Nouveau départ
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: "C'est une longue histoire" - Ce sont et resteront les mots d'Henry Morgan. Ce sont également les mots qu'il dit une nouvelle fois à Jo lorsqu'elle débarque avec cette photo à la fin de la saison 1. Elle veut en savoir plus, il veut s'ouvrir à elle. Tout le monde les encourage. nouvelles aventures, nouvelles enquêtes plus palpitantes, plus sombres et l'histoire d'amour inévitable.
1. Prologue

_Hello les gens ! Me revoilà ! Vous m'avez pas attendu longtemps et même moi, je n'ai pas su me retenir. Bref, je vais essayer de ne pas trop parler._

 _Ayant beaucoup plus d'infos sur la saison 2 maintenant, qu'à l'époque. J'ai décidé d'écrire ce qui aurait vraiment pu se passer. En me basant sur certaines théories que je me suis faite moi même, que d'autres m'ont proposé et également certains commentaires du producteur qui vont m'aider à écrire cette histoire. Elle ne sera jamais aussi longue que ma dernière, ça clairement. Mais je vous explique. À l'origine, je voulais faire juste 22 chapitres donc faire genre un chapitre, correspond à un épisode mais comme je suis incapable d'écrire en petites parties et si tous mes chapitres font 60 pages, ça risque de faire beaucoup sur le site lol. Donc chaque chapitre aura un titre qui aura des sous parties (genre 1.2, 1.3) etc... Pour dire que tout cet ensemble sera toujours le même chapitre et ainsi de suite. Possible que ce soit très long, comme je l'ai dit je peux avoir des chapitres qui font 60 pages comme le premier lol. Bref, j'espère que je retrouverais les lecteurs que j'ai eu sur "À jamais", même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, faites au moins un coucou une fois pour que je sache si l'idée vous plait :)._

 _J'ai beaucoup trop parlé donc je vous laisse sur un long prologue qui n'a fait que reprendre la fin de la saison 1 dans le fond, histoire de rafraichir la mémoire de tout le monde mais lisez le, parce que j'ai écrit le point de vue des personnages plus en profondeur. Merci à ceux qui vont me suivre pour cette nouvelle aventure et enjoy !_

* * *

Après les événements de la veille, Henry se sentait beaucoup plus léger, de savoir que plus jamais, Adam ne lui poserait des problèmes. En tout cas, pendant un temps indéterminé.

Il avait été si nerveux pendant toute l'année, nerveux que son secret soit dévoilé, nerveux de voir une personne à qui il tenait et plus particulièrement, Jo, disparaitre sous les coups d'Adam et après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à Abigail, il n'était plus question qu'il laisse son ennemi immortel toucher à qui que ce soit d'autre.

En ce mercredi, calme et ensoleillé qui annonçait l'arrivée douce de l'automne, Henry et Abe faisaient une partie d'échecs. Enfin, Henry était préoccupé à regarder une photo de sa défunte femme et ce fut Abe qui le ramena sur terre

\- Hey Mathusalem ! C'est à ton tour. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la vie éternelle.

Henry fit un petit sourire, qui trahissait vraiment son nouveau bonheur et le fait qu'il ne portait plus le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Enfin, d'une certaine façon.

\- Mes excuses, Abraham !

Henry se disait qu'Adam avait finalement raison, en se dirigeant pour déplacer son pion. Que la vie était finalement un jeu et un jeu auquel il fallait jouer.

Il se mit face à son fils et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, en déplaçant son pion.

\- Où est ce qu'on en était du coup ? – annonça Henry

Abe le regarda de travers, sentant bien qu'il allait encore se faire battre à plat de couture, comme tout le temps depuis les dernières 70 années et honnêtement il commençait à en avoir sa claque.

Même en essayant d'être le plus prudent possible, surtout quand on était immortel, il n'était pas possible de sortir de cette vie indemne. Mais, la vie réservait des surprises et c'était un jeu qui n'avait pas besoin d'être joué, seul.

Ce fut sur ses pensées, qu'une certaine détective arriva lentement derrière la porte de la boutique et cogna. Le visage fermé et presque soulagé lorsqu'elle vit Henry à travers la vitre.

Henry et Abe se retournèrent en simultané. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier avec ce moment. Jo sentit son cœur battre dans ses talons. La première fois qu'elle était venue annoncer à Henry qu'il était son légiste officiel, elle l'avait trouvé avec Abe en train de jouer aux échecs et ce dernier, avait déjà eu l'air de se faire des idées. Elle devait être honnête avec elle, même à ce moment-là, tout ceci ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Henry avait fait une certaine impression à la belle détective et ça dès le début.

Ce fut avec un large sourire que l'immortel accueillit sa jeune partenaire. Un sourire qui dénonçait cette joie de la revoir. La première personne qu'il revoyait après cette mort, en dehors d'Abe, dont il n'avait pas été sûr de s'en sortir pour cette fois ci. Il savait qu'elle avait été là au moment où il était à l'agonie, dans la station. Elle était le dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de mourir et également la dernière voix qu'il avait entendue. Une voix apeurée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Toute sa colère contre lui, semblait être bien loin à ce moment. Henry ne doutait pas que la jeune femme avait senti le danger pour lui et ce depuis le début de cette affaire. Mais, elle était de retour. Elle semblait encore légèrement sur les nerfs mais il était clair qu'elle était soulagée de le savoir en vie.

Après avoir trouvé sa montre dans la station, la veille, la jeune femme était restée quelques minutes, dubitative. Si sa montre était dans le coin, il était certain qu'il avait été là. Son cœur battait si fort, qu'elle crut être au bord de la crise cardiaque. Et si jamais il s'était fait tué ? Mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Malgré elle, elle avait senti une larme rouler sur sa joue. Sa dernière interaction avec Henry, s'était mal terminée. Elle l'avait carrément dégagé de sa voiture et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et considérait presque à l'éjecter de ses affaires, qu'il retourne simplement à ses cadavres, sans venir sur le terrain avec elle. Son cœur avait été lourd d'y penser mais elle se devait de faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle, si Henry ne changeait pas de comportement ou du moins, ne lui disait pas ce qu'il le tourmentait. Elle avait passé sa soirée à pleurer, en espérant sans cesse qu'il soit vivant. Surtout que personne n'avait répondu à la boutique quand elle avait tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois mais en vain. Elle n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de le perdre, tout en sachant comment leur dernière conversation s'était terminée, de la même façon qu'elle s'était terminée lorsqu'elle avait perdu Sean. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter tout ceci une nouvelle fois. Ce pourquoi, dès le lendemain matin, elle s'était précipitée à la boutique, dans l'espoir d'être certaine qu'il était bel et bien vivant et ce fut un énorme soulagement que de le voir, arriver vers elle avec cet air jovial et ce sourire, qui la faisait complètement fondre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle se retint grandement de ne pas lui sauter au cou et de lui crier à quel point elle était désolée de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Mais elle se devait de garder son sérieux. Elle était là pour une raison.

\- Salut détective ! Aurais tu un nouveau mystère à résoudre, pour moi ?

Jo acquiesça et ne le regarda pas dans les yeux

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit sa fameuse montre qu'elle n'avait fait que ramener pendant toute l'année. La raison, pour laquelle après la première affaire, elle était venue à la boutique. D'où le parallèle avec ce moment, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même si les circonstances étaient bien différentes désormais.

Henry prit un air surpris et fit un grand sourire, en cherchant une excuse stupide à donner.

\- Oh merci mon Dieu ! Elle avait été simplement volée. J'étais sur le point de déposer une plainte. Mais te voilà.

Jo le regarda longuement. On ne faisait pas pire comme excuse. Et s'il s'imaginait qu'il réussissait à l'acheter avec un tel mensonge, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude. Elle n'était pas détective pour rien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pensé que tu allais dire ça – répondit-elle, d'une voix un peu sèche.

Alors, elle lui sortit la petite surprise qu'elle avait trouvé à la station. Une photo ancienne, d'une jeune femme blonde, d'un bébé et d'un homme, qui bizarrement ressemblait trait pour trait au Henry qu'elle connaissait. Et elle avait eu un an pour le connaitre et voir en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. En dehors d'Abe, elle était peut-être celle capable de le reconnaitre entre mille, même avec un sac sur la tête.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé ceci !

Elle lui montra clairement la photo et le visage d'Henry se décomposa. Henry était quelqu'un de très expressif et Jo sut qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement la photo. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ajouta d'une voix calme.

\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être me l'expliquer ?

Abe arriva derrière Henry et en voyant la photo, se pinça les lèvres à son tour. Cette fois-ci, son vieux père ne pourrait pas se sortir de là. De toute façon, après le danger dans lequel elle avait été plongée sans le savoir, la petite méritait bien la vérité, une bonne fois pour toute.

Henry était complètement nerveux. Il était bloqué et ne sut quoi répondre, ni quoi dire de plus.

Jo pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air compatissant. Elle n'allait pas le cuisiner. Elle pensait qu'il avait suffisamment subi ces dernières 48h et elle serait apte à comprendre s'il s'ouvrait à elle.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et lui tendit la photo. Henry l'attrapa sans la lâcher des yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir des perles de transpiration, couler le long de son thorax.

Abe lui murmura

\- Dis-lui !

Il se retourna pour regarder son fils qui l'encourageait. Il était temps qu'elle soit dans la confidence. Jo remercia le vieil homme d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Henry.

L'immortel regarda longuement la photo, avant de relever les yeux vers Jo et ce qu'il vit fut une totale surprise.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas en colère ou confuse. Elle le regardait de la même façon qu'Abigail le regardait des années auparavant, alors qu'il avait tenté de la quitter. Son cœur manqua un raté. Jo ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi et il le savait. Aurait-il la force de ne jamais penser à se rapprocher d'elle de cette manière ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Elle serait la première, la première depuis longtemps, à qui il dirait la vérité de son plein gré sans jamais qu'elle l'ait vu mourir, même si cela avait été très proche. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent avec ceux de Jo et pendant quelques secondes, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Jo était prête à l'écouter, elle voulait comprendre et ne comptait pas le juger, peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Il avait tellement la peur de se faire rejeter depuis Nora. Il ne pensait pas trouver deux femmes aussi compréhensives en l'espace d'un seul et même siècle.

Henry prit une longue inspiration, en souriant.

\- C'est une longue histoire !


	2. Retour à la normale

_Hello ! Merci de votre enthousiasme, je suis contente de revoir mes lecteurs habituels :). Bref, accrochez vous parce que cette histoire, les chapitres seront relativement très longs. Donc, je serais moins sadique et rares seront les tous petits chapitres. Enfin moins sadique, rien n'est sûr ,;). Donc je vous laisse donc avec ce tout premier chapitre et j'espère que cette histoire vous emportera jusqu'au bout._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Henry se poussa sur le côté et la laissa rentrer.

\- J'espère que tu as la journée à perdre – dit-il, une fois qu'elle passa près de lui.

Jo se sentit différente des autres fois où elle était venue. Elle savait que quelque chose allait changer au moment où elle repartirait. Mais elle n'était pas encore sûre de quoi. Elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et repensa à ce moment dans la station. Elle revoyait les flashs de cet instant où elle entendait l'arme, la première fois alors qu'elle se tenait dans la station et la deuxième fois, alors qu'elle était déjà dans les bas-fonds et qu'elle était certaine que cette fois-ci, la balle avait atteint Henry.

Elle resta immobile avec le regard perdu dans le vide. Abe et Henry échangèrent un regard.

\- Je... Je vais préparer un peu de thé – annonça Abe – je pense qu'on en aura tous besoin.

Jo réagit à peine au commentaire du vieil homme. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour regarder Henry, puisque tout d'un coup, tout ceci était bien plus réel qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle qui avait pensé, mettre fin à leur partenariat 24h auparavant.

Elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme derrière son cou. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau et elle luttait contre tous ces démons qui la consumaient à petit feu, depuis quelque temps maintenant.

\- Jo – murmura-t-il, bien trop près de son corps. Ce corps qui lui lançait des signaux de toute sorte, qu'elle préférait grandement ignorer, pour le moment.

Elle n'osa toujours pas se retourner

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut qu'on monte ! Nous serons plus confortables pour que je te raconte tout.

Elle ne fit que hocher bêtement la tête et attendit qu'il passe devant elle pour le suivre. En bon gentleman qu'il était, il attendit qu'elle ait emprunté la première marche, avant de se mettre derrière elle.

Monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement semblait prendre une éternité. Elle savait parfaitement que tout changerait après les confessions d'Henry. Elle n'était pas sûre de quoi exactement et la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre leur partenariat. Ce pour quoi elle était nerveuse à ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter. Parce qu'après tout, elle avait de nombreux scénarios en tête après avoir vu cette photo, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait posséder une véritable logique et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Et pourtant, elle ne savait encore rien pour le moment.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Jo resta de nouveau figée. Elle prit connaissance du salon, comme si elle le voyait avec un œil nouveau. Ce qui était quand même vrai dans le fond. Elle fit jouer longuement son œil de détective. Comment n'avait jamais-t-elle remarqué l'ancienneté de l'appartement et celle des meubles ? Sans compter l'authenticité des antiques en bas.

Qu'allait-elle découvrir ainsi qui pourrait changer sa vie à tout jamais ? Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse concrète à se donner à elle-même, mais elle était là et elle ne comptait pas jouer les poules mouillées. Elle avait failli perdre Henry la veille. Elle pouvait au moins s'asseoir un après-midi avec lui et écouter cette longue histoire dont il parlait tant.

Henry lui fit signe de prendre place dans le petit salon. Elle s'y dirigea de façon robotique et s'assit mollement dans le canapé. Ses yeux avaient bien du mal à se poser sur Henry. Elle sentait quelque chose de gros et elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper sa propre réaction.

Henry s'installa dans le fauteuil face à elle. Il tourna et retourna la photo entre ses doigts et un long silence à couper au couteau s'installa entre les deux occupants.

Henry ne savait pas par où commencer et ne voulait pas la brusquer dès le départ.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Jo tenta de l'encourager.

\- Henry… Euh… Je.. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une histoire facile à raconter, mais peut-être que tu devrais essayer de commencer par le début ? Et puis aller sur les détails au fur et à mesure.

Henry savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais comment expliquer à une jeune femme aussi brillante qu'il vivait depuis près de deux siècles et qu'il venait de mettre son ennemi, immortel aussi, hors service pour de très longues années ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne regarderait pas de travers pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Mais au moins, il n'avait tué personne.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Jo sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à arrêter de faire ça.

\- Le problème Jo est que même le début est compliqué.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Ça m'est égal Henry. Je veux juste comprendre. Je te donne l'opportunité de m'en parler et de m'expliquer calmement. Alors, ne foire pas.

Sa voix était calme et posée. La petite Jo habituelle qu'il côtoyait depuis près d'un an. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'elle soit aussi calme après tout ce qui s'était passé et le fait qu'elle trouve une photo de lui qui datait de bien avant sa naissance à elle. Peut-être accepterait-elle sa condition ? Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer. Enfin, s'il ne commençait pas à lui raconter, il n'en saurait rien.

Il déposa la photo sur la table basse et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas encore commencé ? C'est pas vrai, je viens de te laisser dix minutes d'avance.

Henry sursauta et vit Abe qui avançait vers eux et déposa le plateau de thé sur la table. Il regarda son père d'un œil noir.

Henry le trouva gonflé

\- J'étais sur le point de commencer. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être de si mauvaise foi. Tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment.

Abe haussa des épaules. Jo resta de marbre, comme si quelque chose venait de la frapper.

\- Bon bah maintenant que je suis là, tu peux commencer.

Henry échangea de nouveau un regard avec Jo qui était presque blême. Cela serait difficile, mais il pouvait le faire. Abe resterait à ses côtés pour confirmer le tout. Il regarda l'heure. Il en avait pour des heures et il espérait que la jeune femme tiendrait jusque-là.

\- Mollo sur le thé Abe – prévint Henry – parce que ça va prendre des heures et personne n'a besoin d'aller quinze fois aux toilettes.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oh ça va ! Au moins une tasse pour commencer, ça va décoincer tout le monde parce que je sens une certaine tension dans cette pièce.

Abe distribua les tasses de thé à Jo et Henry et ce grand silence, retomba de nouveau. Abe regarda son père, qui sirotait en s'agrippant à sa tasse. Jo était silencieuse et regardait tout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à fuir. Quant à lui, il était l'intermédiaire et il devait reconnaître que ce rôle ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

Il ne put retenir son commentaire

\- Bon allez, grouille-toi un peu ! On n'a pas toute la vie. Je pense que ce soir, Jo aimerait dormir. Donc, tu lui dis ou je m'en charge.

Le regard qu'Henry lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

\- Jo… Il faut que tu saches que ce que je m'apprête à te dire va changer toute ta vie et ton point de vue sur beaucoup de choses que tu ne pensais pas possibles.

Elle le regarda longuement. Elle se doutait bien que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais c'était déjà le cas depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la morgue du légiste. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir encore toute sa raison et elle finirait par demander un dédommagement. Donc une de plus ou de moins.

\- Je t'écoute ! Je suis venue là pour ça. J'ai tout mon temps.

Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il se devait de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ça serait un poids supplémentaire en moins. Et dépendant de ce qu'elle décidait, peut-être aurait-il une chance avec elle par la suite. Il se souvint qu'après qu'elle se soit présentée à la boutique, au moment où elle n'est jamais partie à Paris, avec Isaac, mis à part le fait, que les recherches d'Abe pour retrouver Abigail, l'avaient perturbé, il s'était dit qu'une fois tout ceci derrière lui, il tenterait de faire la cour à Jo et lui demander un rendez-vous. Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme il l'espérait et Adam s'était retrouvé sur son chemin, comme souvent alors sortir avec Jo, n'était pas au top de sa liste, pour le moment. Seule la vérité contredirait peut-être tout ceci.

\- Eh bien… - Il regarda de nouveau Abe qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas se rétracter – cette photo date de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Les personnes qui sont dessus sont A..

Un lourd buzz se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tous les occupants. Personne ne comprit d'où cela venait jusqu'à ce que Jo sente son derrière vibrer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je rêve !

Elle regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur et crut qu'elle allait exploser son téléphone contre le mur. « Mais quel timing de merde ! ». C'était le cas de le dire.

\- Évidemment ! À croire que l'univers nous en veut – bougonna-t-elle.

Henry ignorait si elle se parlait plus à elle-même ou elle s'adressait à tout le monde, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait que cet appel soit important. Même Abe était complètement dépassé. Effectivement, l'univers devait leur en vouloir.

\- Quoi ? – répondit Jo d'une voix forte et sèche

Henry se retint de ne pas rigoler. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration de la jeune femme. À chaque fois, que tous les deux tentaient d'avoir une conversation, cela se terminait toujours par le téléphone de Jo les coupant dans n'importe quel moment qu'ils pouvaient partager.

Hanson semblait mortifié de l'autre côté de la ligne, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour se faire botter le derrière non seulement chez lui par sa propre femme, mais si sa partenaire s'y mettait également.

\- Euh… Excuse-moi. Si t'es en colère, pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi, j'y suis pour rien.

Elle se passerait bien d'entendre ses leçons

\- Tu m'appelles pour une raison, je présume ? – coupa-t-elle

Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle relève à peine sa remarque.

\- Okay ! Je vois que c'est pas le jour pour te casser les pieds ! On a un corps ! Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Appelle ton légiste préféré… Si autant donné les choses se passent bien entre vous. Coin 6e avenue et Broome street. Une buanderie.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à sa jeune amie, de protester. Elle regarda son cellulaire et se disait qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se mette en congés sans solde, qu'on ne la dérange pas pendant au moins trois semaines.

Elle se frotta le visage. Elle était venue pour avoir des réponses et avait espéré avoir ne serait que dix minutes de répit avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Elle grommela.

\- Est-ce que les criminels prennent un jour de congé au moins une fois dans leur vie ? Mais enfin, il est à peine 10h. Ugh !

Abe pouvait dire que son père se sentait soulagé parce qu'il venait d'être sauvé par le gong, mais il n'approuvait vraiment pas.

Jo se leva et regarda Henry, en rangeant son téléphone. Son regard dévia sur la photo.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. On finira bien par avoir une conversation.

Henry hocha poliment la tête

\- Je ne comptais pas me défiler

\- Tu parles – railla Abe, plus fort qu'il n'aurait pensé. Ce qui lui valut un regard pesant à la fois de Jo et d'Henry sur lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit – reprit Jo – j'ai besoin de toi, pour le corps.

Henry se leva, mais Jo l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse. Ils étaient face à l'autre, debout devant la table basse et Abe était assis, comme s'il regardait un bon film au cinéma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'autorise à venir que je vais oublier ce moment. Je te l'ai dit, on va discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai très bien compris le message Jo ! Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes de venir… J'ai pensé que, enfin pendant une seconde, peut-être que…

Jo savait très bien qu'elle y avait songé. Si tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 24h, n'était pas arrivé, elle l'aurait déjà mis sur la touche, à son plus grand regret.

\- J'y ai pensé très honnêtement ! Ton comportement et toi-même, tu m'as énormément blessée. J'allais le faire. Mais, certaines conséquences peuvent amener une personne à reconsidérer.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Ce moment les renvoya à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, quand elle n'était pas partie à Paris. Abe restait là, à jouer la chandelle, mais n'avait pas l'intention de bouger pour autant.

Jo cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Bref ! On ferait mieux d'y aller. Garde ta photo bien en sécurité, avant que de mauvaises mains lui tombent dessus.

\- Je m'en occupe – affirma Abe – vous deux, allez sauver le monde.

Il prit la photo et leur fit un clin d'œil, les laissant quelque peu pantois.

* * *

\- Bah tiens donc ! Vous arrivez ensemble sur le lieu du crime – attesta Hanson, lorsque Jo et Henry arrivèrent à la buanderie.

Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- Excuse-moi ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Hanson leva les bras au ciel

\- Rien du tout ! Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu arrivé avec la même voiture. Je te le dis seulement comme ça.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ce fut Henry qui passa presque en coup de vent à côté d'Hanson, qui répondit

\- Pour votre information détective, ne vous faites pas trop d'idées. Jo était certes venue à la boutique, mais nous avions besoin de parler. Sur ce, je vais voir à quoi ressemble le corps.

Hanson grommela

\- Pas à grand-chose si vous voulez tout savoir.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans la buanderie et ce qu'ils découvrirent était digne d'un véritable massacre.

Jo n'avait presque pas tourné de l'œil depuis longtemps, mais elle se surprit à faire une longue grimace en voyant le corps.

\- Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi cette boucherie ?

Henry lui-même avait bien du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil et il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Parce qu'en plus de voir un corps presque haché et c'était peu de le dire, l'odeur qui se dégageait était insupportable.

Et pourtant, la victime avait été tuée, à peine quelques heures auparavant, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Il s'agenouilla devant le corps, Hanson répondit

\- C'est un des employés qui l'a trouvé ce matin… Il a littéralement sorti le corps de cette machine à laver – il pointa la machine en question, mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre, avec le sang tout autour du tambour. Jo se disait qu'à l'avenir elle s'achèterait elle-même ses électros et n'irait plus faire la lessive à la buanderie du quartier – son nom est Alberto Franco, brésilien d'origine, il était installé à Manhattan depuis près de 20 ans et il a toujours fait tourner cette buanderie. 62 ans, une femme, mais pas d'enfants.

Jo acquiesça

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'employé qui l'a trouvé ?

\- Les paramédics l'ont emmené parce qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état après la découverte de son boss. On ne peut pas le blâmer. Il y a un deuxième employé. Nous avons pu l'aviser de ne pas se présenter sur les lieux du crime, mais de nous rejoindre au poste pour répondre à quelques questions. L'employé qui l'a trouvé devrait nous rejoindre dans la journée.

Jo ne répondit rien de plus et observa Henry, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir sous quel angle regarder le corps. Elle l'enviait un peu de garder une telle indifférence devant un corps écrasé comme de la pâte à modeler.

Henry finit par dire

\- Il faut que je sois en mesure d'identifier l'arme du crime. Je ne vois pas grand-chose pour le moment et il m'est difficile de manipuler le corps à même le sol. Il faut le ramener au labo que je pousse mes analyses.

Hanson se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- L'arme du crime ? Doc, là quand même, ça paraît évident.

Il pointa la machine à laver. Henry se releva et s'essuya rapidement les mains.

Jo aurait mis sa main à couper, que le légiste allait encore trouver quelque chose pour contrer Hanson.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident que ça, détective. Un corps humain ne rentre pas dans une machine à laver, en tout cas pas un adulte. Il nous faudrait être en mesure de nous contorsionner pour ce faire et même si on le faisait, il nous serait de toute façon impossible d'y rentrer qu'une partie du buste.

Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dedans ?

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo le devança

\- Il était déjà mort quand il a été mis dedans. Un corps mort, se disloque comme rien. D'où son état maintenant. – la jeune femme avait tout de même tenté de ne pas prendre une mine de dégoût à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait.

Henry hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était ravi de voir que plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme raisonnait comme lui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu déterminer l'heure de la mort ou bien il va falloir attendre au retour du labo ? – demanda Hanson

Henry avait longuement regardé ce qu'il restait du corps et était formel sur le fait qu'il avait été assassiné peu avant le lever du jour.

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts, je dirais que l'heure de la mort est estimée entre 4 et 6h ce matin. Mais je vais devoir reconfirmer ça. En ce qui concerne la cause, j'ai vraiment besoin d'analyser.

Hanson acquiesça et fit signe au CSU. Henry les prévint.

\- Soyez délicat lors du transport du corps. Vu son état, il n'est pas impossible que ses membres se détachent et j'aimerais si possible l'analyser en entier. Merci.

Le CSU promit de faire ce qu'il peut, surtout sur la route. Mais ils avaient le matériel nécessaire pour le maintenir en place.

Jo sentit presque son petit déjeuner remonter. Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Il y a des matins comme ça, où on ferait juste mieux de rester dans son lit.

\- Je suis d'accord – répondit Hanson.

Henry rejoignit les deux détectives, tout en grattant sa petite barbe, non existante.

\- Détective Hanson, vous avez dit que monsieur Franco avait une femme, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est exact ! Pourquoi ?

\- Est-elle déjà au courant pour son mari ?

Hanson secoua la tête

\- Non ! On ne l'a pas encore prévenu, mais ça ne serait tardé. Vous avez déjà une idée derrière la tête en ce qui concerne le suspect ?

Henry sourit, mais secoua la tête

\- Pas encore ! Mais dans les trois quarts des affaires de meurtre, le compagnon est le suspect numéro un de près ou de loin donc il serait sage de lui rendre visite plus tard, pour lui poser des questions sur son mariage.

Hanson nota tout ceci dans le coin de son calepin

\- Pas de problèmes doc, on fera ce que vous dites ! Allez, on embarque !

Jo emboîta le pas à Henry quand il attendit qu'elle avance. Elle avait été particulièrement silencieuse sur la scène de crime, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop la tête à courir après des suspects. Deux jours de repos n'auraient vraiment pas été de trop pour le coup.

 **###**

En arrivant à la morgue, le corps était déjà en place et le CSU avait vraiment été minutieux, lors du transport. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Henry enfila rapidement sa blouse et se hâta de retourner sur le corps pour y travailler davantage et pousser les analyses plus loin.

Il avait eu un doute quant à ce qui avait pu le tuer, mais n'en était vraiment pas sûr.

Lucas arriva à son tour et fut suivi de près par Jo, qui avait l'impression qu'elle ne lâcherait pas Henry d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent parler de cette fichue photo.

Le jeune assistant arrivait avec un beignet et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le corps

\- Yikes ! C'est quoi ce corps ? Si on peut appeler ça un corps. On se croirait dans un épisode de « Bones ».

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Quoi ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- N'y prête pas attention – souffla-t-elle - en plus Brennan n'est même pas légiste

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- Peut-être ! Mais elle travaille aussi avec un flic et elle est scientifique.

Il bougea son sourcil d'un air évident, en regardant à la fois Jo et Henry. Ce long silence qui avait été présent dans la boutique revint et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa vraiment se regarder. Henry en perdait même son objectif principal qui était de découvrir la cause de la mort.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'on a par ici ? – ce fut la voix de Reece qui ramena tout le monde sur Terre

En se plantant à côté du cadavre, dont elle avait été la seule à ne pas trop blêmir, elle remarqua une certaine gêne.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez le visage aussi rouge, tous les deux ? – demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Jo et Henry

Bien sûr, cela n'aida pas leur cas et Lucas se retint de pouffer. Henry cligna rapidement des yeux pour revenir à sa tâche.

\- Pour rien ! Bref, je vais déterminer les causes de la mort sous peu. J'ai remarqué quelque chose à la scène de crime, mais j'ai besoin d'être là pour y voir plus clair.

Reece acquiesça

\- Le détective Hanson m'a briefé. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on cherche son nom dans la base de données et voici son dossier – elle le tendit à Jo, qui le lut rapidement

\- Alberto Franco avait donc 62 ans, aucun casier, citoyen modèle et honnête. Aucun problème que ce soit avec l'immigration au moment de son arrivée au pays ou tout autre. Quelqu'un de discret et très aimé dans le quartier, apparemment. Son compte en banque n'est pas énormément rempli. Il avait mis de côté; mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse le tuer pour ça.

Au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'une chose. Pour l'instant, il n'apparaissait pas que l'argent soit une motivation. Il fallait chercher encore plus loin, comme dans toutes les affaires.

\- Docteur, dites-nous quand vous avez trouvé la cause de la mort, autre que la machine à laver. Jo, j'ai besoin de vous en haut, le deuxième employé de la buanderie est arrivé. Le détective Hanson est déjà dans la salle d'interrogation. Vous pouvez l'accompagner ?

Jo aurait souhaité rester à la morgue. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours traîner dans les pattes d'Henry, même si elle aurait aimé avoir ce choix.

\- Bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite. Henry, tu penses que ça sera bon à quel moment ?

\- Ça ne devrait pas être long. Je monterais.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et suivit sa boss qui les avait regardés d'une drôle de manière suite à leurs dernières paroles.

Henry avait eu du mal à quitter Jo des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Lucas n'avait pas manqué leur manège.

Il prit un scalpel et fit semblant de le nettoyer et demanda innocemment

\- Donc ! Je suppose que l'eau dans le vinaigre qu'il y avait entre vous et Jo est terminée maintenant ?

Henry le regarda de travers

\- Quelle eau dans le vinaigre ?

Lucas se demandait si Henry le faisait vraiment exprès parfois

\- C'est une expression doc ! Aux dernières nouvelles, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien entre vous. Vous savez, quand vous avez agi derrière son dos.

Henry n'avait pas spécialement besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse, à quel point il avait blessé la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait assez comme ça. Et maintenant, elle risquait de l'avoir d'autant plus à l'œil. Alors, peut-être devrait-il contrôler ses pulsions suicidaires quand il retournerait sur le terrain avec elle.

\- Jo a de quoi m'en vouloir et je le comprends très bien. Cependant, nous sommes assez grands elle et moi, pour régler nos problèmes. Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, tout va mieux entre nous… Enfin, en tout cas, on est en bonne voie pour.

Lucas hocha simplement la tête. Henry reprit son examination et sentait bien le regard de son assistant sur lui.

\- Autre chose ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat et je ne devrais pas demander, mais… Et cette histoire de dague ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

Henry s'arrêta un instant et resta figé au-dessus du corps. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il faudrait du temps pour effacer toute cette confrontation dans les bas-fonds de Canal Street. Il revoyait la balle qui l'avait touché de plein fouet ainsi que le pugio qu'il avait ramené à Adam… Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais ramassé. Ou bien l'avait-il fait au moment où il était à l'agonie ? Henry n'en était pas sûr et il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner sur place pour vérifier. Jo ne lui laisserait pas cette chance.

Le ton de Lucas avait été bien plus sérieux qu'à la normale alors il releva lentement les yeux vers lui

\- Sache que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir couvert et d'avoir risqué ta place pour moi, Lucas. Si Jo avait voulu te passer au laser, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Quant à cette histoire, tout a été réglé, enfin normalement.

Lucas savait que son boss ne dirait rien de plus alors il n'insista pas et lui donna un coup de main sur ce pauvre corps.

Jo avait rejoint Hanson dans la première salle d'interrogation où le deuxième employé ou plutôt la deuxième employée attendait.

\- Alyssa Stewart ?

La jeune femme acquiesça

\- Je suis le détective Jo Martinez et je vais accompagner mon collègue pour l'interrogation.

\- Pas de problèmes.

Elle prit place à côté d'Hanson et ouvrit son calepin ainsi que le dossier de la victime.

\- Donc Alyssa ! Ce matin, votre collègue Brian a trouvé le corps de monsieur Franco, qu'il a retiré de la machine à laver. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler des relations que vous aviez avec votre patron ?

Rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, Jo compris que la jeune femme était quand même soulagée de ne pas avoir été celle qui avait trouvé le corps ce matin même. Elle semblait assez fragile et elle n'aurait certainement pas été capable d'appeler les flics, sous le choc.

\- Monsieur Franco était un homme généreux et toujours prêt à aider tous les clients de la buanderie. C'est pourquoi elle marchait aussi bien. Il mettait tout à disposition pour que les gens attendent leur linge dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait même mis une machine à café et des distributeurs de snacks et boissons fraîches. Pour les grosses chaleurs de l'été, il avait fait installer une clim dans la buanderie. Quelque chose de rare dans ce genre d'établissement. Bref, je m'entendais bien avec lui. Je suis étudiante à temps plein et je suis constamment en train de réviser, mais le manque d'argent se faisait ressentir et je passais dans le quartier un jour et j'ai vu qu'il manquait un employé et le lendemain, monsieur Franco m'avait embauché. Ce n'est pas le plus gros salaire surtout que je ne travaille là que le week-end, mais ça m'aide quand même pour mes dépenses de la vie quotidienne. Je n'avais pas de problèmes particuliers avec lui. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas le job le plus dur que j'ai eu à faire et vraiment, il était quelqu'un de cool.

Hanson était en train de noter tout ceci et demanda alors

\- Vous tarez beaucoup d'éloges à son sujet, mais il faut qu'on vous le demande malgré ça. Vous venez de nous dire que vous travaillez seulement le week-end. Donc techniquement, vous n'avez rien à faire à la buanderie la semaine. Donc pouvez nous dire où étiez-vous entre 4 et 6h du matin ?

Alyssa haussa un sourcil comme si la question était stupide

\- Je ? Je dormais, comme vous, je suppose.

\- Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ? – demanda Jo, qui ne croyait pas qu'elle soit responsable de toute façon

\- Oui ! Ma coloc ! Elle travaille de nuit et ne revient pas avant 5h du matin… Il paraît que je ronfle alors elle pourra vous le dire. Mais à mon avis, vous devriez l'interroger, mais plus tard dans la journée, quand elle sera réveillée.

Hanson et Jo s'échangèrent un regard. Il était rare de toute manière que le premier suspect soit le responsable. Ils avaient encore bien d'autres personnes à interroger et Henry avait besoin de faire ses petites théories habituelles pour trouver qui pourrait être derrière tout ça.

Alyssa reprit

\- Je n'ai rien à gagner à tuer mon patron. C'était un homme bon – elle fit une pause, et regarda dans le vide – je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'il est mort, si je reste à la buanderie ou je cherche un autre job ailleurs.

Il était trop tôt dans l'affaire pour écarter quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit, mais Jo ne la voyait pas suspecte, pour l'instant. Henry n'avait pas été là pour avoir un meilleur œil.

\- Vous avez interrogé Brian ? – demanda Alyssa

\- Nous allons le faire – répondit Jo –, mais un peu plus tard. L'hôpital le garde en observation parce qu'il est vraiment secoué.

Alyssa hocha la tête

\- Ça se comprend ! À sa place, je pense que j'aurais perdu connaissance.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure

\- Bon, pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais est-ce que je peux y aller ? J'ai un cours qui commence à 11h30 et je vais finir par être en retard ?

Hanson et Jo lui donnèrent l'autorisation.

\- Ne quittez pas la région – prévint Hanson

\- Franchement, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de prendre des vacances. À une prochaine et bon courage pour votre enquête.

Quand elle disparut, Jo et Hanson se concertèrent avec Reece

\- Vos avis, tous les deux ? – demanda le lieutenant

\- Elle n'a pas l'air coupable – répondit Jo – on s'assurera de ses intentions avec sa coloc, mais elle n'a pas une tête de suspecte

\- Je suis Jo – ajouta Hanson

Reece approuva. Elle avait vu assez de suspects et d'affaires dans sa vie, pour savoir que la première personne interrogée n'était pas souvent tout de suite la coupable, mais éventuellement, cela finissait par se retrouver plus tard, avec davantage d'éléments.

\- Où en est Henry ?

Ni Hanson ni Jo n'eurent le temps de répondre que le principal intéressé débarqua comme un bourrin, dans la salle arrière. Si autant il fit sursauter Hanson, Jo et Reece y furent parfaitement indifférentes, tellement elles avaient l'habitude de ses entrées fracassantes.

\- J'ai trouvé la cause de la mort ainsi que l'arme qui a tué notre victime.

Hanson n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à la rapidité avec laquelle le légiste réussissait à faire quelque chose.

\- Ça ne fait même pas 15 minutes que Jo est venue me rejoindre – marmonna-t-il

Jo donna un coup de coude à son collègue

\- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne fait pas la moitié des choses ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

Il montra le dossier du défunt avec des notes précises qu'il venait d'écrire.

\- Ce fut un peu délicat, mais en examinant son cou de plus près et avec l'aide de Lucas, j'ai pu déterminer que ce qui a causé la mort a été la perforation de la carotide. Il faut environ huit minutes avant qu'elle saigne et que le sort ne soit fatal.

Chacun l'écoutait attentivement. Jo était toujours impressionnée par le personnage. Il était tellement passionné. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment la mort pouvait autant fasciner, mais après les derniers événements, elle pensait en avoir une idée.

\- Et vous nous avez dit avoir trouvé l'arme qui a provoqué ceci. Quelle est-elle ? – demanda Reece

\- Un stylo plume !

Les trois occupants se regardèrent comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qui pouvait arriver.

\- Un stylo plume ? Vraiment ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive dans une affaire. Rappelez-vous avec Dwight Dziak.

Jo approuva

\- Il a raison ! Le stylo plume était l'arme du crime. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le même et pas été perforé de la même façon que l'année dernière ?

\- Non effectivement ! Pour le peu d'éléments que j'ai pu remarquer, monsieur Franco a été attaqué par-derrière, il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas. J'ai encore besoin de quelques jours pour tenter de savoir quel type de gabarit l'a attaqué.

Reece demanda alors

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à trouver qu'il s'agissait d'un stylo plume et non pas disons d'un couteau ou quelque chose de tranchant ?

\- Même si cela est invisible à l'œil nu, avec mes outils, je suis parvenu à remarquer une tache d'encre là où la perforation a été faite. Le stylo plume était chargé. Maintenant, ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre quelques jours pour que je détermine le gabarit du coupable et de continuer d'interroger les personnes qui ont côtoyées monsieur Franco. Je pourrais sans doute me faire une idée plus facilement avant de pouvoir retravailler sur son corps.

Reece acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire et continuez d'interroger les témoins.

Elle quitta la salle laissant les trois autres ensemble et Hanson jouant parfaitement la bougie.

\- Avez-vous eu le témoignage du deuxième employé ? – demanda Henry, plus à Jo, qu'Hanson

\- Oui ! Elle n'a pas l'air coupable pour l'instant. On ira interroger sa coloc. Mais d'abord, on doit voir la femme du monsieur. Apparemment, elle n'a pas encore été prévenue.

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle facile à annoncer, loin de là. Il en savait quelque chose, et Jo également.

Hanson les regarda

\- Allez-y tous les deux ! Pas que je vous laisse vous farcir la tâche la plus difficile, mais je vais retourner à l'hôpital voir si Brian peut me parler ou pas.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- On ne devait pas attendre un peu plus tard dans la journée ?

\- Oui, normalement ! Je viens de recevoir un message sur ma boîte vocale, me disant qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits, donc je vais aller lui poser des questions. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si on a trouvé le corps. On se recapte tout à l'heure.

Il les laissa seuls, toujours avec cet imposant silence. Henry regarda le dossier.

\- Je… Pour étudier le corps plus profondément et déterminer quel type de personne a pu tuer monsieur Franco, je vais devoir le laisser reposer un ou deux jours dans le frigo, pour qu'il se durcisse et soit moins fragile à examiner.

Jo ne fit que hocher la tête. Elle avait du mal à dégager cet embarras qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Ça, plus ces stupides papillons, comme souvent. Pourtant, il ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une petite chose banale qu'il devrait partager.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo le devança

\- On ne peut pas parler ici. On a encore plus de risques de se faire interrompre que lorsqu'on n'est pas au travail. La femme d'Alberto vit dans le East Harlem…

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel au moment où le mot franchit ses lèvres. Évidemment. Le quartier espagnol. Un quartier qu'elle connaissait plus que bien.

Henry la regarda longuement

\- Il faut qu'on aille lui rendre visite, je présume ?

\- Pas le choix ! Si personne ne l'a prévenue que son mari était mort, il va falloir qu'on se farcisse le boulot. Ça fait un sacré bout de chemin, il ne travaillait pas exactement à côté, mais bon après tout, je n'habite pas à côté non plus. Ça va me faire bizarre de retourner à Harlem…

Elle passa devant Henry sans en ajouter davantage. Depuis que Jo lui avait un peu parlé des activités illicites de son père et le fait qu'elle avait grandie dans un quartier assez craignos, il s'était toujours douté qu'il s'agissait d'Harlem. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, la jeune femme était purement hispanique et c'était principalement là où toute la communauté se regroupait. Malheureusement, pas forcément la plus saine. Et Henry en savait quelque chose.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _La référence à "Bones" de la part de Lucas était un clin d'oeil pour l'acteur qui a joué un des assistants de Brennan dans la série ;)._

 _ **Sarah** : je sais que "À jamais", ne devait pas être aussi longue lol, je me suis laissé aller. Mais celle ci, je sais qu'elle ne durera pas deux ans ;). Seulement 22 chapitres sont prévus (ils seront divisés ici) mais moi j'en écrirais bien 22 et si j'avance comme je le fais depuis que j'ai commencé, son écriture sera finie en quelques mois :). _


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews, contente de voir que ce début d'histoire vous plait. Je dois avouer que je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, elle m'inspire vraiment. Si vous saviez combien de pages j'ai déjà écrit de mon côté lol. Bref, merci et j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier._

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _East-Harlem, 1953_

 _Henry était souvent appelé pour soigner de nombreuses blessures dans le quartier le plus chaud de New York. Mais souvent ces nombreuses blessures, le faisaient retrouver devant des corps. Il n'était pas très sûr du nombre de meurtres que le quartier avait connu depuis qu'il s'était installé en Amérique. Peut-être une dizaine par semaine, ce qui était énorme pour l'époque. De plus, ils n'avaient pas la technologie qu'ils possédaient désormais alors, parfois les corps n'étaient découverts qu'au bout d'une semaine. Seule l'odeur finissait par alerter les résidents._

 _Il n'était pas encore légiste à cette époque, mais simple médecin alors il n'avait pas l'autorisation de travailler sur des corps à proprement parler. Du moins, pas l'autorisation de les découper ou autre. Même s'il avait eu une exception à la fin des années 1800, en participant activement à l'affaire de Jack L'Éventreur._

 _Il était planté devant un building, qui d'ici une vingtaine d'années serait probablement démoli à voir la manière dont il tombait en miettes._

 _Il y a avait de nombreux junkies tout le long de chaque building et des personnes peu fréquentables le regardaient avancer vers le bâtiment. Il avait sa petite mallette de médecin et se demandait comment les familles qui vivaient là avec des enfants en bas âge pouvaient continuellement subir toute cette violence autour d'eux. Il sentit un frisson passer, rien qu'à imaginer élever Abe dans de telles conditions._

 _Il secoua la tête. Personne ne choisissait de vivre dans tel ou tel quartier. Harlem avait une certaine réputation, mais pour certaines personnes, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus abordable. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que cela irait mieux avec le temps._

 _Henry monta un étage et sentit des odeurs toutes aussi désagréables les unes que les autres. Il se disait qu'à force de travailler avec des blessés ou des morts, il finirait par être indifférent à ces odeurs, mais apparemment pas. Il soupira. Il aurait souhaité ne pas être appelé juste pour ramener des cadavres. Ce n'était pas une vision plaisante tous les jours. La mort ne le dérangeait pas, mais il aurait souhaité que d'autres personnes se soucient un peu plus des gens qui vivaient dans ce quartier._

 _Il poussa la porte d'un appartement mal fermé, mal isolé et surtout très mal nettoyé. Il se retint de faire une syncope en voyant le bordel qui y régnait. Il avança lentement dans le living room et il vit un premier corps, avec une aiguille dans le bras. Il s'avança vers lui et tâta son pouls. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ce monsieur. Il continua de se promener dans l'appartement et repéra une femme, qui elle aussi avec une aiguille dans le bras. Elle était dans la baignoire. Il resta un instant à la regarder. Elle semblait jeune, peut-être tout juste 17 ans. L'homme dans le salon était sans doute son père. Il s'avança pour tâter son pouls, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, la jeune femme se réveilla d'un seul coup en pleine crise de panique et tentant d'arracher l'aiguille de son bras. Henry se précipita vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule._

 _\- Calmez-vous ! Ça va aller ! Je suis médecin et je vais vous soigner. Tout ira bien, vous survivrez !_

 _La jeune femme avait les yeux dilatés. La drogue avait effet et il fallait agir vite avant qu'elle ne meure d'une overdose comme son père._

 _Mais ce jour-là Henry parvint à la stabiliser et elle fut conduite à l'hôpital. Il avait appris plus tard qu'elle avait été mise en cure de désintoxication, pratique tout juste répandue à l'époque. Du haut de ses 100 ans passés, Henry espérait d'ici là, voir un changement dans l'avenir d'Harlem._

 **###**

En sortant de la voiture de Jo, Henry regardait ce même bâtiment qui au final était toujours là et avait été simplement rénové. Maintenant, des familles vivaient toujours dedans, mais moins violentes qu'à l'époque. Cependant, le crime sévissait toujours plus que dans les autres parties de la ville, mais il y avait eu une nette amélioration et diminution depuis.

Les choses évoluaient, mais comme Henry le savait, l'histoire avait tout de même une sacrée tendance à se répéter.

Jo resta muette en regardant le quartier. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches après avoir regardé l'adresse de la femme, sur son téléphone. Elle pourrait marcher là, les yeux fermés.

Henry fit le tour de la voiture, pour la rejoindre et lui demanda

\- Je ne me trompe pas en disant que c'est le fameux quartier où tu as grandi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Effectivement ! En tout cas, une partie ! Ma famille n'habite pas de ce côté, mais je connais tous les recoins d'Harlem… Merci à ce cher modèle de père.

Henry sentait bien une certaine amertume dans la voix de sa partenaire, mais il ne pouvait la blâmer. Il semblait que tous les deux aient eu un père qui n'avait pas toujours été l'homme le plus honnête qu'ils auraient pu croire, dans leur enfance. Mais pour Jo, les choses semblaient d'autant plus compliquées.

\- Enfin, espérons qu'on ne croise pas ma mère. Elle aime faire son épicerie de ce côté, mais on est mercredi, elle est certainement au yoga avec ses commères.

Henry pouffa

\- Ta mère fait du yoga ?

Jo soupira

\- Et tout un tas de trucs pour la relaxer. Heureusement parce que vu son caractère, si elle n'en faisait pas, elle aurait déjà tué tout le quartier.

Henry fut surpris et se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Jo semblait blasée. Mrs Martinez devait être un sacré phénomène à elle toute seule.

En avançant vers l'immeuble de la femme d'Alberto, elle répondit à sa question silencieuse

\- C'est la mama typique espagnole. Les voisins nous laissaient tranquilles, aussi parce qu'ils savaient qui était mon père, mais même moi, ma mère me fait flipper. Quand elle est en colère, tu ne veux juste pas rester dans ses pattes.

Henry essayait d'imaginer n'importe qui embêtant les enfants de Mrs Martinez et se retrouvant poursuivit avec un rouleau à pâtisserie.

Devant la porte de la maison, assez isolée du quartier de fou, Jo frappa deux petits coups. Henry resta derrière elle, une marche plus basse. La jeune femme détestait être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années leur ouvrit la porte et les détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Si ?

Jo avait oublié que beaucoup de personnes ne parlaient qu'espagnol dans le quartier. Henry fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais resta carrément bouche bée quand Jo se mit à lui parler avec une facilité déconcertante, en espagnol.

\- Eres Teresa Franco Perez ? (vous êtes Teresa Franco Perez)

\- Si ! Quien ères tù ? (Oui, qui êtes-vous ? )

\- Yo soy Jo Martinez, NYPD. El es Henry Morgan, mi médico forense. Estamos aqui acerca de su esposo. (je suis Jo Martinez, de la NYPD. Voici Henry Morgan, mon légiste. C'est à propos de votre mari.).

La pauvre resta de marbre en regardant le badge de la jeune femme. Elle ravala sa salive, en voyant le visage des deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon mari ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- Vous parlez anglais ?

Teresa acquiesça

\- Oui, j'ai appris un peu pour mon travail.

\- Vous auriez dû nous le dire plus tôt – avisa Henry, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de décodeur pour comprendre la conversation. Il avait juste encore un peu de mal à se remettre du fait que sa jeune partenaire parlait aussi bien l'espagnol et avec un accent assez sexy.

Teresa s'excusa

\- Désolée ! On ne sait jamais qui frappe à notre porte alors parfois, je préfère prétendre que je n'en parle pas un mot.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? – demanda Jo, c'est vraiment important

Teresa sentit la chose arriver alors elle les laissa passer. Elle leur fit signe de s'installer et resta debout à les regarder. Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous allez m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Jo se leva et tenta d'y aller avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Tandis qu'Henry regardait autour d'eux, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose, pour ne pas changer.

\- Teresa, c'est difficile pour moi de vous annoncer ça. J'imagine que vous aviez autre chose à faire de votre journée que de recevoir la visite de la NYPD. Mais, ce matin entre 4 et 6h, le corps de votre mari a été retrouvé dans sa buanderie…et il s'agit d'un meurtre. Je suis désolée.

Teresa dut s'appuyer contre le canapé pour reprendre son souffle. Jo la soutenue et lui demanda si elle voulait un verre d'eau, mais elle lui fit signe que ça irait. Henry s'était levé à son tour et était plutôt perplexe avec ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. C'est-à-dire, absolument aucune photo de Teresa et Alberto. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait tout juste les larmes dans les yeux, comme si elle s'y attendait. En même temps, en recevant la visite de la police, n'importe qui s'attendrait à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et Jo s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi votre mari était à la buanderie à cette heure-ci ? Et non pas tranquillement dans le lit, à vos côtés ?

Teresa regarda Jo d'un air larmoyant et regarda également Henry.

\- Teresa ?

Elle secoua la tête

\- Je n'en sais rien

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ? Vous étiez mariés non ? S'il avait une raison d'être à la buanderie si tard, vous devez nous le dire. Avait-il des ennuis avec quelqu'un, devait-il de l'argent et devait-il rencontrer une personne si tôt le matin ?

Henry regarda la main gauche de la femme et vit qu'elle ne portait aucune alliance. Il soupira. Il rejoint sa partenaire et se mit à genoux devant leur témoin.

\- Vous étiez en instance de divorce, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo ne s'attendait pas à un tel commentaire et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, il continua.

\- Vous ne portez pas d'alliance, mais la marque à votre doigt signifie que vous l'avez porté pendant longtemps tout de même. Alberto était aux États-Unis depuis 20 ans, j'imagine que vous avez fait partie du voyage ?

Teresa secoua lentement la tête

\- Il avait tout prévu pour nous, une belle vie et un pays bien meilleur. Tout allait bien. On a découvert que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants et on a dit qu'on se débrouillerait avec notre vie à deux de toute façon. Mais je sentais bien qu'un moment donné, il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas être en mesure de lui donner.

Jo se disait que cela ne suffisait pas comme raison pour divorcer. Mais de nos jours, les gens se séparaient pour de telles futilités.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de vous deux. Je suppose que c'était intentionnel ? – demanda de nouveau Henry.

\- Je les ai toutes enlevées quand j'ai découvert qu'il…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers la fenêtre. Henry fit un regard compatissant.

\- Quand vous avez découvert qu'il vous trompait !

Teresa hocha la tête.

\- Une femme dans la trentaine. Elle pourrait être sa fille ! Mais, les jeunes sont fertiles alors il est parti voir ailleurs. Il pensait que je ne me doutais de rien, mais sa buanderie ferme à 22h, parfois il ne rentrait qu'au petit matin et il me trouvait des excuses comme quoi il devait finir certaines commandes de linge le plus rapidement possible et qu'il devait le rendre à l'ouverture, mais je ne l'achetais pas. Bien sûr, il est déjà resté tard quand pendant les grosses périodes, il avait énormément de tissus ou autres costumes à passer au lavage, mais je savais que c'était un mensonge, il était mon mari donc je connaissais ses mimiques.

Généralement, une femme presque divorcée plus une maîtresse ne faisait vraiment pas bonne affaire. Elle pouvait très bien apparaître au top de la liste de suspects.

\- Avez-vous vu sa maîtresse ? Puisque vous nous l'avez décrit dans la trentaine. Ce qui est plutôt précis. – demanda Jo

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai vue. Un soir, il m'a envoyé un texto en me disant qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Je me suis donc rendue jusqu'à la buanderie et de l'autre côté de la rue, je l'ai vue qui l'attendait et ils sont partis ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Este idiota. Que su alma descanse en paz ahora. (Quel idiot ! Que son âme repose en paix maintenant).

Jo se demandait si toutes les femmes hispaniques avaient toutes le même problème avec les hommes. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas leur écraser les pieds.

Elle regarda Henry

\- Donc vous pensez que c'est la raison pour laquelle il aurait pu rester si tard ? Rencontrer sa maîtresse dans la buanderie ?

Teresa haussa des épaules

\- Peut-être bien ! Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais plus le voir ici. Il n'est plus rentré depuis quelques jours. Pour le peu que je sais, il dormait à la buanderie. Il y a un sous-sol, où il y a tout le nécessaire pour survivre.

Évidemment. Personne n'y avait prêté attention lors de leur première visite à la buanderie. Il fallait évidemment s'assurer de voir si des indices ne traînaient pas dans le coin.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire où vit cette maîtresse ? – tenta Jo

Le regard que la femme lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question

\- Querida ! ¿Estás bromeando? Debo aceptar el hecho de que mi esposo me ha engañado me ha engañado con una niñata, pero además ¿debería saber dónde vive? ¿Perdiste la mente ? (Ma belle, vous plaisantez ? Je dois déjà accepter le fait que mon mari m'est trompé pour une petite jeune, mais en plus je devrais savoir où elle habite. Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ?)

Jo fit un sourire crispé. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'une lecture. Elle se releva et Henry fit de même.

\- Eh bien, merci Teresa ! Vous nous avez donné de précieuses informations. On fera ce qu'on peut pour mettre la main sur le meurtrier. Et condoléances quand même.

\- Merci ! Reste que c'était un homme bon et c'est une honte qu'il ait été tué si froidement, en plus sur son lieu de travail.

Jo lui fit un signe de tête. Henry de même et ils quittèrent la veuve. En se dirigeant vers la voiture, Henry demanda à Jo.

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé si elle pouvait confirmer son propre alibi d'être restée chez elle hier soir ? Ou si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu ?

\- Je sais ! Parce que je la mets sur ma liste de suspects pour le moment et je sais que tu penses de même donc n'essaies pas de me faire changer d'avis.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire ! Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose de suspect chez elle. Si son mari la trompait, cela donne un bon motif pour l'exclure de sa vie. Il ne serait plus parti voir ailleurs du tout comme ça.

\- Exactement ! Donc, on mènera nos recherches et on remontera à elle si besoin. De toute façon, avec tes analyses, tu devrais être en mesure de nous dire si oui ou non elle a quelque chose à voir là dans. Il faut qu'on retourne à la buanderie et qu'on visite ce sous-sol, c'est peut-être notre seul moyen d'avoir des informations sur cette maîtresse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et sur la route, Hanson appela Jo. Henry décrocha en mettant son téléphone sur haut-parleur et il leur affirma que Brian qui avait trouvé Alberto n'était pas plus avancé sur qui aurait pu lui en vouloir et avait confirmé la même chose qu'Alyssa une heure auparavant.

Mais il rajouta une chose particulièrement importante

\- Il paraît cependant qu'Alberto avait une fois eu des soucis avec un client. Il n'aurait pas voulu le régler parce que son costume aurait été livré à temps et il aurait prétendu que s'il avait dû repousser sa réception, cela aurait été uniquement de la faute d'Alberto. Brian nous a dit qu'à ce moment-là, Alberto était débordé et coulait sous les commandes de beaucoup de chefs d'entreprises qui faisaient des réunions et des fêtes ou autres réceptions en tout genre pour la fin de l'année. Entre ça et les clients habituels. Il traitait par ordre de priorité et il avait fait de son mieux pour que le costume du bonhomme soit prêt à temps, mais Alyssa est tombée dans la même semaine, ce qui fait que le boulot qu'ils faisaient habituellement à trois était triplé pour seulement deux et ce monsieur ne l'a jamais payé. Il a été poussé en cour et a dû payé des dommages et intérêts à Alberto pour avoir joué les fraudes et apparemment, il ne l'aurait vraiment pas bien digéré.

À un feu rouge, Jo lança un regard en biais à Henry

\- Merci de ces informations très précieuses Mike. On va en faire bon usage ! Ça peut être une des pistes à explorer et un bon motif également.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Revenez au poste dès que vous pouvez, pour qu'on fasse un bilan.

Ils raccrochèrent et Jo attendit l'avis d'expert d'Henry

\- Je pensais que l'argent ne devait pas faire partie des motifs ? – suggéra le légiste

\- Oh ! C'est qu'on disait, mais tu sais, dans les histoires de meurtre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il y a toujours des dettes. On verra bien ce que ce monsieur nous dit, une fois qu'on l'aura interrogé.

Jo et Henry étaient retournés à la buanderie, pour vérifier le sous-sol dont Teresa leur avait parlé.

La buanderie était banalisée par les banderoles jaunes « crime scenes ». Il y avait toujours des policiers qui faisaient des rondes pour surveiller les moindres curieux. En voyant Jo arrivée avec son badge et Henry la suivant, ils levèrent les banderoles pour les laisser passer.

Ils précisèrent qu'ils feraient un tour dans le sous-sol pour tenter de récupérer divers éléments pour leur enquête.

Pour trouver l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, il fallait vraiment avoir l'œil, ce qui n'étonna guère les deux amis de savoir que personne n'y avait fait attention ce matin même.

Il était situé entre la porte réservée aux employés et un distributeur de lessive, sous une trappe.

Henry leva la trappe et Jo le regarda

\- Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ait vu, regarde où elle est située.

\- Je suis d'accord !

La jeune femme passa devant, en allumant sa lampe torche et faisant attention de ne pas se casser une jambe en ratant une marche.

Henry la suivait de près.

Ils trouvèrent un interrupteur et purent constater qu'Alberto avait quasiment fait son campement à la buanderie. Il y avait un petit canapé style futon avec une cuisinette et tout le nécessaire de survie, comme l'avait dit Teresa.

Une mini salle de bain était construite dans un coin de mur. Jo dut reconnaître le génie.

\- Je trouve ça cool comme idée. Au moins, en cas d'apocalypse, le monsieur était préparé.

Henry trouva son commentaire amusant et chercha de son côté, voire si quelque chose en particulier lui sautait aux yeux.

Jo fouillait absolument partout, en bonne détective qu'elle était. En l'entendant faire autant de bruit, Henry se retourna pour la regarder et se surprit à réaliser que c'était une image dont il ne se lasserait jamais. La manière dont elle était concentrée, ses cheveux ondulés qui retombaient devant ses yeux, sa lampe torche entre ses dents, et cette façon qu'elle avait de pencher la tête lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou qu'elle incitait quelqu'un à parler, créait en Henry un sentiment de chaleur qu'il pensait avoir fermé pour le reste de sa longue vie. Elle avait raison et Abe aussi. Il fallait réellement qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle, il en oublia rapidement le fait qu'il devait chercher des indices et elle était très bonne pour le distraire de n'importe quelle tâche.

\- Hey ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose – finit-elle par dire.

Elle releva les yeux et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de la façon dont le légiste la regardait. Son cœur manqua un raté. Et soudainement, elle se retrouva plongée quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'ils assistaient tous ensemble à la soirée karaoké où Mike avait fait des ravages. Ce soir-là, quelque chose avait brillé dans les yeux d'Henry. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait même pas vue chez Isaac. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire. Elle fut la première à détourner les yeux, gênée de ce qui pourrait bien arriver si jamais elle continuait de répondre à son appel.

Pour ce qu'elle savait d'après les murmures d'Hanson et Lucas, au détour d'une conversation qu'elle avait surprise, Henry ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, du tout de toute la soirée.

Il fallait avouer que c'était un peu cette soirée qui avait réussi à la remettre en question. Il n'avait fallu qu'Henry et toute son histoire de se perdre à Paris pour définitivement la ramener à la raison. Dans le fond, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu de sentiments romantiques envers Isaac, il avait été un gars cool, peut-être un peu trop exigeant, mais cool. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais, Henry prenait tellement son temps et n'agissait pas le moins du monde alors peut-être avait-elle pensé que sortir avec un autre le forcerait à se bouger, mais bien évidemment, cet imbécile n'avait fait que le contraire en l'encourageant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte sa tartine et qu'elle rebrousse chemin aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie.

Elle se demandait encore où leur relation serait aujourd'hui si jamais Abe n'avait pas eu le pire timing du monde et qu'elle avait eu la possibilité d'aller au bout de sa confession.

Puis, toutes ces histoires de dague, de Jules César et autre avaient fait leur apparition et Henry s'étant conduit comme un idiot, pour l'instant, elle préférait mettre de côté cette histoire d'amour qu'elle s'imaginait déjà.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu qu'Henry s'était un peu trop rapproché d'elle. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix qui en ferait frémir plus d'une

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de s'égarer

\- Euh. J'ai quelques notes dont je me passerais bien de lire, mais en tournant les pages, j'ai trouvé ceci.

Elle lui montra un post-it avec une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

\- Tu penses que c'est le numéro de cette fameuse maîtresse ? – demanda Henry

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Juste à côté des messages dégoulinants ? Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence !

La jeune femme prit son téléphone portable et appela Hanson

\- Oui ?

\- Mike ! C'est moi ! Henry et moi on a peut-être trouvé l'adresse de la potentielle maîtresse. Je vais te la donner, si tu peux rentrer ça dans la base de données et me confirmer si oui ou non il s'agit bien d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. On n'a pas plus d'éléments que ça.

\- Je m'en occupe !

Jo lui lut l'adresse et il fit rapidement ses recherches, tandis que la jeune femme tentait de ne pas regarder Henry dans les yeux. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle avait chaud alors que la température n'était pas plus inhabituelle que ça, pour un mois de septembre.

\- Alors, j'ai trouvé l'adresse d'une jeune femme qui correspond à ce que tu m'as demandé – Hanson reprit le combiné après cinq petites minutes. La technologie faisait vraiment des miracles

\- Ah ! Vraiment ? Tu as un nom peut-être ?

\- Jennifer Gray ! 35 ans. Elle vit seule depuis cinq ans à cette adresse, avec son petit garçon.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- Son petit garçon ? – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

\- Oui ! En quoi c'est important ?

Le couple se regarda longuement. Henry répondit.

\- Ça ne l'est peut-être pas vraiment, mais Teresa nous a bien dit qu'elle était stérile et qu'Alberto commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir de famille donc on se demande s'il est possible que le petit garçon soit le fils d'Alberto.

Hanson savait que ces deux-là ensemble lui en demandaient beaucoup trop.

\- Ça, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre. Y'a juste écrit qu'elle vit à cette adresse avec son fils et sans plus. Il va falloir que vous alliez la voir vous-même si vous voulez en savoir plus.

\- On le fera Mike, mais je pense qu'à ce moment tu viendras avec nous. On a donc ce qu'il nous faut. On doit revenir au poste ?

\- Oui, le lieutenant veut qu'on fasse le point.

\- On se remet en route

Jo raccrocha et soupira

\- Bon ! Espérons qu'on ne tournera pas trop en rond quand même. On repart.

* * *

\- Alors quelle est donc cette affaire qui vous a fait partir en coup de vent, ce matin, toi et Jo ? – demanda Abe, le soir quand Henry rentra à la boutique après avoir couru toute la journée ou presque.

Après leur retour au 11, ils avaient fait le point avec Reece pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris. Dans le même temps, ils avaient tenté d'aller chez Jennifer pour avoir plus d'informations, mais le gardien de l'immeuble leur avait appris que la jeune femme avait pris quelques jours de congés avec son petit garçon et serait de retour d'ici la fin de semaine. Ils repasseraient alors à ce moment. Henry avait espoir que d'ici là, le corps d'Alberto se soit assez solidifié pour qu'il pousse ses analyses et découvre quel type de gabarit avait bien pu s'attaquer à lui.

Ils étaient également passés voir la colocataire d'Alyssa dans les alentours de midi et ils l'avaient certainement tiré du lit, mais elle avait effectivement confirmé la présence de son amie dans son lit en train de ronfler bruyamment selon elle, donc elle fut écartée de la possibilité d'être suspecte. Sauf si l'une couvrait pour l'autre, mais cela semblait tout de même un peu gros.

Quant à ce client mécontent, ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer, car ils étaient venus sans mandat ce qui leur avait valu de se faire claquer la porte au nez. Trouvant, le comportement suspect, ils étaient rapidement partis dans la foulée demander un mandat au juge, mais qui ne pourrait que leur être délivré le lendemain à 9h. Au vu du comportement du suspect, ils feraient en sorte que ce dernier traîne ses pieds au poste, pour que Reece puisse avoir connaissance du personnage.

Henry était retourné chez lui vers 20h, Jo l'avait déposé et après un long échange de regards intenses, qui aurait pu durer longtemps si aucun des deux ne reprenait ses esprits, il avait enfin fini par quitter la voiture.

\- Un meurtre dans une buanderie – souffla Henry, quand il se posa pour enfin avaler quelque chose. Pour une fois, il pouvait dire qu'il mourait de faim. Bien que mourir de faim faisait partie de l'une de ses morts qu'il rentrait dans la catégorie « insolite ». Mais c'était ce qui se passait en temps de guerre.

Abe avala son thé

\- Miam ! Ça a l'air appétissant.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Le corps n'était pas en très bon état, tellement fragile que j'avais littéralement peur qu'il casse.

Abe le regarda avec un air de dégoût.

\- C'était ironique, Henry !

Henry esquissa un sourire carnassier

\- Je sais ! Mais j'adore te raconter les détails, tu fais toujours une de ces têtes, on dirait que tu vas rejeter ton dîner.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ouais bah méfie-toi que je ne vomisse pas sur ta tête, imbécile !

Henry n'effaça pas son sourire pour autant et mangea avec entrain, des délicieuses tomates farcies que son fils avait préparé avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour la cuisine.

Abe déposa sa tasse et resta un instant appuyé contre le comptoir. Le silence fit lever les yeux à Henry. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? – demanda-t-il à Abe

Le vieil homme se retourna et fit un signe de la main

\- Ça va ! N'oublie pas que moi j'ai vraiment de vieux os. Alors parfois, mon arthrite joue un peu dessus. Mais ça va.

Henry était un peu perplexe. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de voir son fils faire des efforts considérables à son âge. Et plus le temps passait et plus Henry flippait quant à ce qui pouvait arriver. Il n'était pas prêt à recommencer.

\- Tu as eu une grosse journée à la boutique aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Abe haussa les épaules

\- Pas tant que ça. Mais j'ai aidé un joli brin de femme à soulever une malle que j'ai déposé dans son coffre. Il était temps que je le vende celui-là.

Henry connaissait absolument tous les objets de la boutique, puisqu'évidemment la plupart lui avaient appartenus.

\- Tu as réussi à vendre la malle en palissandre ?

Abe hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait ! Elle avait l'air toute contente de l'avoir. Si je peux rendre service.

Henry se rappelait que cette mallette venait en trois compartiments. Entreposées l'une sur l'autre, elles faisaient penser à une mini bibliothèque en escalier. Elles avaient toutes trois un poids assez considérable. Il grimaça.

\- Enfin Abe, tu aurais pu demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour t'aider à soulever ce palissandre. Tu aurais pu te briser quelque chose.

Abe avait l'habitude des lectures de son père depuis 70 ans. Il ne changerait jamais.

\- C'est bon ! Arrête de te faire du souci comme ça. Je vais prendre des médicaments ce soir pour éviter une inflammation et demain matin, je serais au taquet. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vieux que je ne peux plus rien soulever. J'ai encore toute ma force donc arrête de me prendre pour un sénile à mettre en maison de retraite.

Henry trouvait son commentaire particulièrement déplacé. Jamais il n'avait insinué une telle chose.

Le vieil homme baragouina Dieu sait quoi et disparut dans le salon.

Après avoir terminé son repas et fait la vaisselle, Henry le rejoignit et le trouva assis à lire une coupure de journal. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure et l'observa silencieusement. Chaque jour, il se demandait pendant combien d'années encore il allait être témoin de tout ceci.

L'immortel se pinça l'arête du nez. Même si Adam était hors service pour l'instant, il trouvait encore le moyen d'être perdu bien loin dans ses pensées. Abe leva les yeux vers lui et le trouva encore trop mélancolique. Pourtant, on pouvait dire que le plus gros était passé. Enfin presque ! Maintenant il fallait passer à travers le radar d'une belle Hispanique.

\- Comment s'est passée la journée avec Jo du coup ?

Henry essaya de ne pas trop repenser à ces moments où il commençait à perdre pied en la présence de la détective.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ! On a fait notre travail comme on a l'habitude de le faire. Tout retourne tout doucement à la normale et j'apprécie ça.

Abe le regarda longuement. Il le jugeait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Henry ! Un moment il va falloir que tu arrêtes de jouer les moules ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il faut qu'elle sache la vérité.

Henry fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche

\- Je le sais ! Je me faisais la réflexion tout à l'heure ! Mais tu sais très bien ce que ce n'est pas facile de tout lui déballer.

\- Personne n'a dit que ça l'était. Apprendre que tu es immortel est une épreuve, mais elle pourra le supporter. Jo est forte et compréhensive. En plus, avec le milliard d'indices que tu lui as déjà laissé pendant un an, la petite se doute de quelque chose et si tu penses le contraire, tu es un idiot.

Henry ne trouva rien à redire face à de tels arguments. Il commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'il tentait de protéger Jo contre Adam et qu'il avait fini par avouer à demi-mot, avoir des sentiments envers la jeune femme.

\- Je pense bien qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle est détective et je suis conscient de ne pas être très subtil en sa présence. Mais, j'ai toujours cette peur que…

Abe avait entendu le refrain beaucoup trop de fois dans sa vie

\- Que tu revives la même chose qu'avec Nora ! Un moment faut te recycler hein. Tu disais la même chose avec Abigail et en plus je n'étais qu'un bébé quand elle a découvert ton secret et je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté de te morfondre de la sorte. Personne ne pourra être comme Nora. Jo est certainement loin d'être comme ça.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son père droit dans les yeux

\- Tu sais que Jo a des similarités avec Abigail. Tu le sais parfaitement bien.

Henry grogna

\- Elles sont tout de même différentes !

Abe souffla

\- Oui parce que Jo est une femme moderne et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais maman non plus ne laissait personne lui marcher dessus. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la force physique de Jo, mais elles ont toutes les deux un cœur pur et tu le sais. Tu lis les gens comme des livres. Dès que la gamine est rentrée dans ta morgue, tu l'as vu et tu as dû t'y reprendre à deux fois pour couper ton cadavre.

Henry avait raconté cette partie à Abe après sa rencontre avec la détective en septembre de l'an passé. À la minute où elle s'était présentée, Henry avait perdu toute notion de conscience et effectivement, avait dû se reprendre pour couper le cadavre. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis qu'il était légiste. Mais quelque chose avait changé à la seconde où son regard avait croisé celui de la détective, qui pourtant à ce moment n'était pas à son plus beau fixe.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? – demanda Henry, d'un air frustré

Abe se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vieux père

\- Jo mérite autant sa place dans notre famille qu'Abigail auparavant. C'est une jeune femme en qui tu peux avoir confiance. J'ai 70 ans Henry. Je sens ce genre de choses. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme t'a trahi une fois, que 200 ans plus tard, une autre recommencera. Si Jo avait voulu t'enfermer, je doute qu'elle serait arrivée avec cette photo avec un air aussi tranquille. Si tu n'as pas su lire sur son visage, moi je l'ai fait. Elle acceptera ta condition. Peut être qu'il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour assimiler, mais tout ça fait partie du processus. Mais comme elle doute déjà qu'il y ait plus que ce que tu ne veux l'avouer, derrière ton histoire alors elle comprendra et elle gardera le secret.

Henry resta silencieux. Abe avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas toujours transformer chaque femme à qui il tenait en Nora bis. Personne ne pourrait jamais avoir son point de vue.

Abe rajouta

\- S'il y a bien une personne parmi tout ce monde que tu côtoies, qui mérite d'être dans la confidence avec nous. C'est bien Jo. Elle est la seule sur qui tu devras t'appuyer quand…

Henry n'aimait pas la fin de sa phrase. Abe secoua la tête.

\- Quand je commencerais à être vraiment trop vieux. Maintenant, ne tarde pas trop. Elle a vu la photo et elle est revenue donc il est plus que temps de lui dire. Dès que tu as un moment, fais en sorte que vous puissiez parler sans être dérangés.

Henry se retint de faire part de son commentaire, sachant que lui aussi était très bon pour les interrompre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller au bout de sa pensée, Abe le fit pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce jour-là, préviens-moi, j'irais faire un tour bien loin de la boutique comme ça, tu feras ce que tu veux.

Henry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête

\- Tu sais parfaitement bien que j'ai besoin de toi pour lui raconter

\- Ce n'est pas totalement vrai ! C'est ton histoire, pas la mienne ! Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu n'auras qu'à me passer un coup de fil quand tu auras besoin de moi pour que je confirme tout ça.

Il tapota l'épaule de son père et disparu pour aller dans la salle de bain. Henry trouvait qu'il se bougeait un peu avec difficulté ces derniers temps. Il espérait réellement qu'il ne s'était pas déplacé un disque dorsal.

Il soupira et décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour utiliser la salle de bain qu'il avait pour lui. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _ForeverHenry919: oh do not worry about me, if your story is having a murder in a_ laundromat _, you can use it lol. I mean I don't own anything Forever related, so I don't mind having similar cases or so, it can happen :) we're all writers._

 _Au fait, j'y connais rien en espagnol. J'ai appris mais y'a longtemps donc j'ai tout oublié lol. J'utilise, j'avoue Google trad mais j'ai demandé aussi l'aide d'une amie qui est bilingue espagnole pour corriger certaines phrases donc voilà voilà ^^"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci de vos reviews ! Contente que cela vous plaise. Voilà l'avant dernière partie de ce "premier chapitre" (je pense que vous vous rappelez que j'ai dit que mes chapitres étaient séparés en blocs mais restaient dans le même). Bonne lecture._

* * *

Et effectivement, dès le lendemain ils étaient sur les chapeaux de roue. Jo avait fait un effort considérable pour se réveiller assez tôt et aller récupérer le mandat que le juge leur avait dit de passer prendre pour aller sonner chez ce client avec son sale caractère. Ils n'allaient pas être tendres et allaient le traîner de force au poste, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il se terre dans son appartement.

Jo se pensait lève-tôt, mais déchanta vite quand elle vit Henry déjà à la morgue, ou du moins dans son bureau, en train de faire de la paperasse. Elle secoua la tête. Cet homme n'était pas capable de s'arrêter.

Elle s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte en tapotant délicatement sur la vitre. Henry releva rapidement la tête et manqua de se tordre la mâchoire avec le sourire éclatant avec lequel il l'accueillit.

\- Jo ! Content de te voir ! Tu es bien matinale.

Elle pouffa

\- C'est le mec qui est déjà là qui me dit ça

Elle rentra dans le bureau et prit place sur une des chaises en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent et détournèrent presque aussitôt rapidement le regard.

\- Je devais aller récupérer le mandat ! Le juge nous avait dit de passer pour 9h. Donc on ne tarde pas avant d'aller rendre visite à ce cher Garett Powell. J'ai promis à Mike qu'il serait de la partie et il ne devrait pas tarder. On l'attend et on y va.

Henry acquiesça. Jo lui demanda alors.

\- As-tu du nouveau depuis hier ? Avec le corps je veux dire.

Henry bafouilla deux trois mots

\- Je… Je n'ai pas encore regardé le corps ce matin, je dois te l'avouer. Je devais remplir quelques papiers d'abord. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore assez solide pour que je puisse analyser en profondeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, en ramenant monsieur Powell ici tout à l'heure, cela me donnera certainement l'occasion de voir s'il faut le rentrer dans la catégorie suspecte ou pas… Même s'il n'a pas l'air très innocent.

Jo lui donna raison

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Son sale comportement d'hier nous a pas mal confirmé tout ça.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- Et pour la maîtresse ? On a réussi à avoir des nouvelles ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Pas encore ! J'ai fait quelques recherches vite fait ce matin, elle travaille en tant que styliste dans une petite boîte de Manhattan. Elle est à son compte et comme on l'a appris hier, elle a pris des congés jusqu'à demain donc c'est à ce moment-là qu'on va devoir aller l'interroger.

\- On sait vers quelle heure elle revient ?

Jo n'avait pas pensé à se renseigner dessus. Apparemment, la jeune femme était partie avec son petit garçon à Philadelphie, rendre visite à sa famille.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir pris le renseignement, parce qu'on était trop occupé avec le reste. Si j'ai le temps aujourd'hui, j'essaie de regarder ça parce qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire.

\- Bien vrai !

Henry se frotta le crâne intensément. Jo l'observa toujours en sentant ces papillons en elle. Elle ravala sa salive et rapprocha légèrement sa chaise. Seul le bureau les séparait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Comme souvent, Henry n'avait pas énormément dormi. Mais cela était dans ses habitudes.

\- Ça va ! Je m'inquiète un peu pour Abe. Il m'a dit avoir aidé une femme à mettre une malle dans son coffre. Une malle qui est en trois, et qui a un certain poids. Il boitait un peu hier soir et il m'a assuré que ça allait, mais bon.

Jo sourit. Son inquiétude était particulièrement touchante. C'était ce qui faisait qu'Henry était probablement, l'être humain le plus extraordinaire qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Tu sais, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Abe est certainement plus en forme que toi et moi réuni et si jamais on lui fait une remarque, il va finir par nous botter le train arrière. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas mettre une personne âgée en colère.

Henry rigola. Elle n'avait pas tort. Abe en avait assez que son père le couve comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant sans défense alors que dans le fond, c'était plutôt lui qui remettait l'immortel à l'ordre, les trois quarts du temps.

Henry regarda la jeune femme longuement. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Abe, la veille. Lucas n'était pas encore arrivé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la morgue. Peut-être pouvait-il prendre quelques minutes pour lui raconter.

Mais en même temps, s'il lui disait de suite, la jeune femme ne pourrait pas passer le reste de la journée sans être perturbée. Sauf si elle y restait indifférente, mais cela n'était pas sûr. Voire quasiment pas. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit ne prendrait pas ce genre de révélation à la légère.

Jo sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Il avait forcément un poids en lui depuis qu'elle avait débarqué avec cette photo.

Elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau et s'assit à moitié dessus. Henry la regarda en se redressant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il avait l'impression que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi prêts, alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté, et lui tapota délicatement l'épaule

\- Je sens bien que tu as envie de me parler. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour ça, encore moins le bon moment. On a une mauvaise tendance à toujours se faire interrompre et je suis sûre qu'à la minute où tu ouvriras la bouche, Lucas va débarquer comme une furie, paré à attaquer la journée.

Et elle ne crut pas si bien dire

\- Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

La voix de Lucas, arrivant de l'ascenseur et saluant chaque personne dans la morgue, venait simplement de confirmer la phrase de Jo.

Le couple se regarda à moitié amusé, à moitié frustré.

\- Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais – taquina la détective.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant de sa position, et resta assise sur le bureau à faire les yeux doux à Henry.

Lucas débarqua naturellement comme une brute et fit un petit sourire en coin, en voyant la scène qui se passait devant lui.

Cela lui rappelait un peu ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'Henry avait dit que Jo avait des valises à faire, au moment où elle devait soi-disant partir à Paris.

Lucas n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne, mais en réalité au moment de leur conversation qui semblait profonde, il était juste à côté du bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger les mots romantiques qu'Henry avait mis dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais il pouvait simplement imaginer son visage à ce moment. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de les voir, pour comprendre qu'à cet instant, ils partageaient un moment particulièrement intense, qui les faisaient rêver autant l'un que l'autre. Il avait dû contre son gré débarquer pour donner des nouvelles à Henry concernant leur affaire et il s'était rendu compte du rouge à leurs joues et honnêtement du désir qui émanait de leurs pupilles.

À cet instant précis, Lucas avait compris que Jo n'irait nulle part avec Isaac et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle tomberait dans les bras d'Henry. D'où le fait qu'il avait été particulièrement curieux à savoir si quelque chose d'intime s'était passé entre eux lorsque le lendemain, Jo avait débarqué à la morgue, à la recherche d'Henry, comme une femme courant derrière son mari.

\- Hey tous les deux ! Vous êtes déjà là ! – lança-t-il en rentrant dans le bureau

Jo se leva du bureau et se mit à côté d'Henry, en croisant les bras.

\- Hey Lucas – répondit-elle – on avait du boulot et tu connais ton boss, un véritable lève-tôt.

Elle échangea un petit regard avec Henry et ce dernier la dévorait tellement des yeux que Lucas se demandait s'il allait lui sauter dessus, en la mettant sur son bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau

\- Je monte ! Je passe un coup de fil à l'OCME tout à l'heure. Dès que Mike arrive, on va interroger Powell !

Henry acquiesça et eut du mal à garder ses yeux pour lui lorsqu'elle quitta la morgue, en remuant son bassin peut-être bien plus que d'habitude.

Lucas passa sa main devant ses yeux

\- J'aurais aimé être aussi sexy que Jo, mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique et se leva pour aller jeter un œil dans le frigo.

\- Vous avez eu l'occasion de regarder le corps ou pas encore ce matin ?

\- Non justement ! Je vais voir à quoi il ressemble.

Il sortit le corps d'Alberto, qui était déjà un peu plus solidifié que la veille bien, qu'il était toujours dans un sale état.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vraiment faire mon autopsie hier, vu que j'avais peur de le terminer en viande hachée, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il tapota légèrement tout le corps et remarqua qu'il pourrait très bien l'ouvrir, mais avec une grande minutie pour ne pas complètement le charcuter.

\- C'est vrai qu'hier, réaliser l'autopsie aurait été difficile. Mais remarque, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour connaître la cause de la mort.

\- Effectivement ! Mais c'est la loi du métier donc je n'ai pas le choix.

Il le fit glisser au milieu de la morgue et Lucas lui demanda

\- Et est-ce qu'on cherche quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je voudrais m'assurer que le coup de la machine à laver n'était là que pour faire diversion et n'a pas été une partie de l'arme du crime. Ses organes ne devraient pas être écrasés s'il a été mis dedans post-mortem.

Lucas haussa un sourcil

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ils devraient l'être s'il a été mis dedans pré-mortem ?

\- Parce que ça aurait obligé la personne qui l'a tué à le compresser violemment contre la machine avant de lui donner le temps de perforer sa carotide et de le mettre dedans. De ce fait, la compression aurait écrasé quelques organes, ce qui aurait provoqué une mort d'autant plus rapide. Mais je doute que ceci se soit passé ainsi. Je vais vérifier tout de même.

Quelques minutes après, Jo appela l'OCME pour dire que Mike était arrivé, qu'ils avaient donc le mandat en main et qu'il fallait aller chercher monsieur Powell.

Henry laissait le bon soin à Lucas de s'occuper du corps, mais comme il s'en doutait il n'avait rien vu qui indiquait qu'Alberto avait été mis dans la machine en étant déjà mort, donc effectivement, cette dernière n'était là que pour faire diversion. Ne restait qu'à trouver, qui pouvait être assez perché pour le faire.

Garrett Powell habitait dans le Upper East Side, où la veille Jo, Henry et Hanson avaient rapidement fait leur tour avant de se prendre un vent.

Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous trois assez chauds à le ramener et lui faire cracher ses boyaux quant à son altercation avant la mort d'Alberto.

Hanson et Jo prirent les devants et Henry resta derrière eux, comme à l'habitude.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que Garrett ne leur ouvre et il les regarda de travers

\- Encore vous ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit hier ?

Il s'apprêtait à refermer, mais Hanson cala son pied entre l'ouverture intérieure et extérieure

\- Oui eh bien aujourd'hui, on revient avec une petite surprise

Jo lui fit un sourire ironique et lui tendit le mandat sous le nez.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et vous allez devoir nous accompagner.

Henry sentit que le ramener au poste ne serait pas aussi facile. Garrett lut rapidement le mandat. Il soupira.

\- Bon très bien !

Il sortit de la maison et Hanson et Jo le dirigèrent vers la voiture. Henry était de nouveau derrière les deux détectives et il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer, il suffisait de voir la manière dont Garrett marchait, presque en travers comme si…

\- Salut les nazes ! – cria Garrett, quand ils atteignirent la fin des escaliers et qu'il bifurqua vers la gauche pour courir le plus rapidement possible. Ni Hanson ni Jo n'avaient eu le temps de réagir, mais Henry avait perçu la manœuvre et avant même que Garrett n'ait pu franchir l'autre côté du trottoir, avec une force venue de Dieu sait où, Henry se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Garrett le regarda d'un œil noir.

\- Je ne savais pas que la NYPD avait des légistes qui pouvaient servir de gardes du corps

\- Ils devraient peut-être y songer – railla Hanson quand lui et Jo rejoignirent le doc, en courant, il passa les menottes aux mains de Garrett et le tira pour l'emmener à la voiture

\- Cette fois-ci, vous aurez des raisons de venir avec nous au poste ! Idiot va !

Jo se dirigea vers Henry et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire avec quelle vitesse et quelle force, il avait agi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé ?

Henry lui sourit

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai connu pire dans ma vie.

Elle rangea son arme et restait tout de même sans voix

\- Bien joué ! Franchement, tu as très bien agi ! Tu ferais presque autant un bon flic que nous.

Henry la trouvait bien trop modeste, mais il était bien content d'avoir des réflexes par moment.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense que c'est juste le coup de l'adrénaline. J'avais remarqué sa manœuvre depuis qu'on avait quitté la maison.

Jo se disait que parfois sans Henry, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à élucider toutes ces affaires. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu penser, en l'espace d'une seconde de vouloir mettre fin à leur partenariat ? Jamais elle n'aurait retrouvé quelqu'un comme lui et elle n'aurait tout simplement pas supporté de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Surtout si c'était pour avoir quelqu'un comme Dr Washington sur les affaires. Autant se couper un bras tout de suite.

 **###**

Au 11, Jo et Hanson se mirent directement à l'interrogation de Garrett et Henry rentra dans l'arrière-salle et fut rapidement rejoint par Reece.

En la voyant rentrer, Henry ignorait si oui ou non il était dans le trouble. Sachant qu'il craignait le lieutenant plus que n'importe qui dans le commissariat.

Cette dernière lui jeta un œil et s'avança à côté de lui, en gardant un air fier et incorruptible qui faisait qu'Henry était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

\- J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand vous êtes partis chercher Powell ! C'est vraiment bien agi Henry, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez ça en vous.

Henry la remercia d'un signe de tête. Reece lui demanda.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour agir aussi rapidement ?

\- J'avais déjà perçu sa manœuvre quand Jo et Hanson l'ont emmené. Il était bien trop nerveux. À mon avis, les flics lui font peur.

Reece fronça des sourcils et détourna de nouveau le regard vers les deux détectives derrière la vitre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de poser trop de questions à Henry. Il se perdait vraiment trop dans ses explications.

\- Donc, Garrett Powell – commença Hanson, de l'autre côté – ce n'est pas très gentil d'essayer de fuir la police lors d'une enquête de meurtre. On pourrait penser que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

Garrett regarda Jo et Hanson tour à tour. Il croisa ses bras.

\- Quand on a commis des petits délits dans sa vie, on a tendance à avoir un peu peur quand les flics viennent frapper à notre porte.

\- Justement – coupa Jo – parlons de vos petits délits. Vous avez effectivement un petit casier et pourquoi ? Par rapport justement à cette histoire de buanderie où vous avez refusé de payer le lavage de votre costume, sous prétexte qu'il était en retard.

Garrett bougonna deux trois mots

\- Et alors ? C'est vrai. Je lui avais donné un deadline et il ne l'a pas respecté. À cause de lui, j'ai raté ma réception.

Hanson regarda son dossier

\- Vous êtes comptable ?

\- C'est exact !

\- Quel genre de comptable fait des réceptions ?

Garrett se demandait en quoi cela avait rapport avec l'affaire

\- Écoutez, je convoitais un poste dans une multinationale et il fallait avoir l'air présentable. Malheureusement, à cause de cet immigrant de la buanderie, je n'ai pas pu avoir ce superbe costume à temps et j'ai dû m'y rendre avec quelque chose de plus ou moins potable, mais je n'ai même pas été remarqué.

Jo trouva son argument tellement stupide, qu'elle sentait presque une migraine arriver.

\- Donc, pour une histoire de costume, vous n'avez pas obtenu le poste que vous vouliez et vous avez décidé de vous en prendre à cet « immigrant » de la buanderie, comme vous le dites si bien et de ne pas le payer ?

Il gesticula dans tous les sens

\- Les temps étaient durs ! Je reconnais y avoir été un peu fort et ça m'apprendra, j'ai dû payer des dommages et intérêts pour mon insolence. Mais j'ai retenu ma leçon depuis et je suis très bien dans ma boîte actuelle.

Jo et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard

Eh bien cet immigrant est mort hier et devinez quoi ? Vous êtes l'un des principaux suspects – exprima Hanson.

Garrett ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles

\- Quoi ? Attendez, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis responsable de sa mort ? Franchement, je ne serais pas allé si loin.

Jo mordilla sa lèvre

\- Les gens tuent pour très peu de choses et lui verser de l'argent n'a pas dû vous plaire.

Garrett haussa un sourcil

\- Mademoiselle ! Je lui ai versé même pas 200$, ça va. On connaît pire dans la vie. Je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai déjà un casier pour cette connerie, mais si en plus je me mettais à tuer les gens pour des trucs si stupides, je n'aurais plus un seul client.

Henry murmura derrière la vitre

\- Au moins, il a des arguments !

Reece approuva son commentaire.

\- Vous savez intimider les gens – répondit Jo –, mais d'après ce qu'on voit dans votre dossier, ce conflit est arrivé il y a environ deux semaines et le litige a été réglé la semaine passée. Et bizarrement, hier, nous retrouvons le cadavre de monsieur Franco. Tout le monde nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec qui que ce soit. Vous êtes le seul qui est ressorti du lot.

Garett leva les yeux au ciel

\- On dirait que vous les flics, juste parce que vous êtes au top de la loi, vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreur de votre vie. Certes, j'ai pété un câble et j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais bon maintenant je me tiendrais à carreau. J'ai de la chance déjà que cette histoire ne m'est pas faite viré de ma boîte.

\- Ouais, une chance inouïe – répondit Hanson d'une voix sarcastique

Jo finit par lui demander

\- On peut donc savoir où vous étiez hier matin entre 4 et 6h ?

Garrett les observa comme s'ils parlaient une autre langue

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites à 4h, mais moi je dors. Je me lève à 6h pour être au boulot à 8h. Je vais faire un jogging dans le parc à côté de chez moi avant de partir.

Jo gribouilla le tout sur son calepin

\- Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

\- Oui, le vendeur du Starbucks où je passe tous les matins ! Sérieusement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Henry remarqua ses mains. Il y avait de l'encre dessus. Tout comme la tâche qu'il y avait sur le cou d'Alberto. Il tapa à la vitre.

Jo en sursauta ! Ça faisait longtemps. Hanson souffla.

\- Il a recommencé !

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher

Jo sortit cinq minutes de la salle d'interrogation, Henry l'y attendait dehors

\- Henry ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler sur cette vitre, un jour ou l'autre elle va exploser.

\- Je suis désolé ! Mais je viens de voir que monsieur Powell a de l'encre sur la main.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu te rappelles que je te dis que notre victime a été tuée avec un stylo plume ?

Jo savait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas convaincue

\- Je sais ! Mais, Henry, un stylo plume, il suffit de faire un lavage pour que l'encre disparaisse directement. Donc je n'y crois pas trop. Puis, je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- Ce sont des petites tâches, elles sont trop légères. Demande-lui s'il te plaît.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- D'accord !

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la salle et Henry fit de même, à l'arrière.

\- Mon collègue veut savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec des taches d'encre sur vos doigts ?

Hanson et Garrett se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hanson n'y voyait rien et Garrett ne pensait pas même pas que cela pouvait être un motif de meurtre.

\- Il est sérieux ?

\- Je vous assure qui l'est toujours !

Reece regarda Henry faire son petit sourire en coin avec le commentaire de Jo. De ce qu'elle savait, la jeune femme n'avait jamais caché ses louanges envers le légiste.

\- Les gars, je vous ai dit que je suis comptable ! Je remplis des chèques H24 alors il se peut que je me retrouve avec de l'encre sur les doigts.

Henry murmura

\- Demande-lui quel genre de stylo il utilise

Jo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Henry venait de dire et pourtant

\- Quel genre de stylo utilisez-vous ?

Reece n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment cela était-il possible que deux personnes séparées par une seule vitre puissent être connectées à ce point l'une à l'autre ?

\- Ça dépend. Des fois des stylos billes bleus, des fois des noirs.

Jo claqua sa langue dans sa bouche

\- Vous n'utilisez pas de stylo plume par hasard ?

Garrett pouffa, tellement l'idée semblait ridicule

\- C'est une blague ? Vous avez déjà rempli des chèques dans votre vie ou pas ? Un stylo plume, ça fuit. Ça serait vraiment ridicule de ma part de le faire et c'est encore un bon motif pour me dégager de la boîte.

Hanson dut lui donner raison

\- Il n'a pas tort, sur ce point Jo.

Jo faisait confiance aux paroles d'Henry, mais il est vrai que si Garrett était comptable et qu'il se mettait à utiliser des stylos plumes pour remplir des chèques, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas gardé son boulot.

Reece demanda à Henry

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le condamner pour des traces de stylos.

Henry resta un instant de marbre. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu croire que le coupable se trouvait devant lui. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement.

\- Désolé ! Je ne vois pas très bien d'ici donc j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de marques de stylo plume.

Jo rentra dans la salle arrière à la fin de son commentaire

\- On passera au Starbucks voir si l'employé peut confirmer son alibi. Hanson s'est proposé d'accompagner Garrett à sa boîte pour vérifier les différents stylos qu'ils utilisent juste au cas où. Mais faut se rendre à l'évidence, remplir un chèque avec un stylo plume serait stupide.

Henry acquiesça. Il s'était sans doute égaré. Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par la manière dont il devait dire la vérité à Jo. Et elle comprit bien que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était perturbé.

Leur long silence à se regarder dans les yeux fatigua Reece qui préféra les laisser en paix plutôt que d'assister à cette parade sexuelle qu'elle se serait bien passé de voir.

L'employé avait confirmé l'alibi de Garrett et après plusieurs vérifications, Hanson n'avait trouvé aucun stylo plume dans la boîte. Pour l'instant, Garrett était donc libre et écarté de toute possibilité, mais rien ne disait qu'autre chose ne les frapperait pas par la suite.

 **###**

Un peu plus tard en fin de journée, Henry était planté devant le corps et semblait d'autant plus frustré que d'habitude. Lucas le regardait sur le point de péter une durite et se demandait si oui ou non cela valait la peine d'agir.

\- Je n'arrive à rien sur ce corps – finit par dire l'immortel, d'un ton las.

Lucas sentit que c'était le moment de jouer les psys et se rapprocha de son boss, et tenta de le réconforter.

\- Mais non ! Comme toujours, vous avez déjà trouvé plus qu'il en faut. Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est dans un tel état.

\- Mais regarde, je me suis trompé. J'ai vraiment cru que ce Garrett était le responsable.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il apparaissait très bien comme. On ne sait pas encore, peut-être qu'il joue le jeu. Et nous n'avons pas encore déterminé quel type de gabarit a tué monsieur Franco.

Henry savait que son assistant avait raison. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Entre dire la vérité à Jo et Abe qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête avec sa santé. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour un homme de son âge.

Henry se posa derrière le corps d'Alberto et examina délicatement son cou. Il passa ses doigts sur la blessure provoquée par le stylo et tenta de se mettre dans la peau du personnage pour comprendre de quelle manière il avait été attaqué.

La blessure n'avait pas été faite vraiment délicatement, mais seule une personne plus petite que leur victime aurait pu atteindre et enfoncer le stylo plume si profondément. Il regarda le dos d'Alberto et put confirmer qu'il était penché au moment où il s'était fait froidement assassiné.

Il leva un doigt en attention, sous les yeux éberlués de Lucas.

\- La personne qui a tué monsieur Franco était plus petite qu'elle. Mais c'est le cas de toutes les personnes qu'on vient de rencontrer sauf…

Lucas acheva pour lui

\- Celui que vous venez d'interroger

Henry acquiesça. De plus, il n'avait pas vu à quoi ressemblait Brian, le premier employé qui avait trouvé le corps d'Alberto. Restait sa femme Teresa, et la maîtresse qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrée. Alyssa avait déjà été innocentée par sa colocataire. Sur une photo, il était difficile de se faire une idée de sa taille, surtout qu'elle pouvait porter des talons.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer et cela va être de reconstituer la scène de crime directement.

* * *

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux retourner à la buanderie pour la reconstitution ? – demanda Jo ? – un peu plus tard, lorsque le légiste était remonté dans la salle des détectives.

\- Oui ! Il n'y a que comme ça, que je pourrais savoir qui a tué Alberto. Tout se joue entre nos derniers témoins. Sauf celui qu'on a interrogé tout à l'heure, à cause de sa taille.

Jo comprenait bien son point de vue.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on y retourne dès ce soir ? On n'a même pas encore eu le témoignage de la maîtresse. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'interroger avant de se lancer dans une reconstitution ?

Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose frappa Henry. Il regarda Jo.

\- Attends une seconde ! On nous a dit qu'elle était partie à Philadelphie. Est-ce qu'on sait, à quel moment son départ a eu lieu ?

Jo haussa des épaules et se posa rapidement à son bureau et se mit à faire des recherches dans le dossier de Jennifer.

Henry attrapa une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, vraiment trop près au goût de Reece qui passait dans le coin pour déposer des dossiers et les vit, presque assis l'un sur l'autre. Un jour ou l'autre, chaque détective lui devrait de l'argent.

Jo rentra le nom de Jennifer dans chaque base de données de transport et finalement, un billet apparut avec la date et l'heure du départ. Jo et Henry se regardèrent.

\- Elle est partie mercredi matin, à 8h – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

\- Soit deux heures environ après le meurtre – ajouta Henry

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent sans voix.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une coïncidence – affirma Jo – je trouve même que ça concorde assez avec ce qu'on a découvert. Comme par hasard, elle décide de prendre un congé à Philadelphie deux heures après le meurtre. Je dirais que c'est pire que suspect.

Henry se frotta la barbe

\- La plupart des meurtriers sont trouvés sous 48h. La réputation du 11 nous suit depuis le nombre d'arrestations qu'on a eu dans l'année. Elle a dû penser que si elle revenait dans la journée de vendredi, personne ne se douterait de rien.

Il resta perplexe tout de même

\- Mais on ne peut pas encore crier au loup tout de suite ! Nous ne l'avons pas vu de près et la personne qui a tué Alberto était plus petite que lui. Il faisait à peine 1,70, ce qui est petit pour un homme et même toi tu es plus grande que lui. Alberto était penché au moment où il a été agressé, ce qui le rendait encore plus petit donc obligatoirement, la personne qui est arrivée derrière lui, ne le dépassait pas… Parce qu'il aurait pu la voir arriver, dans l'ombre de la lumière se projetant sur le mur. D'après les photos qu'on a de Jennifer Gray, j'ai évalué sa taille à environ 1,68, soit à peine plus petite qu'Alberto.

Henry revoyait les flashs de la scène de crime. Il pouvait presque tout reconstituer mentalement.

\- Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à la buanderie. J'ai peut-être une théorie.

Jo se leva et ils enrôlèrent Lucas avec eux pour prendre des notes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci de vos reviews ! Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Un peu plus court mais c'est normal. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop *evil laugh*_

* * *

Une fois sur place, Henry se dirigea vers la machine où ils avaient trouvé le corps. Il y resta quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Jo.

\- Lucas, prends des notes s'il te plaît.

Il resta étonné

\- Attendez ? D'habitude je dois jouer votre cobaye. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça ?

Henry le regarda d'un air désolé

\- Je t'aime bien, mais pour le coup j'ai besoin de Jo. Si c'est bien une main féminine qui a tué Alberto, seule Jo pourra jouer ce rôle.

Lucas accepta l'idée, mais pensait bien qu'il y avait plus là-dessous. Il s'appuya contre une table et se retint de ne pas filmer toute la scène

Henry se mit en position. Jo le regarda, d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?

\- Fait comme si tu allais m'attaquer.

Jo s'approcha de lui et prit un stylo qu'elle avait dans son sac, plus ou moins ressemblant à ce que pourrait être un stylo plume. Mais avant de faire semblant de l'attaquer, elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Teresa aurait pu être responsable ? Elle fait un peu près la même taille que tu as définie sur Jennifer ? Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment contente de savoir que son mari la trompait. Et évidemment, la personne qui était dans sa buanderie avec lui, Alberto la connaissait.

\- C'est certain, mais il n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Il se retourna pour regarder Jo et tenter d'évaluer la chose, en se mettant à la place de Teresa.

Il marcha depuis l'entrée de la buanderie jusqu'à la machine.

\- Donc, je suis Teresa, je rentre dans la buanderie. Mon mari me connaît, donc il s'en fiche. Peut-être qu'ils se disputent et Alberto l'ignore. Ensuite, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il va prendre du linge qui était dans un des sèches linges et commence à le plier sur cette machine à laver. Teresa, folle de rage de se faire ignorer, arrive derrière et lui enfonce le stylo dans la carotide… Mais il aurait eu le temps d'anticiper sa réaction si jamais elle était déjà en colère.

Il regarda Jo de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait 5cm de plus que leur victime et 7 de plus que Teresa. Entre lui et Jo, il y avait aussi exactement 7 cm. Il tira la jeune femme vers lui et évalua la force que Teresa aurait pu avoir. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Ça ne marcherait pas.

Jo regarda Lucas qui haussa des épaules

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne marcherait pas doc ?

\- Teresa est gauchère.

Ce fut la révélation qu'ils n'attendaient pas.

\- Okay ? Et en quoi ça nous regarde ?

\- Le fait que la perforation a été faite par quelqu'un de droitier. Un gaucher n'aurait pas réussi à perforer la carotide d'un seul coup. Il aurait fallu s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, surtout du côté droit. J'ai vu qu'elle était gauchère quand on lui a rendu visite et qu'elle s'est servi une tasse de thé.

\- Okay, mais elle aurait très bien pu se servir de sa main droite ? – suggéra Jo

Henry allait répondre, mais ce fut Lucas qui s'en chargea

\- En tant que gaucher, je confirme ce qu'Henry vient de dire. Je n'aurais pas pu être capable de perforer la carotide de quelqu'un, sur sa droite, sans devoir recommencer à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui lui donnerait le temps de s'enfuir et prévenir les autorités. De plus, même en se servant de sa main droite, elle a des risques de se rater vu ce que ce n'est pas sa main dominante.

Jo hocha la tête. Henry remercia Lucas de son explication. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Donc tu es formel, finalement on l'éjecte de notre liste ?

\- Oui, c'est certain !

Il regarda de nouveau le reste de la buanderie ainsi que l'entrée du sous-sol qu'ils avaient visité la dernière fois.

\- Tous ceux qu'on a interrogés n'auraient pas pu le faire. Alyssa n'a pas la grandeur requise, beaucoup trop petite. Je n'ai pas vu à quoi Brian ressemblait, mais rares sont les meurtriers qui appellent de suite les secours après avoir tué quelqu'un, surtout à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Powell ne l'a pas fait malgré son comportement, je l'ai déjà confirmé plus tôt. Donc on en revient à Jennifer Gray dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis deux jours.

Juste au moment, Jo reçut un texto d'Hanson, lui confirmant la première théorie d'Henry par rapport au fait qu'un tueur n'appelait pas les flics, pour maquiller son meurtre. Cela n'arrivait que dans les meurtres parfaits.

\- Mike vient de me dire que Brian est beaucoup trop frêle pour avoir eu la force de tuer un gabarit comme Alberto. Il fait la même grandeur à peu près.

Henry acquiesça et continua donc sur sa lancée

\- Ce qui nous renvoie toujours à Jennifer. Je viens d'y penser. Alberto ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer, ce qui signifie.

Jo eut une lumière et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Henry. Lucas se disait qu'il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il ramène le popcorn.

\- Qu'il n'était pas seul ! Dans le fond, n'importe qui rentrant par la porte d'entrée lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille à cause du bruit que la porte fait quand on l'ouvre. Mais pour le coup, Alberto ne s'y attendait pas, cela veut dire que la personne était déjà présente et l'a donc attaqué par surprise. Prise de remords et réalisant ce qu'elle a fait

Henry acheva, se retrouvant à tout juste quelques centimètres du visage de Jo. Lucas pouvait presque compter leurs battements de cœur.

\- Elle a voulu faire disparaître toutes ses empreintes et l'a donc poussé dans la machine, l'a mise en route.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Et deux heures après, Jennifer Gray était dans un train pour Philadelphie, sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air.

\- En plein milieu de semaine, sachant que son petit garçon va à l'école.

Lucas leur rappela qu'il était là

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- C'est évident non ? – répondit Jo – il va falloir arrêter Jennifer Gray, demain à Grand Central, à l'heure d'arrivée de son train…

\- Et devant son petit garçon – ajouta Henry, à qui cette idée ne plaisait guère.

* * *

Naturellement, comme prévu, vers midi, toute l'équipe se rendit à Grand Central. Henry regarda le tableau.

\- Le train de Philadelphie arrive au quai 6 à l'aile ouest.

Jo fit signe aux autres policiers de se dispatcher, dans le cas où Jennifer serait armée ou tenterait peut-être d'utiliser son fils contre eux. Ce, qui arrivait souvent lorsque les parents coupables se faisaient arrêter devant leurs enfants.

En tant que femme, Jo était à la bonne place pour essayer de faire en sorte que cette arrestation se passe sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit dans la gare.

Elle pouffa. Décidément, il semblait que toutes leurs fins d'enquêtes se terminaient à Grand Central.

Henry la suivit, mais resta à une certaine distance. Hanson attendait de l'autre côté du quai pour agir si jamais Jo se retrouvait en difficulté et une partie des autres flics étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la gare.

Le train arriva en gare vers midi et quart. Jo resta pile devant ce dernier, pour ne rater aucun passager. Elle savait à quoi Jennifer ressemblait et elle aurait son petit garçon avec elle. Le but était de ne pas brusquer le gamin et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'entraîne pas dans une mission suicide.

Après de nombreux voyageurs, Jo finit par repérer Jennifer qui n'avait pas l'air plus désolée que ça de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et discutait tranquillement avec son petit garçon, auquel elle tenait la main. Jo se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça devant un enfant. Elle rangea son arme et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle arrangea un peu sa veste de sorte qu'elle n'effraie personne, mais suffisamment pour que Jennifer se rende compte qu'elle était de la police et ne cherche pas à s'enfuir.

Elle l'intercepta. Jennifer la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous avez un problème ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! En fait, je vous ai vu arriver avec votre petit garçon et je le trouvais vraiment mignon. Quel âge a-t-il ?

Hanson ne comprenait pas ce sa collègue tentait de faire, mais Henry trouvait qu'elle agissait parfaitement bien comme le bon flic qu'elle était.

\- Euh, il a 5 ans. Vous êtes qui ? Une assistante sociale ?

Jo pensait qu'elle lui tendait une véritable perche là. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le petit garçon avait les yeux fixés sur les deux femmes.

\- Il a un air hispanique...

Jo voyait bien qu'elle touchait la corde sensible.

\- Son père était hispanique…

Jo nota le temps employé. Elle parviendrait peut-être à l'arrêter en douceur.

\- Était ?

Jennifer ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne l'interrogeait au hasard, au beau milieu de la gare

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une mauvaise personne. Mais mon petit garçon est fatigué et on aimerait bien rentrer se reposer.

Elle tenta de passer, mais Jo l'en empêcha

\- Je ne suis pas assistante sociale, mais je pense que vous allez devoir m'accompagner Jennifer ! Mais pour votre bien et celui de votre fils, on va essayer d'éviter de créer un scandale.

Elle montra légèrement son badge et le visage de Jennifer changea du tout au tout.

Jo se retourna pour faire un signe de tête à Henry qui la rejoignit.

Il se baissa vers le petit garçon et lui demanda

\- Ça te dirait de voir des outils cool de médecin ? Ta maman doit accompagner ma collègue.

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à briller. Jennifer lui donna l'autorisation et lâcha sa main. Pour son bien, Jo ne lui passa pas les menottes, pour ne pas choquer le petit garçon. Mais elle l'attrapa par le bras. Henry garda le petit garçon près de lui et marcha à leur suite.

Hanson rejoignit Jo et Jennifer et demanda

\- Je suppose que vous avez une raison d'avoir tué Alberto Franco ?

Jennifer ne répondit pas

\- Allégez votre conscience. On aurait pu être plus brutal que ça – ajouta Jo –, mais on pense à votre fils, qui est aussi le sien !

Jennifer soupira

\- Il ne voulait plus être avec moi ! Il comptait retourner avec sa femme, lui dire la vérité sur le fait qu'il avait eu un enfant derrière son dos avec moi. Il a dit qu'il voulait que Tim fasse partie intégrante de sa famille, mais sans rester avec moi. Il m'a dit ça alors que j'avais passé la nuit avec lui… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et j'ai juste pété un câble.

Hanson regarda son sac à main

\- Avez-vous un stylo plume dans votre sac ?

Jennifer savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit le stylo, tacheté de sang et enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Jo prit un gant et attrapa le stylo qu'elle remit à une équipe du CSU.

\- Suivez-nous ! Vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes devant un tribunal.

Elle regarda son petit garçon

\- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Tim ?

Jo regarda Hanson

\- Je pense que nous allons respecter les volontés de son père et l'amener à sa femme… Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants et après lui avoir expliqué toute la situation, je pense qu'elle sera en mesure de comprendre.

Jennifer n'était pas très ravie du dénouement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir revoir son fils avant de très longues années. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce fut donc un nouveau succès pour l'équipe de la NYPD. Après l'avoir ramené au poste pour qu'elle séjourne en prison en attente de son procès. Jo et Henry étaient retournés à Harlem pour rendre visite à Teresa et lui présenter Tim, qui était donc techniquement : son beau-fils.

Réticente au début, mais après de nombreuses explications de Jo et en plus en espagnol, elle avait accepté de le garder temporairement, mais à voir à quel point le petit était mignon, Jo ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par faire une demande officielle pour l'adopter. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir toujours un bout de son mari.

Après tant d'émotions, Henry était retourné chez lui et sirotait un petit verre de vin, en lisant le journal. Abe était à l'étage et faisait, il ne savait pas quoi.

C'était bientôt l'heure de fermeture pour la boutique et Henry n'attendait pas plus de clients. Il restait juste là, simplement parce que ce n'était pas poli de fermer avant l'heure.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la petite cloche de la boutique. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour passer à la dernière minute. En relevant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Jo et sa mâchoire manqua de se bloquer. Il se leva en double vitesse pour l'accueillir.

\- Jo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Elle pouffa

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas beaucoup t'attendre à me voir. Mais tu ne pourras pas non plus m'éviter. Tu sais bien qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Henry se doutait qu'elle ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe de sitôt. Il ferma donc la boutique pour ce soir et l'invita à s'installer dans le petit salon, juste avant l'escalier.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs genoux se frôlant.

Jo tourna et retourna ses doigts dans tous les sens. Henry s'apprêtait à lui parler de cette fameuse photo, mais Jo ouvrit la bouche la première

\- En réalité, il y a une chose que je t'ai pas dite Henry et je m'en veux un peu.

S'il y a quelqu'un qui devait faire des révélations, il s'agissait de lui alors il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en ait une également.

\- Ça concerne cette dague avec laquelle tu étais obsédé lors de notre dernière enquête.

Henry blanchit. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retourner à Canal Street pour vérifier si elle y était toujours, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Jo était passée derrière après lui, après Adam, si elle avait trouvé la photo…

Jo se mordilla la lèvre supérieure.

\- Écoute-je… Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher, mais cette dague me fait peur… Le jour où j'ai trouvé cette photo, je l'ai retrouvé à côté. Je l'ai prise et je l'ai gardé. Elle est chez moi, en sécurité.

Henry ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle gardait une pièce à conviction, chez elle. Faire ça pourrait lui causer de nombreux soucis.

Il fronça des sourcils

\- Mais enfin, Jo ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Elle se disait qu'il pourrait éviter de la juger pour avoir repris la dague, derrière son dos.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale je te signale. – elle soupira – je l'ai fait parce que tes empreintes sont dessus Henry. Si je rendais cette dague au lieutenant… C'est toi qu'on aurait arrêté. C'est toi qui aurais eu encore plus d'ennuis alors c'est ce que je voulais éviter.

Henry n'avait pas été très malin de ne pas mettre de gants au moment de rendre la dague à Adam. Et pourtant, Jo, qui était flic venait de dissimuler une preuve importante, pour sa protection. Méritait-il seulement une femme comme elle dans sa vie ?

Jo continua d'une voix cassée

\- Je l'ai fait, et ce même si tu m'as énormément blessée ces dernières semaines. Vu le stress dans lequel tu m'as mise quand j'ai trouvé cette photo, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde oublie l'histoire du pugio et que je la garde avec moi, pour l'instant.

Henry la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Abigail était morte en le protégeant. Il espérait sincèrement que rien de mal n'arriverait à Jo, à être dévouée de la sorte. Il ne parvint pas à sortir un mot. Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui était le visage doux et encourageant, d'une jeune femme qui serait prête à entendre toute son histoire, peu importe le degré de folie qui se cachait derrière.

Il s'égara. Il se perdit dans ses grands yeux marron et ses mains attrapèrent les siennes sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Personne ne faisait ce que Jo faisait pour lui depuis un an. Elle méritait sa place, autant dans son cœur que dans sa vie. Il se rapprocha de son visage, Jo regardait la trajectoire de ses lèvres et se retrouva presque figée

\- Avant que je te raconte tout, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissant que tu fasses partie de ma vie, Jo. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

Devant tant de détermination de la part d'Henry, Jo ne put que se laisser emporter par ses propres émotions et une force les poussa l'un vers l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi prêts qu'à cet instant que d'échanger leur tout premier baiser… Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

\- Henry !

Le couple sursauta et se regarda affolé. Henry sauta sur ses deux pieds.

\- Abe !

Ce dernier était à l'étage et venait de l'appeler avec une voix tellement en détresse que même Jo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Ils se précipitèrent en haut des escaliers, avant de voir Abe, la main sur l'estomac, presque en boule sur le tapis.

Henry se mit à ses côtés et fit revenir sa tête sur ses genoux, Jo attrapa son téléphone

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Laisse-moi regarder.

Il ouvrit la chemise du vieil homme, mais il tremblait tellement. Jo venait d'appeler le 911 et se mit aux côtés d'Henry pour l'aider à ouvrir la chemise, les mains sur les siennes.

En l'ouvrant, Henry appuya là où Abe avait sa main et il s'arracha un cri de douleur

\- C'est une appendicite aiguë… Il faut t'opérer.

Abe regarda son père comme s'il était fou. Il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant de là. Henry connaissait parfaitement bien les risques et non, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il accepte de perdre Abe si jeune. Jo regarda le vieil homme. Elle attrapa la main d'Abe et celle d'Henry.

\- Accroche-toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Henry, sois fort, il a besoin de toi ! Courage !

* * *

 **Author's note** : _désolée de cette fin hein :p. Ensuite, une petite explication par rapport au pugio, je ne sais plus si Henry avait des gants ou pas, mais enfin peu importe, dans tous les cas, je pense que le poignard n'a pas été ramassé. Ça m'étonnerait qu'Adam dans son état ait même eu le temps d'y penser et Henry était un peu en train de mourir lol. Donc bref, ce poignard était à côté de la photo que Jo a trouvé et j'ai donc décidé de déduire qu'elle l'avait prit et gardé pour elle dans le but de protéger Henry d'une quelconque future arrestation. Voilà voilà, à lundi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre :p_


	6. La vie

_Hello guys! Merci pour vos reviews! Désolée de cette fin de chapitre un peu sauvage ;) mais ne vous inquiétez pas (ou pas). J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas parce que FF vous met que c'est le chapitre 6 que c'est le cas lol. Pour moi ceci est le chapitre 2 jusqu'à ce que j'écrive le titre du 3eme ;). Je pense que vous aurez compris que je fais un équivalent d'épisodes._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Abe avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Les paramédics étaient arrivés plutôt rapidement suite à l'appel de Jo. Le fait de préciser qu'elle était de la NYPD ne leur avait certainement pas fait poser plus de questions.

Henry était extrêmement angoissé. Il se maudissait de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une appendicite ne se manifestait pas forcément rapidement. Quelques signes pouvaient être là, mais Abe avait dû simplement les ignorer, pensant que c'était l'âge qui était en cause. Mais justement, à son âge, Henry savait que l'opération de l'appendicite n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout si elle était aiguë. Sur un enfant et une personne jusqu'à 30 ans, l'opération était passable et supportable, mais passé ce délai, les choses devenaient un peu plus compliquées.

Une fois sur place, de nombreux médecins prirent le vieil homme en charge et Henry malgré son état, parvint à leur expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il soit opéré d'urgence pour éviter la propagation de l'appendicite. Henry savait qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même, mais il restait un médecin légiste désormais et non pas un médecin en tant que tel. C'était à l'hôpital de s'occuper de lui et ils disposaient d'outils plus modernes que lui dans son petit labo.

Quand Abe fut transféré au bloc, les médecins arrêtèrent Henry qui voulait aller plus loin.

Il resta planté devant les portes battantes, en sentant des perles de sueur couler tout le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait simplement pas accepter de perdre Abe, pas tout de suite. Il était encore jeune.

Il sentit une douce main se poser sur son bras et se rappela que Jo était avec lui. Elle lui frotta délicatement l'épaule et le dos, pour le rassurer.

\- Hey ! Ça va aller ! Ce n'est qu'une appendicite. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer.

Henry n'arrivait pas en être convaincu

\- À son âge, une opération de l'appendicite est un peu plus difficile à supporter que quelqu'un de notre – il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas exactement le même âge que Jo – de ton âge

Jo le tira pour qu'il s'assoie ou il était celui qui allait se faire éclater une artère. Elle remplit un petit verre d'eau à la plus proche fontaine et lui donna. Elle posa une main sur son genou et le frotta.

\- Cela reste que ce n'est pas une opération très risquée ! Franchement, Abe a subi d'autres choses dans sa vie. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ça qui va l'achever.

Henry avala son verre d'eau d'une seule traitre et la regarda avec un air de chien battu.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus attention à sa santé en ce moment. J'aurais peut-être pu agir plus rapidement et l'envoyer directement passer des examens. On n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'emmener ici en urgence et je…

Jo se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui secouant les mains

\- Hey hey ! Henry ! Calme-toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut pas prévoir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Abe avait un problème d'appendicite. Surtout s'il n'a pas montré de signes avant-coureurs.

Henry cherchait encore et toujours à tergiverser

\- Justement ! Il était plus fatigué ces temps-ci et il appuyait très souvent sur ses côtes. J'aurais dû être plus attentif.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'Henry pour se blâmer de toute la misère du monde.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Si jamais tu lui sors une tartine comme ça à son réveil, je suis certaine qu'il te fera regretter tes paroles une fois qu'il sera sur pied.

Elle parvint à faire esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres de l'immortel. Elle se releva et prit son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Je vais contacter Hanson et lui demander de passer le message à Reece et Lucas. Bois un peu d'eau encore et arrête de te torturer de la sorte. Tout ce qui arrive n'est pas toujours de ta faute.

Henry la regarda s'éloigner pour passer son coup de fil et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Abe passait son temps à lui rabâcher qu'il ne serait pas éternel et qu'un jour il partirait et qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse avec. Mais Henry ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité. Pas à 70 ans. Avec le progrès, beaucoup de personnes pouvaient encore vivre 100 ans au moins. Cette histoire ne sentait définitivement pas bon. Si Abe commençait déjà à avoir des problèmes de santé importants et qu'en plus, il passait sur le billard à son âge. Lui qui n'avait jamais subi de grosses opérations durant les dernières 70 années.

Jo revint après quelques minutes et s'installa à côté de lui

\- J'ai prévenu Hanson. Il m'a dit de te dire de t'accrocher. Il essaiera de passer un peu plus tard avec Lucas. J'ai aussi prévenu Reece et elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle passerait dans la soirée.

Henry acquiesça. Abe ne faisait pas partie de la NYPD ou de l'OCME, mais il avait tout de même été un élément important pendant certaines enquêtes alors il était reconnaissant de savoir que le reste de leur équipe viendrait prendre des nouvelles.

Henry appuya sa tête contre le mur, en fermant à demi les yeux, espérant ne pas se retrouver avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Jo le regarda d'un air silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin que le clou soit enfoncé. Tant qu'elle était présente à ses côtés, c'était le plus important.

\- J'ai déjà opéré une appendicite – fini par dire Henry après de longues minutes de silence. Cela n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes que Jo avait eu le temps de lire un magazine entier.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre ouvrir sa bouche, sachant qu'il était en train de broyer du noir.

\- Ah oui ? – demanda-t-elle, bien intriguée

Il acquiesça

\- Il y a un moment ! Et ce n'était pas non plus dans de très bonnes conditions, loin de là.

Il revit des flashs de ce moment dans l'Orient express quand il avait dû opérer le fils du roi d'Urkresh : Armen Aronov. Une affaire qu'ils avaient traitée quelques mois auparavant et dont Henry avait reconnu la cicatrice faite par une anesthésie un peu maladroite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? – demanda Jo

\- Le petit garçon avait une dizaine d'années ! Il a eu une crise d'appendicite. Le problème était que nous étions dans un train alors j'ai dû pratiquer une opération en urgence, sur place. J'avais quelques outils, mais c'est sûr que ce n'était rien par rapport à un hôpital. Mais je ne me déplaçais jamais sans mes outils.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Dans un train ? Comment ça a pu être possible ?

Il hésita à aller au bout et lui dire la vérité sur ça, mais après tout, l'Orient express était toujours d'actualité. Et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait choisi pour sa lune de miel avec Abigail.

\- Parce que c'est arrivé lorsque j'étais sur l'Orient express avec Abigail.

Jo pouffa légèrement

\- J'imagine que ça a donné une autre tournure à votre lune de miel.

\- Oui ! Une espèce de challenge auquel on ne s'attendait pas, mais bon, tout s'est bien terminé. Le fait que le train bouge a fait que j'ai un peu mal coupé le ventre du petit garçon, mais il n'a pas eu de problèmes particuliers et c'était tant mieux.

Jo savait qu'Henry était old fashion, mais de là à carrément jouer les médecins dans un train très célèbre et très cher d'après ce qu'elle savait, pendant sa lune de miel. Décidément, il lui arrivait des aventures toutes aussi fantasques les unes que les autres.

Hanson, Lucas et Reece étaient tous les trois passés en même temps en début de soirée. L'opération s'attardait un peu. Henry savait qu'il fallait être délicat compte tenu de son âge.

Jo força Henry à manger un peu. Elle avait trouvé une salade qui ne lui ferait pas trop faire la grimace, dans un petit restaurant type fast food, ouvert 24h, juste à côté de l'établissement hospitalier.

Après de longues heures, l'un comme l'autre avait fini par s'endormir dans la salle d'attente, où il n'y avait que très peu de personnes y passant à de telles heures tardives.

Jo avait la tête reposée sur l'épaule d'Henry, une main sur sa cuisse. Henry avait quant à lui la tête appuyée contre celle de Jo.

Une infirmière vint à leur rencontre dans les alentours de trois heures du matin

\- Docteur Morgan ? – elle bougea légèrement son épaule

Avec son sommeil très léger, il se réveilla immédiatement, en retenant le cou de Jo pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse en torticolis s'il se levait trop brutalement.

\- Oui ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Votre colocataire s'en est très bien sorti. Il est stable et il a supporté l'opération. Elle a été plus longue que prévu à cause de son âge et que les médecins ne voulaient pas risquer de faire monter sa tension ou autre qui aurait pu être fatal.

Henry acquiesça et soupira de soulagement. Cela avait été les heures les plus longues de sa vie. Jo se réveilla et frotta rapidement ses yeux.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Abe est sorti du bloc ! L'opération s'est bien passée !

Il vit le soulagement sur le visage de la jeune femme et fut touché de voir à quel point elle tenait autant à Abe.

Ils se levèrent et Henry demanda à l'infirmière

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

Elle acquiesça. Jo le suivit, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

\- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais seule la famille peut lui rendre visite pour l'instant.

Jo se sentit un peu froissée, mais regarda Henry en faisant un petit sourire

\- Vas-y. Je vais t'attendre ici !

Henry regarda longuement vers le couloir et regarda Jo, puis l'infirmière. Sa main glissa dans celle de Jo et il dit d'une voix ferme.

\- Elle fait partie de la famille ! Laissez-là venir avec moi !

Jo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine au moment où la main d'Henry avait glissé dans la sienne.

L'infirmière sut parfaitement bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais en les regardant tous les deux, elle ne put que les laisser passer.

\- Très bien ! Allez-y ! Mais ne tardez pas trop quand même. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Henry hocha la tête et ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de Jo, en l'entraînant vers la chambre où Abe était.

Ils rentrèrent lentement l'un à la suite de l'autre. Abe avait le regard perdu dans le vide et en voyant les ombres se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le lit et fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous avez vraiment une sale tête tous les deux !

Henry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en mesure de faire une telle blague après l'opération qu'il venait de subir.

Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté du lit. Henry lui dit.

\- Si tu savais la peur que tu nous as faite.

Abe grimaça en faisant un signe de la main

\- Oh eh bien à mon âge, je devrais me considérer chanceux que ce genre de truc m'arrive encore et que je m'en sorte plutôt bien après l'opération. Ça n'aurait pas été donné à tout le monde.

Henry secoua la tête. Abe était incorrigible. Jo prit la main du vieil homme et la secoua.

\- Henry a failli frôlé la crise cardiaque et moi avec ! Je suis contente que l'opération se soit bien passée et que tu n'aies pas l'air d'être au plus mal.

Abe fit un large sourire à la jeune femme. Il regarda son père et regarda la main de Jo dans la sienne. Il prit celle d'Henry et fit en sorte que les doigts des deux jeunes gens soient enlacés. Ils restèrent à se regarder, au-dessus d'un Abe qui avait l'air bien satisfait de ce qu'il faisait, même sous morphine.

\- La vie est courte les amis, il faut en profiter.

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux intéressés et Henry fut le premier à couper cette conversation qui allait se dégrader sous peu.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit pour tes douleurs aux côtes ? Je t'ai vu et tu m'as assuré que ça allait bien.

Abe haussa des épaules

\- Parce que c'était vrai ! Je n'avais pas plus de casse que ça. J'ai 70 ans, si je devais m'inquiéter à la moindre douleur, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge. Je vis avec le fait de me dire qu'aujourd'hui est peut-être mon dernier jour, alors vaudrait mieux pas que je m'occupe de choses aussi futiles que des douleurs aux côtes ou au dos.

Henry avait oublié à quel point la morphine pouvait parfois rendre certains irritables. Cependant, Abe n'avait encore jamais parlé du fait que ses jours étaient réellement comptés. C'était la première fois qu'Henry l'entendait le mentionner de vive voix, sans dire qu'un jour il partirait. À l'entendre, le un jour avait l'air de s'être transformé en une semaine.

Henry soupira

\- Ton humour est exécrable après une opération, mais au moins ça veut dire que tu iras mieux

Abe lui lança un regard noir

\- Ouais, on n'a pas tous la même chance !

Il détourna son regard. La table de chevet de l'hôpital semblant plus intéressante à ce moment. Jo sentit la tension et se pinça les lèvres. Elle se leva.

\- Hum ! Je, je vais aller chercher du café à côté. Toi et moi on en a besoin après la courte nuit qu'on a eue. Je vous laisse discuter.

Jo fit une rapide bise sur la joue d'Abe qui se sentit toute chose et jeta un œil à Henry qui avait l'air blasé. Elle sortit de la chambre et savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Ces deux-là devaient avoir certains comptes à régler et le côté docteur d'Henry ne laisserait pas Abe continuer de faire de l'humour noir.

Quand Jo fut hors de portée de vue, Henry regarda Abe de travers. Ce dernier s'en rendit bien compte et croisa ses bras.

\- Quoi ? – cria-t-il, comme s'il n'avait jamais été sous morphine

\- Abraham ! On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi ! Lorsque je t'ai entendu m'appeler j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas réussi à tenir dans l'ambulance. J'ai presque eu envie de faire cette opération directement à la maison.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas ! Tu es médecin légiste maintenant et pratiquer sans l'autorisation compétente alors que tu n'as pas le titre associé, t'aurais valu un procès au cul. Maintenant, toi et la petite vous avez très bien agi en m'amenant ici et ils ont réussi à m'opérer sans soucis.

Henry bougonna

\- L'opération a quand même duré plus longtemps que prévu

\- Oui eh bien excuse moi, je n'ai plus les organes d'un homme de vingt ans.

Henry le trouvait gonflé d'agir de la sorte alors que lui et Jo lui avaient tout de même sauvé la vie.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu moins grognon ! Je sais que c'est la morphine, mais Jo et moi on s'est plié en quatre pour t'emmener ici. Elle a passé la nuit avec moi à l'hôpital, alors que je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer, elle a refusé.

Abe savait très bien ce que son père avait fait et il était très touché de savoir que Jo était resté à ses côtés. Si cela ne voulait pas tout dire.

\- Tu sais que Jo est dévouée et tu ferais peut-être mieux de lui rendre la pareille avant que je n'aie plus le temps de confirmer quoi que ce soit.

Henry resta sceptique

\- J'allais le faire lorsqu'on t'a entendu m'appeler… Mais attends une seconde, toute cette colère envers moi, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je n'ai encore rien dit à Jo ? Quel est le problème ?

Abe regarda longuement son père et sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Henry ne l'avait plus vu ainsi depuis bien des années et sentit un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de voir son propre enfant pleurer, peu importe l'âge de ce dernier.

\- En réalité, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Je suis en colère contre moi-même. J'ai voulu faire le malin et je ne t'ai rien dit pour mes douleurs. Dans le fond, je savais bien qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait normales. Elles traînent depuis des semaines. Mais j'ai mis ça de côté parce qu'elles se calmaient parfois. Elles ont repris depuis que j'ai appris comment Abigail avait fini. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter quand j'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup à faire entre affronter Adam et gérer Jo qui se sentait trahie… Tu vas vivre pendant encore des siècles et des siècles et tu auras d'autres soucis sur les bras que de savoir ce qui va m'arriver demain et je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi.

Henry se sentit encore plus déchiré. Il prit une chaise et attrapa les mains de son fils.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi. Tu as été la décision la plus spontanée que je n'ai jamais prise, alors cesses donc moi ça tout de suite. Je t'aurais fait les examens nécessaires et on t'aurait opéré plus tôt, mais le principal c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Abe savait bien que son père se forçait à sortir les mots de sa bouche.

\- Mais est-ce que ça ne continuera pas de se produire ? Je ne suis pas immortel comme toi, je ne suis pas hors de danger non plus. Je peux me retrouver avec autre chose sur les bras. – il soupira –, mais en réalité cette nuit, j'ai tout de même eu très peur.

Henry ne le suivait pas. Il fallait dire que le fait qu'il n'expérimentait pas la douleur et la peine de la même façon faisait qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à s'identifier à ce que monsieur tout le monde pouvait ressentir lorsque quelque chose de grave se produisait, vu que dans son cas, il finissait toujours dans la rivière.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand je me suis senti partir, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais en train de faire une crise cardiaque et je peux t'assurer que ça m'a fichu une frousse pas possible. Je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais eu d'antécédents, mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mes parents sont morts dans des camps de concentration. Qui sait s'ils avaient vécu comment ils seraient morts. Alors oui, j'ai angoissé et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste que je parte si vite…

Henry sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il était difficile pour lui en tant que père qui apparaissait plus jeune que son fils, de se faire à l'idée que n'importe quel moment pourrait être fatal pour de bon. On disait toujours que les enfants ne devaient pas partir avant leurs parents. Si seulement cela avait été vrai.

Henry colla son front à celui d'Abe et garda ses mains dans les siennes. Le berçant presque comme à l'époque où il n'était qu'un bambin.

Abe plaisanta

\- En plus, ce n'est pas drôle si je pars de suite. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de continuer de te disputer vis-à-vis du fait que tu ne bouges pas tes grosses fesses d'immortel pour dire la vérité à la plus sexy des détectives que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Henry rigola et secoua la tête négativement. Il retrouvait bien son fils là.

L'infirmière rentra et regarda l'heure

\- Docteur Morgan ! Les visites sont terminées maintenant. Abraham a besoin de se reposer donc je vous conseille de faire de même.

En la voyant arriver avec sa piqûre, Abe aurait souhaité que son père reste encore un peu.

Henry se leva

\- Je reste dans le coin et je repasserais un peu plus tard dans la matinée ! Repose-toi bien.

Il fit une bise sur le front d'Abe, sous le regard éberlué de l'infirmière qui se demandait réellement quelle était leur relation.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher lorsqu'Henry sortit.

\- Cet homme est votre colocataire ou votre fils ou autre ?

Abe ne comprit pas l'autre, mais l'infirmière lui fit un regard évident. Abe rigola.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il est mon colocataire, mais oui effectivement, il s'agit de mon fils.

Cela lui faisait toujours un peu de mal de faire passer son propre père pour son fils, mais rendu à ce niveau, plus personne ne ferait la différence.

Henry était sorti pour aller au petit restaurant où il vit Jo assise à une table, encore endormie, devant un café bien fumant. Il était près de 4h du matin et tous deux n'avaient presque pas dormi. Il sourit. Il était content de l'avoir près de lui.

Il prit place en face d'elle. Elle releva subitement la tête en voyant son ombre.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Jo secoua la tête

\- Ce n'est rien ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Et sachant qu'il n'y a personne dans ce restaurant à cette heure-ci, à part le personnel de l'hôpital. Ça me permettait de penser.

\- Je comprends

Une serveuse arriva et lui déposa un café bien rempli comme celui de Jo. Il la remercia et regarda Jo.

\- Je l'ai commandé et je lui ai demandé de servir quand tu viendrais – dit-elle, en portant le liquide à ses lèvres – l'infirmière m'avait dit que l'heure des visites était bientôt terminée donc je n'avais aucun intérêt à revenir dans la chambre. Et je me suis dit que tu viendrais si tu ne me voyais pas dans le couloir.

Henry était impressionné. Elle le connaissait si bien. Peut-être plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Sauf pour la seule partie manquante dont elle n'était pas encore au courant.

\- Merci Jo ! Tu es vraiment une perle.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Comment se sent Abe du coup ?– demanda-t-elle après un moment de réflexion

\- Il grogne pas mal ! Mais il ira mieux. Je lui ai dit que je repasserais dans la matinée ! Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Je vais rester à l'hôpital et m'occuper.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ça doit être la dixième fois que tu me dis de rentrer depuis hier soir ! Mais encore une fois, je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant qu'Abe ne sera pas non plus sorti. J'ai tout mon temps et je ne suis pas pressée.

Elle regarda l'extérieur encore bien sombre et pourtant pas du tout froid pour ce début septembre. L'été était encore chaud et présent.

\- Par contre, je leur demanderais d'utiliser une des douches des chambres parce que si on est bons à rester là encore deux jours, autant être propres. Je repasserais peut-être chez moi dans la matinée pour prendre d'autres vêtements. Je te ramènerais quelque chose si tu veux. J'ai des vêtements à Sean qui traînent encore, il était plus grand que toi, mais ça devrait aller quand même.

Henry se demandait si passer une bague au doigt de la jeune tout de suite ne serait pas une meilleure solution que de passer par toutes les formalités. Son mari était décédé depuis deux ans et cela ne semblait pas plus que ça la déranger que de lui prêter des vêtements qui lui avaient appartenus. Pour certaines personnes, il savait à quel point ceci était difficile.

\- Jo, je te t'en demande pas tant ! Ne te fatigue pas pour moi.

Elle haussa des épaules

\- Si ça me dérangeait, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé.

Un nouveau silence tomba entre eux ! Ils n'osaient pas trop se regarder. Malgré la peur qu'Abe leur avait faite, chacun se rappelait ce qui avait failli se passer avant qu'ils ne courent aux urgences en catastrophe.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de s'embrasser. Henry savait que durant toute l'année précédente, l'un comme l'autre s'était souvent égaré et l'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes prenait souvent le contrôle de son esprit. La preuve, dès leur première affaire ensemble, il aurait voulu essayer. Et à voir comment son corps avait réagi au moment où il lui avait proposé un verre, il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé.

Il se demandait encore pendant combien de temps ce petit jeu de chat et de souris allait durer entre eux quand ils étaient parfaitement conscients de cette tension entre eux, et ce dès le premier jour.

Mais pour être avec elle, Henry savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- En tout cas, c'est gentil de rester près de moi Jo ! Tu es la meilleure partenaire qui puisse exister.

Elle le regarda et ne sourit qu'à demi

\- J'espère que ça te décidera à me raconter ce qu'il faudra en temps voulu.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo l'arrêta d'une main, d'une voix douce

\- En temps voulu ! Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te concentres et que tu prennes soin d'Abe. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre, mais pas dix ans !

 **###**

Pendant que Jo et Henry restaient à l'hôpital, malheureusement le crime ne cessait pas de sévir pour autant et vers 9h comme très souvent, un corps fut découvert dans une piscine municipale.

L'équipe du 11 fut appelée et ce ne sont que Hanson et Lucas qui se rendirent sur les lieux. Ne voulant pas déranger Henry, Reece leur avait dit que le Dr Vaughn devrait les rejoindre sur les lieux du crime, au plus vite.

Le corps d'une jeune femme était disposé sur les rebords de la piscine. Les fameuses banderoles jaunes avaient été mises en place devant l'établissement et Hanson et Lucas discutaient avec le personnel présent. C'était l'un des maîtres-nageurs qui l'avait découvert alors qu'il allait effectuer le nettoyage du bassin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? – demanda Hanson à Lucas

Le temps d'attendre le Dr Vaughn, Lucas était bien le seul qui avait un œil presque aussi précis que celui d'Henry.

Il se baissa et regarda les lèvres bleuies de la jeune femme, ses pupilles et tout un tas d'autres facteurs qu'il avait appris d'Henry.

\- Je dirais une jeune femme dans la vingtaine. Et pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à établir une cause précise de la mort, à part la plus évidente qui est la noyade, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Hanson nota tout ceci

\- Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ?

\- Je n'arrive à me faire une idée pour être honnête ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Henry là-dessus. On verra bien ce que le Dr Vaughn en pense.

Ils regardèrent le corps encore quelques minutes. Lucas essaya de repérer quelque chose de précis, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait chercher. Henry avait cette façon de voir les cadavres sans jamais cligner des yeux et pouvait parfaitement deviner ce qui avait bien pu les tuer, mais pour le coup, il avouait être un peu perdu.

\- Je pense que cette autopsie ne prendra pas vraiment de temps – une voix raisonna derrière eux et Hanson et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard presque affolé en voyant le Dr Washington passer entre le CSU et regarder le corps d'un œil indifférent, comme s'il n'avait aucun sentiment. Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? – demanda Hanson d'une voix sèche

Le Dr Washington le regarda par-dessous ses lunettes comme s'il venait de se faire insulter

\- Le Dr Vaughn a malencontreusement eu un empêchement aujourd'hui et j'ai donc été appelé pour conduire l'autopsie de cette malheureuse victime. Bien qu'à première vue je n'en aurais pas grand-chose à dire, mais bon, pour les besoins du métier je vais quand même me pencher sur l'autopsie.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir son commentaire

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on a des histoires de noyade, il faut que ce soit cette espèce de charlatan qui se prend pour un légiste qui conduit l'autopsie ? Henry n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

Hanson se retint de rire et le Dr Washington les regarda d'un air dégoûté. Il passa entre eux et les ignora superbement et demanda à ramener le corps pour faire son autopsie.

Lucas souffla

\- J'y crois pas ! On va se taper cet incompétent. On ne risque pas d'avancer à savoir si c'est un meurtre ou pas.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on aura Henry de retour assez rapidement. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier ?

\- Ses lèvres sont bleues, mais c'est le cas de toutes les victimes de noyade, cependant même si je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de voir, je peux confirmer que ce n'est pas tout à fait le même bleu… D'où le fait que je doute que la noyade soit la seule cause, mais cela ne va pas non plus dire que c'est un meurtre. Il faudrait trouver autre chose pour pouvoir le confirmer.

Sur le chemin, Hanson avait passé un coup de téléphone à Jo pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient un nouveau corps et contre leur gré ils allaient devoir travailler avec cet imbécile.

Jo le remercia et elle rejoignit Henry qui était dans une salle de repos, dédiée aux infirmiers. Elle l'avait un peu forcé à se reposer après ce café qu'ils avaient pris vers les 4h du matin. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour le convaincre, car il s'était rapidement endormi. Elle s'était reposée également et était repassée rapidement chez elle peu avant 7h. Elle avait pris des vêtements et du coup en avait profité pour prendre une douche. Elle avait pris des vêtements de rechange pour Henry, il en aurait sans doute besoin.

Elle avait demandé des nouvelles à l'infirmière concernant l'état d'Abe et savoir à quel moment il pourrait sortir, mais pour l'instant, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il fallait encore le garder en observation pour faire d'autres examens, lui donner la médication nécessaire et ensuite il pourrait rentrer. Elle lui avait expliqué que s'il réagissait bien au traitement qu'ils allaient lui administrer, il pourrait certainement repartir dès le lendemain, mais sans négliger les ordres des médecins.

Il était assis sur le lit, à se frotter le visage. Jo le rejoignit.

\- Hey ! Hanson vient de m'appeler ! Ils ont découvert un corps dans une piscine municipale. Une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'années.

Henry releva la tête et demanda

\- Un homicide ?

\- Ils ne savent pas encore et malheureusement ils vont devoir travailler avec Dr Washington pour l'instant.

Henry se sentait un peu désolé de leur faire subir ça, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'hôpital. Il voulait à tout prix s'assurer que son fils irait bien et qu'il réagirait bien au traitement qu'on lui donnerait.

\- Jo, je… J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire l'autopsie, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas…

Jo le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il resta figé en ayant chaud tout d'un coup.

\- Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils n'insistent pas pour que tu viennes faire l'autopsie. Reece avait envoyé Vaughn, mais il a eu un empêchement. Ils vont se débrouiller. Hanson m'a dit que Lucas n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une noyade accidentelle donc je suppose qu'il étudiera ça de plus près.

Henry grimaça

\- Le problème c'est que Lucas n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir des corps… Il n'est pas officiellement légiste. Connaissant à quel point Dr Washington ne cherche que la facilité, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ouvre le cadavre pour conclure à la cause de la mort.

Jo devait lui donner raison

\- Comment ils vont faire alors ?

Henry regarda Jo

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter l'hôpital non plus, mais je pense que tu seras plus utile là-bas. Je vais donner une autorisation écrite pour que Lucas ait la possibilité d'ouvrir le corps dans le cas Dr Washington n'en ferait rien. Si tu pouvais lui emmener.

Jo sentit quelque chose bouger en elle. Décidément, Henry pensait vraiment à tout, sans la moindre exception. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire jusqu'où sa bonté allait.

Elle acquiesça, non sans un petit sourire

\- Je ferais ça alors ! Mais je reviendrais aussi vite ! Je pense qu'ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans nous pendant au moins une journée.

Henry n'en pensait pas moindre. Jo avala son deuxième café de la matinée. Elle jeta le gobelet et désigna la petite table basse à Henry.

\- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements à Sean ! Prends une bonne douche et fais-en bon usage.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais effectivement, une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés l'attendait.

\- Merci beaucoup Jo ! J'y ferais attention.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci de vos reviews tout le monde ! Contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, malgré mon habituel sadisme *cough*. J'en veux à Abe depuis l'histoire de Paris mais je l'aime quand même ;). Bonne lecture._

 _PS: je me rends compte que je ne mentionne jamais mes références aux épisodes de la saison 1 *pardon*. Moi je connais par coeur mais ce n'est peut être pas le cas de tout le monde._

 _Donc ce chapitre, a des références à l'épisode 12:_ **The wolves of deep Brooklyn**

* * *

De leur côté, Hanson et Lucas étaient retournés au labo où ils écoutèrent le Dr Washington faire du bla-bla inutile sans jamais arriver au fait.

Son seul diagnostic sans vraiment avoir regardé le corps était la noyade, exactement ce qu'il avait sorti le jour où il avait été assigné pour cinq minutes au corps de Jason Fox, après avoir été trouvé près du East River. Heureusement, Henry était rapidement intervenu à ce moment, mais les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes pour le coup.

Comme Henry l'avait dit, le légiste n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le corps et avait mis une note au dossier, disant que la noyade avait été simplement accidentelle.

Hanson soupira

\- Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'analyser les empreintes de cette pauvre jeune fille pour connaître son nom et son âge.

Lucas leva la main

\- Ça, c'est un truc que je peux faire. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres droits. Mais elle n'est pas que morte de noyade, je le confirme.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- Génial !

Lucas prit les analyses de la jeune fille et demanda alors à Hanson

\- Est-ce que Jo vous a donné des nouvelles d'Abe ?

\- Oui ! Il est sorti du bloc, tôt ce matin. L'opération s'est bien passée. Mais ils vont le garder encore un peu histoire de faire d'autres examens.

Lucas acquiesça

\- Et comment va le doc ?

\- Jo m'a dit qu'il était intenable et qu'elle l'a un peu materné pour qu'il mange et se repose. Bizarrement, il l'a écoutée. Mais il est sans doute un peu plus tranquille qu'hier soir quand Abe a eu sa crise.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et semblèrent penser exactement la même chose.

\- Je me demande bien ce que Jo faisait là-bas. Henry n'a pas de téléphone donc il est sûr et certain qu'il ne l'a pas appelé en cours de route.

Lucas savait qu'Hanson était un peu naïf et n'avait jamais fait attention à la tension qu'il y avait toujours eu entre Jo et Henry. Jusqu'à récemment. Mais il semblait encore un peu hors update.

\- Hanson ! Vous êtes au courant que quelque chose est en train de se passer entre Jo et le doc ?

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte un peu en retard, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois bien que Jo est mordue. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu quelques soucis entre eux ces dernières semaines.

Lucas ne savait pas trop exactement ce qui se passait entre le couple, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment passés inaperçus avec leurs problèmes.

\- C'était le cas ! Il faut dire qu'Henry joue un peu les idiots… Et il lui a caché beaucoup de choses.

Hanson se rappela très bien du visage de sa collègue quand elle n'avait pas été mise au courant du fait qu'Henry était à l'enterrement de la mère d'Abe, mais Lucas oui.

Abe avait plus tard confié à Lucas qu'Henry avait fait ça dans le seul but de protéger Jo par rapport au danger qui la menaçait, et tout ça suite à une conversation en cœur à cœur qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Ils auraient pu continuer de s'extasier encore longtemps sur le jeune couple, mais ce fut la principale intéressée qui arriva avec la note d'Henry en main

\- Salut les gars !

Hanson et Lucas sursautèrent presque

\- Jo ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? – demanda Hanson – je croyais que tu allais rester avec le doc ?

\- Je vais y retourner, mais il m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose, pour toi Lucas

Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier et Lucas le parcourut et Jo crut voir son visage s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël.

\- Sérieux ? Le doc me donne l'autorisation d'ouvrir le corps ?

Jo acquiesça non sans un petit sourire rêveur, qui n'échappa pas à Hanson. Lucas se retint de faire la danse de la pluie.

\- Mais c'est dément ! On va peut-être trouver les causes de la mort autre que la noyade. Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Henry, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Tu pourras t'en sortir Lucas, il te fait confiance.

Lucas sourit et finit par avoir un match pour les analyses de la jeune femme.

\- Ça y est ! J'ai son nom ! Amber Crescent ! 25 ans ! Pour le reste des informations, ça sera à la NYPD de rentrer son nom.

Hanson fit un pas, mais Jo le devança

\- Je m'en occupe ! Je remonte, donc je fais les recherches et je vous envoie un texto pour vous dire qui elle est et ce qu'elle faisait. En attendant, je te laisse ouvrir le corps Lucas et fais ça délicatement. Mike, si tu pouvais chercher des infos auprès de la piscine pour savoir s'ils la connaissaient bien.

Avant de repartir, elle demanda à Lucas

\- Est-ce qu'on sait vers quelle heure elle est morte ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Son corps était immergé dans l'eau. Ses poumons en sont remplis. Je ne peux pas encore définir l'heure de la mort, tout comme un corps brûlé, mais j'y travaillerais.

Jo sourit

\- Une chose à la fois ! Tu dois déjà faire ce que généralement Henry fait alors ne te met pas trop la pression ! À plus tard !

Hanson la regarda partir et regarda Lucas

\- Bon ! Je vais retourner à la piscine ! Surveillez votre téléphone si Jo envoie des informations sinon je vous ferais le topo quand je reviendrais.

\- Pas de soucis !

En menant ses recherches, Jo avait appris qu'Amber était étudiante en master d'éducation physique dans un des campus de Manhattan. Elle vivait dans un appartement à Brooklyn.

En regardant longuement l'écran, Jo s'en voulait légèrement de laisser Mike se farcir tout le travail. Il devait retourner à la piscine et certainement refaire la route jusqu'à Brooklyn par la suite, pour interroger le copain de la jeune fille.

Elle tapota deux trois choses dans son poste informatique et trouva que le copain de la jeune fille travaillait dans une épicerie pas très loin de leur appartement. Elle soupira et nota l'adresse sur son GPS. Elle avait promis à Henry de repasser, mais son côté détective était requis.

Reece l'aperçut et l'intercepta quand elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin.

\- Martinez ! Comment va Abe ?

\- Il va mieux ! Ils le gardent encore, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps, mais Henry s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette affaire pour l'instant. Il n'a pas la tête à ça.

Reece ne reprochait rien à personne. Elle pouvait le comprendre.

\- Je sais ! On espère tous qu'Abe sera sur pied rapidement donc on ne peut pas en vouloir à Henry. Surtout que ce pauvre Abe, cela fait beaucoup pour lui ces derniers temps.

Jo approuva. Après avoir appris comment avait fini sa mère et maintenant ceci… Sa mère… Jo se demandait si…

Reece interrompit le cours de ses pensées

\- Est-ce que vous y retournez ?

Jo ne comprit pas

\- À l'hôpital ? Je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous n'avez pas quitté ni Henry ni Abe cette nuit, n'est ce pas ?

Son expression devrait grandement la trahir, car elle n'arrivait pas à garder un air parfaitement sceptique. Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- Euh oui. Je, effectivement. Et j'avais dit à Henry que je reviendrais, mais ça a l'air qu'on a beaucoup à faire. J'ai cherché le nom de la victime. Lucas est presque sûr que ce n'est pas accidentel.

Reece ne faisait pas confiance au Dr Washington donc rien ne l'étonnait

\- Je n'ai jamais cru un mot de ce que Washington m'a dit alors je ne suis pas surprise qu'il puisse s'agir d'un homicide. Donc, quels sont vos plans ?

\- Notre victime vivait à Brooklyn. Mike va faire un tour à la piscine, pour prendre d'autres renseignements vis-à-vis de ses habitudes, s'il la connaissait ou pas. Moi, je vais interroger son copain et on avisera par la suite.

Reece n'aimait pas trop l'idée de savoir que Jo irait toute seule sur le terrain. Pas qu'elle était spécialement rassurée lorsqu'elle y allait avec Henry parce que ce dernier n'était pas armé, mais il était un bon complètement pour Jo.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Lieutenant, je suis détective ! Je peux me débrouiller. Ce n'est que pour poser des questions.

\- Je le sais Jo ! Mais comme vous avez eu une nuit assez mouvementée, vous n'êtes sans doute pas au top de votre forme. Soyez prudente.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Je le serais !

 **###**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? – demanda le Dr Washington quand il revint à la morgue quelques minutes plus tard, pour retrouver le corps déjà découpé en partie.

Lucas manqua de mal cisailler le thorax de la jeune femme, avec le sursaut que le légiste venait de lui faire faire

\- Je fais ce que vous ne savez pas faire. Je pratique une autopsie !

Le Dr Washington semblait particulièrement offensé qu'on touche à un corps dont il venait de donner une cause de la mort.

\- J'ai déjà dit que les assistants-légistes ne sont que des enfants pourris gâtés ! Vous n'avez pas la compétence de pratiquer une autopsie.

Lucas l'empêcha d'attraper le scalpel

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe que je ne vous découpe pas par erreur docteur, ça serait tragique !

\- Personne ne vous a autorisé à faire ça !

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux hommes ce qui leur valut de nombreux regards des personnes présentes.

\- Le Dr Morgan m'a donné l'autorisation.

Le Dr Washington croisa ses bras

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, comment aurait-il pu ? À ce que je sache, il n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ?

Lucas déposa le scalpel et lui montra l'autorisation écrite d'Henry. Personne n'était capable de reproduire son écriture alors ça ne pouvait être qu'authentique.

Mais le Dr Washington n'était pas convaincu. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose de cinglant lorsque Reece débarqua dans la morgue, car elle avait été avisée de ce qui se passait en bas.

Elle dit d'une voix forte

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lucas pointa le Dr Washington

\- Ce mec est une véritable catastrophe ! Il ne mérite même pas de travailler avec l'OCME. Nous avons une victime de meurtre et il prend ça à la légère. De plus, Henry m'a donné son autorisation écrite pour ouvrir le corps.

Reece lut l'autorisation et regarda le Dr Washington de travers

\- Le Dr Morgan est le légiste officiel de notre commissariat

\- Mais…

Reece leva une main

\- Lorsqu'il donne un ordre ou une autorisation à Lucas ou n'importe qui de l'OCME, vous obéissez et il n'y a rien que vous pouvez y redire ! Continuez Lucas et rapportez-moi des résultats.

Lucas fut satisfait et tira la langue au Dr Washington avant de retourner sur le corps.

 **###**

De son côté, Jo était sortie pour retrouver sa voiture et vit Hanson qui était appuyé contre. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais aller à Brooklyn même si ça ne t'enchante pas de laisser Henry tout seul. Peut-être qu'à nous deux on couvrira plus de terrain et ça nous fera économiser de prendre une seule voiture. Je comptais passer à la piscine avant, si tu veux m'accompagner pour rendre les choses plus faciles ?

Jo se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle suspectait que Reece lui ait soufflé que sa jeune collègue irait seule pour interroger le petit copain de la victime.

Elle souffla

\- Okay ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. On pourra mettre nos informations en commun par la suite.

Hanson semblait ravi d'entendre de tels dires et ils se rendirent en premier lieu à la piscine.

Cette dernière était banalisée et serait fermée pour la journée pour laisser le temps aux enquêteurs de faire le tour et essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Hanson et Jo présentèrent leurs badges et discutèrent en premier lieu avec les personnes de l'accueil.

\- Bonjour ! NYPD ! Je suis le détective Hanson et voici ma partenaire, la détective Martinez. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions au sujet de la jeune fille qui a été retrouvée ce matin.

La réceptionniste hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous savez si elle venait souvent ? – demanda Jo

\- Oui ! Elle venait presque tous les jours de la semaine. Elle n'était pas là le week-end. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle s'entraînait pour une compétition ou quelque chose comme ça.

Jo prit le tout en notes et Hanson continua

\- Vous savez si elle venait nager seule ou accompagner ? Si jamais elle a eu une altercation avec quelqu'un récemment ?

La réceptionniste haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je ne fais que rester ici presque toute la soirée ou la journée, dépendant de mes heures donc je ne saurais dire si elle avait des ennuis. Mais vous devriez vous renseigner avec les maîtres-nageurs, ils la connaissaient bien. Ils répondront sans doute mieux à vos questions.

Jo et Hanson la remercièrent et passèrent les vestiaires pour aller interroger les maîtres-nageurs qui semblaient tous perplexes. Pour ce matin, ils étaient deux, donc Hanson et Jo en prirent un chacun à part.

Jo s'avança vers un homme un peu trop bodybuildé à son goût. S'ils avaient eu une idée du gabarit du présumé meurtrier, il aurait pu être pris pour suspect.

Elle montra son badge en avançant vers lui

\- NYPD, détective Martinez ! J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur Amber, la jeune fille qui a été retrouvée ce matin.

Le maître-nageur croisa ses bras et l'invita donc à prendre place pour y répondre

\- Je m'appelle Stephen ! Je connaissais bien Amber et c'est vraiment terrible qu'elle ait fini en faisant ce qu'elle aimait.

Jo ne comprenait trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là. De plus, elle n'avait pas encore précisé la façon dont elle était morte. Elle ne pouvait s'avancer tant que Lucas n'avait pas obtenu les résultats convoités.

\- Vous savez, on n'est pas certains que ce soit accidentel. Un des assistants-légistes effectue en ce moment même des analyses et sera en mesure de nous dire si oui ou non elle s'est noyée ou bien quelqu'un a fait en sorte que.

Stephen la regarda longuement

\- Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ?

Jo mâchouilla le bout de son stylo, en jetant un regard en biais à son collègue qui avait l'air aussi avancé qu'elle.

\- On ne sait pas encore ! C'est pourquoi on fait des analyses. Mais vous venez de me dire que vous la connaissiez bien. Avait-elle des soucis particuliers avec quelqu'un ? Nageait-elle toute seule ?

\- Elle venait ici vers 21h et repartait vers 23h tous les jours. Du lundi au vendredi. J'étais un de ces coachs, mais un moment, je ne servais plus à grand-chose tellement elle était douée.

Jo continua de noter les informations sur son calepin

\- La réceptionniste nous a dit qu'elle s'entraînait pour une compétition ou quelque chose dans le genre !

\- C'est vrai ! Avec son talent, elle avait été approchée pour participer aux prochains Jeux olympiques et depuis elle n'avait que cette idée en tête. C'est sûr que ça aurait fait bien joli dans son CV.

Henry avait toujours dit à Jo que lorsqu'une victime était retrouvée noyée, il était difficile d'établir une cause réelle de la mort, à part l'évidence. L'eau retirait toute empreinte qui pouvait être laissée et à cause de l'accumulation dans les poumons, parfois cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours avant de trouver un indice et parfois, cela ne marchait pas toujours. Tout dépendait de comment la mort était arrivée.

Pour Jason Fox, cela avait été plutôt facile pour Henry, vu que le jeune homme avait été d'abord frappé violemment à la tête par une bouteille en verre et il était tombé dans l'eau. L'hématome étant resté, Henry avait rapidement établi la cause de la mort.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle s'entraînait toute seule ici ?

Stephen secoua la tête négativement

\- Elle n'était pas la seule qui voulait participer aux J.O. Donc, il y a deux autres jeunes filles qui s'entraînaient. Avec mon collègue à côté. Mais il était formel. Amber était la meilleure.

Voilà peut-être une raison. La jalousie de deux autres concurrentes. Il fallait sans doute aller les interroger une fois que le copain serait mis au courant de qui était arrivé à Amber.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir leurs noms ? Cela m'intrigue fortement et je pense qu'elles pourraient être de bonnes suspectes.

\- Bien sûr ! Daisy Garcia et Madison Cooper. Elles ont le même âge qu'Amber. Et d'après ce que je sais, toutes les trois se connaissaient en dehors de la compétition. Je pense qu'elles faisaient le même programme.

Jo ajouta tout ceci à la longue liste d'éléments qu'ils avaient déjà.

\- Merci Stephen ! On repassera sans doute si on a d'autres questions.

\- Pas de problèmes !

Jo et Hanson se concertèrent après leurs interrogations

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit ? – demanda Jo

\- Qu'Amber se préparait pour les J.O et que possiblement, les autres concurrentes auraient pu être jalouses de son succès.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi ! Il va falloir aller les interroger, mais d'abord nous devons passer à Brooklyn.

\- Effectivement ! Dave, l'autre maître-nageur, m'a aussi dit que parfois une crampe ou une perte d'hypoglycémie pouvait amener une personne à se noyer, quand même bien cela fait partie de sa vie. Il m'a avoué qu'Amber évitait de se nourrir de choses style glucides. Elle privilégiait beaucoup plus les protéines et les lipides et on sait que les sportifs ont besoin de beaucoup plus de glucides que nous.

Jo trouva ceci bizarre. Comment quelqu'un qui faisait du sport pouvait faire l'impasse sur un repas complet ? Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à cette nouvelle génération. Et pourtant, elle était à peine plus vieille qu'eux.

\- Elle avait peut-être des intolérances ? – suggéra-t-elle

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Franchement, je ne pourrais pas te dire ! Lucas a raison, Henry n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Espérons sincèrement qu'Abe sera vite sur pied, parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on n'arrivera à rien sans lui.

Jo savait qu'il avait raison et elle ne voulait réellement pas déranger Henry. Pour l'instant, il ne serait pas en mesure d'effectuer d'autopsie sans penser à Abe. Elle savait qu'il pouvait rester professionnel, elle avait bien vu comment il avait tenté de lutter contre ses propres démons au moment où il avait fait la découverte du corps de la maman d'Abe, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Abe était en vie et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'une complication avec l'opération ou la convalescence. Il était donc compréhensible que le légiste reste aux côtés de l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis toujours ou presque.

* * *

À l'hôpital

Les infirmiers avaient fait d'autres examens complémentaires et avaient fourni une liste de médicaments à Henry, qu'Abe devait prendre et suivre le traitement le plus précisément possible et tel que la prescription l'indiquait.

Henry savait qu'il allait rentrer en mode « père », mais il allait devoir surveiller son grand garçon de 70 ans pour être certain que matin et soir il prenait bien ses médicaments et qu'il le faisait pendant la durée que la prescription indiquait.

Henry continuait de tenir compagnie à son fils et restait près de son lit à veiller sur lui tout comme un père aimant le ferait avec son enfant.

Abe avait eu une autre dose de morphine, car les douleurs de l'opération lui faisaient quelque peu souffrir. Après avoir bavardé et avoir eu les visites d'infirmiers, la morphine l'ayant mis K.O, il faisait un petit somme depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant et Henry n'avait pas bougé de la chambre.

Qui pouvait croire que près de 70 ans plus tard, il se retrouvait encore à chouchouter son fils de la même manière qu'il le faisait alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant

 ** _Flash-back : 1957_**

 _C'était le beau milieu de l'hiver. Et un hiver rude qui s'abattait sur la Grande Pomme. Il avait fait si froid qu'Henry et Abigail avaient dû acheter un triple isolant pour toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement. Le chauffage tournait en continu ainsi que la cheminée du salon._

 _Chacun avait hâte de voir cette vague de froid se terminer au plus vite, pour enfin profiter d'avoir un peu de vitamine D._

 _C'était donc également la mauvaise période à l'école. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient fragiles et tombaient malades. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Entre les diarrhées, les gastros et la simple grippe, Henry avait l'impression de voir un défilé chez lui pendant tout l'hiver. Abe avait raconté à tout le monde que son père était médecin et qu'il ne faisait pas payer la consultation. Ce qui était vrai puisque de toute façon il avait arrêté la profession depuis peu, alors il n'exerçait plus en cabinet ni à l'hôpital. Il cherchait une reconversion, mais de ce fait, il acceptait de recevoir des voisins ou des amis d'Abe pour les soigner sans les charger, mais les trois quarts du temps, les parents lui donnaient quand même quelque chose, car les temps étaient durs et ils lui répétaient que tout le monde avait besoin de gagner son pain._

 _De ce fait avec presque tous ses camarades tombés malades, Abe n'avait pu passer à côté et il était un enfant très solide, qui avait un très bon système immunitaire. Depuis qu'il était bébé, ni Henry ni Abigail ne se souvenait l'avoir beaucoup soigné._

 _Mais cette année-là avait été terrible pour les plus jeunes et les personnes âgées notamment. Abe était resté cloué au lit pendant environ trois jours avant de pouvoir retourner à l'école. Henry et Abigail s'étaient tous les deux mis en congés pour rester à ses côtés._

 _Henry prenait grandement soin de son fils et lui apportait de la soupe à chaque dîner. Abe avait eu une forte angine, ce qui était tout de même moins pire que ses camarades, mais il en avait souffert et ne pouvait rien avaler sauf tout ce qui était liquide. Pour le petit déjeuner, Abigail lui préparait un bon bol de lait chaud avec quelques gouttes de miel et une petite saveur dont personne n'en avait jamais rien su, mais elle disait que cela soulageait les brûlures de la gorge. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Henry avait également donné à son fils quelques médicaments pour soulager l'irritation. Il avait eu pas mal de fièvre._

 _Un jour, il était rentré dans la chambre et avait trouvé Abe, encore en train de somnoler. C'était presque l'heure du dîner et Abigail était dans la cuisine en train de préparer la soupe._

 _Henry rentra délicatement dans la chambre de son fils et posa sa main sur son front. Sa fièvre était un peu tombée, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de se lever._

 _En sentant une main familière, Abe ouvrit les yeux_

 _\- Papa !_

 _Henry lui sourit_

 _\- Comment tu te sens ce soir ?_

 _Abe haussa des épaules_

 _\- Ma gorge me brûle toujours ! Mais je me sens moins faible que ces deux derniers jours._

 _\- Tu es en voie de guérison et tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents médecins._

 _Cela arracha un faible sourire sur les lèvres de son fils. Henry sentait quand même en lui une certaine mélancolie._

 _\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?_

 _Abe perdit son regard dans le vide et regarda les posters de sa chambre_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ! On est beaucoup à être tombés malades cette année ! Il fait tellement froid ! Je sais que certains de mes camarades ont dû passer une semaine à l'hôpital. J'espère qu'ils iront bien._

 _Henry pouvait parfaitement comprendre son inquiétude. Il était vrai que cela faisait beaucoup d'enfants malades, mais le temps n'aidait vraiment pas. Et à cette époque, il était facile d'attraper n'importe quelle maladie._

 _Il frotta doucement le front de son fils_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Abe ! Tout le monde sera soigné et remis sur pied très rapidement. Comme tu l'as dit, il fait très froid donc ça n'aide pas, mais certains sont plus fragiles que d'autres et un séjour à l'hôpital est recommandé. Ta mère y a fait un tour hier et elle m'a dit que tous ceux qui y sont sont aux petits soins. Donc, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

 _Abe acquiesça_

 _\- Je sais qu'on ne vit pas les temps les plus faciles, papa ! Et j'espère avoir encore longtemps à vivre sans qu'une maladie ne m'attrape._

 _Henry se disait si lui-même avait réussi à vivre jusqu'à 35 ans et encore, juste parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se faire tuer, son fils connaîtrait sans aucun doute l'an 2000 et lui avec, mais son histoire était différente de tous les êtres humains._

 _Il lui secoua rapidement la main_

 _\- Tu es un Morgan, Abraham et dans la famille, nous sommes forts. De toute façon, tu pourras toujours compter sur ta mère et moi pour t'apporter les soins nécessaires._

 _Abe sourit et ce fut sur une étreinte entre père et fils que ce moment se termina._

\- D'où tu sors ces vêtements ?

Henry sursauta ! Abe s'était réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes et l'observait être dans la lune.

\- Euh. C'est Jo. Elle me les a ramenés !

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- Jo t'a ramené des vêtements qui ne sont pas les tiens ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Et tu les as mis sans broncher ?

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas mal élevé. Ce sont des vêtements qui ont appartenus à son mari. Je n'allais pas jouer les rabat-joie.

Abe n'en croyait pas un mot. Henry était bien trop maniaque. Il s'éleva un peu pour se caler dans les coussins.

\- Et où est-elle ?

\- Elle est retournée au 11. Il y a une affaire. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait. Ça doit bien faire plus d'une heure qu'elle est partie donc à mon avis, elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt s'ils ont besoin de ses services.

Abe regarda longuement son père et croisa ses bras

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Henry se sentit offensé

\- Comment ça ce que je fais là ? Enfin Abe, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

Le jeune Morgan leva les yeux au ciel

\- L'opération est passée ! Je vais bien ! Les infirmiers vont prendre soin de moi. Et d'ici demain je serais sans doute dehors donc ne les mets pas en difficulté. Va les rejoindre.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Je suis certain qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir sans moi. J'ai donné mon autorisation pour que Lucas puisse ouvrir le corps. Il s'est beaucoup amélioré cette année et il réussira à trouver ce dont ils ont besoin. Et je suis certain que ni Hanson ni Jo ne sont en train de chômer donc j'ai confiance. Je les rejoindrais si nécessaire demain, mais seulement si tu sors.

Abe trouvait son argument stupide.

\- Tu ne vas pas toujours me couver Henry ! Tu as un travail.

\- J'en suis conscient et ils savent très bien que je suis avec toi ! Ils s'en sortiront.

 **###**

\- C'est un véritable enfer – s'énerva Lucas en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Jo qui revint dans la morgue avec Hanson sur ses talons, après leur virée à Brooklyn.

Lucas commençait à comprendre pourquoi Henry était toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs par moment.

\- Je suis perdu !

Hanson le regarda comme un extra-terrestre

\- Quoi perdu ? Soyez un peu plus précis.

Lucas soupira

\- J'ai ouvert le corps ! J'étais excité. Une fois que j'ai vidé l'eau dans ses poumons, je suis parvenu à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Une espèce de liquide mauve qui revient souvent dans nos affaires. Donc j'ai pensé que c'était du poison. Notamment celui qui provient des fleurs comme des violettes.

Hanson et Jo se regardèrent.

\- Des violettes ? – répéta Jo – alors que c'est bientôt l'automne ?

Lucas acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Mais certaines personnes les cultivent et on ne sait pas où notre victime a traîné.

\- Donc ? – demanda Hanson qui commençait à perdre patience

\- Une substance est ressortie et j'allais émettre le diagnostic que la cause de la mort était donc l'empoisonnement à la fleur de violette mais lorsque j'ai déposé l'échantillon dans un entonnoir, il ne s'est rien passé et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la cause.

Jo et Hanson avaient un peu de mal à le suivre. Si autant Henry se perdait dans ses explications au moins il faisait du sens. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas de Lucas.

\- Je ne comprends pas – affirma Jo – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Le poison mousse – répondit-il simplement

Cela n'avança guère les deux détectives.

\- Bon Lucas, arrête de te la jouer Henry ! Un moment, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le bonhomme donc il va falloir que tu nous décodes tout ça.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- Le poison, peu importe sa nature, quand il se retrouve dans le corps humain et qu'il en ressort est sous forme de mousse.

Jo se rappelait de ceci. Dans toutes premières minutes où elle était rentrée dans la morgue, Henry s'était amusé à faire pendouiller une mousse de poison sous son nez, comme si c'était le truc le plus beau au monde. Elle avait failli en rejeter le café qu'elle avait bu sur la route.

\- Effectivement ! C'est ainsi que la victime de notre toute première affaire avec Henry, est morte. L'aconit était de la mousse. J'aurais dû y penser.

Elle regarda Lucas

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu provoquer la noyade ?

Lucas resta à regarder le cadavre et soupira

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il n'y a qu'Henry pour nous aider.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Jo. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Henry nous rejoindra seulement quand Abe sortira. Peut-être demain, mais en attendant, on ne peut se reposer sur nos lauriers.

Ils savaient que la jeune femme avait raison, mais il fallait reconnaître que le travail était tout de même plus efficace avec l'expert avec eux.

Lucas leur demanda

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris alors ?

Hanson répondit

\- On est partis rendre visite au petit copain d'Amber. En plein sur son lieu de travail et on l'a un peu perturbé en apprenant la mort de sa copine. Il était bouleversé et pas sûr que son boss ne le renvoie pas chez lui après tout ça. Mais il a été en mesure de nous parler.

\- Il nous a confirmé que ce que les maîtres-nageurs nous ont dit quand on est parti à la piscine. Qu'Amber s'entraînait toute la semaine et qu'elle faisait un master en éducation physique pour être professeur ! Il nous a dit que faire partie des Jeux olympiques aurait été une chance qu'elle aurait pu mettre en avant par la suite, envers les élèves qu'elle aurait eus. Bref, il nous a raconté qu'en général elle n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers, mais que la compétition peut être rude dans ce milieu et il nous a mentionné Daisy et Madison, les deux filles qui s'entraînaient avec Amber.

Elle laissa Mike continuer

\- Mais il nous a aussi dit qu'elle avait déjà eu un problème avec un coach avant qu'il ne soit viré. Il aurait tenté de lui faire des attouchements et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'on aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Elle en avait parlé à Steve, donc son copain et ils lui avaient tendu un piège pour prouver ceci auprès de l'établissement et il s'est fait viré et apparemment il n'aurait pas apprécié.

Lucas acquiesça

\- Il a proféré des menaces ?

\- C'est ce que Steve a sous-entendu. Il va falloir payer une visite à ce monsieur. En plus des deux concurrentes.

L'affaire n'était pas énorme et pourtant ils avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient encore plus de suspects que de gens innocents.

Lucas regarda le corps de la victime d'un air désolé.

\- Je vais tenter de voir si j'en tire quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer exactement ce qui l'a tué. La noyade n'a été mise là que pour masquer, mais il est certain que ce n'est pas accidentel.

Jo lui tapota l'épaule

\- On a tous un peu de mal lorsqu'on fait notre travail sans Henry, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va faire ce qu'on peut aussi de notre côté.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _J'ai une petite question à vous poser. En fait, je suis très très avancée dans cette histoire (je vous fait le topo j'ai écrit 536 pages en un mois seulement, donc pour vous dire que je suis inspirée), donc plutôt que de vous faire poireauter toutes les semaines pour des morceaux d'un même chapitre, je me demandais, est ce que vous aimeriez que je poste deux fois ? (lundi et vendredi) ou juste à toutes les semaines comme je le fais ? Parce que franchement pour le moment, ça ne risque pas de me déranger vu comment je suis loin dans mon écriture. Donc vous me dites ça et en fonction de ce que j'ai comme réponses, possible qu'il y ait un autre chapitre en fin de semaine :). (j'imagine déjà les réponses mais bon, je demande quand même :p) et comme bientôt je vais avoir des examens et que je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire, je ne voudrais pas vous laisser sans rien sachant que je suis avancée. Bref, je parle trop mais dites moi :)._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci de vos reviews, je posterais un autre chapitre en fin de semaine à l'avenir :)._

 **Notes** _: références à l'épisode 10: **The man in the killer suit** et l'épisode 17: **Social engineering.**_

 **PS** : **ForeverHenry99** : _Yeah, my bad.. I guess I remembered my own surgery when I could cross my arms even though I was linked to all that stuff but not that much for me not to be able to move my arms so I guess I was just writing it that way since it's toward the stomach ;). Also because Jo was able to cross hers in the pilot after her surgery with the bullet. But thank you for noticing_.

* * *

En fin de journée, Jo retourna à l'hôpital et elle était lessivée. Ils n'avaient pas pu rendre visite ni à Daisy, ni à Madison et encore moins au coach qui avait été accusé d'agression sexuelle sur Amber.

Daisy et Madison passaient des examens de rattrapage à l'université et cela n'avait pas pu les libérer de la journée. Le personnel de l'université leur avait confié qu'elles avaient été toutes deux absentes aux examens finaux de fin d'année, ce qui pouvait avoir un impact sur leur diplôme. Sachant que les examens de fin d'année se passaient en mai, Jo trouverait ça un peu gros qu'elles soient reliées à un meurtre qui s'était passé le matin.

Finalement, on leur avait expliqué que les deux filles étaient cousines et qu'il y avait eu un décès important dans leur famille ce qui avait provoqué leur absence.

Ils avaient dû donc remettre leur visite au lendemain. Mais ils avaient parcouru presque toute la ville pour aller au campus, après s'être rendus au domicile des deux jeunes filles, mais en vain.

Après leur visite, ils avaient fait la route jusqu'à Long Island où le coach avait sa résidence.

En arrivant, ils s'étaient tapé des gros bras qui voulaient absolument savoir la raison pour laquelle ils se présentaient devant la maison. Montrer leurs badges apparemment n'était pas suffisant.

Mais après plusieurs minutes d'argumentation, le majordome de la résidence leur avait confié que le coach était parti à Philadelphie, car son équipe de football jouait un gros match.

Les deux détectives avaient laissé passer et avaient évidemment vérifié l'alibi dès le retour au 11.

Et comme le majordome l'avait dit, ce fut bel et bien vrai. Alors, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était innocent, mais bien sûr, ils ne pourraient s'en assurer, également que le lendemain.

De ce fait, ils n'avaient absolument aucun élément pour permettre de savoir qui aurait pu tuer une jeune fille qui avait un avenir assez prometteur et en plus de ça, ils n'avaient aucune cause de la mort. Donc pour l'instant, ils se voyaient forcés de laisser le premier rapport que malheureusement Dr Washington avait laissé : noyade accidentelle. Ce qui n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Lucas qui se promettait de travailler encore plus fort pour tenter de comprendre comment Amber avait pu être tuée.

La jeune fille rentra dans la chambre, où Henry et Abe disputaient une partie de cartes et elle se laissa tomber, comme une masse sur une chaise à côté d'Henry.

En la voyant si blasée, les deux hommes la regardèrent d'une seule et même expression.

\- La journée était si horrible que ça ? – demanda Henry

Jo se frotta les sinus

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! On n'arrive pas à trouver la cause de la mort et on n'a pas pu parler à trois personnes sur les six qu'on devait interroger.

Henry n'avait pas encore eu connaissance de l'affaire et demanda un rapide résumé à Jo, qui expliqua à quel point Lucas était frustré de ne pas réussir à trouver la cause de la mort.

Henry se mordilla la lèvre. Se sentant quelque peu mal de les mettre dans tant d'embarras.

Abe le regarda de travers.

\- Je t'avais dit d'y aller ! Tu vois. Il n'y a que toi qui peux voir ce que d'autres ne peuvent.

Henry allait répondre, mais Jo prit sa défense

\- Abe ! Ne crie pas après lui comme ça ! Je lui avais dit de rester près de toi. Et puis, on a quand même réussi à obtenir des informations précieuses, mais il est vrai que ni moi ni Hanson ne pouvons aider Lucas par rapport à la cause de la mort.

Henry se frotta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- Lucas a confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de mousse quand il a extrait l'eau et cette couleur mauve ?

Jo acquiesça

\- En effet ! Et il n'était pas très heureux. Surtout que ça nous oblige à laisser ce que cet imbécile de Washington a mis, c'est-à-dire noyade accidentelle.

Henry pouffa

\- Dans les affaires criminelles, rares sont les accidents.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais du coup on est un peu sur une pente raide.

Abe s'apprêtait à refaire une lecture à Henry quand Jo lui demanda

\- Comment tu te sens sinon ?

\- À merveille ma belle ! Merci de demander ! Cet idiot à côté de moi ne m'a pas du tout lâché la grappe de la journée, mais ça va. Les infirmiers sont contents parce que je réagis bien à la prise de médicaments alors ils disent que le traitement va bien fonctionner pendant ma convalescence, tant que je ne fais pas l'impasse dessus. Si tout va bien, je ne devrais plus ressentir de douleurs de l'opération d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Jo fut ravie d'apprendre ça. Elle eut du mal à cacher son émotion.

\- Je suis contente d'entendre ça ! Tu nous as vraiment fait une belle peur hier soir !

Elle regarda Henry

\- Alors docteur, tu penses qu'il pourra sortir d'ici demain ?

Henry ne put répondre qu'une infirmière qui passait pour prendre la tension d'Abe comme presque toutes les deux heures, répondit joyeusement

\- Abraham réagit parfaitement bien alors je ne vois pas de soucis à le libérer dès demain, mais demain soir. Il faudra rester encore ici pour remplir quelques papiers et les dernières piqûres. Ensuite, on vous confiera les médicaments à prendre et ne lésinez pas dessus.

L'infirmière le mit en garde et Abe hocha vivement la tête

\- Pas de soucis madame ! Je vis avec un maniaque de la médecine donc vous pouvez être certain qu'il va veiller au grain.

Henry soupira. Abe pouvait vraiment être ingrat par moment. Mais il savait que c'était sa façon à lui de remercier. Jo rigola et fut compatissante avec son ami. Vivre avec Abe tous les jours, ne devait pas être de tout repos.

\- Bon alors je vous apporte votre repas bientôt et ensuite – elle s'adressa à Jo et Henry – vous deux, vous le laissez se reposer surtout vous monsieur.

Henry se fit tout petit sur la chaise en sentant le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Il acquiesça et l'infirmière les laissa tranquilles en promettant qu'après le repas d'Abe, elle ne voulait plus les voir dans le coin.

\- Franchement, Betty est très gentille, mais elle pourrait vous botter les fesses à tous les deux donc vous feriez mieux d'y aller !

Henry secoua la tête, mais Abe lui lança un long regard

\- Henry ! Ils ont besoin de toi au 11 et de plus ils ont dit que je pourrais sortir demain. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Il faut que tu retournes bosser demain et tu résolves cette affaire.

Henry n'était pas convaincu. Abe regarda alors Jo et fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Jo n'a qu'à passer la nuit à la boutique si ça peut te rassurer et te faire rester tranquille pour les prochaines 24h.

Il haussa un sourcil entendu en les regardant. Henry lui fit comprendre de ne pas aller si loin. Si la jeune femme restait à la boutique, rien ne disait qu'il allait pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions, même si le fait qu'Abe soit dans un tel état ne lui donnait pas le goût de grand-chose. Jo rougit de la tête aux pieds et n'osa même pas regarder le légiste.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Oh, mais non Abe... C'est ridicule… Je veux dire, non pas tant, mais Henry est un grand garçon…à qui on doit botter le train arrière, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer inutilement et…

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et de la voir s'emmêler les pinceaux de la sorte, rendait Henry toute chose.

Abe répliqua

\- Je te rappelle que tu as déjà passé la nuit à la maison

Jo fit un sourire crispé en se rappelant dans quel état elle s'était réveillée… Et surtout qu'elle ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde avoir passé la nuit chez eux. Henry fit un petit sourire en coin. Lui se rappelait très bien du trajet depuis le bar jusqu'à la boutique.

\- J'étais bourrée – riposta-t-elle

Abe haussa des épaules

\- Ça ne change rien ! Tu as quand même passé la nuit à la maison ! Tu as de la chance qu'Henry ne t'ait pas déshabillée entièrement ce jour-là.

Henry lui lança un regard noir

\- Abraham !

Abe partit dans un fou rire et regarda le visage mortifié des deux idiots devant lui. Henry finit par se lever et lui fit une bise sur le front.

\- Tu as gagné ! Je vais rentrer, mais dès demain matin je repasserais.

Abe secoua la tête négativement

\- Si tu continues de squatter ici, Betty va te foutre dehors, et je suis sérieux. Tu reviendras demain soir et tu me feras le plaisir d'aller travailler et trouver la cause de la mort de votre victime. Je ne vais pas te retenir !

Henry n'insista pas davantage et même s'il le voulait, apparemment il n'aurait pas le choix.

Jo secoua rapidement la main du vieil homme et promit de repasser le lendemain pour les déposer tous les deux à la boutique.

En les regardant partir, leurs épaules se frôlant, Abe se demandait combien de temps ils allaient tenir sans se sauter dessus. Ils avaient déjà joué pendant un an, mais il doutait qu'ils puissent encore tenir une autre année.

Jo avait ramené Henry à la boutique. En y revenant, il resta quelques minutes dans la voiture. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé un moment, elle l'avait mis dehors.

Le rouge à ses joues signifiait bien qu'elle y repensait. Elle battait nerveusement ses ongles sur le volant.

\- Abe a dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué

Henry pouffa

\- Le fait de t'inviter à passer la nuit ici ?

La couleur du visage de la jeune femme était maintenant méconnaissable.

\- Non… Enfin, c'est gentil de sa part, mais je voulais dire, par rapport à ce qu'il a dit quand vous m'avez ramené bourrée, en début d'année.

Henry essaya de ne pas sourire comme un pervers en y repensant.

La jeune femme avait été un véritable phénomène après la fermeture du bar et autant dire qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment debout. Elle qui ne montrait pas trop son affection, ce soir-là il avait eu le droit à plusieurs étreintes de la part de la jeune femme. Mais il avait dû surtout la porter pour la mettre dans le canapé. Il avait fait abstraction des grossièretés qu'elle avait pu dire pendant tout le trajet. Il lui avait retiré son manteau et l'avait couché en lui mettant un oreiller sous la tête et une couverture sur les épaules.

Il avait hésité à la mettre dans son lit et l'habiller dans quelque chose de plus confortable, mais comme elle lui avait dit au bar peu avant qu'elle ne soit plus maître de ses propres mots et gestes, elle était armée.

Il sourit

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et Abe dit n'importe quoi. Je n'allais pas te déshabiller. J'ai appris à respecter les femmes. J'ai voulu te coucher dans mon lit, mais ça s'arrête là.

Jo le regarda longuement et sentit toutes les parties de son corps palpiter, y compris celles dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

\- Okay ! Bon eh bien tu es prêt à attaquer une autopsie demain ?

Il se disait que cela lui ferait sans doute penser à autre chose.

\- Oui ! Je serais au taquet demain matin.

\- Parfait alors ! Je viendrais te chercher et le soir on ira ensemble à l'hôpital.

Henry la regarda profondément. Cette femme avait tout de parfait ou presque. Il ignorait de quelle façon, mais il fallait qu'il trouve réellement un temps pour tout lui avouer. Mais il était difficile d'être tranquille dans leur métier.

Il mit un doigt en attention

\- Tu as intérêt à rester pour dîner après tout ça. Tu nous auras été d'une aide précieuse, Jo.

Jo acquiesça

\- Promis !

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau intensément. Ils pouvaient presque entendre leurs battements de cœur à l'unisson. Henry reprit ses esprits et sortit de la voiture.

\- Bonne nuit Jo ! Merci encore et à demain !

\- Bonne nuit à toi Henry !

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la boutique et poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là. Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Cet homme va me tuer !

\- Cette femme va me tuer ! – murmura Henry, lorsqu'il rentra et s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain Henry retourna donc au 11 pour effectuer l'autopsie qui rendait fou ce pauvre Lucas. Jo était passée le prendre vers 8h30, avec son café à la main.

Henry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, sachant très bien qu'il était seul dans la boutique. Il avait quelque peu regretté de ne pas avoir insisté d'inviter Jo à rester pour la nuit. Mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne disait que l'un comme l'autre aurait été capable de se contrôler.

Quand Henry posa le pied au commissariat, il eut l'impression que les choses étaient bien plus agitées qu'à la normale. Il regarda Jo.

\- Je ne suis pas là pendant deux jours et j'ai l'impression que c'est l'apocalypse !

Jo elle-même ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le 11 aussi agité. Elle savait qu'Henry faisait du bon travail, mais avant de travailler avec lui, ils étaient bien obligés de se débrouiller.

Ils croisèrent Reece en chemin vers la morgue. Elle les interpella.

\- Martinez, Morgan !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la rejoignirent. Reece regarda Henry.

\- Contente de vous voir aujourd'hui docteur ! Comment se sent Abe ?

\- Il va mieux ! Il sortira ce soir ! Il m'a un peu forcé à venir sinon rien que de moi-même je serais resté à ses côtés.

Reece acquiesça ! C'était compréhensible.

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là aujourd'hui ! On a bien besoin de votre expertise.

Jo regarda autour d'eux et demanda alors à sa chef

\- Pourquoi tant d'excitation aujourd'hui ? On a reçu de nouvelles informations depuis hier ou un nouveau corps ?

Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas la deuxième solution

\- Pas de nouveau corps et celui d'Amber attend toujours la véritable cause de la mort. D'après les échos que j'ai entendus, ça ne va vraiment pas fort entre le Dr Washington et Lucas. Je considère sérieusement à virer ce vieux balai de notre commissariat, parce que ça commence à bien faire.

Jo l'encouragea fortement à le faire et Henry ne pouvait pas non plus s'y opposer.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tout le monde est énervé ? – demanda Jo

Reece secoua la tête

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai reçu un appel ce matin ! Nous allons recevoir la visite d'un inspecteur fédéral. Il viendra évaluer notre capacité à travailler et se fondra dans le décor comme si on n'était pas là. Ce n'est qu'un simple contrôle de routine. Il visitera également l'OCME. Il a le dossier de tout le monde donc ne soyez pas surpris de le voir traîner. Mais il m'a assuré que sa présence ne perturberait pas nos activités donc ne faites pas attention à lui.

Le couple se regarda. Henry n'était pas flic donc il n'avait pas spécialement son mot à dire. Mais inspecteur fédéral voulait tout dire.

\- Pardon lieu, mais inspecteur fédéral… Je suppose qu'il est là pour une raison ? Je pense bien que c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit sa visite en dix ans que je travaille ici.

Reece les regarda profondément et leur fit signe de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et Jo et Henry ne sentaient pas trop ce qui allait être dit.

\- C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Les inspecteurs fédéraux qui travaillent avec la NYPD font le tour du commissariat pour repérer qui serait assez compétent pour diriger. J'ai été affectée ici de cette façon même si on m'a transféré d'un commissariat à l'autre.

Jo et Henry clignèrent tous les deux des yeux

\- Lieutenant, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir ? Pardon, je ne suis pas de la police, mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait été repéré pour avoir une grosse promotion ?

Reece n'avait encore parlé de ça à personne et elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ses deux meilleurs éléments.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa ses bras

\- Je ne veux pas que ça sorte de là pour le moment ! J'ai fait croire aux autres que ce n'était qu'un simple contrôle de routine, mais ce n'est pas le cas – elle marqua une pause et Jo et Henry se sentirent comme dans le bureau du proviseur à attendre un châtiment, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal – j'ai été approchée par les fédéraux pour être agent spécial et diriger une équipe, comme je le fais ici.

Jo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et un large sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres

\- Mais c'est génial ! C'est une excellente nouvelle Lieutenant

Reece sourit

\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! Ça ne fait qu'un an que je travaille ici et les bons éloges que je reçois grâce à votre travail efficace et surtout depuis que nous avons notre propre atout – elle désigna Henry d'un signe de tête, qui se sentit particulièrement flatté – eh bien, j'ai été contactée plusieurs fois. C'est la première offre aussi alléchante que je reçois et je dois avouer que cela fait bien longtemps qu'être sur le terrain me manque. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un entraînement d'environ trois mois avant de pouvoir intégrer cette équipe. Et cet entraînement se fait à Washington, là où le QG du FBI se trouve, mais plus précisément dans l'état du Maryland, à Quantico… Et suite à ça, j'aurais le choix soit de revenir au 11 soit de prendre une équipe du FBI. Je suppose qu'il n'y a que pendant la pratique que je verrais si oui ou non, être un agent me conviendrait.

Chacun s'était rapidement habitué à Reece et lui portait tous un énorme respect. Elle devait les supporter et ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Surtout que Jo et Henry savaient parfaitement bien qu'ils étaient deux têtes de mule et n'écoutaient jamais rien de ce que le lieutenant leur disait.

\- Donc je vais essayer d'y penser rapidement, mais continuez de faire votre travail. Lorsque j'aurais pris ma décision, j'en ferais part à tout le monde ! C'est la raison pour laquelle cet inspecteur sera là tout à l'heure. Il veut être certain que je suis apte à diriger une équipe et que ce n'est pas le bordel entre les différentes affaires.

Jo et Henry entendaient parfaitement bien ce qu'elle disait. Mais un changement de lieutenant signifiait de nouvelles habitudes et elle ignorait si Henry serait toujours autant le bienvenu sur le terrain elle regarda son légiste d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier ne disait rien et bien qu'il fût ravi pour Reece, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait si elle acceptait l'offre. Et ça ne serait que de la folie que de ne pas le faire.

Reece savait bien à quoi ils pensaient

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà mis une note à votre dossier à tous les deux, disant que votre travail ensemble est ce qui permet à ce commissariat d'avancer donc peu importe qui prendra ma relève, votre partenariat n'en sera pas affecté.

Ils semblèrent rassurés et eurent quelque peu du mal à cacher leurs émotions. Jo s'avança un peu et poussa un long soupir.

\- Vous êtes un grand lieutenant et vous méritez ce qu'il a de mieux pour vous ! Je suis contente qu'on vous ait approché. J'espère que vous allez vraiment y réfléchir et ça serait dommage de ne pas accepter.

Reece lui serra la main

\- Je sais ! Ce pour quoi je vais bien peser le pour et le contre et au pire des cas après des mois d'entraînement, je pourrais choisir de revenir sur ma décision si cela ne me convient pas. Dans le cas où je resterais, j'ai déjà une idée de remplaçant et je pense qu'elle fera du bon travail si elle devait rester là de façon permanente.

Jo et Henry notèrent le « elle ». Donc Reece pensait à une nouvelle figure féminine pour la remplacer. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Henry était resté bien silencieux. Reece le regarda en haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes ! Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas pleurer ?

Jo éclata de rire et Henry eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il reprit ses esprits et serra la main de Reece.

\- J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, mais comme Jo l'a dit, c'est une excellente nouvelle et je vous souhaite la réussite pour cette place et bien sûr, en espérant que vous l'acceptiez.

\- Je vous remercie tous les deux ! Mais pas un mot pour le moment. J'aimerais prendre une décision d'abord et aussi voir ce que cet inspecteur va penser de mon travail que ce soit avec tout le commissariat ou l'OCME, malgré mon peu de contrôle dessus.

Jo et Henry hochèrent la tête simultanément. Reece les regarda tour à tour et se disait que son remplaçant devrait vraiment s'accrocher avec leur tendance à foncer tête baissée dans tout et n'importe quoi. Mais si la personne à qui elle pensait prenait sa place, le couple était certainement plus dans le trouble qu'avec elle.

Leur tension et leur façon de se tourner autour allaient certainement lui manquer si elle décidait de prendre cette place pour de bon.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit son sérieux

\- Bon, sur ça, retournez bosser ! Lucas est à deux doigts de faire une crise alors il vaudrait mieux que vous le rejoignez maintenant.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent à la suite de l'autre du poste. Le trajet jusqu'à la morgue fut particulièrement silencieux, chacun repensant à qui pourrait être aussi bon que Reece et les mener à la baguette telle qu'elle le faisait. Henry espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'ennuis vis-à-vis de son secret.

\- Doc ! – s'écria Lucas, qu'Henry vit presque courir vers lui comme un enfant n'ayant pas vu sa famille depuis des mois

Henry fit un pas en arrière

\- Je te préviens, si tu me serres dans tes bras, je te découpe sur-le-champ.

Lucas se stoppa net devant le légiste et fit un sourire gêné. Jo dut retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle.

Le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de rédemption

\- Okay okay ! Pas de câlins. Mais je suis content de vous voir et j'ai entendu dire qu'Abe serait hors de l'hôpital ce soir donc c'est génial. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

Henry hocha la tête

\- Jo m'a briefé ! Laisse-moi mettre ma blouse et j'arrive !

 **###**

\- Alors ? – demanda Jo après de trop longues minutes de silence de la part d'Henry, devant le corps.

\- Ce n'est pas la noyade ? N'est-ce pas doc ?

Henry avait longuement observé le corps. Il pouvait dire qu'en effet, la noyade n'était pas la cause directe, mais celle qui était plus facile à déterminer pour n'importe quel légiste ne souhaitant pas se fouler comme Dr Washington.

\- Je confirme que la noyade n'était pas accidentelle !

Lucas poussa un soupir de soulagement ! Dr Washington pouvait aller se faire voir.

Jo n'était pas avancée

\- Tu sais quelle est la cause dans ce cas ?

Henry avait été minutieux et était parvenu à une conclusion qui le surprenait assez

\- Le monoxyde de carbone !

Jo et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien compris.

\- Tu peux répéter ? – demanda Jo

\- Amber a été tué par du monoxyde de carbone ! Maintenant à savoir pourquoi et comment, surtout dans une piscine, c'est autre chose.

Effectivement, c'était un retournement de situation que personne n'avait pu voir venir. Jo se gratta la tête.

\- Mais comment ? Attends une seconde, Hanson et moi on était là-bas hier, tout le personnel qui y travaille. On aurait dû être tous touchés si jamais il y avait du gaz carbonique dans le coin ? Non ?

Henry se mit à faire les cent pas pour réfléchir.

\- Peut-être pas ! Je ne pense pas que le gaz était à la piscine sinon comme tu dis, tout le monde aurait été touché.

\- Alors quoi ? D'où ça peut provenir ?

Henry savait que le monoxyde de carbone se retrouvait dans tout ou presque. Surtout les vieilles usines ou les appartements avec du chauffage ou plaque électriques au butane ou propane, mais les nouvelles normes interdisaient désormais ce genre de pratique dans toutes les habitations.

\- Pour commencer, il faudrait vérifier son appartement. Peut-être que cela vient de chez elle.

Lucas osa alors

\- Mais dans ce cas, il ne s'agirait pas d'un meurtre ? Si ?

Henry haussa les épaules

\- Cela dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses, mais les normes interdisent d'avoir quoi que ce soit au monoxyde de carbone. Si jamais son appartement en contient, le seul responsable sera le propriétaire, mais dans ce cas, cela sera mis comme homicide involontaire. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas dans cette histoire.

Jo réfléchit un instant

\- Les usines en consomment toujours n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entre autres ! Les anciennes maisons aussi, mais désormais, tout est au méthane et il est strictement interdit d'avoir du butane ou du profane chez soi. Les inspecteurs de l'hygiène pourraient sévèrement punir quiconque en utilisant encore dans son appartement ou sa maison.

Jo n'arrivait pas à voir qui dans leur liste de suspects aurait pu s'amuser à infiltrer du gaz carbonique dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Il aurait fallu soit quelqu'un qui travaille dans une usine, soit qui soit en constante approche avec du gaz ou qui vive à l'âge de pierre. Personne parmi le peu qu'ils avaient interrogé ne semblait correspondre au profil.

Jo soupira

\- De toute façon, aujourd'hui il faut qu'on aille interroger Daisy et Madison. Et ce coach qui l'a agressé sexuellement. Peut-être que dans le lot, tu remarqueras quelque chose. Il faudrait du coup qu'on paye une visite à son appartement, qui est aussi celui de son copain. Et qu'on puisse reparler aux deux autres maîtres-nageurs chez eux, juste pour vérifier.

Henry sembla approuver le plan. Et comme le disait Jo, cela lui permettrait de se faire une plus grande idée.

\- Je suggère que si on recherche du gaz, que dans le cas, on apporte des masques, histoire de ne pas se faire attraper.

Jo rougit en repensant à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans le lit d'une victime, Eric Shaw, le hacker des Faceless. Mort par gaz également et ils étaient tous deux partis à l'appartement du suspect pour évaluer le taux dans l'appartement et finalement, mettre ces masques avait été presque inutile vu que le niveau était bas et qu'ils pouvaient respirer.

Elle se souvenait à quel point elle avait frissonné à ce moment. Parler de la mort avait un côté romantique lorsque cela se faisait en présence d'Henry.

Il était celui qui avait suggéré qu'ils s'allongent sur le lit en attendant que l'indicateur sonne. Elle n'avait même pas bronché et ils avaient eu une conversation très cœur à cœur et ce jour-là, elle avait vu et senti quelque chose entre eux. Elle avait déjà espoir qu'ils pourraient devenir plus que de simples partenaires, ils étaient bien partis pour.

Henry savait bien ce à quoi elle pensait et sourit. Jo releva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. Lucas restait là à les observer telle la chandelle qu'il était.

\- Bon – Jo se racla la gorge – on va commencer par monsieur le coach qui agresse sexuellement ses sportives.

Henry retira sa blouse sans prendre en compte le regard de Lucas sur lui.

\- Très bien, je te suis !

* * *

Sur le chemin, Jo avait expliqué à Henry ce qu'Hanson avait appris en interrogeant Dave, pendant qu'elle interrogeait Stephen. L'histoire qu'Amber ne se nourrissait que très peu ou pas du tout de glucides, ce qui était une surprise pour une sportive.

\- Alors, j'ai suggéré qu'elle avait peut-être des intolérances ! Mais je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça bizarre pour une sportive de zapper les glucides.

Cela avait amené Henry à s'arrêter et Jo le heurta de plein fouet et manqua de basculer en arrière. Elle fut bien ravie d'avoir des réflexes.

\- Oye ! Tu pourrais au moins mettre un clignotant !

Henry la regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ça, mais ta théorie est intéressante. Il se pourrait qu'elle ait eu des intolérances, ce qui expliquerait l'absence de glucides. Je vais m'en assurer une fois qu'on se sera de retour au labo.

Jo acquiesça

\- Sinon dès qu'on visitera le petit copain, on pourra sans doute lui poser la question

\- C'est bien vrai !

Ils regardèrent la bâtisse devant eux ou plutôt la résidence. On pouvait dire que pour un coach, il avait les moyens. La maison rappela un peu à Henry, quand lui et Jo avaient rendu visite au père d'Emily Sontag l'année dernière. Une affaire qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée et Jo aussi. Ce fut d'ailleurs à la fin de cette affaire, mis à part le gâchis d'Adam, que ses sentiments envers sa partenaire avaient commencé à apparaître et partir dans la direction qu'il n'avait pas vue venir.

\- Donc hier, toi et Hanson n'aviez pas pu l'interroger ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Pas du tout ! Il avait un match à Philadelphie ou un truc comme ça. On a vérifié, c'était vrai, mais aujourd'hui il ne nous échappera pas.

Jo revit le même garde de sécurité que la veille. Ce dernier la regarda comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Elle lui montra clairement son badge.

\- On est là pour parler à Don Harris ! Vu comment vous me regardez, vous vous souvenez que je suis passée hier et qu'on a argumenté longtemps avant de vous faire comprendre que c'est pour une enquête.

Le garde la regarda d'un air indifférent et observa Henry

\- Et lui c'est qui ?

Henry se disait que les gens riches n'engageaient pas du personnel très aimable.

\- Mon légiste ! Il est celui qui a déterminé les causes de la mort de notre victime et désolée de vous dire ça, mais votre patron a peut-être quelque chose à voir dedans vu qu'il l'avait agressé sexuellement dans le passé.

Le garde ne semblait pas décider à ouvrir la porte, mais Jo sonna et le majordome arriva vers eux et cette fois sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les laisser rentrer.

Il les conduit dans un living-room bien trop spacieux pour quelqu'un qui n'était que coach sportif.

\- Monsieur Harris va arriver dans quelques minutes ! Je vous en prie, prenez place !

Henry resta debout pour observer tout autour et Jo fit de même. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte en croisant les bras.

\- Comment un homme qui entraîne des abonnés à la testostérone peut se permettre d'avoir une telle baraque ? Moi avec mon petit salaire de flic, je ne pourrais jamais me le permettre.

Henry sourit. Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait posé la question quand il l'avait entraîné chez Paul Stewart. À la différence près, était que lui avait eu largement le temps de mettre des tas et des tas d'économies de côté. Mais il ne risquait pas de s'en vanter, loin de là.

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu d'autres jobs plus payants avant ça ? – suggéra Henry

Jo n'y croyait pas trop

\- Peut-être, mais je dirais plutôt qu'il doit avoir des façons bien à lui de gagner de l'argent. Déjà de savoir ce qu'il a fait Amber et de le voir libre, me donne carrément la nausée et qu'on lui donne le droit d'exercer en plus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La justice américaine à son meilleur, comme toujours.

Le principal intéressé galopa rapidement vers eux

\- Détective Martinez, docteur Morgan ! Mon majordome m'a dit que vous étiez là. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Le couple se lança un regard. Don était le coach bien musclé et bourré d'hormones par défaut. Jo se sentit mal de le voir devant elle. Avec un tel gabarit, elle comprenait pourquoi la pauvre Amber n'avait certainement pas pu échapper à son contrôle.

En prenant place, Jo remarqua bien le regard de ce porc sur elle et Henry de même. Les femmes devaient être sérieusement dans un filet avec lui. Par réflexe, Henry se déplaça bien plus près de Jo et son bras glissa derrière son dos, comme pour la protéger et faire comprendre à la montagne de muscles devant eux, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de mettre la fin sur la jeune détective.

Jo remarqua bien la manœuvre et ne fit rien pour décaler Henry de son espace personnel, bien au contraire.

Elle rentra donc en mode flic comme elle savait si bien le faire et ne risquait pas d'être tendre le moins du monde.

\- Monsieur Harris, un autre collègue et moi étions passés hier pour vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'un meurtre.

Elle montra la photo d'Amber

\- Vous la reconnaissez ?

Don regarda la photo et Jo perçut une lueur vraiment perverse dans le creux de ses pupilles. Elle se retint de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Il se pourrait que oui ! C'est regrettable ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai entendu les échos.

Jo lança un regard à Henry qui était aussi calme qu'un taureau. Elle demanda alors.

\- On nous a dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec elle… Des problèmes d'agression sexuelle par exemple. Elle vous aurait piégé pendant que vous en profitiez avec elle. Et ça ne vous aurait pas plu.

Il haussa des épaules. Henry se demandait comment un homme pouvait traiter une femme de la sorte. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le sexe féminin. Elles étaient tellement respectables, tellement fortes. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que depuis la nuit des temps, elles étaient traitées comme du bétail et passaient inférieures au sexe masculin alors qu'elles étaient bien au-dessus et méritaient tellement plus de reconnaissance.

\- Je l'avoue ! Elle m'avait énormément attiré et il se peut que je me sois laissé aller. Et alors ? J'ai fait quelques mois de prison et je n'ai plus été autorisé à entraîner des équipes féminines, mais c'est bon. J'ai retenu ma leçon.

Jo n'y croyait pas trop. Henry demanda alors.

\- Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi entre 20h et minuit ?

Henry remarqua qu'il fit semblant de réfléchir

\- J'étais ici ! Vous pouvez demander à mon majordome. J'étais en train de revoir les dernières stratégies pour le match avec mon équipe.

Jo ajouta

\- Vous n'auriez pas fait un tour à la piscine entre temps ? Parce que Amber a été retrouvée noyée.

\- Mais la cause de la mort était le monoxyde de carbone ! – additionna Henry

Don éclata de rire

\- Dans une piscine ? Attendez, si vous êtes là, c'est que je suis un suspect ! Vous croyez que j'ai mon temps à perdre d'aller faire je ne sais quel raccordement pour y mettre du monoxyde dans une piscine ?

Jo et Henry haussèrent des épaules

\- On ne peut rien écarter ! – affirma la jeune fille –, mais avouez que vous faites un bon suspect.

Don secoua la tête

\- C'est vous qui le dites, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Je vous mets au défi d'essayer ! En attendant, je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous avez trouvé l'entrée, vous pourrez ressortir.

Il les quitta sans leur adresser le moindre mot. Jo et Henry surent qu'il était carrément à mettre au top de la liste.

Ils sortirent et Jo n'arrivait pas à calmer sa boule de nerfs

\- Ugh ! Quel connard quand même ! Et puis cette manière qu'il avait de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Ça me donne envie de l'étouffer !

\- Crois-moi ! Moi aussi ! Mais je suis persuadé qu'on parviendra à trouver d'autres preuves contre lui. Et puis il est resté bien vague par rapport à nos questions.

Jo approuva. Henry regarda l'heure.

\- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller maintenant ?

\- On doit visiter les deux autres maîtres-nageurs. J'ai appelé la piscine tout à l'heure et elle est toujours fermée donc ils sont sans doute chez eux. À ce moment, on pourra leur demander si oui ou non ils ont eu du monoxyde chez eux et tu auras le droit de vérifier.

Henry la regarda d'un air étonné

\- On n'a pas besoin d'un mandat pour ça ?

\- On n'a pas le temps ! S'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, ils nous laisseront faire notre boulot.

Ils repartirent au cœur de Manhattan où leurs visites à Stephen et Dave leur prirent presque toute la fin de la matinée. Sans compter qu'ils avaient été coincés dans le trafic sur le chemin entre Long Island et Manhattan.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _L'idée de Reece m'est venue complètement aléatoirement, alors que je pensais à tout autre chose. Enfin, vous verrez ça dans les futurs chapitres ;)_

 _Et je voulais rectifier quelque chose, cette histoire aura 18 chapitres et non pas 22 comme je l'ai dit à l'origine (18 sur mon traitement de texte, ça fera plus ici mais ça reste la même) parce que j'ai déjà près de 600 pages et j'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 8 seulement donc franchement, je vais pas pouvoir écrire autant. 18 ça fait aussi l'équivalent d'une full season et j'écrirais la deuxième partie sur un autre document parce que sérieusement, j'aurais jamais pensé écrire autant en deux mois O_o._


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci de vos reviews. Comme prévu je poste deux fois dans la semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne jouera pas trop avec vos nerfs._

* * *

Après les deux interviews et la participation active des deux maîtres-nageurs qui ne possédaient pas de monoxyde chez eux, ce qui était tant mieux, Jo et Henry s'arrêtèrent rapidement dans un petit restaurant pour manger et repartirent en début d'après-midi pour aller interroger Madison et Daisy qui habitaient dans le Queens.

Ils furent chanceux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'immeuble et qu'ils virent les deux filles marcher ensemble.

\- Daisy Garcia, Madison Cooper ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Jo montra son badge.

\- Détective Martinez ! NYPD ! Voici le docteur Morgan ! Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, c'est au sujet d'Amber, votre concurrente directe pour les J.O.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et acceptèrent de répondre aux questions. Les quatre s'étaient dirigés dans le petit square juste en face de l'immeuble où vivaient les deux jeunes filles.

\- On ne savait pas qu'elle était morte – souffla Madison – et noyée en plus

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Elle n'a pas été spécialement noyée ! La personne qui a commis ce crime l'a d'abord asphyxiée avec du monoxyde de carbone.

Les deux filles semblaient assez afférées de la manière dont leur concurrente avait été tuée.

Jo reprit

\- Les maîtres-nageurs nous ont dit que vous étiez en compétition avec Amber. Ce qui peut se comprendre si elle avait déjà sa place aux J.O et vous deux non.

\- Ce qui peut être un bon motif pour meurtre – ajouta Henry, d'une voix calme

Madison et Daisy s'échangèrent un regard comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elles avaient entendue

\- Attendez ! C'est terrible, on est d'accord ! Mais Amber était avant tout notre amie ! On savait qu'elle allait certainement faire partie des J.O et nous non, mais au contraire, on était contentes pour elle. – expliqua Daisy

\- C'est vrai – affirma Madison -, on reconnaît que sur le coup, ça nous a pas mal emmerdées ! Mais par la suite, on a compris qu'avec son talent, elle le méritait. Tout simplement. On ne serait pas tombées aussi bas. Daisy et moi, on continuera de s'entraîner plus fort.

Henry les regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elles jouaient la comédie ou pas.

\- Mais sachant qu'Amber est hors liste maintenant, cela vous laisse la place à l'une de vous deux.

\- Et vous n'allez pas vous entretuer pour ça ? N'est-ce pas ? – demanda Jo, avec un petit sourire en coin

Madison et Daisy se sentirent vraiment offensées

\- Sérieusement ! On vous l'a dit, on ne l'a pas tué !

\- Il faudra qu'on s'en assure – coupa Jo – où étiez-vous dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi entre 20h et minuit ?

Daisy répondit

\- On était à la bibliothèque de l'université ! On avait examen le lendemain au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Il fallait qu'on rattrape. Vous pouvez vous en assurer auprès de la bibliothécaire. On a donné nos cartes étudiantes, parce qu'après 20h, seuls les étudiants peuvent rester. Il y avait également des gardes de sécurité. On vous assure, on n'a rien à voir dans le meurtre d'Amber.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Ils leur donnèrent l'autorisation de partir et Jo ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler l'université. Henry la regarda.

\- On est dimanche Jo ! Je doute que quelqu'un te réponde.

Elle haussa des épaules

\- La bibliothèque reste ouverte jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Elle avait dû s'y reprendre en trois fois, mais elle avait fini par avoir quelqu'un qui lui confirma la présence des deux jeunes filles le soir du meurtre. Alibi confirmé. Il fallait encore chercher.

\- Bon ! Je sais que Steve, le copain d'Amber, travaille ce soir donc on ne pourra pas l'interroger de suite ! On reviendra demain ! Je te propose qu'on repasse au 11. Tu pourras peut-être nous dire si oui ou non Amber avait des intolérances.

Henry la dévisagea

\- Quoi ?

\- Même si elle en avait, ça ne changera rien au diagnostic. Elle n'est pas morte noyée comme tout le monde semble le penser.

Jo gloussa

\- Je ne dis pas que ton diagnostic est faux docteur ! Je te crois toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je pense que c'est tout de même une piste à explorer. Les maîtres-nageurs nous ont dit que ce manque de glucides pouvait provoquer des crampes et mener à la noyade, mais je ne me doute bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Henry lui donna un coup d'épaule

\- Il n'a pas tort, mais j'aurais souhaité que ce soit beaucoup plus facile que ça.

 **###**

\- Effectivement, elle avait des intolérances – confirma Henry, une fois qu'ils furent de retour au labo.

Hanson qui venait de débarquer dans la morgue haussa un sourcil

\- Comment vous avez pu trouver ça ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Mike, depuis le temps tu ne sais pas que tu t'adresses à un professionnel ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- J'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

Henry sourit

\- Vous avez bien raison détective ! Et pour répondre à votre question, ce sont les différentes plaques qu'elle avait tout le long de son corps. J'ai aussi fait une radio et effectivement, l'intolérance au glucide est ressortie. Donc, si je n'étais pas certain qu'elle avait été tuée par le monoxyde de carbone en premier lieu, la noyade accidentelle aurait pu être considérée parce qu'après trop d'efforts sans glucide, son corps aurait très bien pu l'abandonner.

Hanson sentait qu'il dormirait moins bête le soir

\- Merci de l'éclaircissement doc ! Vous avez obtenu des infos avec vos visites ?

Jo répondit

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Ce Don, est un véritable enfoiré ! Henry et moi on l'a haussé en suspect numéro un. Demain, on va aller parler à Steve et on verra bien s'il nous dit quelque chose de nouveau ou si peut-être on peut remarquer quelque chose dans l'appartement.

Henry resta un instant à regarder le corps d'Amber. Jo sut que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le monoxyde de carbone n'agit pas de suite. Il commence par des vomissements, de la fièvre et tout un tas de symptômes qui peuvent faire penser à une simple grippe. Je suis en train de me demander… Si Amber a présenté des signes, comment a-t-elle eu la force d'aller à la piscine ?

Jo put parfaitement répondre à cette question

\- Certaines personnes sont ambitieuses jusqu'au bout ! Moi je sais que si je suis malade, même avec 40 de fièvre, je viens quand même.

Hanson souffla

\- Je confirme ! Elle l'a déjà fait y'a quelques années et elle a dégobillé sur le suspect. Le lieutenant à cette époque n'a même pas perdu de temps pour la consigner chez elle pour deux jours !

Jo se gratta nerveusement la tête tandis qu'ils entendirent un fou rire de la part de Lucas. La petite Jo si calme qui se mettait à vomir sur le suspect, cela avait dû être assez épique.

\- Ça va ! C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Mais en plus, il était le coupable alors franchement, j'ai rendu service à tout le monde !

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire également ! Il aimait entendre de telles anecdotes, surtout quand il s'agissait de Jo.

\- Vu de cet angle-là – céda Henry –, mais il va tout de même falloir demander à son copain ce qu'il en était de sa santé les derniers jours et pourquoi il n'a pas appelé une ambulance ou un médecin pour l'examiner.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait également être au top des suspects ?

\- On ne pourra que s'en assurer demain ! Mais je ne l'écarterais pas ! Des fois les petits copains sont bien plus malins qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Lucas finit par demander

\- Au fait, vous avez vu ce gars du FBI qui traînait dans les locaux toute la journée ? Il m'a assez perturbé ! Normalement il aurait dû attendre que vous soyez là – en s'adressant à Henry - pour voir si votre réputation tient la route, mais comme vous et Jo avez tardé à revenir.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Ils n'allaient pas vendre la mèche. Reece leur avait dit qu'elle en parlerait elle-même, suivant la décision qu'elle prendrait. La détective inventa un bobard.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il voulait juste évaluer un peu notre travail.

\- Mais il faut savoir qu'on est un peu désolés de ne pas avoir été présents pour l'inspection.

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- Eh bien ! Hanson et moi on a peu parlé de ce que vous faisiez en général et comme je suis celui qui travaille avec vous depuis longtemps, j'ai pu confirmer le bon travail que vous avez toujours fait dans les affaires, et ce même avant d'être avec le 11.

Henry sourit et le remercia d'un signe de tête

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il était là juste pour nous saquer ! Mais Reece nous a dit qu'ils passent de temps en temps.

Hanson regarda le couple. Il était détective depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était que des rares occasions. Il se rappelait encore de la dernière fois. Il regarda Jo qui ne fit qu'un battement de cils.

Henry regarda l'heure ! Il était près de 19h et Abe devait certainement l'attendre pour le ramener à la boutique, s'il ne draguait pas l'infirmière. Jo le regarda et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je te ramène ! Abe a sans doute hâte de retrouver son lit ! On verra ça demain.

Ils quittèrent le 11 et furent rapidement à l'hôpital. Abe était déjà prêt et fut soulagé de les voir.

\- Ah bah il était temps ! Je pensais que vous seriez arrivés plus tôt.

Henry le trouva de nouveau assez ingrat

\- Il faut bien qu'on travaille !

Abe tira la langue à son père

\- Je vous embête les jeunes ! Alors, l'affaire avance ?

Jo répondit

\- Mieux qu'hier en tout cas ! Lorsqu'Henry est là, les choses se passent tout de suite mieux !

\- Évidemment !

Henry ne répondit pas, mais sentait qu'il battait des records en termes de rougissement. Il aida Abe à enfiler sa veste et ils purent quitter l'établissement. Ce fut seulement dans la voiture qu'Abe demanda.

\- Au fait ! Tu as gardé ces vêtements toute la journée ?

Henry avait complètement oublié qu'il avait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens

\- Apparemment oui ! Personne ne m'a fait la remarque.

Jo lui fit un compliment

\- Sans doute parce que ça te va bien et que ça reste un peu dans le style que tu as l'habitude de mettre. Mais en plus décontracté.

Abe gloussa quand il vit la couleur des joues de son père qui prirent une teinte bien rose. Le trajet jusqu'à la boutique se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur.

En arrivant, Henry dit à Abe et Jo

\- Je vais m'occuper du dîner ce soir ! Abe, va prendre un bon bain chaud et Jo mets-toi à l'aise.

Abe secoua la tête

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu traînes dans la cuisine.

Henry lui lança son regard de père qui n'approuve pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu bouges d'un pouce ! Je peux cuisiner donc tu vas prendre ton bain et tu arrêtes de chercher des excuses pour rester debout !

\- Comme tu veux ! Mais tu ne me crames rien du tout !

Jo taquina

\- Donc si tu cuisines, d'après ce que je comprends, je ferais mieux de commander chez le Chinois, non ?

Henry la regarda de travers et elle éclata de rire

\- Ne l'encourage pas ! Je peux faire à manger tout de même. Et je ne vais empoisonner personne.

\- Ça, rien n'est sûr – cria Abe en s'éloignant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Henry partit dans la cuisine en bougonnant comme le vieil homme qu'il était. Jo lui emboîta le pas et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

\- Trêve de plaisanteries, tu veux peut-être que je te donne un coup de main ? Mais ne me donne rien à cuire, parce que moi et la cuisine, c'est une véritable catastrophe.

Henry appréciait, mais se disait que ce n'était pas très poli de demander aux invités de faire des choses

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Jo. Je m'en occupe ! Je vais faire quelque chose de rapide donc prends place, fait ce que tu veux.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant

\- Je pense que je vais être utile ici donc je reste là que tu le veuilles ou pas. Je ne veux pas rater Henry Morgan derrière les fourneaux.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin qui lui fit perdre toute pensée cohérente, s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

\- À ta guise !

Comme il faisait toujours bon, ils mangèrent sur la terrasse. Henry ne s'était pas foulé et avait fait une quiche au jambon et fromage avec quelques légumes. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Abe, mais il pouvait s'en sortir quand même. Henry rappela à son fils de prendre sa médication, ce qu'il fit en soupirant, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper au côté médecin d'Henry.

Pendant le repas, Henry et Abe se faisaient face et Jo était assise aux côtés du légiste.

Les trois se rappelaient parfaitement la dernière fois, un an presque tout pile, où ils avaient dîné sur le toit et qu'Abe et Henry avaient dû trouver l'excuse qu'ils inventaient depuis des années, par rapport à leur relation.

L'alcool fut banni en cette soirée au plus grand dam d'Abe, mais à la place, Jo avait aidé Henry à faire une petite sangria sans alcool, donc un jus de fruits en gros, mais bon au moins il était délicieux et faisait à oublier à Abe qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à un petit verre de vin pour les au moins les deux prochaines semaines.

Ils parlèrent un peu de l'affaire et Jo et Henry étaient censé garder le secret, mais vis-à-vis de leur équipe seulement, Abe ne faisait pas partie de la NYPD alors ils ne voyaient aucun mal à lui raconter.

\- Alors comme ça, le lieutenant Reece considère à rejoindre les rangs du FBI ?

\- Exactement ! – répondit Jo – j'ai été surprise. Ça ne fait qu'un an qu'elle travaille pour nous, mais je ne peux pas blâmer le FBI de l'avoir approché. Elle fait du bon travail et je suis contente de savoir que le 11 a une si bonne réputation, vis-à-vis de ceux qui sont au-dessus de nous.

Abe avala sa bouchée et regarda Henry, comme pour lui communiquer silencieusement.

\- Tout comme Jo, j'ai été assez surpris, mais elle nous a assuré que cela n'affecterait pas notre partenariat. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore une chose sûre, mais l'inspecteur qui était là aujourd'hui, devrait pouvoir lui donner plus d'informations. Et elle va y réfléchir.

Abe se frotta sa petite barbe

\- Si elle décide d'accepter le poste de façon permanente, elle va me manquer. Je l'aime bien ! Elle est droite et incorruptible. Elle sait se faire respecter. J'espère que peu importe la personne qui la remplacera, saura faire un aussi bon travail qu'elle.

Jo se rappela qu'elle avait dit qu'il était fort possible que ce soit une autre femme qui prenne la relève. Si elle avait le caractère de Reece, Jo savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle sourit

\- Je pense que peu importe qui prendra sa place si cela se fait. On sera entre de bonnes mains.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Jo et Henry prirent les plats et obligèrent tous les deux Abe à rester en place pendant qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle ! Henry la faisait et Jo se chargeait d'essuyer et Abe se mit à les regarder, en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Cette tension, cette attirance. Tout était là. Tout était évident. Ils ne trompaient personne. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Avoir eu cette crise d'appendicite, avoir presque frôlé la mort pour la première fois et savoir qu'une personne pourrait prendre la relève après son départ, faisait chaud au cœur d'Abe. Et Jo ! Jo était une femme exceptionnelle et il se demandait ce qu'Henry attendait pour se bouger. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il n'avait pas eu ce problème avec Abigail. Mais il comprenait qu'il avait toujours cette peur de s'engager à cause du temps qui passait pour l'autre et pas pour lui. Abe savait qu'Henry éprouvait des sentiments très forts envers Jo, il n'était pas très subtil. Et cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder. À cet instant précis, il pouvait encore voir toute l'affection qui lui portait et elle ne faisait qu'essuyer des assiettes.

Quand ils eurent terminé la vaisselle, Abe se mit entre eux, en enroulant ses bras autour de leurs épaules

\- Les jeunes ! Je pense que je vais vous laisser pour ce soir ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit ! Merci à toi Jo d'avoir été présente ces dernières 48h, tu es géniale.

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il les regarda tour à tour.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la vie est courte ! Ne laissez rien vous passer sous le nez ! Bonne soirée !

Il les quitta en les laissant à leurs pensées. Jo n'osa pas trop regarder Henry et ce dernier ne savait trop comment réagir.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge

\- Le dîner était très bon Henry ! Mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Nous avons encore des choses à faire demain avant d'élucider ce mystère.

Henry se rappela qu'il avait encore les vêtements de Jo.

\- Oh attends ! Laisse-moi prendre une douche rapide et passer les vêtements à la machine et je te les rends.

Jo aurait parié qu'il n'allait pas les garder

\- Henry ! C'est bon ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu peux les garder. Ils ne me servent à rien de toute façon. En plus, tu auras l'occasion de les remettre.

Il secoua la tête

\- Je ne pourrais pas… Ils étaient…

Jo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- Ça va je te dis ! Tu as le droit de les garder et de les remettre autant de fois que tu veux !

Ils descendirent vers l'entrée de la boutique et continuèrent de se regarder avec cette gêne continuelle entre eux.

\- Tu sais, on... On aurait pu parler pour ce soir – avoua Henry – je pense qu'on aurait été assez tranquilles.

Jo n'y croyait pas trop. À chaque tentative, quelque chose se passait. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et lui dit.

\- Henry… C'est trop la crise en ce moment ! Je veux absolument savoir et comprendre cette photo. Il doit y avoir tellement de choses à y dire, mais on n'a tellement jamais la paix… - elle soupira – on finira par prendre un jour où on sera juste toi et moi…

Elle s'interrompit et le rouge monta une nouvelle fois à ses joues en réalisant ce qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre. Henry fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Enfin. Je veux dire. Pas toi et moi comme… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Henry fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas

\- Non pas du tout !

Jo pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en sachant qu'il se fichait d'elle. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- On fera ça quand tout sera plus calme ! Il n'y a pas de problème !

Jo se demandait s'il parlait toujours de la photo ou bien d'autre chose. Leur visage était si proche. Cela renvoyait presque à leur première affaire quand Henry lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui faisait pas du rentre-dedans, mais qu'il s'était volontairement rapproché d'elle, à la limite de lui lécher le visage.

Elle regarda ses lèvres, il suffisait d'un pas pour qu'elles atterrissent sur les siennes. Ce fut une drôle de chaleur qu'elle ressentit quand elles terminèrent sur sa joue.

\- Merci Jo ! Merci d'avoir été là pour Abe et de nous avoir soutenus. Et merci de me supporter, même si on sait que je ne le mérite pas tant que ça.

Jo le trouva un peu dur envers lui-même

\- Ne soit pas si dur envers toi Henry ! Tu es une vraie tête de mule, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais à toi seul, tu es un véritable challenge et en tant que détective. J'adore les défis. Merci de me faire confiance ! Bonne nuit et à demain !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la boutique. Henry la regarda partir et se demandait comment il faisait pour rester planté devant elle à ne rien faire à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où l'espace personnel était non-existent.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fallait donc retourner rendre visite à Steve, le petit copain d'Amber pour lui poser davantage de questions.

Jo, Henry et Hanson se désignèrent pour y aller.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le voisinage, ils trouvèrent que tout était un peu trop calme. En même temps, un lundi matin, tout le monde était au travail ou presque. Mais par rapport à la dernière fois où Hanson et Jo avaient visité le jeune homme à l'épicerie, il y avait beaucoup moins de trafic dans le quartier.

Jo regarda l'immeuble d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hanson et Henry qui étaient déjà sur les marches regardèrent la jeune fille

\- Jo ? Tu viens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Hanson

Elle cligna des yeux et se hâta de les rejoindre

\- Excusez-moi ! C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Hanson regarda le bâtiment et regarda la jeune femme

\- Un mauvais pressentiment pour Steve ou autre ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

Hanson et Jo passèrent devant Henry avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Steve habitait au deuxième étage, dans un immeuble ou plutôt un browstone de quatre étages. En passant le couloir qui menait au deuxième étage, les trois occupants se regardèrent.

\- Je rêve où ça sent le gaz ? – demanda Jo

Henry confirma. Ayant du nez, il était même capable de dire de quel gaz il s'agissait

\- Et je peux même affirmer qu'il s'agit de butane

Hanson et Jo se regardèrent d'un air affolé

\- Butane ? Mais c'est un gaz…

\- Explosif – acheva Henry, qui regarda la porte de l'appartement en détresse.

Jo avait bel et bien senti que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond avec cette visite.

\- Il faut faire évacuer l'immeuble et vite !

Il y avait une alarme incendie, Hanson éclata la vitre et appuya dessus. Les habitants pour le peu qui y était sortirent.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous, tout le monde dehors, l'immeuble pourrait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Surtout que l'odeur de gaz se faisait de plus en plus forte. Hanson était en tête et faisait évacuer tout le monde. Il était rapidement monté aux deux derniers étages, mais beaucoup de personnes étaient au travail alors il n'y avait quasiment personne à faire évacuer.

Jo et Henry étaient devant la porte de Steve.

\- On ne sait pas s'il est dedans – s'inquiéta Jo – et si jamais on rentre, toi et moi, on va se faire asphyxier par le monoxyde.

Henry vit des ombres sous la porte. Il écarquilla grand les yeux.

\- Il est dedans !

Jo sentit un frisson la parcourir

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Je vois l'ombre sous la porte ! Il est sans doute déjà inconscient. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Henry regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait empêcher le gaz de l'atteindre. Jo commença à avancer, mais Henry la retint

\- Non ! N'y va pas ! Si tu rentres, dans moins de 24h tu vas avoir tous les symptômes. Abe vient déjà de se faire hospitaliser alors il n'est pas question que tu en fasses de même.

Jo le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit

\- Henry ! C'est mon job de prendre des risques ! Si Steve est là-dans, il faut que je le sorte.

Henry n'allait certainement pas la laisser foncer tête baissée. Il se fichait pas mal de tomber malade et de mourir asphyxié, il savait qu'il reviendrait. Il essayait encore de débattre à savoir de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre quand Hanson revint

\- Mais vous faites quoi encore là tous les deux ? Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! On va tous y rester si ça continue.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent l'air de se dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas laisser mourir un homme pour aujourd'hui.

Hanson comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mike ! Henry est certain que Steve est dans l'appartement, mais inconscient, mais le gaz est à l'intérieur, si on rentre, on va tomber malade.

Ce genre de décision était terrible à prendre, mais ils étaient flics et ils savaient les risques.

\- Les pompiers sont en route, mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps l'immeuble peut s'effondrer et je comprends on ne peut pas le laisser, mais si jamais tout le monde meurt…

Henry allait gagner du temps, mais il fallait qu'il fasse sortir Hanson et Jo. Il les pressa dehors.

\- Allez-y ! J'ai peut-être un moyen de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte et sortir sans que je n'aie besoin de rentrer.

Jo n'approuvait pas du tout

\- Mais s'il sort, il aura déjà aspiré le gaz de toute façon… Ça ne va pas t'atteindre ?

\- Quelqu'un qui a respiré du monoxyde ne va pas le transmettre à un autre, ce n'est pas comme une maladie virale ou autre. Allez-y, je sais ce que je fais. À l'odeur, la fuite de gaz ne date que de quelques minutes au mieux, alors il n'a dû perdre connaissance qu'au moment où nous avons franchi les portes en bas.

Jo n'avait pas confiance en ce plan. Hanson la pressa.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous savez vraiment ce que vous faites, doc ! Dépêchez-vous et s'il ne répond pas, sortez de là, on n'aura pas le choix.

Henry acquiesça et son regard ne lâcha pas celui de Jo jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'appeler le jeune homme à travers la porte. Personne ne pouvait réveiller quelqu'un d'inconscient.

Ce n'était pas l'hiver donc il n'avait pas une écharpe bien épaisse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il l'enroula tout autour de sa bouche et son nez et tenterait de respirer à travers le tissu sans avaler les particules de monoxyde qui étaient présentes dans l'appartement.

Son endurance à force de revenir dans la rivière lui permit de défoncer la porte d'entrée sans aucun souci.

À la minute où il l'ouvrit, l'odeur s'étendit tout le long du couloir. Il vit Steve étendu devant la porte. Il le tira à l'extérieur et chercha rapidement d'où venait l'odeur si peut être un électro pas aux normes. Il regarda la boîte de fusibles ainsi que le four et la gazinière, mais tout semblait être dans la norme alors il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de brillant attire son attention juste derrière le four.

Il le poussa avec toute la force qu'il trouva et une bonbonne de gaz avec écrit en grosses lettres « butane, danger, inflammable ». Il regarda à terre, la fuite se rapprochait du circuit électrique. Il se hâta de sortir avant de finir en brochette. Il leva Steve et enroula un bras autour de son cou et déboula les escaliers sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Jo et Hanson n'étaient pas tranquilles, Henry prenait beaucoup de temps pour arriver. Jo était sur le point d'y retourner quand ils commencèrent à voir des flammes émanant de l'appartement au deuxième. Hanson attrapa Jo par le bras et hurla à tous les passants.

\- Tout le monde à terre !

Il entraîna la jeune fille vers la voiture, mais cette dernière cherchait à retourner vers l'immeuble

\- Mike ! Attends ! Henry est là dans ! Mike s'il te plaît !

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et juste au même moment une explosion se fit entendre, faisant écouler une bonne partie du premier et deuxième étage. Jo regarda le spectacle avec effroi.

\- Non ! Henry !

Sans réfléchir, elle retourna vers les débris et l'épaisse fumée noire qui se faisait voir. Hanson tenta de l'arrêter.

\- Jo ! Non, attends !

Jo était dans le nuage de fumée et hurlait le nom d'Henry à qui voulait l'entendre. Oh non ! Il n'allait pas mourir de suite ! Elle avait déjà manqué de le trouver à l'agonie à la station, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'achever. Hors de question.

\- Henry !

Elle finit par voir une ombre qui arrivait vers elle. Il y avait trop de poussière autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte alors elle appela doucement.

\- Henry ?

Elle dut ressortir du nuage à contrecœur. Hanson crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Il rejoignit Jo qui était terrorisée. Il frotta doucement son dos.

\- Il a sans doute réussi à sortir avant… J'espère qu'il n'a pas été si stupide.

Le regard de Jo était vide et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Henry aurait pu y rester. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par l'apercevoir sortir, couvert de poussière et les manches de sa chemise, déchirées, sans doute par l'impact de l'explosion. Il tenait fermement Steve qui était toujours inconscient et il l'allongea une fois qu'ils furent hors d'atteinte du nuage. Les sirènes de pompiers retentirent et très vite ils furent sur les lieux pour éteindre l'incendie.

Jo courut vers Henry qui s'était déjà mis à genoux devant Steve et commençait un massage cardiaque

\- Il n'a plus de pouls – furent les seuls mots qu'Henry put dire alors que Jo venait de vivre probablement les pires minutes de sa vie. Elle se demandait s'il était sérieux.

Il tenta le massage cardiaque pendant plusieurs minutes. Steve ne réagissait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait tenter le bouche-à-bouche à cause de l'inhalation de gaz de la part de la victime. Il regarda Jo et lui demanda

\- Est-ce que tu peux continuer le massage s'il te plaît ? Je vais essayer de voir si je trouve un masque à oxygène, ça pourrait peut-être aider.

Jo n'eut même pas le temps d'approuver ou même de se remettre de ses émotions, qu'Henry partit à la recherche d'un masque avec les pompiers qui lui en donnèrent un. Jo avait exécuté ce qu'il avait dit, avec l'aide d'Hanson. Henry déposa délicatement le masque sur la bouche de Steve et Jo continuait le massage, mais rien ne se passait.

Ils restèrent pendant 30 minutes à tenter de ramener le jeune homme à la vie tandis que les pompiers finissaient de maîtriser l'incendie. Passé ces fameuses 30 minutes, Jo ralentit le mouvement et regarda Henry. Il toucha sa jugulaire, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Il soupira et lui retira son masque. Le gaz avait eu raison de lui. Tout avait été trop rapide.

Il essuya son front qui avait dégouliné de sueur pendant tout le massage et avec toute l'adrénaline qui était arrivée, il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi charmant qu'à son habitude.

Jo le regarda d'un air désolé

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Il acquiesça, mais cela ne le ferait pas sentir mieux pour autant.

Quand le calme fut un peu rétabli et que les coroners ramenèrent le corps de ce pauvre Steve, Jo se pointa face à Henry et ne put s'en empêcher et lui colla une gifle sous le regard éberlué d'Hanson qui n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être le bonhomme pour aujourd'hui.

Henry ne comprit pas et se frotta la joue

\- Mais enfin Jo ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel

\- La chose la plus stupide au monde ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort espèce d'idiot ! Et tu reviens tranquillement comme si tu venais de prendre le thé ! Allo ! Je te signale que j'étais en train de devenir folle ! Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire que ça allait quand tu es ressorti, que tu n'étais pas blessé, mais non, tu m'as mise directe à procéder au CPR… Et là, on croirait que tu ressors simplement d'un parc d'attractions. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Hanson se retint de rire ! Jo ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais si elle le faisait avec un homme, cela voulait tout dire et Henry était vraiment dans une sacrée mouise.

Henry ne sut vraiment trop quoi répondre tellement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Euh… Je suis désolé ! Sur le coup, je ne pensais qu'à tenter de sauver Steve… Je savais que je n'avais pas grand-chose donc je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur moi. Je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir fait une telle peur, j'aurais dû être moins maladroit.

Il pouvait lire la peur qu'elle avait eue, dans ses pupilles et il espérait que son air de petit chiot battu suffisait à se faire pardonner. Jo resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder sans rien dire. Hanson en avait assez de toute cette scène de ménage et préféra regarder son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Reece pour prévenir de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais que tout le monde allait bien !

Henry ne savait pas encore si Jo allait le passer au grill ou pas du tout. Finalement, il vit que ses traits se détendaient et qu'une petite larme venait de passer dans son œil.

\- T'es vraiment le plus inconscient des mecs que j'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment alors !

Elle le fusilla du regard

\- Imbécile !

Mais ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête contre son torse, soulagée de le voir entier, enfin plus ou moins. Hanson les regardait, appuyé contre la voiture, d'un air blasé et aurait souhaité être ailleurs sauf entre eux.

Henry ne s'attendait pas à une telle prise d'initiative de la part de la jeune femme et enroula également ses bras autour d'elle et lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer.

Hanson sut que c'était le moment d'agir avant que ça ne finisse en déshabillage sur le sol.

\- Bon, vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux, mais notre enquête n'est pas terminée pour autant ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Vous croyez que c'était lui le suspect ?

Jo n'en était pas très sûre, mais Henry répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Ce n'était pas lui ! Il y avait une bonbonne de butane dans l'appartement. Personne n'a le droit d'en posséder sauf si on vit dans une maison et qu'elles sont bien rangées à l'abri dans une cave ou quelque chose. Ou éventuellement certaines entreprises également.

Jo s'était bien douté qu'Henry était rentré dans l'appartement. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu sortir Steve autrement si le jeune homme était resté inconscient tout le long de la descente ?

\- Et une idée de qui possède ce genre de petit extra ?

Henry le savait parfaitement. C'était sans doute l'une des premières choses qu'il avait remarquées lorsqu'ils avaient visité la demeure du coach, la veille.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête Don Harris ! C'est lui notre coupable.

Hanson et Jo se regardèrent et ne parurent pas le moins du monde surpris. Hanson appela le reste de son équipe via talkie-walkie.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bolo pour aller à la demeure d'un certain Don Harris. Le détective Martinez, docteur Morgan et moi-même serons sur place dans peu de temps.

\- Bien reçu !

Hanson fit signe aux deux autres de se hâter. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il ne fallait pas que Don fasse d'autres victimes.

Sur le chemin, Jo demanda

\- Henry ! Comment tu as remarqué qu'il y avait des bouteilles de butane chez Don ? Je veux dire à quel moment ? Le mec ne nous a même pas laissé dix minutes dans sa demeure.

Henry ne pouvait le renier, mais il ne lui fallait généralement que quelques secondes pour repérer quelque chose.

\- Dès qu'on a franchi le portail, j'ai repéré près de la piscine, une sorte de cave blindée. Dommage pour monsieur Harris, mais ce jour-là, la porte était entrouverte, ce qui m'a permis de voir à l'intérieur et les deux grosses bouteilles de butane étaient là.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tout de suite quand on y était ?

\- Je voulais d'abord me faire une idée du personnage et de plus, j'étais bien trop loin pour le confirmer et sans mandat, ni rien, je doute que monsieur Harris ait marché avec nous.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la demeure et Jo n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'introduire chez le couple et traîner une bouteille de butane sans que personne ne le voie, à moins que Steve ait été complice avec lui à ce moment.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une bouteille de butane a pu se retrouver chez Steve et Amber ! Ça me paraît dingue de traîner quelque chose d'aussi lourd et ne pas se faire repérer.

Henry essaya de réfléchir longuement. Ils avaient retrouvé Amber dans une piscine. Elle avait des traces importantes du gaz dans les poumons, donc elle l'avait respiré depuis un moment.

\- On n'a évidemment aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non elle avait déjà présenté des symptômes, mais certainement. Elle les a sans doute ignorés.

Il revit des flashs de leur visite à la demeure de Don, puis la note dans l'immeuble, attestant des normes et le nom du propriétaire. Il écarquilla grand les yeux. Jo elle-même put voir la petite lumière au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as compris ?

\- Don Harris est le propriétaire de l'immeuble dans lequel Amber vivait.

Retournement de situation si brutal que même Hanson manqua de rater un morceau de trottoir, en appuyant un peu trop rapidement sur la pédale de frein.

\- Sérieusement doc, quand vous sortez ce genre de trucs, voulez-vous prévenir ?

Henry fit un petit sourire d'excuses

\- Désolé ! Mais en rentrant, c'est ce que j'ai vu. Il était le propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Jo ne comprenait pas

\- Mais alors comment Amber a pu rester là sachant qu'il était son propriétaire et qu'il l'avait déjà agressé ? Surtout comment son copain a pu supporter d'y vivre ? Maintenant, je comprends mieux la baraque.

Henry n'avait pas de réponses concluantes à donner

\- Il va falloir tirer les vers du nez de Don.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci encore de vos reviews. Vraiment très contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant :). Et ma petite Sarah, désolée, les chapitres sont déjà écrits donc ;) mais rien n'est irreversible. Bref, bonne lecture. Fin du chapitre "2". Du coup comme souvent, il est plus court que les autres mais c'est normal._

 _La suite vendredi (je vous gâte hein. Vous avez de la chance que je sois trèèès loin dans l'histoire :p)_

* * *

Ils débarquèrent tous en furie devant la demeure de Don qui sortit en entendant toutes les sirènes de police. Il vit qu'il était entouré et qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Hanson, Jo et Henry arrivèrent vers lui, parés à lui mettre les menottes. Il les regarda en faisant un sourire carnassier.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! Charlie et ses drôles de dames ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ?

Le trio ne cligna pas des yeux et ne comptait pas se laisser impressionné. Jo était entre les deux hommes et elle fit un pas vers Don, sachant qu'elle aurait grandement un compte à régler, au nom de toutes les femmes.

\- Je pense que vous avez pourquoi nous sommes là monsieur Harris ! Vous aviez cru qu'on allait passer encore une semaine sans jamais remonter à vous ?

Don haussa les épaules

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

Henry s'avança à son tour

\- Ça ne servira à rien d'essayer de nous mentir ! Lors de notre dernière visite, j'ai cru remarquer dans votre petite cave juste à côté de la piscine, des bouteilles de butane.

Le visage de Don changea du tout au tout et Hanson savait qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre la main sur lui très rapidement.

Au même moment, une équipe sortit des dizaines des bouteilles de butane de la cave.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas autorisé ? – rappela Hanson – sauf si vous utilisez toujours ceci pour faire des barbecues ou autre. Mais on dirait que vous préférez noyer les jeunes filles avec un avenir.

Don savait qu'il était cerné. Jo demanda alors ce qu'elle s'était posée comme question, dans la voiture.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'Amber était restée dans un immeuble qui vous appartenait sachant très bien que vous l'aviez agressé ? Et comment son copain a pu accepter ?

Don les regarda et fit un petit sourire qui signifiait bien qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

\- La pauvre petite n'avait pas de meilleur endroit où aller et quand vous décidez de vous racheter en disant qu'ils auront le droit à un loyer gratuit, ils n'ont pas cherché à déménager.

Henry essaya de raisonner en se mettant dans la tête du meurtrier.

\- Mais en contrepartie, vous leur avez dit que vous aviez quelques petites rénovations à faire dans l'appartement. C'est de cette façon que vous avez profité du fait que ni Amber, ni Steve n'était à la maison un jour et vous avez installé la bouteille de butane. Je dirais qu'Amber et Steve n'ont pas ressenti les symptômes tout de suite et due part de fait de son intolérance, Amber a été la première à être affectée. Vous saviez qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours alors ça n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. Vous aviez ouvert cette bouteille, je dirais depuis une semaine et son explosion était prévue pour se débarrasser de toutes les preuves.

Don ne répondait plus et avait perdu son sourire démoniaque. Jo ajouta.

\- Il se trouve que l'immeuble a explosé, en tout cas une bonne partie. Grâce à vous, de nombreuses familles se retrouvent à la rue. Se faire repousser et humilier par une si brillante jeune fille, valait vraiment la peine de tuer deux personnes pour ça et détruire un immeuble entier avec des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé ?

Hanson se mit derrière Don et lui passa les menottes

\- Don Harris ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres d'Amber Crescent et Steve Claw !

Hanson termina de lui lire ses droits et l'embarqua dans la voiture. Les bouteilles de butane furent également amenées loin de la demeure et seraient mises en sécurité.

Jo regarda Henry et sourit

\- Bon travail encore !

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et ils rejoignirent Hanson pour retourner au commissariat. Ils expliquèrent toute la situation à Reece qui fut encore une fois très satisfaite de leur travail.

\- Vous êtes une équipe formidable et merci d'arrêter autant de criminels à chaque fois.

Jo et Henry la regardèrent sachant très bien qu'elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour les mois à venir. Hanson avait bien compris ce qui se passait et il osa alors.

\- Lieutenant ! Est-ce que vous considérez à quitter le 11 ?

Elle regarda Jo et Henry

\- On n'a rien dit ! – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Hanson vint au secours de ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne fassent réprimander

\- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin ! Jo expliquait pourquoi le gars du FBI était là, mais j'ai déjà vu ça avant donc j'ai très bien compris c'était pour quelle raison.

Reece se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et poussa un long soupir. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Après sa visite, nous avons longuement discuté et il m'a dit à quel point il appréciait ce que je faisais de ce commissariat, que mon travail était parfaitement reconnu au sein du FBI et que ça serait pour eux une opportunité que de m'avoir dans leur équipe. Alors…

Henry acheva pour elle

\- Vous avez accepté n'est-ce pas ?

Le lieutenant n'était pas encore très sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais elle savait que de toute façon, si quelque chose ne tournait pas en sa faveur, elle aurait toujours sa place.

\- Je vais prendre l'entraînement des trois mois à Quantico. Je serais en immersion avec le FBI et j'apprendrais les ficelles du métier. Ce n'est qu'après que je verrais si oui ou non je suis prête à me donner à temps plein en tant qu'agent.

Jo comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir

\- Un genre de période d'essai ?

Reece acquiesça

\- D'ici une semaine je serais partie !

Les trois se regardèrent d'un air affolé et s'écrièrent

\- Une semaine ?

\- C'est du rapide – ajouta Jo, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait ressentir.

Reece savait que dans la police on ne perdait pas de temps entre les transferts.

\- C'est ainsi ! J'ai déjà trouvé ma remplaçante et elle se présentera à vous le jour même où je partirais. Je serais là pour briefer, mais je serais en route pour l'aéroport par la suite.

Elle regarda les trois visages fermés devant elle. Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Allez ! Ne faites pas la tête ! Ce n'est pas comme si on ne reverra plus. Si jamais je reste au FBI, je viendrais vous rendre visite de temps à autre.

Chacun était bien content de savoir que Reece avait la possibilité d'avancer dans sa carrière, mais se réhabituer à un autre lieutenant, devrait dire tout recommencer. Henry s'inquiétait un peu de ça. Ce n'était pas à tout le monde à qui ses méthodes plaisaient. Reece le regarda.

\- Henry ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous inquiéter ! Croyez-moi, ma remplaçante en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle a entendu parler de vos méthodes et elle les accepte. Tout se passera bien ! Mais ne lui écrasez pas les pieds, ça risque d'être la dernière chose que vous feriez.

Hanson et Jo ne connaissaient pas tous les lieutenants de chaque commissariat, mais certains avaient plus de réputation que d'autres.

\- Je vais faire mon annonce maintenant ! Rejoignez les autres.

Henry avait demandé à Jo de texter Lucas pour qu'il les rejoigne à l'étage. Reece sortit de son bureau et se mit au beau milieu de la salle. Chaque détective leva les yeux vers elle et un long silence se fit.

\- Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est rare que je vous réunisse tous et que je vous parle en toute sincérité, en dehors de grosses affaires.

Elle vit de nombreux regards curieux et d'autres qui n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés quant à ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

\- Je voudrais vous rassurer, parce qu'à voir vos têtes on croirait que je vais vous annoncer la fin du monde. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Les traits se détendirent et elle put continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Je voulais vous annoncer que l'inspecteur du FBI que vous avez vu hier était venu pour moi. Il m'avait approché il y a quelque temps pour faire partie des agents spéciaux.

Ce fut des exclamations de surprises et surtout impressionnées qui se firent entendre

\- J'ai passé tout ce temps à réfléchir. Hier, il voulait simplement s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du 11 et de ma capacité à diriger vu que c'est le poste que j'obtiendrais après mon entraînement – elle marqua une pause et regarda cette équipe à qui elle tenait. Parmi tous les commissariats où elle avait été lieutenant, le 11 avait certainement été la meilleure place qu'on avait pu lui donner. Si jamais elle restait au FBI pour de bon, ils allaient sérieusement lui manquer – et je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de prendre cet entraînement. Je pars pour Washington dans une semaine et j'y resterais pour trois mois complets, à la base de Quantico. À la fin de cet entraînement, il n'y a que moi qui déciderai si oui ou non je réalise que ce poste est fait pour moi. Le cas échéant, je suis autorisée à reprendre ma place ici.

Il y eut un énorme silence. Plus personne ne pipait mot. Jo regarda tous ses collègues et regarda Reece qui attendait une quelconque réaction de leur part.

Henry se disait qu'ils gagneraient à être un peu un plus dynamiques alors il fut le premier à applaudir. Jo le suivit, ainsi qu'Hanson et Lucas et finalement ce fut tout le commissariat qui se mit à applaudir le lieutenant qui soudainement fut submergée par l'émotion.

De nombreux détectives passèrent à ses côtés et la félicitèrent pour cette opportunité qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue si émotive. Des petites larmes coulèrent et elle remercia son équipe.

\- Merci à tous de votre soutien ! Ce n'est pas pour toujours et si jamais j'accepte ce poste par la suite, je repasserais prendre de vos nouvelles de temps à autre. En tout cas, sachez que vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec ma remplaçante que je vous introduirais juste avant mon départ. Merci encore !

Elle se retira dans son bureau sous une pluie d'applaudissements et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Le quatuor se regarda. Lucas souffla.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle me manquera si elle part pour de bon, mais après, avoir un nouveau lieutenant, va être fun. On verra si elle s'énerve autant après Henry.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Jo explosa de rire et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Elle t'aura forcément dans son radar, comme tout le monde. Mais je saurais la persuader si elle trouve que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi.

Il était bien content d'avoir le soutien de sa partenaire et lui rendit un sourire éclatant de blancheur, sous le regard entendu d'Hanson et Lucas.

Hanson regarda l'heure

\- Bon je dois aller chercher mes fils à l'école ! Encore une affaire bouclée !

Il regarda alors Henry et remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant

\- Dis donc Doc ! L'angoisse d'avoir vu Abe à l'hôpital ces deux derniers jours a l'air de vous avoir donné quelques petits cheveux blancs.

Henry ne comprit pas

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Jo passa ses doigts dans les boucles du légiste et en ressortit quelques petites mèches blanches

\- Mike a raison ! Le stress a dû les faire sortir.

Hanson plaisanta

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vieillissez aussi doc. Un moment, je me suis posé la question ! Allez, bonne soirée tout le monde.

Il entraîna Lucas avec lui sans lui demander son avis et Henry regarda les deux mèches que Jo venait de récupérer et de ses 200 ans, il n'avait vu chez lui, de vrais cheveux blancs. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une teinture ni rien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

En le voyant si perturbé, Jo le taquina

\- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es pas encore un grand-père. On a tous quelques cheveux blancs de temps en temps. Imagine ma tête quand j'en ai trouvé un une fois, alors que j'ai tout juste 30 ans. Si jamais tu en trouves sur le reste de tes boucles et que dans six mois, tu as la tête blanche, là tu pourras t'inquiéter, mais sinon, ce sont juste des choses qui arrivent.

Elle lui tapota le bras et partit à son bureau pour ramasser quelques affaires. Henry resta perplexe.

Quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi ?

 **###**

\- Et alors ? – j'en ai plein moi des cheveux blancs ! J'en fais pas tout un drame – railla Abe, quand Henry revint à la boutique en début de soirée.

Henry le toisa

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien ! Je n'ai jamais eu de cheveux blancs de ma vie. Je devais toujours faire une teinture pour faire comme si je prenais de l'âge.

Abe était en train de préparer le repas et l'écouter geindre à ses côtés et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Henry ! Tu as 236 ans ! Un moment, il fallait bien que tes cheveux blancs apparaissent d'eux-mêmes. Il était temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Henry s'appuya contre le comptoir et n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que les cheveux étaient apparus d'un seul coup. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'immortel monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement et se laissa tomber dans le salon. Il réfléchit longuement au point de faire bouillir son cerveau et repensa à sa confrontation avec Adam.

Il avait été si persuadé que l'arme qui les avait rendus immortels aurait pu la reprendre, mais pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant… Mais était-ce vraiment la réalité des choses ?

Il déboula les escaliers et rejoignit Abe de nouveau qui leva les yeux au ciel

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je voulais te demander ! Dis-moi, tu avais bien rangé mon pistolet ? Celui de ma première mort ?

Abe le regarda en haussant un sourcil réprobateur

\- Oui ! Je l'ai fait et tu étais devant moi !

Henry était complètement confus

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! À la station, Adam avait l'arme. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu la prendre dans ton coffre, qui est sécurisé ?

Abe tourna lentement sa sauce et finit par éteindre le feu dessous.

\- Henry… Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça, mais ton pistolet est toujours à sa place. Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies prévenu qu'il l'avait utilisé, mais la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ce qui était peut-être quand tu es revenu de la rivière et que tu prenais une douche… Il y était toujours.

Le visage d'Henry s'assombrit. Comment ? Il partit dans son petit labo avec Abe à ses côtés. Son fils ouvrit le coffre devant lui et le pistolet était bel et bien à sa place.

\- Tu vois ? Donc là, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus – souffla Henry – J'ai reconnu le bruit du tir, j'ai tout reconnu. J'étais persuadé que…

Abe détestait lorsqu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de ses phrases sans jamais continuer. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose de gros allait leur tomber dessus.

\- Tu étais persuadé que quoi ?

Henry prit un miroir qui traînait et regarda de nouveau ses cheveux blancs qui faisaient partie intégrale de son cuir chevelu maintenant.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il avait pris l'arme originale… Ça doit être pour ça que ça ne m'a pas tué pour de bon.

Abe n'en crut pas ses oreilles

\- Et tu voudrais t'en plaindre ? Vu ton peu d'instinct de préservation, il vaudrait mieux que cette arme ne t'ait pas fini pour de bon.

Ce n'était pas tant là le problème. Ce qui embêtait Henry c'était de quelle façon Adam avait pu reproduire à l'identique une arme qui avait plus de 200 ans et qui était introuvable où que ce soit dans le monde.

Il commença à faire les cent pas. Abe sentit la nausée arriver.

\- Non seulement cet imbécile n'a pas pris l'arme originale, mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas tiré avec la balle originale non plus.

Abe crut qu'il allait lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses

\- Non, mais je rêve ! Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de faire une théorie sur une arme qui ne t'a pas tué et qui en plus n'avait pas sa balle originale ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, qu'on n'ait pas cette conversation aujourd'hui ?

Henry savait qu'il était particulièrement égoïste. Il n'avait toujours été qu'obsédé par cette idée de trouver une cure à son immortalité, qu'il considérait presque toutes les options, aussi bizarres qu'elles puissent être.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Mais je suis juste perplexe. J'avais l'original de sa dague… Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si moi j'avais eu le temps de le poignarder ? Crois-tu qu'il serait mort pour de bon ?

Abe bien sûr n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il n'était pas celui qui était immortel et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un qui allait vivre éternellement pouvait autant se faire des tas de théories sur une condition qui n'aurait probablement jamais de fin.

\- Je ne sais pas Henry ! Je suis mal placé pour te répondre. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Il toucha ses cheveux blancs et perdit son regard dans le vide

\- Que j'ai comme l'impression que cette dernière confrontation ne m'a pas prise mon immortalité, mais elle vient de me faire prendre de l'âge… Chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée depuis 1814…

Henry et Abe se regardèrent. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

* * *

 **Author's note** : _I would like to thanks ForeverHenry919 for suggesting me the gun and aging idea ;). I'll probably come back on it later on the story._


	11. Histoire de famille

_Hehehe. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je vois que cette histoire de cheveux blancs vous intrigue hein ? :p (bah moi aussi et j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais régler ce mystère XD. Non mais je reviendrais dessus bien plus tard dans l'histoire, j'ai le temps d'y penser)._

 _Bon voilà, le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire (profitez-en, le prochain, vous allez me détester mais à un point, breeeef :p). Bonne lecture._

* * *

Près d'une semaine après ces événements, Henry n'avait pas vraiment recherché comment certaines mèches de ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur blanche soudainement. Il mettait de côté la théorie que l'arme qui n'était pas l'originale qui l'avait tué en premier lieu avait certainement eu un certain pouvoir qui n'était que de le vieillir juste légèrement, mais sans pour autant enlever la condition qu'il avait.

Dans le fond, il savait bien qu'Abe avait raison. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas à nouveau mortel.

Il essayerait de faire des recherches dessus plus tard et de poser les bonnes questions quand il aurait plus de temps, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas récemment.

Le lieutenant Reece était sur le départ, elle serait à Washington d'ici quelques jours et le 11 se préparait doucement et avec une certaine appréhension, à la venue d'un nouveau lieutenant. Personne n'avait encore idée de qui prendrait sa place même si certains détectives s'amusaient à faire des paris. Certains disaient que c'était une jeune détective venue d'un autre commissariat qui venait d'être promue et attendait sa place pour prendre la tête de lieutenant… D'autres disaient qu'il était possible que ce soit simplement des anciens lieutenants qui reprennent le poste même si leur grade était désormais plus haut. Reece n'avait laissé aucun indice et tout le monde découvrirait le nouveau lieutenant au moment venu.

En cette mi-septembre, le temps se faisait encore toujours doux et chaud ce qui était l'occasion de profiter de pique-niques à Central Park ou simplement se balader et apprécier la vie. Et Henry ne manquait plus ses week-ends avec son fils depuis sa convalescence. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs très bien le traitement qui lui avait été prescrit et Henry voyait nettement l'amélioration depuis. Abe disait également qu'il avait beaucoup moins de douleurs et qu'il se sentait de plus en plus en forme, à tel point qu'il plaisantait avec son vieux père, en lui disant qu'il pourrait courir un 100 mètres. Ce qui avait naturellement, le don de l'exaspérer.

Un beau petit matin calme et ensoleillé qui annonçait sans nul doute une très belle journée, Jo avait eu l'idée la veille après le boulot, de demander à Henry s'il était intéressé à venir faire un jogging avec elle, pas très loin de la boutique et sur une petite venue qui bordait une partie du East River. Cela changerait de Central Park, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait forcément envie d'y courir. Jo n'était pas très loin, mais parfois la flemme était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer. Et au moins, être plus près de la boutique, lui donnerait une excuse pour passer un peu de temps avec les deux Morgan.

\- Allez Henry ! Un peu de nerf là !

La jeune fille était dynamique et pleine d'énergie, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas le matin. Elle avait déjà plusieurs mètres d'avance sur Henry, qui traînait la patte derrière elle. Il trouvait ça un peu injuste. Jo avait une endurance de flic, elle avait eu un entraînement pour ça donc faire un jogging, ne devait être qu'un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

Elle se retourna et jogga sur place, en se moquant de lui

\- Ne fais pas la mauviette !

Il la rejoignit d'un pas lent, en appuyant sur une côte

\- Attends, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Je ne suis pas flic moi, je n'ai pas ta capacité à courir pendant si longtemps.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour reprendre sa route

\- T'exagères ! Dans ce cas, faut que tu m'expliques, comment tu te retrouves avec une telle musculature.

Il parvint à la rattraper, mais restait quand même quelques mètres derrière elle. Il répondit d'une voix essoufflée.

\- C'est une longue histoire !

\- Comme d'habitude ! – répondit-elle, en reprenant une certaine longueur d'avance

Henry devait avouer que l'endurance de la jeune fille n'était pas la seule raison. Quand il l'avait rejoint au parc, il avait été grandement distrait par son attirail. Il n'avait l'habitude que de la voir en pantalon et chemise et elle était là avec une brassière de sport, découvrant parfaitement son ventre musclé, et un legging qui épousait parfaitement bien ses formes. Jo pouvait en dire autant, voir Henry habiller autrement qu'un homme d'affaires la rendait toute chose. En dehors du seul moment où elle l'avait vu torse nu, il n'avait jamais découvert ses bras et la forme de son corps était tout de même assez impressionnante pour un simple médecin légiste.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin et disparut par un autre chemin alors que Jo avait presque atteint la fin du parc et s'arrêtait pour boire une bonne gorgée d'eau. Elle s'essuya le front qui perlait de sueur et se retourna, seulement pour voir qu'Henry n'était plus derrière elle.

\- Henry ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui passait à part comme elle, les quelques joggeurs matinaux.

Elle ne connaissait pas assez bien le parc pour s'aventurer et elle essaya encore

\- Henry ? C'est bon, c'est pas drôle là ! Sors de ta cachette. Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu as besoin de cinq minutes.

Elle avança légèrement et Henry débarqua d'un autre côté et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Elle hurla quand elle se sentit décoller du sol, avant de voir un Henry hilare derrière elle.

\- T'es vraiment bête ! – cria-t-elle, mais moitié amusée-moitié agacée

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire autant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de son étreinte avant que ses hormones ne la contrôlent plus et elle lui lança un peu d'eau dans le visage. Il resta complètement ahuri.

\- Ah non, mais là c'est de la triche

\- Tant pis pour toi !

Elle se hâta de lui échapper avant qu'il ne la rattrape encore, mais il parvint tout de même à arriver à sa hauteur et lui lança un reste d'eau qu'il avait dans sa bouteille

\- Hey ! Je te croyais gentleman !

\- Oui, quand il le faut ! Avoue que pour le coup, tu t'en fiches pas mal d'être arrosée.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire évident et céda

\- Évidemment !

Il la rejoignit et regarda l'heure. Bientôt 9h. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient reçu aucun appel, mais ils ne devaient pas tarder à aller au boulot dans tous les cas.

\- Allez, on va rentrer prendre un petit déjeuner et on ferait mieux de partir. Arriver en retard alors que Reece s'en va bientôt, ne va pas nous avantager.

Jo approuva

\- Tu as raison !

Elle calcula le peu de distance qui restait entre le parc et la boutique. Henry arriva derrière elle et la souleva pour la mettre sur son épaule. La jeune femme rigola à gorge déployée.

\- Tu as peur que je me fasse une crampe jusqu'à la boutique ?

Henry lui donna une tape sur les fesses en la hissant un peu plus sur son épaule. Et elle ne broncha pas le moins du monde.

\- Il faut croire que oui ! Mais c'est ma petite vengeance personnelle pour m'avoir battu tout le long.

\- Macho va !

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique en riant aux éclats. Abe était déjà en train de préparer l'ouverture et releva la tête en les entendant rentrer, toujours dans la même position dans laquelle ils avaient quitté le parc.

Il haussa un sourcil

\- Bonjour Abraham ! – Henry le salua!

Jo lui fit un petit signe de la main, toujours bien à l'aise sur l'épaule d'Henry

\- Salut Abe !

Henry déposa Jo dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Abe savait que le rouge à leurs joues n'était pas seulement dû au soleil. Il les regarda tour à tour pendant qu'Henry préparait les assiettes et le café.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

Jo gloussa

\- Ça serait beaucoup trop long à te raconter !

Abe en avait l'habitude, il regarda alors son père, qui en sentant son regard, se retourna et fit un petit sourire crispé

\- Ne fais pas t'idées ! Jo et moi on faisait juste un petit jogging et comme elle m'a battu tout le long, j'ai décidé de la ramener ainsi à la boutique.

Abe les trouva tellement ridicules. De vrais ados qu'ils étaient là. Mais en même temps, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père s'amuser et se décoincer. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

\- Du jogging ? Toi ? Tu sais faire du sport ? Je pensais que la nage te suffisait.

Henry lui lança un regarda sarcastique. Jo comprit la référence au East River et les nombreuses arrestations pour indécences d'Henry, mais bien sûr ne releva pas plus que ça.

Jo avala son jus d'orange et répondit

\- Je me suis demandé aussi comment il faisait pour être aussi musclé alors qu'il était essoufflé comme un bœuf, derrière moi. Mais il s'en est bien sorti et je lui avais proposé pour qu'on se défoule à cause des dernières semaines un peu difficiles.

Abe ne répondit rien et ne fit que les regarder. S'il ne se retenait pas, il les enfermerait tous les deux dans une pièce sans fenêtres ni portes et verrait bien pendant combien de temps ils auraient été capables de tenir face à toute cette tension sexuelle qui n'en finissait plus. Même à son âge, Abe en arrivait à être frustré pour eux.

Il se contenta de dire

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais aux abonnés absents ce matin.

Henry acquiesça. Lui et Jo prirent leur petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Abe ouvrit la boutique. Ils prirent rapidement une douche tous les deux (séparément, chacun dans sa salle de bain).

Et ils ne tardèrent pas à partir au boulot pour une journée qui s'annonçait plutôt mouvementé ou calme, cela dépendrait vraiment de ce qui leur tomberait dessus.

En les regardant quitter la boutique, un client que Abe connaissait bien lui dit

\- Votre colocataire a l'air vraiment aux anges avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Ils sont adorables à voir.

Abe ne fit qu'un sourire forcé. « Si seulement ».

* * *

Le couple arriva au 11 plutôt de bonne humeur. Ils passèrent même sous le nez de Reece sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'elle était entourée de cartons tout le long de son bureau. Mais ils étaient témoins de tout ceci depuis une semaine. Ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Ils descendirent ensemble à la morgue après avoir salué Hanson qui se demandait ce qu'ils avaient à arriver souvent ensemble ces derniers temps. Étaient-ils en couple et ils n'en disaient pas un mot ? Il secoua la tête en portant son café à ses lèvres. Jo n'était pas capable de cacher ses sentiments, si elle sortait avec Henry, tout le monde l'aurait déjà su.

Lucas était déjà là, ce qui était une surprise, mais en même temps Henry arrivait rarement après 9h. Il fit d'ailleurs la remarque en les voyant tous les deux.

\- Woah ! Est-ce que vous êtes sérieusement arrivé après moi aujourd'hui, doc ?

Ce dernier lui lança simplement un regard sarcastique en marchant vers son bureau, pour aller récupérer sa blouse.

Il vit alors Jo qui s'avança vers la table d'examination où il était posé.

\- Attendez une seconde ! Est-ce que j'aurais raté quelque chose par rapport à vous deux ? – il s'adressa à Jo, qui lui lança le même regard qu'Henry

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Lucas haussa les épaules non sans un petit sourire, quand Henry revint

\- Vous savez, si vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, personne ne vous jugera.

Jo l'avait senti venir gros comme une maison et leva les yeux au ciel

\- Un moment il faudrait vraiment arrêter de te faire des idées ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis aussi l'amie d'Henry et des fois, ça m'arrive de lui proposer un lift.

Elle détourna si rapidement le regard que Lucas et même Henry savaient bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout crédible, mais personne n'insista même si Lucas en mourait d'envie.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'on a ? – demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet – un nouveau corps et personne ne nous a prévenus ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Non non, ce n'est pas une scène de crime. Enfin, pas d'après ce que je vois. Les coroners ce matin ont dit qu'ils l'ont trouvé sans vie, dans son appartement. Les voisins n'ont rien entendu de particulier. Je suppose que c'est un accident domestique, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'autorisation d'ouvrir le corps, donc je me suis dit que vous pourriez y jeter un œil.

Évidemment, cela allait sans dire, il s'adressait à Henry. Le légiste se mit immédiatement au travail. Il découpa le corps et y fit toutes ses petites bidouilles habituelles et après de nombreuses minutes, il regarda Lucas et fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu as raison ! C'est bien accidentel. Ce pauvre monsieur avait l'air de faire des réparations dans sa cuisine, il est monté sur un escabeau et il a glissé et son crâne a touché le sol en premier… Mort sur le coup. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi.

Lucas accepta le diagnostic et le nota dans le dossier du patient. Jo regarda Henry.

\- Bon eh bien on a connu pire comme matinée. Peut-être que ça restera calme pour le reste de la journée, sans qu'on ait à s'arracher les cheveux.

Henry allait répondre lorsqu'une voix les fit tous sursauter

\- Josephine ! Mi carino !

Jo écarquilla grand les yeux. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

\- Josephine ? – répéta Henry en écho

Jo lui fit simplement un signe de la tête, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas abuser là-dessus.

\- Oh non ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

La jeune fille pivota légèrement sur elle-même, avant de voir une femme qui avait une tête de moins qu'elle et auquel elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait, mais elle avait une peau un peu plus mate que Jo et les traits hispaniques beaucoup plus accentués également.

Elle serra Jo dans ses bras, à la limite de l'étouffer

\- Mi carino ! Ya no llamas a tu madre

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Salut maman ! Je t'ai appelé y'a deux jours si je me rappelle bien.

Mrs Martinez donna une tape à sa jeune fille qui couina. Sa mère était une vraie folle !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne me donne pas le droit d'avoir plus de nouvelles ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça !

Jo haussa des sourcils, avant que sa mère ne se tourne vers Henry qui n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la morgue. Ce dernier faisait un petit sourire amusé, et lançait des regards à Lucas qui commençait à comprendre d'où Jo sortait son côté badass.

\- Eh bien ! Bonjour cher monsieur !

Jo fit les présentations

\- Maman ! Je te présente Lucas Wahl, l'assistant-légiste et mon partenaire et légiste officiel : Henry Morgan !

Henry serra la main de Mrs Martinez qui gloussa

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame !

\- Et moi de même querido ! Isabel Martinez ! Ma petite Jo parle tellement de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître.

Jo commença à faire des grands gestes brusques avec ses mains. Il ne fallait surtout pas flatter l'ego d'Henry. De plus cela la trahirait quand même.

Henry croisa ses bras, en lançant un regard sous-entendu à sa partenaire. Il allait s'amuser.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

Mrs Martinez acquiesça vivement

\- Oh si ! J'en sais plus sur vous que sur sa propre vie donc, c'est pour vous dire !

Jo souffla

\- Maman ! Ça va là ! Je ne pense pas qu'Henry ait besoin d'entendre toutes ces louanges.

Henry lui donna un coup de coude

\- Au contraire ! Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que tu racontes qui fait que ta maman en sait plus sur moi que sur toi.

Jo le regarda de travers ce qui valut un fou rire de Lucas.

Isabel chuchota à sa fille et en espagnol, sans avoir la seule idée qu'Henry comprenait absolument tout

\- Él es realmente hermoso y sexy! Sé que todavía estás revolcándote con todo lo que le ha sucedido a Sean, pero si quieres tener bebés con este hombre, él ya tiene mi bendición. (il est vraiment beau et sexy ! Je sais que tu es encore remuée avec tout ce qui est arrivé à Sean, mais si tu veux faire des bébés avec cet homme, il a déjà ma bénédiction.)

Jo ouvrit grand la bouche et ne sut vraiment où se mettre. Sa mère avait toujours été directe, même trop, mais elle l'était encore plus lorsque cela concernait sa vie sentimentale. Jo n'avait tellement jamais eu de chance avec les relations que la seule sérieuse avec Sean qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à leur mariage, Isabel en avait presque fait une affaire d'État. Alors, son humeur quand Jo avait commencé à lui parler d'Henry et du bon travail qu'il faisait, était à la limite de jouer les entremetteuses sans même avoir rencontré le légiste. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, Jo savait que sa mère n'allait jamais lui lâcher la grappe.

La jeune détective regarda Henry qui ne battait pas des cils et prenait un malin plaisir à écouter le débit d'Isabel. Lucas ne comprenait rien et essayait de suivre, mais le peu d'espagnol qu'il avait fait ne lui permettait pas de comprendre une conversation.

Jo était rouge pivoine et n'avait aucun moyen d'excuser sa mère.

Mortifiée par toutes les bêtises qu'elle était en train de sortir, Jo finit par couper court

\- Maman ! Arrête maintenant !

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne disais rien de mal.

\- Tu ne disais rien de mal pour moi, si on était les deux seules à comprendre la conversation.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Henry. Lucas lui chuchota.

\- J'en déduis que ce n'était pas une conversation innocente ?

Henry secoua la tête, toujours avec cet implacable sourire sur les lèvres. Isabel regarda Henry et fit un sourire crispé.

\- Oh ! Vous comprenez l'espagnol ?

Henry allait répondre, mais Jo le fit à sa place

\- Henry est un homme de sciences et qui a voyagé dans beaucoup de pays. Il connaît trois fois plus de langues que toi et moi en aurions apprises dans notre vie. Donc oui, l'espagnol n'est qu'un détail pour lui.

Cela ne changea pas pour autant l'expression de sa mère et Jo sut que quoi qu'elle dise, c'était mort. Isabel Martinez faisait fuir les voyous de son quartier donc elle avait décidé qu'Henry serait son futur gendre, peu importe si oui ou non, elle-même se décidait à se lancer dans cette relation. Apparemment si elle ne le faisait pas, sa mère l'enverrait à coups de bâtons dans les bras d'Henry.

\- Bon ! Maman ! Pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir ! Mais ça fait un bout de chemin depuis Harlem ! J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue ici par hasard ?

Le visage amusé d'Isabel changea du tout au tout et trouva un sérieux que Jo n'avait plus revu depuis des années. Elle ravala sa salive. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa mère était aussi expressive qu'elle donc il était évident que quelque chose était arrivé. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

\- C'est Luis !

Jo se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait, mais si cela était le cas, Isabel avait été très bonne pour cacher son chagrin. Luis était le premier enfant d'Isabel et donc le grand frère de Jo. Jo ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui, car il avait des mauvaises fréquentations, il en avait toujours eu et cela ne l'avait pas très bien réussi. Et le fait que sa sœur soit flic, ne lui plaisait guère, plutôt le contraire. Heureusement, sa grande sœur Clara avait pris un droit chemin. Cependant, Jo aimait son frère et sa sœur malgré tout ça et elle serait peinée d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lucas et Henry s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Jo prit une profonde inspiration

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Isabel haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie ! Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Luis m'appelle tous les vendredis normalement. Même si nos conversations sont brèves, il n'en manque jamais aucun. Mais là rien du tout et quand il ne peut pas, il rappelle toujours dans les 48H. Depuis quelques jours, je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale et je dois t'avouer que ça ne rend pas tranquille. J'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé…

Jo se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de nouvelles de Luis. Elle discutait beaucoup avec Clara et il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle savait ce qu'il faisait ou bien directement par leur mère.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin maman ? Veux-tu que je lance un avis de recherche avec mon équipe, voire si on a des moyens de le localiser ?

Isabel la regarda longuement

\- J'apprécierais ! Mais il y a également autre chose… - Isabel soupira, Jo ne sentit vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait lui demander – Josephine ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sera capable de nous dire où il aurait pu aller ou ce qui aurait pu arriver. Les fréquentations qu'il avait, tu sais de qui elles venaient.

Jo secoua la tête négativement. Hors de question.

\- Non ! Je me débrouillerais autrement, mais il n'en est pas question !

Isabel pencha sa tête sur le côté. Henry remarqua bien la ressemblance de Jo avec sa mère, rien qu'à sa simple mimique.

\- Jo ! Je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ! Mais il le faut ! S'il te plaît ma chérie ! Ton frère est peut-être en danger. Il faut que tu parles à ton père. Il t'écoutera et tu le sais !

Jo revit des flashs de cet instant qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et elle croisa les bras, refusant catégoriquement. Henry essaya de comprendre, mais il avait presque déjà deviné.

\- Non ! maman ! Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça !

Isabel lui prit les mains

\- Jo ! Je sais à quel point cela t'a déchiré ! Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de lui parler et de le voir en face. Je te comprends tellement ma puce, mais il le faut. Tu es la seule qui possède l'autorité compétente pour ça. Et tu sais très bien que si c'est moi qui lui parle, je vais lui éclater la gueule donc il vaut mieux que tu t'en charges.

Jo souffla et acquiesça, sentant des larmes dans les yeux

\- Okay ! Très bien ! Je le ferais ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive à Luis. J'espère que cela le rendra moins ingrat envers moi par la suite.

Isabel lui pinça délicatement les joues

\- Merci beaucoup mi carino ! Je t'en prie, tiens-moi au courant. Je reste près de mon téléphone dans le cas il finit par appeler. Je dois retourner à la maison. Bon courage !

Jo la regarda partir et se disait que sa belle journée venait de prendre une tournure qui aurait valu qu'elle reste dans son lit.

Henry fit le tour de la table pour se mettre aux côtés de la jeune femme. Lucas tenta d'être subtil, en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille.

Jo se frotta le visage. Il avait fallu que cela tombe sur elle et son imbécile de frère qui n'avait jamais été capable de ne pas être influençable.

Henry lui demanda

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Jo croisa ses bras

\- Comme vous l'avez entendu, mon frère n'a plus donné de nouvelles et effectivement ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ! Ma mère veut que j'aille voir la seule personne à qui il n'a jamais cessé de visiter, et ce depuis les dix dernières années.

Henry avait deviné, mais il osa

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton père ?

Elle acquiesça

\- Oui. Elle veut que j'aille rendre visite à mon père. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir !

Henry se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit que son père était en prison. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait fait, mais avait eu sa petite idée.

\- Tu sais ça peut se comprendre !

\- C'est vrai ! Mais la vérité ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit en prison qui me dérange…

Henry la regarda longuement

\- Je suis celle qui l'a mis derrière les barreaux !

 **###**

Jo se frotta le visage, assise à son bureau, frustrée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Henry était à ses côtés ainsi que Reece et Hanson qui venaient d'être mis au courant de la situation.

Jo avait commencé à lancer les recherches de son frère dans la base de données pour tenter de trouver sa dernière localisation, mais pour l'instant, elle trouvait surtout le petit casier qu'il avait.

Les trois autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Il était évident que cette affaire allait lui faire remonter des souvenirs qu'elle aurait souhaité enterrer.

Reece tenta alors

\- Jo ! On va faire notre possible pour retrouver Luis ! Ne vous forcez pas trop si tout ceci vous plonge dans un certain désarroi.

Jo regarda le lieutenant et esquissa un sourire en coin

\- Ça ira lieutenant ! Ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, mais même si mes relations avec mon frère se tiennent à « bonjour, au revoir », je l'aime quand même et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'attire plus d'ennuis qu'il en a toujours eus.

Reece lui donna une tape sur l'épaule

\- On est là pour vous aider ! Donc, n'hésitez pas à nous solliciter.

Jo en était reconnaissante. À dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas trop impliquer Reece. Cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à les quitter et elle avait certainement tout le stress dû au départ et à l'inconnu en elle, alors elle n'avait pas besoin que d'autres problèmes lui tombent sur le dos.

Hanson la regarda

\- Jo ! Je vais me charger des recherches… Il faut que tu…

Jo leva les yeux vers lui et le toisa tellement qu'il n'en rajouta. Elle se leva et croisa ses bras.

\- Mike ! Je suis consciente que je dois aller à la prison. Mais je voulais simplement m'assurer des endroits qu'il avait fréquentés. De ce que je sais, Luis ne reste jamais à la même place, ce qui ne devrait pas m'étonner.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient reçu aucun signalement de corps donc Jo avait espoir que son frère s'était juste volatilisé ou faisait affaire avec les mauvaises personnes. Il suivait son père trait pour trait et personne n'arrivait à lui faire entendre raison. Il était le premier enfant et en plus un homme. Comme Jo l'avait dit, chaque homme se mettrait en travers de tout et n'importe quoi, dans le but de protéger leur père.

Jo baissa les yeux. Si elle avait eu le choix et si ce n'était pas pour la demande de sa mère, elle ne serait jamais retournée à la prison.

La base de données de la NYPD ne donnait pas spécialement les derniers signalements. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Décidément ! On dirait que tout est fait pour que j'aille à cette prison. Mike, continue les recherches s'il te plaît et appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau.

Elle prit quelques affaires et fit volte-face vers l'ascenseur. Elle devait être honnête, elle angoissait quelque peu. Le dicton disait que si une personne n'était pas retrouvée dans les 24h ou au moins 48, c'était qu'il y n'avait plus d'espoir. Mais là, cela faisait une semaine que Luis n'avait pas donné de nouvelles.

Hanson regarda Henry qui était perplexe

\- Allez-y !

Henry en sursauta

\- Pardon ?

\- Accompagnez là ! Si Jo a besoin de quelqu'un pour retourner dans cet endroit, c'est bien de vous Doc.

Henry la regarda disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Il balbutia.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Hanson le coupa

\- Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie de connaître l'histoire alors accompagnez là. Elle vous le racontera. Moi je le sais, parce que j'étais là, mais elle n'en a presque parlé à personne, ni même au psy qu'elle avait vu à l'époque. Vous êtes la seule à qui elle se confie réellement, alors allez-y.

Henry acquiesça et se hâta de rattraper la jeune fille.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Mon petit coeur a fondu quand j'ai écrit la scène Jenry du début, tellement j'arrivais bien à me l'imaginer *heart eyes*. Et comme vous vous en doutez, dans ce chapitre nous allons apprendre davantage sur notre petite Jo ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci de vos reviews et désolée de pas avoir posté lundi mais examens donc bon, je devais étudier._

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours_

* * *

Jo était appuyée sur le capot de sa voiture, en sirotant un café qu'elle venait de prendre au distributeur en bas. Elle faisait un peu exprès de retarder son départ, tellement elle n'avait pas hâte de revoir son géniteur. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être sa fille.

L'ombre d'Henry se dessinant devant elle, lui manqua un haut-le-cœur. Elle porta le liquide à ses lèvres, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Pourquoi je me doutais que tu allais me suivre ?

Henry sourit et s'appuya contre la voiture, à ses côtés

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me disais qu'il fallait que je te laisse de l'air, mais Hanson m'a demandé de te suivre.

Jo regarda le trafic de flics devant elle. Elle pensait garder cette histoire derrière elle, mais apparemment le passé avait une certaine tendance à refaire surface.

Henry attendit qu'elle parle. Il n'allait pas lui forcer la main. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mike sait ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Jo, je ne veux pas te forcer à me raconter toute l'histoire avec ton père, mais j'aimerais comprendre comment tu en es arrivée à l'arrêter ?

Elle avala le reste de son café et jeta le gobelet. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a dix ans…

 _ **New York : 2005**_

 _Ça va être surprenant à dire, mais j'étais une jeune recrue. J'avais terminé l'académie de police quelques mois auparavant. J'avais fait mes preuves et cela faisait peut-être une semaine que j'étais officiellement flic._

 _Mike m'avait été assigné comme partenaire et en parallèle comme mentor. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prendre autant confiance en moi et devenir forte au fur et à mesure que les années passaient._

 _Je savais à quoi m'attendre en allant sur le terrain, en utilisant mon arme ou autre. J'étais entraîné pour, j'avais signé pour ça. J'avais parfaitement conscience de tout ceci._

 _Mais j'ai commencé fort. Ma première grosse affaire, il a fallu qu'on démantèle un gros réseau de trafic de drogues. On avait obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires et toutes les preuves qu'on recherchait pour plusieurs arrestations._

\- Je te laisse deviner où ça se passait !

\- Harlem ? – répondit Henry

Jo acquiesça et continua son histoire

 _C'était East Harlem. Mais un autre côté que là où on est partis la dernière fois. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes rendus sur place. Il fallait procéder avec calme et éviter un carnage, car ces gangs ne sont pas tendres et tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Autant dire que les flics ne sont pas du tout les bienvenus dans le quartier._

 _J'étais un peu stressée, mais je me disais que tout irait bien, sans casse, ni rien, si on arrivait à faire entendre raison à tout le monde._

 _On est rentré dans un bâtiment abandonné où ça sentait le cannabis à plein nez, plus tout un tas d'autres drogues qui m'ont honnêtement donné mal à la tête._

 _À la minute où nous sommes rentrés, on savait qu'on allait être un peu dans une embuscade. Ça a commencé à tirer de toute part et Mike m'a plaqué au sol, parce que dis-toi que je n'avais pas encore tous les réflexes que j'ai maintenant._

 _Bref. Après un temps, quelques tirs de-ci de-là, dans le cafouillage, j'ai entendu une grosse dispute et j'ai vu deux hommes sortir du bâtiment. Voyant que toute mon équipe était occupée à arrêter le réseau et sachant qu'on allait perdre deux membres, je les ai suivis. Je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer leurs voix ni voir leur visage, tant qu'on était à l'intérieur._

 _Ils ont emprunté une échelle et se sont retrouvés sur le toit du bâtiment. J'étais peut-être une petite flic inconsciente et j'aurais dû attendre Mike avant d'y aller, mais il y a eu quelque chose qui me tourmentait._

 _Tu sais que j'ai grandi à Harlem et j'avais évidemment cru reconnaître la voix de mon père ainsi que sa silhouette._

 _Comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'ai commencé à avancer et j'ai vu mon père en train de se disputer violemment probablement avec son dealer ou quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas clean._

 _Aucun des deux ne m'a vu en premier lieu. Le ton est rapidement monté._

 _\- Tu nous as balancés ! Les flics n'étaient pas censés nous trouver ! Cette cachette a toujours été là. Déjà ça fait des mois que tu me dois de l'argent et tu oses encore nous balancer après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?_

 _L'homme qui criait portait une petite barbe, avec des yeux sombres et l'Hispanique dans toute sa splendeur. C'était le père de Jo._

 _\- Désolé Victor, mais je commence sérieusement à flipper ! Harlem est de plus en plus surveillé ! Ce n'est plus du tout ce que c'était ! Moi je peux plus rester comme ça… J'ai craqué !_

 _Victor leva les yeux au ciel_

 _\- T'as craqué hein ? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre minable ! Ça fait des années que je gère ce réseau et que je gagne bien mon pain pour ça._

 _\- J'ai une famille ! – beugla son collègue_

 _\- Moi aussi figure toi !_

 _Son camarade rigola bruyamment_

 _\- Ah oui !? Tes enfants sont déjà grands et ta femme n'en a tellement rien à faire de toi ! Si elle avait eu le choix, à mon avis, elle se serait tirée avec vos trois gosses, depuis bien longtemps._

 _Jo n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ce jour-là que son père sortit une arme et tira trois balles dans la poitrine de l'homme qui tomba raide mort devant ses pieds._

 _Jo sentit des remontées et crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de sa cachette. Son père était de dos et semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire._

 _\- Mets tes mains en l'air !_

 _Jo pointa son arme dans le dos de son propre père. Elle devait lutter contre tous ces démons. Elle devait résister. Elle était là pour faire son job._

 _En entendant la voix de sa fille, Victor lâcha directement l'arme et se retourna en gardant les mains en l'air. Le visage mortifié de se retrouver face à elle._

 _\- Jo… Tu… Ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Ferme là !_

 _Sortir les mots de sa bouche était une véritable torture. Elle aurait dû se douter que toutes ces histoires allaient mal terminer un jour. Son père s'était toujours servi d'elle pour couvrir tous ces méfaits. Entre les vols de quartier, le trafic de drogue et les bagarres de rue. Jo en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec ce père qui n'avait jamais été présent pour elle et qui lui avait pourtant promis qu'il le serait pour les gros événements._

 _Jamais elle n'aurait pensé arriver jusque-là._

 _\- Tourne-toi ! Et mets tes mains derrière ton dos._

 _Il s'exécuta. Et ne demanda pas son reste. Hanson avait rejoint Jo sur le toit et restait étonné de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui._

 _\- Victor Martinez, tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. Je ne connais pas encore son identité, mais on le trouvera rapidement._

 _D'autres flics avaient rejoint Hanson et Jo poussa son père vers eux. Il se retourna en regardant sa fille._

 _\- Jo… Je suis…_

 _Jo tourna la tête et demanda d'une voix ferme_

 _\- Emmenez-le s'il vous plaît ! Son procès devrait être rapide vu que je suis témoin de ce qui s'est passé._

 _J'ai pu apercevoir une pointe de regret dans les yeux de mon père au moment où j'ai donné l'ordre de le ramener pour le mettre en cellule, le temps de son procès. Mais j'ai dû fermer les yeux dessus._

 _Hanson marcha vers la jeune fille et lui frotta le bras_

 _\- Est-ce que cet homme était... ?_

 _Jo acquiesça_

 _\- Oui… Je viens d'arrêter mon propre père._

 _Cette histoire ne m'a jamais rendue tranquille et en plus j'ai dû témoigner à son procès. J'ai tout décrit avec précision vu que j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé. Mon frère me traitait de menteuse. Tellement charmant. Il témoignait tous les jours, en refusant de croire que mon père, son modèle avait pu commettre un crime, mais c'était ma parole contre la sienne et le reste de mes collègues ont vu le corps alors tout le monde savait parfaitement que je disais la vérité. De plus, l'autopsie du corps a parfaitement révélé les empreintes de mon père sur lui ainsi que sur l'arme vu qu'il avait tiré à mains nues. Le juge a quand même hésité à ce que je garde mon poste de flic vu les événements, mais j'ai assuré que ça m'importait peu et que je pourrais très bien faire du bon travail. Ironiquement, ça m'a permis de m'endurcir… Et en parallèle, on peut dire que grâce à mon père je n'ai jamais osé tiré sur un suspect pour le tuer. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, pour me défendre et comme tu le sais, cela m'a grandement secouée et hantée pendant plus d'une semaine._

Entre temps, ils avaient pris la voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à la prison et le temps que Jo raconte l'histoire, ils étaient déjà devant l'établissement.

Quand ils sortirent, elle regarda ses mains. Henry sentait encore le tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant tu sais toute l'histoire. Et les problèmes que j'aurais eus à la fois avec mon père, mais aussi mon frère. Ma vie n'est vraiment pas très joyeuse.

Henry la regarda. Jo était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait, mais également la plus fragile. Il avait toujours su qu'elle portait un poids sur ses épaules, en dehors de la perte de Sean, mais avoir arrêté son propre père et l'avoir mis derrière les barreaux, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de débuter le métier, n'avait jamais dû être facile pour elle.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde cherchait constamment à la protéger. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait rester si droite. Elle finirait sans doute par exploser de tout garder enfermé comme ça.

En sentant les larmes dans ses yeux, Jo secoua la tête et avança vers l'établissement.

\- Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. J'étais toute jeune. Je n'ai jamais pardonné à mon père ce qu'il a fait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a jamais été le modèle parfait. Je ne peux pas vraiment le remercier. Ma mère s'est occupée de nous. Il ne passait qu'en coup de vent. Il n'avait de bons liens qu'avec Luis. Je crois qu'il aurait souhaité avoir deux autres fils plutôt que deux filles, car apparemment les filles prennent le droit chemin.

En rentrant, Henry put lire sur l'écriteau : Metropolitan Correctional Center.

Henry resta longuement à le lire. Jo lui lança un regard en rentrant dans l'établissement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry se rappelait d'une histoire bien connue il y avait environ 34 ans. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais il avait également travaillé dans cette prison pendant quelque temps pour soigner des maladies mineures de la part des détenus.

Il se rappelait parfaitement bien le jour où un homme et une femme étaient venus en hélicoptère, dans le but de jeter un des prisonniers par-dessus le toit de l'établissement.

Et apparemment, la présumée cible était un dealer de drogue. Cette histoire n'avait jamais été au bout et l'opération avait finalement échoué, mais Henry se rappelait du bazar que cela avait occasionné, surtout qu'il était sur place à ce moment.

Revenir là après autant d'années lui faisait d'autant plus réaliser que vraiment, l'histoire se répétait sans cesse. L'établissement n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis le temps.

Peut-être plus sophistiqué et à la pointe de la technologie.

Jo marcha vers la réception et montra son badge.

\- Je suis le détective Jo Martinez, NYPD. Voici mon partenaire, le docteur Henry Morgan. Nous sommes là pour parler à Victor Martinez.

Le réceptionniste acquiesça

\- Un instant s'il vous plaît !

Il trouva le nom de Victor et regarda Jo d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quoi ? – demanda-t-elle

\- Vous êtes sa fille ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oui ! C'est le jour et la nuit entre nous ! Ironique ! Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Oui ! Un garde va le conduire dans l'une de salles. À votre droite s'il vous plaît

Jo le remercia d'un signe de tête, Henry également. La jeune fille était angoissée. Plus elle marchait dans ces couloirs, plus elle se rappelait du moment où elle était venue s'enregistrer en précisant son statut vis-à-vis du prisonnier et le fait qu'elle était la responsable de l'avoir arrêté. Donc en gros, si quelque chose devait arriver à son père en prison, elle serait la première au courant.

En rentrant dans la salle, vide, Jo eut tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Comment pourrait-elle regarder son père en face encore une fois ? Elle n'avait jamais été capable de mettre tout ceci derrière elle, même après dix ans.

Henry lui frotta délicatement le dos

\- Jo ! Reste professionnelle. Tout va bien se passer. N'oublie pas que tu n'es là que pour ton frère.

Jo le regarda profondément. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Je sais ! Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais ça ne va pas être facile de le revoir.

\- J'imagine bien ! Mais tu y arriveras.

Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et un garde accompagna Victor Martinez dans la salle où sa fille et Henry attendaient pour l'interroger.

Quand son regard croisa celui de Victor, Jo détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y prendrait. Elle n'aurait pas le courage. Comment pourrait-elle ? Son père avait froidement tué quelqu'un devant elle… Il était difficile même pour la jeune fille de 20 ans qu'elle était à l'époque, de passer à autre chose et de ne pas être complètement traumatisée. Il restait son père malgré ça.

Le garde regarda l'heure et leur dit

\- Vous avez quinze minutes !

Victor regarda sa fille comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme du passé. Depuis que Jo l'avait mis en prison, il avait tenté par tous les moyens de communiquer avec elle. Il avait demandé aux gardes, à la réception de la prison, à Luis… Mais rien. Jo refusait catégoriquement de lui faire face et à vrai dire, elle avait entraîné sa sœur et sa mère à ne plus jamais lui rendre visite également.

Jo n'avait pas bougé et avait les yeux baissés. Elle perdait du temps. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation ni encore comment le regarder sans cligner des yeux et sans avoir envie de l'étrangler à mains nues. Victor avait les mains menottées et ne pipait mot également.

Jo murmura à Henry, en se rapprochant de lui, de sorte qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre ce qu'ils se diraient.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'y arrive pas.

Henry la tourna doucement vers lui et lui frotta les épaules. Il lui releva le menton.

\- Hey ! Jo ! Regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta. Victor fut assez interpellé devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Tout va bien aller ! Pense à ta mère, ton frère… Tu en es capable. J'imagine que c'est difficile, mais tu es forte et je suis avec toi.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ce fut les mots réconfortants dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se demandait comment elle aurait pu mener cette interrogation si Henry n'avait pas été avec elle.

Elle se retourna en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle prit un visage dur et sérieux que même Henry ne lui connaissait pas. À cet instant-là, la petite Jo Martinez toute douce et gentille semblait bien loin. Ce que son père lui avait fait restait un énorme goût d'animosité. Se faire trahir par sa propre chaire, Henry savait très bien ce que cela faisait.

\- Papa ! – dit-elle d'une voix sèche et sans aucune émotion pareille

Victor répondit à son salut

\- Josephine !

\- C'est Jo ! – coupa-t-elle

\- Ça a toujours été ton prénom.

Jo se demandait s'il le faisait exprès

\- Il n'y a que maman qui m'appelle comme ça et toi, tu ne mérites même pas de l'utiliser.

Victor fit un sourire jaune

\- Les hostilités sont toujours d'actualité à ce que je vois.

Jo se sentit bouillir, elle avança vers son père qui s'était assis avec les mains menottées.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Que je te pardonne ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Je débutais ma carrière et tu m'as pratiquement tout gâché. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je me suis demandé si j'étais apte à être flic. Imagine les cauchemars que j'ai faits pendant des années à cause de toi. Alors oui, désolée, mais les hostilités seront toujours de côté. Ta propre fille n'oubliera pas ce que tu as fait devant elle !

De plus ; Jo pouvait presque dire qu'elle ne voyait aucun remords dans les yeux de son père. Elle ignorait comment il se conduisait en prison, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'il était loin d'elle et du reste de la famille.

Victor coupa donc court au sujet principal

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Henry n'avait pas osé bouger depuis que l'échange entre père et fille avait commencé. Jo s'était assise même si la rage l'envahissait. Elle fit signe à Henry de la rejoindre.

\- C'est mon partenaire. Henry Morgan !

Victor remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'allure d'un flic. Il l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous ne portez pas de badge !

Henry lui répondit très calmement et avec ce civisme que Jo n'arrivait pas à avoir, face à un homme comme son père.

\- Je ne suis pas policier !

Victor regarda sa fille

\- Tu viens de me dire partenaire

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je sais ce que je dis ! C'est mon légiste ! Mais il reste mon partenaire. Il n'est pas flic, mais son travail surpasse le mien et j'ai besoin de lui.

Au vu de l'échange qu'il avait vu entre les deux quelques minutes auparavant, il avait un peu de mal à croire à une simple relation professionnelle.

\- Je vois ! –répondit-il simplement

Henry regarda l'heure et donna un coup de coude à Jo

\- Il faut commencer ! L'heure tourne.

Jo acquiesça et regarda son père.

\- Je ne pas suis venue là pour ressasser le passé. Je ne suis pas non plus venue pour te dire que ta peine est allégée, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive et rien que de moi-même, tu ne sortirais jamais de là.

Victor fut tout de même blessé par les mots de sa fille. Henry caressa doucement son bras.

\- Jo ! – prévint-il

Elle reprit ses esprits et en venu aux faits

\- Écoute ! Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré ! C'est maman qui m'a demandé. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, je n'aurais pas fait l'effort. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose avec Luis. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis une semaine et je sais que ce n'est pas ses habitudes. Clara me briefe parfois et il est toujours très carré quand il s'agit de donner des nouvelles à maman. Je sais que c'est aussi un crétin parce qu'il a suivi ta voie et ses fréquentations n'ont rien de sain, mais tu es le seul qui le voit plus souvent que nous autres et si tu sais quelque chose, il faut que tu m'aides.

Henry avait bien remarqué à quel point elle venait de forcer les mots hors de sa regarda sa fille et regarda Henry et se fondit un peu plus sur le banc.

Henry voyait quand même que même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, que Jo avait récupéré les yeux de son père. D'ailleurs son père n'avait pas tant l'air d'un criminel que ça. Henry était persuadé que s'il avait fait des choix différents dans sa vie, il aurait pu être un père vraiment présent pour ses enfants. Jo en avait souffert et cela faisait du sens, si elle était la petite dernière.

\- Tu sais, avec Luis on ne parle pas tant de ce qu'il fait ni avec qui.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Ce sont des conneries ! N'essaie pas de mentir avec moi. À l'époque j'aurais pu te croire, mais maintenant j'ai de l'expérience et je sais quand quelqu'un me raconte un bobard. Et Henry le sait aussi donc n'essaies pas de couvrir Luis ou n'importe qui.

Victor avait toujours connu sa petite fille un peu rebelle et parfois bagarreuse à l'âge de l'adolescence. Il savait également qu'elle avait eu une enfance terrible et elle était souvent la tête de turc des autres. En dix ans de métier, elle avait grandi et mûri et les épreuves que la vie lui avait fait subir, l'avaient évidemment rendue telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Il soupira

\- Luis me rend visite au moins deux fois par semaine et effectivement, je sais qu'il appelle toujours ta mère. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un modèle ni pour lui ni pour toi ou ta sœur… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à Luis de me suivre dans quoi que ce soit.

Jo n'en croyait pas un traître mot, mais elle préférait ignorer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de régler ses comptes. Il fallait qu'elle avance à sa manière.

\- Et je sais que ces dernières semaines, il me parlait et il avait l'air très angoissé et stressé. Il n'était jamais tranquille et il regardait sans cesse son cellulaire quand il me parlait.

Jo insista

\- Il faut m'en dire plus ! Papa, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois ! Luis, ton propre fils, celui qui s'est toujours battu pour t'éviter la prison est peut-être en danger. Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais je tiens à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Victor regarda Henry qui lui fit simplement un signe de tête.

\- Je sais que dernièrement il a fait affaire avec un gros gang d'Harlem. Il s'est embarqué dedans pour des histoires de drogue, mais je sais qu'il y avait plus.

Jo lui fit signe de continuer

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils faisaient aussi du trafic d'électronique.

Henry regarda Jo qui le briefa

\- Ils volent du matériel type ordinateurs ou télés et les revendent deux fois le prix original.

Henry acquiesça

\- Un genre de marché noir ?

\- Oui, mais à la différence près que tout est volé ici ! – elle regarda son père – continue !

\- Luis ne m'a pas tout dit ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait dans ce gang, mais jusqu'à présent tout allait bien puis il a commencé à devenir nerveux donc je ne sais pas. Soit il doit de l'argent à quelqu'un, soit il a vu quelque chose et on essaie peut-être de le faire taire. Quoi qu'il en soit, si cela fait une semaine qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles, ça ne sent pas bon et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça. Je ne veux pas envoyer mes enfants dans la gueule du loup.

Jo n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle savait que Victor tenait à Luis comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il s'en était toujours mieux occupé que Clara ou elle, mais cela ne changeait rien.

\- Papa ! Avec quel gang Luis fait affaire ?

Victor la regarda longuement. Trop longuement. Jo ferma rapidement les yeux et tourna sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'étaient reformés.

Henry ne comprit pas leur échange silencieux

\- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Jo regarda Victor

\- Tu peux lui dire ! Je suis certain que vous n'avez aucun secret pour l'autre à ce niveau.

Henry se sentit particulièrement inconfortable suite à ces paroles. Il remua légèrement sur le banc.

\- Mon père était le second d'un gang qui a énormément sévi entre les années 70 et 80. Ils se sont séparés par la suite, car ils sont devenus bien trop la cible des flics… De plus entre temps, Luis est né alors mon père devait faire attention. Mais ils continuaient leurs activités illicites en petit groupe. Et apparemment ils ont remis ça. Le nom est The Purple Gang.

Le nom n'était pas méconnu à Henry. Et il se rappela que soudainement, il avait effectivement retrouvé de nombreux corps dans les rues d'Harlem alors que le gang avait fait un massacre en 1975.

Ils avaient fait le tour des médias et personne n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur le gros leader. Puis il avait entendu qu'ils avaient été démantelés début 1980.

Henry ne se souvenait pas de Victor. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu les membres donc il ne pouvait pas savoir qui en avait fait parti ou pas. Mais comme l'avait dit Jo, Luis était déjà né alors Victor devait sans doute se faire plus discret.

\- Donc je suppose que ce ne sont pas des petits bras qui sont dans ce gang ? – demanda Henry

Jo acquiesça non sans lancer un regard noir à son père.

\- Bravo ! Je ne te félicite pas d'avoir réussi à entraîner Luis là dans.

Victor haussa des épaules

\- Je ne l'ai entraîné dans rien ! Luis est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix désormais. Mais, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le retrouver le plus vite avant que d'autres ennuis ne lui tombent dessus.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin de la visite. Jo s'en rendit bien compte. D'ailleurs le garde était de nouveau rentré dans la salle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à qui il faut qu'on parle ? Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? C'est important et si tu ne coopères pas, je vais m'assurer que tu restes ici pour le reste de ta vie.

\- Luis avait de bons contacts ! Mais son principal fournisseur s'appelle Ramon ! C'est à lui que tu dois parler. Il me connaît, il connaît Luis et il pourra sans doute coopérer si tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part.

Jo soupira

\- Bah voyons !

Victor tenta de la rassurer

\- Si ça peut aider. Personne ne sait que tu es ma fille. Enfin pas les nouveaux membres de ce gang donc personne ne sait que tu m'as arrêté et tu pourrais faire de même avec eux. Essaie de soutirer des infos. Ils sont principalement dans Italian Harlem ! Ramon traîne souvent dans un établissement sous couvert d'une pizzeria. C'est là que tous les échanges de monnaie, de drogues ou autres se font.

Jo se disait qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de changer de quartier. Elle avait noté tout ce que son père lui avait dit et désormais il fallait chercher ce Ramon en premier lieu.

Le garde vint vers eux et prit Victor par le bras

\- C'est l'heure !

Victor se releva et regarda Jo

\- J'espère que tu le retrouveras

Jo resta loin et murmura

\- Ouais ! On verra !

Victor aurait voulu dire deux mots à Henry, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et quittèrent l'établissement à leur tour. Ils avaient beaucoup d'informations, mais pour l'instant aucune piste quant à ce que Luis avait pu faire ces dernières semaines et les probables ennemis qu'il avait pu se faire.

En rentrant dans la voiture, Jo appuya ses mains sur le volant et lâcha ce long soupir qui lui avait tordu l'estomac pendant toute la visite à son père.

\- Cet imbécile de Luis qui ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille. Et tu as vu comment mon père est parfaitement indifférent à tout ce pourrait se passer. Ça me tue.

Elle était rouge de colère et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Henry la regarda d'un air compatissant.

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai !

Jo le regarda de travers

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton père ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit indifférent ! Je l'ai bien observé pendant toute notre visite et je dirais, je ne pense pas qu'il regrette son geste ou juste un peu… Mais par contre il regrette la souffrance dans laquelle il t'a mise pendant toutes ces années et de ne pas avoir été le père aimant que tu aies souhaité. Je l'ai clairement vu. Il reste ton père et son visage ne le trahissait pas quand tu étais en train de le passer au grill.

Jo savait qu'Henry avait ce don à toujours voir le bon en tout le monde. Mais parfois il fallait juste accepter que certains êtres humains étaient mauvais de nature et apparemment, ce fut simplement le cas de son père. Elle était juste reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fini comme lui.

\- Tu es mignon Henry, mais je ne crois pas à la rédemption de mon père. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre enquête va nous ramener dans ce quartier chaud où j'ai grandi. Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir d'essayer de leur tirer les vers du nez. Pour le peu que je sache, je sais parfaitement bien que dans ce gang, personne ne parle lorsque que quelque chose de mal se passe. J'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises !

Elle démarra et ils repartirent au 11 pour qu'ils donnent les informations qu'ils avaient apprises et voir avec Mike s'il avait trouvé autre chose entre temps.

 **###**

En débarquant au 11, Jo sentit tous les regards sur elle. Évidemment, avec l'affaire sur laquelle ils allaient travailler, tout le monde était désormais au courant que son père était un criminel et qu'elle était celle qui l'avait arrêté.

Elle tenta de les ignorer et se dirigea directement vers Hanson

\- Ah te voilà – l'accueillit-il en raccrochant le téléphone

Jo le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- J'ai trouvé la dernière adresse où Luis restait ! Il était dans le Bronx ! D'après ce que je viens de voir, toutes ses affaires sont encore là-bas. Je me disais que peut-être tu voulais y jeter un œil ?

Il lui tendit l'adresse qu'il avait notée sur un post-it. Jo la lut et soupira.

\- Oui, il faudrait aller voir ! Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelques indices.

Hanson acquiesça

\- Comment était la visite à la prison ? Ton père t'a appris quelque chose ? Je sais bien que ce n'était pas facile pour toi d'y aller.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et se laissa tomber à son bureau, comme une masse

\- Effectivement ! C'était même très dur. J'ai même failli rebrousser chemin. Si Henry n'avait pas été là pour me calmer, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de franchir les portes pour être honnête.

Hanson la regarda longuement, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. Jo releva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait plus envie de se faire surprotéger tel qu'il l'avait fait dix ans auparavant.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle à un certain Ramon. Il connaît bien Luis et il connaît aussi bien mon père. Il devrait nous parler si je dis que je viens de la part de mon père. C'est vraiment joyeux tout ça.

Hanson pouvait sentir et imaginer la frustration que la jeune femme avait ressentie et ressentait toujours, même après toutes ces années.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle. Jo sentit la leçon du parfait grand frère. Ce qui était assez ironique, vu qu'Hanson avait mieux joué ce rôle que Luis.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne sens pas de devoir faire tout ceci, on peut continuer de s'en occuper ici… Je sais à quel point tout ce remue-ménage t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'époque.

Elle l'aurait parié. Elle le regarda en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- Tu sais que tu me surprotèges plus que mon propre frère ?

Hanson commença à balbutier et Jo lui donna une tape sur l'épaule

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sûr que je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, mais je veux vraiment retrouver Luis. Même s'il n'a pas fait de bons choix dans sa vie, ma mère nous aime tous les trois de la même façon et il reste son premier enfant. Elle n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison, elle n'a jamais pu le faire par rapport aux chemins qu'il a pris, mais cela étant, il ne l'oublie jamais et sait très bien les efforts que maman a toujours fait pour prendre soin de nous trois. Alors, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, cela détruirait maman et je ne veux pas la voir ainsi.

Ses épaules retombèrent comme si elles étaient particulièrement lourdes. Ce qui était vrai. Elle portait toujours ce poids, malgré elle.

Hanson lui secoua rapidement la main

\- Je peux comprendre !

Il se leva

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller à l'appartement où ton frère restait ou rendre visite à ce Ramon d'abord ?

\- On va aller faire un tour à la maison et ensuite on ira parler à Ramon.

Hanson se prépara pour se mettre en route. Jo le regarda.

\- Tu veux nous accompagner ?

Hanson hocha vivement la tête

\- Je me dis qu'une main supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop.

Jo lui fit un simple sourire. Elle était bien contente d'avoir des amis aussi dévoués que Mike ou Henry, et même Lucas.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _L'histoire de l'évasion par hélicoptère est réelle, elle provient d'un article du NY times. Je faisais des recherches dans le but de savoir un peu quels genre de prisonners étaient au Metropolitan center et je suis tombée sur celui là et je me suis dit que cela serait intéressant de l'inclure comme un des souvenirs d'Henry. Le nom du gang également, il a sévi entre 70 et 80 comme je l'ai mentionné. Bien sûr, il n'existe plus maintenant donc c'était l'occasion de m'en servir._


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci de vos reviews, très contente de voir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire :D. J'ai particulièrement apprécié écrire ce chapitre avec les flashs de l'enfance de Jo. Ça me tient particulièrement à coeur d'en savoir un peu plus sur notre belle latina._

 _Et merci aux petits nouveaux qui ont rejoint le train ;)_

* * *

Le trio avait pris la route en direction du Bronx. Un petit quartier un peu trop calme au goût de Jo. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luis de s'installer dans des endroits où il n'y avait pas un peu de bagarre. Mais peut-être était-ce un leurre.

Elle en savait quelque chose. Il suffisait de voir qu'à Harlem, la plupart des restaurants ou des boutiques cachaient tous, soit dans un sous-sol, soit dans une arrière-salle, beaucoup de trafiquants de drogues ou de voleurs.

Jo regarda l'étendue devant eux

\- Je croyais qu'il vivait dans un appartement. Il a toujours vécu dans des appartements – chuchota-t-elle.

Henry suggéra

\- Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment envie de changer et créer une vie plus calme et solitaire.

Jo pouffa

\- Plus calme et solitaire, je ne sais pas ! Surtout dans le Bronx. Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Harlem de toute façon.

Elle passa devant les deux hommes qui s'échangèrent un regard. Elle appuya sur la poignée et fut surprise de voir que la porte était ouverte.

Elle regarda Henry et Hanson et avança lentement en mettant son arme en avant.

Elle tenta

\- Luis ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, mais un énorme bordel dans la maison. Quelques taches de sang, qu'Henry observa.

\- Quelqu'un est sorti de là, blessé.

Il indiqua les taches qui s'arrêtaient au porche de la maison. Jo n'aimait pas trop ça.

Elle avança lentement dans toutes les pièces de la petite maison. Henry regarda le plafond d'où coulait du sang.

Il interpella doucement Hanson et Jo

\- Hey ! Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose à l'étage.

Il pointa le plafond et les deux détectives obligèrent Henry à se mettre derrière eux. Jo fut la première à avancer, mais une fois à l'étage, Hanson lui passa devant.

Il n'y avait que deux chambres plus la salle de bain, il semblait que le choix se faisait entre les trois.

Henry avança lentement pour vérifier la salle de bain, tandis que les deux autres jetèrent un œil dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne, sauf toujours ce bazar.

Henry resta figé devant la salle de bain. Jo le rejoignit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et ils virent une femme à l'agonie. Elle avait fin de la trentaine. Jo la regarda longuement et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Elsa ?

La jeune femme regarda Jo et tenta d'articuler

\- Jo… Jo ! C'est toi ?

Jo se précipita à ses côtés et Henry fit de même pour appuyer sur sa blessure. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. Henry regarda vite fait dans l'armoire à pharmacie et trouva une bande ainsi qu'un peu d'alcool. Il découpa la chemise de la jeune femme et lui dit.

\- Ça risque de piquer. Accrochez-vous, on va vous sortir de là.

Jo remarqua l'aiguille dans son bras. Hanson venait d'appeler les secours. Elle regarda Elsa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Luis ?

La jeune femme ne put répondre

\- Il a voulu me protéger ! Mais j'ai été blessée. Il a fait en sorte de fuir avant qu'ils le retrouvent.

Jo lui tenu fermement le bras et tenta de faire en sorte qu'elle reste éveillée

\- Qui ? Qui voulait le retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Jo ! Il est en danger ! Il faut que tu le retrouves. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui veulent… Tu le connais… Ses fréquentations sont…

Elle toussa et hurla de douleur quand Henry versa l'alcool sur sa blessure. Elle serra la main de Jo qui crut qu'elle allait se la faire broyer.

Henry parvint à la stabiliser et ne voulut pas retirer l'aiguille dans son bras, cela pouvait provoquer une crise cardiaque. Jo se sentait mal pour elle.

\- Les ambulances arrivent ! Tu pourras t'en sortir.

Elsa regarda Jo et fit un petit sourire. Les paramédics furent rapidement sur les lieux et embarquèrent la jeune femme.

Jo regarda Henry

\- Elle a fait une overdose ?

Henry n'en était pas sûr

\- Elle est sans doute accroc à la drogue, mais j'ai plus l'impression que l'aiguille a été mise là pour justement faire croire qu'elle aurait pu faire une overdose. Elle s'est fait tirer dessus et cela aurait pu être plus grave si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de poser sa main dessus et de ne pas bouger davantage. Heureusement qu'on l'a trouvé à temps.

Jo avait un peu de mal à le croire. Hanson la regarda.

\- Tu la connais ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- Elsa a grandi à côté de la maison. Elle était plutôt une fille calme. Elle avait de bons résultats et elle était première de sa classe. Toute sa scolarité, elle l'a partagée avec Luis. Ils sont sortis ensemble quand ils ont eu environ 15 ans et malheureusement, elle s'est laissée influencer par les drogues et les mauvaises fréquentations de mon frère. – elle s'arrêta. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais racontées.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira.

\- Écoutez les gars, je ne veux pas que vous jugiez ma famille, mais mon frère n'est vraiment pas un modèle non plus et il en a fait des conneries, mais le pire aura été avec Elsa…

Henry et Hanson la regardèrent. Henry s'agenouilla devant elle, et sympathisa du regard.

\- Est-ce que tu veux nous en parler ?

Elle hocha la tête et se plongea 20 ans en arrière.

 **116th street, Harlem, 1995**

 _C'était un samedi donc les enfants n'avaient pas école. Jo n'avait que 10 ans et elle était seule à la maison avec sa sœur de 13 ans qui la gardait. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans le petit salon en train de faire leurs devoirs. Isabel travaillait et Victor était encore en vadrouille avec des personnes peu recommandables._

 _Luis qui était âgé de 16 ans à ce moment, était chez Elsa ou chez d'autres personnes probablement en train de consommer de la drogue. Du haut de ses dix ans, Jo savait un peu ce que son père et son frère faisaient derrière le dos du reste de la famille. Clara était au courant également, mais son côté grande sœur protectrice, tentait de garder sa petite sœur loin de tout ça. Sous les conseils de sa mère également._

 _Alors que les deux filles faisaient silence complet, Luis débarqua comme un bourrin à la maison et semblait particulièrement énervé et voire traqué._

 _Il venait de faire sursauter ses deux sœurs et Clara le regarda d'un œil noir_

 _\- Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand tu rentres ? Toi tu t'en fiches de l'école, mais Jo et moi, on a des devoirs !_

 _Luis la regarda de travers et avança vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, en était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur._

 _\- Les devoirs et l'école ça sert à rien._

 _Jo n'osait pas répondre. Lorsque son frère et sa sœur commençaient à se disputer, ils lui rappelaient toujours qu'elle était trop petite et encore bébé pour pouvoir avoir son mot à dire. Bien que sa sœur prenait constamment sa défense. Elle continuait donc de faire ses devoirs, sans prendre en compte leurs commentaires._

 _Clara croisa ses bras_

 _\- Peut-être pour toi ! Tu n'as jamais rien fichu à l'école. J'ai entendu maman dire que ça fait plusieurs fois que le lycée appelle cette semaine et ils vont finir par te renvoyer si tu ne fais pas l'effort de te montrer en classe._

 _Luis leva les épaules_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit ! Ça sert à rien. Je vais me trouver un job._

 _Clara secoua la tête_

 _\- Quel job ? Tu vas revendre de la drogue comme la moitié du quartier ? Comme papa ?_

 _Jo n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de discussion. Il était vrai qu'elle était encore jeune et ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire devant des enfants, mais Clara avait toujours été très mature et ne mâchait pas non plus ses mots. Luis regarda Jo._

 _\- Je te conseillerais de contrôler tes paroles, Cla ! Jo n'est qu'un bébé. Tu vas finir par la traumatiser._

 _Cette fois-ci, la petite Jo ouvrit la bouche_

 _\- Arrête de me traiter de bébé, Luis ! J'ai 10 ans, je ne suis pas stupide._

 _Luis l'ignora complètement et se leva pour regarder ses deux sœurs_

 _\- Vous savez pas quoi ? Je suis extrêmement dans le trouble ! Je peux pas retourner à l'école. Si je retourne à l'école, ça va être la merde !_

 _\- Ton langage – coupa Clara_

 _Il ignora les protestations_

 _\- Oh, tu viens de me faire une leçon de morale y'a pas cinq minutes donc mon langage hein. Ça va. C'est moi qui suis presque adulte ici. Tu ne connais encore rien de la vie._

 _Clara fit un sourire en coin_

 _\- L'âge n'a aucune importance. Tu ne te conduis pas comme un adulte à mon goût._

 _Luis commença à faire les cent pas. Jo arrêta d'écrire et se leva pour se mettre à côté de sa sœur. Elle lui tira le bras._

 _\- Laisse-le bougonner ! Viens, on va aller faire nos devoirs dans notre chambre._

 _Luis les regarda tour à tour et soupira_

 _\- Écoutez les filles ! Je ne vous demande pas de me supporter ! Mais j'ai fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie._

 _Clara regarda Jo qui essayait de comprendre toute la conversation._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? – demanda-t-elle_

 _Clara se mit derrière Jo, parée à lui boucher les oreilles dans le cas son frère sortait des trucs qu'une petite fille de son âge ne devrait pas entendre._

 _\- Pas besoin de boucher les oreilles de Jo. Ce n'est rien qu'elle n'aura jamais entendu._

 _Luis se gratta la tête_

 _\- Vous savez que je sors avec Elsa, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les deux filles acquiescèrent_

 _\- Bon, j'avoue qu'on ne fait pas de belles activités licites tous les deux et que je reconnais que je l'influence, mais je… Il s'est passé quelque chose et si maman l'apprend, elle va me déshériter et me tuer et peut-être tuer Elsa._

 _Jo et Clara se regardèrent_

 _\- Pourquoi ? – demanda Jo, avec la plus grande naïveté qu'une petite fille de son âge pouvait avoir – c'est si grave que ça ?_

 _Clara fronça des sourcils et crut comprendre où son frère voulait en venir_

 _\- Luis… Est ce que tu as des…._

 _Elle fit un simple geste avec ses mains pour montrer ce qu'elle voulait dire_

 _\- Avec Elsa ?_

 _Luis acquiesça_

 _\- Depuis un petit moment… Et il s'est passé que…_

 _Il regarda ses deux sœurs profondément, Clara secoua la tête. Isabel allait le tuer. Effectivement !_

 _\- Elsa est enceinte !_

 _La bouche de Jo s'ouvrit en gros. Clara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Si tu t'inquiétais de maman qui allait te tuer, tu as toutes les raisons de le croire._

 _Il essaya de calmer sa sœur avant qu'elle ne lui envoie un verre d'eau dessus. Jo était sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience que les filles pouvaient tomber enceintes si jeunes et pour elle, il semblait qu'ils étaient encore des enfants (ce qui était vrai), tant qu'ils allaient à l'école._

 _\- Clara ! Il ne faut rien dire à maman._

 _Clara rigola bruyamment_

 _\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne va pas se rendre compte que tu lui caches quelque chose ? Elsa est notre voisine je te signale et elle va rapidement faire le lien. Alors, dis-moi un peu ! Comment tu comptes échapper à son venin ?_

 _À voir son visage, Jo savait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir déjà pensé à une solution._

 _\- Elsa ne peut pas avorter, cela fait déjà trois mois. Elle a eu les symptômes bien trop tard et elle ne l'a découvert qu'il n'y a quelques jours. Mais on a essayé d'en parler et de trouver une solution. J'ai des potes qui peuvent nous héberger pendant les six mois restants. Elle accouchera chez eux et elle mettra le bébé à l'adoption. On ne peut rien dire aux parents. Elsa a toujours été une fille brillante, elle va se faire mettre à la rue si jamais ils apprennent qu'elle est enceinte._

 _Clara ne croyait pas une seconde ce qu'elle entendait._

 _\- Mais Luis ! Toi et Elsa vous êtes toujours mineurs de toute façon. Où tu comptes aller ? Sans travail sans argent, sans rien du tout… Comment tu vas faire Luis ? Maman doit le savoir !_

 _\- Pas question !_

 _Il avait élevé la voix et avait quelque peu effrayé Jo qui n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sa langue vis-à-vis de sa mère. C'était quand même quelque chose de grave._

 _Luis reprit plus calmement_

 _\- J'en ai parlé à papa ! C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait des amis qui pourront nous garder le temps que ça se fasse. Ensuite, on reviendra et on fera comme si de rien n'était. Papa va rester avec moi, c'est mon tuteur et au moins on ne sera pas deux ados, livrés à nous-mêmes._

 _Clara savait que les hommes étaient stupides, mais elle n'avait pas idée jusqu'à quel point._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à maman ?_

 _\- Papa va lui en parler ! Il va lui dire qu'il m'amène avec lui dans une base militaire pour un entraînement de six mois. Elsa a déjà trouvé la solution pour son éducation et elle fera l'école en ligne. Moi, je trouverais un job dans un café à côté ou quelque chose._

 _Clara n'avalait pas un mot_

 _\- Ou tu vendras de la drogue ! Et je n'imagine même pas le sort d'Elsa._

 _Luis savait qu'il perdait son temps à essayer d'argumenter avec une gamine de 13 ans._

 _\- Écoute ! Tu penses ce que tu veux, mais en attendant, j'ai réussi à faire une connerie que je ne peux pas réparer. Si tu as d'autres solutions, je t'en prie, vas-y. Mais Elsa va se faire jeter et moi, pas sûr qu'on retrouve mon cadavre si maman l'apprend. Ce n'est que six mois. On fera en sorte que ça marche !_

 _Clara ne put rien rajouter davantage ce jour-là. Jo dut garder le silence sous la pression de son frère et sa sœur._

Henry et Hanson se regardèrent complètement sous le choc.

\- Et ta mère n'a jamais été au courant que ton frère avait eu un enfant à l'âge de 16 ans ? – demanda Hanson

Jo secoua la tête négativement

\- 17, ils ont eu 17 ans entre temps et non ! Elle n'en a jamais rien su ! Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur de ne pas lui avoir dit pendant des années, mais éventuellement ça a fini par passer.

Henry ajouta alors

\- Mais et cette histoire de base militaire et tout ? Elle a cru ton père ? Et pour Elsa, qu'est-ce que ses parents ont dit ?

\- Elsa a sorti la même excuse que papa pour Luis. Ses parents sont des gens assez carrés et connaissant le crime dans Harlem, ils ont accepté de la laisser en immersion pendant les six mois tout en faisant l'école en ligne. Elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle voulait simplement encourager Luis dans son entraînement. Bien sûr, il a vraiment dû faire un entraînement physique pour faire croire à ma mère qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Dans le fond, ils n'ont jamais été loin. Ils se sont isolés dans un voisinage presque pas fréquenté sauf par des dealers, d'Harlem. Ils vivaient dans un bunker, avec des tas de personnes pas nettes.

Hanson se disait que sa collègue n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile tout ce temps.

\- Et qu'est devenu le bébé ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'effectivement Elsa l'a mis à l'adoption. Ils ont appelé les services sociaux quelques jours après sa naissance. Je ne sais pas où il a atterri. Ni Elsa ni Luis ne le savent. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Tony parce que c'était le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi depuis le début, mais je ne sais rien d'autre et je ne sais même pas s'il est resté aux États-Unis.

Elle bougonna

\- Et j'avoue que je n'avais plus pensé à cette histoire depuis très longtemps !

Elle se massa les tempes. Elle se demandait combien de démons du passé il fallait remonter, dans le seul but de retrouver son frère. Il avait toujours été un idiot, mais apparemment le temps ne l'arrangeait pas.

Henry trouva alors une solution

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais peut être qu'il faudrait commencer par là ?

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Est-ce qu'Elsa et Luis n'auraient pas essayé de retrouver leur fils récemment ?

Jo ne put répondre

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de contacts avec lui.

Pour une fois, Hanson crut comprendre l'idée d'Henry

\- Je pense que je saisis – dit-il – Henry suggère qu'on essaie de retrouver Tony pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. Si la chance est avec nous, peut-être qu'il sera en mesure de nous dire si oui ou non ses parents biologiques ont tenté de les retrouver ou de le contacter et s'il a des infos.

Jo trouva l'idée astucieuse et repensa à Elsa

\- Mais, on peut toujours demander à Elsa.

Hanson ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry le devança

\- Elsa ne sera pas en mesure de répondre à nos questions avant quelques jours. Le temps qu'elle fasse une chirurgie et qu'ils retirent la drogue dans son corps, même si on lui a planté l'aiguille dedans. Avant de pouvoir s'adresser à elle, je pense qu'il serait bon de remettre la main sur Tony. On ne sait jamais !

Jo se leva et regarda les deux hommes tour à tour

\- Okay ! On va tenter de retrouver mon neveu. Mais avant, il faut qu'on parle à ce Ramon, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé.

Ils refirent la route jusqu'à Harlem pour se rendre à la pizzeria, indiquée par Victor.

Jo n'aimait toujours pas se promener dans le quartier où elle avait grandi. De plus, au vu des regards qui pesaient eux lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans les ruelles, elle était presque sûre que certains la reconnaissaient même si elle était partie depuis bien des années.

La pizzeria ne paraissait pas du tout évidente vue de l'extérieur. N'importe qui y rentrant pouvait croire qu'ils faisaient de simples commandes de nourriture. Au vu de l'odeur, évidemment, il fallait faire croire qu'il y avait bien un restaurant sous tout cet échange de drogue et d'argent sale.

Le trio rentra dans le restaurant très peu occupé. Ils se firent grandement observer de la tête aux pieds. Le propriétaire, derrière son comptoir les ignora superbement. Jo et Hanson avaient caché leur badge dans un but précis. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer un guet-apens, surtout qu'ils avaient quand même un civil avec eux.

Jo essaya de repérer qui pouvait être le Ramon. D'après son père, il était toujours devant et non derrière ou dans un sous-sol. Cependant, il faisait ses affaires clairement devant les clients et personne ne lui disait rien. Il fallait dire que la seule clientèle qui traînait à Harlem n'était toujours que la même. Rares se faisaient les touristes dans le coin.

Henry regarda tout autour d'eux et repéra un homme, assis dans un coin et qui ne cessait de lever les yeux vers eux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il était en train de rouler des feuilles qui étaient sans nul doute de l'herbe de cannabis ou autre drogue. L'immortel comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde mourrait d'overdose ou presque, dans le quartier.

Il chuchota à Jo

\- Je ne suis pas expert, mais je dirais que le petit monsieur à la barbe mal rasée dans le coin bien à gauche est celui qu'on recherche.

Jo le regarda et il semblait correspondre à la description. Elle fit un signe aux deux autres et ils s'installèrent en face de l'homme.

\- Salut – commença Jo – dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard ton nom serait Ramon ?

L'homme la dévisagea comme si elle parlait une autre langue et il décida de jouer au roi du silence. Hanson commença à remuer, mais Jo lui donna un léger coup de pied en dessous de la table.

\- J'imagine que tu ne parles à personne dans le quartier. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, mais si tu crains pour ta vie, pour l'instant tu n'es pas en danger.

Il regarda Jo dans les yeux et souffla d'un ton sec

\- No hablo inglés.

Jo l'aurait parié. L'excuse qu'ils sortaient tous. Hanson regarda Henry qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Jo avait ses petites manœuvres.

\- Comme tu veux !

Elle commença à débiter à une telle vitesse en espagnol que même Hanson en fut secoué

\- Así que aquí está el topo, mi pequeño. Soy el detective Jo Martinez y el hombre de traje negro es mi colega el Detective Hanson. El tipo súper bien vestido es mi medico forense, el Dr. Morgan. Si no quiere hablar con nosotros en inglés, estoy bien, haré la traducción. Pero si quieres ser inteligente conmigo, te aconsejaría que revises tus prioridades. (Donc voilà le topo mon petit. Je suis le détective Jo Martinez et le gars en costume noir, c'est mon collègue, le détective Hanson. Le gars super bien habillé, c'est mon légiste, le docteur Morgan. Si tu n'as pas envie de nous parler en anglais, ça me va très bien, je ferais la traduction. Mais si tu as envie de jouer au plus malin avec moi, je te conseillerais de revoir tes priorités.).

L'homme releva les yeux rapidement en entendant le nom de famille de Jo

\- Martinez ?

Elle acquiesça. Il continua alors dans la même langue qu'eux. Il regarda longuement Jo.

\- Vous êtes sa fille !

Ce n'était pas une question. Jo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais que personne ne le savait par ici.

Ramon leva les épaules, en mettant un morceau d'herbe dans sa bouche

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile de deviner ! Vous lui ressemblez un peu.

Henry remarqua les poings de la jeune femme se fermer. Pas forcément le meilleur compliment qu'elle aurait pu entendre.

\- Oui, enfin bref passons ! Je viens de sa part de toute façon ! Et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. C'est à propos de mon frère : Luis !

Ramon détourna si rapidement les yeux que Hanson et Henry comprirent de suite qu'il savait quelque chose. Jo n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai mis mon père en prison. Je peux très bien faire de même avec toi et tu peux être sûre que je vais te rendre la vie misérable si jamais il est arrivé quoique ce soit à mon frangin. Alors, tu ferais mieux de parler !

Hanson et Henry n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre Jo être si bornée et droite. Elle était plutôt la gentille flic en général. Mais en retournant dans son quartier, il semblait qu'elle savait parfaitement comment gérer la racaille du coin.

Ramon préféra ne pas tergiverser. Il connaissait la réputation de Victor et il ne voulait pas avoir plus d'ennuis avec sa fille.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où il est. Luis veut toujours jouer les gros durs donc s'il lui arrive de la merde, je dirais que c'est de sa faute.

Jo battait nerveusement des ongles sur la table. Elle n'avait pas la patience, elle n'était pas d'humeur, à jouer à des petits jeux.

\- Luis a toujours fait des choix stupides dans sa vie ! Que voulez-vous, vous les hommes vous êtes complètement idiots !

Hanson et Henry se sentirent un peu offensés, mais Henry approuvait complètement. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas fichus de prendre les meilleures décisions pour eux-mêmes, si ce n'était pas pour une femme pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.

\- Cela étant – reprit Jo – même si ses choix ne sont pas très glorieux, j'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

Ramon essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler. Il haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais pas ! Peut-être une semaine, une semaine et demie. Il n'est pas très bavard il faut dire.

Hanson parla pour la première fois, depuis le début de l'interview

\- On a retrouvé sa copine à l'agonie, dans sa maison du Bronx. Une maison mise sens dessus, dessous. Vous ne sauriez pas avec qui il se frottait ?

Ramon haussa un sourcil

\- Hey ! Mec ! Ici c'est Harlem alors si tu te frottes aux mauvaises personnes, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. S'ils s'en sont pris à sa copine, c'est qu'il doit de l'argent. Je ne vois que ça.

Jo insista fortement

\- Qui ça, « ils » ?

Ramon la regarda. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Il pouffa.

\- Quand vous avez ce genre de mimique, je peux dire que vous êtes la fille de Victor. Vous tentez d'intimider les gens et cela a l'air de fonctionner.

Jo tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père – cracha-t-elle – à vrai dire, il est tout sauf un modèle pour moi. Je ne peux pas décrire le dégoût que je ressens pour cet homme. Intimider les gens, c'est mon job et si je dois constamment le faire avec toi, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Donc tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé à Luis et qui lui court derrière avant que je te coffre et que tu ne revois plus tes charmants amis du coin !

Jo ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Henry se sentit toute chose. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'énerver. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un côté sexy à cela.

Il échangea un regard avec Hanson qui semblait complètement mortifié. Par moment, il ne fallait vraiment pas jouer avec les nerfs de la belle Hispanique. Son côté Harlem devait ressortir.

Elle reprit plus calmement

\- On nous a dit qu'il y avait du trafic d'électronique récemment ! Est-ce que tu sais si Luis est impliqué ?

Ramon acquiesça

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Il a fait pas mal de petites affaires dernièrement ! Pas avec les personnes les plus clean je dirais. À mon avis, le succès lui est monté à la tête et il a oublié de rendre l'argent qu'il a emprunté pour faire son petit business.

Jo regarda les deux autres et continua donc.

\- Il paraît que les Purple Gang se sont reformés ! Luis a certainement été entraîné là dans. Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Où les trouver ou tout du moins qui en est le leader ?

Jo le regardait avec tellement d'intensité dans les yeux, au point de le brûler sur place que Ramon sut qu'il n'avait pas tant de choix que ça.

\- Le leader est un certain Loco le taré ! Il porte bien son nom vu les horreurs qu'il fait faire aux autres.

Hanson murmura

\- Loco le taré ? Mais Loco ça ne veut pas dire « fou » en espagnol ?

Henry acquiesça. Hanson siffla.

\- Le mec s'appelle carrément Le Fou le Fou ? Comment on peut garder une raison saine après avoir passé une journée avec de pareils imbéciles !

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il n'était même pas capable de répondre à de tels dires. Il tenta.

\- Ils ont vraiment leur propre langage dans le coin !

Hanson grommela entre ses dents qu'il l'avait bien remarqué. Jo avait noté ce que Ramon lui avait dit et autant dire que cela ne la rassurait pas pour le sort de son frère.

\- Et une idée d'où on peut trouver ce Loco le taré ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Les têtes de gang ne diront jamais où ils se cachent !

Jo ne le croyait pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce que vous faites partie du gang ?

Ramon secoua la tête

\- Moi non ! Je suis qu'un simple dealer de rue – Henry fut surpris avec la facilité avec laquelle il avouait ceci, sans aucune gêne apparente. Jo ne cligna pas des yeux. Cela devait vraiment être si habituel.

\- Tout ce que je sais – reprit Ramon – c'est que pendant un temps, Luis était dans les bonnes mœurs de Loco. Ils ont commencé à faire affaire ensemble et il devenait presque son bras droit…

Jo se retint de soupirer. Luis suivait vraiment les pas de son père. Elle espérait pouvoir lui faire retrouver la raison avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose.

\- Mais je pense que Luis a eu besoin d'argent un moment. C'est grâce à Loco qu'il a eu la maison dans le Bronx. Ensuite, y'a eu tout ce trafic d'électronique dont Luis s'occupait. Il a monté le business grâce à l'argent de Loco. Comme je dis, il a dû prendre la grosse tête et ils sont en train de le faire payer à leur façon. Et à mon avis, si vous voulez le revoir vivant, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. S'en prendre à sa copine n'était que l'avertissement avant qu'ils n'en finissent avec lui.

Jo sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait. On pouvait dire que son frère était incorrigible. Elle regrettait parfois de n'être que la petite sœur parce qu'évidemment, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

\- Si tu ne peux pas nous dire où se trouve Loco, au moins dis-nous à quel endroit mon frère montait son business. On trouvera sans doute des choses et des personnes bien intéressantes !

Ramon leur donna une adresse et leur dit de ne plus venir le voir pour l'instant. Il venait assez d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour le moment.

Jo lut l'adresse. Il apparaissait que le business de son frère se déroulait sans aucune gêne en plein centre-ville. Dans un centre commercial et un petit magasin qui paraissait légal. Luis n'avait vraiment aucun complexe.

\- Venez ! Il faut qu'on aille là-bas !


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci de vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir pas mal de lectures sur cette histoire et de nouveaux lecteurs. Ça me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que il y a de l'interêt ;)._

 _Sarah, Sarah, je me doutais que quelqu'un allait faire cette fameuse référence par rapport à Elsa LOL_

* * *

En arrivant dans le magasin en question, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait que quoi que ce soit d'informatique avait été mis en place. Jo demanda des informations aux gens alentour et à l'accueil et on leur dit que jamais il n'y avait eu de magasin informatique et que l'endroit était en rénovation depuis quelque temps, dans le but d'y installer un magasin de vêtements.

Jo regarda les deux hommes

\- À moins que tout le personnel du centre commercial soit complice avec eux, je dirais que…

\- Que Ramon nous a menti – acheva Hanson

Jo hocha la tête. Elle aurait des bonnes raisons de lui passer les menottes maintenant. Elle était tout de même inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à Luis si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à temps. Elle aurait du mal à se le pardonner. Surtout vis-à-vis de sa mère.

Henry avança un peu dans le magasin vide et regarda tous les murs. Jo le rejoignit.

\- Henry ! Viens ! On ne trouvera rien par ici.

Il mit ses mains sur les murs et répondit

\- Attends ! Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Ramon est un peu être un nigaud, mais je doute qu'il ait envie de passer le reste de sa vie en prison. S'il nous a donné cette adresse, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je dirais simplement que le personnel n'est pas au courant et que le magasin donne sans doute d'un autre côté de rue qu'on ne connaît pas et loin des yeux de la police.

Jo fronça des sourcils, en essayant de comprendre où son collègue voulait en venir. Henry fit tout le tour de la pièce et sentit un mur qui était moins stable que les autres. Il se retourna vers deux collègues. Hanson qui était resté à l'extérieur, rentra de nouveau et demanda

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Henry déplaça légèrement le mur et un escalier descendait. Il fit un petit sourire, sous le regard goguenard des deux autres.

\- Il semblerait que oui !

Jo prit son arme

\- Okay ! Mets-toi derrière nous.

Hanson et Jo passèrent les premiers et Henry suivit derrière. Il faisait vraiment noir et cela reflétait bien le côté creepy des gangs d'Harlem.

Ils entendirent des voix et des rires. Il y avait comme des transactions. Jo n'arrivait pas à croire avec quelle facilité ils arrivaient à berner des gens sans défense, qui pensaient acheter du matériel légal. Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes. Henry essaya de repérer la tête de gang, mais tous semblaient être similaires. Donc, ils n'étaient sûrement que des hommes de main.

\- Je ne vois pas quelqu'un qui pourrait être Loco – confia-t-il à sa partenaire

Jo secoua la tête

\- C'est certain que non ! Ils ne se montrent rarement en public et ne vont certainement pas se salir les mains eux-mêmes. En attendant, on a une belle brochette à arrêter !

Elle regarda Hanson et tous deux sortirent en criant

\- NYPD ! Mettez vos mains en l'air !

À la minute où ils avaient annoncé leur titre, il y eut un remue-ménage et les dizaines de personnes présentes tentèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Hanson prévint la sécurité du centre commercial ainsi qu'une autre équipe de flics et très vite, la dizaine de membres fut entourée et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de se rendre.

Jo avança un peu parmi les établis et repéra le nom de son frère sur un des bons de livraison qui datait de deux jours auparavant. Elle regarda parmi les membres, mais personne n'était son frère. Elle s'avança vers celui qui semblait le plus costaud et le désigné pour répondre à toutes les questions. Elle pointa le nom de son frère.

\- Où est Luis ?

\- No lo sé

\- Hablarme en español no cambiará nada, idiota! (me parler en espagnol, ne servira à rien, espèce de crétin)

L'homme resta de glace

\- lo arrestaremos de todos modos, ya sea que hable o no, está en el mismo barco (on va t'arrêter de toute façon donc que tu parles ou non tu es dans le même bateau).

Jo reprit en anglais

\- Son nom est sur le bon de livraison ! Et c'était il y a deux jours !

L'homme finit par répondre

\- c'est pas lui qui a livré ! Il a disparu de la circulation. Et personne ne sait où il est. Mais à mon avis, ça sent tellement pas bon pour lui.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et ordonna qu'on embarque tout le monde.

Henry et Hanson la regardèrent

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? – demanda Hanson

\- On essaie de remettre la main sur ce Loco et on essaie aussi de retrouver mon neveu !

* * *

\- Pauvre Jo ! elle en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs par moment – annonça Abe, plus tard le soir, quand Henry rentra enfin.

Ils avaient tenté de retrouver la trace de Loco, mais sans succès. Son nom n'était pas dans la base de données de la NYPD, évidemment. Mais ils avaient fait son signalement aux autres commissariats et le premier entendant quelque chose devait appeler Reece qui se chargerait de passer l'info à Jo. En la quittant ce soir-là, Henry avait bien vu que la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'esprit tranquille. Il lui avait conseillé de se reposer au mieux et de continuer de garder la tête haute. Il avait dit que tant qu'il n'y avait pas de corps, personne n'était mort.

Henry ne put qu'approuver les dires de son fils

\- C'est vrai que faire remonter autant de souvenirs, ne doit pas être évident à gérer pour elle. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je vois bien que cela l'affecte.

Abe lui massa délicatement les épaules

\- Mais tu es là pour la soutenir et je pense qu'elle doit vraiment apprécier.

Henry approuva

\- Je sais ! Mais par moment, je souhaiterais vraiment faire plus. Tu sais, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que cela fait de vivre et grandir dans un tel quartier. Jo n'a pas eu une enfance facile et il est évident qu'elle porte le poids de ceci sur ses petites épaules. Ça, plus, toute l'histoire avec son père.

Abe le regarda, en se mordillant la lèvre

\- Toi et Jo vous n'avez pas eu le père le plus facile non plus. Le tien faisait affaire avec des esclaves, juste derrière ton dos et le sien, ne fréquentait pas les meilleures personnes.

Henry s'était bien rendu compte jusqu'où leurs similarités pouvaient aller. Il répondit.

\- Mais contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas de rivalités avec mes deux sœurs. Nous étions très proches.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- Henry, tu avais dix ans de plus que tes deux sœurs !

\- C'est vrai !

 _ **Londres, 1795**_

 _Henry avait 16 ans et Élisabeth et Margaret qui étaient ses deux sœurs jumelles en avaient 6. Robert et Mary n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir d'autres enfants après Henry, mais cela était arrivé. Henry avait été excité d'apprendre qu'il serait grand frère. Et il avait toujours chatoyé ses deux petites sœurs. Il les aimait plus que tout._

 _Sa mère Mary était décédée peu de temps après la naissance des filles et Henry s'était beaucoup occupé de ses sœurs, tellement le chagrin de son père était fort et qu'il avait du mal à ne pas revoir sa femme à travers ses filles._

 _Depuis son plus jeune âge, Henry avait toujours eu cette passion pour la médecine. Et en ce beau de mois de mai qu'ils étaient à l'époque, il était assis dans le jardin de la grande maison dont son père était le propriétaire._

 _Ce dernier était dans son bureau en train de faire affaire avec des gentilshommes de sa catégorie. À cette époque, 16 ans était déjà vieux et Henry considérait déjà la carrière qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il voulait à tout prix être médecin. Mais il fallait également qu'il se trouve une femme et pour l'instant, aucune des jeunes bourgeoises que son père lui avait présentées ne lui plaisait réellement. Bien sûr, à cette époque, les mariages étaient des mariages arrangés dans le seul but de partager les terres avec telle ou telle famille, mais Henry voulait tout de même avoir l'occasion de choisir._

 _Henry était appuyé contre un arbre, en train de lire un livre qu'il trouvait passionnant, relatant de toutes les avancées scientifiques et médicales qu'éventuellement le monde connaîtrait d'ici une centaine d'années._

 _Il entendit des cris et des pleurs et en sursauta. Il accourut rapidement avant de voir Margaret en boule, sur le chemin caillouteux de la bâtisse et Élisabeth, assise accroupie à côté d'elle, tentant de lui apporter un soutien._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Margaret pointa Élisabeth_

 _\- Éli et moi, on jouait à chat ! Mais Éli m'a poussé fort et je suis tombé dans le gravier. Je me suis fait mal, ça brûle !_

 _Henry s'accroupit aux côtés de sa sœur et regarda Élisabeth_

 _\- Tu aurais pu t'excuser !_

 _Éli baissa la tête_

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès grand frère ! Je voulais pas faire mal à Maggie moi ! Je voulais juste jouer !_

 _Henry sourit et pinça délicatement les joues de sa sœur. Son père avait raison, les jumelles étaient le portrait de leur mère. Des cheveux blonds et bouclés comme lui, avec les yeux marrons clairs de leur père, mais c'était tout ce qu'elles avaient récupéré de lui._

 _Henry se promenait toujours avec quelques petites bandes de soin, parce qu'ils savaient que ses sœurs ne tenaient pas en place et qu'il fallait toujours soigner les petites blessures mineures._

 _Il fit un bisou sur le genou de Margaret et déposa un petit pansement._

 _\- Voilà ! Tu seras rapidement guérie, Maggie._

 _La petite fille essuya ses larmes et se jeta au cou de son grand frère. Henry la serra fort contre lui et Éli rejoignit l'étreinte. Et très rapidement, il se retrouva avec deux petites blondes, en train de lui grimper sur le dos et de le prendre pour un cheval. Les meilleurs souvenirs qu'Henry gardait avec ses sœurs étaient sans nul doute, de pareils moments. Où tout le monde était inconscient et innocent._

Les éclats de rire de ses sœurs résonnaient encore parfois dans ses oreilles, comme un doux son mélodieux. Elles lui manquaient sincèrement !

Abe le fit revenir sur terre

\- Tu t'es encore perdu dans tes souvenirs ?

Henry essuya rapidement sa petite larme qu'il avait au coin de l'œil

\- C'est juste que… Je vois que Jo fait tout pour retrouver son frère en vie et elle a toutes les chances pour. Il n'y a pas encore eu de corps trouvé donc je dirais si Luis est assez malin, il s'en sortira même si Jo n'arrête pas de le traiter d'idiot, elle tient à lui c'est évident.

L'immortel soupira. Abe compatit.

\- Tu sais, tes sœurs t'adoraient. Ça s'entend à la façon dont tu me les décris.

\- Je sais ! J'étais plus un père qu'un grand frère pour elle, mais parfois j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir profiter bien plus de tous ces moments. Elles étaient si jeunes et je suis partie si vite de la maison pour faire mes études…

Henry avait raconté plusieurs fois ce qui était arrivé à ses sœurs. Henry n'était pas souvent revenu au domicile familial. Juste une fois pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Nora et ensuite il avait appris que son père faisait la traître d'esclaves. Mais tout ceci s'était passé bien après le décès de ses sœurs.

Elles étaient toutes deux mortes en 1809, à l'âge de 20 ans seulement. Henry avait été appelé en urgence par son père à ce moment. Les deux jeunes filles travaillaient en tant que femmes de ménage sur un bateau qui partait de Londres pour aller jusqu'en Écosse. Ils avaient fait le voyage retour et ce fut là que les symptômes des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient déclarés. De la fièvre, suite à de l'humidité et une hygiène assez précaire. Robert avait insisté pour que les filles travaillent sur un bateau lui appartenant, mais elles avaient refusé pour tenter leur propre expérience. Une épidémie sévère de typhus faisait rage à l'époque, notamment sur les bateaux ou dans les prisons. Elle touchait très souvent les gens mal nourris, mal lavés ou tout un tas d'autres facteurs ressemblants.

En les rapatriant à Londres, Margaret avait été en mesure de raconter qu'un rat les avait toutes les deux mordues lors d'une nuit particulièrement agitée sur l'océan.

Les symptômes s'étant déclenchés rapidement, le capitaine avait décidé de retourner en vitesse à Londres pour qu'elles puissent avoir les soins nécessaires.

Henry qui travaillait déjà en tant que médecin, avait reçu un télégramme d'urgence de son père lui disant que la vie de ses sœurs était menacée.

Il ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions et avait accouru en double vitesse, avant de les trouver toutes les deux allongées côte à côté, bouillantes de fièvres. Il avait tout tenté pour les en débarrasser, pour les soigner, mais la médecine n'était pas assez avancée et à deux jours d'intervalle, elles sont toutes les deux décédées. Elles avaient remercié Henry pour être le meilleur grand frère dont elles avaient bénéficié et qu'il devait continuer à sauver des vies et avoir un grand cœur.

Henry s'était toujours dit que s'il n'était pas parti de la maison, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

Abe tenta de le rassurer

\- Tu sais que même si elles ne mouraient pas d'une maladie ou autre, elles seraient de toute manière parties sans même que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit.

Henry acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Mais parfois, j'y repense encore, même après 200 ans. Ce pourquoi, je vais tout faire pour aider Jo à retrouver son frère. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'avoir un frère ou une sœur, même s'il y a une rivalité.

* * *

Après quelques jours, Luis restait introuvable et Jo faisait son possible pour tenter de le retrouver. Cependant, il y avait au moins une chose de positive. Avec Henry, ils étaient retournés au domicile de Luis et avaient relevé des empreintes pour les matcher et retrouver Tony et l'opération avait été un succès. Jo avait découvert qu'Elsa et Luis l'avaient déclaré avant de le mettre à l'adoption et que le jeune homme portait donc le même nom de famille qu'elle. Elle n'aurait même pas pensé que jeunes comme ils étaient, cela leur aurait même traversé l'esprit, mais apparemment elle avait mal jugé son frère.

Ils avaient tenté d'interroger la dizaine de personnes qu'ils avaient arrêtées dans ce faux magasin qui était vraiment bien caché sous le centre commercial, mais sans succès, personne ne parlait et il semblait que tous protégeaient ce Loco le Taré.

Henry et Hanson avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi tant de détermination à vouloir protéger un fou furieux, mais Jo leur expliqua que dans un tel quartier, ce n'était que simplement la loi du plus fort.

Tony habitait dans le East Village avec ses parents adoptifs. Pour le peu d'infos qu'ils avaient, il semblait qu'il avait été adopté par un couple vraiment généreux et bien. Jo ne pouvait pas s'en assurer, mais au moins un fils Martinez n'avait pas pris la mauvaise voie. Pas d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier.

Il était désormais âgé de 19 ans et il venait de graduer au lycée au mois de juin passé. Apparemment, il avait commencé des études d'informatique dans l'une des proches universités.

Jo avait regardé son emploi du temps et il n'avait que quelques cours par semaine donc ils avaient choisi le bon moment pour aller lui rendre visite.

En sortant de la voiture, Jo regarda la maison qui se dressait devant eux, d'un air pensif.

Henry la regarda

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et acquiesça

\- Ça risque de faire bizarre de rencontrer un neveu que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Le pire c'est qu'il va maintenant falloir devoir le dire à ma mère. Le cacher pendant 20 ans a été assez difficile comme ça.

Henry lui frotta doucement le bras

\- Tu n'as pas de comptes à rendre à ta mère, Jo. C'est à Luis de s'expliquer là-dessus. Mais de toute façon, ça fait déjà 20 ans, le mal est fait. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'elle pourra y redire.

Jo pouffa

\- Tu ne connais pas ma mère. À la place de Luis, j'aurais peur même si cela s'est passé il y a longtemps.

Ils montèrent les marches de la maison et Jo appuya sur la sonnette après un long moment d'hésitation.

Elle avait également fait savoir à Hanson de l'appeler si jamais il avait quelque chose de nouveau concernant un endroit où Luis aurait pu se trouver ou toute autre chose qui pourrait les aider dans leur enquête.

La porte prit cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'ouvrir et quand ce fut le cas, Jo ouvrit grand la bouche au même titre qu'Henry.

\- Je peux vous aider ? – demanda le jeune homme, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Tony était le portrait de Luis et même Henry qui avait vu les photos via la base de données de la NYPD, pouvait en dire autant. Jo ne pensait pas que ceci serait aussi difficile.

\- Euh… Tony Martinez ?

Il acquiesça

\- Ouais ! C'est bien moi !

Henry ajouta alors

\- Le nom est vos parents est Young… Vous n'avez pas le même qu'eux. Vous avez été adopté.

Il fit un petit sourire

\- Oui ! Je sais ! Apparemment, mes parents étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour s'occuper de moi, mais ils m'ont déclaré et mes parents n'ont pas voulu changé mon nom, dans le cas un jour je veux les retrouver.

Jo demanda alors

\- Est-ce que vous avez tenté ?

Tony rigola bruyamment

\- Martinez est un nom super répandu alors j'avoue que j'ai du mal, mais oui je m'y suis intéressé – Il regarda alors Jo – pourquoi ? Est-ce que par hasard, tous les deux vous seriez mes parents biologiques ?

Le rouge monta à leurs joues sans qu'ils ne puissent rien contrôler. Henry secoua la tête.

\- Non non pas du tout !

Tony continuait de regarder Jo

\- Je dis ça, parce que je vois une certaine ressemblance entre nous.

Henry regarda Jo. Il y avait de quoi. Il était le portrait de son père et Clara et elle lui ressemblait assez également.

Jo se racla la gorge

\- La ressemblance peut s'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas moi ta mère… Détective Jo Martinez, NYPD ! – elle marqua une pause et regarda le jeune homme dont le visage avait commencé à changer au moment où elle avait prononcé son nom – je suis ta tante et nous avons quelques questions à te poser !

À la tête qu'il faisait, Tony ne s'y attendait tout bonnement pas. Il regarda Jo et Henry à tour de rôle, mais remarqua bien qu'ils étaient sérieux.

Il se poussa sur le côté

\- Rentrez !

La maison était modeste sans être extra. En passant dans le hall, Jo ne put s'empêcher de regarder les quelques photos. Mr et Madame Young étaient sans nul doute des parents aimants et Tony avait vraiment eu de la chance. Elle était contente de savoir qu'il avait eu une bonne famille et qu'il ne semblait manquer de rien.

Tony les conduit dans le salon. Henry lui demanda.

\- Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

Il secoua la tête négativement

\- Non ! Ils sont en sortie ! C'est leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles à me laisser seul, mais je suis assez grand maintenant.

Il ne lâchait pas Jo des yeux et elle le sentait bien. Voilà, comme par hasard, l'explication allait tomber sur elle. La petite sœur qui avait dû se battre contre elle-même pour cacher la vérité à leur mère pendant toutes ces années.

Jo et Henry s'installèrent face à Tony, qui ne savait vraiment pu quoi penser. Il savait que la vie d'un enfant adopté pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain, mais peut-être pas aussi brutalement.

\- J'aimerais comprendre – commença-t-il – comment ça se fait que ce soit ma tante qui vienne à ma rencontre ?

Henry voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas du tout préparée à ceci. Il pensait la même chose. Elle se retrouvait avec une tâche qui n'était pas la sienne, après avoir couvert son frère pendant 20 ans.

\- Il se trouve que… Luis… Ton père et mon frère… A disparu et je dois t'avouer que je n'avais plus repensé à cette histoire. Au fait qu'il avait eu un bébé alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Mais dernièrement, j'y ai repensé et je me suis dit que peut-être lui ou ta mère avaient essayé de te contacter.

Tony resta de marbre

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'avoue que moi j'ai cherché, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un quand on a tous un nom de famille commun. Mais si vous, vous saviez que j'existais, pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché avant ?

Jo n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner des explications. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas à elle de le faire.

\- Écoute Tony ! Moi je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire ! Je n'avais que 10 ans le jour où Luis nous a annoncé que ta mère était enceinte. Et pendant les 20 dernières années, j'ai gardé ce poids en moi vis-à-vis de ta grand-mère. C'est une vraie folle et je ne plaisante pas en disant qu'elle aurait pu lui couper les bijoux de famille si elle avait su qu'il avait mis sa petite amie enceinte, alors qu'il était encore mineur.

Jo lui briefa rapidement toute la situation, qu'elle avait racontée à Hanson et Henry quelques jours plus tôt. Tony se sentit mal pour son père. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à sa place. Jo se frotta le visage.

\- Il faut savoir que chez les Martinez, on n'est pas non plus la famille la plus saine. Mais enfin, si jamais tu veux recontacter ton père, c'est lui qui devra tout te raconter. Mais c'est pour ça, personne n'est venu chez toi ou tu n'as pas reçu de mail récemment te disant que tu avais été adopté et qu'une rencontre serait souhaitée ?

Tony secoua la tête

\- Non ! Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. J'aimerais vraiment aider à retrouver mon père, mais je n'ai eu de visite de personne.

Jo n'était pas plus avancé. Elle aurait souhaité que Luis ou Elsa aient pu faire l'effort de contacter Tony. Cela l'aurait certainement aidé.

Elle soupira.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'on le retrouvera ! Ton père n'a jamais fait de bons choix dans sa vie, mais il suit son père. Fais-moi plaisir et restes loin des mauvaises fréquentations ou tentations.

Tony sourit

\- Je ferais ce que je peux !

Henry pensa alors à Elsa

\- Ta mère est à l'hôpital. Nous l'avons retrouvée il y a quelques jours. On attend un petit peu avant de lui poser des questions pour savoir ce qui aurait pu advenir de Luis. Si cela t'intéresse, tu pourras lui rendre visite.

Tony n'en était pas très sûr. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à ses parents biologiques de l'avoir mis à l'adoption. Il comprenait. Ils étaient jeunes, mineurs et dans un quartier malfamé. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire s'il devait les revoir. Jo voyait bien son hésitation et le comprenait.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à les voir ! C'est tout à fait normal. Mais au moins, tu le sais. J'aurais souhaité que l'un ou l'autre t'ait contacté.

Jo pensa à sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Tony, mais avant il faudrait s'assurer qu'elle serait suffisamment calme pour ne pas achever Luis elle-même si jamais ils parvenaient à le retrouver avant qu'il ne finisse mal.

Tony murmura

\- J'y songerais quand même ! Je veux savoir à quoi ressemblent mes vrais parents ! Et je suppose que je devrais les remercier de m'avoir mis dans une bonne famille, plutôt que de m'avoir négligé.

Jo fut d'accord avec lui. Elle ignorait quel type de père Luis aurait pu être. Si Elsa ne s'était pas laissé entraîner dans la drogue ou autre, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu être une très bonne mère, mais malheureusement avec leur addiction, cela n'aurait pas été possible. Au moins, ils avaient été tous les deux assez sobres pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas été capables d'élever un enfant.

Jo et Henry se levèrent

\- Merci de ta coopération quand même, Tony ! Si jamais quelqu'un t'appelle ou quoi, tu nous passes un coup de fil. Luis est en danger et le gang avec lequel il fait affaire, pourrait remonter à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre donc ne néglige aucun détail.

Elle lui donna sa carte et il acquiesça

\- Je le ferais ! Merci beaucoup !

Jo fit un signe de tête et Henry la suivit. Tony l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Tante Jo !

Jo sourit à l'interpellation à laquelle elle avait le droit

\- Oui Tony ?

\- Je suis content de savoir qu'il y a un flic dans ma famille.

Cela fit grandement sourire Henry et fit rougir Jo, qui promit de rester en contact avec lui et qu'elle serait là pour lui si besoin.

En repartant dans la voiture, le couple se regarda. Henry lui prit la main et la secoua.

\- Tu as été très professionnelle et tu as su garder ton calme. Je suis fier de toi. Tu n'as pas eu la tâche facile, mais tu t'en es bien sortie.

Jo le regarda dans les yeux et garda ses doigts enlacés avec les siens

\- Merci Henry ! Oui, ce n'était pas facile, mais je suis contente de voir qu'il n'est pas tant en colère. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à retrouver Luis. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de tenir. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me bombarder de coups de téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles… J'ai beau lui dire qu'on avance pour la rassurer, mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Ça fait des jours et on n'a toujours rien sur qui aurait pu faire quoi.

Henry était autant frustré qu'elle

\- Avec un peu de chance, Elsa pourra nous en dire plus. Elle semblait savoir que ton frère était bien en danger et je pense qu'elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à nous parler.

Juste au même moment, ils reçurent un appel. C'était Hanson. Jo décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

\- Mike ! Tu es sur haut-parleur.

Il y a eu un long moment de silence. Henry ne le sentait pas. Il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle quelque part. Il craignait pour Jo.

\- Allo ? Mike, t'es là ?

Elle entendu son souffle

\- Jo euh… Nous…il y a un problème.

Jo commença à transpirer. Oh non ! Ils n'allaient pas refaire la même chose qu'avec Sean et lui annoncer que le corps de son frère venait d'être retrouvé. Elle ne pourrait jamais gérer la crise de sa mère si cela devait arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Jo d'une voix tremblante

Hanson poussa un long soupir

\- J'ai bien peur qu'Elsa ne puisse répondre à nos questions.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- Elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Ils ont tenté de la stabiliser après l'opération, mais elle a fait une hémorragie interne. Elle est morte il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Je suis désolé ! Elle était sans doute notre seul témoin.

Jo se mit à pâlir. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'Elsa… Son frère était sans doute le prochain sur la liste. Il fallait vraiment réussir à remettre la main sur lui avant que ce soit un Luis à l'agonie ou déjà mort qu'ils retrouvent.

Henry remercia Hanson

\- Merci beaucoup Hanson ! On revient au poste dans pas long.

Ils raccrochèrent et Henry regarda Jo qui ne disait plus un mot. Elle revoyait le beau sourire d'Elsa, son intelligence, son rire, sa douceur lorsqu'elle venait parfois la garder elle et sa sœur quand sa mère et Victor n'étaient pas là. Elsa avait toujours été une fille qui aurait tout eu pour réussir jusqu'à l'influence de la drogue et autre. Jo savait que Luis l'avait énormément aimé et s'il s'en sortait, il serait probablement détruit d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et sans doute qu'il chercherait à la venger.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis et ils étaient toujours devant la maison où même pas cinq minutes auparavant, ils avaient dit à Tony que sa mère pourrait être contente de le revoir. Maintenant, il fallait lui annoncer son décès. Elle regarda Henry, qui prit sa tête pour la poser contre son torse.

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Pas après tout ça.

\- Tu peux rester là si tu veux ! Je vais m'en charger.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Je suis de sa famille ! C'est aussi à moi de lui dire. Ça va aller.

Ils ressortirent de la voiture et frappèrent de nouveau à la porte. Il leur fallut quelques minutes, mais Jo trouva le courage d'avouer à Tony ce qui venait d'arriver à sa mère. Il n'était pas autant affecté par la nouvelle parce qu'évidemment il ne la connaissait pas, mais un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, signe qu'il aurait vraiment aimé la rencontrer. Jo lui promit alors de tout faire pour qu'il ait l'occasion de le faire avec son père.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci de vos reviews, contente que ça vous plaise :). Je sens que cette histoire va connaitre autant plus de succès que la précédente (sans me vanter bien sûr mais je le vois déjà aux nombres de lectures en deux mois que l'histoire est en ligne ;). Alors, j'espère que je continuerais de vous transporter._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ils durent retourner à l'hôpital plutôt qu'au 11, car Hanson y était et apparemment les infirmiers avaient quelque chose pour Jo.

\- Comment s'est passée la visite avec ton neveu ? – demanda Hanson, quand le couple débarqua dans le hall.

Jo soupira

\- On a dû lui apprendre la mort de sa mère et toute l'histoire qui l'a menée à son adoption. Il ne l'a pas si mal pris, mais il était un peu sous le choc quand même. C'est quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, ça a l'air.

Hanson acquiesça. Henry lui demanda.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour Elsa ? Est-ce qu'on est sûrs que c'est bien une hémorragie ?

Hanson approuva

\- Si vous pensez que quelqu'un a essayé de la faire taire, je ne pense pas. L'hémorragie est arrivée quand elle était en salle d'opération. Ils ont tout tenté, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Henry ne se rappelait pas que la blessure était assez profonde pour qu'elle ne survive pas l'opération. Il se frotta sa petite barbe.

\- C'est ce qu'on nous dit, mais peut être que quelqu'un a tenté de la faire taire et s'est fait passer pour un médecin et a soit aggravé la blessure, soit a fait en sorte que l'hémorragie se déclenche en salle d'opération.

Jo le regarda, d'un air perplexe

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux faire une autopsie ?

Henry acquiesça

\- J'aimerais bien ! Juste pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas accidentel.

\- Et si c'est le cas ? – demanda-t-elle

\- On aura peut-être la chance de trouver qui est responsable, ce qui pourrait nous mener jusqu'à ton frère.

Jo approuvait grandement l'idée. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre et tout était bon à prendre.

Elle regarda alors Hanson

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que les infirmiers voulaient me donner ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ils n'ont pas voulu me le confier. Ils sont dans la chambre d'Elsa. Tu peux aller les voir.

Elle laissa les deux hommes et cogna doucement à la porte. Le corps venait d'être recouvert. Elle montra son badge.

\- Euh, je suis le détective Jo Martinez ! Mon collègue m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour moi ?

Une jeune infirmière s'avança vers elle et lui donna un bout de papier

\- Oui ! Avant son opération, Elsa nous a demandé de vous donner ceci si jamais vous passiez dans le coin et qu'elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre à vos questions. Personne ne l'a lu, mais je pense qu'elle contient des informations concernant cet homme que vous recherchez.

Jo la remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit, en dépliant la lettre. Elle la parcourut rapidement. Dedans, Elsa s'excusait vis-à-vis d'elle pour l'avoir mis dans l'embarras depuis 20 ans et le fait qu'à son âge, elle avait dû couvrir pour deux idiots comme elle et son frère. Elle exprimait qu'elle avait tenté de retrouver Tony, mais sans succès, en lien avec le nom de famille comme ce dernier l'avait dit. Elle s'excusait aussi envers Isabel et ses parents, car elle n'avait jamais voulu leur cacher la vérité, mais ils ne méritaient pas de supporter le poids de leurs erreurs. Et entre quelques lignes, elle expliquait que Luis s'était vraiment mal pris avec le Purple Gang. Il devait effectivement de l'argent à Loco et les choses ne se présentaient pas bien. Elle expliquait qu'il avait tenté de repayer ses dettes, mais il en avait tellement que cela avait été impossible.

À la fin de la lettre, les initiales SNP étaient écrites. Jo resta interdite. Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre et secoua la lettre devant les deux hommes.

\- On n'a pas besoin de faire l'autopsie d'Elsa – cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter ses collègues

\- Comment ça ? – demanda Henry, qui avait été prêt à jouer les bouchers, apparemment.

Elle leur tendit la lettre. Ils la lurent rapidement et Hanson demanda.

\- C'est quoi SNP ?

\- St Nicholas Playground South – répondit Jo

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Une aire de jeu ?

Jo acquiesça. Hanson ne suivait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas – avoua-t-il

Jo essaya de s'expliquer, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

\- L'aire de jeu n'est pas à côté de chez nous. Mais quand on était petits et que Luis était suffisamment grand pour nous emmener jouer et nous surveiller, on allait souvent là-bas. Il y a une espèce de voûte qui ressemble à une Église, mais qui n'en ait pas une, mais qui est la cachette idéale pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est là-bas que Luis se trouve et qu'ils doivent le détenir depuis des jours. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. On n'aura pas besoin de l'autopsie, il nous suffira d'arrêter tout le monde.

Jo faisait confiance à Elsa. Quand elle était sobre, elle aurait été capable d'aider sans cligner des yeux.

Hanson appela une équipe en renfort et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se rendre rapidement à l'adresse indiquée et devinée par Jo.

 **###**

Ils débarquèrent à l'aire de jeu qui était vide à cette heure de la journée et vide, surtout parce que les enfants étaient à l'école. Mais quand Jo pensait que ce gang utilisait la voûte pour faire toutes leurs méchantes affaires, sachant qu'il y avait des enfants qui restaient dans le coin.

La team qui se chargeait de parcourir la voûte se sépara dans un long corridor qui avait plusieurs chemins.

Jo, Henry et Hanson étaient tous trois d'un côté et avançaient presque sur la pointe des pieds.

Jo n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Elle espérait sincèrement que son frère n'était pas passé au broyeur. Déjà, lui apprendre que la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée était morte, n'allait pas être évident mais le retrouver sans vie, serait bien pire. Honnêtement, Jo savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de voir tout ça.

Ils entendirent des bruits et des éclats de voix comme une violente dispute. Hanson était devant et se retourna pour regarder Jo et Henry.

Il fit un signe.

\- On y va mollo.

Jo obligea Henry à rester derrière eux. Hanson était sur le qui-vive avec son arme pointée et sa lampe torche de l'autre.

\- Tu nous as trahis – hurla une voix, qui ressemblait bien à quelqu'un capable de tuer en un seul coup d'œil.

La personne avec qui il argumentait n'était visiblement pas en état de répondre. Mais il tenta.

\- Je.. Je n'ai trahi personne…

\- Tu me dois de l'argent espèce de salaud ! Tu as cru qu'ouvrir ton petit business avec mon fric allait te donner quartier libre ? Je vais te dire un truc, être le fils de Victor ne te donne aucun droit et si j'ai envie de me débarrasser de toi et bien je vais le faire.

Jo haleta

\- Luis – murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée

Hanson ne perdit plus de temps et déboula comme un bourrin, en criant

\- NYPD !

L'homme qui était sur le point d'abattre Luis, sursauta et commença à tirer aléatoirement. Tout le monde se mit à couvert et Jo poussa Henry pour qu'il soit caché par les murs, qui n'étaient pas très épais, mais qui empêchaient les balles de traverser au moins.

Il tenta de s'échapper, mais d'autres équipes de la NYPD le bloquèrent. Il tenta de tirer, mais Jo arriva derrière lui et lui donna un coup de gâchette sur l'arrière du crâne.

L'homme retomba comme une masse et Jo le retourna, en pointant son arme devant son nez.

Elle rigola en le voyant.

\- Loco le taré je suppose ?

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds, encore un peu sonné

\- Laisse-moi deviner, t'es de la famille de l'autre abruti ? T'es la fille de Victor.

Jo sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de son arme. Il tenta de se lever, mais Hanson appuya sur lui avec son pied, pour l'obliger à rester à terre.

\- Je me rappelle de toi ! T'es sa dernière gosse ! La petite curieuse qui regardait tout ce qui se passait et qui mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à sa petite maman.

Jo n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle ces moments qu'elle avait passés à toujours regarder les méfaits que son père commettait. Elle se rappelait également de Loco, mais à l'époque il était sans doute sous un autre nom et n'était pas à la tête du gang.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais derrière la reformation du gang ! Tu étais collé à mon idiot de père. Mais je ne te laisserais pas entraîner mon frère dans tes sales magouilles.

Il cracha

\- Ton frère me doit de l'argent et crois moi que je lui ferais payer ça quand je sortirais de prison.

Jo le regarda longuement et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'assomma direct. Tout le monde resta sans voix, y compris Henry.

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu ne sortiras jamais ! Emmenez-le !

Elle fit signe aux autres membres de la NYPD qui durent jouer des pieds et des mains pour réussirent à le lever et le ramener jusqu'aux voitures, en étant menotté, sachant qu'il était complètement assommé.

Jo rangea son arme et courut vers son frère, qui était allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang et vraiment pas beau à voir. Henry la rejoignit pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'aurait pas une crise cardiaque ou n'avait pas eu un traumatisme crânien.

Jo tapota doucement les joues de son frère

\- Luis ? Luis, réveille-toi ! Tu es en sécurité !

Henry ne l'avait jamais vue si affolée. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère serait moins ingrat avec elle, parce qu'elle venait de passer les pires journées de sa vie à se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.

Elle regarda Henry

\- Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Henry avait tâté l'arrière de son crâne et il n'y avait aucun hématome. À part le visage, Luis ne semblait pas avoir plus de casse que ça.

\- Jo, rassure-toi ! Ça devrait aller pour lui.

La réponse vint rapidement à eux quand Luis reprit ses esprits et qu'il toussa. Henry aida Jo à le relever et le mettre en position assise. La jeune femme mit ses deux mains sur les joues de son frère.

\- Luis ?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Des yeux un peu rouges. Jo soupira. Il était incorrigible.

\- Jo ? c'est toi ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Mais ? Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas sous ma main.

Il regarda longuement sa sœur et elle le serra contre lui. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, ce qui brisa quelque peu le cœur d'Henry. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si fragile.

Henry et Hanson laissèrent un petit moment au frère et à la sœur de faire part à leurs retrouvailles avant de reprendre la route.

Ils avaient amené Luis à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse examiner. Jo avait décidé d'y rester pour pouvoir avoir une discussion avec son frère. Henry avait dit qu'il resterait à ses côtés.

Jo avait contacté sa mère. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire. Il était temps que la vérité sorte.

Isabel accourut dans le couloir où sa fille attendait devant la chambre de Luis le temps qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de rentrer. Henry était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, après avoir passé un rapide coup de téléphone à Abe, avec le cellulaire de Jo.

\- Josephine !

Jo ne s'y ferait jamais au fait que sa mère continuait de l'appeler par son prénom entier.

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa fille comme à son habitude et regarda son fils à travers la vitre de la chambre.

\- Comment il va ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien ?

\- Ça va maman ! On est arrivés à temps. Il est un peu sous effets, mais ils sont en train de s'occuper de ça et après on pourra lui parler.

Isabel acquiesça. Jo la conduisit sur une des chaises à côté d'Henry. En voyant l'immortel, elle ne fit même pas de blagues salaces et au contraire, le salua d'un signe de tête.

Pour Isabel, attendre des nouvelles de son premier enfant, avait dû être un enfer également.

\- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir un flic dans la famille – murmura Isabel, en frottant les mains de sa fille

Jo ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire un coin. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour ramasser les pots cassés et protéger la famille. Et elle avait le rôle parfait pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? – demanda Isabel – pourquoi était-il introuvable ?

Jo regarda Henry qui fit un signe de tête

\- Il a eu des ennuis avec la tête de groupe The Purple Gang ! Il avait ouvert un commerce illégal d'électronique en se servant de l'argent du leader. Il n'a pas remboursé et il a croulé sous les dettes et tu sais comment ça marche avec eux. On règle tout par la violence.

Henry pouvait lire sur le visage d'Isabel qu'elle se sentait désolée de ne pas avoir pu empêcher son fils de prendre cette voie et suivre son père. On voyait à quel point cela l'avait heurté. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi, elle couvait sa jeune fille de la sorte.

Jo avait pu lire sa mère comme un livre et lui frotta les épaules

\- Ne te sens pas coupable de ce que Luis est devenu maman ! C'était son choix.

\- Je sais ! Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne une voie différente ! Qu'il fasse un vrai métier comme toi ou Clara…

Henry se permit

\- Je pense que cette histoire le fera réfléchir et peut-être qu'il reverra ses priorités

Isabel sourit et fit un regard sous-entendu à Jo, qui préféra l'ignorer

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison, docteur !

Un jeune homme avança vers eux. Jo se leva et se pinça les lèvres. Le temps des révélations était venu.

Isabel leva les yeux et crut halluciner. Jo prit le bras du jeune homme et regarda sa mère.

\- Maman ! Reste assise ! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! Luis, Clara et moi… Et en parallèle cette pauvre Elsa…on t'a caché quelque chose pendant près de 20 ans… Luis ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle. Papa a couvert pour lui. Tout le monde avait peur que tu ne le tues si jamais tu venais à le découvrir et honnêtement, vu comment tu menaçais les voisins, je pense que tu en aurais été capable.

Isabel lança un regard noir à sa fille. Henry comprenait mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire dans un tel cas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à mes enfants !

Jo n'y croyait pas trop

\- Hmm ! Permets-moi de douter !

\- Peu importe ! qui est-ce ? – demanda Isabel, ayant comme déjà deviné

Jo laissa le jeune homme s'introduire

\- Bonjour madame Martinez ! Je… Je vous avoue que je ne connaissais pas du tout l'histoire et j'ai rencontré Jo il y a quelques jours. Je m'appelle Tony… Tony Martinez… J'ai 19 ans. Et je suis votre petit fils.

Ni Henry ni Jo ne purent dire ce qu'Isabel pensait à ce moment. Elle garda un visage impassible, comme si la nouvelle l'atteignait à peine, mais Jo se disait qu'elle allait créer un scandale d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père…

Elle regarda alors Jo qui se disait qu'elle allait se faire passer au laser

\- Écoute maman… Avant que tu t'énerves. Je… Quand Luis nous a annoncé ça, je n'avais que 10 ans et crois moi, vivre avec un tel secret pour une gamine, c'était difficile. J'avais le soutien de Clara, mais j'ai failli craquer à plusieurs reprises.

Isabel la regarda. Jo ravala sa salive. Elle était morte. Même Henry se sentait mal pour elle et Tony également.

Elle finit par relâcher ses épaules et esquissa un demi-sourire

\- Je m'en suis toujours douté !

Tout le monde tomba des nues

\- Quoi ? – beugla Jo qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris

Isabel haussa des épaules

\- Bah oui ! Je m'en suis douté ! Franchement, vous êtes trois enfants et vous êtes une vraie bande de bras cassés ! Toi et ta sœur, je voyais bien que cela vous tuait à petit feu de me le cacher. Et puis, cette excuse de partir pour six mois à l'armée avec son père en plus ? Elsa qui le suit pour l'école en ligne ? On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace. Je n'ai rien dit de ce que je pensais à ses parents, parce que oui effectivement ils auraient pu achever Elsa eux-mêmes… Quant à moi, étant donné que cela était déjà fait et que ces deux idiots d'adolescents avaient décidé de prendre la fuite, je me suis dit que ça leur servirait déjà de leçon et que ça leur apprendrait la vie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puisqu'apparemment cela n'avait pas changé leur addiction, mais au moins ils avaient été assez conscients pour ne pas la faire subir à Tony.

Elle se leva et regarda son petit-fils. Jo était complètement chamboulée. Sa mère était pire que bonne.

\- Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance Tony et je suis désolée que mon idiot de fils t'ait laissé tomber… Cela étant, vaut mieux ça que tu finisses dans le même état que lui. Et je suis également désolée pour ta mère, qui était une brillante fille pendant longtemps.

Tony sourit et acquiesça

\- C'est ce que tante Jo me disait !

Jo se disait que d'une certaine façon c'était un mal pour un bien. Elle avait quand même réussi à ressouder les liens familiaux.

L'infirmière ressortit de la chambre et regarda le petit groupe.

\- Nous avons évacué toute la drogue du corps de Luis. Il va s'en remettre doucement, mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos. Cependant, vous avez le droit d'aller lui parler, mais pas longtemps.

Jo la remercia et elle regarda sa mère.

\- Allons-y. Tony, reste là deux petites minutes. Il faut faire ces choses-là dans l'ordre.

\- D'accord !

Le jeune homme prit place à côté d'Henry, le temps que les deux femmes discutent avec Luis.

Il regarda Henry

\- Alors, comme ça vous êtes le partenaire de ma tante ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- Oui, ça fait un an qu'on travaille ensemble.

Il fit un petit sourire

\- Je vous ai observé quand vous êtes venus m'interroger… Et je vois quelque chose entre vous ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mariés… Pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était vous mes parents biologiques. Vous allez bien ensemble.

Henry ne sut quoi répondre. Ils avaient été grillés en quelques secondes, par un jeune homme de même pas 20 ans.

\- Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous entendez ça – ajouta Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à Henry

Henry sourit. Peut-être que cela signifiait bien quelque chose au final.

Jo et Isabel étaient dans la chambre et se mirent chacune à un bout du chevet de Luis.

\- Mon chéri ! – Isabel fit une bise sur le front de son grand garçon.

Il regarda sa sœur et sa mère et fut heureux de les voir

\- Je ne pensais pas être si soulagé de revoir vos visages un jour – avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Jo s'assit à demi sur le lit et le regarda en secouant la tête

\- Tu nous as fait peur pendant une bonne semaine. Maman était inquiète et moi aussi. J'avais espoir de te retrouver vivant, mais à mon avis tu devrais revoir les gens que tu fréquentes.

Luis tourna la tête et soupira

\- J'ai vraiment merdé pour ce coup-ci… Mais je me reprendrais. Je ferais attention à l'avenir.

Jo ignorait si cela l'empêcherait de consommer ou d'être un addict, mais au moins, il savait que tous ces petits échanges l'avaient mis en danger.

Il demanda alors

\- Et Elsa ? J'avais tenté de la protéger, mais elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Cependant, elle avait réussi à se cacher et j'avais réussi à tirer Loco hors de la maison.

Jo baissa les yeux au même titre qu'Isabel. En voyant leurs têtes, Luis comprit immédiatement. Il sentit des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Ils ont réussi à la tuer… Cette bande de bâtards !

Jo tenta de le rassurer

\- Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup si ça peut aider ! Elle avait été conduite à l'hôpital où elle a eu une hémorragie interne pendant l'opération. Elle n'a pas survécu. Henry voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un homicide, mais on n'a pas eu le temps, parce qu'elle avait laissé une lettre pour te retrouver. Je pense que le principal c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvé, et en vie ! Mais, je suis désolée pour Elsa. Ça m'a fichu un coup aussi.

Luis dut accepter ce qui était arrivé et il ferait son deuil en temps et en heure. Il demanda alors.

\- Qui est Henry au fait ?

Jo rougit et allait répondre, mais sa mère fut plus rapide

\- Ton futur beau-frère ! Note la date, d'ici l'année prochaine ils sont mariés !

Jo regarda sa mère comme si elle était folle. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu la connais, dès que je rencontre un homme, elle perd la boule.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel. Luis était perdu.

\- C'est ton petit copain ou pas ?

Isabel et Jo répondirent en même temps

\- Oui/Non

Jo secoua la tête ! Sa mère ne changerait jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain – reprit-elle après avoir lancé un regard à sa mère – c'est mon légiste officiel… Et mon partenaire. Son aide est vraiment précieuse, sur toutes mes enquêtes… Il… Il ne voit pas les choses qu'un autre légiste le verrait et il est certainement le meilleur avec qui j'ai travaillé jusqu'à présent.

Même étant sous médicaments, Luis remarqua bien cette lueur dans les yeux de sœur. La même qu'elle avait eue avant de se mettre avec Sean. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu son défunt mari, mais lorsque Jo tombait amoureuse, elle avait souvent les mêmes mimiques et il semblait qu'elle était en train de replonger. Il échangea un regard avec sa mère et acquiesça. Ella avait sans doute raison.

Jo reprit alors

\- Il faut aussi qu'on te présente quelqu'un… Elsa avait apparemment tenté de retrouver votre fils

En entendant Jo le dire si ouvertement, son regard dévia vers sa mère. Cette dernière secoua simplement sa main.

\- J'étais déjà au courant depuis bien longtemps mon bonhomme ! Et je crois que tu as bien fait de partir parce que je t'aurais effectivement botté les fesses ! Faire un gosse à 16 ans, je me demande bien ce que tu avais derrière la tête. Mais bon, maintenant le mal est fait et ce jeune homme m'a l'air plutôt gentil.

Luis regarda sa sœur. Elle se leva et mit sa main sur la poignée.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé récemment et je lui ai parlé de toute l'histoire ! Il est derrière la porte.

Luis ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il balbutia.

\- Mais.. Je.. Je n'ai pas été présent pour lui. Je n'ai pas été son père. Je l'ai abandonné sans aucun remords… Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté

\- Luis ! Tu étais jeune et mineur. Tony le comprend et il l'accepte. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné ! Tu l'as mis à l'adoption. Toi et Elsa vous avez pris la meilleure décision pour lui et il a grandi dans une bonne famille. C'est ce qui compte. Mais il a fait l'effort de venir pour te rencontrer. Il veut apprendre à te connaître.

Luis regarda longuement sa sœur

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour sa mère ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Je venais de lui rendre visite quand on m'a appelé pour me le dire !

Luis poussa un long soupir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir quelque chose de paternel. Pour lui, un père ne ressemblait qu'au modèle qu'il avait eu pendant près de 40 ans. Il fit un signe de tête à Jo, qui ouvrit la porte et invita Tony à rentrer.

Ce dernier avança lentement vers Luis qui se sentit submergé par l'émotion. Il lui ressemblait, mais Luis pouvait voir quelques petits airs d'Elsa et il était bien content de voir que le jeune homme se portait bien.

Henry s'était levé pour rester dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste derrière le dos de Jo qui regardait cet échange familial qu'elle aurait aimé voir plus souvent.

Henry lui frotta les épaules

\- Tu as fait du bon travail Jo ! Et je pense que ton frère est reconnaissant.

Jo se retourna pour le regarder et ils échangèrent un long et doux sourire qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments. Isabel ne manqua pas leur échange et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Si sa fille redevenait heureuse, alors elle ne voudrait pas s'interposer, peu importe qui était l'homme qui ferait battre son cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour les reviews ! J'enchaine hein ^^". C'est parce que j'allais pas vous laisser attendre une semaine pour la fin du chapitre, c'est complètement débile. Donc bon, merci encore de votre fidélité. J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, ça me fait tellement plaisir *se jette des fleurs*. Bonne lecture, appréciez bien cette fin de chapitre parce que la prochaine enquête, vous allez vouloir me passer à la casserole ;)._

* * *

Environ deux jours après, ce fut le grand départ pour Reece. Tout le monde était au taquet, mais chacun n'était pas forcément prêt à la voir partir.

Ils faisaient un pot de départ pour l'occasion et chacun lui souhaita le meilleur pour sa carrière au FBI si elle décidait d'en faire un job permanent.

Et pendant que tout le monde discutait avec le lieutenant, Jo reçut la visite de son frère.

Ce fut Henry qui la prévint alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec ce dernier.

\- Hey Luis ! Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ! Contente de te voir !

Il fit un grand sourire et salua Henry

\- Oui ! Ils ont jugé bon de me relâcher, parce que pour l'instant je suis clean et sobre. Alors, je peux rentrer.

Jo acquiesça

\- Tant mieux alors ! Tu vas retourner dans ta maison du Bronx ?

Luis secoua la tête négativement

\- Non ! Je pense et je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Tony et j'ai appris à le connaître ! On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone et ses parents sont d'accord pour que je lui rende visite de temps à autre, et même qu'il passe des week-ends ou des vacances avec moi.

Jo fut impressionnée. Voilà un retournement de situation qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Henry écoutait la conversation d'une oreille et fut ravi d'entendre de tels dires.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Oui ! À condition que je me soigne. J'ai été accroc à la drogue et à la boisson depuis si longtemps que je n'ai pu m'en détacher. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peut-être la chance de rattraper cette lourde erreur de jeunesse et essayer d'être le père que je n'ai pas été pour mon fils. Je ne rattraperai jamais ce temps perdu, ainsi que les décisions que j'ai prises. Mais je tiens à aller mieux alors dès demain, je vais aller dans un établissement de cure de désintoxication et quand ils jugeront que je suis guéri et apte à fréquenter le monde, je sortirais.

Jo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait fallu 36 ans, mais son frère était finalement devenu un homme. Et responsable ! Elle avait espoir qu'il ne finirait pas comme son père.

Luis la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu

\- Allez, viens ici ! Grand dadet !

Elle tendit ses bras et son frère lui fit une longue étreinte. De ses 30 ans qu'elle était sa sœur, Jo ne se souvenait plus que Luis lui ait déjà prouvé son affection de la sorte. Il regarda Henry et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis content de savoir que ma petite sœur a un partenaire avec un sixième sens. Et quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Et c'est un honneur pour moi d'être le partenaire de la demoiselle.

Jo ne put cacher le rouge à ses joues. Et c'est ainsi que son frère sut qu'elle était mordue.

\- Je vais y aller. J'ai dit à maman ce que je comptais faire et elle accepte également de recevoir Tony de temps à autre.

Il fit tourner sa langue dans sa bouche et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux

\- Quant à moi, je m'excuse d'avoir été un frère absolument abominable envers toi, qui a toujours été la petite sœur avec un grand cœur. Merci aussi de m'avoir sauvé la vie face aux griffes de Loco. Tu vaux bien plus que moi. Finalement, je suis content de savoir que toi et ton équipe, vous êtes là pour nous protéger.

Jo fut touchée. Au moins, un lien familial qui n'était pas rompu. Luis savait qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais sans doute à leur père, mais maintenant il était bien conscient de ce que la jeune fille faisait et que leur père n'était vraiment pas le meilleur modèle au monde.

Il fit une dernière étreinte à sa sœur et la quitta. Jo le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Henry enroula un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Les choses s'arrangent, à ce que je vois !

Jo sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, en glissant un bras en dessous du sien.

\- Il semblerait que oui !

Reece s'avança vers eux et disait que les voir flirter à tout bout de champ, en pensant être discrets, allait lui manquer.

Elle se racla la gorge, brisant cet échange intense de regards entre eux. Ils se relâchèrent et Reece fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je voulais vous dire que tous les deux, j'espère que vous continuerez de faire de l'excellent travail et que vous ne laisserez personne vous marcher sur les pieds.

\- Comptez sur nous lieutenant – répondirent-ils, d'une seule voix.

Elle regarda l'heure. Son avion partait dans trois heures. Elle sourit et fit une annonce.

\- Bien ! Tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour ce pot de départ. Vous allez tous me manquer sincèrement et je suis très fière du travail que vous avez produit au cours de la dernière année.

Il y eut des applaudissements. On ne pouvait pas dire que le travail de Reece n'était pas apprécié des détectives du 11.

\- Merci ! Et maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter ma remplaçante. Certains ont peut-être entendu parler d'elle par nos collègues du 12. Elle était capitaine pendant trois ans et elle a un bon nombre d'arrestations à son actif.

Jo fronça des sourcils. Si c'était bien celle à qui elle pensait, il semblait qu'ils allaient tous se tenir à carreau, pour sûr.

Une femme d'environ le même âge que Reece, s'avança dans le bureau. Elle était plus fine, mais elle avait l'air aussi sévère, voire sans doute carrée. Des murmures se firent entendre. Certains la reconnaissaient. Ce fut évident. Jo se pinça les lèvres.

\- Effectivement ! On ne va pas rigoler !

Henry haussa des sourcils, mais Reece présenta donc le nouveau lieutenant

\- Certains la connaissent déjà que ce soit de nom ou de face. Voici Victoria Gates, votre nouveau lieutenant !

Tout le monde fit silence. La réputation de Gates l'avait précédé. Et personne n'ignorait avec quel tact elle avait repris les rênes à la mort du capitaine Montgomery, du 12.

Voyant autant de visages fermés, Gates trouva bon de les rassurer.

\- Je ne vais pas changer les habitudes de ce commissariat. Je ne l'ai pas fait avec le précédent alors continuez de faire ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire avec Joanna. Mais sachez que je ne plaisante pas et je me ferais un plaisir de reprendre à l'ordre les petits plaisantins.

Son regard dévia directement sur Jo et Henry qui se firent tous petits.

Elle se reprit avec un grand sourire

\- Bon ! Cela étant, je suis enchantée de reprendre la place de Joanna, que cela soit temporaire ou définitif ! Nous allons bien nous entendre, ensemble.

La pluie d'applaudissement, qui avait retenti pour Reece, se fit de nouveau entendre pour Gates. Les deux femmes se retirèrent dans le bureau du lieutenant pour certainement régler deux trois détails de dernière minute. Tandis qu'Hanson, Jo, Henry et Lucas se regardèrent dubitatifs.

\- Vous la connaissez ? – demanda Lucas à Hanson et Jo

\- De nom seulement – répondit Hanson –, mais elle a une bonne réputation

Jo acquiesça

\- Mon amie du 12 est devenue capitaine. Gates a été sa supérieure avant et elle a effectivement dit qu'elle mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Mais elle peut être aussi douce et compréhensive. Je lui passerais un coup de téléphone, à l'occasion, pour lui en parler.

Reece revint vers le petit groupe et regarda Jo et Henry

\- Le lieutenant Gates voudrait vous parler tous les deux

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent. Le nouveau lieutenant n'était là que depuis dix secondes et ils avaient déjà des problèmes. Reece fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Elle ne va pas vous passer au grill ! Allez-y, elle veut juste vous parler !

Jo et Henry marchèrent vers le bureau, d'un air plutôt robotique. Reece croisa ses bras et retint son fou rire. Hanson se mit aux côtés du lieutenant et lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur Jo et Henry ?

Reece haussa des épaules

\- Rien qu'elle n'a pas déjà vu dans son précédent commissariat.

Jo et Henry rentrèrent lentement dans le bureau du nouveau lieutenant.

\- Euh… Bonjour, vous vouliez nous voir ? – demanda Jo, timidement.

Gates était debout derrière le bureau et fit le tour pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oui ! Joanna et moi avons beaucoup parlé du travail du 11 et j'ai également entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses depuis un an.

Jo regarda Henry qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et attendait son châtiment, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Tel le gentleman qu'il était.

\- Elle n'a évidemment pas fait l'impasse sur votre travail à tous les deux et surtout votre façon bien spéciale de travailler, docteur Morgan.

Henry se disait surtout que Reece ne connaissait pas tout, si jamais elle aurait été sur le terrain, elle en aurait tellement vu de toutes les couleurs.

Jo n'était pas trop sûre de savoir si oui ou non cela était positif. Elle osa.

\- Euh, est-ce que cela est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de votre point de vue ?

Gates la toisa du regard. Jo écarquilla grand les yeux et préféra ne plus rajouter un mot. Son amie avait raison. Gates était impressionnante.

\- Je pense détective, que c'est une bonne chose. Alors j'apprécierais que rien ne change, compris ?

Jo et Henry hochèrent la tête. Gates les regarda. Il y avait tellement de ressemblance avec ces deux idiots. Elle allait s'amuser.

\- Aussi, vous devez savoir que je ne tolère aucun retard et que je veux absolument savoir tout ce qui se passe sur les affaires. Alors, pas de faux pas sur le terrain, n'est ce pas ?

Henry se demandait si elle parvenait à lire à travers son âme. Reece l'avait déjà dans son radar, mais apparemment, il ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge avec une telle femme.

Gates continua

\- Vous savez, j'en ai vu deux autres, avant vous deux. Toujours à essayer de transgresser les règles et faire les choses derrière mon dos. Joanna ferme les yeux, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que tous les deux, vous étiez allés contre ses ordres un bon nombre considérable de fois.

Jo essaya de rattraper

\- C'est vrai que ça nous est arrivé, mais il arrive que…

Henry l'aida

\- Que je découvre d'autres choses qui peuvent nous aider dans nos enquêtes et il est très rare que je me trompe, sans vouloir me vanter ! Donc je pense que Jo me fait confiance et fait confiance à son instinct de policière donc, elle me suit…

Gates haussa un sourcil

\- Est-ce que je devrais être surprise que ce soit vous qui l'entraîniez là dans ?

Une nouvelle fois, Jo tenta de défendre son partenaire

\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission.

Gates ne pouvait pas en croire un mot.

\- Kate me disait la même chose ! Je crois que vous la connaissez. Elle m'a chaudement recommandé le 11 parce que vous y êtes.

Jo fit un sourire crispé. Elle connaissait plus ou moins toute de la vie de Kate et elle y trouvait certaines similarités entre sa vie et son partenariat avec Henry.

\- Oui, Kate et moi on était dans la même académie. Elle m'a un peu servi de mentor, elle était déjà officière de police alors que je n'étais que cadet.

La différence d'âge entre les deux jeunes femmes jouait également. Jo était encore toute jeune et il était normal que Kate avait une certaine expérience par rapport à elle.

Gates hocha la tête

\- Je vois ! Eh bien, si vous connaissez Kate, j'imagine qu'elle vous racontait un peu ce qui se passait au 12 et à quel point j'en avais par-dessus la tête des petites magouilles d'un homme qui est devenu son mari maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'aura cassé les pieds à vouloir argumenter avec moi.

Elle regarda Henry

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que vous avez quelques similarités. Alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'écraser les pieds.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Non, madame, je ferais de mon mieux…

Gates détestait qu'on l'appelait madame ou lieutenant ou peu importe. Jo le savait et commença à ouvrir la bouche et Gates la devança.

\- Et appelez-moi Sir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Jo bégaya

\- Oui madame, monsieur… Oui bien sûr !

Gates secoua la tête. Et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Henry avait envie de rajouter quelque chose, mais Jo lui tira le bras avant qu'il leur arrive encore quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité.

Elle fit un petit sourire dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos. Encore deux autres à supporter. Elle allait s'amuser.

Jo et Henry revinrent vers Lucas et Hanson

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? – demanda Hanson d'un ton particulièrement accusateur

\- Elle voulait juste nous parler – répondit simplement Jo – je pense sincèrement qu'elle nous aura à l'œil, vu que Kate et son mari faisaient un peu ce qu'ils voulaient quand elle était capitaine du 12. Alors, Henry et moi, on va devoir faire attention à ce qu'on fait et dit.

Lucas et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard complice

\- Son mari hein – répéta Hanson en écho

Jo réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre. Elle tenta de se justifier, mais à l'entendre Henry savait que c'était déjà mal parti.

\- Pas qu'Henry et moi allons nous marier, mais je voulais dire par là qu'il était son partenaire…

\- Avant de devenir son mari – acheva Lucas, avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Jo savait que cela ne vaudrait pas la peine d'argumenter avec eux

\- Bon ! Henry ! Viens, je te ramène !

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle le tira en grommelant entre ses dents

\- Les hommes alors !

Lucas et Hanson se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire

\- Je parie combien qu'ils ne tiendront pas l'année avant de se mettre ensemble – lança Lucas, tout joyeux

Hanson prit le pari

\- Très bien ! Je le tiens ! Je leur donne jusqu'à juin de l'année prochaine ! Jo est bien trop butée. Le vainqueur invite l'autre au match de son équipe préféré.

\- Deal !

 **###**

En réalité, Jo avait entraîné Henry à leur bar habituel. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris un verre tous les deux et Jo sentait qu'elle en avait bien besoin après le stress dans lequel son frère l'avait mise.

Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le tabouret et commanda une bière. Henry la regarda étonnamment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens de commander une bière ? Toi ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Bah oui ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Henry pouffa

\- J'ai tellement eu l'habitude de te voir prendre du whisky que je suppose que je suis juste surpris !

En se rappelant de sa dernière gueule de bois qui avait terminé chez Henry, Jo s'était promis de faire un break sur l'alcool vraiment fort.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai fini la dernière fois, crois-moi, vaut mieux rester sobre pour l'instant. Et puisque Luis devient raisonnable, la petite sœur essaie de faire de même.

Henry sourit à la remarque. Être le dernier n'était pas toujours un avantage, mais était tout de même plaisant.

Il reçut son cognac et ils trinquèrent à la famille et au bien-être de Luis. Jo but une gorgée et murmura.

\- Merci encore de m'avoir soutenu dans ces histoires de famille ! Il n'y a rien de plus compliqué que ça.

Henry avala également sa gorgée et lui caressa doucement la paume de la main

\- Tu sais bien que je suis là pour ça. Et ça m'a fait plaisir de rencontrer une partie de ta famille.

Jo se disait que son père aurait été l'option qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir

\- Je suis contente aussi. Du coup, tu as pu te faire une idée et voir à quel point ma mère est une grosse tarée et que mon père est un abruti, mais voilà.

Henry rigola doucement

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment émettre de jugement vis-à-vis de ton père, mais j'ai trouvé ta maman très charmante et sympa. Ton frère aussi a son petit côté généreux, une fois qu'il aura une stabilité dans sa vie. Mais je comprends d'où tu tires beaucoup de tes mimiques, apparemment tu as le sang de ta mère qui coule dans tes veines.

Jo préférait cette comparaison que celle avec son père. Sa mère ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds et la preuve était que rien ne lui échappait. Elle avait une grande admiration pour celle qui lui avait donné la vie et malgré son statut de flic, parfois elle ne sentait même pas lui arriver à la cheville.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu ma sœur ! Si tu pensais que moi je disais le fond de ma pensée, tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée. Quand Clara a quelque chose à dire, elle ne se gêne pas et ne prend pas en compte si cela blesse ou pas. T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides avec elle. Elle est prof au collège et elle fait principalement les 6emes et 5emes et crois-moi quand elle sait qu'un élève est capable de faire des efforts et n'en fait pas du tout, elle ne se gêne pas pour le lui dire devant toute la classe et l'écrire sur le bulletin. Jusqu'à présent, je sais que cette méthode a toujours marché et tous les élèves avaient fait des efforts considérables.

Henry imaginait la grande sœur de Jo aussi butée qu'elle, très maternelle et incapable de tenir sa langue. Elle devait grandement se faire respecter au sein de l'établissement.

\- Elle a des enfants ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Elle a des jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille : Ana et Sacha. Ils ont 4 ans et auraient pu être des vraies terreurs s'ils n'avaient pas ma sœur comme mère.

Henry ajouta

\- Ou ta mère comme grand-mère

Jo fit un large sourire

\- Voilà tu comprends tout ! Ces deux petits sont mal barrés avec la famille Martinez !

Henry se disait que les fêtes de famille devaient être épiques chez eux. Il aurait souhaité y participer un jour.

\- Ma sœur a toujours été très maternelle. Une vraie petite maman. Elle était faite pour faire le métier qu'elle fait et pour avoir des enfants.

\- Ça s'entend à la façon dont tu nous l'as décrit quand tu as raconté l'histoire de Luis. Il est évident qu'elle a toujours beaucoup pris soin de toi.

Jo hocha la tête. Si elle devait être reconnaissante à quelqu'un, en dehors de sa mère ou d'Henry, cela serait bien évidemment Clara. La meilleure des grandes sœurs dont une fille pourrait rêver.

\- Enfin ! Tu auras l'occasion de la rencontrer, j'en suis certaine. Elle habite aussi à Manhattan, mais loin d'Harlem et loin du centre-ville !

Henry était touché de voir que Jo commençait à l'introduire peu à peu à sa famille. Comme s'ils étaient officiels alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple. Il rougit en repensant aux remarques d'Hanson et Lucas quelques minutes auparavant.

Il en profita pour la taquiner

\- Au fait ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton prénom entier était Josephine ?

Jo but sa gorgée et lui lança un regard glacial. Henry éclata de rire. Il l'aurait parié.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je préfère me passer de mon prénom entier. C'est tellement pas crédible : détective Josephine Martinez ! Nan, mais t'entends comment ça sonne ? C'est du n'importe quoi !

Henry était hilare et la rassura

\- Moi je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom ! Il est ancien et il a toujours été bien porté.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Justement ! Il est ancien ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Je crois que mes parents ont cru que j'allais être un garçon et ils avaient déjà prévu de m'appeler Joseph et dans la précipitation et le stress, il a fallu ajouter un côté féminin à ça. Les médecins ont aussi cru que je serais un garçon et ça a été la surprise à la naissance. Heureusement, ma mère n'était pas le genre à acheter des vêtements d'une couleur spécifique et qu'elle avait gardé tout ce qui avait appartenu à Luis et Clara. Bref, ne t'avise pas de m'appeler Josephine ou ça risque d'être la dernière chose que tu fais.

Elle tâta son arme. Henry la trouvait tellement adorable à s'énerver pour trois fois rien.

\- Promis ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Mais peut-être juste pour t'embêter. Parce que vraiment, je trouve que ça te va très bien !

Cela n'effaça pas la couleur rosée que son teint prit et elle détourna rapidement les yeux en s'occupant de sa bière.

Ils restèrent pendant encore un moment avant que Jo ne finisse réellement par le déposer à la boutique et qu'elle puisse retourner, l'esprit serein, tout en sachant que tout irait pour le mieux dans sa famille et qu'avec le temps, les rancœurs finiraient par être oubliées, sauf peut-être vis-à-vis de Victor.

En faisant la route en sens inverse et traversant le pont de Williamsburg perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua jamais la silhouette, beaucoup plus basse, qui semblait sortir… Du East River...

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Alors certains doivent le savoir, Victoria Gates vient de la série Castle (que je n'ai pas regardé jusqu'au bout mais suffisamment pour la connaitre et savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas de cadeau à Castle & Beckett) :p. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait la remplaçante parfaite pour Reece. Et donc oui, dans mon idéal Jo et Kate se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. _

_And for my foreign readers: Jo's sister is teaching the 6th and 7th grades students._

 _Et une petite note sur le cast que j'imaginerais pour jouer la famille de Jo, c'est mon idéal mais je crois qu'ils seraient parfaits dans le rôle. Histoire de vous faire une idée de ce à quoi ils peuvent ressembler._

 **Adam Rodriguez** : _Pour Luis (d'ailleurs il a déjà joué le frère d'Alana De La Garza, dans CSI ou quelque chose dans le style)._

 **Sara Ramirez** _: Pour Clara (on la rencontrera plus tard, mais je le dis déjà), vous la connaissez sans doute de Grey's Anatomy (je déteste cette série mais elle est celle qui se rapproche de la ressemblance d'Alana et elle pourrait être parfaite dans ce rôle)._

 **Ada Maris:** _Pour Isabel (franchement, si vous regardez ses photos, vous verrez qu'il n'y a sans doute pas une actrice qui pourrait mieux tenir le rôle). Je la connais pas mais en cherchant des acteurs typés hispaniques, je suis tombée sur elle et j'ai été surprise de voir à quel point elle fitterait._

 _Et quant à Victor, la série nous avait montré une photo au moment où Jo faisait ses recherches sur lui (dans une scène coupée), sans doute pour savoir exactement où il était et ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Malheureusement, j'ai aucune idée de qui est l'acteur dont ils ont prit la photo pour ça, je ne suis même pas sûre que les credits soient à la fin.. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est lui qui serait le père mais si quelqu'un connait son nom (quelqu'un qui le dvd lol). Si vous voulez savoir c'est qui, une fois j'avais fait un thread sur la façon dont son père aurait pu aller en prison (d'où le fait que je m'en sers pour toutes mes fics maintenant) et la manière dont cela aurait touché Jo... Mais je sais plus à quel moment et faudrait fouiller loin pour trouver mais bon. (vous trouverez mon identifiant Twitter sur mon profil) (et je suis tombé sur l'acteur Émilio Rivera qui pourrait également faire l'affaire)._

 _Désolée de la longue parenthèse mais fallait que je vous explique un peu ^^"._


	17. Un immortel peut en cacher un autre-1ere

_Merci de vos reviews ! Très contente de voir que cette histoire continue de susciter autant d'interêt, vous m'envoyez ravie. Voilà le chapitre 4 et j'espère que tout le long, vous n'allez vraiment pas me trop me détester ;)_

* * *

 _ **1ere partie**_

Quelques semaines passèrent et l'automne s'était définitivement installé. Les gens recommençaient à sortir leurs petites vestes et l'été était bel et bien derrière eux. Certains avaient même l'impression qu'ils n'en avaient pas assez profité, mais c'était tout simplement le cours de la vie.

Avec les dernières affaires, Henry ne s'était plus du tout préoccupé de cette histoire de cheveux blancs et il fallait dire qu'il n'en avait pas découvert d'autres depuis alors il se disait que cela pouvait attendre.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion de parler à Jo vis-à-vis de sa condition. Mais il semblait que cela n'allait pas se faire de sitôt. Jo n'insistait pas vraiment, mais ils savaient tous deux, qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais un seul moment pour être en paix.

Un matin, comme tous les autres, Jo se présenta à la boutique. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Abe en y rentrant et il semblait assez sous pression.

\- Salut Abe !

Abe qui était au téléphone, regarda Jo et lui fit un sourire

\- Salut ! Excuse-moi, aujourd'hui il n'y a rien qui va !

Elle remarqua que le téléphone de la boutique était décroché. Elle demanda.

\- Eh bien, je m'en suis rendu compte ! J'ai tenté d'appeler trois fois sur le téléphone fixe, mais ça sonnait toujours occupé. Puis j'ai essayé d'appeler sur ton portable, mais pareil.

Abe avait mis son correspond en attente

\- Oui, la ligne fixe a eu un souci alors je suis au téléphone avec un réparateur depuis un petit moment. Il faut savoir que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Donc ça devrait être réparé dans la journée. Désolé pour ça. Cet imbécile d'Henry ferait mieux d'avoir son propre cellulaire.

Jo pouffa et remarqua que l'immortel n'était nulle part dans la boutique

\- Euh d'ailleurs où est-il ? Dans son labo ?

Abe secoua la tête

\- Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est réveillé un peu plus tard ce matin donc il doit être en train de se préparer. Il est à l'étage si tu veux aller l'attendre, je suppose que tu es là pour une raison.

Jo ne put le renier

\- Effectivement ! Je vais monter alors ! Merci Abe !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta l'étage qui menait à l'appartement. Elle commençait à le connaître comme sa poche, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter certains recoins.

Il n'était pas dans le salon alors elle se perdit un peu dans la déco champêtre de l'appartement. Ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir vivre juste au-dessus de la boutique.

Elle se retrouva devant la chambre d'Henry. Elle y jeta un œil et sa curiosité eut raison d'elle.

Elle fit le tour. La chambre était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Un grand lit king-size et des draps presque de soie. Tout à fait le style d'Henry. Il avait une commode très ancienne sur laquelle reposaient quelques photos et divers objets. Henry devait vraiment avoir une passion pour tout ce qui était ancien. Elle vit que son placard était également très bien rangé, presque par un ordre précis. Elle se sentait un peu mal rien que d'imaginer s'il voyait son placard et ses vêtements un peu dans tous les sens. Elle se souvint qu'il avait été au bord du malaise, rien qu'en voyant l'état de son bureau et ce jour-là n'était pas non plus le pire.

Jo se mit à regarder une petite boîte, qui ressemblait à une boîte à bijoux. Elle était scellée, mais elle la trouvait particulièrement belle. Henry avait vraiment du goût.

Elle était tellement prise à être impressionnée par sa façon d'ordonner et de ranger les choses, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer dans la chambre.

Il manqua de faire une syncope en la voyant. Elle était de dos à lui. Henry avait sa propre salle de bain dans sa chambre et il venait de terminer de prendre une douche. Et évidemment, il ne s'attendait jamais à avoir de la visite dans sa chambre, à part Abe alors il ne prenait pas la peine d'amener des vêtements lorsqu'il utilisait sa propre salle de bain.

Il était donc sorti avec une serviette autour de sa taille et fit un petit sourire sadique en voyant la jeune détective.

\- On met encore son nez partout, détective ?

Jo sursauta et n'osa pas le regarder de suite, en tentant de reposer la boîte qu'elle était en train de tripoter depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle tourna la tête au moment où elle allait déposer la boîte, mais sa mâchoire se bloqua et au lieu de la remettre en place, elle lui échappa des mains sans même qu'elle en soit consciente.

Henry ne put effacer son petit sourire carnassier

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix si rauque que Jo se sentit liquéfier dans des endroits dont elle n'avait pas connaissance

Ses yeux se promenèrent tout le long de son torse dont des gouttes d'eau perlaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente et en tant que femme il était difficile pour elle ne de pas fixer la serviette du légiste. Elle se mordilla fortement la lèvre inférieure et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Euh, j'ai reçu un appel comme quoi on avait eu un corps, mais il a déjà été ramené à la morgue et apparemment quelqu'un se serait déjà présenté pour avouer donc, je suis un peu surprise, mais bon, si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps.

Henry trouvait ça effectivement étrange. Rares étaient les personnes qui confiaient un meurtre sauf s'il s'agissait de cas de tueurs en séries, qui ne se gênaient pas pour s'en vanter et aimaient jouer avec la police.

Il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche. Il verrait bien.

\- D'accord ! Laisse-moi m'habiller dans ce cas et je t'accompagne.

Jo ne bougea pas d'un pouce et hocha la tête

\- Okay !

Il resta à la regarder, tandis que Jo ramassa la petite boîte pour la remettre à sa place, mais ne semblait pas réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'elle était dans la chambre avec un Henry Morgan à moitié nu, qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il allait s'habiller et qu'elle restait plantée devant la commode, comme si tout ceci était normal !

Henry n'était pas pudique et se fichait pas mal de qui pouvait le voir. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude avec ses retours dans le East River. Il haussa des épaules et se retourna vers sa penderie et laissa tomber sa serviette en choisissant ses vêtements pour la journée.

Ce fut à ce moment que Jo se retourna et pour la seconde fois de la journée, sa mâchoire se bloqua et elle ressentit des choses dans tout son corps, des choses qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir depuis bien des années.

Elle eut chaud d'un seul coup et sentit que ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus la supporter s'il continuait cette provocation.

Elle beugla

\- Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu es nu ?

Étant donné qu'il était dos à elle, elle avait une vue parfaite sur son derrière dont elle ne pouvait se mentir, était vraiment bien musclé. Elle dut resserrer des jambes, car elle fut incapable de contrôler ce qui se passait dans toutes ses entrailles.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai dit que j'allais m'habiller et tu n'as pas bougé. Donc, j'ai présumé que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je le fasse devant toi.

Jo n'arrivait pas à faire descendre la température de son corps et tenta de trouver une excuse

\- Oui enfin tu aurais quand même pu prévenir…

Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas et se retourna, sans aucune gêne alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis ses sous-vêtements ni ses vêtements et lui offrit la plus belle vue qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

Jo sentit l'effusion à ses joues et tout le reste de son corps si cela avait une importance. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle savait que jamais elle ne réussirait à se le sortir de la tête. Elle se voyait déjà en train de faire des rêves dépassant l'érotisme, en imaginant le corps d'Henry au-dessus d'elle et lui faisant des choses qui la faisaient rougir rien que d'y penser.

Henry ne la quittait pas du regard et la laissait apprécier le spectacle. L'intensité de ce moment faisait que s'ils en avaient été capables, ils auraient mis le feu à la chambre.

Jo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de… De ses parties et apparemment, le fait de savoir qu'elle le regardait et appréciait grandement de ce qu'elle voyait, le rendait un peu toute chose à voir la forme qui commençait à monter. Elle dut contre son gré, détourner rapidement les yeux et essayer d'effacer ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle savait qu'elle allait être perturbée toute la journée.

\- Euh… Je… Je vais t'attendre dehors !

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, mais se prit le mur en sortant.

\- Oye !

Elle se frotta le front et Henry dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Jo sortit et s'appuya contre le mur une fois qu'elle fut hors de la chambre et essaya de faire redescendre la température de son corps.

Elle fit des exercices de respiration. Cet homme était en train de l'achever. Si aucun d'eux ne finissait par agir le plus vite possible, elle allait mourir de frustration de ne pas sentir ses mains sur son corps. Ce n'était même plus une envie ni un fantasme, mais carrément un besoin désormais.

Elle se rappela qu'ils allaient avoir une autre intrigue et qu'il fallait qu'elle puisse garder son sang-froid pour le reste de la journée, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

\- Allez, reprends-toi Martinez ! Ce n'est rien que tu n'as pas déjà vu !

Tout du moins, c'est ce dont elle voulait se convaincre, mais elle savait que jamais elle n'avait vu un homme aussi bien bâti, surtout un légiste et qui parvenait à faire vibrer chaque partie de son corps sans même mettre la main sur elle.

Après tant d'émotions, Jo et Henry étaient donc partis ensemble au 11. En voyant leur tête en descendant, Abe avait tenté de leur arracher les vers du nez, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu lui expliquer la situation. Pour une fois, Henry se disait qu'il pouvait garder ce petit secret vis-à-vis de son fils.

Au commissariat, il y avait un certain remue-ménage. Jo et Henry se dirigèrent vers Gates qui tournait devant la salle d'interrogation.

\- Sir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Jo

Gates tira une longue grimace

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre ! Un corps a été trouvé ce matin dans la salle du Beacon Theatre, sur Broadway. Nous avons été prévenus, mais les coroners étaient déjà sur place et ont ramené le corps à l'OCME.

Henry regarda vers l'ascenseur

\- A-t-on besoin que je fasse une autopsie ?

Gates acquiesça

\- Bien sûr ! Il va falloir qu'on en sache un peu plus sur le pourquoi et comment. Mais voilà le topo, une jeune femme dans un état un peu désorienté s'est présentée et a confessé pour le meurtre. Elle était déjà en salle d'interrogation et ça fait quelques minutes qu'elle parle toute seule.

Elle regarda Jo

\- Je pensais que vous et le détective Hanson pourriez éventuellement mener l'interrogation ?

Jo jeta un œil dans la salle et vit une femme d'environ 40 ans qui avait l'air vraiment dans un sale état. Jo ne voyait pas de sang sur ses vêtements ou ses mains et avait un peu de mal à la relier à un meurtre.

\- Okay ! Je m'en chargerais, mais on ne peut pas crier au loup trop vite. Seule l'autopsie d'Henry nous dira ce qu'il en est.

Gates croisa les bras

\- Je sais bien ! – elle regarda Henry – vous faites ce que vous avez à faire docteur et vous remontez pour nous dire ce que vous avez appris. Martinez, ne tardez pas trop pour interroger cet homme, mais le détective Hanson est aux prises avec un autre problème.

Lorsque Mike avait des problèmes, cela venait souvent de Karen. Elle n'était pas tant surprise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Mike ressortir avec une jeune femme blonde, habillée avec les vêtements de la NYPD. Les mêmes qu'Henry portait après une arrestation pour indécence. Jo et Henry restèrent de marbre et Gates ajouta

\- C'était ce dont je voulais parler !

Henry ne voulait pas trop demander, mais cela fut plus fort que lui

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Gates avait lu le dossier d'Henry et était parfaitement consciente des nombreuses arrestations qu'il avait eues au cours des dernières années.

\- Elle a été trouvée pour indécence près du East River. Comme vous. Elle n'a pas vraiment réussi à nous donner des excuses, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois non plus.

Jo à qui la jeune femme ne plaisait déjà pas et elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, demanda alors

\- Mais et alors ? En quoi ça nous regarde ? C'est une civile, on lui donne un avertissement et elle repart.

Ce fut Hanson qui répondit à sa question, en la rejoignant, après avoir laissé la jeune femme, assise sur un banc, le temps qu'il se concerte avec ses collègues.

\- Elle est arrivée à quelques secondes où notre présumée tueuse s'est présentée pour avouer le meurtre. Elle a insisté en disant qu'elle la connaissait et qu'elle la suivait. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger de ce poste tant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations sur l'affaire et le pourquoi elle se faisait arrêter.

Jo et Henry regardèrent la jeune femme. Elle croisait des bras et était bien déterminée à ne pas bouger. Henry trouvait qu'elle avait une façon de se tenir qui lui rappelait un peu l'ancienne bourgeoisie.

Ils s'installèrent chacun aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- Bien le bonjour – salua Jo – détective Jo Martinez ! Voici mon partenaire, le docteur Henry Morgan. Notre collègue vient de nous briefer. Il paraît que vous connaissez la présumée tueuse qui vient de se présenter ?

Elle commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens

\- Oui ! Et je pense qu'elle a dit juste ce que les gens veulent entendre. Je peux assurer qu'elle ne tuerait personne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle s'est présentée ici.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Mais il n'y a que l'autopsie qui pourra déterminer si oui ou non elle est coupable.

La jeune femme la regarda comme s'il était insensé.

\- Vous êtes docteur, vous ne donnez pas le bénéfice du doute aux patients ?

Henry ne comprit pas et Jo vint à son secours

\- Sans offense madame, mais Henry n'est que médecin légiste, ses seuls patients sont des corps…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel

\- J'ai bien compris !

Jo n'aimait pas trop son comportement et lui demanda

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Alice Logan ! Je suis psychiatre et April est ma patiente. Ça fait des années que je la suis. Alors si elle est là, à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour un meurtre, je veux aider et essayer de comprendre.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ni comment procéder. Henry tenta.

\- Je... je vais procéder à l'autopsie et nous verrons bien. Mes collègues interrogeront votre patiente pour tenter de soutirer des informations.

Alice croisa ses bras

\- Elle va être complètement incohérente dans ce qu'elle dit, mais c'est vous qui voyez.

Elle se leva. Jo lui demanda.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec ces vêtements ! Je commence à bien trop les collectionner. Je retourne chez moi me changer, mais je repasserais. Je veux parler à April et je veux comprendre.

Elle disparut dans la cage d'ascenseur. Henry resta perplexe. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle avait été retrouvée pour indécence près du East River. Il espérait que cela ne faisait pas partie d'une thérapie pour un patient. On connaissait mieux tout de même.

Hanson revint vers eux

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! Assez spéciale la nana.

Jo tapota son index contre son menton

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur la femme qui a confessé ?

\- J'ai lancé une recherche et j'aurais les résultats tout à l'heure.

Henry se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse l'autopsie de toute façon. Il demanda à Hanson.

\- Pouvez-vous m'apporter le dossier de la jeune femme une fois que vous l'aurez ?

\- Oui ! Vous allez y chercher quelque chose de particulier ?

Henry haussa les épaules

\- Je ne sais pas encore ! Je vais d'abord voir ce que le corps m'apporte. A t-on le nom de la victime ?

Ce fut Gates qui les rejoignit, qui répondit

\- Aiden Widmiller !

Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Henry. Tout comme les deux autres.

\- Est-ce qu'on parle du Aiden Widmiller dont la famille est aussi riche que tous les gens qui ont pratiquement bâti les édifices de New York ? Dont la proche famille a bâti pas moins de 10 manoirs sur la 5e avenue, il y bien longtemps ?

Gates hocha la tête.

\- Oui ! Il fait bien partie de leur famille, mais tout le monde le connaissait surtout comme…

Jo acheva

\- Le plus célèbre top modèle du magazine Playboy

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? – cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu

Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- Ne me dis pas que tu achètes ce magazine ?

\- Hey ! Pourquoi nous les femmes on se prend toujours des remarques si on a envie de se faire plaisir aux yeux aussi ? Personne ne vous dit rien quand vous achetez des magazines pornos…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes étaient tous des machos. Gates la suivit sur ce coup.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Martinez ! Bref, on n'est pas là pour ça. Faites votre travail et rapportez-moi quelque chose !

\- Oui Sir !

Henry regarda les deux détectives

\- Je descends faire l'autopsie de ce jeune homme dans ce cas !

Jo approuva

\- Et nous ; faut qu'on interroge la madame.

Hanson lui dit

\- Commence sans moi ! Je vais voir où en est son dossier. Vu son état, je ne sais même pas si elle sera capable de nous donner des infos.

Chacun se sépara pour se mettre à la tâche qui lui était confiée.

 **###**

Henry était donc descendu à la morgue pour faire procéder à l'autopsie d'Aiden. Il vit Lucas qui était devant le corps et avait particulièrement figé.

Il attrapa sa blouse et regarda son assistant avec des yeux ronds

\- Et alors, que se passe-t-il Lucas ?

Le jeune homme regarda Henry, en faisant une petite moue

\- Je trouve ça triste de savoir comment il a fini. Je veux dire, ce gars était le modèle parfait qui faisait baver toutes les femmes et donnait un goal à nous en tant qu'homme. Il m'a motivé à faire du sport.

Henry haussa un sourcil. Rien qu'à la voir le peu de musculatures de Lucas, il pouvait parfaitement dire que le jeune homme avait bien trop la flemme pour prendre soin de lui de la même manière que ce jeune homme avait bien pu le faire.

Henry fit claquer ses gants et regarda le corps.

\- Je veux bien croire qu'il ait été un modèle pour tout le monde, mais quand on a de l'argent et qu'on peut se payer 15 coaches sportifs et surtout qu'on se bourre aux compléments alimentaires qui ne sont pas bons pour le corps, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut croire… Il est normal d'avoir un tel corps. Je préfère le naturel.

Lucas le regarda sans oser développer le fond de sa pensée

\- Évidemment que vous allez dire ça. Vous passez votre temps à nager dans le East River.

Henry se disait qu'il pouvait bien éviter les commentaires déplacés. Il soupira et préféra l'ignorer en commençant à travailler sur le corps.

Il ne remarqua rien de particulier si ce n'est que le jeune homme avait été tué tout simplement par balle. En regardant de plus près avec une loupe, il parvint à localiser les deux balles qui étaient restées coincées dans sa poitrine.

Il interpella Lucas

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir le scalpel s'il te plaît ? Mon diagnostic est qu'il a été tué par deux balles dans la poitrine, plus précisément dans l'artère pulmonaire. La première balle ne l'a pas tué directement, elle l'a simplement traversé, il aurait pu avoir de la chance si le tueur n'avait pas appuyé une deuxième fois. La deuxième balle a été fatale, a touché l'artère pulmonaire qui s'est mise à saigner abondamment et en moins de quelques minutes son cœur s'est arrêté.

Lucas trouva ceci particulièrement barbare, mais il se disait qu'ils avaient déjà eu des cas pires que celui-ci, surtout au cours de l'année précédente.

Il prit des notes et regarda son boss

\- Donc c'est tout ? Il a été tué par balles ?

Henry le dévisagea

\- Ce n'est pas non plus rien ! Crois-moi, se faire tirer dessus n'est vraiment pas plaisant et de sentir la chaleur de la balle dans sa poitrine alors que tu sens ton souffle et tes forces t'abandonner au fur et à mesure… Vraiment, parfois quitte à choisir, il vaudrait peut-être mieux d'autres façons de mourir.

Lucas le regarda bizarrement. Il savait que son boss connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la mort, mais la façon dont il décrivait certaines choses avec tant de précision. Henry se rendit bien compte qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde allait finir par le démasquer. Il fit un sourire ironique, tout en se raclant la gorge.

\- Bref ! Ce cher Aiden Widmiller a donc été tué par deux balles dans la poitrine et voilà les petits bijoux. Des balles qui ne pèsent pas moins de 11 grammes.

Il les avait extraites du corps et Lucas amena rapidement un récipient pour les faire analyser.

\- Est-ce que cela nous permettra de trouver quel genre d'arme a été utilisé ?

Henry avait vu l'authenticité des balles et seulement quelqu'un qui possédait un permis d'armes pouvait se permettre de les utiliser.

\- À mon avis, c'est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui a l'expérience avec les armes. Elles ne vont pas nous donner le modèle précis, mais plusieurs et il faudra éliminer ce qui paraît le moins cohérent. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises, du moins je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu, mais dès qu'on a la liste, je verrais bien si mes doutes sont confirmés et que quelque chose me saute aux yeux. Parce que d'après ce que je vois avec les balles, il semblerait que recharger cette arme prenait un peu de temps donc obligatoirement, la personne qui la possède savait parfaitement bien l'utiliser.

Lucas leva son pouce et trotta jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour amener les balles au labo et les faire analyser. Normalement, cela devait prendre environ toute la matinée donc pour l'instant Henry savait qu'il fallait faire autre chose, par exemple monter et voir comment allait se passer l'interview de Jo avec la présumée coupable.

Henry connaissait un peu la réputation et la richesse de la famille Widmiller et il devait reconnaître que jouer les tops modèles n'avait jamais été en priorité dans leur liste, mais il semblait que les temps changeaient bel et bien, sans pour autant effacer le background historique que tel ou tel ancêtre pouvait posséder.

Il se sentait désolé, le jeune homme devait tout juste avoir 35 ans et naturellement, il ne doutait pas qu'il en avait fait baver plus d'une, mais il avait également pu remarquer à quel point, ce succès lui était sûrement monter à la tête entre toute la prise de médicaments et de compléments qui ne lui avaient pas forcément rendu service.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la voix d'Hanson

\- La Terre à Henry !

Il sursauta et vit le détective qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds

\- Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Plutôt à vous montrer ! J'ai récupéré le dossier d'April et je pense qu'il vous intéressera assez. Jetez-y un œil, je vais rejoindre Jo. Elle n'a pas encore commencé. Elle ne fait que tourner en rond devant la salle, car elle ne sait pas exactement comment commencer.

Henry ne pouvait pas la blâmer

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vient et confesse un meurtre sans aucun problème donc je peux comprendre qu'elle ne sait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. À deux, ça ira beaucoup mieux. Je vous rejoindrais sous peu pour me faire une idée du personnage.

Hanson acquiesça et laissa le doc à ses réflexions. Henry ouvrit le dossier d'April et avant même de lire quel était son problème, son nom de famille le frappa tel un éclair.

April Hadfield.

Il bloqua pendant de nombreuses minutes sur le nom de famille et se replongea 215 ans en arrière.

 ** _Juin 1800_**

 _Henry n'avait que 21 ans, mais il était déjà jeune médecin. Il avait participé à un long procès dans lequel un certain James Hadfield avait à l'époque tenté de tuer le Roi Georges III. Et ironiquement, cela s'était également passé dans un théâtre, plus précisément le Drury Lane théâtre, en Angleterre. Ce soir-là, Henry assistait à la représentation et il avait vu toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux._

 _Il avait été présent au procès et avait même discuté avec d'autres médecins beaucoup plus expérimentés que lui à l'époque._

 _La raison était simple. Henry avait du mal à croire qu'un homme de main comme Hadfield aurait pu tenter de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi grand que le roi. Il semblait avoir eu une certaine pathologie, très mal vue à l'époque. Henry n'avait pas eu l'expérience nécessaire, mais les premiers coups d'œil au moment où le coup de feu avait retenti, avait principalement suffi à évaluer le fait que l'homme n'était tout bonnement pas dans son état normal._

 _Il avait été accusé de haute trahison et à cette époque tout ceci se terminait au bûcher, à la guillotine ou autre. Les juges n'avaient aucune pitié et tout criminel ne bénéficiait pas d'une seconde chance, pas comme actuellement. Le simple fait d'avoir tenté conduisait à un sort pire que la mort (bien sûr qui se terminait fatalement), mais Henry était bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait, en tant qu'expert dans le domaine._

Il semblait donc que 215 ans plus tard, la même chose se reproduisait avec l'un des descendants de James. Henry en resta stupéfait. Le nom n'avait pas changé et bizarrement, la patiente était suivie par un psychiatre. Tout se reliait à cette affaire qui était aussi vieille que lui. À la différence près est que cette fois-ci, il y avait vraiment un corps et il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative. Mais presque tout se ressemblait. April semblait avoir une pathologie, sans doute la même que son ancêtre… Henry savait que lorsque quelqu'un faisait état de schizophrénie, la pathologie pouvait se retrouver une fois sur deux, dépendant des générations. Cela avait dû aller et venir au fil des siècles et ce coup-ci était tombé sur April.

En lisant le dossier, il vit que de nombreux docteurs faisaient état de schizophrénie, démence et psychose, chez la patiente.

Il écarquilla les yeux en gros. Cela faisait un bon diagnostic, même peut-être trop précis. Les patients qui ne prenaient pas leurs médicaments pouvaient se retrouver dans une sorte de transe et n'avoir aucune idée de leurs gestes ou paroles.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Le chapitre 4 va être en deux parties comme vous l'aurez compris, donc il se poursuivra dans le chapitre 5 ;)._

 _Je n'ai pas fait exprès de nommer la fille Alice O:) (en réalité, un jour quelqu'un a dit à Alice Evans, la femme d'Ioan Gruffud dans la vraie vie, qu'elle pourrait avoir le rôle parfait en jouant l'immortelle qui viendrait mettre de l'eau dans le gaz entre Jo et Henry et elle était totalement in donc personne m'en voudra ;)_

 _L'affaire Hadfield dont je vais traiter et à laquelle je vais me reférer tout le long des deux parties, m'a été inspirée par une amie à moi, qui m'a envoyé tout le dossier qu'elle a étudié en droit, que j'ai repris en tournant l'affaire qui se passe dans le présent, à ma façon._

 _PS: j'espère que la petite scène du début vous a plu ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais, je sais.. Croyez moi, la présence d'Alice ne va pas vous plaire et vu que l'affaire est en deux parties, vous allez pleurer mais j'essayerais d'apaiser votre peine en postant des longs chapitres ;)._

* * *

Henry ferma le dossier et repartit rapidement sur le corps. Le fait qu'Aiden avait été tué par balles ne l'aidait vraiment pas à savoir quel était le gabarit de la personne qui avait pu commettre un tel meurtre.

D'après le dossier, April faisait à peine 1m60, mais comme il y avait songé, personne ne pouvait savoir quel était son état lorsqu'elle n'était pas consciente.

Mais il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop vite.

Il ne pourrait pas le deviner. Il faudrait attendre le résultat de la balistique et qu'il se fasse une idée du personnage lui-même. De plus, en fonction de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les armes, il faudrait sans doute aller rendre visite à l'appartement de la jeune femme, si autant donné elle avait un chez elle ou qu'elle restait simplement dans un établissement personnalisé.

Il déboula dans l'ascenseur et se hâta de rejoindre la salle d'interrogation où Hanson et Jo venaient tout juste d'y rentrer.

La femme qui se tenait devant eux semblait complètement perdue et inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle tournait et retournait ses mains dans tous les sens et on avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait traquée.

Jo et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard et s'installèrent doucement en face d'April.

\- April ? Je suis le détective Jo Martinez et voici mon collègue Mike Hanson… Est-ce que vous êtes en mesure de répondre à nos questions ?

April détourna rapidement la tête vers Jo et lui fit un large sourire

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes belle !

Hanson se pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, Jo serait encore la gentille flic pour aujourd'hui. La jeune fille ne sut réellement comment réagir face à un tel compliment, sachant qu'April était sans doute quelque peu atteinte à ce moment.

\- Euh, je vous remercie ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler ?

Elle regarda alors Hanson et croisa ses bras

\- Seulement s'il sort ! Je me sens plus en sécurité avec une femme. Et vous êtes douce et belle… Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps.

Jo regarda Mike et lui fit un signe de tête, mais avant qu'il ne sorte, elle demanda

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que Mike soit là ?

Elle commença à s'agiter et regarder tout autour d'elle, de nouveau comme si elle était pourchassée.

\- Parce qu'il peut voir à travers mon âme et il peut me soutirer des infos… Il peut me faire du mal.

Hanson se sentit offusqué. Lui qui passait son temps à défendre les civils. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo le stoppa. Il n'y avait rien à dire face à une personne qui n'avait pas l'esprit net.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Pour qu'April agisse de la sorte, obligatoirement quelque chose lui était arrivé avec des hommes… Et pas en bien.

Elle s'agita de plus en plus

\- Il s'en va ou pas ? Sinon je vais croire que vous n'êtes pas gentille du tout. Il faut qu'il parte et je parle !

Jo regarda Hanson

\- Mike ! Sors s'il te plaît ! Je gère, ne t'en fais pas !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit rapidement en rejoignant Henry dans la salle arrière.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- Ça veut dire que vous avez lu son dossier ?

\- Tout à fait ! Mais je n'ai rien vu qui disait qu'elle avait une phobie des hommes.

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Dans son état, à mon avis elle ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal.

\- Je dois vous donner raison

Hanson demanda alors

\- Et est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être derrière ce meurtre ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Clairement, avoir une pathologie qui conduit à la folie, fait que beaucoup ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Elle peut être coupable comme pas du tout. Aiden a été tué par deux balles dans la poitrine et j'ai demandé à Lucas d'aller faire des analyses pour avoir une liste des armes qui auraient pu servir. Il faudra sans douter aller faire un tour chez elle pour voir si elle possède une telle arme.

Hanson acquiesça

\- Eh bien on verra ce qu'elle dit à Jo.

April semblait déjà bien plus détendue après le départ d'Hanson et sourit de nouveau à Jo, qui devait avouer qu'elle sentait un certain malaise. Pour le coup, se retrouver seule face à une femme dont l'humeur était pratiquement bipolaire lui faisait un peu peur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la choquer en lui montrant des photos de corps ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle montra simplement la photo d'Aiden, mais bien vivant.

\- April ! Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ?

April regarda longuement la photo et marmonna

\- Oui oui…

Jo regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule et continua calmement

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

April hocha vivement la tête comme une enfant prise en faute. Jo ne lâcha pas prise.

\- Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

April serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et recommença à regarder autour d'elle.

\- Il était méchant !

Jo sentait qu'elle allait y passer la journée. Elle était bien soulagée d'avoir énormément de patience. D'autres auraient déjà laissé tomber.

\- Pourquoi était-il méchant ?

April commença à trembler. Henry n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait vraiment avouer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que sa psychiatre avait raison. Elle n'était pas du tout cohérente.

April porta les deux mains à sa tête

\- Je veux que ça s'arrête !

Jo se demanda de quoi elle parlait

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qui s'arrête ?

\- Tous ces bruits autour de moi ! Ils me font mal !

Jo savait parfaitement que dans une salle d'interview, il n'y avait pas de bruit, tout était insonorisé dans un but précis. Elle tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.

\- April… Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de nous... C'est le calme complet.

April secoua la tête

\- Vous ne les entendez pas ! Mais ils sont en moi, ils me torturent et me disent des choses !

Jo était vraiment à la prise de tête avec cette pauvre patiente. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi d'autre lui poser comme question. Pas sûr que l'enquête avancerait à une telle allure.

Henry mourait d'envie d'essayer de lui poser des questions, mais il allait sans doute se faire jeter de la même manière qu'Hanson, si April avait un problème avec les hommes.

Pendant qu'il se faisait une réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme blonde qu'ils avaient arrêtée il y avait environ une heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? – demanda Hanson, scandalisé de voir les gens débarquer comme s'ils étaient dans un salon de thé.

Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard et se plaça à côté d'Henry qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'allais revenir ! Je suis la psychiatre d'April ! Et à voir la tête de votre collègue, je dirais que vous n'avez rien réussi à en tirer jusqu'à présent.

Hanson et Henry s'échangèrent un regard. Mais qui était donc cette femme qui débarquait ainsi sans prévenir et se permettait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leur enquête ?

Jo était en train de lutter. Henry demanda alors à Alice.

\- Excusez-moi, docteur Logan ! J'ai effectivement vu votre nom sur le dossier d'April. Elle a plusieurs pathologies. A-t-elle déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un par le passé, sans en apercevoir ?

Alice le regarda comme il était le malade mental dans l'histoire

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis April depuis environ six ans. On ne peut pas juger par ses pathologies, mais elle fait des efforts. Elle prend au moins ses médicaments régulièrement. C'est juste lorsqu'elle ne les prend pas qu'elle est désorientée. Comme là. Mais je ne peux pas la droguer H24, il y a des heures à respecter.

Hanson se sentait particulièrement seul. Déjà qu'il venait de se faire jeter vulgairement de la salle d'interview, mais maintenant, il devait écouter une conversation entre deux docteurs. Certains matins, il se disait que rester aux côtés de sa femme et leurs deux éléments perturbateurs, ne seraient peut-être pas plus mal dans le fond.

\- Je comprends tout à fait ! Mais une personne peu saine d'esprit ne peut contrôler ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Mais je vous dis que vous perdez votre temps avec April.

Ils regardèrent de nouveau la salle où Jo avait tenté de savoir si oui ou non April avait tué Aiden, mais la jeune femme partait dans d'autres délires et ne semblait plus savoir réellement qui était l'homme qu'elle avait montré en photo.

Après une longue demi-heure d'interview et toujours aucune confession de la part d'April, Jo savait qu'il était temps d'abonner et de faire une pause. Elle n'avait pas osé demander pour quelle raison, April s'était présentée en confessant le meurtre.

\- Je pense qu'on a fini pour l'instant April. Nous chercherons d'autres informations.

Jo commença à se lever, mais April fit de même et lui retenu le bras. Jo se sentit quelque peu agressée et mal, mais elle savait que la jeune femme ne lui ferait rien.

Hanson voulut aller au secours de sa collègue, mais Henry l'en empêcha

\- Non ! Détective ! April se sent en sécurité avec Jo. Il faut la laisser si elle veut dire quelque chose.

Hanson se renfrogna, mais il n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'un suspect tournait autour de Jo. Henry non plus, mais pour le coup, il savait parfaitement qu'April ne tenterait rien.

Il demanda tout de même à Alice pour en être sûr

\- Ma collègue ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice le regarda de travers

\- Non je vous dis ! Elle a parfois juste besoin d'affection !

Jo regarda April, qui n'arrêtait pas de poser ses mains partout sur elle. La détective se laissa faire, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'effrayer.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit ! Vous êtes tellement belle… Vous me faites penser à elle.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Je vous fais penser à qui ?

Alice pencha sa tête pour regarder Jo de plus près. Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- C'est fou ça !

Henry et Hanson la regardèrent

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fou ?

\- April s'est toujours créé une espèce d'idéal féminin… Qu'elle dessine partout et qu'elle imagine en rêve. Dans sa conscience, elle a même réussi à en faire un portrait sur l'ordinateur et je jurerais que votre collègue lui ressemble trait pour trait. Son dessin est moins accentué sur le côté hispanique et la jeune femme possède des cheveux plus foncés et plus droits que la détective, mais à quelques détails près, elles pourraient être les mêmes. Je ne sais même pas comment ceci est possible.

Le détective et le légiste s'échangèrent un regard étonné. Jo aurait servi de modèle pour une patiente. Voilà qui était étrange.

Alice les rassura

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment elle, je vous rassure ! Mais la ressemblance est juste assez frappante ! Peut-être qu'au plus profond d'elle, April espérait rencontrer le détective Martinez et me le faisait savoir à sa façon.

Henry se frotta sa petite barbe. Il avait retenu qu'April était capable de dessiner et de faire des portraits numériques.

\- Vous dites qu'elle dessine ? Elle en est capable ?

Alice hocha la tête

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Lorsqu'elle a pris ses médicaments, elle est capable de vous redessiner… Une scène de crime par exemple, dans les moindres détails.

Hanson et Henry aimaient particulièrement cette information. Ce fut quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'April n'était pas responsable, mais la façon dont se présentaient les choses, cela semblait presque impossible.

April enlaça ses deux bras autour de la taille de Jo et posa sa tête contre elle, telle une fille avec sa mère.

Jo était embarrassée et ne sut comment réagir à tant d'affection.

\- Euh April ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer pour l'instant. On reparlera plus tard.

April la regarda avec des yeux brillants et secoua la tête

\- D'accord ! Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez ! Je n'entends plus le bruit. Vous êtes un ange !

Jo fit un sourire crispé et sortit de la salle. April retourna s'asseoir en chantonnant. Jo rentra dans la salle arrière et dévisagea Alice quand son regard croisa le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Alice allait répondre, mais pour le coup ce fut Henry qui prit sa défense, à la grande surprise d'Hanson.

\- Le docteur Logan est là pour nous assister. Si cela ne dérange personne, je souhaiterais travailler avec elle pour qu'on puisse étudier plus en profondeur, le cas d'April. Elle pourra sans doute nous être très utile dans notre affaire, sachant qu'elle connaît bien April.

Jo n'aimait pas trop ça et se surprit à se sentir mordue par le serpent de la jalousie. Et pour cause. Le Dr Logan était une belle femme, blonde… Et Jo savait qu'Henry avait toujours eu un faible pour ce type de femme. Elle n'était plutôt pas mal à regarder et était même plus grande qu'elle. Tout pour plaire à Henry en somme.

Cependant, elle parvint à maîtriser ses émotions et regarda Mike.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Franchement, je suis perdu dans tout ça. Donc si deux docs sont d'accord pour travailler ensemble et que cela nous fait avancer dans l'enquête, je suis entièrement pour.

Jo pensa à Gates. Elle croisa ses bras.

\- Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il faut qu'on en parle à notre supérieure. Elle n'est pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui interférer dans nos affaires.

Alice la coupa, en faisant un petit sourire

\- Sauf votre respect détective, je n'interfère pas. Je viens apporter un coup de main supplémentaire dans une affaire, qui à mon avis ne sera pas de tout repos. Et de plus, pas besoin de demander au lieutenant Gates sa permission. Je suis passée la voir avant de vous rejoindre dans cette salle. Elle est d'accord, si cela reste dans le travail qui est fait ici et je ne suis personne pour le changer.

Henry fut heureux d'entendre de tels dire et devait reconnaître qu'avoir un docteur en plus ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Alice lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Mike sentait l'explosion arriver d'une minute à l'autre, quand il perçut le regard de Jo, à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde.

\- Soit ! – répondit Jo en haussa des épaules – d'un avis personnel, je n'arrive pas encore à l'identifier au meurtre. Vous avez peut-être raison, elle a dû dire ce qu'on voulait entendre et comme elle n'a rien mentionner de tout ça depuis que je l'ai interrogé, même en essayant.

Alice approuva

\- April est de ce genre à dire ce que les autres veulent entendre pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle ne pense pas aux conséquences.

Jo l'ignora et demanda alors à Henry qui commençait un peu trop à baver à son goût

\- Et pour le corps d'Aiden ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Juste la cause de la mort ! Par balle. J'ai envoyé Lucas faire des analyses pour avoir une liste des armes potentielles. Je suggère qu'on commence par une fouille chez April dès qu'on aura les résultats et on s'en assurera. Autrement, il va falloir trouver d'autres suspects, peut-être des gens qu'elle croise.

Alice leva la main.

\- Je peux vous fournir la liste de toutes les personnes qui la côtoient et qui pourraient lui faire porter le chapeau. Je ne suis pas la seule à la suivre, elle a également un autre docteur qui fait son suivi mensuel et annuel. Il ne fait que dire des choses négatives à son sujet. Ensuite, elle a une coloc de chambre qu'on a dû lui retirer parce qu'elle ne cessait d'insulter April et elles ont déjà failli en venir aux mains. Cette femme a l'esprit plus clair qu'April, mais a déjà eu des antécédents de violence. Et nous avons son ancien propriétaire qui l'a fichu dehors après un mois de retard de loyer.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- Ça fait qu'April n'a pas de domicile fixe ?

\- Oh si ! Dans notre établissement ! Elle a une chambre pour elle avec tout le nécessaire. C'est le seul endroit où elle pouvait être hébergée sans débourser et cela nous permet de la suivre.

Une méthode qui ne plaisait pas tant à Henry, car cela lui rappelait son séjour à Charing Cross, où Nora l'avait envoyé. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel rien que de penser à cette traîtresse.

Jo regarda Hanson qui haussa des épaules

\- Quand on aura les résultats de la balistique, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on fouille sa chambre ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je viendrais même avec vous ! Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec le reste du personnel.

Jo se disait qu'en tant que flic, le personnel pourrait bien se plier aux règles lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homicide.

Hanson osa alors

\- Mais dans cette histoire, comme on ne peut pas être sûr encore qu'April est derrière le meurtre d'Aiden… Ne faudrait-il pas regarder de son côté s'il avait des ennemis ?

Henry et Jo allaient répondre, mais une nouvelle fois, Alice les devança

\- C'est plausible détective ! Mais ce jeune homme était bien connu et devait en faire jalouser plus d'un. Donc à mon avis la liste de suspects s'en trouverait plutôt élevé. Pour le coup, nous avons ma patiente qui s'est avouée coupable… Cela m'amène à penser que pour dire ça, soit elle a vu ce qui s'est passé… Soit quelqu'un d'autre lui a mis en tête d'avouer pour elle. Dans tous les cas, c'est une personne qu'elle connaît. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle n'avait rien vu ou entendu.

Jo se disait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer. Là où le meurtre s'était passé, les caméras n'atteignaient pas la rue. Ce qui était ironique, sachant le nombre de caméras qui traînait dans la ville.

Henry dut approuver l'idée d'Alice

\- Elle a raison ! C'est difficile à admettre, mais le fait que nous ayons une patiente atteinte de démence qui se présente pour un meurtre qu'elle n'a peut-être pas commis signifie que possiblement, elle sait qui l'a fait.

Alice regarda Jo et fit un petit sourire en coin

\- À mon avis, vous êtes bien placée pour tenter de la rassurer et lui parler.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'elle m'a fait un câlin, il n'y a pas cinq minutes ?

\- Parce que vous la mettez en confiance détective ! Et comme je le disais à vos collègues, elle vous perçoit comme un idéal. Vous comprendrez rapidement de quoi je parle lorsqu'on visitera sa chambre.

Elle sortit une montre de poche ce qui surprit Henry, qui pensait que la sienne était la seule aussi ancienne qui pouvait encore exister. Mais le seul coup d'œil sur celle d'Alice lui fit grandement douter et se demandait comment.

\- Bon, je vais parler deux petites minutes avec April et voici mon numéro

Elle le tendit à Henry, sous le regard éberlué de Jo

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air à la pointe de la technologie, mais vous en aurez besoin si on veut travailler ensemble. Contactez-moi dès que vous allez visiter la chambre d'April et que vous commencez à interroger les suspects et faire des théories. J'en ai l'habitude.

Elle fit un clin d'œil au légiste et sortit à peine en adressant un regard aux deux autres. Hanson fit un petit sourire sous-entendu. Henry était pantois et se disait que c'était bien la première fois qu'une femme le lisait aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

\- Dis donc doc, on dirait que vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur.

Jo sentit un courant passer tout le long de son échine et sa main se posa par réflexe sur son arme.

\- Comment ça ? – demanda Henry en rougissant

\- Oh allez doc ! La fille débarque de nulle part, un peu comme vous ! Elle est arrêtée pour indécence je ne sais combien de fois. Elle est docteur et en plus, elle possède une montre de poche. Si ce n'est pas un signe.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Henry et sortit, laissant le couple seul. Jo sentait des remontées et elle n'était pas malade.

Henry sortit de l'arrière-salle et Jo lui emboîta le pas. Alice sortit de la salle et échangea un long regard avec Henry avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de disparaître en direction de l'ascenseur.

Jo le regarda et soupira. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Euh ?

\- Essuie la bave que tu as sur le menton ! C'est dégoûtant !

Elle le laissa en plan et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rapide. Henry se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, mais se disait que de toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien aux femmes.

Il décida de lui faire de l'air et de retourner à la morgue, le temps d'attendre les résultats de la balistique et voir s'il pouvait voir autre chose sur le corps.

April resterait en garde à vue pour au moins les prochaines 24h, mais Jo avisa un garde de lui donner une cellule qui n'avait pas l'air d'une prison.

 **###**

Henry était devant le corps et se demandait quelle était l'histoire d'April. Il relisait le dossier et trouvait ça tellement similaire à ce qui était arrivé à son ancêtre.

\- C'est fou comment l'histoire peut se répéter !

Lucas n'était pas dans le coin et les autres assistants vaquaient à leurs occupations.

\- Je suis un peu plus d'accord !

Henry sursauta avant de voir Alice qui avança vers lui. Elle s'excusa.

\- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Henry sourit

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je croyais que vous étiez déjà partie ?

\- Oh non ! Vous m'intriguez Dr Morgan… Vous êtes un curieux personnage et j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur votre façon de travailler.

Henry ne savait pas trop de quelle façon il fallait le prendre

\- Je dois avouer que vous m'intriguez également. Vous êtes différent des autres psychiatres que j'ai pu croisé dans ma vie.

Alice pouffa

\- Vous êtes différent des autres légistes que j'ai vus. Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul raisonner comme un flic et être sur le terrain avec eux.

Henry savait qu'il devait tout ça à la confiance du 11

\- La Détective Martinez a toujours vu quelque chose en moi et m'a demandé d'être son partenaire dès notre première enquête.

Alice acquiesça

\- Je vois ! Elle a l'œil ! Tout le monde semble l'apprécier. Même April qui est pourtant difficile à accepter les étrangers.

Henry jeta de nouveau un œil au dossier.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes familière avec cette histoire, mais April porte le même nom de famille qu'un homme qui avait une pathologie de démence, pour avoir tenté de tuer…

\- Le roi Georges III, en 1800 – Alice acheva

Henry tomba des nues. Lui qui pensait tout connaître. Alice pouffa.

\- Je suis cultivée docteur – elle marqua une pause – peut-être plus que la normale

Henry la regarda longuement

\- Moi aussi… Ce qui dérange parfois

Alice lui donna raison

\- Oui. J'ai toujours vécu avec ce problème également. Que vous voulez, les gens différents on est mal vu par la société. Il suffit de voir April.

Il était rare qu'Henry possède le même point de vue que quelqu'un du 21e siècle. Il allait finit par apprécier la jeune femme. Il répondit.

\- Je suis content d'avoir une main supplémentaire sur cette affaire parce que quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas tout de suite voir le bout du tunnel.

\- Je pense aussi ! Si je peux servir autrement que dans un établissement hospitalier à me faire insulter par la moitié des patients parce qu'ils n'ont pas pris leurs médicaments, ça me fait plaisir.

Ce fut en fin de matinée que Lucas coupa court à cet échange. Alice n'avait pas quitté la morgue et avait discuté un peu plus en profondeur du cas d'April. Que la jeune femme avait été diagnostiquée assez récemment, environ huit ans auparavant. Elle avait toujours eu des petits jobs et avait réussi à être assez indépendante jusqu'à ce que la pathologie se réveille. Ses parents étaient décédés il y avait environ douze ans et Alice était persuadée que le choc était la raison qui avait réveillé la pathologie qui dormait en elle.

Jo était redescendue quelques minutes pour annoncer qu'April serait gardée jusqu'au lendemain et qu'elle chercherait quand même sur le net, du côté d'Aiden, voir si un fan ou quelque chose n'avait pas profané des menaces de mort.

Elle avait vite déchanté en voyant Alice et ne s'était vraiment pas attardée.

En voyant Alice, Lucas siffla

\- Wow ! Eh bien, bonjour ! Nouveau légiste ?

Alice sourit

\- Non ! Psychiatre

Lucas regarda Henry d'un air interrogatif

\- Franchement… Je sais que le doc a quelques boulons de travers de temps en temps, mais il est comme ça. On l'aime ainsi. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un psychiatre.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et Alice éclata de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire d'Henry mon patient ! Alice Logan, je suis ici pour aider sur l'affaire d'Aiden Widmiller parce que la jeune femme qu'ils ont arrêtée est ma patiente et elle est atteinte de démence, donc je suis là pour aider à prouver qu'elle n'est pas responsable.

Lucas remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait pas tardé avant de passer par les formalités, en appelant Henry par son prénom. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Il ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête.

\- Okay ! Je suis l'assistant d'Henry. Je m'appelle Lucas. Et j'apporte des nouvelles.

Il tendit le dossier à Henry

\- La balistique ?

\- Ouep ! Et je pense que tous les modèles d'armes que vous recherchez sont dedans. Peut-être qu'il y en a un qui vous frappera.

Henry avait déjà eu un doute, comme très souvent et s'assura de voir si ce qu'il imaginait était dedans.

Alice ne se gêna pas pour envahir son espace personnel et de lire par-dessus son épaule, devant Lucas qui se demandait ce qui se passait encore. Il murmura pour lui-même.

\- Jo ne va pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout !

Henry se frappa dans les mains, bien content de sa trouvaille

\- C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais.

Alice regarda l'arme

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait par hasard s'agir d'un Chamelot-Delvigne , datant de 1873 ?

Henry acquiesça. Cette jeune femme le surprenait.

\- C'est tout à fait ça. La taille de la balle correspond à la fente. C'est une arme très ancienne.

Lucas rigola nerveusement

\- 1873, tu m'étonnes !

Henry évita de le regarder. Si Lucas savait quel âge il avait déjà à ce moment.

\- Il faut être un bon collectionneur et connaître les armes, je dirais, pour en posséder une de ce type à notre époque – suggéra Alice

Henry lui donna raison

\- Maintenant qu'on a ça, je sais que cela ne vous plaira pas, mais il faudra qu'on aille visiter la chambre d'April.

\- Je sais que vous devez faire votre travail et je vous accompagnerais volontiers.


	19. Chapter 19

_Références à l'épisode 1x22: **The Last Death of Henry Morgan.** Profitez bien de ce très long chapitre !_

* * *

Ce fut donc un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'ils visitèrent tous l'établissement psychiatrique où séjournait April.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital était particulièrement dense… Trop même. Jo conduisait, Hanson était à ses côtés et Alice et Henry étaient assis derrière et elle en avait assez de les entendre piailler. Tellement qu'elle avait fini par leur dire de la mettre en sourdine s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle créer d'accident.

Elle avait été si ferme qu'elle en avait effrayé Hanson et Henry lui avait dit qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Les deux s'étant disputés tout le long de la route, plus personne n'avait pipé mot pendant le reste du trajet.

En sortant de la voiture, Jo marcha devant, tellement vite que chacun eut du mal à la rattraper.

Mais en voyant l'établissement devant eux, Henry s'arrêta net et Alice lui rentra dedans.

\- Wow ! Henry, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Jo sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle grommela entre ses dents.

\- Elle l'appelle déjà par son prénom ? Ils se connaissent depuis deux heures.

Hanson la regarda

\- Attends une seconde, tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ?

Elle le regarda avec des éclairs pleins les yeux

\- Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- Très bonne question ! Mais tu as bien appelé Henry par son prénom dans la même journée où vous avez travaillé ensemble donc bon… Ça vous place au même niveau.

Jo se disait que les hommes ne comprenaient rien et qu'ils étaient trop stupides de toute façon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Henry resta figé. Ils étaient à Bellevue. L'établissement où Adam séjournait… Il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner avant. Le nom de l'établissement n'était pas marqué dans le dossier d'April, parce que ce genre d'information devait être gardée secrète si jamais le dossier se retrouvait entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Alice

Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Il n'aurait pas pensé repasser dans le coin si rapidement. Il poussa un long soupir. Après tout, des milliers de personnes séjournaient dans l'établissement et c'était le plus connu de New York.

\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous travailliez à Bellevue. Je pensais qu'ils traitaient des cas plus importants et sévères.

Alice esquissa un sourire

\- Il y a un peu de tout dedans, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce qu'April a.

Henry savait qu'elle avait raison. Bellevue était un excellent établissement, reconnu pour aider les patients à aller mieux et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, la démence d'April était tout de même assez élevée pour qu'elle soit traitée ailleurs.

\- Vous venez ou merde ? – cria Jo, qui en avait assez de supporter les hormones de deux ados en rut.

Hanson se disait qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'un homme qui lui plaisait tourne autour d'une autre femme parce qu'apparemment cela risquait d'être la dernière chose qu'il ferait…

Henry ne répondit pas et passa devant Jo sans lui accorder un regard. Alice le suivit et Jo se sentit particulièrement blessée. Hanson tenta de compatir.

\- Jo… Si tu veux tenter ta chance, fais-le, avant qu'il ne t'échappe.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas enfoncer le clou. Il fit un sourire crispé et décida de rejoindre les deux autres avant de se prendre une violente gifle.

Jo essaya de reprendre le dessus en poussant un long soupir. Si sa mère parvenait à se calmer face à tous ces abrutis pendant des années, elle pouvait en faire de même face à une blondinette, temporairement.

Alice montra son badge de docteur et Hanson et Jo firent de même avec le badge de la NYPD. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation et le fait qu'April était en garde à vue jusqu'au lendemain, mais que pour les besoins de l'enquête, ils avaient besoin de fouiller la chambre de la jeune femme.

Alice prit les clés et les conduisit dans une chambre qui donnait des sueurs froides à Henry.

Le département où séjournait April n'était pas le même où était Adam, mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Mais sa curiosité eut tout de même raison de lui et il se disait qu'il pouvait aller payer une petite visite à Adam, une fois qu'ils avaient terminé.

La chambre était ressemblante à n'importe quelle autre chambre d'hôpital. Peut-être mieux rangée, moins froide aussi. Elle avait une salle de bain personnalisée et un bureau dans un coin de la chambre, avec une petite bibliothèque, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il n'y avait pas de barreaux aux fenêtres, mais elles étaient fermées de sorte que les résidents ne puissent pas les ouvrir. Juste à côté du lit, il y avait une table de chevet et une commode.

Sous le lit, il y avait plusieurs boîtes de rangement de divers objets.

Clairement, cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec celle où Henry avait laissé Adam.

Alice regarda les trois

\- Donc qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement et qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ?

Jo répondit, d'un ton sec

\- Pour commencer, on va voir si on ne trouve aucune arme dans le coin. Ensuite, on avisera. S'il y a autre chose qui nous aide dans notre enquête, on le prendra en considération.

La jeune femme se baissa pour commencer à fouiller dans les boîtes sous le lit. Henry échangea un regard avec Hanson et Alice et ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de la chambre pour chercher.

Alice décida de leur donner un coup de main et prit la salle de bain. Hanson fouillait dans la commode, tandis qu'Henry s'occupait de la bibliothèque. Il était surtout interpellé par les nombreux livres de santé qui s'y trouvaient. Et encore d'autres choses assez étranges comme de l'astrologie ou du tarot. Peut-être était-ce un passe-temps pour April lorsqu'elle était sobre.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la salle de bain- annonça Alice – elle n'a que ses produits de soin et de beauté.

\- Rien non plus dans la commode – ajouta Hanson – j'ai tout retourné sens dessus dessous, y compris les coins qu'on ne peut imaginer.

Henry se plaça au milieu de la chambre, assez dubitatif

\- Je n'ai rien vu non plus dans la bibliothèque. Il faut dire que cacher une telle arme parmi des livres aurait été grossier et je l'aurais de suite repérée. Enfin, la lecture qui s'y trouve est assez intrigante.

Alice regarda la bibliothèque d'un air pensif

\- Oui ! April a une certaine passion par tout ce qui touche le mystère et l'originalité, enfin quand elle peut le lire.

Henry répondit d'une voix amusée

\- Je m'en serais bien douté

Hanson crut qu'il allait vomir et Jo pouvait en dire autant, plongée dans les boîtes.

\- Surtout, ne vous foulez pas pour me donner un coup de main ! Il y a encore deux autres boîtes à regarder.

Hanson savait que Jo allait être de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Alice sorte de cette affaire, mais bon, après tout elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si elle n'agissait pas.

Il rejoignit sa collègue sur le sol et commença à fouiller la deuxième boîte. Contrairement à tout ce qui était dans la chambre, les boîtes étaient pleines à craquer, de petites babioles sans grand intérêt.

Henry prit la dernière boîte sinon il sentait que Jo allait rapidement le faire revenir dans la rivière, tandis qu'Alice les regardait faire, d'un œil plutôt impressionné.

Jo était quasiment à la fin de sa boîte et n'avait pas trouvé d'arme, mais beaucoup de notes qui ne faisaient pas de sens et elle finit par trouver les dessins qu'Alice avait mentionnés plus tôt.

Elle s'assit en position de lotus et les regarda tour à tour. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment une femme qui était atteinte de démence avait-elle le talent pour réaliser de tels chefs-d'œuvre ?

Alice remarqua les papiers que Jo tenait et se permit

\- Comme je le disais à vos collègues ce matin, April est très bonne dessinatrice à ses heures, quand elle est sous médicaments. Elle est capable de tout reproduire, tout ce qu'elle a vu dans une journée ou même des mois et semaines auparavant, quand son état le lui permet.

Jo se leva et se plaça face à Alice, mettant de côté sa rancœur pendant quelques minutes.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que la femme qui s'est présentée ce matin en disant qu'elle était coupable de meurtre pourrait elle-même dessiner ce qui s'est passé si jamais on lui demandait ? C'est-à-dire que si par exemple elle est responsable, elle pourrait se dessiner elle-même ?

Alice acquiesça

\- C'est un peu près ce que je veux dire ! Mais c'est assez aléatoire ! On ne peut la forcer en rien, c'est elle qui décide lorsqu'elle a envie de s'exprimer.

Jo croisa ses bras

\- Même sous médicaments ?

Alice affirma

\- Oui ! Même quand elle est sobre, on ne peut la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle le décide d'elle-même. Elle est beaucoup plus consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle, mais il ne faut pas brusquer.

Jo n'était pas très sûre d'accepter le verdict, mais elle se promettait d'essayer de travailler le plus précisément avec April pour tenter d'avoir plus d'informations sur cette histoire et ce meurtre. Elle avait, pour l'instant, un peu de mal à la relier à Aiden.

En tournant les feuilles, elle finit par tomber sur les fameux dessins dont parlait Alice et qui avaient un air de ressemblance avec elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! – s'exclama-t-elle

Hanson et Henry se levèrent d'un bond et entourèrent la jeune femme et furent autant estomaqués qu'elle.

\- C'est véridique – souffla Hanson – les dessins ressemblent trait pour trait à Jo

\- Je vous l'avais dit – répondit Alice

Jo ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré April alors comment avait-elle pu la dessiner avec autant de précision ou presque ? Il était évident que c'était inconscient et que jamais elle n'avait voulu exactement représenter son portrait à elle, il y avait quelques petits détails qui faisaient qu'on comprenait que ce n'était pas spécialement la détective, mais quoiqu'il en fût, la ressemblance était là.

Alice lui expliqua

\- Voilà, c'est la raison pour laquelle ce matin, je disais qu'April s'est certainement créé un idéal féminin depuis bien longtemps. Cet idéal féminin vous ressemble et je dirais parce que vous êtes forte, vous faites partie des forces de l'ordre et vous protégez la nation. Techniquement, vous avez toutes les cartes pour April.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Dans toute sa carrière de flic, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait ceci.

Hanson lui demanda d'un ton amusé

\- Tu ne serais pas reliée à April, sans le savoir par hasard ?

Jo souffla

\- T'en as encore des comme ça ?

Henry tenta de défendre son collègue

\- Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Détends un peu, tu es vraiment sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

Hanson se disait que c'était le genre de parole que le doc aurait dû éviter à voir comment les doigts de Jo commencèrent à se crisper sur le papier, mais il vit avec quelle force, elle parvint à se maîtriser et faire un sourire ironique au légiste.

\- Je vais prendre ces dessins avec moi, tous. Je poserais des questions à April dessus et je vais m'assurer qu'elle y réponde le plus clairement possible. Je ne la brusquerais pas, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Henry demanda alors

\- April a-t-elle besoin de sa médication ?

Alice leva un index

\- Merci de m'y avoir fait penser ! Je ne laisse pas les médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie parce qu'elle serait capable de tout avaler d'un coup, mais je vais de suite passer les récupérer. Sa dose doit se faire sur une prise de tous les trois jours et la prochaine est demain.

Henry trouvait ça un peu mince pour une prise de médicaments. Tous les trois jours et les effets se dissipaient si rapidement.

\- En trois jours elle arrive à ne plus être consciente comme ça ?

\- Généralement, les effets partent au bout du troisième jour et elle reste ainsi pendant les trois prochains. On lui avait donné une dose plus forte, mais elle n'a pas supporté alors on a dû réduire à ce niveau. Son médecin traitant essaie de trouver d'autres solutions pour qu'elle puisse être sobre plus longtemps.

Jo nota tout ceci dans un coin de sa tête. Elle bénéficierait donc de trois jours environ pour tenter de raisonner avec April et peut-être trouver une solution via les dessins.

\- Bon ! On n'a pas retrouvé d'arme – reprit la jeune détective – je propose qu'on fasse demi-tour au 11 et qu'on commence à évaluer qui on va interroger en premier.

Elle se rappela qu'Alice avait dit qu'April avait eu un argument avec une ancienne colocataire de chambre. Elle demanda alors.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut interroger cette fille avec qui elle a failli se battre, de suite ou pas ?

Alice secoua la tête négativement

\- Il serait sage de revenir plus tard ! Le repas va bientôt être servi et après ça des infirmiers font le tour pour surveiller les patients pendant leur toilette et ils ont une dose de médicament pour dormir calmement le soir parce que sinon ils sont énervés et on ne peut plus les contrôler. Il suffit de bousculer une seule fois leurs habitudes pour que ce soit un enfer.

Henry entendit des cris dans sa tête. Alice avait raison sur ce point. Il se rappelait parfaitement bien des crises des autres résidents de l'asile où on l'avait mis, au moment des repas ou dès que quelque chose se passait hors de la volonté du personnel. Évidemment, cet asile était terrible et n'était certainement pas un exemple, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'identifier.

Jo n'insista pas.

\- Bien ! Retournons au poste dans ce cas.

Avant de sortir, Henry s'excusa sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de faire une pause pipi. Jo marmonna que les hommes étaient pires que des gamins, incapables de tenir leur pénis, sous peine de se faire dessus. Pour le coup, Alice approuva totalement.

Évidemment, il n'en était rien et Henry avait fait un détour pour aller rendre visite à Adam.

Ce côté-ci de l'établissement, le personnel le connaissait et il était bien soulagé qu'April et Adam n'aient pas été du même côté. Il n'aurait pas été capable de répondre aux questions embarrassantes que les trois autres auraient été susceptibles de lui poser.

Il rentra lentement dans la chambre et revit les flashs de leur dernière confrontation. Il semblait qu'ils ne cessaient de le hanter et pourtant, il était bien soulagé d'avoir mis son ennemi hors service, pour le moment.

Bien sûr, Adam entendait toujours ce qui se passait autour de lui. Henry prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Adam ! Ça faisait un petit moment.

Adam ne pouvait ni tourner la tête ni utiliser aucun de ses muscles, mais il pouvait cligner des yeux. Henry se disait que c'était sa façon de le saluer.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je suis sur une affaire. Il se trouve que notre présumée coupable est atteinte de démence… Elle aurait pu me faire penser à vous, mais à la seule différence est qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès. Et par le pur des hasards, elle se trouve à Bellevue, alors nos recherches nous ont emmenés ici.

Adam cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois

\- Moi je vais bien ! Plus que bien à vrai dire. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger – il marqua une pause en repensant à cette histoire de cheveux blancs –, mais j'y pense… J'ai découvert que j'avais des cheveux blancs. Quelques-uns et qui se voient à peine. Mais des vrais. Ce qui m'amène à penser que votre arme n'était qu'une reproduction de la mienne et ne parlons pas de la balle… Alors Adam, qu'en dites-vous ? Si moi je vous avais poignardé avec votre pugio, croyez-vous que vous seriez en train de vous allonger ici à attendre que cet état se finisse, s'il finit un jour ? Ou seriez-vous six pieds sous terre pour de bon ?

Adam ne fit que cligner des yeux

\- Oui ! Je ne suis pas certain que l'arme nous tuerait pour de bon ! Ça serait peut-être trop facile ! Mais on dirait en tout cas que votre petit manège m'aura fait prendre un peu d'âge, sans pour autant m'enlever la condition.

Il regarda sa montre. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre ou Jo allait le tuer.

\- Et en parlant de temps, je ferais mieux d'y aller ou ma partenaire va vraiment me le faire payer et m'envoyer dans la rivière. Je repasserais plus tard Adam ! Bonne soirée !

Il quitta la chambre, non sans ce sourire sadique, qu'il avait au moment où il avait amené son ennemi là, la première fois.

En retrouvant les autres près de la voiture, Jo le regarda en soupirant

\- Quoi ? – demanda-t-il

\- C'était long ! T'es pas allé pisser depuis hier soir ou quoi ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et préféra rentrer dans la voiture avant de se prendre une autre remarque. Jo fit un petit sourire. Elle lui avait embouché un coin.

 **###**

Quand ils retournèrent tous ensemble au 11, il y avait une de ces agitations qu'on croirait presque le Président était en visite dans l'État.

Jo regarda autour d'eux et fronça des sourcils. Elle parvint à repérer le lieutenant et l'arrêta.

\- Sir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est partis deux heures et on revient avec un tel bordel ?

Elle soupira et regarda les quatre qui avaient l'air autant submergés que la détective

\- Il se passe que la presse a été mise au courant de la mort d'Aiden et ils essaient de rentrer dans le commissariat pour en savoir un peu plus.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, au même titre qu'Hanson

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ? Là, ils sont déjà au courant ? Mais comment ils peuvent faire ça ?

Gates haussa les épaules

\- Vous seriez surpris de savoir à quelle vitesse les nouvelles se répandent lorsqu'il s'agit de célébrités.

Henry demanda alors

\- Vous ne les avez pas laissé rentrer n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux garder le secret sur le fait que c'est un meurtre.

Gates le toisa du regard. Même Alice eut peur pour lui.

\- Vous m'avez bien regardé Dr Morgan ? Bien sûr que non, personne n'est rentré et je n'ai pas fait d'annonce concernant la cause de la mort. Bref, nous avons un autre problème cependant.

Les quatre la regardèrent d'un air interrogatif

\- L'agent d'Aiden a appelé. La famille est au courant et ils réclament le corps.

Henry tomba des nues

\- Comment ça ils réclament le corps ? On ne peut pas leur donner tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée !

Gates hocha la tête

\- Je sais ! C'est ce que je leur ai dit ! Mais ils insistent ! Vous savez comment sont ces gens bourrés de fric !

Jo demanda

\- Mais pour quelle raison est-ce qu'ils ont besoin du corps si ce n'est pas pour faire le buzz ?

Gates devait avouer qu'elle était perdue dans tout ça et il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne la mettait plus en rogne que des célébrités tentant d'intimider la police, pour leur propre bien. La gloire et la fortune rendaient vraiment idiot.

\- L'excuse la plus stupide est qu'ils en ont besoin pour la veillée avec la famille et sans doute effectivement pour faire le buzz. J'ai du mal à les repousser, l'agent me harcèle de coups de téléphone depuis une heure et j'ai aussi eu la mère, le père, le frère et toute la famille en fait et j'avoue que ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Jo se pinça les lèvres. Gates n'était pas prête de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qui que ce soit entravant ses enquêtes, pourrait en payer le prix.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui donner ce qu'ils demandent ? – demanda Alice.

Gates sentit sa bouche se tordre et regarda Henry

\- Je suis désolée ! Ils ont menacé de me poursuivre et de révéler absolument tous les détails de l'enquête y compris mentionner la présumée coupable donc April. Ce genre de personne est très malin et ils n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas obtenu ce qu'ils désirent. Et ils ont aussi menacé de poursuivre le 11… Je n'ai pas envie de passer devant le tribunal pour une histoire aussi futile, que je suis sûre de perdre à cause de leur influence.

Personne n'approuvait vraiment le plan, encore moins Henry qui n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait terminé avec le corps. Il croisa ses bras, en bougonnant.

\- Le corps est ouvert et l'autopsie n'est pas terminée. C'est vraiment scandaleux de s'interposer comme ça dans une enquête. Il y a des gens qui bossent.

Il ne put cacher son mécontentement et fit rougir Alice qui le trouva particulièrement adorable à s'énerver de la sorte. En temps normal, Jo aurait pensé de même, mais en voyant la petite blonde qui continuait de saliver sur Henry, elle trouva ça simplement particulièrement lourd.

\- Vous allez céder ? – demanda Jo

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire Martinez ? Je n'ai pas le choix.

Henry ajouta

\- Mais est-ce qu'au moins, on va pouvoir récupérer le corps après ? Parce qu'on n'arrivera à rien si je ne peux pas travailler dessus.

Gates acquiesça

\- Ils m'ont promis qu'une fois leur veillée faite, ils devraient nous le rendre. En attendant Dr Morgan, il va falloir malheureusement habiller le corps.

Henry n'avait pas non plus envie de le recoudre. Ce n'était que le début de l'enquête. Le fermer pour le rouvrir pourrait fausser tout résultat qu'il aurait déjà trouvé. Il soupira.

\- Si je fais ça, je vais devoir le refermer et refaire l'autopsie par-dessus pourrait être problématique.

Gates sourit

\- Pas besoin de le refermer ! Faites de votre mieux, tant que la blessure par balle est cachée. Dans tous les cas, le corps sera mis dans un cercueil en verre et presque tout son corps sera caché donc ils ne verront que sa tête.

Cette idée ne plaisait vraiment pas à Henry. Tout ça pour les besoins d'une petite famille bourgeoise. Les Widmiller ne changeaient pas et étaient les maîtres des scandales apparemment.

Henry soupira

\- Très bien ! Si tel est le désir de la famille ! Je vais tout de suite le préparer pour qu'ils l'amènent à leur veillée… Mais Sir, ils doivent le rapporter au moins sous 48h !

\- Oh ! ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai déjà prévenus et je leur ai fait savoir que je pourrais les arrêter pour entrave à une enquête policière s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

Henry détestait quand tout le monde se mettait au travers. Pas très sûr qu'ils allaient lui rendre un bel hommage, comme disait Jo, tout ceci n'était certainement que pour le buzz.

Il repartit à la morgue où Alice se proposa pour lui donner un coup de main. Jo crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer et commença à faire un pas, mais Hanson la retenue avant que tout ceci ne finisse en bain de sang.

\- Viens ! On va continuer de rechercher si Aiden avait des problèmes particuliers avec des fans ou autres. Ça nous occupera.

Jo se sentit bouillir. Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir toute l'enquête sans péter une durite. Gates avait bien remarqué le visage de Jo depuis que le deuxième docteur était arrivé. Elle allait revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son précédent commissariat.

Jo s'assit comme une masse à son bureau et commença à rentrer dans la base de données et faire toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables sur la célébrité d'Aiden. Il semblait à Hanson qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu taper sur son clavier avec tant d'acharnement. Il secoua la tête. Les femmes amoureuses étaient terribles lorsqu'une rivale arrivait.

Jo bougonna pour elle-même

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver…

Elle avait mis ses cheveux devant ses yeux pour ne pas qu'on voie à quel point ce début de flirt l'exaspérait, mais commençait déjà à la heurter. Alors qu'elle s'était toujours dit que tant qu'Henry était heureux c'était le principal. Mais la jeune femme n'était là que depuis le début de la matinée et elle n'avait pas lâché le légiste comme s'ils étaient simplement de vieilles connaissances.

Sa mauvaise foi lui fit marmonner

\- De toute façon, je m'en fous ! Je l'ai vu nu au moins !

* * *

Après une journée pas tant productive à leur plus grand dam, à cause de cette histoire de transfert de corps et absolument aucun suspect pour l'instant, Henry retourna chez lui, un peu penaud et un peu frustré. Il avait apprécié la compagnie d'Alice, mais il avait bien remarqué que ceci ne semblait pas être au goût de Jo. Il soupira. Après pour l'instant, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Il était un homme libre. Enfin, c'est ce dont il voulait se convaincre.

Il retrouva Abe pour dîner comme souvent et lui parla de sa journée.

\- J'en ai entendu parler – avoua Abe – la presse n'a pas tardé à relayer l'info. Il paraît que le corps est dans la famille pour une veillée qui a déjà des milliers de fidèles plantés devant la maison !

Henry n'en était pas surpris. C'était exactement ce que Gates leur avait dit. Il se frotta le visage.

\- Oui oui ! On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix ! Il a fallu se plier aux demandes de ces messieurs pour leur gloire. Ça m'agace parce que je ne peux rien faire sans corps, mais bon en attendant, cela me permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair avec cette pauvre April qui s'est présentée comme coupable.

Abe le regarda et mentionna alors Alice

\- Et tu m'as dit qu'une psychiatre travaillait avec vous pour cette affaire ?

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement

\- Oui ! Un petit bout de femme assez charmante, qui m'intrigue particulièrement.

Abe ne regarda d'un œil suspect, mais il n'était pas sûr d'où son père voulait en venir…

\- Comment ça ?

Henry revit leurs interactions tout le long de la journée et il se rendait compte à quel point il avait apprécié partager des informations avec elle.

\- Elle me comprend et possède une culture similaire à la mienne. C'est assez étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! Et je crois qu'elle a une passion pour le East River.

Abe resta dubitatif. À l'entendre, il semblerait qu'il avait un nouveau crush sur ce docteur. Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se mettait à la place de Jo. Mais il savait que la jeune fille était très forte pour cacher ses émotions. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru, parce qu'Henry en fit part.

\- D'ailleurs, Jo était d'une humeur massacrante. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa période du mois ou quoi, mais bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait que se disputer. Elle s'est calmée en fin de journée, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas être comme ça tout le long de l'enquête.

Abe ne dit rien, mais son père pouvait être le dernier des idiots par moment. Il le faisait sans doute exprès même s'il avait du mal à le croire. Il fit part de sa pensée.

\- Jo s'est sentie menacée

Henry ne le suivait pas

\- Et pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Peut-être que finalement, il était vraiment complètement stupide lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes. Abe lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Pour rien ! J'espère que cette enquête avancera et que vous serez tous en mesure de prouver que la jeune femme atteinte de démence n'est vraiment pas derrière tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jo était arrivée plus tôt que tout le monde. D'une parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de la journée affreuse qu'elle avait passé la veille. De deux, elle avait envie de commencer les recherches sur qui pourrait posséder l'arme qui avait tué Aiden, étant donné que les recherches concernant des fans hystériques ou des forums n'avaient absolument rien donné. Elle avait parcouru tous les réseaux sociaux et tout ce qui pouvait se relier à une quelconque activité de jeunes femmes en chaleur, mais rien ne l'avait assez interpellé pour permettre une fouille ou un interrogatoire. Il semblait finalement que les gens se tenaient à carreau vis-à-vis des modèles sexy. Et troisièmement, elle voulait s'assurer qu'April allait bien et qu'elle avait tout de même passé une nuit assez confortable.

Alice avait mentionné que les médicaments lui seraient donnés à la fin de sa garde à vue, soit en fin de matinée.

Elle avait pris un grand café sur le chemin et se disait qu'aujourd'hui il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme et qu'elle respire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une petite blonde lui marcher dessus et elle resterait professionnelle en toute circonstance. Ce qu'Henry faisait de sa vie sentimentale ne la regardait en rien du tout. Il avait bien le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait. Ils n'étaient pas mariés.

Elle savait bien qu'elle tentait simplement de se convaincre, mais sa raison et son cœur n'étaient pas du tout coordonnés. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait y faire abstraction. En tout cas, pour quelques jours.

Tout en sirotant son café, elle descendit à la salle où étaient détenues la plupart des personnes placées en garde à vue. Gates était déjà là et fut surprise de la voir si tôt. Elle haussa un sourcil. D'après le dossier de la détective, la jeune femme n'était jamais au bureau avant au moins 9h. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attraper qu'elle était descendue.

Elle lui toucherait sans doute deux mots lorsqu'elle remonterait.

Jo montra son badge au garde et signa le registre. Elle avança vers la cellule où était détenu April, qui était roulée en boule sur le lit. Au moins, elle était plus au chaud et installée confortablement contrairement à d'autres personnes qui restaient là pendant 24h ou plus.

Elle tapota doucement sur le barreau

\- April ? Est-ce que vous êtes réveillée ? C'est le détective Martinez !

April se tourna et regarda Jo. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en se frottant les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de dire d'une voix endormie.

\- Est-ce que je suis au paradis ?

Entendre de tels mots fit serrer le cœur de la détective. Personne ne méritait d'être si seul au point de se croire déjà mort.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Non non ! Tout va bien ! Vous êtes au poste 11 et hier nous avons discuté. Vous vous souvenez ?

Elle regarda longuement Jo et elle finit par sourire. Elle se leva et s'avança vers les barreaux, en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Jo la laissa faire. Elle savait à quel point elle avait besoin d'affection.

\- Oui ! C'est pour ça que je me crois au paradis. Je vous ai dit que vous étiez un ange. Et vous avez tellement cette allure.

Jo ravala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec quelqu'un qui avait une telle pathologie.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous aviez passé une bonne nuit ?

April commença à faire les cent pas dans la cellule

\- Je les ai encore entendus dans ma tête. Ils veulent toujours me faire du mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter, mais je vous ai vu me parler et c'est parti.

Jo n'était pas très sûre de comprendre. Elle regarda le garde et s'approcha de lui.

\- Excusez-moi, a-t-elle eu un sommeil agité la nuit passée ?

Le garde acquiesça

\- Oui ! Pendant un instant, je me suis même demandé si elle faisait une crise, mais elle a fini par se calmer toute seule. Elle était endormie pendant tout ce temps, mais on avait l'impression qu'elle se battait contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- A-t-elle crié ?

\- À quelques reprises ! Mais ce matin, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Jo le remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit vers la cellule

\- Avez-vous faim ?

April secoua la tête négativement

\- Non ! Je n'arrive pas à manger quand je suis pas à la maison. Quand je retournerais à la maison, je mangerais.

Jo se demandait si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis hier soir. Personne n'aurait pu la laisser là sans se nourrir. Elle n'était pas en prison. Jamais ils ne la laisseraient comme ça.

Le garde l'avait entendu et lui dit

\- On a voulu lui donner à manger, mais elle n'a même pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle nous a simplement ignorés.

Jo avait oublié de demander à Alice si la jeune femme ne mangeait jamais lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son élément. Enfin, dans tous les cas, elle sortirait en fin de matinée, aurait ses médicaments et retrouverait assez la raison pour sans doute les aider davantage et tenter de prouver qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Pour l'instant, Jo refusait d'y croire, mais tout pouvait changer en quelques heures ou quelques jours. Au moins, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune arme dans les affaires d'April.

\- April ! Je voulais vous dire que tout à l'heure, vous sortirez de là. Vous aurez vos médicaments et on vous ramènera à la maison.

April fit un grand sourire

\- La maison ! Oui !

Jo avait ramené un dessin au moins, pour tenter de voir si elle était capable de lui dire quelque chose.

Elle avait choisi exprès celui d'un des portraits qui lui ressemblait.

\- April ! Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez dessiné ça ?

La jeune femme perdit son regard dans le vide en observant le dessin. Elle releva les yeux vers Jo.

\- C'est vous !

Jo secoua la tête

\- Pas vraiment ! Mais j'ai retrouvé beaucoup de portraits me ressemblant dans vos affaires. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? Saviez-vous que vous alliez me rencontrer ou ce n'était simplement que le hasard ?

April pencha sa tête sur le côté, avant de regarder tout autour d'elle et se mit à faire des gestes comme si elle chassait des papillons.

\- Rien n'arrive au hasard !

Jo savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas pour le moment, les réponses qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle caressa rapidement la paume de la main d'April et acquiesça

\- Vous avez raison ! Rien n'arrive au hasard ! Je repasserais plus tard pour qu'on reparle. Reposez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'écrire le passage avec Adam mais je trouvais ça intéressant de l'inclure, sachant qu'il n'y a que quelques mois qui le séparent de sa dernière confrontation avec Henry, depuis qu'il est coincé dans cet état. Et ça me plaisait de les faire avoir une discussion et d'imaginer que pour lui répondre, la seule chose qu'Adam pourrait faire, serait de cligner des yeux. Il est également surpris de savoir que son dernier tir a rendu à Henry quelques cheveux blancs._

 _Et je vous préviens que je ne vais rien poster pendant au moins quelques semaines, je vais m'isoler pour travailler sur mes examens/travaux de fin de session et je serais de retour quand ça sera terminé. Alors je sais, j'ai 6 mois d'avance xD, genre moi j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la deuxième partie de l'histoire et je pourrais très bien poster chaque semaine comme je le fais mais il faut que je m'éloigne un peu de toute cette tentation qu'est le web donc pour l'instant elle restera en hold (j'avoue que je me suis méchante, en plein milieu de cette affaire croustillante :p) mais ne disparaissez pas, je serais de retour. Surveillez vos boites mail. Dès que j'ai écrit la dernière ligne de ma dernière analyse de texte, je posterais le prochain chapitre sans plus attendre, vous avez ma parole :)._

 _Merci de votre fidélité et on se retrouve dans deux-trois semaines._

 _Et pour le nouveau guest qui m'a laissé une review. Alors déjà merci énormément pour tes compliments concernant l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir de voir le nombre de personnes qui rejoignent au fur et à mesure :D. Dommage j'aurais voulu te répondre en privé mais comme tu es en guest, je dois le faire ici. Hmm, toi aussi ne le prends pas mal mais je pense qu'on a pas du tout le même point de vue en ce qui concerne Jo & Henry. Je ne les perçois pas du tout comme coincés, ils sont vraiment super à l'aise avec l'autre et j'ai remarqué que leur relation a rapidement accélérée par rapport à d'autres séries du même type, clairement Matt Miller n'a jamais caché le fait qu'il voulait aller dans cette direction pour eux. Concernant Henry qui se retrouve nu devant Jo, je pense et j'en suis certaine que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde, petit rappel qu'il revient à poil devant des milliers de personnes et qu'à ça près, Jo aurait pu être responsable de son arrestation ;) (d'ailleurs son petit sourire en coin quand elle lui demande ce qu'il fait nu dans le East River en dit long sur ses pensées impures), et son commentaire et son sourire sadique vis à vis du lieutenant Reece quand elle le lui demande, démontre parfaitement qu'il s'en fout et qu'il est parfaitement à l'aise avec sa nudité.Et qu'un jour ou l'autre, Jo aurait fini par le ramasser au East River, c'est sûr et certain. Ensuite, on remarquera qu'au delà de leurs sentiments mutuels qui sont apparus rapidement, il y a toujours eu une énorme tension sexuelle entre eux et ça dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre… Donc peut être que pour toi ça apparait comme de la gêne mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, il suffit de voir comment ils se collent constamment à l'autre, ils recherchent sans arrêt la présence de l'autre donc, je te rassure, ces deux là, il n'y a rien qui les dérange(tu es sans doute jeune donc tu ne perçois peut être pas ce que nous en tant qu'adultes nous voyons). Après je ne sais pas combien de fois tu as vu la série, j'ai eu mon temps à perdre à la voir et revoir au moins 50 fois et j'en ai fait des analyses sur mon compte Twitter :p. _

_Et Matt Miller avait aussi confirmé qu'ils auraient été ensemble à la fin de la saison 2 (en allant à Paris donc à mon avis là bas, ils n'auraient pas joué aux cartes, xD :p) ce qui est plutôt rapide pour une série de ce type alors à mon sens, ils sont loin d'être coincés. Cette gêne n'est que purement sexuelle parce qu'ils sont frustrés de ne pas mettre la main sur l'autre, lol. Enfin désolée pour la longue parenthèse mais je voulais expliquer mon point de vue également. Ce n'est pas méchant, naturellement (enfin j'espère que tu ne le perçois pas comme ça lol) mais merci encore de faire partie de mes lecteurs et j'espère continuer de recevoir tes avis :D, ça me ferait plaisir ;)._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey I'm back ! Et vous allez me détester à un point pour mon retour hahahahaa ^^". Bonne lecture. Un petit rappel qu'à la fin du dernier chapitre, Jo est partie visiter April en garde à vue dans le but d'obtenir des réponses mais pour l'instant elle n'a rien. Elle s'apprête donc à retourner au 11 :)._

* * *

Jo était remontée, parée à faire ses recherches sur l'arme pour voir qui parmi les potentiels suspects qu'Alice avait nommés, pourrait avoir un permis.

Elle allait réduire le champ de recherches aux employés de Bellevue, ainsi que le quartier où April avait vécu avant de séjourner à l'hôpital.

Elle fut interceptée par Gates, en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle.

\- Sir ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Gates esquissa à peine un sourire

\- Désolée ! ce n'était pas mon intention ! Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui Martinez !

Jo espérait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi coincée qu'elle le sentait. Elle tenta de se confondre en excuses.

\- Oui… Je ! Je voulais voir comment se portait April et j'avais envie de commencer quelques recherches ! Comme on n'a pas de corps, ni aucun autre indice, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire de plus.

Gates ne la croyait qu'à demi. Jo se sentait tellement mis à nue. Si autant, devant Reece, elle pouvait garder un air droit et corruptible sans que jamais le lieutenant ne puisse lire en travers d'elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Gates qui était bien trop expérimentée pour laisser n'importe quelle excuse lui passer au-dessus.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser Martinez… Et ne vous sentez pas offusquée, mais ce n'est que simple curiosité.

Jo n'était pas trop sûre d'où cela mènerait, mais elle hocha la tête lentement.

\- Que pensez-vous de la présence du Dr Logan parmi nous ?

Jo sentit la veine de son front gigoter nerveusement et cela n'échappa pas à Gates.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Curiosité, comme je vous l'ai dit !

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! Si elle parvient à aider Henry pour nous mener au coupable, tant mieux qu'elle soit là !

Jo baissa rapidement les yeux et pendant toute la phrase, n'avait pas du tout regardé Gates.

\- Mais vous n'en êtes pas convaincue !

Ce n'était pas une question. Jo ne répondit pas. Elle ne pensait pas se faire démasquer aussi rapidement.

\- Écoutez détective ! Si sa présence vous embête ou que vous pensez qu'elle ne sera pas capable de produire un travail de qualité, je peux juste lui demander de rester en dehors et de servir simplement de témoin.

Jo la coupa

\- Non ! Ça va Sir ! Je vous assure ! Tout va bien ! Cette histoire me bouscule un peu, je me sens mal pour April, mais s'il n'y a que le Dr Logan qui la connaît et qui peut nous amener au meurtrier alors, je suis tout à fait pour sa présence parmi nous.

Gates savait qu'elle disait ceci tout simplement pour être polie. Elle tenta de la rassurer.

\- Kate a passé quelques années à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Richard, jusqu'au jour où elle a failli le perdre.

Jo rigola nerveusement

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi…

\- Je ne faisais que le constater ! Parfois, il ne suffit que d'un événement insignifiant pour bousculer le tout et éloigner l'être cher à tout jamais !

Elle retourna dans son bureau en laissant Jo à ses pensées. Cette dernière se disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus ridicule. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur Henry et n'allait pas lui forcer la main en quoi que ce soit. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'était pas sa mère.

Elle partit donc s'installer à son bureau et commença les recherches, en rentrant les données de l'arme qu'Henry avait trouvé et en établissant un ordre de recherche précis pour voir qui ressortait du lot et si quelqu'un possédait le permis nécessaire pour avoir quelque chose d'aussi ancien sous la main.

Il était tout juste 8h30 et elle sentait qu'une nouvelle fois, la journée allait être affreusement longue, surtout s'ils tournaient une nouvelle fois en rond avant de pouvoir mettre un suspect et qu'il lui fallait déjà trois jours pour tenter d'interroger April et voir un peu de ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle connaissait d'Aiden.

Henry ne tarda pas à arriver et vit Jo, le nez collé à son ordinateur. Il regarda l'heure. Même Hanson n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la jeune femme, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Bonjour Jo ! déjà là ?

En entendant sa voix, Jo ne sut vraiment comment réagir, mais elle se rappela de ses paroles d'elle à elle… Avec tout le courage du monde, elle répondit à son salut par le sourire le plus forcé qu'elle trouva et cela fonctionna.

\- Salut ! Ça va ce matin ?

Autant passer par les formalités. Il n'y avait que comme ça, qu'elle pouvait réellement cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Très bien, merci ! Et toi-même ? Tu es arrivée bien tôt.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je me suis réveillée tôt et je voulais passer voir April !

Henry acquiesça et vit ce qu'elle faisait sur son ordinateur

\- Tu es en train de rechercher qui possède un permis d'arme parmi la liste de suspects qu'Alice nous a donnée ?

Jo ne supportait pas de les entendre s'appeler l'un et l'autre par leurs prénoms, comme si ce n'était pas normal. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et affirma.

\- Oui ! Je me suis dit, tant qu'à s'occuper, autant commencer directement par tout ça. Ça pourrait nous faciliter la tâche.

En voyant les résultats, Henry se demandait si cela avait vraiment une importance

\- Mais ça n'a pas l'air concluant – souffla-t-il

Elle le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Je le sais ! Merci ! J'ai réussi à avoir tous les noms qu'elle nous a donnés, mais je ne vois personne qui possède un tel permis.

Henry suggéra alors

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait trouver la boutique où l'arme a été achetée ?

Jo rigola

\- Une arme qui date de 1873 ? Je doute fort que ce soit encore produit ! À mon avis, ça été transmis de famille en famille et il n'y a qu'avec un permis qu'on pourrait retrouver, mais personne n'en possède un à ce que je vois, ou alors ce n'est pas déclaré… Comme beaucoup dans le pays.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen et il suffirait d'aller interroger tout ce petit monde et de leur demander directement si oui ou non ils possédaient un permis d'arme ou une arme dans tous les cas.

Mais il fallait s'en assurer, de simples mots ne suffisaient pas… Mais pouvaient-ils seulement aller fouiller chez chaque personne avec un mandat ? Cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Jo soupira. Elle n'avait aucune solution et ils n'avaient aucun indice. Henry compatit avec elle.

\- Je comprends bien ton désarroi ! On fera de notre mieux. Tant que je n'ai pas le corps d'Aiden, je ne peux pas non plus établir plus de théories. Mais avec Alice, on a prévu de se pencher sur le cas d'April, car elle et moi on a découvert qu'il faisait penser à une affaire qui date d'il y a plus de 200 ans et qu'April est la descendante directe d'une personne qui avait exactement cette pathologie-là. À la seule différence, c'est que son ancêtre n'a tué personne, mais avait simplement fait une tentative.

Jo ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Henry lui racontait. Elle s'était perdue à la minute où il avait mentionné le nom du docteur.

\- Ok – répondit-elle simplement, même si elle n'avait rien suivi – vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Mais on a besoin de vous pour aller interroger tout le monde cet aprèm et surtout besoin d'Alice, vu qu'elle est la seule qui les connaît.

Henry approuva, non sans cacher son immense sourire, que Jo lui aurait bien enlever en lui éclatant les dents. Elle secoua la tête. Décidément, cette affaire n'allait rien lui apporter de bon.

\- Je lui ferais passer le message alors ! Elle me rejoindra directement à la morgue tout à l'heure. On se revoit plus tard.

Il la quitta, en partant d'un air jovial. Jo avait un crayon dans les mains et le cassa en deux, sans le faire exprès, naturellement.

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante. April avait été relâchée en fin de matinée et de suite, Alice lui avait donné ses médicaments. L'effet n'avait pas tardé et en moins d'une heure, April était déjà plus lucide que ce qu'elle avait pu être jusqu'à présent.

Ils étaient donc partis visiter l'ancienne colocataire, le médecin et le propriétaire. Personne ne possédait de permis d'armes et chacun avait décrit ses relations avec April comme assez conflictuelles. Ils apprirent que pour la colocataire, ce fut parce que pendant un temps April avait eu des sentiments pour le médecin qui les suivaient toutes les deux et que malheureusement la colocataire avait fait l'erreur de coucher avec. Suite à cet indicent, elle avait dû changé de médecin et April avait failli l'étrangler. Le propriétaire avait dit qu'April était incontrôlable face à lui, d'où le fait qu'il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Ils avaient tenté de savoir s'il lui avait fait quelque chose en particulier, mais bien sûr il ne leur avait pas laissé ce plaisir. Cependant, Henry avait conclu que si April s'était montrée violente avec le propriétaire c'était que sa pathologie commençait à se déclarer et qu'elle n'était pas encore en mesure de se contrôler et n'avait pas non plus les médicaments nécessaires. Jo pensait qu'il y avait plus là dessous et se disait que de toute manière, elle finirait par obtenir une bonne version de l'histoire si April voulait bien le partager. Mais enfin, là n'était pas la question. Restait encore à trouver si oui ou non, elle était la coupable du meurtre d'Aiden ou en tout cas, qu'elle ait une idée de qui pourrait l'être et ce n'était pas une mince affaire que d'essayer de la faire parler sans la brusquer.

On avait conseillé à Jo de ne pas la bombarder de questions directement une fois que la jeune femme avait pris ses médicaments. Même si tout le monde avait bien remarqué qu'elle était carrément l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille.

De ce fait, elle avait prévu de revenir le troisième jour et de rester toute la journée avec April pour tenter d'avoir des informations et d'utiliser les dessins. Comme April ne voulait voir aucun homme même quand elle était sobre, elle décida d'y aller toute seule et demanda à ses collègues de la prévenir si quelque chose changeait.

Ce fut donc au bout de ce troisième jour que le vrai travail semblait commencer. Le corps avait été retourné et pendant que Jo était à Bellevue pour discuter avec April, Henry et Alice se rapprochaient un peu trop rapidement au goût de certaines personnes et ils étaient assis dans le bureau du légiste, en train d'étudier le cas d'April.

\- Éclairez-moi un peu Henry ! Comment s'est passée l'affaire exactement ? Celle de James ? Parce que je connais quand même une bonne partie, mais je ne suis pas sûre du dénouement qu'elle a pris. Il a été accusé de haute trahison, mais après ?

Henry la regarda et de nouveau se plongea dans des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui aideraient peut-être à relier le passé et le présent.

 _ **Juin 1800**_

 _La Haute Trahison n'était pas considérée simplement comme le fait de tenter de tuer le roi. Le seul fait d'y penser pouvait amener n'importe qui à passer sous le bûcher, la guillotine ou autre, selon la loi d'Édouard III en 1351, dans lequel il était stipulé que le fait de penser à abattre un roi ou autre était considéré comme quelque chose de pire que le meurtre en lui-même._

 _La Cour de justice s'était à l'époque concentrée sur la Haute Trahison et avait décidé d'appliquer cette vieille loi, parce que les lois concernant les maladies mentales n'existaient pas encore. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de l'affaire Hadfield qu'une telle loi fut créée, pour les personnes possédant une pathologie mentale. L'Acte criminel lunatique fut promulgué en 1800, suivant le procès d'Hadfield._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là au théâtre, il était apparu que pour l'avocat défendant Hadfield, si ce dernier avait tenté d'abattre le roi, était parce qu'il était complètement dérangé et que cette démence s'était éveillée après des blessures très importantes à la tête, pendant la guerre de 1793. Ce qui avait amené à cette démence et cette psychose de l'accusé. Un peu comme le cas d'April, sauf que cette dernière semblait avoir eu des symptômes après la mort d'êtres chers._

 _Tout comme April, son ancêtre croyait à des tas de choses surnaturelles et étranges et beaucoup de bruit avait couru comme quoi, l'homme était complètement fou. Il se faisait passer pour un Dieu et disait des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens à l'époque. À y repenser, April disait presque les mêmes choses. Elle parlait de voir des anges, du paradis, etc. James pensait être Jésus ou Dieu lui-même._

 _Mais pendant le procès, James devait prouver qu'au moment des faits, il était dans un état second, donc son état de démence et n'était pas maître de ses mots ou ses gestes. Cependant, tous les témoins interrogés disaient qu'il était fou et ne le cachait pas. Beaucoup avaient pensé la même chose d'April, y compris sa colocataire qui pourtant avait une pathologie presque aussi sévère qu'elle._

 _Le premier verdict avait été qu'il n'y avait aucun doute concernant la démence d'Hadfield et le fait de tenter de tuer le roi, avait été complètement volontaire._

 _Beaucoup d'autres témoignages, notamment de la part de l'avocat du roi, rapportaient que le jour où la tentative de meurtre avait été mise en place qu'Hadfield était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait et parlait tranquillement d'armes à feu avec ses amis._

 _Mais plus le procès avançait et plus des preuves pour innocenter Hadfield furent trouvées quand même bien, il y avait déjà eu des cas de démence auparavant._

 _De ce fait, la loi sur l'état mental d'une personne avait été adoptée, et pouvait être utilisée en cour pour innocenter ou prouver ses points._

 _Hadfield avait été innocenté de toute charge, pensant contre lui à cause de son état de démence et grâce à ce procès, de nombreuses personnes en Angleterre ont pu être au courant de ce qu'était une vraie maladie mentale, ce qui avait amené à créer l'une des lois encore des plus actives à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre._

Alice était restée bouche bée face à tout ce qu'Henry venait de lui raconter. Elle connaissait simplement une partie de l'histoire, mais pas tout. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses.

\- Wow ! Je suis impressionnée ! Vous avez tellement plus de culture.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rougir

\- Merci, mais ne soyez pas si modeste ! Vous en savez presque autant et pour une fois je dois dire que ça fait du bien de ne pas se sentir aussi seul.

Les deux se regardèrent longuement. Il semblait que quelque chose était en train de se créer.

Alice regarda ses mains et demanda d'une voix un peu éraillée

\- Je sais que ça va être osé de ma part, mais le courant passe tellement bien entre nous et entre gens bizarres, on se comprend totalement… Je me demandais si… enfin si le cœur vous en dit, si ça vous disait d'aller dîner avec moi après le travail ?

Henry fut surpris de la demande. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais il devait reconnaître la certaine alchimie qui se dégageait d'eux. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle et comment elle pouvait avoir autant de culture.

Et comme elle le disait, le fait qu'ils aient une certaine tendance aux choses bizarres rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

\- Je sais que notre relation est très récente, mais on m'a toujours dit lorsque deux personnes s'entendent bien et qu'elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde, alors on ne perd rien à essayer. Ma vie a été particulièrement misérable et je me dis que… Que j'ai du temps pour profiter des opportunités qui s'offrent à moi !

Henry avait vaguement parlé du fait qu'il aimerait avoir un ou deux rendez-vous avec Alice, juste pour voir où cela les menait. Abe n'était personne pour s'interposer, mais il s'était retenu de dire à quel point il pouvait être idiot. Il ne mettait pas en doute le fait que cette Alice était une femme charmante, mais ce n'était pas des manières pour l'autre jeune fille qui était présente depuis un an et qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Henry se remue un peu le derrière… Mais apparemment, il avait juste décidé de profiter de l'excuse de son immortalité pour laisser le temps traîner en longueur.

\- Eh bien chère Alice, j'en serais enchanté.

Elle fit un large sourire.

\- Alors ce soir après le travail, on part ensemble ?

Henry et son côté gentleman furent au début réticents

\- Euh, mais vous comptez y aller avec des vêtements aussi neutres ?

Alice rigola

\- On ne va pas aller dans un très gros restaurant. Un petit restaurant-bar au coin de la rue, que j'ai repéré. Ça vous dit ? Et après, on pourrait peut-être faire une petite balade ?

Henry semblait enchanté à l'idée. Et étant donné que l'affaire ne semblait pas les mener sur beaucoup de pistes pour le moment, un petit restaurant et une petite balade par la suite, était sans doute la solution pour avoir les idées plus claires… Ou pas.

Du côté de Jo, la jeune femme n'avait pas idée de ce qui allait se déclencher quand elle reviendrait au poste. Mais pour le moment, elle continuait de discuter avec April qui était bien plus sobre que le premier jour où elle lui avait parlé. Jo savait que les médicaments cesseraient probablement dans la journée de faire effet, mais tant qu'elle pouvait avoir quelques informations, alors elle ne s'en priverait pas.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous étiez belle ? – chuchota April, d'une douce voix

Jo avait dû l'entendre au moins 50 fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

\- Merci, je sais ! Vous me l'avez déjà dit plusieurs fois.

April semblait trouver ça curieux

\- Si je vous l'ai dit alors que je n'étais pas nette, ça veut dire que vous êtes absolument parfaite.

Jo n'y croyait pas trop. Elle avait tellement de défauts. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre des mots réconfortants, surtout lorsque la personne était malade.

\- Eh bien, je ne serais que plus que parfaite si vous pouviez m'aider.

Elle lui montra les dessins

\- Vous avez un énorme talent. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes capable de reproduire plein de choses que vous avez vues, dans une précision incroyable.

April hocha la tête

\- C'est vrai ! Avant qu'on me découvre folle, faut le dire, je faisais de l'art. Je dessinais depuis toute petite. Ce sont les études que je faisais. Alors quand j'ai toute ma tête, je dessine tout ce à quoi je pense ou des choses que j'ai vues.

Jo la regarda longuement et décida de lui remontrer la photo d'Aiden.

\- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à cet homme ?

April la regarda longuement et lui redonna rapidement la photo en détournant les yeux. Jo comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, mais la question était de savoir quoi.

\- April ! Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais il y a trois jours, vous vous êtes présenté au 11, juste après le rapatriement du corps d'Aiden Widmiller, donc le monsieur sur la photo. Vous avez avoué le meurtre. Mais par votre condition, on a préféré vous relâcher pour le moment, le temps d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire. De plus, Alice Logan, votre psychiatre, nous a démontré que vous ne pouviez pas tuer quelqu'un. Est-ce que vous avez une explication pour moi ?

April comprenait bien ce qu'on lui demandait, mais elle refusait de répondre. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Jo put lire à travers ses yeux, une grande détresse. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle d'April.

\- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, vous pouvez me parler. Je ne vous jugerais pas. Cet homme vous a-t-il fait quelque chose qui a provoqué votre colère et aurait accidentellement mené à sa perte ?

April se frotta les mains. C'était le signe de nervosité. Pas besoin d'être Henry pour le savoir.

Jo se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle

\- Parlez-moi April ! Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, si vous savez quelque chose. Où étiez-vous ce jour-là ? Étiez-vous à côté ?

April ravala sa salive

\- Je n'arrive pas à parler !

Jo lui donna alors un crayon et du papier

\- Alors, faites ce que vous savez mieux faire. Dessinez ! Retracez-moi votre journée. Dans les moindres détails. Tout ce que vous pouvez vous rappeler. Utilisez autant de papier que vous voulez et prenez votre temps. Ne vous stressez pas, encore une fois, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

April hocha la tête et s'attaqua donc à la tâche qui lui était demandée.

Le résultat que Jo obtenu était loin d'être ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait dû demander plusieurs fois à April si tout ce qu'elle avait dessiné était véridique.

April avait confirmé avant que les médicaments ne cessent de faire effet et qu'elle recommence à partir dans ses délires.

Jo sortit et regarda longuement les dessins. Elle ne savait pas trop à qui parler pour essayer de comprendre, car pour l'instant elle refusait de croire ce qui était reproduit. Il devait y avoir quelque chose quelque part, mais comment pouvait-elle s'en assurer ? Qui serait en mesure de lui répondre ?

Alice ! Évidemment ! Il n'y avait qu'elle qui serait peut-être apte à comprendre les dessins de sa patiente. Mais les croquis paraissaient assez clairs, mais Jo ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire.

Elle soupira. Toute cette histoire ne faisait pas de sens. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au 11 et qu'elle discute avec Alice, pour que tous puissent établir un plan qui en faisait. Avec l'aide d'Henry, ils allaient sans doute pouvoir être en mesure d'élucider tout ce mystère qui planait.

Elle était de retour au commissariat plutôt en fin de journée, ce qui était normal. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle obtiendrait à cette heure-ci, sachant que vu la lenteur de l'affaire, chacun rentrait plutôt chez soi à des heures décentes.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, et marchant dans les couloirs, elle vit Henry et Alice qui se dirigeaient ensemble vers la sortie et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle se mit dans un coin de mur et regarda leur interaction jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'ascenseur.

Un peu plus loin, Lucas et Hanson discutaient et Lucas voyait toute la scène. Il serra des dents.

\- Oh non ! Là ça craint.

Hanson le regarda d'un air interrogatif et Lucas ne fit que pointer derrière lui. Hanson se retourna et vit sa collègue, qui était figée par ce qui se passait devant l'ascenseur.

Et le drame arriva. Alice et Henry étaient si perdus dans leur bulle qu'ils ne virent pas que Jo les regardait. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Alice se rapprocha d'Henry avant de déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne chercha même pas à la repousser. La porte se referma sur une Jo dont le visage venait de blêmir. Hanson et Lucas n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de faire une syncope.

Jo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pas depuis sa dernière relation, mais le coup de poignard qu'elle venait de se prendre à cet instant était tranchant et elle n'était pas capable d'effacer cette douleur qui paralysait tout son être.

Hanson et Lucas se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser ainsi. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, que Jo démarra comme un turbo et courut tout le long du couloir, avant de s'enfermer dans une salle vide.

Elle était passée en coup de vent devant Hanson et Lucas et également Gates qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Voyant le lieutenant arriver, Lucas laissa Hanson avec elle

\- Je vais voir Jo ! On va la ramasser à la petite cuillère sinon. Et je suis le champion des cœurs brisés.

Hanson était le dernier qui voulait donner des explications au lieutenant, mais à la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait vers lui, il sut parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

\- Est-ce que c'est Martinez que je viens de voir passer comme une furie et le visage rouge, baigné par les larmes ?

Hanson hocha lentement la tête. Gates leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, il y a du love drama dans l'air ?

Rien n'avait échappé à Reece quand elle venait d'arriver, mais Gates ne faisait pas non plus exception.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe pour être honnête, mais Jo vient de voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, je pense...

Gates en aurait mis sa main à couper. Henry n'aurait vraiment pas perdu de temps avec le nouveau docteur. Le problème était que l'affaire n'était pas terminée et que s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, elle craignait que cela n'impacte leur travail.

Elle regarda la salle dans laquelle Jo avait disparu.

\- Il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots. J'ai peur que tous ces feux de l'amour ne finissent par perturber tout le monde et qu'on ne puisse pas résoudre notre affaire.

Hanson préféra ne pas s'interposer. Ce genre de discussion n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Cependant, il trouvait Henry complètement stupide sur le coup. Il n'aurait même pas pu se tenir trois jours. Parfois, il restait autant un homme que tous les autres.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Wow thank you Jess (from Brazil) who dropped a review as well (I had to translate it though lol) I had no idea my story was being read in so many foreign countries considering the fact it's being written in French. So thanks to all foreign readers reading/passing by on that story and using Google translate to understand. I'm so glad you're enjoying that story and hope you'll keep being delighted with it ;) (even though right with this chapter Y'all probably hating on me, XD)_

 _Merci aux_ nouveaux _guests_ qui m'ont aussi _laissé des reviews, ça en_ fait _du monde_ qui _arrive_ donc _ça me_ fait plaisir

 _Et encore une réponse au précédent guest: D'acc. Là je comprends mieux lol. Effectivement, ils se cherchent, c'est peu de le dire. C'est dans l'épisode 13 pour la tête sur l'épaule :p. Quand Lucas demande à Jo s'il se passe un truc entre eux, c'est juste à mourir de rire parce que le renie pas totalement hein, sachant ce qui a failli se passer la veille et qu'elle aurait pu se réveiller dans le lit d'un légiste ce matin-là ;). Et je suis une mamie, j'ai 10 ans de plus que toi lol. Merci encore de suivre mon histoire en tous les cas :)._

 **PS:** _je vais poster quelques petits one-shots (quand ils seront écrits lol) en anglais, mais si ça vous intéresse, venez y jeter un oeil parce qu'un des one shot va plutôt tourner comme une sorte de série, il va y en avoir trois dans le même sujet, puisque ils vont tous traiter du même thème, donc plutôt que de me fatiguer à ouvrir un sujet à chaque fois, je fais le tout en un. Ça sera assez spécial et carrément un peu hors Forever mais pas tant que ça à cause de l'immortalité déjà ;)._

 _Le quatrième que je vais écrire, va être un simple et jouera avec les nerfs de tout le monde lol_.


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^". Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai vraiment eu de la misère à écrire toute cette partie avec Alice, j'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que je suis sadique mais je déteste faire souffrir mes ships, c'est déjà suffisamment une torture en le regardant lol. Mais bon, vous inquiétez, ça ira bien ;). Chapitre plus court mais c'est la fin de cette première partie._

 _Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture_

* * *

Jo s'était enfermée dans la salle et venait d'éclater en gros sanglots. Elle se pensait forte, mais tout venait de la frapper. Toute la peine, toute la jalousie qu'elle avait pu ressentir, en plus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dissimuler pendant toutes ces années, décidèrent que ce soir, ce fut le moment d'exploser et de tout sortir.

Voir Alice et Henry ensemble venait de lui arracher cette part d'elle qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir et pourtant elle était bel et bien présente.

Cette sensation d'avoir les tripes arrachées, cette sensation de sentir trahie par quelqu'un, alors que cette personne ne lui appartenait pas.

Jo ne pouvait juste pas digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Après toute l'année à lui donner des indices et pas plus tard que quelques semaines auparavant. Cette amitié qui était en train de changer en quelque chose de plus profond. Elle en avait été persuadée, elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait senti, elle avait espoir et tout venait de se briser en cet instant. Brisée comme on brise du verre, brisée comme on brise un vase. Le seul mot « briser » ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas autant pleuré que depuis la mort de Sean. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et elle ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Elle sentit que sa chemise était déjà trempée, mais plus elle essayait de se calmer, plus elle revoyait cette image. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et s'appuyait contre une table et voyait ces grosses larmes qui lui tombaient sur les mains.

Dans sa colère, sa peine, elle avait carrément laissé tomber les dessins sur le sol de la salle et n'y avait plus du tout fait attention. Elle se trouvait stupide. Elle pensait que seules les ados pleuraient pour des chagrins d'amour, mais il n'en était pas du tout ainsi.

Cela lui fit réaliser que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Henry était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait en réalité pas supporter l'idée de le voir avec une autre. Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle ne voulait qu'être la seule dans son cœur. Mais pouvait-elle empêcher son bonheur pour des raisons si égoïstes ? Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle pleura davantage avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte. Elle tenta de cacher sa peine et essuya ses larmes avec ses manches.

\- Je… J'aimerais rester seule.

Il y eut un silence puis Lucas se mit derrière elle et lui frotta doucement les épaules

\- Henry est un idiot Jo ! Pour le mec plus intelligent de la planète, le gars mériterait une bonne claque dans la figure.

Jo se pinça violemment les lèvres pour ne pas continuer de pleurer comme une madeleine, mais elle sentait cette boule dans l'estomac. Et si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche, elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

\- J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas se plaindre si vous lui passez sous le nez ! Allez, venez, je vous invite pour boire un verre, vous en avez besoin.

Jo secoua la tête.

\- Jo ! Allez !

Elle hurla et se retourna avec les larmes plein les yeux

\- Fiche moi la paix Lucas !

Et cette fois-ci elle se sentit faible. Lucas la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle pleura contre la blouse du jeune homme et lui murmura.

\- J'ai si mal ! Ça fait tellement mal.

Lucas n'avait tellement pas l'habitude d'entendre Jo pleurer que cela lui brisait également le cœur. Henry était vraiment stupide. Il espérait que le karma jouerait en la faveur de Jo très rapidement.

\- Je sais bien ! Mais ça ira, les choses s'arrangeront Jo ! Ce type de fille ne pourra pas rester longtemps dans les parages, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau

\- Monsieur Wahl, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mlle Martinez s'il vous plaît ?

En entendant la voix de Gates, Jo se décala des bras de Lucas et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Lucas lui souhaita bon courage et laissa les deux femmes ensemble.

Le lieutenant attendit que Lucas soit bien hors de la salle et tourna lentement la tête vers Jo, qui était inconsolable.

Elle soupira.

\- Jo !

Avant même que Gates ne parle, Jo tenta de se justifier

\- Sir, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas créer de drama… Je suis une imbécile et je vais me reprendre !

Gates la regarda longuement. Elle voyait bien la boule dans sa gorge et qu'elle tentait le tout pour tout pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Joanna avait oublié de la prévenir du fait que les sentiments de Martinez envers Morgan étaient si forts. Oublier de prévenir qu'il y avait des sentiments tout court, mais elle l'avait bien compris à la simple lecture du dossier.

En temps normal, elle ne se gênait pas pour leur dire de garder tout ceci pour eux, mais à voir le visage fermé de Jo, elle imaginait simplement la peine que la jeune fille devait ressentir… Surtout qu'ils ne trompaient personne et chacun avait bien vu comment la meilleure équipe du 11 se regardait. Alors la surprise était totale.

\- Rentrez chez vous Martinez ! Reposez-vous et je veux vous voir demain en forme et sans larmes, compris ?

Jo hocha simplement la tête, sentant toujours qu'elle allait recracher ses boyaux.

Elle sortit rapidement, prit ses affaires et n'adressa la parole à personne.

Dans le même temps, Gates ressortit aussi de la salle et personne ne prêta attention au fait que les croquis d'April étaient restés sur le sol.

Jo était partie dans un bar, dans le seul but de noyer son chagrin. Sa déprime était-elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. L'affaire venait de lui sortir de la tête et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était d'étouffer Alice et Henry. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement par lequel des deux commencer.

Elle était assise au bar et elle venait s'enfiler deux shots de whisky à la suite, alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir dit qu'elle ferait un break dessus… Mais quoi de mieux que l'alcool fort pour réparer les cœurs brisés ?

Elle grommela entre ses dents

\- Cet imbécile d'Henry, incapable de penser avec sa tête. Je me suis tellement cassée pour lui montrer ce que je ressentais et lui il sort avec une espèce de blonde, qui débarque et qui ne connaît rien de lui.

Elle ne cessait de se blâmer. Elle se disait que le jour où elle n'était pas allée à Paris, il aurait fallu qu'elle lui saute dessus, tant pis pour Abe. Et elle n'avait jamais osé lui redire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais avec toute l'histoire qui était arrivée derrière, elle n'en avait vraiment plus envie… Et naturellement, maintenant on lui passait devant. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal dans sa vie pour mériter ça.

Elle enchaîna un autre verre puis un quatrième et un homme s'installa à côté d'elle et finit par lui adresser la parole

\- À mon avis, vous devriez peut-être y aller mollo… Vous allez avoir du mal à rentrer chez vous !

Jo tourna la tête et le regarda d'un œil noir. Elle lui désigna son arme qui était à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

\- Et vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous occuper de vos affaires. Rien ne dit que je ne vais pas tirer accidentellement !

L'homme ne paraissait pas tant impressionné et fit un petit sourire

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici et vous faire boire ainsi ? Pas très joli pour quelqu'un des forces de l'ordre.

\- Faites-moi de l'air ! Ma journée est finie et c'est la pire que je n'aie jamais passé !

L'homme ne voulait pas en démordre et restait à ses côtés, en la regardant avec des yeux de merlan fris

\- Les méchants n'étaient pas très coopératifs aujourd'hui ?

Jo revit la dernière image de l'ascenseur et sa main manqua d'exploser le verre qu'elle tenait.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça !

Elle avala d'une nouvelle traitre et finit par vraiment prêter attention au gars. Elle le fixa de la tête aux pieds et se disait que… Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

Elle descendit de son tabouret et lui demanda

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il fut surpris et balbutia

\- Euh, on se tutoie maintenant ?

\- Réponds !

Le jeune homme se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas casser les pieds à une flic.

\- Justin !

Et en plus, il avait un nom de kassos. Elle soupira. Tant pis, il ferait l'affaire.

\- Eh bien, Justin, ravie de te rencontrer ! J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir parce que tu vas passer la soirée avec moi.

Justin fit un large sourire et semblait enchanté à cette idée. Il paya la bière qu'il avait commandée et paya également pour Jo. La jeune femme était dans un tel état qu'elle ne réalisait pas jusqu'à quel point, elle pourrait faire une bêtise.

Elle avait invité le jeune homme chez elle et dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de son appartement, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire visiter, qu'elle s'accrocha à lui et commença à mettre ses mains partout sur lui.

Justin, dont le but de premier avait été de terminer dans le lit de Jo, fut particulièrement ravi de voir avec quelle force et quelle prise d'initiative, elle s'attaquait à lui.

Elle lui retira son tee-shirt et l'entraîna dans le salon où ils s'installèrent face à l'autre et commencèrent à se toucher absolument partout. Justin mit ses mains sur le chemisier de Jo et commença à le lui retirer avant de la basculer, pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, l'image qu'elle voyait au-dessus d'elle était celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux et sursauta.

\- Henry !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? – demanda Justin, qui avait déjà les mains sur sa braguette

Jo le repoussa violemment et reprit son chemisier pour cacher son soutien-gorge. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu sais, si c'est parce que tu es mariée et que tu penses avoir des remords, ne t'en fais pas, on peut faire ça discrètement.

Jo crut qu'elle allait le tuer

\- Dégage !

Justin fut surpris et tenta une nouvelle approche

\- Tu avais l'air plutôt chaude tout à l'heure en sortant du bar.

Le visage de Jo se voila. Elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. C'était beaucoup trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été sur le point de coucher avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis cinq minutes. Alors certes, elle l'avait toujours fait après la mort de Sean, mais sur le coup, la raison était stupide, mais elle avait l'impression de tromper Henry alors que ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour fricoter avec une autre.

\- Dégage je te dis ! – cria-t-elle bien plus fort, et cette fois-ci ayant l'effet escompté.

Justin se leva en double vitesse et attrapa ses choses, en marmonnant qu'elle était qu'une pauvre conne et qu'elle devrait arrêter de chauffer des mecs comme ça.

Évidemment. Le genre de mec qui ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui dise non.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle s'écroula tout le long de son canapé et recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son cœur était en mille morceaux qu'elle ignorait quel miracle pourrait le réparer.

* * *

Après leur dîner, Henry et Alice se promenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, près du East River. Ce qui était assez ironique.

\- Je me suis régalé – confia Henry – je travaille dans le coin tous les jours et je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce petit resto-bar.

Alice fut ravie de l'entendre. Elle sourit.

\- Je viens ici de temps en temps quand je peux. Leurs plats me font un peu penser à ce que j'ai connu dans mon enfance.

Henry voulait en savoir plus sur son enfance

\- Justement ! Ça fait quelques jours qu'on se connaît et on sort ensemble ce soir et je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi. D'où est-ce que tu viens et depuis combien de temps es-tu à New York ?

Alice le regarda étonnamment

\- Comment tu as su que je ne viens pas de New York ?

\- Contrairement à moi, tu as vraiment pris un accent américain. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt bon, mais j'entends encore quelques sons britanniques que personne d'autre ne remarquera.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'assit sur un banc.

\- Je viens effectivement de Londres ! Ça fait… Bien des années que je suis aux États-Unis. Depuis l'âge de 10 ans en fait… Ça remonte à loin tout ça.

Elle se racla la gorge ! Henry la trouva amusante et rigola.

\- Ça ne doit pas faire si long que ça. J'ai… 36 ans, donc j'imagine que tu es peut-être un peu plus jeune que moi.

Alice fit un sourire crispé

\- Je suis plus vieille en réalité, mais l'âge n'a pas d'importance.

Henry était un peu plus d'accord. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait être plus vieux que lui pour l'instant, sauf Adam, mais ça, c'était une histoire différente.

Elle se releva pour qu'ils continuent leur balade et elle repéra un glacier qui était encore ouvert, de l'autre côté de l'avenue qui bordait le East River. Le passage piétonnier était assez loin, donc il fallait couper la petite route, qui était une route de ville donc techniquement, les gens étaient censés rouler assez lentement. Enfin, censés.

\- Henry ! Regarde ! Il y a un glacier ! On s'en prend une pour le dessert ? Tant que c'est encore ouvert, c'est bizarre vu que l'automne est rentré, mais à mon avis d'ici la fin du mois, ils fermeront pour la saison.

Henry se disait pourquoi pas. Cela changerait du thé à chaque repas. Il acquiesça et se mit en arrière de la jeune femme pour la laisser marcher devant.

Elle mit un pied sur la route et Henry regarda des deux côtés, pour être certain qu'ils pouvaient traverser en sécurité.

Mais ce fut à ce moment, qu'un camion un peu fou et roulant au-dessus des vitesses débarqua dans la ville et juste au moment où Alice traversait, elle fut frappée de plein fouet.

Henry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'hurler que la jeune femme avait été projetée de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Il se hâta de courir dans sa direction, tremblant comme jamais. N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait été projetée hors de la vue du monde, et s'était retrouvée dans une petite ruelle. Henry était scandalisé et comptait prévenir ses amis de la NYPD, pour la simple et bonne raison que le camion n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter pour vérifier si la jeune femme allait bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas et il le voyait bien.

Sa cage thoracique était écrasée et elle souffrait grandement. Henry tenta de l'aider, en gardant sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Accroche-toi ! Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais appeler une ambulance, ils vont certainement pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Alice secoua la tête

\- Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Personne ne comprendrait – elle toussota du sang. Henry voulait tenter de la convaincre, mais elle n'allait pas survivre les cinq prochaines minutes. Il se disait que quelqu'un devait sûrement lui en vouloir quelque part.

Alice le regarda avec des yeux, vides d'expression.

\- On est à côté du East River… Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue… Mais il faut que tu me croies… Je reviens à quelques mètres de la rive où on marchait… Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle expira. Ses paroles venaient de le retourner. Comment ça elle revenait ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'une lueur blanche enveloppa Alice et elle disparu et tout comme lui, il n'y avait plus rien qui indiquait qu'elle avait été là, sauf sa montre à elle.

Henry se leva lentement, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Un autre immortel. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il attrapa la montre de la jeune femme et courut rapidement vers la rive. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait librement partager sa condition sans personne pour les juger. C'était sans doute une chance à prendre.

Alice revint quelques minutes plus tard et nagea très vite vers la rive. Henry retira sa veste et l'enveloppa dedans dès qu'elle posa les pieds sur le sable. Elle le regarda avec un air morose.

\- Écoute. Je sais que c'est fou, mais je…

\- Tu es immortelle ! – coupa-t-il sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer !

Alice n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne saine d'esprit pouvait croire à ce genre de mythe et pourtant Henry venait de le dire tout haut, sans aucun regret dans la voix, sans aucune peur.

\- Mais comment tu…

Henry soupira

\- Parce que je suis comme toi ! Je suppose qu'avec la montre ancienne, on aurait pu s'en douter l'un et l'autre.

Il lui rendit la montre et ils comparèrent l'ancienneté des deux. Celle d'Alice étant bien plus récente.

Alice prit les mains d'Henry et lui dit

\- C'est le destin qui nous a poussés vers l'autre !

 _ **À suivre…**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Comme je vous l'ai dit en haut, ça ira haha ^^", ne me tuez pas svp, j'ai souffert aussi en tant qu'auteur LOL._

 _Je voulais aussi préciser, des fois vous voyez surement des expressions pas très françaises lol (entre l'anglais ou autre) mais genre(déjà rien que le fait que je dise genre au calme comme ça me rend à moitié québecoise lol) "cellulaire" c'est québecois, sachant que c'est là où je suis, parfois ça vient tout seul, mais si jamais un jour un mot vous pose un problème, dites le moi lol. Mais il n'y a pas que les mots, je sais que parfois mes formulations d'expressions sont plus québecoises que françaises haha._


	22. Un immortel peut en cacher un autre (2e)

_Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je vous torture mais ça va aller, croyez-moi sur parole (même si ça n'empêchera pas mon sadisme cela étant ;)_

 _Jess, don't worry they're gonna be okay ;)_

 _En plus, je sens que ce chapitre va être purement jouissif pour tous les shippers :p_

 _Et on reste sur l'affaire mais comme vous l'aurez compris, je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres, donc voici la 2eme partie (qui sera bien moins longue que cette première, la torture finira rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas... ou pas)_

* * *

Henry débarqua à la boutique avec Alice. En voyant les deux arriver, Abe en sursauta. Surtout que la jeune femme ne portait que la veste d'Henry.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce ça veut dire – rouspéta-t-il ?

Henry conduit Alice jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Il y a les vêtements de la NYPD dans mon placard, prends-en un et prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour prendre une douche. Il y a une salle de bain dans ma chambre.

Abe les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

\- Wow wow ! On se calme ! D'abord, Henry, tu m'expliques et tu me présentes.

Henry se pinça les lèvres

\- Excuse-moi, c'est l'adrénaline

Abe haussa un sourcil. Il dévisagea la jeune femme et décida qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je te présente Alice Logan ! Le docteur qui travaille avec nous sur l'affaire Widmiller.

\- Okay ! Et pourquoi elle porte ta veste ?

Alice regarda Henry. Ce dernier lui sourit et posa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la rassurer. Abe n'aimait pas cette tournure, mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Abe connaît tout de moi donc cela ne le choquera pas.

Abe croisa ses bras

\- Henry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Henry prit une profonde inspiration

\- Voilà ! Il se trouve qu'Alice est comme moi ! Elle est immortelle.

Abe se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il venait d'en boucler un qui lui avait cherché des noises pendant un an et voilà qu'il remettait ça, tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une minette.

Abe commença à lui tourner autour et lui demanda

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Abe ! – gronda Henry

Ce dernier ignora les protestations de son père et attendit la réponse d'Alice. La jeune femme fut un peu surprise, mais elle ne voyait aucun mal à le partager.

\- Euh, j'ai 120 ans…

Abe se retint de rigoler nerveusement. Bon, au moins celle-ci était plus jeune que son père et peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas de petites idées suicidaires, mais ça, personne ne pouvait s'en assurer.

Il regarda son père. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il regarda Alice et fit un grand sourire.

\- La chambre d'Henry est sur la droite dès que vous arrivez ! Prenez votre temps !

\- Merci bien !

Quand Abe fut certain qu'elle était hors de vue, il se retourna vers son père et le fusilla du regard. Henry l'aurait parié.

\- Quel est le problème Abraham ?

Abe se demandait s'il le faisait exprès

\- Attends, tu t'entends ? Tu rencontres la nana il y a trois jours et tu le dévoiles ta condition directement, sans réfléchir et tu oses me demander quel est le problème ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'elle est immortelle ?

Henry se sentit insulté

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu crois que je m'amuserais à raconter des bobards juste dans le but de faire en sorte qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi ?

Abe le regarda longuement. Henry savait que c'était un mauvais exemple et continua.

\- Bref ! Oui, c'est la vérité ! Elle était avec moi quand elle s'est fait frappé par un camion. On était près du East river et c'est aussi son point de retour.

\- Tu es sûre que ça prouve quelque chose ?

\- Abe, enfin ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Et elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre ce crash… Jamais !

Abe n'allait pas remettre en doute sa parole, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Henry continua, d'un air rêveur

\- Et on a décidé de se voir plus souvent, même quand l'affaire sera terminée.

Abe l'avait senti venir. Son père était un véritable idiot.

\- Cool pour toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, mais Henry lui emboîta le pas

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Tu rencontres une fille, elle te dit qu'elle est immortelle et d'un coup tu décides d'être son petit copain parce qu'elle te dit qu'elle va vivre éternellement, tout comme toi.

Henry ne comprenait pas

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal là dans.

Abe crut qu'il allait le passer au broyeur ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi aveugle et débile. Pas quand on avait vécu 200 ans.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce… oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça fait un an que tu connais Jo, un an que tu lui tournes autour et tu n'as même pas été fichu de lui avouer ton secret. Tu rencontres une qui a la même condition que toi et ça y est tu te sens pousser des ailes. Allo, ça tourne pas rond dans la caboche.

Henry s'énerva

\- Dis donc, tu pourrais éviter de me faire des remarques ! Tu n'es vraiment pas bien placé pour ça.

Abe se sentit blessé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Non bien sûr ! Après tout, je n'ai pas couvert tes arrières pendant 60 ans.

Henry gesticula

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

\- Mais tu l'as dit quand même ! Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu vas faire, Henry ! Réfléchis bien ! Te mets tu en couple avec cette femme parce qu'elle t'attire vraiment et tu peux me donner la preuve que tu finiras par tomber amoureux d'elle ou que tu es en train de de l'être ou bien tu sors avec elle, juste parce que tu as appris qu'elle et comme toi et que ce n'est qu'une question d'intérêt, pour t'éviter de faire face à Jo ?

Henry fut incapable de répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Abe tourna les talons.

\- Quand tu reviendras sur Terre, tu appelleras le mec qui est mal placé pour parler.

Abe ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer. Henry ne comprenait pas la réaction de tout le monde. Alice était une femme sympa, qui les aidait dans l'affaire. En quoi le fait de sortir avec elle gênait tant que ça ? Entre lui et Jo, il ne se passait rien et puis il avait sans doute plus de chance avec une femme qui allait vivre éternellement et qui le comprenait, plutôt que devoir souffrir et subir la peine de l'âge et du temps qui passe.

Alice redescendit quelques minutes plus tard

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Henry lui fit un signe de la main

\- Abe a un peu de mal à comprendre que je puisse sortir avec quelqu'un si tôt après l'avoir rencontré, mais comme tu l'as dit, je pense que le destin nous a conduits vers l'autre alors je compte profiter de cette relation.

\- Tant mieux alors et moi aussi. Hâte de connaître un peu plus sur mon copain immortel.

* * *

Quelques jours après, Jo n'avait pas oublié son cœur brisé et de voir Alice et Henry travailler main dans la main, lui mettait tellement la rage, qu'elle préférait ne plus adresser un mot à l'un ou à l'autre. Elle parlait très peu à Henry ou juste quand elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau.

Lucas ne s'était pas gêné pour faire une leçon de morale à Henry quand ni Jo ni Alice n'étaient dans les parages, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de cerveau pour un homme aussi intelligent et qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention avec qui il sortait, qu'une femme tenait énormément à lui.

Comme très souvent, il s'était pris un vent et Henry lui avait clairement dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et d'arrêter d'interférer dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Cette dispute avait conduit Lucas à prendre des jours de congés après avoir dit à Henry qu'il était vraiment mesquin par moment et qu'il en avait assez d'être un bouc émissaire.

Henry s'était vraiment senti mal. Entre Abe qui le regardait à peine à la boutique, Jo qui ne lui disait même plus bonjour, Lucas qui l'envoyait littéralement chier. Il commençait à se sentir abandonné, et tout ça parce qu'il sortait avec un autre docteur ? Ils étaient tous ridicules et cela n'empêcha pas Henry de continuer de traîner avec Alice, au contraire, il semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui existait désormais.

Mais du coup, l'affaire n'avançait presque pas ou à peine. Jo avait complètement zappé de montrer les dessins à tout le reste de son équipe et pourtant, ils contenaient une information très capitale.

Ce fut une personne de l'entretien qui finit par trouver le dessin un soir et le déposa sur le bureau de Gates, qui le trouva au petit matin.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ce dessin avait été fait, mais il semblait qu'il fallait agir rapidement, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé.

Elle sortit rapidement de son bureau et vit Jo qui avait la tête dans les mains, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle déposa le dessin devant elle et Jo en sursauta.

\- Sir !

\- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ce dessin a été fait ?

Jo ravala sa salive ! Ses histoires de cœur lui avaient accaparé la tête et elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle se leva lentement et haleta.

\- Hum… Je suis vraiment désolée Sir, je… Toute cette histoire m'a…

Gates la coupa

\- Depuis combien de temps, Jo ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre

\- Depuis cinq jours !

Soit depuis qu'Henry et Alice avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Gates ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver après Jo, son petit cœur avait été brisé et une femme amoureuse n'avait jamais les idées claires.

Elle tenta d'y aller en douceur. Hanson avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation et écoutait d'une seule oreille.

\- Alors depuis cinq jours, April s'est pratiquement avoué comme responsable du meurtre via des dessins très précis traçant tout ce qui s'est passé et vous n'avez rien dit ?

Jo n'aimait pas trop se faire remonter les bretelles de la sorte. Elle s'était laissé distraire par une histoire futile, pour trois fois rien au final.

\- J'ai été stupide Sir ! Ça ne se reproduira plus… Mais j'ai du mal à croire à cette idée.

Gates la regarda d'un air interdit

\- Jo ! Je ne remets pas en cause vos talents de détective, mais quand vous êtes partie l'interroger il y a cinq jours, elle était sobre, n'est ce pas ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- Ce qui signifie qu'elle savait parfaitement bien ce qu'elle faisait ! Je suis désolée. Elle a dessiné en détail s'être servie de l'arme et avoir abattu Aiden. D'après ce que je vois, on l'avait emmené au théâtre en fin de soirée, avant de la ramener au centre. Elle a fait croire qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle est sortie par-derrière et elle a abattu Aiden. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile là dans.

Hanson s'avança un peu plus vers les deux femmes et demanda

\- Alors c'est officiel, il faut qu'on l'arrête ?

Gates allait répondre, mais Jo insista

\- Mais Sir, nous n'avons trouvé aucune arme lorsque nous sommes partis fouiller chez elle. Rien du tout ! Henry n'a jamais confirmé qu'elle était la responsable et Dr Logan, nous a dit qu'elle n'en serait pas capable.

Gates se pinça les lèvres. Hanson tenta.

\- Jo ! On ne sait pas ce qu'une personne atteinte de démence peut faire. Elle-même ne le sait pas.

Elle regarda son collègue avec des éclairs pleins les yeux

\- On ne peut pas l'arrêter sans l'arme du crime.

\- Mais ce dessin nous suffit Jo – répliqua Gates – c'est pratiquement une mise en scène de ce qui s'est passé. Les détails sont bien trop précis.

Juste au même moment, Henry et Alice arrivèrent dans le bureau et virent le petit groupe autour de Jo et ils surent qu'ils avaient raté quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Alice

Jo soupira en la voyant et se décala lorsqu'elle s'approcha bien trop près d'elle.

Gates lui montra le dessin et Alice fronça des sourcils

\- Attendez une seconde, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'April aurait finalement tué Aiden ?

Henry n'y croyait pas non plus

\- Quoi ?

Il passa derrière Alice et lui prit le dessin. Jo croisa ses bras et regarda ailleurs, ou sinon quelqu'un allait encore servir de punching-ball.

Henry ne pouvait renier le fait que les détails de la reproduction du meurtre étaient plus que précis. Assez précis pour que cela passe devant un juge et qu'il envoie April derrière les barreaux.

Il échangea un regard avec Alice

\- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment partie au théâtre ce soir-là ?

Alice réfléchit longuement et claqua des doigts

\- Maintenant que je le vois ! Oui ! Mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'y avais conduit. Elle avait insisté pour voir la pièce, car elle avait entendu qu'Aiden y serait. Je pensais qu'elle l'admirait comme beaucoup de personnes, mais étant donné qu'elle a un certain passé avec les hommes…

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Gates n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Logan avait de cacher des choses, bien qu'elle comprît parfaitement que cela était dû au secret professionnel. Mais dans toute bonne enquête, il fallait considérer toutes les options.

Jo demanda alors d'une voix sèche

\- Qui était la personne chargée de la conduire ce soir-là ?

Alice prit son cellulaire et consulta son agenda d'où elle mettait l'horaire de chaque personne qui devait prendre la relève pour April lorsque ce n'était pas son tour.

\- Une auxiliaire qui s'appelle Tina ! Mais elle n'en a pas parlé. Et j'avoue, je ne vois pas April avoir fait ça, ça me paraît insensé.

\- Au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord – bougonna Jo

Alice la regarda et regarda le lieutenant ainsi que les deux autres

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse lieutenant ?

\- Jo m'a dit que sans l'arme du crime, on ne peut pas l'arrêter, mais le dessin, si je le donne au juge, il n'hésitera pas, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Henry dut réfléchir à une solution moins drastique. Tous étaient conscients qu'à cause de la confession d'April, ils ne pouvaient la laisser dans la nature, sous peine qu'elle puisse recommencer mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire et personne n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus.

Alice finit par dire

\- J'ai peut-être une solution… Ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde et moi la première, croyez-moi que ça m'envoie désolée d'y penser. Mais puisque c'est la loi de mettre quelqu'un qui a confessé un meurtre, derrière les barreaux, je me dis que pour l'instant, on pourrait l'arrêter et continuer nos recherches ? Parce que je suis d'accord avec le détective Martinez, ça ne fait pas de sens. Et si jamais, la famille Widmiller apprend ce qui s'est passé et qu'ils s'en prennent à April en pensant qu'elle est responsable, ils vont peut-être chercher à se venger.

Gates la regarda

\- Je n'ai pas eu écho d'antécédentes de violence de la part de cette famille ?

Alice allait répondre, mais Henry le fit à sa place, ce qui mit les nerfs de la belle Hispanique à vif

\- Ils en ont eu. Il y a quelques années et d'après ce que je sais, certains ont fait des petits séjours en prison.

Hanson approuva

\- C'est tout à fait vrai ! Pas longtemps, mais même chez les riches, on ne sait pas se tenir parfois.

Gates laissa alors passer. Elle n'était pas au courant de toutes les affaires qui se passaient chez ses concurrents.

\- À mon humble avis, on devrait essayer ça. April n'opposera aucune résistance et nous aurons une façon de la protéger dans les locaux de la NYPD au moins – affirma Alice.

Jo ne put se retenir cette fois et se plaça face à Alice, qui avait une tête de plus qu'elle. Henry se trouvait entre les deux et chacun sentait l'effusion arriver entre les deux femmes.

\- Dans le cas où vous n'êtes pas au courant, dans les locaux de la NYPD on est autorisé à garder des personnes seulement 48h, ça s'appelle une garde à vue. Pour tous ceux qui ont un verdict ou qui sont apparemment coupables, basée sur un simple dessin, la prison n'est pas ici et c'est le juge qui décide d'où la personne ira. Nous ne pourrons pas la surveiller comme vous dites. Elle devra être avec d'autres personnes, qui n'ont certainement pas la pathologie qu'elle a et qui auront encore moins de patience que cette chère famille Widmiller.

Alice trouva sa réaction tellement exagérée

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire détective !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous, en tant que sa psychiatre, vous voulez la mettre derrière les barreaux ? Si vous êtes persuadée qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal ? Dans ce cas, expliquez-nous, pourquoi elle s'est dessinée elle-même comme coupable et comment on peut la sortir de ce pétrin ?

Alice fit un pas, de sorte à paraître encore plus grande que Jo, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas impressionner. Henry regardait les deux femmes tour à tour, d'un air affolé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner ! Mais je tiens à April ! C'est ma patiente et je ne veux que son bien ! La laisser dans la nature risquerait de nous retomber dessus à tous et là le juge pourrait décider de l'envoyer en taule pour de bon, sans qu'on puisse s'expliquer. On a l'occasion de continuer de chercher des preuves et voir comment elle aurait pu en arriver là, mais pour ceci, il faut qu'elle soit protégée pour éviter davantage d'ennuis.

Henry tenta

\- Alice a raison, Jo ! Par rapport au juge qui pourrait prendre une décision dont on ne pourrait pas faire appel.

Jo n'arrivait pas à croire avec quel toupet il prenait la défense du docteur.

\- Si vous teniez réellement à elle, vous n'auriez pas ce genre de réaction égoïste ! Sans arme du crime, cette femme n'est pas responsable, même si un fichu dessin prouve le contraire. Sans arme, il n'y a rien ! Sans empreintes, il n'y a rien !

Alice remarqua le rouge aux joues de Jo. Elle regarda Henry et vit que ce dernier regardait ses pieds. Alice fit un petit sourire carnassier.

\- Dis donc détective, vous ne seriez pas en train de chercher des excuses pour m'écraser, pour la simple et bonne raison que je sors avec Henry et que malheureusement, votre chance vous est passée sous le nez ?

Même Henry sut que c'était la parole de trop. Hanson se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages. Gates voulut éviter un carnage.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! – prévint-elle

À présent, presque tout le commissariat regardait la scène. Jo avait senti sa bouche se tordre au moment où les mots avaient franchi les lèvres d'Alice. Elle fit un sourire forcé et fit mine de laisser tomber l'argument.

Elle se retourna et fit un demi-tour avant de décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Alice, qui en retomba, sonnée !

\- Jo ! –crièrent en cœur les trois autour d'elle

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait rien et se jeta sur Alice

\- Sale petite conne !

Jo était au-dessus d'elle et lui donna des coups de poing, mais Alice riposta en la giflant, très vite elles se retrouvèrent à s'arracher les cheveux et Gates qui pensait qu'elle avait déjà vu pire dans sa vie. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

Henry tenta de s'interposer, mais les filles étaient bien trop enragées pour qu'il parvienne à en maîtriser une.

Gates partit dans le bureau et revint. Elle tira deux coups dans le plafond et les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent.

\- Je vous préviens, si je revois encore une scène de la sorte, je vous dégage toutes les deux et Jo vous repartez chez vous sans le moindre préavis. Quant à vous Dr Logan, je vous éjecte de l'affaire si jamais vous décidez de provoquer un détective une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que c'est clair ou vous avez besoin d'une explication supplémentaire ?

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était belle à voir. Alice avait un bleu énorme sur la joue et la lèvre éclatée. Jo avait des marques de griffures sur le visage, mais elle s'en sortait tout de même mieux. Leurs cheveux étaient en bataille et c'était un véritable combat de coqs auquel tout le monde venait d'assister. Henry avança derrière Jo, pour tenter de l'éloigner d'Alice, mais cette dernière le repoussa.

\- Toi, tu ne me touches pas ! T'es qu'un pauvre con et tu me les casses ! Va te faire foutre Henry et laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne pense même pas à m'adresser la parole.

Hanson sut ce que c'était là pour lui moment d'agir. Henry ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement il était en train de se faire insulter. Hanson attrapa Jo par les hanches et la sortit du bureau avant qu'elle ne finisse par enflammer tout le monde. Surtout que Gates les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Hanson lui dit.

\- On va aller voir le juge et expliquer la situation pour April, on amène le dessin et on verra bien ce qu'il nous dit.

Gates hocha la tête et rentra dans son bureau. Se disant qu'elle en avait vu assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas tout le temps comme ça.

Henry regarda Alice et lui mit une rapide compresse sur la lèvre

\- Je suis désolé de ça… Jo… Jo n'est pas violente en général, mais là je pense que cette affaire lui donne trop de pression.

Alice le regarda

\- À mon avis; il n'y a pas que ça.

Henry ne comprit pas

\- Laisse ! Viens, on va continuer d'étudier l'ancienne affaire pour voir si quelque chose pourra nous aider par rapport à April. Quand les deux autres seront revenus, ils vont pouvoir nous raconter ce que le juge a décidé et quels vont être les prochains plans.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais dit la vérité sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Alice, quand ils étaient assis tous les deux dans la morgue, devant le corps d'Aiden, sans vraiment travailler.

Henry savait parfaitement bien qu'elle parlait de Jo.

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur.

\- Et il se passe quoi entre vous exactement ? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre, parce qu'elle l'a vraiment eu en mauvaise… Tu aurais peut-être dû me prévenir s'il y avait quelque chose.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Il n'y a rien entre Jo et moi… Nous sommes amis et collègues ! C'est tout !

Alice n'était pas très sûre de ça au ton de sa voix, mais elle préféra ignorer. Peut-être que de toute façon si Henry sortait avec elle, c'est qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Sache que je suis très contente de partager cette condition avec toi et je suis sûre que toi et moi, on a encore tellement de choses à découvrir sur l'autre.


	23. Chapter 22

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Étant donné que c'est le réveillon aujourd'hui (je sais que beaucoup ne vont pas lire ça avant l'année prochaine hahaha (bon je sais old joke, it's not even funny anymore) mais je poste quand même la dernière de l'année et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Une toute petite référence aux épisodes 8, 16 et 20 (T **he ectasy of agony; Memories of murder, Best foot forward** )_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hanson avait entraîné Jo jusqu'à la cour pour qu'ils aient une discussion avec le juge et savoir ce qu'il allait décider, concernant cette photo.

Il était en plein procès donc Hanson fit parvenir le dessin pendant la pause et expliqua ce qu'il en était. Le dossier d'April y était joint. Le juge promit d'y jeter un œil dès que le procès serait terminé. En s'installant sur un banc, face à la salle d'audience, Hanson ramena un café pour Jo.

Elle le prit en marmonnant un vague merci. Hanson s'installa à ses côtés et elle sentit son regard sur elle.

\- Quoi ? – demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

\- Tu agis vraiment comme une imbécile ces temps-ci ! Faut te reprendre un peu ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes tout ça.

Jo se disait qu'il pouvait éviter les commentaires déplacés.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais mauvais pour donner des conseils ?

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et pour la première éleva un peu la voix

\- Jo ! Arrête de t'en prendre à tout le monde maintenant ! Tu n'as pas 15 ans. L'amour, ça fait mal et tout le monde le sait. Mais il va falloir que tu passes au-dessus de ça. Je ne défends pas Henry, je le trouve même complètement bête sur le coup… Parce que, même si je suis lent à la détente, tout le monde a bien vu avec quels yeux il passe son temps à te dévorer donc bon.

Jo n'y croyait plus trop de toute façon. Tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Il continua plus calmement.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas agi plus rapidement ? Henry est un bel homme, même moi je le vois et je suis parfaitement hétéro. Tu sais très bien que toutes les femmes vont tenter de mettre le grappin dessus et en plus tu sais que le bonhomme a un faible pour les blondes.

Jo n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce détail

\- Je devrais peut-être me teindre en blonde dans ce cas là

\- Ne sois pas si ridicule !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Jo regarda ses ongles et finit par dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà essayé ! On est constamment interrompus et je n'arrive jamais à aller au bout de ma confession. Mais je pensais que cet idiot était assez malin pour s'en rendre compte et bouger ses fesses.

Hanson pouffa

\- En tant qu'homme, je peux parler pour lui. On est complètement stupides quand il s'agit d'amour ! Je n'ai jamais été fichu de remarquer que je plaisais à Karen et elle avait fait comme toi, elle m'a lancé plein de signaux, mais moi je restais dans mon coin, jusqu'au jour où j'ai failli la perdre quand un de mes potes commençait à lui tourner autour. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai directement agi après ça.

Jo savait que c'était une façon typiquement masculine que d'agir ainsi.

\- Je sais ! Quand je sortais avec Isaac, c'est là qu'Henry a réalisé que j'existais et j'ai cru qu'il allait me brûler sur place, tellement qu'il me fixait à notre soirée karaoké. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Isaac et même si je le voulais, je n'en aurais pas eu. Il n'était pas mon type et un peu trop sur sa personne. Gentil comme gars, mais Henry a une façon bien à lui de traiter les femmes et c'est ça que j'ai… Que j'apprécie.

Hanson la regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, Jo ! tu n'as pas besoin de faire des charades avec moi.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment avoué la chose à elle-même et l'entendre de haute voix de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, provoqua une décharge sans son bas ventre.

Hanson lui frotta le bras

\- Il finira par retomber sur Terre. Il se croit mordu, mais tout le monde voit bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense que c'est une attirance physique.

\- Comme avec Molly tu veux dire ?

Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait failli régurgiter un bon nombre de fois, même quand il était avec la dominatrice. Et pourtant, à ce moment, ses sentiments commençaient tout juste à apparaître… Ou étaient-ils déjà présents et elle ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte.

Hanson acquiesça.

\- Je dois avoir le truc pour tous les surprendre en train de se rouler une pelle – marmonna-t-elle

Hanson l'observa longuement. Jo avait été folle amoureuse de Sean, mais Henry était en train de la consumer. Il la connaissait. Elle serait dévouée à l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'au bout. Et là son petit cœur saignait, mais elle n'arrêterait pas pour autant d'aimer Henry.

Il avait vu Jo tomber amoureuse de Sean, mais il n'avait rien vu pour Henry, peut être parce que ceci était arrivé si vite, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas vu venir, et surtout pas Jo, sachant la peine dans laquelle elle était.

Il demanda

\- J'ai une question à te poser ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Oh ! Arrête de râler ! À quel moment es-tu tombée amoureuse d'Henry ? Parce que Jo, je te connais et je ne sais pas comment je n'ai rien vu du tout !

Jo esquissa un sourire

\- Tu es un homme, tu ne remarques pas ce genre de choses

\- Je l'avais vu pour Sean !

Certes ! Mais Sean et elle se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps et ça n'avait pas été tout de suite non plus, mais il est vrai qu'avec Henry, il y avait eu cette étincelle depuis le début.

Elle n'était pas très sûre exactement, mais elle pensait avoir une idée du moment où pour la première fois, son cœur s'était accéléré et enflammé tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle fut sur le point de répondre quand un garde vint vers eux

\- Détective Martinez, détective Hanson, le juge demande à vous parler maintenant !

Les deux détectives se levèrent et rentrèrent dans la salle dont le procès était maintenant terminé.

\- Ah détectives ! Avancez-vous ! Je viens de regarder l'affaire que vous m'aviez confiée.

Hanson et Jo attendirent le verdict.

\- C'est une preuve irréfutable. Elle s'est avoué être la meurtrière, mais j'ai une question, qu'en est-il de l'arme du crime ?

Jo trouva ici la parfaite opportunité

\- On ne sait pas votre honneur ! On a cherché chez April et on n'a rien trouvé ! Donc, c'est pour ça, je me dis que cette affaire connaît plus.

Le juge regarda le dossier d'April, par-dessous ses lunettes

\- Normalement, je suis censé la mettre derrière les barreaux. Elle a avoué ! Mais, j'ai vu qu'elle était atteinte de démence et il me semble qu'il y a une loi qui protège les personnes atteintes de maladies mentales dans des cas comme celui-ci. Sa pathologie peut la sauver de la prison et toutes les charges contre elle peuvent être relevées.

Jo souffla de soulagement. Au moins la bonne nouvelle de la journée. Hanson demanda.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais trouvez-moi quelque chose de solide ! Parce que sinon c'est elle que je mets en prison. Pour le moment, je vais tout de même la faire transférer dans une cellule surveillée et m'assurer qu'elle obtienne les soins nécessaires comme dans son établissement. Ce n'est qu'une mesure temporaire, le temps que vous soyez capables de me prouver que quelqu'un a manipulé son esprit de sorte peut être à ce qu'elle nous dessine un meurtre dans de tels détails !

Jo se disait que c'était toujours mieux que de la mettre dans une véritable cellule avec peut-être un ou deux prisonniers, complètement fous, qui pourrait la tuer à n'importe quel moment à cause de ce qu'elle avait.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement

\- Merci beaucoup votre honneur ! Je… Nous ferons de notre mieux pour prouver son innocence !

\- Le temps joue contre vous alors, faites-en sorte que cela marche.

De retour au 11, ce fut Hanson qui se chargea de résumer toute la situation à Henry et Alice, qui étaient à la morgue et qui avaient un peu relié l'affaire de James à celle d'April et ils rajoutèrent ce point commun quand Hanson leur précisa que le juge n'avait pas intérêt à l'arrêter à cause de sa démence. La raison qui avait sauvé James du bûcher 215 ans auparavant.

Jo avait fait part de ce qu'ils avaient appris à Gates. Cette dernière en avait profité pour lui demander si elle était calmée et elle l'avait rassurée en lui disant que son prochain objectif ne serait que de rendre à April une certaine liberté et de trouver qui pouvait la manipuler ainsi.

April fut donc transférée dans une cellule surveillée, qui était dans un établissement type maison de redressement, mais sans la correction qui allait avec. C'était un établissement qui était là, pour les cas comme April, qui avaient une chance d'être innocentés de crimes et qu'il fallait des bons détectives ou des bons avocats pour réussir à les sortir de là.

* * *

15 jours passèrent et l'affaire traînait en longueur. Chacun y mettait du sien. Alice faisait le tour de Bellevue pour tenter d'avoir des infos et savoir qui aurait pu jouer un tour à April.

Jo commençait à désespérer, mais elle avait le soutien de ses collègues et il semblait que le juge était assez clément et leur laissait du temps pour trouver le vrai coupable.

Jo était retournée plusieurs fois à la cellule d'April et avait tenté quand elle était sobre, de lui décrire avec précision ce qui était arrivé à Aiden et de retracer sa journée. Elle dessinait toujours et encore la même chose, qui était sa sortie au théâtre et finalement, le coup de canon fatal pour Aiden.

Un jour maussade, où ils étaient tous réunis autour du bureau de Jo, Henry y compris, même si les deux ne s'adressaient que très peu la parole, ce fut Alice qui arriva en courant, avec un dossier à la main, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui a tué Aiden ! Et j'ai toutes les preuves ici !

Hanson, Lucas et Jo dévisagèrent Alice. Henry fut naturellement le premier à se lever et regarda le dossier. Gates avait tout entendu depuis son bureau, et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, pour entendre leurs théories.

\- Dr Felix ? – demanda Jo – le médecin qui suit April ?

Alice hocha vivement la tête

\- Exactement ! Il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu un sale comportement envers elle. Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle est folle et qu'elle ne guérira jamais et qu'un jour, elle finirait par tous nous tuer.

Lucas n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre et il n'était pas le seul

\- Mais comment aurait-il pu faire en sorte qu'elle soit responsable ?

\- J'ai la réponse à cette question – continua Alice – je ne l'avais pas noté dans mon agenda, mais le jour où April était au théâtre, elle n'était pas accompagnée que de son auxiliaire. Dr Felix y était également, car il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire une crise pendant la représentation. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu un empêchement, parce que je suis celle responsable de lui donner sa médication, donc il a pris ma place.

Henry approuva la théorie

\- Ça fait du sens

Jo avait l'impression que le légiste dirait oui à tout et n'importe quoi venant de la bouche d'Alice. Elle préféra chasser cette pensée de sa tête, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas en savoir plus, encore moins se l'imaginer.

\- Mais et pour l'arme alors ? – demanda Hanson – il me semble qu'on n'était pas capable de retrouver le permis, ni rien d'autre.

Jo arracha le dossier des mains d'Alice et le parcourut rapidement

\- Si vous me dites que ce mec a le permis qu'on recherche depuis deux semaines…

Alice fit un large sourire et secoua un papier sous leur nez

\- Il l'a !

Henry lui demanda

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Tout le monde regarda alors le docteur avec des yeux ronds, y compris Gates, depuis son bureau.

Alice leur expliqua

\- Dans notre base de données de Bellevue. Chaque docteur qui a un permis d'arme ou qui en possède une doit la déclarer et remplir un dossier. Malheureusement, il semblerait que Felix ait oublié de la déclarer officiellement au nom de la loi.

Henry se rappelait très bien qu'il avait dû remplir un formulaire qui stipulait si oui ou non il avait un permis d'arme, lorsqu'il avait visité Adam, la première fois. Cela semblait être une politique envers chaque docteur. Une précaution, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Lucas avait rapidement effectué des recherches sur son téléphone et confirma donc ce qu'Alice venait de dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? – demanda Hanson

\- Eh bien, la solution est simple, non ? – répondit Alice – c'est lui qu'on doit arrêter.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- J'aimerais bien retracer toute la soirée quand même !

Jo répondit. C'était quasiment la première fois qu'elle adressait la parole au légiste en 15 jours.

\- On n'aura qu'à lui demander, une fois qu'on l'aura ramené ici. Est-ce qu'au moins on est sûrs qu'il possède l'arme dont on a besoin ?

Alice passa le formulaire à Jo sur lequel il était clairement écrit « Chamelot-Delvigne , 1873 ».

Cela emboucha tout de même un coin à la détective, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'aide d'Alice avait été précieuse pour le coup.

Gates s'avança vers tout ce petit monde

\- Alors si ce Dr Felix est derrière tout ça et qu'injustement April est en train de payer à sa place, il faut aller le chercher et lui faire cracher ses boyaux.

Henry se permit

\- Si nous retrouvons l'arme chez lui, je vais procéder une analyse d'empreinte. Si elle revient positive, je pense que nous n'aurons pas trop besoin de nous fatiguer avec les détails.

Gates fit simplement un signe de tête. Alice regarda Henry avec des yeux doux. Elle lui prit la main. Jo ne pouvait toujours pas cacher le fait qu'elle n'était pas affectée.

Hanson tapa dans ses mains

\- Bon alors on y va tout le monde !

 **###**

Alice leur avait donné les horaires de travail de Felix et ils choisirent donc de le surprendre chez lui, plutôt que de le faire en plein sur son lieu de travail où il risquait de blesser certaines personnes, y compris les malades.

Hanson était devant, Jo suivait de près derrière. Alice et Henry étaient à l'écart.

\- Est-ce qu'on défonce la porte ou on reste civilisés ? – demanda Hanson, qui avait bien besoin d'un peu d'action.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté

\- Un peu de civisme Mike, enfin ! On frappe gentiment et s'il n'ouvre pas, on défonce.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- C'est ça que tu appelles civisme ?

\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plaît ! – répondit Jo d'un ton sec

Alice leva les yeux

\- Oh ! c'est bon ! Continuez comme ça et il va nous filer sous le nez !

Hanson s'introduit

\- Dr Felix Ward ! Ouvrez la porte, NYPD ! Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre vous !

Le seul bruit de la porte arrière leur fit comprendre que leur suspect venait de se faire la malle.

Jo souffla

\- Eh bah voilà ! Toi qui voulais de l'action ! Paré pour un peu d'adrénaline ?

\- Besoin de demander ?

Les deux détectives déambulèrent dans l'arrière-cour où leur suspect était déjà d'ores et déjà en train de prendre la fuite.

Henry regarda Alice

\- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on retrouve ce pistolet ! Mets des gants ! Prends l'étage, je me charge de regarder le rez-de-chaussée !

\- Compris !

Ils partirent chacun d'un côté et commencèrent à fouiller la maison de fond en comble.

Hanson avait réussi à plaquer le docteur au sol et lui mettait les menottes

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Aiden Widmiler. Tout ce que vous pouvez dire sera retenu contre vous et si vous n'avez pas d'avocat, nous vous en fournirons un d'office.

Felix leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien sa veine. Jo le regarda et ajouta.

\- Vous allez avant devoir répondre à quelques questions, à savoir pourquoi vous avez fait en sorte que votre patiente, April Hadfield, s'avoue elle-même responsable d'un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis. Croyez moi que ça ne va pas faire joli dans votre CV.

Le docteur ne répondit pas et se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir. Hanson savait que lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient coupables. Il avait hâte d'entendre sa version des faits, mais cela ne ferait sans doute pas long feu devant un jury.

Pendant qu'Hanson embarquait le docteur dans la voiture, Jo retourna dans la maison, espérant sincèrement ne pas y trouver Henry et Alice en train de se bécoter. Elle devait déjà subir, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus.

En rentrant, elle vit qu'Henry était penché, les fesses en l'air en train de regarder dans un placard. Elle fut complètement figée par la vue, parce qu'il pouvait être en couple, cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser traîner ses yeux... Même si son cœur était en miettes depuis deux semaines, son désir pour lui était toujours aussi fort et si elle n'était pas aussi en colère, elle lui aurait directement sauté dessus à le voir dans une telle position.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle avança vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix à moitié éraillée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se cogna la tête en voulant se lever

\- Ouch !

Il se frotta le front et regarda Jo d'un air interrogatif

\- Je cherche l'arme en question !

La jeune fille se retint de rire et regarda autour d'eux

\- Je vois ! Ça ressemblait plus à une fouille archéologique ton affaire, mais enfin. Où est ta copine ?

Henry sentait bien le sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- Elle est partie chercher à l'étage.

\- Parfait ! Je vais aller lui donner un coup de main ! Mike est en train de surveiller notre suspect !

Avant qu'elle ne monte, Henry la retint. Sa main sur son bras parsema son corps de frissons. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches.

\- Euh, vous n'allez pas vous entretuer comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle finit par retirer rapidement son bras et le regarda de travers

\- Je sais rester professionnelle quand le moment le veut ! Dans une si grande maison, un coup de main supplémentaire ne fait pas de mal.

Elle secoua la tête et monta. Elle regarda dans chaque pièce où Alice était déjà passée. Elle les avait retournées dans tous les sens.

Elle entendit du bruit qui provenait d'une pièce qui devait être un bureau et elle vit Alice, debout près du bureau, elle fouillait dans un tiroir.

\- J'espère qu'avoir mis toutes les pièces de l'étage, sens dessus dessous, aura servi à quelque chose – certifia Jo, en rentrant dans la pièce

Alice ne l'avait pas entendue et sursauta en la voyant arriver vers elle, surtout avec son arme dans la main. Elle se demandait si la détective allait lui tirer une balle dans les fesses pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? – demanda Jo, en restant à peine à une distance raisonnable d'Alice, sans doute dans le but d'agir si elle tentait de lever la main sur elle.

Alice ressortit l'arme en question, en la tenant par la gâchette et les gants. Jo l'attrapa à son tour et l'examina.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça ?

\- Ça a l'air que oui !

Jo sortit du bureau en premier. Alice lui emboîta le pas et elles descendirent l'une à la suite de l'autre, pour retrouver Henry dans le salon, qui avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

\- Henry ! Est-ce que c'est ça ? – demanda Jo quand elle tendit l'arme à l'immortel.

Il la prit délicatement et affirma

\- Oui ! Il s'agit bien d'un Chamelot-Delvigne. Il n'y a pas de doute.

Il regarda la fente et la taille des balles qui pouvaient y rentrer

\- C'est bien l'arme du crime et je pense que nous tenons officiellement notre tueur.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent. Au moins, une chose de faîte et April pourrait retrouver sa vie normale à Bellevue.

En retournant au 11, Henry descendit rapidement à la morgue pour faire l'analyse des empreintes de Felix, mais il ne doutait pas du tout que c'étaient bel et bien les siennes qu'il allait trouver.

Pendant ce temps, Jo et Hanson, avec Gates qui regardait au travers la vitre, accompagnée d'Alice, en profitaient pour interroger le Docteur Felix, par simple question de routine, mais ils étaient certains de tenir leur gars.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail Dr Logan – complimenta Gates

La jeune femme sourit et la remercia

\- J'ai toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ce docteur. Il ne s'occupe pas si bien d'April et il a toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

\- Grâce à votre bon coup de main, l'équipe de la NYPD a pu arrêter le bon meurtrier et la famille Widmiller arrêtera de me passer des coups de téléphone, H24. Et vous allez sûrement être officiellement la psychiatre et à la fois, le médecin d'April.

Alice acquiesça. À l'origine c'était ce qui était prévu pour elle, le temps de trouver un autre médecin. Elle avait également cette formation. Vu son immortalité, de la même façon qu'Henry, elle possédait assez de compétences pour faire un peu ce qu'elle voulait.

Dans la salle d'interrogation :

\- Notre légiste est en train de prendre vos empreintes sur l'arme Chamelot-Delvigne, qui vous a servi pour le meurtre d'Aiden Widmiller. – confia Jo – à mon avis, cela ne prendra pas longtemps pour le confirmer, mais on aimerait savoir, première question, pourquoi avez-vous fait passé April pour la meurtrière et comment avez-vous fait pour autant lui laver le cerveau que même sobre, elle se confesse ?

Le docteur regarda les deux détectives tour à tour et décida de jouer au roi du silence.

De toute façon, il était cuit alors Jo et Hanson avaient tout leur temps, mais ils souhaiteraient avoir des réponses.

\- Soit ! – continua Hanson – si vous ne voulez pas répondre à ça. Vous allez peut-être nous répondre, pourquoi quand on est venu vous interroger la première fois, vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous aviez un permis d'arme, que vous n'avez pas enregistré au niveau de la loi, mais que c'était le cas dans votre base de données de l'hôpital ?

Leur suspect continuait son silence méprisant. Jo le regarda longuement et tapa des poings sur la table.

\- Écoutez ! Certes, des meurtres arrivent tous les jours ! Peut-être que Widmiller était un pourri gâté par la richesse, mais en ce qui concerne April c'est une personne comme vous et moi. Elle a peut-être une démence, mais elle a un cœur et l'avoir manipulé comme vous l'avez fait est l'une des raisons pour laquelle vous allez rester tout le reste dans votre vie, entre quatre murs. Donc, allégez votre conscience et dites-nous comment vous en êtes arrivés là.

Il regarda Jo et poussa un long soupir. Tout le monde sut qu'il allait parler. Les raisons qu'il donna furent particulièrement stupides, comme quoi April était une vraie folle et que de toute façon, elle ne faisait tellement pas la différence entre le bien et le mal ou le fait d'être enfermée qu'elle se ficherait pas mal de savoir si oui ou non, elle avait tué quelqu'un.

Ensuite, il s'expliqua par rapport au fait qu'il n'avait pas déclaré l'arme, parce qu'elle était ancienne et que jusqu'à présent, elle n'était jamais sortie de son tiroir. Il ne sut répondre quand on lui demanda d'où il se l'était procuré, mais Jo le fit pour lui en disant que cela devait être un cadeau transmis par longtemps depuis ses ancêtres.

Henry arriva dans la salle arrière et regarda Gates

\- Alors ? Est-ce que ce sont ses empreintes ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Oui ! Il s'agit bien des siennes ! C'est officiel !

\- Merci docteur !

Gates quitta la salle pour prévenir les deux détectives. Alice fit un large sourire et glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Henry.

\- Enfin terminé pour cette enquête. Mais dis-moi que tu veux toujours être avec moi ?

Henry hocha vivement la tête et la serra contre lui

\- Absolument ! Ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir !

Mais en serrant Alice contre lui, son regard se posa sur Jo, qui était très abattue… À demi soulagée qu'ils aient mis la main sur le coupable, mais sans doute, remuée par tout ce qui s'était passé et le fait que lui et elle ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, depuis qu'il sortait avec Alice.

Il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle et se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

* * *

 _Sur ce, bon réveillon :p_


	24. Chapter 23

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Contente que ça vous plaise même si je suis un peu trop sadique mais la torture arrive à la fin. Et certains d'entre vous avaient peut être deviné._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Henry ravala sa salive quand Alice se détacha de lui et garda sa main dans la sienne

\- Au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas vraiment parlé de l'histoire qui t'a conduit à être comme moi ? On a beaucoup discuté, on est beaucoup sortis depuis et je t'ai briefé sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé à moi, mais je ne connais pas la tienne.

Alice se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête

\- Oui ! tu as raison ! Tu mérites de le savoir. Je veux dire, à ce niveau-là, clairement on ne peut pas avoir d'autres secrets pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry approuva totalement. Ce pour quoi, une fois que le suspect fut embarqué, le couple décida de quitter après avoir été remercié par Gates et d'aller dîner, pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

Jo les regarda partir tristement. Hanson la serra contre lui.

\- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison avec Karen ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, je mettrais les garçons dehors s'il faut.

Jo pouffa

\- C'est gentil de ta part Mike, mais je pense que là j'ai tellement besoin de me reposer que je vais rentrer et prendre un bon bain chaud avec des bulles.

Hanson n'était pas très sûr de la laisser toute seule. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme buvait oui non en cachette depuis qu'Henry était en couple avec Alice, mais il semblait qu'elle avait quand même un certain contrôle sur elle-même.

\- J'irais rendre visite à April demain pour lui annoncer qu'elle peut retourner chez elle et qu'elle pourra avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Hanson savait bien que sa partenaire s'était pas mal attachée à April. Il sourit et accepta le fait qu'elle voulait simplement se reposer et avoir un peu de temps à elle. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle était celle qui avait énormément travaillé pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il lui tapota l'épaule

\- Alors bonne soirée à toi ! On se revoit plus tard !

Avant qu'il ne parte, Jo l'interpella

\- Au fait Mike !

Il se retourna et la regarda interrogativement

\- C'était décembre dernier !

Mike ne la suivait pas

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle sentit le rouge à ses joues

\- Mes… Ce que je ressens pour Henry… Ça a commencé à vraiment se manifester pour que j'en prenne conscience en début décembre de l'année dernière. Juste après l'affaire de Dwight et Emily.

Hanson se disait qu'il avait vraiment dû être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir à ce moment.

Il y avait eu un rapprochement évident et cela faisait du sens. Il leva simplement son pouce. Jo s'était confiée et c'était chose rare pour elle.

Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle partit à son bureau et se laissa tomber comme une masse. Henry lui manquait, leur complicité ainsi que leurs taquineries.

\- Je donnerais tout pour retrouver tout ça. Quelle erreur j'ai faite en te laissant me passer sous le nez comme ça !

* * *

Henry et Alice s'étaient isolés près du même spot où Henry avait découvert le secret de la jeune femme.

Comme c'était la fin de journée, que la brise de l'automne commençait à souffler, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues.

\- Donc alors ! Alice Logan, dis-moi un peu, quelle est ton histoire qui t'a conduite à être immortelle à ton tour ?

Alice poussa un profond soupir. Il était évident que contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas grand monde avec qui partager ce secret.

\- Eh bien c'est tout bête, mais c'est arrivé en 1945.

Ce qui était d'autant plus ironique que c'était l'année de naissance d'Abe et l'année où il avait rencontré Abigail. Henry se disait que c'était là une belle coïncidence.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très maligne sur le coup. Je suis comme toi, j'ai un background de médecine et je voulais à tout prix aider mon peuple. Tu sais à quoi correspond 1945.

Henry acquiesça

\- La Seconde Guerre mondiale ! Tu es morte à ce moment ?

Alice acquiesça

\- Vu que tu m'as dit que tu y étais aussi, ça aurait été drôle de se croiser à cette époque, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais si tel avait été le cas, Henry n'aurait jamais trouvé Abe ni Abigail et n'aurait jamais eu la vie qu'il avait vécue avec eux. Il se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée, mais il était certain que les choses auraient été différentes si jamais il avait vécu depuis tout ce temps avec une femme, immortelle comme lui.

\- J'ai transgressé les règles. Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'être soldat mais je me suis infiltrée sur-le-champ de bataille. Avec nos armures, notre accoutrement et autre, personne ne faisait la différence entre un homme et une femme. Je me suis fait tuer par un lâcher de bombe. Je ne me souviens presque de rien de ce moment, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais été épargnée d'une certaine façon. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Enfin contrairement à toi qui as sauvé un homme.

Il était vrai qu'Henry s'était toujours demandé si le fait de sauver quelqu'un pouvait jouer un rôle dans l'immortalité, puisque c'était exactement de la même façon que ceci était arrivé pour Adam. Bien qu'il ait échoué.

Henry n'avait pas mentionné qu'un troisième immortel existait. Il se disait qu'Adam ne méritait pas de savoir qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'on ne pouvait le croire, dans le monde.

Henry lui prit la main et lui frotta doucement la paume

\- Je pense que le fait d'avoir osé participer à la guerre, en tant que femme est ce qui t'a donné cette condition. Comme tu l'as dit, les femmes n'étaient pas autorisées à combattre et pourtant tu as fait ce pas. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Alice regarda longuement Henry

\- Mon fils devait se battre sur-le-champ de bataille, mais il avait une déficience… Il insistait, mais j'ai pris sa place. Personne ne l'a jamais su.

Henry fut peiné d'entendre une telle histoire.

\- Quel âge avait-il lorsque tu es devenue immortelle ?

\- Il n'avait que 20 ans ! Mais tu sais, ils ne demandaient l'avis de personne, tant que le garçon était assez grand pour servir son pays.

Henry se souvenait très bien qu'Abe était très jeune lorsqu'il était parti à la guerre également. Mais à cette époque, cela était encore pire.

\- Je suis désolé d'apprendre que ton fils avait une déficience. Qu'avait-il exactement ?

\- Ce n'était pas très gros ! C'était de la trisomie 21, mais il était tout à fait conscient et il était très sportif, mais j'ai refusé qu'il aille se faire tuer directement sur-le-champ de bataille. Il avait encore tant à apprendre.

Henry pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il avait toujours craint pour la vie d'Abe. Il refusait que ce dernier parte avant lui et pourtant, cela allait être le cas et il le savait.

Il avala sa salive

\- Quel âge avait-il quand il est mort ?

\- 90 ! Il a bien vécu ! Je suis contente ! Je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'étais préparée depuis longtemps. C'est le cours de la vie et le prix à payer lorsqu'on est immortelle, malheureusement.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Attends une seconde, s'il est mort à 90 ans, cela veut dire que ?

Alice hocha tristement la tête

\- Que ça s'est passé cette année ! Il y a quelques mois précisément, mais comme je te le dis, je m'y attendais. Et je suis fière de tout ce qu'il a pu accomplir toute sa vie malgré son handicap et surtout qu'il ait pu vivre aussi longtemps avec une telle pathlogie.

Henry l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air plutôt forte de savoir que son fils unique avait disparu et n'était plus là pour la soutenir.

\- Et tu lui avais dit pour ton immortalité, je suppose ?

\- Oui je lui ai dit ! Il l'a bien pris ! Et il paraît que je n'ai jamais fait mon âge.

\- Très honnêtement tu es morte beaucoup plus vieille que moi, mais effectivement tu n'as pas du tout d'avoir eu la 50aine, c'est difficile à croire.

Alice sourit

\- J'ai menti de dix ans sur mon dossier, mais bon, personne ne me pose de question.

Elle mima les guillemets pour appuyer sur le « dix ans ». Henry ne pouvait que la comprendre. Combien de fois avait-il menti pour des dossiers ou des papiers concernant son âge ?

Ils restèrent enlacés à regarder le East River, pensant sans doute à ce que l'avenir leur réserverait.

Alice commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et termina sur ses lèvres quand il se retourna.

Au début, il se laissa faire et presque emporter par le baiser, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et que d'un seul coup, l'image d'Alice prenait peu à peu la forme de Jo, il se leva d'un bond et se recula, en secouant la tête.

Alice le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Alice, il était parvenu à chasser Jo de ses pensées, mais depuis quelques jours, elle revenait le hanter. Était-ce son subconscient qui tentait de lui dire une chose qu'il ignorait ou dont il ne voulait pas prendre pleinement conscience, pour le moment ?

Elle se leva et entoura sa taille avec ses bras, mais il réagit à peine.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous fatigués avec cette affaire. Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? On pourra se caler devant la télé et parler de nos vieux souvenirs à tous les deux.

Henry regarda l'heure et se disait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps. Il était un peu perturbé avec sa dernière vision, mais il se disait qu'il pourrait très bien passer une soirée avec la femme avec qui il sortait.

\- Alors, va pour la soirée entre vieux !

Alice rigola et lui prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Henry passa cette soirée avec la tête remplie de pensées…

 **###**

\- T'as une sale tête – attesta Abe, quand Henry rentra après avoir passé du temps avec Alice

L'immortel lui fit un regard sarcastique

\- Tu sais très bien que je le prendrais toujours comme un compliment.

Abe regarda l'heure

\- Tu rentres tard ! On a passé une petite soirée pimentée entre immortels ?

Henry pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans la voix d'Abe et il ne pouvait pas réellement le blâmer.

\- C'est vrai que j'étais avec Alice, mais il ne s'est rien passé ! On a simplement discuté et elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. J'ai attendu que sa respiration soit profonde, pour m'en aller.

Henry se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se frotta le visage, avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Abe qui n'avait pas vraiment discuté depuis qu'il sortait avec Alice, surtout que cette dernière l'ignorait pas mal à chaque fois qu'Henry la ramenait à la boutique, décida de s'asseoir et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait tourmenter son vieux père... Encore !

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que le coupable avait été arrêté ! L'affaire est close ! Et apparemment tu as décidé de continuer ta relation avec ton autre immortelle dans tous les cas – le vieil homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – donc pourquoi cette tête de six pieds de long ?

Henry releva lentement les yeux vers Abe et sa bouche se tordit

\- Je suis content que l'affaire ait connu un dénouement. Mais cela fait quelques jours que je suis un peu ailleurs.

Abe répondit d'un ton sec

\- Ça fait bien deux semaines que tu as la tête ailleurs ! Cette Alice t'a complètement drogué ! Je t'avoue que même avec ta dominatrice, tu n'agissais pas à ce point comme un imbécile. Là, tu as quand même réussi à énerver tout le monde ou presque.

Henry commençait à s'en rendre compte

\- J'en suis conscient maintenant ! Je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer mon comportement. Il est vrai que dès que j'ai vu Alice et à la minute où j'ai su qu'elle partageait ce que moi j'ai, je me suis laissé aller et je suis passé par la case « simplicité » sans me poser davantage de questions… Mais généralement au bout de deux semaines de relation, tu finis par savoir si oui ou non tu…

Abe acheva la phrase pour lui

\- Si tu es fait pour rester avec cette personne ou au moins développer des sentiments s'ils n'étaient pas déjà présents ?

Henry acquiesça. Abe ne put cacher son petit sourire satisfait. À l'entendre, son vieux père reviendrait peut-être au 21e siècle.

\- Je parie qu'une petite hispanique n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle d'un coup tu commences à te remettre en question.

Son long silence en dit long à Abe. Avant même que son fils ne puisse continuer de lui faire une leçon de morale, il ajouta.

\- Je t'avoue qu'avec Alice on avait tenté de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, son fils le comprit et se retint de prendre une mine dégoûtée.

\- Je n'osais pas poser la question parce que je ne tenais vraiment pas à le savoir, mais si tu savais comment je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas arrivé.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- Merci Abe ! Ma dernière relation sexuelle remonte à un certain temps, par moment j'ai moi aussi des besoins !

Abe haussa des épaules

\- Oui, mais Henry, tu n'as pas pu parce que ton cœur ne pense qu'à Jo…

\- Justement ! À chaque fois qu'on essayait, tout ce que je voyais devant moi, c'était Jo et j'ai eu l'impression de…

\- De la trahir – acheva Abe

Henry se sentait complètement bête. Il n'avait pas fait du mal qu'à Jo, mais à tout le monde autour de lui. Alice avait été gentille, c'est vrai qu'elle avait la même condition que lui, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à son bonheur s'il n'y avait pas d'amour derrière ?

Abe leva les bras au ciel

\- Je te l'avais dit depuis le début que tu ne faisais que simplement ce qui t'arrangerait parce que c'est aussi une manière pour toi d'éviter de dire la vérité à la petite. Mais tu ne pourras pas la fuir éternellement. Et avec un tel comportement, continue comme ça et tu vas voir si tu arrives encore à la retenir.

Henry regarda dans le vide.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Alice ! J'ai apprécié mon temps avec elle, mais tu as raison… Notre condition commune ne devrait pas mettre un frein à mes véritables sentiments…mais la peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau… Juste que pour une fois, j'aurais voulu vivre une relation qui ne se terminerait pas.

Abe roula des yeux dans ses orbites

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes immortels que ça aurait duré. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne l'aimes pas Henry. Tu l'apprécies. Cette attirance que tu crois n'était purement que physique ! Comme avec Molly.

Abe avait raison et de plus il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Chaque femme qu'il avait croisée ou ramenée pour des coups d'un soir n'étaient que toutes blondes et il n'y avait jamais eu plus. Alice était la première avec qui il avait entamé une vraie relation, sans même aller au bout des choses.

Son fils s'approcha de lui et lui frotta doucement le cou

\- Allez ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait t'aider à y voir plus clair ! Cette affaire vous a tous épuisés ! Tu mérites de te reposer !

Henry sourit et échangea une étreinte chaleureuse avec son fils, avant de tomber rapidement de fatigue, une fois qu'il fut sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jo se rendit donc à la cellule de surveillance où April avait été détenue pendant tout ce temps. D'après les gardes, elle avait été plutôt calme et ne se sentait pas du tout observée. Elle était toujours à parler toute seule et faire énormément les cent pas dans sa cellule, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'incident majeur.

Quand elle vit Jo, un large sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres

\- Jo ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir.

Comme souvent, elle fit part de son affection à la jeune fille, en la serrant fort autour de la taille.

Jo s'était habituée à ces petites marques et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Vous m'avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui, April ! Je suis contente de vous voir aussi.

La patiente rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles

\- J'ai pris mes médicaments alors oui, on peut dire que je suis en forme.

Jo la trouva moins pâle que les deux dernières semaines. La cellule aurait-elle fait plus de bien que Bellevue ?

Elle cligna des yeux

\- Bon, eh bien puisque tout est terminé, je vais pouvoir vous ramener à la maison.

April tapa dans ses mains

\- Cool ! Ça m'avait manqué ! Hâte d'y retourner

Elle commença à préparer ses affaires et s'arrêta

\- Mais attendez, qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? Je pensais que c'était moi la responsable ?

Jo s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta doucement les épaules

\- Pas du tout ! le Dr Logan a trouvé tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour terminer notre enquête. Il est apparu que le Dr Felix qui vous suivait vous a certainement mis des choses dans la tête, ce qui vous a conduit à nous dessiner ce que vous pensiez que vous aviez fait. Mais ce n'était pas vous, mais bel et bien lui.

April se frotta le menton

\- Curieux !

Jo la regarda interrogativement

\- Comment ça curieux ?

April secoua la tête et sourit

\- Rien du tout ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'il aurait pu me faire ça, tout simplement.

Jo pensa à la manière dont Henry l'avait traitée ces dernières semaines. En tentant de canaliser ses émotions, elle répondit.

\- Parfois, ce sont les personnes auxquelles on s'attend le moins, qui nous font le plus souffrir.

April la regarda longuement. Elle lui prit les mains et sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jo ! Tout ira bien entre vous et Henry.

Jo tomba des nues ! April n'avait jamais même croisé le regard d'Henry, vu qu'elle refusait de faire face à n'importe quel homme, excepté son docteur, qui du coup en avait profité pour la poignarder dans le dos.

\- Attendez une seconde, comment connaissez-vous Henry ? Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné et il ne vous a jamais rencontré officiellement !

Le sourire d'April ne la quitta pas. Jo pouvait dire à quel point il était sincère.

\- Parfois, ma folie me permet de sentir et voir des choses. Et je sens que votre cœur saigne en ce moment parce que vous l'aimez si fort et il vous heurte, pourtant il sait très bien ce que vous ressentez, il s'en doute depuis longtemps…

Jo ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une leçon de voyance. Mais elle se surprit à rougir à chaque parole.

\- Et si cela peut vous rassurer, il ressent vraiment la même chose et je pense que vous le savez aussi. Il faut toujours un peu de piment pour que l'un ou l'autre se réveille généralement. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien entre vous. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je pense que vous et Henry, vous êtes des âmes sœurs donc quoi que vous fassiez, vous vous retrouverez toujours.

Jo ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question quant à savoir si les âmes sœurs étaient des choses réelles ou pas. Elle se sut répondre et se racla simplement la gorge.

\- April ! il faut qu'on y aille, nous avons un peu de route.

April la poussa gentiment avec son épaule

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison !

Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux femmes étaient de retour à Bellevue.

Jo s'était enregistrée auprès de l'accueil et ramena April dans sa chambre. À peine arrivée, la jeune femme se jeta sur son lit et se blottit contre l'oreiller.

\- Oh ça m'avait manqué tout ça. Hâte de retrouver les amis !

Jo se disait qu'un jour dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle trouverait un petit studio à April et ferait en sorte que quelqu'un la visite régulièrement. Elle ne doutait pas du bon travail de Bellevue, mais lorsqu'elle était sous médicament, les choses semblaient mieux aller pour April et elle pouvait être pleine de vie et faire des choses comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, la personne qui visiterait serait également un docteur de l'établissement. Alice aurait très bien pu le faire, mais pour des raisons égoïstes, Jo préféra ne pas penser à elle.

\- Je fais un petit tour dans la salle de bain et je range mes affaires !

\- Oh ! prenez votre temps, je me charge de ça – rassura Jo !

April disparut dans la salle de bain et Jo commença à défaire le sac de la patiente et prit soin de ranger tout à la bonne place.

Puis quand elle eut terminé et qu'elle fut presque à la fin du sac, elle attrapa le bloc-notes qui servait à April pour faire ses croquis et soudainement, quelque chose l'interpella.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit et regarda de plus près le dessin. April ressortit et rejoint Jo sur le lit. La détective releva les yeux vers elle d'un air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda April

Pour toute réponse, Jo lui mit le dessin sous le nez. April se pinça les lèvres et détourna rapidement la tête.

\- April ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez dessiné un croquis très détaillé d'une femme qui n'est autre que vous-même, avec un homme qui ressemble de très près à Aiden… Vous faisant des attouchements… Assez évidents.

April se frotta les doigts contre l'autre. Jo s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Vous pensez que c'est ce qui a poussé Dr Felix à le tuer ?

April ne répondit pas. Jo voulait obtenir des réponses.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Parlez-moi ! Comment Aiden en est arrivé à vous toucher ?

April prit une profonde inspiration et raconta alors son histoire

\- Je voulais tellement le rencontrer qu'il a accepté de passer un week-end avec moi, pour me montrer son domaine et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. On m'avait donné mes médicaments alors j'étais assez consciente et je n'ai pas fait de crise… Et plus tard à la fin du week-end, il m'a fait des attouchements… Je… Je ne m'en souvenais plus parce que tout était assez flou.

Jo ne comprenait pas comment elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir, sachant qu'elle était complètement elle-même lorsqu'elle avait pris ses médicaments. Après, le choc du moment avait dû mettre ce mauvais souvenir de côté. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Pourtant, vous l'avez dessiné pendant que vous étiez dans cette cellule. Comment cela vous est revenu ?

April la regarda longuement et se leva, en fouillant dans sa petite table de chevet.

\- J'espère que vous ne serez pas en colère contre moi !

Elle lui tendit un papier. Il s'agissait d'une ordonnance sur laquelle était prescrite la dose de médicaments à donner à April.

Jo regarda alors la boîte qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'agissait du double. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. L'ordonnance était signée de la main du Dr Felix.

Jo entendit April fouiller dans son sac avant de ressortir une autre boîte de médicaments, avec la bonne dose.

\- Qui vous a donné cette boîte-là ?

Elle pointa la bonne dose

\- Comme le Dr Logan ne pouvait pas passer, quelqu'un d'autre de l'institut est venu et a regardé l'ordonnance et m'a dit une fois que j'avais eu les médicaments que ma dose était doublée, ce qui était complètement fou et pouvait expliquer mes incohérences. Elle m'a donné les bons médicaments…

Jo sentait le mal de crâne arriver. Tout ceci ne faisait plus aucun sens.

\- April ! Qui est la dernière personne qui était chargée de récupérer vos médicaments ? Avant que vous ayez la bonne dose ?

April haussa des épaules

\- Je ne suis pas sûre ! Dr Felix devait les récupérer.

Jo secoua la tête

\- S'il a donné l'ordonnance, ce n'est pas lui qui était censé vous les apporter.

Jo se leva d'un bond et attrapa son téléphone et ses affaires, en prenant l'ordonnance et la boîte de médicaments à double dose.

\- April, il faut que vous restiez là ! Je dois aller parler au Dr Felix, en prison. J'ai peut-être une idée de qui est derrière ça, mais je veux m'en assurer avec lui.

April l'interpella quand elle franchit la porte

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?

Jo lui sourit sincèrement

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse. Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, demandez à l'accueil de m'appeler, je serais sur place le plus rapidement possible.

April hocha la tête et Jo sortit en trombe de l'hôpital, direction la prison.

Sur la route, elle déposa son téléphone sur le support et composa le numéro d'Hanson.

Cette matinée-là, presque personne n'était au poste et Hanson était tout simplement chez lui à préparer un brunch pour sa famille.

\- Oui Jo, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Désolée de te déranger ! Mais il y a eu du changement ! Pour la faire courte, j'ai ramené April chez elle et j'ai découvert grâce à ses dessins qu'Aiden lui avait fait des attouchements.

Mike manqua de faire tomber son téléphone dans la pâte à pancakes

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais peu importe ! J'ai également découvert que le Dr Felix avait écrit une ordonnance avec une dose de médicaments à respecter pour April, mais le problème était que depuis je ne sais combien de temps, la pauvre avait une dose double et ce n'est que depuis qu'elle a séjourné en cellule, que la dose est revenue normale et elle a pu me montrer le tout.

Mike commençait à marcher de long en large, sous le regard éberlué de sa famille

\- Mais attends une minute, ça voudrait dire que ce dessin qu'elle nous a fait, mettant en scène elle-même en train de tuer Aiden est…

\- Est faux, ça il n'y aucun doute… Elle n'était pas assez sobre dans tous les cas, la dose était trop forte. Ce qui signifie...

\- Que le Dr Felix est peut être innocent !

Jo fut ravie de voir qu'Hanson suivait parfaitement bien son raisonnement. Il y eut un long silence et il osa.

\- Dis-moi est-ce que tu penses à…

Jo sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le volant

\- Je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives… Mais cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Je suis en route pour la prison, il faut que je parle à Felix.

En bon collègue qu'il était, Hanson lui demanda

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne ? Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ?

Jo ne voulait vraiment pas foncer tête baissée, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était rare que son instinct de flic la trahisse.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, mais si tu pouvais prévenir Gates de ce que j'ai découvert ! Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Jo fut rapidement à la prison et demanda à voir directement le docteur dans sa cellule et l'autorisation d'y rentrer. Les gardes n'étaient pas très sûrs mais elle les rassura en leur disant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle en était persuadée.

Il fut surpris de voir la détective rentrer.

\- Détective Martinez ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Jo s'avança avec un air très sérieux et lui tendit sa propre ordonnance

\- Est-ce que cette ordonnance a été faite par vous ?

Il la regarda et confirma

\- Oui ! Elle est bien de moi.

Jo poussa un long soupir et s'assit face à lui, en prenant la chaise du bureau.

\- April a reçu le double de la dose que vous lui avez prescrite. Je vous en prie, dites-moi qui était la personne chargée d'aller récupérer ses médicaments.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient généralement tenus au secret professionnel, mais pour le coup, si cela permettait de l'innocenter, il devait en faire part.

\- Écoutez, vous aurez peut-être la chance de sortir de là et de ne pas perdre votre droit d'exercer. Peu importe qui vous protégez, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer, que le Docteur balança direct le nom

\- C'est Alice !


	25. Chapter 24

_Merci de vos reviews et particulièrement à la petite nouvelle sur l'histoire. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère sincèrement que le reste du récit continuera de te plaire ;)._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde, vous allez m'aimer de nouveau haha_

* * *

Jo ferma rapidement les yeux. Son intuition avait vu juste. Sacré Henry. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et tout le monde avec.

\- Le Dr Logan était responsable de lui donner les médicaments ?

\- Exactement ! Je lui ai confié mon ordonnance en toute confiance ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder la dose puisque ce sont les mêmes boîtes et j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait fait le travail avant de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai voulu la dénoncer et elle s'est vengée…

\- En vous accusant du meurtre d'Aiden.

Il acquiesça

\- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé exactement le soir où Aiden a été tué ?

\- Non seulement je sais tout, mais j'ai tout vu.

Jo prit son dictaphone et l'activa.

\- Je vous écoute !

 **###**

Jo avait foncé à la boutique pour prévenir Henry. Le petit charme d'Alice avait fonctionné sur tout le monde, même si elle devait reconnaître que sur elle, cela n'avait pas été trop le cas.

Elle rentra comme un bourrin, sans prendre la peine de frapper et fut soulagée de voir qu'Henry était seul avec Abe.

Les deux occupants sursautèrent en entendant la jeune fille.

\- Salut Jo – accueillit Abe avec un grand sourire – tu m'as l'air bien énervé, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle gesticula et se dirigea vers Henry

\- Henry ! Je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne que tu veux voir pour le moment, mais il y a du nouveau dans l'affaire et il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Abe se racla la gorge et leur fit de l'air. Pour une fois qu'il savait que cela ne le concernait pas.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Mais je pensais qu'on avait déjà tout résolu ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres et sortit son dictaphone

\- J'ai retrouvé quelque chose chez April, qui a changé toute la donne ! Et tout ce qu'il y a là dedans, c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je te préviens, ça ne risque pas de te plaire, mais tout se relie ensemble et crois-moi, je viens de passer les dernières minutes à me demander si oui non je devais te le faire écouter.

Elle appuya sur le dictaphone et au fur à mesure que Felix parlait, le visage d'Henry blêmit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans le piège d'Alice et se laisser embobiner de la sorte ? Comment avait-elle réussi à avoir ce pouvoir d'hypnotisation sur lui, sans jamais qu'il ne se doute qu'elle aurait finalement pu être derrière tout ça ?

Il avait été stupide, tout simplement parce qu'elle était comme lui. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Était-il le seul immortel avec une raison saine ?

Il dut s'asseoir pour écouter toute la confession. Jo voyait bien à quel point cela l'affectait et le mettait en rogne, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait n'était que le bien d'Henry et elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'un de ces quatre, elle le retrouve avec le même sort fatal qu'Aiden avait subi.

Elle se baissa devant lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée Henry ! – elle prit une profonde inspiration – je sais qu'elle te plaisait énormément. Mais je crois qu'elle aura réussi à tous nous berner. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, mais c'est que…

Elle n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et se reprit avant de s'égarer

\- Enfin, peu importe ! Même moi elle a réussi à m'impressionner lorsqu'elle avait trouvé toutes les preuves qu'on pensait être les bonnes. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on l'arrête. Si tu sais où elle habite...

Elle se disait qu'Henry ne voudrait pas coopérer ou qu'il ne voudrait rien entendre, mais il se leva et lui rendit le dictaphone.

\- J'ai été stupide ! Alors, je vais réparer mon erreur ! Appelle le lieutenant et Hanson pour qu'ils nous rejoignent directement sur place.

Les deux partenaires se rendirent jusqu'au domicile d'Alice. Henry avisa Jo de rester dans la voiture, il s'occuperait de tout.

Il avança jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme et rentra dedans avec une certaine facilité. Jo fit un petit sourire en coin. Il avait bien appris. Même s'il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

En arrivant, il vit Alice dans le salon, qui était en train de préparer une valise et avait laissé un mot sur la table. Elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu rentrer, mais semblait bien pressée.

Henry dit d'une voix posée

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Alice sursauta et se retourna, en prenant un air larmoyant.

\- Henry ! Oh ! Ça tombe très bien que tu sois là.

Elle avança vers lui, mais Henry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à le charmer.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait prendre quelques vacances ! Cette affaire était tellement difficile, je pense qu'on le mérite. Je pensais partir en Grèce et toi et moi, on pourrait y rester aussi longtemps qu'on le voudrait et revenir quand ça nous chante ou bien construire une vie là-bas. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés Henry et on mérite de vivre notre vie éternelle ensemble.

Henry se demandait comment il avait pu croire tous ces mots, qui sonnaient si faux.

Il tenta de répondre sans se trahir

\- Ça me semble être une idée !

Alice fut ravie de l'entendre dire

\- Alors on peut partir maintenant ! prenons la fuite et vivons ce futur qui nous attend.

Cette fois, Henry ne se laissa pas abattre

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun futur pour nous et je crois que tu le sais.

Alice le regarda, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Henry commença à tourner en rond

\- Je dois avouer que tu as été très forte ! Tu as réussi à me tromper. Et à tromper tout le monde. Tu as même fait en sorte que je m'intéresse à toi pour que je te suive dans toutes tes théories.

Alice pouffa

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je crois que si ! Donc puisque tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Il lui tourna autour tel un vautour à la recherche de sa prochaine proie

\- Pour commencer, tu es la responsable d'avoir pris la mauvaise dose pour April. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, sachant qu'un pharmacien ne t'aurait jamais donné ceci avec l'ordonnance, mais je suppose que tu as attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné pour prendre ce dont tu avais besoin. Avec ton background de médecine, tu connais tous les médicaments et il ne t'a fallu que quelques secondes pour trouver la rangée.

Alice sentit ses épaules se contracter. Henry continua.

\- Tu as bourré April de la mauvaise dose pendant je ne sais combien de semaines alors la pauvre se mettait à délirer plus qu'autre chose. Le soir du meurtre d'Aiden Widmiller, tu étais avec le Dr Felix et April au théâtre. Tu es celle qui a attendu qu'il soit sorti pour le tuer. Je dirais que c'est une question de vengeance, car il a fait des attouchements à April, mais je pense aussi que tu as eu une histoire dans le passé avec sa famille et tu avais envie de te venger et je ne suis pas sûr que tu te soucies vraiment d'April dans le fond. Le fait que tu sois venue au poste pour l'innocenter était planifié. Tout de suite après avoir tué Aiden, tu as demandé au Dr Felix de te tirer dessus avec la même arme qui venait de servir pour tuer Aiden. Remplaçant tes empreintes par les siennes. Tu lui as demandé de partir au poste avec April et de la convaincre d'avouer, le temps que tu reviennes et que tu l'innocentes. Ensuite, tu avais promis une énorme somme d'argent à ton collègue, et tu lui as donné, pour qu'il accepte de porter le chapeau à ta place.

Alice croisa les bras

\- C'est une belle histoire !

Henry fit un sourire ironique

\- Et je n'ai pas terminé ! Tu savais très bien que tu étais entourée de détectives et d'un docteur qui résout les affaires assez rapidement s'il fait preuve de logique. Alors tu t'es rapproché de moi pour que j'aie l'air assez ailleurs pour ne pas me méfier. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as raconté à Felix le jour où tu as tué Aiden, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a été également assez bête pour se faire avoir. Ensuite, comme prévu, tu as falsifié un document attestant que ton collègue était le propriétaire de l'arme. Je dois reconnaître le génie derrière, il paraissait si authentique. Mais après avoir vécu toutes ces années sur Terre, tu as forcément du talent pour les choses comme ça. Je sais de quoi je parle. Tu avais caché l'arme chez toi pendant tout ce temps et tu l'as ressorti juste au bon moment. Le plan était que tu attendes 15 jours, que tout le monde continue de rechercher sans succès. Que tu nous ressortes tout ce que tu avais falsifié, y compris la base de données de Bellevue et qu'on se fasse tous attraper. Tu es également responsable d'avoir prévenu la presse dans les premiers jours.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- Je pense que le jour où nous l'avons arrêté, possible que le docteur Felix ait tenté de nous dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait pas tenté de fuir, mais il l'a vu. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai bien vu à quel point tu as paniqué au moment où nous avons entendu la porte arrière. Est-ce que j'ai tout bien résumé ?

Alice le regarda longuement, en faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle rigola nerveusement.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'imagination pour un homme de ton âge ! Dire que je pensais que tu venais ici pour me dire que tu ne voulais pas de futur avec moi, parce qu'une certaine Jo Martinez fait partie de ta vie.

Il y avait au moins une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire

\- Je pense que tu l'avais compris depuis le début.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel

\- Évidemment ! Et elle est bien trop maligne. Elle aurait pu facilement me découvrir. Mais son cœur brisé l'a empêché de chercher trop loin.

Henry se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait rien vu de tout ce que Jo avait subi et tout ça parce qu'il avait été un imbécile de croire qu'une autre personne immortelle aurait du bon.

Il soupira

\- Je t'ai tout dit sur moi, j'ai partagé presque toute ma vie et tout ça, n'était que pour gagner mon affection.

Il s'arrêta un instant et se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Il ravala sa salive. Et si elle travaillait avec ou par Adam ?

\- Attends une seconde ! Est-ce que tu savais déjà qui j'étais ou ce que j'étais ? Tu as toujours prévu de mettre la main sur moi pour me poignarder derrière le dos par la suite. Est-ce que tu travailles pour quelqu'un qui t'a demandé de t'en prendre à moi ?

Alice le trouva ridicule

\- J'ignorais que d'autres immortels pouvaient exister – elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire – attends, tu viens de demander si je travaillais pour quelqu'un ? Il y a un autre immortel ?

Henry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il vit son visage changer du tout au tout.

\- Je le trouverais et peut-être qu'à nous deux on pourra trouver d'autres solutions.

Henry préféra se taire et lui dire qu'il en doutait. Le pire c'est qu'Adam n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle, mais elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le savoir.

Alice se retourna

\- Bon eh bien, c'est dommage pour nous deux ! Tu as raison, passes ta vie avec une mortelle, un moment ou un autre ça finira par te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Je t'ai bien apprécié, mais malheureusement, il va falloir que je me carapate et tu es sur ma voie… Tes collègues vont certainement découvrir la vérité, mais bon, tant pis.

Elle sortit l'arme qui avait servi à tuer Aiden. Henry ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment elle était parvenue à la récupérer, parmi les pièces à conviction, mais une nouvelle fois, elle était maligne. Henry activa son oreillette, avec l'espoir qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien sur l'immortalité de qui que ce soit.

\- Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de l'arme ! Dépose-la.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ça ira pour toi de toute façon. Si je te laisse franchir cette porte, je vais avoir des ennuis. Donc je préfère éviter ça et me tirer avant que tes amis de la NYPD ne m'arrêtent. Il est vrai qu'April était la cible parfaite, ainsi que le Dr Felix. Ils m'ont tous deux bien aidé. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que quelqu'un d'autre serait venu lui donner des médicaments. Mon erreur ! Ça aurait dû me frapper avant. Il aura fallu du temps, mais il semble que ton intelligence te rattrape.

Henry fit un petit sourire

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Tu avais bien réussi tout coup. Jo est celle qui a tout découvert.

Alice répondit à son sourire

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé t'entraîner plus loin. J'espère que vous serez heureux... Ou pas !

Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette et Henry ne remua pas. De toute façon, il savait où il finirait dans tous les cas. Mais Alice n'eut le temps de ne rien faire que Jo débarqua comme une folle, juste derrière Henry.

\- NYPD ! Lâche ton arme !

Alice resta en position, prête à tirer, mais Hanson débarqua par-derrière et d'autres sirènes de police se firent entendre.

\- C'est fini Alice ! – murmura Henry – rends-toi !

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber son arme. Hanson donna un coup de pied dedans et Jo se chargea de mettre les menottes aux poignets d'Alice.

\- Alice Logan ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Aiden Widmiller et pour avoir berné une personne atteinte de démence et pour avoir dupé non seulement votre collègue, mais aussi tout le monde de la NYPD.

Alice fit un sourire narquois

\- Je parie que vous aviez hâte de me dire ces mots, n'est-ce pas détective ?

Jo ne fit que la regarder de travers et la confia à Hanson pour qu'il l'embarque. Cette dernière passa devant Henry et lui dit.

\- Peut-être à un autre moment, à un autre endroit !

\- Ne compte pas trop dessus – répondit l'immortel, d'une voix sèche.

Hanson et Alice sortirent, laissant Jo et Henry seuls, dans un silence à couper au couteau.

Jo le regarda et lui passa devant, sans dire un mot. Henry la suivit et lui attrapa le bras quand elle descendit le perron. Elle fut particulièrement surprise.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener voir April ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler. C'est… C'est aussi grâce à sa prise de conscience si on a pu arrêter Alice. S'il te plaît !

Jo se disait qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Et elle pourrait décider de le laisser mariner, mais cette façon qu'il avait de la garder, sa main qui tenait fermement son bras, signifiant qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser échapper. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui et vit cette peine dans ses pupilles et à quel point il se sentait nul d'avoir agi comme un crétin ! Il fit un pas vers elle et sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

\- Jo ! Je sais à quel point tu m'en veux et je m'en veux à moi-même, pour avoir pensé avec autre chose que ma tête pour le coup.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire aux lèvres de son amie. Au moins, il était honnête.

\- Mais je tenais à te dire à quel point je suis désolé… Dorénavant, je réfléchirais beaucoup plus dès qu'une femme commencera à rôder pour nous aider dans nos affaires.

Elle savait que les excuses de l'immortel étaient sincères. Elle repensa à ce qu'April lui avait dit et ses joues prirent une couleur bien rosée. Elle fit rapidement descendre la température et lui sourit timidement.

\- Bon ! J'avoue que tu t'es conduit comme le dernier des idiots et je ne pensais vraiment pas ça de toi… Mais un jour ou l'autre, une femme ou un homme nous perturbe tous – son regard resta accroché au sien en disant les derniers mots. Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se demandait encore ce qu'il avait pu trouver à Alice, mis à part leur condition commune. – mais OK, je vais t'amener voir April. Je pense qu'elle pourra t'accepter, maintenant qu'on sait tout ce qui est arrivé et que sa dose de médicaments a été réglée.

Ils reprirent la voiture de la détective et se rendirent jusqu'à Bellevue. Quand ils furent sur place, l'accueil ne prêta même pas attention à Jo, tellement elle était souvent venue.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de signer son nom sur le registre pour le coup.

Elle rentra doucement dans la chambre d'April après avoir frappé. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau, en train de dessiner, comme souvent.

\- Jo ! Vous êtes vite revenue !

Jo acquiesça

\- Je suis venue vous dire que cette fois-ci, tout est vraiment terminé. Le Dr Logan était le vrai coupable et elle fera quelques années en prison, sans jamais tenter de vous faire croire que vous aviez commis un meurtre.

April semblait heureuse du dénouement.

\- Et le Dr Felix ?

\- Il sera libéré dès demain et reprendra ses fonctions la semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'il a hâte de retravailler avec vous.

April rougit

\- Et moi donc !

Jo était heureuse, elle avait certainement permis à deux personnes de se retrouver, malgré leur différence. April regarda la porte et sourit.

\- Vous allez le faire rentrer ou pas ?

Jo ne posa même pas de questions et fit signe à Henry de la rejoindre. April se leva et ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant le morceau à côté de la détective.

\- Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance enfin, Dr Morgan.

Henry regarda Jo qui haussa des épaules

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle savait déjà qui tu étais, sans même que je ne te mentionne.

Henry savait que parfois, les personnes atteintes de démence sentaient certaines choses et avaient peut-être un certain aperçu du futur. Il trouva cela curieux, mais il fut ravi de voir que la jeune femme ne lui demandait pas de sortir.

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir également, April ! Jo ne terrait pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Vous étiez un très bon témoin et votre aide a été précieuse dans cette affaire.

April rougit fortement, tout en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je suis contente alors !

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le couple. Elle sentait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'eux.

\- Je sais que ma mère m'avait dit que dans la famille, il y a cette pathologie de démence. Ceci remonte à mon très très très très très arrière grand-père, qui avait été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre.

\- James Hadfield – répondit simplement Henry

April sembla surprise que quelqu'un connaisse même le nom

\- Vous en avez entendu parler ?

Une nouvelle fois, la question fut quelque peu déconcertante pour Henry, qui ne pouvait tout bonnement pas dire qu'il avait vécu à l'époque et qu'il avait suivi toute l'affaire.

\- Oui ! Je, je suis un peu historien à mes heures et en entendant votre cas, je savais qu'il y avait une très forte ressemblance avec cette affaire. Et tout comme lui, vous avez été innocenté à cause de votre pathologie, mais vous n'étiez coupable de rien de toute façon.

Peu de personnes connaissaient son arbre généalogique et April fut réellement flattée. Elle regarda Jo d'un air sous-entendu. La jeune femme détourna rapidement la tête et demanda à April.

\- Et est-ce que vous allez rester dans cet établissement ? Pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais je pense que vous êtes capable de garder la tête froide quand vous avez pris vos médicaments et quand les effets se dissipent, il vous suffirait d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillerait dans le cas de crises.

April aimait bien rester dans cet établissement, mais il était vrai qu'avoir une réelle indépendance lui manquait.

\- Eh bien, Dr Felix m'avait parlé d'un sous-sol qu'il a transformé en appartement, dans sa maison. Il m'avait proposé d'y vivre si j'étais intéressée. Bien sûr, avec tous mes médicaments et le fait que je n'étais pas toujours nette, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais maintenant, j'aimerais ça voir autre chose.

Henry trouvait que Jo avait un cœur énorme de proposer un autre toit à April.

\- Je suis contente alors ! Si vous en avez l'occasion, faites-le. Au moins, vous aurez un petit cocon pour vous.

April hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'elle y penserait. April confia à Henry.

\- Moi en tout cas, j'espère que vous continuez de faire du bon travail. Tous les deux ! Continuez de protéger notre ville du crime.

\- On fera de notre mieux – répondit le couple d'une seule et même voix

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter et même déjeuner avec April. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux amis et Jo lui promit de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible.

Avant de partir, Henry fit une petite halte aux toilettes et April en profita pour donner un dessin à Jo.

\- Tenez ! C'est pour vous !

Jo prit le dessin et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. April avait sans aucune erreur possible, dessiné un croquis parfait d'elle et Henry, enlacés devant la tour Eiffel. Le dessin montrait Henry qui embrassait la détective sur la joue et cette dernière qui riait aux éclats.

Jo eut chaud d'un seul coup et plia rapidement le dessin pour le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Hum… Merci… C'est vraiment… Bien fait.

\- Je suis persuadée que vous et Henry allez réaliser tous vos rêves, en commençant par celui-ci.

Jo devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée et ne savait pas trop si oui non, il fallait prendre en compte les paroles de la jeune femme, mais elle allait le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Henry ressortit de la salle de bain et regarda les deux femmes et le teint de Jo qui avait maintenant une couleur méconnaissable.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

April lui tapota l'épaule

\- Elles iront très bien, je pense ! Je ne vous retiens pas, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner pour moi. On se reverra très vite.

Jo bégaya deux trois mots incompréhensibles et fit une étreinte à April. Henry les regarda avec des yeux tendres avant que la détective ne ramène l'immortel à la boutique.

En restant garé de l'autre côté de la rue, les deux jeunes gens sentirent cette tension sexuelle qui était de retour. Jo pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie de retrouver son Henry. Elle lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir fait autant souffrir, mais apparemment, si elle écoutait April, leur futur s'annonçait plus que bien. La grimace qu'elle fit en y repensant, comme si tout cela décidait de son avenir, mit la puce à l'oreille d'Henry.

\- Tu repenses encore à quel point j'ai été bête ?

Jo cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Oh pas du tout ! Je pensais à tout sauf à ça. Écoute, je vais être honnête, je t'en ai voulu, mais on peut avancer au-delà de tout ceci. J'ai apprécié le fait que tu m'aies écouté même si tu sortais avec elle. J'ai vu qu'elle t'avait plu.

Henry se mordilla la lèvre et lui avoua

\- Jo ! Ça n'était qu'une attirance physique et rien de plus. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai vraiment pas pensé avec ma tête pour le coup. Mais, je commençais à me dire que si je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de sentiments pour elle, ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, dans tous les cas. Même si elle n'avait pas été une psychopathe en puissance.

Henry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment le hic pour les attirer.

Jo posa délicatement sa main sur son genou et compatit.

\- Désolée d'apprendre ça ! Mais bon, ça t'apprendra à mieux choisir tes copines.

Il la regarda si intensément, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Bon eh bien ! Contente que cette affaire soit terminée. Elle a été longue, mais au moins, nous avons eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

Henry avait bien envie de lui proposer de venir dîner, mais avec les dernières semaines, il préférait lui laisser au moins un peu d'air. Il vit Abe qui fermait la boutique et les remarqua. Il put parfaitement voir son petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Et encore une fois merci d'avoir agi quand Alice a failli me tirer dessus et de m'avoir raconté toute l'histoire.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- C'est à ça que servent les partenaires ! Bonne soirée, Henry !

\- Merci, toi aussi !

Ce fut des semaines assez éprouvantes pour tout le monde et pour Henry qui désormais savait qu'à l'avenir, il allait devoir se méfier de chaque personne lui disant être immortelle. Il semblait que chacun avait sa part d'histoire et finissait éventuellement par tourner complètement psychopathe. Henry n'espérait qu'une chose… Que cela ne lui arrive jamais.


	26. Une affaire difficile

_Merci de vos reviews. Ça me fait plaisir. Contente que ça vous plaise. Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre et une toute nouvelle affaire et je pense un jour ou l'autre vous allez finir par m'envoyer dans le East River :p_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Une affaire difficile**

En mi-octobre, le temps chaud de l'été semblait n'être qu'un amer souvenir et le temps doux de l'automne commençait lentement à faire place à un temps frais et venteux qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver, assez rapidement. Les feuilles tombaient en masse sur les pavés de la Grosse Pomme et les habitants commençaient presque à délaisser leurs manteaux d'automne pour ressortir leurs grosses doudounes d'hiver. Pas tous les jours, mais certains matins nécessitaient d'être plus couverts que d'autre.

Certaines maisons et appartements commençaient à être décorés en prévision d'Halloween, cette fête qui ne passait pas du tout inaperçue aux États-Unis. Les boutiques faisaient déjà leur quota avec la vente des déguisements et autres bonbons et citrouilles pour la décoration.

Mais pour le 11 cela signifiait un peu plus de meurtres puisque la période d'Halloween semblait faire sortir tous les psychopathes. Tout le monde avait noté une augmentation du crime à cette période de l'année.

En ce matin brumeux et assez frais, le feu de la cheminée de l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique, crépitait légèrement. Abe était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et bizarrement Henry n'était pas encore réveillé. Le froid devait certainement le faire rester dans son lit…

Ou il était bien accompagné, ce qu'Abe ne savait pas.

Après les dernières affaires, cette histoire avec Alice et le fait qu'Henry et Jo s'étaient éloignés, il semblait que finalement, ils avaient décidé de sauter le pas. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais après avoir bu leur verre à leur bar habituel, Henry avait invité Jo, Abe avait un tournoi de poker avec ses amis et ne rentrerait que tard le soir ou tôt le matin, selon comment le jeu se passait.

Ils avaient discuté sur la terrasse, avant de rentrer parce que le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir. Ils avaient migré dans le salon et s'étaient rapprochés en regardant le feu de la cheminée. Henry avait glissé un bras autour des épaules de Jo et elle s'était blottie complètement contre lui et leur attraction les attirant vers l'autre comme des aimants, ils s'étaient embrassés lentement et une chose entraînant l'autre, ils avaient rapidement terminé à nu, dans la chambre d'Henry et sans aucun retour possible.

La nuit avait été intense et fusionnelle, à tel point qu'ils avaient tous les deux manqué de perdre connaissance après leur session.

Mais le réveil matin fut doux et tendre et Jo se retourna lentement, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de voir qu'Henry la dévorait déjà des yeux.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, en dessinant des cercles dessus.

\- Bonjour détective – dit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle

Jo sentit son corps se parcourir de frissons, de la même façon qu'Henry l'avait fait toute la nuit.

\- Hey docteur ! On a bien dormi ?

Henry frotta son nez contre le sien, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment dormi pour être honnête.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et se permit de grimper sur lui, en mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses flancs. Henry ne pouvait que profiter de la nudité de la jeune femme.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index. Elle était si belle et elle avait parfaitement bien répondu à ses coups de reins, la nuit précédente. Il souhaiterait que ce moment magique ne s'arrête jamais.

Jo le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux et elle aurait volontiers passé le reste de la journée dans ce lit.

Elle commença à l'embrasser tout le long de sa mâchoire, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse. Henry soupira de plaisir, en laissant remonter ses mains dans le creux du dos de Jo et les fit descendre un peu plus bas. Jo sentit le désir d'Henry monter et cela la liquéfia sur toutes les parties de son corps.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer et elle l'attrapa, en se mettant à califourchon sur Henry, qui à son tour se mit à lui faire des suçons dans le cou. Elle regarda l'interlocuteur et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hanson, mais Henry lui faisait tellement de bien, que le cellulaire lui glissa juste des doigts et elle se mit à gémir lentement et de plus en plus fort, Henry rentra en elle avec passion et son corps se braqua, sa tête se balança en arrière et il la retourna pour prendre le contrôle et se mettre sur elle, elle ferma les yeux et gémit son nom toujours plus fort.

\- Henry ! Oh… Henry !

\- HENRY !

Henry sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de voir Abe, près de son lit, les mains sur les hanches. Il dévisagea son père.

\- Il est 9h je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit ? C'est pas vrai !

Il ouvrit les rideaux et Henry fut complètement aveuglé et porta la main à sa tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Et enfin, où était passé Jo ?

Il voulut bouger, mais sentit la forme bien évidente dans son pantalon et probablement le bordel qu'il avait fait… Il avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Abe se retourna et vit son père qui tentait de cacher la forme grossière. Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Attends une seconde, tu faisais un rêve érotique ?

Henry le regarda de travers

\- Je ne faisais aucun rêve érotique

Abe croisa ses bras, en hochant la tête

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un homme non plus et je ne vois pas du tout que tu essaies de cacher ta rigidité matinale.

Henry resta enfoncé dans son oreiller et continua de regarder son fils d'un œil mauvais.

Il avait l'air plutôt frustré que tout ceci n'ait finalement été qu'un rêve. Cela avait eu l'air si vrai, si intense.

Il se frotta le visage. Son subconscient tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Il avait déjà rêvé de Jo, mais ce n'était encore jamais allé aussi loin.

Abe lui lança des vêtements

\- Bon allez habille toi ! Je sais que tu avais l'air de t'amuser dans ton rêve avec ta belle Hispanique, mais cette dernière nous attend sur le parking du centre commercial.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Le parking du centre commercial ?

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu veux à tout prix réapprendre à conduire et Jo t'a encouragé à le faire, dans le cas où elle se retrouve en incapacité de le faire sur le terrain un jour. Alors on s'est tous les trois mis d'accord pour apprendre sur le parking du centre commercial, assez grand et assez vide le matin. On doit la retrouver directement là-bas et elle et moi on sera tes instructeurs.

Abe fit un signe de croix, en se disant que Jo avait intérêt à avoir le cœur solide. Après avoir fait descendre la tension, Henry sortit du lit et fixa son fils.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être de si mauvaise foi. Je sais conduire.

\- Oh non, tu ne sais vraiment pas ! Ça fait près de 40 ans que tu n'as pas été derrière un volant et comment te dire le temps de la coccinelle est révolu donc ma voiture ne se conduit pas comme celles que tu as conduites dans le temps et celle de Jo encore moins. J'aurais dû lui demander d'apporter une combinaison de protection. Pauvre enfant

Henry décida de l'ignorer et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien glacée, même s'il faisait froid dehors parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à Jo avec le rêve qu'il avait fait ou encore moins de la regarder en face, alors il valait mieux se purifier.

Ils retrouvèrent Jo environ une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. En les voyant arriver, elle les dévisagea.

\- Mais enfin, on a eu une panne de réveil ou quoi ? Surtout toi – dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Henry

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Abe le regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Je l'ai tiré d'un rêve ma foi intéressant, apparemment.

\- Abraham !

Jo pouffa

\- Je vois ! Comme quoi, même le mec le plus ponctuel peut dormir plus longtemps parfois. Bref, vous êtes prêts ?

Abe secoua la tête négativement. Henry soupira.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui – railla Henry, il était parti pour être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Qui aimerait se faire réveiller par Abe alors qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir une belle détective au-dessus de lui – moi je suis prêt en tout cas.

Abe n'était vraiment pas enchanté à l'idée de voir son père derrière le volant de sa voiture.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre un casque et tout le nécessaire pour te protéger des chocs ma belle. Parce qu'avec lui, tu n'es pas sûre de ressortir de là en un seul morceau.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- Ça a l'air rassurant dis donc !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit – répondit Henry d'un ton las- ne prête pas attention à lui. J'ai déjà conduit avant, il suffit de s'y remettre.

Jo le regarda longuement

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu ne conduis plus depuis ?

Henry ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait arrêté 38 ans auparavant. Surtout qu'il était censé en avoir 36… Elle le jetterait directement dans la rivière. Abe s'amusait de voir quelle excuse il allait pouvoir donner.

\- Euh je… C'est tout bête.

Abe secoua la tête. Avoir Henry qui racontait des bobards était toujours une répartie hilarante.

\- Je me suis endormi au volant…

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Mais t'es sérieux là ? Toi, en tant que docteur, tu t'es endormi au volant ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Pour ma défense, j'avais fait une garde de 72h sans dormir, j'étais complètement épuisé… J'ai fermé les yeux dix secondes et…

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Et c'est suffisant pour détourner la voiture de sa route. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai terminé dans un fossé, mais plus de peur que de mal. On m'a retiré mon permis sur le coup.

Jo éclata de rire

\- Ils ont cru que tu étais bourré ?

\- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça…

Il n'y avait qu'à Henry que cela n'arrivait. Jo se disait qu'il était passé bon nombre de fois à côté de la mort.

Henry n'avait dit que la moitié de la vérité. Il s'était bien endormi au volant pour cause de manque de sommeil suite à une garde prolongée, mais le fossé n'était qu'un détail… Il s'était plutôt mangé un poteau électrique à pleine vitesse et il ne s'en était pas sorti. Abe n'avait jamais cessé de le reprendre à l'ordre suite à cet incident et lui avait dit d'apprendre à dormir. Et Henry avait décidé de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur des pédales de voiture.

Jo tenta de compatir et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bon allez, les temps peuvent changer, mais je te préviens, si tu as le besoin de dormir et que tu veux conduire, tu restes chez toi ou tu rentres en taxi, parce que pas question que tu risques ta vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, compris ?

Il acquiesça. Abe savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Henry n'écoutait jamais de toute manière et dès qu'il le pouvait, il se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

\- Allez ! On commence, parce que rien ne dit que quelqu'un va appeler Jo et qu'on ne puisse pas démarrer du tout.

Henry s'éloigna un peu et Abe murmura à Jo

\- Ça nous arrangerait bien tiens

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- Ne sois pas si mauvais ! Si ça peut te rassurer, on va commencer avec ma voiture, au moins il ne cassera rien et si jamais il le fait avec la mienne, elle est couverte par l'assurance de la NYPD, donc tout va bien.

Abe grogna et rejoignit les deux avec un Henry qui semblait aussi impatient qu'un gamin le soir de Noël.

Jo fit signe au légiste de prendre place côté conducteur et elle se mit à ses côtés, Abe derrière.

Ce dernier se mit au milieu dans le seul but de pouvoir utiliser toutes les ceintures.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent – souffla-t-il

Jo et Henry le regardèrent avec une seule et même expression et il avait l'impression de se faire juger par ses parents. Enfin, d'un côté, c'était le cas pour l'un d'eux.

\- Tu es incorrigible – soupira Henry – je ne vais tuer personne et on est sur un parking. Je ne vais pas être à ce point un danger public.

\- Tu te disais aussi ça quand tu t'es endormi au volant, en pleine ville, à moins de 40 km/h ?

Henry leva les yeux et se retourna pour commencer à se concentrer. Jo tentait de ne pas rigoler, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle adorait voir ce genre de petites disputes devant elle, un peu comme un père et son fils. Elle fronça des sourcils. Et si…

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? – demanda Henry, coupant court à toute pensée de Jo

Jo attacha sa ceinture et regarda devant elle. Le parking était désert. Le centre commercial n'ouvrait pas avant 11h en début de semaine, donc ils avaient un peu de temps avant que cela ne commence à être achalandé.

\- Si tu as déjà conduit, normalement tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! Mais je dois te demander, as-tu conduit une voiture automatique avant ou pas ?

Henry secoua la tête. Jo ne fut pas plus surprise que ça.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Il faut savoir que sur une voiture automatique, tu n'as pas de vitesses à passer. Elles se passent automatiquement quand tu accélères ou décélères. De ce fait, il n'y a pas de pédale à gauche, donc pas d'embrayage et quand tu appuies sur la pédale de frein, ça peut freiner sec, donc fais attention. Ça arrange quand on a besoin de s'arrêter à la dernière minute, au moins tu sais que tu t'arrêteras, ce qui n'est pas le cas des voitures manuelles, mais il faut quand même rester prudent.

Henry demanda alors

\- Donc en fait, je n'ai juste qu'à savoir tourner le volant ?

Jo savait qu'il était malin, mais là il posait des questions stupides. Abe se frappa le front avec sa main. Ils étaient mal partis.

\- Tourner le volant est une chose Henry, mais il faut savoir manœuvrer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne passe pas de vitesse qu'on est dans un circuit où l'on fait ce qu'on veut.

Henry pouvait dire qu'en tout cas, ce qui concernait la technologie ou la mécanique, il n'était vraiment pas à la page.

\- Bon, commençons avant qu'on nous dérange ! Déjà, il faut que tu passes la marche avant. C'est le seul truc à faire avec le levier, la marche avant et arrière. Étant sur un parking, on n'ira pas plus haut que la deuxième vitesse de toute façon.

\- S'il respecte ça – brailla Abe

Il ne rajouta rien de plus quand il vit que les deux autres continuaient de le regarder comme s'ils allaient le brûler sur place.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais – se défendit-il

Jo reporta son attention sur Henry. Elle lui désigna le levier.

\- Vas-y, passe la vitesse avant et garde ton pied sur le frein parce qu'on va partir rapidement.

Henry fit ce que Jo lui dicta et galéra pendant cinq minutes avant de réussir à pousser le levier en avant, il parvint à le faire en arrière et recula deux trois fois et Jo fut bien soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle tout autour d'eux.

Ce fut simplement la main de Jo qui se posa sur la sienne quand il tenta de nouveau qu'il parvint à finalement bouger le levier dans le bon sens. Abe se retint de faire part de tout commentaire, mais il était quasiment sûr que s'il avait été à la place de Jo, l'effet n'aurait été définitivement pas le même.

Il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir, mais la vérité était qu'il avait vraiment du mal à gérer une voiture automatique qui était pourtant bien plus simple qu'une voiture manuelle. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de freiner, soit il pilait trop, soit il ne pilait pas assez, mais au fur et à mesure, ils avançaient d'une drôle de façon et ils s'approchaient un peu d'un bord de trottoir où étaient plantés des arbres.

\- Comment on est arrivé là ? – demanda Jo, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux – tu n'avances même pas, tu as déjà du mal à appuyer sur le frein sans qu'on ne passe par le pare-brise.

Abe rigola bruyamment

\- Je te l'avais dit que ça allait être une épreuve de lui faire comprendre.

Jo se pinça l'arête du nez

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point difficile ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas conduit encore ?

Henry se racla nerveusement la gorge

\- Euh, hum, une dizaine d'années environ.

Jo souffla

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ça fait 110 ans que tu n'as pas conduit, sans offense pour toi Abe, parce que même toi tu t'en sors mieux que lui.

Abe haussa des épaules

\- Oh ça ne m'offense pas. T'as raison, c'est un vraiment un grand-père à l'intérieur celui-là.

Henry le regarda et se disait que ce soir, Abe finirait par dormir dans l'une des proches poubelles si cela continuait comme ça.

Henry était pourtant un homme de science, comment il pouvait être aussi maladroit pour conduire, surtout s'il avait déjà conduit dans le passé.

\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre – avoua-t-elle

Henry la regarda d'un air interrogatif, se demandant si elle allait le passer au broyeur.

\- En fait, tu n'y arrives pas, parce qu'en vrai tu as conduit en Angleterre et ils conduisent à droite ? Donc tu es tout embrouillé. J'ai raison ?

Henry ne s'attendait pas à ce commentaire. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu donner cette excuse, s'il avait vraiment conduit au Royaume-Uni, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

Mais il attrapa la perche qu'elle lui tendit

\- Tu m'as démasqué ! C'est vrai que je n'y comprends rien !

Jo secoua la tête. Henry restait tellement parfaitement britannique, rien ne pourrait le changer.

Abe prenait tellement un malin plaisir avec cette leçon et écoute la moitié de mensonge qu'Henry était en train de balancer à Jo. Surtout à le voir transpirer ainsi.

\- C'est pourtant la même chose, mais dans l'autre sens.

Abe y mit son grain de sel

\- Il faut dire que les choses simples, monsieur ne les comprend pas. Pour lui, il faut parler en X et Y.

Henry soupira lourdement

\- Bon t'as fini là ? Si ça ne te plaît pas de voir comment je conduis et que j'essaie, tu sors de la voiture et tu nous attends pendant qu'on termine !

Jo se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle adorait lorsqu'Henry se mettait à gronder tout le monde. Abe croisa ses bras et fit une moue, ce qui rappela à Henry l'enfance du vieil homme.

Il fit un sourire carnassier

\- Je ne peux pas sortir de là ! Si je le fais, vous allez tout faire sauf conduire et je vais rapidement voir de la buée monter dans cet engin.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Jo qui lui lança un regard noir à la manière d'une mère

\- Je te signale que je suis armé, Abe !

Cela ne semblait pas l'affecter, pas autant qu'Henry lorsqu'il se faisait menacer de la sorte.

\- Peut-être que si on met de la musique ça t'aidera mieux à te concentrer ? – suggéra Jo

Abe éclata de rire si fort qu'il en fit trembler la voiture. Henry en avait assez de se faire humilier, son fils allait dormir dehors cette nuit, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Abe ?

\- De la musique ? T'as déjà entendu ce qu'Henry écoute ? De la musique si ancienne que toi tu n'espérais même pas à être née et même moi à mon âge si avancé, je n'ai jamais écouté une telle daube

Henry se renfrogna

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal avec l'opéra

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel

\- De l'opéra ? Mais tu vis dans quel siècle ?

Il se retint de faire part du fond de sa pensée, mais l'envie de dire qu'il était resté aux années 1900 lui tordait l'estomac.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime les choses classiques.

\- Un moment faudrait atterrir au 21esiècle – répliqua Jo – je comprends qu'on ait tous des goûts différents, mais les tiens datent vraiment d'un temps que même les plus de 50 ans ne connaissent pas, donc n'exagère pas.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Mon père m'a bien appris, j'ai toujours été très intéressé par l'histoire ancienne et j'en garde un certain goût.

Jo se frotta les sinus

\- Bah ! tu m'étonnes que tu ne connaisses rien de moderne. Du coup, j'hésite à mettre _Arctic Monkeys_ ! Parce que tu risques de m'éclater la voiture.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Arctic quoi ?

Abe n'arrêtait pas de rire. Il n'y avait qu'avec ces deux-là qu'il pouvait autant s'amuser.

\- _Arctic Monkeys_ ! C'est un groupe de musique, récent ! – elle trouva utile d'ajouter la précision.

Henry regarda le volant et regarda devant lui. Jo était parvenue à le faire reculer loin du morceau de béton et ils avaient de nouveau le champ libre. Et il hésitait.

\- Tu crois que ça va m'aider ? Il me semble que la musique rend plutôt euphorique et a tendance à faire l'effet contraire.

\- Ça dépend ! Quand je ne suis pas en mission, je ne suis incapable de conduire sans. Je me dis que si ça peut te booster, vu que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui est moderne, ça t'obligera peut-être à penser à autre chose, qui est en l'occurrence la route.

Abe trouvait l'idée de la jeune femme très ingénieuse

\- Ah oui oui ! Je suis tout à fait pour ! Quelle chanson tu comptes nous mettre ?

\- Je pensais à « Do I wanna know ».

Abe se frotta les mains

\- Alors fait péter le son. Henry va grincer des dents et il saura peut-être conduire à la fin de la journée.

Henry n'aimait pas du tout la direction que cette conversation prenait et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire dedans. Il se rendit compte de la complicité grandissante entre Abe et Jo quand ils se firent un high five et que la jeune femme brancha son Ipod et démarra une musique bruyante qui lui perça directement les tympans.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

\- Henry ! tais-toi et conduis ! Personne ne t'oblige à écouter la chanson et les paroles.

Au début, Henry démarra la voiture et ne prêta pas du tout attention à la musique, tandis qu'Abe et Jo s'enjaillaient au son et il entendit même la petite voix de Jo murmurer les paroles et il manquait de freiner brusquement à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait chanter et peut être mieux que lui.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les paroles jouaient et que son oreille malgré lui les imprima dans un coin de sa tête, il se sentit bizarrement concerné par tout ce qui était chanté.

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_  
 _on the cusp of trying to kiss you"_

Henry stoppa net la voiture ce qui manqua une nouvelle fois de faire passer Abe par le pare-brise. Jo le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

 _"I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
 _But we could be together, if you wanted to"_

Il se mit à regarder Jo intensément et toutes les images érotiques de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Le mystère était comment faisait-il pour résister à ce visage depuis un an ? Comment pouvait-il tenter de mettre ça de côté sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation ? Plus le temps passait, plus il savait que les autres n'en auraient pas et Jo était encore si jeune, il avait toutes ses chances avec elle, mais il continuait de rester bloqué.

Jo se sentit tiraillée par son regard et ne sut réellement comment détourner les yeux. Abe les regardait tour à tour et se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre le popcorn.

Il semblait que Jo avait choisi cette chanson par le pur des hasards, mais n'avait pas calculé l'effet qu'elle aurait sur ce pauvre Henry.

La jeune femme demanda d'une voix cassée

\- Euh, Henry, est-ce que tout va bien ?

 _"Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways"_

Jo réalisa la raison pour laquelle Henry ne cessait de la regarder et commença elle même à en perdre tous ses moyens. Elle posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse dans le but d'avoir quelque chose à laquelle s'agripper, mais ce fut la main d'Henry qu'elle attrapa. Ils relevèrent la tête lentement l'un vers l'autre et le fond de la musique les rapprocha dangereusement l'un de l'autre.

\- Okay temps mort ! – hurla Abe, qui les fit directement revenir à la réalité

Jo cligna des yeux et baissa rapidement le son de la musique. Henry détourna rapidement la tête et espérait que le désir qui commençait à le contrôler ne paraissait pas si évident.

Abe secoua la tête négativement

\- Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ! Croyez-moi que je n'attends que ça, mais là je le sentais pas, une voiture ça créer toujours des étincelles pas possibles.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Leurs joues avaient simplement pris la couleur d'un volcan en éruption. Jo avait été obligé de descendre la vitre parce que la buée qui venait de s'incruster n'était pas simplement due à la présence de trois personnes dans l'habitacle, mais surtout à cette parade sexuelle qui venait de se passer entre les deux partenaires.

Jo prit une profonde inspiration et Henry, sans la regarder dit d'une petite voix

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? On reprendra une autre fois. Je pense que je m'en suis mieux sortie qu'au début de la leçon ?

Jo hocha lentement la tête

\- Je confirme ! C'est vrai, tu… Tu as bien progressé dans l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Abe ?

Elle se racla la gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir une voix aussi éraillée.

Abe ne pouvait effacer ce petit sourire mesquin qu'il avait sur le bord des lèvres. Il n'allait jamais les lâcher avec ce moment.

\- Oui oui, on peut dire qu'il a fait quelques efforts, mais il a encore besoin de leçons et apparemment des leçons particulières.

Jo et Henry tentèrent de ne pas relever sa remarque et continuaient de rougir fortement.

Jo proposa alors

\- Je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à moi pour un brunch ? Je vous invite !

Henry commença à remuer

\- Oh non Jo tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce n'est pas du tout poli pour une femme de payer pour deux hommes.

Jo avait senti le commentaire arriver et roula des yeux dans ses orbites

\- Henry ! C'est moi qui propose donc je m'en tamponne le coquillard, tu n'as pas idée. Je vous invite et point barre !

Henry n'insista pas. Jo reprit le volant et Abe sortit de la voiture en disant qu'il allait suivre derrière, mais obligea presque son père à rester avec la détective. Henry était certain qu'il le faisait exprès. Il aurait eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air avec toute cette tension.

 **###**

Ils partirent dans un petit restaurant qui servait des brunchs jusqu'à 15h. Apparemment, Jo avait ses petites habitudes puisque le serveur lui demanda si elle était là pour prendre la même commande. Cette dernière lui répondit que c'était pour manger sur place cette fois-ci.

Quand elle vit le regard des deux autres, elle leur confia qu'elle venait là au moins deux fois par semaine depuis quelques années et commandait toujours un smoothie banane avec œuf muffin.

Pour une fois, Henry dut reconnaître que les goûts de la jeune femme étaient corrects. Elle n'avait pas choisi quelque chose de trop gras ou trop lourd et la nourriture semblait mangeable de ce qu'il voyait dans les assiettes des autres clients aux alentours.

Ils s'installèrent à une table qui rappelait un peu ces vieux fast-food des années 50, avec des banquettes et toute une déco typique.

Naturellement, Jo et Henry s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre avec un Abe un peu trop fier, qui prit place face à eux.

Jo commanda son fameux smoothie banane et elle avait opté pour un menu comportant deux œufs sur bagel tranché avec un accompagnement de fromage cheddar et bacon. Le café était à volonté et quelqu'un venait les servir à chaque fois que leur tasse était vide. Abe et Henry avaient plutôt opté pour le thé à volonté. Henry avait choisi un menu qui lui rappelait un peu Londres avec un choix de deux œufs et saucisses, accompagné d'une demi-brioche, de fruits et de crème anglaise. Quant à Abe, il avait décidé qu'il était trop vieux pour ne pas profiter de la bonne bouffe et avait choisi un plat composé de deux œufs, bacon et saucisses ainsi qu'une crêpe bananes et fraises, avec une garniture d'un célèbre chocolat.

En voyant le plat de son fils, Henry ne put s'empêcher de souffler et le mit en garde par rapport à tout son cholestérol et autre, mais Abe lui avait fermement dit que certaines personnes ne vivaient qu'une fois, ce qui avait cloué le bec à l'immortel.

Chacun appréciait ce petit moment ensemble et ils réalisèrent que c'était quelque chose qu'ils souhaiteraient faire le plus souvent possible. Jo avait dîné avec eux bons nombres de fois et Abe n'avait pas réellement réalisé à quel point la présence de la jeune femme leur était bénéfique et à tous les deux. Cela les renvoyait quelque 60 ans en arrière, lorsqu'Abigail faisait part de sa joie et sa bonne humeur, tout en les taquinant, de la même façon que Jo le faisait avec eux. Son naturel et sa façon de s'adapter à eux avaient été si rapides qu'Abe s'était toujours dit qu'il aimerait vivre assez longtemps pour voir Henry passer une bague au doigt de Jo et les voir élever une jolie petite famille ensemble.

Il soupira mentalement. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le mois de septembre avec sa santé, Abe ne savait pas trop s'il irait jusque-là. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre, paraîtrait-il.

Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à l'image qu'il voyait devant lui. Jo et Henry flirtant comme deux ados de 15 ans à leur premier rendez-vous, si leurs épaules ne se frôlaient pas, leurs doigts posés bien en évidence à côté de l'autre cherchaient inévitablement à s'attraper.

Henry regarda le smoothie de Jo avec envie, surtout lorsqu'elle le porta à sa bouche. Abe ne sut vraiment dire s'il voulait goûter un peu du jus ou bien s'il était simplement jaloux de la paille dans la bouche de la jeune femme et qu'il aurait souhaité être à sa place.

Jo tourna la tête et manqua de s'étrangler à voir l'intensité avec laquelle Henry la fixait de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu veux goûter ? – demanda-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal

Henry se confondit en excuses

\- Je n'osais pas te demander ! Mais il a l'air bon. Est-ce qu'il est sucré ?

\- Pas tant ! C'est de la banane, c'est sucré de toute façon, mais ils n'en ont pas ajouté davantage. Goûte.

Elle tenait le verre dans sa main et la paille dans sa direction. Abe baissa les yeux en s'occupant de sa crêpe. Un jour ou l'autre, n'importe qui allait débarquer au mauvais moment, à force qu'ils se fichaient pas mal de qui pouvait être à leurs côtés. Henry posa sa bouche sur la paille, sans lâcher Jo du regard qui se demandait comment elle parvenait à tenir ce verre.

Quand il eut terminé, il passa bien en évidence, sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour apprécier le goût ou pour le charmer, mais quoiqu'il en fût, l'effet recherché était escompté.

\- Il est bon, en effet – fini par dire Henry

La jeune femme, reposa lentement son verre, d'une main tremblante. Cet homme était réellement en train de la tuer et il fallait qu'il arrête cette provocation avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter.

\- Mon plat aussi est bon, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un – rabroua Abe

Jo et Henry ne firent que lui sourire et comme très souvent, le petit moment magique et familial prit fin lorsque le téléphone de la jeune femme vibrant fortement sur la table les fit tous sursauter.

\- C'est Mike

Elle semblait plutôt frustrée

\- Oui Mike !

\- Jo ! Oui euh, je sais que tout était calme ce matin, mais il faut que toi et ton ombre vous veniez au poste. Nous avons retrouvé un corps qui n'en ait pas vraiment un.

Jo fronça des sourcils, en regardant Henry

\- Comment ça un corps qui n'en est pas vraiment un ?

Cela intrigua également Henry qui se demandait ce que cette nouvelle affaire allait leur apporter.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Il a été mis à l'OCME. Je crois que Lucas y est déjà. Disons que ce qui a été récupéré ne sont que des restes et… Je n'ai pas vu encore, mais il paraît que c'est quelqu'un de jeune.

Jo regarda Henry.

\- On arrive !

Elle raccrocha rapidement. Henry la questionna du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Hanson pense qu'ils ont trouvé des restes et apparemment des restes jeunes…

Henry n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il entendait, il espérait que ce n'était pas… Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent.

\- Abe, on va devoir te laisser ! Désolé de couper court à notre brunch – se désola Jo

Il leur fit un grand sourire

\- Vous avez une ville à protéger donc faite ce que vous avez à faire et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mais par pitié, ne laisse pas Henry conduire.

Jo pouffa tandis qu'Henry le fusilla du regard. La jeune femme paya la note pour tout le monde et ils sautèrent dans sa voiture, direction le 11.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _"Do I wanna know" était dans la série, c'est la chanson qui joue pour introduire Jo dans le premier épisode ;). Certainement l'introduction la plus épique qui a jamais été faite._


	27. Chapter 26

_Merci de vos reviews. Très contente que ça vous plaise._

 _Références à l'épisode 2: Look before you leap._

* * *

Quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent au 11, ils retrouvèrent Hanson et Gates qui discutaient.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit en compte le fait qu'ils arrivaient de nouveau ensemble. Chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis l'histoire avec Alice.

\- Alors ? Il paraît qu'on a un reste de corps ? – demanda Jo

Hanson acquiesça

\- Je n'ai toujours pas osé aller voir ce qu'il en retournait. Mais il paraît que ce sont des restes qui ne sont pas entièrement développés...

Henry ferma à demi les yeux et Jo sentit déjà la nausée arriver. Gates se sentit déjà désolée de cette affaire qui allait sans doute les tourmenter si cela était bien ce à quoi ils pensaient.

\- Je vais descendre voir ce qu'il en est – souligna Henry

\- Je te suis ! – répondit Jo

Gates et Hanson se joignirent également au groupe. Chacun voulait s'assurer du corps qui était présent.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lucas était planté devant, et semblait nerveux. Même de dos, Henry pouvait le confirmer.

Le corps était encore recouvert et Henry questionna son assistant

\- Tu n'as pas encore découvert ?

Lucas acquiesça lentement

\- Je l'ai fait… J'ai même remis les os dans le bon ordre…

Tout le monde remarqua le peu de place que les os prenaient sur la table, même si cachés par un drap. Quand même bien ils n'étaient que des os, ceux adultes étaient censés être au bout de toute la table d'examination. Si ceux-là prenaient le trois quarts, c'était qu'ils étaient chanceux.

Hanson se sentit également nauséeux

\- Dites-moi qu'il manque des morceaux

Lucas secoua négativement la tête

\- J'ai vérifié ! Trois fois !

Henry enfila rapidement sa blouse et ses gants et regarda tout le monde autour de lui, qui semblait retenir son souffle.

Et en découvrant lentement le drap, ce qu'ils craignaient tous fut confirmé.

\- Oh non – murmura Jo

Gates détourna les yeux et sentit presque des larmes dedans. Hanson fut incapable de regarder les restes.

\- Ce sont les restes d'un…

\- D'un enfant – confirma Henry qui sentait que cette affaire allait les remuer plus que jamais.

Examiner le corps d'un enfant était déjà délicat en soi, mais des restes, ils étaient sans doute aussi fragiles que le corps d'un enfant à cet âge. Et il fallait les manipuler délicatement.

Gates suggéra

\- Je… Je vais monter, voir s'il y a eu des enfants disparus ces derniers temps…

Avant qu'elle ne monte, Henry l'arrêta

\- Attendez… Cet enfant n'est pas – il se força à sortir les mots de sa bouche – mort, récemment…

Chacun lui lança un regard, attendant son explication

\- À en juger par la bonne conservation des os, je dirais qu'il est resté près de quelque chose avec du fertilisant, un arbre ou de la terre sans doute… Je craignais qu'il soit délicat à examiner, mais les os sont assez solides pour que je puisse travailler dessus… - il poussa un soupir – cet enfant est mort il y a environ entre 12 à 15 ans et pour trouver la cause, je vais devoir travailler très ardemment dessus.

Il y a des jours comme ça, où chacun souhaitait qu'on les prévienne qu'une longue journée comme celle-ci les attendait. Hanson décida d'accompagner Gates.

\- On va lancer les recherches sur les enfants disparus dans cette période-là et jamais retrouvés. Ça nous aidera sans doute.

Henry avait eu le temps de bien observer les restes et lui confirma ce qu'il devait chercher

\- Il faut que vous recherchiez pour environ un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. À en juger par la déformation de son épaule gauche, il a déjà eu la clavicule cassée, qui a été opérée, mais qui l'aura sans doute rendu moins habile de ce côté-là.

Il regarda l'intérieur de la bouche

\- Il portait un appareil dentaire depuis peu.

Henry parvint à extraire le métal qui était resté collé sur les dents de la petite victime et le passa à Lucas qui le mit dans un contenant pour pièce à conviction.

En voyant tout ceci, Jo se sentit affreusement mal et Gates également. Ce genre de choses touchaient énormément les femmes, mais Hanson pouvait en dire autant. Il n'imaginait pas si cela avait été un de ses garçons, allongé sur la table et en morceaux.

Il fut incapable d'en supporter plus longtemps

\- Écoutez Doc, je vais remonter et je vais lancer les recherches ! Je reviendrais avec les résultats et on comparera tout ça.

Il s'échappa rapidement avant de tourner de l'œil. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer. Même Henry ne pouvait imaginer Abe à l'âge de l'enfant… Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à s'y faire avec Abigail.

Gates remonta également, laissant Lucas, Jo et Henry seuls.

Jo passa de l'autre côté du corps, en tentant de garder la tête haute.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Un petit garçon – répondirent en chœur Henry et Lucas, mais pas d'une voix très joyeuse.

Jo n'imaginait pas l'angoisse et la peur dans laquelle ses parents avaient dû vivre pendant tout ce temps. Ne jamais avoir de nouvelles, ne jamais le revoir revenir, rien du tout.

\- Quelle horreur pour les parents de ce petit – finit-elle par dire

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi – répondit Henry, d'une voix rouée – de toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais eu même en 200 ans, à faire l'autopsie d'un enfant. Il savait déjà que cette affaire allait complètement changer leur point de vue sur la vie et la mort en parallèle, y compris le sien, qui était vraiment pourtant un expert dans son domaine.

Jo regarda le petit corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment il est mort ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Pour l'instant, rien du tout ! Je ne vois pas de blessure particulière, sauf sa clavicule. Son corps est entier et intact, donc je n'arrive pas à établir ce qui a pu se passer, mais je trouverais.

Jo lui caressa délicatement le bras

\- Je vais aider Mike dans ses recherches ! Si quelque chose en particulier te frappe, n'hésite pas à nous solliciter.

\- Je le ferais ! Ça ne va pas être de la tarte de travailler sur celui-là.

\- Je sais bien !

Jo remonta où elle trouva Mike déjà partiellement frustré. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

\- J'imagine que tu penses à Matt et Donnie avec toute cette histoire ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais si j'étais les parents. Imagine, ils vont virer fous quand ils vont apprendre ce qui est advenu de leur enfant.

\- C'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais ! C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir leur annoncer avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai trouvé pas moins de 90 résultats pour des enfants disparus jusqu'à ces 15 dernières années. J'ai minimisé le champ de recherche à ceux âgés d'une dizaine d'années et portant des appareils dentaires et je me retrouve avec une cinquantaine.

Jo se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue

\- Et si on essaie seulement à New York ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais on ne peut pas encore savoir si la victime était New Yorkaise ou pas. J'ai dû prendre tout Manhattan. Et j'essaie de rejoindre les deux bouts en voyant qui a été retrouvé et qui ne l'a pas été.

Jo regarda l'écran avec des tas de photos d'enfants. Une véritable abomination que c'était là. Souvent, les cas de disparition se terminaient mal et étaient reliés à des kidnappings dont l'enfant connaissait l'agresseur une fois sur deux.

\- Combien n'ont pas été retrouvés ?

\- Une vingtaine !

Jo soupira

\- C'est déjà un peu moins de la moitié déjà. Ça nous laisse une chance.

\- Oui, mais va savoir qui parmi tous ces gamins.

Jo se permit de prendre la souris et cliqua sur le sexe M. Sauf que la plupart des résultats n'étaient que des garçons et ils ne gagnèrent que trois places.

\- Bon bah 17, c'est déjà mieux que les 90 que tu m'as dit qui avait été trouvé.

Henry remonta les rejoindre peu de temps après. Les deux détectives le regardèrent d'un même œil.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? – demanda Jo

\- J'ai sans doute repéré une tâche de naissance sur la joue droite de notre victime ! S'il y a une photo avec un enfant possédant une telle tâche.

Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- Attendez, vous avez réussi à repérer une tâche de naissance sur un… Un squelette ?

Jo ne parut pas plus surprise que ça. Henry avait tellement l'habitude d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- Même s'il s'agit d'un squelette, il y a des taches qui ne disparaissent pas. Et à la teinture différente sur le côté droit, je me dis que c'était une tâche assez voyante et c'est ce qui nous permettra d'identifier le petit.

Henry prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Jo, qui se retrouvait entre les deux hommes et n'avait pas l'air de faire un cas de la proximité des genoux d'Henry contre les siens. Hanson remarqua bien leur manège, mais préféra les ignorer. Bien que la situation ne fût pas à rire, il se disait que si un jour il retrouvait Jo allongée sur son bureau et Henry entre ses jambes, il ne serait même pas surpris et les laisserait sans doute finir leur affaire.

Hanson fit descendre les résultats et Henry tenta de garder l'œil ouvert, mais l'écran était bien trop rapide pour lui. Jo était plus douée côté technologique et était également attentive, mais elle fut rapidement frustrée à son tour.

\- Mike ! Tu ne voudrais pas ralentir s'il te plaît ? On va finir par se brûler la rétine avec ton défilement là.

Henry approuva

\- Je n'osais pas demander de peur de passer encore pour un loser, mais tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche

Jo lui donna un coup de coude amical

\- Des fois, il faut voir ce qui y est.

Hanson bredouilla personne ne sut quoi et descendit plus lentement en utilisant les flèches du clavier cette fois-ci.

Ce fut à la fin de la première page qu'Henry et Jo le repèrent en même temps et pointèrent leur doigt sur l'écran

\- Là ! – crièrent-ils en même temps

Hanson en sursauta

\- Hey ! Calmez-vous un peu tous les deux ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous exciter de la sorte.

Hanson cliqua sur la photo du petit garçon pour qu'elle s'affiche en gros, ainsi que les informations qui allaient avec.

Henry hocha la tête, non sans sentir une boule dans la gorge

\- Ça semble correspondre à la tâche que j'ai trouvée sur le squelette…

Jo lut les détails qu'ils venaient de trouver, à haute voix

\- Jeff Patterson, New Yorkais, il vivait à Brooklyn. Âgé de dix ans au moment de la disparition qui était le

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois… Quelles étaient les chances que la date du jour soit également la date de disparition ?

\- Le 20 octobre 2000… Il a disparu aujourd'hui même.

Henry n'était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, mais pour le coup, cela en était une belle.

\- Alors on vient de retrouver les restes d'un petit garçon qui a disparu à cette même date ? Vous croyez que c'est le hasard ou bien quelqu'un a fait en sorte que cela se passe aujourd'hui ? – demanda Hanson.

Jo ne sut répondre, mais Henry tenta

\- Déjà, il va falloir s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien du petit garçon que nous recherchons. J'avoue que je n'en doute pas trop à cause de la tâche qui est assez évidente. Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si c'est lui !

Hanson n'était pas très sûr, mais Jo pensait avoir deviné

\- Un test parental pour le relier à l'ADN du squelette ?

Henry approuva !

\- Ça va être le seul moyen de savoir si oui ou non il s'agit bien de Jeff. Lucas est déjà en train de relever l'ADN du petit.

Jo nota l'adresse du petit sur son calepin.

\- Il va falloir rendre visite à monsieur et madame Patterson dans ce cas.

Elle était déjà debout. Henry ne tarda pas à faire de même et ils regardèrent Mike qui était planté devant l'écran.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? – demanda Jo

\- Allez-y ! Je reste là si j'ai du nouveau.

Ils firent un signe de tête et se mirent en route chez les Patterson, le cœur assez lourd de ce qu'ils allaient demander et apprendre aux parents surtout.

 **###**

\- Au fait, on ne sait pas où les restes ont été trouvés, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Henry, une fois qu'ils furent à Brooklyn et qu'ils marchaient vers le brownstone de la famille Patterson.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Aucune idée ! Hanson ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je ne crois pas qu'on lui ait fait passer l'information. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, il semble qu'il ait été dans la terre pendant un petit moment, mais à New York, ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Il aurait pu être trouvé n'importe où.

\- On posera la question de retour au 11 ou sinon si ses parents ont quelque chose peut-être.

Une fois, les marches du brownstone montées, les deux partenaires se regardèrent, comme incapables de savoir comment s'introduire et quoi dire exactement à des parents dont l'espoir de revoir leur fils vivant s'était probablement envolé depuis longtemps.

\- Quand il faut y aller – murmura Jo

Elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette et ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant qu'une femme dont les traits étaient tirés et qui la rendaient plus âgée qu'elle ne dût l'être, leur ouvrit.

\- Oui ?

Rien qu'à voir son visage, Jo et Henry devinèrent que toute cette histoire autour de la disparition de son fils l'avait grandement fatigué et il y avait de quoi.

Jo montra son badge

\- Détective Jo Martinez, NYPD ! Voici mon légiste, Henry Morgan. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, c'est au sujet de votre fils, Jeff.

La femme sentit une boule dans sa gorge et leur fit signe de rentrer. Elle les invita à prendre place dans le salon. En y rentrant, Jo et Henry avaient l'impression d'être dans une de ces séries où le héros se faisait un tableau avec des tonnes d'indices et de photos dans l'espoir de résoudre un crime… C'était exactement ce que Ellen Patterson avait fait avec les photos de son fils, des coupures de journaux, des extraits d'enfants retrouvés et des tas d'autres choses qui auraient pu l'aider à retrouver sa progéniture.

Quand Ellen repassa devant eux, elle se posa devant le tableau et Henry demanda alors

\- Vous n'avez jamais abandonné les recherches vis-à-vis de votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Ellen sourit tristement

\- Jeff est notre fils unique ! Mon mari a laissé tomber au bout d'un an, mais moi j'ai continué de me battre et je continuerais jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Jo et Henry n'aimaient pas être porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, mais c'était le risque du métier. Ils prirent place dans le canapé, face à la victime.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous aviez du nouveau concernant l'affaire. Est-ce qu'elle a été rouverte ?

Jo répondit calmement

\- Effectivement, l'affaire est rouverte.

Ellen semblait soulagée et commença à s'extasier

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin pour que je vous aide ? J'ai toutes les informations nécessaires… Ce qu'il aimait, les endroits où il aurait pu être, toute une liste.

Jo l'arrêta d'une main avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et qu'elle ne se fasse de faux espoirs pour rien du tout. Surtout s'il s'agissait bien de leur fils, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire.

Henry se sentait en détresse vis-à-vis de cette femme. Il se leva et tendit un tube. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Comme ma partenaire l'a dit, nous avons effectivement une enquête en cours… Car nous… - il prit une profonde inspiration, Jo se leva pour le rejoindre. Il semblait qu'à deux, tout était plus simple – nous avons retrouvé des restes du corps d'un enfant de 10 ans… J'ai pu déterminé que les os étaient datés entre 12 et 15 ans…

Jo continua

\- Et nous avons lancé une liste des enfants disparus à cette période… Henry a remarqué un détail important sur la joue du squelette.

Ellen commença à sentir des larmes dans les yeux

\- Jeff avait une tâche de naissance sur la joue droite, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Henry

Ellen acquiesça. Henry regarda Jo en oblique. Il était quasi certain qu'il s'agissait bien du petit. Cependant, il fallait tout de même passer par les formalités.

\- Je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais nous devons quand même procéder à une analyse parentale pour les relier à l'ADN que nous allons retrouver et être certains qu'il s'agisse bien de votre fils.

Jo vit les épaules de la pauvre femme, descendre. Tout son espoir venait de s'effondrer. La détective compatit et s'installa à côté d'elle pour lui frotter le dos.

Elle essuya ses larmes

\- Je pensais que peut-être, il était quelque part dans le pays, dans la ville, tout grandi et qu'il reviendrait à la maison.

Jo la regarda interrogativement, ainsi qu'Henry

\- Votre fils s'est enfui le jour de sa disparition ?

Ellen haussa des épaules

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien du tout. Nous n'avons que très peu d'indices, voire pas du tout, sur ce qui a pu se passer et Jeff n'était pas le genre à prendre la fuite. Nous sommes des parents très aimants…

Henry regarda autour d'eux

\- Votre mari n'est pas là ?

\- Non ! Il est au travail ! Je dois avouer que depuis toute cette histoire, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans notre mariage. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais lâcher l'affaire, ça fait 15 ans et que rien ne le ramènera, mais je sais bien qu'il souffre autant que moi… Mais il ne veut juste pas l'admettre. Je m'accrochais à tout ce que j'avais. Cet enfant était ma chair et le seul et unique que j'ai pu avoir.

À l'entente de ces mots, Jo et Henry sentirent que quelque chose se brisa en eux. Comme si l'on parlait de leur propre enfant. Pour Henry, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, vu la peur dans laquelle Abe l'avait plongé quelques semaines auparavant. Jo n'était pas encore à ce stade, mais en relevant les yeux vers Henry, ils purent pratiquement lire en l'autre comme dans un livre. Ils semblaient penser à la même chose, qui était que quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne laisseraient pas tomber cette affaire et travailleraient dessus le plus fort possible pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Henry fit signe à Ellen de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux pour le test ADN. Jo se leva et lui dit.

\- Nous aurons également besoin de celui de votre mari pour que le match se fasse. Pouvez-vous nous dire où il travaille ?

\- Il est moniteur d'auto-école et aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il devait faire la route jusqu'au New Jersey. Mais la boîte est située sur Park Avenue.

Jo nota tout ceci et la remercia. Ellen était si désemparée que ni même Jo ni Henry ne surent quoi dire de plus.

Avant de partir, en bonne détective qu'elle était, Jo demanda

\- Si jamais le match est positif, on vous contactera… Mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir cette liste des endroits qu'il fréquentait ? Peut-être que cela nous aidera dans notre enquête, parce qu'on ne sait pas encore où les restes ont été trouvés.

Ellen parut surprise et fronça des sourcils

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

Ils secouèrent la tête

\- Ils ont été déposés ce matin à l'OCME, du 11 – expliqua Henry – personne ne nous a dit d'où ils venaient, mais la liste devrait sûrement nous aider à le savoir. Nous demanderons également au CSU s'ils ont des informations.

Ellen fouilla quelques minutes dans ses affaires et leur tendit une petite liste manuscrite où elle avait écrit tous les endroits que son fils aurait été susceptible de fréquenter avant de disparaître.

Henry avait rapidement lu les coupures de journaux et osa

\- Vous avez écrit à un probable ravisseur qui aurait pu le kidnapper, en disant que n'importe quel prix qu'il faudrait pour récupérer votre enfant, vous étiez prêts à le payer ?

Ellen acquiesça

\- Oui ! Mais nous n'avons jamais reçu d'informations ni de demande. Rien du tout. Normalement, dans le cas d'un kidnapping pour rançon, ils contactent la famille assez rapidement. D'où le fait que j'ai comparé avec d'autres affaires. Mais certains aiment aussi garder le silence, mais j'ai tout tenté pour trouver une explication logique.

Henry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Vivre dans un tel désarroi avait dû être un véritable cauchemar pour cette mère. Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- J'imagine que si le match s'avère positif et qu'il s'agit bien de Jeff… D'un côté, je devrais peut-être me sentir soulagée, au moins je serais ce qui est advenu de lui...

Jo ne comptait pas rester assise sur ses lauriers à attendre la fin de l'enquête pour la première fois, elle fut celle qui promit à la victime de tout arranger

\- Madame Patterson. Je peux vous assurer qu'en tant que détective, que ce soit les restes de votre fils ou pas, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour résoudre cette affaire. On découvrira ce qui s'est passé et vous aurez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez depuis 15 ans.

Henry aimait beaucoup la prise d'initiative de la jeune femme. Il se rappelait encore l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait voulu aider la mère de Vicky Hawkquest, qui avait été poussée d'un pont.

 ** _29 Septembre 2014_**

 _Jo et Henry étaient partis à la résidence universitaire où Vicki faisait ses études. En y arrivant, ses parents étaient là en train de rassembler ses dernières affaires et tout aussi meurtris et peinés qu'Ellen au moment présent._

 _Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec eux et posé quelques questions, la mère de la victime s'était approchée d'Henry et lui avait montré une photo de sa fille en murmurant à quel point elle était belle et qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras !_

 _Henry après s'être perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes, avait soufflé dans le cou de cette mère endeuillée_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je trouverais qui a fait ça._

 _À ce moment-là, Jo l'avait regardé de travers. Ce n'était que leur troisième affaire ensemble et elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait toujours tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais pour le coup, il poussait vraiment trop loin. Il ne devait pas encore être au courant que dans la police, on ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait quand on le voulait._

 _Jo ne fit aucun commentaire, mais dès qu'ils sortirent, elle le disputa._

 _\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment promis à la mère la victime que vous alliez résoudre l'affaire ?_

 _Ils se vouvoyaient encore à cet instant. Ce n'était qu'après l'affaire de Gloria Carlyle que Jo avait commencé à le tutoyer quand elle avait décidé qu'il était son partenaire quoiqu'il pût en dire._

 _Ils traversaient le campus ensoleillé et encore chaud à cette période de l'année_

 _\- Je suis content de savoir que vous vous référez enfin à elle comme une victime._

 _Jo haussa la voix_

 _\- Henry ! Je ne suis pas supposée m'occuper de cette affaire ! Et après qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand ces parents vont appeler ma boss et vont dire « hey, ils ont promis de trouver qui a fait ça » ?_

 _Henry avait toujours son petit répondant, assez énervant au début, la jeune détective s'était retenue plusieurs fois de ne pas lui tirer une balle dans son beau derrière._

 _\- Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez plutôt intérêt à résoudre l'affaire._

 _Jo soupira. Elle finirait par l'envoyer dans sa propre morgue s'il continuait de la provoquer ainsi._

 _\- Okay ! Très bien, stop !_

 _Elle se mit devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter de marcher et le regarda droit dans les yeux, en lui faisant une leçon de morale_

 _\- Même si nous faisons notre maximum, il arrive que dans certaines affaires, on ne parvienne pas à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Une seule affaire peut prendre parfois jusqu'à des années._

 _Henry ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant toute sa petite leçon et faisait un petit sourire sardonique, qui mériterait qu'il se prenne une bonne claque dans la figure._

 _Il lui répondit d'un ton assez misogyne_

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai tout mon temps._

 _Et il la dépassa pour rejoindre la voiture. Jo resta de marbre, et ferma rapidement les yeux, en se disant qu'il allait vraiment terminer à la morgue et qu'elle allait être responsable de le disséquer._

 _« Quel imbécile celui-là » - marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même._

Qui aurait cru qu'en l'espace de quelques mois, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile. Elle aurait certainement été la première à en rire si on le lui avait dit.

Henry regarda Ellen et se rapprocha de sa partenaire

\- Et j'assisterais le détective Martinez dans cette affaire. Nous serons deux à travailler ardemment dessus et croyez-nous, nous trouverons des réponses.

Ellen leur sourit sincèrement. Elle avait tellement attendu que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots.

\- Merci beaucoup ! J'attendrais votre appel.

Jo et Henry quittèrent le brownstone pour aller rendre visite à monsieur Sébastian Patterson, sur Park Avenue.

En rentrant dans la voiture, Henry la taquina

\- Je rêve où tu as fait la promesse à la mère de la victime qu'on allait résoudre l'affaire ?

Jo lui fit les gros yeux

\- Il me semble que tu avais failli me tuer l'année dernière quand je l'ai fait.

Jo souffla

\- Bon ! ça va ! Je te signale qu'on venait de se rencontrer et que je n'étais pas encore habituée à tes petites magouilles. Donc j'ignorais qu'on aurait pu en être capable. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'avec toi, on résout toutes les affaires donc on y arrivera aussi pour celle-là. Et cette mère mérite pleinement de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec son enfant.

Henry lui sourit tendrement et lui donna une petite tape sur le genou

\- Je t'embête ! Je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'on ne laisse pas cette histoire en suspens, même si on doit remonter des années en arrière.

Jo lui rendit son sourire et démarra pour qu'ils se rendent jusqu'à Park Avenue, où ils n'eurent pas trop de difficulté à trouver l'établissement de l'auto-école, elle était quasiment la seule aux alentours.

Jo se présenta rapidement à l'accueil et expliqua qu'ils attendaient Sébastian Patterson. La secrétaire leur dit qu'ils pouvaient patienter, car le monsieur serait là sous peu. Il déposait une élève chez elle avant.

La secrétaire ne cessait de faire les yeux doux à Henry. Jo s'en rendait bien compte, mais pour une fois, Henry n'y faisait pas du tout attention. De plus, lui et Jo n'avaient que très peu d'espace personnel entre eux et parlaient si bas, que leur front se touchait presque, ce qui déstabilisa presque la secrétaire, qui décida qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance et retourna à ses moutons.

Monsieur Patterson ne tarda pas avant de se présenter dans la salle et il regarda les deux nouveaux venus

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ! Vous êtes là pour des cours ?

Jo regarda Henry avant de faire un petit sourire

\- Lui en aurait besoin, mais moi ça ira !

Henry la regarda en secouant la tête. Elle rentrait dans le jeu d'Abe avec un tel commentaire.

Il vit que Sébastian s'apprêtait à lui proposer un forfait, mais Jo mit fin à toute rigolade

\- NYPD, détective Jo Martinez et le mec qui ne sait pas conduire est mon légiste, Henry Morgan. Nous venons de rendre visite à votre femme Ellen, car nous avons un petit service à vous demander, au sujet de votre fils.

Le visage de Sébastian s'assombrit. Il prit les deux partenaires dans la salle qui était généralement pour les pratiques du Code de la route.

Il les fit asseoir à une table et il prit une chaise pour se mettre en face d'eux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez sûrement vu que ma femme n'a jamais lâché l'affaire et j'avoue que cela joue un peu sur notre couple.

\- C'est ce qu'elle nous a expliqué – répondit Henry –, mais nous venons juste faire une analyse

\- Pourquoi ?

Jo lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Sébastian resta neutre. Il semblait à Henry que plus rien n'affectait ce père, tellement la souffrance l'avait bloqué et fermé à tout sentiment. Mais il voyait bien la détresse dans ses yeux et peut être même un peu d'espoir.

\- Je vois – répondit-il simplement – eh bien d'accord, je vous donne une mèche de cheveux

Henry lui tendit le tube et Sébastian le posa dedans. Il regarda les deux partenaires.

\- Vous pensez réellement que c'est Jeff ?

\- Je ne veux pas le confirmer de suite – répondit Henry –, mais je suis presque formel… Nous vous contacterons dès que nous aurons tous les ADN ensemble.

Sébastian hocha la tête. Jo lui demanda.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ce jour-là ? Votre femme nous a donné une liste des endroits que Jeff aurait pu fréquenter, mais peut-être avez-vous d'autres idées ?

Sébastian se frotta les sinus

\- Mon fils était assez aventureux. Si vous dites que les restes ont été trouvés dans de la terre, c'est sans doute l'un des endroits que ma femme a mentionnés… Mais je ne vois rien d'autre.

Henry regarda la liste que Jo avait déposée sur la table et fut interpellé par l'un de noms qui se trouvaient dessus. Il en ferait part à son amie une fois qu'ils seraient dehors.

\- Merci de votre coopération monsieur Patterson ! Nous vous appellerons dès que nous aurons du nouveau – assura Jo

Il fit un signe de tête et ils le quittèrent. Avant de reprendre la route, Henry fit part de son idée à sa partenaire.

\- Les collines de Cumorah.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est l'une des places qu'Ellen a mentionnées ! Il y a eu un glissement de terrain là-bas en 2003.

Jo se gratta le menton

\- Tu crois que c'est là que les restes ont pu être retrouvés ?

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, mais les glissements de terrain ont tendance à pousser toute la terre et la remuer, sur une large partie. Il est possible qu'il ait été dans le coin et que les os aient été ramenés vers Manhattan, parce que les collines sont quand même situées dans l'ouest de l'état de New York.

Jo se disait qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle apprenne plus de choses en Histoire que les deux Guerres mondiales

\- Je ne connaissais pas son existence, donc pour dire. Mais ta théorie peut tenir la route. On posera la question au CSU.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _I apologize toward my English readers. I probably completely misspelled Vicky's name in the flash-back. I looked for her name everywhere, including in the episode's description but there's none of it, obviously, poor girl. So I wrote it as I always heard it but it's probably wrong ^^"_


	28. Chapter 27

Après cette matinée de visite, ils bifurquèrent de nouveau au 11 où Jo parla rapidement au CSU qui leur confia que les restes avaient été trouvés, aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître, près d'un cimetière dans le Queens. Les personnes responsables du cimetière avaient confirmé que jamais il n'y avait eu de restes de corps se promenant à l'entrée. Ce fut lors du nettoyage que les os étaient apparus et ils étaient les seuls.

Henry avait raison, le glissement de terrain avait dû les pousser hors de leur zone d'impact et pour le moment il était impossible de savoir d'où ils provenaient exactement et par où commencer pour tenter de retrouver leur lieu.

Ils repartirent à la morgue et Lucas les attendait. En voyant sa tête, ils surent déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner – commença Henry – il s'agit bien de Jeff ?

Lucas acquiesça lentement. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu crois que cela vaut vraiment la peine de vérifier l'ADN des deux parents ?

\- Par simple question de routine, mais je doute que les résultats ne nous reviennent pas positifs.

Lucas s'occupa de prendre les deux échantillons et de les comparer avec l'ADN de Jeff. Tout ceci se passa rapidement et le match leur revint parfaitement positif.

Le couple se regarda. Pas qu'ils avaient espéré que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais cela lançait officiellement l'affaire et ils ignoraient par où commencer si ce n'est par visiter tous les lieux que le petit garçon aimait.

Jo tapa dans ses mains

\- Eh bien ! Il va falloir travailler sur cette affaire et découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ce petit bonhomme.

\- Et prévenir ses parents – murmura Henry

Jo savait que c'était la tâche la plus difficile. Bon, les deux savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre. Jo et Henry avaient tout expliqué en leur rendant visite le matin même, mais confirmer la chose que leur fils était bel et bien parti, n'allait pas réellement les aider à avancer.

Voyant le visage blasé de Jo, Henry proposa

\- Je travaille avec des cadavres tous les jours ! Je peux les prévenir si tu veux. Tu dois toujours te coltiner ce travail, laisse-moi faire pour une fois.

Jo le regarda longuement et un mince sourire s'incrusta sur le bord de ses lèvres

\- D'accord ! Je vais monter dire à Gates ce qu'on a appris. Et on va devoir attaquer.

\- Une fâcheuse affaire que nous avons là – souffla Gates, une fois que Jo fut remontée pour lui parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

La jeune femme ne put qu'approuver. Et elle réfléchissait encore à comment ils allaient pouvoir gérer tout ceci sans aucun indice, ni rien de plus concernant le petit garçon, à part des lieux.

Gates la regarda

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ces restes n'ont pas été retrouvés avant ? Et pensez-vous que c'est un meurtre ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Même Henry n'a pas encore de réponse. Il nous dit que les os sont en parfait état de conservation et à part la déchirure à la clavicule, il ne voit rien qui aurait pu servir à tuer le petit.

Gates parut autant surprise

\- Il ne serait pas mort de causes naturelles ?

\- Henry fait ses recherches dessus, mais il ne pense pas. Ses parents ne nous ont pas parlé de problème de santé particulier et il n'y a rien dans son dossier à ce sujet.

Une enquête était déjà difficile même avec une victime de meurtre, mais une victime en état de squelette, de plus un enfant et aucun indice à savoir si oui ou non il avait été tué, et que l'affaire remontait à 15 ans, il allait falloir sortir les grosses artilleries pour mettre un mot définitif à toute cette histoire.

\- Et pour répondre au fait que les os n'ont été retrouvés que maintenant, cela peut arriver si jamais ils ont été bien enterrés, je suppose. Henry a parlé d'un glissement de terrain qui aurait pu les déplacer et les envoyer là où le CSU a mis la main dessus, mais c'est tout.

Gates tapota ses ongles sur son bureau

\- J'imagine que pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'autres priorités. Les parents maintenant vont espérer connaître un dénouement et qui mieux d'autre qu'Henry est placé pour résoudre tout ceci. J'ai vu que l'année dernière il y avait eu une affaire similaire avec une jeune femme qui avait été poussée d'un pont ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Sauf que son corps était encore chaud et l'autopsie était moins compliquée. Mais effectivement, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûre d'aller au bout, le lieutenant Reece m'avait un peu mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais m'a dit que de faire confiance à mon instinct était ce qui avait permis de résoudre l'affaire.

Joanna en avait parlé à Victoria et cette dernière voyait bien le bon travail que Jo faisait en donnant toute sa confiance à Henry.

\- Alors, je vais suivre ce qu'elle vous a dit ! Trouvez-moi qui a fait ça à ce petit et faites justice pour ses parents, même si cela date d'il y a si longtemps.

Jo acquiesça et se sentit d'un coup particulièrement boostée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.

* * *

Jo et Henry étaient retournés plus tard à la maison des Patterson. Henry s'était chargé de leur passer un coup de téléphone. Le long silence d'Ellen avait fait dire à Henry qu'elle était probablement complètement brisée et qu'elle tentait de ne pas perdre le nord en s'étouffant dans ses sanglots au travers le combiné. Henry lui avait dit qu'ils repasseraient dans la journée, étant donné que maintenant l'enquête était officiellement ouverte et qu'ils avaient donc besoin d'en savoir plus sur les habitudes du petit garçon, même si cela remontait à quelques années auparavant.

Recevoir la visite de la NYPD était déjà un cas, mais deux fois dans la même journée, Jo se disait que parfois certaines personnes ne méritaient pas qu'on les dérange autant, mais il fallait bien qu'ils fassent leur travail.

Jo sonna et cette fois-ci ce fut Sébastian qui leur ouvrit. Il semblait que lui aussi, la nouvelle l'avait retourné. Il avait les yeux rouges. Visiblement, même s'il avait dit à sa femme d'avancer, dans le fond, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait lui-même.

\- Entrez ! – leur dit-il – on vous attendait !

Il prit une profonde inspiration, en se poussant pour laisser les deux partenaires rentrer

\- Je... Je suis content que l'enquête soit de nouveau ouverte.

Jo le regarda en faisant un sourire compatissant

\- J'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit pas sa mort qu'on enquête, mais j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux de ne jamais savoir où il a été pendant tout ce temps.

Henry lui fit le même regard que sa partenaire

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Patterson, nous allons voir le bout du tunnel pour Jeff.

Ils rejoignirent Ellen, qui était assise devant le tableau qui lui avait donné tant d'espoir pendant toutes ces années. Cette vision brisa Jo et Henry.

\- Ellen ! – son mari posa ses mains sur ses épaules – la détective Martinez et le docteur Morgan sont revenus pour nous poser des questions sur la vie de Jeff. Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque ?

Elle se retourna en essuyant ses larmes et regarda les deux jeunes gens, qui prirent place juste en face d'elle. La situation était délicate et il semblait aux deux partenaires qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas rater cette affaire.

\- Oui… Je m'attendais à vous revoir de toute façon… Quand vous m'avez dit que nos ADN étaient bien le match pour le squelette, dans le fond je m'y attendais… C'est la seule chose que nous avons obtenue sur notre fils depuis ces 15 dernières années alors j'imagine que je voulais juste que ça finisse.

Elle baissa les yeux. Jo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et commença avant qu'ils ne se laissent tous distraire par la peine qui s'introduisait dans la pièce.

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous deux et vous avez tout mon support, mais pour trouver ce qui est arrivé à Jeff, nous devons savoir, quelles étaient ses habitudes ? Comment l'école se passait ?

\- Avait-il des ennemis particuliers ? – ajouta Henry – les enfants peuvent particulièrement être méchants à cet âge !

Jo hocha la tête lentement. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ce fut Sébastian qui leur répondit.

\- Jeff était quelqu'un de très aimé et sérieux. Il était toujours là pour aider les autres. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus populaire, mais il était studieux et il était apprécié. Il était assez bon en sport, surtout sport de glisse.

Henry se rappelait qu'un skate park était sur la liste des endroits où le petit garçon aimait aller. Il songeait à aller y faire un tour. Il demanda alors.

\- Justement, sur votre liste il y a un skate park, Jeff y allait-il souvent ?

Ellen acquiesça

\- Oui ! Il y allait tous les week-ends et je pense que certains de ses camarades de l'époque y vont encore. Ils lui ont fait une espèce d'hommage là, avec des fleurs et ils nous ont demandé son skate pour le poser là-bas en son honneur. Il y est toujours.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Cela pourrait éventuellement servir pour l'avancée de l'enquête. Chaque preuve était bonne à prendre.

Ellen était presque inconsolable et son mari lui frottait lentement le dos.

\- En dehors de ça, c'était un petit garçon qui nous prévenait partout où il allait.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- Et le jour où il a disparu ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Sachant que la date du jour était le jour où le petit avait disparu, Ellen avait beaucoup de mal à réunir toutes ses pensées et se rappeler exactement ce qui avait bien pu se passer 15 ans auparavant.

Sébastian leur répondit

\- C'était un jeudi et c'était le jour où Jeff rentrait plus tard de l'école, car il avait escalade dans le gymnase. Alors on ne s'est pas plus inquiétés. Il y est allé et nous a téléphoné pour savoir s'il pouvait dîner chez une amie. Mais plus tard dans la soirée, quand on voyait qu'il ne revenait pas, que personne ne le ramenait et qu'il ne nous demandait pas de venir le chercher, on a téléphoné à l'amie en question et elle nous a dit que Jeff n'était jamais venu chez elle et que ce n'était pas prévu. Et c'est ce soir-là que tout a bousculé. À cette époque, les enfants n'avaient pas de téléphone portable alors on ne pouvait pas du tout savoir où il était passé. – Ellen souffla – on a tout tenté, on a appelé partout que ce soit à l'école et chez tous les amis, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Henry demanda

\- Et son professeur d'escalade ? Il est le dernier à l'avoir vu vivant, cela peut être une piste ?

Ellen et Sébastian se regardèrent

\- En réalité, on croyait qu'il y était parti. Il nous avait bien téléphoné, mais son professeur nous a dit qu'il n'était jamais venu.

Jo et Henry retinrent le fait que Jeff n'était donc pas allé à son cours d'escalade et avait menti à ses parents sur l'endroit où il allait. Il fallait donc commencer par là. Pourquoi et qui devait-il rencontrer pour l'amener à sa perte ?

Jo aurait pu suggérer internet, mais à cette époque, l'accès était quand même limité, mais existant.

\- Jeff n'aurait pas rencontré du monde sur internet, bien qu'à cette époque les connexions et les échanges n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'ils sont maintenant, mais ils existaient ?

Sébastian et Ellen se mirent à réfléchir et ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent le confirmer.

\- On avait déjà un ordinateur, mais il était dans le salon. Donc autant dire que tout ce que Jeff pouvait faire dessus, on le voyait. Et nous avions un contrôle parental donc il n'a pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait y faire, la plupart des sites étaient bloqués.

\- Et est-ce que cette amie chez qui il disait être est toujours à Manhattan ?

Ellen le confirma

\- Oui ! Elle s'appelle Amy Saunders ! Elle a grandi avec Jeff depuis le jardin d'enfants. Elle a 25 ans maintenant. Je n'ai pas vraiment gardé contact avec elle, mais tous les ans, elle m'envoie un message à la date d'anniversaire de Jeff en me disant qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit là pour voir à quel point le temps avait changé.

Jo nota tout ceci et demanda

\- Vous savez où on peut la trouver ?

\- Elle travaille à la bibliothèque de l'école élémentaire où elle était scolarisée avec Jeff. Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était une façon de le garder vivant à sa manière.

Jo et Henry savaient que chaque personne était importante dans des affaires de meurtres d'enfants ou de disparition. Même si l'affaire était vieille et que pour certains, elle n'avait aucune importance, les deux jeunes gens comptaient mettre le doigt sur ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là.

De plus Henry, savait qu'il devait continuer de faire quelques analyses sur les restes du petit, notamment les mains et les pieds, juste dans le cas.

Ellen posa sa tête contre le torse de son mari et à voir leur position, même si la situation n'était pas du tout à ça, Jo revit le flash de l'an passé, lorsqu'en plein milieu du mois de janvier, elle avait rouvert une affaire sur laquelle Sean travaillait et qu'elle avait été laissée presque à ramasser à la petite cuillère, mais Henry ne l'avait pas laissée tomber aussi bas. Il était venu lui rendre visite à la fin de l'enquête et ils avaient dégusté un bon chocolat chaud dans cet hiver glacial qui sévissait, sur les escaliers devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, dans le calme quartier de Washington Heights. Elle lui avait parlé de la façon dont leur dernière altercation s'était terminée. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle pensa que la même chose avait failli se reproduire avec Henry le mois dernier.

Henry l'avait rassuré et l'avait serré contre lui et elle avait posé sa tête contre lui, se sentant en sécurité contre lui, elle avait chaud même s'ils étaient dehors et que quelques flocons commençaient à tomber. Après quelques minutes où ses mains commençaient à devenir glacées, Henry lui avait proposé de rentrer se réchauffer, tandis qu'il reprendrait un taxi. Mais Jo lui avait demandé de rester encore un peu avec elle et il l'avait fait. Ils n'en avaient jamais rien dit à personne, Henry n'en avait même pas parlé à Abe, mais ils avaient passé la soirée dans le canapé de la jeune femme, à regarder quelques photos que Jo avait bien accepté de partager et ils avaient discuté. Jo s'était pratiquement collé contre Henry et avait fini par complètement se blottir contre lui, la tête et une main sur son torse, alors qu'ils parlaient et elle s'était rapidement endormie au creux de ses bras, drainée par les longues journées qu'elle avait eues. Henry avait un bras autour d'elle et la protégeait comme une petite chose fragile. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond en entendant sa respiration devenir plus lente et son corps cherchant la chaleur du sien. Il avait dégagé ses mèches de cheveux de son front et l'avait soulevé pour la porter dans sa chambre et la poser dans son lit. Un peu à la façon dont il l'avait fait en la ramenant à la boutique et la coucher dans le canapé, mais la situation était un peu différente, elle était quelque peu saoule. Jo savait qu'Henry l'avait déposé dans son lit et elle avait même senti la caresse de ses doigts effleurer sa joue. Mais ils n'en avaient plus parlé, mais ce moment spécial avait une place sacrée dans leur cœur.

Jo se leva et Henry fit de même

\- Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour connaître le dénouement de ce qui est arrivé à Jeff, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Sébastian et Ellen les remercièrent et le couple les quitta.

En sortant, ils poussèrent un soupir qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- À mon avis ; on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge – affirma Jo – tout est si flou ! Pourquoi ce petit qui semblait brillant aurait menti à ses parents pour disparaître du jour au lendemain ?

Henry n'avait pas plus de réponses. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était très difficile de comprendre les enfants. Ils étaient secrets et il fallait leur tirer les vers du nez pour qu'ils parlent. Si même eux en tant qu'adultes, ils ne disaient pas grand-chose, des enfants ne feraient pas mieux. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être plus influençables et de craquer rapidement, cela étant.

Jo regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. La journée était passée à une vitesse éclair et elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient fait que tourner en rond.

\- Je dois faire des analyses plus poussées sur les restes de Jeff – murmura Henry, quand ils reprirent la route

Jo le regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil

\- Il y a autre chose que tu aimerais voir ?

\- Je vais m'attarder un peu sur les mains et les pieds. On ne sait jamais, il y a sans doute quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien vu. Mais Lucas a continué de nettoyer les os pendant notre absence, alors cela sera sans doute plus facile.

Jo ne fit qu'acquiescer et repensa au skate park

\- J'y pense ! Tant qu'on est là ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour au Skate park ? Et qu'on prenne la preuve dont on a besoin, qui est donc le skate de Jeff ? Je sais que ses camarades ont voulu lui rendre hommage, mais on va en avoir besoin.

Henry approuva

\- Je sais ! Je me disais la même chose pendant qu'on parlait à Ellen et Sébastian. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais ils nous ont dit que les camarades de Jeff y allaient toujours, alors qu'ils ont quand même un bon âge maintenant.

Jo pouffa

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils restent de grands enfants dans le fond.

\- Peut-être qu'on en trouvera certains et qu'on pourra leur poser la question. Je pense que dans un parc qui est censé être pour les enfants et adolescents, on n'aura aucun mal à les repérer.

\- Je suis d'accord ! Alors on fait un tour et ensuite on repart au 11.

 **###**

Ils se rendirent au Astoria skate park qui était justement situé dans le Queens. Un parc qu'Henry connaissait bien. En marchant et voyant les jeunes et moins jeunes skateurs, glissant comme des brutes sans prendre en compte qui ou quoi passait devant eux, il eut un petit sourire en coin, que Jo ne manqua pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ? Tu les envies ?

Il la regarda d'un air blasé et elle éclata de rire. Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- J'imagine que te le proposer est la dernière chose à faire. T'as déjà du mal derrière un volant, je ne te vois vraiment pas faire ça sans te déchirer les bijoux de famille, ça serait dommage si tu veux procréer.

Henry resta bouche bée. Mais comment pouvait-elle autant le taquiner ainsi ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et avança un peu trop rapidement à son goût et pour répondre à sa question, il lui dit.

\- C'est parce que l'année dernière j'ai emmené Abe ici. Il voulait essayer de faire du skate à tout prix.

Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres, en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

\- À son âge ! Il a vraiment le goût du risque.

Henry se rappelait qu'il avait bien failli revenir dans la rivière quand Abe était descendu comme une furie de la pente de skate. S'il n'était pas déjà immortel, son fils l'aurait déjà tué.

\- Plus que nous c'est sûr.

Jo le regarda d'un air indifférent

\- Dixit le mec qui a envie de se prendre une balle à chaque fois qu'on est sur le terrain.

Henry répondit avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas en prendre. L'adrénaline sur le terrain, il n'y a rien de plus excitant.

\- Bah voyons !

\- Mais – reprit-il – tu as raison, les sports de glisse, ce n'est pas trop mon délire. Abe m'a fichu la frousse, mais il s'en est quand même bien sorti.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et tourna Jo vers la pente où Abe avait fait sa descente, avec vue sur le Hamilton Bridge.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Il n'a pas choisi exactement le plus petit spot

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule !

Elle regarda la longue descente et la hauteur entre le sol et la pente et elle fut impressionnée qu'Abe ait réussi à passer de l'autre côté sans la moindre casse.

Henry remarqua une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as envie d'essayer.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je n'étais pas une fille qui jouait à la maman ou à la poupée, il fallait que je traîne dans les pattes de mon frère pour faire des trucs de garçon donc j'aie fait du skate aussi, mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas remis le pied dessus. Je me demande si avec mes grandes jambes, j'en serais encore capable. Je crains un peu de me ramasser un œil au beurre noir, mais moi aussi, j'aime le risque.

Jo ne plaisantait pas, apparemment elle comptait revenir à cet endroit une fois que l'affaire serait classée.

Il la suivit, elle avait déjà repéré un groupe de jeunes adultes qui était sans nul doute de l'âge que Jeff aurait dû avoir présentement

En marchant entre les pistes de skate, ils virent en effet, posé près d'un lampadaire, un skate avec quelques fleurs et la photo de Jeff. Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient sans nul doute à la bonne place et il n'y avait personne d'autre autour, pas d'enfants. Juste des jeunes adultes. Qui étaient encore souples, considérant les figures qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Il y avait trois garçons et une fille. Henry murmura à Jo.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre visite à Amy

Jo le questionna du regard et Henry pointa la jeune femme qui attendait son tour, sur la pente.

\- On ne sait pas si c'est elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais comme les parents nous ont dit qu'elle était amie avec Jeff depuis l'enfance, je doute qu'elle n'ait pas non plus fait partie des sessions de skate.

Jo s'avança vers le groupe de garçons qui était en bas

\- Excusez-moi !

Ils la regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire et l'entourèrent. Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Des idiots !

\- Bah alors, ma jolie, on vient s'essayer au skate ?

Jo les toisa simplement. Elle n'était que très rarement impressionnée par la gent masculine, sauf celui qui l'accompagnait.

Elle sortit son badge et les trois garçons perdirent rapidement leur sourire.

\- Non, NYPD, Jo Martinez ! Je ne viens pas m'essayer au skate, **mon joli** – répondit-elle avec la voix la plus sarcastique qu'elle trouva.

Elle parvint à se dégager d'eux et Henry put la rejoindre

\- Et lui c'est qui ? – demanda un des hommes – il ne ressemble pas à un flic

\- On dirait un mélange de Sherlock Holmes et Hercules Poirot.

Henry fronça des sourcils. La dernière référence ne lui avait jamais été attribuée. Il se présenta avant d'entendre encore d'autres âneries.

\- Henry Morgan, je suis le légiste officiel du détective Martinez.

Au nom « légiste », trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent sur Jo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un légiste vous accompagne ?

\- On est là pour vous poser au sujet d'un petit garçon qui a disparu il y a exactement 15 ans aujourd'hui. On a vu les fleurs et le skate donc on présume que vous êtes soit des amis, soit des connaissances… Personne dans le coin n'a l'âge que Jeff aurait dû avoir à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent et automatiquement regardèrent la jeune fille qui était occupée à faire quelques cascades de l'autre côté.

\- On était des connaissances. On avait plus entendu parler lui depuis longtemps. Mais il était souvent ici. C'est Amy qui a déposé le skate avec un autre ami qui a déménagé depuis.

Jo regarda la jeune fille

\- C'est Amy là haut ?

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent. Henry ne put cacher son petit sourire. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Pas besoin de jubiler !

Jo monta la pente sans demander son reste à qui que ce soit, ne remarquant pas quatre hommes complètement idiots et stoïques, plutôt tous occupés à regarder son derrière.

En la voyant arriver, Amy pouffa et lui dit

\- Il faudrait éviter de monter directement la pente et plutôt choisir les escaliers par moment, parce que regardez ce que vous avez provoqué !

Jo ne comprit pas, mais détourna les yeux pour voir que même Henry aurait eu besoin d'un bavoir.

\- Oh les hommes ! Incapable de se tenir devant une paire de fesses

\- Ou une paire de seins !

Jo approuva. Amy vit le badge de la jeune femme accroché à son pantalon.

\- Détective à ce que je vois

\- Effectivement ! Jo Martinez, homicide !

Amy s'arrêta et remit son pied sur son skate. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Euh… Est-ce que par hasard ça aurait un rapport avec Jeff ?

Jo hocha lentement la tête. Amy s'installa sur le rebord de la pente et Jo fit de même sous le regard abasourdi d'Henry, qui n'osait déjà pas monter la large pente. Il préféra rester en bas et attendrait le verdict de Jo. Elle pouvait très bien mener les interrogations sans lui.

Un des jeunes garçons le taquina

\- Vous ne rejoignez pas votre collègue ?

Henry dépoussiéra son manteau et son écharpe

\- Elle s'en sortira très bien toute seule ! Je préfère l'attendre ici.

\- Vous avez peur de la hauteur ?

\- Oh non pas du tout ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi souple qu'elle. Si je monte cette pente avec mes vêtements et mes chaussures, je vais sans nul doute rapidement manger le béton.

Les trois autres rigolèrent

\- Il y a un escalier en arrière, doc. Si ça peut vous aider.

Henry fit un sourire crispé et décida de rejoindre les deux femmes, histoire de se faire une idée du personnage.

\- Les parents de Jeff nous ont dit que vous étiez une amie proche, depuis le jardin d'enfants ?

Amy acquiesça

\- C'est vrai ! Il était mon meilleur ami ! Autant dire qu'on a passé toute notre scolarité ensemble. Après sa disparition, je lui ai écrit des lettres et je les ai postées à chaque endroit qu'il aimait, dans l'espoir que s'il repassait, il les verrait. J'ai beaucoup aidé ses parents la première année à tenter de le retrouver, mais éventuellement, je suis passée à autre chose.

Henry venait de les rejoindre et s'installa tranquillement aux côtés de Jo. Il salua Amy d'un signe de tête et attrapa la conversation en cours. Jo fut surprise de voir qu'il avait enfin osé la rejoindre, mais garda son sérieux.

\- Donc vous avez ouvert l'enquête ? Après tout ce temps ? – demanda Amy

\- Oui… En réalité, notre commissariat a reçu des restes et…

Jo regarda Henry qui acheva la phrase pour elle

\- Ils appartiennent à Jeff… Alors nous avons l'obligation de découvrir ce qui s'est passé et nous allons y travailler très dur, c'est une certitude.

Le visage d'Amy se voila. Elle n'avait pas eu plus d'espoir de revoir son ami vivant depuis tout ce temps, mais cela l'affecta tout de même. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible.

\- Dans le fond, je pensais bien qu'il était mort, mais de ne pas savoir, ça bouffe quand même de l'intérieur.

\- Ça va être notre rôle d'y travailler, ne vous inquiétez pas – rassura Jo –, mais maintenant, sa mère nous a donné une liste des endroits qu'il aimait. Est-ce que les lettres que vous avez écrites y sont toujours ?

Amy secoua la tête

\- Non ! Évidemment ! Les gens les ont déchirés, ou bien simplement la pluie et le mauvais temps.

Jo continua

\- Et le jour où Jeff a disparu, il a menti à ses parents en disant qu'il allait passer la soirée chez vous. Aviez-vous parlé de quelque chose en particulier dans les jours qui ont précédé sa disparition ? Avait-il rencontré une personne qui aurait pu lui promettre quelque chose et il y serait parti sans prévenir, ne voulant pas se faire disputer ?

Amy essaya de se rappeler, mais n'étant qu'une enfant à cette époque, tout était un peu flou.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement. Je le voyais un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude, mais c'était souvent le cas quand on arrivait vers Halloween, il voulait toujours faire de son costume, quelque chose d'original.

Henry essaya de réfléchir, mais il était difficile de remplir les blancs sans aucun autre indice, que ce soit sur le corps, de la part des parents ou des amis et surtout aucun indice laissé de la part du petit. Le suicide avait tout de même traversé l'esprit du légiste, mais s'il était heureux et ne manquait de rien, il n'avait aucune raison particulière de le faire, mais après tout, personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de chaque individu, quand même bien ils semblaient les plus heureux du monde. Les apparences étaient très souvent trompeuses.

Amy se frotta l'épaule, comme pour se réchauffer. Jo y perçut une petite larme.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous souhaiteriez partager ? – demanda-t-elle

Amy regarda ses ongles

\- Je ne sais pas si cela pourra aider, mais à l'époque, Jeff m'avait fait une cassette audio et il me parlait des tas de projets et en fond, il y avait la chanson « Stairways to heaven ». Je sais qu'il adorait cette chanson, il l'avait même composé à la guitare dans le cours de musique, mais bon, peut-être qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose au travers ceci.

Henry et Jo furent intrigués

\- Possédez-vous toujours cette casette ? – demanda Henry

Amy affirma

\- Oui ! Mais à l'époque je l'écoutais dans une radio avec le nécessaire ou dans un baladeur à cassettes audio… De nos jours, cette ancienne technologie ne sert plus à rien et il faudrait que je la convertisse en fichier mp3 et que je vous la partage.

Jo lui sourit

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons tout le matériel nécessaire au 11 et dans le cas, j'ai ici un légiste qui possède des antiquités de bien avant notre naissance à tous les trois.

Elle le regarda d'un air sarcastique. Henry secoua simplement la tête. Si elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Amy sourit et fut rassurée

\- Bon ! Tant mieux dans ce cas ! Je, je vais essayer de la retrouver ! Je pense que lorsque je suis partie de chez mes parents, je l'ai emmené, sans doute plus pour un souvenir que de la réécouter, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis les deux dernières années suivant sa disparition. Je viendrais l'amener en personne au poste 11 dans ce cas. Mais donnez-moi quelques jours.

Jo acquiesça et lui donna sa carte

\- Pas de problèmes, mais ne nous faussez pas !

Amy secoua la tête

\- Il n'y a aucun risque là-dessus.

Henry regarda alors le skate qui était appuyé contre le poteau. Il demanda.

\- Peut-on emprunter le skate de Jeff ? C'est pour les besoins de notre enquête. Quand tout sera résolu, nous le remettrons en place.

Amy sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne faisaient que tout ça pour aider alors elle ne vit aucun problème à leur permettre de faire avancer une enquête qui n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps.

\- Allez-y ! Je suis la seule qui continue de garnir les fleurs de toute façon. Jeff serait sûrement content de savoir que l'enquête sur sa mort est rouverte. Prenez-le s'il peut vous servir en quoi que ce soit.

Jo et Henry la remercièrent et prirent le skate qui était en parfait état d'utilisation avec seulement quelques rayures ici et là, sans doute s'il passait toutes les saisons contre ce poteau. Personne ne l'avait volé ou même essayé, mais il était bien protégé par un cadenas et il fallait dire que les gens étaient assez respectueux des hommages.

La nuit était déjà tombée et Jo souffla

\- J'y crois pas ! Il fait déjà noir et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a rien fichu de la journée ! Je déteste cette période de l'année, ugh !

Henry rigola sous cape. Jo était une hispanique et si elle le pouvait, elle prendrait la fuite au Mexique ou à Cuba pendant les six mois d'hiver.

Jo déposa le skate à l'arrière de la voiture et regarda son volant, en tapotant ses doigts dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Henry, en la voyant songeuse

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il se fait tard, tu veux vraiment retourner au 11 maintenant ? Le temps qu'on refasse la route, il va être encore plus tard… Mais je sais que ça ne te dérange pas de pousser tes analyses.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Je voudrais juste faire quelques vérifications, mais si tu ressens le besoin de rentrer…

Jo secoua la tête

\- Ah non non, pas du tout ! Je ne faisais que suggérer. On y retourne. Je dois de toute façon déposer le skate comme preuve donc, on ne va pas non plus se reposer.

* * *

 **Author's note** : J _e réponds à Léa. Déjà merci de ta petite review :), tu peux me tutoyer, me faire vouvoyer va me donner l'impression d'avoir 70 ans, mdrr. Et ensuite, honnêtement je saurais pas te dire où je pêche mes idées, ça vient tout seul lol. Parfois, je recherche des affaires criminelles sur internet pour m'inspirer ou voir comment se fait telle ou telle chose (le FBI doit me détester). Je m'inspire aussi de ce que le producteur nous a dit sur ce qu'il aurait aimé faire dans la s2 et de mes propres théories que je me suis faite à force de revoir la série, tout ça créer les intrigues que je mets en place ^^". Ça m'arrive d'avoir des longues périodes de syndrôme de pages blanches (les chapitres que je poste sont écrits depuis des lustres) mais ça finit par revenir petit à petit. Dans tous les cas, je fais énormément de recherches pour tenter de rester un minimum cohérente. Merci encore de ta review et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire._


	29. Chapter 28

Quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent au poste, la salle des détectives se vidait, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise. Jo remarqua que Mike n'était pas là. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas, il s'était certainement dit qu'il remettrait tout ceci au lendemain.

\- Je vais déposer le skate – souffla Jo quand ils se séparèrent dans le couloir pour qu'Henry descende au sous-sol

\- Tu me rejoins après, je vais voir ce que je trouve

\- Okay !

En arrivant, Henry vit que Lucas était toujours sur place. Il regarda sa montre.

\- Lucas ! Tu n'es pas encore chez toi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête

\- J'ai voulu nettoyer les os toute la journée. C'était très long, il y avait beaucoup de terre encrassée, mais je pense qu'ils ont de l'allure maintenant.

Henry regarda la disposition du petit squelette qui était un peu plus brillant que lorsqu'il avait été trouvé.

Il sourit. Lucas semblait être autant touché par cette affaire et c'était normal. Ils l'étaient tous.

\- Bon travail, Lucas !

\- Merci boss ! Je me suis dit, autant que je serve à quelque chose si vous et Jo étiez occupés toute la journée, à parler avec les parents et courir à droite et à gauche. Vous avez appris quelque chose ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Pas vraiment ! Enfin, pour l'instant rien qui pourrait nous aider à savoir ce qui s'est passé. L'amie de la victime va nous amener une cassette audio dans laquelle il y avait une chanson avec une histoire d'Heaven, enfin bref… C'est peut-être un message, il tentait peut-être de dire quelque chose alors nous verrons ça quand nous l'écouterons.

Lucas se gratta le menton

\- Il aurait pu se suicider ?

Henry n'en était plus très sûr, mais apparemment il fallait considérer la possibilité

\- J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai envie d'être convaincu que ce n'est pas le cas.

Henry se remit devant le reste du corps et regarda Lucas

\- Si tu as envie de rentrer te reposer, tu peux. Je vais me débrouiller à partir d'ici.

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Je travaille avec vous boss ! Je peux rester.

\- C'est gentil ! Mais Jo va me rejoindre donc on sera à deux dessus, si on trouve quelque chose qui nous interpelle, on appellera.

Lucas croisa des bras

\- Je reste quand même !

Henry n'insista pas. Pendant un temps, Lucas aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de quitter plus tôt. Il évoluait et mûrissait de plus en plus. Henry était fier de lui.

Jo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et se mit aux côtés de Lucas et vit à quel point Henry était délicat et minutieux. Son cœur se serra. Sur la photo, Jeff semblait si joyeux et plein de vie. De le voir là en état de squelette, ne pouvait que la faire imaginer ce que les parents ressentaient.

En frottant délicatement les ongles de la victime, Henry découvrit quelque chose qui l'interpella

\- Étrange – murmura-t-il

\- Quoi ? – demandèrent en chœur, les deux autres

Henry prit sa loupe et avec un burin, parvint à extraire ce qu'il avait découvert et le mit dans un contenant fermé.

\- C'est de la peinture ! Il en avait sous les ongles.

\- De la peinture ? répéta Jo en écho – d'où ça provient ?

Henry se pencha plus profondément sur ce qu'il venait de récupérer et le mit dans la lumière. Jo et Lucas penchèrent la tête simultanément pour essayer de voir ce que lui voyait.

\- Hmm, il s'agit de peinture blanche provenant d'une Buick Century 2000.

Jo et Lucas se regardèrent étonnamment

\- La peinture provient d'une voiture ? – demanda Jo pour être sûre

Henry le confirma

\- Absolument !

Jo tenta de réfléchir et sentait comme si son cerveau allait exploser

\- Mais je n'ai pas vu ce genre de voiture quand on a visité les parents de Jeff.

Lucas expliqua

\- C'est un vieux modèle ! Je doute que beaucoup de personnes roulent encore avec. Maintenant à savoir pourquoi il en avait sur les ongles, c'est une grande question.

Henry suggéra

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, son père tient une auto-école, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plutôt moniteur – corrigea Jo –, mais oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il aurait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de son propre enfant et qu'il aurait maquillé ça pendant des années ?

Henry haussa des épaules. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais nous devons quand même vérifier auprès de l'auto-école si à cette période, une voiture comme telle était conduite. Question de principe.

Jo lui donna raison. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait rien négliger. Et encore plus dans le cas d'un enfant.

\- Alors on retournera à l'auto-école demain si tu veux bien ? À cette heure-ci, clairement on n'aura pas d'infos dessus.

\- Je sais ! Mais au moins, on a déjà un petit quelque chose.

Jo en bonne amie qu'elle était avait ramené tout le monde. Lucas ne voulait pas lui faire faire un détour, mais la jeune femme s'en fichait et disait qu'elle n'était pas plus pressée que ça, que personne ne l'attendait. Ce commentaire donna envie à Henry de l'inviter pour qu'ils dînent ensemble avec Abe, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche quand elle le déposa devant la boutique.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se promirent de se retrouver assez tôt dès le lendemain pour une visite à l'auto-école et voir où ce mystère continu allait les mener.

 **###**

Dans la nuit, Jo fut réveillée en sursaut, avec l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Avant d'allumer, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et faillit hurler en voyant une ombre se dessinant juste devant son placard.

Elle chercha à allumer sa lampe de chevet, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle serra des dents. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films d'horreurs dans sa vie pour savoir ce que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle tâta son arme, mais ses mains étaient si tremblantes, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper la gâchette.

Dans des moments comme ça, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un certain Henry Morgan à ses côtés. Parfois, elle avait les chocottes de rester toute seule et être flic ne changeait pas la peur qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'idée de se faire attraper et sans que personne ne le sache.

Elle demanda d'une voix forte

\- Qui est là ?

L'ombre s'avança vers elle et elle manqua vraiment un cri de terreur, quand une lumière blanche se mit à l'entourer et elle fit face à

\- Jeff ? – s'étrangla-t-elle

Elle porta la main à sa tête. Elle espérait qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

\- Il faut que vous retrouviez ce qui m'est arrivé.

Jo se demandait pourquoi elle se mettait à voir un esprit alors qu'elle n'était pas celle qui côtoyait la mort en permanence. Elle se pinça et fut surprise de voir qu'elle le sentait.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne rêve même pas.

L'esprit du petit garçon tenta de l'apaiser

\- Je ne veux vous aucun mal détective Martinez ! Tout comme je ne veux aucun mal au docteur Morgan que j'ai visité aussi ! Je veux que ce soit vous deux qui élucidiez mon meurtre. Et personne d'autre

Jo ignorait si ce qu'elle faisait avait du sens, mais elle demanda

\- Tu as donc été assassiné ? Tu sais par qui, où ?

Jeff secoua la tête

\- Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Ça fait des années que je rode à comprendre. Il faut que vous trouviez pour que je puisse m'en aller en paix. Pour que mes parents puissent faire mon deuil.

Jo resta enfoncée dans ses oreillers, à regarder un fantôme. Elle n'avait jamais vu de fantôme de sa vie et la voilà à parler à un cadavre… Traîner avec Henry était en train de la rendre dingue, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Jeff, euh… On a promis à tes parents qu'on allait tout faire pour trouver ce qui t'est arrivé. Et nous allons tenir notre promesse. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire, mais éventuellement, nous trouverons le bout.

Jeff semblait rassuré et fit un sourire

\- Je sais que vous y arriverez et quand ça sera le cas, je pourrais partir en paix. J'attendrais et je serais patient. Je ferais aussi de mon mieux pour tenter de vous laisser des indices si je le peux.

Il s'éloigna et disparut dans un halo. La lumière s'alluma toute seule et Jo crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Elle prit un coussin et hurla dedans. Il semblait que c'était ce don elle avait besoin pour faire passer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle descendit à la cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau bien glacé pour tenter de faire redescendre l'adrénaline qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle était descendue avec son téléphone dans la main et le regarda.

Il était près de 3h du matin. Jeff avait dit qu'il avait rendu visite à Henry également, alors à moins que ce dernier ne dormait vraiment que profondément ou avait déjà parlé à des esprits avant, il ne semblait pas qu'il ait été plus perturbé… À moins qu'il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller pour en parler.

Elle soupira et s'excusa mentalement de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le téléphone de la boutique sonna lourdement et Henry sauta dessus. Il était dans la cuisine, en train de se remettre de ses émotions et se demandait ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Jo ?

La jeune femme qui s'était assise à son bar resta de marbre

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

\- À cette heure-ci, je ne vois pas trop d'autres solutions !

\- Oui évidemment – elle s'arrêta et regarda son verre d'eau – Henry, euh… Il vient de se passer un truc super étrange et j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver et apparemment pas, mais..

Henry acheva pour elle

\- L'esprit de Jeff t'a rendu visite ?

Elle hocha la tête comme si ce dernier pouvait la voir. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Oui ! Henry, je ne comprends pas. Comment c'est possible ?

Henry s'était également assis sur la plus proche chaise et ne pouvait réellement l'expliquer. Avec sa condition, il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par rentrer en contact avec l'au-delà, mais il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire avec Jo.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication que ce soit logique ou scientifique, mais je pense que Jeff est derrière nous. Et toi et moi, on est décidés à résoudre cette affaire alors il veut nous faire savoir qu'il nous encourage et qu'il nous aidera du mieux qu'il peut. Je doute qu'il ait voulu nous faire peur, sinon il s'y serait pris autrement. Mais il a confiance alors à nous d'en faire autant.

Jo avait su que cette affaire allait être longue, fatigante et bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

\- Eh bien, on n'a plus qu'à lui donner ce qu'il souhaite pour qu'il puisse être apaisé. Mais je t'avoue que cette visite vient de couper court à mon sommeil, pas sûre que je puisse me rendormir de sitôt.

\- Moi pareil… Je ne suis pas facilement effrayé, mais j'avoue que pour le coup, c'était si inattendu que l'idée de refermer l'œil me terrifie.

Il y eut un long silence. Il faisait peut-être environ 5C dehors à cette heure-ci, mais Jo n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner se coucher.

\- Tu sais. Erm… Je connais un petit restaurant qui est ouvert 24h, tous les jours. Ils servent des repas de fin de soirée. On trouvera sans doute quelque chose qui fera office de petit déjeuner. C'est en plein Times Square et ça s'appelle Times Square Dinner & Grill. Ça te dit ? On peut rester là-bas quelques heures, prendre un café et des gourmandises, et discuter de ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui. Et puis, cela nous permettra sans doute d'aller à l'auto-école dès 8h du matin et parler à la secrétaire ou peut être bien Sébastian s'il y est.

Henry n'avait pas mieux à proposer.

\- Parfait ! On se rejoint là-bas dans une heure. Ne te fatigue pas pour moi, je prendrais un taxi.

\- Comme tu veux ! À tout à l'heure !

Ils raccrochèrent et Henry se frotta machinalement le visage. Il attrapa un stylo et un papier et écrit un mot pour Abe qu'il partit accrocher sur sa porte. Il se fit rapidement une toilette dans sa salle de bain personnelle, ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour savoir comment il devait s'habiller et se disait qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid.

Il attrapa son manteau et son habituelle écharpe rouge et était paré pour passer quelques heures avec la belle détective, avant que toute la ville ne soit réveillée. C'était bien la première fois, en dehors du séjour à l'hôpital, qu'il rejoignait Jo si tôt, pendant une affaire.

 **###**

Ils se retrouvèrent au Bar & Grill qui était plutôt calme. Il n'y avait que quelques sans-abris qui y traînaient, mais personne n'était aussi dérangé pour venir traîner dans le coin à 4h du matin.

Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre, qui donnait directement sur la grande avenue qu'était Times Square et dont il n'y avait pas un chat à cette heure de la nuit ou cette heure matinale, cela dépendait du point de vue qu'on avait.

Un serveur, le seul de l'établissement, qui s'occupait du bar et du nettoyage, vint à leur rencontre et leur donna le menu. Ils le remercièrent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes, sans dire un mot.

Ce fut Henry qui brisa le silence, comme très souvent

\- Donc ! Toi et moi, sous prétexte qu'on n'arrive plus à dormir, on se retrouve sur Times Square à 4h du matin pour prendre un petit déjeuner ?

Jo leva les épaules

\- Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Franchement, tu peux dire que tu aurais réussi à te reposer pour les quelques heures qui restaient après tout ça ? Je me suis cru dans « The Conjuring » là.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Jo lui fit signe d'oublier. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas de quoi elle parle.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi à me rendormir, c'est vrai – avoua Henry, qui n'était pourtant pas si facilement effrayé –, mais en même temps, cette histoire d'apparition m'a intrigué.

Jo se frotta le visage

\- M'en parle pas ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais en train de devenir folle…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda dehors, sur le trafic non existant et les lumières éclairant l'avenue.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est notre imagination qui nous a joué un tour ? – suggéra-t-elle

Henry avait passé les quelques minutes suivant la visite de Jeff à se demander si oui ou non tout ceci n'était que dans sa tête, mais s'ils étaient deux à avoir vu la même chose, il aurait tendance à penser que non. Même si cela venait de leur esprit, restait que le petit garçon leur avait fait passer un message dans tous les cas.

\- Si c'est le cas, eh bien notre esprit a fait du bon travail. Mais dans tous les cas, on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Le serveur revint et leur déposa une tasse de café bien fumante avec un nuage de crème juste au-dessus. Les deux jeunes gens ne commandèrent pas à manger tout de suite. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient encore d'humeur à avaler quelque chose de salé ou sucré, en dehors de leur café. Jo savait qu'elle ne pouvait généralement rien mettre dans son estomac avant une certaine heure.

Ils prirent chacun une gorgée qui les réveilla presque instantanément et leur fit presque oublier que leur nuit avait été coupée court.

\- On n'a vraiment pas intérêt à se planter sur celle-ci – haleta Jo – sinon on l'aura sur la conscience

Henry approuva

\- Mais on y arrivera. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, littéralement, mais on fera de notre mieux. Déjà, je trouve qu'on a eu des indices depuis hier, entre Amy qui a une cassette audio à nous faire écouter et la peinture retrouvée sous les ongles de Jeff… On pourrait facilement trouver ce qui s'est passé, en mettant le tout en commun.

Jo ne fit qu'un mince sourire. De toute sa carrière de flic, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à faire, à quoi que ce soit incluant des enfants… Et cela lui brisait le cœur de travailler sur un si petit cadavre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait et qui lui-même suppliait de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Si quelqu'un l'avait tué, il avait fait en sorte que le petit ne sente rien pour qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment tout ceci s'était passé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent fortement autour de la tasse, à la pensée que quelqu'un était tranquillement dans la nature, sans aucun remord pareil, tandis que des parents avaient passés les 15 dernières années dans la détresse à espérer qu'un jour, leur garçon franchirait les portes de la maison, tout grandi.

Henry remarqua bien le changement de son corps et ses mains cherchèrent pour celles de sa partenaire et les enlacèrent tout autour de la tasse. Automatiquement, elle se détendit et releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jo. Aucune affaire ne nous est passée sous le nez depuis un an. Celle-ci ne fera pas exception.

Elle lui fit un sourire très sincère et leurs doigts restèrent enlacés autour de la chaleur de la tasse pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ils restèrent deux heures dans le restaurant, et la ville commençait à se réveiller doucement. Les voitures commençaient à arriver sur l'avenue de Times Square et d'ici une heure, il y aurait un trafic monstrueux.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de manger un pain brioché avec de la confiture, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac et Jo avait suggéré qu'ils aillent se balader à Central Park qui n'était pas très loin et qui ouvrait à 6h. Le temps qu'ils retournent sur Park Avenue pour interroger la secrétaire de l'auto-école ou Sébastian lui-même s'il y était.

Quand ils franchirent l'entrée sud du parc, Jo demanda

\- Au fait, on va à l'auto-école tout à l'heure, mais on ne sait pas exactement si la secrétaire était là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir si la voiture qu'on recherche était utilisée ?

Henry ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes et effectivement elle n'avait pas l'air de travailler dans l'établissement depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Sans doute ! Mais il y a certainement des archives et elle pourra nous aider.

Jo fit un petit sourire taquin en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- Au pire, si elle est réticente, tu peux toujours lui faire les yeux doux.

Henry ne la suivait pas

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es pas aperçu de ça ? La dernière fois, elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser en te regardant.

Henry haussa des épaules. Apparemment, une certaine Hispanique avait été une meilleure source de distraction.

\- Je crois que j'ai été plus capté par ce que tu me disais que de faire attention à qui que ce soit d'autre autour de nous.

Henry parvint à lui emboucher un coin et elle ne put rien dire de plus si ce n'est de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se racla la gorge et fourra ses mains dans ses poches comme pour cacher sa gêne.

Le temps était brumeux et pas beaucoup plus chaud que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. Les feuilles volaient tout autour d'eux et s'écrasaient tout le long des pavés du parc. Ils croisaient quelques joggeurs courageux qui étaient habillés chaudement et couraient avec leurs écouteurs, aveuglément, visiblement perdus dans leur monde.

Henry adorait regarder la nature qui allait et venait et tout simplement la routine habituelle des gens. Il aimait à s'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie lorsqu'il se promenait dans un parc ou dans les rues. Comme il avait un temps infini à vivre, imaginer ce que cela était d'être simple mortel et de faire des choses en regardant le temps passé et se dire qu'on n'a pas assez profité de la journée, était devenu une véritable banalité pour lui.

Henry n'avait jamais pris la peine de venir se balader aux aurores à Central Park. Le jour se levait tout juste et il y avait encore les lumières du parc qui s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les lueurs des buildings se fondaient doucement à mesure que la lumière naturelle prenait le contrôle. Une nouvelle journée de travail et de recherche commençait et quelque part là-haut, un petit garçon attendait le verdict de sa mort, pour enfin qu'il puisse partir en paix.

Henry se sentit le cœur lourd. Cette épreuve était si terrible pour les parents. Perdre un enfant à l'aube de sa vie… Alors qu'il avait toujours eu peur pour Abe pendant toute son enfance et même rendu à cet âge, il craignait encore ce fatal jour… Il ne pouvait que compatir à leur douleur.

Jo remarqua bien qu'il était à nouveau perdu dans ses lointaines pensées. Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit, mais pendant un an, elle aimait à le regarder lorsqu'il disparaissait de la sorte et ne disait pas un mot. Elle le trouvait tellement fascinant qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, son cœur faisait une telle embardée dans sa poitrine, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui échapper.

Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui accaparait constamment ses pensées. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait tout lui confier. En vrai, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne pouvait lui dire. Ce secret qu'il gardait devait être terriblement lourd à porter pour une seule personne. Jo ne doutait pas qu'Abe le supportait dedans, mais il avait besoin de tellement plus, de quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés et le soutenir dans d'autres situations. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ce rôle, mais est ce qu'Henry pensait de même ? Par moment, elle se disait que oui, elle voyait ce rapprochement entre eux et d'autres moments, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'éloignait de lui, dans un but précis. Elle n'avait pas encore idée de ce qu'il voulait lui raconter par rapport à cette photo, mais dans le fond, elle avait une petite idée. Complètement absurde, mais elle était détective et Henry n'avait jamais été subtil. Mais elle ne voulait pas se tromper ou se lancer dans quelque chose qui n'aurait pas de sens. Elle avait besoin que ce soit lui qui se confie, elle devait lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir et de faire à nouveau confiance. Elle était certaine que qui que ce soit lui ayant planté un poignard dans le cœur, auparavant, avait dû briser son estime de lui-même, ce qui expliquait son manque de confiance envers le monde.

Mais en fait, elle n'était peut-être pas mieux placée pour parler, car elle était aussi secrète que lui et ne confiait rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'à lui.

Tous les deux perdus dans leur réflexion, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils furent déjà devant Bethesda. Très vide.

Ils se dirigèrent comme un automatisme vers la fontaine et s'y installèrent, très près de l'autre.

Le petit vent matinal et glacial soufflant en parallèle avec le petit courant d'eau qui longeait le parc, n'aidait vraiment pas à apprécier le moment comme il se devait. Enfin, le froid ne faisait que commencer, ils en avaient encore pour quelques mois avant de commencer à se plaindre. Il fallait bien repasser par-là, comme tous les ans.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent – murmura Jo, pour briser cet éternel silence

Henry en sursauta

\- Sortir à 4h du matin aléatoirement et venir se balader sur Central Park ?

Jo pouffa

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins tout est calme à cette heure-ci, et cela nous donne une autre perspective de la ville de New York.

Henry réfléchit longuement. Il y avait des spots pour regarder le lever de soleil. Jo n'était habituellement pas si matinale mais si cela ne la dérangeait pas, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient…

\- Je me disais… Peut être qu'un de ces matins, on pourrait toi et moi se poser quelque part et regarder le lever du soleil ? Et ensuite, je t'inviterais pour un petit déjeuner avant une journée de boulot, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Jo le regarda longuement et un long sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres

\- Je suis complètement in ! Et tant qu'on parle de ça, il me semble que justement Astoria Park a le soleil qui se lève de son côté et on pourrait avoir un panorama sympa.

Henry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle allait lui proposer le parc. Apparemment, elle mourrait d'envie de remettre les pieds sur un skate.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux m'entraîner dans une glissade ?

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, mais oui, ça serait l'occasion.

Henry se disait qu'avec le froid qu'il faisait, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu attendre l'été, mais comme ils étaient sur une affaire qui les emmenait au parc, il ne voyait aucun mal à emmener la jeune femme, une fois celle-ci bouclée.

\- Va pour Astoria alors ! Mais il fait froid en ce moment.

Jo fit un sourire en coin

\- Il ne fera pas plus chaud jusqu'au printemps prochain. On se réchauffera sur un skate.

Henry savait que la jeune femme prendrait du plaisir à tenter de le faire essayer, mais en ce qui le concernait, il se contenterait d'être spectateur. Cela lui irait très bien.

Jo se leva parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester très longtemps assise dans le froid comme ça, surtout que la fontaine était glacée.

\- Viens ! On va continuer de marcher un peu avant de congeler. Park Avenue n'est qu'à peine à 10 min de voiture d'ici. L'heure de pointe commence dans une heure. On devrait quand même avoir le temps d'y aller, sans se presser puisque tout le trafic se passe en centre-ville.

Henry regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de l'attraper délicatement. Ses doigts étaient froids même s'ils avaient été dans sa poche un bon moment. Ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement autour de ceux de Jo et la chaleur que sa main procura à la jeune femme lui fit perdre toute pensée cohérente. Ils s'observèrent longuement sans dire un mot. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, cette affaire était en train de les rapprocher plus que jamais. Ils se sourirent sincèrement et finirent le trajet, main dans la main.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Alors oui j'ai fait une petite apparition fantomatique mais je me suis dit qu'avec l'immortalité d'Henry, cela ne posait pas de problèmes :p. Et puis, ça peut vous faire peur mais dans la vie réelle il peut arriver que des esprits se baladent à la recherche de ce qui leur est arrivé, en attendant d'avoir la réponse à la manière dont ils sont morts. Le but de Jeff n'était pas d'effrayer nos deux protagonistes mais de leur montrer qu'il les encourage et qu'il sait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux pour résoudre une telle affaire (dans des séries policières tout à fait normales, j'ai déjà vu cas de ce genre d'apparition donc je me suis dit que je pouvais parfaitement l'inclure dans une série à moitié fantastique)._


	30. Chapter 29

_Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est apprécié. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai mis toutes mes émotions dedans :p_

* * *

Dans les environs de huit heures et après avoir pris un second café, les deux partenaires se rendirent donc jusqu'à Park Avenue, pour aller payer une visite à l'auto-école et avoir les renseignements sur la voiture qu'ils recherchaient.

Ce matin-là, il y avait pas mal de monde qui rentrait dans la salle pour l'entraînement de l'examen du Code de la route.

Sébastian ne semblait pas être là, il était sans doute déjà en conduite avec un élève. Mais la secrétaire les reconnut et ne put s'empêcher de glousser une nouvelle fois en voyant Henry.

\- Oh bonjour ! Vous êtes passés hier n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez parler à Sébastian encore ?

Henry secoua la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire

\- En réalité, c'est vous qu'on vient voir !

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à la jeune femme qui avait bizarrement un air de Cindy Lauper. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des hommes aussi charmants qu'Henry, cela était une évidence.

\- Moi ? – beugla-t-elle, comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisamment clair la première fois

Henry acquiesça, non sans lâcher son petit sourire.

\- On aurait besoin d'un renseignement – expliqua Jo ou sinon la jeune femme continuerait de regarder Henry, en oubliant presque son propre prénom.

Elle reprit ses esprits et s'installa à son bureau

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

Jo et Henry prirent place face à elle

\- Voilà ! Il se trouve que nous avons retrouvé de la peinture sous les ongles de notre victime, de la peinture qui vient d'une voiture Buick Century 2000. Est-il possible que cette voiture ait été conduite à l'époque ?

La secrétaire tapota rapidement sur son ordinateur

\- Euh, je ne travaille là que depuis peu, mais je pense que toutes les voitures qui ont été utilisées sont répertoriées. Je regarde.

Puis elle releva les yeux, comme si quelque chose venait de la frapper

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un de l'auto-école aurait pu être responsable ? Nous n'avons que Sébastian et un autre moniteur.

Henry la rassura

\- On ne sait pas encore ! Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que la peinture. On ne peut pas dire si oui ou non cela est relié au meurtre, mais c'est un indice à prendre en considération.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui dire. Certaines choses se devaient d'être gardées pour eux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la secrétaire fit ses recherches et finit par faire un « ah » d'exclamation.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? – demanda Jo

La secrétaire acquiesça

\- Oui ! J'ai répertorié toute la liste des voitures qui ont été utilisées entre 2000 et 2010 et effectivement, pendant environ cinq ans, nous avons utilisé une Buick Century 2000.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- Est-ce qu'on sait qui était responsable de la conduire pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je vous dis ça tout de suite

Elle cliqua sur les détails de la voiture et resta stupéfaite.

\- Bah ça alors !

\- Quoi ? – demandèrent en chœur les deux jeunes gens

La secrétaire fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et retourna l'écran vers eux où le nom de Sébastian Patterson était clairement écrit. Jo et Henry furent estomaqués.

\- Je refuse de croire ça – bougonna Jo

\- Moi aussi ! Mais je crois qu'il faut quand même le prendre en compte.

Ils savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils amènent Sébastian au poste et qu'ils lui posent des questions. Il n'avait sans doute pas tout dit et maintenant, la voiture dont la peinture avait été retrouvée sous les ongles de son fils apparaissait comme la pièce à conviction dans cette affaire.

Ils se levèrent après avoir remercié la secrétaire et sautèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme.

\- Je déteste faire ça – râla Jo –, mais il va falloir qu'on le trouve peu importe où il est dans la ville et qu'on l'arrête pour lui poser des questions.

Henry n'aimait pas non plus cette tournure de situation. La secrétaire leur avait expliqué que Sébastian faisait ses cours dans le New Jersey ces derniers temps et serait de retour entre midi et deux.

Jo et Henry ne voulant pas l'effrayer de suite, ils préférèrent foncer directement au 11 pour parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et ce qui allait donc se passer par la suite.

\- Il n'est même pas 9h et vous avez déjà un suspect ! Le père du petit ? – demanda Gates, alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser les pieds dans son bureau et que Jo et Henry l'avaient attendu devant comme deux vautours attendant leur proie.

Victoria n'avait même pas encore eu bu son café. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui saute dessus de la sorte. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment rapides tous les deux ! Comment ça se fait que si tôt le matin vous soyez déjà partis en visite à l'autre bout de la ville ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et se dirent que cela ne valait pas la peine d'expliquer. Personne ne les croirait de toute façon.

\- C'est une longue histoire – dirent-ils simultanément.

Joanna l'avait prévenue que ces deux-là inventaient souvent des excuses toutes aussi bidon les unes que les autres, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de faire une connerie, sans demander l'autorisation de qui que ce soit.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle les dispute alors elle écouta ce qu'ils avaient à dire

\- Donc, est-ce qu'on est sûrs que le père a quelque chose à voir là dans ou pas ?

\- Pas du tout – avoua Henry –, mais c'est une piste et il n'y a qu'en l'interrogeant que nous le découvrirons.

Gates soupira et leur fit un signe de la main

\- Okay okay ! Vous faites votre travail, mais s'il vous plaît, ne venez plus me casser les pieds si tôt le matin. Je suis ne pas encore de bonne humeur – elle s'arrêta –, mais en réalité je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur ! Allez, sortez-moi de là.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent rapidement à la suite de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Jo.

\- Alors ? Tu es prêt à reposer des questions à Sébastian et lui faire cracher le morceau ? – demanda Jo.

Henry n'était pas très sûr de leur trouvaille, mais il fallait tout prendre en compte

\- Si on n'a pas d'autres choix ! Mais ça me paraît gros qu'un père ait pu maquiller le meurtre de son fils pendant tout ce temps, sans jamais craquer.

Jo tenta

\- Certaines personnes n'ont simplement pas de compassion pour qui que ce soit. C'est dur à admettre, mais c'est comme ça.

Henry savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Il avait vu assez d'horreurs toute sa vie et encore très récemment. Avec deux immortels aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

De ce fait, un peu plus tard avant l'heure de déjeuner, Jo et Henry étaient donc retournés à l'auto-école et avaient donné un mandat à Sébastian qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être arrêté. Ils avaient dû donc expliquer la peinture qui avait été retrouvée sous les ongles du petit garçon.

Henry était dans l'arrière-salle, tandis qu'Hanson et Jo menaient l'interrogation. Gates le rejoignit et comme elle n'avait pas encore vu le visage du père, semblait particulièrement surpris.

\- C'est lui le père ? – demanda-t-elle à Henry

\- Effectivement !

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un tueur !

Henry en était bien conscient et espérait qu'il y avait une explication logique derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs, il pouvait dire que sa partenaire en pensait autant.

\- Bon, Sébastian ! On aimerait comprendre. Henry et moi, on espère que vous n'avez rien à voir dans la disparition/meurtre, de votre fils. S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous et dites-nous que vous n'avez rien à voir dedans.

Sébastian la regarda comme si elle était folle

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais tué mon propre enfant ? Et fait comme si de rien n'était pendant tout ce temps ?

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas de raison particulière pour tuer. On ne sait pas, peut être que vous auriez pu être sous effet.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'en tant que père, Hanson ne plaisantait vraiment pas quand il s'agissait d'une si jeune victime, mais elle le trouvait d'emblée assez difficile. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir dans quel état le monsieur avait été quand on leur avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien des restes de leur fils.

\- J'avoue qu'après la disparition de Jeff, je buvais en cachette de ma femme et je parvenais à garder un air droit devant elle, pour ne pas la peiner davantage, mais jamais je n'aurais mis les mains sur mon enfant. Jeff était déjà une bénédiction, j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger. Malheureusement, j'ai échoué.

Jo et Henry se sentirent tellement mal de l'arrêter, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement de choix. Jo reprit ses esprits et lui demanda.

\- Alors, expliquez-nous pourquoi on a retrouvé des traces de peinture de votre Buick Century 2000 que vous conduisiez à l'époque, pour votre auto-école, sous les ongles de Jeff ?

Sébastian se frotta la tête à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux

\- Je ne sais pas ? Parfois, je prenais ma voiture de travail pour emmener mon fils à l'école. Je suppose que plus d'une fois, il a mis ses doigts sur le capot. Écoutez, je dis la vérité, je n'aurais jamais touché un seul cheveu de mon fils. Que Dieu me punisse si tel était le cas.

Jo se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un meurtrier. Hanson continua, imperturbable.

\- Sauf que la peinture a été retrouvée sous les ongles et non pas dessus. Donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblerait que Jeff ait enfoncé ses ongles sur la carrosserie, pour se retenir, pour autre chose. Vous avez sans doute la réponse à tout ceci. Alors, vous feriez peut-être mieux de parler avant qu'on vous boucle pour homicide.

Sébastian n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci lui arrivait. Lui qui avait tant aimé son fils. Il commença à avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Jo secoua la tête devant son collègue. Il y était allé vraiment fort. Elle se leva et partit remplir un verre d'eau pour Sébastian et le ramena pour qu'il puisse reprendre calmement. Il la remercia et avala d'une seule traitre

\- Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé !

Sébastian se frotta le visage

\- J'ai sans doute une explication, mais je vous en prie, je n'ai pas tué mon enfant, vous devez me croire.

Gates et Henry observaient longuement l'interrogation et Gates demanda

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, cela m'agace fortement de le relier au meurtre de son fils. Je pense le croire, mais il doit d'abord nous donner sa version des faits pour être sûr que son alibi concorde.

Sébastian regarda Jo avec qui évidemment il se sentait plus en confiance

\- Ma femme n'en a jamais rien su, si c'était le cas, elle aurait paniqué et m'aurait interdit de faire des sorties avec Jeff. Mais je peux expliquer la présence de peinture sous ses ongles. Un week-end pendant l'été 2000, j'ai amené Jeff à Cap Ann dans le Nord de l'état du Massachusetts. On restait près d'un phare et il y avait eu une superbe vue sur la mer. Nous étions principalement sur une falaise. Un jour, nous avons roulé plus loin et je l'ai emmené là où il n'y avait pas d'habitations et nous avions une belle vue sur le phare. Mon fils avait l'esprit aventureux et voulait voir le coucher de soleil alors on s'est installé sur le rebord de la voiture.

Hanson le coupa

\- Vous aviez pris la voiture de votre travail pour partir en week-end ?

Sébastian acquiesça

\- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas ! Mais nous n'avions qu'une voiture et ma femme travaillait tout le week-end alors j'ai emprunté celle du boulot. L'auto-école m'appartient, ce n'est pas un problème. Bref, techniquement de ce côté, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation, voire carrément pas. Mais ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, une espèce de gros camion, style-citerne est passé sur la route et a klaxonné si fort que cela a fait sursauté Jeff qui a perdu l'équilibre et a glissé... Il s'est accroché à la voiture parce qu'il était suspendu au-dessus du vide. Vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état j'étais ce jour-là. Je lui ai dit de ne pas lâcher prise tandis que j'allais reculer la voiture et il s'est agrippé et de la peinture s'est collée sous ses doigts. J'ignorais qu'après tout ce temps, des résidus auraient pu y rester et être retrouvés.

Il était vrai que depuis le temps, cela aurait dû disparaître, mais Henry savait que la peinture ne partait jamais réellement. Et même si Jeff s'était lavé les mains et tout le reste par la suite, les particules étaient évidemment restées ancrées carrément sous la peau des ongles, ce qui avait permis à Henry de les récupérer.

\- Notre légiste est vraiment efficace et je suppose qu'un corps composé de restes, on peut retrouver toute sorte de résidu – suggéra Jo

Hanson avait tout noté sur un calepin et demanda alors

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer cette histoire ? Vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit perdu où peu de personnes passaient. Donc comment on peut être certain que vous nous dites la vérité ? Les choses ne marchent pas au petit bonheur la chance.

Sébastian soupira

\- Il y avait un dépanneur. Le seul du coin. Il est venu à notre aide en voyant ce qui se passait. Je sais qu'il y est encore. Je suis retourné à l'endroit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je dis la vérité. Jamais, je n'aurais tué mon fils, jamais de la vie.

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et il posa ses mains à sa tête. Jo échangea un regard avec Hanson et ils se retirèrent dans l'arrière-salle où Gates et Henry les attendaient.

\- Je ne le crois pas coupable – affirma Henry

\- Moi non plus – ajouta Jo

Gates et Hanson se regardèrent

\- Et vous détective Hanson ?

\- Je n'ai honnêtement aucune opinion ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il se fiche de nous ou pas.

Henry répliqua

\- Sans offense Hanson, je pense qu'un père de famille ne raconterait pas n'importe quoi pour sauver son propre honneur.

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs dans ma carrière. Mais bon, je crois que le mieux à faire c'est d'aller directement vérifier sur place. Qui est down pour faire un aller-retour de 4h et plus juste pour vérifier l'alibi du monsieur ?

Il regarda Jo et Henry qui avaient une bonne tête de coupables. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche, parés à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais Gates détourna la conversation.

\- À l'heure d'internet et de la technologie, je pense qu'on peut simplement appeler à cet endroit et demander à la personne s'il se rappelle de cette histoire.

\- Bah voilà – répondit Hanson

Jo repartit dans la salle d'interrogation pour savoir si Sébastian pouvait lui donner les coordonnées du dépanneur en question et il le fit sans broncher.

Comme Hanson avait la bonne parole, ce fut lui qui fut chargé d'appeler et il revint avec une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors les gars, le proprio du dépanneur m'a dit qu'effectivement, il se rappelle être venu en aide à un père et un petit garçon coincé sur le bord de la falaise en s'agrippant fortement à la voiture. Et il a dit qu'il pouvait faire encore mieux. Jo, check ta boîte mail.

Jo fronça des sourcils et s'exécuta. Henry était toujours à ses côtés et Hanson se demandait comment il n'était pas encore assis sur les genoux de sa collègue. Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

Jo avait reçu un fichier d'un expéditeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas et avec le message précisant qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire du dépanneur.

Et le fichier n'était autre qu'une vidéo surveillance de vraiment mauvaise qualité, compte tenu de l'année à laquelle elle avait été prise. Il y avait des caméras donnant directement sur l'extérieur de la façade d'où l'on voyait la falaise et effectivement, le moment où Jeff avait glissé avait été enregistré on y voyait Sébastian perdre son sang-froid avant de crier des mots à son fils, de rentrer dans sa voiture et de voir le propriétaire les rejoindre en courant avec une corde pour éviter une descente complète de la voiture.

Jo et Henry regardèrent Hanson avec une seule et même expression. Il se recula légèrement.

\- C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça. Je lui ai donné le bénéfice du doute quand même. Je vais aller le prévenir qu'il est libre. Vous faites peur quand vous vous y mettez à deux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard complice et réalisèrent que du coup, l'enquête était encore loin d'être terminée. Jo soupira.

\- Bon eh bien, la prochaine étape, va être d'écouter la cassette qu'Amy nous confiera.

* * *

Quand Henry daigna se présenter à la boutique, Abe dut reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt.

\- Dis donc ! Ça va t'arriver souvent de faire des insomnies de la sorte, en dehors de tes promenades à la rivière, et de quitter au beau milieu de la nuit, pour rejoindre ta dulcinée ?

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! – il se frotta les sinus, en traversant l'appartement, pour rejoindre son fils qui avait son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse. – je t'ai expliqué qu'on travaillait sur le meurtre d'un petit garçon et disons que ni Jo et moi, n'arrivions à trouver le sommeil.

Abe haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- Et tous les deux en même temps ? Comme par hasard ?

Henry le fixa. Abe connaissait toute sa vie et il n'y avait rien de plus qui le choquait, mais les histoires de fantômes étaient encore plus loufoques que son immortalité. Et c'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, mais il souhaitait garder une part de mystère vis-à-vis de l'apparition de Jeff, qui n'avait touché que lui et Jo.

\- Disons que quelque chose nous est arrivé en même temps et on n'a pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Abe continuait de le regarder, signe qu'il ne comptait pas en démordre.

\- Arrête de faire des rébus. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Crache donc le morceau.

Henry soupira. Son fils ne le laisserait jamais vaquer à ses propres pensées.

\- Cela va te sembler complètement fou

Abe éclata de rire

\- Non, mais, je rêve ! Je vis avec un mec immortel depuis 70 ans et il me dit que ça va me sembler fou. Franchement, je suis pas à un ou deux délires près.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis son opération, Abe était devenu un tantinet cynique.

\- Très bien monsieur, je veux tout savoir ! Il se trouve que la nuit dernière, Jo et moi, on a bizarrement reçu la visite de l'esprit de Jeff, le petit garçon de notre affaire. Elle a flippé et moi avec et on savait qu'on n'allait pas se rendormir, alors on a décidé de discuter dans un café.

À la minute où il termina sa phrase, il vit le visage d'Abe blêmir et il retira ses petites lunettes. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement. Henry fut bien satisfait de lui emboucher un coin. Il croisa ses bras et demanda d'une voix sadique.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

Abe lui lança un regard noir

\- Bon… D'accord, très bien ! Je le reconnais ! Par moment, je devrais apprendre à me taire et ne rien demander de plus.

Henry ne pensait pas que son fils n'allait pas le prendre au sérieux et se sentit quelque insulté

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Non mais Pops ! Je sais que tu côtoies des morts en permanence, que toi-même tu rêves de devenir un cadavre et que tes expériences de morts rapides t'ont peut être déjà permis de voir autre chose, mais j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec toi pour savoir quand tu essaies de m'embrouiller et me raconter n'importe quoi.

Henry ne sut vraiment comment le prendre. Il fronça grandement des sourcils, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

\- Évidemment ! Tout le monde sait que c'est moi, Henry Morgan, une machine à blagues.

Apparemment, ce fut le commentaire dont Abe avait besoin pour lui démontrer que son père ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

Il resta stoïque

\- Non, mais tu es vraiment sérieux ?

Henry n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, son expression faciale en disait long. Abe se gratta le menton. Si autant il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu toute sa raison depuis qu'il savait que son père était immortel, il semblait que rien ne lui rendrait. Et pas depuis que Jo était rentrée dans sa vie.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tous les deux vous avez vu un « fantôme » en même temps et vous avez décrété que vous ne pourriez pu dormir et vous faire la malle au beau milieu de la ville à 4h du matin ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Pour faire court, oui ! Et ce n'était pas en même temps, on était à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Abe ironisa

\- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que les fantômes avaient la notion du temps. C'est complètement dingue. Mais si Jo l'a vue…

\- C'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite. On s'est dit que ça devait être un signe pour qu'on se concentre sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. On va vraiment tout faire pour.

Abe ne doutait pas la réussite de son père. Il avait toujours fait du bon travail depuis un an. Mais l'idée de travailler sur le corps d'un petit garçon ne devait pas être facile à gérer.

Il osa

\- Et vous avez quelque chose ?

Henry secoua tristement la tête

\- Jo et moi on veut vraiment rendre justice à ce petit. Aujourd'hui, on a pensé que son père était derrière tout ça, mais en le voyant, il ne m'a jamais apparu comme quelqu'un qui voulait se débarrasser de son enfant. On a fait les vérifications et analyses nécessaires et son alibi a été prouvé donc il nous faut encore chercher.

Abe remarqua bien que son père prenait cette histoire très à cœur. Mais n'importe quel être humain était automatiquement touché lorsqu'il s'agissait du cas d'un enfant. Ils étaient petits, jeunes et avaient toute une vie devant eux. Cela était toujours très incompréhensible. Même en se mettant dans la tête d'un kidnappeur ou autre, il était carrément impossible de comprendre les motivations qui les habitaient. Pourquoi des enfants, qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire de mal pour se retrouver dans une telle posture ?

\- Vous avez quelques indices au moins ? Des motivations, quelque chose ?

\- Rien de tout ça – se lamenta le légiste – cependant, une de ses amies va nous confier une cassette audio dans laquelle il parlait avec une chanson en fond. Je vais essayer de repérer s'il y a un message subliminal ou pas.

\- Une chanson ? Elle vous a dit le titre ?

\- Stairway to heaven !

Abe resta perplexe

\- Alors peut-être que le message se trouve directement dans la chanson ! Pour moi ça me paraît évident, rien que le titre lui-même veut tout dire.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais pour le savoir, il va falloir écouter ce que Jeff dit dans la cassette… Mais je n'aime pas trop ce à quoi je pense.

Ce fut la première pensée qui avait traversé Abe

\- Un suicide ?

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- C'est franchement la théorie que je n'ai pas envie de mettre sur le tapis, mais jusqu'à présent, c'est la seule qui semble coller. Le titre de la chanson, le fait qu'il fasse une cassette pour sa meilleure amie. Ses mensonges à ses parents et sa disparition, avec son corps jamais retrouvé… Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres solutions. Mais son esprit nous a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé alors s'il s'est ôté la vie… Cela s'est passé si vite et brutalement, qu'il ne peut se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Henry ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Jeff n'apparaissait pas comme un enfant dépressif ou malheureux. Mais il ignorait comment il était traité à l'école. Ses parents avaient dit qu'il était apprécié. Mais était-ce réellement la réalité des choses ? Et cela faisait 15 ans, il ne pouvait plus s'en assurer depuis le temps avec le personnel de l'école.

Les enfants étaient très forts pour cacher n'importe quelle peine et masquaient facilement ce qui se passait à l'école, pour ne pas attirer les ennuis à l'établissement et ne pas inquiéter leurs parents. Être parent était une épreuve, on ne pouvait pas constamment savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête des enfants et on ne pouvait pas non plus leur coller un flic aux fesses pour s'assurer de leur bien-être. Si Henry finissait par avoir d'autres enfants un jour, sa plus grande peur serait sans nul doute qu'ils se fassent malmener à l'école jusqu'au point de non-retour et qu'ils ne lui en touchent jamais un mot à lui ou à Jo… Il s'arrêta net dans le cours de ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de considérer Jo comme… La voix d'Abe le ramena sur Terre.

\- Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Continuez de faire de votre mieux et j'espère sincèrement que ça aboutira à autre chose qu'une tragédie tel que le suicide.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

* * *

Quelques jours après, Amy avait apporté la cassette dans laquelle, Jeff lui laissait un message.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une salle de réunion et s'étaient préparés mentalement à écouter quelque chose qui semblerait touchant.

Et quand les premières notes de la musique commencèrent, chacun sentit son cœur se serrer.

Et la petite voix de Jeff qui démarra dès que les premiers mots de la chanson furent prononcés.

 _Amy,_

 _Comme le dit la chanson, il y a une femme qui dit que l'or scintille. Et toi ma petite Amy, je sais que nous ne sommes que des enfants, que nous n'avons que 10 ans, mais tu brilles comme cet or. Cet or que je garde en moi depuis le jardin d'enfants._

 _Si j'ai choisi Stairway to Heaven pour te parler, ce n'est pas pour des raisons suicidaires même si cela peut paraître le contraire. Mais je la trouve si belle, je me dis qu'un jour cet escalier m'amènera au Paradis et mon Paradis, c'est toi._

Chacun ne put retenir le petit « aww » qui s'échappa de leur bouche. Les enfants amoureux étaient sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

 _Mais avant que toi tu deviennes mon Paradis, je souhaiterais en trouver un autre. Une autre partie de moi qui vit quelque part. Une partie que mes parents pensent que je ne connais pas, que j'ignore. Mais je sais qu'elle est quelque part. Et je te donne cette cassette pour te dire que je partirais à sa recherche bientôt et ensuite je reviendrais te retrouver pour te donner des nouvelles. Je sais que ça paraît stupide, nous ne sommes que des enfants, mais Amy je t'aime énormément et un jour, j'espère être ton « stairway to heaven » aussi._

La chanson fut coupée court alors que la voix de Jeff venait de se fondre au son de la guitare.

Chacun se regarda et personne ne comprit ce que ce message signifiait.

Jo proposa

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire là dans, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on demande aux parents de Jeff de nous confier absolument tout ce qui lui appartenait, des boîtes d'objets, des cahiers, n'importe quoi… On pourra sans doute assembler le puzzle ainsi.

Henry approuva l'idée

\- C'est vrai que l'audio est trop flou. Je vais de nouveau l'écouter, mais il nous fait toutes les affaires personnelles de Jeff pour tenter de comprendre tout ceci. Que ce soit en passant par des objets, des notes ou des jouets… Tout ce qu'on peut récupérer pour qu'on sache où il voulait en venir.

Lucas ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard de Jo l'arrêta. Il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit d'autre suggère le suicide.

Tout le monde y pensait, mais les paroles dites par cet enfant de 10 ans, semblaient tout à fait innocentes. Alors, il fallait tenter de comprendre sa charade pour lui rendre la justice qu'il lui fallait. Qui était donc cette partie manquante, où devait-elle la retrouver et était-elle la responsable de l'avoir achevée ? Tant de questions qui avaient besoin d'être résolues et cela commençait de suite.

Après être partis récupérer toutes les affaires possibles du petit et que Jo et Henry soient partis reparlés à Amy pour savoir pourquoi elle n'avait jamais donné cette cassette plus tôt que ce soit à un adulte ou la police et elle confia qu'elle ne l'avait reçu que plusieurs jours après la disparition de Jeff. Il l'avait envoyé le jour même où cela était arrivé.

Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté avant d'avoir suffisamment de courage de pouvoir entendre sa voix. Elle les avait convaincus lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'à 11 ans, une petite fille ne prend pas en mesure l'importance des mots et rien ne l'avait touché jusqu'à présent.

Elle leur donna également une petite boîte style coffret où elle leur avoua que dedans se trouvaient de nombreuses lettres échangées entre elle et Jeff pendant des grandes vacances ou autres petits mots écrits pendant les cours.

De ce fait, plutôt que d'être sur le terrain, tout le monde s'étalait à la tâche de chercher des indices qui auraient pu amener à la perte d'un petit garçon plein d'énergie et apparemment, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait pour le reste de sa vie.

Et cela dura plusieurs jours, à tel point qu'un soir Jo et Henry ne virent pas le temps passé. Ils étaient les deux qui travaillaient le plus fort sur cette affaire et chacun les observait faire, silencieusement.

Ils ne lâchaient pas le côté de l'autre et passaient des nuits au 11 et repartaient le matin, à fouiller dans des papiers, examiner les lettres, les notes et réécouter en boucle le message qu'il avait laissé à Amy.

La fatigue commençait à peser sur les deux partenaires. Il n'y avait plus personne au 11, ils avaient tous quitté et chacun leur avait dit de rentrer se reposer, mais ils avaient assuré que ça irait et qu'ils allaient gérer.

Mais la frustration et toute cette accumulation étaient en train de les tuer à petit feu et ils n'étaient plus très sûrs de savoir dissocier ce qui était réel ou pas. Ils voyaient Jeff qui les observait de temps à autre et leur donnaient la force nécessaire, mais ils étaient encore au bout de leur peine.

La tête de Jo commençait à pencher sur l'amas de papiers, elle tentait de retenir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses paupières devenaient si lourdes. Ils avaient carburé au café toute la nuit, comme depuis plusieurs jours, mais un moment, cela ne faisait plus du tout d'effet.

Henry était à ses côtés et était un peu plus lucide qu'elle, mais pas beaucoup. Il la retenu quand il la vit pencher dangereusement en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait fait l'erreur de lever une feuille dans la lumière et de déposer son cou contre le dossier de la chaise.

Elle en sursauta.

\- Jo ! Écoute, je peux continuer ! Repose-toi un peu. Tu en as besoin.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

\- Henry ! Il faut… Il faut qu'on continue. Jeff compte sur nous. On n'avance à rien depuis des jours, on doit mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Mais il faut qu'on arrête de torturer notre cerveau comme ça. L'un de nous doit avoir l'esprit clair. Je peux tenir, vas te reposer.

\- Dormir c'est pour les faibles – grogna-t-elle

\- Jo – prévint-il

\- Et on dormira tous quand on sera mort, je vais bien ! Je vais aller me refaire du café. Je te rapporte une tasse.

Henry la surveilla quand elle se leva. Elle penchait de tout côté et peinait à trouver un équilibre. La situation aurait pu être hilarante et lui rappeler ce moment où il l'avait porté jusque dans le canapé de la boutique en janvier dernier, lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop bu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et si elle ne fermait pas les yeux ne serait-ce quelques heures, elle allait finir aux urgences. Il se leva en double vitesse malgré la fatigue quand il vit que la jeune femme penchait au ralenti en avant, à deux doigts de manger le sol.

Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et l'amena dans le canapé le plus proche qui n'était autre que celui dans le bureau de Gates. Elle leur avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser son bureau s'ils avaient besoin de calme et tranquillité parmi le personnel qui passait pour le nettoyage.

Jo s'était laissée faire sans dire un mot. Sa tête était reposée dans le creux du cou d'Henry et elle commençait déjà à s'endormir. Il y avait une jetée dans le canapé et Henry la déposa sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en prenant le nécessaire pour continuer de comprendre l'affaire. L'écoute jouait beaucoup, mais il était plutôt du genre à lire entre les lignes. Il fallait dire qu'il combinait les deux depuis des jours sans grand succès, mais il voulait continuer d'y travailler, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose finisse par le frapper.

Jo soupira et le regarda.

\- Essaie de te reposer un peu.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça, car à la minute où sa tête retomba sur l'accoudoir, le sommeil la gagna directement et Henry le comprit à sa respiration lente.

Il avait pris les jambes de la jeune femme pour qu'elles soient posées sur ses genoux et il devait avouer qu'il s'en servait un peu pour s'appuyer les bras et tentait de se garder éveillé.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette petite lumière qu'il avait souvent au beau milieu d'une affaire, mais qui ne s'était pas encore présentée. Mais il y parviendrait, quitte à battre son record de nombre d'heures éveillé.


	31. Chapter 30

_Désolée du retard, grosse semaine en vue (et mois assez occupé) donc je vous poste ça exceptionnellement un mercredi et la suite sera sans doute la semaine prochaine, quand j'aurais un break). Bonne lecture, fin du chapitre._

* * *

Vers 8h45, Gates arriva au poste et était occupée à regarder ses mails, sur son téléphone, quand elle posa le pied dans son bureau, elle s'arrêta net.

Et elle resta presque attendrie devant la scène qu'elle voyait.

Jo et Henry, endormis dans le canapé, enlacés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

En effet, Jo était au-dessus d'Henry et dormait avec une main et la tête posées sur son torse.

Ce dernier avait les bras enlacés autour de la jeune femme, il tenait une pochette et quelques papiers étaient éparpillés au sol. La couverture recouvrait une partie de leur buste.

Gates s'avança et vit les annotations qu'ils avaient faites sur les différentes lettres du petit garçon. Elle fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Vous devez être épuisés tous les deux ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté !

Elle retira délicatement la pochette des mains d'Henry et ramassa les papiers au sol. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules et sortit de son bureau, en fermant doucement la porte.

Hanson qui venait d'arriver, la questionna du regard

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui tendit la pochette

\- Il faut qu'on continue nos recherches ! Jo et Henry en ont assez fait. On va les laisser se reposer.

Hanson fronça des sourcils et Gates désigna son bureau. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la porte et eut la même réaction que sa boss, en voyant la manière dont le couple était enlacé et endormi. S'ils étaient rendus là, c'est qu'ils devaient vraiment être au bout.

Il referma la porte et regarda Gates qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ils ont bossé comme des dingues. Ils ont besoin d'un break. Donnez-moi ça, je vais enrôler Lucas et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

Gates acquiesça

\- Je vais aussi fouiller un peu dans les affaires du petit et réécouter cette cassette. Peut-être arriverons-nous à quelque chose, tous ensemble.

Vers 10h, Jo et Henry se réveillèrent en même temps. Jo s'étira la première et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur Henry. Ses joues prirent la couleur d'une pomme bien mûre, mais dût résister à lui donner un baiser matinal, car l'appel de ses lèvres l'attirait tel un aimant.

Il se frotta les yeux et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait actuellement dormi. Sans bouger de sa position, elle le regarda.

\- Salut ! Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas dormir ?

Il émergea lentement du brouillard dans lequel il était et se disait que c'était une vue avec laquelle il aimerait se réveiller plus souvent. Il se donna une claque intérieure et se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, mais je pense que je me suis allongé et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Il essaya de se rappeler la veille une fois que Jo s'était endormie. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de sentir des douleurs dans le bas du dos alors il avait décidé de s'allonger pour les reposer. Il avait soulevé Jo pour la remettre dans le bon sens et l'avait tiré au-dessus de lui et mis la couverture sur eux et apparemment, avant même qu'il ne le sache, il était déjà au pays des songes.

\- Je pense surtout que tu en avais besoin – répondit Jo, d'un ton amusé

Elle finit par s'asseoir et il fit de même. Ils restèrent assez proches de l'autre et Henry souffla.

\- Je crois qu'on en avait tous les deux, besoin. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Je vais reprendre un café et me rincer un peu le visage et on pourra reprendre.

Henry acquiesça et regarda sa montre. Il écarquilla grand les yeux.

\- J'y crois pas ! Il est déjà 10h !

Jo sursauta

\- Quoi ?

Le temps perdu qu'ils venaient de passer à dormir était encore une longue de journée de recherches sans avancement et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de tels débordements. Enfin, ça, c'était leur point de vue.

\- Comment on a pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Et pourquoi personne ne nous a réveillés ? – paniqua Jo

Henry se frotta la barbe et prit enfin connaissance du fait qu'ils étaient dans le bureau du boss

\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi le lieutenant Gates ne nous a pas réveillés ? Elle est certainement déjà là depuis des heures ?

Jo haussa des épaules, tout en repliant la jetée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous deux, il ne faut plus qu'on perde encore du temps. On va se remettre de suite au boulot.

Ils sortirent à la suite du bureau et restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Leurs collègues avaient fait de l'affaire de Jeff, une priorité et sa photo était maintenant sur le tableau des crimes à résoudre, accompagné du peu d'indices qu'ils avaient et la cassette qui se passait de détective en détective et chacun qui notait ce qu'il entendait ou repérait, qui pourrait aider.

Les deux partenaires furent complètement surpris et touchés de voir avec quel sérieux, chacun y mettait du sien.

Hanson les rejoignit et enroula ses bras autour de leurs épaules

\- Alors les jeunes, on a bien dormi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Jo

\- Gates est arrivée et vous a vu, complètement épuisés dans son bureau donc elle vous a laissé dormir. On a continué nos recherches de notre côté et demandé de l'aide à tous les détectives de faire de même et de prendre en note ce qui pourrait nous servir à rassembler les pièces de puzzle.

Henry marmonna

\- Comme on fait depuis des jours !

Hanson leva les bras au ciel

\- Hey ! Moi je voulais juste aider ! On fait ce qu'on peut, mais c'était pour vous alléger. Alors, rentrez rapidement chez vous, prenez une douche, un petit déjeuner et vous revenez.

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête

\- On ne peut pas ! On a déjà trop dormi – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Hanson allait répliquer, mais fut devancé par Gates

\- L'ordre vient de moi ! Donc vous faites ce qu'il vient de vous dire et vous revenez. Peut-être qu'entre temps, on aura du nouveau, mais vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis des jours, vous n'avez quasiment par dormi et j'en ai assez de vous voir dans ce bureau alors allez prendre l'air quelques minutes et revenez tout à l'heure.

Ils voulurent encore protester, mais Gates leur désigna l'ascenseur

\- Tout de suite !

Ils ne purent insister davantage que Jo tira le bras d'Henry pour l'emmener vers l'ascenseur. Ils n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de prendre quelques minutes, voir une ou deux heures, le temps de revenir et de manger. Ils avaient l'impression d'abandonner Jeff. Bien sûr, il n'en était rien et le travail qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, un petit garçon qui errait, leur en était très reconnaissant.

* * *

Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche et manger comme il faut sous la supervision d'Abe qui ne les aurait pas laissé partir le ventre vide, surtout qu'il n'avait plus vu Henry depuis quelques jours, à force de camper au 11.

Quand Jo l'avait raccompagné, elle aurait voulu lui laisser un peu d'espace pour se décrasser chez elle, mais les deux hommes avaient insisté pour qu'elle reste avec eux et fasse ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire directement à la boutique. De ce fait, la jeune femme avait dû changé de vêtements et piquer une chemise à Henry, dans laquelle, elle flottait, en remettant son jean. Mais cela ferait l'affaire le temps qu'elle retourne chez elle.

En la voyant porter si bien sa chemise, Henry en avait avalé son bacon de travers, sous le regard offusqué d'Abe.

Tout le monde s'abstint de commentaire quand ils virent la jeune détective revenir avec une chemise qui ne lui appartenait pas et cela était évident. Mais les deux avaient déjà assez à faire dans leur plat pour qu'on les taquine encore avec tout ceci.

Le 11 était toujours autant dans le rush et ils se demandèrent si dans les deux heures où ils avaient quitté, quelque chose était arrivé.

Ce fut Lucas qui vint à leur rencontre

\- Hey ! Content de voir que vous avez repris des couleurs ! La chemise d'Henry vous va bien, Jo !

Jo gesticula lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le sujet, même si l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait cacher le rouge à leurs joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Du nouveau ? – demanda Henry

\- Eh bien, Hanson en a profité pour aller rendre visite aux parents de Jeff pour avoir le très ancien disque dur de leur ordinateur pour qu'on puisse le fouiller et voir si Jeff parlait avec quelqu'un qu'il disait aurait pu être sa moitié perdue. Mais il n'y a rien eu, le contrôle parental était efficace, donc clairement, Jeff n'a pas pu rencontrer quelqu'un de peu recommandable via internet.

Jo essaya de comprendre où il voulait en venir

\- Viens en fait s'il te plaît – demanda-t-elle d'une voix frustrée

\- J'y viens ! Donc on a demandé la liste de tous les professeurs de Jeff depuis son premier jour à l'école primaire et jusqu'au dernier jour. Et ça fait une heure qu'ils passent l'un après l'autre, avec Hanson, Gates et deux autres détectives.

Jo et Henry ne s'en étaient pas encore aperçu, mais une lignée de personnes attendait devant les salles d'interrogation, Gates en ressortit d'une et cria

\- Suivant !

Jo et Henry furent impressionnés et se demandaient, pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Ça, c'est du bon travail – félicita Jo – et est-ce que quelque chose en particulier est ressorti ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Les détectives présents ici, ont fait toutes les recherches dès que chaque professeur a quitté. Leur alibi a tous été vérifié jusqu'à présent et plus de la moitié sont déjà passés. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Henry savait que dans la cassette audio, Jeff faisait référence à une femme qui était la partie manquante. Cela n'était sans doute pas sa mère puisqu'elle était toujours présente. Il avait encore du mal à ne pas croire au suicide, mais la seule voix et sa façon de parler à Amy lui disaient que ce n'était pas son intention.

\- Bon eh bien, nous on va continuer de notre côté. Il y a encore tellement de lettres. Enfin, je suis certain que dans notre fatigue nous n'avons pas bien tout regardé, mais on va refaire un tour dedans. – souligna Henry.

Jo acquiesça

\- On peut dire que ces deux gamins s'écrivaient énormément à chaque vacance d'été. Bref. On y retourne. Lucas, si jamais tu entends quelque chose, vient nous le dire.

\- Pas de soucis !

Il les regarda s'éloigner pour s'isoler dans la salle de réunion où ils restaient depuis des jours.

Il y avait au moins un bon côté à tout ceci… Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, et sans doute que l'inévitable se produirait rapidement.

En retrouvant les deux boîtes qu'ils avaient parcourues, ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir commun.

En s'asseyant, Jo dit

\- Mon petit Jeff, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop de traîner autant sur cette affaire, mais on veut vraiment bien faire.

La journée passa lentement, peut-être trop. Tous les professeurs avaient eu l'alibi vérifié et la fatigue recommençait à tomber. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux et rien ne leur venait à l'esprit.

Chacun avait donné à Jo et Henry, des morceaux qu'ils repéraient, ce à quoi tout ceci leur faisait penser, pour qu'ils les mettent en commun et essaient d'en faire quelque chose à eux deux.

Après huit tasses de café, une douzaine de pauses pipi, quelques donuts, même pour Henry, et la nuit qui retombait déjà, Jo avachit sur sa chaise comme une adolescente, Henry, la tête appuyée dans ses mains, quelque chose finit par le frapper. Il releva lentement la tête quand il avait fini par déplier, une lettre qui s'était collée à toute la pile et qu'il venait de lire.

\- Jo !

La jeune femme manqua de basculer de sa chaise et se rapprocha de lui, en roulant avec cette dernière

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Il se pourrait que oui. Lis cette lettre.

Elle s'exécuta et y trouva quelque chose de poétique.

\- Euh, on dirait… Comme une chanson. Et les mots sont très…

\- Matures – acheva Henry

Jo acquiesça. Henry déplia le haut de la lettre. Jo fronça des sourcils.

\- _Railway to heaven_ ?

Henry commença à s'agiter

\- La chanson qu'il a mise en fond était un message caché. Maintenant, son but n'était pas de trouver des escaliers, mais…

\- Une voie ferrée – acheva Jo

\- Exactement !

Jo regarda de nouveau les mots qu'un enfant de 10 avait pu écrire. Cela était presque impensable. Même elle n'aurait jamais pu écrire de tels mots.

\- Mais qui est Lily ?

Henry regarda de nouveau les paroles. Il les analysa phrase par phrase.

\- Il a parlé de retrouver sa moitié perdue… Dans de très vieilles croyances, il est dit qu'une voie ferrée peut conduire vers des êtres chers qu'on a perdus. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une légende, mais Jeff n'avait que 10 ans, il aurait pu croire n'importe quoi…

\- Mais quels êtres chers ? Grands-parents ?

Henry lut de nouveau les mots

\- Une sœur – murmura-t-il si doucement que Jo elle-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris

\- Quoi ?

Henry allait lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait quand Hanson débarqua comme un bourrin dans la salle

\- Les gars ! Je viens de retrouver quelque chose en fouillant plus profondément dans le dossier médical des Patterson. Ils ont eu un enfant avant Jeff, mais elle est mort-née. C'était environ quatre ans avant la naissance de Jeff.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard complice et un long sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jo.

\- Tu avais vu juste. Il a eu une sœur. Ses parents ont dû lui en parler.

\- Ou il a trouvé lui-même et s'est dit qu'il essayerait de lui parler.

Hanson ne les suivait pas

\- Mais attendez, vous aviez déjà trouvé ?

Henry lui tendit la lettre, qui serra le cœur d'Hanson

\- Woah ! C'est très… Fort, pour un enfant.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'Henry et moi on s'est dit !

Il regarda alors le couple devant lui

\- Alors quels sont vos plans ?

\- Pour commencer, il faut retourner voir Sébastian et Ellen et leur demander plus d'explications vis-à-vis de Lily et leur montrer cette lettre. Comment à son âge, il a pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi poétique. – entama Jo

\- Et trouver la voie ferrée où il est allé pour tenter de la retrouver – ajouta Henry – il est fort probable qu'il ait été happé par un train et que l'accident n'ait jamais été reporté.

Jo n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle allait suggérer, mais osa

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à reporter ? La vitesse d'un train par rapport à celui d'un corps, surtout d'un enfant.

Henry n'avait pas osé développer le fond de sa pensée, mais Jo voyait juste.

\- Alors en route cette fois !

C'était le début de soirée, mais tout le monde savait que les Patterson méritaient de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sur la route, Henry avait trouvé sur quelle voie ferrée l'accident aurait pu avoir lieu. Étant donné que les restes du petit avaient été trouvés dans le Queens, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voie fonctionnelle dans le quartier, dans lequel ne circulaient généralement que des trains de marchandises qui ne roulaient pas assez vite pour que personne n'ait le temps de se dégager. Alors, ils avaient prévu de retourner sur le lieu et d'y emmener les parents avec eux.

Quand les détectives débarquèrent chez les Patterson et mentionnèrent Lily, Ellen fondit directement en larmes. Son mari tenta de rester fort, mais il était autant touché.

Elle leur expliqua que le bébé avait une mal formation cardiaque, qui avait été détectée à 6 mois de grossesse, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu interrompre, car ils avaient beaucoup de mal à concevoir. Cela expliquait le désarroi dans lequel cette mère était plongée et personne ne pourrait vraiment comprendre sa peine, cela était quelque chose qui était unique à chacun.

Après avoir discuté de ce qui s'était passé et leur proposant de les accompagner là où ils pensaient que le drame avait eu lieu, Henry leur montra la lettre.

\- Jeff a écrit des mots très puissants à sa grande sœur qu'il n'a jamais connue.

Sébastian attrapa la lettre et Ellen la lut par-dessus son épaule et ils se regardèrent dubitatifs.

\- Euh, ce ne sont pas les mots de Jeff – avoua Sébastian – enfin c'est son écriture, mais il l'a juste recopié. Et effectivement, c'était dédié à sa sœur. Il a juste changé le titre comme il le voulait.

Jo, Henry et Hanson se lancèrent un regard, pas bien sûr de saisir. Ellen leur expliqua.

\- Sébastian… Est compositeur à ses heures perdues et… après la mort de notre bébé, il avait écrit une chanson pour elle. Mais il l'avait écrit sous le coup de la tristesse et n'a jamais gardé les paroles. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Jeff est parvenu à retrouver l'enregistrement et a recopié les paroles et juste changer le titre.

\- Un titre qui va sans doute nous amener à l'endroit où il a disparu.

Le couple quitta avec les détectives après avoir retrouvé le morceau composé par Sébastian. Ils avaient décidé de le jouer à l'endroit où tout ceci s'était passé, comme une sorte d'hommage.

Le trajet se passa dans un long et grand silence. La voie ferrée était située dans un petit boisé, où il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Alors que le corps du petit n'est jamais pu être retrouvé n'était pas une surprise.

Les parents marchaient lentement à la suite des détectives et d'Henry. Jo et Hanson avaient allumé leur lampe torche, l'éclairage de ce côté-ci étant quand même assez limité, voire inexistant.

Jo éclaira Henry quand il aperçut quelque chose parmi les feuilles. Il le ramassa avec ses gants et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu. Hanson les interpella.

\- Hey venez voir !

Jo et Henry le rejoignirent quelques mètres plus loin. Les parents restèrent à l'écart, les larmes dans les yeux.

Il y avait des vêtements, usés et à peine couverts de sang. Henry les prit délicatement et les ramena vers les parents qui sanglotèrent davantage.

\- C'est bien ses vêtements ! Ce sont ceux de Jeff. Il portait ceci le jour où il a disparu.

Jo frotta doucement le bras d'Ellen et Henry se retourna pour tenter d'établir une théorie.

\- Il n'y a que les trains de marchandises qui passent ici. Ils ne klaxonnent pas et ils ne voient que devant eux, suffisamment pour qu'ils restent sur leur voie. Jeff marchait directement sur la voie, car il était persuadé que ce chemin infini pour lui l'emmènerait retrouver sa sœur. La question est de savoir pourquoi il voulait à tout prix venir ici ? Elle est enterrée dans le cimetière du Queens, n'est-ce pas ?

Les parents le confirmèrent et Henry continua donc

\- Cette voie ferrée a un chemin qui descend jusqu'au cimetière une fois qu'on arrive au bout. Jeff savait ce qu'il faisait. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il voulait se suicider et je m'en excuse… Mais son but était d'aller au cimetière et d'aller sur la tombe de sa sœur. Mais à son âge, on imagine que le Paradis est un endroit merveilleux où vivent des anges et pour lui, la voie ferrée était le chemin jusqu'à sa grande sœur, pour lui parler et ensuite retourner voir Amy, pour lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Le train l'a happé, il portait des vêtements sombres... Ce n'est pas un train qui roule vite et qui ne fait pas de bruit particulier, Jeff ne l'a sans doute pas entendu, ni fait attention aux phares… Et je dirais qu'il a pensé que ces phares étaient la lumière vers le paradis qui le ferait rencontrer sa sœur. C'est ainsi qu'il est mort… Il a été happé par un train. L'accident n'a pas été reporté parce que…

Jo acheva, d'une voix cassée

\- Parce que c'est un train de marchandises et que personne ne surveille leur passage. La force du train l'a projeté de côté et personne n'a jamais su qu'il était là jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout le monde regarda le couple qui était inconsolable, mais un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Ellen. Au moins, ils savaient ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Ce n'était qu'un accident et personne ne l'avait tué ou kidnappé. Il avait juste été imprudent.

Sébastian craqua

\- Il aurait dû nous en parler ! On l'aurait amené s'il nous avait dit quelque chose.

Henry les rassura

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Il avait sans doute voulu vous faire une surprise. Et tenter l'aventure tout seul. C'est un accident, mais maintenant, tout le monde sait au moins ce qui s'est passé.

\- Merci docteur – dirent-ils en chœur – et merci à tous.

Les trois leur firent des signes de tête. Hanson proposa de les ramener. Ils avaient pris deux voitures. Jo et Henry promirent d'être juste derrière et se retournèrent vers la voie ferrée.

Dans une courte lueur de la lune, ils virent l'esprit de Jeff, qui leur fit un signe de la main

\- Merci Jo ! Merci Henry !

Jo et Henry lui firent également un signe de tête et le regardèrent disparaître dans cette lueur blanche. La chanson jouait sur le téléphone de Jo et lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Henry était perdu dans ses pensées avant de sentir la petite main de Jo s'agripper à la sienne et sa tête qui se reposa sur son épaule.

Henry lâcha la main de sa partenaire pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Elle fit de même et leur étreinte finit par prendre l'allure d'un câlin tendre et enjôleur. Jo posa sa tête sur le torse d'Henry et ce dernier posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, tous les deux regardant silencieusement cette voie.

\- On dirait que cette fois, on va pouvoir avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil – murmura Jo, qui ne voulait pas relâcher leur étreinte.

Henry ne fit qu'acquiescer par un petit son émanant à peine de sa gorge. Jo releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

\- C'est vraiment du bon travail ! Ça a été intense, mais grâce à ton bon nez, une famille va maintenant pouvoir faire son deuil en paix.

Elle sentit les bras d'Henry la resserrer davantage contre lui

\- Mais on a tous fait du bon travail et je suis content d'avoir une partenaire dévouée pour m'aider.

Elle sourit et lui demanda

\- Au fait ! Toujours down pour le lever du soleil au Astoria ? J'ai vu que demain il faisait une journée magnifique ? Personnellement, je te dépose, je rentre, je dors directement et je suis capable de me lever aux aurores pour aller le voir et monter sur un skate.

Elle bougea un sourcil en sous-entendu. Henry rigola. Jo était incorrigible.

\- Va pour demain alors ! Mais repose-toi directement quand tu rentres.

\- Comptes sur moi !

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain, aux alentours de 6h et après une énorme de nuit de sommeil, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent au Astoria Park.

La température était presque similaire à celle qu'ils avaient connue plusieurs jours auparavant, quand ils étaient partis prendre leur petit déjeuner, à 4h du matin.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient une bonne raison de se lever.

Henry lui avait déjà promis qu'il l'emmènerait prendre un petit déjeuner juste après. Elle lui avait confié que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il avait insisté et lui disait qu'il lui devait bien tout ceci.

La veille, Jo était repassée dans la salle des pièces à conviction pour récupérer le skate de Jeff et le reposer là où il était.

La jeune femme était donc venue chercher Henry, malgré ses nombreuses protestations et Abe qui était déjà debout, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Cette dernière affaire les avait énormément rapprochés et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, sans même en être conscients. Il semblait que leur attraction les poussait l'un vers l'autre sans même qu'ils n'arrivent à y avoir un contrôle dessus.

En marchant dans le parc plutôt vide à cette heure-ci, Jo déposa délicatement le skate. Henry avait acheté un petit bouquet de fleurs et le déposa à côté du skate.

Ils s'attrapèrent la main et restèrent silencieusement devant le skate, désormais accompagné de la photo du petit garçon et lui rendirent hommage.

Les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient doucement le skate et Henry se retourna pour prendre connaissance du paysage.

\- Viens ! Montons sur la pente.

Ils prirent les escaliers de la grande descente qu'Abe avait utilisée l'an passé. Henry la soutenu, plus par une question de réflexe qu'autre chose, ou peut-être qu'il souhaitait davantage de proximité avec la jeune femme.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et regardèrent ce soleil d'automne qui se levait et qui éclairait une partie des buildings aux alentours, et sa lumière se répercutait sur le Hamilton Bridge. Jo attrapa le bras d'Henry pour le passer autour d'elle et enlacer ses doigts avec les siens, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Chacun appréciait ce moment qu'ils souhaitaient ne jamais voir finir. Ce fut l'un des rares qu'ils pouvaient avoir à eux seuls, sans qu'une affaire ne se mette en travers ou sans que Jo ne doive le raccompagner chez lui et vice versa.

\- C'est magnifique – souffla Jo, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur cet horizon urbain. – on se les gèle un peu, mais ça ne coupe rien à sa beauté.

Henry sourit. Ces petits matins d'automne lui rappelaient par moment son Angleterre natale, mais il ne saurait dire lequel des deux était plus froid.

\- Et le fait qu'on soit là toi et moi, c'est une bonne façon de rendre hommage à Jeff.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord !

Jo et Henry sursautèrent et virent Amy qui était derrière eux, un petit blouson en cuir et un legging, une écharpe et son skate. Ils voulurent se lever et du coup, briser cette position, mais Amy leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas pour moi ! Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, mais je voudrais juste vous dire quelques mots.

Jo et Henry l'invitèrent donc à s'asseoir avec eux et la jeune fille tourna nerveusement ses mains dans tous les sens

\- Vous venez souvent ici au lever du jour ? – demanda Jo

\- Assez souvent depuis que Jeff nous a quittés. Je fais quelques sessions avant d'aller travailler. C'est une façon de me faire sentir bien. La lumière est belle et il n'y a personne.

Un court silence retomba entre les trois et Amy finit par leur dire

\- Merci beaucoup ! Merci d'avoir résolu l'affaire de Jeff et d'avoir découvert ce qui s'est réellement passé. Personne n'avait pensé à la thèse de l'accident. Même si cela ne le ramènera pas, de savoir la vérité, me permettra de mieux dormir la nuit.

Jo et Henry lui firent un grand sourire, en faisant un simple signe de tête. Amy avait bien du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Elle essuya la grosse larme qui roula le long de sa joue et dit dans une voix étouffée.

\- Je me dis, s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, peut-être que lui et moi on serait allés au-delà de notre amitié. En tout cas, merci de votre aide et continuez de veiller sur nous citoyens.

Amy se leva et avant de les quitter, les regarda avec des yeux brillants

\- Et bon courage pour la suite tous les deux, je pense que vous faites un très joli couple.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut répondre. Le froid ne fut pas le seul responsable à tourner leurs joues rouges. Mais ils se contentèrent de sourire. À ce niveau-là, ils savaient parfaitement bien que cela ne servait à rien de renier ce qui était pourtant vrai.

Quand le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel, Henry demanda à Jo

\- Alors, est-ce que tu veux quand même tenter le skate ?

Jo secoua la tête négativement

\- Oh non ! Pas dans ce froid et pas si tôt le matin ! Je ne suis vraiment pas dans le mood. Mais peut-être, un de ces quatre.

Elle se leva. Henry fit de même et ils descendirent pour marcher jusqu'à la sortie du parc.

\- En tout cas, merci pour ce beau lever de soleil Henry ! Et merci encore une fois de travailler avec moi sur toutes les affaires et d'être un partenaire dévoué.

Henry lui secoua rapidement la main

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi très chère ! Notre collaboration continuera de fonctionner encore longtemps, j'en suis certain.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Pour la chanson, il s'agit bel et bien d'une qui existe, j'ai juste changé le titre à ma convenance mais si vous voulez aller l'écouter et voir à quel point elle est poignante, elle s'appelle "Lili (U-turn)" et elle est chantée par Aaron. Elle est ultra bouleversante et j'ai trouvé qu'elle aurait parfaitement sa place dans mon chapitre._

 _Merci encore de votre fidélité :)_


	32. Les Gladiateurs

_Je commence cette nouvelle affaire par un chapitre relativement court par rapport à d'habitude mais c'est fait exprès :p._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le mois de novembre était là. Et naturellement les températures descendaient de plus en plus. Le négatif commençait à arriver certains matins et les gens reprenaient leurs manteaux d'hiver.

Et comme très attendu, tout juste après Halloween, les magasins et les rues commençaient à sortir leurs décorations de Noël. Encore une autre année qui était passée très vite. 2016 n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Et si un jour on avait dit à Henry qu'il irait jusque-là, il n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Et pourtant il était là, en ce matin presque hivernal, à regarder à travers la vitre de la boutique, la population qui marchait d'un pas pressé et qui resserrait son manteau autour de lui. Il buvait un thé à la camomille, qui avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser et réchauffer chaque petite parcelle de son corps.

En voyant des familles marcher pour emmener leurs enfants à l'école, Henry songea à ce qu'ils allaient faire pour les fêtes. Il avait pensé à inviter Jo et peut être Lucas, mais il n'était pas sûr que les deux n'iraient pas passer les fêtes dans leur famille. Surtout que depuis que les choses semblaient aller mieux dans celle de Jo. Henry n'avait jamais trop posé la question à Lucas.

Thanksgiving n'était pas loin, éventuellement il pourrait tenter de demander aux deux s'ils étaient intéressés. Il savait qu'Hanson resterait avec sa femme et ses enfants de toute façon et il le comprenait.

Il entendit les pas d'Abe débouler les escaliers. Il se retint de soupirer. Abraham n'avait jamais fait dans la discrétion. Et pourtant, le jour où Jo n'était pas partie à Paris et était venue lui dire, il ne l'avait jamais entendu rentrer et ce n'était pas comme si la porte de la boutique était bruyante.

Il fit un petit sourire quand il sentit son ombre derrière lui

\- Alors, tu vas te décider ?

Henry fronça des sourcils et se retourna pour voir un petit rictus en coin, sur les lèvres de son fils

\- Me décider pour quoi ?

\- Pour sortir avec Jo ! Les dernières affaires vous ont pas mal rapprochés et tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire.

Henry le regarda de travers

\- Tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour une diseuse de bonne aventure ?

Abe haussa les épaules

\- Je suis sûr que si tu allais en voir une, elle te dirait que tu es un idiot et que tu ferais mieux d'agir avant de perdre la gamine. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Henry dépassa son fils pour aller déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine. Abe adorait embêter son père. Il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que le couple se décide enfin à se remuer.

\- Si tu crois que c'est si facile que ça – bougonna Henry, en revenant

\- Personne n'a dit que ça l'était ! Mais toi et Jo, vous vous dévorez constamment du regard. Vous allez finir par mettre le feu à chaque endroit où vous allez, donc franchement, Pops, tu ne risques rien à lui demander.

Henry fit tourner sa langue dans sa bouche. Il exposa alors son idée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait cette année pour Noël, mais Thanksgiving n'est pas loin. Je pensais à demander à Jo ce qu'elle faisait pour l'inviter avec nous et éventuellement Lucas.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- Tu veux vraiment inviter Lucas ? Alors que tu aurais l'occasion de passer la soirée seul avec Jo ?

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- Comment ça seul ? Il me semble qu'on a toujours fêté Thanksgiving ensemble, non ?

Abe le regarda longuement et se mordilla fortement la lèvre. Henry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Euh… Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire, mais… À vrai dire, j'ai des plans pour Thanksgiving.

Henry resta de marbre

\- Oh ! – ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire, pour cacher sa déception

Abe haussa les épaules

\- Je suis juif, n'oublie pas. Mais je sais qu'on a toujours fêté ceci entre nous deux, pour rendre hommage à Abigail mais euh récemment, je… - il bégaya, incapable de trouver ses mots. Henry fit un petit sourire.

\- Il y a une femme là-dessous, n'est-ce pas ?

Abe acquiesça lentement

\- Comme tu le sais, l'année dernière j'ai repris contact avec Fawn et elle… C'est elle qui m'a proposé. Pour Noël, elle sera avec ses petits-enfants et toute sa famille, mais pour Thanksgiving, elle sera seule, c'est sa propre volonté. Elle et Lyle le fêtaient ensemble alors elle... Elle m'a…

\- Elle t'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie – Henry acheva pour elle

Abe hocha la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Henry sut qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils. Il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait et de profiter de cette vie qui lui restait. Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna une rapide étreinte.

\- Eh bien, je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ça pourrait marcher. Vas-y, je me débrouillerais ici.

Abe le regarda

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une crise existentielle et au beau milieu de la soirée, tu m'appelles parce que tu as envie de faire trempette ?

Henry se rappela lors justement de l'affaire Vicky Hulquist, il s'était fait renverser par un camion, parce qu'il était un idiot et de ce fait il avait interrompu Abe en plein milieu de son rendez-vous alors qu'il préparait sa banane flambée… Henry était presque certain que c'était une métaphore pour le sexe et s'était presque senti mal de l'avoir dérangé.

L'immortel se disait que la vengeance d'Abe avait dû être son timing lorsque Jo tentait de lui dire la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas partie à Paris.

Henry leva les bras en signe de soumission

\- Je te le promets, pas de mission suicidaire le soir de Thanksgiving !

\- Tant mieux ! Mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Fawn si tu peux venir, je…

Henry gesticula

\- Absolument pas Abraham ! Et que je fasse quoi ? Que je tienne la chandelle ? Non merci.

Abe fronça des sourcils

\- Pour ta gouverne, c'est exactement ce que je fais en permanence entre toi et Jo et je m'en plains pas…

Henry ne trouva rien à y répondre parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité. Mais tout le monde jouait la bougie entre eux, donc il ne voyait pas réellement la différence.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit – reprit Henry, pour changer de sujet – tu peux aller avec Fawn. Mais tu es là pour Noël j'espère ? Je sais que tu es juif, mais bon quand même.

Abe lui répondit sarcastiquement

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Hanoukka non plus donc oui je serais là. Mais profites de demander à Jo si elle est libre pour Thanksgiving et je ne veux pas être méchant, mais garde Lucas pour Noël si besoin, parce que pour une fois que tu peux avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec Jo…

Henry soupira

\- Ça ne fait pas très gentleman de laisser un ami seul.

Abe n'insista pas

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je dis ça pour le bien du gamin. Il adore vous voir ensemble, mais à mon avis, il va vite se sentir peu confortable entre vous deux.

Henry allait répondre, mais comme très souvent, ce fut le téléphone de la boutique qui les interrompit. Abe fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Quand on parle du loup !

Henry attrapa le combiné

\- Bonjour détective !

Jo ne prenait plus attention au fait qu'il savait déjà que c'était elle. C'était souvent l'heure habituelle à laquelle elle l'appelait.

\- Hey salut ! Je suis déjà sur une scène de crime parce que quand on m'a appelé j'étais déjà en chemin pour le poste. À l'Ambassador Theatre, sur Times Square.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- Un théâtre ?

\- Oui… Tu verras par toi-même… C'est spécial…

La jeune femme était aux prises avec des hommes peu habillés qui lui faisaient des petits sourires. Elle tentait le tout pour ne pas rester dans leurs pattes.

\- Mais faites-moi de l'air !

Henry se demandait bien ce qui se passait. Il se pinça les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Bref ! Dépêche-toi d'arriver, on aurait bien besoin de ton expertise.

\- Je suis en route !

Il raccrocha et regarda Abe qui le fixait sans cligner des yeux

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu mentionner l'Ambassador Theatre.

\- C'est exact. Il y a eu un meurtre là-bas.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour la pièce qu'ils font en ce moment…

Henry qui n'était pas au courant des nouveautés, pourtant il adorait le théâtre, mais évidemment pas le moderne, demanda

\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

\- Les _Gladiateurs_ – ce fut la réponse qu'il eut par Hanson, lorsqu'il arriva à la scène de crime où une troupe de personnes habillée comme dans la Rome Antique, donc à moitié déshabillée, était regroupée et se faisait interdire l'accès au corps qui était banalisé par les banderoles jaunes.

Henry fut surpris que quelqu'un ait même eu l'idée de faire une comédie musicale dessus. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de marrant là dans, mais bon, n'importe quoi pouvait être tourné en comédie à leur époque. Enfin, pour une fois, il pouvait dire que c'était une ère qu'il n'avait pas connue… Certainement qu'Adam avait eu plus de chance que lui sur ce coup-ci.

Jo les rejoignit, en passant sous les banderoles et fuyant des yeux cet homme bodybuildé qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec des regards pervers, depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le théâtre.

En la voyant, le cœur d'Henry se mit à battre tel un tambour.

\- Ah ! te voilà ! Contente de te voir ! Ces imbéciles n'arrêtent pas de me mater depuis tout à l'heure.

Henry se retourna pour voir une dizaine d'hommes, qui portaient un ceinturon et étaient torses nus, faisant des yeux de merlan frit à la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête. Ils n'étaient pas capables de se tenir devant la gent féminine.

Elle conduit Henry jusqu'au corps. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, habillée comme à l'époque des Romains, une simple toge nouée autour de son corps. Jo lui lut les informations qu'on venait de lui transmettre.

\- Tammy Lightwood. 28 ans, elle était étudiante en théâtre à Julliard depuis cinq ans. Elle avait déjà une licence et elle était sur le point d'avoir son master. Elle a été recrutée dans la troupe du spectacle des gladiateurs il y a six mois. Son rôle n'était que secondaire, elle y jouait une servante que tout le monde désirait, mais elle n'était pas le centre de l'attention de la pièce. Le producteur du show, qui discute là-bas avec nos collègues l'a trouvé ce matin en ouvrant le théâtre et il a du mal à ne pas vomir en essayant de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé et comment elle a pu se retrouver là.

Henry se pencha devant le corps de la jeune femme, qui avait une énorme tache rouge au beau milieu de sa robe blanche.

\- J'estime la mort aux environs de 2h du matin.

Il remonta légèrement la robe et Hanson se permit un commentaire

\- Mais enfin doc, on ne remonte pas les vêtements d'une femme comme ça.

Sa blague apparemment ne fit rire que lui, au regard que Jo et Henry lui lancèrent.

\- Je vais vous offrir un sens de l'humour, pour Noël.

Jo l'ignora et demanda donc à Henry qui était également bien trop sérieux pour prendre en compte les remarques d'Hanson.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Comme je le disais, morte hier soir vers 2h… Et elle a été poignardée… Avec une épée.

Jo et Hanson le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif

\- C'est une blague ? – demanda Hanson.

Henry se leva et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter à votre avis ?

Hanson avait du mal à savoir si oui ou non c'était une question légitime. Jo regarda son collègue d'un air sarcastique.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne plaisante pas ! En plus, l'année dernière le chauffeur de taxi, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Hanson ne fit qu'un signe de tête et Henry aurait tout de même préféré oublier ce moment. Il secoua la tête quand Jo lui demanda.

\- Bon alors, tu vas nous expliquer ?

\- Bien sûr ! À cause de l'ouverture de la blessure, ce n'est évidemment pas un couteau ni un poignard, ni rien de tout ça.

Il regarda tout autour d'eux et marcha un peu dans le théâtre sous le regard éberlué du producteur qui était complètement à l'ouest.

Jo le suivit et Hanson resta sur place. Il tourna un peu dans les coulisses et regarda les boîtes de décor. Jusqu'à présent, il s'agissait de fausses épées et autres en plastique.

Puis en se retournant et trouvant un panier à linge avec les costumes, il trouva la véritable arme du crime.

\- Jo ! Passe-moi tes gants s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta et il retira une épée de la taille d'un bras et parfaitement clean. La personne qui avait tué Tammy avait dû faire tout le nettoyage nécessaire avant de glisser l'épée parmi les costumes, en toute innocence.

\- Voilà notre arme du crime.

Jo resta bouche bée

\- Mais c'est une épée...

\- …Romaine ! Un gladius ou plus connu sous le nom de glaive, dans la modernité. Ce fut les épées qui étaient utilisées lors des vrais combats de gladiateurs.

Jo la fixa et essaya de comprendre

\- Mais comment elle a pu se retrouver là ?

\- C'est une très bonne question que je pense qu'il faudra poser à monsieur le producteur de Broadway.

Jo et Henry le regardèrent et il sut qu'il avait des ennuis.

 **###**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais tué Tammy ? – demanda le producteur, quand ils l'avaient embarqué dans la salle d'interview

Jo et Hanson se chargeaient de l'interrogation, mais Henry était à la morgue en train de faire son autopsie, avec l'aide de Lucas.

Le producteur avait été le premier suspect, mais niait toute accusation depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- On ne sait pas – reprit Hanson – peut-être avez-vous une raison particulière ?

L'homme le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit

\- J'ai aucune raison de me débarrasser de mes acteurs, franchement c'est n'importe quoi. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Tammy tenait un grand rôle, juste une servante désirée, rien de plus.

Jo souffla

\- Monsieur Hollow ! Aidez-nous un peu ! Pourquoi possédez-vous une véritable épée dans ce cas là ? Est-ce que cela faisait partie du décor pour votre comédie ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tous les costumes ont été faits sur mesure ! Je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais vu cette épée de ma vie. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore des vraies, je pensais même que c'était une légende.

Jo et Hanson allaient répondre quand comme d'habitude, ce fut Henry qui cette fois ne prit pas la peine de débarquer dans la salle arrière et cogner sur la vitre, mais directement dans la salle d'interrogation, en tenant l'épée

\- Elle a été dérobée – cria-t-il tout excité

Hanson faillit tomber de sa chaise et Jo le regarda d'un air indifférent. Le petit producteur fut surpris de son intervention, mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Jo se leva pour parler à son collègue, étant le parfait show pour les deux autres.

\- Ce mec va finir par me faire faire dans mon pantalon – grogna Hanson

Jo murmura à Henry

\- Bon alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a été dérobé ?

\- L'épée ! Elle vient d'un musée, dont d'après ce que Lucas, un report de cambriolage a été fait il y a quelques mois, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à remettre la main sur le voleur, ni sur l'épée.

Hanson se gratta la tête et leva la main.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait c'est quel musée ?

\- Aucune idée ! Lucas est en train de faire des recherches et de contacter les musées de la ville, en espérant qu'ils soient honnêtes avec nous.

Jo se retourna alors vers monsieur Hollow, en croisant des bras

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'effectivement vous ne soyez pas responsable, mais il est évident que quelqu'un dans votre troupe l'est. Et il va falloir découvrir qui et au plus vite.

Henry se mordilla la lèvre

\- Ça ne risque pas d'être facile ! Évidemment, il n'y a aucune empreinte sur l'épée, trop bien nettoyée. Certaines personnes savent ce qu'elles font. Je n'ai rien de plus concernant Tammy, la cause de la mort est bien, poignardée à l'abdomen. Maintenant, trouver qui a pu tuer cette pauvre jeune fille, c'est un peu chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin vu le nombre de personnes dans la troupe.

\- Et que chacun a été confirmé être là juste depuis ce matin – acheva Jo

Ils semblèrent réfléchir à une solution et Hanson jura voir une lumière au-dessus de la tête du producteur. Deux personnes étaient mal et il était bien content de ne pas être l'un d'eux.

\- Bon ! Vous êtes libre ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, pour le moment – lui affirma Hanson.

Hollow sortit en trottant comme un petit garçon. Jo et Henry le suivirent et le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et avant qu'il y rentre, il se retourna et les regarda tour à tour.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose ! Qui pourrait vraiment vous aider dans votre enquête.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et n'étaient pas sûrs qu'ils sentaient ce qui allait être dit

\- Dites toujours – répondit Jo sur le ton le plus méfiant qu'elle trouva

L'homme tout content leur fit part de sa pensée

\- Avec le décès de Tammy, cela fait qu'il me manque deux personnes à la troupe… Ça fait quelque temps que je cherche désespérément à remplacer le partenaire de Tammy qui est en convalescence depuis qu'il a eu un accident, mais je n'arrive à rien. Je me disais comme…

Jo et Henry sentaient l'idée stupide arriver à plein nez et ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'approuver.

\- Comme vous enquêtez maintenant sur un meurtre, peut-être que si vous vous émergez directement parmi nous, vous arriverez à trouver qui est le responsable ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- C'est-à-dire travailler sous couverture ? - s'assura Jo

Hollow secoua vivement la tête

\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais je serais tellement ravi d'avoir deux personnes supplémentaires et de plus qui pourraient m'aider à protéger la troupe d'un autre drame… Le temps qu'ils finissent leur affaire ?

Henry se pinça les lèvres à voir la tête de Jo. Elle voulut protester, mais il chercha plus d'infos.

\- Mais votre troupe nous a déjà vus – dis le légiste

\- Non pas tout le monde ! Ceux qui vous ont déjà vu, je vais leur demander de se taire et de ne rien dire sur le fait que vous êtes flics ! S'ils parlent, ils vont être virés, tout simplement.

Hollow venait de dire ça avec un ton si simple, qu'on pouvait penser qu'il en avait grandement l'habitude.

Jo et Henry se disaient qu'il avait au moins des arguments. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que de tuer quelqu'un pour trois fois rien.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- Euh, on va y réfléchir… On vous recontactera.

Hollow hocha la tête

\- Ne tardez pas trop ! Porter des costumes moulants et peu habillés est le rêve de tout le monde.

Il haussa un sourcil entendu et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur le couple, les laissant pantois.

 **###**

\- Donc si je comprends bien ! On vous veut tous les deux dans une comédie musicale, pour que vous puissiez résoudre votre affaire ?

Ce fut les mots que Gates prononça, quand Jo et Henry étaient revenus sur leurs pas pour leur faire part de l'idée d'Hollow.

\- En gros, c'est ça – répondit Jo, le visage rouge… Il fallait dire que l'idée de voir Henry à demi nu, ne lui déplaisait guère.

Gates passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, en espérant qu'elle pouvait deviner ce à quoi ils pensaient. Mais cette façon de regarder leurs pieds lui en disait long. Peut-être qu'elle devrait les laisser faire… Juste pour la science.

Elle soupira et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus

\- Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

La question les prit au dépourvu et ils se regardèrent comme s'il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent à une réponse ensemble.

Jo balbutia un semblant de phrase

\- Euh eh bien, on n'a pas encore... Vraiment

Henry acheva

\- Réfléchis à la question… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons vraiment l'expérience nécessaire pour ce genre de mission.

Jo hocha la tête. Gates haussa un sourcil et ils se sentirent tellement mis à nu, qu'ils ravalèrent rapidement leur fierté.

Gates fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- Eh bien si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider… Je vais le faire pour vous ! Vous devriez le faire. En fait, vous allez le faire ! Ce n'est même pas une option. Si c'est là le seul moyen qu'on a de retrouver qui a fait ça et que vous – en pointant Henry – vous êtes certain que cela vient de quelqu'un de la troupe, alors il faut tenter de savoir qui a la meilleure tête de coupable, tout en cherchant quels étaient leurs rapports avec la défunte.

Jo et Henry restèrent sans voix et se demandaient comment ils allaient se sortir de ce pas. Mais évidemment, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient même pas le choix.

\- Alors ? – s'impatienta Gates

\- Oui oui ! – dirent-ils en même temps, mais à deux doigts de s'étrangler.

Gates fut bien ravie de sa petite manœuvre

\- Parfait ! Allez ouste ! Hâte de voir vos costumes mes loulous.

Elle leur tourna le dos, mais ne lâcha pas son sourire pour autant. Jo et Henry se regardèrent, en quittant la pièce. Comment arrivaient-ils toujours à se retrouver dans de telles situations ?

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Alors je vous préviens cette affaire va être euphorique et va être plus light par rapport à tout ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il faut bien un peu de détente dans ce monde de brutes. Je pense que vous allez bien rigoler tout le long, tout du moins je l'espère. Moi j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous divertira de même._

 _PS: et je ne poste pas autant parce que je ne reçois pas bcp de feedback aussi (alors certes ça m'importe un peu parce que vu le nombre de lectures, ça se lit pas tout seul.. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez si une fois de temps en temps on me laisse pas un feedback donc oui, possible que ça me motive moins..._


	33. Chapter 32

_Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis contente de voir que l'interet reste là :). En tout cas, vraiment j'espère que vous rigolerez bien. Moi en tout cas, à chaque fois que je me relis, je me trouve trop drôle lol. Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- C'est génial de vous voir ici – s'excita Hollow quand Jo et Henry se présentèrent au théâtre plus tard dans la journée. Jo avait caché son badge et son arme, pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent griller.

La jeune femme lui fit simplement un signe de la main. Elle avait déjà du mal à accepter l'idée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hanson avait eu un fou rire inarrêtable en apprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire et qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait l'étouffer si Henry ne l'avait pas éloigné de lui. Quant à Lucas, il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire des sous-entendus que même un enfant de cinq ans comprendrait. Et Gates, c'était encore une autre histoire, elle les avait carrément envoyés dedans, sans même vraiment chercher à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Quels vont être nos rôles exactement ? – demanda Henry, qui se voyait déjà mal à essayer de danser et de se trémousser à la même façon que les jeunes le faisaient.

Hollow pouffa

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous n'aurez pas de strip-tease à faire. Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu l'histoire originale des Gladiateurs ?

Henry hocha la tête, mais Jo regarda les deux hommes comme s'ils parlaient une autre langue

\- On n'a pas tous la même culture –railla-t-elle – je connais de nom, mais sans plus.

Hollow ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Henry qui lui résuma rapidement l'histoire

\- En gros, il s'agissait de combattants professionnels dans la Rome Antique, qui s'affrontaient par paire définie et qui possédaient des techniques de combat spécifiques. Ils devaient s'affronter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… Enfin plus, exactement l'un des deux adversaires devait être tué. Mais c'était surtout au public de décider du sort. S'ils levaient leurs pouces, celui qui avait été mis à terre était épargné. S'ils faisaient le contraire, en baissant leurs pouces, il était tué.

Jo sentit un frisson la parcourir

\- Délicieux ! Et vous faites une comédie musicale basée là-dessus ? – demanda-t-elle à Hollow, d'une voix sarcastique.

Il haussa des épaules

\- On fait bien des comédies musicales avec toute sorte de drame. Roméo et Juliette en font partie. Les Misérables, est aussi un film musical pas très joyeux. Alors pourquoi pas ça ? Mes acteurs ne se battent pas vraiment, mais nos chansons et nos chorégraphies représentent un peu ce qui se passait dans la Rome Antique, ou du moins j'essaie de faire en sorte que.

Henry se gratta le menton

\- C'est vous qui avez écrit tout le spectacle ?

Hollow semblait ravi de partager son savoir et son œuvre

\- Tout à fait ! J'y ai réfléchi pendant des années et j'avais écrit des esquisses ici et là. Puis j'ai demandé à un ami scénariste de m'accompagner dans le projet, on a demandé les fonds nécessaires pour tenter l'aventure et jusqu'à présent ça marche bien. Ça va être nos premières représentations à New York, mais maintenant nous avons deux acteurs en moins.

Jo répliqua alors

\- Vous êtes conscient que nous ne sommes là que pour notre enquête, qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, nous allons devoir vous quitter ?

Hollow hocha la tête

\- Je le sais… Mais si vous faites du bon travail, peut être que vous pourriez rester jusqu'au spectacle et on verra par la suite… Parce que je dois avouer qu'il y a une deadline… Hum, assez courte avant la première représentation

Il baissa les yeux et n'osa pas les regarder. Jo et Henry n'aimaient pas trop ce qu'ils entendaient.

\- Courte comment ? – demandèrent-ils

\- Deux semaines ? – répondit-il d'une toute petite voix

Jo et Henry n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. À voir le changement dans son corps, Jo fut sur le point de lui coller une baffe, mais Henry la retint.

\- J'espère que vous avez le sens de l'humour parce que sinon, donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas me servir de mon arme tout de suite, pour faire un deuxième cadavre !

Hollow la regarda d'un air fuyant et préféra lever les yeux vers Henry qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle en serait bien capable.

Le petit bonhomme se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens

\- Je suis désolé ! J'étais pris de cours. Entre faire des castings pour trouver un remplaçant pour le partenaire de Tammy et puis elle qui se fait assassiner et le stress de la représentation, croyez-moi que je suis désolé de vous donner un délai aussi court, mais vous êtes peut-être mon seul espoir. Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à faire. Vous n'êtes tous les deux que des personnages secondaires qui n'apparaissent pas souvent. Vous ! Mademoiselle, vous allez prendre le rôle de la servante qui est désirée de tous les hommes, mais qui n'a pas un grand rôle… Il se peut que vous ayez une séquence à vous toute seule où vous dansez et chantez, mais pour le chant, j'ai déjà la voix de Tammy, si besoin je pourrais l'utiliser.

Jo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand avait-elle signé pour faire du théâtre ?

\- Et si cela peut vous rassurer c'est une scène qui se fera à deux puisqu'il vous rejoint au deuxième couplet et vous la chantez en duo. Dans le fond, la servante vit une histoire d'amour avec l'un des principaux adversaires des gladiateurs et de Rome et on le découvre dans cette chanson.

Jo trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup pour un personnage qui n'était pas censé avoir un grand rôle.

Henry sentait le coup venir gros comme une maison

\- Laissez-moi deviner, à la fin, je suis celui qui prend le pouvoir et qui s'en va avec la servante tout innocente que personne n'a remarqué à part les hommes autour d'elle et qui n'avait pas une grande importance à l'histoire ?

Hollow secoua vivement la tête

\- Vous avez tout compris ! Il est vrai que vos scènes sont trop limitées, vous ne faites que des apparitions. Puis vous avez cette séquence tous les deux et effectivement, vous – en regardant Henry – sur la fin du spectacle, il y a trois autres chansons qui vont mettre en scène les dernières batailles des gladiateurs contre ce traître que vous êtes. Il gagne et il s'enfuit avec la servante, sous la tête aberrée de César.

Henry savait tout faire de ses dix doigts, mais danser la java et chanter comme un déjanté… Il n'était pas _Mary Poppins_.

\- Vous pensez qu'en deux semaines, deux personnes comme Jo et moi… Une détective et un légiste vont être capables de faire ce que des professionnels font depuis des mois ?

\- C'est pour l'enquête – s'obstina Hollow en faisant de grands sourires dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Jo savait que c'était bien là leur seul moyen d'attraper le responsable. Elle céda.

\- Bien ! Mais mettons qu'on trouve le responsable avant ces deux semaines, ce qui avec Henry est presque une certitude. Vous aurez toujours une personne en moins pour votre spectacle.

Henry répondit

\- Pas forcément ! Rien ne dit que c'est quelqu'un qui fait partie du spectacle en lui-même, mais qui est peut-être derrière le rideau. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde travaillant dans ce théâtre pour ce spectacle est un suspect.

Jo n'argumenta pas ceci. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Holllow se frappa dans les mains.

\- Eh bien, je suis content ! Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vous ai observé tous les deux, il y a une espèce d'alchimie qui se dégage entre vous, c'est juste bluffant !

Ce teint rose qui revenait souvent les hanter ne fit pas plus exception cette fois-ci.

Hollow continua de débiter

\- Et je vous trouve bien plus naturels que tous les acteurs de la troupe. Clairement, vous n'aurez pas besoin de forcer. Donc dans le fond, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir trouvé de remplaçant pour le partenaire de Tammy, même si je suis tellement peiné qu'elle soit décédée, mais malheureusement mon spectacle doit continuer. J'ai toute la panoplie des patrons du spectacle derrière mon dos, si je ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la clé sous la porte.

Certainement que ce monsieur avait dû être acteur également dans une autre vie, pour trouver de tels arguments pour les convaincre. Ils savaient de toute manière qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et qu'il fallait s'y résoudre. Ils faisaient ça avant tout, pour leur enquête.

\- Bon très bien - capitula Jo – on va faire de notre mieux, mais vous avez intérêt à nous donner toutes les pistes pour qu'on puisse mener notre enquête.

Hollow se retint de faire un cri de victoire

\- Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir essayer vos costumes et je vais vous donner le script ainsi que vos parties et vous allez apprendre les chorégraphies dans la salle de répétition avec le coach de la troupe, pendant que nous on répétera ici. Mais avant, je voudrais vous présenter.

\- Et vous avez déjà parlé à ceux qui nous ont vus ce matin ? – demanda Jo, se rappelant des regards sur elle

\- Oui je leur ai tout dit et je leur ai dit ce qui les attendait s'ils ouvraient leurs bouches. Bon allez, un peu de nerf, je vous retrouve dans un instant.

Il les pressa vers les coulisses où ils se firent approcher par des costumiers. On tendit à Henry un habit typique de gladiateur et à Jo, une tenue à peu près similaire.

\- C'est quoi ça ? – s'étrangla-t-elle

\- Votre costume mademoiselle

\- Mais y'a un truc qui va pas là ! Tammy portait une toge romaine. Pourquoi moi j'ai une espèce de combinaison un peu trop moulante et sexy à mon goût et où j'ai l'impression que mes seins vont étouffer ?

Henry vira au rouge rien qu'à l'image que la jeune fille lui projetait. Il se fit tout petit et décida de partir se changer, pendant qu'elle se disputait avec la styliste.

\- Je suis désolée ! C'est sans doute temporaire ! Nous n'avons plus de toges en stock et comme la dernière était prise par Tammy. On m'a demandé de vous habiller comme les gladiateurs mais version féminine. Vous aurez toujours le même rôle, mais vous aurez juste l'air plus badass que les autres femmes.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha le costume des mains, en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le vestiaire des femmes.

\- C'est génial ! – s'enjailla Hollow lorsqu'Henry revint vers lui, habiller comme un Romain et se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que tout ce costume cachait exactement. Il avait juste un gros ceinturon pour faire penser à une armure, mais en dehors de ça, il portait presque une jupe, ouverte à moitié sur le côté, il était bien content d'avoir des sous-vêtements, ce qui n'était pas le cas des bonshommes à l'époque. Et en dehors de l'armure plaquée sur son torse, il était juste à moitié nu. Rien que pour cette raison, les représentations devaient être pleines.

Hollow l'observa sous tous les angles, peut-être un peu trop près au goût d'Henry.

\- Vous êtes tellement magnifique – apparemment, les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche. Il se reprit en sentant le regard d'Henry sur lui – je veux dire, le costume vous va à ravir.

\- Si vous le dites ! Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas dans mon élément avec tout ça.

\- Mais c'est normal ! – rassura le producteur – personne n'arrive vraiment à s'y faire, ils sont lourds et vous êtes assez dénudés, mais ça ira. Oh wow ! Chérie, tu es magnifique aussi.

Henry se demandait à qui il s'adressait alors il se retourna et manqua de se faire un torticolis ou une entorse de la mâchoire, tellement il fit abasourdi par la vue de Jo qui s'avançait vers eux, plutôt d'un air robotique. Elle portait une tenue en cuir, qui mettait grandement ses seins en valeur, peut-être trop. Elle avait les jambes découvertes et un vulgaire morceau qui faisait office de jupe, mais toujours en cuir. Dans le style, elle était un peu comme une _Xéna la guerrière_ , version romaine. Et elle n'en était pas du tout ravie.

Une fois à leur hauteur, elle grommela

\- Je déteste mon job parfois !

Hollow pouffa

\- Oh, mais non, ne soyez pas si dure envers vous-même ! Vous êtes vraiment belle et je crois que votre partenaire n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

Jo leva les yeux pour voir qu'Henry avait certainement besoin d'un bavoir, mais elle resta également bloquée à sa vue… Elle sentit des picotements là où elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en sentir et dut se braquer quand elle se sentit liquéfier… Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent dans une mission sous couverture, qui nécessitait peu de vêtements… Pourrait-elle seulement survivre à sa proximité avec tellement de peau découverte ? Elle n'en était pas certaine et elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si aucun d'eux ne pouvait se contrôler.

Hollow se rendit bien compte de la tension sexuelle entre eux et se disait que c'était vraiment ça qui manquait dans son show. Dommage qu'ils n'étaient là que pour leur enquête, il les aurait vraiment bien gardés.

\- Bon allez, vous aurez tout le temps de faire du corps à corps pendant les répétitions. Je vais vous présenter à la troupe, qui est en train de s'échauffer sur scène.

Ils suivirent le producteur, en tentant d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Ils le sentaient, leurs endorphines étaient en train de prendre le contrôle et il valait mieux éviter un scandale, pour le moment.

Hollow présenta Jo et Henry à la troupe. Et expliqua qu'ils débutaient dans le métier et comme ils ne disposaient que de deux semaines, ils allaient apprendre leurs parties avec le coach, pendant qu'eux continuaient de répéter sur la scène.

Bien sûr, tout le monde semblait un peu se méfier du fait que deux petits nouveaux, débarqués de nulle part allaient faire partie du spectacle avec eux, mais chacun leur souhaita tout de même la bienvenue. Jo et Henry jouaient le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et dans le même temps, essayaient de repérer qui aurait pu être responsable de finir Tammy si brutalement. Henry avait un meilleur œil que Jo. Il n'avait pas encore évalué la force de l'impact donc une main aussi bien féminine que masculine aurait pu faire le coup. Ce pour quoi, il regardait les mains et les épaules de tout le monde, pour voir qui aurait eu assez de force pour manier l'épée. Bien sûr, cela était facile à dire, considérant que tous les hommes avaient le bon gabarit pour. La tâche s'avérait sans doute plus difficile que prévu. Mais Jo et Henry comptaient se faire des connaissances, pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Il fallait d'abord commencer par connaître effectivement les relations de tout le monde avec Tammy, cela ne serait que beaucoup plus simple pour repérer le potentiel tueur.

Une fois, les présentations faites et quelques minutes de silence observées pour Tammy, Jo et Henry se rendirent donc dans une salle à part, qui était une salle de gym, avec un grand miroir et une barre que les danseuses classiques utilisaient en général.

Le coach avait des airs de ces chanteurs latinos que Jo avait vus dans son enfance et elle ne fut pas le moins du monde, impressionnée quand il arriva vers eux et fit un baisemain à Jo. Et comme elle s'en doutait, il avait un accent espagnol.

\- Hola ! Je m'appelle Miguel. Derek m'a dit que vous étiez les nouveaux ! Par contre, va falloir enlever l'accoutrement pour apprendre les chorées, sinon vous allez avoir de la difficulté, en tout cas au début. Nous n'avons pas le choix le jour du spectacle, mais on va commencer doucement, histoire de vous habituer aux pas que vous devez faire et on verra après pour l'habillement.

Jo sentit ses épaules se contracter

\- Je viens de passer 10 minutes à enfiler cette horreur pour qu'on me dise de l'enlever si rapidement ?

Miguel haussa des épaules

\- Désolé chica ! Mais c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux.

Henry se débarrassa du costume et se retrouva donc sans aucune gêne avec seulement un caleçon. Jo ouvrit grand la bouche et fut incapable de la refermer.

\- Bon, au moins un qui est prêt. – Miguel fit un petit sourire en coin en voyant la tête de Jo – vous ne voulez pas faire de même mi amor ?

\- Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça et vous n'allez plus jamais danser.

Henry devait tellement se contenir de ne pas exploser de rire. Jo était tellement hilarante lorsqu'elle devait effectuer un travail qui n'était pas le sien et sous la contrainte.

\- Bon ! Je vais chercher des vêtements de sport à mettre et je reviens.

Henry trouva l'occasion parfaite pour appuyer sur la corde sensible

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais juste faire comme moi, on n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Jo lui lança un regard noir et Miguel tapota l'épaule d'Henry

\- Allez mettre un pantalon aussi avant qu'elle nous achève tous les deux. En attendant, je vais préparer la musique qui devra être chantée pendant votre scène. Et plus tard, je travaillerai vos mouvements pour les scènes de combat.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, la musique et la chorégraphie de la scène n'étaient pas du tout rapides. Bien au contraire, il s'agissait d'une musique douce qui accélérait un peu au moment du refrain, mais qui d'après Miguel à l'origine était chantée par une seule personne, mais Henry devait tout de même la rejoindre au deuxième couplet, pour donner plus de crédibilité à la scène. Miguel leur avait un peu montré les mouvements de base qui allaient être effectués et il était plutôt fier de voir que tous deux s'en sortaient pas si mal. Jo était hispanique, apparemment, elle avait vraiment la danse dans le sang. Quant à Henry, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre au fil des siècles, mais jamais aussi moderne et les mouvements gracieux que Jo faisait, lui faisait un peu perdre la tête pour parvenir à se concentrer. Il n'était pas sûr de faire une chose qu'il regretterait une fois qu'il l'aurait dans ses bras, à tournoyer, même si tout ceci n'était que pour faire semblant et n'aurait aucun impact sur leur carrière actuelle.

Miguel leur expliqua que normalement la musique durait environ une dizaine de minutes et avait effaré Jo qui avait dit que jamais elle ne danserait et chanterait aussi longtemps, mais il l'avait rapidement rassuré en disant qu'elle avait été coupée à environ quatre minutes après la fin du deuxième refrain et une petite partie d'un troisième couplet. Il fallait tout de même rester raisonnable.

Les répétitions durèrent toute la journée. Jo et Henry eurent à peine le temps de voir le reste de la troupe pendant le déjeuner qu'ils reprirent aussitôt et se demandaient s'ils étaient là pour faire du tutu ou juste pour une enquête et ils se rappelaient que personne ne savait qu'ils faisaient partie de la police.

Ce pour quoi en fin de journée, après avoir travaillé également les mouvements de combat pour Henry, ils étaient épuisés et étaient assis comme des loques dans la salle de gym, contre le miroir. Miguel les regarda d'un œil amusé.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Si vous faites ça tous les jours, dans deux semaines vous allez mettre le feu à la scène. Il y a une bonne coordination entre vous. Et c'est vraiment bien. Je vois que vous vous faites confiance et c'est ça qu'il faudra montrer au public le jour de la représentation.

Jo et Henry ne purent cacher le rouge à leurs joues. Mais au moins s'ils arrivaient à faire bonne impression, c'était une bonne chose.

\- Reposez-vous bien ce soir et on se retrouve demain ! On essayera avec les costumes sur la fin de journée si vous vous sentez d'attaque. Bonne soirée !

Jo et Henry ne remuèrent pas pour autant et se regardèrent moitié frustrés, moitié amusés.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu une journée aussi… Je ne sais pas dire si productive ou juste complètement inutile.

\- Je te suis sur ce coup-ci. Moi qui ai l'habitude de passer mes journées dans une morgue. Faire des pas de danse était la dernière chose sur ma liste.

Jo n'en pensait pas des moindres

\- Pour ma première mission sous couverture, j'aurais quand même pu avoir mieux que ça.

Henry fut surpris

\- C'est ta première mission ?

Jo soupira

\- Oui ! Tu sais, quand tu es une femme, tu te fais surprotéger par des gros bras qui refusent que tu te mettes en danger donc officiellement je n'ai jamais été sous couverture. Mais regarde, tout ça pour faire des trucs de fille.

Henry lui donna un coup de coude

\- Vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu es habillée en vraie petite guerrière et ça reste un peu dans ton élément.

Jo le regarda simplement d'un air sarcastique avant que Derek ne rentre dans la salle suivie d'une petite danseuse que si on ne savait pas que tout le monde était majeur, aurait pu faire penser à une fillette de 12 ans, tellement elle était frêle.

Elle leur fit un sourire timide.

\- Jo, Henry ! Miguel vient de me briefer et de me dire que la journée s'est bien passée. À vous voir, incapable de vous lever, je dirais que vous avez vraiment travaillé fort.

Ils acquiescèrent lentement

\- En tout cas, on a essayé – affirma Henry

\- C'est cool ! Bon, vous avez déjà rapidement vu Stella tout à l'heure. Elle voulait faire votre connaissance. On a fini pour aujourd'hui, je meurs de faim, ma femme a préparé de bons plats alors à demain tout le monde.

Henry regarda l'heure sur sa montre et fronça des sourcils. Il était déjà 20h.

\- Il est déjà si tard ? – s'exclama-t-il

Jo posa son menton sur son épaule en regardant la montre

\- On dirait bien

\- Elle est sympa votre montre – souffla Stella en s'asseyant en position de lotus devant eux – ma grand-mère en avait une similaire

Henry lui fit un sourire. Jo la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander Stella, mais quel âge avez-vous ?

Apparemment, la jeune femme était habituée à avoir des remarques sur son âge

\- J'ai l'air d'une adolescente, je sais ! Mais c'est ça quand vous êtes danseuse depuis l'âge de trois ans. Croyez-le ou non, j'ai 27 ans.

Effectivement, même Henry avait du mal à la croire. Jo quant à elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle n'était que trois ans plus âgée que la jeune fille.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous faites partie de la troupe de Derek ? – demanda Henry

\- Depuis qu'il a lancé l'idée des Gladiateurs, à Chicago, là d'où je viens ! Toutes nos représentations ont commencé là-bas et ont beaucoup marché. J'avais auditionné et j'ai été prise. On a fait de nombreuses dates dans la ville, ensuite nous avons bougé vers Washington, Boston et Philly. On revient sur New York jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ensuite, dépendant du succès du spectacle ici, on devrait pouvoir aller sur la côte ouest. Et peut-être se représenter au Canada.

Jo et Henry étaient impressionnés. Le spectacle n'était pas dans le plus grand théâtre de New York, mais si cela marchait pour eux, alors c'était tant mieux. Stella regarda ses ongles.

\- Les choses vont être différentes sans Tammy. Même si son personnage n'est pas central, elle est celle qui est requise à la fin… Elle n'était là que depuis peu, mais sa douceur et sa présence, ont fait que le public l'a aimée…

Jo et Henry trouvèrent l'occasion parfaite pour lui poser quelques questions, mais sans avoir l'air trop de flics avant de se faire découvrir trop rapidement.

\- Derek nous a raconté – avoua Jo, en prenant un air faussement choqué – on est vraiment désolés d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé et il paraît que ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas vu son corps… Des rumeurs disent qu'elle a été poignardée avec une vraie épée de l'époque romaine… Je ne savais pas même pas ce que c'était quelque chose qui existait encore à notre époque.

Henry se retint de faire part de tout commentaire

\- Il y a encore des choses tellement mystérieuses dans ce monde.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais personne n'utilise de vrais outils dans ce spectacle… Derek fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire cela étant. Il ne veut pas que ça remonte aux oreilles de la presse pour que les représentations soient annulées.

Jo et Henry avaient également avisé leur boss et tout le monde de se taire là-dessus. La presse n'avait pas toujours besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans chaque commissariat.

Stella les regarda et sourit

\- Et vous deux ! De quelle école d'art dramatique vous venez ou de danse ?

Ils se regardèrent et ne surent pas vraiment quoi répondre. Jo trouva rapidement quelque chose.

\- Henry et moi, on ne danse que pour le plaisir, tout comme on chante pour le plaisir. On n'a pas la prétention d'être des professionnels, mais… On a tenté… On nous a toujours dit qu'on avait du talent.

Stella ne fit que hocher la tête

\- Le talent c'est bien aussi ! Mais il n'a pas tardé avant de remplacer Tammy quand même. Je sais que la représentation approche et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais elle est genre morte hier soir… Pour moi ça aurait été logique qu'il fasse une pause ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui.

Henry était entièrement d'accord avec elle, mais un show ne pouvait s'arrêter suite à un décès surtout si celui-là était un meurtre… Et en tant que producteur, c'était son devoir de trouver un remplaçant le plus rapidement possible. Jo pensa alors.

\- Mais il nous a demandé de venir, n'avait-elle pas de doublure dans le cas où quelque chose devait mal tourner ?

\- Normalement, tout le monde en a ! Mais Tammy était un personnage secondaire, elle n'a qu'une scène à elle toute seule, qu'elle partage avec son partenaire et on ne la voit qu'à la fin, lorsque le personnage d'Henry met tout le monde à terre et s'enfuit avec elle. Donc, non. Les personnages secondaires n'ont que très rarement des doublures vu le peu de scènes qu'ils font.

Le couple trouva ça tout de même curieux, mais Stella leur chuchota

\- Le budget était également en jeu.

Au moins, cela pouvait expliquer le tout. Il fallait qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus sur les habitudes de Tammy, mais aucun des deux ne savait y faire sans qu'ils rentrent automatiquement en mode « flic ».

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami dans la troupe ou autre ?

\- Tammy et moi on sortait un peu de temps à autre, mais elle était assez discrète. D'après ce que je sais, elle ne voyait personne. Elle ne voulait pas de créer de jalousie. Mais… Il me semble qu'elle avait quelque chose pour son partenaire.

Jo et Henry n'y avaient pas pensé. Mais il était sans doute une première piste à explorer.

Ils ne firent qu'un signe de tête. Il fallait rendre visite à ce jeune homme. Dont ils n'avaient ni le nom ni le prénom… Ce qui voudrait dire, une petite entrée illégale dans les fichiers des candidats… Dès le lendemain. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas la force de fouiller à cette heure-ci et ils n'avaient plus les idées assez claires pour ceci.

Une autre jeune fille qui faisait la servante à la vue de sa tenue, rentra, mais n'avait pas l'air aussi amicale que Stella.

\- Stella ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Je t'attends !

Stella mordilla ses lèvres. Elle se leva. Jo et Henry trouvèrent le courage de faire de même après plus de 15 minutes assis sur le sol, comme s'ils étaient au bout de leur vie.

La jeune femme était un peu plus grande que Stella, mais n'atteignait pas du tout la taille d'Henry et Jo. Elle les regarda d'un air méfiant. À vrai dire, depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés à la troupe, ils avaient bien remarqué qu'elle les avait dans sa ligne de mire.

Stella fit les présentations en voyant la tension

\- Erm… Claudia… Tu as certainement vu Jo et Henry ce matin à la présentation… Ils vont...

\- J'ai entendu ce que Derek a dit – coupa sèchement la jeune femme

Elle s'avança vers eux et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi intimidés. Ils savaient d'emblée que les danseurs entre eux pouvaient être particulièrement cruels. Tout était une question de compétition. Ils l'avaient bien vu il y a quelques mois.

Elle leur fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une à mettre directement au top de leur liste de suspects.

\- J'espère que vous allez vous plaire dans notre troupe ! C'est dommage pour Tammy et Luke.

\- C'était le partenaire de Tammy qui a eu un accident de moto récemment – précisa Stella

Au moins, ils avaient un nom. Et l'un comme l'autre se demandait si cela était vraiment un accident. À entendre Claudia, il semblait que non.

Elle ne leur dit rien de plus si ce n'est que de les regarder de haut malgré sa taille.

\- Bon eh bien ! À plus tard, sur la scène quand vous serez prêts.

Elle tira Stella avec elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, juste lancer un regard désolé au couple.

Jo regarda Henry

\- Moi je dis que cette pimbêche a quelque chose à voir dans la mort de Tammy et a peut-être même un rapport avec l'accident de ce Luke.

\- On a pensé pareil ! Il est certain qu'il ne faut pas passer au-dessus. Pendant la pause déjeuner, on devrait essayer d'aller voir dans le bureau de Derek pour trouver le dossier de Luke et retrouver son adresse ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- On a qu'une heure de pause ! On a intérêt à faire attention à nos fesses pendant ce temps, surtout si Claudia est une fouineuse et ça en a tout l'air. Heureusement pour elle, je n'ai pas mon arme sinon j'en aurais vite fait mon affaire.

Jo avait tempêté toute la journée à cause de leur couverture et il la trouva particulièrement adorable.

Il lui fit une bise sur le front sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, mais cela la calma directement.

\- Allez viens ! On va aller prendre une bonne douche et rentrer se reposer. J'ai mal partout, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie !

Et cela était vrai. Même mourir ne demandait pas autant d'efforts, puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit ou très peu.

Jo tourna au rouge volcan et traîna les pieds derrière son partenaire, profitant un petit peu de la vue qu'il lui offrait.


	34. Chapter 33

_Merci de vos reviews. Merci aux nouveaux qui rejoignent l'histoire aussi. Et je suis contente de voir que jusqu'à présent cette affaire vous fait bien rire, j'espère que cela continuera, parce que quand je vous dis que je me suis amusée, je ne plaisante pas ;)._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Une toute petite référence à l'épisode 11: Skinny Dipping_

* * *

\- Toi et Jo vous faites quoi ? – hurla Abe, quand Henry rentra plus tard que d'habitude

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Tu m'as bien entendu ! On est sous couverture dans une comédie musicale sur les Gladiateurs. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Je ne suis pas sourd !

Abe le regarda longuement et l'hilarité ne put être tenue. Cela semblait être la réaction de tout le monde. Tellement, que son père décida de l'ignorer. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle. En plus, lui et Jo avaient quand même bien géré.

\- J'aurais tout donné pour vous voir dans vos costumes… Mais attendez, tu m'as dit que vous alliez rester jusqu'à la représentation. – le vieil homme se frotta les mains, Henry se retint de se pendre, littéralement – il faut à tout prix que je me procure des billets et que je n'en rate pas une.

Henry se pinça l'arête du nez. Son fils pouvait être si enfantin pour son âge.

\- On ne fait ça que dans le but de notre couverture. Arrête de t'exciter de la sorte. On ne va pas faire carrière ni dans la danse ni dans le théâtre ou autre.

Abe haussa des épaules, toujours plié de rire

\- Ça pourrait fonctionner. On ne sait jamais. Je sais que tu chantes bien et j'ai entendu Jo chantonner la dernière fois, donc vous feriez un bon duo. Par contre, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer à faire des danses modernes et sensuelles, toi qui ne connais que le slow.

Henry s'attendait à ce genre de commentaire. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité, il avait vécu pendant deux siècles et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais parfois, Abe mettait vraiment les pieds dans le plat. Peut-être même trop.

\- Et donc, comment s'est passé cette première journée au sein d'une troupe de professionnels du spectacle ?

\- D'après le coach, Jo et moi on se débrouille bien ! Mais encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. On a tenté de repérer si quelqu'un pouvait être suspect et pour l'instant, nous n'avons que le nom du partenaire de notre victime, qu'on devra aller interroger dès qu'on aura cinq minutes et ensuite, une des danseuses qui s'appelle Claudia, qui a essayé de nous intimider donc à mon avis elle a quelque chose à cacher.

\- Il faut savoir que les danseuses n'aiment pas trop partager.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir quel rôle elle avait, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se sentirait menacée par un rôle secondaire. Il va falloir la surveiller de près.

Abe connaissait un peu l'histoire des Gladiateurs, mais sans plus. D'ailleurs, il ne put retenir son commentaire.

\- Pour une fois, on peut dire que tu n'as pas vécu une époque

Henry ne fit que le fixer

\- Moi non ! Mais Adam l'a certainement vécu lui.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oui, mais on s'en fiche royalement. Il est dans le coma et il va y rester. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne pourras pas dire que l'histoire se répète.

Henry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir

\- C'est une comédie musicale. Il n'y a rien à répéter.

Abe laissa tomber

\- Oublie ! Bref, tu vas devoir porter un costume et Jo aussi, je suppose ? J'ai en tête les esquisses qu'ils portaient à cette époque. Comment vous faites pour rester de glace face à l'autre ?

Henry essaya d'empêcher l'érection qui fut sur le point de se produire rien que de penser au corps de Jo qui était collé contre le sien, pendant les répétitions. Abe remarqua bien le changement de son père et se disait qu'il était incorrigible quand il s'agissait de sa petite hispanique.

\- Je suis un gentleman quand même Abe. Jamais je ne toucherais une femme sans son autorisation. Et je ne pense pas que Jo ait la tête à ça… Certes nos costumes sont assez moulants, surtout plus sur elle que sur moi…

Le regard d'Abe l'empêcha d'aller au bout de ses pensées et il ne fit qu'un sourire crispé

\- Je vois ! Mais ne fais pas semblant de jouer les gentlemen. Je sais bien que Jo rend fou ton petit oiseau et que tu as hâte de l'envoyer dans les étoiles.

\- Abraham !

Abe s'éloigna rapidement avant que ce soit lui qui soit envoyé dans la rivière.

Le lendemain, Jo et Henry durent repasser au 11 avant de retrouver la troupe de danse à l'Ambassador Théâtre.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés avec de grosses courbatures et avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour les soulager. Ils avaient tous les deux opté pour un bain de sel minéral et une crème apaisante pour calmer chaque douleur, sinon ils n'étaient pas certains de tenir encore une fois toute la journée. Même Jo qui avait pourtant une très bonne endurance ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que tant d'efforts avaient été requis, si ce n'est au moment de son entraînement avant qu'elle ne devienne flic.

Ils résumèrent à Gates, ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille, enfin plus ou moins. Le fait qu'ils allaient devoir rendre visite à ce Luke dont ils tenteraient d'avoir plus d'informations pendant la pause déjeuner.

Gates se retint de tout commentaire concernant comment cette journée en tant qu'artistes s'était passée, mais à voir leur teint, elle comprit que cela devait les rapprocher et littéralement.

Ils durent ensuite repasser rapidement à la morgue où Hanson et Lucas étaient et piaillaient joyeusement comme des fillettes. En les voyant, Jo et Henry haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Oh ! voilà notre Fred Astaire et notre J Lo nationaux – siffla Hanson

Henry comprit la première référence, mais pas la deuxième. Il regarda Jo qui lui fit simplement un signe de tête.

\- Alors ? Comment se passent les répétitions ? Vous vous amusez bien ?

Jo sentit la voix parfaitement taquine de son collègue et se disait que parfois il méritait une bonne claque. Mais elle se disait qu'il prenait déjà sa dose avec Karen, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Lucas voulait également en savoir plus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment le temps de leur expliquer ce qu'il en était.

\- Écoutez, on aurait aimé discuter, mais il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ou Derek va nous passer un savon. Il est au courant qu'on doit repasser par le 11 pour faire le point, mais même.

Jo raconta la même chose qu'à Gates et Henry finit par demander

\- Au fait Lucas, as-tu obtenu des résultats hier par rapport au musée qui a reporté la disparition de l'épée ?

Lucas hocha la tête pour affirmer. Il partit rapidement vers son bureau et prit le dossier qu'il avait récupéré.

\- Oui ! Après de longues recherches, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était au musée d'histoire naturelle sur la 79e, Central Park Ouest.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Mais ? Pourquoi une telle épée est dans un musée d'histoire naturelle ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Sans doute qu'ils en ont fait l'acquisition. Il y a un peu de tout dans ce musée, mais il est vrai que cela passe en premier lieu, par la nature.

Jo lui fit un regard évident. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait l'école primaire pour le comprendre. Elle vit que le légiste avait une idée derrière la tête à la manière dont il fixait le vide.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se renseigner, leur demander pourquoi ils ont cette épée et à quel moment elle a été volée ?

Lucas répondit à ceci

\- Elle a été dérobée il a six mois.

Ceci siffla aux oreilles de Jo et Henry qui se regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? – demanda Hanson, qui savait que lorsqu'ils commençaient à se regarder intensément, cela voulait dire que tout le monde autour d'eux disparaissait et qu'ils allaient faire une théorie comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- Il y a six mois, Tammy a été recrutée au sein de la troupe – expliqua Jo – ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais…

\- Mais peut être qu'elle était la responsable d'avoir volé cette épée…

Hanson et Lucas n'étaient pas bien sûrs de les suivre

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait pu masquer son propre meurtre ? – demanda Lucas

Henry secoua la tête négativement

\- J'en doute ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est responsable de l'avoir dérobée également. Nous allons nous renseigner. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle gagnerait à le faire, surtout si tout ce qu'elle a fait n'était que de rester à Julliard.

Jo réfléchit de la même façon qu'Henry le faisait et cela n'échappait pas aux deux autres.

\- Je me disais, si ce n'est pas elle, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un dans la troupe qui a travaillé au musée ?

Henry la suivait parfaitement dans son raisonnement

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Donc il faudrait dire qu'on fouille absolument tous les dossiers de la troupe. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il y en a.

Hanson leur demanda

\- J'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas tous les noms ? On aurait pu vous faire gagner du temps ?

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête négativement. Et tout le monde savait qu'un employeur ne donnait pas le nom de ses employés sans un mandat et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller au musée. De plus, rien ne disait que la personne y travaillait ou avait démissionné. Elle aurait pu juste continuer son job comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait beaucoup trop de possibilités. Le seul moyen était de passer à travers tous les dossiers, pour voir leurs CV et les endroits où chacun avait travaillé.

\- On fera comme on a dit – concéda Jo – on va tenter nos recherches directement sur place. Henry et moi, il faut à tout prix qu'on puisse se rapprocher du reste de la troupe. On a déjà Stella dans nos filets, on pourra peut-être la convaincre de nous en dire plus, si jamais cette pimbêche de Claudia n'est pas dans les parages.

Hanson regarda Lucas

\- On va quand même tenter d'aller s'informer au musée directement, voir s'ils peuvent nous apporter plus d'éléments concernant cette épée et s'ils ont une idée de qui peut avoir fait le coup. On va aussi demander les caméras. Mais j'ai un doute dessus, sinon ils n'auraient pas tenté de retrouver le voleur pendant tout ce temps.

Henry et Jo approuvèrent. Il était vrai que si caméra il y avait eu, le voleur aurait certainement été retrouvé depuis longtemps. Enfin, rien ne disait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras, mais probablement que la personne avait dû trouver un moyen de les masquer ou les briser ou était tout simplement méconnaissable.

Henry regarda l'heure sur sa fameuse montre de poche. Il passa sa main dans le creux du dos de Jo, si naturellement qu'Hanson et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard complice. Surtout, que la jeune femme ne cligna même pas des yeux.

\- Jo ! On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas se faire taper sur les doigts. On va faire de notre mieux pour obtenir le plus d'informations et après nos répétitions ce soir, on va essayer de faire ami-ami avec d'autres personnes dans la troupe.

Jo pensa à Miguel

\- On pourra déjà voir si notre coach en sait plus ou pas. Mais bien sûr, toujours innocemment. S'il pouvait faire comme Stella et en parler de lui-même sans qu'on lui force la main.

Henry approuva. Ils regardèrent Lucas et Hanson qui continuaient de les fixer de manière sous-entendue. Jo secoua la tête et glissa son bras sous celui d'Henry.

\- Allez ! On y va ! On se tient au courant. À plus tard.

Ils partirent un peu trop rapidement au goût des deux. Lucas regarda Hanson

\- Je sens que c'est moi qui vais gagner ce pari.

Hanson secoua la tête

\- Oh c'est bon ! Ça ne compte même pas, parce que Henry était sorti avec Alice pendant un temps.

Lucas gesticula avec ses mains

\- Oh n'essayez pas de me duper détective. N'importe quelle relation que ces deux-là peuvent avoir avec d'autres ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. Notre focus c'est eux et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps ça va durer encore, mais à mon avis, ils ne tardent pas à se jeter à l'eau.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en grognant

\- C'est ça ! On a du boulot !

 **###**

Jo et Henry retrouvèrent toute la troupe, qui était déjà en train de s'échauffer sur scène. Claudia les regarda de travers quand ils avancèrent vers Derek qui buvait un café dans un coin. Stella leur fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire et dans l'ensemble, les autres les accueillaient plutôt bien.

Derek sauta sur ses deux pieds en les voyant au bas de la scène

\- Ah vous voilà ! Vous vous êtes bien reposés ?

\- À peu près – répondit Jo – notre corps ne pense pas tout à fait la même chose, mais on a fait le nécessaire pour survivre aujourd'hui.

Derek tapa dans ses mains

\- Tant mieux ! Miguel m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il devrait tenter de vous faire danser avec les costumes pour voir si ça marche, mais je ne doute pas que cela marchera. Apparemment, vous êtes doués, ce qui est génial.

Jo et Henry ne firent qu'acquiescer et l'éloignèrent un peu de la troupe pour lui parler en toute discrétion.

\- Est-ce que vous avancez pour l'enquête ? – demanda-t-il en chuchotant tout juste

\- On a trouvé le musée d'où l'épée a été dérobée. Nos collègues vont aller prendre des renseignements aujourd'hui. – affirma Henry.

Derek leur demanda

\- Et avez-vous des suspects déjà ou pas ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et se demandaient si cela valait la peine de partager

\- On a Claudia dans notre radar, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier- affirma Jo

Derek hocha la tête, comme si cela ne semblait pas être une surprise

\- Claudia est très sur sa personne. Elle est toujours méfiante lorsque des nouveaux arrivent. Elle finit par s'y faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si elle ne montre pas du tout de sentiments. Elle est froide et personne ne peut pas la changer, pas même la danse apparemment.

Jo ne put s'en empêcher

\- Il y avait-il une quelconque rivalité entre elle et Tammy par exemple ? Ou avait-elle le rôle qu'elle convoitait ? Ce qui semble ridicule.

Derek soupira

\- Effectivement, Claudia a l'origine devait avoir ce rôle secondaire par le fait qu'elle a une chanson toute seule et une danse qu'elle maîtrise, je ne vais pas mentir. Mais pour moi, elle danse beaucoup mieux avec le reste de la troupe, notamment lors des grandes chorégraphies qui représentent les moments de divertissements et de repas avant les combats. Elle est la meneuse de la troupe. Mais je ne comprendrais jamais sa jalousie envers Tammy. C'est du n'importe quoi. Enfin, peut-être que vous aurez plus de chance que moi à le comprendre, parce que moi j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps.

Il les laissa et repartit vers sa troupe pour reprendre leur entraînement. Jo et Henry se regardèrent.

\- Eh bien, à mon avis, on va devoir se rapprocher de cette Claudia contre notre gré. Il va falloir comprendre pourquoi il y avait de la jalousie pour un si petit rôle.

\- Si c'est une question de voix… Franchement, je crois que moi aussi je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes – ronchonna Henry en s'éloignant pour aller jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes. Tous les mêmes !

L'entraînement de toute la matinée était particulièrement intense et Jo et Henry étaient rapidement en sueur. Miguel ne semblait pas autant les lésiner que la veille et cela pouvait se comprendre si le fichu spectacle était bientôt.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'essai avec les costumes, mais cela était prévu, pour la fin de l'après-midi d'après Miguel, peu avant que la journée ne se termine.

Avant le déjeuner, Jo et Henry avaient dû travailler leurs vocalises. Miguel leur avait donné la partition et leur avait demandé d'essayer et que de toute façon, si besoin ils mettraient une voix en play-back, mais ils ne perdaient rien à essayer !

Ils avaient bu une bonne gorgée d'eau et avaient commencé à chanter les premières paroles de la chanson sur laquelle ils allaient danser ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas dansé pendant tout ce temps, pour qu'ils ne s'épuisent pas trop vite, mais Miguel les informa qu'éventuellement il fallait faire les deux en même temps. Il informa également Henry qu'il apprendrait certainement les chansons des trois dernières chorégraphies avec le reste de la troupe vu qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson et d'une chorégraphie de groupe.

Il fut informé que la dernière chanson dans laquelle Jo le rejoindrait pour terminer la chorégraphie et partir avec elle comme l'histoire le voulait, il allait être seul en tout cas pour le dernier couplet et le dernier refrain.

Autant dire que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à chanter tous les deux, ils avaient été particulièrement surpris de la voix qu'ils avaient et surtout Jo qui se disait qu'Henry savait absolument tout faire. Sa voix et son accent lorsqu'il chantait l'avaient vraiment rendue toute chose.

Ils avaient quand même pris beaucoup de plaisir, sans jamais faire disparaître ce rouge à leurs joues.

Après cette matinée, comme la veille, Jo et Henry s'écroulèrent contre le miroir et Miguel éclata de rire

\- Reprenez bien des forces ce midi, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je sais que c'était beaucoup plus intense, mais vous vous accrochez. Et vous chantez vraiment bien tous les deux, vous pourriez faire une bonne carrière.

Ils penseraient à se reconvertir si jamais ils se retrouvaient à en avoir par-dessus la tête de leurs jobs respectifs.

Miguel s'installa devant eux, de la même façon que Stella l'avait fait la veille. Il but une gorgée d'eau et s'essuya le front avec sa serviette.

\- Je dois vous avouer. Je vois bien qu'en réalité vous n'avez aucune expérience dans le domaine, mais à mon avis, vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Henry et Jo se demandaient si cela était évident

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous a vendu ? – demanda la jeune femme

\- Votre façon de vous tenir et de vous sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsque vous bougez. Vous ne vous laissez pas tant aller, mais une fois que vous êtes tous les deux, ça devient naturel.

\- C'est bon à savoir au moins – répondit Henry, le visage toujours empourpré.

Il y a eu un long silence et Jo et Henry se demandaient si oui ou non il fallait aborder le sujet de Tammy. De plus, l'heure tournait et ils ne disposaient que d'un temps limite pour aller fouiller dans le bureau de Derek. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient simplement pu lui poser la question, mais rien ne disait qu'il leur aurait donné l'autorisation… Quoique, il leur devait bien ça. Jo songea à aller lui demander la clé. Il ne fallait juste personne d'autre pour les suivre.

Miguel se leva. Il valait mieux lui poser la question en fin de journée, au moins ils n'auraient pas de problème de timing.

\- Bon, je vais manger ! Faites de même, mais ne vous goinfrez pas trop ! Et on se retrouve tout à l'heure. On essayera les costumes en fin de journée. Bon appétit !

Henry se leva et tendit sa main à Jo pour l'aider. Ils retrouvèrent Derek qui déambulait à grande vitesse dans les coulisses et ils l'arrêtèrent.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

\- Très bien ! –répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

\- C'est génial ! On avance bien aussi de notre côté.

\- Oui ! C'est vraiment cool – affirma Jo – écoutez Derek, on a un petit service à vous demander.

Ils s'éloignèrent loin des oreilles baladeuses

\- On aurait besoin de la clé de votre bureau pour trouver les dossiers de certaines personnes. Notamment Luke, le partenaire de Tammy pour connaître son adresse et aller lui poser des questions plus tard et peut-être qu'on s'intéressera de près à Claudia également.

Ils préfèrent ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'ils allaient sans doute jeter un œil à tous les dossiers pour savoir si quelqu'un avait travaillé dans un musée auparavant. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour ce midi, alors ce soir, il fallait y revenir, pas de façon légale. Et si le temps le permettait étant donné que la veille, l'entraînement avait tout de même fini à 20h, tenter d'aller interroger Luke, mais rien ne disait qu'ils allaient bénéficier de cette opportunité. Dans le cas où ils ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes, coincés à devoir travailler leur couverture, il faudrait envoyer Hanson et Lucas qui semblaient commencer à s'apprécier presque comme des frères.

Derek fut surpris de la demande, mais comprenait que dans une enquête de meurtre, il fallait tout prendre en considération. Il fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit la clé.

\- Elle s'appelle revient. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Merci ! Ne vous inquiétez, on y va que pour les recherches sur notre enquête.

Derek leur fit un signe de tête et retourna sur la scène où dans les sièges destinés aux spectateurs, le reste de la troupe était en train en train de manger. Jo et Henry y jetèrent un œil et se demandaient si oui ou non il fallait les rejoindre ou aller faire leurs recherches de suite. Parce que s'ils les rejoignaient et que par la suite, quelqu'un trouvait ça suspect qu'ils repartent si vite… Henry lut dans les pensées de Jo.

\- Allons chercher ce dont on a besoin d'abord et on les rejoindra après !

\- Tu as raison ! profitons de ne pas se faire repérer, tant qu'on le peut.

Henry s'assura que personne ne les suivait et ils rentrèrent dans le bureau. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas à se sentir mal, ils avaient la clé. Mais cela ne serait pas le cas, le soir même.

Le bureau était parfaitement bien rangé ce qui ravit Henry et Jo le remarqua bien. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Quand je pense que tu m'as reproché mon bazar.

\- Jo tu es désordonnée, faut bien voir ce qui est

\- C'est un bazar ordonné pour moi, Henry !

Elle marcha vers une commode à tiroirs dans lequel se trouvaient sans doute tous les dossiers.

Elle le tira et commença à regarder dedans. Henry prit l'autre côté pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Je l'ai – susurra Henry

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de Luke !

\- Okay ! Parce que j'ai celui de Claudia. On commence par lequel ?

Ils se regardèrent

\- Luke ! – dirent-ils, d'une seule et même voix

Ils rigolèrent et Henry posa le dossier du jeune homme sur la table. Jo envahit son espace personnel, et posa son menton à demi sur son épaule, pour pouvoir lire.

\- Donc il a eu un accident de moto il y a deux mois. Je comprends pourquoi Derek avait besoin de quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Ça fait long dans le domaine du spectacle deux mois.

\- Je suis d'accord – avoua Henry – il étudie à Julliard également… Dépendant de ce que son accident lui a fait, je ne sais pas s'il pourra toujours en faire autant.

Jo acquiesça. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue des dégâts et huit semaines devaient être plutôt minces pour repenser à revenir sur scène, c'était évident.

\- Peut-être que lui et Tammy se connaissaient en dehors du spectacle, s'ils étaient à la même école ? – suggéra Jo

\- Je dirais plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il habite à Brighton Beach.

Jo haussa des sourcils

\- Ça fait un sacré bout de chemin pour venir jusqu'ici et même pour aller à l'école.

Henry lut plus en profondeur

\- C'est l'adresse de ses parents ! Il y reste le week-end et pendant les vacances. Sinon son adresse est répertoriée à Columbus Circle.

Jo fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Où doit-on aller ? Brighton Beach ou Columbus Circle ?

Henry tenta de raisonner de façon logique

\- S'il est en convalescence, pour moi il est logique qu'il soit chez ses parents. Surtout s'il a besoin d'aide. À mon avis, il doit être en arrêt pour un bon bout de temps.

Jo approuva. Il avait encore pensé à tout comme souvent.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout. C'est frustrant à la longue.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Je ne fais que déduire. Je peux me tromper.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oui, parce que c'est beaucoup le cas ! Tout le monde le sait.

Elle ouvrit le dossier de Claudia et ne trouva pas grand-chose de bien intéressant. De plus les CV n'étaient pas accrochés à la fiche employée ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait encore chercher dans un autre tiroir ou une autre pochette pour voir qui avait travaillé dans quoi.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que Claudia a une réputation qui la précède en tant que danseuse. Derek a mis une note dans un coin. Elle a fait plusieurs comédies musicales, dont certaines, en dehors des États-Unis. Elle semble avoir le succès qu'elle cherche alors je ne comprendrais pas comment elle aurait pu jalouser une débutante, mais franchement les filles entre elles peuvent être tellement mesquines, que rien ne m'étonne.

Henry la fixa longuement. Il se rappelait encore de son comportement lorsqu'il avait été avec Alice ou Molly… Mais cela avait été tout de même pire avec Alice. Mais il n'était pas forcément mieux placé pour parler. La jalousie qu'il avait ressentie envers Isaac lorsqu'il sortait avec Jo avait été tel qu'il avait tout fait pour retenir la jeune femme de ne pas partir à Paris et cela avait marché. Il ne voulait simplement pas paraître grossier en la retenant. Mais il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi sa manœuvre même si cela était sans doute égoïste de sa part… Mais la revoir se présenter à sa porte alors qu'elle aurait dû être dans un avion l'avait bloqué et il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire qu'il voyait les choses de la même façon qu'elle. Quel imbécile ! Abe avait raison. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se décide un jour.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau, en regardant la jeune femme avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux, qu'il aurait pu directement la faire fondre. Elle était si concentrée, avec ses cheveux en bataille et un peu de sueur suite à l'entraînement, qui perlait encore sur son front. Elle portait un haut qui laissait entrevoir son nombril et un legging de sport, qui recouvrait une partie de son ventre. Cela mettait sa silhouette grandement en valeur. Elle qui était toujours habillée en flic, avec des vêtements parfois un peu trop amples pour elle. Il aimait se perdre à l'observer lorsqu'elle était sous une figure totalement féminine et au naturel, avec sa petite queue de cheval qui se balançait de droite à gauche.

Pour sa part, il portait un débardeur de sport qui montrait ses bras musclés et Jo en restait toujours autant abasourdie de savoir qu'un médecin légiste pouvait avoir un tel corps et également un pantalon de sport et tout ça par la courtoisie d'Abe qui avait trouvé ça dans sa panoplie parce qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Henry pour posséder un tel attirail.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle portait sur elle. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Jo… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit, mais je me demandais si…

Quand il prononça les derniers mots en laissant sa phrase en suspens, Jo releva rapidement les yeux vers lui et manqua de déchirer le dossier de Claudia. Ses grands yeux marrons se perdirent dans les siens et il fut quelque peu confus.

\- Je... je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose pour Thanksgiving ?

Elle resta quelques minutes sans voix. Était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de venir passer Thanksgiving chez lui ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Abe ne sera pas là, il va voir une ancienne conquête qui sera seule et elle l'a invité donc je me disais que je pouvais t'inviter toi et… éventuellement Lucas.

« Oh ! » - fut la pensée qui traversa la jeune femme. Lucas, évidemment. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé en l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle aurait pu être seule avec lui ?

Mais malheureusement, elle avait déjà des plans.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais… ma mère organise Thanksgiving à la maison. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vraiment participé à cause du conflit avec Luis et tout, enfin pas directement à la maison. Généralement, Clara refait un repas chez elle, le lendemain avec seulement ma mère et moi… Mais c'est la première année depuis près de 20 ans qu'on sera tous réunis, enfin sans mon père cela va de soi, et je ne sais pas encore si oui ou non ça sera de même pour Noël.

Henry dut cacher sa déception. Il aurait eu hâte de l'avoir pour une soirée. Ne restait plus qu'à demander à Lucas. Enfin, il s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais la jeune femme venait de réfléchir très vite et lui demanda alors.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Si tu es tout seul, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. Tu as vu ma mère, elle va sauter de joie en l'apprenant. Elle risque d'essayer de nous marier toute la soirée, mais elle ne dira pas non. Je lui en parlerais, mais tu devrais venir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation et pensa à Lucas.

\- Vraiment Jo, c'est... Ça me ferait énormément plaisir d'être là, mais si Lucas se retrouve seul après ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Si jamais il n'a personne chez qui aller ou n'est pas déjà invité, il pourra venir également. Ma mère accepte tout le monde, tant que ce n'est pas un bandit qui a fréquenté mon père.

Henry esquissa un sourire et fut particulièrement touché de voir à quel point sa relation avec Jo avait vraiment bien évolué. L'an passé, les fêtes avaient été terribles pour lui, car il avait ôté la vie de Clark Walker, qui n'était même pas l'homme qu'il avait fait croire qu'il était, tout ça parce qu'il avait été manipulé par ce psychopathe qu'était Adam. Il se souvint qu'Abe lui disait que presque tous les deux jours, Jo appelait pour savoir comment il allait et savoir s'il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose en particulier. À y repenser, il aurait peut-être dû l'inviter un soir… Il aurait bien eu besoin de discuter, mais il s'était emmuré dans son silence, à travailler sur des rats, pour éviter de faire face à la réalité. Heureusement, la belle Hispanique qui était devant lui, l'avait remis sur les bons rails.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux et sentirent cette attirance les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Cette relation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lancée allait dans une direction qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue et bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Mais dans le fond, cela leur procurait un certain sentiment de bien-être.

Henry reprit ses esprits en premier

\- En tout cas merci à toi de me le proposer. Je pense être de la partie.

Jo fut ravie de l'entendre dire et regarda son téléphone

\- Bon ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps. Allons vite manger avant qu'on ne fasse davantage remarquer.

Pendant le déjeuner, ils avaient pu faire connaissance avec d'autres membres de la troupe et se familiariser et surtout raconter un bobard sur leur parcours professionnel. Stella les aimait bien et discutait joyeusement avec eux. Claudia restait à l'écart, mais ils apprirent qu'elle n'était proche de personne au sein de la troupe. Elle ne faisait que jouer le jeu. Une parfaite actrice qu'elle était.

Beaucoup taraient d'éloges sur Tammy. Elle était très appréciée et apparemment avait beaucoup de talent, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était presque devenue le visage phare du show, sans pourtant avoir le plus gros rôle du siècle. Jo et Henry écoutèrent attentivement, mais notèrent tout ceci dans un coin dans leur tête et cela semblait concorder avec le fait que Claudia la jalouse autant, malgré le fait qu'elle avait plus d'apparitions que Tammy.


	35. Chapter 34

_Salut ! Peut être que beaucoup s'en fichent de voir une suite ou pas, mais voilà un chapitre. Vous avez certainement remarqué que je n'ai pas posté depuis quasi un mois. J'avais mes raisons mais j'ai surtout des problèmes de santé qui font que je n'ai pas le goût d'écrire ni de poster mais je vois que ce n'est pas trop grave donc je ne me presse pas. Enfin, pour ceux que ça interesse toujours, voilà la suite._

 _Il y a deux légères références à l'épisode 6: The frustrating thing about psycopaths, l'épisode 7: New York Kids et l'épisode 10: The man in the killer suit_

* * *

Même si le show avait un retournement de situation à la fin, cela ne changeait rien au fait que la servante et l'ennemi n'étaient en rien les deux protagonistes du show, en tout cas pas dans cette version, mais les échos disaient que le producteur cherchait déjà à y faire une suite avec les deux-là.

La pause déjeuner se termina bien trop vite au goût du couple qui aurait pouvoir souhaiter reposer ses membres un peu plus longtemps.

Ils retrouvèrent Miguel dans la salle d'entraînement et il avait déjà pris la peine de leur ramener leurs costumes.

Jo et Henry n'avaient aucune idée s'ils allaient tenir le coup si longtemps, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être des danseurs ou des chanteurs, mais si c'était là le seul moyen d'obtenir justice vis-à-vis de leur victime.

Henry avait fait part que pendant tout le déjeuner, il en avait vu plusieurs chuchoter entre eux. Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne les avait grillés ou que personne n'avait parlé. Mais il avait remarqué que beaucoup étaient sur la défensive lorsque Tammy était mentionnée. Il y avait forcément quelques personnes qui savaient/avaient vu quelque chose.

À la fin de la journée et après avoir découvert que la chanson de fin du spectacle n'avait rien de nouveau, que Derek avait demandé l'accord de la reprendre pour son show, Jo et Henry se reposaient près de la barre de danse, sans pour autant s'étaler près du miroir comme les deux derniers jours. Miguel était face à eux et les regardait, plutôt satisfait.

\- Franchement ! Pour deux personnes qui n'ont jamais fait ce que vous faites… Vous êtes extra. Enfin, je ne suis pas surpris, les Hispaniques l'ont dans le sang.

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel cliché ! Mais elle tenait sans doute ceci de sa mère qui avait dansé pendant des années et avait appris à sa fille, quelques danses latines typiques. Alors évidemment… Cela aidait plutôt pas mal. Même si les danses pratiquées pendant le spectacle n'avaient rien de latino.

Il regarda Henry

\- Et vous… Vous êtes le genre d'homme que je vois sur une valse, mais vous suivez votre partenaire avec une parfaite synchronisation. Je vais le répéter, mais on voit cette alchimie et cette confiance entre vous. Tout le monde mériterait de copier votre modèle.

Jo et Henry en avaient assez de se sentir comme dans un volcan depuis quelques jours. Henry demanda alors après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tout le monde ne s'entend pas si bien avec son partenaire ?

Miguel secoua la tête

\- Certains étaient vraiment difficiles à coordonner lors des premiers entraînements. Beaucoup ne se connaissaient pas donc restaient méfiants de l'autre et c'était une véritable catastrophe. Vous avez l'avantage de vous connaître et sans doute qu'il y a plus entre vous donc vous partez avec un pas d'avance, sans jeu de mots pourris bien sûr.

Jo regarda ses pieds. Il fallait que tout le monde arrête de chercher à les caser... Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux également ?

Elle demanda à son tour

\- Est-ce que Luke et Tammy s'entendaient bien ?

Miguel resta de longues minutes sans répondre, à les regarder tour à tour. Jo haussa un sourcil.

\- Miguel ?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et sourit

\- Oui ! Pardon ! Au début, comme tout le monde, ce n'était pas le grand amour… C'était même plutôt le contraire. Je sais qu'ils étaient dans la même école et dans la même classe… Ils ont été recrutés en même temps.

Il fallait qu'il en dise plus. Jo et Henry avaient besoin de savoir. Ils avaient besoin de noms, d'un background… Tout et n'importe quoi pour les emmener sur une piste. Henry regarda le jeune homme qui était plutôt nerveux et semblait particulièrement touché par la mort de Tammy.

\- Vous aviez des sentiments pour Tammy !

Ce n'était pas une question. Miguel fut pris au dépourvu et rigola nerveusement.

\- Vous êtes aussi observateur à ce point ?

Pour sa défense, Jo répondit

\- Il a un don !

Bien qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait déduire ceci. Mais elle regarda leur coach pour avoir la confirmation.

\- C'est vrai ! je me suis attaché à elle. Sa voix, sa façon de danser, tout me plaisait chez elle…

Henry imaginait un peu le dilemme dans lequel il avait dû vivre. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être dans la « friendzone » comme les jeunes le disaient si vulgairement.

\- Mais elle a développé des sentiments pour Luke, n'est-ce pas ?

Miguel acquiesça. Jo se sentit vraiment désolée pour lui. Il était plutôt beau garçon, doué et il avait l'âge d'Henry (enfin du moins l'âge qu'elle pensait qu'il avait). Ils avaient une passion commune, mais avoir un partenaire avec lequel on travaillait tous les jours, surtout dans une activité comme la danse, devait sans doute faire naître les sentiments… Et la preuve était qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de danse pour tomber amoureuse de son partenaire, elle était bien placée pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Miguel se racla la gorge

\- Enfin que voulez-vous ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On sait tous qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Vous avez fait du bon travail même avec les costumes. Demain, on essayera avec toute la journée. Reposez-vous bien et à demain.

Henry et Jo le regardèrent sortir, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il se retourna avec un grand sourire

\- Au fait, samedi soir, on sort avec la troupe. On va dans un bar du quartier comme tous les samedis, histoire de se détendre après la dure semaine. Si ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde.

Cela était demandé si gentiment et en plus si cela leur permettait davantage de se rapprocher d'autres personnes.

\- Avec joie – répondirent-ils en même temps

\- Est-ce que Derek sera aussi de la partie ? – demanda Jo, qui savait qu'un producteur veillait particulièrement bien au grain de la santé de ses acteurs

Miguel pouffa

\- Non ! Il ne nous accompagne pas ! On lui a déjà proposé, mais il a sa femme et toute sa petite panoplie que nous célibataires ne pouvons comprendre. Donc on se retrouve entre nous, on évite de trop se bourrer la gueule parce que le lundi matin ça fait mal sinon et que Derek nous secoue à coups de balai si on fait l'erreur d'être complètement torché. Donc on s'en tient généralement à deux bières et on discute, on rigole et on mange un morceau avant qu'on parte chacun de notre côté.

Cela semblait plutôt correct comme programme et mettrait un peu de piment dans leur samedi soir. Ils retinrent que du coup, ils avaient le week-end off. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient compris.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des répétitions aussi samedi ?

\- Non non ! Derek n'est pas autant un bourreau de travail. Il est conscient qu'avec les heures qu'on fait, on a besoin de deux jours pour récupérer. Mais sans trop abuser sur les soirées ou les choses comme ça. Donc pas de problèmes, samedi profitez de la journée pour reprendre vos esprits et on se voit au Living Room sur la 47e.

Jo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouteille d'eau. Henry dut lui taper dans le dos.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Vous avez dit le Living Room ? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé

Miguel acquiesça

\- Mais c'est hors de prix – s'affola-t-elle, se demandant comment de petits acteurs de théâtre pouvaient se le payer.

Miguel sourit

\- La bière n'est pas plus chère qu'ailleurs. C'est sûr que si vous prenez de gros alcools, vous en aurez pour votre argent. Par contre, on ne mange pas là bas, en général on finit dans un fast food ou une pizzeria. Personne n'est aussi snob.

Jo lança un regard en biais à Henry, rien que pour voir sa longue grimace ou celle qu'il tentait de feindre au moment où Miguel avait prononcé le fait qu'ils mangeaient tout sauf de la nourriture diététique.

Jo lui fit un signe de tête et il les quitta là pour la soirée. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait retenu.

\- Tu connais ce bar ? – demanda Henry, après un temps de réflexion

\- Oui… Sean m'y avait amené une fois… J'ai halluciné sur le prix des cocktails. Il m'avait dit que j'étais de mauvaise foi et que ce n'était pas souvent et il a dit qu'il payerait les deux… Comment dire... On s'en est tiré pour une liste d'épicerie vu qu'on n'a pas bu qu'un seul cocktail dans la soirée.

Henry souffla. Ça revenait cher le bar. Pourtant lui se fichait pas mal des dépenses. Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Ton côté bourgeois devrait apprécier quand même.

Il la regarda sarcastiquement. Elle rigola et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

\- Allez viens ! On va vérifier que tout le monde est parti et on va refaire notre fouille. Faut qu'on récupère le dossier de tous ceux qui font partie de la troupe pour voir qui a travaillé dans un musée. Je vais voir si Mike m'a laissé un message par rapport à ce qu'ils ont appris au musée.

Il y avait au moins une quarantaine de personnes pour ce spectacle, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire que de passer au travers de tous, mais à eux deux, ils auraient certainement des résultats plus rapides.

Henry confirma à Jo que tout le monde était sorti et qu'il ne restait semblait-il que l'équipe de nettoyage. Mais qui commençaient en premier lieu par nettoyer la salle et qui reviendraient vers les coulisses par la suite.

Comme très souvent, Henry ne fut pas surpris de voir avec quelle facilité, Jo crocheta la serrure et rentra dans le bureau de Derek.

\- Jo, il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. – chuchota-t-il si près de son oreille qu'il parvint à faire monter la chair de poule sur elle

Elle se retourna lentement, en gardant la main sur la poignée. Ils étaient partiellement dans le noir, vu que toutes les lumières du théâtre étaient éteintes et ils ne distinguaient qu'une partie du visage de l'autre.

\- Je t'apprendrais, si tu es sage.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui le laissa ahuri et il rentra à sa suite, dans le bureau.

Ils fouillèrent dans un tiroir où étaient regroupées de nombreuses pochettes. Henry les ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait des CV. Il regarda Jo qui semblait réfléchir à une solution.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de dossiers et puis Derek se rendrait compte de tout ce qu'on a pris… Il nous donne l'autorisation de tout faire pour résoudre cette affaire, mais à ce point quand même – affirma Henry.

Jo le regarda d'un air évident

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de réfléchir à quoi faire ?

Elle regarda autour d'eux et repéra une photocopieuse. Elle regarda les dossiers dans les mains d'Henry. Elle était un peu mitigée quant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit. Je n'ai pas de mandat, je n'ai rien. Je ne peux pas voler des dossiers comme ça.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- On ne les vole pas ! On ne fait que les emprunter.

\- C'est ça ! Tout comme ce journal que tu as emprunté au Frenchman hein ?

Il fit un sourire crispé. Jo ne s'était jamais gênée pour le remettre à l'ordre ce jour-là. Il avait tout de même regretté d'être parti derrière son dos… De plus, il avait fait un tour dans la rivière et elle avait failli se faire tuer aussi… Cela étant, rien ne l'avait empêché de remettre ça une semaine plus tard, quand il tentait de prendre une balle pour elle.

Jo lui prit les dossiers et les photocopia tous l'un à la suite de l'autre

\- Si jamais ça nous retombe dessus, on est mal. Donc on a intérêt à faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'on est rentré en douce pour prendre des papiers sans autorisation. Je vais photocopier tous ces CV et demain matin en passant au 11, on en distribue la moitié à Lucas et Hanson. Si tu veux, je peux en prendre une partie aussi et je regarde ça chez moi et tu en prends également de ton côté ?

\- Ça me convient ! On en prend 10 chacun et on en donne 10 autres à Hanson et Lucas, demain matin.

\- Tout à fait

Les photocopies faites, Jo ne prit pas la peine de ranger quoique ce soit dans l'ordre ou même de payer attention à ce qu'il y avait écrit. Elle se contenta de les séparer. En donna une dizaine à Henry, mit l'autre dizaine dans son sac et la vingtaine qui restait dans une pochette vierge qui traînait.

\- Bon, on va avoir un peu de lecture pour ce soir !

\- On dirait bien !

Ils quittèrent discrètement le bureau et Henry resta encore plus sous le choc quand il vit que Jo parvint à refermer la porte de la même façon qu'elle l'avait ouverte. En se dirigeant vers la voiture de la jeune femme, il lui demanda.

\- Mais comment ? Tu arrives aussi à refermer une porte que tu as ouverte ?

\- Bah oui ! En faisant la même manip, dans le sens inverse.

À l'entendre, cela semblait si simple. Il avait vraiment besoin de leçon. Le côté mental n'aidait pas toujours pour certaines choses.

En bouclant leurs ceintures et réalisant qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout la lumière du jour depuis qu'ils étaient sous couverture, Henry demanda

\- Au fait, est-ce qu'Hanson t'a laissé un message par rapport à la visite au musée ?

\- Oui ! Mais ils n'ont rien appris qu'on ne sait pas déjà. Ils ont dit qu'ils le gardent comme une pièce historique comme tout ce qu'ils gardent là-bas. Ils ont regardé les caméras du jour où c'est arrivé, mais elles ont été spécifiquement brouillées.

Henry l'aurait parié. Cela aurait été trop simple.

\- Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas demandé une copie tout de même. J'aurais pu tenter d'évaluer le gabarit de la personne avant que la caméra ne soit brouillée. Même si cette dernière portait un masque.

Jo le regarda

\- Tu veux essayer de voir si elle pourrait correspondre à celui de Tammy ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Dans l'éventualité, oui ! Je trouverais ça gros, mais on ne peut pas connaître ses motivations.

Jo se mordilla les ongles et pensa à Luke

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un créneau pour rendre visite à Luke. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait rien de notre côté depuis qu'on joue les danseurs étoiles.

\- Je ne vois que samedi – suggéra Henry – on ne peut pas sortir entre midi et deux vu le peu de temps de pause qu'on nous accorde et je pense que même si ce n'était pas le cas, on nous observerait beaucoup trop. Je pense à Claudia, qui n'arrête pas de voir si on ne fait pas une bêtise. On ne peut pas se révéler tout de suite !

Jo acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Et c'est vrai, je ne vois que samedi aussi. Je ne veux pas donner trop de travail à Hanson et Lucas, ce n'est pas juste de leur donner une tâche qu'on est censés faire. Déjà, Lucas n'est pas habitué à être sur le terrain et bon…

Même Henry devait reconnaître qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Il comprenait que le fait d'être sous couverture demandait un peu de temps pour trouver la personne coupable et que ce n'était pas au bout de 24h que la réponse viendrait à eux, mais ils souhaitaient tellement faire plus.

\- Bon ! Enfin, on fera ce qu'on a à faire. On va continuer de jouer le jeu pour le bien cette enquête et même si on ne peut pas poser nos questions de suite, on mettra toutes nos chances de notre côté, dès qu'on visite Luke, samedi.

Henry approuva l'idée.

\- Maintenant, j'espère que notre lecture des CV ne sera pas vaine. Parce que n'oublions pas qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans le théâtre

Jo tapota ses doigts sur le volant

\- Essayons de voir le côté positif de la chose. On avisera après si besoin.

Jo et Henry étaient tous les deux épuisés, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Ces journées à danser et rester debout, travailler leurs voix, prenait toute leur énergie.

Pourtant ce soir-là, chacun était dans son lit à lire les CV qu'ils s'étaient répartis. Et comme cela était le hasard, rien ne disait qu'ils avaient les bons. Jo ne comptait pas tricher et regarder le reste qu'elle gardait de côté pour ses deux collègues. Autant se répartir les tâches de façon équitable.

La couverture remontée sur ses genoux et toutes les feuilles posées devant elle, Jo parcourait attentivement toutes ces fiches d'artistes en devenir. Tous avaient un parcours relié de près ou de loin à l'art. Elle devait reconnaître qu'ils méritaient bien leur place dans la troupe de Derek.

Elle sourit en lisant le CV de Stella. En effet, cette dernière avait mentionné avoir participé à la production de _My Fair Lady_ en troisième année d'école d'art. Dont elle avait été l'héroïne principale : Eliza Doolittle.

C'était également le rôle que Jo avait eu lorsqu'elle était à l'école primaire. Pour leur spectacle de fin d'année lorsqu'elle était en CM2. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle avait obtenu le rôle d'Eliza. D'après sa maîtresse, elle était assez frêle, assez innocente et plus calme que ses autres camarades d'Harlem pour avoir le rôle. Bien sûr, la pièce avait été plutôt raccourcie et de sorte que les enfants comprennent ce qu'ils apprenaient, mais cela avait été la première scène de Jo et pendant un temps, avant qu'elle ne décide de devenir flic, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait tenter le théâtre, car elle y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Elle rougit en se rappelant du commentaire d'Henry lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la pièce et son rôle « Tu devais être charmante ». Elle portait des vêtements typiques de l'époque. Un chapeau beaucoup trop grand pour son petit visage, tel que le personnage original le voulait, beaucoup de plumes et froufrous dessus. Une grande robe blanche et ses longs cheveux droits à cette époque, ramassés en un beau chignon, laissant retomber quelques mèches. Jo se rappelait toujours du fait que sa mère avait fait le costume pour elle, ainsi que la coiffure. Elle lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante.

Prise de nostalgie, elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et ressortit cette petite photo d'elle, déguisée de la sorte.

Elle se trouvait plutôt mignonne et était surprise de voir à quel point elle faisait adulte sur cette photo, considérant le fait qu'elle était plutôt petite à cet âge. Elle n'était pas la plus petite de sa classe à ce moment, mais bien loin d'être parmi les plus grands. La puberté avait vraiment eu du bon pour sa part.

Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle montre cette photo à Henry. Elle serait certaine qu'il adorerait. Ce genre de costume était tout à fait approprié pour le vieillard qu'il était au fond de lui.

Elle reprit ses esprits et continua de lire les CV, mais rien ne la frappa. Personne dans sa liste n'avait travaillé dans un seul musée et de toute façon, prise de fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir avec les papiers dans les mains et la lumière sa lampe de chevet allumée.

Et du côté d'Henry, ce dernier n'avait pas eu plus de chance non plus. Il avait encore moins l'habitude que Jo de faire des pirouettes de toutes les manières qu'après la lecture de deux CV, il s'était complètement endormi. Abe était passé à côté de sa chambre et avait pouffé à la vue que son père lui offrait. Il était rentré, avait éteint la lumière et avait remonté les couvertures sur lui. Parfois, Abe se disait que son père gagnerait à tomber de sommeil ainsi beaucoup plus souvent.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent pour passer au 11 comme tous les matins. Ils retrouvèrent Hanson et Lucas qui commençaient vraiment à passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient sous couverture.

Jo chuchota à Henry, en les voyant près du bureau d'Hanson

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'une belle amitié est en train de se créer. Dans quelque temps, on les verra se défendre l'un l'autre, comme des frères.

Henry pouffa, mais approuva chaque parole de la jeune femme

\- Je pense qu'ils ont toujours été un peu comme les deux doigts de la main tous les deux, mais ils sont juste très forts pour ne pas le montrer.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Vous êtes des hommes ! C'est votre façon macho de montrer son affection.

Elle savait qu'Henry était un peu plus démonstratif, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était lent à remarquer qu'une femme s'intéressait à lui, et particulièrement elle.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Jo demanda

\- Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose dans ta liste ?

Henry se gratta nerveusement la tête

\- Je dois être honnête avec toi. J'étais complètement lessivé hier soir et je n'ai pas fait long feu. C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de lire les deux premiers.

Jo éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Henry de s'endormir si rapidement. Il était souvent le dernier à partir se coucher et se fichait pas mal d'avoir quelques heures en moins.

\- Je t'ai battu pour une fois ! On voit ceux qui ont plus l'habitude de faire du sport que d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry ne fit que la regarder sarcastiquement

\- Et quelque chose t'a sauté aux yeux de ton côté ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Nope ! Pas du tout ! Du coup, est-ce que tu veux donner ta liste aux deux zozos là-bas ?

Henry ne voulait pas leur donner sa part du travail.

\- Je pense que je vais juste amener cette liste et la lire dans la voiture, le temps qu'on fasse la route jusqu'au théâtre même si on n'en a que pour à peine une dizaine de minutes

\- Comme tu veux !

Lucas et Hanson relevèrent la tête quand ils virent le couple arriver.

\- Alors ! Comment se passent les entraînements ?

\- Fatigants – répondit Henry

Hanson et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard complice. Juste imaginer le doc en train de faire des tas de chorégraphies qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, déclenchait pas mal l'hilarité au sein du 11 depuis quelques jours.

\- Henry a raison ! Il faut s'accrocher – avoua Jo –, mais bon, tout ça n'est que pour notre enquête.

Hanson la coupa

\- Hmm, mais on a entendu dire que le spectacle était bientôt. De ce fait vous deux, vous allez certainement y rester pour ne pas embarrasser le producteur.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment la nouvelle avait pu leur parvenir, mais elle préféra ne pas se poser des questions. Ils étaient pires que dans une salle de presse dans ce commissariat.

\- Peu importe ce qui va se passer ! Hier soir, Henry et moi on a récupéré des CV et on a pris une partie pour nous et vous devez lire l'autre partie et voir si quelqu'un a travaillé au musée. Samedi, dans la journée on va devoir aller rendre visite à Luke, l'autre acteur en convalescence. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui a travaillé au musée qui pourrait être le responsable d'avoir volé l'épée et avoir tué Tammy.

Henry se frotta le menton. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions. Certes, il y avait Claudia qui détestait tout le monde, Luke dont personne ne connaissait encore le parcours et les réelles motivations de ce qui s'était passé et maintenant il y avait aussi Miguel qui avait eu des sentiments pour Tammy… Cela faisait tout un lot qui pourrait être coupable. Son instinct lui disait qu'un homme accidenté n'avait aucune raison de tuer sa partenaire, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé au moment de l'accident. Peut-être que Luke avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Tammy.

\- Il y a certaines personnes qui pourraient apparaitre suspectes – suggéra Henry –, mais il faut en savoir un peu plus, notamment sur les relations entre Tammy et le reste de la troupe. On ne sait que quelques mots, mais samedi, Jo et moi avons été invités pour une petite sortie au bar, avec eux donc on essayera d'en savoir vraiment plus à ce moment vu qu'on sera en dehors de la scène et qu'on pourra discuter librement sans vraiment être épié.

Hanson acquiesça et Jo distribua les feuilles aux deux hommes.

\- Si l'un de vous voit quelque chose, il me laisse un message sur ma boîte vocale et on verra demain matin ce qu'on fait. Il faut procéder par étape.

\- Compte sur nous – répondit Hanson – Hier, on a aussi tenté d'obtenir des informations via Julliard. Ils nous ont dit que Tammy vivait sur le campus de l'université et elle n'a pas de famille à déclarer en particulier. Parents, tous les deux morts et pas de frères et sœurs donc il n'y a personne de proche avec qui on peut vraiment discuter…

\- Sauf la troupe du spectacle – acheva Henry

Hanson acquiesça. Les quatre se regardèrent et Jo et Henry savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini de jouer les danseurs. Il ne restait qu'un jour avant le week-end et ils avaient toujours l'impression de n'en rester qu'au même point. Pourtant, en effet ils avaient déjà quelques suspects en tête, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'arrêter qui que ce soit sans aucune raison et surtout sans aucune preuve.

Ils durent retourner rapidement au théâtre et sur la route, Henry avait parcouru tous les noms, mais rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux. Personne n'avait travaillé dans un musée.

Ils avaient déjà fait la moitié à eux deux, ils espéraient que Lucas et Hanson auraient plus de chance. Mais comme l'avait souligné Henry, rien ne disait que quelqu'un parmi la troupe avait eu une carrière au musée d'histoire naturelle. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le théâtre, mais malheureusement, il serait plus difficile d'obtenir gain de cause.

La journée passa très vite. Après la matinée, Miguel leur confia qu'il était temps qu'ils rejoignent la troupe pour tenter de s'immiscer dans ce que le spectacle serait. Jo et Henry trouvaient que cela était tôt, mais il les rassura en disant qu'ils étaient assez doués et que de toute manière chaque répétition sur scène se faisait sans costume. Les deux dernières répétitions se feraient avec, mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant d'en arriver là… Quoique la semaine était vite passée et leur enquête avançait à peine.

De ce fait, ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi avec le reste des autres danseurs et prirent beaucoup de plaisir. Ils voyaient bien que leur présence faisait plaisir à Derek, mais ils leur rappelaient sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas trop s'y habituer.

Ils ne disaient rien, mais cette proximité avec la danse qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer ensemble était en train de remuer toutes leurs entrailles, encore plus que ce rapprochement qu'ils avaient connu lors de l'affaire du petit Jeff.

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Derek monta sur la scène et tapota dans ses mains.

\- Bon, je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute, mais hier soir quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai eu une super idée pour la pièce. Je sais qu'on est à l'époque romaine et que les fêtes et tout ne sont que pour célébrer le début des batailles des gladiateurs. Mais hier soir, je regardais un film et je me suis dit, peu avant la chanson de Jo et Henry et leur choré, on pourrait ajouter une scène de bal entre tous les participants. Il n'y aucune exception, toute la troupe va danser et nous verrons Jo et Henry, au milieu pendant que tout le monde va les entourer et certains feront semblant de chuchoter. Et j'ai besoin d'un chanteur pour toute cette scène.

Il y eut un remue-ménage pas possible. Claudia soupira et le regarda.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu penser à ça plus tôt. On approche du spectacle et tu trouves le moyen d'ajouter une scène.

Jo et Henry la trouvèrent tellement soupe au lait. Pathétique qu'elle était.

Derek ne s'excusa pas

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas Claudia, tu connais la porte de sortie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut répliquer. Tout le monde fit silence. Lorsque Derek disait quelque chose, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

\- J'allais te demander de chanter cette partie, mais tant pis pour toi, tu as perdu l'occasion de te taire.

Elle resta complètement soufflée et croisa ses bras, cachant difficilement son mécontentement.

Il regarda alors Stella

\- Stella, ça te dirait de chanter celle-ci ?

La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête. Il lui donna la partition.

\- Nous allons faire un essai avec seulement l'instrumental. C'est une chanson que certains doivent connaître, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation d'en faire une cover.

\- Je la connais – s'excita Stella – je suis très contente de la chanter, normalement c'est chanté par un homme, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de la faire

Derek fit un grand sourire

\- Tant mieux !

Il regarda Jo et Henry qui se sentirent mis à nu

\- J'ai eu cette idée à cause de l'alchimie entre Jo et Henry. Ils n'ont pas de gros rôles et ils méritent qu'on ajoute quelque chose pour eux. Au moins pour cette partie du spectacle. Je déciderais après la représentation si oui ou non, on garde cette chanson.

Tout le monde entendit Claudia siffler entre ses dents

\- Ridicule !

Mais chacun l'ignora. Le couple devait reconnaître qu'ils en avaient assez de l'entendre geindre et qu'il fallait lui faire cracher le morceau d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être après deux trois verres samedi soir, elle serait apte à être plus calme et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Cependant, ils ne purent cacher le rouge à leurs joues. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas demandé à Derek d'en faire autant.

Stella commença à chanter en même temps que l'instrumental. Derek lui avait expliqué qu'elle se tiendrait sur des marches en fond du décor, pendant que le reste danserait. Il indiqua à Henry ce qu'ils devaient faire. Au début, Jo devait descendre les escaliers et retrouver Henry qui attendait en bas, au milieu de la piste, seul sans savoir que sa dulcinée devait le rejoindre. Ils commençaient à danser et se regarder droit dans les yeux, et tournoyant au sein de la musique, oubliant même qu'ils étaient dans un bal. Enfin ça, c'était ce que leurs personnages devaient faire, mais les deux jeunes gens se perdirent rapidement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre à danser si près l'un de l'autre, si près comme le disait la chanson.

La voix de Stella était vraiment puissante et portait sur toute la scène. Même s'ils n'allaient pas rester pour le reste des shows, Derek ferait mieux de garder cette partie, car la voix de Stella était très belle et se mariait parfaitement avec la mélodie.

Chacun avait bien respecté ce qui devait être fait et quand la voix de Stella se fondit tout doucement, Henry qui avait soulevé Jo à plusieurs reprises pour les besoins de la danse la déposa lentement et ils ne purent détacher leurs yeux de l'autre, les mains de Jo se posèrent sur le torse d'Henry et le décor et le fait qu'ils étaient sous couverture, disparut pendant un court instant.

\- Prenez une chambre si vous ne savez pas démêler la réalité de la fiction !

Ce fut la voix de Claudia qui brisa l'instant magique. Jo se détacha d'Henry en poussant un long soupir et se retenant de l'étrangler. Derek avança vers eux et fit un large sourire.

\- C'était très bien ! On retravaillera dessus demain, mais vous avez tous géré. Stella cette chanson te va comme un gant.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Jo et Henry, lorsque Derek leur dit qu'ils pouvaient quitter et que c'était terminé pour ce soir-là. Ils avaient réussi à terminer une heure plus tôt que les deux derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _for my English natives readers: CM2 = 5th grade. I'd rather keep the French's_ system _education since I'm writing in that language but if needed I'll give the equivalent. Jo said "Grade school" in the episode so we don't know exactly when she played Eliza but I assumed she was old enough to understand what they were playing, lol._


	36. Chapter 35

_Une référence à l'épisode 4: The art of murder_

* * *

Claudia partit rapidement, peut-être un peu trop au goût de Jo et Henry. Ils se regardèrent et ne savaient pas si oui ou non ils devaient la suivre. Qui sait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Elle apparaissait tellement comme la suspecte numéro 1… Mais s'ils se mettaient à la suivre, ils pourraient avoir des ennuis. Peut-être devaient-ils être patients jusqu'à samedi. Luke pourrait sans doute leur en dire plus, surtout s'il connaissait Claudia.

Ils prirent une douche rapide dans les vestiaires et se retrouvèrent à la voiture de la jeune femme.

Ils virent que Claudia était toujours sur le parking, appuyée contre le capot de sa voiture, au téléphone. Elle était de dos, alors ils ne parvenaient pas à voir ce qu'elle disait. Henry était capable de lire sur les lèvres.

\- Qui elle appelle à ton avis ?

Henry plaisanta

\- Son dealer

Jo le regarda en fronçant des sourcils

\- Je plaisante !

\- Je ne savais pas trop si oui ou non c'était le cas. Comme tu es toujours sérieux. Mais pour de vrai, tu penses qu'elle se drogue ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Comme beaucoup de sportifs. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est toujours sur les nerfs. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle prenne quelque chose pour la faire tenir toute la journée sur la scène.

Jo la regarda et mourrait tellement d'envie de fouiller dans sa voiture pour prendre plein de petites choses illégales.

Elle soupira de frustration

\- Ça m'énerve qu'on ne puisse pas agir comme on le voudrait, si on ne veut pas se faire repérer. Mais j'ose espérer que samedi, Luke nous donnera le plus d'informations possible.

\- Je l'espère aussi ! Je ne sais même pas si le pauvre est au courant que sa partenaire a été tuée.

Jo suggéra

\- Sans doute… Si jamais il est derrière tout ça.

Elle sentit le regard d'Henry sur elle

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, mais on ne sait jamais ! On verra bien.

\- Je me faisais de toute façon la même réflexion ce matin.

Claudia termina son appel et se retourna. Jo et Henry firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais cette dernière vint à leur rencontre.

Par réflexe, Jo se colla contre Henry, si jamais la jeune femme tentait quelque chose.

Elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds, ne cachant pas ce qu'elle pensait d'avoir des rivaux.

Elle fit un petit sourire

\- Derek vous a vraiment dans ses bonnes mœurs. C'était aussi le cas de Tammy. J'espère qu'après demain vous allez vous joindre à nous pour la soirée, c'est un peu une sorte d'initiation pour les nouveaux. Et vu votre talent, vous ne serez que le bienvenu.

Son sourire arrogant ne la lâcha pas et elle retourna à sa voiture. Henry attendit qu'elle soit sortie du parking pour chuchoter à Jo.

\- Je rêve ou elle vient de nous menacer ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Tu ne rêves pas ! Ça y ressemblait bien. Celle-ci, il faudra vraiment qu'on lui mette le grappin dessus. Légal, pas légal. Demain, on retourne au 11 après le boulot et on cherche des infos sur cette nana. Ça ne va pas durer comme ça.

\- Je te suis complètement !

Jo le déposa à la boutique et une fois devant, ils se regardèrent, repensant encore à cette danse encore plus intime qu'ils avaient partagé. Plus intime que tout ce qu'ils faisaient depuis deux-trois jours.

Cela donnait encore plus envie à Henry d'être avec elle, mais à chaque fois, cette pensée sombre du fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité le traversait. Et il ne savait pas si elle était vraiment d'humeur à l'entendre ces temps-ci, pas avec tout ce qui était arrivé.

La jeune femme regarda son volant et son téléphone, posé dans le creux entre le levier de vitesse et le tableau de bord.

\- Euh… Je voulais dire que Lucas m'a envoyé un texto… Personne dans leur liste n'a travaillé dans un musée. Non seulement on a fait tout ça pour rien, mais j'espère que personne ne va me retomber dessus pour avoir pris des preuves sans autorisation.

Henry compatit

\- Je pense que si tu avais dû avoir des problèmes, le lieutenant Gates t'en aurait déjà touché un mot. Mais elle n'a rien dit donc je suppose que ce n'est pas très grave.

Jo s'abstint de tout commentaire. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le mec qui transgressait toutes les règles, qui allait la stopper.

\- Donc… Comment on va retrouver tout ceci maintenant ?

\- On demandera à Luke – répondit Henry –, mais comme on a prévu de chercher des informations sur Claudia. Peut-être que cette sale peste n'a pas mis toutes ses expériences.

Jo n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Henry insulter les gens et elle eut un petit rictus à l'entendre dire. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant.

\- Je pensais aussi la même chose. Tu m'accompagnes au 11 demain pour qu'on fasse nos recherches ?

Il acquiesça

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Il n'y a que la NYPD qui peut avoir toutes les infos dont on a besoin sur une personne.

\- Je vais demander à Hanson d'appeler le musée et demander si le nom de Claudia leur dit quelque chose, si cela peut nous faire gagner du temps et nous empêcher un détour en fait. Il faut d'abord s'en assurer avec eux en premier lieu.

Henry réfléchit quelques secondes

\- Et si jamais c'est le cas ? Est-ce qu'on laisse exploser notre couverture ou bien on attend encore ?

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé au « si » … Il faudrait que ce soit Hanson et le reste qui viennent directement au théâtre, sous nos directives et qu'ils l'arrêtent pour l'interroger.

Elle gesticula

\- Ugh ! En fait je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on peut faire. Est-ce que ça nous donnera vraiment la preuve qu'elle est responsable de la mort de Tammy si jamais elle a bien travaillé dans ce musée ? Ça ne veut rien dire. On manque de beaucoup de choses...

Henry suggéra

\- Le seul moyen c'est de la faire parler. Comme tu dis, Hanson peut venir l'arrêter et l'embarquer, juste pour l'interroger. Je demanderais à Lucas de nous mettre en espèce de truc visioconférence que vous appelez ça, pour savoir si oui ou non elle ment. On ne pourra pas se présenter au poste, pas quand elle y est. Mais ça, si vraiment on trouve son nom dans le musée.

Jo acquiesça

\- Sinon il restera samedi soir si on n'obtient rien du tout d'ici là. On a plutôt intérêt à se méfier parce qu'à mon avis, elle ne va pas nous lâcher la grappe.

Ils trouvaient leurs plans un peu minces ces temps-ci, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour tenter d'y aller en douceur et attraper le tueur. En attendant, ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément tranquilles à faire équipe avec un meurtrier, sans savoir qui il était et que ce dernier agisse normalement comme si de rien n'était.

Henry regarda sa montre

\- Bon ! Je sais qu'on est sortis plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais je pense que je vais y aller maintenant ! Je te fais déjà utiliser toute ton essence donc je vais arrêter d'abuser.

Jo pouffa

\- Ça m'est complètement égal. Et puis c'est le genre de frais qui rentrent pour la NYPD. Ils me remboursent ça à la fin du mois et d'autant plus lorsque j'utilise mon véhicule pour une mission style sous couverture, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle repensa au fait que depuis le mois dernier, Henry n'avait pas retouché à un volant

\- Ce qui me fait penser ! On devrait réessayer de se revoir pour que tu conduises encore un peu. On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion depuis la dernière fois.

Henry n'y pensait même plus. Abe refusait qu'il touche à sa voiture et de ce fait, il se contentait de marcher ou de prendre les transports, ou de prendre Jo… Il fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement la bonne manière de le dire.

Il se racla la gorge. Toutes ces pensées impures allaient mal finir un de ces quatre.

\- Eh bien, c'est quand tu veux ! Dès qu'on a du temps libre. Je dois t'avouer que je préfère conduire avec toi, qu'avec Abe. De toute façon, il ne veut pas que je touche sa voiture, comme ça on est quittes.

Jo sourit tendrement. Ils étaient tous les deux incorrigibles et pourtant elle adorait tellement passer des moments avec eux.

\- On pourra essayer le lendemain de Thanksgiving si ça te dit ? Si tu es toujours partant pour venir, tu pourrais rester à la maison pour la nuit et j'irais t'apprendre quelque part dans le quartier.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- À Harlem ?

\- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tout le monde connaît ma mère et mon père. Et puis le lendemain de fête, crois-moi, toute la population dort jusqu'à 14h au moins, donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. On sera tranquille.

Henry rougit. Par le simple fait que la jeune femme venait de lui proposer de dormir chez elle, du moins dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. C'était une grande première. Et aussi un grand pas en avant pour elle.

Il ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Jo avait elle aussi du mal à cacher le rouge à ses joues. De plus, elle entendait déjà les hurlements joyeux de sa mère à l'idée qu'Henry passe la nuit chez eux. La maison n'était pas très grande. Elle avait un style brownstone comme tous les appartements de New York, mais à la différence, que ce n'était pas un building, mais bien une maison. Les trois enfants avaient eu chacun leur chambre, enfin les filles avaient toujours partagé la leur.

\- Si tu entends pas mal de bruit dans le courant de la soirée, genre des pétards, des gens qui crient ou autre. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus, c'est juste normal. C'est Harlem.

Henry s'en doutait. La réputation du quartier ne changerait jamais. Et pendant les temps de fête, cela ne devait pas forcément être mieux.

\- Ça me fait aussi penser que j'ai carrément oublié d'en parler à Lucas.

Henry posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui envoya des tonnes de signaux à son cerveau et pas forcément les meilleurs qu'ils soient. Elle tenta de garder une respiration normale face à cette douce caresse chaude sur sa cuisse, couverte par son jean… Mais il était difficile pour elle de contrôler ne serait-ce que les battements de son cœur.

\- On pourra lui en parler demain éventuellement, juste avant de partir pour le théâtre.

Jo se laissait complètement distraire et ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

\- Tu as raison ! On lui demandera demain.

Henry retira lentement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme même si l'un comme l'autre aurait grandement souhaité que ce moment à demi érotique ne se termine jamais.

Henry ouvrit la portière

\- Alors, repose-toi bien ce soir et à demain. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais j'ai hâte d'être en week-end.

\- Et moi donc - soupira Jo - Bonne nuit Henry !

\- Bonne nuit Jo !

* * *

Malheureusement, le lendemain, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. En effet, Jo avait donc avisé Hanson d'appeler le musée pour avoir des informations sur Claudia.

Entre midi et deux, et loin de la troupe, le détective l'avait appelé disant que le musée ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'ils demandaient, car il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles. Évidemment, tout ceci était à prévoir donc Hanson avait fait la demande d'un mandat, mais le juge lui avait dit qu'il était bien trop occupé et que le mandat ne serait pas délivré avant la fin du week-end et qu'en plus, il n'était pas sûr de l'obtenir, pour le coup, les preuves n'étaient pas assez concrètes. Il avait soupiré et avait abandonné l'idée.

Il s'était concerté avec Gates pour savoir si elle ne pouvait pas faire jouer son pouvoir de lieutenant. Elle avait tenté, mais elle avait eu le droit au même discours et avait dit qu'il valait mieux que Jo et Henry soient sûrs de ce qu'ils avançaient avant de se lancer tête baissée dans quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait la certitude alors ils ne pouvaient pas affirmer ce qu'ils pensaient.

Tout le monde avait l'impression de régresser et en attendant, un tueur continuait de courir dans la nature.

Jo avait promis qu'ils repasseraient après leur entraînement, pour venir leur donner un coup de main. Pendant son appel, elle avait entendu Lucas bégayer deux trois mots et Hanson qui le disputait parce qu'apparemment il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée et il finit par dire qu'il fallait attendre l'autorisation de Jo et Henry pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. À l'entendre, Jo sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de pas très légal, mais il fallait bien travailler.

Donc à la fin de la journée et un bel entraînement où Jo et Henry se sentaient vraiment plus à l'aise, ils purent retourner au 11 où Hanson et Lucas y étaient encore et les avaient attendus toute la journée pour faire ce qu'ils appelaient une mission illégale.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Jo – quelle était cette idée qui requiert qu'on soit là et qui n'a pas l'air très légale en passant ?

Ils étaient tous plantés dans la morgue. Il n'y avait plus grand monde qui restait et même à l'étage. Hanson pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lucas.

\- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. C'est lui le génie derrière une telle idée.

Lucas fit un sourire ironique

\- Ne me lancez pas tant de fleurs, j'en ai pas autant besoin.

Henry et Jo se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel

\- Bon, explique-nous ton plan – se lamenta le légiste

Lucas tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers eux. Hanson avait l'air tellement au bout de sa peine. Il avait probablement supporté les jérémiades de son collègue toute la journée, pour qu'il cède à sa demande.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis quand même assez doué en informatique et j'ai pensé, puisque personne ne veut nous donner des informations sur cette Claudia et que la base de la NYPD n'a pas plus que ce que vous avez trouvé.

Jo et Henry froncèrent des sourcils et regardèrent Hanson

\- Tu as omis ce détail, Mike – gronda Jo

Hanson se fit tout petit sur sa chaise

\- Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça avait une importance vu qu'on n'avait aucun résultat de toute manière. Bref, écoutez-le. Je pense que vous déteignez vraiment beaucoup trop sur lui, Doc.

Henry ne releva pas la remarque, mais devait reconnaître que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Son influence commençait à avoir du bon sur un peu tout le monde, même si personne ne prenait jamais le temps de lui en faire part, chacun avait sa propre fierté.

\- Bon Lucas, vas-y – demanda Jo, avant qu'ils n'y passent la soirée

\- Donc voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas bien et je sais que cela va énerver Jo au plus haut point.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent avec un air de petit garçon pris en faute. Elle soupira. Les hommes.

\- Je ne vais pas m'énerver ! Mais si tu traînes encore, il y a des chances.

Lucas prit une profonde inspiration

\- Je me disais que je pourrais éventuellement craquer le système du musée et rentrer dans la banque d'employés, pour voir si je retrouve Claudia… J'utilise un VPN pour cacher mon adresse IP et je cherche ce dont on a besoin et voilà.

Henry n'avait rien compris de ce que le jeune homme venait de dire, mais Jo resta de marbre. Hanson savait que lorsqu'elle restait stoïque comme ceci, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier.

Mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de répondre calmement

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

La tête du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que si. Elle se leva d'un coup et haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait encore plus d'ennuis ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Non, mais il faut avouer que personne n'a envie d'attendre jusqu'à lundi pour avoir un mandat qui risque de nous passer sous le nez ?

Hanson hocha la tête

\- Il marque un point, Jo !

Jo regarda Henry qui était un peu trop silencieux

\- T'en penses quoi ?

Henry n'était pas très sûr qu'on s'adressait à lui

\- Moi ?

\- Non le pape – Jo roula des yeux – bah oui toi ! Tu sais que c'est illégal de craquer un système informatique pour obtenir des informations. Si le FBI nous prend.

\- Ils ne le feront pas – assura Lucas – j'ai tout prévu !

Hanson se retint de dire que le piratage pourrait le conduire derrière les barreaux parce qu'à l'entendre, il n'en était pas à son premier essai. Heureusement, il était l'un des leurs.

Henry n'avait tellement pas d'opinion lorsque cela concernait la technologie

\- Pour être honnête, je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis nul quand il s'agit de technologie, mais si c'est là le seul moyen d'avoir notre réponse…

Lucas jubila

\- Yesss !

Jo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle était entourée d'une vraie bande de gamins. Elle leva les bras.

\- Okay ! Okay ! Très bien ! Fais ce que tu as à faire Lucas, mais je te préviens, si jamais le FBI se présente ici, je ne te connais pas, je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Lucas hocha vivement la tête, en retournant l'écran vers lui pour mener ses recherches.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de transgresser les règles du 11, Jo faisait toujours comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Henry se rappelait très bien de la manière dont elle avait fait peur à Lucas, quand il avait avoué être parti faire une biopsie du foie de Gloria Carlyle en faisant croire que le Dr Vaughn avait oublié son alliance dans le corps de la défunte. Alors qu'Henry s'était fait retirer l'affaire.

Jo s'installa de nouveau à côté d'Henry, le temps que Lucas fasse ses recherches. Il y avait quand même un petit côté d'être entouré de ces imbéciles. Elle adorait ces gars et elle ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

Hanson ne cessait de les regarder et il était bien content que personne ne fût capable de lire ses pensées, car s'ils savaient à quoi il pensait à cet instant.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il voyait celle qu'il avait considérée longtemps comme sa petite sœur se rapprocher du mec le plus bizarre au monde et pourtant, lui aussi appréciait Henry et il savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui qui pourrait rendre Jo heureuse et cela se voyait clairement sur son visage. En une année, Jo avait murie, évoluée et avait grandement repris goût à la vie. Jamais, il ne pourrait être autant reconnaissant à Henry d'avoir fait autant pour elle. Alors si tous les deux se mettaient en couple, il avait plutôt intérêt à aimer cette femme jusqu'au bout et ne pas la laisser échapper ou lui faire du mal, il n'était pas sûr d'être toujours clément envers le doc si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Mais il avait espoir que tout irait bien pour ces deux idiots. Même Karen qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré Henry était persuadée que d'ici la fin de l'année (c'est-à-dire le mois de juin suivant), ils se mettraient en couple.

Ce fut les exclamations de Lucas qui tirèrent tout le monde de chaque pensée qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? – demanda Henry

\- Yes ! Vous aviez tous vu juste. Claudia a effectivement travaillé dans le musée. Elle a quitté il y a six mois.

\- Juste après le braquage – dirent Jo et Henry d'une seule et même voix

\- Et juste après l'arrivée de Tammy, dans la troupe – ajouta Hanson

Ce qui était bizarre c'est que Claudia était là depuis longtemps. Jo dit tout haut ce qu'Henry pensait tout bas.

\- Mais elle faisait déjà partie de la troupe, à moins qu'on ait raté quelque chose. Ils ne sont qu'à New York que depuis peu… Comment elle a pu travailler ici et être dans une troupe de spectacles en même temps ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle est aussi arrivée il y a six mois ? – suggéra Lucas

Henry secoua la tête

\- Non non ! On a vérifié avec les CV. Elle y était depuis le début.

Cela était tout de même assez curieux. Claudia avait-elle éventuellement une sœur jumelle qui aurait pu se faire passer pour elle ou vice versa ?

Hanson suggéra alors

\- Peut-être qu'elle travaillait seulement à temps partiel ou des jours spécifiques et se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas constamment faire la route d'un bout à l'autre, elle a arrêté. Ou elle travaillait peut-être à distance, même si dans un musée ça me semble un peu gros.

Ils entendaient Lucas qui continuait de taper et cliquer un peu partout sur la fiche employée.

\- Je pense que j'ai la réponse à cette question. Je viens de regarder ses horaires et aussi regarder ce qu'elle faisait pour le musée. Effectivement, elle travaillait à distance. Elle faisait le graphisme et elle gérait les réseaux sociaux du musée. Elle venait les week-ends pour travailler directement sur place, mais sinon elle le faisait toujours tout depuis chez elle, c'était stipulé dans son contrat à cause de son temps plein avec le spectacle. Elle a quitté il y a six mois puisqu'elle n'était plus capable de gérer le travail du musée qui à cette période de l'année était vraiment rempli et être actrice pour le show… C'est le motif qui est écrit dedans, mais ça ressemble plutôt à un départ précipité tout ça.

Ils ne savaient pas exactement à quel moment l'épée avait été volée. Henry demanda.

\- À quelle date l'épée a été volée ? On le sait ou pas ?

Hanson fouilla rapidement dans son téléphone. Il avait noté ceci lorsqu'il était parti interroger le personnel, avec Lucas, quelques jours auparavant.

\- Ça s'est passé le 12 mai.

\- Et à quel moment Claudia a quitté ? – demanda Jo à Lucas

\- Le 15 !

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Il semblait qu'ils la tenaient. Il était évident qu'elle était derrière le vol de l'épée. Maintenant, restait à lui faire cracher le morceau et prouver si oui non elle était derrière le meurtre de Tammy.

Hanson regarda l'écran dans le vide et murmura

\- Mais on ne peut pas s'en servir pour l'arrêter.

Jo le savait et ne fut pas surprise mais en revanche les deux autres tombèrent des nues

\- Quoi ? – crièrent-ils en même temps

\- Mais, on a toutes les informations recherchées – beugla Lucas

\- Effectivement, mais…

Jo acheva

\- On a obtenu tout ça illégalement ! Si jamais on l'arrête et qu'on lui dit de quelle manière on a eu tout ceci, elle va nous coller un procès aux fesses et le juge va être en sa faveur parce que nous n'étions pas dans nos droits. Nous, on le sait, mais maintenant c'est à nous d'aller la chercher et de lui faire cracher le morceau. On ne peut pas l'arrêter tout de suite.

Lucas fit une moue et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise en croisant des bras

\- Ça, c'est vraiment nul !

C'était la triste loi du système judiciaire. Henry appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Mais Jo et moi devons toujours interroger Luke demain. On va voir s'il a des informations. Et demain soir, on va boire un verre avec la troupe…on va tenter de se rapprocher de Claudia pour lui soutirer plus que ce qu'elle ne veut avouer.

Le week-end allait être pas mal occupé, mais si cela finissait par ouvrir une brèche quelque part, alors il fallait tout prendre.

De plus, ils ignoraient comment cette sortie au bar allait tourner. Ils craignaient un peu. Claudia semblait avoir de nombreux plans en tête. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce de quoi elle était capable et malheureusement avec les entraînements, Henry n'avait pas le temps de se faire une idée.

\- Au fait Lucas – demanda Jo, tant qu'elle y pensait – qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Thanksgiving ? Mike je te ne te demande pas, je sais que tu es avec ta famille

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas offensé. Le jeune homme releva des yeux plein d'espoir, de son écran.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Henry est tout seul, Abe ne sera pas là et ma mère m'a invitée pour le repas. J'ai demandé à Henry de venir s'il voulait et on a pensé à toi également. Donc, tu fais quelque chose ou pas ?

Lucas était grandement surpris de la demande. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Voilà, ils étaient tous en train de devenir une petite famille. Il sourit. Il appréciait le geste.

\- C'est gentil Jo ! Mais effectivement, ma famille fait quelque chose et je suis invité. Et ça serait grave si jamais je ne me présentais pas. Ma mère pourrait me déshériter donc bon.

Ils rigolèrent. C'était bien Lucas pour dire de telles choses. Jo se sentit un peu bizarre à l'idée qu'Henry resterait avec eux et en plus, passerait sans doute la nuit chez elle, dans la maison où elle avait grandi.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et marchèrent jusqu'au parking.

\- Vous n'allez pas chômer alors tous les deux demain ? – demanda Hanson, à ses collègues

\- Non ! On n'a déjà l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose en ce moment – répondit Jo.

Henry avait également ce sentiment. Lucas se mit entre eux et les rassura.

\- Mais non ! Au contraire, vous êtes carrément sur le lieu du crime alors il est normal que cela prenne un peu de temps, mais ce que vous faites là-bas finira par porter ses fruits. Et la preuve, c'est vous deux qui avez eu l'idée pour le musée et tout.

Jo le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- C'est vrai ! Mais l'histoire de piratage et tout le reste, c'était toi et on ne peut pas s'en servir de toute manière.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on sait qu'elle a sans doute quelque chose à voir dans toute l'histoire et il ne faudra juste une petite erreur de sa part pour que ça se retourne contre elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant qu'Hanson ne finisse pas taper dans ses mains.

\- Lucas, tu veux que je te ramène ?

Tout le monde fut surpris du ton soudainement familier d'Hanson envers le jeune assistant, dont le sourire ne pouvait être plus évident

\- Est-ce que vous venez sérieusement de me tutoyer ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- Tout le monde le fait donc je vais m'y mettre aussi ! Tu viens ou pas ?

Lucas regarda Jo et Henry qui l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête

\- Okay ! Merci mon pote !

Hanson se disait qu'il allait sans doute regretter le fait de tutoyer le jeune homme, mais bon, il l'aimait bien quand même. Ils firent un signe de tête à Jo et Henry, qui restèrent interloqués.

\- Quelle semaine – finit par soupirer Jo – et elle n'est pas encore finie. On a encore tellement de choses à faire demain.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais vois le côté positif de la chose. On va sans doute avoir plus d'informations sur ce meurtre par rapport à ces derniers jours.

Jo lui donna raison

\- Bon alors, je te ramène et demain, je te passe un coup de fil pour qu'on aille rendre visite à Luke. On n'est pas encore prêts de s'asseoir.


	37. Chapter 36

_Merci de vos reviews. J'ose espérer que ce chapitre va en ravir plus d'un._

* * *

Jo et Henry se retrouvèrent pour rendre visite à Luke plutôt vers la fin de matinée. La route jusqu'à Brighton Beach allait durer environ une trentaine de minutes, peut être quarante dépendant du trafic. Enfin, par moment Jo était bien contente de conduire, car prendre les transports en commun leur aurait fait perdre presque deux heures de route.

Mais comme c'était samedi, il y avait un peu moins de monde de ce côté-ci de la ville, sachant que beaucoup étaient en week-end. Le trafic était plus fluide, mais la semaine était un véritable enfer. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toujours se rendre à Brighton Beach.

Sur la route ils avaient un peu discuté de ce qu'ils demanderaient à Claudia le soir ou comment ils parviendraient à la faire parler, mais s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ne restait plus que de convaincre le juge de leur donner un mandat pour avoir accès à la liste des employés du musée et confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà pour l'arrêter et tenter d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles.

On pouvait dire que le jeune homme vivait dans une belle maison avec ses parents.

Jo siffla

\- Ils ont les moyens dans le coin

\- Quand on vit près de la mer, c'est souvent le cas.

\- C'est vrai !

Pendant qu'ils montaient les marches de la maison, Jo confia

\- Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, mon rêve c'était de venir m'installer vers Coney Island ou justement Brighton Beach ! Je voulais retrouver un peu mes racines espagnoles, en vivant près de la mer et puis ça me faisait être bien loin de mon Harlem natal. C'était un peu une façon de vouloir échapper à toute cette enfance.

Henry l'écoutait attentivement. Tout le monde avait déjà été attiré par ce côté vacanciers et touristique qui donnait l'impression de ne plus être à Manhattan.

\- Moi aussi ! Je pensais que ça aurait été une bonne solution que de vivre près de la mer, ça doit être apaisant... Mais c'est un peu loin de tout.

Jo acquiesça

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné l'idée ! Un jour quand je serais à la retraite éventuellement !

Henry pouffa. Il aurait souhaité en dire autant. Il pouvait choisir de s'arrêter de travailler quand il voulait, mais clairement il ne connaîtrait jamais la retraite comme une vraie personne âgée.

Jo sonna et ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'une femme d'environ une soixantaine d'années lui ouvrit.

Elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Jo montra son badge

\- Madame Matthews, Détective Martinez, NYPD. Voici mon légiste, Henry Morgan. Nous souhaiterions poser quelques questions à votre fils : Luke.

Mrs Matthews resta quelques minutes à les observer, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les amener ici. Elle se poussa sur le côté.

\- Rentrez ! Il est... Dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé.

Jo fit un signe de tête, mais avant qu'ils atteignent le salon, Mrs Matthews demanda

\- Est-ce que Luke aurait des ennuis ? Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est en convalescence, donc s'il a fait quelque chose de mal, je doute qu'il puisse vous être d'une quelconque utilité.

Jo sourit

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal ! On ne pense pas ! Nous avons simplement quelques questions à lui poser et justement en rapport avec son accident.

Mrs Matthews acquiesça et les invita donc à aller au salon où ils virent un jeune homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, avec une table roulante posée devant lui, avec un ordinateur portable dessus.

Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas encore se servir de ses jambes et à le voir, Henry n'était pas très certain qu'il puisse remarcher d'ici quelques semaines. Il faudrait en effet plus de temps. Il regrettait un peu le fait de s'être déplacé pour lui poser des questions il n'aurait sans doute pas envie de répondre, mais il fallait bien passer par là.

Jo avait eu la même pensée et se pinça les lèvres en prévision de ce qu'elle allait demander.

\- Luke Matthews ?

Il releva la tête vers les deux arrivants et vit le badge de Jo accroché à son pantalon. Il les fixa longuement.

\- Vous savez, des flics j'en ai énormément eu la visite au cours des deux derniers mois… Je ne pense pas raconter plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit à vos collègues.

Jo et Henry se permirent de s'installer face au jeune homme. Jo expliqua la raison de leur venue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Je travaille pour les homicides. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser par rapport à une amie à vous… Elle s'appelle Tammy et vous faisiez partie de la même troupe de danse.

Le visage de Luke s'assombrit. Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai été mis au courant de son décès… J'étais tellement mal en apprenant ceci. Mais avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je peux à peine sortir de chez moi et je ne suis pas capable d'utiliser mes deux jambes depuis deux mois, donc je n'ai rien à voir dans son meurtre si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là.

Henry sentait bien la colère du jeune homme et il y avait de quoi. Il n'avait rien demandé et il souffrait. Il tenta d'expliquer calmement ce qu'ils voulaient exactement.

\- Luke ! Le détective Martinez et moi, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous accuser. On aimerait juste connaître vos relations avec la défunte et si oui ou non elle avait des ennemis. Si vous êtes au courant de tensions au sein de la troupe, jalousie peut-être… Et on aimerait aussi parler de votre accident, même si c'est douloureux pour vous.

Luke échangea un regard avec sa mère qui l'encouragea. Apparemment, elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il avait eu son accident.

Il soupira et ferma son ordinateur et éteignit la télé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise exactement ?

\- Ce qu'Henry vient de vous demander – répondit calmement Jo

Il regarda le couple et tourna ses doigts dans tous les sens

\- Pour la troupe, oui il y a toujours eu des tensions. Je connaissais bien Tammy et je… Je voulais sortir avec elle. Je comptais le faire. Malheureusement, je sais que notre coach Miguel avait un gros faible pour elle et je pense qu'il était jaloux de nous et de notre complicité. Enfin, le soir où je lui ai demandé de sortir avec elle, elle avait accepté et bizarrement c'est le même soir où j'ai eu un accident alors que je rentrais chez moi pour me changer et me préparer…

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un a saboté votre moto ? – demanda Jo

Luke haussa des épaules

\- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais d'après ce que les experts m'ont dit, les freins ont lâché. J'ai dans mon malheur, eu de la chance, il n'y avait pas d'autres véhicules arrivant en face et le terre-plein central, m'a quelque peu arrêté, mon casque et la force de ma moto m'ont aussi protégé de ce fait, je suis tombé au sol, mais ma tête n'a pas heurté. Malheureusement, mes jambes ont tout pris. J'avais fait réviser les freins récemment et qu'on me dise qu'ils avaient lâché, j'avais un peu de mal à le croire, mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour m'en soucier.

Cela devenait d'autant plus suspect. Ils ne savaient plus qui il fallait croire maintenant.

\- Nous avons également retrouvé une véritable épée datant de l'époque romaine – expliqua Henry – c'est l'arme qui a été utilisée pour… Pour Tammy. Elle a été dérobée et pas plus tard qu'hier soir, nous avons découvert que Claudia avait travaillé dans le musée où l'épée avait été volée.

Luke pouffa

\- Claudia a toujours détesté Tammy. C'est carrément dingue. Elle chante dans presque toute la pièce et elle est la meneuse de chaque groupe de danseuses dans les chorégraphies et elle voulait la place de Tammy.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Sans doute à cause du retournement de situation à la fin

Luke les regarda tour à tour

\- Comment vous connaissez l'histoire ?

Le couple se regarda non sans rougir

\- Il se peut que Derek nous ait demandé d'être sous couverture pour résoudre le meurtre de Tammy, et Henry et moi on a obtenu vos rôles… Il veut qu'on reste jusqu'au spectacle même si on résout l'affaire avant.

Luke fit un petit sourire

\- Faites-le. Il ne trouvera jamais personne d'autre dans un si court laps de temps.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit – bougonna Jo – bref, donc Claudia a toujours eu des soucis avec Tammy. Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait pu dérober cette épée ?

Luke acquiesça

\- Pour la gloire, cette nana est capable de tout. Après, je ne suis pas du tout en contact avec elle donc je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu relever d'empreintes ?

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête

\- Ça aurait été bien trop facile – répondit Henry

Henry réfléchit

\- Est-ce que votre moto est toujours dans un garage ?

Luke acquiesça

\- Il me semble que oui ! Le garage le plus proche de chez moi ! Je ne pense pas que je remonterais dessus même quand j'irais mieux, je la vendrais sans doute, mais oui, elle est toujours en expertise et réparation, pourquoi ?

Henry échangea un regard avec Jo qui semblait avoir deviné ce qu'il voulait faire

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être l'analyser et voir si nous trouvons quelques indices qui peuvent-nous dire si oui ou non vous avez été victime d'un sabotage.

Luke regarda Jo, d'un air impressionné

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Jo pointa Henry

\- Il peut ! Il voit des choses que nous ne voyons pas.

Luke fut impressionné et Henry la trouva bien trop modeste, mais n'insista pas davantage.

\- Je suppose que vous ne perdez rien à essayer. Si cela permet de résoudre le meurtre de Tammy.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas moyen de savoir si oui non Claudia avait dérobé l'épée, vu qu'elle l'avait laissée sur place en prenant soin d'enlever les traces. Si elle était bien la responsable. Peut-être avait-elle saboté la moto également. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. L'expertise d'Henry en dirait sans doute plus.

Jo soupira. Ils stagnaient un peu trop. Pourvu que cette affaire ne traîne pas comme avec Jeff, mais au moins ils avaient beaucoup plus d'indices, il suffirait de faire cracher le morceau à l'un ou l'autre. Et maintenant, même leur gentil coach était rendu suspect.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent, Henry demanda

\- Combien de temps de convalescence vous a-t-on donné ?

\- Environ six mois ! Je recommence à faire des exercices pour me servir de mes jambes. J'ai un kiné qui vient trois fois par semaine et je commence à mieux maîtriser, mais je ne pourrais que me remettre officiellement debout et marcher qu'apparemment dans six mois et comptant un an pour vraiment être remis… Et je ne pourrais plus jamais danser, donc voilà… Si jamais ce n'est pas un banal accident, j'en voudrais toute ma vie à celui qui a voulu me tuer.

Jo et Henry se sentirent tellement désolés pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien demandé et il perdait ce qu'il aimait le plus, la danse. Henry tenta de le rassurer.

\- Peut-être que vous ne pourrez plus vous servir de vos jambes comme avant, mais vous êtes vivant et vous avez toujours une voix donc si cela ne marche pas dans un domaine, tentez l'autre.

Luke leur sourit sincèrement et les deux collègues quittèrent pour directement se rendre au garage où la moto de Luke était.

Sur la route, Jo avait passé son téléphone à Henry pour qu'il appelle Hanson et qu'il explique ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Le garage était calme et il n'y avait presque personne. Jo présenta son titre et expliqua la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

Le propriétaire était un peu méfiant, mais éventuellement il les laissa faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire arrêter pour obstruction d'enquête criminelle.

La moto était encore à moitié écrasée sur le côté, mais on voyait qu'elle avait été réparée. Cependant, toutes les marques de l'accident étaient encore présentes.

Jo et Henry en firent le tour et Henry s'agenouilla pour observer la moto sous tous ses angles.

\- Tu remarques quelque chose en particulier ? – demanda Jo

Henry voyait parfaitement bien que les freins étaient trop récents. Ils n'auraient pas pu lâcher.

\- Luke nous a dit la vérité d'une part. Au moment de l'impact, les freins n'avaient même pas un mois. Je suis capable de dire qu'ils avaient été remplacés et ils avaient une bonne adhérence.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Donc quelqu'un l'a bien saboté.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Et je parierais que la personne qui a fait ça, est la même qui a tué Tammy, mais je peux me tromper…

Jo le regarda faire ses petites observations. Il ne se trompait que très rarement, mais elle adorait le voir faire ses petites théories. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser.

En grattant un peu la peinture et repérant quelque chose qui brille, il parvint à dénicher à ce qui se ressemblait à un bouton de pression ou de manchette. Il le tendit à Jo.

\- Qu'est que c'est ?

\- Je suis certain que cela n'appartient pas à Luke. Quelqu'un qui fait de la moto s'habille en conséquence et non pas avec des boutons de pression ou de manchette.

Jo regarda longuement le bouton et secoua la tête

\- Ce n'est pas un bouton. C'est vrai que ça y ressemble, mais de nos jours ils font n'importe quoi comme bijou.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- C'est un bijou ?

Jo acquiesça

\- C'est une petite perle. Une perle qui peut être posée sur un bracelet ou des boucles d'oreilles, collier ou autres bagues... Et servir de broche parfois aux pantalons. Mais celle-ci provient de tout sauf d'une broche.

Ils se regardèrent longuement comme s'ils pensaient à la même chose, en essayant de se rappeler qui pouvait bien porter des perles au sein de la troupe. Et bien sûr

\- Claudia ! –dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Ils en revenaient toujours à elle. Non seulement elle avait travaillé au musée, mais en plus elle avait saboté la moto. Son compte était presque bon. Il fallait la faire parler et d'ici le soir même.

\- Est-ce que c'est un motif suffisant pour l'arrêter ? – demanda Henry

\- La perle oui ! Elle provient de ses boucles d'oreilles et il va être facile de prouver qu'il en manque une. Il suffit de trouver le modèle original et de le comparer avec le sien. On peut l'arrêter déjà pour le sabotage. Ça pourrait nous amener directement à savoir si oui ou non elle a tué Tammy, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai presque aucun doute.

Henry en était moins sûr, mais tout semblait pointer dans la direction de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce qu'on l'arrête de suite ?

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin

\- On va essayer de la faire parler ce soir après un ou deux verres. Ce n'est pas très légitime, mais saboter une moto ne l'est pas non plus. Je vais mentionner le fait qu'il manque une perle à sa boucle, en toute innocence. On verra bien si elle se braque ou pas.

Henry la trouva maligne

\- Et je pense lui demander si elle a une passion pour la moto.

Ils se regardèrent en sous-entendu. À eux deux ils faisaient tellement une bonne équipe, que tout le monde devrait considérer à les embaucher.

Jo avait gardé la perle dans un sachet hermétique. Ils avaient mis leurs gants pour la ramasser et en feraient bon usage juste au moment venu.

 **###**

Le soir venu, ils durent donc se rendre au bar. Jo savait qu'il s'agissait d'un bar qui demandait au moins à avoir une certaine tenue donc elle avait avisé Henry de ne pas s'habiller comme une antiquité. Il avait été assez froissé, mais ce fut Abe qui l'aida à choisir une chemise et un pantalon qui étaient assez modernes et avec lequel il n'allait pas se ridiculiser dans un grand bar tel que le Living Room qui était bien chic.

Jo vint le chercher et ce fut Abe qui ouvrit. La jeune femme portait une veste en cuir qui la réchauffait et il faisait froid donc elle avait un short avec une paire de collants et un haut noir qui s'attachait dans le cou. Elle avait fait lisser ses cheveux.

En la voyant, Abe resta stupéfait

\- Eh bah dis donc Jo ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas dans un restaurant que vous allez

Jo le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Il faut avoir l'air un peu présentable dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois porter un short – avoua-t-il et il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme avait des attributs. Il comprenait pourquoi son vieux père était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Jo pouffa

\- Profites-en, tu ne vas pas voir ça tous les jours ! Bon est-ce que le British est prêt ?

Il lui répondit depuis son labo

\- J'arrive !

Il manqua de se casser une jambe en arrivant dans l'entrée de la boutique et voyant Jo de toute beauté. Il sentit directement son pantalon se resserrer autour de lui. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide.

\- Les tenues modernes te mettent vraiment en valeur – avoua-t-elle

\- Euh... – il ravala sa salive – merci ! Tu es très élégante aussi.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être idiots ! Il les pressa dehors.

\- Oh allez ! Sortez-moi de là ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur une affaire. Au fait, je vais rentrer plus tard ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Fawn donc si tu arrives avant moi, ne t'inquiète pas – adressa-t-il à Henry.

Son père ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Il était content de voir que son fils profitait de nouveau de la vie. Son opération avait certainement dû le remettre en question.

 **###**

Une fois sur place, il y avait une musique assez bruyante, mais beaucoup de personne dont Jo avait l'impression qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde. Même Henry ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise. Il y avait toute tranche d'âge, mais il fut surpris d'y voir des gens beaucoup plus jeunes que Jo. Il comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme disait que c'était hors de prix quand son regard se posa sur les cocktails.

Stella les vit arriver et les interpella, en se levant légèrement de son tabouret.

\- Hey ! Jo, Henry ! Par ici !

Le couple avança et retrouva toute la troupe. Claudia et Miguel étaient là et Jo et Henry se regardèrent, il fallait qu'ils puissent réussir à la choper.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé cette première semaine ? – demanda Stella

\- Euh très intéressante – répondit Jo – un peu de pression à cause du délai du spectacle, mais Henry et moi, on prend beaucoup de plaisir.

Stella se frotta les mains

\- C'est génial alors ! En plus, vous faites vraiment un super duo. Derek est content de votre travail. Alors ce soir, éclatez-vous, mais ne buvez pas trop.

\- C'est ce qu'on nous a dit – répondit Henry d'un ton amusé.

Jo remarqua que Miguel et Claudia parlaient ensemble. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait un peu de mal à prendre Miguel pour responsable, mais après tout… Elle savait mieux que personne que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Jo et Henry commencèrent par commander une bière chacun. Chose qui n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Henry, mais vu les prix, il n'allait pas faire l'impasse ce soir-là.

Ils s'installèrent au bar alors qu'une partie de la troupe était étalée sur les banquettes.

Henry regarda Claudia dans le miroir du bar et la vit boire carrément à la bouteille. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- À mon avis si on veut lui poser des questions, on va pouvoir le faire assez rapidement.

Jo ne comprit pas, mais Henry lui désigna le miroir où elle voyait que Claudia descendait la bouteille de champagne assez rapidement et Miguel qui tentait de l'arrêter, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Elle souffla

\- Dis donc ! Je pensais que j'avais une grosse descente, mais elle n'est pas mal non plus. Si elle fait ça toutes les semaines, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Henry pouffa et ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur bière, tout en discutant avec le reste de la troupe. Quand Claudia fut à la deuxième bouteille de champagne. Jo se leva et Henry la suivit, pour lui poser des questions. Elle serait sans doute assez « gentille » pour les laisser s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ils s'installèrent chacun à ses côtés et firent un grand sourire. En les voyant, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ?

\- À mon avis, vous devriez y aller mollo sur le champagne – dit Henry qui lui retira la bouteille des mains.

Elle soupira

\- Je vous ai rien demandé Sherlock Holmes.

\- Mais vous feriez mieux de l'écouter – répliqua Jo – pourquoi est-ce que vous buvez comme ça ?

Claudia haussa des épaules

\- Peut-être parce qu'on a trop de pression avec ce spectacle. Qu'on n'a pas le droit à un break sauf le week-end ! Parfois, on a juste envie de se relaxer.

Henry et Jo se regardèrent. Cette dernière lui fit signe qu'elle remarquait bien la perle manquante à sa boucle d'oreille. En toute innocence, elle lui dit.

\- Est-ce que vous savez qu'il manque une perle à votre boucle d'oreille gauche ?

Claudia la fusilla du regarda. Jo sut qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible.

\- Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? Vous êtes inspecteur de bijou maintenant ?

Jo se retint de dire qu'elle était flic et que c'était presque la même chose, mais elle n'allait pas se faire griller si rapidement.

\- Je ne faisais que le constater. Ça se voit, à la manière dont la fermeture passe au travers l'oreille.

Claudia se sentit assez offusquée

\- J'ai dû la perdre lors d'une balade sur la route.

Jo et Henry le notèrent bien. Le légiste trouva l'occasion parfaite pour demander si oui ou non elle aimait la moto, mais elle se leva.

\- Enfin ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. On ne se parle jamais. Je vous trouve pas mal impertinents tous les deux. Bref, laissez-moi un peu d'air, je vous supporte déjà assez comme ça.

Jo et Henry la trouvèrent vraiment gonflée. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Comme elle ne veut pas nous parler, on va devoir envoyer Hanson sur elle d'ici lundi. Elle sera bien obligée de parler. Ne serait-ce que pour le sabotage.

Henry approuva. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent pour faire un peu le tour parmi cette musique bruyante et un serveur passa avec des coupes de champagne, qui semblaient gratuites. Ils étaient hésitants au début, mais ils finirent par en prendre une. Ils burent tout le verre et le trouvèrent vraiment bon, même Henry qui avait pourtant un palais assez sophistiqué.

Il regarda Jo

\- Il y avait un goût dont je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus – affirma-t-il

\- C'était assez sucré ! Je pense que c'est la première fois que je bois un champagne de tel.

\- Moi de même ! Enfin, longtemps depuis plusieurs années.

La musique fut de plus en plus bruyante et Jo et Henry se retrouvèrent malgré eux entraînés sur la piste de danse avec le reste de la troupe et Claudia et Miguel qui étaient également déchaînés. Henry se sentait presque déjà fatigué. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de tout ça. Il regarda Miguel et quelque chose semblait le frapper, mais tout se fondait autour de lui et ses oreilles étaient en train de saigner avec cette musique alors il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il pensait être.

Jo avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque de ses 18 ans et devait reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait plutôt bien ce soir-là.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Abe rentra très satisfait de son rendez-vous avec Fawn. Il semblait que les choses allaient dans leur sens et elle serait sans doute sa nouvelle petite amie. Il pouffa. Au moins, lui ne perdait pas de temps, contrairement à son vieux père qui traînait sans arrêt.

En montant les marches qui menaient à l'appartement, il entendit un boucan d'enfer. De la musique. De la musique qui n'était pas du tout dans le style d'Henry.

Que se passait-il dans cet appartement ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Il avança lentement et resta complètement ahuri face à ce qu'il vit. La chanson « staying alive » était en train de jouer en fond, et là, plantés dans le salon, Jo et Henry étaient à moitié nus, Jo ne portait plus que son short, elle avait retiré ses collants et dansait collée contre Henry, en remuant son bassin assez vulgairement contre ses parties. Elle était en soutien-gorge et Henry était torse nu avec seulement son pantalon sur lui et avait les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Jo dansait et chantait chaque parole de la chanson et entraînait Henry.

Ils dansaient d'une manière entre vulgaire, fun et ridicule. Abe ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait penser.

Il resta bouche bée face à cette scène pour le moins hilarante. Il vit que l'ordinateur portable, qui était le sien était allumé et filmait apparemment tous leurs mouvements.

Il se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les deux se retrouvent dans une telle situation.

Ils prenaient des selfies et des vidéos avec le téléphone de Jo et ne l'avaient toujours pas vu.

Jo rigola à gorge déployée

\- Attends attends, viens, colle ta tête contre la mienne. On va envoyer cette photo et cette vidéo à Mike !

Henry s'exécuta et ils finirent par se filmer tout en chantant « staying alive ».

Ils crièrent à percer les tympans d'Abe qui se disait que le lendemain ils allaient sans doute le regretter. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il voyait son père être complètement… Il n'était même pas bourré, il y avait autre chose. Mais clairement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment dans son état normal.

Il leva les bras au ciel et décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour cette soirée-là. Il allait se coucher et espérer que leur boucan allait s'arrêter rapidement.

Jo et Henry continuaient de danser et chanter et éventuellement finirent par sauter sur le canapé, en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne et s'arrosant l'un et l'autre, toujours en criant, ne pensant ni à Abe ni au reste du voisinage.

Jo lui cria

\- C'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je me sens super bien depuis qu'on a quitté ce bar.

\- Et moi donc – répondit Henry, euphorique comme jamais - je crois qu'en tout bien tout honneur, je ne me suis jamais lâché du tout.

Jo lui donna un coup de hanche

\- Et ça fait vraiment du bien de te voir autrement que le légiste coincé que je connais depuis un an… Mais qui me fait de l'effet quand même.

Henry la souleva et la fit tournoyer, tout ça tout en restant sur le canapé dont les ressorts commençaient sérieusement à souffrir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et leva les bras.

\- Et une belle détective qui me fait aussi de l'effet. J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Oh, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas !

Ils continuaient de danser et chanter et sauter et le canapé se retrouva complètement par terre au même moment où ils en descendirent, mais cela ne les arrêta pas dans leur folie.

La chanson « Time of my life » démarra et Jo sauta sur le dos d'Henry avant qu'au refrain, ce dernier ne se laisse tomber dans le plus proche fauteuil et la regarda danser telle une danseuse étoile. Elle lui faisait des petits clins d'œil et quand la chanson prit fin, Jo prit son élan et courut pour sauter sur les genoux d'Henry, qui la réceptionna parfaitement bien.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, sous l'effet dans lequel ils étaient, ils ne contrôlaient plus rien du tout, ni leurs pensées ni leurs actes.

Jo posa ses mains sur les joues d'Henry et l'embrassa passionnément avant de poser son front contre le sien et que tous les deux finissent par rigoler.

La nuit fut longue, folle et complètement incontrôlée.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _je peux administrer un peu de CPR si besoin (et surtout vous aurez la réponse si oui ou non il s'est passé de quoi, plus tard ;)_


	38. Chapter 37

_Bwahahaha ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous m'avez bien fait rire tous ! La réponse à toutes vos questions se trouve dans le chapitre mais vous aviez tous déjà plus ou moins deviné, vous connaissez bien nos deux amoureux ;). Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil qui émanèrent au travers la fenêtre du salon, furent assez brutal.

Jo et Henry avaient terminé dans une drôle de position. Henry s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, et Jo avait la tête posée ses genoux, assise accroupie devant lui, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'elle lui avait fait une gâterie.

Elle fut la première à se lever et sut qu'elle avait fait une énorme connerie la veille. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais sa position et ses vêtements lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait dû être folklorique.

Elle porta la main à son front et sentit que tout tournait autour d'elle.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites que ce champagne m'a rendu complètement soule.

Henry qui émana dans le même état, s'étira et regarda la jeune femme qui était assise à genoux, sur le tapis, à regarder leurs vêtements par terre et semblant essayer de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? – demanda-t-il

Jo se retourna lentement et remarqua leurs accoutrements. Ils se détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

La jeune femme se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes, le teint rose de leur party de la veille.

\- Henry… J'espère qu'on n'a pas…

Henry ravala sa salive. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Sa tête ne lui faisait pas tant mal, mais il se sentait comme envahi pas des tas d'émotions négatives.

Jo avait le visage recouvert par le mascara qui avait coulé et les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'assit dans le canapé complètement démonté.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste ? Comme si on m'avait arraché tout mon bonheur ce matin ?

Henry se leva à son tour et essaya de réfléchir. Il vit la bouteille de champagne, mais elle était surtout vidée sur le tapis. Ils ne l'avaient pas bu. Ils sentaient tous les deux le champagne, mais à en juger la tâche sur le canapé… Ils avaient pris une douche bullée.

\- Je ne sais pas Jo… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit après cette soirée au bar.

Jo essaya d'avoir des flashs de la soirée, mais elle se souvenait simplement avoir discuté avec Claudia, avec Stella… Puis un serveur leur avait tendu des coupes de champagne et plus rien. Elle ne savait même pas de quelle façon ils étaient rentrés à la boutique.

Et en voyant le bordel dans le salon, elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle et Henry avaient fait n'importe quoi, des décisions stupides qu'ils allaient regretter tout le reste de leur vie.

Henry s'installa à côté d'elle et ils se regardèrent tous les deux, en se demandant sérieusement ce qui avait bien pu se passer et se demandant si oui ou non ils avaient fait la chose. À voir leurs accoutrements, ils pensaient que oui.

Alors qu'ils se disaient qu'ils craignaient sérieusement, Abe débarqua dans le salon et tenta de faire abstraction du bazar qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Ah salut tous les deux ! Vous vous êtes réveillés de votre folle nuit.

Ils grimacèrent

\- Tu étais là ?

Abe acquiesça et se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être sourd toute la nuit

\- Oui. Je suis arrivé alors que vous étiez vraiment bien en train de vous amuser. Je crois qu'il faut y aller mollo sur l'alcool tous les deux. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Il tenait deux verres de ce remède contre les gueules de bois. Les deux sentirent la nausée arriver rien qu'à voir le contenu.

\- Abe, attends… avant qu'on ne boive cette horreur, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? – demanda Jo

Abe haussa des épaules

\- Moi j'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai débarqué et vous étiez déjà déchaînés. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous étiez bourrés… Vous aviez l'air plutôt défoncés. Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait durant cette soirée, mais ça ne vous a pas trop réussi.

Henry qui savait que Jo était en train de se sentir mal à l'idée que quelque chose de physique soit arrivé, sans qu'ils ne soient consentants tous les deux, demanda

\- Est-ce que tu sais si quelque chose d'intime est arrivé entre nous ?

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'allais pas rester regarder votre spectacle. Vous vous êtes filmés toute la nuit, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous reviendra.

Ils se regardèrent et foncèrent vers l'ordinateur, bousculant Abe au passage.

\- Non, mais faites pas non plus les sauvages

Jo tapota rapidement sur le clavier et ouvrit toutes les vidéos et ils étaient vraiment dans un état second.

Tout avait commencé sur la chanson des _Bee Gees_ où ils étaient déjà déshabillés. Henry se frappa le front avec sa main.

Jo resta complètement abasourdie

\- Ça peut pas être nous, c'est pas possible

\- Oh je vous assure que c'est très possible – railla Abe

Ils continuaient de regarder les vidéos. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien. Pas même d'avoir sauté sur le canapé ni d'avoir dansé aussi collés, rien du tout. Puis au moment de la chanson de _Dirty Dancing_ , ils virent ce fameux moment où Jo avait sauté sur les genoux d'Henry pour l'embrasser.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux de l'écran comme si ce qu'ils voyaient était truqué et dirent d'une seule et même voix

\- On s'est embrassé ?

Abe déposa les deux verres en entendant ceci et se plaça entre eux

\- Vraiment ? Je veux voir.

Il appuya sur le retour arrière et vit le baiser intense qu'ils avaient échangé au son de "Time of my life".

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment alors que Jo et Henry étaient rouges, plutôt frustrés quant au fait qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas du tout ce moment et surtout qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement conscience lorsqu'il s'était passé.

Ils craignaient ce qu'ils allaient voir par la suite, mais au final, après ce baiser, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis ou plutôt évanouis, il fallait être honnête.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- On n'a rien fait ! – affirma Jo, en se frottant lourdement le visage.

Ils se laissèrent tomber par terre et Jo attrapa son téléphone qui avait de nombreux messages d'Hanson en leur demandant c'était quoi leur problème.

\- Oh non… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Elle fouilla dans sa photothèque et trouva les vidéos qu'ils avaient faits. Sur plusieurs ils chantaient plutôt mal pour le coup, et dansaient collés serrés, si près que cela ressemblait surtout à des mouvements sexuels.

Ils racontaient n'importe quoi et entre tout ça, ils avaient pris de nombreuses photos où on voyait clairement leur état second.

Et ce qu'ils disaient aussi n'était pas mal.

\- Henry va me botter les fesses ce soir, hein, t'aimerais ça hein ?

\- Oh j'adorerais, tu as des fesses tellement parfaites. Et si fermes !

\- Tu peux toucher !

Elle faisait descendre la caméra où Henry caressait assez sensuellement son derrière. Ce dernier se fit tout petit devant l'écran, en voyant le regard que Jo lui lançait.

\- On peut dire que t'en as profité

\- Tu m'as demandé je te signale !

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, apparemment ils auraient pu faire tout et n'importe quoi, dans leur état ils s'étaient donné mutuellement leur accord même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

\- Bon une chance que je n'ai envoyé que ça à Mike…

Elle fit défiler les messages et vit le nom de Gates et de Lucas. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux et rigola nerveusement…

\- Ah… Ah… Tuez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Je veux rester dans une cave pour le reste de ma vie.

Henry regarda son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait envoyé le tout à leur boss. Lucas serait probablement très content de voir qu'ils en avaient profité, mais Gates ne serait sans doute pas du même avis.

Henry finit par trouver une théorie

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule drogue qui aurait pu nous rendre ainsi et nous donner l'envie de nous pendre ce matin.

Jo qui avait la tête entre ses bras la releva, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux comme _l'Exorciste_. Ce qui effraya quelque peu Abe, qui restait à l'écart.

\- Ah oui ? T'es expert de drogue maintenant ?

\- Dans les fêtes d'ados ou même de jeunes adultes, elle est beaucoup utilisée. Quelqu'un a certainement mis une dose dans notre champagne. Et à mon humble avis, on était sous ecstasy.

Jo ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais consommé de drogue de sa vie, mais pour une première elle avait fait fort. Henry également, même en 200 ans.

\- Mais attends – essaya-t-elle de raisonner – si quelqu'un nous a drogués, ça veut dire que…

\- Que quelqu'un se doute qu'on fait partie de la police et ils voulaient certainement nous empêcher d'en découvrir trop pour hier soir.

Pour l'instant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, de qui aurait pu mettre une dose dans leurs verres vu qu'ils avaient pris le champagne en cours de route… À moins que le serveur en ait mis dans tous les verres, mais cela semblait tout de même gros.

\- Claudia nous a rapidement fauchés compagnie hier soir. On n'a pas réussi à la faire plus parler et ensuite ça a été le trou noir.

Henry n'avait que quelques rapides flashs de leur soirée. Il voyait deux corps en ébullition sur la piste de danse et Jo et lui se lâchant comme jamais. Dans un coin de sa tête il avait cru repérer Miguel et Claudia discuter et Miguel était venu sur la piste un peu plus tard et avait fait des gestes qui lui paraissaient assez étrangers… Comme un samouraï. Mais il était bien trop dans le brouillard pour se faire une idée plus précise. Il avait besoin de se réveiller et certainement de quinze tasses de café.

Abe les pressa

\- Bon allez ! Arrêtez de tergiverser et buvez-moi ça ! Vous penserez mieux quand vous aurez les idées plus claires et ça aidera sûrement à nettoyer votre brouillard.

Il leur tendit un verre chacun et ils secouèrent la tête.

\- Non ! Pas ce remède dégoûtant

\- Taisez-vous et buvez ! Je pense que vous avez fait assez de dégâts depuis hier soir et en plus vous avez brisé mon canapé avec vos sauts de kangourous. Ensuite, allez me prendre une douche parce que j'en ai marre de sentir le champagne sur vous et venez prendre un petit déjeuner. Et on ne se rendort pas, sinon je vous tire par les doigts de pieds jusqu'en bas. Vous êtes vraiment une bande de bras cassés.

Il leur laissa les verres et s'éloigna après avoir retiré le tapis pour le mettre au lavage. Il ne cessa pas de tempêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en bas.

Jo et Henry avalèrent le remède d'une seule traite et tirèrent une longue grimace.

\- C'est toujours aussi dégueulasse – se lamenta Jo, qui aurait préféré rester en boule sur le plancher.

Mais le brouillard se dissipait avec l'effet du remède. Ils parvinrent à se lever et regardèrent l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Ils ignoraient s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, mais dans tous les cas, il fallait à tout prix qu'ils retrouvent qui avait voulu les faire taire et leurs doutes se posaient déjà sur deux personnes en particulier.

 **###**

Après leur douche, leur petit déjeuner, Jo et Henry avaient finalement retrouvé plus ou moins leurs esprits. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils avaient pu se laisser berner par une coupe de champagne qui leur avait fait faire des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait en un bon jour et surtout pas Henry.

Après avoir retrouvé quelques flashs de leur soirée purement dingue, ils furent capables de raconter à Abe le fait que Miguel et Claudia avaient beaucoup discuté dans leur coin, pendant qu'ils s'éclataient sur la piste. Au détour d'une conversation, Henry se rappela très bien parmi les sons bruyants qu'il y avait eu que Miguel avait confirmé à Claudia qu'il avait fait mettre un comprimé dans les deux verres destinés à Jo et Henry et le serveur avait été payé pour les servir en premier et faire en sorte qu'ils prennent les verres qu'ils avaient pris, sans se poser plus de questions.

Jo avait été rapidement mis dans le mood de la fête et n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à ce détail, mais effectivement, après avoir mangé et retrouvé un semblant de dignité, toutes les images de la soirée lui revenaient en tête et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant humiliée elle-même.

Apparemment, ils étaient rentrés en taxi parce qu'il était clair que jamais elle n'aurait pu les reconduire à la boutique en un seul morceau.

Ils furent déçus de savoir que Miguel rentrait dans le jeu de Claudia, mais il y avait de tas de motivations qui auraient pu le pousser à le faire.

Quand même bien c'était un dimanche, ils durent appeler leurs collègues pour les rejoindre au poste et leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, le fait qu'il avait déjà un mobile pour arrêter Claudia pour avoir provoqué l'accident de Luke au moins. Quant au meurtrier, s'ils parvenaient à la faire parler, ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils auraient rapidement un nom, si elle n'était pas responsable des deux.

Les deux jeunes gens durent se faire déposer par Abe pour récupérer la voiture de la jeune femme qui était restée près du bar et elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire remorquer.

Une fois dans la voiture de la détective, il y eut un long et embarrassant silence. Jo avait les doigts posés sur le volant et tapotait nerveusement ses ongles dessus. Chacun repensait évidemment à ce qui s'était passé pendant toute la soirée. Tous leurs souvenirs ou presque leur étaient revenus. D'un côté, ils étaient soulagés parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais de l'autre, ils étaient encore gênés de ce baiser venu de nulle part et surtout, les poses, les danses et l'habillement dans lequel ils étaient.

On pouvait dire que pour le coup, ils s'étaient vus sous tous les angles.

Henry regarda sa jeune partenaire, en biais. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Leur visage avait toujours cette adoration à la tomate, mais il y avait comme une certaine frustration dans l'air. Évidemment, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ils savaient que leurs corps avaient réagi à ce baiser… Ils auraient tout de même souhaité que cela se passe dans des circonstances différentes.

\- Euh Henry… À propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

Elle finit par relever les yeux pour voir qu'il la fixait.

\- Euh… Je…

Henry tenta de l'aider

\- On peut dire que cet effet nous aura vraiment retournés. Toi et moi, on a été carrément à l'opposé de ce qu'on est en général.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais la couleur de leur visage ne disparut pas pour autant.

\- C'est vrai… Tous mes souvenirs sont en train de faire surface et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils ont mis là dans, mais ça déménage…

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- C'est souvent ce qui se passe avec l'ecstasy. Je n'ai jamais touché de drogue de ma vie, mais ils n'ont pas choisi la plus facile. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Jo se frotta le visage

\- Ils auraient pu nous achever s'ils le voulaient.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Je ne pense pas… Leur but n'était que de nous distraire pour qu'on ne puisse pas leur poser de questions… Donc l'un des deux sait que nous sommes flics ou sans doute les deux.

Jo hocha lentement la tête

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne vont pas nous échapper comme ça. Droguer des forces de l'ordre, mais là, ils mériteraient bien leurs deux mois en prison juste pour ça.

Jo savait que son argument était stupide puisque le fait qu'ils étaient sous couverture était à leurs propres risques et périls et cela ne fonctionnerait pas devant le juge, vu que personne ne savait l'autorité qu'elle avait au moment des faits.

Et bien sûr son seul témoignage, ne suffisait pas. L'effet de drogue pourrait leur faire raconter tout et n'importe quoi donc ils devraient travailler avec ce qu'ils avaient et mettre de côté le fait qu'on avait tenté de les faire taire même si pas radicalement.

Jo demanda, en mordillant fortement ses lèvres

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout si la drogue ne nous a fait pas mise à terre ? Je veux dire… On n'était pas très habillé, on a passé notre temps à se chercher et se désirer… Est-ce que tu… Enfin crois-tu qu'on aurait vraiment pu sauter le pas ?

Henry la fixa très longuement, trop longuement. Chacun se perdit dans les yeux de l'autre et revit encore une fois ce baiser qui avait été fait avec tant d'assurance de la part de Jo. Même s'ils étaient sous effet, il avait semblé si naturel à Henry. Toute cette connexion avait été tout simplement spontanée. Avec la manière dont ils se regardaient, Henry se rappelait ce moment où elle n'était pas partie à Paris. La tension sexuelle qui avait émané entre eux était presque similaire à celle qui était en train de se produire à ce moment même.

Ils semblaient connaître la réponse. Si Abe n'avait pas interrompu leur moment pour cette histoire de Paris, Henry avait été persuadé qu'un seul baiser n'aurait pas pu les arrêter, ils étaient bien trop en proie du désir à cet instant et le réveil aurait été dans les bras d'une belle Hispanique.

Ils savaient que les chances qu'ils partagent un moment fusionnel avaient été grandes, même s'ils n'étaient pas maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Ils poussèrent un soupir commun. Peut-être serait-il temps de considérer à cette relation qu'ils ne faisaient qu'imaginer.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Enfin ! Il faut qu'on aille au 11 et on va certainement se faire taper sur les doigts pour notre comportement, mais bon, tant pis c'est la vie… Ils comprendront.

\- Ou ils se ficheront de nous – affirma Henry

Jo approuva, mais bon, après la marche de la honte, il fallait quand même pouvoir se relever et affronter la réalité.

Heureusement pour eux, le commissariat était plutôt vide le dimanche. Ils avaient déjà fait venir leurs collègues qui étaient supposés être en week-end.

En arrivant, ils sentirent quelques regards sur eux. Jo s'était assurée qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé les vidéos au commissariat entier, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais les choses devaient aller vite dans un si petit bureau.

Ils marchèrent comme des robots vers le bureau de Gates, qui les attendaient de pied ferme, avec Lucas et Hanson.

En rentrant, ils se firent observer de la tête aux pieds. Surtout de la part de Gates. Lucas pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie suite aux vidéos que les deux lui avaient envoyés. Hanson ne semblait pas être en mesure de leur dire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est de secouer la tête négativement.

Quant à Gates, elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Elle avait les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Jo et Henry se sentirent encore plus mis à nu qu'avec Reece… Elle allait certainement les réprimander, d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue jusqu'à présent.

Jo tenta de détendre l'atmosphère

\- Salut tout le monde… Franchement, ne nous regardez pas comme ça… On se sent déjà assez mal que vous ayez eu à subir les délires de Morgan et Martinez.

Hanson regarda leur boss. Il en avait déjà eu pour son grade la veille à se demander ce qu'ils leur prenaient, avant de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas dans leur état normal, mais cela avait été à la limite de l'aliénation.

\- J'espère pour vous deux que vous avez une bonne excuse pour votre comportement d'hier soir ? En plein milieu d'une enquête, vous trouvez le moyen d'être bourrés ? Je pensais que vous étiez là-bas pour travailler, pas pour tomber si bas – aboya Gates ! – vous êtes incroyables ! Je pensais avoir tout vu avec vous deux, mais je dois avouer que je ne vous imaginais pas si dévergondés.

Jo et Henry se sentirent affreusement mal. Gates aurait pu leur donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses et ne pas écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Reece aurait laissé passer même si elle aurait prétendu le contraire. Elle aurait surtout été amusée de leur situation, mais n'en aurait rien montré devant eux. Mais tout le monde devait reconnaître que Gates était tout de même bien plus effrayante et ils ne savaient jamais ce qui était bon à faire avec elle.

\- Euh on a une explication – murmura Henry d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait tout bonnement pas, lui qui était toujours très sûr de lui.

Gates continuait de garder ce sourcil haussé, ce qui ne rassurait pas le moins du monde le couple.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Vous aviez décidé de jouer à saute-mouton hier soir et d'en faire profiter tous vos collègues ? On va être honnête, on a tous remarqué la tension sexuelle entre vous, mais un moment donné, gardez vos bêtises pour vous.

Lucas s'étouffa en voulant cacher son rire. Jo et Henry avaient une couleur méconnaissable. Gates ne leur laissait aucune chance.

\- Sir… Non c'est… Henry et moi, on… On n'a vraiment pas voulu ce qui s'est passé. Tout ceci était incontrôlé et d'ailleurs on s'excuse pour les vidéos et les photos assez compromettantes que vous avez pu avoir, mais disons que nous n'étions pas vraiment maîtres de nous-mêmes…

Apparemment, peu importe l'excuse qu'ils tentaient d'inventer, cela ne fonctionnait pas avec le lieutenant, qui continuait de les regarder tour à tour comme si elle allait les passer au laser.

Henry n'avait jamais souhaité revenir dans la rivière qu'à ce moment, comme ça il n'aurait pas à répondre d'un tel acte, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux adolescents en rut.

Gates finit par demander

\- Alors si ce n'était pas contrôlé… Dans quoi vous êtes-vous fourré encore ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et finirent donc par avouer ce qui s'était passé.

\- Il se trouve que Jo et moi avons été drogués à notre insu… Lors de la sortie au bar avec le reste de la troupe. Vu nos effets et l'état dans lequel on était ce matin, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait d'ecstasy. Qui a été mélangée au champagne qu'on nous a servi.

Gates resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Et tout le monde se demandait à quelle sauce le couple allait être mangé.

Elle finit par pousser un long soupir

\- Ça vous apprendra à boire n'importe quoi ! Sérieusement, faites un peu attention. Ces jeunes alors !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard complice. Elle finit donc par leur demander

\- Trêves de plaisanteries ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Quelqu'un se doute de votre identité ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent

\- C'est la théorie qu'Henry a établie, ce matin lorsque les souvenirs nous sont partiellement revenus. Il a entendu Claudia et Miguel parler du fait qu'ils avaient déposé un comprimé dans nos verres de champagne. Henry pense que le serveur a été payé généreusement pour nous les servir et nous mettre dans l'état dans lequel on était. Donc ils sont d'une manière ou d'une autre, au courant qu'on est sous couverture et qu'on compte mettre la main sur le responsable qui a tué Tammy.

Henry ajouta

\- De plus, Jo et moi avons un mobile. Nous avons discuté avec Luke Matthews hier, l'autre danseur qui a eu un accident de moto il y a deux mois. Avec son autorisation, nous sommes partis au garage où la moto est toujours en réparation et il se trouve qu'elle a été sabotée. Grâce au bon œil de Jo, nous avons découvert une perle qui provient d'une boucle d'oreille et qui appartient à Claudia. Nous n'avons pas réussi à la faire vraiment parler hier soir et naturellement elle a été plus rapide pour nous faire taire, mais nous avons déjà au moins quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

Jo continua

\- De ce fait, on se dit que si on peut obtenir des aveux pour le sabotage, on en obtiendra sans doute pour Tammy, si elle est la responsable, mais il faut avouer qu'Henry et moi, on commence à douter que mademoiselle la pimbêche soit innocente.

Gates acquiesça

\- Très bien ! Alors, faites ce que vous avez à faire et trouvez-moi le coupable… Et par pitié, restez loin des boîtes de nuit parce que ça ne vous réussit vraiment pas.

Elle les bouscula tous dehors sans rajouter davantage. Le groupe se regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant que Jo et Henry se sont remis de leur partie de jambes en l'air ? – demanda Hanson, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du couple.

Lucas était hilare. Jamais ils ne laisseraient leurs amis s'en sortir de la sorte.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé – cria Jo, mais d'une voix peu convaincante

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites ! Mais vu les vidéos à moitié sexuelles que vous nous avez envoyées, excusez-moi d'avoir des doutes. Je les ai montrées à Karen, elle aussi pense qu'il y a un petit touche pipi là dans.

Jo crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer, mais Henry lui fit signe d'ignorer.

\- On s'est endormi avant si vous voulez tout savoir, détective ! Donc je confirme, même si nos souvenirs ne sont revenus que ce matin après avoir mangé et pris une douche, que rien de physique n'est arrivé entre nous.

Jo fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- On n'aurait pas oublié !

Henry rentra dans son jeu en acquiesçant vivement. Elle parvint tout de même à emboucher un coin à Hanson et Lucas qui se regardèrent avec dégoût. Et il n'était pas question qu'ils partagent le fait que dans leur folie, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils n'auraient pas fini d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Henry tapa dans ses mains

\- Je dois retourner voir le corps de Tammy ! Quelque chose m'interpelle avec Miguel depuis hier soir, en dehors du fait qu'il semble complice avec Claudia et j'aimerais tenter quelque chose, voir si mes suspicions se confirment.

Il regarda Hanson

\- A-t-on encore l'épée quelque part ?

Hanson acquiesça

\- Oui ! Elle est avec toutes les autres pièces à conviction de nos affaires. Pourquoi ?

\- Si vous pouviez aller me la chercher, j'en aurais besoin pour tester ma théorie.

Hanson ne posa pas davantage de questions et s'éclipsa pour aller récupérer ce qu'Henry avait demandé. Jo et Lucas le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais ce dernier leur fit simplement comprendre qu'il gérait la situation et qu'il fallait suivre son raisonnement, une fois qu'il aurait l'épée en main.

De retour devant le corps, Henry prit l'épée et observa bien la blessure de la victime.

Il essaya de calculer le coup de l'impact et la force qu'il aurait fallu pour réussir à lui faire l'entaille qu'elle avait eue avec la pointe de l'épée. Il aurait également fallu faire des mouvements spécifiques.

\- Des mouvements spécifiques ? – répéta Jo en écho, lorsqu'Henry leur expliqua la situation

Il acquiesça

\- Oui ! Quelqu'un qui serait capable de manier l'épée avec une bonne précision, sans se faire mal…

Il revit les flashs de Miguel qui faisait des mouvements de samouraï. Jusqu'à la soirée, Henry n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais c'était toujours des mouvements qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il dansait avec eux, en dehors du fait qu'ils jouaient les gladiateurs.

Henry se précipita vers son bureau et fouilla dans le dossier où ils avaient rangé tout le lot de CV de la troupe de danse. Celui de Miguel était dedans, il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir vu passer le soir où il s'était endormi alors qu'il aurait dû faire sa part du job.

Il regarda rapidement les expériences du jeune homme ou les sports qu'il pratiquait. Jo était derrière lui, le menton sur son épaule, en essayant de voir ce qu'il voyait. Hanson et Lucas restaient en retrait et murmuraient entre eux de combien ils devaient augmenter le pari.

\- C'est ça ! Voilà ! Je pense qu'on tient notre coupable – annonça-t-il joyeusement, en se retournant vers deux collègues tandis que Jo parcourait le CV pour essayer de comprendre.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être perdue.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ? – demanda-t-elle – parce que je t'avoue que tes charades, je ne comprends pas.

Henry tenta de ne pas s'exciter dans tous les sens comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose.

\- Miguel a fait de l'escrime et il en a fait pendant près de 15 ans. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est capable de manier une épée comme celle qui a servi pour tuer Tammy. Avec une précision parfaite. Regarde, il a même participé à des concours. Il fait toujours des espèces de mouvements de samouraï... Et en regardant le corps de Tammy de plus près et en évaluant les mouvements de Miguel, de mémoire, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'elle a été tuée par un mouvement couramment appelé le coupé en escrime, à la seule différence que la lame n'a pas contourné Tammy, mais l'a touchée de plein fouet pas de face, mais elle a été attaquée par l'arrière, ne lui laissant quasiment aucune chance de survie.

Chacun se regarda, complètement abasourdi. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Henry pour trouver des choses aussi rapidement, avec seulement quelques mouvements aléatoires.

À l'entendre, on pouvait difficilement croire que la veille cet homme avait été sous l'effet de l'ecstasy.

Jo essaya de le suivre

\- Bon ! Alors, attends. Donc, tu nous dis que Miguel est responsable de la mort de Tammy. Est-ce que tu en es certain ?

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe et se retourna vers la détective, comme si les deux autres n'existaient tout simplement pas.

\- On va dire que je suis à 85% sûr de moi. C'est juste que sa manière de faire les choses et puis son regard était particulièrement fuyant lorsqu'on a mentionné Tammy.

Jo fronça des sourcils pour tenter de se remémorer son visage lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Tammy, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Effectivement ! Ça me revient ! Mais et pour Claudia alors ? On était tellement sûrs qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir là dans ?

Henry commença à faire les cent pas et tout le monde sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'avoir la nausée.

\- Claudia n'est pas responsable d'avoir tué Tammy. Ils ont travaillé main dans la main il n'y a pas de doute. Elle était censée provoquer l'accident de Luke, ce qu'elle a fait. Et elle est sans nul doute celle qui a dérobé l'épée. Mais elle a demandé à Miguel de faire le sale travail. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Tammy, il s'est laissé aveugler par sa haine et voilà.

Hanson comprenait bien où il voulait en venir, mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur l'épée… Si Miguel voulait nier les faits, il le pourrait et le juge pourrait très bien le croire.

\- Mais doc ! Les empreintes sur l'épée sont non existantes ? – ce fut Lucas, qui dit tout haut ce que le détective pensait tout bas.

Henry sourit

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il est vrai qu'elles ont été parfaitement nettoyées, sans aucune erreur possible. À mon avis, Claudia et Miguel savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais les empreintes qui ont été nettoyées ne sont que celles sur la lame et sur le coup aucun de nous n'a pensé au manche…

À voir le regard des trois autres, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés dans son explication o combien scientifique ! Du vrai Henry Morgan que c'était là.

Il se disait qu'il valait mieux leur faire une démonstration plutôt que de rester là à tenter de leur expliquer.

\- Miguel a mis des gants pour commettre son crime, ça, c'est évident. Il a nettoyé toutes ses traces pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas. Mais comme je le disais, personne n'a fait attention au manche, jusqu'à présent.

Avec une pince, il attrapa quelque chose qui avait été complètement invisible aux yeux de tout le monde, même Lucas, qui trotta jusqu'à son boss pour prendre ce qu'il tenait et la mettre dans une boîte hermétique. Hanson et Jo se rapprochèrent.

\- Un cheveu ? –dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Lucas le regarda de plus près et rigola

\- Je dirais plutôt un poil !

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir un poil de quoi.

\- De barbe – répondit Henry

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Miguel avait une petite barbe plutôt évidente. Voilà leur mobile, voilà leurs preuves et voilà le meurtrier. Jo fit un petit sourire.

\- Bien jouer, Henry ! J'appelle tout de suite Gates et on file chez Miguel et chez Claudia et ils vont se faire arrêter, tous les deux, sans aucune exception.

 **###**

Ils rendirent d'abord visite à Claudia et en voyant Jo et Henry plantés devant la porte, elle haussa un sourcil

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Jo tenta une petite approche amicale

\- Oh rien ! En ce dimanche ensoleillé et froid, Henry et moi on se disait qu'on avait envie de se geler les fesses et se promener dans le quartier pour pourquoi pas venir vous rendre visite.

Claudia ne la trouva pas du tout drôle et resta plantée devant sa porte, en croisant des bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris la journée pour vous reposer ? C'est dommage. Hier soir, vous aviez l'air de vous amuser. Demain, on recommence, donc vous auriez peut-être dû rester dans votre canapé.

Jo la regarda longuement sans lâcher ce petit sourire ironique qui était plaqué sur son visage.

Elle sortit le sachet hermétique et le donna à Claudia, qui blanchit.

\- Vous reconnaissez cette perle n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous appartient. Elle a été retrouvée sur la moto de Luke. Henry a confirmé qu'elle avait été sabotée. Et nous allons arrêter Miguel pour le meurtre de Tammy, mais vous êtes complice.

Claudia pouffa

\- C'est une caméra cachée ?

Henry répondit

\- Ne faites pas semblant, vous aviez déjà compris notre statut ou plutôt celui de Jo.

La jeune femme sortit son badge et fit un large sourire

\- NYPD ! Je ne suis pas chanteuse, ni danseuse, mais détective et Henry est mon légiste. Mais vous le saviez déjà, en tout cas vous aviez pensé qu'on était tous les deux flics. Vous avez tenté de nous faire taire hier avec votre ecstasy pour ne pas qu'on remette la main ni sur vous par rapport à Luke ou Miguel pour le meurtre que vous lui collez sur le dos, vu que vous êtes celle qui a dérobé l'épée. Tournez-vous, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre et complicité de meurtre.

Claudia savait bien qu'elle n'aurait nulle part où aller. Elle soupira et se tourna pour que Jo lui passe les menottes.

Jo reçut un texto.

\- Oh ! Mes collègues viennent d'arrêter Miguel également. C'est bien, vous allez être voisins de cellule pour un bon bout de temps.

Miguel n'avait même pas cherché à renier les accusations, mais dans sa voix il y avait quand même beaucoup de regrets. Il était évident que Claudia l'avait assez poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Le mobile avait donc été le crime passionnel et la tentative par jalousie.

Les gens tuaient vraiment pour trois fois rien. Malgré la folie dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés, tout le monde félicita Jo et Henry pour leur bon travail et les deux jeunes gens durent annoncer la nouvelle à Derek, qui fut vraiment peiné de perdre deux de ses éléments. Mais Claudia était remplaçable. Quelqu'un d'autre de la troupe prendrait sa place pour mener les chorégraphies et chanter. Il était un peu peiné que Miguel ait pu être derrière tout ça également, mais chacun connaissait parfaitement bien les pas et était fin prêt pour le spectacle alors ils feraient avec ce qu'ils savaient.

Jo et Henry n'étaient plus trop certains de continuer de jouer leur rôle maintenant que leur enquête était terminée, mais Derek les supplia de rester jusqu'à la représentation, qui aurait lieu le jour même de la Thanksgiving. Ils acceptèrent juste parce qu'ils avaient quand même travaillé dur pour ceci et que tout le monde les embêta leur disant qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils voient ça.

De ce fait comme le spectacle avait lieu vers 17h, Jo avait proposé à Henry de tout de suite l'accompagner jusqu'à Harlem pour le repas de Thanksgiving qui aurait lieu le soir même et lui proposa de rester tout le week-end avec eux, sans la moindre arrière-pensée et elle lui promit de se méfier du champagne.

Abe l'encouragea puisque de toute manière, Fawn lui avait également proposé de passer le week-end entier avec elle alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la boutique allait être entièrement fermée, sans personne à la maison.

Dans des moments comme ça, Henry était bien heureux de ne plus avoir Adam dans les pattes.

Le spectacle connu un franc succès et même à la fin, tout le monde cria presque à Jo et Henry de s'embrasser mais ils n'allaient pas en faire profiter leurs amis qui n'allaient jamais les lâcher avec tout ceci.

Victoria Gates était de la partie et n'avait pas hésité à envoyer les quelques vidéos qu'elle avait prise lors de la représentation, à Joanna Reece , qui lui avait rapidement répondu en disant que c'était une chose à laquelle elle aurait souhaité et avait terminé en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent ce bon travail et que cette première sous couverture avait dû provoquer des étincelles entre Jo et Henry et Victoria lui répondit « tu n'as pas idée et ils me fatiguent mais je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec ».

Après le spectacle en coulisses, Derek remercia chaleureusement Jo et Henry

\- Merci énormément tous les deux d'avoir participé à ce show et de m'avoir aidé pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Croyez-moi que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé et désormais je vais faire d'autant plus attention aux acteurs que je sélectionne mais vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse et j'ai apprécié votre compagnie.

Jo et Henry sourirent

\- Nous aussi – répondirent-ils en chœur

Ils eurent le droit à une belle étreinte et pendant que Jo discutait avec Stella qui était aussi émue qu'eux, Derek prit Henry à part.

\- Je sais que vous êtes partenaires et que vous travaillez ensemble mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous mettre en couple tous les deux parce que vous êtes merveilleux. Je regrette le fait que vous ayez déjà un job et que je dois maintenant chercher d'autres acteurs pour vos personnages mais franchement, cette alchimie est admirable.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin et son regard ne put se détacher de Jo qui riait aux éclats et apparemment était en train d'échanger ses coordonnées avec Stella.

Derek le regarda d'un air sous-entendu.

Henry murmura

\- Vous avez peut-être raison ! Il y a sans doute quelque chose de plus entre nous.

Derek lui tapota l'épaule en lui souhaitant bon courage. Stella fit une étreinte à Jo et également une à Henry et les deux restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Jo soupira, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

\- Alors, prêt à passer un weekend de folie chez les Martinez ?

Henry enroula un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Quand il s'agit d'accompagner ma partenaire, je suis toujours prêt.

Ils se sourirent sincèrement et ce fut sur cette note (littéralement) que cette affaire se termina. Une affaire qui avait connu un peu de fraicheur parmi tout ce drame qu'ils avaient eu depuis le mois de septembre.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _vous allez adorer la première partie du prochain chapitre ;)_


	39. Fortunée mais sans coeur

_Merci merci de vos reviews, très ravie que ça vous plaise :). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ;), surtout une bonne partie du début avant l'enquête. Erm, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture_

 _Légère référence à Diamonds are forever (1x13)_

* * *

Jo avait prévenu sa mère qu'Henry passerait le weekend avec eux. Évidemment, cette dernière n'avait pas pu se contenir et hurler dans les oreilles de sa fille, en disant qu'elle espérait que cela aboutirait à quelque chose.

Cela avait fait soupiré la jeune fille qui en avait un peu assez que sa mère se prenne pour une diseuse de bonnes aventures. Enfin, un peu comme tout le monde.

Une fois garé devant la maison familiale où elle avait passé 20 ans de sa vie, Jo resta perplexe. Elle était très proche de sa mère mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'au mieux, elle préférait ne pas revenir dans le quartier. Parfois elle se demandait comment sa mère faisait pour rester dans un tel voisinage mais elle se rappelait que personne ne l'approchait et qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus dans le coin le plus craignos du quartier. Pas depuis que tout le monde savait que Jo était flic, que Victor était en prison et avait été leader d'un groupe et qu'Isabel ne laissait rien passer. Au moins, ils avaient la paix.

Henry jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, en la voyant appuyée contre la voiture, presqu'hésitante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? – lui demanda-t-il

Jo cligna des yeux et regarda le légiste, en esquissant un sourire

\- Oui ! Désolée ! Juste que, je ne reviens pas souvent par ici. Parfois j'aurais souhaité que ma mère déménage mais je suppose qu'elle a bien trop de fierté.

Henry pouffa

\- Et je dirais que vu ce que tu m'as raconté et vu la dernière fois quand je l'ai vue, effectivement, elle n'aurait aucune raison de partir si personne ne lui cherche des noises.

Jo fit un signe de tête. Ils avancèrent et montèrent les marches du browstone. Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres

\- Je te préviens ! Ma mère considère à nous marier une fois que tu auras franchi cette porte, donc fais abstraction de ces moments de folie… Elle peut être terrible quand elle veut.

Henry éclata de rire et lui frotta doucement le bras

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne me laisserais pas distraire.

Jo avait prévenu Henry que sa sœur, son mari et ses enfants seraient là. Luis serait également de la partie, juste pour le diner, il devait retourner dans son établissement de cure par la suite.

Elle appuya doucement sur la poignée et cria en franchissant le vestibule

\- Maman ! Je suis à la maison !

Elle entendit un grand bruit et elle grimaça. Elle allait encore se faire sauter dessus. Henry eut à peine le temps de prendre connaissance du hall que deux petites têtes brunes arrivèrent comme des fusées depuis une pièce qui devait être le salon et foncèrent vers Jo.

\- Tatie Jo ! –crièrent-ils

La jeune femme dut laisser tomber ses sacs et se mettre accroupie avant de perdre l'équilibre et que deux enfants se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau lui sautent dans les bras.

À la vue de tant d'amour, Henry regarda la scène tendrement.

\- Salut mes chéris ! Il faudrait arrêter de grandir. Qu'est-ce que maman vous donne comme ça ?

Elle leur chatouilla chacun le ventre et Henry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Les deux petits riaient aux éclats.

La petite fille tendit ses bras quand Jo se releva

\- Tu me potes ?

Son frère envahit son espace personnel et tendit ses bras également

\- Non pote moi !

C'était le petit rituel dès que Jo voyait ses neveux. L'un comme l'autre voulait à tout prix être porté par leur tante. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rebaissa

\- J'ai deux bras les enfants, allez, chacun s'accroche et personne ne tombe.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Jo se retourna vers Henry qui aurait eu sérieusement besoin d'un bavoir.

\- Henry ! Je te présente Ana et Sacha. Les enfants de ma sœur. Comme je te le disais, ils ont 4 ans. Dites bonjour !

Les deux petits regardèrent Henry d'un air intimidé. Henry n'était pas surpris. Les enfants étaient toujours comme ça au premier abord.

\- Jour' – répondirent-ils d'une toute petite voix

\- Bonjour les enfants ! – répondit calmement et d'une voix paternelle qui semblait directement les mettre en confiance.

Henry voyait bien la ressemblance de famille. Ana et Sacha avaient tout de petits hispaniques. On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Ils avaient des cheveux un peu ondulés, il supposa que Clara devait les avoir ainsi ou bien son mari. Et juste quand il se fit la réflexion, une voix féminine raisonna depuis la cuisine, en les rejoignant dans le hall.

\- Les enfants ! Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser respirer tatie Jo ! Vous abusez !

Jo déposa ses neveux quand sa sœur s'approcha et elles se firent un grand sourire.

\- Hey ma petite sœur préférée ! Ça fait un bail ma chérie

\- Salut Cla ! Oui ça fait longtemps ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tes petits monstres n'arrêtent pas de pousser

Clara semblait désespérée

\- Eh oui ! Malheureusement. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils venaient au monde.

Elles se firent une très longue étreinte. Henry les regarda en souriant. Il y avait une bonne complicité entre les deux sœurs et il pouvait le sentir. Il s'était trompé, Clara avait les cheveux droits et ils semblaient naturels. Les petites boucles provenaient sans nul doute du mari.

Jo se détacha de sa sœur et regarda Henry. En la voyant bien de face, Henry se rendit compte de la ressemblance entre les deux. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même taille mais les traits tellement similaires qu'il était impossible de dire qu'elles n'étaient pas de la même famille.

\- Clara ! Je te présente Henry Morgan, mon légiste, on travaille ensemble depuis un an. Henry, voici ma grande sœur Clara.

Clara fit un énorme sourire. Apparemment, sa petite sœur lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui.

Ils se serrèrent la main

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Bon sang, ma sœur a tellement bon goût.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel non sans rougir. Henry fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous en connaissez plus sur moi que sur sa vie ?

Clara acquiesça. Jo leva les bras au ciel

\- Oh ça va hein ! Henry, fais attention à tes chevilles !

Clara frotta le dos de sa sœur

\- Je te charrie ! Ça fait bien longtemps, je n'en ai pas toujours l'occasion. En tout cas, bienvenue chez nous Henry, j'espère que vous allez passer un très bon weekend en compagnie de la folle famille Martinez.

Henry hocha poliment la tête

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Clara regarda sa sœur d'un air sous-entendu. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Jo préférait l'ignorer. Elle était sans doute de pair avec leur mère.

Les deux petits prirent chacun la main d'Henry et sans même qu'il ne puisse agir, l'entrainèrent dans le salon.

Clara retint un fou rire en voyant le visage de Jo tourner au rouge pivoine et s'imaginant sans doute leur future famille.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Jo

\- Hey ! On dirait que ton Henry sait s'y prendre avec les enfants ! D'habitude il leur faut au moins quelques heures avant de se familiariser. Il a donc déjà leur bénédiction.

Jo soupira

\- Ne commence pas !

Clara ne lâcha pas son sourire évident. Jo préféra changer de sujet

\- Bon où est maman ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu sauter sur Henry et m'étouffer au plus haut point.

\- Elle revient dans un instant, elle est partie chercher la dinde à la boucherie.

Jo ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas encore amené Henry dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec sa sœur pour qu'il dépose ses affaires. Il y avait un lit deux places et un lit une place qui avait été le sien. Clara avait décidé de changer de lit quand le sien devenait beaucoup trop serré à son gout. Celui de Jo avait un lit-tiroir et il était adapté à une taille adulte alors elle n'avait jamais fait la demande pour le changer. Henry prendrait le lit de sa sœur et elle reprendrait le sien, pour éviter toute confusion. Même si la pensée de partager la même chambre que lui, la fit grandement rougir.

Elle remarqua aussi que le mari de sa sœur n'était nulle part

\- Et où est Julio ?

\- Il travaille aujourd'hui ! Il nous rejoindra pour le dîner mais sera là tout le weekend également. Il a pris le shift d'un collègue aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement mais il a dit qu'il quitterait plus tôt pour nous rejoindre. Et Luis devrait arriver en même temps que lui puisque Julio s'est proposé pour aller le chercher. S'il n'oublie pas.

Cela réchauffa le cœur de Jo. Elle était bien contente de voir que les choses allaient désormais dans le bon sens dans sa famille. Les filles rejoignirent Henry au salon, qui était déjà attaqué par les deux petites têtes brunes qui tentaient de lui faire construire des lego.

En voyant les figures féminines, il leur dit

\- Vos enfants sont très énergiques, Clara ! Et très développés pour leur âge.

Clara remarqua le côté observateur d'Henry. Elle sourit

\- Oui ils le sont ! Je les ai aussi un peu recadrés. Ils se tiennent mieux qu'avant. Je n'ai pas le sang de ma mère qui coule dans mes veines pour rien.

Cela amusa vraiment Henry. Jo devait être la seule qui avait un tempérament plus calme mais il ne fallait vraiment pas la chercher.

Henry pensa que le fait que Clara était professeur devait aider à garder des enfants dans un chemin droit.

Jo regarda Henry

\- Au fait ! Je vais te faire une visite guidée ! Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part. Amène ton sac, tu vas le déposer dans notre chambre.

Henry se leva après avoir donné une petite caresse sur la tête des enfants ce qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Jo.

Clara regarda sa sœur quitter le living room, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle aurait une surprise de taille à l'étage.

Quand le couple traversa le couloir, Isabel rentrait au même moment et Jo jura voir le visage de génitrice s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël, en voyant Henry.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là tous les deux ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir.

Comme Jo l'avait prédit, Isabel laissa tomber ses sacs et se jeta dans les bras d'Henry qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre devant tant d'amour. Jo crut qu'elle allait étrangler sa mère.

\- Siempre tan hermoso (toujours aussi beau)

Jo soupira mais ce commentaire amusa particulièrement Henry. Jo dut détacher sa mère des bras d'Henry avant qu'elle ne finisse par l'asphyxier.

\- Bon, maman ! C'est bon là ! Tu vas finir par le faire fuir. Il faut apprendre à te contrôler.

Elle accepta mais regarda sa fille et lui pinça les joues, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Elle n'avait plus cinq ans. Sa mère semblait oublier qu'elle était une grande adulte qui n'avait pas besoin de protection de qui plus est.

\- Si tu savais comme j'étais contente quand tu m'as dit qu'Henry viendrait passer le weekend de Thanksgiving avec nous.

Jo pouvait difficilement dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Sa mère ne ferait jamais dans la discrétion.

\- Oui bon ! Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul quand même ! Bref ! J'allais monter pour lui montrer un peu le reste de la maison et notre chambre

Isabel réprima un sourire.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je vais mettre la dinde à cuire et je vous laisse faire votre tour.

Jo secoua la tête et fit signe à Henry de la suivre. Isabel les regarda disparaitre dans les escaliers et Clara la rejoignit, en croisant ses bras

\- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

\- Attends un peu qu'elle arrive en haut ! Elle va hurler et moi je vais bien rigoler.

Clara trouvait sa mère incroyable. Un peu mesquine sur les bords mais elle oubliait parfois que sa jeune fille était flic et que par moment, il ne valait mieux pas la froisser.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire

\- Franchement, je suis fière que tu sois ma mère.

Isabel ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en coin. Elle ferait toujours tout pour encourager ses enfants à aller de l'avant, dans leur vie et leur carrière.

Jo faisait la visite guidée à Henry. Le rez de chaussée n'avait que les pièces principales comme la cuisine et le salon. L'étage avait une salle de bain, de taille moyenne, une baignoire avec un rideau et tout le nécessaire de toilette. Elle précisa qu'il y en avait également une toute petite en bas, qui avait été rajoutée par la suite car avec trois enfants et deux adultes, cela devenait un peu compliqué de partager la même, surtout quand les deux filles commençaient leur puberté. Jo n'avait jamais été trop ce genre de fille mais Clara avait passé des heures à se faire jolie pendant son adolescence, au plus grand dam de Luis et d'Isabel.

L'étage était plutôt dans un style rustique. Il n'était pas très grand et les pièces étaient assez rapprochées les unes des autres, sans pour autant perturber les activités de chacun.

Elle montra la chambre que sa mère occupait. Bien rangé, bien plié et dans un style purement hispanique. Jo se sentait mal d'être aussi bordélique quand elle voyait à quel point sa mère était un peu maniaque de ce côté-ci. Combien de fois elle s'était fait disputé dans son enfance pour ranger ses affaires et ses vêtements qui trainaient partout dans la chambre. Il n'y avait que trois chambres, celle de Luis et celle des filles.

\- Notre chambre est juste en face de celle de ma mère ! On rentre, tu déposes tes affaires et je te montre la chambre de Luis et après tu pourras te déplacer dans cette maison comme si tu y avais toujours vécu.

Henry se sentit toute chose de savoir que la jeune femme l'invitait dans l'antre qui avait bercé son enfance.

\- En tout cas, jusqu'à présent j'aime beaucoup le style de la maison. Il reflète bien vos racines espagnoles à tous.

Jo se sentit un peu rougir

\- Oui ! Ma mère est très carrée là-dessus. Je suppose que ça ne s'entend plus trop mais avec son accent, j'imagine que tu as été capable de dire qu'elle était originaire de Mexico ?

Henry acquiesça. Il l'avait de suite entendue. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler espagnol. Il n'y avait eu aucun doute possible.

\- Donc même si ce n'est pas la meilleure ville ou le meilleur pays, ma mère tient beaucoup à son héritage hispanique et elle nous le transmet au mieux. Je respecte ça. Je ne pratique pas beaucoup l'espagnol mais comme tu le sais, je suis bilingue, si je veux, je peux le parler. Mais je suis fière de faire partie de cette communauté.

Henry la regarda toujours avec cette tendresse qu'on ne parvenait pas à lui enlever.

\- Tu as bien raison ! En plus, je trouve que tes traits hispaniques, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Le commentaire ne put être retenue par Jo

\- Tout comme toi et ton accent qui fait absolument tout ce charme Britannique…

Ils se regardèrent longuement se rendant compte du compliment assez évident qu'ils venaient de se faire.

Ils se sourirent. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison. Peut-être que ce weekend allait apporter un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, plutôt ambiguë, c'était le cas de le dire.

Jo poussa la porte de sa chambre et resta bouche bée face à ce qu'elle voyait. Henry restait planté derrière elle et remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un lit ! – dit-elle simplement.

Henry ne comprit pas

\- Et ce n'était pas le cas ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Pas du tout ! Ça c'est le lit de Clara. Le lit dans lequel tu es supposé dormir et moi, j'avais mon lit d'ado qui était à côté de la fenêtre.

Elle pointa la fenêtre en question qui avait le coin vraiment bien dégagé. Le lit de Clara avait été poussé plus vers le milieu. Jo rentra dans la chambre et indiqua à Henry de déposer son sac sur la petite banquette vers l'autre fenêtre. Elle réfléchit un instant et ravala sa salive.

\- Je vais la tuer ! – marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents – MAMAN !

Henry en sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Jo hurler de la sorte.

Isabel qui était dans la cuisine avec Clara, échangea un regard complice avec cette dernière.

Clara la prévint

\- Si tu n'étais pas notre mère, je crois que Jo t'aurait déjà tiré une balle, rien qu'à l'intonation avec laquelle elle vient de t'appeler.

Isabel essuya ses mains et ne lâcha pas son petit sourire

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle finira par me remercier plus tard.

Isabel rejoignit sa fille à l'étage, en prenant un air parfaitement innocent

\- Oui ma chérie ?

Jo pointa la chambre

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Henry se faisait tout petit, assis sur la banquette, essayant de ne pas rire

\- Un lit apparemment – sa mère était littéralement en train de se foutre d'elle et elle sentait qu'elle allait péter une durite, d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Merci de l'éclaircissement ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Où est mon lit ? Ça c'est le lit de Clara. Le mien était à droite et la taille n'est pas un problème, il était adapté pour moi. Alors où est-il ?

Jo sut que sa mère avait tout organisé pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit dans le même lit qu'Henry.

Elle allait lui payer ça un jour.

\- Eh bien, je te signale que ce weekend, la maison est pleine. Ta sœur reste là avec les enfants et Julio donc ils vont prendre la chambre de Luis mais je n'ai pas de matelas supplémentaire. Ana et Sacha ont beaucoup trop grandi pour utiliser le matelas de transition que je leur prêtais quand ils passaient des weekends ici. Alors, comme ton lit a un lit tiroir… Je l'ai déplacé dans la chambre de Luis pour qu'ils dorment avec leurs parents. Sachant qu'Henry est là et toi aussi, il fallait bien trouver un compromis.

Jo croisa ses bras.

\- Et naturellement le compromis a été de faire en sorte qu'Henry et moi, on soit dans le même lit ?

Isabel haussa des épaules

\- Il y a des choix difficiles à faire ma fille.

\- Tu parles ouais ! Je te jure, si je n'étais pas ta fille, mon arme n'aurait pas servie que de déco.

Isabel ne pouvait lâcher son petit sourire en coin. Henry se leva pour tenter d'aider sa collègue.

\- Euh Jo, si tu ça peut te faire sentir mieux et moins t'embarrasser… Je... Je peux dormir dans le canapé. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Isabel se disait que cet homme était bien trop gentleman et sa fille si têtue, qu'elle pourrait accepter. Elle ne pourrait pas dire, qu'elle ne les aidait pas.

Jo en oubliait presque que ce n'était pas très poli de réagir comme elle le faisait. Même si plus personne n'était capable de distinguer la couleur de son visage avec le haut de sa mère, elle parvint à articuler deux trois mots.

\- Euh non… Henry, ce canapé n'est pas assez confortable pour dormir dedans. Une sieste ok mais en plus, tu es trop grand, tes pieds vont dépasser, tu vas devoir te replier et te réveiller avec un tour de rein, donc non, laisse tomber. Tu es l'invité. Et puis le lit de Clara est assez grand… On va faire ce compromis.

Henry n'insista pas. Il fallait dire que l'idée de dormir avec la détective ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Jo en voyant le petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de sa mère, en profita donc

\- De toute façon, on a déjà partagé un lit donc une de plus ou de moins.

Elle attendit la réaction de sa mère qui ne tarda pas et elle ouvrit grand la bouche

\- Quoi ?

Jo repoussa sa mère dehors

\- Allez, vas faire ta dinde. Je vais aider Henry à s'installer !

Elle ferma la porte dans le visage de sa mère qui resta blême. Elle pensait que sa fille lui avait tout dit mais apparemment elle avait omis deux trois détails.

En se retournant, Jo laissa échapper un soupir. Sa mère était une vraie calamité.

Henry la rejoignit sur le bord du lit et lui demanda

\- Tu comptes lui dire que c'était pour une affaire ? Qu'on avait des masques à gaz et qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Absolument pas ! Elle croit que je lui dis tout à notre sujet donc je vais la laisser à ses illusions. Éventuellement, je lui dirais à la fin du weekend.

Henry leva le doigt en attention. Ceci était un peu diabolique de la part de la jeune détective. Malin mais diabolique. Et pourtant, il adorait ça.

Après avoir aidé Henry à ranger un peu ses affaires sur l'étagère qu'elle avait jadis partagé avec Clara, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde dans le salon. Isabel était encore sous le choc de ce que sa fille lui avait dit et cette dernière était bien contente d'avoir enfin réussi à lui emboucher un coin. Peut-être les laisserait-elle un peu en paix pour le court séjour d'Henry chez eux. Mais rien n'était sûr. Une fois qu'elle aurait digéré, elle recommencerait son cinéma encore une fois.

En voyant Jo arrivée dans le salon, Clara se leva, en laissant le loisir à Henry de s'installer pour discuter avec Isabel et regarder les enfants qui continuaient de jouer aux lego.

Elle attrapa Jo par le bras et l'entraina dans le hall, là où on entendait beaucoup moins les conversations.

\- OMG Jo ! Maman m'a dit que toi et Henry aviez déjà partagé le même lit. Si tu avais vu sa tête. Tu es une petite cachotière.

Jo la regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- J'ai dit ça pour la faire taire et me venger un peu de ce qu'elle m'a fait, sans me prévenir. On a déjà partagé un lit mais dans le cadre d'une affaire. C'était l'idée d'Henry et on portait des masques à gaz, pour mesurer le taux dans l'appartement, qui avait tué une de nos victimes. Avec notre accoutrement, crois-moi, que rien n'aurait pu arriver et on n'a pas spécialement trainé sur la scène de crime… Même si je reconnais que ce moment a été assez spécial mais sinon, c'est tout. En dehors de ça, Henry et moi, on n'a pas dormi à proprement parler dans le même lit.

Elle ne préféra pas faire référence à cette fois où elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, dans le bureau de Gates, pendant l'affaire du petit Jeff ou l'année précédente, dans son canapé à regarder les photos de Sean.

Clara semblait un peu déçue également. Avec la façon dont Jo parlait constamment d'Henry depuis un an, elle aurait pensé qu'ils étaient à un tout autre niveau. Mais elle avait bien remarqué l'attirance entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait vraiment le cacher.

Sa grande sœur haussa des épaules

\- Bon dommage ! Mais bon, ce petit partage de lit, aura sans doute l'occasion de vous rapprocher.

Clara lui fit un clin d'œil. Jo secoua la tête et fronça des sourcils

\- Attends une seconde ! Cla, ne me dis pas que tu étais de mèche avec maman ?

Clara mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Jo soupira

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus.

Clara leva les bras au ciel

\- En même temps, pour ma défense j'ai deux enfants et Julio et moi on ne veut pas qu'ils dorment avec nous parce qu'ils prennent une sale habitude après. Ils peuvent venir plus tard dans la nuit mais ces histoires de parents qui dorment avec leurs enfants pendant toutes les vacances ou tout le weekend, je t'assure que tu ne peux pas les faire retourner dans leur lit par la suite donc, excuse-moi petite sœur mais j'avais besoin de ton lit sinon, personne n'allait pouvoir dormir.

Jo savait qu'élever des jumeaux n'était pas toujours une mince affaire pour Clara mais elle avait toujours été admirative de voir avec quel courage, elle était parvenue à les dresser et ne pas se laisser influencer par d'autres enfants à la garderie ou autre. Il était vrai qu'à côté de beaucoup de leur âge, Ana et Sacha étaient non seulement plus développés mais beaucoup plus obéissants et calmes. Et Isabel ne leur faisait pas de cadeaux non plus. De la même façon qu'elle avait élevé ses enfants. Et elle avait répété plusieurs fois à Clara mais surtout à son gendre, qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ce que Sacha ne prenne pas une mauvaise pente et mette n'importe qui enceinte ou refuse d'aller à l'école et d'avoir un meilleur avenir, il en était de même pour Ana. Julio aimait plaisanter avec le fait qu'il disait qu'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés et qu'ils avaient le temps de grandir mais Isabel lui avait rappelé que le temps passait très vite et qu'ils allaient sans doute quitter la maison avant qu'il ne le sache. Cela avait toujours un effet silence complet.

Jo capitula

\- Okay ! De toute façon, on n'a pas tellement le choix. Et puis, bon, ce n'est jamais qu'un lit. Henry et moi avons été mariés dans le passé, alors ce n'est pas dormir avec quelqu'un qui va nous faire peur.

Clara fronça des sourcils

\- Henry a été marié ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est advenue de son ex. Ils sont séparés depuis longtemps d'après ce que je sais mais je t'avoue, que je ne lui force pas trop la main pour qu'il m'en parle. C'est son choix. Tout comme moi, je ne parle pas vraiment de Sean avec lui. Il en sait suffisamment, plus que vous en savez d'ailleurs mais c'est tout.

Clara pencha sa tête sur le côté. Cela était sans doute une mimique chez les sœurs Martinez. Elle savait à quel point perdre Sean avait été terrible pour Jo, qui s'était toujours blâmé pour la mort de ce dernier, avec la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux. Clara connaissait une partie de l'histoire que Jo avait déjà raconté à Henry l'an passé mais pas autant que lui.

Clara serra rapidement sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je sais à quel point c'était difficile pour toi mais rien qu'à voir Henry, c'est clairement un bon gars. Et franchement tu as l'air bien plus épanouie que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

Jo sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'avoir Henry dans sa vie, ne lui avait pas fait du bien.

Clara regarda longuement sa sœur. Elle l'adorait. Elle était devenue une femme forte et ne s'était jamais laissée intimidée par les horreurs que Victor avait pu commettre.

\- Ma petite sœur chérie qui est devenue aussi grande que moi. Franchement tu sais si tu as un coup de mou, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et si Henry n'est pas à la hauteur, je lui botterais le train arrière moi-même.

Jo rigola et donna une tape à sa sœur

\- Maman est déjà sur lui. Le pauvre, il ne faut pas le traumatiser. Allons les rejoindre.

Luis ne tarda pas à arriver avec Julio, le mari de Clara. Leur entrée fut particulièrement appréciée et remarquée. Ana et Sacha coururent sur leur père pour lui faire un câlin mais ne tardèrent pas à retourner regarder leurs dessins animés. Julio était évidemment, comme son nom l'indiquait, un homme avec des allures assez hispaniques. Il avait des cheveux particulièrement bouclés, ce qui expliquait ceux de ses enfants. Il avait un teint plutôt mâte à côté de la famille Martinez et des yeux vert clair. Maintenant Henry comprenait d'où les jumeaux tenaient ces gênes. Ils en feraient sans doute tourner des têtes plus tard.

Luis fut ravi de revoir sa petite sœur et Henry, ils se saluèrent par une bonne poignée de main et il serra Jo dans ses bras.

Julio se présenta à Henry et Clara expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans un cours de géographie à l'université et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais lâché depuis.

Henry apprit qu'ils étaient mariés depuis environ six ans mais qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis au moins douze ans.

Après avoir bien discuté, pris un apéritif, ils prirent place autour de la table, bien garnie, bien présentée. La bonne odeur de pommes de terre et de dinde était particulièrement alléchante. Jo adorait la cuisine de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas hérité de grand-chose de son côté, à son plus grand regret. Elle se souvenait lors des grands dîners de famille, qu'elle restait assise au bar de la cuisine, à regarder sa mère pendant des heures. Elle mettait toujours beaucoup d'amour dans ses repas et ce malgré la cassure qu'il y avait eu, toute ces années.

La discussion commença tout d'abord sur le rétablissement de Luis.

\- Alors Luis, dis-nous – commença Isabel – comment ça se passe au centre ?

Il mâcha sa bouchée machinalement en prenant une gorgée de vin, mais avec modération

\- Ça se passe très bien ! Apparemment, mon cas est très encourageant et ils disent que d'ici l'été prochain, je devrais être apte à pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

Jo sourit. Son frère avait juste eu besoin d'un petit redressement. Mais elle suspectait que le fait qu'il savait qu'il était temps qu'il ait un vrai rôle de père, avait changé son point de vue.

Elle y fit d'ailleurs allusion

\- Et comment va Tony ? Je suppose que depuis la dernière fois, vous êtes en contact ?

Il acquiesça. Tout le monde autour de la table était désormais au courant de l'histoire concernant Tony et tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps.

\- Il vient me rendre visite assez souvent. Il est content qu'on ait pu se retrouver et il pense toujours à dire qu'il faut qu'il te remercie pour ça, Jo.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est un peu le hasard qui nous amené vers lui.

Luis la trouvait trop modeste et Henry était aussi de cet avis

\- Tu as fait plus que moi en tant que grand frère je n'ai jamais fait. En tout cas, on s'entend bien lui et moi, et je remarque quand même qu'il est bien mon fils à sa façon de se tenir et d'avoir certaines mimiques que moi j'avais à son âge. C'est un bon garçon et il le restera sans doute. Il a vraiment eu une très bonne famille ces 20 dernières années.

Chacun fut ravi d'entendre ceci. Un peu de bonheur et de positivisme dans ce monde de brutes ne faisait pas de mal.

Jo et Henry eurent donc l'occasion de parler un peu plus des dernières affaires et du fait que la dernière avait été assez folklo mais sans préciser la nature de celle-ci.

Julio demanda alors aux deux jeunes gens

\- Donc tous les deux ça fait un an que vous travaillez ensemble et que vous êtes partenaires ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent et Henry se permit

\- C'était un lundi comme on en connait et Jo a débarquée dans ma morgue à la recherche d'une cause de décés et depuis, apparemment nos chemins n'ont jamais pu se séparer.

Jo baissa les yeux, incapable de cacher sa gêne. Tout le monde les trouvait adorables. Julio n'était pas encore au courant que les deux n'étaient que partenaires de travail et mit les pieds dans le plat

\- Clara et moi on s'est connu à l'université comme je vous l'ai dit mais se rencontrer sur son lieu de travail et vivre une histoire, c'est assez banal mais je trouve ça vraiment cool. En plus légiste et détective, je trouve que vous vous complétez parfaitement bien.

Jo regarda sa mère qui préféra s'occuper de son plat. Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de les caser sans leur consentement. Henry était à demi en train de s'étrangler avec sa cuisse de dinde que Luis qui était d'un côté, dut lui tapoter le dos.

\- Euh… Ça aurait pu être vrai et je ne sais pas que ce que maman t'as dit mais Henry et moi, on n'est pas en couple.

Isabel haussa un sourcil

\- Mais vous avez déjà partagé un lit ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été le centre d'attention de tout le monde que depuis leur mission sous couverture. Ils se regardèrent essayant de chercher de l'aide dans les yeux de l'autre mais ce fut Clara qui eut la bonté de s'en charger

\- Bon arrêtez de les embêter ! On est là pour manger, alors mangeons

Isabel se tapa dans les mains

\- Tu as raison ma fille ! Et joyeuse Thanksgiving tout le monde.

Henry se racla la gorge

\- Avant qu'on continue notre repas, je voudrais porter un toast.

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et leurs mains se rejoignirent au milieu de la table.

\- Je voudrais remercier Jo de m'avoir invité à passer ce weekend en compagnie de votre petite famille et merci à vous Isabel pour ce repas déjà délicieux. Je suis content de connaitre un peu plus du côté de la famille de Jo.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui se laissa complètement fondre, tellement elle était énamourée.

Ils trinquèrent tous avec joie et purent continuer ce petit repas consistant dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _vous pouvez pas à savoir à quel point j'ai trippé d'écrire toute la partie chez les Martinez ;), vous vous en rendrez bien compte_


	40. Chapter 39

_Merci pour vos reviews. Contente que ça vous plaise ;). Un chapitre beaucoup plus court mais ce n'est que pour le bien de tout le monde_

 _Légère référence à Social Engeneering (1x17)_

* * *

Après le repas, tout le monde était étalé dans le canapé ou le tapis, le choix était en libre-service.

Jo ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait autant mangé depuis qu'elle travaillait au 11 et même Henry ne pouvait en dire autant. Avec Abe, les repas de Thanksgiving étaient généralement assez simples et sans prises de tête, vu qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Mais il était vrai qu'en général, il y avait toujours plusieurs bouches à nourrir et Isabel avait vraiment fait suffisamment pour tout le monde et avait quand même insisté pour que chacun se resserve au moins deux fois.

Jo chuchota à Henry, qui avait du mal à pas se sentir sur le point d'exploser

\- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me servir des gros plats en prétextant que j'étais bien trop maigre... Je t'assure que je n'arrivais jamais à finir.

Luis l'avait entendu et rigola.

\- Heureusement que quand on est un homme ado, on a toujours envie de beaucoup manger et je finissais les plats de mes sœurs.

Henry sourit. Son adolescence était bien loin mais il se rappelait bien qu'effectivement, les garçons avaient vraiment beaucoup plus besoin de manger que les filles.

Isabel revint dans le salon après avoir déposé les plats dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a encore une bonne tarte pour le dessert avec de la crème glacée vanille ?

Chacun se regarda et déclina.

\- C'est très gentil Isabel – dit Julio – mais pour l'instant, je crois que tout le monde est plein. Ça sera pour plus tard.

Elle haussa des épaules et rejoignit tout le monde, bien contente du portrait de famille qu'ils lui offraient. Ana et Sacha commençaient à somnoler dans les bras de leurs parents, Luis discutait avec entrain avec Julio et Henry, tandis que les deux sœurs retrouvaient cette complicité d'antan.

Elle sourit. Elle ne regrettait même pas que son ex-mari ne fasse partie de ce tableau parce qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Si autant Jo ne pouvait probablement pas pardonner à son père, Isabel ne voudrait plus rien à voir avec Victor. Elle aimait ses enfants mais si elle avait su comment cet imbécile allait tourner, elle aurait choisi un autre père pour ses trois têtes.

Le téléphone de Jo buzza. Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un meurtre mais il s'agissait simplement d'une photo d'Abe et Fawn avec des coupes de champagne. Elle sourit et caressa doucement le bras d'Henry pour avoir son attention.

\- Henry ! Abe m'a envoyé un texto. Regarde.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle, enfin pour le peu d'espace personnel qu'il y avait déjà entre eux et elle lui montra la photo.

Un large sourire s'incrusta sur les lèvres d'Henry. Il était content de voir que son fils semblait passer une bonne soirée et était particulièrement heureux.

\- Son amie est très belle – avoua Jo qui souhaiterait avoir autant de charme d'ici une quarantaine d'années.

\- Je suis d'accord ! D'après ce que je sais, c'était son premier amour.

Jo pouffa

\- C'est trop mignon !

Tout le monde les regardait flirter ouvertement. Clara demanda

\- Qui est Abe ?

Henry avait toujours du mal à trouver une bonne excuse mais bon, à ce niveau-là, personne ne connaissait son secret alors il n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher.

\- C'est mon colocataire ! Il a un bon âge mais j'ai en quelque sorte grandi avec lui. Principalement été élevé par lui. Nos pères faisaient du business ensemble et bon, de ce fait il me connait depuis mon enfance et je suis un peu celui qui me suis incrusté chez lui mais il est aussi ce que j'ai de plus proche, comme famille.

Isabel fronça des sourcils

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu dans ce cas ? Enfin Jo, je sais que tu as envie d'être seule avec Henry mais ça ne se fait pas.

Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Justement, j'ai proposé à Henry parce qu'Abe est en bonne compagnie ce soir. Sinon je lui aurais demandé également, je ne suis pas sauvage quand même.

Jo regarda Henry et prit son téléphone pour le tourner en mode miroir.

\- Hey, viens, on prend un selfie pour lui montrer qu'on passe aussi un bon moment et qu'on est trop rempli pour prendre une photo décente.

Henry cligna des yeux

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un selfie ! Un autoportrait ! Mon Dieu, j'oublie que je parle à un homme qui vit à l'âge de pierre.

Il perçut le sarcasme dans son commentaire, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Il rapprocha tout de même sa tête de la jeune fille et ils prirent une photo, qui reflétait bien le fait qu'ils avaient l'estomac sur le bord d'exploser mais ils parvinrent à avoir une tête décente avec un sourire qui ne trompait pas leur attraction mutuelle. Jo l'envoya à Abe et resta quelques minutes à la regarder. Henry l'avait regardé faire et dit

\- Je trouve qu'on est vraiment bien dessus.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais – répondit Jo, d'une voix douce.

Leur attirance ne passait vraiment pas inaperçue aux yeux du reste du groupe. Isabel se leva

\- En parlant de photo, je vais en prendre quelques-unes et franchement, vous voir tous avachis, comme ça. Je ne peux pas rater ça, souriez !

Elle eut le droit à des protestations mais elle ne chercha même pas à les écouter et prit la photo.

\- On en reprendra tout à l'heure pendant le dessert et quand tout le monde aura suffisamment digéré.

Henry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Clara elle était prof de quoi, et non plus le métier de Julio.

Il s'adressa donc à eux

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre métier, enfin Jo m'a dit que vous étiez prof – en regardant Clara – mais prof de quoi ?

\- Prof d'espagnol.

Henry fit un regard entendu

\- Naturellement ! J'aurais dû m'en douter

Clara répondit à son sourire, en pouffant

\- Le fait d'être bilingue ne m'a pas dispensé de faire ma licence en espagnol. J'en avais besoin pour être prof. J'ai complété ça par un master en éducation pour pouvoir être spécialisé au collège.

Henry regarda alors Julio

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi je suis ingénieur informatique. Clara et moi on s'est rencontré en première année de fac, à cette époque, je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais faire et j'avais pris une année en sciences, juste prendre quelques cours mais ce n'était pas pour moi et pendant que Clara continuait la fac, moi je me suis dirigé dans une école professionnelle qui propose plusieurs parcours entre la pratique cinématographique, le graphisme et l'informatique. J'ai complété un premier diplôme en deux ans et un complément que j'ai dû aller récupérer dans une université malgré moi, pour avoir plus de chances de mon côté pour un job.

Clara ajouta

\- C'est un an après que j'ai obtenu ma licence qu'il a commencé à travailler et qu'on a aménagé ensemble dans un appartement à Brooklyn. On s'est marié deux ans après et on a déménagé un petit peu avant que j'accouche.

Jo n'avait pas précisé la localisation de sa sœur mais elle n'en était plus très certaine.

Clara le remarqua bien

\- On habite du côté de Sheepshead Bay maintenant.

Jo était contente de savoir à quel point sa sœur avait réussi, bon elle n'était pas à plaindre non plus mais Clara avait toujours suivi la voie qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis l'adolescence. Isabel était une mère comblée par ses filles en tous les cas.

Ana et Sacha n'avaient pas pu prendre le dessert, le repas les ayant repus, ils s'étaient rapidement endormis dans le canapé et ce même quand les adultes s'étaient levés pour prendre la tarte préparée par Isabel. Le dessert fut aussi excellent que le reste du repas et Henry ne cessa de la remercier pour ses bons mets. Ce qui valut un petit regard sous-entendu entre Isabel et Jo, qui en avait assez que sa mère se prenne pour une marieuse.

Julio et Clara avaient mis leurs deux petits monstres dans leur lit rapidement et avaient continué de discuter et prendre du bon temps avec le reste de la famille. Henry trouvait que les enfants s'étaient endormis si vite, et ce malgré le repas plutôt lourd mais Clara lui confia que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris la peine de faire la sieste dans la journée, tellement ils avaient hâte de revoir leur tante.

Vers minuit, Luis les quitta. Il appela un taxi pour venir le récupérer.

\- Bon ! Maman, merci pour ce délicieux diner et cette belle soirée de fête que j'ai passé avec vous tous. Ça m'a fait plaisir et j'espère qu'on refera ça tous les ans.

Isabel ne put cacher le rouge à ses joues et même une petite larme d'émotions. Elle avait tant rêvé d'avoir ses trois enfants réunis après autant de temps.

Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il fit de même avec ses deux sœurs et fit même une étreinte à Julio et Henry, en lui chuchotant

\- Peut-être que l'année prochaine, vous et ma sœur serez en couple pour de bon et peut être fiancés, qui sait. Tellement de choses peuvent se passer en une année.

Henry le regarda simplement sarcastiquement. Luis éclata de rire et lui serra de nouveau la main

\- Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir, Henry

\- Le plaisir était pour moi également, Luis !

Clara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Être professeur et maman à temps plein lui prenait toute son énergie. Au moins, ses jumeaux étaient assez grands pour savoir faire les basiques et faire leur nuit complète.

Jo continuait de l'admirer et elle espérait être aussi douée que sa grande sœur, le jour où elle serait maman.

Julio frotta le dos de sa femme et lui donna une bise sur la tempe.

\- Eh bien, je pense que Clara et moi on va vous laisser pour ce soir. Y'en a deux qui vont certainement nous réveiller dès 6h30 demain matin donc tant qu'on peut rattraper un peu de sommeil, on ne va pas se gêner.

Jo regarda sa sœur

\- Tu as eu une dure semaine au collège ?

Clara se frotta le front

\- On a eu cours que jusqu'à mercredi vu que c'est la semaine de congés pour la Thanksgiving mais oui, on ne peut pas dire que ces deux jours étaient de tout repos. En plus, je ne me repose pas vraiment, j'ai toutes les copies de leurs contrôles à corriger, autant pour mes 6emes que mes 5emes et deux êtres qui vont me trainer dans les pattes mais bon, c'est la dure loi d'être maman et prof.

Julio sourit et rassura sa femme

\- Chérie ! J'ai pris ma semaine. Je ne voulais pas te le dire tout à l'heure mais ça t'allégera. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de vacances depuis que j'ai commencé dans la boite donc le patron n'a même pas bronché quand j'ai posé les congés et il comprend très bien donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Clara semblait soulagée. Elle pourrait prendre le temps et se concentrer sur ses copies pendant que son mari jouerait avec ses enfants et les occuperaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Clara lui fit une rapide bise sur les lèvres

\- Merci ! Tu es l'homme parfait !

Jo et Henry ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et trouver tout ceci adorable. Jo se rappelait encore du mariage de sa sœur. Ils avaient été touchants. Sean avait été de la partie également et il apparaissait que c'était ce qui l'avait décidé à faire sa demande, trois ans plus tard, soit exactement au même âge que Clara.

Isabel ne les lâcha pas du regard. Elle pourrait prendre le pari avec Hanson et Lucas si elle les avait rencontrés. Sa fille et son futur gendre seraient ensemble bien plus rapidement qu'ils n'avaient l'air de le penser ... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, vu les cachoteries qu'ils faisaient.

\- Alors on se retrouve demain – salua Clara – bonne nuit tout le monde

Elle regarda sa petite sœur et lui fit un sourire sadique

\- Et pas de bêtises dans ma chambre tous les deux !

Jo crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer

\- Mais allez va te coucher, t'as besoin de repos !

La jeune détective leva les yeux au ciel. Sacrée famille qu'elle avait là. Ils n'avaient jamais pu la taquiner avec Sean vu qu'ils avaient été ensemble depuis que la jeune femme avait 20 ans, quelques mois après son entrée dans la NYPD.

Clara monta les escaliers, suivit de son mari et leur fit un signe de main. Isabel regarda le couple en bougeant des sourcils d'un air sous-entendu

\- Je vais ranger un peu. Reposez-vous parce qu'à mon avis, demain matin tout le monde va être debout très tôt avec nos petits monstres.

Jo fit un pas

\- Tu veux qu'on te donne un coup de main ?

Elle secoua la tête

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Je vais très bien m'en sortir, je suis habituée et ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, demain matin tout sera propre et chacun pourra prendre son petit déjeuner en paix.

Jo haussa des épaules et regarda Henry. Isabel eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser trainer ses oreilles, même en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

\- Euh tu veux te rafraichir un peu avant de dormir ou tu le feras demain matin ? Sache que ça ne dérangera personne.

Henry acquiesça

\- Pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, je vais prendre la salle de bain du bas. Merci, je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure.

Elle rougit. Il était vrai qu'ils allaient partager le même lit. Elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir se contrôler en le sachant si près mais il fallait bien essayer et faire abstraction de tous ces sentiments qui prenaient de plus en plus contrôle de son corps.

\- Okay ! Je vais prendre une petite douche rapide aussi en haut alors on se rejoint dans… Erm. Dans la chambre.

Il fit un signe de tête. Monta rapidement pour aller chercher son nécessaire de toilette. Jo le regarda disparaitre dans la salle de bain et cligna rapidement des yeux. Dormir avec lui, allait sans doute être plus dur qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

Elle marcha comme un robot jusqu'à la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur qui était dedans. Elle haussa un sourcil

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais déjà couché ?

La jeune femme se brossait les dents et ne lâchait pas sa sœur des yeux

\- Il fallait bien que je me rafraichisse aussi. Je vais me coucher dans quelques minutes.

Jo prit sa brosse à dent et se mit à côté de sa sœur, sur le deuxième lavabo disponible. Rien que dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir le regard de Clara.

Elle cracha lentement dans le lavabo et lui demanda

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clara se rinça la bouche et se mordilla la lèvre

\- Tu sais que je ne mâche pas mes mots ?

Jo marmonna entre ses dents

\- Malheureusement oui

Clara lui donna un coup de coude

\- Mais tu sais que je t'aime petite sœur ! Je t'embêterais pas si je ne sentais pas quelque chose serait de possible entre Henry et toi.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Clara continua, imperturbable.

\- Je ne vais pas me la jouer comme maman. Mais je voulais te dire, que je suis contente de voir le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis Sean. Tes yeux brillent en la présence d'Henry, Jo. Tu peux tenter de le cacher autant que tu le veux, tu as toujours été une fille très expressive et je le vois, cet homme est en train de te consumer. Je sais que la peine d'avoir perdu le grand amour de ta vie, t'as fermé à toutes relations… Mais je vois bien que ton cœur s'est laissé emporter par Henry. Et à voir ta frustration, tu avais tout prévu sauf ça.

Jo ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle se rappelait de sa bataille avec son for intérieur, au moment où elle avait réalisé que des sentiments pour Henry étaient en train de naitre. Elle n'avait même pas pu ni les contrôler, ni les arrêter, qu'un matin elle s'était réveillée avec le cœur battant rien qu'à penser à son visage et à entendre sa voix et le voir toujours avec ce sourire et cet air de gentleman qui ne le lâchait pas.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de retomber dans le panneau si tôt mais c'était arrivé.

Elle plaisanta avec sa sœur

\- C'est fou ça ! Je suis passé de « c'est l'homme le plus bizarre et effrayant que je n'aie jamais rencontré » à « j'ai envie de me perdre à Paris avec lui », en seulement quelques mois. Même moi j'ai été surprise et je n'ai pas compris mais bon…

Clara sourit tendrement et lui frotta doucement le bras

\- Et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. S'il te rend heureuse, c'est le principal. Mais tu ferais peut-être mieux de vraiment lui mettre le grappin dessus avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Parce que vu son charme, à mon avis, tu n'es pas la seule à baver sur lui. Si je n'étais pas mariée, il aurait bien été mon affaire aussi alors je te le dis, bouge-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre lorsqu'il était sorti avec Alice et elle s'était promis d'essayer de lui demander un rendez-vous mais elle se bloquait. Tellement de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient en tant que partenaires mais aussi, il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de cette photo et elle avait besoin d'en connaitre plus, avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Ses épaules retombèrent en masse. Sa sœur avait raison cependant. Si elle voulait vraiment tenter, il fallait le faire avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard et pour de bon cette fois.

Clara sortit de la salle de bain après un long échange de regard sincère avec Jo mais la laissant quelque peu perplexe.

Quand Jo rentra dans la chambre, Henry y était déjà et était assis sur le lit, du côté gauche. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle avait une préférence pour le côté droit.

Il tenait une photo dans ses mains, ou plutôt un cadre et il avait l'air plutôt stimulé par cette dernière à cause de son visage empourpré.

Jo s'installa à côté de lui et tourna aussi rouge que la tenue qu'elle portait sur ladite photo

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ? – demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir une très jeune fille, toute mince et qui portait des survêtements de sport. Elle avait le ventre à l'air et un air plutôt distrait voire presque triste, mais elle était d'une beauté incroyable, selon Henry. Jo avait vraiment ça dans les gênes. En même temps, elle avait de qui tenir. Sa mère n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder.

\- Hum… Oui, c'est bien moi... Je… Clara et moi on se rendait sur un des terrains de basket d'Harlem, pour disputer un match amical. Elle était déjà à la fac mais c'était le weekend et elle revenait à la maison. Et ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais à une époque elle était très sportive et moi, ça a toujours été le cas. Bref, elle avait son appareil photo et on marchait tranquillement, on devait être fin septembre, début octobre et j'ai eu un truc dans les cheveux, qui m'était tombé dans l'œil donc ça explique la pose, j'essayais de le retirer et Clara m'a dit que j'étais bien trop naturelle pour manquer ça. Quand ma mère a vu le résultat, elle a juste décider de l'encadrer.

Il la trouvait particulièrement mignonne. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est évidemment qu'elle avait pris de l'âge et encore.

\- Tu avais quel âge, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- 17 ans ! Et tu ne vas pas le croire mais en voyant cette photo, ma mère a essayé de me faire, faire du mannequinat. Elle m'a pris pour qui ? Je te jure, quand je te dis que c'est une tarée !

Henry essaya de ne pas rire trop fort, rien qu'à imaginer la scène avec Isabel excitée comme une puce qui voyait déjà un contrat décroché pour sa plus jeune fille et une Jo effarée rien qu'à l'idée de défiler dans toute sorte de tenues qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais le reste de sa vie.

Henry la complimenta

\- Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas choisi la police ou que tu n'avais pas trouvé ta voie, je pense que tu aurais très bien pu le faire. Tu as le corps et la taille pour.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- J'avais ! Comme tu l'auras remarqué, mon entrainement avec la NYPD m'a tellement musclé que n'importe quelle agence me rejetterait direct parce que je ne suis plus aussi mince.

Les standards de ce métier étaient tout simplement assez écœurants mais cela avait toujours été comme ça. Henry déposa la photo et la regarda avec tendresse

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça de toute façon. Tu es bien très bien comme tu es et si tu n'étais pas flic, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré alors je suis content que tu n'aies pas suivi ta mère dans sa suggestion.

Jo esquissa un petit sourire et ils finirent par prendre connaissance de leur accoutrement. Elle avait simplement opté pour un jogging trop grand pour elle et un débardeur noir, rentré dans le pantalon. Ils s'étaient tous les deux déjà vu sous toutes les formes, que plus rien ne les étonnait. Elle aurait imaginé Henry porter un pyjama hyper bourgeois et hors de prix mais il n'avait qu'un simple tee shirt blanc et un pantalon style jogging aussi. Elle l'observa bien

\- Dis donc, ça ne serait pas une tenue de la NYPD ?

Henry fit un sourire gêné

\- Tu as l'œil ! Autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment de pyjama donc bon.

Jo se rappelait qu'une fois, Reece lui avait dit que la raison pour laquelle Henry était retrouvé nu près du East River était parce que monsieur ne dormait sans rien sur le dos. Elle déglutit rapidement en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait surpris dans toute sa splendeur. Les mêmes sensations qu'elle avait eues à ce moment, réapparurent et elle serra rapidement des jambes avant de rouler de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, laissant un Henry pantois.

\- Bon, allez ! Je pense qu'il faut dormir. Je sais que la porte est fermée mais tout le monde a raison. Dès qu'Ana et Sacha seront debout, il est peu probable qu'on puisse se reposer pendant longtemps.

Il poussa un profond soupir et hésita à rentrer sous la couverture. Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Henry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de trouver une solution, tu ne dormiras pas ailleurs cette nuit. Rentre dans ce lit, je ne vais pas te coller une balle aux fesses demain matin, tu as ma promesse.

Il s'allongea et ses jambes collèrent celles de sa collègue dont les pieds étaient glacés. Elle pouffa

\- Désolée ! Pieds de femmes tu sais

Il avait l'habitude du froid mais il avait oublié ce détail. Il fit un sourire crispé

\- J'ai oublié que vous les femmes, vos pieds sont constamment froids en hiver.

\- Tu me réchaufferas

Il resta de marbre suite à son commentaire. Elle fit un clin d'œil et se mit sur le côté pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Dès qu'ils furent plongés dans le noir, ils sentirent une espèce de tension entre eux dut à leur proximité et l'intimité dans laquelle ils étaient.

Tout comme ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé quelques mois auparavant, dans le lit d'Eric Shaw, Jo se retourna vers lui. La seule différence est que cette fois, il n'y avait quasi aucun espace entre eux (pas qu'il y en avait vraiment au moment où ils étaient sur leur affaire). Henry sentit le souffle de sa partenaire sur sa joue et hésita à lui faire face, bien qu'ils étaient complètement dans le noir mais l'œil humain était fait pour s'adapter rapidement aux changements de lumière et très vite, ils allaient pouvoir se distinguer.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de passer le weekend avec ma famille de dingues. Je suis contente que tu te sois senti à l'aise, j'avais vraiment peur que ma mère en fasse trop.

Il se retourna finalement et lui sourit, une main remontant sur son bras. Elle le laissa faire.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir tiré de ma solitude pour ce weekend. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment et à mon avis, je continuerais d'en passer un pour les deux prochains jours.

Il y eut un long silence. Jo repensa aux paroles de sa sœur. Elle soupira

\- Eh bien bonne nuit Henry. Si tu veux demain, je t'amènerais conduire sur un terrain vide dans le coin. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu plus tôt, mais ils font pas mal la fête dehors… Les murs sont bien isolés donc là on ne les entend pas trop mais on aura quartier libre pour que tu puisses t'entrainer un peu.

Il avait oublié ce détail. Apprendre avec Jo était sans doute plus drôle que de le faire avec Abe qui avait plus peur pour sa voiture que leur propre sécurité.

\- Va pour demain alors ! Merci Jo, dors bien.

\- Bonne nuit Henry !

* * *

 **Author's note** : _A little reminder for my foreign readers, Clara teaches 6th and 7th grades students :)._

 _Pour la photo de Jo qu'Henry regarde, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mon compte Twitter, je la posterais ;) (vous trouverez mon username sur mon profil)_


	41. Chapter 40

_Merci pour vos reviews, désoleé du petit retard, je n'ai clairement pas de vie avec le boulot. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours_

 _Références à l'épisode 4 et 7:_ **The art of murder** _& _**New York Kids**

* * *

Naturellement, après cette première nuit partagée dans le lit, Jo s'était réveillée la tête sur le torse d'Henry, il n'y avait pas eu d'erreurs possibles, la jeune femme bougeait beaucoup trop dans son sommeil. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été spécialement gêné et cela s'était même fait assez naturellement.

Isabel n'avait pas manqué de les taquiner encore, mais Jo préféra l'ignorer complètement.

Le week-end passa donc très vite et Henry se plut énormément chez les Martinez. Il était vraiment fier de voir la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans cette famille, surtout depuis que Jo les avait tous réunis.

Il parvint à conduire un peu dans les rues d'Harlem également, grâce aux bons conseils de Jo et il semblait qu'à la fin du week-end, il avait presque une maîtrise parfaite du véhicule et retrouvait un peu cette sensation qu'il avait connue dans le temps.

Les quelques jours passés dans un quartier chaud, qui n'avait pas été si chaud, en tout cas pas de leur côté. Jo avait raison, la réputation à la fois de Victor, d'Isabel et la sienne en tant que flic, devait grandement jouer et personne ne viendrait se frotter à eux.

Isabel encouragea Henry à revenir quand il voulait et lui glissa qu'il pouvait faire sa demande à sa fille, qu'il avait déjà sa bénédiction. Le jeune homme avait fortement rougi et n'avait fait qu'esquisser un sourire gêné.

Jo avait fait une longue étreinte à sa sœur et ses neveux et Henry avait eu le droit à autant d'amour de la part des jumeaux et ce fut ainsi que ce week-end de Thanksgiving se termina.

Jo n'avoua jamais à sa mère que cette histoire où ils avaient partagé un lit avant le week-end n'était que dans le but de leur affaire. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser ce privilège.

Jo déposa Henry et quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent Abe en très bonne compagnie, devant la boutique.

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir passé un bon week-end.

Les deux restèrent dans la voiture, en regardant ce qui se passait en face d'eux. Abe ne les avait pas vus et de toute façon était bien trop occupé à regarder Fawn pour leur prêter la moindre attention.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de retenir son commentaire

\- Et là, ce que tu fais, c'est que tu sors de la voiture et que tu ruines toutes ses chances de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de penser tout haut ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir se passer au moment de sa presque confession lorsqu'elle n'était pas partie à Paris.

Henry la regarda presque aussi intensément qu'Abe le faisait avec Fawn quelques mètres plus loin.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo haussa un sourcil

\- Tu aurais dû saisir ta chance Henry. Maintenant, tu risques d'avoir une belle-mère.

Henry cligna des yeux et regarda ce qui se passait et effectivement, Fawn venait d'embrasser Abe, avant de le quitter avec un grand sourire. En le voyant jubiler de la sorte, Henry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec un air aussi idiot depuis les années 60.

\- Tu as un terrible poker face – Jo plaisanta, en voyant Henry dont toutes les expressions se lisaient sur son visage.

Il reprit ses esprits. Si Abe était heureux, c'était le principal et il le méritait bien après toutes ces années. Il sourit.

\- Ça doit bien faire un an qu'il lui court derrière, sans compter le faire qu'il s'agit de son tout premier amour. Je suis content de voir que les choses ont l'air d'aller dans son sens.

Il y eut un long silence et le couple transi se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes. Si tout le monde osait, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, mais pour Henry, c'était surtout une question de courage. En se lançant dans une relation plutôt exclusive avec la jeune femme, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir lui échapper par rapport à cette photo et par rapport à tout le reste, de toute façon. Il sentait ce poids en lui et son but était de lui dire toute la vérité, pour avoir une chance avec elle. Du moins, il espérait fortement que tout ceci aboutirait une fois qu'elle serait dans la confidence. L'idée de la perdre lui était déjà suffisamment insupportable comme ça.

Ils se pincèrent simultanément les lèvres. Le désir était réellement en train de prendre contrôle de leur corps et ils savaient parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne craquent. Mais il semblait qu'ils voulaient faire tout ceci dans les normes.

\- Bon ! Je vais rentrer digérer après ce week-end à manger. Parce que je ne voudrais pas rouler en retournant au boulot, ça ne va être super convenant pour un flic quand même.

Henry pouffa

\- Tu as raison ! Et moi si mon estomac reste trop plein, je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur ces pauvres corps. Merci encore de m'avoir reçu ce week-end Jo et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se refaire tout ceci rapidement.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, toujours avec cette petite mimique qui la faisait pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- J'en suis certaine !

Elle lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue, qui aurait pu dévier sur les lèvres, mais Henry était bien trop gentleman pour ça.

Il sortit de la voiture et lui fit un signe de main et rentra d'un air bien jovial dans la boutique.

\- Bonsoir Abraham !

Le vieil homme était déjà sur le point de prendre les escaliers et fit un large sourire en voyant son père qui avançait vers lui.

\- Pops ! Content de te voir.

Ils se firent une longue étreinte bien chaleureuse et leur visage à tous les deux, trahissait quand même énormément de bonheur.

\- Comment a été ton week-end ? – demanda-t-il à son fils, essayant de faire abstraction de ce que lui et Jo avaient vu quelques minutes auparavant

Abe le regarda d'un air évident

\- Parfaitement bien ! Je suis vraiment content d'avoir passé du temps avec Fawn et elle et moi, on a décidé de continuer à se voir, mais on ne précipite pas les choses.

Henry ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Abe le méritait bien après tous ces événements par lesquels il était passé.

\- Mais tu le savais déjà ! – ajouta Abe, avec un petit sourire en coin

Henry fit mine de ne pas comprendre

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oh ! allez, je ne suis pas idiot ! Je sais bien que toi et ta chérie, vous nous avez espionnés tout à l'heure. J'ai reconnu la voiture de loin.

Henry secoua la tête à l'interpellation à laquelle Jo avait eu le droit.

\- C'était le hasard, on n'a pas voulu t'espionner, mais il se trouve qu'on est arrivé au même moment. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. Je te souhaite le meilleur avec elle.

Henry avait le visage encore un peu rougi. Toujours sous l'effet du très bon week-end qu'il avait passé avec Jo.

Abe croisa ses bras, et le regarda en élargissant son sourire carnassier.

\- Et toi avec la petite ? J'espère que vous avez conclu ?

Il bougea ses sourcils d'un air entendu. Henry se demandait s'il s'entendait parler.

\- Mais ? Il ne s'est rien passé. On a juste passé le week-end avec sa famille, qui est vraiment géniale en passant, mais on n'est pas en couple, ni rien.

Abe soupira

\- Vous passez le week-end seuls et vous ne bougez toujours pas ? Même moi je me suis bougé avec Fawn… Un moment faut saisir ta chance mon vieux.

Henry se frotta les sinus.

\- Ce n'est pas très approprié dans un repas de famille. Même si sa mère fait tout pour nous caser, mais il faut que Jo et moi, on en parle plus profondément et qu'on se mette d'accord. On ne veut rien bousculer.

Abe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils étaient aussi lourds l'un que l'autre.

\- Y'en a pas un qui rattrape l'autre. Un moment, faudrait vous sortir le balai que vous avez dans le derrière tous les deux. Tout le monde peut voir votre attraction donc c'est bien beau de vouloir faire les choses dans l'ordre, mais vous allez finir par vous perdre si vous tardez trop. Enfin ! Tu as passé un bon week-end quand même ?

Henry hocha simplement la tête

\- Comme je te le disais, sa famille est très gentille et je suis content d'avoir vu un petit bout du quartier où elle a grandi.

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller dans l'appartement et Henry ajouta

\- Et aussi, elle m'a donné plus de cours de conduite et j'ai pu faire un peu la route dans les rues d'Harlem. Bientôt, je pourrais me remettre officiellement derrière un volant.

Abe le regarda de travers

\- Ouais eh bien, même si c'est le cas, ne rêve pas pour que je te laisse derrière le volant de ma voiture, je tiens à la vie et à mon assurance.

Henry fit un petit sourire. Il savait bien qu'Abe ne le laisserait jamais conduire, c'était évident, mais au moins, s'il le souhaitait et dès qu'il aurait plus d'expérience, il pourrait sans doute avoir son propre véhicule, bien qu'il n'habitait vraiment pas loin du 11.

Henry passa un bras autour de son fils

\- Eh bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Fawn, autre que dans un cimetière. Même si nous n'avons pas passé ce week-end de fête ensemble, il a été réussi et je sens que tout ceci ne va faire qu'amener des choses encore plus positive.

Abe se retint de dire que tout serait mieux une fois que Jo serait officiellement sa petite amie mais il finirait sans doute par se bouger avant les fêtes de Noël, tout du moins, il espérait. Il répondit au sourire de son père.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Tout ira pour le mieux.

* * *

Si les malfaiteurs avaient laissé la ville au repos pendant un week-end entier, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas dès le début de semaine, suivant ce week-end festif.

Il apparaissait qu'une fête de famille avait mal tourné pour l'une d'entre elles et ce fut vers 6h qu'un corps fut découvert dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de l'île de Manhattan : Les Hampton et plus précisément la ville de East Hampton.

Comme très souvent, Jo fut prévenue et dût prévenir Henry, environ vers 9h.

Quand le téléphone de la boutique sonna, Henry manqua de se casser une jambe pour le décrocher, sous le regard scandalisé d'Abe

\- Je rêve ! Dès le matin, tu voudrais finir dans la rivière. Tout ça pour répondre à ta détective sexy. Sérieusement, calme-toi un peu.

Henry lui fit simplement un regard sarcastique et décrocha

\- Bonjour détective !

Jo fondit un peu plus à la voix d'Henry. Elle devait reconnaître que de ne pas l'avoir eu à ses côtés la nuit précédente avait été assez bizarre, mais elle se rappelait sans cesse qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple après tout.

\- Salut ! Désolée de te tirer brusquement de ce beau week-end qu'on a passé… Si seulement toutes les journées pouvaient se ressembler, mais on a un corps.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'appelais pas seulement pour parler de la météo.

Jo gloussa et même Abe, en regardant le visage de son père, les trouva assez ridicules. Il était peut-être temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose ou ils allaient mourir de frustration, et tous les deux.

\- Le corps a été trouvé dans East Hampton. Mike est déjà là-bas et il n'a pas arrêté de débiter sur le fait que certaines personnes vivent vraiment dans le luxe le plus grand, mais bon. Tu veux que je passe te prendre ?

Henry mourut d'envie de dire qu'il rejoindrait lui-même en voiture, mais si jamais il tentait de piquer celle d'Abe, ce dernier allait probablement lui rouler dessus deux ou trois fois, dans le seul but de le renvoyer dans la rivière et le laisserait croupir en prison pour les prochaines 24h, pour avoir tenté le diable.

Il céda

\- C'est sur ta route alors je veux bien. Je t'attends.

Jo sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies, sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Parfait ! On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, je me mets en route !

Jo fut près de la boutique en moins de 30 minutes et ils partirent directement vers la scène de crime, après avoir salué Abe.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme demeure qui fit même rougir Henry, ils reparlèrent un peu de la veille.

\- Alors – commença Jo – Abe a une nouvelle petite amie ou c'était juste un petit bisou amical ?

Henry la regarda d'un air évident, Jo éclata de rire

\- Relax ! Je sais bien que ce qu'on a vu était loin d'être amical. Donc, je suppose que ce week-end a abouti pour lui ?

Henry hocha lentement la tête, en essayant de ne pas repenser aux paroles qu'Abe lui avait dit.

\- Effectivement ! Fawn est comme qui dirait sa petite amie. Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'à son âge, il a réussi à remettre le grappin sur son grand amour de jeunesse. Le destin a vraiment une drôle de façon de frapper.

Jo se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Ils savaient tous les deux que lors de leur rencontre en septembre passé, le destin avait également joué en leur faveur. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, si elle n'avait jamais trouvé cette montre dans le métro et qu'elle n'était pas descendue à la morgue et rencontrer le légiste le plus excentrique qu'elle n'eut jamais connu.

Elle sourit. Un an pile après la perte de Sean. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme rencontre.

\- Ta mère t'a rappelé quand tu es arrivée chez toi ?

\- Plutôt je l'ai appelé ! Ma mère est un peu psychopathe sur les bords comme tu l'auras remarqué donc il fallait que je lui assure que je suis bien rentrée et que je t'avais bien déposé.

Elle repensa au fait que sa mère voulait une nouvelle fois connaître dans quelle situation, elle et Henry s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit avant ce week-end, mais la jeune femme, en bonne détective qu'elle était, avait simplement gardé le secret. Sa mère se mêlait bien trop des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

Ils passèrent sous les banderoles « do not cross » et retrouvèrent Mike qui discutait avec des gens qui devait être le personnel de la baraque.

Il leur fit signe

\- Salut tous les deux ! Comment a été le week-end festif ?

\- Plutôt bien – répondit Jo, incapable de cacher cette joie

Hanson s'en rendit bien compte, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Henry lui demanda.

\- Et vous donc ?

\- Tout s'est bien passé ! Les fils Hanson se sont bien tenus, sinon Karen et moi on leur a dit que le père Fouettard les attendrait au tournant pour Noël. Croyez-moi que ça calme.

Jo pouffa. Sa sœur avait déjà utilisé de la même méthode pour ses enfants. Il semblait que cela fonctionnait, puisqu'arriver à la fin de l'année, Ana et Sacha se tenaient plutôt à carreau.

Henry regarda alors la bâtisse. Il était temps de retrouver un semblant sérieux. Ils avaient un corps après tout.

\- Alors, que s'est -il passé dans cette grande demeure ? – demanda l'immortel

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Personne ne sait exactement ! Dans cette demeure vit une certaine Annie Lamont. Canadienne, expatriée dans notre ville depuis près de 30 ans. Pas mariée, mais l'une des plus riches figures de l'État. Elle a eu un dîner de Thanksgiving hier soir, servi par deux domestiques que j'ai déjà interrogés. Ensuite, elle est allée dans sa bibliothèque. Certains avaient déjà fini leur service donc sont rentrés. La femme de ménage l'a trouvé ce matin, inanimée, et quand les secours sont venus, ils ont dit que c'était terminé pour elle.

Henry et Jo regardèrent la maison, d'un seul et même œil. La jeune détective demanda.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ou bien faut l'autorisation de l'inspection de l'hygiène ?

Hanson s'isola avec un des domestiques et revint quelques minutes après

\- Oui, on peut y aller. Personne n'a touché le corps. Le CSU tentait simplement de relever des empreintes.

Un de domestiques conduit la petite équipe jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Henry avait une impression de déjà-vu. Mais en même temps, à quel moment dans sa longue vie, n'avait-il pas déjà eu cette impression. Il était sans doute déjà passé dans la maison, à une époque où elle n'était pas encore rénovée, mais abritait tout à fait le même genre de classe sociale.

L'escalier qui menait à la bibliothèque n'était pas très solide et n'importe qui pouvait glisser. Hanson était devant Henry, qui lui était devant Jo et son pied glissa à plusieurs reprises et la rampe était si fine qu'il était quasi impossible de s'y tenir.

Henry lui attrapa la main quand elle arriva à la fin de l'escalier, qui était relativement haut entre la dernière marche et le sol

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses une jambe. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Hanson leur jeta un œil, quand Jo atterrit presque dans les bras du légiste. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient irrécupérables.

Le corps d'Annie, parfaitement disposé, faisait rappeler à Jo, la manière dont ils avaient trouvé Gloria Carlyle. Et il faut dire qu'il y avait tout de même une certaine familiarité avec les deux. Riche et seule et probablement assez aigrie pour faire fuir le reste du monde.

Jo sentait qu'il y aurait une histoire qu'il fallait qu'ils découvrent avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur le meurtrier.

Henry était accroupi devant le corps. Il regarda les escaliers et regarda de nouveau le corps.

Jo avait perçu sa manœuvre et lui arracha les mots de la bouche

\- Elle a été poussée dans les escaliers ?

Henry hocha la tête. Jo souffla.

\- Je me faisais la réflexion par rapport à sa ressemblance avec Gloria Carlyle, il n'y pas trois secondes et bizarrement, tu me dis qu'elle a été poussée dans les escaliers. C'est ce que tu avais dit en premier lieu dans cette affaire.

Henry acquiesça

\- C'est vrai, mais comme tu le sais, je me suis trompé. C'était de sa propre initiative que de faire croire à un meurtre. Pour simplement mourir devant l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Mais ici à part des vieux bouquins, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt à se jeter dans une bibliothèque donc cette fois, je suis formel. Elle a été poussée. Maintenant, à savoir par qui ? Nous avons de nombreux suspects dans cette maison.

Henry remarqua que ses côtes étaient brisées. Elle n'avait pas pu se relever, même si la chute ne l'avait pas directement tuée sur le coup. L'hématome sur sa tête montrait bien le traumatisme crânien qui s'était produit, à la minute où son front avait heurté, semblait-il, la rampe.

Jo fit le tour, tandis qu'Hanson prenait des notes de ce qu'Henry disait. La bibliothèque était vraiment mal éclairée et donnait quand même des sueurs froides. Il ne fallait pas être trop claustrophobe. Et si on ne l'était pas, c'était un bon moyen de le devenir.

En passant près d'une étagère, un papier ressemblant à une feuille de parchemin tomba.

Elle le ramassa et resta distraite par son contenu. Et plus elle le lisait, plus elle était surprise.

Elle revint vers ses deux collègues

\- Les gars ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. J'ai comme l'impression que madame la grande riche savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Les deux hommes l'entourèrent et lurent avec une grande attention, ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

Hanson et Henry s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Un testament ! – acheva Henry – et elle le lègue à une seule personne.

Jo lut à haute voix le nom

\- Jean Laroche…vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un de sa famille ? On ne peut pas dire un héritier si elle n'a jamais été mariée et n'a jamais eu d'enfants ? À moins qu'elle en ait eu.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Négatif ! Rien qu'à la posture de son corps et aucune cicatrice évidente apparente à une seule grossesse, je peux confirmer que non, elle n'a pas eu d'enfants biologiques. Cela étant, peut-être a-t-elle adopté... Mais si tel avait été le cas…

Jo continua

\- Ils auraient été les premiers prévenus.

Henry acquiesça. Jo raisonnait de façon similaire à la sienne. Par moment, il se disait qu'elle s'était vraiment trompée de carrière et comme il lui avait dit une fois, elle aurait vraiment fait un excellent atout dans la médecine légale ou police scientifique.

Hanson se sentait un peu mis à l'écart et demanda

\- Donc qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un meurtre ou pas ?

\- C'est un meurtre – confirma Henry – l'escalier est l'arme du crime, mais reste à trouver l'identité du tueur. Et je suggère qu'on commence par la personne mentionnée dans ce testament.

Hanson nota tout ceci

\- Je vais faire une recherche une fois au poste pour savoir qui est cet homme et on lui payera une petite visite pour en savoir plus.

Les coroners embarquèrent directement le corps. Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Voilà comment se terminait un week-end de fête.

Quand ils retournèrent au poste, ils virent Lucas qui était penché sur son bureau et ne semblait pas aller très bien.

\- Lucas ! Est-ce que ça va ? – demanda Henry

Ce dernier releva la tête et avait le teint plutôt blafard. Pas besoin d'être médecin que le jeune homme n'allait pas très bien.

\- Hey salut boss ! – il vit Jo qui le regardait un peu d'un air fuyant – Jo, content de vous voir. J'espère que votre week-end de fête a été meilleur que le mien.

Le corps était déjà dans la morgue. Il y avait une autopsie à faire, mais Lucas n'était vraiment pas au top de sa forme.

Jo tenta

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien et à t'entendre, on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? – demanda Henry, qui généralement n'avait que faire des déboires du jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait ignorer l'état de son assistant.

Lucas tenta de sourire, mais avec son air pâle, sa tentative ressembla plus à une grimace.

\- Je crois que chez mes parents, j'ai juste mangé quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré. La bouffe de ma mère est toujours tellement grasse. J'adore le gras, mais je crois que là c'était trop.

Henry s'avança vers lui et lui fichu un thermomètre dans la bouche, sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de protester. Il posa sa main sur son front et le regarda avec un œil noir.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez toi ?

Lucas haussa des épaules. Jo regarda Henry.

\- Il est malade ?

\- Oui ! Il a de la température ! À mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'ingestion.

Le thermomètre sonna et Henry le récupéra. Lucas avait 39(102F) de fièvre, ce qui était vraiment trop pour être au travail. Il remarqua les frissons sur les avant-bras de son assistant et la grosse écharpe qu'il portait autour de son cou.

\- Tu es complètement fou de venir travailler avec de la température ! Je te renvoie chez toi illico. Tu rentres dans ton lit et tu n'en sors pas.

Lucas tenta de tergiverser

\- Mais boss, je ne peux pas m'absenter, pas après ce long week-end. Vous avez besoin de moi.

\- C'est moi qui commande ! Tu as de la température, ton visage est pâle, en restant dans la morgue, ça ne va faire qu'augmenter et tu vas finir par vomir sur le corps. Donc tu remontes et tu restes chez toi jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Tu es consigné pour au moins les prochaines 48 heures.

Lucas refusait de bouger. Il ne pouvait manquer deux jours de travail lorsqu'ils avaient une affaire sur le bras. Jo s'y mit également.

\- Lucas ! Il faut que tu fasses ce qu'il te dit. Sans rire, tu es à deux doigts de faire un malaise et même moi sans être médecin, je le vois.

Il regarda Jo et Henry. Ils avaient les bras croisés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptait le laisser travailler.

Il soupira.

\- Bon ! OK. Je vais rentrer ! Je vais en profiter pour me disputer avec ma mère pour avoir fait un repas trop consistant.

Henry sourit

\- À mon avis, tu avais déjà des symptômes avant de manger chez tes parents. Même si je suppose que le trop-plein n'a vraiment pas dû aider. Tu en fais beaucoup Lucas et personne ne t'en voudra de t'absenter un ou deux jours. Prends le temps qu'il faudra, on gère ici.

Cela fendillait quelque peu le cœur à Lucas de devoir les laisser. De plus, il allait manquer l'occasion de voir Henry à l'œuvre sur un corps et de continuer d'apprendre du meilleur.

\- J'ai texté Hanson pour savoir s'il pouvait te ramener. Henry et moi on se charge de tout, il n'y a pas de soucis. Il t'attend en haut et te demande de ne pas vomir dans sa voiture.

Lucas pouffa

\- Ça devrait aller ! Merci les gars. On se revoit plus tard.

\- Repose-toi bien Lucas – dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils le regardèrent marcher un peu de façon robotique et surveillèrent s'il ne faisait pas de malaise, mais il parvint à rentrer dans l'ascenseur en leur faisant un signe de main.

Ils se regardèrent. Henry partit dans son bureau pour enfiler sa blouse, faisant à demi baver Jo qui n'arrivait jamais à se détacher de ce spectacle qu'il offrait souvent.

\- Bon ! Eh bien, avec deux éléments en moins, je crois que toi et moi on va avoir le double du travail.

Jo acquiesça

\- Mais je crois qu'on commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Juste au même moment, ce fut Gates qui les rejoignit dans la morgue. Elle ne descendait que très rarement, encore plus rarement que Reece.

Ce pour quoi, ils furent assez surpris de sa présence. Elle tenait un dossier en main, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qui paraissait.

\- Bonjour tous les deux ! Je viens de voir Wahl partir en compagnie du détective Hanson, qui m'a briefé. J'espère que personne d'autre n'a trop mangé pendant le week-end ?

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête

\- Ça va de notre côté ! On va gérer à notre façon le temps que Mike revienne !

Gates acquiesça

\- Ça tombe bien. J'ai sans doute quelque chose qui va vous donner un coup de main. Avant qu'il n'emmène Wahl, Hanson m'a donné les recherches qu'il faisait, concernant la personne à qui notre victime a légué sa fortune.

Jo lui tendit le dossier, elle le parcourut et se rapprocha d'Henry pour qu'il puisse en profiter. Gates ne les trouva pas du tout subtiles.

L'expression qui se lisait sur leur visage était si semblable, que Gates se demandait comment ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Et cette manie qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases de l'autre… Exactement comme les deux autres qu'elle avait vu passer pendant quelques années. Cela devait vraiment être un truc de commissariat New Yorkais que de se conduire de la sorte.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas – avoua Jo – d'après le dossier, monsieur Laroche et madame Lamont, se connaissent que depuis deux semaines ?

Elle releva les yeux pour être certaine que tout le monde avait bien lu la même chose.

\- C'est exactement ça – confirma Gates – ce qui...

\- Ce qui fait de lui le suspect principal – acheva Henry, qui n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi facile.

Jo se mordilla les ongles

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment un homme qui a eu la chance d'être sur son testament pourrait vouloir la tuer… Ça me paraît un peu gros cette affaire.

\- Pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour l'élucider.

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, mais revint sur ses pas

\- Et aussi… J'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure. L'avocat de Madame Lamont pour être exact. Il a évidemment une copie du testament et m'a affirmé que si rien n'était résolu d'ici une semaine, l'affaire irait devant le juge pour décider si oui ou non, Laroche aura le droit à sa part… Ou si cela pourrait être partagé entre ses domestiques.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout de pression. Bon, bien sûr avec Henry, ils pensaient qu'ils allaient sans doute régler cette affaire assez rapidement et avant le deadline, mais rien n'était sûr.

Ils remercièrent Gates et se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? – demanda Jo

\- Je dirais qu'il faut commencer par le commencement ! C'est-à-dire, rendre visite à ce cher monsieur Laroche et on avisera par la suite.

 **###**

Leur suspect habitait à Alphabet City, apparemment dans un petit appartement quand on voyait la façade extérieure du building.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent après avoir observé la façade extérieure pendant un long moment.

\- Euh, je rêve ou c'est exactement le même bâtiment dans lequel, notre suspect Paul, vivait l'année dernière ?

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- Tu ne rêves pas ! C'est bien ce bâtiment !

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- C'est fou ça ! Comment nos affaires peuvent se ressembler ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, on retrouve toujours des endroits qu'on a visités, mais là quand même, on avait combien de chances de retrouver exactement le même building ?

Henry rigola et lui donna un coup de coude

\- Tu serais surprise que même si New York est une grande ville, un moment ou un autre, on finit par faire le tour.

Jo ne put le contredire. En dix ans qu'elle était flic, elle en avait revu des quartiers et pourtant, elle ne les connaissait toujours pas aussi bien. Henry était un vrai GPS à lui tout seul. Ce qui parfois faisait douter la jeune fille quant au nombre d'années réelles où son anglais favori vivait aux États-Unis.

Jo regarda les informations de Jean, qu'elle avait sur son téléphone.

\- Avec un nom pareil, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de quartier dans lequel j'imaginais le bonhomme, mais bon, on ne choisit pas sa vie.

\- Tu as bien raison !

Jean habitait au 2e étage, soit un étage au-dessus de là où Paul vivait. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne vivait plus là depuis, il avait été envoyé en cure de désintoxication. L'immeuble était un peu mieux maintenu que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus et ce n'était pas Henry qui dirait le contraire.

Avant que Jo ne frappe, elle se retourna vers Henry et le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne vas pas encore me faire une blague dans le genre « on demande gentiment, est-ce que je dois m'en charger ? »

Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Jo perdit toute pensée cohérente. C'était une chose qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne pas faire quand elle ne pensait qu'à lui sauter dessus.

Henry se rappelait que lorsqu'ils étaient venus interroger Paul, il n'avait pas arrêté de la taquiner. À y repenser, ils n'avaient fait que se taquiner, l'un et l'autre pendant toute l'affaire. Leurs sentiments avaient déjà commencé à changer à partir de ce moment, surtout lorsqu'il avait été prêt à dévoiler son secret, dans le seul but de la protéger.

Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite pour personne auparavant.

Il lui souffla très près du cou, tellement que si elle détournait légèrement la tête

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais rester sage aujourd'hui.

\- Tant mieux !

Elle se retourna rapidement pour frapper à la porte, en tentant de faire redescendre cette tension qui s'emparait d'elle. Ce cirque ne pouvait plus durer autant… Un moment ou un autre, il faudrait vraiment agir.


	42. Chapter 41

_Merci de vos reviews, ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là ;). J'espère que ce chapitre saura également vous satisfaire._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Des légères discrètes références au Pilot et Look before you leap (1x02)_

* * *

Un homme un peu dépareillé leur ouvrit la porte. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, plus qu'Henry lorsqu'il oubliait de se raser. Alors soit il n'était pas encore au courant qu'il venait d'hériter d'un gros pactole, soit il cachait bien son jeu.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et la jeune femme demanda

\- Jean Laroche ?

Il acquiesça, elle montra son badge

\- Détective Martinez, NYPD. Voici le docteur Morgan. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet d'une certaine Annie Lamont.

Au nom, le visage de l'homme changea du tout au tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

Henry se chargea de répondre

\- Elle a été retrouvée morte à son domicile ce matin.

Jo ne voulait pas l'effrayer

\- Et on ne veut pas vous faire peur, mais elle n'avait aucun héritier et d'après nos informations, vous et Annie, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux semaines.

Jean écarquilla les yeux

\- Oui et alors ? En quoi c'est un problème ? Les gens se rencontrent tous les jours dans la vie.

Jo et Henry se demandaient pourquoi il était autant sur la défensive

\- Certes – continua Jo –, mais le problème c'est qu'elle vous a légué toute sa fortune... Alors nos soupçons se portent en premier lieu sur vous – acheva calmement Henry.

Jean leva les yeux au ciel, en rigolant nerveusement

\- C'est complètement stupide !

Jo le coupa

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Parce que si vous refusez, on va devoir vous emmener et vous allez devoir parler au poste, donc vous choisissez.

Il soupira et se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser rentrer. À la plus grande surprise du couple, l'appartement était bien plus ordonné que l'extérieur n'aurait pu le laisser paraître.

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit canapé, tandis que Jean attrapa une chaise pour leur parler.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir ?

\- Expliquez-nous un peu comment et où avez-vous connu Annie… Et en plus, vous n'avez pas l'air très surpris de savoir qu'elle vous a légué sa fortune.

Jean regarda le couple tour à tour. Il se frotta les mains et n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir par où commencer.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Cette façon de se terrer dans un silence insupportable était souvent mauvais signe.

\- Écoutez, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de péter un câble et si jamais vous en vouliez à son argent…

Jean coupa la détective

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Alors, certes, le fait de la connaître depuis très peu de temps fait de moi le suspect numéro un et je le conçois… Mais Annie m'avait parlé du fait qu'elle comptait me léguer une partie de sa fortune au moment où elle mourait… Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas eu l'intention d'accélérer le processus… Je ne voulais pas accepter, je refusais même, mais elle a insisté.

\- Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé – l'encouragea Henry

Jean prit une profonde inspiration

\- Je suppose que ça s'entend à mon très mauvais accent, mais je ne suis pas Américain. Je suis français, exilé depuis près de 15 ans aux États-Unis. À l'origine, je suis venu ici avec une green card, j'avais obtenu un bon poste et j'avais une famille à l'époque. Mais le dollar a augmenté, la société a fait faillite et ma femme m'a quitté en prenant mes deux enfants. Ils sont retournés en France, parce que naturellement entre temps, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment de meilleur et de ce fait, j'ai commencé à crouler sous les dettes. Je ne pouvais plus payer ma voiture, ni rien du tout. J'ai eu les huissiers derrière le dos. Légalement, j'avais le droit de rester ici de toute façon, puisque je suis devenu citoyen américain après cinq ans de travail ici. Ironie du sort, c'est cette même année que tout s'est écroulé. Je n'avais plus un sou, plus rien… Alors qu'on me dit que j'ai tué Annie, ça me paraît gros… Parce que j'ai passé les 10 dernières années dans la rue, à vivre dans les refuges, à quêter pour manger. À vendre tous mes objets de valeur pour tenter de vivre dans des hôtels temporairement.

Jo et Henry furent touchés par sa confession. Ils s'en voulaient un peu de l'avoir jugé si vite, mais il leur fallait le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Et que vient faire Annie dans cette histoire alors ? – demanda la détective

\- Cela fait une semaine que je vis dans cet appartement, grâce à elle. On s'est rencontré alors que je venais de prendre sa défense contre quelqu'un qui avait tenté de lui voler son sac à main. De ce fait, elle m'a invité à prendre un café et on a discuté sur beaucoup de points et c'est là qu'elle m'a demandé si je voulais vivre dans quelque chose de meilleur. À ma plus grande surprise, elle parlait parfaitement bien français et m'a dit qu'elle était canadienne-française. Bref, je lui ai dit que j'allais me débrouiller, mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle me disait que de toute façon, elle n'avait que faire de sa fortune et qu'il faudrait bien que quelqu'un en hérite un jour, vu qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre.

Henry demanda

\- Alors elle vous a mis d'office sur son testament ?

Jean haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais quelques jours après notre rencontre, j'avais cet appartement. Elle avait payé trois mois de loyer d'avance pour moi. Elle m'a dit que cela ferait l'affaire, le temps qu'elle négocie avec des acheteurs pour avoir quelque chose de plus cosy et dans un autre quartier… Je ne voulais pas de toute cette générosité et elle m'a dit que personne ne méritait de vivre dans la rue. J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne veux pas devenir milliardaire, je voulais me débrouiller tout seul. Je parvenais à gagner de l'argent de poche, en passant le balai dans une fruiterie près de là où je couchais. Le propriétaire considérait à m'embaucher comme caissier pour que je puisse au moins mettre un toit sur ma tête.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations. Jo et Henry n'étaient pas trop sûrs de comment trier le faux du vrai, dans tout ça. Ils allaient devoir s'en assurer auprès du propriétaire de la fruiterie.

Jo avait fait une photocopie du testament qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque d'Annie.

Elle le tendit à Jean

\- Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ça. C'est l'avocat de madame Lamont qui devrait vous remettre l'extrait original. Nous allons continuer d'élucider cette histoire parce que nous avons une semaine avant que le cas ne passe devant un jury et à cet instant, ils décideront si oui ou non, l'argent vous revient.

Jean hocha la tête

\- Je comprends ! Et ça fait du sens. Je ne la connais ni en noir ni en blanc, à part sur les quelques mots qu'on a échangé et cela n'est pas normal qu'elle me lègue toute sa fortune… Mais je vous ai dit la vérité. Vérifiez avec qui vous voulez… Je pense avoir un petit casier, parce que j'ai déjà été arrêté pour vol à l'étalage.

Jo nota tout ceci. Elle appellerait Mike en sortant. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à regarder cette information alors que généralement c'était ce qui sautait aux yeux en premier, mais peut être que le délit était si mineur que le cas n'était pas remonté en priorité. Et surtout si ce n'était pas leur commissariat qui l'avait arrêté.

Henry finit par demander

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Annie avait des personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ? Un de ses domestiques peut-être ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre la connaissant ?

Jean secoua la tête

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez elle, je ne sais pas quel type de personne elle fréquentait, mais elle était assez vague lorsqu'elle parlait. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle cachait plus qu'elle ne voulait en dire, mais je peux me tromper. Après, quand on est bourré de fric, y'a de quoi devenir parano.

Henry pouvait le confirmer. Il en avait vu des cas tout au long de sa grande vie. Jo se leva et le légiste fit de même.

\- Merci de votre témoignage, Jean. On fera de notre possible pour trouver le coupable, mais ne partez pas trop loin, il se pourrait qu'on ait encore besoin de vos services.

Jean hocha la tête et le coupla quitta pour rejoindre la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle regarda son calepin et demanda à Henry.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Tu trouves qu'il jouait la comédie ou pas ?

Henry l'avait bien regardé et le tremblement dans sa voix pouvait parfaitement dire qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Il était encore remué de toutes ces mauvaises expériences qu'il avait subies.

\- J'en doute fort ! Je suppose qu'on verra ça au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avance, mais il ne m'apparaît pas coupable.

Jo acquiesça

\- Pour moi non plus ! Mais apparemment, Annie n'était pas une sainte non plus. Il y a des choses à découvrir pour savoir qui aurait pu la tuer. Mais clairement, l'argent ne peut être que le seul motif.

Elle regarda le voisinage.

\- Jean a l'air d'avoir toujours vécu de ce côté. On essaie de trouver la fruiterie et d'interroger le propriétaire pour confirmer l'alibi de Jean ?

\- C'est la deuxième étape sur notre liste. Mais au fait, tu ne lui as pas demandé où il était ce matin ou hier du coup ?

Jo lui fit un clin d'œil

\- C'est pour ça que je vais voir le propriétaire de la fruiterie. Je voudrais lui demander s'il sait où Jean a passé Thanksgiving.

Henry fit un large sourire

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient ensemble ce qui confirmerait qu'effectivement Jean n'est pas derrière tout ça ?

Jo hocha la tête en répondant à son sourire

\- Tout à fait ! Tu as tout compris. Allez, on y va ! Je passe un coup de fil à Mike. Il doit être revenu depuis le temps.

Sur le chemin, ils eurent la confirmation de Mike qu'effectivement, Jean avait un tout petit casier à cause d'un vol à l'étalage, et il n'avait volé que des fruits et légumes parce qu'il mourait de faim donc les charges n'avaient pas été retenues. Donc, le dossier n'était pas apparu en premier lieu.

Ils arrivèrent près de la fruiterie où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Rien d'étonnant un lendemain de fête, plus personne n'avait d'argent à dépenser, mais au cours de la semaine précédente, le propriétaire du magasin avait dû en voir des personnes défiler.

Quand le couple rentra dans la fruiterie, il vit directement le badge accroché au pantalon de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux vous être utile en quelque chose aujourd'hui, détective ?

Jo acquiesça et s'avança un peu plus, avec Henry sur ses talons

\- Oui ! On aimerait vous poser quelques questions sur un homme qui dit vous connaître et qui travaille parfois pour vous. Il s'appelle Jean. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le propriétaire hocha la tête

\- Oui ! Je le connais très bien même. Le pauvre était sans abri. Il restait dans le coin. Mais il n'est pas méchant et il ne demande pas d'argent pour boire d'alcool, mais vraiment pour manger ou parfois avoir une petite place dans un motel. J'ai fini par le prendre en pitié et je lui ai donné de l'argent de poche toutes les semaines contre le nettoyage de mon magasin.

Jo et Henry hochèrent la tête. Jusqu'à présent, tout se concordait avec ce que Jean leur avait dit.

\- Je lui avais proposé de travailler comme caissier à la longue comme ça il aurait un salaire et au bout d'un certain temps, assez pour pouvoir avoir un toit sur la tête, même le truc le plus basique. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il aurait des ennuis ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Non non ! Enfin, pas pour l'instant ! Ce n'est qu'une simple question de routine. Il avait fait la connaissance d'une femme très riche et elle a été retrouvée morte alors comme dans nos fichiers, il est apparu qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines…

L'homme secoua la tête

\- Oh non non. Jean n'aurait pas été capable de faire une chose pareille.

Henry approuva

\- C'est ce qu'on a cru remarqué, mais ma collègue et moi avons quand même besoin de quelques informations supplémentaires.

Jo continua

\- On ne lui a pas demandé, mais est-ce que vous savez s'il est resté chez lui pour Thanksgiving ?

Le propriétaire pouffa

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul. Le pauvre, je pense qu'il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Il est venu dîner vendredi soir et il est resté à la maison pour le week-end. Il n'est rentré que ce matin dans son appartement.

Henry se rappelait avoir vu un sac de sport qui traînait dans un coin du comptoir de cuisine. Et l'ordre de l'appartement prouvait bien que personne n'était à la maison du week-end.

\- Vous pouvez interroger ma femme si vous voulez, de peur que je le couvre.

Jo allait répondre, mais Henry lui prit le bras et dit

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Il leur fit un signe de tête et Henry entraîna sa collègue dehors, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sortie rapidement de là ? Et pourquoi on n'irait pas voir la femme ?

\- Parce qu'il dit la vérité. Quand on parlait avec Jean, j'ai vu un sac de sport pas encore déballé donc effectivement, on peut dire qu'il est rentré ce matin. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit s'amuserait à aller jusqu'aux Hampton, pour refaire la route en sens inverse par la suite. Il n'aurait pas été présent à son appartement si tel avait été le cas. Donc, je ne dis pas que ça veut tout dire, mais pour l'instant, il reste sur notre liste de suspects, mais on devrait chercher plus profondément avant de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Je ne l'accusais de rien, mais bien évidemment, il faut le considérer, sachant que les deux ne se connaissaient que depuis très récemment.

Henry fit un sourire carnassier quand ils rentrèrent dans la voiture

\- Avoue que même au bout de deux semaines, tu avais envie de me tuer.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui confirma qu'effectivement, elle avait considéré plus d'une fois à lui envoyer une balle dans le derrière. Il éclata de rire et caressa délicatement sa joue.

\- Je plaisante. J'adore quand tu fais ce regard. Tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère.

Ses joues prirent une nouvelle teinte rosée. Certes, elle avait eu envie de le tuer plusieurs fois et parfois encore par moment, mais désormais, tout ce qu'elle voulait allait bien au-delà de tout ceci.

Elle mit le contact et bougonna

\- Arrête de me draguer ! Tu vas finir par tomber amoureux !

Elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Elle disait n'importe quoi pour se sortir d'une situation embarrassante, mais elle n'en pensait pas moindre.

Henry la regarda longuement et pensa intérieurement « c'est déjà fait ma belle, trop tard ».

Ils retournèrent au 11 et croisèrent Mike qui leur tendit le petit dossier criminel que Jean avait.

\- Comment a été la visite ?

\- Pour l'instant, il ne nous paraît pas coupable – affirma Henry

Mike fit un regard évident

\- Il joue peut-être la comédie. Je veux dire, quelqu'un se fait tuer et j'empoche le milliard, je me ferais discret aussi.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Mais non ! Il a été sans abri et nous avons des alibis qui le confirment. Donc, certes, il a toutes les raisons de vouloir la tuer sachant qu'elle lui léguerait sa fortune uniquement à sa mort, mais tout ceci nous paraît un peu gros alors il faut qu'on creuse plus profondément.

Mike haussa des épaules. Il ne préférait pas argumenter leurs théories, quand ils s'y mettaient à deux, il valait mieux ne pas les contredire, surtout qu'ils avaient rarement tort.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? – leur demanda-t-il

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment de réponse concrète à donner, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe

\- Je pensais que peut-être, on pourrait éventuellement visiter l'Ambassade canadienne qui se trouve ici ? Pour voir si on peut avoir davantage d'informations sur Annie.

Jo approuva

\- J'y pensais aussi figure toi. Parce que nous ici, on n'a que son dossier que depuis qu'elle est devenue citoyenne américaine donc ses antécédents dans son pays d'origine, on n'en a aucune idée.

Mike acquiesça

\- D'accord ! Et pour les domestiques ? Est-ce qu'il faut les interroger ou pas ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils faisaient forcément partie de la liste de suspects.

\- C'est certain – répondirent en chœur Jo et Henry

Henry continua

\- L'un d'eux a certainement été beaucoup trop tenté par tant de richesse, sans être payé à sa juste valeur donc, je pense qu'il ne faut en oublier aucun.

Jo demanda

\- Est-ce qu'on sait combien ils sont ?

Mike secoua la tête. Mais encore une fois, Henry semblait avoir réponse à tout.

\- Pour le peu qu'on a vu, je dirais qu'il y a au moins deux femmes de ménage. Peut-être autant de cuisiniers. Un majordome et je pense que c'est à peu près tout.

Jo regarda Mike. Ce dernier se sentit tellement mis à nu.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille interroger tout le monde ?

\- Mais non gros bêta ! Je veux que tu viennes avec nous. S'il y a autant de personnes à interroger, toi tout seul ou juste Henry et moi, on ne pourra pas tout gérer. Alors, on va se partager le travail, comme on sait si bien le faire.

Hanson se retint de dire que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, le reste du monde n'existait pas et ils pouvaient parfaitement très bien s'en sortir sans aucune autre aide supplémentaire.

\- Bon si ça peut aider. Vous voulez y aller tout de suite ou bien vous allez passer d'abord à l'Ambassade ?

Jo regarda Henry comme pour avoir son approbation. L'Ambassade était certainement souvent très prisée, qui disait administration, disait longue attente d'au moins deux heures dans des cas comme ça. Mais avec Jo et son statut de flic, ils iraient sans doute plus rapidement, surtout dans une enquête de meurtre.

\- Tu penses que si on passe en fin de journée à l'Ambassade, ils seront encore ouverts ? – demanda Henry à sa jeune partenaire, comme si Hanson n'était pas là, mais il en avait l'habitude.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- On a toute la journée devant nous ! Au pire pour quelques minutes, on peut leur expliquer notre cas, sinon on reviendra demain. Donc tu veux passer à la résidence d'abord ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Je pense que c'est le mieux ! Si jamais l'un de domestiques est un suspect, je le verrais tout de suite et restera plus qu'à retracer comment et pourquoi cette personne a poussé Annie dans les escaliers. Et de plus, l'ambassade se trouve sur la 6e, on est beaucoup plus près de repasser aux Hampton.

Jo lui donna raison. Elle ne lui demanda même pas comment il connaissait l'adresse de l'ambassade, mais c'était Henry Morgan après tout.

Hanson trouva bon de faire une blague

\- Dommage qu'il fasse froid, je me serais bien amusé à piquer une tête dans la grande piscine de madame.

Jo soupira et passa devant les deux hommes, se disant que parfois cela craignait réellement d'être une femme flic parmi autant d'idiots.

Henry releva à peine la remarque et emboîta le pas à son amie. Hanson resta à les regarder en secouant la tête.

\- Soyez pas si sérieux surtout ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls.

* * *

Une fois aux Hamptons, ils prirent chacun deux domestiques pour une interrogation ensemble. Henry avait raison, il y avait bien deux femmes de ménage, deux cuisiniers et un majordome.

Jo et Henry se chargeaient d'interroger les deux femmes de ménage, tandis qu'Hanson discutait avec les cuisiniers. Quant au majordome, ils avaient prévu de lui poser les questions tous ensemble.

Les deux femmes de ménage avaient l'air dans l'incompréhension totale et avaient également du mal à comprendre l'anglais. Elles n'étaient ni Hispaniques, ni Canadiennes, ni Françaises, mais plutôt Europe de l'est ou quelque chose dans le genre, d'après les traits qu'elles avaient.

Jo faisait de son mieux pour parler le plus clairement possible pour se faire comprendre.

\- Je pense qu'elles sont encore sous le choc – suggéra Henry- j'imagine que c'est l'une d'entre elles qui a trouvé le corps ?

Jo haussa des épaules. Non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre, mais encore moins à les comprendre. Henry lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Laisse-moi essayer ! Je pense avoir deviné de quel pays elles viennent !

Il se mit à débiter d'une langue que Jo n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre et immédiatement les deux femmes semblaient beaucoup plus à l'aise.

\- Alors Sofia, celle à gauche nous dit que c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps d'Annie et que rien ne laissait présager qu'on aurait eu envie de la tuer.

Jo resta entièrement bouche bée

\- Natacha nous dit qu'Annie était quelqu'un de très solitaire et qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup. Elle donnait un peu d'argent à des œuvres caritatives, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne sortait que très peu. Pas depuis la mort de son mari.

Jo en fut encore plus estomaquée

\- Attends attends, temps mort ! Elle était mariée ? Mais pourquoi ils disent que ce n'était pas le cas dans son dossier ?

Henry posa la question aux deux femmes. Jo se disait qu'elle pouvait très bien aller faire un tour dans la maison, chercher quelques indices, elle ne verra pas la différence. Clairement, elle n'était d'aucune utilité pour le coup.

\- Apparemment, son mariage ne se passait pas si bien que ça, mais sa mort l'a quelque peu affectée. Vraisemblablement, elle est devenue encore plus distante et froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà, comme si elle cachait quelques souffrances dont personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et se demandèrent bien ce que cela signifiait. Et puis, est-ce que cela avait vraiment une importance dans leur affaire ? Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les indices, mais cela semblait bizarre. De plus, vu que le mari était mort, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir réellement comment leur relation avait été.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir après les restes du repas ?

Henry leur posa la question. Jo se disait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cet homme devrait lui apprendre toutes les langues qu'il parlait, surtout avec son accent qui la rendait si faible. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur joue jusqu'au sang. Elle avait déjà une première langue à apprendre de lui et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un langage. Elle cligna des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

\- Elles me disent que comme toujours, Annie a pris sa douche et elle est partie directement dans sa chambre. Personne n'a entendu de bruit jusqu'à ce que Sofia trouve Annie en bas de l'escalier ce matin.

Jo se frotta le menton. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

\- Elle avait une raison de traîner dans la bibliothèque dès le matin comme ça ? Et ils sont sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas vu quelqu'un rentrer ou qu'elle n'aurait pas discuté avec quelqu'un ? Il n'y avait pas d'invités pendant le repas ?

Henry posa toutes les questions que Jo demanda et les deux filles semblaient hésiter pendant quelques secondes, mais rien ne leur revenait.

\- Elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque le matin, elle était plutôt le genre à y aller dans l'après-midi pour décompresser. Et personne n'a été invité pendant le repas, excepté tous les domestiques.

Henry réfléchit et demanda donc dans la langue des deux jeunes filles l'heure à laquelle elles prenaient le service et elles dirent vers 6h et Sofia avait vu la bibliothèque ouverte alors elle est descendue pour vérifier et voilà. Mais personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu… Henry ajouta en note.

\- Avec la grandeur de la maison, j'imagine que si quelqu'un avait voulu s'infiltrer pendant que tout le monde dormait, il aurait pu le faire.

Jo eut une lumière

\- Mais attends voir ! Une telle baraque doit bien avoir un système de sécurité quelque part. On aura peut-être ce qu'on recherche avec des caméras. Demande-leur.

Il s'exécuta et les filles confirmèrent qu'il y avait bien un système de surveillance.

Jo se leva

\- On va de suite aller le vérifier. Avec un peu de chance, la personne qui l'a tuée n'a pas été assez maligne.

Henry n'en était pas si sûr

\- Sauf si bien sûr il s'agit d'une personne présente dans la maison et qui connaît tous les recoins où sont placées les caméras… Et qui serait capable de les désactiver.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ne pars pas déjà négatif.

Elle remercia les deux jeunes femmes d'un signe de tête et entraîna Henry dans une arrière-salle, qui se trouvait entre deux couloirs et d'où se passait tout le système de surveillance.

En rentrant dans la salle, Jo demanda

\- Au fait ! Quelle langue Sofia et Natacha parlaient ?

\- Bulgare ! Elles ne sont pas là depuis longtemps et avec Annie, elles parlaient un peu français, mais apparemment cette dernière avait des notions donc suffisamment pour se faire comprendre.

Jo le regarda d'un air dubitatif

\- Il faudra vraiment que je prenne quelques cours particuliers de n'importe quelle langue, avec toi.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ses paroles étaient interprétées de toutes les manières qui ne sonnaient pas du tout saines.

Jo s'en rendit bien compte et resta là à quelques mètres de lui, à sentir cette énorme vague de tension sexuelle se dessiner entre eux, avec une certaine électricité dans l'air qui pourrait faire griller toutes les ampoules du manoir.

Elle se racla la gorge avant qu'ils ne sortent jamais de cette pièce

\- Bon ! On a du boulot ! Voyons ce qu'il y a dans ces ordinateurs.

Elle prit place parmi toute cette technologie qui lui donnait un mal de crâne parfois. Dommage que Jess ou Lucas n'étaient pas là pour lui donner un coup de main et fouiller dans ses ordinateurs comme si de rien n'était.

Elle parvint à trouver les derniers enregistrements et Henry la regardait faire sans rien comprendre aux manips qu'elle effectuait.

Elle rentra dans les fichiers des vidéos depuis dimanche soir jusqu'à lundi matin… Et elle grogna quand elle tomba sur toutes celles qui étaient diffusées entre 4 et 6h du matin.

Elles avaient toutes été brouillées ou coupées

\- Évidemment ! Comme d'habitude.

Henry la regarda d'un air compatissant.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Rares sont les gens si stupides. Surtout pas dans une si grande maison.

Elle le regarda sarcastiquement

\- L'espoir fait vivre !

Hanson débarqua comme un bourrin dans la salle, les faisant sursauter. Jo lui lança un regard noir, avec sa main sur son arme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins prévenir quand tu arrives au lieu de faire tout ce boucan. J'ai bien failli t'en mettre une entre les deux yeux.

Hanson fit simplement de grands gestes avec ses mains pour s'excuser

\- Pardon ! Mais ne sois pas si parano. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans cette maison. Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ?

Le couple secoua la tête

\- On a tenté les vidéos surveillances, mais rien du tout. Naturellement, comme d'habitude, ils ont pensé à tout – expliqua Jo – et toi ?

Il secoua la tête

\- Les cuisiniers, une fois leur service fini sont rentrés chez eux. Ils ne restent pas ici la semaine donc ils n'ont rien vu et n'ont pas vu quelqu'un de suspect rôder en sortant. Donc on fait chou blanc.

Jo se leva pour se mettre aux côtés d'Henry, peut-être un peu trop près au goût d'Hanson, leurs corps étaient si collés qu'on croirait à une seule et même personne. Mais il ignora. Leur fâcheuse façon de toujours prendre l'espace personnel de l'autre leur était bien propre.

Henry relata

\- Par contre, on a appris qu'elle avait été mariée et que son mari était mort aussi et que leur relation étant bancale, elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné. De plus, d'après les deux femmes de ménage, cela a l'air de l'avoir un peu hantée et du coup, elle ne disait pas grand-chose à beaucoup de monde.

Hanson les écoutait bien et demanda

\- Donc … Il n'y a que cet ancien sans-abri qui a remporté le gros lot, qui la connaît mieux que personne, si on peut dire ça comme ça ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent

\- Ça a l'air d'être ça !

Henry regarda l'heure

\- Si on veut aller à l'Ambassade, on ferait mieux de se presser. Il va être midi et à mon avis, beaucoup dans l'administration vont prendre leur pause déjeuner, ce qui voudra dire une longue attente.

Jo approuva. Ils sortirent tous de la maison et Hanson les regarda.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas de me déposer chez Lucas ? J'ai promis de repasser entre midi et deux pour voir comment il se sent. Croyez pas que je vous lâche, mais le pauvre n'allait vraiment pas bien tout à l'heure et je voudrais m'assurer que ça n'a pas empiré.

Jo et Henry firent un petit sourire entendu. Hanson s'était beaucoup disputé avec Lucas l'année précédente et il y avait même une certaine rivalité entre les deux, mais il semblait que dorénavant, ils allaient veiller l'un sur l'autre comme des frères et Hanson prenait déjà soin de lui comme le père qu'il était.

\- Je te dépose Mike ! Pas de soucis ! Donne-nous des nouvelles quand on se revoit plus tard.

\- Je le ferais !

Le trafic pour aller en plein centre de Manhattan était comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci, une véritable horreur. Jo parfois détestait ne pas pouvoir profiter de son pouvoir de flic un peu plus souvent. Elle en abusait déjà assez et allait finir par se prendre des avertissements. Elle grimaça en voyant la longue file devant eux.

\- Si j'utilise encore une fois mes sirènes pour nous sortir de là, Gates va me passer un sacré savon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Reece a appris que je m'en servais des fois pour ma propre pomme sans urgence, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'envoyer à l'abattoir.

Hanson et Henry rigolèrent rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Reece ne se gênait pas pour montrer exactement ce qu'elle pensait et ça sans forcément ouvrir la bouche. Ses expressions faciales parlaient pour elle. Gates n'était vraiment pas mieux, au contraire, elle était pire.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de ce trafic monstre après plus de 40 minutes, Jo déposa Mike chez Lucas et repartit aussi sec pour tenter de trouver une place de parking entre la station de métro 49e et 47eme-50 Rockfeller Center, qui étaient les deux sorties qui pouvaient éventuellement amener vers l'Ambassade.

Par chance, elle trouva une place juste pile-poil devant l'Ambassade. Elle fit un large sourire.

\- Ça vraiment, ce n'est pas si mal ! Je devrais peut-être jouer au loto ce soir.

Henry pouffa ! Ces petites superstitions qui parfois avaient du bon l'amusaient toujours.

Ils rentrèrent et comme Henry l'avait souligné, c'était la pause déjeuner… De ce fait, les agents étaient tous en train de manger ou presque et il n'y en avait que deux d'occupés.

Il y avait quand même une certaine attente. Malgré son statut de flic, Jo savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours transgresser toutes les règles et se devait d'attendre. Au moins, ils auraient sans doute plus de temps de discuter du cas d'Annie.


	43. Chapter 42

_Merci de vos reviews ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer. Un peu plus court mais croyez moi, c'est pour le bien de tous par rapprt au prochain chapitre ;)._

 _ll y a une référence à l'épisode 11:_ **Skinny dipper** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) et une mini one à l'épisode 21:_ **The night in question**

* * *

Jo prit un numéro en sélectionnant l'objet de leur visite et ils partirent s'installer dans la première rangée où il y avait quelques personnes qui avaient l'air fatigués par l'attente. D'autres qui vérifiaient leurs papiers et d'autres qui pianotaient tout simplement sur leur téléphone.

Henry trouvait ça toujours triste de voir qu'au 21e siècle, plus personne ne discutait en face à face ou ne lisait plutôt qu'un bon livre ou une coupure de journal, au lieu d'avoir la tête constamment baissée sur un cellulaire ou autre outil technologique, pour lesquels il avait une énorme aversion. Même Jo, qui était pourtant une femme encore bien jeune, n'était pas autant accroc à son téléphone et généralement, elle prenait le temps de toujours discuter avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient coincés à attendre ou qu'exceptionnellement, ils devaient prendre les transports en commun.

C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus de la jeune femme. Parmi le peu de personne qui discutait, notamment des familles, il entendait parfois des mots de français avec un accent assez prononcé. Il savait qu'il y avait pas mal de québécois qui venaient s'établir à New York pour le travail ou les affaires.

Jo avait regardé autour d'elle et susurra à Henry

\- Ils ont l'air tous tellement si calmes. Moi à attendre pendant une heure, je pète déjà un câble alors pour ceux qui sont sans doute de là depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas comment ils font.

Henry sourit. C'était dans la nature des canadiens en général d'avoir beaucoup de patience et de bonté. Apparemment, vivre à New York, ne changeait pas ce côté.

\- Le Canada est connu pour être un pays très chaleureux et amical donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient calmes. De plus, je suis certain qu'une fois tous les comptoirs seront ouverts, tout ira beaucoup plus vite et ils prennent leur mal en patience.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je pense qu'on aurait quelques leçons à tirer d'eux… Enfin moi de toute façon j'y peux rien, je suis américaine et j'ai du sang espagnol donc voilà.

Henry pouffa, peut-être un peu trop fort, au vu du regard que la secrétaire leur lança. Il se fondit sur sa chaise et regarda ses doigts.

\- Je te trouve plutôt patiente malgré ton sang espagnol. Plus que la normale en tout cas.

Jo ne put empêcher cette fameuse couleur à laquelle elle était abonnée, de prendre le contrôle de ses joues. Elle remit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui sourit, en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Ils attendirent environ 45 minutes, ce qui n'était pas si pire considérant le nombre de personnes avant eux, mais les pauses déjeuners se terminaient et d'autres comptoirs s'ouvraient.

Ils furent accueillis par une certaine Christine. Les comptoirs étaient divisés par un séparateur en vitre, de ce fait, le reste des clients présents n'entendaient pas les conversations et il en était de même pour les agents affectés.

\- Bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?

Jo montra son badge

\- Police ? Vous auriez peut-être dû le spécifier pour que quelqu'un vous reçoive plus rapidement.

Jo sourit

\- On ne voulait pas paraitre impoli ! Et puis techniquement, c'est l'Ambassade canadienne, donc nous deux en tant que citoyens américains, on ne possède pas les droits.

Christine répondit à son sourire

\- Si vous le voyez comme ça. Alors détectives ? En quoi je peux vous être utile ?

Henry rectifia

\- Je suis médecin légiste. C'est elle la détective.

Christine réalisa alors

\- Médecin légiste ? mais attendez, est ce que vous êtes là pour ?

\- Pour enquête de meurtre – acheva Jo – et cela concerne un de vos citoyens, qui était établi à New York depuis au moins une vingtaine d'années. Et on aimerait avoir quelques informations sur elle.

Christine les regarda tour à tour. Elle ouvrit la bouche et regarda autour d'elle, en se rapprochant de son bureau

\- Vous savez que normalement je ne suis pas autorisée à faire ça, surtout sans mandat ?

Jo fit un petit sourire angélique

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On gardera le secret.

Christine se mordilla la lèvre et accepta.

\- Bon, alors, quel est le nom de cette personne ?

\- Une certaine Annie Lamont – répondit Jo, en toute confiance

Henry ajouta

\- On ne sait pas exactement de quelle partie du Canada elle vient, j'aurais tendance à dire la partie francophone, mais il n'y a que vous pour nous le confirmer.

Christine effectua ses recherches dans sa base de données. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, elle demanda

\- Si vous venez ici j'imagine que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'informations sur elle, en étant établit ici ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de vous payer une visite. On se disait qu'il n'y a que son pays d'origine qui peut posséder tout ce que nous recherchons.

\- N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous être utile – souligna Henry

Christina tapota pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait assez confuse et Henry s'en rendait bien compte

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? – demanda t-il

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue

\- Je ne sais pas ! Généralement, on trouve assez rapidement les résultats dans notre base de données et ce, malgré le nombre de personne présents dedans. Mais là, le chargement est incroyablement long et je n'ai pas encore trouvé un seul résultat.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard. Que cela signifiait-il encore ? Christine finit par relever les yeux vers eux

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est canadienne ?

Jo qui avait le dossier de la victime sur elle, l'ouvrit et vérifia en deux fois. Henry également.

\- Oui ! C'est écrit sur son dossier.

Christine ne voulait vraiment pas les décevoir, mais les résultats n'étaient pas du tout concluants.

\- Je suis désolée ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider davantage, mais regardez

Elle tourna l'écran vers eux et il n'y avait absolument aucun résultat concernant Annie.

Ils froncèrent des sourcils. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Elle ne venait tout de même pas de nulle part, c'était ridicule.

Ou il y avait un mensonge quelque part. Était-ce le dossier américain qui était monté de toute pièce ou bien le dossier canadien qui n'était pas réel ?

\- C'est vraiment bizarre ça – songea Jo

Même Henry n'avait pas plus de réponses que ça. Il resta à observer l'écran, vide de tout résultat.

Christine leur fit un regard désolé

\- Je suis navrée ! Je vous crois totalement, mais qui qu'elle était, apparemment elle souhaitait couper court avec son ancienne vie au Canada.

Henry suggéra

\- Mais même si c'était le cas, il y a toujours des archives non ?

Christine acquiesça

\- C'est vrai ! Rien ne disparaît vraiment. Mais ici nous n'avons pas tout ça. Peut-être que madame Lamont ne s'est juste pas enregistrée avec nous en arrivant aux États-Unis. Mais je peux vous donner directement le numéro des bureaux des citoyens au Canada. Ils en sauront sans doute plus que vous.

Jo accepta. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas mieux à faire. Christine gribouilla sur un post-it et le tendit à la détective. Le couple se retint de soupirer simultanément en se levant.

\- Merci de votre aide quand même – affirma Jo

Christine fit un signe de tête

\- De rien ! J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir vous aider à trouver vos informations, mais j'espère que vous aurez plus de chance avec le pays lui-même.

\- On espère aussi. Merci bien !

Jo et Henry quittèrent l'Ambassade, bien bredouilles. Jo regarda le post-it dans sa main.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il n'y aucune information dans une ambassade concernant son pays et que nous en tant qu'Américains on a tout un dossier sur elle.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Comme Christine l'a suggéré, possible qu'Annie n'ait pas créé de dossier ici, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Jo se frotta les sinus

\- Ça ne risque pas de nous avancer si on ne possède pas grand-chose sur cette pauvre femme. Qui déjà n'avait pas des masses de contact. Pfiou, l'argent rend vraiment débile parfois.

Henry était toujours amusé des petits commentaires de Jo lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite bourgeoisie. Il pouvait la comprendre, si elle avait été malmenée pendant son enfance, en étant dans une grande école.

En rentrant dans la voiture, il en profita pour lui demander alors qu'elle continuait de regarder le post-it, en se demandant si oui ou non cela valait la peine d'appeler.

\- Au fait, je vois que tu as toujours une certaine amertume en ce qui concerne toute la bourgeoisie. Tu m'avais raconté pour cette petite blonde qui t'avais poussé dans les escaliers, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit tout le contexte ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres et le regarda. Elle hésita. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup parlé. Elle l'avait dit à sa sœur et à sa mère qui avait littéralement cassé le nez du directeur en apprenant le fait que sa fille se faisait malmener, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour réussir à avoir la place dans cette grande école... Cela avait encore moins donné une bonne image de Jo, mais au moins, le directeur avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit de retour dans son voisinage après tout ça.

Le souvenir était quand même quelque peu douloureux.

\- Euh… Je t'en parlerais… Dès qu'on pourra, dès qu'on aura un peu de temps. Parce que c'est assez long et je n'aime pas trop ressasser ce souvenir, je…

Henry la coupa, compréhensif

\- Oh non non ! Jo ! Je n'insiste pas. Si tu ne veux pas me la raconter, je comprends. Je ne chercherais pas plus loin.

Jo sourit. Il était bien placé pour être secret, mais elle se disait que si un moment donné, il lui racontait toute l'histoire qui l'entourait, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle s'ouvre également.

\- Non Henry ! Ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a aucun souci. Je te le dirais, mais là, on est juste un peu trop débordés.

Henry acquiesça

\- Je suis d'accord !

Il regarda alors le post-it dans ses mains

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle ? Je te vois hésitante depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Non ! Ça ira ! En réalité, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça. Ce sont des histoires qui se passent au-dessus de mon autorité, donc je vais devoir demander à Gates si elle veut bien s'en occuper.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il n'y a pas d'autres informations et d'autres solutions pour l'instant ? – demanda le lieutenant, une fois qu'ils furent de retour au 11

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent. Au moment où Jo avait fait sa demande, Gates avait haussé un sourcil si haut qu'ils se demandaient s'ils allaient rapidement se faire éjecter de la pièce.

Mais elle avait pris le post-it et l'avait déposé sur son bureau.

\- Si cela peut nous permettre un avancement dans cette affaire alors je veux bien le faire.

\- Merci Sir ! – répondit Jo

Ils s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin pour lui laisser de l'air, mais elle leva un doigt en attention

\- Hep hep ! Je veux bien appeler, mais cette enquête est la vôtre donc vous restez ici, le temps que je termine la conversation. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous courir derrière pour vous donner les informations dont vous avez besoin.

Jo et Henry n'insistèrent pas et s'installèrent dans le canapé à l'entrée du bureau.

Gates attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Jo et Henry la regardèrent sans dire un mot.

Henry pouvait dire qu'il avait été grandement impressionné par Reece, c'était peu de le dire. Le lieutenant était parvenu à le faire flipper plus d'une fois, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dans son cas. Il devait être honnête avec lui, il avait craint plus facilement Reece qu'il ne craignait sa belle partenaire, à qui il pouvait rapidement faire fondre avec des yeux doux. Cela ne marchait pas souvent avec les lieutenants. Un peu avec Reece, surtout le jour où il lui avait fait croire qu'il dormait nu. Sa tête était si épique, qu'il se disait s'il avait possédé un de ces téléphones portables, il n'aurait pas hésité à la prendre en photo. À revoir cette image dans son grand cerveau de scientifique, il se retint de rire et feint une quinte de toux. Jo le regarda d'un air incrédule, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait encore.

Mais Gates était une femme qui ne se laissait écraser les pieds par personne et elle avait une très grande expérience à force d'être passée d'un commissariat à l'autre. Et sa dernière place l'avait rendue d'autant plus forte, enfin d'après ce que Jo lui disait. Elle n'avait jamais ménagé les deux partenaires qui fonçaient presque autant tête baissée que Jo et lui.

Gates débitait au téléphone, en prenant des airs frustrés et impatients. Personne n'avait idée de ce qui se disait, mais jusqu'à présent, les résultats ne semblaient pas concluants, vu le nombre de fois que Gates avait dû expliquer clairement la situation, ainsi qu'épeler le nom d'Annie et dire depuis combien de temps elle était établie aux États.

Après de longues minutes au téléphone, elle finit par raccrocher et croisa ses bras en regardant le couple, qui sentait bien la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

\- Laissez-moi deviner – commença Jo – rien du tout ?

Gates hocha lentement la tête

\- Ils m'ont passé de service en service, comme vous l'avez entendu, je n'ai fait que me répéter et expliqué de bout en train, ce qu'il en était d'Annie, mais personne n'a d'informations sur elle. Maintenant, ça m'amène à me demander s'il y a quoi que ce soit de légitime chez elle !

Jo et Henry n'en pensaient pas moindre. Cela était très mystérieux. D'abord, elle donnait sa fortune à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines. Évitait de sortir en public. D'après les domestiques, ne parlait que très peu… Dans des cas comme celui-ci, il était difficile de voir qui aurait pu vouloir la tuer si jamais elle ne fréquentait personne en dehors de ses domestiques et ce Jean qu'elle avait rencontré… Comme disait Hanson, peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie, mais Jo trouvait ça un peu abusé de tout lui mettre sur le dos directement. Il n'avait sans doute rien demandé.

Henry pensa à quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire part devant Gates. Elle serait capable de le séparer de son partenariat de Jo, pour l'entraîner toujours dans toutes sortes de folies… Souvent très illégales.

Gates le tira de ses pensées

\- Franchement, si l'un de vous a une solution, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Notre enquête n'avancera pas si on n'a pas plus d'informations sur notre victime et que tous ceux qui ont été interrogés jusqu'à présent n'ont pas l'air assez suspects.

Henry regarda Jo en oblique. Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre. Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers Gates, en se levant.

\- Pour l'instant, on n'a pas d'autres solutions, mais on va y travailler. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui sortira quelque part. Et si Annie voulait être discrète, je dirais que seul notre pays en possède plus sur elle. On va essayer de se renseigner, possiblement sur les charités où elle aurait donné de l'argent.

Gates acquiesça. Le couple sortit un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Ils pensaient la berner, mais elle pensait bien qu'ils avaient autre chose derrière la tête, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Elle secoua la tête. Ils étaient impossibles. Tout comme Richard et Kate.

Henry avait rapidement entraîné Jo à la morgue et ils étaient passés comme des flèches dans l'OCME, sous le regard éberlué des autres assistants, qui eux-mêmes faisaient des paris sur le couple fétiche, depuis l'année passée.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du légiste et Jo referma la porte. Il n'était pas question d'avoir des oreilles baladeuses.

\- Bon ! J'ai vu ton petit regard qui veut dire « je viens d'avoir une idée malveillante et j'ai besoin de ton support ». Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Henry fit un large sourire

\- Je sais que normalement ça ne se fait pas.

Jo n'osa pas développer le fond de sa pensée

\- Qu'est-ce qui se fait légalement avec toi, je me le demande.

Henry leva des épaules

\- J'avoue que tu marques un point. Bref. Comme on est déjà passé dans la journée et deux fois, pour parler au personnel, je me disais qu'ils ne voudraient sans doute pas nous en dire davantage. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'ils en sachent plus que tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit… Je pensais qu'une petite visite nocturne, juste toi et moi, pourrait éventuellement fonctionner.

Jo cligna rapidement des yeux comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Combien de fois était-elle rentrée par effraction avec cet homme, depuis un an qu'elle travaillait avec lui ?

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre par effraction pour fouiller chez Annie ?

Henry se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- Ce n'est pas par effraction. Ce n'est que pour un but scientifique.

\- C'est ça ! Comme tout ce que tu m'auras fait faire depuis l'année dernière. Tes buts scientifiques, tu sais où tu peux les mettre.

Henry lui tira la langue et la regarda donc avec ce fameux air de cocker sans maître.

\- Mais il s'agit simplement de fouiller la bibliothèque. Je suis persuadé que les réponses se trouvent là-bas. Cela devait être sa pièce secrète dans laquelle personne n'allait, surtout si elle était toujours fermée.

Jo se pinça les lèvres. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en jouant de son charme et elle détestait ça. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il méritait une bonne claque.

\- Bon OK ! De toute façon, je suis à court de solutions pour l'instant donc si on n'a pas le choix… On fera ça. Mais si jamais on entend un bruit, on se fait rapidement la malle et on ne cherche pas à rester, peu importe ce qu'on trouve ? Parce qu'on va sévèrement se faire remonter les bretelles, si Gates apprend qu'on a encore enquêté dans son dos.

Henry hocha vivement la tête. Il n'était pas question de prendre des risques inutiles.

\- Ça me va très bien. Mais je suis certain qu'on aura des chances de trouver ce dont on a besoin.

Jo regarda l'heure sur son téléphone

\- J'espère bien que tu as raison. En attendant, j'ai des rapports à remplir. Si on n'a rien d'autre à faire, je ne vais pas pouvoir les éviter. On part d'ici à 19h si ça te va, on traîne, on fait ce qu'on veut, mais on doit à tout prix faire cette entrée quand on est sûrs que tout le monde dans cette maison dort ou n'est plus là.

Henry savait qu'il y avait au moins deux gardes qui devaient faire des rondes et surtout depuis que le corps avait été trouvé. La maison était également mise sous surveillance policière, mais Jo n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec eux. Ils pourraient appeler Gates qui les sermonnerait et les feraient revenir au 11 vite fait bien fait. Il fallait qu'ils procèdent à leur propre façon… Toujours celle de foncer tête baissée dans le danger.

Henry approuva l'idée

\- Parfait alors ! Je vais également remplir les miens. Peut-être que je referais un tour sur le corps d'Annie pour voir si j'ai manqué quelque chose et je…

Jo le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Si on n'a aucune information sur Annie. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai nom ? Si elle avait commencé une vie aux États-Unis sous un alias ? Beaucoup de personnes le font.

Le souvenir brumeux de la pauvre Abigail lui revint en mémoire et il tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

Jo n'y avait pas pensé, mais voyait où il voulait venir

\- Tu veux dire si tu procèdes à un test ADN, on pourra sans doute trouver si oui non il s'agit de sa véritable identité ?

Henry acquiesça et commença à s'exciter dans tous les sens.

\- Je vais faire ça de suite. Si ça se trouve, on n'aura peut-être pas besoin d'aller fouiller à la maison ce soir.

Jo pouffa

\- Au contraire, si jamais elle n'est pas celle qu'on pense, il va falloir trouver davantage d'informations. Et c'est certain qu'elle ne peut être que la seule à les posséder. On ne fuit jamais éternellement une identité.

Henry ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. Parce qu'au fil des siècles, il n'avait jamais arrêté de s'en créer des identités. Le fait qu'il savait qu'il était un peu fraudé lui serrait le cœur, quant à la réaction que Jo pourrait avoir quand elle découvrirait son véritable âge et sa véritable date de naissance. Il soupira mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser négativement. Les choses se feraient bien d'elles-mêmes.

Jo le coupa dans ses lointaines pensées

\- Bon, est-ce que ça requiert que je reste à tes côtés ou je peux monter faire mes rapports ? Ça va prendre longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes au moins. Mais je peux venir te dire le résultat tout à l'heure si tu as besoin de travailler.

Jo attrapa un tabouret et croisa ses bras

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je préfère être mille fois ici, qu'en haut à faire ces stupides rapports qui me donnent des migraines que je n'arrive jamais à soulager.

Henry esquissa un sourire. Hanson détestait la paperasse, mais Jo n'était vraiment pas mieux. En même temps, personne n'aimait pas ça. Mais pendant les périodes creuses, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

Après de longues minutes et un Henry incapable de tenir en place, tandis que Jo le regardait péter un plomb, comme très souvent, il finit par obtenir le résultat.

Il se planta devant l'ordinateur, avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, Henry oubliait parfois qu'il détestait tout ce qui était écran.

\- Jo ! Viens voir !

La jeune femme se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'au poste de travail où Henry était. Elle appuya sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise, la tête presque dans son cou. Un peu à la manière dont il avait été avec elle, quand elle était celle qui faisait des recherches pour la maman d'Abe, quelques mois auparavant.

Jo lut attentivement par-dessus l'épaule du légiste et resta assez perplexe face à ce qu'elle lisait.

\- Mia Ouellet ? Attends une seconde, est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne ?

Henry se décala légèrement pour voir que l'analyse ADN matchait parfaitement avec le nom qui venait de ressortir.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Mais ? Comment personne ne peut rien avoir sur elle si les empreintes sont les mêmes ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Changer de nom suffit. Elle n'a pas besoin de se justifier et personne n'essaiera de te retrouver. C'est simple. Tu recommences tout à zéro.

Jo l'observa longuement. Il avait l'air d'y connaître un rayon. Peut-être trop à l'entendre. Mais en même temps, on parlait d'Henry. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se perdre sur des détails.

\- En tout cas, l'ADN la marque comme décédée.

Henry rigola

\- C'est un petit peu normal, Jo. Notre victime est en effet décédée.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, car il se doutait à quel type de regard il aurait droit au moment même où les paroles avaient franchi ses lèvres. Ce sarcasme qui faisait d'elle, la femme qui l'avait charmé.

\- Merci de ton éclaircissement Sherlock ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle se décala de lui tandis qu'Henry continuait de sourire. Juste au moment où elle allait suggérer que soit ils rappellent directement au Canada ou refassent un tour à l'Ambassade, Hanson débarqua.

\- Hey salut ! Gates m'a dit que vous n'avez pas trouvé grand-chose en allant à l'Ambassade et qu'on fait du sur place pour l'instant.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Hanson les observa tour à tour, en s'arrêtant dans ses pas quand il arriva à leur niveau. Naturellement, en quelques minutes, ils avaient déjà trouvé autre chose.

\- Bon quoi ?

Jo se chargea de rapidement résumer la situation. Et Hanson resta autant sans voix que sa collègue

\- C'est complètement… Dingue. Donc quoi ? Il faut s'assurer de tout ça après de son pays maintenant ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Ce pour quoi j'allais suggérer soit de repasser à l'Ambassade, soit de rappeler au Canada, mais Gates ne va pas vouloir faire ça deux fois dans la journée, surtout qu'elle a pris quand même longtemps avant d'obtenir une réponse.

Henry se leva en se plaçant si près derrière le dos de sa partenaire qu'Hanson se demandait s'ils étaient aimantés. Il secoua la tête. Tant de proximité ne devrait même pas être autorisée.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra repasser à l'Ambassade, mais d'ici demain seulement. De toute façon, dans tous les cas notre victime est morte… Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus qu'on peut faire.

Hanson rappela quand même

\- Oui enfin bon, sauf que n'oubliez pas que nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour élucider tout ça avant que ça ne passe devant un jury donc on a plutôt intérêt à trouver tout ce qu'il faut.

Jo se sentait quand même mal vis-à-vis de Jean. Il méritait sans doute de recevoir cet argent plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais bon, c'était la dure loi américaine.

\- Vous avez bien raison détective – approuva Henry –, mais je suis persuadé que rien qu'avec ce qu'on vient de trouver, on aura sans doute le fin mot de l'histoire avant ça. Ce que je veux dire, maintenant qu'on reviendra avec un nom qui existe, l'Ambassade sera en mesure de nous en dire plus si jamais ils possèdent ce qu'il faut. Sinon, on appellera nous-mêmes directement le bureau des citoyens à Ottawa.

Jo adhéra. Mais ils ne voulaient pas trop déranger Gates, alors elle tenterait quand même de passer un coup de téléphone avec son titre de détective, même si elle n'était pas très sûre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait. Enfin, il y avait l'Ambassade, qui était bien gentille et elle se reposait en premier lieu sur eux.

Henry demanda alors à Hanson

\- Comment va Lucas ?

Hanson revit le jeune homme, enroulé dans une couette, devant la télé et une bassine à ses pieds.

Il soupira

\- Le pauvre garçon n'a vraiment pas bien digéré ce repas de Thanksgiving. Lui qui est toujours plein de vie, il peinait quand même à me dire deux trois mots. Sa fièvre est un peu retombée d'après ce qu'il me dit, car il transpire moins que ce matin, mais sa gorge est asséchée et lui qui parle toujours non-stop, entendre des bruits à peine audibles venant de sa bouche, je vous assure que ça fait bizarre.

Jo et Henry compatirent. Henry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Lucas si « malade » depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui. Ou bien le jeune homme avait toujours tout fait pour bien le cacher.

Remarque, à ce moment, Henry passait plus son temps à l'ignorer qu'autre chose. Il se disait qu'il aurait gagné à être moins ingrat quand même à cette époque. Son regard se posa inévitablement sur Jo, qui fixait l'écran d'un air vide, comme si ce dernier allait leur apporter toutes les réponses dont ils avaient besoin. S'il était devenu plus calme, plus ouvert et moins méfiant, c'était bel et bien grâce à une certaine Hispanique qui avait bousculé le cours de sa longue vie, en rentrant dans sa morgue un certain 21 septembre 2014.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle et releva les yeux et une nouvelle fois, ils se perdirent dans les pupilles de l'autre. Hanson songea qu'il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui et s'éclipsa doucement en précisant qu'il allait rapporter les dernières informations à Gates.

Jo reprit ses esprits la première

\- Bon ! Il faut quand même que j'aille faire ces fichus rapports ! On se retrouve ce soir pour notre mission et on verra bien si on apprend plus de choses que ce petit retournement de situation.

Henry approuva et la regarda partir. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle et remarqua qu'elle remuait des hanches plus qu'à l'habitude. Il sourit. Elle devait certainement le faire exprès et elle savait parfaitement bien s'y prendre.


	44. Chapter 43

_Merci de vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez grandement ce chapitre qui reste un peu fidèle à mon sadisme ;)_

 _Références à l'épisode 13:_ **Diamonds are forever,** _avec des rajouts de ma part._

* * *

\- Vous allez encore faire des conneries ce soir ? – demanda Abe quand Henry repassa à la boutique, en fin d'après-midi avant de retourner au 11 pour qu'il parte avec Jo pour les Hampton.

Henry haussa des épaules. Cela était dans leurs habitudes que d'aller courir à droite et à gauche et faire des choses illégales.

Abe se frotta les sinus

\- Y'a un jour dans votre vie ou vous restez tranquilles tous les deux ?

Henry fit un large sourire et répondit avec le ton le plus arrogant qu'il trouva

\- Jamais !

Abe ne voyait pas pourquoi il posait la question. Cela était évident qu'ils n'écoutaient jamais personne et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Abe se disait que depuis qu'elle connaissait Henry, Jo avait dû enfreindre un bon nombre incalculable de règles.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Il fait froid et là bas, il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose à faire. Parce que, je doute que quelqu'un dorme à 20h dans cette maison. Même si la maîtresse de maison est morte, j'imagine que cela n'empêche pas les domestiques d'y rester.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe. Mais forcément, ils doivent continuer de s'occuper de la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'un verdict soit rendu concernant la répartition de l'argent d'Annie ou plutôt Mia comme on l'a trouvé. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas non plus prendre de risques en y allant en tout début de soirée ainsi et risquer de se faire retirer l'affaire pour avoir pénétré dans une maison sans mandat et sans aucune preuve concrète de ce qu'on avance.

Abe acquiesça. Henry lui racontait suffisamment ce qui se passait au 11 pour qu'il en connaisse un peu plus sur les droits et les non-droits des policiers.

\- À cette période de l'année, vous allez tellement vous emmerder dans le coin.

Henry savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'activités pour les occuper pendant plusieurs heures. De plus avec les températures, ils allaient sans doute avoir froid rapidement.

\- Je ne vois que le casino pour qu'on reste au chaud… Et il y a aussi la plage Sand Castle… On pourra toujours s'y balader un peu, mais c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas y passer notre soirée. Dommage, cette affaire aurait dû avoir lieu cet été.

Abe se retint de dire que cela aurait été une belle excuse pour voir Jo en maillot de bain. Remarque, elle n'en aurait pas manqué une miette non plus. Il pouffa intérieurement. Il avait hâte de voir, qui finirait par séduire qui en premier, s'ils ne se jetaient pas l'un sur l'autre en même temps, ce qui était plausible.

\- Bah puisque vous êtes deux bras cassés et que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, que vous serez seuls… Profite pour lui demander un rendez-vous, ça serait l'occasion.

Henry acquiesça. Il n'en aurait peut-être pas d'autres, tellement ils étaient interrompus. Il savait qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cette tension entre eux ne pourrait plus durer. Et au moins, comme ça, il aurait sans doute plus de courage de lui révéler la vérité à propos de sa condition.

\- Tu as raison ! Il est temps que je me bouge un peu. On aura plusieurs heures à tuer donc franchement, ça va être l'occasion.

Abe fit un large sourire. Ça y est, après 200 ans, son père se comportait enfin comme un vrai homme. Valait mieux tard que jamais.

Il resta encore de longues minutes avec son fils, pour profiter du thé et discuter un peu de leur vie amoureuse. Henry fut ravi d'apprendre que tout se passait bien entre Abe et Fawn et de voir qu'il avait autant la forme qu'un homme de 20 ans. Son opération deux mois auparavant, l'avait, semblait-il, rendu beaucoup plus fort et cela faisait énormément plaisir à l'immortel. Abe n'avait pas fini de dire son dernier mot et Henry avait le sentiment qu'il allait être là pendant encore longtemps et sans doute assister à ce futur qu'il se voyait construire avec Jo, si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait.

Vers 19h, Henry envoya un texto à Jo avec le téléphone d'Abe, disant qu'il se mettait en route et qu'il la retrouverait sur le parking du 11.

Quand le taxi le déposa, il vit Jo appuyée contre sa voiture, qui avait l'air blasé. Mike était à côté d'elle et apparemment, ils venaient de se disputer. Henry se demandait bien ce qui se passait.

Il avança vers ses deux amis et vit Jo qui faisait la tête à son partenaire. Mike rabroua Henry.

\- Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ce soir tous les deux seuls sans aucun back-up ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

Henry regarda Jo qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Euh comment…

Mike haussa un sourcil

\- Je suis flic Henry. Je sens quand mes deux collègues sont sur le point de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Rien qu'à voir vos échanges silencieux tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Donc il m'a fait du chantage – trancha Jo – soit je lui disais, soit il racontait à Gates qu'on irait sans autorisation chercher des informations. Ce que tu peux être vraiment lourd parfois. Henry et moi, on n'est pas des enfants.

Hanson soupira

\- Peut-être pas, mais Henry n'est pas non plus flic. Qui sait ce qui peut vous arriver là-bas tous les deux ? On n'a toujours pas mis la main sur le meurtrier et rien ne dit qu'il ne traîne pas devant la maison, en attendant justement que des flics viennent pour les faire taire. Et on ne sait pas non plus si les gardes ou autres sont complices donc nope… Cette fois, j'en ai assez de vous voir prendre des risques. Je vous accompagne.

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry qui en disait long. L'immortel se retint de soupirer. Et bah voilà comment finissait leur soirée à deux et lui demander un rendez-vous, venait littéralement de tomber à l'eau.

\- Je ne veux pas que Gates nous retire l'affaire pour notre manque d'imprudence – affirma Jo après de longues minutes de silence, mais toujours en rogne contre son collègue – donc je le laisse venir avec nous, sinon il va nous faire une crise d'ado.

Hanson se disait qu'elle pouvait tout de même avoir plus de reconnaissance. Il se doutait bien qu'il tenait un peu la chandelle, mais après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des câlins et des bisous, sur une scène de crime. Henry finit par compatir.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'un coup de main pour faire le guet ne serait pas de refus.

Jo aurait souhaité qu'il ne l'encourage pas. Tout comme Henry, cette dernière aurait aimé profiter de leur temps libre pour tenter de demander à Henry s'il était intéressé à sortir avec elle. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se trouver des excuses. Elle avait des sentiments pour cet homme depuis un an et ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui qu'elle rêvait de se perdre à Paris. Et vu leur attraction mutuelle, elle savait parfaitement que tous deux voulaient tenter quelque chose alors c'était le moment ou jamais de saisir sa chance. Mais naturellement, il y avait toujours un imbécile pour se mettre entre eux.

Hanson frotta ses bras contre lui

\- Bon ! On y va ou pas ? On va pas rester là à congeler ?

Jo rentra du côté conducteur et ordonna à Mike de passer derrière, sans même lui laisser le choix. Vu qu'il venait de ruiner ses chances pour être seule avec le doc, il préféra lui laisser de l'air et d'exécuter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Avant de démarrer, le couple eut à nouveau un échange silencieux qui agaça fortement Hanson, qui en avait assez de les voir se faire des yeux de merlan frit. Il faudrait vraiment les enfermer dans une pièce… Mais cela entraînerait sans doute sa jeune collègue à se retrouver rapidement avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

L'allée ne dura pas très longtemps pour se rendre jusqu'aux Hamptons, pourtant la route était assez congestionnée vu que beaucoup de personnes ne vivaient pas forcément là où ils travaillaient.

Jo trouva une place juste devant la plage qu'Henry avait mentionnée. Elle était bien éclairée et il y avait des joggeurs courageux qui s'y baladaient, ainsi que des couples. Jo agrippa fortement son volant. Elle se serait bien vue faire une balade, en glissant sa petite main dans celle d'Henry, pour la réchauffer et trouver le courage de lui demander pour sortir avec elle.

Henry suggéra alors

\- Comme on a beaucoup de temps devant nous, ça vous dirait qu'on se balade un peu sur la plage ? Et dès qu'on a trop froid, on rentre dans le casino, on mange un morceau et…

Hanson le coupa

\- Et on se ruine avant de partir en mission ? Très bonne idée doc !

Henry pouffa et regarda sa partenaire pour avoir sa confirmation. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête et ils sortirent tous de la voiture.

Le vent de ce côté-ci soufflait si fort que Jo avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler d'une minute à l'autre. De ce fait, le courant d'air leur fouettait le visage, à cause de la mer et il n'était pas du tout agréable. Jo resserra son manteau autour d'elle.

\- À mon avis, on ne fera pas long feu sur cette plage. Ceux qui ne portent qu'une tenue de sport pour leur petit jogging ont vraiment beaucoup de courage.

Hanson regarda la plage d'un air désolant

\- Parfois, quand j'ai du temps libre, en été Karen et moi on amène les gosses ici. Ils ont des sculptures de sable de mai à septembre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre univers sans les voir.

Henry approuva

\- C'est bien vrai ! Et elles sont très belles, mais malheureusement, ils doivent les enlever pour l'hiver, la neige et le mauvais temps finiraient par toutes les abîmer. Mais je reconnais que je suis toujours impressionné à savoir comment ils s'en sortent pour les refaire avant chaque début d'été.

Jo était entre les deux hommes et elle se disait qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place, la chaleur naturelle de leur corps lui permettait de ne pas frissonner, même si elle se tenait bien plus près d'Henry que de Mike, cela allait de soi.

\- Bon, on ne va pas rester là sans rien faire. Allons marcher un peu parce que je ne sens plus mes doigts déjà. Ça ne devrait pas être humain d'avoir si froid alors que ce n'est même pas encore l'hiver – bougonna Jo en prenant une longueur d'avance sur les deux hommes.

Ils se firent un regard complice. Décidément, le sang chaud de Jo ne supportait vraiment pas le froid. Ce qui était compréhensible d'un côté.

Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier qui était utilisé par tout le monde ou presque pendant l'été, pour se rendre dans l'eau, sans avoir à supporter cette terrible épreuve qu'était de marcher dans le sable brûlant et risquer des énormes de cloques en fin de journée.

Jo avait pris de l'avance, mais fut très rapidement rejoint par Henry qui se mit si près de son bras qu'Hanson pouvait jurer, qu'il était sur le point de mettre sa main dans la poche de la jeune femme. Quant à lui, il restait un peu l'écart, il ne voulait pas risquer que Jo lui mette une balle dans les fesses juste parce qu'il avait cassé n'importe quel moment qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer ensemble.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas les regarder. Leur façon de se tourner autour lui rappelait quelques souvenirs avec Karen qui était aussi butée que Jo, si ce n'était pas pire.

Sauf que contrairement à Karen et lui, Jo et Henry ne perdaient pas de temps et se rapprochaient dangereusement de jour en jour et il était clair que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à cacher ses sentiments désormais.

Il suffisait de voir leur démarche. Les épaules se frôlant constamment, les doigts qui étaient à la recherche de l'autre comme pour se sentir en sécurité. Ayant vu Jo sous toute sa fragilité après la mort de Sean, Hanson ne pensait pas la revoir plonger comme ça pour un homme et pourtant, Henry avait volé son cœur d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible, surtout après le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Mais ils étaient tous les deux, deux âmes complètement brisées alors apparemment, le destin leur avait simplement donné un petit coup de pouce.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement près de la mer où le doux bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable se faisait entendre. L'odeur saline leur chatouillait le nez également. Si le temps n'avait pas été aussi froid, une petite baignade nocturne aurait été la bienvenue.

Jo s'installa sur le sable, à quelques mètres de la mer, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas se prendre une vague dans le cas, la marée devait monter.

Henry s'installa à ses côtés et Hanson prit place à côté du doc. Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux pendant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes d'Henry d'être si silencieux. Jo se rappelait encore lorsqu'il avait bougonné en disant « le silence n'est pas un don qui m'a été donné ». Elle se pinça les lèvres en y repensant. Elle avait presque failli le tuer ce soir-là, mais au final, on pouvait dire qu'il avait été son héros. Il l'avait ramené saine et sauve chez lui et ne l'avait pas du tout quitté pendant toute cette affaire. Son cœur manqua un raté à repenser à toute son inquiétude, notamment au moment où Hank Dunn avait été sur le point de la tuer et qu'elle avait remis toute sa vie entre ses mains. Le soulagement quand il avait accouru vers elle et qu'il avait vu qu'elle allait parfaitement bien à part une toute petite éraflure sur le front, il l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle avait vu un homme la regarder de la manière dont Henry l'avait fait ce soir-là. Et il avait été incapable de la quitter même une fois qu'elle était descendue du brancard et que Mike ou plutôt un autre collègue devait raccompagner tout le monde, sachant que Mike ne pouvait pas conduire à cause de son bras.

Il l'avait aidé à descendre, car ses jambes avaient été encore tremblantes, il l'avait donc porté jusqu'à la voiture et ils étaient restés à l'arrière et au moment où ils étaient repassés devant la boutique, il n'avait presque pas voulu descendre, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout irait bien. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés jusqu'à ce que la voiture tourne à une intersection. Et apparemment, il avait été capable de lire dans ses yeux, car le soir même il était revenu à sa porte, pour lui offrir du réconfort. Autant ce soir-là, elle était encore à sentir toute cette peine, autant son cœur s'était mis à battre à une telle vitesse lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses bras, qu'elle avait cru être au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Tous ces événements n'avaient fait que les rapprocher et aujourd'hui, ils étaient presque en couple. Enfin, si on leur laissait l'occasion de l'être.

Ne prenant plus en compte Mike à côté d'eux, Jo se blottit complètement contre Henry, avec une main sur son torse, exactement là où sa cicatrice était. Henry enroula un bras autour d'elle et une autre se posa sur son genou, dont les jambes étaient croisées en position de lotus. Et Mike restait là, comme la bougie qu'il était. Et pour une fois, il comprit ce que c'était qu'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

C'est quand il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme en train de refroidir assez vite qu'Henry se leva et proposa à tout le monde d'en faire de même.

\- Venez ! On va aller manger. On ne pourra pas rester dehors plus longtemps, le vent est de plus en plus fort et la température n'ira pas en s'améliorant.

Jo approuva et ils retournèrent tous trois au casino pour se réchauffer, manger un bon morceau et peut-être jouer une ou deux parties, sans abuser, le temps de retourner à la demeure d'Annie.

Comme il savait qu'il venait de gâcher leur soirée, Hanson décida de payer le repas à tout le monde. Jo et Henry lui en firent tout de même reconnaissants, et l'atmosphère se fit un peu plus détendue après avoir avalé un morceau.

Ce fut vers 23h30 qu'ils quittèrent le casino. Ils avaient un peu joué, mais sans plus. En outre, avec Henry qui avait un peu trop de technique, ils avaient bien senti que les organisateurs pensaient qu'ils étaient en train de tricher donc il valait mieux quitter avant qu'ils se fassent accuser de fraude, ce qui serait assez ironique pour leur cas.

Jo se gara carrément de l'autre côté de la demeure, là où il y avait suffisamment de bois et de noirceur pour ne pas qu'ils attirent l'attention sur eux.

Il y avait simplement un garde posté devant la maison et peut-être quelques flics, juste devant le portail. Il fallait être stratégique. Tout était éteint dans la maison donc les trois amis présumèrent que tout le monde était parti, soit dormait. Chacun comprenait que le fait que cette maison possède des biens précieux demandait à avoir du personnel pour surveiller. Après tout, il s'agissait aussi d'une scène de crime.

\- Bon, par où est ce qu'on passe, les petits génies ? – demanda Hanson

Jo lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- Il y a une entrée par l'arrière. Elle ramène dans le salon. Mais on ne peut pas s'assurer s'il y a d'autres agents de police ou pas.

Henry et Jo regardèrent Hanson qui se sentit particulièrement mis à nu.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Henry fit un sourire narquois.

\- Étant donné que cette mission devait être celle de Jo et moi, peut être que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à aller jeter un œil.

\- Et essaie de ne pas te casser la figure dans le noir, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment – ajouta Jo, avec exactement le même sourire qu'Henry.

Hanson secoua la tête. Il le méritait bien après tout.

\- Ok ok ! On ne peut pas vraiment se mettre entre vous quand vous avez besoin d'être seuls.

Il sortit doucement de la voiture et passa entre tous les arbres, pour parvenir à rejoindre la maison, sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, il était habillé de noir donc rien ne reflétait avec la lumière de la lune.

Jo soupira

\- Après le coup qu'il nous a fait, il n'a pas intérêt à foirer sinon je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mon arme.

Henry pouffa. Il se disait que c'était peut-être le moment, mais le téléphone de Jo sonna après quelques minutes, qu'ils aient perdu Mike de vue.

\- Il y a un flic par-derrière – annonça-t-il. Il traîne près de la piscine, mais ce n'est pas assez pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

Henry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'autres entrées. Mais Jo non plus. Elle demanda à Mike de revenir, tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à une solution.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Attends une seconde ! Si la bibliothèque est en bas, il doit bien y avoir une entrée pour une cave ou quelque chose ?

Jo allait répondre quand Mike qui ouvrit la porte les fit sursauter

\- Hey ! Ce n'est que moi. Soyez pas autant paranos.

\- Dis-le-nous quand tu es sur le point de rentrer – railla Jo – tu n'aurais pas vu l'entrée d'une cave par hasard tant que tu étais là-bas ?

Hanson secoua la tête

\- Non ! Pourquoi ?

Henry soupira

\- Parce que c'est l'entrée qu'on devrait emprunter. La bibliothèque est en bas, donc forcément il y a quelque chose en dessous de la maison.

Hanson réfléchit et se rappela avoir vu quelque chose sous le kiosque devant la piscine

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais je pense que l'entrée se trouve sous le kiosque devant la piscine, qui est derrière. Il me semble avoir vu une trappe.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- Tu as vraiment une bonne vue quand tu veux.

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- C'était un peu le seul endroit où je pouvais me cacher aussi.

Concrètement, ils ne pouvaient pas ni aller dans la cave ni passer par l'avant de la maison… Alors de quelle manière pouvaient-ils rentrer sans se faire repérer ?

Hanson regarda le couple et fit un petit regard sadique

\- Ça ne vous dirait pas de jouer les adolescents en chaleur, qui ne savent pas où se mettre pour faire leur affaire et se peloter au bord du kiosque ? Ça détournerait l'attention du flic, et j'en profiterais pour l'assommer pour qu'on puisse rentrer en paix dans la cave ?

Il se fit tellement mal regarder qu'il se fondit directement sur la banquette arrière et ne rajouta rien de plus. Il croisa ses bras.

\- Franchement, si vous avez une meilleure idée. Allez-y.

Il se disait qu'il faudrait qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils veulent. Il leur donnait l'occasion de se rouler une pelle et ils ne la saisissaient même pas.

Henry regarda l'espèce d'arbre qui était reliée à une fenêtre d'où il y avait un balcon. C'était un saule pleureur et il était suffisamment solide pour être escaladé, sans risquer de casser une branche ou la maison entière ou risquer de se tuer.

Il se détestait déjà à ce qu'il allait suggérer, mais ce fut sa partenaire qui le devança, car elle regardait dans la même direction.

\- Ça dit à quelqu'un de faire de l'escalade ?

Hanson ne la suivait pas et elle pointa le saule pleureur. Il rigola nerveusement.

\- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

Jo et Henry le regardèrent d'une seule et même expression. Non. Ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Il fronça des sourcils

\- Sérieux doc ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes totalement pour ?

\- Pour dire vrai ? J'avais eu exactement la même idée.

Hanson s'enfonça un peu plus sur la banquette arrière

\- Ouais ! Bah ça sera sans moi. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls… - il s'arrêta et les regarda, en voyant leur sourire en coin – vous n'êtes pas en train de faire ça pour vous débarrasser de moi ?

Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe détective ? On a peur du vide ?

Jo en rajouta une couche

\- Il en est terrifié !

Hanson savait qu'il était cerné.

\- C'est ça ! Foutez-vous de moi ! Mais moi je ne bouge pas.

Jo haussa des épaules et sortit. Henry fit de même, sous le regard scandalisé d'Hanson.

\- Tant pis ! Henry et moi on y va. Ce n'est pas sorcier et ça nous conduit dans la maison dans tous les cas. Tu n'as qu'à rester là et faire ce que tu devais faire à l'origine, le guet. Dis-nous, si tu vois de la lumière ou un des gardes rentrer dans la maison.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que les deux coururent en direction de l'entrée de la maison et se cacher derrière le saule pleureur, qui était suffisamment large pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer par ceux qui gardaient l'entrée.

Hanson porta les mains à sa tête

\- Mais ils sont complètement suicidaires ces deux-là. Ils vont finir par me tuer avant l'heure.

Il faisait complètement sombre et Jo et Henry savaient qu'ils risquaient un peu gros à escalader tel qu'ils le faisaient, mais tout était bon à prendre pour une enquête.

Ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures et étaient en train de regretter le fait qu'ils étaient presque en hiver.

\- Je te le dis Henry, je fais ça ce soir, mais c'est sans doute la dernière fois. Je vais finir par perdre mes doigts de pied.

Henry rigola. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'escalader partout que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Arrivé presque à la hauteur du balcon, le pied de Jo glissa légèrement, mais Henry eut le réflexe de poser une main sur sa hanche pour la retenir et la caresse de ses doigts la fit frissonner même en dessous de son manteau.

Elle resta quelques minutes à se soutenir à la dernière branche, en sentant cette chaleur la parcourir et sentit son visage pareil à de la braise. Henry observait le corps de son amie, braqué contre le sien et la manière dont elle se détendait à son toucher. Il tenta d'enlever les pensées très impures qui étaient en train de prendre contrôle de son esprit à cet instant.

Après de nombreuses cabrioles, ils parvinrent à rentrer dans la maison où il y avait un calme complet. Il ne semblait pas que les domestiques étaient là et les deux jeunes gens devaient se déplacer à l'aveuglette, dans une maison qu'ils n'avaient vue qu'une fois.

Heureusement pour Jo, Henry avait un excellent sens de l'orientation.

Ils purent atteindre la bibliothèque sans le moindre problème et comme souvent, Jo crocheta la serrure avec une facilité déconcertante.

La bibliothèque étant située sous terre, personne n'était en mesure de voir s'il y avait de la lumière ou pas. Mais Jo et Henry ne prirent pas le risque. Cependant, la jeune femme était bien soulagée de pouvoir utiliser sa lampe torche. Elle confia son téléphone à Henry pour se servir de celle qui était intégrée avec le flash de son appareil photo.

Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement, mais ils le cherchaient. Ils avaient privilégié ces boîtes où il y avait tout un bric-à-brac qui était en fouillis.

Apparemment Annie, aimait garder des choses complètement inutiles.

Au détour d'une étagère, Henry aperçut à ce qui ressemblait à un album photo.

Il l'attrapa et regarda ce qu'il comportait. Il y avait des photos de la maison actuelle dans laquelle se trouvaient, des différents paysages de New York, puis il tomba sur des photos complètement différentes avec des paysages de neige et une famille qui semblait heureuse.

Au début, Henry pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'enfance d'Annie, mais en regardant de plus près les photos, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait parfaitement de la pauvre femme. Elle était complètement différente de la manière dont ils l'avaient trouvée. La coupe de cheveux n'avait rien à voir. Sur la photo elle apparaissait blonde, or ; elle avait été trouvée rousse et cela ressemblait parfaitement à une couleur naturelle. Elle avait dû passer par une coloration définitive ou un changement de pigmentation dans les racines pour avoir cette chevelure flamboyante, qui ne faisait littéralement voir que du feu.

Sur la photo, il y avait un homme qui n'était pas du tout celui qu'il avait vu sur les photos du salon… Et deux enfants… Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'on fuit une identité, d'accord, mais de là à fuir toute une famille ! Et de plus, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants biologiques, alors tout ceci semblait assez curieux… À moins qu'il ait manqué quelque chose. Cela pouvait arriver.

Il attrapa la photo et se précipita vers sa partenaire qui continuait de fouiller dans les boîtes.

\- Jo ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle observa longuement la photo et mis longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Annie. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux.

\- Wow ! Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si ce n'était pas pour son regard. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on va rapidement le découvrir. Demain, on amène cette photo à l'Ambassade et on verra s'ils sont en mesure de nous donner des informations grâce à ça.

Jo acquiesça. Cette photo avait été prise au Canada et quoiqu'ils fassent, la base de données de la NYPD ne pouvait rien faire dans des cas comme ça. Seul le pays d'origine avait les informations requises pour retrouver des personnes via un portrait.

Jo reçut un texto avec plein de points d'exclamation, leur disant de sortir le plus rapidement possible, car les deux gardes de l'entrée venaient de rentrer, soit pour faire une pause toilette ou une pause-café, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils seraient désormais dans la maison et si jamais ils tombaient nez à nez avec Jo et Henry, ils étaient mal.

Jo plia soigneusement la photo pour la ranger dans sa poche et ils observèrent la cuisine qui venait d'être allumée. Les deux hommes discutaient à l'entrée de celle-ci, à voir, leur ombres qui se répercutait sur une partie de la cheminée du salon.

Hanson les avisa de faire attention, car il y avait quand même toujours deux flics postés devant l'entrée. Il n'était pas question qu'ils redescendent par là où ils étaient arrivés. Une fois, c'était suffisant.

Heureusement, ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures avant de sortir de la voiture.

Les deux voix s'éloignèrent et apparemment ils partirent discuter avec le policier à l'arrière.

Jo et Henry piquèrent un sprint comme jamais et se recroquevillèrent derrière le grand 4x4 une fois qu'ils furent hors de la maison. Les deux flics avaient le dos tourné et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre rapidement la voiture.

Ils rentrèrent complètement essoufflés et se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Hanson ne comprenait vraiment pas leur délire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. On aurait tous pu se faire choper.

Jo le regarda d'un air évident

\- Tu n'as rien fait Mike à part rester tes fesses dans la voiture.

Henry appuya sur le chauffage sans demander l'avis de personne. Jo le regarda et se sentit particulièrement excitée de le voir prendre autant d'initiatives.

\- Désolé ! Mais là mes pieds vont finir par se détacher de mes jambes si je ne les réchauffe pas immédiatement.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang et ils se regardèrent intensément. Hanson les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Il en avait déjà assez vu.

\- Bon la parade sexuelle, ça suffit. Vous avez obtenu quelque chose à traîner là-bas ?

Pour toute réponse Jo lui balança la photo. Elle démarra après quelques minutes.

\- Oui ! Et à mon avis, notre chère Annie avait des énormes secrets dont personne n'était au courant.


	45. Chapter 44

_**Merci de vos reviews. Fin de cette enquête ! La prochaine sera... Intéressante ;)**_

* * *

Le lendemain Jo et Henry retournèrent donc à l'Ambassade canadienne et cette fois-ci, Jo montra son badge pour éviter les 40 minutes d'attente. Ils retombèrent avec la même personne qui les avait pris en charge la première fois et Jo donna la photo en demandant s'il était possible de retrouver les personnes présentes dessus. L'agente leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas le FBI et que ce n'était pas en leur pouvoir, mais ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de scanner la photo et de l'envoyer directement aux renseignements fédéraux du Canada, qui pourrait sans doute trouver l'identité de tout le monde. Jo donna quand même le véritable nom d'Annie pour en savoir plus. L'agente leur confirma que toutes les informations leur parviendraient avec les fédéraux canadiens. Parce que tout comme Annie, ils ne possédaient aucun dossier au nom de Mia, mais de côté ci, ceci faisait bien plus de sens.

Bien sûr, cette photo restait à leur entière discrétion et ils ne pouvaient pas dire à Gates comment ils l'avaient obtenu, ils risquaient de se faire grandement taper sur les doigts.

Cependant, ils la tiendraient au courant de l'avancement dès qu'ils auraient de plus amples informations sur cette histoire avec Annie. Si jamais elle leur posait des questions, ils trouveraient bien une excuse. Mais le principal était de trouver le suspect.

Entre temps, Abe avait insulté Hanson de tous les noms lorsqu'Henry lui avait raconté leur escapade de la veille, le matin même et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander à la jeune fille ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois maintenant. Il semblait que l'immortel n'avait jamais entendu autant de grossièretés venant de la bouche de son fils.

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à tenter de retrouver parmi les dossiers, le peu d'informations que les États-Unis possédaient sur Annie et ce que Jean leur avait dit pour tenter d'établir une liste, mais dû au fait que dans cette vie, la riche femme ne semblait connaître personne, il était difficile même pour le cerveau d'Henry de savoir qui pouvait être le responsable. Il espérait sincèrement que cette photo apporterait quelque chose de bon, pour qu'au moins ils puissent voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

À quelques jours du procès pour qu'un jury décide si ou non l'argent devait aller à Jean, ce fut à ce moment que tout arriva en même temps, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque rien n'avançait.

Jo était en train de remplir des rapports quand un coursier lui déposa une grosse enveloppe

\- Détective Martinez ?

Jo releva les yeux

\- Oui ?

\- Signez ici s'il vous plaît !

Jo s'exécuta et remercia le coursier et regarda l'enveloppe. Elle regarda l'expéditeur et le tampon du gouvernement fédéral canadien, y était apposé.

Elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et parcourut ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Elle se leva d'un bond, effrayant Hanson qui était aux prises avec ses propres rapports.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai des informations sur Annie/Mia. Le gouvernement canadien nous a tout envoyé.

Sa voix s'élevant avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Gates dont la porte du bureau était ouverte. Elle se rapprocha du bureau de sa jeune détective, et croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Je peux savoir de quelle façon vous avez obtenu ces informations ?

Jo sursauta et Hanson grimaça. Ils étaient mal. Ils se regardèrent et se demandaient quelle excuse ils allaient pouvoir inventer. Ils ne pensaient pas en avoir besoin très honnêtement.

\- C'est… - Jo pensa très vite, si vite qu'elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle trouva – c'est grâce à l'ADN qu'Henry a trouvé sur Annie la dernière fois. Avec sa réelle identité, on a pu demander à l'Ambassade d'envoyer le dossier directement aux fédéraux canadiens pour qu'ils nous donnent tout ce dont on avait besoin. J'ai donné l'adresse du poste et j'ai également apposé une signature électronique au moment où l'agente de l'Ambassade a fait le transfert au gouvernement canadien.

Gates n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais n'avait pas le temps de demander des détails. Elle demanda alors.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans tous vos états comme ça ?

Jo pouffa

\- Toute la vie qu'Annie s'est construite, n'était que mensonge, enfin ici en tout cas… Et elle a fait une chose qui ne mérite pas d'applaudissements.

Elle donna le dossier à Gates qui le parcourut de long en large et fut vraiment surprise.

\- Mais ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on a un coupable ou pas ?

Jo et Hanson haussèrent des épaules

\- C'est ce qu'il faut qu'on découvre – affirma la jeune femme, en reprenant le dossier et se dirigeant rapidement vers la morgue – et je connais la personne idéale qui pourra nous le dire.

Elle démarra rapidement pour descendre au sous-sol, sous le regard indifférent de sa boss et son collègue.

Henry était abasourdi par la révélation qu'il venait de lire dans les informations que Jo lui avait transmises. Il se frottait le crâne comme s'il peinait à y croire.

\- Mais attends une seconde… Alors tout ce qu'Annie a fait en quittant le Canada avait été de maquiller sa propre mort ?

Jo acquiesça. En effet, les fédéraux avaient été assez gentils pour leur envoyer tous les détails qu'ils recherchaient. Il apparaissait qu'Annie ou plutôt Mia avait été victime d'un accident grave de la circulation avec une déneigeuse, alors qu'elle revenait du travail, un soir de tempête de neige. Laissant un mari et deux enfants (qui contrairement à ce qu'Henry avait dit étaient bien biologiques) dans le désarroi. Tout le monde pensait donc que Mia Ouellet était morte et sur le papier c'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle avait donc fait quelques chirurgies (d'où le fait que même le légiste n'avait pu dire qu'elle avait eu des enfants, son corps lui-même avait été refait de sorte qu'on ne voit plus aucune trace de grossesse apparente), changé de couleur de cheveux, prit une autre identité pour fuir avec son amant plus riche que Crésus. Abandonnant toute son ancienne vie. Les coupures de journaux montraient pourtant une famille qui avait l'air heureuse et les photos que le couple avait trouvées à la demeure, également.

Suite à leur demande, les fédéraux canadiens avaient donc décidé de mener leurs propres recherches et avaient découvert qu'un homme ressemblant très portrait à celui de la photo qui leur avait été envoyée, avait déposé une plainte dans l'un des centres de police de la ville d'Ottawa où la victime résidait à l'époque, disant qu'Annie était une fraude et qu'il fallait la retrouver parce qu'elle avait abandonné sa famille en faisant croire à sa mort, mais qu'il avait fini par retrouver sa trace, via internet et la diffusion de son portrait à la télé… Il avait du mal à la reconnaître, mais un regard ne changeait jamais et il avait été certain que c'était la femme qui l'avait laissé en plan avec ses deux enfants. Entre temps, il avait appris la véritable raison et il avait viré si fou que les policiers avaient dû le mettre dehors et ne pas donner de suite à sa plainte.

Et en fouillant un peu plus loin et téléphonant à leurs amis de la criminelle aux États-Unis pour savoir de quelle manière exactement le défunt mari riche d'Annie avait été mort, chacun avait dit que c'était des circonstances mystérieuses, mais personne n'avait trouvé la véritable cause de la mort, mais les fédéraux maintenant soupçonnaient Annie de l'avoir tué, pour hériter de la fortune. Le remord l'ayant submergé pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait décidé d'en faire quelque chose plutôt que de vivre de toute cette richesse.

Ils avaient donc le suspect numéro 1… L'ex-mari d'Annie, qui vivait au Canada.

Henry se leva et se frotta les sinus.

\- Tout ceci fait presque du sens… Mais comment on peut s'assurer que l'ex-mari est derrière tout ça ?

Jo haussa des épaules.

\- Moi ce qui me chiffonne, c'est de savoir si oui ou non elle a tué son mari actuel… Peut-être que c'est la piste à explorer ?

Henry y avait pensé, mais il ne voyait pas tellement le rapport entre les deux.

\- De toute façon, ça ne change rien qu'elle l'ait tué ou pas. Les deux sont morts et faire exhumer le corps pour découvrir la véritable cause de la mort, prendrait un temps fou et je n'ai pas le temps… - il s'arrêta et Jo sut qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête – sauf si je peux obtenir une copie du dossier médical de la morgue qui l'avait pris en charge. Ils mettent toute sorte de radiographies dedans, il ne sera peut-être pas mon corps, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien dire si oui ou non, la mort était naturelle. Et avec un peu de chance, dire de quoi.

Jo approuva l'idée.

\- Et pour l'ex-mari ?

Son nom était Charles Ouellet et il n'avait jamais eu d'antécédents d'après les renseignements des fédéraux.

\- Ça m'ennuie de dire ça, mais… Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on aille directement à Ottawa.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Ça ne marchera pas ! Je n'ai pas d'autorité là-bas Henry. Il ne nous laissera jamais rentrer, il n'est pas stupide.

Henry fit un petit sourire

\- Il ne nous laissera pas rentrer, seulement s'il n'est pas responsable.

Jo secoua la tête. Elle croisa ses bras.

\- On ne peut pas. À moins de travailler main dans la main avec les policiers directement sur place, on ne peut pas se déplacer d'une frontière à l'autre comme ça pour interroger un suspect. Surtout si on n'a aucune preuve…il en faudrait avant de pouvoir tenter. Pour l'instant, il est juste suspect. Un bon, je dois l'avouer, mais il nous faut plus que ça.

Henry savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Il fallait quelque chose qui pourrait démontrer qui était véritablement derrière tout ça.

Il s'installa à moitié sur son bureau et Jo pouvait voir son cerveau bouillir. Elle se sentit frustrée pour lui alors elle s'installa sur la chaise face à lui. Peut-être à eux deux, ils parviendraient à trouver plus facilement une solution.

\- Hey les gars ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

La voix de Lucas les brisa de leur concentration. Jo se leva et resta d'abord à une certaine distance du jeune homme.

\- Lucas ! Tu es de retour ! Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ?

Il fit un large sourire.

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Je dois remercier Mike, il était aux petits soins avec moi et il m'a briefé sur l'affaire.

Jo et Henry remarquèrent qu'il venait d'appeler Hanson par son prénom. C'était sans doute une très grande avancée dans leur relation.

Jo lui fit alors une rapide étreinte, ce qui le surpris assez, mais il la lui rendit. Henry fit un petit sourire et s'approcha à son tour.

\- Allez viens là ! Content de te revoir, tes commentaires de geek nous avaient manqués.

Lucas se sentit particulièrement aimé et crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Ils étaient tous en train de devenir une vraie famille et il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait ça.

\- Bon alors ! Vous avez l'air complètement paumés tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit ?

Jo et Henry appréciaient l'intention

\- C'est gentil Lucas – affirma Henry –, mais en fait, on essaie juste de réfléchir si l'ex-mari de notre pauvre victime pouvait être le responsable de sa mort. Enfin, si tu es au courant de tout ça bien sûr.

Lucas hocha la tête

\- Oui oui ! Mike m'a raconté rapidement. Donc la victime a été poussée dans les escaliers n'est-ce pas ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent. Lucas tenta de raisonner de façon logique. Être enfermé plusieurs jours chez lui, avait certainement fait travailler son côté scientifique.

\- Vous avez pensé à analyser les recoins de l'escalier avec la lumière noire ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent soudainement avec une seule et même expression comme si d'un seul coup, tout venait littéralement de s'éclairer.

Henry lui dit

\- Mon Dieu, si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'embrasserais sur-le-champ.

Il y a eu un long silence et Lucas regarda Jo en faisant un sourire en coin

\- Ouais… Eh bah allez-y, elle est juste devant vous, c'est l'occasion.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Très drôle ! Sérieusement, je crois que tu viens de nous donner la solution à tous nos problèmes. Si la personne qui a tué Annie a été assez intelligente pour masquer les caméras et sans doute porter des gants pour ne pas qu'on retrouve ses empreintes sur elle, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elles seront quand même gravées quelque part dans les marches ou la rampe.

Lucas acquiesça

\- C'est à ça que servent les lumières noires après tout.

Jo et Henry savaient qu'il fallait donc qu'ils retournent une nouvelle fois à la demeure d'Annie, mais cette fois-ci… Jo attrapa son téléphone.

\- Je vais prévenir le juge qu'on est en route pour récupérer un mandat. Henry, tu viens avec moi, et amènes ta lampe à UV. Avec un peu de chance d'ici ce soir, on trouve notre suspect. Merci encore Lucas.

\- Oui merci – ajouta Henry, en galopant derrière sa partenaire.

Lucas fit un petit sourire

\- C'est toujours un plaisir.

Le couple s'était précipité à la cour pour obtenir un mandat. Ils avaient expliqué de long en large au juge que c'était important qu'ils en aient un, car les preuves les amenant à leur suspect se trouvaient sans doute dedans.

Il leur avait donné, mais leur avait bien précisé que c'était parce qu'ils produisaient des bons résultats.

 **###**

Sur le chemin, Henry avait demandé à Jo s'il pouvait emprunter son téléphone pour appeler au moins toutes les morgues de la ville et savoir qui possédait le corps du défunt mari d'Annie. Un de ses collègues avait fini par le confirmer et il avait demandé à sa jeune amie si elle était possible qu'elle s'y arrête un instant pour qu'il puisse récupérer le dossier du patient et l'examiner de plus près. Étant donné que l'établissement était sur sa route avec les indications qu'Henry lui donnait, elle accepta et surtout qu'elle savait qu'il avait besoin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Du coup, Henry confirma que le mari n'était pas mort naturellement et qu'apparemment vu la couleur qui apparaissait sur la radio des poumons, personne n'avait pu déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, mais Henry fut en mesure de dire qu'il s'agissait d'acide. Jo trouva ceci particulièrement horrifique, mais les gens n'avaient plus de limite dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent.

Une fois à la demeure, ils montrèrent le mandat aux gardes présents ainsi que les policiers qui les laissèrent passer.

Jo chuchota à Henry, en rentrant pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- Pas sûre qu'ils auraient eu le même discours s'ils nous avaient vus faire nos cabrioles de la dernière fois.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Une fois dans la salle de crime, ils enfilèrent leurs gants et Henry passa devant Jo pour éclairer tout le long de l'escalier, y compris jusqu'en bas, où le corps avait été retrouvé.

Jo avait été habituée à la lumière noire, grâce à Henry et repérait presque aussi bien que lui désormais.

Il y avait des traces tout le long de la rampe. Bien sûr, celles d'Annie devaient être dedans, mais ce n'était pas les seules. Et il était évident que même les domestiques ne venaient jamais là, sinon les traces auraient sans doute disparu, mais il n'y avait pas plus de deux paires de mains là-dessus.

\- Comment on va faire pour récupérer les échantillons ? – demanda Jo

Henry sortit un appareil que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu et qui ressemblait de très près à celui qui mesurait les radiations, avec lequel il s'était promené tout le long de l'enquête d'Armen Aronov.

\- Euh Henry ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un petit bijou de l'électronique dont je me passerais volontiers, mais Lucas m'a toujours dit que cela pourrait m'être utile dans le cas où comme aujourd'hui, on ne va pas pouvoir utiliser des cotons-tiges. C'est un appareil qui va enregistrer les empreintes trouvées sur cette rampe et dont on pourra voir les résultats une fois de retour au labo. En le branchant à l'ordinateur.

Jo haussa un sourcil et descendit une marche pour être juste derrière lui et regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Attends une seconde. Tu veux dire que ça fait un an que tu as un appareil comme ça et il n'y a que maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

Henry haussa des épaules comme si tout ceci était tout à fait normal.

\- Oh ! Mais ça ne fait pas un an qu'il est dans notre labo. Ça doit faire quelques mois tout au plus.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Oh mes excuses ! Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance de différence.

Henry perçut le sarcasme dans sa voix et releva les yeux pour la regarder, tout en laissant l'appareil faire son travail, en le tenant d'une main.

\- Ne m'en veux pas trop. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai horreur de tout ce qui est digital. Je préfère le faire à mains nues, les résultats ont moins de risques d'être faussés.

Jo le trouva vraiment cynique.

\- Apparemment pas ! Si cet appareil est capable de nous trouver des empreintes qui nous auraient pris des heures à relever en manuel.

Henry soupira

\- Je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à tout ceci.

Jo lui tapota l'épaule, mais en restant toujours derrière lui, de ce fait, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait surtout les bras autour de son cou.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça me dépasse aussi par moment, mais je crois qu'il faut apprendre à vivre avec son temps.

Henry avait souvent entendu ce commentaire de la part principalement de tout le monde. Il savait que Jo, si elle avait également eu le choix, elle serait bien restée à faire les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant. Il se rappelait encore de son commentaire lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait soudainement vieux par moment. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà grillé en répondant d'un ton à moitié vague qu'effectivement il connaissait le sentiment.

\- Bon je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut – répondit -il d'un ton enjoué et en se retournant brutalement, oubliant que la jeune femme était derrière lui. De ce fait, elle perdit son équilibre, mais il l'a tenu avant qu'ils ne déboulent les escaliers tous les deux, et elle se retrouva donc effectivement avec les bras autour de son cou, le corps collé au sien, et leur visage si près que leur nez se touchait.

Ils étaient capables d'entendre leur respiration saccadée. Il y avait de quoi. Ils étaient bien trop près pour dire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les yeux de Jo dérivèrent vers les lèvres d'Henry. Ils eurent tous les deux ce flash de leur moment déjanté lors de leur dernière enquête. Cet échange qui les avait conduits à s'embrasser sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rappellent. Mais que ne donneraient-ils pas pour recommencer.

Henry regarda également les lèvres de sa partenaire et il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré, mais une voix retentit du haut de l'escalier.

\- Est-ce que ça va là dans ? On a entendu comme un bruit ?

Jo relâcha immédiatement Henry et ils relevèrent la tête pour voir les deux flics qui faisaient des sourires sous-entendus, conscients qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose. Jo monta la première, en tentant de faire disparaître le rouge à ses joues.

\- Hum ! Oui ! On a obtenu ce qu'il fallait. Merci de votre coopération messieurs.

Henry rejoignit rapidement sa partenaire, en évitant le regard des deux flics, qui eux s'échangèrent un large sourire.

Les flirts entre collègues étaient quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, dans tous les commissariats.

De retour au 11, Henry ne perdit pas de temps pour brancher l'appareil et même Lucas en fût complètement bouche bée.

\- Est-ce qu'il a sérieusement utilisé cet appareil ? – demanda-t-il à Jo qui s'installa à côté du légiste alors qu'il semblait absorbé par ce qui se passait sur l'écran même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'y comprendre grand chose.

Jo acquiesça. Lucas applaudit.

\- Je suis même surpris qu'il sache s'en servir, mais au moins ça prouve qu'il avance.

Jo sourit à la remarque. Étant donné qu'elle avait presque fait la même quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Ça alors ! – s'exclama Henry quand apparemment il obtenu les résultats.

Jo détourna la tête vers l'écran et Lucas se mit de l'autre côté. Jo lut ce qui était affiché sur l'écran.

\- Thomas Ouellet ?

Lucas n'était pas sûr de suivre

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est le fils ! – répondirent en chœur Jo et Henry, qui avaient tout imaginé sauf ça.

Les fédéraux avaient donné toutes les informations sur la famille, y compris l'âge, le nom et la date de naissance des deux enfants. Thomas et Marjorie.

Thomas avait maintenant 42 ans et sa sœur en avait 38. Et apparemment, il n'avait jamais supporté le départ de sa mère pour être venu la tuer en personne.

Henry se gratta la tête

\- Je commence vraiment à me demander si c'était voulu… Je trouve difficile de croire qu'un enfant pourrait tuer sa mère sans aucun remords...

Jo allait répondre, mais Lucas le fit

\- Euh poto ! Sans vouloir défendre le garçon, je pense qu'il a toutes les raisons de vouloir la tuer. La nana est partie sans laisser de traces, elle les a plongés dans une grosse souffrance tout ça pour l'argent, n'a jamais pris la peine de les contacter et elle donne toute sa fortune à un inconnu, sachant qu'elle avait une vie de famille avant tout ça ? Je suis comme capable de le comprendre, pour le coup.

Henry regarda Jo qui approuva

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lucas. Avec ce qu'on a appris sur Annie, elle n'était pas une sainte et le pauvre enfant, je peux presque le comprendre, en effet.

Ils devaient donc décider de quoi faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est une raison suffisante pour se rendre à Ottawa maintenant ? – demanda Henry

Jo n'avait pas trop la réponse à cette question. Il fallait se référer à Gates pour ça.

Lucas demanda alors, après avoir réfléchi longuement.

\- Au fait, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un bout de chemin pour venir à New York, juste pour se venger de ce que sa mère lui a fait subir et repartir comme si de rien n'était ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Je me faisais la même réflexion. Je sais que le Canada et New York sont proches l'un de l'autre, mais quand même.

\- 1h30 précisément en avion depuis Ottawa – ajouta Henry

La jeune femme demanda à Henry de se pousser pour prendre sa place sur le poste informatique.

\- Je vais aller vérifier avec les compagnies aériennes si on retrouve son nom pour savoir si vraiment il a fait tout ce déplacement pour ça ou bien il était déjà sur place… Je dois avouer qu'on ne vient pas dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on s'y promène comme si de rien n'était. Je suis certaine que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Thomas a réussi soit à contacter sa mère, soit il a eu son adresse de son propre chef et il est venu l'observer tous les jours pour observer sa routine, il se cachait peut-être même dans la maison et c'est ainsi qu'il attendait le bon moment pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Henry regarda Jo d'un œil impressionné, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucas.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait ça.

Jo tourna la tête vers lui en le regardant d'un air interrogatif

\- C'est tout à fait ça, quoi ?

\- Sofia m'a dit avant qu'on quitte la dernière fois, qu'Annie avait ses habitudes l'après-midi, mais le matin, elle descendait toujours dans la bibliothèque, mais elle refermait toujours la porte d'où le fait que ce jour-là, Sofia est descendue et a trouvé son corps. Si Thomas n'avait pas fait cette erreur…

Jo acheva pour lui

\- On n'aurait sans doute jamais retrouvé le cadavre… Enfin pas avant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur finisse par les alerter.

Henry acquiesça. Et il finit par demander à la jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir la base de données de la NYPD, en plein sur le poste de l'OCME.

\- Tu peux avoir accès à ta base de données depuis ici-bas ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- Oui ! N'oublie pas que vous êtes reliés au poste de toute façon. Grâce à ça, je vais rentrer le nom de toutes les compagnies qui ont fait la liaison entre Ottawa et New York depuis la semaine dernière et on verra bien si la réservation de monsieur Ouellet ressort.

Les trois principales compagnies qui faisaient la liaison étaient évidemment Air Canada, Delta Airlines, American Airlines et United Airlines.

Jo grimaça en voyant le nom d'American Airlines. Elle était peut-être parano (mais c'était sans doute le cas de beaucoup d'américains), mais depuis le 11 septembre, elle n'aurait jamais osé remonter dans cet avion. Enfin, le problème était réglé, elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le pays. Le seul trajet qu'elle avait fait avait été les quelques cinq heures de vol pour aller à Mexico, rendre visite à sa famille, où leur mère avait pu les amener quelques fois, quand elle avait eu des petites promotions avec son boulot mais cela restait dans le même continent.

Très rapidement, Jo obtenu le résultat qu'elle souhaitait et elle put voir le nom du passager avec Air Canada. Il avait clairement réservé deux semaines complètes à New York et avait fait avancer son vol et du coup raccourcir son séjour, le soir même de la mort de sa mère. Il était parti le lendemain, quand ils venaient de découvrir le corps.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle couvrir rapidement ses traces – exprima Henry

Jo se tapa dans ses mains

\- Bon eh bien voilà notre raison de faire 1h30 de vol et d'aller à Ottawa. Je dois en parler à Gates. Moi qui me plaignais de n'avoir jamais quitté le pays, bah voilà ça va être chose faite.

Henry fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il finirait par l'amener à Paris, mais il se retint avant de dire une bêtise. Pas devant Lucas ou jamais il ne verrait la fin.

\- Mais et ton autorité là-bas ? – demanda Henry, qui retomba rapidement sur ses pieds

\- Je n'en ai aucune. Mais on va prévenir les autorités canadiennes de ce qu'on a découvert. La victime était à la fois américaine et canadienne et son fils est venu la tuer sur notre territoire donc techniquement…

\- C'est à nous qu'il appartient.

Jo acquiesça

\- Et je pense que les autorités canadiennes ne vont même pas s'y opposer, une fois qu'on leur aura tout expliqué… Cependant, je crois qu'il va falloir y aller mollo pour comprendre les motivations de Thomas avant de le boucler.

Henry était d'accord. Cela était encore incompréhensible pour lui, mais Jo et Lucas avaient mentionné de très bonnes raisons pour lesquelles Thomas aurait juste simplement pété un câble et n'aurait plus supporté toute cette histoire autour de sa mère… Surtout s'il avait appris à qui reviendrait la fortune alors qu'ils étaient les légitimes descendants.

Mais avec toute cette histoire, il n'était pas sûr que la fortune serait même encore sous le nom d'Annie. Après tout, même si elle était maintenant morte, elle était autant coupable que de son propre enfant.

Ils remontèrent et discutèrent avec Gates de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir et elle leur donna l'autorisation de traverser le pays pour aller récupérer leur suspect. Elle passa un coup de téléphone aux douaniers de la frontière canadienne pour aviser que des policiers de son unité seraient d'ici un bon trois heures dans leur pays, pour arrêter un suspect qui avait possiblement commis un meurtre sur leur territoire. Après avoir répondu à quelques questions et relaté les faits, elle confirma à Jo, Henry et Hanson qu'une patrouille les attendrait à l'aéroport d'Ottawa et se rendrait avec eux jusqu'au domicile du suspect. Il devait être escorté par les policiers de son pays ou le transfert ne serait pas pris en compte et l'accès dans l'avion lui serait refusé. Le Canada ne laissait pas les criminels voyager, même s'ils appartenaient à leur pays. Ils étaient connus pour être stricts sur les lois d'entrée et de sortie de territoire.

Les frais d'avion rentraient pour la NYPD et Gates pu leur obtenir un vol qui partait dans l'heure alors ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sautèrent dans un taxi direction l'aéroport.

Après 1h30 de trajet dans le ciel américain, ils furent accueillis à l'aéroport par les patrouilles canadiennes. À cause de leur statut et du fait qu'ils venaient dans le pays juste pour chercher un criminel, ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer par les formalités de douanes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Les patrouilles leur expliquèrent que c'était un rare cas qu'ils laissent un des leurs, se faire juger aux États unis, mais ils comprenaient bien l'enjeu. Le coupable avait commis le crime chez eux, et la victime avait à la fois la citoyenneté canadienne et américaine, donc de ce fait, les deux pays pouvaient en être responsable en fonction de là où le crime s'était produit et pour le coup, cela revenait à la ville de New York, bien naturellement.

Ottawa n'était pas une très grande ville et Thomas habitait plutôt en bordure du centre-ville, mais pas trop près quand même.

Jo savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du tourisme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par l'architecture qu'elle voyait. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autre chose que des grattes ciel qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'une ville canadienne pouvait être si petite avec des bâtiments deux fois plus petits que le Rockefeller Center. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le temps était plus frais qu'à New York et la plupart des arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles. L'hiver ne tarderait pas de leur côté.

Ils passèrent devant le Parlement et Jo fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'aurais bien fait un tour, juste pour voir si on voyait le Premier ministre.

Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- _Justin Trudeau_ ?

Jo acquiesça non sans rougir, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part d'Henry

\- Quoi ? Je suis comme toutes les femmes, je le trouve charmant.

Henry secoua la tête. Les yeux bleus. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvaient les attirer. Jo rigola et lui chuchota, à ce qu'elle pensait être discret

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes, je te trouve encore plus charmant.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Et il en avait assez de tenir la chandelle.

\- Bon ! Un peu de concentration, je vous signale qu'on a un meurtrier à rapatrier.

Les autorités canadiennes passèrent en premier quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Thomas Ouellet ? – les autorités canadiennes s'adressaient à leur suspect en français. Henry comprenait absolument tout, et ce malgré l'accent qui différait de celui du français de base.

En le voyant, Jo avait du mal à l'associer à un tueur, mais en même temps… Il avait certainement eu toutes les raisons de se venger.

Thomas regarda la petite troupe de la tête aux pieds et se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Les autorités canadiennes se poussèrent et Hanson montra son badge, ainsi que Jo et ils durent reprendre la conversation en anglais. Ils savaient que le jeune homme était bilingue, dû au fait qu'à Ottawa, la population était principalement anglophone.

\- NYPD. Thomas Ouellet, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous embarquer avec nous.

Thomas fronça des sourcils

\- M'embarquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi la police de New York se déplace jusqu'ici ?

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme tenta d'y aller mollo.

\- C'est par rapport à une certaine Annie Lamont, mais vous la connaissez sous le nom de Mia Ouellet… C'était votre mère et elle a été retrouvée morte à sa demeure des Hamptons, il y a quelques jours… Je pense que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là.

Thomas les regarda tour à tour, mais restait planté devant la porte. Son visage était blême donc évidemment, il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi ils s'étaient déplacés. Mais il pensait peut-être pouvoir les gruger encore un peu.

\- En quoi est-ce qu'un meurtre qui a eu lieu chez vous a rapport avec moi ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu loin de votre autorité ?

Jo et Hanson savaient que Thomas n'allait probablement pas les laisser rentrer alors, la conversation aurait lieu directement sur le porche, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder.

\- Oui c'est exact – affirma Jo –, mais malheureusement, vous étiez sur notre territoire donc cela revient à notre juridiction et nous devons vous juger chez nous. Nous avons un accord avec les autorités canadiennes pour vous transférer.

Thomas croisa ses bras et était nerveux

\- Quelles preuves avez-vous contre moi ?

Henry se permit de faire la liste

\- Pour commencer, nous avons trouvé votre réservation pour une semaine à New York, que vous avez écourté. Votre mère est morte dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi et lundi matin vous êtes repartis pour le Canada. Vous avez avancé d'au moins cinq jours, votre retour.

\- Ensuite, grâce à la technologie, nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes dans l'escalier où vous avez poussé Annie/Mia – ajouta Jo

Ils entendirent une petite voix et une jeune femme arriva avec une petite fille dans les bras. Tout le monde détestait faire ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Chéri ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En voyant le visage de sa femme et de sa fille, il regarda la troupe de policiers devant lui. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et leur fit un signe de tête.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Mais laissez-moi dire au revoir à ma femme et ma fille.

Ils le laissèrent faire et Thomas promit à sa femme qu'il lui donnerait rapidement des nouvelles.

Ce fut donc dans la voiture que Thomas avoua le tout. Jo l'enregistra pour être sûre qu'il ne se ravise pas, une fois qu'il passerait devant le juge.

Il avoua qu'effectivement, grâce à internet, il avait trouvé l'adresse de sa mère. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son nouveau mari pour hériter de son argent. Il avoua qu'il n'avait jamais supporté le désarroi dans lequel elle avait plongé leur père, sa sœur et lui-même.

Il admit avoir observé ses habitudes pendant une semaine, en restant le plus loin possible de la demeure et être rentrer plusieurs fois en douce, sans se faire repérer pour voir quel serait le meilleur endroit pour un impact. Il avait été dégoûté de voir à quel point sa mère vivait la parfaite petite vie et les avait carrément oubliés, surtout quand il avait découvert que ni sa sœur ni lui ne se trouvaient sur le testament.

Il ne cachait pas à quel point il détestait cette ingrate et avouait clairement qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait à tout le monde et pas seulement sa famille.

Tout le monde pouvait le comprendre, mais malheureusement, cela ne changerait rien et il gagnerait plusieurs années en prison… Mais peut-être sortirait-il avant, à cause des antécédents d'Annie qui pourraient rendre tout ça plus compréhensif vis-à-vis du juge.

La situation fut expliquée à Gates, mais une question restait tout de même en suspens.

\- Sir ! Que va-t-il se passer pour Jean ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée ? Vous pensez qu'il recevra quand même l'argent avec tous les méfaits qu'Annie aura accompli ? – demanda Jo, qui se disait qu'un homme comme lui méritait au moins sa part malgré ça.

Gates haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va advenir. Même si l'affaire est résolue, le juge doit départager tout ça. Dans le fond, c'est vrai, Annie a accompli des méfaits et cette fortune appartenait à son mari, mais ce dernier n'avait aucun héritier alors techniquement...

Henry qui était également dans le bureau ajouta

\- L'argent doit revenir à ceux d'Annie.

Gates hocha la tête

\- Mais ils ne sont pas non plus sur le testament et il s'est écroulé 30 ans depuis cette histoire. Mais d'après les petits échos que j'ai eus, le juge devrait faire une moitié-moitié, connaissant la situation de Jean, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'une grosse partie aille aux héritiers.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire et chacun devait accepter le sort qui était défini. Ce n'était plus de leur ressort. Ils avaient résolu l'affaire et c'était le plus important.

Jo se frotta le crâne

\- Franchement, ce retournement de situation qu'on n'aurait pas vu venir là. C'est dommage pour le pauvre Thomas, on peut le comprendre, mais avec sa bêtise, il va croupir en prison pendant des années et ne verra pas sa fille grandir.

Henry ajouta d'un air peu convaincu

\- Au moins, si le juge donne la part aux héritiers, sa femme devrait pouvoir survivre sans son mari pendant un temps. Ça ne va pas être ça qui va manquer.

Gates les regarda avec les bras croisés. Elle se demandait si pendant toute l'affaire, ils n'avaient fait qu'ignorer le monde autour d'eux. Ils parlaient littéralement comme si elle n'était pas là.

Hanson lui avait touché deux mots du fait qu'il n'avait été bon qu'à tenir la chandelle pendant toute cette affaire ou presque.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira

\- Bon allez ! Sortez-moi de là. Ouste ! Bon travail, comme toujours, mais je ne vais pas vous donner une médaille. Allez, allez. Faites-moi de l'air.

Jo tira Henry par le bras, sans qu'ils n'aient de demander leur reste. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Mike et Lucas qui leur faisaient des petits regards sous-entendus.

\- Quoi encore ? – cria Jo, sur la défensive.

Les deux amis continuaient de faire des petits sourires. Henry soupira. Ils étaient encore constamment en train de faire des paris. Cela allait de soi.

\- Rien du tout – répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Jo secoua la tête. Bande de bras cassés.

\- Bon eh bien dans ce cas, si ça ne dérange personne, on va débarrasser le plancher. Vous traînez vachement ensemble maintenant tous les deux, mais ça fait plaisir à voir. Allez, bonne soirée.

Henry ne put protester que Jo lui fit signe de la suivre avant qu'ils ne soient encore mis dans l'embarras.

L'affaire fut donc résolue et la leçon de morale qu'il fallait tirer de cette histoire était que littéralement, l'argent ne faisait vraiment pas le bonheur.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Vous avez surement remarqué que j'ai remis mes chapitres dans un ordre normal, parce que je commençais à être tannée de toujours écrire 1. quelque chose, etc etc lol. Donc je laisse normalement mais à chaque changement d'affaire, j'écrirais le titre du chapitre avant le commencement :). Ça ne change rien au nombre que moi j'ai prévu qui est de 18 sur mon traitement de texte. Faites juste penser que tout ceci ne sont que des épisodes que je suis obligée de diviser._


	46. Contre la montre

_Salut, merci de vos reviews ! Cette affaire sera plus courte que les autres, donc les chapitres seront un peu réduits pour faire durer le suspens. Sorry, not sorry ;). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne sera que pour vous apporter une bonne satisfaction au moment du dénouement._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Contre la montre**

Le mois de décembre arriva bien plus vite que prévu et avec tout le rush des fêtes de fin d'année.

Et il semblait que le crime ne s'arrêtait pas le moins du monde pendant cette période, si ce n'était pas pire. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de grosses affaires, mais avec toute cette euphorie des fêtes, les petits braqueurs de rues en profitaient grandement et le FBI ne pouvait pas être derrière tout le monde, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à régler.

De ce fait, la plupart des commissariats de New York se retrouvaient en prise avec des idiots du style, alors qu'ils s'en seraient bien passés.

Depuis l'affaire d'Annie, le 11 n'avait plus connu quelque chose d'aussi tordu, mais devait faire face à des cas complètement hors de contrôle, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le lieutenant, qui se demandait si à chaque fin d'année, les mêmes bêtises se reproduisaient sans cesse.

Et justement, il fallait penser aux fêtes, aux cadeaux et à la bouffe. Il semblait que cette année, chez les Morgan, il y avait beaucoup plus de cadeaux à offrir, depuis que Jo était presque part entière de leur vie, enfin plus ou moins, si Henry se décidait un jour à finalement lui demander un rendez-vous et peut être bien lui dire la totale vérité, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Voilà le seul cadeau qu'Abe espérait, mais il pouvait toujours attendre longtemps. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son père et c'était un lâche quand il le voulait.

Pour une journée tranquille, Jo traînait à la morgue, pour ne pas changer, Lucas lisait un roman graphique et Henry trifouillait sur un corps, sans aucune raison particulière, juste histoire de faire passer le temps.

Hanson les tira tous de leurs occupations

\- Hey ! Vous allez l'air de vous ennuyer comme des rats morts tous les trois.

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai eu le temps de finir deux romans graphiques depuis ce matin.

Hanson regarda Henry qui avait à peine relevé la tête vers lui et Jo, assise sur un tabouret, à ses côtés, semblant particulièrement émerveillée par ce qu'il faisait. Il haussa un sourcil, accompagné d'un semblant de grimace.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites doc ?

Henry releva la tête

\- Oh ! Euh, rien de bien intéressant.

Hanson se retint de vomir en voyant la manière dont le corps d'un homme qui leur était parvenu après un accident était assez charcuté.

\- Vous êtes en train de jouer les bouchers sur ce pauvre cadavre et vous ne faites rien ?

Henry leva les épaules. Jo ne clignait même pas des yeux.

\- Il voulait juste s'assurer que ce n'était pas un meurtre – confirma Jo, qui ne détournait pas plus la tête.

Hanson se disait que sa collègue avait dû sacrément s'habituer, car moment il avait du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil devant ce qu'il voyait. Il soupira.

\- Bon ! OK ! En gros, vous ne faites rien de toute façon. J'ai une question à vous poser.

Lucas déposa son roman graphique et rejoint Jo et Henry, en avançant sur son tabouret.

\- On est à l'écoute détective – répondit-il d'une voix enjouée

Hanson se tourna et retourna les mains dans tous les sens

\- Je sais que c'est une fête de famille, mais est-ce que ça vous dit de venir passer les Noël à la maison avec Karen et les deux énergumènes qui me servent de fils ? Comme Jo le sait, la baraque est assez grande pour accueillir pas mal de personnes, nous avons un deuxième salon exprès pour ça. Cette année, nous ne pouvons pas visiter nos familles donc je me disais que ça pouvait être intéressant de vous le proposer.

Jo hocha vivement la tête. Les Hanson n'étaient pas non plus aisés, mais leur petite maison était assez grande pour les fêtes de famille et il y avait surtout beaucoup de place dans le jardin, ce qui était l'idéal pour les barbecues d'été. Mais l'intérieur n'était pas trop serré et l'espace supplémentaire permettait les dîners de fête en toute tranquillité. Jo le savait, Hanson et Karen les avaient souvent conviés lorsque Sean était encore présent.

En posant la question, Hanson craignait un peu les réponses, sachant que Jo avait renoué avec sa famille et qu'Abe et Henry ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre, quant à Lucas, sa mère pouvait toujours lui couper les vives de ne pas être présent chez eux à chaque fête. Mais il fut le premier à répondre.

\- Franchement Mike, c'est gentil de proposer et j'accepte avec joie.

Henry et Jo le regardèrent avec une seule et même expression

\- Mais et tes parents ? – demandèrent-ils

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- Depuis Thanksgiving, je n'ai plus très envie de manger les repas de ma mère. En plus, cette année ils ont prévu d'aller je ne sais pas où au Nebraska ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, sachant qu'on n'a pas vraiment de congés dans tous les cas, je leur ai dit que je les appellerais pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année, mais que je devais rester là, dans le cas le crime sévit.

Tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse. Et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le blâmer.

\- Mes parents sont cool quand ils veulent, mais encore trop collants. Je commençais à faire des plans pour voir si je pouvais vous inviter, mais c'est gentil de proposer détective, donc je suis de la partie.

Hanson fut ravi d'entendre ça et mit une note sur son téléphone. Il regarda Jo et Henry.

\- Vous deux ? Ça vous tente ? Je sais que vous avez la famille, mais comme je l'ai dit, on peut accueillir tout le monde donc Jo si tu veux dire à ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur et toute la panoplie, tu peux les inviter. Et Henry, vous pouvez venir avec Abe, ça ne me dérange pas.

Henry et Jo s'échangèrent un regard comme s'ils avaient besoin de l'approbation de l'autre, ce qui n'échappa pas à leurs deux amis. À cette allure-là, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se passer la corde au cou, ils agissaient déjà comme tel.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Eh bien si tu es prêt à supporter ma folle de mère, mon frère si on le laisse sortir, Clara et ses deux petits monstres qui vont certainement être de mèche avec Donnie et Matt, et son mari… Moi je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Ma mère ne m'a rien dit de ce qu'elle comptait faire pour les fêtes donc je vais lui en parler et j'appellerais l'établissement de Luis pour savoir s'ils le libèrent pour Noël et le jour de l'an.

Le sourire d'Hanson s'élargit et il n'attendait plus que la réponse d'Henry. Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien de prévu non plus et effectivement, comme souvent, il comptait rester seul avec Abe qui pourtant était juif, mais bon, certaines traditions demeuraient, peu importe ce qu'il en était.

\- Ma foi, Abe et moi n'avons rien de mieux de prévu. Je lui en parlerais ce soir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y verra un seul inconvénient. Sa petite amie Fawn passe les fêtes avec le reste de sa famille donc nous serons tous les deux.

Cela faisait bizarre à Henry de mentionner Fawn comme la petite amie d'Abe, mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était.

Son regard dévia vers Jo. Il serait vraiment peut-être temps qu'il fasse quelque chose avec cette belle Latina, avant qu'elle ne finisse vraiment par lui échapper. Même si cela ne semblait pas être dans ses plans, récemment.

Hanson se tapa dans les mains, ravi

\- Génial ! Bon eh bien, je préviendrais Karen ce soir pour lui dire que la maison va être remplie le 24 au soir. On installera les enfants à une table à part pour éviter qu'ils nous cassent trop les pieds. J'ose espérer qu'ils n'entraîneront pas trop tes neveux à faire des bêtises.

Jo pouffa, au même titre qu'Henry

\- Crois-moi, avec Clara comme mère, ils n'oseront même pas, sinon ils pourront rapidement dire adieu à leurs cadeaux.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Lucas se sentit particulièrement submergé par l'émotion. Ils allaient tous passer les fêtes ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Cela faisait plaisir à voir et lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait passé tellement les trois dernières années à tenter de faire sortir Henry de sa tanière sans grand succès… S'il avait su qu'une certaine Jo Martinez basculerait toutes ses habitudes, il aurait tenté de la contacter bien plus tôt.

Hanson ajouta

\- Et ne vous fatiguez pas à acheter des cadeaux pour les gosses, pour moi, pour Karen. Votre présence nous suffit.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Mais enfin quand même Mike. On ne va pas faire nos malpolis. Tu nous invites, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jo – ajouta Henry – c'est déjà bien gentil à vous de nous inviter donc ce n'est que la moindre des choses et puis c'est Noël.

Hanson leva les bras en signe de rémission

\- Comme vous voulez, mais par pitié ne gâtez pas trop mes deux terreurs, ils ont déjà assez de conneries comme ça et ils jouent avec, trois fois dans l'année donc, moi j'en peux plus. Hâte qu'ils grandissent ces imbéciles.

Jo gloussa, sa tête retombant à moitié sur l'épaule d'Henry, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Elle avait déjà vu Matt et Donnie, plusieurs fois et effectivement, ils étaient quand même deux éléments perturbateurs. Apparemment, avoir un père flic ne suffisait pas à les faire tenir tranquille. Même la pauvre Karen était épuisée par moment, mais heureusement elle avait une certaine autorité qui faisait que même Mike restait tranquille.

Hanson et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard complice. Il y allait avoir du gui qui allait se perdre pendant ce dîner de Noël.

Leurs piaillements de basse-cour amenèrent apparemment Gates jusqu'à eux. Tout le monde se leva en la voyant marcher dans la morgue.

\- Sir – accueillit Jo – qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Est-ce qu'on aurait un corps ?

\- Ça serait pas trop tôt – bougonna Lucas, dans son coin, ce qui lui valut tous les regards sur lui et il se fit tout petit derrière son roman graphique.

Gates secoua la tête

\- Non ! Pas de corps ! En fait, j'aurais un petit service à demander à l'un de vous deux… - elle s'adressait à Hanson et Henry, mais elle regarda tout de même Lucas et se disait que cela ne marcherait sans doute pas… Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas se prendre une remarque style préférentiel – en fait, ce matin, nous recevons la visite d'une école maternelle de la ville, plus précisément celle de la 2de South avenue. Et nous n'allons pas montrer comment tuer des gens ou quoique ce soit dans le style, non. Nous allons leur distribuer des petites friandises et quelques cadeaux, qui ont déjà été préparés par leurs professeurs et une partie de la NYPD. Tous les cartons sont dans la salle des archives, mais le Père Noël qui devait être présent, nous a lâchés à la dernière minute… - elle leva les yeux au ciel – apparemment il a un contrat au Pôle Nord.

Elle déclencha l'hilarité générale. Lucas demanda.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est l'excuse qu'il vous a donnée ?

\- Très précisément. C'est du n'importe quoi. Mais enfin bref, je n'avais pas le temps d'argumenter donc j'aurais besoin d'un de vous trois pour faire le Père Noël. Et vite, ils arrivent dans une heure.

Tout le monde tomba des nues et les trois hommes se regardèrent affolés.

\- Mais Sir, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus avant de leur visite ? – demanda Jo

Gates haussa des épaules

\- Parce que tout était déjà réglé ? – elle soupira – bon, alors qui de vous trois veut avoir l'honneur ? Pour les petits enfants.

Henry et Lucas regardèrent Hanson

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Je vous signale que c'est moi qui aie deux enfants ici et je passe ma vie à jouer le Père Noël depuis les six dernières foutues années donc lâchez-moi la grappe un peu, je sens que je vais encore y avoir le droit.

Gates regarda alors Henry et Lucas

\- Un de vous deux veut se sacrifier ?

Lucas explosa de rire

\- Moi je dis non ! Je ne suis pas assez doué avec les enfants. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, ça a fini avec des cris et des pleurs dans tous les sens et les parents m'ont détesté donc franchement, je laisse ma place, merci.

Henry n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Gates céda

\- Parfait alors ! Docteur Morgan, vous êtes le Père Noël désigné pour cette année. Un costume vous attend dans la salle des archives, avec un peu de rembourrage dedans parce que vous êtes particulièrement maigre pour rentrer dedans. Bref, ne traînez pas trop, vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça.

Il ne put même pas donner son opinion que le lieutenant leur tourna le dos. Tout le monde regarda alors Henry. Jo se pinça les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? On ne m'a même pas laissé trois secondes de réflexion.

Jo lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant

\- Allez, ça va bien aller ! Je suis sûre que tu feras du bon travail, je sais que tu es très à l'aise avec les enfants.

\- Oui, mais enfin, il y a une différence entre jouer les Pères Noël et juste s'en occuper. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie.

Ce qui était vrai. Même s'il avait élevé Abe, ce dernier avait trouvé bien trop rapidement que le Père Noël n'existait pas, surtout lorsqu'Henry avait tenté de passer par la cheminée, qui était allumée et la suite, tout le monde peut très bien l'imaginer. Il espérait que cette année, Noël le lâcherait un peu et qu'il n'allait pas encore finir dans la rivière. À cette époque de l'année, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ou Gates pourrait être celle qui l'enverrait à coups de pied y faire un tour. Il soupira. Être un homme si classique ne présentait pas toujours des avantages.

\- De toute manière, le lieutenant Gates me l'a carrément imposé, donc je doute que je puisse passer au travers. Elle avait déjà l'air assez irritée que ni Hanson ni Lucas ne veuillent accepter.

Hanson lui donna également une tape amicale

\- Un jour, vous me remercierez doc.

Henry regarda l'heure. Gates avait dit que les enfants seraient là dans ce qui serait désormais dans moins d'une heure. Il fallait donc qu'il se prépare de suite, surtout s'il voulait parvenir à faire rentrer le costume, sans trop s'enfoncer dedans.

Jo lut dans ses pensées et descendit de son tabouret.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'aider avec le costume. Ce n'est jamais évident de le mettre seul.

Ils se firent siffler par leurs deux collègues. Jo leur lança un regard sarcastique en entraînant son collègue par le bras, avant d'entendre d'autres jérémiades.

\- Henry va certainement lui faire un joli strip-tease – s'extasia Lucas

Hanson hocha la tête

\- Peut-être qu'il en profitera en effet même si je sais que c'est inutile de retirer ses vêtements quand on enfile le costume du Père Noël.

Lucas le regarda avec un air de petit chien battu

\- Ne brisez pas mes rêves comme ça, détective.

Jo avait accompagné Henry jusqu'à la salle des archives où il y avait un bordel que même Jo n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle n'avait pas dans son appartement ou sur son bureau. En rentrant, elle vit parfaitement comment le visage d'Henry tourna au blême. Elle pouffa et le tira pour qu'il ose rentrer.

\- Mais allez, ne fais pas la mauviette là ! Ce ne sont que des cartons et un peu de poussière. En même temps, ça ne s'appelle pas la salle des archives pour rien.

Henry avança comme un automate et regarda le costume qui trônait sur une chaise. Il l'attrapa et se perdit à moitié dedans.

\- Quel genre de personne a été pris pour porter ça ? On peut en mettre deux de mon gabarit dedans.

Jo passa de l'autre côté pour l'aider à retrouver le bout et lui dit d'une voix douce

\- C'est pour ça que généralement, ce sont des personnes qui ont un embonpoint et qui ont une taille au-dessus de la nôtre, qui ont le droit de jouer ce rôle.

Il enfila la chemise et Jo l'aida en tenant un côté. Elle pouvait à peine cacher le rouge similaire à celui du costume, qui ornait ses joues, mais ce petit moment leur appartenait et elle ne voulait le briser pour rien au monde.

Quand il prit le pantalon, il le regarda et commença à rire nerveusement.

\- Je suis vraiment censé enfiler ça ? Mais à tous les coups, un enfant va s'accrocher à moi et il va glisser, forcément.

Jo regarda la ceinture qui était avec.

\- Je pense que la ceinture va t'aider, mais tu vas mettre un peu de rembourrage, et ça devrait mieux tenir.

Elle lui tendit tout le matériel. Henry soupira et retira ses chaussures pour enfiler le pantalon par-dessus celui qu'il portait, il avait mis un peu de rembourrage dedans et également dans la chemise. Jo passa la ceinture autour de lui et la boucla avec des mains quelque peu tremblantes. Henry avait la gorge sèche et une pensée assez perverse lui traversa l'esprit en voyant les mains de la jeune femme sur la ceinture.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, en arrangeant un peu le costume et ses yeux brillaient toujours autant de cet éclat qu'il voyait depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne ses esprits et attrape le bonnet avec la fausse barbe.

\- Tu ne serais pas un vrai Père Noël sans ta barbe.

Il bougonna Dieu sait quoi, mais se laissa faire. Jo tira un peu dessus pour être sûre qu'elle tiendrait.

\- Bon ! Tu es paré.

Henry voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de ne pas rire. Mis à part quand il sortait du East River, il n'avait pas tant l'habitude de se ridiculiser.

\- Le principal c'est que tu ne fais pas peur. Tu flottes un peu dans le costume, mais vu la grandeur, ça ne m'étonne pas. Cependant, tu devrais avoir la côte auprès des enfants. Tu as un air adorable et tout doux… Enfin pas que ça te change de l'habitude.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle se rattrapa avant de continuer de se faire griller

\- Bref ! On ferait mieux de remonter, on va finir par faire parler tout le monde.

Henry regarda les cadeaux, mais Jo lui dit que d'autres personnes de la NYPD viendraient sans doute les apporter au moment où les enfants seraient tous épatés par le Père Noël.

Après une heure, ils entendirent des grands bruits dans les couloirs et pas des plus discrets, donc tout le monde sut que l'école était arrivée.

Gates les accueillit et les conduit jusqu'au centre de la salle où chaque détective regardait les petites bouilles d'un air attendri.

Jo était assise à moitié sur son bureau et regardait les petites têtes qui avançaient lentement dans la salle, en se tenant la main. Ils avaient été particulièrement bruyants en arrivant, mais il n'y avait plus eu un bruit, dès qu'ils avaient été entourés de tout ce monde.

Quelques bureaux avaient été poussés pour faire une place où les enfants pourraient s'asseoir en rond, sur un petit tapis qui avait été mis là pour l'occasion. Un fauteuil était également posé devant le tapis. Les quelques décorations présentes dans le commissariat plongeaient vraiment tout le monde dans l'ambiance festive. Quelques détectives discutèrent avec les instits et expliquèrent aux enfants le programme.

Gates s'approcha de Jo

\- Où est votre ombre ? Je vous ai vu revenir ensemble de la salle des archives.

Jo se retourna vers l'ascenseur où Henry s'était caché dans la salle de repos.

\- Je lui ai dit d'attendre dans la salle de repos. On a besoin de lui tout de suite ?

Gates hocha la tête

\- C'est un petit peu la raison pour laquelle ils sont là. Mais il faut qu'il arrive avec les paquets.

\- Oh, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'il se chargerait de les transporter et de les amener pour Henry.

Ce dernier semblait complètement dépassé par le chariot de cadeaux qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans son costume, mais il se voyait mal tirer ce chariot, à lui tout seul.

L'ombre de la jeune détective lui fit lever la tête. Elle pouffa.

\- Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir tirer ce chariot avec ton costume trop lâche.

\- C'est exactement la réflexion que je me faisais.

Jo regarda le chariot. Ce n'était pas sorcier et puis les enfants ne comprendraient pas forcément la différence.

\- Allez Père Noël, je vais te donner un coup de main. Passe devant, ils n'attendent que ça.

Henry se retrouva très rapidement débordé par tout ce lot d'enfants qui d'un seul coup n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de crier, excités comme pas deux de recevoir leurs cadeaux.

Et personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour le tirer de là. Jo était hilare, au même titre qu'Hanson et Lucas et personne n'allait lui faire oublier ce moment. De nombreux téléphones étaient braqués sur lui et le pauvre se disait que c'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'il jouait les Papa Noël. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des enfants à son tour, s'il était béni d'en avoir d'autres et biologiques, d'ici là.

Quand tout le monde eut reçu ses cadeaux et qu'Henry avait eu le droit à de nombreux câlins et bisous bien baveux, il sortit de là avec l'impression que toute son énergie venait d'être drainée. Jo avança vers lui et lui retira délicatement le bonnet.

\- Bravo ! Tu as super bien joué ton rôle. Cette patience que tu as est admirable.

Henry la regarda comme si elle parlait tout, sauf sa langue. Elle fit un petit sourire en coin et lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue, histoire d'ajouter à tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu et bien sûr cela n'échappait pas à Gates, Hanson et Lucas qui les regardaient de loin. Gates reçut un coup de téléphone dans son bureau et s'éloigna pour répondre.

Henry se débarrassa rapidement du costume, parce qu'il commençait à avoir chaud et se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de repos, Jo sur ses talons, ainsi qu'Hanson et Lucas.

Il se versa une très grande tasse de café.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas me sacrifier aujourd'hui – avoua Hanson, qui regarda Henry avaler le litre de café d'une seule traitre.

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il savait mieux que quiconque, à quel point cela était fatigant de s'occuper d'enfants, mais lorsqu'il y en avait une vingtaine, cela était sans nul doute, encore pire.

Lucas ajouta

\- Moi je trouve que vous avez bien géré. En tout cas bien plus que moi.

Jo sentit le rouge à ses joues et le complimenta davantage

\- Henry a vraiment un don avec les enfants. Je le sais, je l'ai vu avec mes neveux.

Une fois son litre de café avalé et qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Henry lui sourit et rajouta

\- Ne sois pas si modeste. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. Je t'aurais bien vu en petite Mère Noël.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau si intensément qu'ils en oubliaient une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Lucas cria ouvertement

\- Si vous voulez faire des bébés, personne ne vous retient

Hanson le regarda de travers

\- Euh oui, juste non… Pas ici ou tout de suite quand même.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Vous êtes devenus un tantinet impertinents tous les deux, depuis que vous traînez ensemble.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se firent un high five. Même Henry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre tout leur délire et préféra plutôt ne pas s'y essayer.

Mais il n'en pensait pas moindre… La seule personne avec qui il se voyait élever une famille dans un avenir proche n'était autre que la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui, tout en secouant la tête. Une mimique qu'il adorait chez elle.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Gates qui interrompit toute la petite joie.

\- Hey ! Pardon d'interrompre.

Lucas s'excita

\- Oh ! Cette fois-ci, on a un corps… C'est forcément ça, hein ?

Gates le regarda si sévèrement qu'il préféra se cacher derrière Hanson, qui pour une fois, compatit énormément à la douleur du jeune homme. Même Henry et Jo avaient mal pour lui.

\- Non ce n'est pas un meurtre. On dirait que de ce côté-ci, les bad boys se tiennent à carreau. J'ai une autre faveur à demander.

Henry protesta cette fois

\- S'il vous plaît Sir, si je dois encore jouer le Père Noël, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. Ces petits m'ont épuisé.

Gates leva les yeux

\- Non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Le juge a besoin d'une déposition pour l'une de nos affaires.

Jo sauta presque sur l'occasion

\- Eh bien si ça peut nous occuper et nous faire sortir un peu, je veux bien m'en occuper – elle regarda Henry – tu m'accompagnes ?

L'immortel hocha rapidement la tête, comme s'il ne demandait pas mieux.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Je crois que j'ai grandement besoin d'air de mon côté aussi.

Gates tendit la déposition à Jo qui la parcourut rapidement et réalisa que l'affaire datait de deux ans auparavant. Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- C'est pour l'affaire du gros baron de la drogue ? Raoul Cali ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Gates acquiesça

\- J'avais eu vent de cette affaire à l'époque. Joanna m'en a également touché deux mots. Il avait été arrêté parce qu'il avait drogué des jeunes filles mineures pour les violer par la suite…

Jo en frissonna en se rappelant parfaitement de l'affaire. Une véritable horreur que ce fût-là. Henry se retint de faire un malaise en entendant les échos.

Jo resta sceptique

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire une déposition maintenant ? Je veux dire, ça fait deux ans que le gars croupit en prison ?

Gates haussa des épaules

\- Le juge a juste besoin des éléments par rapport à l'affaire, rien de plus. Tout est répertorié là dans. Je pense que monsieur Cali a fait appel et donc le juge a besoin de la déclaration du poste qui l'a arrêté.

Jo approuva. Cela pouvait arriver dans des affaires comme telles. Henry avait rapidement lu par-dessus son épaule et demanda.

\- Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose d'autre à faire dans des cas comme ça ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Pas le moins du monde. On va au tribunal, on remet la déposition et on revient. Mais ça nous fera une petite promenade.

Gates quitta la salle en les avertissant

\- Ne traînez pas trop quand même. C'est quand on s'éloigne qu'il nous arrive toujours toutes les affaires possibles et inimaginables donc vous revenez et vous n'allez pas faire un tour, sinon je le saurais.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant le tribunal du New York County. L'un des plus connus de la région et l'un des plus proches avec lequel le 11 faisait affaire.

C'était un mardi qui semblait particulièrement calme, même au tribunal. Jo elle-même en fut surprise.

\- On voit que les fêtes approchent. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et qu'il n'y a pas une longue file d'attente ou un rush dans tout le couloir, pour des jugements ou autre plainte dans le style.

Henry regarda longuement le tribunal et eut un petit sourire. Il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait presque tous les monuments de New York sur le bout des doigts, ou presque. Il avait déjà été au moins une fois dans chacun d'eux, pour une raison ou une autre et il était ravi de voir que certains ne perdaient pas du tout de leur ancienneté.

Le New York County n'avait presque pas changé en 70 ans qu'il était là.

Jo regarda qui était le juge à qui elle devait mettre la déposition et ils attendirent devant la salle d'audience. Ils entendirent des bouts de conversation, apparemment Gates avait vu juste. Le Raoul Cali avait fait appel et passerait dans la journée même pour tenter d'expliquer son cas. Jo connaissait bien le juge et il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer, pas après les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Elle le connaissait bien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était celui qui avait procédé au procès de son père et il n'avait pas été tendre. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour les meurtriers ou tout autre criminel dangereux et il avait bien raison.

Henry remarqua bien qu'elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

\- Jo, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et le regarda

\- Oui… Ça va. Je pensais juste au fait que je connais bien le juge Fortes. Certains peuvent le trouver sévère, mais je pense qu'il fait justice comme il se doit. Certains méritent bien leur place derrière les barreaux.

Elle regarda ses ongles. Henry fit un sourire compatissant et se rapprocha d'elle, pour le peu d'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux.

\- Est-ce que c'est le juge qui a mis ton père derrière les barreaux ?

Elle acquiesça lentement. Naturellement. Il n'en fallait jamais beaucoup à Henry. Il passa un bras derrière son dos pour le frotter.

\- Alors il fera ce qui est le mieux. Je sais que parfois tu t'en veux encore pour cette histoire, je peux le voir dans tes yeux, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable des mauvais choix que ton père aura faits. Je pense qu'il en est conscient et il en paie le prix désormais.

Jo releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il avait vraiment toujours le don pour lui remonter le moral. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

\- Merci Henry ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable, mais bon, tu sais quand tu mets ton propre père en prison, en tant qu'enfant, tu te sens un peu mal, mais bon, je suppose qu'il faut juste vivre avec.

La voix d'un des magistrats les tira abruptement de ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

\- Détective Martinez ?

Elle se leva

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, le juge Fortes va vous recevoir. Une audience va commencer, mais il n'y a aucun inconvénient.

Elle demanda alors

\- Est-ce que par hasard il s'agirait de l'audience de Monsieur Cali ?

Le magistrat acquiesça

\- Oui ! Vous en avez entendu parler ? Son audience a été avancée. Elle devait être cet après-midi.

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Mon commissariat lui a mis les menottes il y a deux ans et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon partenaire et moi nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Le juge avait besoin d'une déposition donc on vient la lui remettre et on vous laisse tranquille.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle où il devait avoir à tout casser une dizaine de personnes, plus du côté des défendant que de l'accusé, naturellement.

Le regard de Jo croisa celui de l'accusé et il semblait la reconnaître. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait arrêté, mais elle avait participé en tous les cas.

En la voyant, le juge Fortes fit un large sourire

\- Détective Martinez ! Content de vous voir.

Elle répondit à son sourire et déposa la déposition.

\- Le lieutenant Gates m'a dit de vous amener votre déposition pour l'affaire de monsieur Cali.

Il acquiesça

\- Oui, c'est exact. Il y a certains éléments dont j'ai besoin pour y voir un peu plus clair, certaines choses que j'aurais peut-être manquées lors du premier jugement.

Jo déposa le tout et le juge Fortes les remercia.

\- Merci beaucoup de vous êtes déplacés pour moi tous les deux. Et continuez votre bon travail, je n'entends que de bonnes choses au sujet de votre partenariat.

Ils ne purent une nouvelle fois cacher le rouge à leurs joues. Ils se faisaient très souvent flatter pour tout ce qu'ils produisaient depuis qu'Henry travaillait en collaboration avec la NYPD.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il y eut un remue-ménage, un bruit sourd et des tirs aléatoires un peu partout dans la salle d'audience. Par réflexe, tout le monde se coucha au sol et Jo se plaqua presque au-dessus d'Henry pour le protéger des balles.

Elle sortit son arme, mais remarqua un fusil juste devant elle et Henry, ainsi qu'un homme masqué. Henry regarda tout autour d'eux, il y avait au moins trois hommes, dont un qui se chargeait d'enlever les menottes à Cali.

L'homme qui pointait son fusil sur eux ordonna

\- Je vous conseillerais d'éviter de vous servir de ça détective. Vous ne faites pas le poids. Donnez-la-moi et tout ira bien !

Jo regarda Henry qui était plaqué au sol. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, cela pouvait lui retomber dessus. Les criminels avaient toujours peur des flics. Elle s'exécuta et le malfaiteur leur ordonna de se lever.

\- Allez ! Bougez-vous tous les deux et allez rejoindre les autres sur le banc là-bas !

Ils rejoignirent la dizaine de personnes qui étaient assises dans la salle et qui étaient tétanisées. Les portes venaient d'être barrées lourdement et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortie. Il y avait trois assaillants plus le criminel qui devait être jugé à l'origine et à qui on venait de remettre un fusil, bien évidemment.

Ce fut alors à ce moment que Jo se rendit compte que le juge était à terre et il avait été touché.

\- Oh non – murmura-t-elle

Henry regarda dans sa direction et ils s'échangèrent un regard tandis que les malfaiteurs commençaient à crier et donner leurs ordres.

Jo avait son téléphone dans sa poche et elle pouvait très bien appuyer trois fois sur le bouton pour l'appel d'urgence, mais elle ne voulait risquer la vie de personne. Il fallait que le 11 soit au courant de la situation d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle chuchota à Henry

\- Il faut que je puisse contacter le 11… Je vais appeler sans répondre quand ils vont commencer à nous parler de leurs motivations, parce qu'à mon avis, on n'est pas près de sortir de là pour l'instant.

Ils se regardèrent. Voilà comment se passait un mardi tranquille.


	47. Chapter 47

_Merci de vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez cette enquête et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de poster des courts chapitres ;)_

* * *

 _ **10h30**_

Jo serrait son téléphone dans sa poche, il fallait qu'elle soit discrète pour passer son appel, sans attirer l'attention des assaillants.

Ils étaient en train de parler entre eux, dans ce qui ressemblait sans nul doute à du portugais, car Jo n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, donc ce n'était pas de l'espagnol.

Henry s'inquiétait pour le juge qui était à l'agonie, derrière son bureau. L'immortel parvenait à le voir et savait qu'il respirait encore, mais il avait été touché, certainement au niveau du ventre et si personne ne faisait rien, son sort allait être fatal. Il chuchota à Jo.

\- Le juge est blessé, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Jo regarda dans la même direction que son ami et se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Je sais bien ! Mais si on bouge… Tu as vu comment ils sont armés ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que l'assaillant qui les avait menacés en prenant l'arme de Jo cria à leur attention, les faisant sursauter. Il ressemblait de très près au criminel qui était en cour et Henry en déduit qu'il s'agissait probablement du fils.

\- Écoutez-moi tous ! Si vous faites ce qu'on vous dit, personne ne sera blessé. – il regarda Jo – et vous petite demoiselle, n'essayez pas de jouer à la plus maligne avec moi.

La jeune femme osa alors

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez cette salle d'audience en otage ? Quelles sont vos motivations ?

Il tourna le fusil entre ses doigts et Henry craignait qu'il ne tire sur sa collègue. Il était déjà prêt à se mettre devant la balle si quoi que ce soit devait aller de travers.

\- Mon père a été mis en prison et je réclame sa libération. Ce satané juge a envoyé presque toute ma team derrière les barreaux, mais il n'est pas question que je laisse mon père que vous voyez là, croupir là dans. Alors il va nous autoriser la libération s'il ne veut pas finir en charpie.

Jo s'apprêtait à dire que le baron de la drogue méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se retint, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire exploser la cervelle. Elle n'avait pas encore pu déclencher l'appel téléphonique pour que le 11 soit au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer. Henry commença à se lever et Jo le regarda en se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête.

Le fils de Cali pointa son fusil dans sa direction

\- Où il compte aller comme ça le Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais le juge est blessé… Si vous avez besoin de lui, il serait peut-être mieux qu'il soit soigné… Je… Je suis docteur, je peux arrêter le saignement avant que ça ne soit fatal… Si vous avez besoin de lui, gardez-le vivant.

Le père et le fils s'échangèrent un regard. Jo ajouta.

\- Si vous avez la mort d'un homme sur les bras, cela ne rajoutera que davantage d'années à la peine de votre père. Peut-être à perpétuité, y compris pour vous puisqu'il s'agit d'un juge.

L'homme les regarda droit dans les yeux et fit signe à un autre assaillant de surveiller Henry.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais retournez à votre place sinon mon gars s'occupe de vous exploser votre cerveau de scientifique, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Henry leva les deux bras en hochant la tête, sentant d'ores et déjà des perles de sueur coulant le long de son front

\- Très clair !

Henry sentait le fusil de l'autre assaillant être pointé dans son dos, pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau du juge où il s'agenouilla et prit connaissance des dégâts.

Jo regardait autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une possible sortie pour au moins protéger les civils qui étaient avec eux. Le troisième gars qui surveillait l'entrée s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- T'as un téléphone ?

Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser ce plaisir

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne crois ma belle que tu sois en position de menacer malgré ton statut. Le boss veut appeler la presse pour expliquer ce qu'il veut et les conditions qui viennent avec si vous voulez tous sortir de là.

Jo ne voulait vraiment pas leur donner son téléphone, son seul outil pour qu'elle puisse être en contact avec le monde extérieur. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pourrait appeler Gates et lui expliquer la situation.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'exécuter !

Henry jeta un œil à sa collègue qui tentait de garder un air incorruptible sans cligner des yeux. Le courage de son instinct de détective tel qu'il le connaissait. Il regarda le juge et appuya sur sa blessure, en enroulant son écharpe tout autour pour éviter une hémorragie interne.

Il lui chuchota

\- Votre honneur, avez-vous des anti douleurs quelque part ? C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour que vous supportiez la douleur… Il faudrait qu'on puisse appeler une ambulance pour vous soigner au plus vite, mais j'ignore s'ils nous laisseront ce loisir.

Le juge acquiesça en lui désignant le tiroir. Henry fouilla dedans et en ressortit des anti-inflammatoires. Il n'y avait rien de mieux et au moins cela l'aiderait à supporter la douleur.

Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui était sur le bureau et aida le juge à avaler les deux comprimés et l'aida à s'appuyer contre le bureau en lui demandant de garder une main sur la blessure.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que mettre ce gars en prison… Allait finir par me retomber dessus.

Henry l'arrêta. Il fallait qu'il économise ses forces.

\- Vous ne faites que votre boulot votre honneur. Tout comme le détective Martinez et moi faisons le nôtre. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je suis certain que c'est quelque chose qu'ils planifiaient depuis longtemps.

Le juge allait répondre, mais l'assaillant qui avait conduit Henry jusqu'à lui, lui tapota le dos avec la tête du fusil.

\- Fini la causette ! Vous l'avez soigné, maintenant retournez à votre place !

Henry n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les héros. Il dit d'une voix calme à l'encontre du fils, qui était en train de composer un numéro, sur le téléphone de Jo.

\- Le juge a besoin de soins. Il serait plus sage de faire venir une ambulance pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir.

Le fils Cali tourna la tête vers Henry et Jo ravala sa salive, ayant peur pour lui. Il répondit en rigolant.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment beaucoup trop. Si j'appelle une ambulance, vous allez certainement tous en profiter pour vous faire la malle. Hors de question. Il respire, la blessure est neutralisée alors il peut rester là le temps qu'on puisse obtenir gain de cause.

Henry refusait de s'asseoir, mais Jo tira sur sa manche. Elle ne fit que lui faire un signe de tête. Il la rejoignit sur le banc, mais n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que les événements pouvaient prendre.

Il n'entendait jamais du bon sur les prises d'otage. Il savait que dans la plupart des cas, les attaquants ne cherchaient pas grand-chose, seulement de l'argent ou possiblement un véhicule pour fuir et éventuellement après un certain temps, ils finissaient par libérer les otages. Mais la manière dont les choses se présentaient, il ne semblait pas que ces hommes lourdement armés, avaient prévu de les laisser aller où que ce soit, sauf si vraiment peut-être, ils étaient assez convaincus au moment où les négociations commenceraient.

Le fils et le père parlèrent ensemble et semblaient décider de qui ils devaient appeler.

\- Pstt ! Pstt

Jo sursauta et se retourna pour voir les personnes avec qui ils étaient assis, qui étaient terrorisés et une petite dame venait de l'interpeller.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes flic ?

\- Oui ! Je suis détective à la NYPD.

La petite dame regarda leurs gourous.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous sortir de là ?

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry. Elle était la seule avec une autorité suffisante pour pouvoir les sauver, elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à de tels cas.

\- Je vais essayer ! Mais je suis désavantagée, ils m'ont pris mon arme… Et je ne veux risquer la vie de personne à jouer les Supergirl.

Le magistrat qui les avait accueillis était assis avec eux et demanda

\- S'ils contactent la presse, tout le monde sera au courant de ce qui se passe ici… Votre équipe en entendra certainement parler, non ?

Jo acquiesça. Elle avait espoir qu'effectivement, si la presse relayait l'info, le 11 saurait immédiatement quoi faire.

Elle regarda Henry

\- Comment va le juge ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- J'ai réussi à stopper un peu le saignement pour éviter l'hémorragie, mais ça ne sera que temporaire. Cet homme a besoin de soins et si jamais d'ici le début de l'après-midi il n'a pas été amené à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas s'il pourra survivre à ses blessures.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avoir la mort d'un juge sur la conscience sachant qu'ils pouvaient très bien faire quelque chose, mais que dans des cas comme ça, les preneurs d'otage ne voulaient rarement qu'entendre raison.

 ** _11h._**

Les salles de presse venaient de recevoir des coups de téléphone et la voix du fils Cali leur parlant, se propageait désormais sur toutes les ondes.

\- Alors, écoutez-moi tous ! Je m'appelle Billy Cali. Je suis le fils de Raoul Cali, qui a été mis sous les verrous il y a deux ans. Je détiens actuellement le juge Fortes en otage ainsi qu'une dizaine de personnes dans une salle d'audience du tribunal du New York County. Si vous ne voulez pas voir de massacre dans le tribunal entier, je demanderais aux flics et autre FBI de se plier à toutes les règles que je vais leur dicter. Je ne communiquerais qu'avec les journalistes qui se tiendront à l'extérieur du tribunal. Je vous informerais des prochains détails, dès que les journalistes seront sur place.

Il raccrocha, laissant plus ou moins toutes les salles de presse dans une confusion totale et chacun se hâta de prendre un camion, des caméras et tout le nécessaire pour se rendre immédiatement sur place.

Ce fut environ une quinzaine de minutes après l'appel qu'ils furent tous sur place.

La salle d'audience donnant directement sur le parking, un des complices qui regardait par la fenêtre, informa Billy.

\- Les journalistes sont arrivés.

Jo détestait le fait que Billy utilisait son téléphone pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de prévenir le lieutenant de leur situation.

Billy fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Parfait !

Un des journalistes le contacta directement. Il mit le haut-parleur. Jo et Henry le regardaient de travers. La jeune femme soupira.

\- Je me sens tellement inutile là. Je n'ai pas mon arme et si on bouge, ils vont nous descendre.

Henry lui frotta doucement le genou

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! À mon avis, ils ne laisseront personne mourir à l'extérieur et ils donneront forcément ce que les Cali demandent.

\- Billy Cali à l'appareil, j'écoute

\- Monsieur Cali, je suis journaliste pour CNN, nous sommes actuellement devant le tribunal. Vous devez savoir que la sécurité a déjà fait évacuer toutes les personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Vous êtes à l'antenne et toutes les caméras sont braquées sur le tribunal. Dites-nous ce que vous voulez !

Billy fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Pour commencer, j'aimerais avoir des excuses de la part de la NYPD pour avoir arrêté mon père. Il n'a pas fait de très bons choix, mais il ne mérite pas la prison. De plus, le jour où ils l'ont arrêté, il n'avait rien fait de mal, ils ont juste trouvé bon de lui passer les menottes parce qu'ils cherchaient à le coffrer depuis longtemps.

Le journaliste ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire face à ça alors il laissa Billy continuer.

\- Ensuite, c'est le juge Fortes que je détiens. Celui qui l'a envoyé derrière les barreaux. Je vais m'assurer qu'il remette un papier signé comme quoi mon père peut sortir de prison et quelqu'un de la police devra venir le récupérer. Et pour terminer, j'aurais besoin de 30 000 dollars en cash et d'un véhicule comme ça, on pourra se tirer de là et n'essayez même pas de nous suivre, on pourrait descendre tout le monde.

Le journaliste échangea un regard avec ses confrères. Cela sentait vraiment mauvais. Il demanda alors.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir quelles sont les personnes présentes ?

Billy regarda Jo et Henry. Il demanda leur identité.

\- C'est quoi vos noms tous les deux ? Vous êtes des personnes importantes et si je vous tue, ça ne plaira à personne alors autant qu'ils sachent où vous êtes.

\- Détective Jo Martinez du 11

\- Henry Morgan, légiste du 11.

Il fit un petit sourire mesquin et demanda

\- Est-ce que vous avez entendu ?

Le journaliste ravala sa salive

\- On a entendu… Nous allons, contacter les forces de l'ordre pour commencer les négociations.

\- Merci bien !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au journaliste de répondre et demanda à son complice de baisser les stores pour que personne ne voie ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Il s'installa à côté de son père et commença à discuter joyeusement avec ce dernier, tout en gardant le téléphone de la détective dans la main.

Henry n'était pas tranquille. Plus l'heure passait et plus l'état du juge allait se détériorer. Il espérait que tout se passerait rapidement et qu'ils n'allaient pas rester coincés pendant de très longues heures dans ce tribunal. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Il fallait toujours tenter de raisonner les malfrats avant d'en arriver à une certaine conclusion.

 _ **11h30, NYPD 11th**_

Les informations venaient d'être relayées sur toutes les chaînes et en voyant ceci défiler, Hanson en laissa tomber sa tasse de café qui se brisa.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Le lieutenant Gates bondit de son bureau et rejoignit Hanson.

\- Jo et Henry sont dans ce tribunal et dans cette salle d'audience… C'est au juge Fortes qu'ils devaient remettre la déposition.

Personne ne savait encore que le juge était presque dans un état critique. Billy n'avait pas trouvé intéressant de le mentionner, tant qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait visiblement.

Le détective et le lieutenant se regardèrent d'un air affolé. Lucas venait de débarquer comme un fou, il avait vu les informations sur son téléphone.

\- Mike ! Est-ce que Jo et Henry ne sont pas partis là-bas ?

Hanson acquiesça mollement. Lucas regarda le lieutenant qui tentait de garder son sang-froid.

\- Je veux une équipe pour se rendre au County s'il vous plaît. Nous allons préparer un plan et nous vous rejoindrons juste après. Faites attention, ne tentez rien et laissez les négociations se faire… Tant que la vie de personne n'est menacée. Si jamais des coups de feu commencent, n'hésitez plus. La plupart des commissariats de la ville doivent déjà être sur le coup, mais il s'agit là de deux de nos éléments alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Il y eut un remue-ménage et deux trois équipes se dispatchèrent pour faire la route jusqu'au tribunal.

Hanson était prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier qui oserait toucher à un seul cheveu de ses collègues.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Sir ? On ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Jo et Henry sont en danger.

\- Je sais détective ! On va les rejoindre, mais nous devons d'abord avoir un plan solide. On ignore ce qu'ils vont faire et qui dit qu'ils vont tenir leurs promesses et ne pas descendre tout le monde, une fois qu'ils auront obtenu ce qu'ils veulent.

Hanson devait lui donner raison. Par moment, les malfrats tournaient vraiment complètement fous.

\- Jo ne nous a pas contactés… - songea-t-il

Gates proposa

\- Sans doute qu'elle n'est pas dans la possibilité de le faire. S'ils sont dans une salle d'audience, entourés d'hommes armés, Jo ne préfère pas risquer la vie de qui que ce soit et elle a bien raison… Et je pense que son statut de flic n'est pas non plus passé inaperçu… Ils ont certainement pris son arme. On doit se compter chanceux, ils auraient très bien pu la tuer à la minute où ils sont rentrés.

Hanson se sentit devenir blême rien qu'à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point il avait failli faire dans son pantalon quand Jo avait crashé sa voiture dans une barrière, intentionnellement, en mettant sa vie dans les mains d'Henry. Certainement, le pire moment de sa vie, mais son angoisse avait probablement été minime à côté de celle du doc qui s'était transformé en Speedy Gonzales, une fois sur la scène.

 _ **11h45 : Base d'entraînement du FBI : Quantico**_

\- Joanna !

Le lieutenant Reece qui était sur la fin de son entraînement et s'apprêtait à recevoir son titre d'agent dans les jours à venir, sursauta alors qu'un de ses équipiers accourait vers elle, d'un air affolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut à tout prix que tu voies ça !

Il l'amena dans la salle où la plupart des opérations se passaient et où ils faisaient des réunions pour parler des missions sous couverture ou autre et tous les écrans diffusaient ce qui se passait actuellement à New York. Les reporters qui étaient devant le tribunal expliquaient la situation.

\- Nous vous rappelons que cela fait environ trente minutes que nous sommes sur place. Une prise d'otage a débuté ce matin vers 10h dans une des salles d'audience du New York County que vous voyez derrière moi. Le baron de la drogue Raoul Cali ainsi que son fils Billy réclament la libération de monsieur Cali ainsi que les excuses de la police et la confirmation du juge Fortes, qui est retenu à l'intérieur avec une dizaine de personnes … Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant qu'une détective du poste 11 est tenue en otage ainsi que son partenaire.

En entendant le simple numéro du poste et le « la » de détective, Reece se sentit transpirer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait que très peu de détectives féminins au 11.

\- Il s'agirait du détective Jo Martinez, ainsi que son partenaire, le légiste Henry Morgan.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reece qui était maintenant blême.

\- C'était de ça que je voulais te parler – lui chuchota son collègue, il lui frotta doucement l'épaule - je suis désolé… J'ose espérer que tout va bien aller pour eux.

Reece était fixée à ce qui se passait sur les écrans et n'arrivait pas à croire comment Jo et Henry avaient pu se retrouver coincés dans une prise d'otage.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et appela directement le 11.

Gates était déjà presque à bout de nerfs et manqua de jurer après le téléphone

\- Lieutenant Gates, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

\- Victoria ! C'est Joanna !

En entendant sa voix, Gates se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle se frotta les sinus.

\- Joanna ! J'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien… Tu viens de voir les infos ?

\- Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment Jo et Henry se sont retrouvés là ?

Gates se sentait coupable de les avoir envoyés faire cette déposition, tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Elle aurait peut-être dû sentir le coup arriver.

Elle soupira.

\- Je leur ai demandé de faire une déposition. Enfin, ils se sont désignés pour y aller. Tout est plutôt calme, mais je leur ai dit de ne pas traîner. J'allais appeler Jo quand j'ai vu le flash info…je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Joanna tenta de la rassurer

\- Hey ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Maintenant quels sont les plans ? Et les motivations des assaillants ?

Victoria lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle comptait faire et comment ils allaient s'organiser avec Hanson et une autre équipe.

Joanna s'en voulait un peu d'être si loin pour le coup.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que l'aide du FBI sera requise ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ! La NYPD a arrêté Raoul.

\- Je sais ! C'était notre poste, mais Jo n'a rien à voir là dans. Elle était présente, mais elle n'est pas responsable de ceci.

Victoria acquiesça comme si sa collègue pouvait la voir

\- Je suis au courant ! J'ai demandé toute l'aide possible et on n'a plus qu'à attendre, voir ce que le fils Cali va pouvoir demander de plus et voir comment le reste de nos collègues s'en sortent. Il veut des excuses publiques et il veut surtout obtenir le mot du juge.

Hanson se présenta à la porte de sa boss et avait un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle mit son correspondant deux minutes en attente.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous venons d'apprendre que le juge Fortes est blessé et que Billy n'a pas l'intention d'envoyer de secours tant qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut.

Gates ferma rapidement les yeux. Il avait fallu que cette journée tranquille vire au cauchemar.

\- On va aller sur place dans quelques minutes. Partez toujours devant, j'arrive.

Hanson acquiesça et Victoria reprit la ligne avec Joanna

\- C'était le détective Hanson que j'ai entendu ?

\- Oui… Apparemment, le juge est blessé et personne ne veut le laisser sortir pour qu'il ait des soins. Bref, il faut que je te laisse, je dois m'occuper de tout ça. Je te tiens rapidement au courant.

\- Je vais suivre tout ça avec entrain… Merci, Victoria, bon courage.

 **###**

Dans le même temps, Abe était en train de déjeuner avec Fawn, chez elle. Il avait fermé temporairement la boutique entre midi et deux. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa petite amie.

Ils rigolaient et plaisantaient sur le bon vieux temps quand le flash spécial les interrompit et à ce moment-là, le visage d'Abe ne put se détacher de ce qui se passait, surtout lorsqu'il entendit les noms de Jo et Henry, comme étant une partie des otages.

Sa fourchette lui échappa et cela ne manqua pas à Fawn.

\- Abe ! Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton colocataire et de la jeune détective avec qui il travaille ?

Abe ne fit que hocher la tête comme si tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait n'était pas la réalité. Comment son père faisait pour se retrouver toujours dans de telles situations et y entraîner Jo dedans ? Bien qu'il ignorait toute l'histoire qui les y avait conduits, mais il semblait que la détective n'évitait jamais les ennuis depuis que l'immortel était dans sa vie.

\- Comment ils ont pu se retrouver là-bas tous les deux ? Et qui sait ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Fawn glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne

\- Abe ! S'il faut que tu ailles sur place pour rejoindre l'équipe qui travaille avec Henry et Jo, vas-y. Tu seras certainement plus rassuré d'être directement là-bas que t'attendre devant la télé, à savoir ce qui va se passer.

Abe n'était pas très sûr. Il voulait à tout prix profiter de chaque instant avec Fawn, mais en même temps, il s'agissait de son père et la femme qu'il aimait. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un ou l'autre et qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur place, il s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie.

Il se leva en poussant un long soupir

\- Crois-moi que je n'ai pas du tout envie de couper court à notre déjeuner, Fawn… Mais je m'inquiète. Être pris en otage n'est jamais une bonne situation et j'imagine que Jo étant la seule flic sur place, doit avoir énormément de pression quant à la protection du reste des civils qui est avec eux.

Fawn pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit une longue étreinte.

\- Il ne faut pas hésiter. Si tu as besoin d'y être, vas-y. On aura tout le temps de se revoir. Mais je vais également suivre avec attention. Ton colocataire est très gentil et personne ne mérite de se retrouver dans une telle position. Essaie également de me donner des nouvelles dès que tu en as l'occasion.

Abe hocha la tête et fit une bise rapide sur la joue de sa petite amie. Il sauta dans sa voiture et espérait sincèrement que rien n'irait de travers en cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé. Henry attirait vraiment la poisse par moment.


	48. Chapter 48

_Merci de vos reviews. J'espère que vos nerfs sont solides, lol._

 _Encore une petite référence à Diamonds are forever (1x13)_

* * *

 _ **12h30**_

L'état du juge continuait de se détériorer. L'écharpe qu'Henry avait mise autour de son ventre pour la blessure ne faisait désormais plus aucun effet. Elle était entièrement recouverte de sang et il transpirait à grosses sueurs.

\- On ne peut vraiment plus le laisser ainsi– railla Henry, en chuchotant à sa collègue.

Jo lui attrapa la main pour la serrer

\- Henry ! Je sais ! Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

Elle regarda Billy qui tournait et retournait en rond, en attendant l'appel de n'importe qui.

Elle se leva et immédiatement, toutes les armes se braquèrent sur elle. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la prise d'otage, Raoul parla.

\- Nan ! Les gars ! Laissez là venir vers nous. Baissez vos armes.

Billy la regarda comme si elle était un morceau de viande et Henry pensait à faire de lui, ce qu'il avait fait avec le juge.

Le reste des personnes présentes avec eux commençait à trembler de peur, certains ne tenaient pas en place et Henry voyait bien qu'ils mourraient d'envie de tenter le diable et courir en direction de la sortie, mais il leur faisait un signe de tête pour les dissuader. Quelqu'un tentait quoi que ce soit et ils y passaient tous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? – demanda Billy d'une voix sèche, en direction de Jo

Raoul rigola bruyamment

\- Elle veut sans doute aller pisser. Les femmes ont tellement une petite vessie.

Jo serra des poings et se disait que si elle n'était pas en position de faiblesse, elle leur aurait montré de quoi la petite vessie était capable

\- Je ne veux pas aller pisser – répondit-elle sur le même ton – je veux juste vous dire que le juge est vraiment dans un sale état. Mon collègue a fait son possible, mais je vous en prie, il a besoin de soins. Si vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de lui, laissez-le aller à l'hôpital.

Billy se pencha pour voir que le juge était déjà à moitié à l'agonie et était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Henry, sans l'avis de personne, se leva pour rejoindre le juge.

\- Hey hey ! Dites à votre copain de rester tranquille s'il ne veut pas se retrouver à la place du juge.

Jo se retourna pour voir qu'Henry avait déjà traversé la salle pour se mettre près de la victime. Il lança un regard noir à Billy.

\- Peut-être que la vie d'autrui vous importe peu, mais en tant que médecin, je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir sous ma main.

Il l'avait déjà fait près de 60 ans auparavant et il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise de nouveau. Personne n'allait mourir alors qu'il avait l'occasion de les sauver.

Jo sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Henry était tellement dévoué à sauver le monde.

Billy jouait dangereusement avec son arme. Jo le regarda et croisa ses bras.

\- Mon collègue a raison. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que vous risquiez et continuez ainsi et personne ne voudra entendre vos négociations et le prochain flic qui rentre ici, soit vous descend tous sans aucun remords, soit vous renvoie illico chez vous, pour être traité comme vous le devez… Et il paraît que la prison en Colombie est pire qu'ici.

Jo se rappela qu'ils parlaient portugais donc ils ne venaient sans doute pas de la Colombie, mais après, peut-être qu'ils parlaient simplement un espagnol différent de celui qu'elle connaissait ou ils employaient un langage bien à eux. Typique de la Colombie.

Juste au moment, Billy reçut un autre coup de téléphone. Il décrocha et entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais Jo frissonna.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je suis le lieutenant Gates du 11.

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez ? Oh ! Attendez, la petite hispanique qui essaie de me convaincre de libérer le juge est une des vôtres.

Gates agrippa son téléphone. Billy se déplaça vers la fenêtre pour voir plusieurs voitures de flics et la silhouette de Gates en train d'appeler entre deux camions de journalistes.

\- Exactement ! C'est une des miennes, ainsi que le docteur Morgan. On va vous donner ce que vous voulez, mais vous devez nous promettre de ne faire de mal à personne en échange.

Billy rigola bruyamment

\- Ça ma petite dame, je ne peux pas vraiment le promettre. Ça dépendra de comment ces imbéciles se comportent.

Gates regarda les journalistes et le reste de ses collègues, sans savoir que Billy prenait un malin plaisir à tous les regarder à travers la fenêtre.

\- Il faut que vous relâchiez le juge pour qu'il soit soigné. Si vous le faites, on verra ce qu'on peut faire d'autre pour vous obtenir la libération de votre père. Mon commissariat est responsable de l'avoir arrêté et on peut sans doute trouver un chemin d'entente. Mais laissez au moins les ambulances venir le chercher.

Henry qui tentait de garder le juge éveillé et surtout empêcher sa température de monter venait de repérer une seconde porte, celle où les magistrats et le juge rentraient.

Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient tous parvenir à atteindre cette porte, mais cela dépendait de ce que les malfrats avaient en tête pour la suite des événements.

Billy regarda le juge, ainsi qu'Henry, et Jo qui ne comptait pas non plus en démordre. Il céda.

\- Bon très bien, très bien ! On va trouver un compromis. On laisse le vieux aller à l'hôpital, mais à partir de là il doit nous signer une déclaration de libération et mes conditions ont changées. Je veux 40 000 dollars maintenant et une grosse voiture cylindrée pour foutre le camp.

Gates regarda ses autres collègues et leur fit des signes de main.

\- Mes collègues sont partis pour récupérer tout ceci. Je vous rappellerais quand nous serons devant la porte avec l'argent. La voiture vous attendra à l'extérieur.

\- Bien ! Faites rentrer les paramédics et seulement les paramédics.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée et le costaud qui la gardait débarra la porte. Un brancard et deux ambulanciers marchèrent jusqu'au juge et avec l'aide d'Henry l'attachèrent solidement.

Les deux paramédics lancèrent un regard à Henry et firent un signe de tête. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Jo qui détourna les yeux vers l'entrée et tout s'enchaîna très vite. Au moment où les paramédics empruntèrent la sortie, une dizaine de policiers rentra dans la salle en criant à tout le monde de mettre ses mains en l'air.

\- Oh les salauds ! – cria Billy, qui avec l'aide de son père se mit à tirer sur la troupe face à eux.

Les deux autres complices entourèrent la dizaine de personnes et l'un d'eux, attrapa Jo par le bras

\- Lâchez-moi ou je vous explose les deux bras.

Henry fit un pas, mais il pointa son fusil sur la tempe de Jo

\- N'essaie même pas de jouer les héros pour ta belle. Avance et ouvre la porte devant toi.

Henry regarda les autres personnes assises, tandis que les tirs continuaient. Jo n'était pas non plus en position de les défendre, même si elle tentait.

Henry descendit l'estrade et ouvrit la porte qu'il avait repérée pour une éventuelle fuite. Les deux complices avancèrent avec la troupe et Jo.

\- Rentrez là dans et fermez vos gueules !

Henry se fit pousser à l'intérieur également et très rapidement les Cali arrivèrent en continuant de tirer dans tous les sens et les rejoignirent dans cette arrière-salle. La porte fut de nouveau fermée lourdement et Billy se retourna avec des éclairs pleins les yeux, devant tout le monde.

\- Votre équipe a vraiment cru pouvoir me duper ? – aboya-t-il dans la direction d'Henry et Jo

La jeune femme tenta d'expliquer

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Billy rechargea son arme.

\- On a voulu être gentil, mais là je crois que ça va être le moment de sévir.

Le téléphone de Jo sonna. Billy décrocha, d'un air mécontent

\- Vous aviez cru que c'était la fête à la maison, lieutenant ?

\- L'assaut n'a pas été donné sous mon ordre. D'autres de mes collègues sont présents et ils se sont lancés eux-mêmes dans la chasse. Je ne suis pas responsable de ceci.

\- C'est trop facile à dire maintenant ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Il était désormais 13h15 et cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient retenus en otage.

Billy était particulièrement nerveux et en colère, tandis que son père semblait beaucoup trop calme au goût d'Henry.

\- Je vais changer les règles. Plus personne ne va rentrer dans ce bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait ce qu'on veut. De plus, maintenant je réclame 50 000 et je veux deux voitures supplémentaires. Si dans deux heures, je n'ai pas ce que je veux ou si l'argent n'est pas sur mon compte, je vais commencer à descendre des otages et méfiez-vous que je ne commence pas par la petite Hispanique.

Henry était prêt à lui éclater la figure, mais Jo le retint

\- Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien. Ce ne sont que des mots et je suis sûre que Gates et co trouveront quelque chose.

Henry la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit

\- Il vient de menacer de te tuer et tu prends ça à la légère ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de lui faire.

Jo était touchée par sa compassion. Elle posa une main sur son torse pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis flic. Des menaces de mort j'en reçois depuis des années. Je fais confiance à Gates et au 11. Et de notre côté, il faut réfléchir à un plan. On ne peut pas laisser tout se reposer sur les épaules de nos collègues. Regarde, j'ai la responsabilité de tout le monde ici.

Henry caressa doucement sa joue

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ce choix… Je suis là pour t'aider.

Jo fit un sourire en coin

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que tu restes un civil et c'est moi qui ai le devoir de te protéger.

Billy venait de raccrocher avec le lieutenant. Il se tourna vers ses victimes.

\- Asseyez-vous tout le monde et que je n'en vois pas un bouger sinon je tire et cette fois-ci, personne ne pourra le sauver.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans insister. L'après-midi risquait d'être longue, surtout si Billy n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait dans les deux heures, comme demandé.

Henry demanda alors

\- Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de nous tenir en otage et pour quelle raison vous voulez à tout prix vous échapper avec votre père ?

Billy haussa un sourcil

\- Ça me regarde ! Mon père n'est pas aussi vilain.

Jo ajouta en marmonnant à demi

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Vu la tonne de drogue qu'on a trouvée chez lui au moment où il a été arrêté et vu qu'il joue au roi du silence depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il prépare un coup encore plus mauvais que ce qu'on fait là.

Il regarda Jo avec un air de pervers. Henry mourait d'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler toute cette fierté.

\- Disons que je suis juste spectateur. J'ai simplement hâte de sortir d'ici.

\- Et continuer de faire vos petites magouilles – répliqua la détective

Raoul ne fit que hausser les épaules. Jo était dégoutée de tout ce cartel. Elle en avait assez de courir derrière des drogués.

* * *

 _ **13h30 : extérieur du tribunal**_

Gates était désemparée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Hanson la regardait à la prise avec un autre lieutenant, qui venait de perdre quelques hommes en lançant un assaut sans que personne ne soit prêt.

Elle revint vers le détective.

\- Alors ? Où est ce qu'on en est ?

\- Je viens de faire la leçon de morale à cet imbécile de lieutenant, qu'il n'aurait pas fallu lancer des hommes tout de suite, mais plutôt d'attendre d'avoir la totale. Maintenant, nous avons réussi à énerver Billy et qui sait ce qu'il va faire. Ils ont été déplacés dans l'arrière-salle, d'après ce que le peu d'hommes qui est revenu nous a dit. Et là nous n'avons plus aucune possibilité d'avoir un contact visuel. Au moins avec les fenêtres, on pouvait avoir plus ou moins une idée de ce qui se passe. Et le réseau téléphonique est assez mauvais également.

Hanson n'aimait pas trop tout ça.

\- Mais on ne va pas laisser Jo et Henry avec ces malades. Il faut les sortir de là !

\- Je sais bien détective ! Je ne vais pas laisser deux de mes éléments se faire tuer froidement par une bande d'incapables comme les Cali. J'ai contacté le FBI. À ce niveau-là, nous avons besoin de leur aide. J'ai expliqué la situation et retransmis le message de ce que Billy demande. Maintenant à voir s'ils arrivent bien dans les deux heures et de quelle façon va-t-on s'y prendre pour réussir à libérer tout le monde, sans créer un bain de sang.

Abe venait de rejoindre la troupe. Il avait accouru à la minute où il avait vu les infos être diffusées, sous les encouragements de Fawn. La vie de ses amis était vraiment beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'il reste à se morfondre en attendant des nouvelles.

Lucas était sur place et était assis dans l'une des voitures de la NYPD. La portière était ouverte et Abe accourut vers lui.

\- Lucas ! Alors du nouveau ? Comment vont Jo et Henry ?

Abe craignait surtout pour la vie de son père. Si jamais il se faisait tuer, c'était tout le monde présent qui allait découvrir sa véritable nature.

Il n'avait jamais vu Lucas aussi angoissé. Lui qui cassait toujours des blagues à chaque occasion.

Il mordilla rapidement ses ongles

\- J'ai vaguement entendu le lieutenant et Hanson parler. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que les assaillants les ont déplacés dans l'arrière-salle. Que Jo n'a pas son téléphone vu que le fils s'en sert pour appeler et j'ignore si elle a son arme, mais apparemment d'après le lieutenant, si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à s'en servir.

Abe se frotta le menton

\- Connaissant Jo, elle préfère privilégier la sécurité plutôt que le danger. Donc elle doit avoir ses raisons de ne pas s'en servir.

Lucas lui donna raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille et Abe non plus. Henry lui avait parlé du fait que récemment il n'y avait pas spécialement de meurtres et seulement des accidents courants. Mais quelques jours avant les fêtes, rien de tel qu'un bon coup d'adrénaline pour mettre en appétit.

Abe leva les yeux à sa pensée. Si tout le monde pouvait aussi également éviter de se faire tuer. Ça serait l'idéal.

Il avait peur pour son père, mais il craignait d'autant plus pour Jo. La petite n'était pas immortelle et maintenant que les malfrats savaient qu'elle était flic, elle était sans doute la cible numéro un si jamais quelque chose tournait encore mal ou si quelqu'un tentait de jouer les hommes invincibles.

 _ **14h15**_

Jo et Henry étaient assis, collés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant non-stop une solution pour tenter de sortir tout le monde de là. Mais ils étaient coincés et la nervosité de Billy n'aidait pas. Et encore moins le calme de Raoul. Il y avait anguille sous roche quelque part.

À le voir jouer si délicatement avec le fusil, Henry suggéra à sa collègue

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que les petits complices de Raoul ont peut-être déposé une ou plusieurs bombes quelque part dans le tribunal. Ce qui expliquerait le calme du père… S'il sait qu'on ne sortira pas de là et qu'ils prendront la fuite dans tous les cas.

Jo le regarda. Ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Mais elle se mentirait à elle-même, si elle disait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Parce que c'est ce qui arrive souvent dans des situations de prise d'otage. Il y a toujours une bombe plantée quelque part.

Henry la regarda dans les yeux

\- Comment on peut s'en assurer ? Parce que si jamais elle a été enclenchée et qu'elle est prévue d'exploser juste quand ils reçoivent tout ce dont on a besoin, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Jo regarda leurs agresseurs. Dans le fond, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi armés, la jeune femme savait qu'ils auraient été rapidement maîtrisés. Mais tous se croyaient toujours plus forts avec possession d'une arme dans la main.

\- Il faudrait faire un sous-entendu de ce niveau-là – suggéra la jeune femme –, mais pas sûre qu'ils veulent nous entendre.

Jo se retourna pour voir le reste des personnes derrière eux qui était terrorisé. La petite dame qui lui avait parlé plus tôt était l'une des plus nerveuses et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Henry et Jo avaient plusieurs fois tenté de lui dire de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation – avoua-t-elle à Henry

Henry rigola nerveusement

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus !

Jo se rappela l'an passé, quand elle avait été prisonnière de Dunn… Mais elle avait su garder son calme et appeler au poste directement pour avoir de l'aide et ce jour-là, son cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort au moment où elle avait décidé tout simplement qu'Henry était responsable de sa vie et il avait eu raison, ou plutôt son instinct avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

\- Enfin, sauf quand cet imbécile d'Hank m'a prise en otage dans sa voiture, mais seule contre lui, c'était plus facile à gérer… Et enfin, je t'avais toi pour m'encourager.

Henry la fixa longuement. Ce fut les pires minutes de sa vie et il ignorait si la jeune femme en avait eu conscience ou pas, certainement à la manière dont il avait été soulagé en la voyant sur le brancard. Il n'avait pas réussi du tout à la lâcher et d'où le fait qu'il était retourné la voir le soir même. Un moment très précieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il agrippa la main de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir la solution que j'ai eue lorsque tu étais dans la voiture avec Dunn.

Jo posa sa tête sur son épaule après lui avoir souri tristement. La petite dame qui était derrière eux finit par hurler.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! J'en peux plus, ma vessie va exploser.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, Jo et Henry craignaient ce que les malfrats pouvaient faire. Avant qu'ils ne décident, la détective se leva.

\- Laissez-moi l'accompagner !

Billy se rapprocha de Jo, Henry commença à remuer et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il lui envoya une gifle avec une telle force, qu'elle en retomba.

Henry ne réfléchit même plus

\- Jo ! Non, mais vous êtes complètement malade !

Il se leva et envoya son poing dans la figure de Billy alors que les autres hommes de main entourèrent Henry et le retinrent, mais ce dernier se débattait comme un fauve. Jo frottait difficilement sa joue, encore un peu sonnée par la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre, tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle aurait un beau bleu le lendemain, si jamais elle sortait vivante de là.

Raoul mangeait des chips et regardait la scène d'un air pathétique, comme si c'était la chose la plus lamentable qu'il avait vue de vie.

Henry était incontrôlable et cracha sur Billy, au sens figuré du terme.

\- Ne me remettez plus vos sales pattes sur elle ou je vous assure que vous allez vous souvenir de moi.

Billy se frottait aussi bien la joue que Jo maintenant et voulut tirer deux balles sur Henry, mais Raoul poussa un long soupir

\- Bon ! Quand tu auras fini de jouer, peut être que tu pourras faire quelque chose d'utile ?

Il fit signe à ses complices d'obliger Henry à s'asseoir en appuyant sur ses épaules. Ce dernier lançait un regard noir à Billy et espérait sincèrement qu'il aurait la peine qu'il mérite, une fois que la NYPD aurait trouvé le plan parfait pour les sortir de là.

Il regarda Jo qui avait un peu de mal à bien reprendre complètement connaissance. Il la tira vers lui pour allonger sa tête sur ses genoux et examina l'égratignure.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu bleu demain, mais ça va. Tu n'as rien.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle-là… Dis-toi que j'aurais eu un réflexe sinon.

\- Je sais bien !

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et le magistrat qui les avait accueillis, lui donna une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il avait, pour qu'il la pose sur la joue de Jo. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Jo, passe-moi ton écharpe. Je vais déposer la bouteille dessus.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et ils se firent face en position de lotus. Il enroula la bouteille dans l'écharpe et prit la main de Jo pour qu'elle la tienne, le temps qu'elle sente un certain soulagement.

Jo remarqua alors la rougeur de ses doigts. Elle les attrapa délicatement.

\- Henry ! Tu t'es fait mal.

Il regarda sa main et la secoua rapidement

\- Ce n'est rien ! Franchement, ça valait la peine.

Jo le regarda d'un air reconnaissant. Pour une fois, elle était bien contente de l'avoir vu agir, mais il aurait très bien pu se faire tuer. Elle lui fit une petite leçon de morale.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Il a failli te tuer, juste parce que tu as voulu jouer les héros. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre en travers comme ça, pour moi.

Henry ne voulait rien entendre. Il continuerait de le faire, peu importe ce qu'elle voulait en penser.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. En plus, tu es désarmée alors, ne crois pas que qui que ce soit posera une main sur toi.

Elle lui sourit et enroula son bras avec le sien, en tenant son écharpe. Elle releva les yeux vers Billy et réitéra sa question. La petite dame n'avait plus osé bouger depuis que Jo s'était levée pour elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut aller aux toilettes au moins ? Parce que moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'y aller. Si ça vous fait peur parce que je suis flic, je vous signale que vous m'avez pris mon arme, et mon téléphone. Donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je tente ?

Billy et Raoul se regardèrent. Raoul haussa des épaules.

\- La nana a raison ! On lui a tout confisqué. Elle ne fera rien. Dan, accompagne là.

Ledit Dan fit signe aux deux femmes de se lever. Jo remit son écharpe dans les mains d'Henry. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air inquiet, mais elle lui murmura du bout des lèvres que ça irait.

Il y avait une autre sortie dans cette même salle, qui menait dans un couloir, où les toilettes étaient situées à juste quelques mètres.

En rentrant dans les toilettes avec la petite dame, Jo remarqua que Dan tentait de les suivre

\- Excusez-moi ! Vous voulez peut-être nous aider à baisser notre pantalon ?

Il ne sut que répondre, et Jo continua

\- Dans ce cas, vous restez dehors et vous attendez ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien tenter donc pas besoin d'être parano.

Elle prit la jeune femme par le bras et la fit passer devant elle et referma la porte des toilettes.

Jo se mit devant le lavabo, le temps que la jeune femme fasse son affaire. L'heure tournait et personne n'avait encore rappelé et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortie.

Elle leva les yeux pour tenter de voir une ouverture dans le plafond, parce que si c'était là le seul moyen, alors il ne fallait pas hésiter.

Naturellement, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres non plus dans les toilettes. Elle regarda tout autour de la pièce. Elle avança de long en large et remarqua donc une petite lumière rouge.

Caché par les cabinets, il y avait une sortie de secours. Jo la poussa délicatement, espérant que celle-ci ne déclenche pas une alarme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La sortie semblait mener directement à l'extérieur par le vent frais qu'elle sortait. Il fallait monter des escaliers, la porte de sortie était juste au-dessus. Jo poussa un long soupir. Elle devait en parler à Henry, qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'évacuer tout le monde de cette façon.

La petite dame ressortit des toilettes et la regarda toujours avec cet air angoissé.

\- Vous n'y allez pas ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Je n'ai pas envie ! J'ai dit ça juste pour pouvoir vous accompagner.

La petite dame lava ses mains et laissa couler l'eau pour ne pas que le gros bras dehors, les entende.

\- Comment vous allez nous sortir de là ? Je commence à perdre patience, j'ai très peur. Ils vont certainement nous tuer !

Jo posa ses mains sur ses épaules

\- Il faut vous calmer ! Je suis certaine que mon équipe fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. J'ai confiance en eux. Je vous assure qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça. Et de plus, je vais parler à mon partenaire de notre évacuation, dans le cas l'heure tourne beaucoup trop vite.

Elle regarda alors la femme

\- Personne d'entre vous n'a son téléphone ?

Elle secoua la tête

\- Ils sont interdits en salle d'audience pour le personnel. Croyez-moi qu'on s'en serait déjà servi sinon. Ou on vous en aurait passé un.

Jo hocha la tête. Cela faisait du sens. Elle s'appuya contre les lavabos.

\- J'ai repéré une sortie de secours ici même. Il y a certainement la même chose dans les toilettes des hommes, mais on n'aura pas le temps de tergiverser. À la moindre occasion, il faudra qu'on se dépêche. Je vais en parler à mon partenaire, pour voir comment on s'organise et on sortira tous de là, vivants. Je vous le promets.

La petite dame lui sourit, mais Jo voyait bien que cela n'effaçait en rien son angoisse et il y avait de quoi.

Jo ferma les robinets et ils retrouvèrent Dan qui les dévisagea

\- Quoi ? – demanda la jeune détective

\- Pourquoi les femmes, vous êtes aussi longues pour aller aux toilettes ?

Jo haussa des épaules et passa devant lui et remarqua que la petite femme n'avait pas bougé. Elle regarda le bout du couloir, d'un air incertain. Jo n'aimait pas trop ce comportement.

\- T'avances ou pas ? – s'impatienta Dan

Jo tenta d'une voix douce

\- Venez avec moi. Il faut qu'on y retourne. Vous savez qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Des larmes commencèrent à envahir les joues de la petite dame. Jo savait qu'elle était en train de paniquer, mais il fallait qu'elle puisse la faire revenir dans la salle avec eux. Elle voyait bien que le gros lourdaud s'impatientait.

\- Elle se dépêche ou je lui éclate le cerveau.

\- Je vous en prie, venez !

Jo lui tendait la main et lui faisait comprendre de ne pas faire de bêtises. La petite dame la regarda et elle éclata en sanglots.

\- De toute façon, ils ne vont pas nous laisser la vie sauve, vous êtes naïve de croire le contraire. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle bifurqua dans le sens inverse, vers le fond du couloir où il y avait une autre sortie. Jo hurla.

\- Non ! Attendez !

Dan la rattrapa et se mit à la moitié du couloir et tira et Jo mit les mains à sa bouche, en haletant en voyant le corps de la pauvre dame heurter le bitume.

Des larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle n'avait même pas pu la défendre parce qu'elle n'avait rien pour le faire, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un civil de se faire tuer. Dan revint vers elle. Jo marmonna.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à la tuer… Elle était effrayée… Elle voulait juste sortir de là. Un avertissement aurait été suffisant.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel

\- Vous avez déjà tous suffisamment fait à votre tête comme ça. Avancez, si vous ne voulez pas être la prochaine.

Jo se retourna et avança lentement, en se retournant pour voir le corps inerte de la pauvre femme. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette vision. Son cœur se fit lourd. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'inutilité alors qu'elle était une détective expérimentée.


	49. Chapter 49

_Je poste exceptionnellement deux jours à la suite, je sais mais c'est parce que cette histoire a officiellement un an aujourd'hui (le temps file vraiment) donc bah un petit cadeau parce que le chapitre est relativement long et qu'il v_ _a réellement tester votre sang froid haha. Et encore j'ai été gentille de tout vous donner, j'aurais pu choisir de couper au mauvais moment mais allez comme la date est importante :p_

 _Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèles et j'espère que vous continuerez de me lire (même si je pense que vous allez supporter cette histoire peut être encore un an, finalement elle battra sans doute la précédente lol)_

 _Bébé référence à New York kids (1x07)_

* * *

Henry avait entendu les coups de feu, comme tout le monde et il n'était pas du tout tranquille. Et quand il vit Jo revenir, mais le visage baigné de larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, en caressant doucement ses joues. Jo le regarda profondément et explosa en sanglots dans ses bras. Henry entoura son petit corps et la protégea contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin – railla Dan, en les poussant avec le bout de son fusil.

Henry tira Jo à l'écart pour qu'ils retournent s'asseoir. Dan fit le rapport de ce qui venait de se passer à Billy et Raoul. Billy poussa un long soupir. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 15h.

\- De toute façon, il ne reste que quinze minutes alors on finira par bien se débarrasser d'eux à la suite de l'autre si personne ne fait rien.

Henry regarda Jo qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Le reste des personnes avec eux était blême.

Il passa ses deux mains sur ses joues

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué devant mes yeux. Elle a paniqué et elle a voulu sortir par la porte au bout du couloir, mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Henry, je viens de laisser un civil mourir devant moi, sans pouvoir agir. Je vais tellement m'en vouloir.

Henry la serra de nouveau contre elle

\- Jo ! Ça va aller ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu ne peux rien faire dans un tel cas.

Il la fit relever la tête et ne cessait de caresser ses joues, ses cheveux et ses doigts glissèrent sur son front. Jo enlaça ses mains avec les siennes et il posa son front contre le sien.

Il lui murmura, juste de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

\- Je les ai entendu parler d'une bombe, effectivement.

Jo ravala sa salive, mais Henry la rassura

\- Ce n'est pas une bombe explosive. Apparemment, ils ont posé une grosse bombe lacrymogène. Elle a la même texture qu'une bombe normale, mais ils vont s'en servir pour pouvoir fuir.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Henry s'assura qu'ils ne les entendaient pas et répondit calmement

\- Ils ont parlé leur propre langage. On a cru que c'était du portugais, mais c'est bien de l'espagnol, mais du patois de Colombie, mais…

\- Mais tu le comprends – acheva Jo

Il acquiesça

\- Donc j'ai entendu leurs plans. Ils vont nous laisser sortir, mais comptent échapper à la police grâce à cette bombe. Il y en a deux. Une à l'extérieur dans une poubelle et l'autre est… Quelque part dans cette salle.

Jo tomba des nues et se mit à regarder autour d'elle

\- Et s'ils appuient sur la détente, on sera enfumés et une partie du couloir extérieur également, ils auront le temps de fuir, mais à mon avis, ils risquent d'en profiter pour tirer aléatoirement sur nous.

Jo n'en pensait pas moindre. Elle reprit ses esprits et se rapprocha davantage de lui, même s'il n'y avait plus du tout d'espace entre eux.

\- J'ai repéré une sortie de secours dans les toilettes des femmes. Je pense que dès qu'on peut, il faut faire sortir tout le monde par là.

Henry regarda dans ses grands yeux marrons qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Jo regarda tous les malfaiteurs. Il fallait agir vite. Si personne n'appelait, ils allaient commencer à descendre tout le monde et cela pourrait être très rapide avec le nombre de fusils qu'ils avaient.

\- D'après toi où est-ce qu'ils cachent la bombe ?

Henry regarda dans tous les recoins. Raoul n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il était assis sur un bureau. Jo avait suivi son regard et comprit très bien la manœuvre.

\- Elle est dedans ?

\- Très certainement !

Le magistrat se rapprocha d'eux et leur demanda

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- Il faudrait qu'on gagne du temps pour commencer. Nous avons peut-être un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, mais on a bientôt atteint l'échéance que Billy avait définie.

Comme un appel au secours, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Billy décrocha immédiatement, oubliant qu'il était sur haut-parleur.

\- Lieutenant ! J'espère que vous avez ce que je demande, parce qu'il ne reste que dix minutes avant que vous retrouviez plus d'un seul corps.

Gates resta silencieuse et échangea un regard avec Hanson et les autres détectives présents sur place, qui avaient déjà revêtu leurs gilets pare-balles.

\- Comment ça plus d'un seul corps ?

Billy mit la main devant sa bouche, en ricanant bruyamment

\- Oups ! J'imagine que vous n'avez pas entendu les coups de feu tout à l'heure. Eh bien, une des otages a cru bon de nous tenir tête et un de mes hommes l'a descendu. Quand je dis qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à nous.

Gates et Hanson se regardèrent affolés. Ils ignoraient combien de femmes et d'hommes il y avait à l'intérieur et évidemment, la seule femme qu'ils connaissaient n'était autre que Jo.

Billy regarda Jo

\- Oh, mais rassurez-vous lieutenant. Votre petite détective est encore là, mais je ne peux pas dire pour combien de temps parce qu'elle et son petit ami sont intenables et ne semblent pas trop aimer les règles.

Jo et Henry le regardèrent d'un œil noir. Son insolence allait finir par être payée et il allait vite apprendre à ses dépens de ne pas contrer des forces de l'ordre.

Gates poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle finit par expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle appelait.

\- Billy ! Le FBI est en route avec les véhicules que vous avez demandés.

Il haussa un sourcil nerveux

\- Comment ça ils ne sont en route que maintenant ? Vous voulez vraiment retrouver vos collègues sans vie ma parole ? Ça fait deux heures que j'ai fait la demande.

\- Fermez là ! Vous n'êtes pas en bonne position pour faire des caprices.

Billy continua de rire

\- Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui tiens le flingue et que mes hommes également. Une simple petite pression pour exploser la cervelle de tout le monde serait suffisante.

Gates resta droite, sans cligner des yeux.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est moi le lieutenant. Il y a beaucoup de trafic sur Manhattan actuellement. Il y a eu un accident et le FBI est coincé. Je vous signale qu'ils sortent de Washington et qu'ils ont déjà dû griller plus de vitesses que prévu pour venir jusqu'ici. Ils seront là dans une heure. C'est ça ou vous n'aurez rien du tout.

Billy n'aimait pas du tout se faire marcher dessus. Il regarda son père qui fit un signe de tête.

\- Va pour une heure alors ! Mais c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un changement. Et l'argent ? Où est-il ? Et l'autorisation de Fortes ?

\- Mon équipe se charge de faire le transfert ! Il devrait être sur votre compte d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Et quant au juge, quelqu'un est parti récupérer votre autorisation, il a été stabilisé, mais il devrait pouvoir être en mesure de l'écrire. Elle arrivera en même temps que le reste.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, montez-le à 100 000. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Gates de répliquer. Cette dernière manqua d'exploser son téléphone contre le mur.

\- Je déteste le fait qu'il utilise le téléphone de Jo pour faire ses magouilles.

Hanson la regarda, prêt à partir tête baissée dans le tribunal.

\- Est-ce que vous avez dit la vérité pour le FBI ?

Gates haussa un sourcil

\- Vous m'avez bien regardé ? J'ai bluffé. Ils ne sont pas loin, mais il faut qu'on gagne du temps. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir maintenant qu'ils sont en dessous de nous donc ils ignorent à quel moment le FBI sera sur place. Ça nous donne une heure pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'établissement et mettre la main sur eux sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Hanson comprit bien le plan. Et il était brillant.

De leur côté, les otages étaient bien soulagés de bénéficier d'une heure supplémentaire. Jo et Henry allaient pouvoir organiser un plan également.

Billy remarqua le sourire en coin de chacun. Il aboya.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir si facilement. Ce n'est qu'une heure de gagner. Si personne ne vient, vous allez tous mourir, sans aucune exception.

Jo et Henry se concertèrent avec les autres otages.

\- Il y aurait une bombe ? – demanda le magistrat

Henry acquiesça

\- Deux pour être précis. Une dehors, dans le but de fuir la police directement. L'autre est sans doute dans le bureau où Raoul est assis.

Un autre otage demanda

\- Mais comment ils vont pouvoir la déclencher ? Une lacrymo n'est pas comme une bombe automatique.

Jo expliqua

\- Sauf si elle est construite avec les mêmes composants. Il n'y a juste pas d'explosif, mais un temps défini ou ils peuvent la contrôler via une télécommande, tout simplement. Avec tout ce que nos smartphones peuvent faire de nos jours, je ne serais pas surprise.

Ils se regardèrent tous dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Comment on va faire pour la récupérer ? Pour y parvenir, il faudrait une personne de petite taille, mais pas dit qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.

\- Et personne n'a vraiment de petite taille ici – répliqua le magistrat

Jo repensa à cette pauvre femme qui aurait eu la taille parfaite pour ça. Elle secoua rapidement la tête. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de la protéger et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne fallait sans doute pas qu'elle soit aussi dure envers elle-même.

\- Il va falloir faire diversion – suggéra Henry

Jo le regarda d'un air indifférent. Il espérait qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres de la sorte, dans sa poche.

\- Henry ! Ils sont beaucoup trop armés. Peu importe ce qu'on tente, si on les fatigue, ils vont tirer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la demoiselle.

Henry savait bien à quoi ils se risquaient, mais il fallait pourtant à tout prix un moyen de sortir de là… Et le seul moyen était de déclencher cette fameuse bombe, pour leur laisser le champ libre.

Jo regarda ses mains et ses jambes. Elle regarda les quatre hommes présents dans la salle. Il faudrait une chance inouïe pour tous les mettre KO, malgré sa force de flic.

Elle repéra son arme qui était déposée sur le bureau. Il y avait également un lustre, juste au-dessus de Raoul. Il ne suffisait que d'un coup pour le faire tomber et l'assommer. Mais cela n'allait pas assommer les autres et elle risquait d'y laisser la peau.

Elle soupira

\- Il faudrait pouvoir mettre la main sur le téléphone qui est responsable de cette bombe.

Henry désigna Raoul

\- Certainement celui qui est posé juste à côté de ton arme.

Il fallait pouvoir se déplacer jusque-là et cela ne semblait pas être une mince affaire. Le magistrat leur souffla.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Il se leva et Billy soupira

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas assez de vous lever sans arrêt ? Vous commencez vraiment à jouer avec mes nerfs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez tous déjà morts.

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute ! Cependant, même si vous nous tuez, j'ai quelques dossiers pour le juge, en attente. Donc, j'aimerais pouvoir les terminer avant que vous nous descendiez. Au moins, ça sera déjà ça de fait et ça va m'occuper.

Billy n'était pas très certain de le laisser faire

\- Et ils sont où tes fichus dossiers ?

Le magistrat pointa le meuble de rangement juste derrière le bureau où Raoul avait les fesses posées.

Le père regarda le magistrat d'un œil noir

\- J'imagine que vous voulez passer ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien ! Et aussi j'aurais besoin d'un peu de place sur le bureau pour pouvoir faire le tri et prendre ce dont j'ai besoin, vu que vous n'allez pas me laisser le plaisir de m'y asseoir.

Raoul leva les yeux au ciel et se décala du bureau. Le magistrat lança un regard aux otages et se dirigea vers le meuble de rangement, en gardant un œil sur le téléphone. Un téléphone qui semblait hors de service à première vue. Donc il était sans nul doute celui qui servirait à déclencher la bombe lacrymogène.

Jo et Henry le regardaient attraper des dossiers qui avaient une petite pochette dans le but d'y glisser le téléphone discrètement. Mais il était nerveux et tout le monde le sentait. Surtout que les regards des quatre hommes étaient plantés sur lui.

\- Il faut qu'on l'aide. Il ne va pas pouvoir prendre ce dont il a besoin si tout le monde le fixe de cette façon – affirma Jo.

\- Je suis d'accord – répondit Henry –, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Deux des otages commencèrent alors à se disputer violemment, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et détourna parfaitement l'attention des quatre hommes. Le magistrat n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant à ses collègues qu'à cet instant. Il attrapa rapidement le téléphone qu'il glissa dans le dossier et retourna à sa place. Billy cria.

\- Oh ! Vous la mettez en sourdine ? On n'est pas dans une cour de récréation ! Merde ! Vos gueules ! Sinon, le prochain qui essaie de crier plus fort que moi, je vais prendre son sang pour repeindre le mur de ma salle de bain.

Le magistrat glissa le téléphone sous la pochette pour le donner à Henry, qui le glissa entre les jambes de Jo. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry, en se retournant pour être dans son sens et commença à tapoter sur le clavier, sous son écharpe.

Les deux hommes qui avaient feint la dispute s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et chacun regardait désormais Jo.

 **15H45**

À l'extérieur, Abe et Lucas étaient figés quant au sort qui attendait tout le monde à l'intérieur, ainsi que celui de Jo et Henry. Près de six heures s'étaient écoulées depuis cette prise d'otage et jusqu'à présent, rien ne semblait vraiment avancer dans le sens que la NYPD voulait.

La lumière du jour commençait déjà à baisser et les températures ne se faisaient pas non plus chaudes et pourtant, chacun était là, décidé à ne pas bouger. La presse continuait de relayer en direct ce qui se passait. La prise d'otage faisait maintenant le tour de toutes les chaînes américaines et chacun était scotché à son poste de télé, de radio ou son ordinateur, pour savoir ce qui allait se passer et surtout ne pas espérer de mauvaises choses émanant de ces négociations.

Le FBI était sur place avec ce qui avait été demandé, mais bien sûr le but était de neutraliser les malfrats et non pas céder à leurs caprices.

Une bonne partie des détectives était désormais prête à rentrer dans le bâtiment et arrêter tout ce petit monde qui se prenait pour une célébrité.

Hanson demanda à Gates

\- Est-ce qu'on y va tout de suite Sir ?

\- Il faut commencer à vous disperser, mais discrètement. Ils n'ont pas idée qu'on va envoyer des équipes pour sauver les otages. Mais ne vous faites pas entendre sinon tout le monde est mort.

Hanson acquiesça

\- Compris !

Chacun rentra le plus discrètement possible par l'entrée principale. À partir de là, les équipes se dispersèrent de tous les côtés et dans la plus grande discrétion.

 **16h**

Le plan de tous les otages était parfaitement établi et Raoul était tellement idiot qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la disparition de son téléphone.

Évidemment, pour déclencher la bombe il y avait un code et Jo n'arrêtait pas de tous les essayer depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Elle commençait à perdre patience.

\- J'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être.

Henry essaya de réfléchir pour elle et prit le téléphone de ses mains.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé la date d'arrestation de Raoul ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile.

Henry le tapa et le déverrouillage se fit. Jo resta sans voix.

\- Bon OK ! La prochaine fois, je te confierai tout quand il s'agira de technologie.

\- Sans façon !

Ils restèrent de marbre et se mirent en position pour pouvoir fuir et empêcher la poudre lacrymogène de rentrer dans leurs yeux. Billy et co se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? – demanda Dan

\- Ça doit être une sorte de rituel pour certainement tenter de sauver leur peau.

Jo regarda le décompte et elle fit un signe de tête à tout le monde et personne n'eut le temps de réagir que la bombe explosa, créant un bordel monstre dans la pièce et les cris des malfrats.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – hurla Billy – papa, t'as appuyé sur le téléphone ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas si idiot.

Tout le monde toussait et les otages rampaient en suivant aveuglément Jo et Henry qui avaient pris la tête. Devant la porte, Jo se leva et l'ouvrit, tandis que les quatre hommes étaient aux prises, à tenter d'y voir clair.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Tout le monde se leva et ils quittèrent rapidement la salle. La fumée se dispersa jusque dans le couloir comme prévu.

Billy ragea

\- C'était leur idée. Ils ont réussi à subtiliser ton téléphone.

Raoul répondit entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Mais comment ? Comment ils auraient pu savoir qu'on avait une bombe ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais ils sont tous morts. Il faut les rattraper, ils sont sans doute partis par la porte arrière, allez chacun fait ce qu'il a faire.

Dans le capharnaüm qui régnait, personne n'arrivait à y voir clair, mais dès que deux des hommes sortirent de l'autre côté, la NYPD leur tomba lourdement dessus.

\- Merde ! – cria Billy – il faut qu'on parte chacun d'un côté papa

\- D'accord fils !

\- Et abats-les, n'aie pas de pitié – cria Billy en attrapant également l'arme de Jo, en courant pour sortir

Jo avait conduit tout le monde dans les toilettes des femmes. La fumée les aveuglait et ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose, mais leur libération était si proche, elle ne pouvait les abandonner.

\- Allez, ne perdez pas de temps !

\- Merci beaucoup détective !

Elle les pressa

\- Pour après les remerciements ! On n'a pas le temps, sortez, dépêchez-vous !

Ils entendirent du bruit à la porte des toilettes. Jo et Henry étaient les derniers. La jeune femme ferma la porte et entraîna Henry avec elle dans l'un des cabinets les plus proches.

\- Viens ! Si on passe par là, ils vont nous attraper et abattre tout le monde. Avec un peu de chance, la NYPD vient de récupérer ceux qui sont sortis. On doit trouver un autre moyen de sortie.

Elle monta sur le rebord des toilettes, Henry la regarda faire et décida de la lever pour lui faciliter la tâche, même s'il n'était pas très stable sur les toilettes, également.

Les seuls qui restaient étaient Billy et son père et Jo reconnaissait la voix de Raoul, qui cognait contre la porte pour tenter de la débloquer. Jo avait réussi à mettre le verrou qui était difficile d'accès même de l'extérieur, mais avec la force avec laquelle Raoul était en train de donner des coups de pieds dedans et de tirer, elle allait bientôt céder.

Jo parvint avec toute la force qu'elle trouva à ouvrir une trappe dans le plafond. Henry lui poussa le derrière pour qu'elle y grimpe et elle tendit sa main à son partenaire pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il eut un peu de mal à escalader sans se briser les bijoux de famille, surtout qu'il fallait avoir un certain équilibre entre les deux portes pour y arriver et juste au moment où Raoul rentrait. Jo et Henry étaient déjà dans le conduit en espérant rapidement trouver une autre sortie pour ne pas se retrouver coincés entre deux tarés.

Quant aux autres otages, la sortie par laquelle ils étaient passés les avait conduits à l'arrière du tribunal. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'avant et évidemment une horde de journalistes et la NYPD les prit en charge. Gates se dirigea vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les détectives et le docteur Morgan ? Et les deux autres malfrats qui restent ?

Le magistrat qui les avait bien aidés tenta d'expliquer la situation

\- Je pense qu'on était poursuivis. Le détective Martinez et le docteur Morgan nous ont fait passer avant et ils sont restés derrière. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Gates contacta Hanson qui était dans le bâtiment

\- Détective ! Jo et Henry sont encore dedans ainsi que Billy et son père. Soyez sur vos gardes.

\- Compris Sir !

Gates conduit tous les otages vers une ambulance. Ils étaient tous sous le choc et maintenant elle espérait que Jo et Henry pourraient sortir de ce traquenard.

 **16h45**

À force d'avancer en rampant, ils avaient fini par trouver une sortie. Jo donna un coup de pied dans la trappe et vit que la voie semblait libre.

Henry lui chuchota

\- Je vais passer le premier.

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule

\- Et pour quelle raison, je te prie ?

\- Pour te rattraper si jamais tu te réceptionnes mal.

Jo fit un regard évident

\- Très malin ! Mais qui va te rattraper toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Jo s'éleva un peu, en espérant que sous leur poids, tout le plafond n'allait pas s'écrouler, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi et Henry parvint à descendre sans trop de casse. La hauteur entre le plafond et le sol n'était pas trop importante. Il resta sous la trappe, après s'être assuré que ni Billy ni Raoul n'étaient dans le coin.

Elle descendit avec toute la grâce qu'une femme pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle était suspendue dans les airs et atterrit lourdement dans les bras d'Henry, qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula un peu en arrière, manquant de dévaler l'escalier qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

Il la déposa et Jo fut impressionnée de voir avec quelle force il était parvenu à les garder tous les deux en équilibre.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux les escaliers. Ils voyaient parfaitement bien la lumière. Cela devait être une autre sortie de secours. Ils n'entendaient plus de bruit. Raoul et Billy devaient soit chercher du mauvais côté, soit la NYPD était parvenue à les maîtriser.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'esprit tranquille. Justement, tout était beaucoup trop calme.

Jo prit une profonde inspiration.

\- On va courir jusqu'à l'escalier le plus rapidement possible et le descendre et on ne se pose pas de questions, on sort, peu importe la porte, j'ai espoir qu'elle nous conduira à l'extérieur.

Henry acquiesça. Jo lui attrapa la main et ils commencèrent à courir et dévalèrent la première partie de l'escalier et ce fût à ce moment que ce fut le drame.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leur assaillant qui n'était autre que Billy. Et il avait l'air particulièrement en colère et prêt à les décapiter sur-le-champ, on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper.

Ils étaient coincés dans un coin de mur, avec encore une partie de marches à descendre et Billy qui se tenait face à eux, tel un psychopathe assoiffé de sang.

\- J'aurais dû vous descendre dès le début tous les deux. Je savais bien que vous n'alliez que m'apporter des ennuis. J'ai entendu les flics arrêter mon père… Mais personne ne sait que vous êtes là. Personne ne vous trouvera et j'aurais le temps de me carapater.

Il s'avança vers eux, le fusil bien pointé. Jo remarqua sa propre arme qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

Les deux jeunes gens reculaient, le visage terrifié. Jo ne pouvait rien faire et Henry non plus. Alors il regarda la distance entre le fusil et leurs deux corps, ainsi que Billy. Avec les tirs que Billy avait déjà faits au moment où ils avaient déclenché la bombe, Henry était certain qu'il ne restait qu'au mieux une munition dans le fusil et il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre d'autres cartouches dans la précipitation. Il les avait laissés dans le bureau.

Alors le légiste ne réfléchit plus. Il n'y avait pas de quoi penser de toute manière. Comme l'avait dit l'autre à la station l'année passée, c'était lui ou elle, mais pas tous les deux et elle devait vivre. S'il calculait bien son coup, tout devrait se passer tel qu'il l'imaginait alors il attrapa Jo et la bloqua contre le mur, mettant tout son corps en bouclier, pour la protéger. La jeune femme se mit à hurler.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Henry pousse toi de là. C'est à moi de prendre des risques.

Il secoua la tête, en se préparant au coup

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir Jo. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Il va tirer, la balle va me traverser, mais elle ne devrait pas te toucher. Profites-en pour qu'il soit distrait de m'avoir tiré dessus pour attraper ton arme et en finir avec lui. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Son corps l'empêchait de passer et elle refusait de le laisser se sacrifier, elle commençait à avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Tu es complètement malade, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. Henry, arrête de faire l'idiot, c'est mon rôle. Ne fais pas ça.

Elle commençait à taper sur son torse, mais Henry n'en démordrait pas. Il fallait qu'il la protège. Ses bras étaient appuyés sur le mur, bloquant Jo de tout mouvement. Elle reniflait et continuait de lui taper le torse pour le dégager, mais il avait une force qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

\- Henry ! Pousse-toi !

\- Non ! Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ce que je te dis.

La voix de Billy cria

\- J'espère que vous faites de beaux adieux tous les deux ! Parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous êtes aussi près.

Henry entendit le déclic et Jo continuait de tenter de le pousser pour prendre la balle à sa place, mais Henry ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle hurlait et pleurait à qui voulait l'entendre, mais rien ne semblait bouger le légiste de ce qu'il comptait faire. Prendre une balle n'était qu'un détail et son but n'était que de sauver la mise à la jeune femme.

\- Henry ! – la voix de Jo était étouffée de sanglots et Henry la regardait avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Au moins, elle saurait son secret et il n'aurait que besoin de l'expliquer. Il aurait souhaité que tout ceci se passe autrement, mais lorsque la vie de Jo était menacée, il ne réfléchissait même pas trois secondes.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui, attendant que la chaleur de la balle lui traverse le corps.

Jo n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que cet imbécile serait capable de faire pour elle. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Comment pourrait-elle le laisser mourir pour elle ? Pas quand elle était détective.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser, mais n'y parvint et elle sursauta quand elle entendit un tir. Elle resta figée et regarda Henry qui la regardait également, mais il n'avait aucune blessure, ni rien qui indiquait que Billy lui avait tiré dessus.

Il se retourna lentement, toujours en tenant Jo dans ses bras et la jeune femme décala légèrement sa tête, pour voir Mike, les mains sur la gâchette et mortifié. Des gouttes de sueur perlant tout le long de son front. Le corps de Billy était devant ses pieds et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait se relever.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mike ! – dit Jo d'une voix cassée

\- Mon Dieu ! Vous deux ! Ne me refaites plus jamais ça !

Hanson avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer, tellement le stress était monté. Il les regarda.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais vous sortez de là ou pas ? On ne va pas non plus passer l'éternité là dans. Je crois que vous avez assez subi aujourd'hui pour les cent prochaines années.

Henry n'osa vraiment pas faire part de son commentaire. Jo et Henry se regardèrent et ce dernier la serra fort contre lui, sous le regard d'Hanson qui gardait un œil sur Billy, dans le cas la balle ne l'avait pas vraiment descendu.

Le couple se détacha, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Quand ils repassèrent près du corps de Billy, Jo reprit son arme ainsi que son téléphone, et le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

\- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, sale pourriture.

Personne n'encourageait la mort d'un homme, mais pour le coup, Mike venait de leur éviter de nombreux problèmes. Que ce soit à Henry ou à Jo.

Hanson se mit entre les deux et passa un bras rassurant autour de leurs épaules.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle peur en tout cas.

Jo le regarda en esquissant un demi-sourire

\- Merci de nous avoir tirés de là. On était vraiment proches pour le coup.

Henry approuva et demanda alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour retrouver la fameuse sortie de secours.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour nous trouver ?

\- Le lieutenant nous a donné l'ordre de nous disperser un peu partout dans le tribunal. Quand j'ai vu que Raoul avait été arrêté j'ai su qu'il ne restait évidemment que le plus dangereux qui était Billy et dans le même temps, Gates m'a dit que tous les deux vous y étiez encore. Vous avez eu de la chance, je l'ai vu au détour d'un couloir et je l'ai suivi. J'ai attendu le bon moment pour le descendre.

Henry se sentait tout de même soulagé. Il se fichait pas mal de finir dans la rivière, mais il ignorait si réellement son plan aurait fonctionné et Jo aurait eu l'esprit et les réflexes d'attaquer Billy à mains nues.


	50. Chapter 50

_Allez c'est la fin de la torture, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop transpiré tout le long et surtout au chapitre précédent :-). Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose me dit que... Vous allez être nombreux à apprécier ce chapitre =)))), Il est nettement plus court que d'habitude mais je suis certaine que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

* * *

Quand ils rejoignirent toute la troupe, ce fut une pluie d'applaudissements qui retentit. Les journalistes confirmèrent que tout le monde était sain et sauf et l'assaillant principal, mort. Ils durent malheureusement faire l'état de la seule victime de la prise d'otage, que Jo n'avait pas pu sauver, mais elle avait tenté.

Gates accourut vers eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Lucas et Abe également et ce fut un énorme « group hug » qui se fit. Pour la première fois, Gates eut du mal à cacher ses émotions.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir vivants tous les deux. Vous m'avez fait tellement peur. Surtout quand il a commencé à parler d'une victime… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous envoyer faire cette déposition.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté et secoua rapidement sa main

\- Sir ! Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça. Vous n'y êtes tout bonnement pour rien. Tout le monde a fait preuve de sang-froid et…

Elle regarda Henry. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Si longuement que tout le monde comprit immédiatement que leur relation venait de prendre un tournant avec cette prise d'otage…

\- Dans des moments de faiblesse à cause du fait qu'on m'avait retiré mon arme…Henry m'a protégé et m'a sauvé… Et je suis reconnaissante de l'avoir comme partenaire.

Il la regarda profondément et le monde entier autour d'eux semblait disparaître. Il ne se contrôla pas et l'attira vers lui pour lui donner une longue étreinte. Elle y resta sans broncher et tout le monde les regarda d'un air tendre.

Abe leur tapota à tous les deux.

\- Vous venez de nous faire tellement peur au gamin et moi. On ne tenait plus en place. Content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Et nous donc Abe !

Gates les pressa

\- Bon allez ! On rentre au poste. Vous avez certainement besoin de vous reposer et de manger un morceau après tout ça. De plus, certains agents du FBI vont nous attendre sur place pour vous interroger un peu sur vos 7 heures de captivité.

Jo reprit sa voiture. Henry l'accompagna et Lucas ne voulut pas les lâcher alors il rentra dans la voiture avec eux. Abe suivait derrière et toute la petite troupe était escortée par le lieutenant Gates qui emmenait tout le monde au 11.

* * *

Après avoir répondu à des questions sur ce qui s'était passé réellement et comment tout s'était terminé, Jo fut convoquée dans le bureau du lieutenant. Elle se demandait si elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts.

Henry était rentré à la boutique avec Abe, tout de suite après avoir répondu aux questions, pour se reposer un peu.

On avait informé Jo que Raoul ne sortirait jamais de prison et serait renvoyé en Colombie où il serait jugé comme un criminel de haute importance. Les complices ne reverraient pas non plus le jour et en apprenant l'arrestation de son fils, Raoul ne vit plus aucune raison de fuir la prison et de vivre de toute façon.

Jo tapa au bureau de Gates

\- Entrez, Jo !

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et tomba des nues

\- Lieutenant Reece !

Reece fit un signe de tête et s'avança vers Jo avant de la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne sut comment réagir, si ce n'était de lui rendre la pareille. La surprise était grande.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Victoria et Joanna s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Joanna m'a contacté quand elle a vu les informations vous concernant. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

\- Alors j'ai décidé de reprendre ma place. Quand mon commissariat est en danger, je ne veux plus jamais être aussi loin et ne pas être en mesure d'aider. J'ai vécu une journée d'angoisse.

Jo resta sceptique. Joanna était pourtant si motivée à faire cet entraînement. Elle regarda Gates. Cette dernière leva les bras au ciel.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette décision. Et je m'y ferais, je savais très bien que je n'avais pas forcément le poste de façon permanente.

Jo ne comprit pas

\- Mais lieutenant, je croyais que cela vous plaisait d'être au FBI… Vous alliez recevoir votre titre d'agent, n'est-ce pas ?

Reece acquiesça

\- C'est exact. Il me restait deux jours avant d'être l'agent spécial Joanna Reece, mais… Jo, j'aime beaucoup trop cette équipe et les derniers événements font que je ne veux plus jamais être loin de vous. Victoria m'a aussi convaincue de reprendre ma place.

Jo fronça des sourcils. Il semblait que Gates avait déjà préparé ses affaires pour un départ.

\- Mais pourquoi Sir ?

Gates la fixa longuement et soupira

\- J'ai vraiment eu très peur de merder plus tôt quand vous étiez coincé avec Henry. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais celle qui vous avait envoyé dans la gueule du loup.

Jo tenta de protester

\- Mais non, Sir ce n'est pas…

Gates l'arrêta, en souriant

\- Je sais ! Mais C'est Joanna votre lieutenant et c'est elle qui vous tiendra droit, quoiqu'il arrive.

Reece la trouvait trop modeste

\- Tu as quand même fait tellement de bon travail ces trois derniers mois et c'est avec un courage exemplaire que tu as réussi à sortir tout le monde de cette prise d'otage, donc ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même.

Gates sourit poliment et regarda l'heure.

\- Eh bien ! Je vous laisse discuter toutes les deux. Ça a été un plaisir de travailler pour le 11 et contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance Jo. Kate ne s'était pas trompée à votre sujet. Je repasserais sans doute à l'occasion.

Elle serra la main de Jo qui resta pantoise. Reece la tira de ses songes.

\- Vous savez, pendant que Victoria était en train de regarder vos interrogations, de mon côté j'ai jeté un œil aux fichiers vidéo du tribunal. Et l'un d'eux m'a interpellé.

Elle reçut l'attention totale de la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas eu le souvenir d'avoir vu des caméras, mais elles étaient souvent très bien dissimulées.

Reece se plaça derrière le bureau et tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers Jo. Lequel on pouvait parfaitement voir Henry se mettre devant elle au moment où Billy s'était mis au travers de leur route et avec aucune intention de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Hanson intervienne.

Jo se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Évidemment. Pendant un an, elle avait réussi à cacher à Reece les excentricités d'Henry, mais cela finissait bien par éclater au grand jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, lieutenant ?

Reece haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas Jo. À vous de me le dire.

Jo ne voulait pas dire ce qu'Henry avait tenté de faire. Lui qui était un civil et elle qui était flic, mais l'évidence était bien là. Reece n'était pas non plus stupide.

La jeune détective chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas mon arme et… Henry a juste…

Elle s'embrouillait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry ait des ennuis ou même elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de bien protéger tout le monde, mais elle était reconnaissante à Henry d'avoir tenté de faire bouclier entre elle et la balle, pour la protéger… Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Reece la regarda longuement, avant de sourire.

\- Vous savez… Henry est un civil.

La jeune femme répliqua

\- Je sais lieutenant, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Elle la coupa.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Je dois dire que si un civil, qui serait mon partenaire, tenterait par tous les moyens de me protéger d'une mort certaine, tout en sachant que je suis flic et que j'ai le pouvoir de nous défendre tous les deux… Je me poserais des questions quant à savoir pour quelle raison il se serait jeté devant moi comme ça.

Jo resta de marbre et les paroles se mirent à raisonner dans son esprit. Reece continua sur sa lancée.

\- Henry n'a aucune expérience en tant que flic. Il doit avoir des petites mimiques pour se défendre d'ici et là, mais rien à voir avec ce que vous et moi connaissons. De ce fait, je me demanderais ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi, pour en arriver à vouloir se sacrifier pour moi, qui fais partie des forces de l'ordre.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais tout sembla cogiter dans la tête de Jo, telle une cocotte-minute. Elle échangea un sourire avec sa boss qui lui désigna la porte.

\- Comme vous le savez, il est déjà rentré. Ne ratez pas cette occasion cette fois et dites-lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

Jo ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta rapidement le 11, avec une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis bien longtemps.

Il était passé 18h. La boutique était fermée depuis environ une trentaine de minutes, mais Abe ne l'avait pas encore fermée à clé, car il était parti chercher des ingrédients pour le dîner.

Henry était à l'avant de la boutique, à ranger les antiques et également ses précieuses photos. Comme souvent, il s'arrêta pour regarder le visage d'Abigail. Il sourit. Elle lui donnait la force nécessaire pour avancer dans sa vie et il espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop fâchée de le voir tourner autour de Jo, mais il en doutait fortement.

La sonnerie de la boutique retentit. Il savait que ce n'était pas Abe, il venait de partir, il n'avait pas pu revenir aussi vite. Sans se retourner, il dit.

\- Désolé, mais nous sommes fermés.

La voix qu'il entendit le fit frissonner de toute part

\- Je sais !

Henry se retourna lentement, pour voir Jo qui se tenait à une certaine distance de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce qu'il voyait sur son visage. Un mélange de soulagement, d'incompréhension, de colère peut-être ?

Il fit un pas et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens

\- Euh Jo… Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au tribunal… Je sais que, je n'aurais pas dû jouer au plus malin comme ça, on aurait pu tous les deux y rester, mais je ne voulais pas le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jo s'était rapprochée de lui et l'avait attrapé par le cou avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il fut tellement pris de court qu'il eut à peine le temps de réagir.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme par pur réflexe et il répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne, dans un ballet presque exotique.

Ils se cherchaient, se découvraient et naturellement, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans un état second. Ils appréciaient chaque seconde de ce petit moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ce moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Les mains de Jo se posèrent sur le torse d'Henry et elle accentua davantage le baiser.

Tout ceci semblait durer une éternité, mais ce fut avec le souffle court qu'ils se relâchèrent à contrecœur.

Ils restèrent front contre front, ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur étreinte. Jo lui murmura.

\- Je sais que tu as été stupide de faire ça, mais Henry, tu n'hésites pas à te mettre en danger pour moi alors que tu n'as pas à le faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le faisais et je me rends compte que… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir sauvé et plus d'une fois. Merci, Henry, merci d'être celui que tu es et merci de m'avoir fait une petite place dans ton cœur.

Henry se sentit pris par l'émotion et glissa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Les bras de Jo s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Henry et elle poussa un petit gémissement quand elle sentit l'ardeur et la passion du baiser. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait être aussi intense et réel que cet instant.

\- Je n'hésiterais jamais à le faire Jo. Tu dois le savoir. Je me mettrais au travers de n'importe quelle balle ou arme pour toi.

Jo se rendit compte que c'était certainement la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dite depuis bien longtemps et elle se colla complètement contre lui. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup d'espace entre leurs corps en temps normal, mais là, c'était tout simplement comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Henry posa son menton sur sa tête

\- Alors ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi, on est… On se fait la cour ?

Jo rigola, non sans lever les yeux au ciel

\- C'est exactement ça… Enfin si tu veux bien de moi comme petite amie… J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer Henry, j'ai envie de voir où ça va nous mener.

Il souffla sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentit déjà toute chose.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer Jo. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais je n'avais pas le courage. Alors, faisons ce pas ensemble.

Jo sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient vécu des heures similaires à l'enfer, mais ce mardi venait de se terminer bien mieux qu'il avait commencé et un tout nouveau couple était paré à sa nouvelle destinée.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _si quelqu'un a besoin de CPR, je peux fournir :p. Et pour dire que cette affaire, marque (déjà) la moitié de l'histoire._


	51. À travers le brouillard

_Merci pour vos reviews. Contente de voir que le fait que nos deux amoureux soient enfin en couple vous ravis (je sais ça a pris le temps mais comme vous pouvez le constater, pour moi ce n'était pas si long ". Mais si FF n'avait pas autant de limites de mots, je pense que j'aurais pu mieux cadrer tout ça. Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle enquête... Spéciale aussi._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: À travers le brouillard**

 _ **Un mois et demi plus tard**_

L'année 2016 avait commencé et avait particulièrement bien débuté. Depuis la prise d'otage, Jo et Henry se considéraient officiellement comme un couple, mais toujours sans confession. Mais il fallait dire leur que relation était principalement récente.

Les fêtes s'étaient passées en famille. Noël avait été chez les Hanson, comme prévu, avec toute la famille de Jo qui était de la partie et les petits monstres s'étaient amusés toute la soirée avec les fils Hanson.

Quant au jour de l'an, ce fut chez Henry et Abe qu'il avait eu lieu et une nouvelle fois, toute la famille de Jo avait été conviée, ainsi que Lucas et Fawn, mais sans les Hanson qui cette fois avaient été conviés par la famille de Karen.

Et au 11, tout le monde était ravi de revoir le lieutenant Reece même si cette dernière savait que Victoria avait fait un travail mémorable et au moins, cela avait conduit à deux idiots de sauter le pas.

Abe ne pouvait cacher sa joie de savoir qu'enfin Jo et Henry sortaient ensemble et ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir un double rendez-vous avec Fawn et lui.

Isabel n'avait pas non plus fait dans la demi-mesure quand Jo et Henry lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, cela avait été proche d'un cri de terreur mélangé à de l'hystérie, plus qu'autre chose.

Et les deux jeunes gens, bien que pas mal occupés dans leur vie professionnelle avec les meurtres et le nombre aberrants de rapports à remplir, avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir quelques rendez-vous, d'un romantisme purement à la Henry. L'immortel avait entraîné sa jeune amie dans des endroits dont elle n'avait pas connaissance et où elle n'aurait certainement pas mis les pieds si elle était toute seule.

Donc en presque deux mois de relation, ils avaient pu avoir déjà au moins une dizaine de rendez-vous, ce qui n'était pas si mal, considérant leur profession.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, on pouvait dire qu'ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou dans leur vie professionnelle. Ils n'avaient jamais également caché le fait qu'ils étaient en couple, bien qu'ils évitaient les gestes d'affection au travail, car Reece veillait grandement au grain.

En ce début de semaine, Henry avait déserté la boutique, comme souvent depuis qu'il sortait avec Jo, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Abe. Il était plus que temps que son vieux père, sorte de son donjon.

Parfois lorsqu'ils avaient le temps, ils prenaient un petit déjeuner dans un petit restaurant sur le chemin pour aller au 11 et c'était un moment précieux pour eux, qu'ils ne voulaient laisser personne leur enlever.

Mais ce matin-là, il était celui qui avait proposé à Jo d'aller faire une petite brasse à la piscine municipale : Marverick, qui n'était pas très loin de la boutique et donc par la même occasion, pas très loin de leur travail.

Jo avait sous-entendu qu'elle aimerait s'améliorer pour certaines nages. Malgré son statut de flic et le fait qu'elle ait subit différents entraînements avant de devenir officier de police et même si elle était une très bonne nageuse, elle souhaiterait pouvoir s'améliorer davantage, surtout en ce qui concernait le crawl, avec lequel elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

Elle s'adressait à la bonne personne. À force de revenir dans le East River, Henry en connaissait un rayon et était certainement quasiment un expert de la nage.

Mais il était surtout distrait par la jeune femme portant un maillot de bain une pièce, qui moulait parfaitement bien sa plastique et il avait du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

\- Henry ! T'as fini de regarder mon derrière depuis une heure ?

Il se prit une douche glacée et remarqua le petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait à demi sur la pointe des pieds, dans un côté de la piscine qui commençait à être profond et ses cheveux étaient rendus frisés par le chlore.

Il la rejoignit avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur ses hanches.

\- Excuse-moi ! Juste que je trouve que ce maillot te va tellement à ravir.

Les yeux de la jeune femme dévièrent vers le bas ventre de son petit ami et elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et souffla sur ses lèvres.

\- Il en va de même pour toi. Mais je croyais qu'on était là pour nager ?

Henry haussa des épaules, en faisant un sourire narquois

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait.

Jo secoua la tête, sentant qu'Henry l'emprisonnait dans ses grands bras musclés et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser aller où que ce soit.

\- Non ! On a fait que flirter. Tu m'as un peu tenu pour me montrer comment faire le crawl, mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as fait que ça que dans le but de me charmer.

Il fit un simple sourire mystérieux, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être bien ! Mais tu n'as pas grand-chose à apprendre Jo. Tu t'en sors très bien comme tel.

Elle parvint à lui échapper et fit deux trois allers-retours. Henry n'avait pas très envie de bouger et s'installa sur le rebord en observant les mouvements gracieux qu'elle faisait.

Il était vraiment difficile pour lui d'avoir des pensées pures. Il n'avait pas encore mis sa main sur elle et il comptait faire ça dans le temps, il était un gentleman après tout, mais avec une telle femme à ses côtés, lui résister était une autre histoire.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention, tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de Jo… Mais la jeune femme avait un petit tatouage très discret dans le creux et bas du dos. Il resta perplexe, surtout à cause du signe qui était représenté.

La piscine était quasi vide à cause de l'heure matinale. Jo revint vers lui, coupant court à ses pensées et resta devant lui, en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ironique que toi et moi, on soit là à barboter alors que les dix derniers rendez-vous nous ont vus, habillés d'une autre façon, autour d'une chandelle et dans des ambiances complètement différentes ?

Henry rigola

\- Eh bien ! Quand on se voit pour nos dîners, les choses sont différentes. Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, cet été, je t'entraînerais sur un bateau et tu pourras rester en maillot aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

La jeune femme se mit sur le dos et l'éclaboussa

\- Commence pas à jouer les machos.

Il sourit. Il n'était pas macho, mais il tenait tellement à faire plaisir à la jeune fille et il voulait surtout que cette relation fonctionne et il allait faire en sorte de la tenir.

Jo se mit près du rebord et Henry l'aida à monter. Elle se colla à lui et il enroula un bras autour de sa fine taille. Jo sentit des frissons tout le long de son corps. Elle adorait sentir les doigts d'Henry sur sa peau. Cela lui provoquait toujours des sensations qu'elle souhaiterait explorer davantage.

\- En tout cas – reprit Jo – je dois dire que malgré le fait qu'on soit bien occupés, on a réussi à se voir pour nos dîners et ça me ravit.

Henry lui baisa le front

\- Moi de même. Comme tu l'as dit quand on s'est mis ensemble, je tiens vraiment à ce que ça fonctionne entre nous. Et tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus d'être en couple avec toi ?

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- D'avoir l'occasion de me regarder à moitié à poil ?

Il lui lança un regard sarcastique. Elle éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Je plaisante ! Continue.

Mais elle pensa qu'elle n'en manquait pas une miette non plus, surtout qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir plus que le maillot. Elle sourit mentalement. Elle avait hâte qu'il lui fasse découvrir son côté plus intime et pas le moins du monde, pudique.

\- Ce que j'aime, c'est le fait qu'il n'y a aucun malaise entre nous. On se conduit naturellement. Beaucoup de personnes lorsqu'elles se mettent en couple changent bizarrement de comportement ou deviennent assez gênées l'une envers l'autre parce qu'être un couple est différent que d'être deux amis ou partenaires de travail, alors cela peut impacter ce qu'ils avaient déjà… Mais nous deux, je n'ai pas cette impression.

Jo sourit. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment gênée en la présence d'Henry. Elle s'était faite à ses bizarreries.

Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens

\- Je n'ai jamais été embarrassée avec toi. Et tu es bien la première personne avec qui je me sens entièrement moi-même depuis longtemps, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de comportement. Je t'apprécie comme tu es et j'imagine que c'est la même pour moi.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Au fait… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un tatouage ? Je viens de le voir.

Il regarda le creux de son dos, sans pour autant retirer sa main et caressa doucement le petit dessin. Jo remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Oui, tu sais, quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai eu une période rebelle et j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête…

Henry regarda longuement le signe sur son corps

\- C'est le signe de l'infini – murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça

\- Oui ! J'ai toujours été émerveillée par ce signe. Je pense que je cherchais à explorer quelque chose. Je t'en dirais plus à un autre moment.

Henry lui sourit et ils se regardèrent avec quand même cette jolie couleur rosée qu'ils aimaient tant, à leurs joues et se rapprochèrent avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Henry adorait embrasser Jo, car elle faisait toujours des petits sons adorables qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter et qu'elle appréciait le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Détective Martinez ?

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent lentement et ils se retournèrent avec la même vitesse, sans pour autant relâcher cette proximité entre eux. Un maître-nageur se tenait derrière eux, un poil embarrassé de déranger un tel moment. Il tenait un téléphone fixe sans fil, en main.

\- Euh… Un certain Lieutenant Reece est à l'autre bout du fil pour vous.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un long regard. Jo attrapa le téléphone, complètement confuse.

\- Lieutenant ?

\- Oui Jo ! Désolée de vous déranger dans votre séance de piscine avec Henry, mais nous avons besoin de vous deux. Un corps vient d'être amené à l'OCME. D'après ce que le CSU nous a dit, il a été retrouvé près d'une décharge.

Jo se retint de soupirer. Elle aurait souhaité avoir quelques minutes supplémentaires avec Henry.

\- Très bien ! On sera là sous peu.

Elle raccrocha et redonna le téléphone au maître-nageur qui leur fit de l'air. Jo regarda Henry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Comment elle a pu savoir qu'on était là ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Comme elle l'a dit une fois, elle sait tout ce qui se passe dans son commissariat. Mais, je suppose, comme elle n'a pas réussi à te joindre sur ton portable qui est dans les vestiaires, elle a peut-être tenté d'appeler à la boutique ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que Abe mette les pieds dans le plat ? Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne savait pas où on était.

Henry lui tapota délicatement la cuisse et se releva en lui tendant la main.

\- Cette fois-ci, il ne l'aura pas fait de son plein gré. Il faut bien qu'on travaille. Mais, on remet ça ce soir ?

Jo lui fit un sourire sous-entendu. Henry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Je veux dire, on se retrouve pour dîner ?

Elle lui embrassa furtivement les lèvres.

\- Oui, je te taquine ! Si on n'est pas trop pris avec le nouveau corps, va pour le dîner, mais cette fois, je choisis.

Henry voulut se retenir de faire part du fond de sa pensée, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Jo… Je connais tes goûts alimentaires. Et ils sont loin d'être sains.

La jeune femme l'aurait parié et leva les yeux au ciel

\- Merci bien, je suis au courant. Je te connais je sais que la junk food est bannie de ta vie. Mais je ne vais pas t'emmener là dans. J'ai une petite idée et j'espère que ça te plaira.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa et la serra fortement contre la sienne. Après tout, elle avait raison, il fallait sans doute qu'il apprenne à se décoincer et faire quelques sacrifices par moment. Il avait l'impression que cette jeune femme allait lui faire franchir un bon nombre d'interdits qu'il s'était imposé lui-même au fil des siècles.

Quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent à l'OCME, ils avaient encore les cheveux mouillés de leur séance de piscine et Hanson et Lucas discutaient devant le corps et c'était bien la première fois que Jo voyait Mike ne pas tourner de l'œil devant un cadavre. Il devait commencer à s'y faire et il serait temps.

En les voyant arriver, Hanson et Lucas ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard complice. Maintenant que Lucas avait remporté le pari et qu'Hanson devait l'inviter pour voir le match de son équipe préférée, ils faisaient des paris pour savoir à quel moment ils allaient sortir le mot qui commençait avec un A.

Henry passa à côté du corps et fronça des sourcils en voyant de quelle façon il avait été amené. Jo eut exactement la même réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ce bonhomme ? – demanda la jeune détective

En effet, le corps avait été retrouvé d'une façon assez étrange. Il n'était pas très bien habillé et il avait une balle dans le front, ainsi qu'un pistolet dans la main droite.

Hanson leur expliqua ce qui avait été dit

\- Quand on a été appelé, le propriétaire du restaurant dont la décharge se trouve à l'autre bloc nous a dit que le monsieur était un sans-abri. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais notre équipe est dessus. Mais tout le monde a la même théorie pour le moment.

Jo répondit sarcastiquement

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Le suicide ?

Hanson ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Henry, après avoir revêtu sa blouse, revint vers le corps et approuva.

\- Il est vrai qu'à en juger la manière dont le cadavre est, on pourrait dire qu'il s'est suicidé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple. Peut-être que quelqu'un a voulu le maquiller et je vais m'en assurer.

Il retira délicatement avec ses gants, l'arme qui était dans la main de l'homme. Jo vint à son secours, en prenant un sac hermétique et il déposa l'arme dedans.

Hanson et Lucas les regardaient avec un petit sourire amusé

\- Regarde les Lucas, ils sont tellement synchros. Ils sortent ensemble et ils travaillent même main dans la main. Si c'est pas mignon.

Lucas pouffa

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Ils sont vraiment adorables quand même. Je suis content de savoir qu'ils sont en couple.

Il s'agita dans tous les sens comme un enfant à Disneyland. Jo et Henry les entendaient piailler et se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal dans leur vie, pour mériter ça.

Jo se mit de l'autre côté de la victime et remarqua quelque chose dans ses poches, pendant qu'Henry commençait à examiner le corps pour tenter de comprendre de quelle manière il avait été tué à par l'évidence qui était par une balle dans la tête. Mais il voulait en premier lieu s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre et non pas d'un suicide comme il avait été porté à croire.

Jo ressortit ce qui était dans la poche de la victime et rougit grandement.

\- Euh. Je… j'ai trouvé quelque chose

Mike et Lucas se mirent à ses côtés pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle tenait.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? – demanda Henry, qui était bien trop confus et occupé sur le corps pour relever les yeux

\- Deux tickets pour Paris – répondit Lucas, en jetant un regard en biais à Jo, qui ne perdait pas la couleur à ses joues

En entendant la destination, Henry releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite amie qui se mordilla fortement les lèvres. L'intensité du moment était telle qu'ils parvinrent littéralement à faire griller l'ampoule dont Henry se servait pour mieux percevoir les défauts sur les corps.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel non sans rire intérieurement

\- Bougez pas doc ! Je ramène une autre lampe.

Hanson semblait déjà blasé et ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait. Il balança.

\- Pour un sans-abri, je dirais que soit il venait de gagner le jackpot, soit il les avait volés à quelqu'un.

Jo répondit sur le même ton

\- Ou peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il prévoyait avant de devenir sans-abri. Beaucoup de personnes se retrouvent dans des situations terribles sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

Mike ne put rien dire de plus, même en tentant de chercher de l'aide dans les yeux d'Henry qui ne put qu'approuver.

Ce dernier soupira et fit claquer ses gants en prenant ses outils de torture, comme Jo aimait à les appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? – demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est réellement un suicide ou pas. De ce fait, je vais devoir ouvrir son cerveau pour en être certain. La balle doit y être encore, vu le trou dans le front. Il n'y a que sa trajectoire qui pourra me dire si oui ou non, il a été tué.

Cette fois-ci, Jo put percevoir le regard de dégoût d'Hanson, qui préféra déposer le café qu'il avait en main ou plutôt le jeter, pour ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Finalement, il ne s'y habituerait peut-être jamais. Ils n'avaient pas tous la même tolérance qu'elle.

En découpant délicatement le cerveau, Henry sentit une odeur assez bizarre et les trois autres également.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? – demanda Mike

Lucas se fit tout petit

\- Je vous jure que c'est pas moi !

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes. Henry fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop ça.

\- C'est le corps… On sait tous qu'un corps mort finit par dégager une odeur, mais cet homme là est mort hier soir tout au mieux, peut-être aux alentours de minuit, une heure. Il ne devrait pas dégager une telle odeur.

Une étrange fumée commença à se dégager du cerveau de la victime et Henry cria à l'intention de ses collègues.

\- Reculez, tout le monde !

Chacun s'exécuta et crut à une bombe dans le cerveau du monsieur. Henry se précipita vers l'entrée de l'OCME et appuya sur une alarme bruyante qui condamna toutes les issues, y compris l'ascenseur et les escaliers. Des barrières se dressèrent justement devant ces deux entrées.

Les deux détectives, et Lucas, affolés, regardèrent Henry, pour tenter d'en savoir plus

\- Henry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce corps dégage un poison extrêmement toxique. Plus particulièrement un champignon qui s'appelle coccidioidomycose, ou plus connu sous le nom de Fièvre du désert. C'est un produit dangereux, qui peut conduire à la mort quiconque rentre en contact avec.

C'était la nouvelle qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin d'entendre pour commencer la journée. Hanson demanda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On attend que les chefs de la sécurité sanitaire descendent pour récupérer le corps et l'envoyer dans un autre établissement, le temps de le purifier et nous quatre, on a été en contact avec le corps, il faut tout de suite que nous alliions aux douches de décontamination.

Jo cligna des yeux

\- Douches de décontamination ? Mais attends, ça veut dire que..

Henry hocha la tête

\- Que jusqu'à nouvel ordre et dépendant de ce qu'ils vont nous dire. Toute la morgue est en quarantaine.

Effectivement, loin d'être la meilleure nouvelle pour commencer la journée. Hanson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il aurait mieux fait de remonter s'il avait su que tout irait si mal.

\- Mais elles sont où ces douches de décontamination ?

\- Suivez-moi ! Et ne remettez pas les vêtements que vous avez ! Ils ont sans doute été contaminés.

Chacun suivit Henry dans le long couloir de la morgue et il y avait trois salles de bain avec des douches qui comportaient un produit spécial exprès pour les moments comme ça. Henry leur expliqua le fonctionnement et leur dit que rien de mal ne leur arriverait et que le produit était sans danger.

Il leur indiqua ensuite une caisse où il y avait différents vêtements, mais surtout de nombreux survêtements de la NYPD, bien évidemment.

Il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient rester au moins dix minutes dessous pour être certains que toute potentielle trace de contagion ait disparu.

Henry passa le dernier, laissant le loisir aux trois autres de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Quand ils ressortirent, Jo trouva qu'ils étaient tous les quatre ridicules avec la tenue officielle qu'Henry possédait un peu trop dans son placard. Et pour elle, le gilet et le pantalon étaient bien trop grands et elle avait l'impression d'être en pyjama.

Cependant, en la voyant avec cet accoutrement, Henry ne put s'empêcher de la regarder longuement, ce qui créa une nouvelle fois, des étincelles frétillantes.

\- Bon maintenant quoi ? – demanda la détective

\- On retourne à l'intérieur de l'OCME et on attend.

En repassant dans le couloir, ils virent Reece derrière les barreaux, qui portait une tenue de camouflage contre les infections.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? L'alarme a été entendue jusqu'à l'étage !

Henry expliqua rapidement la situation

\- Il se trouve que le corps qu'on a examiné possède un poison qui pourrait tous nous tuer. Il a fallu qu'on passe sous la douche de décontamination et les chefs de la sécurité sanitaire sont censés ramener le corps dans un autre institut pour qu'il soit clean.

Reece n'aimait pas trop les savoir tous coincés, mais être en quarantaine était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver très souvent dans la police. Mais c'était sans doute une première à l'OCME.

De plus, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes ce matin-là, à part deux assistants d'Henry, qui semblaient être autant à côté de la plaque que tout le monde.

Reece les avisa alors

\- Les chefs de la sécurité sanitaire devraient arriver sous peu. Mais j'ignore comment on va avancer dans cette affaire si vous êtes coincés ici-bas.

Henry essaya de voir le positif de la chose, bien que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, surtout d'Hanson qui aurait souhaité autre chose que de rester pendant une durée indéterminée dans un frigo géant.

\- Je demanderais aux chefs de la sécurité de faire la requête de me transférer les photos du corps pendant qu'ils le nettoient, pour que moi-même je puisse continuer de travailler et comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Jo acheva

\- Et dès qu'on aura les informations sur le monsieur, on mènera nos recherches sur ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers temps et les personnes qu'il aurait fréquentées au cours des dernières années.

Hanson demanda alors à leur boss

\- Vous n'auriez pas l'identité du monsieur par le pur des hasards, histoire qu'on commence au moins quelque part ?

Reece secoua la tête

\- Ils s'en occupent là-haut, mais la reconnaissance prend du temps, mais assurez-vous que je transmettrais le tout, une fois que j'ai l'information.

Hanson ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Il était parti pour être grognon toute la journée.

Reece se sentit désolé pour eux. Être en quarantaine n'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- Bon, de toute façon dès que nous en savons plus, je contacterais les personnes que notre victime a pu fréquenter de près ou de loin et je vous mettrais en vidéoconférence pour que tout le monde se fasse une idée et ne reste pas là sans rien faire.

Tout le monde approuva et Reece leur souhaita bon courage avant de remonter par les escaliers étant donné que l'ascenseur était condamné pour cet étage.

Les chefs de la sécurité sanitaire ne tardèrent vraiment pas pour arriver. D'une façon que tout le monde ignorait, ils parvinrent à se faufiler entre les barrières et rapatrier le corps, toujours avec la même combinaison que Reece portait plus tôt.

Ils discutèrent avec Henry.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très positif tout ça docteur !

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Je m'en suis bien douté ! Mais vous pensez que vous pourrez traiter ça en combien de temps ?

Ils regardèrent le corps, après l'avoir enveloppé dans un sac plastique, conditionné pour ne laisser échapper aucune particule de microbe.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il s'agit d'un poison toxique et nous devrions faire attention à ce que le reste de notre équipe ne le respire pas. Nous estimerons le délai une fois sur place et nous vous donnerons des nouvelles.

Henry savait qu'il fallait bien accepter le sort qui leur était donné. Il leur sourit poliment et les deux hommes quittèrent avec le corps et refermèrent les barrières.

Jo marmonna

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en prison !

\- C'est exactement le but de la quarantaine – répondit Hanson

Henry acquiesça. Ce n'était pas sa première quarantaine et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. Et bizarrement, la dernière fois qu'il avait connu tout ceci… Ce fut pour les mêmes raisons, le même champignon… Mais dans différentes circonstances.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Alors, j'ai commencé à avoir une panne d'inspiration quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire comme enquête. Finalement, l'épisode d'une de mes séries a eu une histoire de quarantaine alors je m'en suis inspirée. Pour le champignon, c'est en faisant des recherches sur les affaires de quarantaine dans les séries policières et j'ai vu qu'il avait été utilisé dans Bones donc j'ai directement fait des recherches sur ce petit poison et j'ai trouvé intéressant de pouvoir l'explorer pour cette affaire. Je ne suis pas scientifique et j'invente aussi quelques trucs mais personne ne m'en voudra, ce n'est que de la fiction._

 _Pour les douches de décontamination, je me suis surtout inspiré du film Divergent._

 _Pour la piscine, je n'ai pas inventé le nom, j'ai simplement cherché ce qui était aux alentours de la localisation de la boutique, lol._

 _Le prochain chapitre va commencer sur un flash-back_


	52. Chapter 52

_Merci de vos reviews ! Je vais allonger mes chapitres pour éviter de trop étirer les enquêtes (je sais, ça vous est égal mais ça sera mieux comme ça)._

 _Bonne lecture;_

 _Petit rappel: nos amis sont en quarantaine._

* * *

 ** _New York – 1912_**

 _Tout ceci se passait après l'énorme et triste tragédie qu'avait été le Titanic et dont Henry avait fait partie, évidemment. Il s'était toujours demandé comment à l'avenir, il avait pu continuer de monter dans un bateau vu son sort à chaque fois qu'il embarquait dessus. Mais enfin, tout ceci était une histoire pour un autre moment._

 _Naturellement, étant plus près des États-Unis que de l'Angleterre, le jeune immortel qu'il était à l'époque était revenu dans le East River au moment où le bateau avait coulé._

 _Il se félicitait de ne s'être pas enregistré sous son nom habituel au moment de la tragédie, car cela voudrait dire officiellement sur le papier il aurait été mort deux fois en un siècle et tous les historiens et autres médecins auraient fini par se poser des questions._

 _Il travaillait dans un petit hôpital de Manhattan pour quelques mois, avant de retourner en Angleterre._

 _Ce jour-là, l'hôpital était vraiment bondé. Surtout depuis ce qui était arrivé sur le Titanic, Henry put reconnaître quelques survivants, mais vraiment très peu, qui s'étaient retrouvés là._

 _Tout le personnel était débordé et même pour lui, il était difficile d'en voir le bout._

 _Il y avait de nombreuses maladies qui courraient, mais lorsqu'un patient s'était présenté avec une énorme fièvre qu'il avait transférée à au moins dix autres personnes du service, y compris le personnel, ce fut Henry qui se chargea de les examiner et qui découvrit qu'il s'agissait donc du champignon de la fièvre du désert et ordonna à ce que l'hôpital soit mis en quarantaine._

 _Il n'y avait pas de douche de décontamination dans l'hôpital, alors Henry et chaque infirmier ou docteur qui avait approché les personnes atteintes, devait se rendre dans la plus proche salle de bain et prendre une douche d'au moins 30 minutes et laisser reposer un produit désinfectant pendant une vingtaine de minutes et rincer abondamment 10 minutes, par la suite._

 _Malheureusement, la technologie et les médicaments de l'époque étant moins avancés, beaucoup y avaient laissé la vie, y compris les employés qui avaient été touchés._

 _La quarantaine avait duré pas moins d'une semaine, tout le monde qui avait été présent à l'hôpital au moment où elle avait été déclenchée n'avait jamais quitté l'établissement avant la fin de la période désignée par les services sanitaires et cela avait été particulièrement difficile pour tout le monde._

 _Les plateaux-repas de l'hôpital devaient servir à nourrir deux fois plus de personnes et les salles de bain et chambres étaient à peine suffisantes pour que chacun puisse y trouver son compte._

 _Et tout ceci n'était même pas en période de guerre. Henry n'aurait pas imaginé si cela avait été le cas._

Ils repartirent tous s'asseoir au milieu de la morgue, en attrapant chacun un tabouret.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Je sens que ça va vite me casser les pieds de rester là sans rien faire et attendre de voir ce qu'on va nous dire – railla Hanson.

Jo lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- Tu sais, on est quatre dans la même situation, plus le peu d'assistants d'Henry qui sont présents. Après tout, on se doit de respecter le protocole.

Lucas ajouta

\- Si les gens évitaient de se mettre n'importe quoi dans le nez, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là.

Henry les trouva tous assez gonflés

\- Je pense que ce monsieur n'a rien demandé – affirma-t-il d'une voix calme.

Jo admirait sa patience et son calme. Elle se doutait bien qu'Henry s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations similaires, mais elle n'osait pas lui poser la question. Même si elle sortait avec lui, elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait encore un gros mystère à percer sur cet homme.

\- Certes – avoua Hanson –, mais on va avoir du mal à travailler dans de telles conditions.

Henry secoua la tête

\- Je peux toujours pratiquer l'autopsie. S'ils font ce que je leur ai demandé et m'envoient les photos du corps, sous toutes ses parties pour que je puisse déterminer si oui ou non il s'agirait bien d'un meurtre déguisé en suicide.

Si autant Lucas et Jo n'étaient pas surpris que le mec puisse pratiquer une autopsie via de simples photos, Hanson en resta bouche bée. Ce personnage n'aurait jamais fini de le surprendre et il se demandait comment il pouvait voir autant de choses qui leur échappait à eux simples mortels… Et il n'avait pas idée de la précision de sa pensée.

Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond, Reece redescendit à la morgue avec les informations qu'ils convoitaient tant.

Ils la rejoignirent, toujours avec cette barrière pour les séparer

\- J'ai du nouveau !

\- Concernant la victime ou son corps ? – demanda Jo

\- Juste le nom de la victime pour le moment ! Lionel Goodman ! Il était citoyen américain. Il a changé plusieurs fois de job, apparemment il n'était pas très stable et en faisant des recherches plus poussées, j'ai appris qu'il y a deux ans, les fédéraux ont saisi sa maison.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? – demanda Hanson

Reece tourna les pages du dossier d'où elle venait d'imprimer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Apparemment, la cave de sa maison comportait des bijoux et de l'art volés. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela signifie, mais c'est ce qui aurait conduit à ce qu'il devienne sans abri et que plus personne ne l'engage.

Tout le monde compris qu'il devrait y avoir plus sous cette histoire et que naturellement, il fallait pousser plus loin pour tenter de comprendre et reconstituer la totale jusqu'à son fatal sort.

Henry se gratta la petite barbe

\- Ça me paraît un peu gros tout ça. Il ne portait aucun objet de valeur sur lui et enfin, il n'apparaît pas comme un voleur surtout s'il n'a fait que cumuler les petits boulots.

Reece haussa des épaules

\- Certaines personnes ne peuvent joindre les deux bouts et trouveront tous les moyens pour s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de cette affaire d'art et de bijoux. Je n'ai pas les renseignements des bijouteries ni des musées, pour parler au personnel et tenter de comprendre.

Jo leva la main et Reece lui fit un signe de tête

\- Étant donné que pour l'instant, nous sommes tous les quatre coincés ici, on va peut-être mener les recherches pour vous concernant cette histoire. Henry a demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie des photos du corps pour qu'il conduise quand même son autopsie et nous, on ne peut rien faire de plus à part attendre alors autant qu'on se mette à faire les recherches en ce qui concerne le plus profond de cette histoire d'art et de bijoux.

Reece acquiesça. Elle savait que coincés dans la morgue, ils n'auraient rien de mieux à faire.

Henry ajouta alors

\- Jo a aussi trouvé des billets d'avion pour Paris dans la poche de la victime. Il n'y avait pas de date particulière et donc on ignore à quel moment ils ont pu être achetés.

Lucas se permit

\- Mais avec ce que le lieutenant vient de nous dire, peut être que du coup, il les aurait chipés à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Henry n'exclut pas la possibilité, mais il y avait sans doute autre chose dans tout ça. Et naturellement, ils ne possédaient aucun élément pour tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Au moment où il avait prononcé le mot « Paris », Reece s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait viré rouge tomate au même titre que sa petite amie. Le lieutenant se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose avec cette histoire s'ils voulaient arrêter de constamment repenser à l'an passé.

\- Bien ! Vous avez raison Jo ! Faites des recherches si cela vous occupe. Je pense retourner sur la scène de crime avec le CSU et d'autres détectives pour tenter de trouver des indices. Si cela est le cas, je vous ferais transférer une partie pour qu'on observe tout ça ensemble.

Ils firent un signe de tête à Reece qui remonta. Ils se regardèrent et au même moment, le téléphone de la morgue sonna.

Lucas se précipita pour répondre et se fit entourer par les trois autres. Il n'avait jamais senti autant d'amour depuis bien longtemps.

\- OCME !

Il mit le haut-parleur

\- Oui, je suis le docteur Niles, de l'institut scientifique de Morning Side Heights. Je vous appelle par rapport au corps que nous avons reçu ce matin et qui a déclenché la quarantaine dans votre établissement.

Henry se mit à la place de Lucas

\- Docteur Niles. Je suis le docteur Morgan. Je suis le chef légiste de l'OCME. Alors, quel est le verdict ?

\- En ce moment, une équipe est en train de nettoyer et désinfecter le corps. Vous devriez d'ailleurs recevoir les photos dans la journée. Malheureusement, nous avons évalué le taux de poison bien trop élevé pour risquer de vous renvoyer le cadavre pour l'instant et nous devons être certains que plus rien ne restera sur lui-même à l'extérieur. La moindre particule pourrait être fatale à n'importe qui rentrant en contact avec.

Henry hocha la tête. Il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Il l'avait vu et vécu 104 ans auparavant.

Lucas ravala sa salive. Il n'imaginait même pas si Henry n'avait pas eu le réflexe de tout de suite dire à tout le monde de s'éloigner du corps pour qu'il ait le temps de prévenir les services sanitaires.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? – demanda le légiste

Le docteur de l'autre côté de la ligne poussa un soupir

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir garder le corps trois jours.

\- Trois jours ! – s'écria Hanson, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ce qui lui valut trois paires d'yeux sur lui.

Le docteur Niles fut un peu pris au dépourvu par le cri d'Hanson, mais tenta de rester professionnel.

\- Je suis désolé ! C'est ce que nous avons établi. Pour l'instant, ce corps représente bien trop de danger. Et tant que nous ne donnerons pas l'autorisation, nous le garderons. Trois jours sont un minimum. J'espère que d'ici là, tout sera OK, mais je vous préviens, si jamais il devait y avoir une prolongation.

Henry sentit sa bouche se tordre. Il n'espérait, ne pas revivre une semaine entière de quarantaine ou plus, parce qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il regarda Jo qui devait sans doute penser la même chose et surtout penser au fait que leur dîner, venait de tomber à l'eau. Vraiment par moment, l'univers devait sans doute avoir un don à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Henry capitula

\- Très bien ! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Merci docteur et donnez-nous des nouvelles dès que possible.

\- Je le ferais ! Désolé de vous imposer ça, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour rapidement nettoyer le corps et évacuer tout le poison.

Henry raccrocha et regarda ses trois amis, qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Chacun se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait dire, mais peut-être espéraient-ils autre chose.

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que jusqu'à ce que l'institut nous donne l'autorisation, nous sommes coincés à la morgue pour les prochaines 72 heures.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oh génial ! Manquerait plus que ça. J'aurais dû rester dans mon lit ce matin.

Jo répliqua

\- Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation je te signale. On est tous dans le même bateau. Ce n'est que trois jours. On survivra. D'ici là, on trouvera un moyen de s'occuper et au moins comprendre une partie de cette histoire avant de retrouver les coupables.

Henry approuva

\- Jo a raison ! De plus, je suis certain que le lieutenant Reece ne se reposera pas non plus et contactera le plus de personnes qui auraient pu fréquenter Lionel de près ou de loin. Un moment donné, quelqu'un finira bien par ressortir du lot. On ne pourra pas aider physiquement, mais faisons-le à distance, notre travail ne sera pas moins efficace si nous faisons ce que nous avons l'habitude de faire.

Hanson savait que lorsque le couple s'y mettait à deux, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait dire de plus pour tenter d'argumenter avec eux. Surtout qu'il savait que dans tous les cas, il avait tort ou presque.

Il dut accepter son sort. Pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il se laissa tomber en masse sur le plus proche tabouret.

\- Mais pendant trois jours, dans une morgue où il fait très froid, où va-t-on dormir ? Pour notre toilette et tout ?

Henry désigna le couloir

\- On pourra toujours utiliser les douches qu'on a prises tout à l'heure. Ça ne nous tuera pas. Il y a également des toilettes et je dois avoir une ou deux brosses à dents dans le tiroir de mon bureau avec du dentifrice, donc ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien.

Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec tout ça, mais Lucas savait que de nombreuses fois, le légiste était resté à la morgue pour des nuits blanches. Surtout par le passé.

Henry devait reconnaître qu'Hanson n'avait pas tort sur un point. Ils étaient dans un frigo et ils ne pouvaient pas couper le courant qui alimentait la morgue où ils allaient devoir supporter les odeurs de cadavres pendant les trois jours.

\- Pour dormir, nous utiliserons mon bureau et nous fermerons la porte. Je pense que nous pourrons demander au lieutenant Reece de nous apporter des matelas ou plutôt des sacs de couchage. Ce n'est que temporaire et c'est une solution comme une autre.

Jo demanda alors timidement

\- Et pour la bouffe ? Parce que si je mange pas, je vais être rapidement sur les nerfs.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Lucas le devança

\- On aura qu'à commander. En passant par le commissariat, on prêtera forcément une combinaison aux livreurs et on pourra prendre les repas sans contaminer qui que ce soit.

Jo regarda les deux autres assistants qui semblaient autant perdus qu'eux, assis à discuter dans la morgue.

\- Et pour eux ? On ne rentrera pas tous dans ton bureau.

\- Il y a une salle de repos un peu plus loin. Elle est toute petite et ils ne sont que deux, alors ils pourront l'utiliser. J'ai juste besoin qu'on reste tous les quatre ensemble, d'où le fait que je proposais pour mon bureau.

Jo hocha la tête. Lucas reprit alors.

\- Mais et pour la bouffe ! Est-ce que ça va à tout le monde ?

Hanson et Jo ne bronchèrent pas, mais Henry tira une longue grimace qui naturellement n'échappa pas à sa petite amie.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée – proposa-t-il – je vais appeler Abe et le tenir au courant de cette situation indépendante de notre volonté et je vais lui demander de nous préparer des petits plats pour les trois jours à venir. La nourriture sera conservée sans problèmes vu que nous sommes dans une morgue. Je suis certain que cela lui fera plaisir.

Il entendit Jo ronronner à côté de lui et il essaya de faire abstraction de ce que son cerveau voulait faire du corps de cette femme.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord – approuva-t-elle – la nourriture d'Abe surpasse tous les restaurants de la ville et en plus ça va nous faire économiser.

Lucas haussa les épaules et l'accepta, Hanson de même.

\- Eh bien, de toute façon au point où on en est !

 **###**

\- Okay ! Tu me tiens au courant de l'avancement des choses. Et je vous apporterais de quoi manger pour votre garde de 72 heures.

Henry venait de contacter Abe pour lui parler de ce qui allait se passer pour les trois prochains jours. Ce dernier avait été surpris d'apprendre dans quelle situation lui et toute sa bande de joyeux lurons étaient, mais il ne les laisserait pas mal se nourrir pendant ce temps et Henry ne le permettrait jamais également.

\- Merci Abe ! J'espère que ça sera vite terminé et on se reverra à la boutique d'ici là.

Il raccrocha et regarda ses trois amis qui discutaient. Enfin, son regard dévia vers Jo qui était en train de pianoter d'un air frustré, sur son téléphone. Elle semblait autant blasée que lui du fait qu'ils étaient coincés et qu'ils n'auraient pas un moment à eux. Pas devant Hanson et Lucas.

Cela étant, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble alors une de plus ou de moins.

Il avança vers ses amis pour les rejoindre et profiter d'être au plus près de la femme qui faisait tant battre son cœur, mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le lieutenant Reece les interpella de nouveau, avec sa combinaison anti contamination, se tenant devant les barrières.

Elle tenait une valisette dans ses mains.

\- Alors, je reviens de la scène de crime avec le CSU et en fouillant un peu plus en profondeur dans la ruelle où Lionel a été trouvé et où certains disent l'avoir vu traîné, nous avons trouvé cette valisette parmi les décombres. On ignore si elle appartient à la victime. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, dans le but de vous tenir un peu occupés. Si ça vous intéresse de jeter un œil.

Elle fit passer la valise au travers des barreaux. Henry l'attrapa délicatement et la fit passer à Lucas qui partit la déposer sur l'une des plus proches tables d'observation.

Jo la remercia et lui demanda

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'on est consigné ici pendant 72h, le temps qu'on soit sûrs que le corps est sécuritaire pour tout le monde et que le poison ne représente plus une menace ?

Reece acquiesça.

\- Je sais ! Je viens d'en être informé par le chef sanitaire. Il m'a aussi dit qu'avant de ramener le corps à l'OCME, une équipe passera pour désinfecter le labo, pour être certaine que rien ni personne n'ait été touché.

Henry espérait avoir agi assez rapidement pour éviter à ses amis une infection liée au champignon, mais normalement, cela n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre qui que ce soit. Du moins, il espérait.

\- Il m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que si l'un de vous commence à se sentir malade ou avoir des nausées, des poussées de chaleur ou autre, de tout de suite l'en aviser pour que le nécessaire soit fait et les médicaments adéquats envoyés.

Henry se racla la gorge et en voyant le regard de Reece sur lui, Jo crut qu'il allait se faire passer au laser.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à reprocher Henry ?

\- Non pas du tout lieutenant ! Mais je voulais dire que si quelqu'un se sent malade, je sais de quelle façon il faut soigner la fièvre du désert donc je pourrais m'en charger.

Reece acquiesça

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit parce que je me doute bien que vous êtes capable de soigner tout le monde. Cependant, il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que ce soit une personne qui est déjà exposée à un tel risque qui se charge de soigner quiconque pourrait être malade. Ne le prenez pas mal.

Henry se sentit un peu froissé, mais pas tant que ça. Il le comprenait et l'acceptait. C'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Hanson demanda alors

\- On va devoir passer nos nuits à camper dans le bureau d'Henry. Vu comment il fait froid ici-bas, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir des sacs de couchage et surtout des couvertures supplémentaires ?

Reece hocha la tête

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour vous ici et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l'enquête, vous me faites signe. Je descendrais tout le nécessaire pour la fin de journée. Je vous apporte un truc à manger ou à boire en attendant ?

Henry la remercia poliment

\- C'est gentil lieutenant, mais Abe se chargera de la nourriture. Quant au reste, le distributeur de l'OCME fera l'affaire le temps qu'on sorte de là.

Reece n'aimait pas trop les savoir dans une telle situation, mais être en quarantaine pourrait arriver à tout le monde. Bien sûr, elle aurait souhaité que ceci ne se passe pas dans un frigo géant, car après cette aventure, tout le monde ne voudrait certainement pas redescendre de sitôt, surtout que l'hiver était de plus en plus rude depuis le début du mois de janvier… Elle comprenait que leur imposer ça n'était pas du tout le bienvenu, mais ils n'avaient pas tant de choix que ça.

Elle soupira

\- On va faire de notre mieux et accrochez-vous ! Avec un peu de chance, peut être que vous pourrez sortir avant.

Henry n'y croyait pas trop. La fièvre du désert demandait tout de même un certain temps avant d'être évacuée d'un corps, même mort. Mais le délai de 72h paraissait tout à fait raisonnable.

Reece les quitta de nouveau et le trio se retourna pour rejoindre Lucas, qui était planté devant la valise.

\- L'a tu déjà ouverte ? – demanda Henry

Le jeune assistant secoua la tête négativement

\- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Je vous attendais. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans. Et de plus, elle a l'air scellée.

Jo se mit entre les hommes et regarda le cadenas de la valise. Elle leur lança un regard sarcastique.

\- Les hommes ! Laissez faire les experts.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin. Il adorait lorsque Jo crochetait des serrures. Cela avait tellement un côté excitant. Il se racla rapidement la gorge quand il se rendit compte que son pantalon commençait à se resserrer autour de lui.

Jo attrapa l'épingle qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et ouvrit le cadenas avec une telle facilité que même Hanson en resta bouche bée. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été au courant que la jeune femme possédait un tel talent.

\- Euh, attends… Martinez, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle haussa un sourcil

\- C'est quoi, quoi ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais crocheter des serrures ?

Elle secoua ses bras comme si cela était évident

\- Depuis toujours ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et plongea son nez dans le contenu de la valise. Hanson se sentit particulièrement offensé.

\- Beh non ! Apparemment pas ! Si tu as déjà crocheté une serrure, ce n'était pas en ma présence.

Henry se fit tout petit et Hanson semblait mieux comprendre. Il se demandait combien de choses il ignorait encore à leur propos. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Henry que Jo se laissait ouvertement aller.

Il y avait des tas de papiers et de bibelots sans aucun intérêt ou qui n'allaient pas leur dire qui était l'homme décédé, mais Jo trouva une pile de lettres. Elle en déplia une au hasard et trouva que le papier était ancien.

Elle le montra à Henry

\- Toi qui es expert dans les vieilleries. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ce genre de papier n'est plus utilisé à notre époque, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry attrapa le papier et fut surpris également de la texture. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'en avait plus vu de tel.

\- C'est un véritable papier de parchemin. Ça me surprend. Je ne pensais même pas que cela existait encore.

Tout le monde pouvait voir une gousse d'émotion dans les yeux d'Henry, comme s'il venait de faire la plus belle trouvaille du millénaire.

Hanson le taquina

\- Vous pouvez pleurer doc. Si voir un bout de papier ancien vous émeut à ce point.

Henry préféra l'ignorer. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa passion pour les antiquités. Il déplia la lettre et se mit à la lire et son expression changea au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes. Chacun remarqua une certaine gêne sur le visage du légiste.

Jo se mit à demi sur la pointe des pieds, avec son menton reposé sur son épaule, pour lire la lettre et eut exactement la même réaction. Elle n'osa pas regarder son petit ami.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette fichue lettre ? – demanda Hanson, en voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipait mot

Il leur arracha presque des mains et les lut à son tour et passa rapidement le papier à Lucas, comme pour s'en débarrasser au vu de ce qu'il venait de lire.

Comme prévu, Lucas éclata de rire et ne manqua pas le commentaire grossier

\- Wow ! Dis donc ! Cette lettre est très poétique. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme qui lui écrivait, mais dit donc, à mon avis, elle était chaude comme de la braise et ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer tous les deux.

Jo prit une mine de dégoût. Les commentaires masculins étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus désobligeant par moment.

\- C'est vrai que la lettre n'est pas signée – affirma Henry – alors j'aurais tendance à penser qu'elle lui a été délivrée, soit en main propre, soit directement dans sa boîte aux lettres, enfin à l'époque où il avait un toit.

\- C'est quand même surprenant que ce soit écrit sur un tel papier ancien – raisonna Jo

Henry essaya de réfléchir longuement à cette raison. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu du corps, il tenta d'établir une théorie.

\- Je ne peux pas en être certain, mais j'ai comme l'impression que notre ami avait travaillé dans une papeterie. Peut-être une ancienne qui produisait encore ce genre de parchemin.

\- Un genre de boutique de collection ? – demanda Lucas

Henry acquiesça

\- Et comment tu pourrais t'assurer de ça ? – demanda Jo

Henry repensa au corps et se rappela d'une bosse sur le sommet du front de leur victime.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais dire va vous sembler complètement incohérent.

Hanson le coupa

\- Pas avec vous doc !

Le légiste lui fit un sourire ironique et continua sur sa lancée

\- Mais Lionel avait une bosse sur le front. Les personnes qui travaillent dans des papeteries doivent souvent être en hauteur pour faire du rangement sur les étagères ou bien le contraire, se baisser pour ramasser des boîtes. Il est possible qu'il se soit cogné à plusieurs reprises. Il nous faudrait une liste de tous les jobs qu'il a faits.

Hanson texta rapidement le lieutenant pour obtenir ce qu'Henry demandait. Jo suggéra.

\- Il va donc aussi falloir retrouver l'auteur de ces lettres. Peut-être qu'elle nous mènera sur la piste des œuvres d'art et des bijoux volés…

Henry proposa encore autre chose

\- Ou peut-être justement avait-il fait ça pour l'impressionner et lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Jo ne s'opposa pas à la théorie

\- Possible ! Parfois, on est prêts à tout par amour.

Sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge et elle releva les yeux vers Henry qui ne la lâchait pas du regard depuis que la quarantaine avait été déclenchée. Même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, rien ne disait qu'il pourrait être en mesure de contrôler ses envies à l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui.

L'ordinateur d'Henry bipa. Après près de dix minutes, il parvint à ouvrir la boîte mail avec les photos qu'il avait demandé.

\- Bon, parfait ! Je vais pouvoir me mettre à mon autopsie virtuelle. Je vais au moins pouvoir confirmer si oui ou non le monsieur a travaillé dans une papeterie.

Hanson s'agita

\- Euh Doc, vous aviez raison ! C'est bel et bien le cas. Reece vient de me le confirmer. Il a travaillé pendant cinq ans dans une petite papeterie vers Brooklyn Heights.

Jo échangea un regard complice avec Henry. Il avait toujours le dernier mot.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté du doc, qui regardait attentivement les photos, avec l'aide de Lucas qui ne voulait pas sentir mis à l'écart même si l'autopsie n'était pas pratiquée de façon traditionnelle.

\- On doit rester cloîtrés ici pendant qu'on aurait pu aller visiter cette papeterie et sans doute l'ancienne adresse du monsieur. On charge notre lieutenant et d'autres détectives du double de ce qu'on fait en général.

Henry lui caressa doucement le genou

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je pense que tout le monde comprend. Et même ici-bas, nous faisons de notre mieux pour donner un coup de main.

* * *

Pendant qu'Henry et Lucas faisaient leur autopsie virtuelle, Reece avait décidé d'aller visiter la papeterie pour tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations par rapport à Lionel.

Elle avait emprunté une des lettres dans la valise pour demander si cette qualité de papier avait déjà été vendue dans leur boutique.

Une fois sur place, elle fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire et se rendit compte que la boutique était bien calme et presque vide. Mais à l'heure actuelle, les gens ne traînaient plus trop dans les papeteries/librairies, avec tout ce qu'il y avait en ligne.

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse où un homme était en train de tapoter sur une tablette. Elle montra son badge.

\- Excusez-moi ! Lieutenant Reece, NYPD. Est-ce que vous êtes le propriétaire ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, semblant assez impressionné de recevoir la visite de la police. Reece en déduit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour qu'il soit le propriétaire.

\- Non ! Moi je suis son fils. Je vais aller le chercher.

Reece lui fit simplement un signe de tête et regarda tout autour d'elle, en essayant de se la jouer un peu Henry, mais elle n'avait pas son sens de l'observation. Et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir comment il se débrouillait sur le terrain.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui et pour Jo qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain ensemble.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années arriva tout jovial vers le lieutenant.

\- Bonjour ! Mon fils m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Oh ! Ce n'est qu'une question de routine. Ne vous en faites pas. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur un homme qui a travaillé ici. Il s'appelait Lionel Goodman. Vous le connaissez ?

Elle lui montra sa photo pour accompagner le geste à la parole. Très souvent de nom, les employeurs ne se souvenaient pas forcément. Même si Reece se disait que dans une si petite boutique, il ne devait pas y avoir de nombreux employés non plus.

Le petit bonhomme resta de longues minutes à fixer la photo et jouait un peu avec la patience de Reece, mais il finit par relever les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui ! Je me rappelle bien de Lionel. Il a travaillé environ deux ans ici. Il était plutôt un bon employé. Il était assez maladroit aussi, toujours à se cogner partout et à oublier qu'on peut passer notre vie à genoux, à faire du rangement. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il s'est cogné.

Il pouffa en repensant au souvenir. Reece acquiesça. Jusqu'à présent, cela concordait avec ce qu'Henry avait trouvé.

Elle déplia la lettre et le lui montra.

\- Vous n'avez pas à la lire, parce que franchement, ça vous donnera plus la nausée qu'autre chose. Mais j'ai une question concernant ce papier. Avez-vous déjà vendu ce type de parchemin ? D'après le légiste de mon commissariat, il est assez ancien et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait encore être produit.

L'homme le regarda et l'examina sous tous les angles et confirma

\- Effectivement ! J'en ai vendu pendant un temps limité. J'ai retrouvé tout ceci dans les archives de mes parents. J'ai demandé de l'aide à une imprimerie pour m'aider à les produire et en vendre peut-être une centaine d'exemplaires sur une période d'un mois. C'était spécialement pour les fêtes, il y a quelques années. Pourquoi cela ?

Reece reprit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche de manteau. Elle expliqua alors la situation.

\- Parce que nous avons retrouvé ce type de papier dans la valise de Lionel. Il y a environ une dizaine de lettres écrites avec, qui lui étaient toutes destinées. Donc, possible qu'il en ait vendu ou donné à cette personne qui lui a écrit de telles lettres.

Le propriétaire fronça des sourcils

\- Attendez une minute. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lionel ? C'est vrai que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis longtemps, mais la manière dont vous me présentez les choses, c'est comme s'il….

Reece le regarda simplement dans le blanc des yeux, sans le laisser aller au bout de sa pensée. Le bonhomme le comprit de suite et s'appuya contre le comptoir de sa boutique.

\- Wow… Si je l'avais vu venir celle-là… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Reece haussa des épaules

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, au mieux que nous pourrons. Ces dernières années il était sans abri et il a été retrouvé avec le champignon de la fièvre du désert, bloquant mon équipe en quarantaine dans une morgue pour les prochaines 72h.

Reece put remarquer que le propriétaire de la boutique compatissait grandement à cet incident. Surtout que cela allait forcément les ralentir dans leur enquête.

Le lieutenant reprit

\- Enfin, nous allons nous débrouiller, tant que cette infection ne se répand pas. Mais donc vous me confirmez avoir vendu ce type de parchemin ?

Il acquiesça

\- C'est exact.

Reece se mordilla la joue

\- À y penser… Cela ne devait pas être donné. Vu la rareté.

\- Évidemment ! On a tous besoin d'argent, donc comme vous le dites, avec sa rareté, je l'ai vendu un peu plus cher qu'un papier normal, mais je pense que ça peut se comprendre.

Reece n'argumenta pas là-dessus.

\- Et vous ne sauriez pas qui serait passé dans la boutique pour en acheter ? Et que Lionel aurait servi ?

Il se gratta le menton

\- Les lettres ne sont pas signées ?

Reece secoua la tête

\- Non ! Sinon, je ne serais pas venue. Vous ne gardez pas un registre des clients que Lionel a servi ou des tickets de caisse, n'importe quoi ?

Il fut sur le point de répondre quand le fils de ce dernier, ayant entendu les dernières paroles, se proposa

\- Il y a des caméras et on garde les archives pour au moins une dizaine d'années. Je peux tenter de les remonter et retrouver votre homme et savoir à combien de personnes il a vendu le parchemin. Peut-être que parmi tout ça, quelqu'un ressortira du lot ?

Reece s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mal jugé le jeune homme. Elle lui confia la photo de Lionel.

\- Faites-en bon usage. Merci de votre coopération – elle regarda alors le père – vous m'avez dit que ces parchemins ont été vendus pour les fêtes. Pendant une période d'un mois ?

\- C'est ça ! Donc toutes les ventes et toutes les vidéos ne peuvent que s'étendre sur cette période.

Reece se disait qu'avec quatre de ses éléments coincés dans la morgue pour au minimum trois jours, ils allaient certainement trouver de quoi s'occuper s'ils visionnaient ces vidéos à la place du jeune homme.

Elle lui demanda alors

\- Attendez ! J'ai besoin de ces vidéos, de toutes celles sur le mois. Je vais demander à mon équipe de les analyser. Ils sont coincés et n'auront rien de mieux à faire. Moi, j'ai d'autres endroits à visiter, donc je ne pourrais pas tout faire à la fois.

Le jeune homme sembla cependant insister

\- Ça ne me gêne pas de faire ça. C'est mieux que de ne rien avoir à faire dans ce trou.

Son père lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ignora superbement. Reece n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place du parent. À tous les coups, le jeune homme était forcé de travailler dans l'entreprise familiale parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Fais ce que la madame te dit, fiston ! Laisse la police se charger du travail professionnel.

Il soupira et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec une clé USB.

\- J'ai copié toutes les vidéos du mois sur cette clé. Vous trouverez sans doute ce que vous recherchez dedans.

Reece fit un signe de tête

\- Merci beaucoup ! Et merci à tous les deux. Restez dans le coin, on pourrait toujours avoir besoin de vos services à l'avenir.

* * *

 _PS: je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté depuis deux semaines (mais c'était le rush de la rentrée), à l'avenir j'essaie de poster tous les 10 jours._

 _PS2: J'ai trouvé ça drôle d'envoyer Henry dans le Titanic (parce que Ioan a fait une apparition dedans) et que je sais pas, ça lui ressemble d'être(toujours) dans un bateau et d'avoir la poisse partout où il passe LOOL (et étant donné que la bateau partait de Londres...)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Merci pour les reviews ! Et je sais, j'ai dit je postais tous les 10 jours mais j'ai pas le temps (et vu le peu de retours que j'ai dessus, je ne me presse pas non plus) Enfin, cependant, je continuerais de poster et les chapitres vont s'allonger donc je suis désolée si vous êtes en retard mais ça va être comme ça pour tenter de réduire le nombre de chapitres sur le site !_

 _Référence à l'épisode 17: Social Engineering._

* * *

Reece retourna au 11, où Henry venait d'établir que c'était un meurtre.

Elle leur fit signe au travers les barrières. Ce fut Jo qui alla à sa rencontre.

\- Alors est ce qu'on a du nouveau ?

\- Je reviens d'une visite à la papeterie où Lionel a travaillé. Le propriétaire m'a confirmé qu'il y avait bien travaillé pendant deux ans et qu'il avait vendu le type de parchemin qui a été retrouvé dans la valise, pendant un temps limité.

Jo hocha la tête et Reece regarda Henry qui était un peu trop sérieux. Elle se demandait comment un homme comme lui pouvait garder un tel calme, sachant qu'ils étaient confinés dans un frigo.

\- Et par ici ?

\- Henry a confirmé que Lionel avait été assassiné. Si je reprends ses mots, il a dit que son meurtrier avait tiré à bout portant. La balle l'a traversé et s'est logée sur un vaisseau sanguin. Ensuite, on lui aurait mis l'arme dans la main pour faire croire à un meurtre.

Reece réfléchit

\- On peut relever des empreintes dessus ou pas ?

Jo secoua la tête négativement

\- Henry a déjà essayé ! Il n'y a rien qui est sorti sauf le nom de Lionel. La personne a dû mettre des gants et certainement utiliser le sang de Lionel pour la frotter sur la gâchette.

Reece lui tendit alors la clé USB

\- Euh, pourquoi est-ce que vous me donnez ça ?

\- Dedans, il y a les vidéos surveillance du mois où les parchemins ont été vendus. Nous recherchons la personne qui aurait pu les acheter auprès de Lionel et qui aurait passablement écrit ses lettres. Enfin vendu ou donner, un des deux.

Elle prit la clé et regarda en arrière d'elle. Reece la rassura.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous imposer ça, mais vu que vous êtes là, que vous ne n'êtes pas en mesure d'aller sur le terrain et poser des questions, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée qu'à vous quatre, vous puissiez visualiser les bandes vidéo et m'en dire des nouvelles ?

Jo savait que de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter. Comme ils le savaient, ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part alors autant s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Parfait ! Merci lieutenant ! Vous avez bien raison de toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. On va s'occuper de regarder tout ceci.

Reece acquiesça

\- Dans ce cas, je pense aller payer une visite avec un autre détective, à l'ancienne baraque de Lionel. Enfin; la dernière adresse connue où les objets d'art ont été volés. Peut-être que le nouveau locataire en saura plus sur cette histoire et sera capable de m'éclairer. Bonne chance.

\- Merci !

Jo fit volte-face dans la morgue pour rejoindre ses collègues. Elle secoua la clé USB devant eux.

\- Les gars ! Nous avons du nouveau.

Henry se retourna de son écran au même titre que Lucas qui ne voyait rien de bien passionnant à continuer de regarder des photos. Quant à Hanson, il semblait soulagé d'avoir autre chose à faire que de se tourner les pouces et écouter les théories des scientifiques présents dans la morgue. Il sentait que les trois jours allaient être les plus longs de sa vie… Ou peut-être que cela lui ferait des vacances vis-à-vis de ses fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - demanda Henry – quand Jo s'installa entre lui et Lucas, sans demander son reste

\- Une clé USB avec les fichiers vidéo surveillance du mois où les parchemins ont été vendus. Lionel y travaillait tout ce temps et Reece pense qu'on aurait peut-être une chance de retrouver la personne qui lui écrivait de cette façon.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- J'imagine qu'on ne perd rien à essayer.

Il tendit la clé à Lucas qui la mit dans l'ordinateur. Jo fit signe à Hanson de les rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, en arrivant sur son tabouret.

Il s'incrusta entre Jo et Lucas, ce qui poussa la jeune femme davantage vers le doc, à la limite de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux, mais évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en tenu rigueur.

En ouvrant la clé USB, il semblait que le jeune homme avait oublié d'enlever ou en tout cas de mettre dans un dossier, certains fichiers. Lucas rigola bruyamment.

\- Décidément, nous avons une bande de coquins partout.

Jo était bien la seule qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle et secouait négativement la tête. Elle grommela.

\- Les hommes ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes devant une paire de seins.

Henry lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille, mais assez pour qu'Hanson et Lucas n'entendent pas

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucune photo de ce genre chez moi et lorsqu'une femme m'intéresse, je ne vois qu'elle.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants et se disait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se rattraper.

Elle ne fit que lui donner un coup de coude

\- Beau rattrapage ! Mais n'en abuse pas trop.

Lucas sélectionna tous les fichiers vidéo et les lança dans le lecteur. Il y en avait pas moins d'une centaine.

\- À mon avis, on va être occupés une bonne partie de la journée avec tout ça.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'on n'est pas pressé – avoua Hanson – et on est quatre, donc peut être que certains repéreront des choses plus rapidement que d'autres.

Il désigna Henry d'un signe de tête. Chacun savait bien que le légiste avait un meilleur œil qu'eux. Ce dernier en profita pour reprendre une lettre dans la valise, pour étudier de plus près l'écriture.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison détective. Je pourrais être en mesure de déterminer qui est la personne qui a écrit ces lettres, si étant donné qu'elle apparaît dans les vidéos, via son écriture.

Il y a eu un long silence presque à couper au couteau et il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait, même si Jo n'était pas le moins du monde, surprise et son regard était plutôt fixé sur l'écran en face d'eux.

\- Quoi ? – cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

\- Je ne sais pas ! Vous en avez encore combien des comme ça ? – demanda Hanson.

Henry leva les épaules

\- Avec le temps, il y a certaines choses qu'on finit par remarquer. Comme le fait qu'un gaucher et un droitier n'ont pas du tout la même forme d'écriture. Il en va de même pour une personne asiatique ou européenne, et j'en passe.

Se faisant de nouvelle fois emboucher un coin, le détective ne préféra rien ajouter de plus. Lucas lui tapota l'épaule en guise de compassion. Personne n'était apte à comprendre le doc, à part sa petite amie. Décoder Henry ne semblait être qu'à la portée de Jo, et ce, depuis le début.

 **###**

Reece était retourné à la dernière adresse de Lionel, en compagnie d'une certaine détective Atkins. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Jo et avait des missions qui différaient de ce que ses collègues faisaient, mais elle avait un bon sens de l'observation, tout comme Jo alors Reece l'enrôla pour interroger les nouveaux locataires.

Elle frappa deux petits coups et une femme plutôt jeune leur ouvrit la porte. Elles montrèrent toutes les deux leur badge.

\- Bonjour Madame Otter ! Lieutenant Reece et détective Atkins, NYPD. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

La jeune femme se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Nous ne vous accusons de rien, si c'est ce que vous craignez – soupira Reece – il s'agit simplement de questions, par rapport au locataire qui était là avant vous.

Elle regarda les deux femmes et les laissa donc rentrer. Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé et Madame Otter prit place en face d'eux.

\- Donc, en quoi l'ancien locataire me regarde ?

Atkins prit la parole

\- En rien ! Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais nous voudrions savoir si vous êtes au courant de l'histoire qui lui est arrivée ?

La jeune femme acquiesça

\- J'en ai entendu vaguement parler. Il aurait caché des œuvres d'art et des bijoux dans la cave et il se serait fait attraper.

\- C'est exact ! – répondirent Reece et Atkins.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas trop où elles voulaient en venir

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

Reece se frotta les sinus. Finalement, elle préférait largement être dans son bureau. Parce que si c'était comme ça que se passait chaque visite en temps normal, elle pouvait comprendre comment ses détectives finissaient frustrés en fin de journée.

\- Rien ! On voulait juste savoir si vous en aviez entendu parler et si par hasard nous pourrions visiter la cave en question. Juste pour voir si nous ne trouvons pas d'indice sur l'endroit où les œuvres auraient pu être ramenées.

Madame Otter leva le doigt

\- Je peux vous aider avec ça – elle se leva et fouilla dans un pot qui ressemblait à un pot de sucre, à première vue. Elle en ressortit une carte de visite – je suppose que c'est tombé de la poche de ceux qui ont arrêté l'homme quand ils sont venus.

Reece et Atkins se regardèrent. Ils avaient été sous le commandement du poste 14. Le lieutenant Carey que Reece connaissait bien et qui avait vu l'ancien détective Dunn se faire arrêter. Il l'avait remercié à plusieurs reprises d'avoir rendu service et était désolé de savoir comment il avait tourné.

Elle se pinça les lèvres

\- Vous avez une solution, lieutenant ? – demanda Atkins

\- Peut-être bien ! Je vais aller parler au lieutenant Carey. C'est eux qui ont arrêté Lionel et c'est donc avec lui que je vais devoir me renseigner concernant toutes les œuvres d'art et les bijoux.

Elles remercièrent madame Otter et leurs chemins se séparèrent quand Reece demanda à Atkins de rentrer au bercail, tandis qu'elle payerait une visite au lieutenant Carey.

Elle resta plantée devant le 14 pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait fait sa formation avec le lieutenant Carey et cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu.

Elle prit l'ascenseur se présenta dans le bureau de son ami.

\- Patrick !

Ledit Patrick releva les yeux et fit un large sourire, en se levant immédiatement pour saluer le lieutenant.

\- Joanna ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! Ça fait un bail dis donc. Tu ne me rends plus visite ?

Elle fit un regard sarcastique

\- Je suis assez aux prises avec mes propres problèmes. Et puis, j'avais été en immersion pendant trois mois au FBI.

Carey acquiesça

\- Oui, j'en avais entendu parler. Mais tu es quand même revenue en tant que lieutenant.

Elle haussa des épaules

\- J'aime beaucoup trop mon équipe pour supporter l'idée d'être loin d'eux de cette façon. Je dois garder un œil sur eux.

Carey fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est tout toi, la Joanna que j'ai toujours connue.

Elle répondit à son sourire, mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux

\- Enfin bref ! Patrick, je suis là parce que j'aurais quelques questions à te poser, concernant cette affaire avec un certain Lionel Goodman. Je visitais sa maison tout à l'heure et la locataire nous a montré une carte de visite avec ton nom et le numéro du poste. Tu l'avais arrêté n'est-ce pas ?

Carey fronça des sourcils

\- Joanna ! Il va falloir que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire, parce que je t'avoue qu'avec le nombre d'arrestations que j'ai effectuées entre temps… Je ne me rappelle plus de toutes.

Elle lui résuma rapidement la situation et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec le champignon et le fait que son équipe était coincée et ne pouvait rien faire de plus que des recherches.

\- Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! D'ailleurs, c'était Dunn qui lui avait mis les menottes – il roula des yeux ronds dans ses orbites – cet imbécile, si j'avais su comment il tournerait.

Reece pencha la tête sur le côté, en pouffant

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il avait toujours bien fait son travail. Bref, j'aimerais savoir où sont passés les œuvres d'art et les bijoux ?

\- Ils sont gardés comme pièces à conviction au Metropolitan.

Reece se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce musée lui rappelait l'affaire de Gloria Carlyle où Henry et Jo n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête tout le long et avaient enquêté derrière le dos de tout le monde. C'était la fois où elle avait compris que peu importe ce qui se passait, ces deux-là n'écouteraient jamais un mot de ce qui que ce soit.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là-bas ? Surtout les bijoux

Carey haussa des épaules

\- Certaines pièces leur appartenaient. Et puis, étant le plus grand musée de New York, leur sécurité est au maximum. Ils les gardent bien scellées.

Reece se frotta le menton. Elle n'était pas très sûre que tout ceci faisait du sens. Étaient-ils vraiment sûrs après tout que Lionel avait volé tout ceci ? Carey lut dans ses pensées.

\- Il a été innocenté si ça peut te rassurer, mais cela n'a pas empêché la saisie de sa maison pour rembourser tout ça. Mais je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire.

Le lieutenant se demandait si cela valait la peine d'aller faire un tour au musée pour poser davantage de questions. Ils n'en savaient sans doute pas plus. Il faudrait creuser ailleurs. S'il avait été innocenté, il n'avait peut-être pas volé les œuvres au final. Donc, cela voudrait dire qu'on l'avait sans doute piégé pour qu'il se retrouve à la rue.

Mais rien n'était sûr.

Elle serra la main de Carey

\- Merci de ton aide Patrick ! Je vais tenter autre chose. Je doute que le musée en sache plus qu'il en faut dans cette histoire. Je procéderais autrement. Merci et à bientôt.

\- De rien et ne tarde pas trop avant de repasser me rendre visite de temps en temps.

* * *

Après trois heures, Henry finit par remarquer quelqu'un qui lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Attends, fais un retour arrière sur le dernier échange.

Hanson et Jo étaient en train de siroter un café, lassés de regarder l'écran, sans jamais voir quoi que ce soit.

Jo se rapprocha d'Henry, en se mettant derrière lui et posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Il regarda rapidement la lettre qu'il avait prise comme modèle et observa longuement la vidéo qui était mise sur pause. On voyait Lionel discuter avec une jeune femme afro-américaine. Il pouvait détecter une certaine attirance entre eux.

Il lui vendait un morceau de parchemin, comme beaucoup d'autres qui étaient passés avant elle, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il lui tendait les feuilles. Une manière plus douce et plus attentive.

\- L'écriture pourrait correspondre – marmonna Henry, si bien que même Jo avait dû tendre l'oreille.

Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Je dis que l'écriture pourrait correspondre au type de femme que nous voyons sur l'image. Il se pourrait que ce soit la femme que nous recherchions, qui lui a écrit de telles lettres enflammées.

Lucas demanda

\- Comment on pourrait la retrouver dans ce cas ?

Hanson répondit

\- Il faut transférer cette vidéo à Jess à l'étage. L'image est assez claire, elle devrait pouvoir effectuer une bonne reconnaissance et trouver rapidement le nom de la personne. Tout le monde est répertorié dans notre base de données donc ça ne devrait pas être long.

Jo approuva l'idée et demanda à Lucas de faire le transfert sur l'ordinateur de Jessica en lui expliquant clairement ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Dis-lui que le message vient de Mike et moi, ça la fera agir un peu plus vite et surtout sans poser davantage de questions.

\- Pas de problèmes.

Quand Reece était revenue de sa visite, elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait appris par rapport au fait que Lionel avait été innocenté vis-à-vis du vol des œuvres, mais que sa maison avait quand même été saisie.

Tout le monde trouva cela étrange, mais Reece leur promit de continuer de creuser pour comprendre pourquoi tant de haine.

Ils l'avisèrent également qu'ils avaient sans doute une piste concernant la jeune personne qui lui écrivait des lettres et qu'il fallait donc juste la confirmation de Jess, pour en avoir le cœur net ou en tout cas, aller payer une visite à la jeune femme.

Pendant que toutes les petites recherches se faisaient, qu'Hanson et Lucas avaient décidé de regarder des vidéos sur YouTube, et qu'Abe était passé pour leur apporter à la fois leur déjeuner et leur dîner, Jo et Henry discutaient, collés l'un contre l'autre, en mangeant, pendant que leurs deux collègues ne cessaient de caqueter, devant leur écran.

Henry glissa un bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, en gardant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Bon… On peut dire que notre dîner romantique va tomber à l'eau.

Jo acquiesça mollement

\- Surtout que pour une fois, c'est moi qui voulais choisir la place. J'avais une petite idée. J'imagine que ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Henry lui baisa délicatement le front

\- Au moins, si on voit le côté positif de la chose, on est ensemble pendant les trois jours.

Jo désigna Lucas et Hanson d'un signe de tête, ainsi que les deux autres assistants qui ne disaient pas grand-chose et ne faisaient qu'attendre les nouvelles, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés.

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls. On peut à peine en profiter comme on voudrait.

Henry lui fit un petit regard sous-entendu et lui souffla dans l'oreille, non sans en profiter pour laisser traîner ses lèvres tout le long de son cou. Elle se braqua et ferma à demi les yeux en appréciant cette douce caresse. Henry était doué, et ça, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller au-delà, pour le moment.

Ses doigts enlacèrent les siens et elle lutta pour ne pas gémir, mais elle sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la température de la morgue.

\- Mais cela ne va pas nous empêcher de flirter ma toute belle.

\- Hmm !

Il arrêta de trop la caresser, car il sentit le regard des deux autres assistants sur eux et il s'imaginait qu'ils étaient surtout en train de prendre des photos pour Instagram, Twitter, ou peu importe.

Jo demanda alors

\- On ne sera pas un peu à l'étroit dans ton bureau pour cette nuit ?

\- J'imagine que oui, mais on poussera le bureau sur le côté et puis – il refit son petit regard de charmeur qui faisait fondre chaque partie de son corps –, mais ça sera l'occasion pour nous de..

Jo le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui mordilla les lèvres délicatement

\- D'être plus proches qu'on ne l'est déjà en général ?

\- Mais tout à fait détective !

Elle rigola et déposa une bise rapide sur sa joue et reprit sa position initiale, en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich préparé par Abe. Henry avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ses doigts caressaient d'un air absent, le bas du dos de la jeune femme.

Être avec elle, avoir des rendez-vous et enfin se sentir de nouveau vivant, littéralement, lui rappelait qu'elle n'aurait pas la vie éternelle. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il en était conscient, mais maintenant, il fallait aller au bout des choses. Ce n'était pas Abe qui disait le contraire. Mais une part de lui restait effrayée du dénouement une fois qu'elle serait dans toute cette confidence.

Il regarda la petite tête de Jo posée contre son épaule, mâchant machinalement son sandwich. Ses doigts remontèrent de son dos pour se poser sur l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme et jouer avec ses petites boucles brunes.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que depuis qu'Hanson et Lucas rigolaient aux éclats sur YouTube, que les deux assistants murmuraient entre eux et que tous les deux étaient en train de discuter de leur dîner à reporter, le légiste n'avait encore rien avalé.

\- Henry ! Tu ne manges pas ?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et regarda Jo qui lui tendait un morceau de son sandwich

\- Oh ! Oui ! Je n'avais pas très faim.

\- Oh ! Allez ! Mange un peu. Tu vas en avoir besoin si on doit passer le reste de la journée à regarder des écrans et écrire des rapports sans nul doute.

Elle lui mit délicatement un morceau de sandwich dans la bouche et ses lèvres effleurèrent ses doigts et ils se rendirent compte de l'érotisme de la situation. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sentant le désir émaner de leurs corps. Jo se rappelait encore de ses paroles lorsqu'ils étaient à recherche de Sylvia Blake.

« Il en faudrait plus pour me mettre mal à l'aise »

Cette intensité à ce moment et les idées qui lui étaient passées par la tête dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer avec un homme depuis son feu mari.

Un message sur l'ordinateur fit sursauter tout le monde et ramena Jo et Henry à la réalité, un peu abruptement.

\- Hey ! Jess a trouvé l'identité de la jeune femme.

Lucas imprima la page et la confia à Jo et Henry qui avaient encore le teint rosi

\- Ivy Ellington, 37 ans… Elle est née dans le quartier du Bronx.

Henry observa bien la jeune femme

\- Pour moi, ça pourrait correspondre. Mais il faudrait s'en assurer en allant lui rendre une visite.

Jo parcourut le reste de la fiche

\- Elle est serveuse dans un café de l'Upper East side. Mais il ferme à 17h donc dans environ trois heures. Je doute que Reece ait le temps de faire un aller-retour.

Hanson demanda

\- Son adresse de domicile n'est pas marquée ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui laisserait son adresse ainsi. À moins qu'elle soit quelqu'un qui déménage souvent, ce qui pourrait tout expliquer.

Jo passa un coup de fil à Reece, pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé l'identité de la jeune femme qui pourrait être susceptible d'être celle qui échangeait des lettres d'amour avec Lionel.

Reece les rejoignit et les quatre restèrent face à elle, avec une nouvelle fois, seuls les barreaux pour les séparer.

\- Donc cette Ivy travaille dans un café et n'a pas d'adresse répertoriée dans notre base. J'espère qu'on ne se trompe pas de personne.

Henry expliqua son point de vue

\- Vu le rapprochement qu'on aura remarqué sur les vidéos, je pense qu'on tient la bonne personne, mais oui, en effet, il faut s'en assurer.

Reece poussa un long soupir.

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu un appel. Le meilleur ami de Lionel, qui a travaillé avec lui dans un garage, va se présenter sous peu pour me parler de notre victime. Il m'a dit avoir des informations concernant ces histoires de vol d'art et de bijoux. Donc je vais l'écouter et je pense vous mettre en visioconférence pour que vous preniez connaissance du personnage, si cela vous convient ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Même s'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain, ils étaient ravis de voir qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement jouer leur rôle et aider au mieux pour résoudre cette affaire.

\- Très bien ! Je vais monter et préparer la salle. Aussi, je voulais dire vous dire, après l'interview, la sécurité vous descendra des sacs de couchage avec des couvertures supplémentaires pour cette nuit.

Ils la remercièrent et reprirent place sur le bureau où ils avaient effectué toutes leurs opérations depuis le début de la matinée.

Ils firent rapidement connectés à la salle d'interrogation numéro 2 et ils durent attendre une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que l'homme se présente.

Un homme assez typé rentra dans la salle d'interrogation. Les quatre amis dans la morgue, regardaient le tout comme s'ils étaient devant un bon film ou plutôt comme des voyeurs style gardes de sécurité.

Jo grogna

\- Je ne me sens tellement pas à l'aise de regarder tout ceci à travers un écran. J'ai l'impression de violer la vie privée des gens.

Il y eut un long silence et elle sentit les trois regards masculins sur elle

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh, vous êtes au courant que vous faites partie des forces de l'ordre et que techniquement, vous passez votre vie à épier les moindres faits et gestes de citoyens, compte tenu du nombre de caméras dans la ville ? – demanda Lucas

Jo resta quelques minutes, interdite avant de sourire nerveusement et de se laisser glisser sur son tabouret.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Lucas, on a autre chose à faire que de regarder ce qui se passe chez les uns et les autres.

Hanson se rappela à quel point le jeune homme avait flippé lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé l'ordinateur d'Eric Shaw et que la caméra était allumée, signe qu'ils étaient épiés par le groupe de hackers : les _Faceless._

\- Ouais enfin, en attendant, tu es celui qui a bondi hors du champ de vision de l'ordinateur la dernière fois.

Lucas lança un regard sarcastique à Hanson

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il y a certaines recherches dont je n'étais pas fier. Mais tout le monde peut parler, en réalité c'est Jo et Henry qui ont mis leur nez devant la webcam, donc si jamais les _Faceless_ remettent la main sur eux, ça ne sera que de leur faute.

Le couple préféra ignorer les jérémiades du jeune homme. De plus, Henry savait que personne n'en ferait rien, maintenant qu'il était ami avec Liz Chamberlain. Cela étant, il s'était toujours douté que la jeune femme avait percé son secret à jour. Mais il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait monté son dossier de toute pièce, pour induire Jo en erreur… Cela n'avait pas été son moment le plus fier, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas été spécialement prêt à révéler sa condition.

Reece venait de commencer l'interrogation

\- Max Crawl, c'est ça votre nom ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça

\- Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que vous auriez des informations concernant la raison pour laquelle, les objets d'art et les bijoux auraient pu être retrouvés dans le sous-sol de Lionel ?

\- Oui ! Mais ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez ou que vous imaginiez.

Reece lui fit simplement un signe de tête pour l'encourager à dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Lionel était mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux même pas dire depuis combien de temps on se connaît.

Henry fronça des sourcils. En tant que meilleur ami de James, il aurait tout fait pour tenter de le soigner de la tuberculose, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Cependant, James avait vraiment été reconnaissant d'avoir eu Henry à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.

Il trouvait ceci bizarre. S'il était vraiment son meilleur ami, pourquoi n'avait-il…

Ce fut Reece qui lui enleva les mots de la bouche avant que l'homme ne puisse continuer

\- Attendez une seconde. Si vous vous connaissiez depuis des années et que vous étiez comme vous le dites si bien, son meilleur ami. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas tenté de l'aider au moment où il s'est retrouvé à la rue ?

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- Très bonne question !

Max joua nerveusement avec ses doigts

\- Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide d'une part. Et d'une autre part, je ne vis pas à New York alors on ne se voyait pas autant qu'avant. J'insistais pour lui envoyer de l'argent et même l'héberger, mais il refusait. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot et prouver qu'il n'avait rien volé... Ce que je peux comprendre. Et puis, je sais aussi pourquoi il préférait rester dans la rue, il avait un autre objectif.

Reece se frotta le crâne. Elle en avait déjà énormément dans son plat, elle n'avait pas spécialement le temps de décortiquer ce qu'un homme décédé avait pu faire de bien ou de mal, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

\- Mettons ! Commencez par me dire, pourquoi il a été arrêté et pourquoi ça ne serait pas ce que je crois ?

Max prit une profonde inspiration et débita

\- Lionel était un collectionneur. Il aimait tout ce qui était arts et bijoux. Et ce qui était dans sa cave n'était pas du vol, mais des œuvres acquises au fil du temps pour agrandir sa propre collection.

Reece n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Lucas, Hanson, Jo et Henry s'étaient tous les quatre rapprochés de l'écran comme si cela allait leur permettre de mieux voir et comprendre.

\- Mais comment il a pu se faire arrêter si tout ceci lui appartenait ? – demanda Jo, en regardant directement Henry, sachant qu'il avait toujours réponse à tout ou presque.

Henry fixa longuement la caméra avec Max qui ne clignait pas des yeux, donc sans nul doute, il disait la vérité. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a de très nombreuses raisons à collectionner des œuvres d'art et des bijoux… Des histoires de famille, la passion ou bien…

Jo se doutait bien qu'il avait encore une théorie, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais l'interrogation continuait.

\- Cela va vous surprendre lieutenant, mais la collection ne s'est jamais retrouvée dans un musée ou autre. Si on vous a dit le contraire, c'est que personne n'a cherché plus loin, en pensant que l'affaire était résolue. La raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez obtenir une seule information dessus. Le jour où on a saisi sa maison, la collection a également été saisie, mais elle n'est jamais réapparue nulle part. Et maintenant que Lionel est mort, elle ne reviendra certainement jamais à la surface.

Le regard de Reece se détourna vers la caméra comme si quelqu'un pourrait lui apporter une réponse. Le lieutenant Carey avait été persuadé que la collection était au musée, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Comme il ne semblait pas au courant, il fallait sans doute qu'elle y retourne pour l'interroger.

Clairement, cela démangeait Henry, Jo et Hanson de ne pas pouvoir être physiquement présents pour cette interrogation.

\- Attendez une seconde. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lionel aurait été piégé pour la valeur de sa collection ? Ce qui aurait conduit à une certaine descente aux enfers par la suite ?

Max acquiesça

\- C'est exactement ça. Je ne suis pas certain de qui l'a arrêté exactement, mais certainement que dedans, il devait y avoir une personne qui se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et qui aura réussi à ruiner sa vie.

Reece soupira. Si maintenant il fallait chercher au-delà du simple meurtre et faire le tour des probables ennemis que leur victime avait, surtout qu'apparemment ils étaient en nombre considérable… Ils n'étaient pas près de résoudre cette affaire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait quatre éléments en moins avec cette histoire de quarantaine.

\- Mais et pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il collectionnait tout ça ?

\- Je pense que c'était pour financer son voyage avec Ivy. Sa petite amie. C'était leur plus grand rêve à tous les deux.

Jo et Henry sentirent le rouge à leurs joues, comme à chaque fois que Paris était mentionné. Cela allait sans doute leur rappeler sans arrêt cette affaire où les choses avaient failli changer cette nuit.

Reece notait tout ceci sur le dossier de Lionel.

\- Bien ! Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

Max rigola bruyamment

\- Quand vous possédez une collection telle que Lionel avait, tout le monde devient souvent votre ennemi.

Reece le regarda longuement, au même titre que Jo et Henry qui sentirent comme anguille sous roche.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois vous le demander. Sachant tout ça, vous n'étiez pas jaloux du pactole qu'il pourrait remporter avec ces ventes ?

Max semblait assez surpris et de la question, voir heurté.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis celui qui aurait pu tuer et mettre tout en pièces, pour voler les œuvres d'art et revenir tranquillement ici pour vous en parler ?

Reece haussa des épaules

\- Ça vous surprendra peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois que le coupable s'annonce de lui-même et nous mène sur une fausse piste tout le long, dans le but de prendre la fuite par la suite.

Max leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Pour répondre à votre question, je n'étais jaloux de rien ni de personne. J'étais content. Lionel mérite tout ça. Surtout que son histoire avec Ivy a suscité pas mal de controverses.

Personne n'était sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir

\- De quoi il parle ? – railla Hanson

Henry sembla comprendre

\- Ivy est afro-américaine. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit avoir une famille assez catholique et pratiquante, surtout de là où elle vient... Donc ils ne veulent pas qu'elle…

Jo acheva pour lui

\- Qu'elle se marie avec une personne de race blanche… Quand on sait comment les noirs ont été traités.

Henry acquiesça. Lucas parut scandalisé.

\- Ce genre de comportement existe encore en 2016 ?

Henry répondit d'un ton sarcastique

\- Si tu avais vécu suffisamment longtemps, tu aurais vite compris que certaines mentalités n'ont pas et ne changeront jamais.

Jo avait souvent relevé les commentaires sur la vie passée, sans jamais les prendre en considération parce qu'il s'agissait d'Henry et qu'il était ainsi… Mais à cet instant-là, elle se mit à le regarder profondément et eut des flashs de quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la photo. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle y avait énormément pensé au courant des dernières semaines et n'avait jamais réussi à se l'enlever de la tête. Elle avait rendu la photo à Henry, donc elle ne pouvait pas se pencher davantage sur la question et qu'elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui, pour lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir, mais certaines choses avaient comme commencé à se mettre en place ! Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, car cela apparaissait complètement fou et irréel… Mais pourtant… Il semblait…

\- Je pense que vous devriez parler à Ivy. C'est elle qui doit en savoir tout un rayon dessus. Mais une chose est certaine, il n'a jamais rien volé et tout ceci n'a été que mis en place pour ruiner les plans qu'il avait déjà en tête.

Reece ne voulait pas poser la question, mais elle ne put la retenir

\- Max ! Combien la vente de la collection aurait pu rapporter si Lionel avait eu l'occasion de la vendre ?

Max se pinça les lèvres et marmonna à demi

\- Pas moins de 200 000 dollars.

Les quatre amis dans la morgue se lancèrent un regard. Lucas siffla.

\- Tu parles que ça fait beaucoup d'argent. La personne qui s'est retrouvée avec ça doit être loin maintenant.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense – assura Henry, qui se disait que s'ils recherchaient de ce côté, ça serait tout comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Reece était aussi secouée que ses collègues.

\- Ça en fait de l'argent pour un simple voyage.

Max resta quelques minutes, silencieux, et s'avança un peu plus près, en chuchotant

\- En réalité, Lionel et Ivy n'avaient jamais prévu de revenir aux États-Unis. Ils comptaient reconstruire une vie en France et à mon avis, cet argent les aurait énormément aidés.

Reece en avait assez des rebondissements. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une série où ne voit jamais le dénouement arriver.

\- Voilà encore autre chose. Donc on aurait plusieurs personnes à interroger. La famille d'Ivy pour commencer, Ivy elle-même… Et retrouver qui a bien pu s'emparer de la collection. Il y a un trop de motifs là pour l'avoir tué et on va devoir élucider tout ceci.

Max espérait qu'ils connaîtraient rapidement la vérité. Reece lui demanda alors.

\- Au fait ! On a retrouvé le poison de la fièvre du désert dans le corps de Lionel, ce qui a envoyé mon équipe en quarantaine au sous-sol. Vous ne savez pas comment ça a pu se retrouver dans son corps par hasard ?

Max qui semblait complètement à côté de la plaque en termes scientifiques secoua la tête lentement

\- Non… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un champignon très toxique et qui peut tuer rapidement. Le poison dégage une espèce de fumée style brouillard, d'où le fait que mon équipe est en quarantaine pour les prochaines 72h, le temps que le corps sans soit danger et qu'on nous le renvoie, voir si notre légiste trouve d'autres indices… Mais j'espérais que vous auriez pu nous aider de ce côté-là ?

Max haussa des épaules

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurais aimé, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est ni de quelle façon, Lionel aurait pu y être en contact.

Reece referma le dossier, se disant que cette affaire risquait encore de traîner pendant un moment.

\- Merci beaucoup de votre coopération monsieur Crawl. Et soyez assurés que nous ferons notre possible pour tenter de retrouver l'assassin de Lionel.

Max lui fit un signe de tête et elle l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie et poussa un soupir qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _L'histoire commence vraiment à se faire longue et prochainement j'ai un arc de 4 chapitres qui sera prévu... Mais tellement que je vois que ça commence à être long, j'hésite presque à les retirer carrément de l'histoire pour sauter à la fin..Je suis encore en train d'écrire cet arc et j'en suis qu'au deuxième chapitre sur les 4 prévus ou juste les réduire à deux.. J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à écrire cet arc et je n'ai aussi pas du tout le temps à cause de mes cours... Enfin je verrais à ce moment, vous êtes pas prêts d'avoir le premier chapitre et il y a encore d'autres choses avant mais je ne sais pas... Si cela vous intéresse ou pas, ou bien si cela vous dérange que l'histoire s'étire comme ça, je me sens un peu mal de ne pas être capable de faire des trucs courts... Clairement la suite de cette histoire sera énormément réduite. Bref, longue parenthèse mais c'est de vos avis que j'ai besoin pour la suite._


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapitre plus court mais vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous arriverez à la fin :)))))_

* * *

Reece se mit en route pour redescendre à la morgue et demander à ses détectives et à Henry ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Ils attendaient tous devant la grille, comme des enfants attendant leurs bonbons. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement, vous ne pouviez pas vous contenir ?

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin

\- On se doutait bien que vous alliez nous rendre visite donc on s'est précipités. Alors, quel est le plan ?

Le lieutenant regarda Henry

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- J'ai un peu de mal à le cerner. Je suis d'accord avec vous, certains coupables se présentent dans le seul but de nous tromper… Il dit la vérité en ce qui concerne toute l'histoire d'Ivy et Lionel, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et ça me semble tout à fait plausible. Mais, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du reste.

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin, ce qui ferait presque des heures en moins pour la quarantaine.

\- Je m'en veux de devoir vous laisser là pour trois jours consécutifs. Il y a beaucoup de personnes à visiter et à moi toute seule, je ne vais pas pouvoir en faire le tour.

Tout le monde aurait souhaité en faire plus, mais malheureusement il fallait bien suivre les ordres qui leur étaient donnés.

Henry suggéra

\- Peut-être devriez-vous songer à Ivy en premier. Je sais bien que nous avons forcément toute une liste de suspects qui peut s'offrir à nous, surtout si du côté de la famille d'Ivy, l'union n'était pas approuvée, mais elle donnera sans doute plus d'informations.

Hanson gribouilla quelque chose

\- Je propose que nous on en cherche plus sur Max quand même, parce que celui-là, a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à reprocher sous ses petits airs. Il se peut qu'il ne nous ait pas tout dit.

Reece approuva l'idée

\- Bien ! Dès demain, je vais aller visiter Ivy au café où elle travaille et lui poser le plus de questions. Peut-être qu'elle sait également quelque chose en ce qui concerne cette collection volée… Sauf si Lionel comptait garder ça secret vis-à-vis de leur fuite à Paris.

Jo sentit des papillons dans le creux de son estomac. Elle tenta de paraître subtile, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ce fut exactement son intention lorsqu'elle avait décidé de pratiquement sauter du taxi et se retrouver devant un Henry Morgan, qui n'avait pas idée de la bombe qu'elle allait lui lancer… Lui dire que tout ce qu'elle voulait était fuir à Paris avec lui, le temps d'une ou deux semaines, qu'ils oublient tous leurs soucis, faisait partie de sa liste de choses à faire, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient entamé une relation.

\- Je lui poserais des questions vis-à-vis de sa relation avec sa famille et ce qu'ils pensaient de son union avec Lionel, mais bon, en tant que femme noire, j'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie et je continue d'en voir, donc franchement je ne serais pas surprise de ce qu'elle me dirait.

Jo approuva. Sa peau n'était peut-être pas noire en soi, mais techniquement, elle était hispanique ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de typé et elle s'était souvent pris des commentaires racistes dans son enfance également… Surtout à cause de ses grands yeux marrons. Henry avait raison, certaines mentalités n'évolueraient jamais… Ce qui était vraiment triste à voir.

Une équipe amena le nécessaire pour que tout le monde puisse passer une bonne nuit. Jo reçut un texto et le montra à Henry.

\- Hey ! Abe a dit qu'il revient pour nous apporter des pyjamas pour ce soir. Un vrai petit papa gâteau qu'il est celui-là.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Henry qui espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air constipé après avoir lu le message. Parce que bien évidemment, le papa gâteau n'était autre que lui dans l'histoire. Et c'était une chose qu'il aurait forcément faite si la situation était inversée également.

Reece les regarda d'un air désolé

\- Bon ! Je reprends les recherches demain, je vais interroger Ivy et voir si j'obtiens d'amples informations et j'espère qu'on aura le corps dans le délai qu'ils ont imparti. Et je repasserais au poste 14, parce que le lieutenant Carey m'avait assuré que la collection était au Metropolitain.

Henry espérait également parce que pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire que de rester à la morgue tout en ayant les mains vides. Il était bien soulagé, même si cela était assez égoïste, de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul et qu'ils trouvaient le moyen de s'occuper quand même.

\- Merci lieutenant ! Si quelque chose nous saute à l'œil également pendant qu'on campe ici, on vous tiendra au courant – affirma Henry.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête et les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Les quatre amis attrapèrent les sacs de couchage et donnèrent deux couvertures aux deux assistants, avant d'aller dans le bureau du légiste. La place était vraiment minime.

\- Bon, il va falloir se serrer – avoua Henry – on va pousser le bureau et tout le matériel encombrant, mais on n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être serrée

Elle haussa les deux sourcils d'un air entendu. Hanson et Lucas se regardèrent et évitèrent de paraître dégoûtés.

\- Je vous aurais bien dit de prendre une chambre – commença Mike –, mais sérieusement, la seule disponible pour l'instant est le bureau du doc et on n'a clairement pas besoin de voir ça.

Lucas plaisanta

\- En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent devant moi, je m'en fiche carrément.

Il eut le droit à un regard glacial de la part des deux et préféra ne pas ajouter son reste.

Ils poussèrent le bureau d'Henry, ainsi que les choses, dans un coin rapproché de la bibliothèque et la place qui se libéra était juste, mais suffisante pour qu'ils puissent passer la nuit, sans se faire un tour de rein.

Surtout que Jo et Henry allaient dormir collés l'un à l'autre, alors Lucas et Mike avaient suffisamment de place pour ne pas se grimper dessus.

Ils déposèrent leur nécessaire dans le bureau et retournèrent dans la morgue où Hanson s'installa à un poste de travail pour effectuer quelques recherches sur leur ami Max. Henry et Jo attrapèrent les lettres pour certainement tenter d'y voir plus clair et lire entre les lignes. Lucas quant à lui se contenta de pianoter sur son cellulaire, tout en restant aux côtés d'Hanson.

Abe arriva pour leur donner des pyjamas. Henry ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver le nécessaire, mais en voyant l'ancienneté des affaires, Hanson et Lucas se regardèrent.

\- Mais dans quel siècle est-ce que vous vivez doc ? – demanda Hanson

L'immortel ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire crispé. Hanson n'avait pas idée des mots qu'il prononçait.

Abe lui lança également un regard et se retint de faire part d'un commentaire pour le moins ironique.

Il regarda Jo en lui tendant des vêtements

\- Je suis désolé ma belle, mais avec deux hommes vivant ensemble, nous n'avons aucun vêtement de femme. Donc j'ai essayé de piocher dans un truc qui t'irait, mais j'imagine que tous les vêtements d'Henry seront trop larges pour toi, mais je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.

Il lui tendit une belle chemise d'un pyjama si fancy que Jo en rougit. Henry observa leur échange et tenta de ne pas sourire comme un pervers à la seule idée de voir Jo porter une de ses chemises.

\- Il y a le pantalon qui vient avec, je l'ai pris au cas où, mais est-ce que tu voudrais le porter ? Il va te glisser le long des jambes !

Jo lança un regard en biais à Henry qui avait manqué de s'étouffer et Jo chuchota, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Henry les entende

\- Je suis certaine que cela ferait plaisir à certaines personnes.

Abe regarda son père qui avait viré de la même couleur qu'une pomme bien mûre. Il secoua la tête. Il était incorrigible. Ou plutôt ils étaient incorrigibles.

Jo attrapa les vêtements et fit un signe de tête au vieil homme

\- Mais merci de t'être donné toute cette peine pour nous Abe. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, on aurait pu se débrouiller.

\- Il le fallait bien ! – répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaules - vous n'alliez pas rester avec les vêtements de la NYPD nuit et jour pendant les 72 prochaines heures. J'espère que cette situation ne va pas s'étendre.

Hanson et Lucas se disputaient le pyjama pour savoir qui aurait le moins ancien et le moins laid selon leurs dires, ce qui avait quelque peu offusqué Henry, qui préféra rejoindre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Jo poussa un long soupir et se braqua quelque peu en sentant le corps d'Henry derrière son dos.

\- On espère aussi Abe, mais ce sont les dures lois du métier après tout.

Abe le comprenait bien et parfois il regrettait de ne pas faire partie de cette équipe. Il avait hâte qu'Henry lui raconte comment s'était passée la cohabitation. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'avec la belle Hispanique dans le coin, il ne verrait certainement pas cette garde prolongée, passée. Peut-être l'apprécierait-il plus qu'il ne pût se l'imaginer.

Abe regarda l'heure

\- Bon ! Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder. On m'a dit d'éviter de traîner même si je porte une combinaison, ridicule soit dit en passant.

Le commentaire fit sourire Jo et Henry. Cette combinaison était tellement utilisée dans la NYPD que cela ne les choquait pas. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, ils devaient reproduire une situation avec une voiture carbonisée d'où la victime n'était autre que le fils du célèbre compositeur de jazz : Pepper Evans.

Ils avaient reconstruit ce qui avait pu se passer avec l'aide de Lucas, qui s'était vraiment cru dans un film d'action et Jo qui avait eu l'impression de diriger une cour de récréation.

La tenue n'était pas des plus classes, mais Jo et Henry s'étaient surpris à se sentir attirés l'un vers l'autre en se voyant dedans. Comme quoi, il ne leur en fallait certainement pas beaucoup.

\- Bon allez les jeunes, je vous laisse. Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas.

Henry lui fit un simple regard sarcastique et il ne demanda pas son reste avant de déguerpir.

Jo et Henry se retournèrent pour voir Hanson et Lucas, pire que des gamins. Elle cligna des yeux, n'y croyant tout bonnement pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mike veut que ce soit moi qui prenne le pyjama le plus laid qu'on nous ait donné. Mais c'est moi le plus jeune, je devrais avoir ce qui est plus moderne.

Hanson lui lança un regard noir. Jo crut qu'elle allait se servir de son arme.

\- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je porte ce genre d'horreur.

Ce fut Henry qui intervint avant que cela ne dégénère et qu'en plus, qu'ils arrêtent un peu de dire du mal de ses goûts vestimentaires.

\- Bon ! Arrêtez là ! Un peu de respect. Vous ignorez le prix que ces pyjamas valent. À votre place, j'éviterais de faire les malins.

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Jo se retint de rire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses précieuses choses, toutes aussi anciennes les unes que les autres, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier Henry.

\- Oui bon enfin, avec tout ce que vous possédez d'ancien, ça ne m'étonne même pas – bougonna Hanson

\- Et vous vous habillez chez Paul Stewart, alors c'est sûr que ces pyjamas valent une fortune… Mais on n'a pas tous des goûts de luxe, doc – ajouta Lucas.

Jo se frappa le front avec sa main. Une bande d'attardés. Elle avança vers eux et arracha le pyjama des mains de Lucas et le colla dans les mains d'Hanson qui ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais Jo le regarda tellement fermement qu'il sut que ce n'était pas le moment d'en dire davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce que vous portez ! Sérieusement, on va être quatre, coincés dans un petit bureau et vous allez être enroulés comme des sushis dans le sac de couchage donc fermez-la et soyez plutôt reconnaissants du fait qu'Abe ait fait le déplacement pour votre petit confort.

Henry resta impressionné. Sans nul doute, Jo saurait se faire entendre s'ils restaient suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour construire une famille et élever des enfants. La pensée le fit frémir de bonheur.

Lucas et Hanson n'insistèrent pas plus, mais tirèrent une moue d'enfant gâté. Jo continua de les regarder avec son air sévère.

\- Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord et que vous faites n'importe quoi, vous allez tous les deux me prendre une douche. Il commence à se faire tard. En attendant, Henry et moi on continue de jeter un œil à ces lettres et on dînera après.

Elle désigna la salle de bain en voyant qu'ils tentaient encore d'argumenter

\- Maintenant !

Ils avancèrent l'un derrière l'autre en traînant les pieds et incapables d'agir en adulte apparemment. Jo secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce les hommes peuvent être des bébés

Henry se sentit offensé

\- Hey !

Jo fit un petit sourire et se retourna pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou

\- Il y a certaines exceptions ! Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pyjama ?

\- J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas beaucoup, pas que je n'en possédais pas… Et vu leur qualité, tu comprends pourquoi la dernière fois, chez ta mère, j'ai préféré les vêtements de mes indécences.

Elle sourit et passa devant lui et attrapa la boîte qui contenait les lettres. Elle s'assit sur une des tables d'examen et Henry la rejoignit, en se mettant entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde, dérangée par tant de proximité.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que via ces lettres, ces deux-là semblaient s'aimer très fort.

Henry approuva

\- Mais elles ne nous aident pas vraiment à comprendre qui aurait pu en vouloir suffisamment fort à Lionel pour le descendre.

Jo avait réfléchi à la question

\- Avec ce que Reece nous a dit et le meilleur ami de Lionel, on a au moins une piste.

Henry lui fit comprendre de développer le fond de sa pensée

\- La personne qui a mis sa vie sans dessus, dessous et l'a fait éjecter de sa maison était soit quelqu'un de la police, soit quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour un flic au moment de l'arrestation et en a profité par la suite, soit il y a eu des magouilles quelque part pour en arriver là. Je ne sais pas trop quelle option pourrait être la plus plausible.

Elle regarda Henry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne s'était pas vraiment penché sur la question. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de tenter de trouver des empreintes sur le corps de Lionel, mais avec la décontamination, il n'était pas certain d'en récupérer, une fois que le corps leur reviendrait.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'Ivy qui pourra réellement nous répondre.

Jo se rappela qu'ils devaient également faire des recherches plus approfondies sur Max, pour voir si de son côté il ne cachait pas autre chose, mais au final, après avoir passé la journée, à regarder des écrans, elle ne sentait pas vraiment de le faire ce soir-là.

Elle passa en revue toutes les lettres et une finit par attirer son attention. Henry remarqua le changement sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- La lettre que j'ai en main… C'est la plus récente. Elle est en date d'il y a quatre mois.

En dépliant la lettre, une photo en tomba. Henry la ramassa et ce qu'il vit le surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme photo ? – demanda Jo

Henry ne dit rien et la retourna simplement vers la jeune femme qui parut d'autant plus surprise que lui.

\- Une échographie. Ivy est enceinte !

À voir le développement du bébé sur l'échographie, soit elle l'avait découvert tard, soit elle avait décidé d'en faire une surprise. Dans tous les cas, elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à accoucher, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Jo essaya de comprendre

\- Mais ! S'ils voulaient s'enfuir à Paris, mais qu'elle attendait un bébé, ça n'aurait pas été trop dangereux ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient l'intention de partir d'ici la fin de l'année. Dans la lettre, il est dit qu'elle attendait le bon moment, mais qu'elle devrait avoir l'occasion de prendre la fuite avec lui avant d'accoucher… Mais je ne sais pas exactement à combien de mois elle en était à ce moment. Le bébé est déjà assez formé donc entre quatre et cinq… Quoi qu'il en soit...

Jo acheva la phrase

\- Elle va accoucher ou c'est déjà fait !

Henry acquiesça. Reece seulement pourrait confirmer tout ceci d'ici le lendemain. Jo ne savait pas trop si cela permettrait de faire avancer leur enquête.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose dans le fond ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Je ne pense pas. Peut-être pour leur relation à eux et que du coup, la pauvre Ivy va se retrouver toute seule à élever un bébé…

Il regarda l'échographie de plus près

\- Sa petite fille, toute seule…

Jo fit un large sourire

\- Tu peux voir que c'est une fille ?

Henry répondit à son sourire

\- Absolument ! D'après ce que je vois rien qu'avec l'image, elle avait l'air en santé donc j'espère que tout ceci ne lui aura pas causé trop de stress inutile ! Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait qu'elle va certainement rester clouée ici, sans pouvoir réaliser son rêve.

Jo se sentit un peu désolée pour elle également. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Henry en savait quelque chose également, ce qui leur valut de relever les yeux vers l'autre, comme s'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Jo déposa la lettre et sentit son cœur lourd. Elle prit l'échographie des mains d'Henry et la regarda longuement.

Elle soupira

\- Tu te rappelles l'année dernière, quand je t'ai demandé si toi et Abigail vous aviez déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?

Henry acquiesça. Ils avaient essayé, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, cela n'avait pas fonctionné… Mais le problème devait certainement venir d'Abigail, car de son côté, il… Il secoua la tête. Il ne valait mieux pas raviver d'autres souvenirs douloureux.

\- Eh bien… À voir tout ça, je viens de me rappeler la raison de notre grosse dispute avec Sean, la veille de sa mort.

Henry se rapprocha davantage d'elle, pas comme si la proximité n'était pas déjà moindre.

Il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Jo continuait de regarder la photo et sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

\- Tu peux tout me confier, Jo. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne jugerai pas.

Elle hocha la tête, en esquissant un mince sourire

\- Je sais !

La photo la plongea deux ans et demi auparavant

 ** _20 septembre 2013_**

 _Après une longue journée épuisante, Jo était rentrée et avait retrouvé Sean qui avait eu une journée pour le moins fatigante de son côté également._

 _Elle prenait un bon bain chaud après un dîner délicieux préparé par son mari. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare._

 _En descendant, elle le retrouva dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Elle avait enfilé un petit pyjama comfy dans lequel Sean la trouvait toujours adorable. Il aimait sa femme au naturel et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait épousé._

 _Elle le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui. Il glissa un bras derrière son dos et la caressa d'un air absent, tout en gardant ses yeux perdus sur l'écran de la télé._

 _Jo se rendit bien compte de son silence, et lui demanda, en gardant une main appuyée sur son torse_

 _\- Chéri ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bien silencieux depuis qu'on est rentrés._

 _Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire que par moment, elle avait encore du mal à oublier._

 _\- Ça va ! Mais avec l'affaire que j'ai eue aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses._

 _Jo s'installa en position de lotus et l'obligea à la regarder_

 _\- De quoi traitait ton affaire ?_

 _\- D'une femme qui a assassiné son oncle… Je l'ai défendue. Mais les preuves démontraient que c'était en légitime défense. Il avait tenté de… De la violer... Mais également de violer sa jeune fille de 15 ans. Je pense qu'elle a juste fait ce que toute bonne mère aurait fait._

 _Jo frémit à entendre ce que son mari lui disait. Elle voyait des choses horribles dans son métier, mais pour lui, cela ne devait vraiment pas être évident. Car parfois, il défendait des cas qu'il savait perdus. Mais ce soir-là, il semblait que cela n'avait pas été le cas._

 _\- Le juge l'a acquitté. Elle ne fera que trois mois de prison tout au mieux avec des travaux d'intérêt général. C'est toujours mieux que d'y passer dix ans ou toute la vie. Si tu avais vu les larmes de soulagement et de joie sur ses deux filles. C'est une mère monoparentale et il est évident qu'elle aime ses enfants plus que tout et de voir cette famille unie m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur._

 _Jo essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir… Mais elle avait déjà une petite idée._

 _\- Je suis parvenu à convaincre le juge de laisser les enfants chez la sœur de leur mère, le temps qu'elle purge sa peine. Mais depuis que j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au bonheur que…_

 _Il regarda Jo dans les yeux et cette dernière sentait déjà qu'elle voulait prendre les jambes à son cou. Il lui prit les mains._

 _\- Jo ! Et si on essayait de faire un bébé ? Juste l'idée et la joie de voir un petit être qui serait un bout de toi et moi, dans notre foyer, feraient de moi, quelqu'un de très heureux._

 _Le visage de Jo s'assombrit_

 _\- Sean…_

 _Il tenta par tous les moyens de la convaincre_

 _\- Écoute, on fera plusieurs essais s'il faut, mais l'âge commence à nous rattraper et peut être qu'il serait temps de considérer._

 _Jo secoua la tête_

 _\- Sean ! On s'est déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de bébé tout de suite. Nos deux carrières sont bien trop chargées. On a à peine le temps pour nous, où est ce qu'on trouverait le temps pour un enfant ?_

 _Elle savait bien qu'elle le blessait en disait ceci. Ce sujet avait toujours été délicat._

 _\- Tu sais, quand je t'en avais parlé au début de notre relation, je comprenais. On se fréquentait tout juste et tu étais toute jeune, tu savais que tu avais le temps alors je n'ai pas insisté. Puis ta sœur est tombée enceinte et mon désir de te voir donner la vie, n'a pas cessé de grandir depuis._

 _Il resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains et Jo était déjà en train de paniquer_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est toi la femme de ma vie Jo. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je rêve de construire une famille et un jour de tenir un petit Martinez-Moore dans mes bras, et de le voir avec les grands yeux marron de sa maman._

 _Jo retira rapidement ses mains de celles de Sean et se leva d'un bond, en croisant ses bras_

 _\- Sean ! J'ai dit non ! On est beaucoup trop débordés. On ne peut pas. Pas tout de suite._

 _Jo savait que Sean avait toujours eu beaucoup de patience, mais ce jour-là, la fatigue avait certainement pris le dessus. Il se leva à son tour pour se placer face à elle._

 _\- Tu m'as répété ça pendant des années. Tu as dit que lorsque tu approcherais les 30 ans, tu commencerais à le considérer parce que tu sais que ton horloge biologique tourne._

 _\- Et je n'ai pas encore 30 ans._

 _\- Mais dans deux ans… Tu sais, un bébé ne se fait pas d'un seul coup, on pourrait tenter et…_

 _Jo le coupa, maintenant rouge de colère_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rester tous les deux ? Il y a des femmes qui ont des enfants après 40 ans. On n'a même pas le temps de se prendre un week-end ailleurs que dans un hôtel d'Atlantic City, on n'a jamais mis les pieds hors du pays parce qu'on travaille beaucoup trop et maintenant tu voudrais me parler de trouver le temps de faire un enfant ? Mais réfléchis deux minutes, l'un de nous deux devra finir par abandonner sa carrière si cela devait arriver et comme c'est de moi que viendrait cet enfant, c'est moi qui devrais tout sacrifier, encore une fois._

 _Sean ne la suivait pas_

 _\- Mais Jo, je ne force personne à quitter quoi que ce soit. Tu ne serais pas la première femme flic à avoir un enfant… Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver des compromis. Je demanderais moins d'heures également. Je suis prêt à tout pour élever un enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Tu n'as peut-être pas 30 ans, mais moi j'en ai déjà 35 Jo et je ne voudrais pas avoir plus de 50 ans, quand tu te décideras._

 _Elle le regarda d'un œil noir_

 _\- C'est complètement ridicule ce que tu me racontes. Sean, je ne suis tout simplement pas prête. Je ne suis pas ma sœur, je n'ai pas l'instinct d'être mère, pas tout de suite._

 _Il tenta de la rassurer_

 _\- C'est faux Jo. Je t'ai observé avec tes neveux, tu as tout ce qu'il faut… Tu serais une très bonne mère et…_

 _Jo se mit à hurler_

 _\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux pas d'enfants pour le moment ! Je ne suis pas prête à ça Sean. Je veux qu'on soit juste toi et moi, sans aucun fardeau, on en a déjà assez comme ça._

 _Sean se mit à hurler plus fort_

 _\- Tu es bien trop bornée Jo ! Arrête d'être si égoïste. Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas toujours eu l'occasion de faire ce qu'on voulait, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour élever une famille. Surtout après avoir vu ta sœur. Tes yeux ont brillé, Jo. Toi aussi, tu étais…_

 _\- Arrête ! Mes yeux ont brillé parce que ma sœur le mérite, mais ne me force en rien…Je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas ni mentalement ni physiquement prête, tu dois respecter ça._

 _Sean la regarda longuement et sentit des larmes dans ses yeux_

 _\- J'aurais pensé que maintenant que nos carrières sont bien lancées, que peut être tu serais assagie et que tu…_

 _Elle tempêta_

 _\- Oh lâche-moi un peu ! Tu n'as toujours vécu que pour construire une famille parce que tes parents t'ont lâchement abandonné à ton sort quand tu avais 15 ans et que tu as dû apprendre à te débrouiller de toi-même pour en arriver là._

 _Sean se prit un coup de poignard en plein cœur et sa mauvaise foi prit le dessus. Lorsque Jo était en colère, elle ne contrôlait aucune de ses paroles et lui non plus._

 _\- C'est sûr qu'à côté, avoir un père criminel, c'est tellement mieux._

 _Jo sentit l'effusion arriver._

 _\- Tu es juste pathétique ! Va te faire foutre !_

 _Elle sortit en claquant la porte, pour aller prendre l'air et elle avait dormi dans le canapé ce soir-là et le lendemain fut partie avant même qu'il ne soit réveillé… Et ce même lendemain, elle apprenait sa mort et pendant un an, une spirale infernale avait commencé._

Jo resta interdite, toujours en gardant cette photo dans les mains. Henry n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait raconté son récit. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme s'était sentie si coupable pendant tout ce temps.

Il sourit et lui releva le menton, en lui caressant doucement la joue

\- Jo ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ce n'est pas toutes les femmes qui sont prêtes à devenir mamans… Tu étais encore jeune, tu savais que tu avais le temps et tu l'as encore. Ne sois pas en colère contre toi pour ça. Et puis malgré ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, Sean t'aimait et il savait que tu l'aimais aussi.

Jo sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue, qu'Henry essuya délicatement avec son pouce. Il lui vola un baiser écorché et Jo rejoignit ses mains aux siennes, avant de souffler.

\- Mais c'est ça le truc… C'est que depuis j'ai énormément réfléchi… Je n'avais pas l'intention de… - elle regarda Henry et fut sur le point de dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de retomber amoureuse si rapidement et d'imaginer un futur avec un autre que Sean, mais elle arrêta les mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres. Elle se racla la gorge - enfin, je ne me voyais pas me mettre en couple avec un autre homme. Je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse, mais tu es arrivé dans ma vie et je…

Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble et Henry sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Henry ! Je sais qu'il est tôt dans notre relation. Il y a encore tellement de choses qu'on doit découvrir l'un sur l'autre, mais… Je me disais, si tout marche entre nous, un jour, peut-être qu'on pourrait construire une famille… Maintenant, je me sentirais prête en tous les cas.

Henry fut ravi d'entendre de tels dires. Avec Abigail, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, Abe les avait quasiment choisis comme parents et ils avaient dû se marier très vite pour obtenir la garde du petit. Et évidemment, ils avaient été très heureux dès le début et n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler d'avoir une future famille. Elle s'était déjà construite dès leur première rencontre.

Il lui embrassa furtivement les lèvres

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre relation aille dans notre sens alors

Elle fit un large sourire et le tira par le col du sweat et l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains d'Henry descendirent de ses joues pour se poser sur sa chute de rein. Il n'y avait personne dans la morgue. Les deux assistants étaient dans la salle de repos et comme Hanson et Lucas étaient en train de prendre leur douche, ils avaient le champ libre.

Jo gémit entre les deux baisers d'Henry et ses mains remontèrent sur ses joues, en appuyant davantage sur ce baiser. Ils sentirent leur corps, bouillir de désir. Ce qui était plutôt ironique, compte tenu de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Les mains d'Henry commençaient à remonter sur le tissu du sweat de la NYPD et il finit par complètement le retirer et la jeune femme se retrouva avec un simple top blanc et ne semblait pas sentir le froid sur sa peau, émanant d'endorphines.

Elle fit de même avec son sweat à lui et chaque pensée cohérente, semblait leur échapper. Le lieu et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, également. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire depuis près d'un an et demi maintenant.

Sentant son corps trembler à moitié et non pas par la température de la pièce, elle appuya une main sur la table d'examen, tandis que l'autre tentait d'avoir un support pour continuer d'apprécier ce baiser qui ne voulait plus en finir.

Son corps était à moitié allongé sur la table et Henry était presque au-dessus d'elle, explorant ses lèvres, son cou, voulant profiter de chaque petite parcelle de sa peau.

Les mains de Jo finirent par remonter tout le long du dos d'Henry, avant de descendre vers le bas du tee-shirt, comme pour le lui retirer.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _je n'ai pas eu d'avis concernant ce que j'avais demandé au chapitre précédent donc c'est ma propre décision. Les chapitres prévus d'être en 4 morceaux seront réduit à 3 et je verrais à ce moment si ça ne saute pas tout court, dépendant du nombre de chapitres ici... S'ils sautent, il y a énormément de choses que moi même je vais devoir changer... S'il ne sautent pas, vous en aurez que trois... Sinon une moitié, donc un et demi (que je peaufinerais de sorte à fusionner la dernière partie avec la première pour n'en faire qu'une longue enquête, entre changer autre chose dedans). Pour l'instant je vais finir d'écrire initialement ce que j'avais prévu en fusionnant le chapitre 3 et 4 de l'arc, ensemble. **Si jamais** cet arc se retrouve à ne faire que la moitié en postant ici, éventuellement pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pourrais partager les trois autres morceaux soit par e-mail ou en faire un fichier dropbox et le déposer en ligne et ceux qui seraient intéressés pourront les télécharger pour voir ce qui aurait été fait. Je suis obligée de garder un morceau de cet arc car important pour le reste de l'histoire mais une autre partie n'est pas plus importante qu'une autre enquête, j'ai décidé de faire ça parce que j'étais en panne d'inspiration mais finalement ça ne change rien pour ici et qu'en plus depuis quelque temps, j'écris un peu dans le vide; donc je pourrais le supprimer. Bref, désolée de cette longue parenthèse mais vous êtes prévenus de ce qui risque de vous attendre dans un futur proche._


	55. Chapter 55

\- Sérieusement ? Les gars, maintenant ?

Jo et Henry sursautèrent, avant de voir Hanson et Lucas qui revenaient de leur douche, les cheveux encore mouillés et portant les pyjamas qui leur avaient été donnés.

Ils venaient d'arriver et ils s'étaient plantés devant le show que Jo et Henry leur offraient. Lucas était enjoué, mais Hanson plutôt écœuré.

Les deux jeunes gens se relâchèrent et se rhabillèrent très rapidement, à tel point que Jo enfila le sweat à l'envers et ils firent face à leurs collègues avant le visage rouge, et un désir presque impossible à cacher, de la part d'Henry, qu'il fut obligé de se cacher derrière Jo, le temps que la température redescende.

Lucas le taquina

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, on est des hommes aussi. On sait ce qui se passe quand on se trémousse avec une nana.

Henry se serait bien passé de n'importe quel commentaire. Hanson les regarda de la tête aux pieds, en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous contrôler ? Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité pour une chambre d'hôtel, on va tout de suite faire redescendre le taux d'hormones dans le plafond. Moi j'ai pas mon temps à perdre à regarder des pornos.

Il souffla et partit s'installer loin de la table où la petite session de préliminaires venait d'avoir lieu, n'étant pas très sûr d'avoir encore l'appétit pour le coup.

Lucas gloussa

\- Moi je dis que vous avez bien raison d'en profiter. C'était le moment idéal.

Jo répondit d'une petite voix

\- Vous avez fait vite.

\- En fait non, mais j'imagine que pris par votre passion, aucun de vous deux n'a vu l'heure passée.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Hanson qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner, tout en lisant des textos de Karen.

Le couple se regarda, encore sous le coup du désir. Jo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Euh, tu sais, je pense que je vais aller me doucher à mon tour, ça me fera sans doute du bien.

Henry hocha la tête comme un automate

\- Je.. Je te suis…

Elle le regarda d'un air sous-entendu

\- Je veux dire, je vais également prendre une douche. Je pense que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

\- À qui le dis-tu ? Et ça évitera à Mike de nous tuer pour de bon.

Ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement. Hanson les avait regardés quitter la morgue et soupira. Lucas était hilare.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas partis ruiner la douche, sinon je vais demander une dérogation pour sortir de là – bougonna le détective – j'ignorais qu'être coincé avec un tout jeune couple pouvait nous donner lieu à voir ce genre de spectacle.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler ses premiers jours avec Karen, mais sans doute qu'ils avaient agi de même.

Lucas lui tapota l'épaule

\- Je pense qu'il y a un peu un tout de leur côté. Vous savez qu'ils ont tous les deux, perdu des êtres chers et il y avait cette tension tout le long de l'année passée, j'imagine que par moment, ils ne peuvent juste plus attendre et ont besoin d'aller au-delà.

Hanson le savait bien et était d'ailleurs très heureux pour eux.

\- Je sais ! Autant, il a fallu les freiner avant que ça n'aille trop loin, autant j'ai vu dans leur passion, quelque chose que je ne vois plus souvent dans les relations de nos jours. Enfin, Karen et moi, nous sommes toujours très amoureux, mais ce qu'il y a entre Jo et Henry, c'est vraiment beau à voir et je pense qu'ils iront loin tous les deux.

Lucas ne put qu'approuver. Il avait été un des premiers à les encourager à se mettre ensemble et n'avait fait qu'espérer tout ceci pendant un an. Maintenant que c'était enfin chose faite, il avait vraiment hâte de voir de quelle manière ils allaient gérer cette nouvelle histoire de cœur.

Après leur douche, Jo et Henry revinrent dans le bureau d'Henry, où Lucas et Hanson disputaient une partie de cartes, assis sur leur sac de couchage. Henry ne voulait pas savoir où ils avaient trouvé le jeu, mais sans doute qu'ils avaient demandé à des gars de la sécurité de venir leur apporter.

Pour sa part, il préférait largement les échecs et n'était vraiment pas friand de tout ce qui pouvait être cartes ou autre jeu de société dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Enfin, tout ce qui ne faisait pas travailler sa logique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Jo n'arrêtait pas de remonter le pantalon de pyjama, peu importe le nombre de tours qu'elle avait faits avec le lacet. Elle était vraiment mince à côté d'Henry… Mais les vêtements d'homme étaient faits pour être amples. Elle se plaisait cependant à porter quelque chose qui appartenait à son petit ami. Il y avait son odeur et une petite touche d'antiquité qui faisaient tout le charme d'Henry.

Le couple s'installa à son tour sur les sacs de couchage, en regardant Hanson et Lucas qui se chamaillaient encore parce qu'apparemment Lucas était en train de tricher.

Henry s'installa derrière Jo et caressa son dos d'un air absent. Cette dernière souffla.

\- Mike et Lucas sont vraiment comme deux enfants et toi et moi, on est là à les superviser, comme des parents.

Henry sourit et embrassa délicatement le cou de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Il faut dire qu'on joue ce rôle avec Lucas, depuis un an.

Jo ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient confronté Lucas pour le réprimander sur une bêtise qu'il allait faire ou qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Et il était vrai qu'ils avaient agi tous deux comme de parfaits parents. Par moment, elle était la maman sévère et Henry le papa cool qui acceptait tout et d'autres fois, c'était le contraire.

Elle se mit à rêvasser… Peut-être que oui... Elle devrait laisser cette peur de voir sa carrière être ruinée par l'arrivée d'un petit être. Avec Henry dans les parages, elle irait au-dessus de ça… Mais bien sûr, ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus dans cette relation avant de commencer à le considérer.

Henry remonta légèrement la chemise de Jo, juste assez pour laisser apparaître le tatouage qu'elle avait dans le bas du dos. Il l'effleura délicatement, provoquant des décharges électriques sur tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Sachant qu'Hanson et Lucas étaient bien trop occupés avec leur partie, Henry lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté comment tu t'es retrouvé à faire ce tatouage ?

Elle attrapa ses mains pour les enlacer avec les siennes, tout en restant dans ses bras.

\- Comme je te le disais, quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai eu un moment de folie et j'ai décidé de me faire un tatouage… Mais j'aurais pu le faire retirer si j'avais vraiment regretté, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce signe de l'infini avec une grande attention. C'était assez ironique que ce soit elle qui porte ce genre de tatouage quand on savait qu'il était celui dont la vie n'aurait jamais de fin.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai toujours été fascinée par le signe de l'infini – expliqua Jo – quand j'étais petite, je le dessinais partout sur mes cahiers. J'ai eu différents bijoux vis-à-vis de ce signe.

Henry était bien curieux de savoir s'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça

\- Est-ce qu'il signifie quelque chose en particulier pour toi ?

Jo resta un long moment sans rien dire. Henry se pencha légèrement pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas froissée avec sa question, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait que réfléchir, certainement à comment répondre de manière à former une pensée cohérente.

\- Pas spécialement. Enfin, je ne sais pas, une partie de moi s'est toujours imaginé que peut être un jour, on se retrouverait tous dans un endroit meilleur et qu'on pourrait vivre une vie éternelle – elle pouffa, tellement elle se sentait ridicule.

Henry se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise… Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que la vie éternelle n'avait forcément rien d'un paradis ou de meilleur lorsqu'on voyait tous les gens qu'on aimait disparaître l'un après l'autre.

\- Donc, pour ça, j'ai voulu me faire un petit tatouage vis-à-vis de ce signe. C'est ridicule de penser que je vais vivre éternellement, je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas, mais avoir ce signe dans le dos m'apaise et me donne de l'espoir qu'un jour la vie que j'aurais laissé ici, je la continuerais ailleurs.

Henry ravala sa salive. Il oubliait que tout le monde pouvait tenir ce genre d'argument un jour. Il oubliait que personne n'était forcément comme lui ou alors très peu de personnes dans le monde avaient ce don/malédiction, s'ils ne tournaient pas complètement psychopathes au fil du temps. Ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus la chaire de Jo… Il craignait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois que toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait présentement seraient un jour parties. Il détestait penser à tout ceci.

Il soupira et enlaça Jo fortement contre lui. La jeune femme avait bien senti le changement dans son corps au moment où ses doigts avaient agrippé sa chaire nue, sous la chemise.

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda avec ce petit air de cocker qui le faisait tant craquer depuis un an.

Ils se sourirent et la jeune femme passa sa main sur le menton d'Henry, avant d'embrasser furtivement ses lèvres et de se blottir complètement contre lui.

Henry posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme et se laissa envahir par toutes sortes de pensées, en regardant leurs deux collègues finir leur partie de cartes.

Après une nuit plutôt courte et assez difficile à cause de l'espace restreint, tout le monde était de nouveau au taquet le lendemain. Au moins, chacun avait pu se reposer.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres nouvelles de l'institut, ce qui signifiait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de dégager le corps de tout danger.

Ils étaient obligés de remettre d'autres vêtements de la NYPD et avaient pris soin de bien mettre les autres dans un panier à linge qui serait rapidement vidé pour être lavé par la suite.

Reece était descendue pour les aviser qu'elle irait rendre visite à Ivy et surtout qu'elle repasserait au poste 14 pour discuter avec le lieutenant Carey, par rapport à cette histoire que les œuvres étaient au musée, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas.

Les quatre amis, tenteraient de continuer de chercher plus amples informations en regardant les lettres, les dossiers de Max, Lionel ou autre qui pourraient éventuellement les amener sur une piste, mais ils ne misaient pas trop dessus. Sachant qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité d'aller sur le terrain, ils savaient que ce qu'ils diraient ne pourrait pas forcément faire avancer l'enquête. Et Henry avait grandement besoin d'être en face des suspects pour se faire une idée et établir de meilleures théories.

Le lieutenant Reece était donc tout d'abord retourné au 14 avant de passer au café où Ivy travaillait, pour discuter avec Patrick.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau et comme la dernière fois, le lieutenant Carey lui fit un large sourire.

\- Dis donc, je vais finir par prendre l'habitude de te voir souvent dans le coin, Joanna.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir et elle répondit à son sourire

\- Disons que j'ai besoin de quelques-unes de tes lumières pour le coup. Notre affaire n'est pas terminée et mon équipe est toujours en quarantaine alors j'ai un peu le double du travail à faire.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter

\- Je t'en prie ! Prends place.

Elle s'exécuta et ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

\- Écoute Patrick, hier quand je suis passée te voir, tu m'as assuré que les œuvres d'art que ce cher monsieur Goodman avait dérobé se trouvaient au Metropolitain ?

Carey hocha la tête vivement

\- Oui ! Du moins, c'est ce que mon équipe avait rapporté à l'époque. Pourquoi cela ?

Reece se mordilla la lèvre. Elle souffla. Il n'était pas question qu'elle pose des questions toute seule.

\- Attends une seconde s'il te plaît !

Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Jo en Facetime. La jeune femme sauta sur son téléphone quand elle vit l'interlocuteur.

\- Lieutenant ! On a du nouveau ?

Reece sourit. Tout le monde ne voulait qu'un dénouement même si cela ne faisait que 24h que l'affaire avait été lancée.

\- Non, pas encore, mais j'en ai assez de faire cavalier seul donc je vous mets en Facetime avec le lieutenant Carey.

Elle tourna la caméra dans le sens du lieutenant qui fit un sourire embarrassé en voyant la détective.

\- Bonjour détective Martinez !

\- Contente de vous voir lieutenant Carey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Carey n'était pas sûr de suivre donc Reece expliqua

\- Je veux que vous expliquiez à Patrick les théories que vous avez établies en ce qui concerne le vol des œuvres d'art.

Jo fit signe à Henry qui se tournait littéralement les pouces. Il rejoignit sa petite amie, envahissant tout son espace personnel et la jeune femme décida tout simplement de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tandis que Lucas et Hanson se tenaient derrière le couple, non sans se lancer des regards.

Carey jeta un œil à Reece. Elle murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

Il fit un signe et Reece retourna le téléphone pour voir Jo et Henry en train de discuter avec leurs deux collègues, pour savoir ce qu'il fallait raconter et que la position de la jeune femme ne pouvait pas tromper.

Elle fit rapidement comprendre à son collègue qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Oh ! Je vois !

Jo reprit la conversation

\- Lieutenant Carey, c'est le docteur Morgan qui va vous expliquer ce qu'il pense.

\- Très bien ! Je vous écoute, docteur !

Jo se décala légèrement sur les genoux d'Henry, sachant qu'elle prenait toute la place et empêchait son petit ami de voir la caméra.

Il avait un bras autour de sa taille, cela étant.

\- Bonjour lieutenant ! En fait, nous avions pensé que pendant l'arrestation de monsieur Goodman, possiblement quelqu'un aurait pu se faire passer pour un de vos agents ? Ou quelqu'un était de mèche avec la personne responsable d'avoir dérobé les œuvres d'art.

Carey n'était pas sûr de comprendre

\- Attendez, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Reece pouffa

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout te dire, de moi-même ? J'aurais rapidement perdu mon souffle.

Carey fronça des sourcils, un peu perdu par la situation. Ce fut Jo qui prit la relève.

\- Lieutenant ! Le meilleur ami de l'homme qui est mort est venu nous raconter qu'en réalité les œuvres que tout le monde croyait qu'il avait volées, lui appartenait. Il avait l'intention de les revendre pour pouvoir se payer un voyage à Paris, pour lui et sa petite amie.

Henry continua. Lucas et Hanson se sentaient grandement à part, n'arrivant pas à croire avec quelle facilité, ils enchaînaient les phrases de l'autre ainsi.

\- Cependant, il nous a confirmé qu'aucune de ces œuvres ne s'était retrouvée dans un musée, ni où que ce soit d'autre. Quelqu'un les a dérobées et a piégé Lionel et maintenant cette personne est probablement hors de New York.

\- Mais étant donné qu'il s'agit de votre équipe qui a arrêté Lionel, on a pensé que qui que ce soit ayant mis la main sur lui, était soit un policier avide d'argent, soit quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un agent.

Carey resta de marbre, Henry lui demanda alors

\- Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un qui a résigné depuis l'arrestation de Goodman ?

Il se frotta le menton, tout en gardant ses yeux sur Reece qui l'encourageait à dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Eh bien, le détective Dunn faisait à ce moment parti de l'élite…

Henry perçut le changement dans le corps de Jo en entendant le nom de l'homme qui avait presque failli la tuer si ce n'était pas pour sa réaction à la sauver à cet instant.

Il lui caressa doucement les flancs pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'attraper de la sorte.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être le seul – murmura Jo, qui se disait que cela ferait encore une belle coïncidence s'ils se devaient d'aller l'interroger en prison et elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Henry lui frotta doucement la paume de la main

\- Patrick ! N'hésite pas à nous confier ce que tu sais. Personne ne va te juger. Visiblement, toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir en croyant que les œuvres avaient été retournées au musée - avisa Reece

Il demanda alors

\- Mais comment vous pouvez être certains que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Ce fut cette fois Hanson qui répondit

\- J'ai appelé ce matin le Métropolitain et je leur ai fait répéter plusieurs fois qu'effectivement aucune œuvre d'art originale n'avait été déposée par la NYPD dans la dernière année. J'ai dû demander une copie de toutes les pièces avec les œuvres pour en être certain et ce gars-là – il pointa son doigt sur Henry – a confirmé que rien ne se trouvait dedans, donc de ce côté-ci, l'alibi du meilleur ami du gars est vérifié.

Carey n'aimait pas trop parler de ses agents, mais il savait que cela valait peut-être la vie d'un citoyen ou de quelqu'un de proche de la victime en tout cas.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelqu'un effectivement qui s'est retiré pas très longtemps après l'arrestation du détective Dunn.

Tout le monde se regarda et Reece l'observa de la tête aux pieds, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à coopérer.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Daren Robertson. Il était détective ici pendant quelques années.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, tandis qu'Hanson griffonnait le nom de la personne, sur son calepin. Reece venait de faire de même.

\- Donc c'était bel et bien quelqu'un de ton équipe ?

Carey acquiesça

\- Mais je t'assure, Joanna, que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que tout était au Métropolitain, j'ai appelé et on m'a confirmé que oui.

Reece leva les yeux au ciel, au même titre que Jo. Évidemment, Robertson avait à ce moment un complice travaillant au musée et prêt à confirmer toute preuve que les œuvres avaient bel et bien été réceptionnées sur place.

Carey avait vu le regard de Reece et celui de Jo et il grimaça

\- Je me suis fait avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Chacun hocha lentement la tête.

\- Désolée pour ça Patrick – compatit Reece –, mais tu n'as pas idée de qui est la personne qui t'a confirmé tout ça ?

Carey secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à demander. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. C'est du n'importe quoi.

Jo coupa

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant, ça peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous. Maintenant, nous de notre côté on s'occupera d'essayer de retrouver qui est cette personne qui travaillait au musée et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain. S'ils ne veulent pas, quelqu'un passera avec un mandat pour les obliger à parler.

Reece aimait beaucoup le plan. Elle avait hâte qu'ils puissent sortir de la quarantaine qu'ils courent eux-mêmes au musée pour déposer le mandat et interroger chaque employé si cela était nécessaire. Elle espérait maintenant que le musée n'était complice avec personne.

Elle se leva et dit

\- Je vais devoir tenter de remettre la main sur ce Robertson s'il est toujours dans le pays.

\- On va faire des recherches de ce côté-là aussi lieutenant – affirma Jo – nous n'avons que ça à faire donc ne vous fatiguez pas. On vous appelle si jamais il y a du nouveau et qu'on arrive à retrouver sa trace.

Bien que si jamais il eut pris la fuite hors pays, chacun se doutait qu'il avait sans doute créé de faux papiers d'identité. Mais personne ne pouvait se cacher éternellement, peu importe où ils allaient ou qui ils prétendaient être. Les empreintes digitales ne pouvaient pas être changées dans tous les cas.

Reece sourit. Quarantaine ou pas, elle avait toujours une équipe super efficace pour faire du bon travail, peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Je vous rappelle plus tard tout le monde. Je m'en vais visiter Ivy.

Jo hocha la tête et coupa la conversation, et chacun se hâta déjà de commencer les recherches sur Robertson. Hanson et Lucas s'occupèrent du musée, chacun prenant un service différent, voire si quelqu'un était assez coopératif. Dans tous les cas, ils reviendraient lorsqu'ils le pourraient.

Henry resta aux côtés de Jo, en regardant les recherches qu'elle faisait sur le détective, voir sa dernière adresse, s'il avait une famille proche et quand toutes les coordonnées apparurent, les numéros de téléphone ou autre, ce fut Henry qui nota le tout et commença donc les appels. Rien ne disait que quelqu'un allait leur parler, surtout s'ils protégeaient ce gars, mais ils ne perdaient rien à essayer et c'était toujours mieux que d'attendre des nouvelles.

Reece rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda le lieutenant Carey qui semblait complètement dépassé par la situation.

Elle s'esclaffa

\- Il se passe des trucs fous dans notre métier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À qui le dis-tu ! J'ai réussi à me faire avoir par deux personnes. Même trois en comptant Dunn. Ce que je peux être idiot !

Reece tenta de compatir

\- Ne te sens pas coupable de ça. Tu ne choisis pas ce qui passe par l'esprit des gens.

Il acquiesça et fit un large sourire

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air d'avoir une équipe dévouée ! Ils n'ont même pas attendu la fin de la conversation pour commencer leurs recherches. J'espère que tout ce travail finira par aboutir.

Reece hocha lentement la tête

\- Franchement, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ils font du très bon travail et comme ils ne peuvent pas être sur le terrain pour le moment, ils trouveront forcément un moyen d'arriver au bout de tout ceci.

En tout cas, elle espérait qu'un suspect réel finirait par sortir du lot parmi tout ça.

Elle sera rapidement la main de Carey et promit de le tenir au courant du dénouement de l'affaire.

Elle reprit donc la route direction l'Upper East Side où elle allait pouvoir interroger Ivy. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme travaillait encore. D'après son dossier, c'était le cas, mais si elle était enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher, rien ne disait qu'elle était encore au café. Sauf si elle avait déjà accouché.

Enfin, elle se disait que de toute façon, elle ne perdait rien à y aller.

Une fois sur place, elle eut un petit sourire. Le café était tout cosy et était naturellement la place idéale pour les étudiants qui avaient besoin de calme pour venir étudier et faire leurs travaux universitaires.

En rentrant, elle essaya de repérer une femme afro-américaine. Derrière le comptoir, il n'y avait personne de la sorte. Dans le café non plus, à part les quelques personnes présentes, avec un ordinateur portable, ouvert devant leurs yeux, ou dégustant un bon petit déjeuner.

Elle s'avança donc naturellement vers le barista qui était en place.

\- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir aujourd'hui ?

Elle montra son badge

\- Lieutenant Reece, NYPD. En fait, je cherche une jeune fille. Elle s'appelle Ivy et d'après mes dossiers, elle travaille normalement ici. Cependant, je sais qu'elle est enceinte donc peut être qu'elle est en congés maternité ?

Le barista le confirma

\- Effectivement ! Elle va bientôt accoucher, je pense que dans quelques semaines son bébé sera là. Mais vous pouvez tout de même lui parler.

Reece savait qu'elle s'était un peu déplacée pour rien, mais au moins ça valait la peine de se renseigner.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une adresse ou quelque chose pour que je puisse lui pose mes questions ?

Il sourit et leva les yeux vers l'étage.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à chercher bien loin. Ivy est propriétaire de ce café. Elle vit dans l'appartement en haut.

Ce fut une surprise à laquelle Reece ne s'y attendait pas, mais au moins cela l'arrangeait.

Elle remercia le barista et emprunta l'étage. Elle se retrouva devant une porte en bois et frappa doucement. Une voix à l'intérieur lui cria qu'elle arrivait. Reece se pinça les lèvres. Si la jeune femme était posée, se lever devait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Elle aurait peut-être dû demander si la porte était ouverte qu'elle puisse rentrer, mais rien ne disait que la jeune femme l'y aurait autorisé, si elle n'avait pas la preuve qu'elle faisait partie de la police.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Reece réalisa qu'Henry ne s'était pas trompé sur le type de personne qu'Ivy était. De plus, son ventre était vraiment énorme et arrondi, qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas accoucher directement après cette visite. Elle espérait que non.

Elle montra son badge

\- Ivy Ellignton ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, en se frottant le ventre

\- Oui c'est bien moi ! Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ?

\- Je suis le lieutenant Reece de la NYPD. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur Lionel Goodman.

En entendant son nom, Ivy sentit des larmes dans les yeux et une boule dans la gorge. Elle acquiesça.

\- Entrez !

Reece s'installa face à la jeune femme qui se laissa presque tomber comme une masse. Son ventre pesait et on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper.

\- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment de vous parler de Lionel, mais… Mais j'ai besoin de votre témoignage pour nous éclairer dans notre enquête.

Ivy frotta doucement son ventre

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé qui est derrière tout ça ?

Reece secoua la tête

\- Mais nous avons plusieurs suspects en vue. Nous y travaillons.

La jeune femme resta de marbre. Elle tenta de contrôler son flot d'émotions.

\- Vous savez… Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il refusait que je l'aide. Je voulais qu'il vienne vivre avec moi, mais il m'a dit que pour l'instant ce n'était pas une bonne idée si la police le surveillait alors il restait à coucher dans la rue. Je sais que ma famille n'a jamais approuvé notre union, mais de là à ce que je le laisse dehors... Je savais que ça allait mal finir un jour.

Reece ne savait pas trop de quelle manière aborder le sujet. Elle commença donc par les lettres.

\- Vous vous écriviez des lettres sur du parchemin très ancien. Pourquoi ?

Ivy haussa des épaules

\- Lui et moi on avait une passion commune pour l'histoire ancienne. Et quand cette papeterie a mis ce parchemin en vente pour un temps limité, on a trouvé l'idée géniale pour garder contact. On ne pouvait pas trop se voir même si on essayait. Il m'avait promis de…

Reece acheva pour elle

\- De vous amener à Paris.

Ivy haussa la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de ça. Mais il m'a dit qu'il aurait l'argent nécessaire et qu'on partirait pour ne plus revenir. Il fallait juste être patient et faire ça dans les temps. Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, c'est là qu'il a dit qu'on quitterait à la fin de l'année, avant la naissance du bébé.

Reece dut demander

\- Et vu sa situation, vous saviez comment il comptait s'y prendre ?

Ivy la regarda longuement, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se confier ou pas. Reece joua le bon flic, tel que Jo savait le faire et tel qu'elle le faisait à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une détective également.

\- Ivy ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Il est probable que vous soyez autant une victime que ce pauvre Lionel. Nous sommes au courant qu'il a été piégé au moment où il a été arrêté. Mon équipe se charge d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur ça.

Ivy fronça des sourcils

\- Je me doutais bien que ce qu'on lui reprochait n'était pas vrai. Mais effectivement, il me parlait du fait qu'il allait vendre ses œuvres d'art pour récupérer l'argent et nous faciliter la tâche. Je sais que ce qu'il faisait était extra. Il avait vraiment du talent, mais ce genre de talent suscite la jalousie de certains et quelqu'un ne voulait pas le voir réussir visiblement.

Reece la regarda. Elle était fragile, mais restait une femme forte. C'était souvent le cas des femmes noires, sans vouloir se vanter bien évidemment.

\- Est-ce que par hasard vous savez qui aurait pu le piéger ainsi ?

Ivy haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il ne me parlait pas vraiment de ses connaissances ou ses ennemis. Il aimait bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Reece ne voulait vraiment pas poser ce genre de questions, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

\- Ivy ! Vous m'avez dit que votre famille n'a jamais approuvé votre relation avec Lionel. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que…

Ivy la coupa, se redressant un peu trop brutalement pour une femme enceinte

\- Vous pensez que l'un d'eux aurait pu être derrière le meurtre de Lionel ?

Reece ne fit qu'un signe de tête évident. Ivy trouva ça assez ridicule, mais comprit parfaitement pourquoi on le lui demandait.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je sais que mes relations avec eux sont quand même conflictuelles, mais jamais ils n'auraient fait ça. Vous êtes une femme noire aussi et vous devez savoir que nous avons des valeurs.

Reece approuva. Elle avait également grandi dans ce genre de famille alors elle pouvait très bien comprendre la position d'Ivy.

\- Et avec les choses du passé, une bonne partie de ma famille avait été au service des races blanches. Alors ils se sont toujours promis de ne jamais être comme eux. C'est ainsi. Ils n'arrivent pas à évoluer et refusent mon union et mon enfant à venir, dans notre famille puisqu'elle aura des gênes blanches, mais jamais ils ne tueraient une personne de race blanche, et encore moins de la même race que nous.

Reece se doutait bien que malgré les conflits, ils n'auraient pas osé. Et il aurait été bien trop facile de les relier au meurtre. Enfin, pour l'instant, ils avaient d'autres suspects qu'il fallait retrouver.

Ivy grimaça en tenant son ventre. Elle soupira.

\- Je dois accoucher dans quelques semaines et j'aurais tellement aimé que Lionel connaisse sa petite.

Reece regarda autour d'eux et lui demanda alors

\- Le barista m'a dit que vous étiez propriétaire de cet endroit ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Oui ! En réalité, c'est un café dans lequel je venais quand j'étais petite avec mes parents. Ils étaient amis avec les propriétaires. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils ont cédé ceci à mes parents à leur mort. Ils m'ont en fait cadeau quand j'ai eu 18 ans… Par moment je sais qu'ils regrettent, car s'ils savaient avec qui je finirais – elle resta un moment silencieuse et Reece se sentit grandement désolée pour elle. Ivy releva les yeux et les cligna rapidement – enfin, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce café, en le redécorant et j'ai fait retaper la pièce de l'étage pour en faire mon appartement. Bref, ça devait être temporaire et je comptais mettre tout ça en location ou en vente, une fois que je serais partie, mais bon maintenant, je n'ai plus trop le choix.

Perdre le père de son enfant à l'aube de la naissance n'était vraiment pas la meilleure nouvelle qu'une future maman puisse avoir. Reece pouvait voir beaucoup de détresse dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'ils remettent la main sur cette collection. Ivy méritait son bonheur et si elle voulait refaire sa vie en France, rien ne l'en empêchait. Elle n'aurait plus de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Elle espérait que ses collègues auraient plus de chance dans leurs recherches. Avant de partir, elle demanda donc à Ivy. Peut-être qu'elle en saurait plus.

\- Je reviens du poste 14, qui est responsable de l'arrestation de Lionel. Le lieutenant en charge m'a affirmé que quelqu'un avait résigné peu de temps après l'arrestation et apparemment avait un complice dans l'un des musées. Il s'appelle Daren Robertson.

À voir le visage d'Ivy, Reece comprit tout de suite que le nom lui était familier.

\- Vous le connaissez !

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Ivy commença à s'agiter.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je le connais personnellement. Mais Lionel me parlait de lui de temps à autre. Il lui rendait visite dans sa maison et apparemment ils étaient de bons amis. J'imagine que ça prend tout un autre sens maintenant.

Reece n'oublia pas de noter tout ceci.

\- Il est un de nos suspects. Mon équipe qui est en quarantaine en ce moment est en train de faire toutes les recherches qui pourraient nous renvoyer à lui. En tout cas, s'il n'est pas le meurtrier d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doit être responsable pour le vol de la collection.

Ivy acquiesça. Elle n'était pas très sûre du bien que tout ceci apporterait à son deuil, mais tant que tous les coupables étaient mis sous les verrous, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Reece se rappela alors du poison qui avait été retrouvé dans le corps de la victime.

\- Et en parlant de quarantaine. Si mon équipe est coincée dedans en ce moment, c'est parce que le poison, enfin plutôt le champignon de la fièvre du désert a été retrouvé dans le corps de Lionel. Vous ne savez pas de quelle manière cela aurait pu être possible par hasard ?

Ivy haussa des épaules

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, lieutenant. J'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose de répandu à New York, avec un tel nom.

Reece ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander des détails vis-à-vis du champignon tellement elle avait été préoccupée par l'idée de mettre son équipe en sûreté au moment de la quarantaine. Mais il faudrait qu'elle s'attarde dessus.

Henry devait probablement en savoir un rayon, comme souvent.

\- Bien ! Ivy, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ceci. On fera de notre mieux pour retrouver qui est derrière le meurtre de Lionel et croyez-moi que justice vous sera rendue, à vous et votre petite fille. Le crime ne reste jamais impuni et je dispose de la meilleure équipe de détective et un légiste avec un sixième sens, donc vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Ivy se sentit émotive et serra fortement la main de Reece qui se retint de grimacer. La poigne des femmes enceintes était tout ce qu'il y avait de puissant.

En retournant au 11, elle partit directement à la morgue où une certaine agitation y régnait.

Elle se posa devant les barrières et interpella Lucas qui était celui qui avait le moins de choses à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que la trace de Daren et son complice du musée auraient été trouvés ?

Lucas secoua la tête négativement

\- Pas vraiment ! Mais ils ont réussi à appeler à droite et à gauche, notamment du côté de Daren. Beaucoup ont confirmé ne plus l'avoir vu depuis qu'il avait quitté la NYPD. Jo a cherché dans la base de données des avions, les a appelés, mais personne n'a eu qui que ce soit enregistré sous ce nom.

Reece ne fut pas plus surprise que ça

\- Je suppose qu'il a pris une autre identité. Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible s'il est parti avec 200 000 dollars d'un coup, d'un seul.

\- Maintenant, c'est de savoir qui aurait pu lui donner autant de cash et garder cette collection quelque part ?

Reece n'avait pas plus de réponses que Lucas. Hanson, Henry et Jo rejoignirent le jeune homme, avec l'impression de revenir de guerre.

\- Vous avez pu rendre visite à Ivy ? – demanda Jo

\- Oui ! Et elle a déjà entendu parler de Robertson. Il aurait été l'ami de Lionel avant de le poignarder dans le dos. Cependant, on ne peut pas s'assurer qu'il soit celui qui l'ait tué.

Henry n'en était pas non plus convaincu

\- À mon avis, celui-là, tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire était de prendre la fuite pour vivre une vie tranquille n'importe où dans le monde.

Hanson ajouta

\- On a lancé une recherche d'empreintes biométriques.

Reece se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était partie

\- Attendez une seconde ! Comment à vous quatre, vous avez pu obtenir ça ?

Chacun pointa Lucas qui se sentit gonflé de fierté et il dut expliquer ce qui s'était passé, en voyant le regard du lieutenant sur lui.

\- En fait, j'ai simplement suggéré l'idée. Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille aux empreintes. Je lui ai demandé si c'était possible d'associer le nom de telle personne avec des empreintes qu'il aurait laissées par le passé. Il a cherché et a directement trouvé. Donc je lui ai expliqué la situation et la recherche est en cours. Il m'a dit que ça pourrait être long, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de facteurs à analyser, mais on devrait recevoir un match et peu importe où monsieur Robertson a pris la fuite, nous le retrouverons.

Reece était vraiment impressionnée. Son équipe ne faisait clairement pas la moitié des choses lorsqu'ils étaient coincés.

\- Est-ce qu'Ivy vous a parlé de sa famille ? Personne n'aurait pu jouer un rôle ? – demanda Henry.

\- Non ! Clairement pas ! Elle me l'a confirmé et je la crois. Il est vrai qu'avec les anciens conflits, les noirs n'ont aucun intérêt à tuer les blancs, ils ne veulent pas s'abaisser à ce niveau.

Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sortis d'affaire, mais au moins ils avançaient et ils avaient un peu plus de pistes que la veille. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient peut-être boucler le tout avant que l'affaire ne soit terminée. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas besoin d'attendre le retour du corps. Reece en profita alors pour poser la question à Henry.

\- Au fait ! Vous nous avez dit que le champignon était la fièvre du désert. Ivy a pointé quelque chose de très intéressant… Le fait qu'à New York, un tel nom ne devait pas courir les rues. Donc, à votre avis, de quelle façon il aurait pu se retrouver avec ça dans le corps ?

Henry n'avait pas de réponse concrète à donner. Il avait besoin du corps pour s'en assurer.

\- Honnêtement, c'est certainement quelque chose qu'il a mangé... Quelqu'un a dû mettre le champignon dedans, le broyer et voilà. Une personne qui visiblement a travaillé dans les agricultures ou quelque chose de semblable, et certainement pas sur la côte Est, pour se retrouver en possession d'un tel champignon. Mais je ne pourrais que le confirmer, une fois qu'on l'aura récupéré.

Jo demanda

\- Dans quelle région est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça ?

\- En Californie dans les trois quarts des cas. Mais pour l'instant, sauf erreur de ma part, nous n'avons personne qui se rapproche d'un Californien parmi nos suspects.

Hanson suggéra

\- Remarque ça peut-être un leurre. Il est facile de changer son accent et de prendre celui New Yorkais.

Henry en savait quelque chose, il s'était amusé et forcé à le faire à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de se faire avoir, notamment si une vieille connaissance du passé le reconnaissait, comme cela s'était déjà produit. Mais il détestait l'accent américain. Il manquait cruellement de punch et de son mélodieux dans leurs paroles et la façon de prononcer certains mots. Bien sûr, il n'en faisait pas les concessions et cela dépendait des personnes, mais certaines avaient vraiment un accent qu'il trouvait tout particulièrement épouvantable pour ses oreilles de Britannique.

\- Enfin bon – reprit Reece – pour l'instant, nous devons retrouver ce détective et ce gars au musée. Une chance de ce côté ou pas ?

\- J'ai appelé le musée pour demander des renseignements. Aucun ne veut parler au téléphone, même en essayant tous les services – soupira Hanson – il va falloir leur mettre un mandat sous le nez pour les forcer.

Reece se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de refaire un aller-retour.

Mais il fallait bien travailler.

\- De toute façon, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix. Je vais aller demander le mandat et j'irais faire un tour au musée, pour interroger le maximum de personnes. On verra bien ce qu'il en est. Je vais devoir faire ça en fin de matinée, j'ai malheureusement quelques rapports à remplir avant. On n'est pas à ça près pour le moment.

Elle voulut rebrousser chemin, mais avant Jo et Henry la retinrent

\- Lieutenant ! – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix - elle ne faisait même plus un cas avec leur façon de toujours parler en même temps

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Est-ce qu'Ivy est/était bien enceinte ? – demanda Henry

\- Et est-ce qu'elle a accouché si tel est le cas ? – ajouta Jo

Reece se disait qu'ils devaient tout de même se faire pas mal de soucis pour la jeune femme.

\- Oui, elle est enceinte et elle accouche bientôt. Elle est assez mélancolique et j'ai l'intention de restituer ce qui lui revient de plein droit, donc j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra remettre la main sur la collection, l'argent et tout le reste.

Chacun acquiesça et regarda le lieutenant les quitter, pour le moment. Ils se regardèrent et songèrent à ce qu'ils devaient faire pour faire passer le temps.

Ce fut Lucas qui coupa court à chaque réflexion

\- On fait une partie de cartes ?

Ils se regardèrent et acceptèrent. De toute façon, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, en attendant que Reece revienne de sa visite au musée plus tard dans la journée et que les résultats des empreintes leur reviennent, mais ça, ça ne serait sans doute pas avant plusieurs heures ou un ou deux jours tout au plus.

* * *

 **Author's note :** _Je sais qu'on est encore loin mais après cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je continuerais d'en écrire d'autres. Moi, j'avais prévu d'autres suites à celle-ci, un peu sur la continuation de l'idée de la série mais je doute fortement que je m'y mettrais parce que les feedbacks se font de plus en plus rares._

 _Alors, ok, j'écris pour mon plaisir et je sais que la série n'a pas de seconde saison et que ça fait chier de continuer à lire sur un truc annulé mais justement c'est le but. Je sais aussi que mes histoires sont longues donc j'apprendrais à l'avenir à m'en tenir à juste 10 chapitres sur Word, l'équivalent d'une saison complète sur Netflix et je vais modérer mes pages par chapitre, après tout 40 pages correspondent à 40 minutes d'épisode. Et je sais qu'on a tous une vie, moi la première, mon écriture passe en second plan malheureusement. Alors quand je poste et que je vois qu'un seul feedback, c'est assez décourageant. C'est peut être juste de la fanfiction mais je me considère comme auteur et c'est de ça dont on a besoin pour avancer, surtout que croyez-moi qu'écrire des enquêtes policières c'est un véritable challenge, vous n'imaginez pas les recherches que je fais et je ne suis en aucun cas Agatha Christie, parce que je reste encore assez vague dans mes détails. Et je sais que j'ai eu énormément de feedback entre temps, que le nombre de lectures est assez impressionnante mais bon, quand ça fait 10 chapitres que c'est les mêmes qui commentent alors que soit disant tout le monde avait hâte de voir le dénouement... Donc désormais, vous allez avoir de très longs chapitres, juste dans le but de réduire tout ça pour arriver plus rapidement à la fin. Désolée !_

 _Soit j'écrirais pour moi comme ça je n'attendrais rien.. Soit j'écrirais la suite de celle-ci en anglais mais même là, les feedbacks sont non existants. Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue de poster des one-shots mais ils sont tous en anglais. Je verrais bien quand la dernière phrase de celle-ci sera écrite._


	56. Chapter 56

_Vraiment désolée de la grosse longueur mais vous avez été prévenu et je n'avais pas envie de perdre encore deux chapitres pour poster la fin de cette enquête._

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

L'OCME avait reçu un appel comme quoi toute menace était écartée et que le corps serait de retour chez eux dans la même journée, mais qu'avant de lever la quarantaine, une équipe de la sécurité sanitaire s'assurerait que la morgue était bien libre de tout danger et qu'aucune particule n'avait eu le temps de s'infiltrer depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué le corps.

Henry savait que les symptômes se déclaraient très vite alors à son sens, tout semblait en règle dans sa morgue, mais bien sûr, il valait mieux être prudent.

Prise dans sa tonne de paperasse et se retrouvant seule sur le terrain, Reece n'était finalement pas partie au musée pour interroger le personnel. De plus, pour une raison quelconque, le mandat n'avait pas pu être délivré dans les 24h donc il se trouvait qu'il fallait aller le récupérer le jour même où le corps serait de retour à la morgue.

Alors tel ne fut pas le soulagement quand le corps revint intact, sans plus aucun danger moindre et que la sécurité sanitaire confirma que tout était clean.

Les trois jours de cohabitation prenaient donc fin entre Hanson, Lucas, Jo et Henry. Personne ne s'était entretué et vu les jacassements incessants de Lucas, Henry trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Bien sûr, Hanson n'avait pas cessé de grogner dès que lui et Jo se touchaient un peu trop, mais rien n'avait débordé et ils avaient quand même réussi à bien s'entendre pendant ces trois jours.

Ils auraient presque pris l'habitude de dormir dans le bureau d'Henry, quitte à être serrés comme dans une boîte de sardines. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé Jo et Henry.

À la minute où la quarantaine fut levée, Hanson se précipita vers l'ascenseur

\- Bon ! Les gars ! Ce fut un plaisir, mais j'ai besoin d'air là. Je vais boire un café au Starbucks en bas. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Il était quasi certain que ni Jo ni Henry ne le suivraient. Ils ne firent qu'un signe de tête négatif. Lucas retira rapidement sa blouse et fila à la vitesse à travers la morgue, sous le regard éberlué des deux autres.

\- Désolé ! J'adore travailler ici, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air de temps en temps. On revient dans une heure.

Jo et Henry ne pouvaient pas les blâmer, il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe.

Henry enfila rapidement sa blouse et ses gants et se jeta presque immédiatement sur le corps.

Jo éclata de rire

\- Non, mais alors toi. Il ne faut vraiment pas te tenir loin de tes cadavres pendant trop longtemps, tu vas finir par perdre la tête.

Henry la regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on va apprendre plus que ce que j'ai déjà vu. Cependant, je serais bien curieux de savoir si le fait qu'il ait été exposé à la fièvre du désert a un rapport avec un probable voyage qu'il aurait pu faire sur la côte ouest.

Jo le regarda d'un air perplexe

\- Mais Henry, le monsieur était à la rue. Son seul but était d'emmener sa copine à Paris – elle tenta de garder un air impassible, en se mordillant les lèvres – je ne sais pas où il aurait trouvé le temps d'aller en Californie ? Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, les symptômes ne vont pas prendre des mois ou des années avant d'apparaître, je me trompe ?

Henry sourit et secoua la tête

\- Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas pour lui. Peut-être que quelqu'un qu'il convoitait y est parti.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- Je ne comprends pas !

Henry essaya de raisonner le plus clairement possible

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est comme je le disais au lieutenant, c'est sans doute dans quelque chose qu'il a bu ou mangé.

Jo n'était toujours pas convaincue

\- Je sais, mais ça n'aide pas. Je veux dire, il aurait fallu qu'il soit sur place… - elle fronça des sourcils, semblant réaliser – à moins qu'un de ses « amis » lui ait rapporté un petit souvenir et aurait dilué le champignon dedans ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- C'est ce qui m'ait passé par l'esprit. Je sais que c'est bête, mais certaines personnes savent ce qu'elles font.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Après tout, il s'agit d'un champignon, donc j'imagine que ça peut se cueillir et en faire ce qu'on veut.

Henry continua son raisonnement

\- C'est tout à fait ça. Mais comme on l'aura compris, ça ne se trouve que dans le désert. Il aurait fallu quelqu'un qui soit parti faire un petit road trip dans le coin pour trouver tout ceci.

Jo perdit son regard dans le vide. Henry se rappelait de cette mimique le jour où il se demandait de quelle manière Dwight Deziak avait fait pour jouer le jeu devant Emily Sontag. Elle avait exactement la même expression à cet instant et il sut que quelque chose venait de la frapper.

\- Tu sais quoi, maintenant qu'on est libéré de notre quarantaine, je me disais que je vais aller faire quelques recherches pour savoir si ce Max qui nous avait apparu suspect n'aurait pas fait un tour en Californie récemment. Dans le cas, je me pencherais du côté d'Ivy même si ça me paraît improbable.

Henry ne trouvait pas étrange du tout

\- Au contraire, on sait qu'il faut tout considérer dans nos enquêtes. Ça peut être un crime passionnel, par le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient vraiment être ensemble et elle aurait pu craquer et voilà.

Jo y avait pensé, mais d'après ce que Reece leur avait dit, Ivy était loin d'avoir le profil d'une tueuse, mais ils savaient parfaitement à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Il fallait procéder par étape. D'abord, il y avait le mandat à aller récupérer. Reece leur laissait le loisir de le faire vu qu'ils n'avaient du tout eu l'occasion d'être sur le terrain depuis trois jours.

Ce mandat devrait servir à interroger le personnel du Métropolitan et au pire, si jamais personne ne voulait parler, cela leur donnait également l'autorisation de fouiller les archives et les dossiers des employés donc ils sauraient rapidement qui a fait quoi et qui a travaillé où et pendant combien de temps.

\- Bon ! Je remonte faire mes recherches. Si tu pouvais me rejoindre rapidement, je te tiendrais au courant de ce que je trouve et on ira ensemble à la cour et au musée pour faire nos petites interrogations.

Henry acquiesça. Jo lui donna un rapide bécot sur les lèvres et il se mit à ce qu'il avait manqué de faire pendant ces derniers jours : une autopsie.

Il remonta plutôt rapidement, Jo était en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Hanson lui avait ramené un café entre temps, elle le sirotait en regardant la base de données et se disait que la technologie gagnerait à avoir un bon coup de pied aux fesses parfois. Ça ne devait pas être sorcier de savoir si oui ou non un citoyen avait pris l'avion, mais apparemment si. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il semblait qu'elle était parfois aussi retardée qu'Henry sur ce côté-là et pourtant elle avait vécu la transition.

\- Tu es déjà de retour ? – demanda-t-elle quand il s'installa à côté d'elle

Il fit un petit sourire qui manqua de la faire s'étrangler avec le café

\- Tu me connais, je ne prends jamais mon temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil taquin, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Henry se sentit attiré par ses lèvres, sentant l'effusion qui émanait de leur corps. Il se reprit avant que ça ne parte en cacahuète, juste devant le bureau du lieutenant. Il avait vraiment hâte d'avoir un vrai moment avec elle cependant.

\- Bon – Jo se racla la gorge – j'imagine que si tu es là, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le corps ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Il a effectivement bu quelque chose qui m'est inconnu et je n'ai pas réussi à extraire pour savoir ce que c'était réellement, à part que de base ça semble déjà bousiller les boyaux donc bon, je me dis que le pauvre n'a vraiment pas eu de chance.

Jo le regarda d'un air sarcastique en prenant une gorgée de son café, industriel, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût d'Henry et elle le savait. Il lui fit cependant un regard amusé.

\- Je pense que le champignon a été mélangé à une boisson énergisante. Je ne vois que ça, considérant les composantes que j'ai trouvées.

Jo acquiesça

\- Bien ! Donc il faudrait savoir avec qui il aurait traîné le soir où il est mort ?

\- Ça serait une piste, évidemment. Mais de ton côté, c'est concluant ou pas ?

Elle poussa un long soupir en pointant son doigt sur l'écran qui continuait de rechercher

\- Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas une très grande réussite, mais bon, ça ne peut pas être parfait. J'imagine que si on trouve quelqu'un qui a fait un tour en Californie, on pourra le relier avec cette histoire de boisson énergisante et remonter au meurtrier.

\- C'était aussi mon idée.

Un signal indiqua que les recherches étaient terminées. Jo arrêta de baver sur Henry et regarda ce qu'on lui proposait, mais personne dans ce qu'elle avait rentré n'avait fait de voyage suffisamment récent en Californie, pour être responsable.

Elle échangea un regard de détresse avec son petit ami, qui lui tapota doucement la cuisse.

\- Alors, ne nous reste plus qu'à aller parler aux employés du musée.

\- Espérons qu'on ait plus de chance. Mais est-ce que le fait que cette personne qui travaillait au musée, pour cacher la collection, peut également être celle qui a tué Lionel ?

Henry n'avait pas spécialement de réponse concrète à donner

\- On ne peut rien écarter, naturellement. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, ils ont travaillé en duo, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

\- Tu as raison ! Alors, allons-y, avant la tombée de la nuit et qu'on soit encore bloqué un jour supplémentaire.

Jo n'avait respecté aucune limite de vitesse et avait encore abusé de son pouvoir de flic, mais c'était l'une des rares fois depuis un an. Cette fois-ci, Henry n'en tenu pas rigueur, il savait qu'ils étaient pressés, ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il faisait confiance à sa belle partenaire, elle était une excellente conductrice, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils passèrent en coup de vent pour récupérer le mandat, devant le pauvre juge qui n'eut même pas le temps de les saluer, surtout depuis la prise d'otage. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de complètement les remercier. Il était encore un peu convalescent, mais il avait refusé de prendre davantage de repos, jugeant que la justice n'attendait vraiment pas.

Pendant un moment, Jo aurait pensé qu'il démissionnerait de ses fonctions, mais il ne s'était pas laissé impressionné, même s'il avait failli y rester. C'était tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas laisser la peur nous envahir et se montrer plus fort qu'elle. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Ils refirent la route jusqu'au Métropolitain et à peine ils posèrent les pieds que Jo leur mit le mandat sous le nez.

\- Nous devons interroger tous les employés qui travaillent ici depuis au moins les cinq dernières années. Et si personne ne veut répondre à nos questions, ce mandat nous donne l'autorisation de faire ce qu'on veut.

Henry adorait lorsque Jo jouait les flics intimidants. Il se perdait à se demander si elle était aussi ardue lorsqu'elle était au l… Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment arrêter d'avoir des pensées impures.

On les laissa passer et ils passèrent de bureau en bureau pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette collection qui ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans le musée, mais dont quelqu'un avait fait croire qu'elle y était. Bizarrement, personne n'avait l'air au courant ou bien ils jouaient très bien le jeu.

Après deux heures à tourner, à interroger et tenté d'en savoir plus, personne ne voulait répondre sur qui était responsable de déposer la collection au musée.

\- Ça m'agace. Soit ils ne savent vraiment rien, soit ils se protègent tous autant qu'ils sont – avoua Jo, alors qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol où la prétendue collection avait été censée être.

Henry n'en pensait pas moindre, mais il était également possible que personne ne soit au courant, surtout si la personne qui avait travaillé là n'avait été que de passage.

En arrivant devant la porte, cette fois-ci les talents de Jo pour crocheter les serrures ne serviraient pas, étant donné qu'elle était scellée par un code digital.

\- Bon. J'imagine que je ne peux pas te demander ce que tu penses de ça ?

Elle pointa le digicode, Henry grimaça

\- J'aurais aimé avoir ce talent. Ils nous laissent fouiller, mais il ne faut pas trop leur en demander.

Jo regarda l'étage

\- Et surtout qu'on a été pas mal directs, ils ne voudront jamais nous le donner. Ils doivent s'amuser avec les caméras à nous regarder nous casser la tête, mais tant pis, nous, on a un meurtre à élucider.

Henry se rapprocha du clavier et le regarda longuement. Jo tentait de trouver une solution qui serait moins drastique que de tirer dans la porte, qui n'était pas sûr de ne pas être blindée de qui plus est.

Elle jeta un œil à son petit ami et lui demanda doucement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quelque chose t'interpelle ?

\- Je me disais qu'en regardant attentivement, je pourrais apercevoir les marques de doigts pour me dire quel a été le dernier code tapé.

Jo se sentit toute chose devant tant d'initiative. Elle eut chaud d'un coup. Elle ne se gêna pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Henry Morgan, si on n'était pas dans les bas-fonds d'un musée avec des tonnes de caméras braquées sur nous, je t'assure que ce soir tu ne serais pas rentré chez toi.

Henry fit un petit sourire.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux m'éclairer, que je vois si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers.

Elle s'exécuta et comme toujours leur travail de groupe s'en trouva très efficace. Henry était parvenu après deux tentatives à rentrer le bon code. Jo était toujours impressionnée par le personnage, tellement qu'il continuait de lui provoquer des sueurs dans des endroits dont elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir connaissance.

En rentrant dans la salle, ils virent bien que cette dernière était vide, comme ce qui était prévu vu que la collection n'avait jamais été remise au musée. Jo songea que finalement peut être que chacun ignorait de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu la couleur.

Henry avait insisté cependant pour tout de même visiter la pièce scellée.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue sur le pourquoi tu voulais visiter cette pièce. On savait d'ores et déjà qu'on ne trouverait pas la collection ici.

Henry approuva

\- Certes ! Mais je voulais me mettre à la place de la personne qui a travaillé ici, qui s'est certainement tenue là où on se tient, à visualiser la beauté des arts dans une pièce presque aussi grande que celle-ci.

Henry commença à marcher tout le long de la pièce. Jo fit de même, en essayant de raisonner de la même façon que lui. Elle y parvenait assez bien depuis un an et parfois voyait des choses avant lui, ce qui faisait d'eux l'équipe qu'ils étaient.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et Jo lui rentra dedans.

\- Ouch ! Henry, il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui fit une bise sur le front

\- Désolé ! Un petit bisou guérit tout pour éviter le bleu.

Elle lui lança un regard quelque peu moqueur

\- Bon, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se baissa et attrapa un morceau de papier, vraiment invisible à l'œil nu, très fin et avec une texture particulière. C'était un papier déchiré, bien évidemment.

Mais il semblait qu'il était passé inaperçu vis-à-vis des services d'entretien.

Il le tendit à Jo, qui regarda son petit ami en se demandant si trois jours dans la morgue lui avait refroidi le cerveau.

\- Henry ! Pourquoi tu me montres un morceau de papier ?

\- Je sais que ça n'aurait pas d'importance si le papier en question n'avait pas cette texture.

Il enroula sa main sur celle de Jo et lui fit glisser ses doigts tout le long de la texture du petit bout de papier.

Elle essaya de ne pas prendre en compte l'érotisme de la situation et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'Henry avait trouvé.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une texture traditionnelle.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Jo essaya de faire le tri dans le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient depuis quelques jours. Quand Henry sentit son corps se braquer contre lui (parce qu'il s'était tenu derrière elle, pour faciliter ce petit moment que Jo avait pris pour de l'érotisme), il comprit qu'elle semblait avoir deviné.

\- Dis donc, ça ne serait pas un papier de parchemin par le plus grand des hasards ?

Elle se retourna pour voir l'expression triomphale sur le visage de son petit ami.

\- C'est exactement ça. Je dirais même qu'elle provient de la même papeterie que nous avons vu en début d'affaire et dans laquelle Lionel semble avoir acheté le papier.

Jo resta quelques minutes à penser avant de proposer

\- Mais alors ? Tu penses que le propriétaire travaillait au musée ?

\- Lui non ! Il a un fils, assez jeune.

Jo tomba des nues

\- Il aurait pu être le complice ? Ou le meurtrier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'écarte pas la possibilité qu'il soit les deux. Mais comme nous avons ce détective sous la main, qui est derrière la disparition mystérieuse de la collection, je suppose qu'ils ont très bien travaillé ensemble.

Jo regarda le mandat qu'elle avait en main

\- Tu sais quoi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que le mandat n'était que pour le musée. On va aller faire un tour dans cette papeterie et la retourner sans dessus, dessous s'il faut.

Avant qu'elle ne s'excite, Henry l'arrêta

\- Attends ! Il y a aussi cette histoire de champignon. Comme Robertson est introuvable, si ce jeune homme est derrière tout ça… Il est peut-être celui qui lui a offert la boisson avec le champignon.

Jo lui donna raison

\- Je passe un coup de fil à Reece pour connaître son nom et je t'assure que la recherche, je vais la faire sur mon cellulaire.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se posèrent sur un banc, devant le musée. Il faisait froid, mais ce n'était pas si pire, ils pouvaient le supporter pour quelques minutes.

Jo avait obtenu le nom du propriétaire de la papeterie en appelant Reece. Mais cette dernière ignorait le nom du fils. En bonne détective qu'elle était, Jo appela la papeterie et se fit passer pour un ancien coup de cœur du jeune homme, mais ne se rappelant plus de son prénom et cherchant à rentrer en contact avec lui. Elle obtenu rapidement ce qu'elle voulait. Henry se disait que sa voix sensuelle avait dû y être pour beaucoup.

\- Bruce Martin ! Très bien, voyons si ce petit monsieur s'est pris des vacances en Californie récemment.

Elle se colla un peu plus à Henry pour profiter davantage de la chaleur de son corps. Il n'hésita pas à la blottir contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps frêle, tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son téléphone avec ses gants tactiles. Henry posa sa joue contre son cuir chevelu, recouvert par son petit bonnet qui la rendait toute mignonne. Elle était si sérieuse et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait l'aimer de plus en plus fort. Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout ça, pas au beau milieu d'une enquête, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Jo commença à s'agiter

\- Hey ! J'ai trouvé. Effectivement, ce jeune homme a pris des vacances au soleil le mois dernier. Il est revenu récemment.

Elle haussa un sourcil, en regardant le visage amusé de son petit ami

\- Je te parie combien que d'une façon ou d'une autre sa route a croisé celle de Lionel ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Ça me paraît bien trop gros pour ne pas être évident. Maintenant à savoir, comment ils se connaissaient ?

Jo suggéra

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, mais que Bruce a simplement fait semblant d'être gentil avec lui, en lui offrant la boisson, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre lui tirait une balle dans la tête ?

Henry se frotta sa petite barbe

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ils ont voulu faire croire à un suicide, mais c'est vrai que dans tous les cas, le champignon l'aurait atteint et s'il ne se prenait pas en charge, il serait mort de toute façon.

Ils n'étaient pas tellement dans une impasse, ils avaient au moins l'un des deux gars, mais il fallait s'en assurer. Il fallait retourner directement à la papeterie et fouiller de fond en comble et faire cracher le morceau à Bruce, pour savoir qui aurait pu être le responsable. Bien que chacun se disait que cet ancien détective devait avoir une grosse part dedans. Mais comment le retrouver ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent, semblant avoir une lumière

\- Il faut parler à Ivy.

Ils rigolèrent quand ils se rendirent compte avec quelle synchronisation, ils pensaient à la même chose.

\- Je pense qu'elle est la seule qui peut nous répondre concernant ce Robertson– avoua Henry

\- C'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai songé. Je me disais qu'elle pourrait tenter de le contacter pour organiser une rencontre ou raconter quelque chose qui le forcerait à revenir, peu importe, où il se cache dans le monde et nous on l'attendrait de pied ferme à l'aéroport… Mais il faut être certain que ce soit lui le coupable.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? On parle à Ivy avant ou on met la main sur Bruce et on fouille la papeterie ?

Jo mima deux avec ses doigts

\- Deuxième option ! Ça me semble plus logique. J'espère qu'on arrivera à le faire parler.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

Avant d'aller visiter la papeterie, Henry avait quand même demandé à Jo de bifurquer par la boutique, car il avait besoin de voir Abe et le rassurer sur le fait que ce soir-là, il serait bien de retour dans son lit bien douillet et chaud.

Jo accepta avec bon cœur, elle avait aussi hâte de revoir le vieil homme.

Ils franchirent la boutique, tout en surveillant l'heure, mais ils avaient encore de la marge avant d'aller à la papeterie.

Abe eut un large sourire en les voyant arriver.

\- Eh ben si ce n'est pas une surprise.

Il s'avança vers le couple et les serra chacun tour à tour dans ses bras.

\- Bon, vous êtes un peu pâles, mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive quand on reste trois jours de suite dans une morgue.

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique. Jo fut amusée du commentaire.

\- Alors, du nouveau ?

\- Henry voulait juste passer pour te saluer et te rassurer. C'est adorable de sa part.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'excusa pour utiliser les toilettes quelques minutes avant de repartir.

Abe la regarda disparaître à l'étage et regarda son père qui avait bien du mal à garder ses yeux pour lui.

\- Avec cette cohabitation de trois jours, je suis surpris que toi et la petite, vous ne vous êtes pas sautés dessus.

Henry le toisa

\- Enfin quand même ! On n'était pas tous seuls. Et ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

Abe le regarda d'un air indifférent, montrant bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien content que nous soyons sortis de là, mais l'affaire n'est pas encore terminée.

Abe hocha lentement la tête

\- Et une idée du ou des suspects ?

\- C'est fort probable. On repart de suite pour la papeterie. On pense avoir trouvé un certain dénouement donc nous avons déjà perdu trois jours dans l'affaire, Reece a fait toutes les interrogations ou presque et nous l'avons aidé au mieux que nous avons pu, je pense que nous approchons quand même de notre suspect.

Abe fut ravi d'entendre ça

\- Bon alors tu vas pouvoir me rejoindre ce soir

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Te rejoindre pour quoi ?

\- Fawn nous invite à dîner avec toi et Jo. Elle adore Jo, je pense qu'elle la considère un peu comme sa petite fille et je ne peux pas la blâmer. C'est une perle que tu as là et j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop tarder pour lui dire tu sais quoi parce que ça commence à traîner là.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je sais, merci. Mais je lui dirais. Comme tu auras sans doute remarqué, il est presque impossible pour nous de se retrouver seuls sans être interrompus de quelque manière qui soit.

Abe devait lui donner raison et sachant qu'il avait souvent été la cause de ces interruptions, il ne pouvait les blâmer de vouloir un peu la paix.

La jeune femme revint toujours avec un sourire éclatant qui faisait même fondre Abe. Il avait hâte de les voir mariés, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Jo ! Je disais à Henry que Fawn nous invitait pour dîner ce soir, si jamais vous réussissez à terminer votre affaire.

Jo pouffa

\- Je te rassure Abe. Même si on doit encore s'étendre dessus quelques jours, ça ne nous empêchera pas de dîner.

Elle repensa au fait qu'ils avaient besoin de se rattraper et qu'elle devait l'emmener dans un restaurant particulier, mais ça ne serait pas pour ce soir, une nouvelle fois. Elle appréciait cependant l'invitation de Fawn.

Elle rejoignit Henry pour se coller contre lui.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir Abe en tous les cas. On ne devrait pas restés coincés au poste pour des interrogations ou quoi.

Henry approuva

\- Mais si jamais il y a un changement…

Abe le coupa en faisant de grands gestes

\- Oui oui, tu me tiendras au courant.

Un client arriva derrière eux et les salua d'un signe de tête en commençant à faire le tour dans la boutique. Jo et Henry surent qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'ils s'attardent.

\- Alors on te laisse Abe et on se retrouve sans doute ce soir – affirma Jo

Abe leur fit un long sourire et le couple quitta, direction la papeterie.

 **###**

Ils avaient de la chance, tout comme la première fois, il y avait très peu de monde dans la boutique. Il était évident que presque personne ne perdait trop son temps dans ce genre d'établissement désormais.

Cela attrista un peu Henry lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte

\- Je trouve ça dommage de voir qu'il y a très peu de monde dans la boutique. Pendant longtemps, c'était l'endroit phase pour courtiser et faire de belles rencontres.

Jo haussa un sourcil. Il sentit son regard sur lui et vira rouge en l'espace d'un instant.

\- Dis-le-moi si tu as envie de rencontrer une mamie, je vais vous laisser.

Henry rigola et la serra rapidement contre lui

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, mais je faisais qu'une simple observation.

Jo regarda l'étendue de la boutique. Il y avait une bonne odeur de parfum d'ambiance. Contrairement à ce qu'Henry pensait, elle aimait bien passer du temps dans ces endroits.

Elle ravala sa salive et murmura du bout des lèvres

\- Moi j'aime bien venir ici. Ça me rappelle lorsque je m'isolais dans mon école privée où je n'ai fait que trois mois. Aller à la bibliothèque ou traîner à la librairie du quartier était mon passe-temps favori.

Elle perdit son regard dans le vide. Henry la regarda longuement. Jo avait autant de souffrance que lui, en elle. Il n'y avait pas eu que l'histoire avec son père, la perte de Sean, elle portait un bagage beaucoup plus lourd qui venait sans nul doute de son expérience dans son école. À la manière dont elle l'avait raconté l'an passé, Henry avait bien compris que c'était certainement l'une des pires qu'elle avait vécues et qu'elle avait été loin d'être heureuse.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la secoua rapidement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais… Comme je te l'avais dit, ce n'était pas très joyeux d'avoir été dans une école privée. Ma mère leur aura tellement fait mordre la poussière par la suite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, Henry savait qu'elle allait en dire plus, mais le propriétaire de la boutique avança vers eux

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Jo demanda

\- Monsieur Martin ?

Il acquiesça, elle montra son badge et le mandat, sans préciser la nature de celui-ci.

\- NYPD. Je pense que vous avez déjà reçu la visite de mon lieutenant. Elle était passée pour vous poser des questions sur un type de parchemin.

\- Oui je me souviens très bien – il observa le mandat –, mais est-ce que c'est un mandat ?

Jo hocha la tête. Le propriétaire fronça des sourcils.

\- Mais pour quelle raison vous auriez besoin de visiter ma boutique ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous monsieur Martin. Mais nous venons pour votre fils, Bruce. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Monsieur Martin regarda longuement le mandat, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour ceci ? Parce que la dernière fois que le lieutenant est venu, elle ne m'a rien dit là-dessus.

Henry se permit

\- L'enquête n'était pas encore assez avancée à ce moment, on venait de la commencer. Mais nous avons obtenu plus d'éléments et nous avons des raisons de croire que votre fils pourrait être impliqué dans le vol d'une collection qui a conduit au meurtre de notre victime.

Le propriétaire sembla tomber des nues

\- Mon fils pourrait être impliqué dans le meurtre de Lionel ? j'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- C'est tout ce qu'on vous souhaite, mais nous devons lui parler et vous ne pouvez pas vraiment nous en empêcher. De plus, le mandat nous autorise à fouiller l'endroit.

Martin hocha la tête et interpella son fils

\- Bruce ! Il faut que tu viennes !

Le jeune homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique et se braqua en voyant le badge de Jo. Il ravala sa salive.

Ça ne prenait pas un génie pour comprendre que le jeune homme semblait savoir pour quelle raison Jo était présente.

Il fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches et se dandina nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, sous le regard suspect de son père.

\- Hum, ouais, c'est pour quoi ?

\- NYPD ! Bruce, nous avons des questions à vous poser.

Bruce s'avança vers le comptoir et posa ses mains dessus

\- À propos de quoi ? Je me serais mal garé ou quelque chose ?

Il pouffa, se pensant sans doute drôle, mais se ravisa quand il vit le regard des trois autres et surtout de son père.

\- En réalité, nous avons des questions à propos d'un certain Lionel Goodman. Il a travaillé ici pendant un temps. Il a été retrouvé mort il y a trois jours et nous avons découvert que l'une des raisons qui auraient pu pousser à sa mort est notamment une collection qui vaut plus de 200 000 dollars.

Le jeune homme devint rapidement moite. Henry fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'argent et c'est tentant – ajouta-t-il

Bruce essaya de paraître décontracté

\- Je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec moi. Je ne connaissais pas trop Lionel.

Le regard de son père sur lui fit penser le contraire au couple.

\- Bruce ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Lionel était un ami. Fiston, si tu as quelque chose à cacher, je te conseillerais de leur dire la vérité.

Il regarda Jo et Henry qui attendaient. Jo lui expliqua.

\- Vous savez qu'on a le droit de fouiller la boutique ? Si on retrouve cette collection, vous êtes mal.

Le jeune homme craqua

\- Vous ne la retrouverez pas !

Le couple se fit un regard complice et il était évident qu'à voir le regard du père, ce dernier comptait couper les vives à son fils.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se retirèrent dans l'arrière-salle, où le père faisait ses comptes. Ce dernier resta à l'avant de la boutique, mais avait bien fait comprendre à son fils qu'il avait intérêt à être honnête.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par on ne la retrouvera pas ? – demanda Jo

Bruce regarda le couple tour à tour

\- Avant ça, comment vous êtes remontés à moi ?

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas à celui qui était présumé coupable de poser les questions, mais Henry et son côté gentleman n'hésitait jamais à expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- J'ai un très bon sens de l'observation et nous avons retrouvé un morceau de parchemin qui avait été vendu par votre père il y a quelque temps, dans cette boutique, dans une salle privée du Métropolitan. Notre victime avait un champignon connu sous la fièvre du désert, j'en ai déduit que peu importe qui l'avait approché avec, avait séjourné en Californie, récemment.

Jo continua

\- Devinez qui j'ai trouvé qui a fait un petit séjour il y a un mois ?

Bruce resta sans voix, Jo le pointa du doigt

\- Oui, c'est vous que j'ai trouvé. Et nous avons également trouvé que vous aviez travaillé au musée un temps et bizarrement vous avez quitté juste après l'arrestation de Lionel et la soi-disant déposition de la collection au Metropolitain…

Henry acheva

\- Mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ça.

Bruce avait un peu de mal à suivre tellement Jo et Henry enchaînaient les phrases de l'autre.

\- Donc, Bruce – reprit Jo – vous voudriez peut-être nous expliquer avant qu'on vous passe les menottes ?

\- Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à votre père qui va vous passer au laser s'il apprend que vous êtes derrière tout ça.

Bruce secoua la tête

\- Je n'ai pas tué Lionel !

Un petit sourire satisfait s'incrusta sur les lèvres du couple. Bruce se fondit sur sa chaise.

\- Donc, vous le connaissiez finalement – répondit Jo d'un ton sarcastique

Il resta quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de libérer sa conscience

\- Très bien ! Oui je le connaissais. Difficile de ne pas le voir passer à échanger ce parchemin avec cette femme afro-Américaine à l'époque. Il s'entendait bien avec mon père et il était sympa. Mais un jour il a parlé de cette collection et je connaissais quelqu'un qui travaillait dans la police.

Jo notait tout ceci et Henry demanda

\- Un certain détective Daren Roberston ?

Bruce acquiesça

\- Oui… C'est bien lui. C'était un ami de ma mère et je sais que malgré son statut de détective, il avait quelques soucis financiers. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé, notamment pour mes études alors je lui ai parlé de ça.

Jo et Henry lui firent comprendre de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin

\- Alors il a appelé Lionel pour savoir s'il pouvait lui vendre sa collection. Ils se sont rencontrés, mais Lionel ne lui a pas fait confiance et il a refusé… Il m'a demandé de jouer le jeu et m'a payé un billet pour aller en Californie pour que je ramène le champignon et que je le dilue dans une boisson chaude. Ça ne devait que se passer ainsi, mais je pense que le pouvoir et l'argent ont pris le dessus sur sa conscience et il lui a mis une balle dans la tête et m'a menacé de faire de même si je disais quoi que ce soit. Il lui a mis le flingue dans la main pour faire croire au suicide et il s'est barré… Je ne sais pas où.

Il ne devait pas être bien loin considérant le récent des événements. Jo était quelque peu perdue

\- Mais que s'est-il passé avec la collection ?

\- Je l'avais gardé à l'abri de mon père et quelqu'un est venu l'acheter, quelqu'un avec qui Daren était en contact. C'est lui qui a acheté la collection et Daren a pris l'argent et voilà.

Henry se gratta le crâne

\- Mais attendez une seconde ! Vous avez fait tout ça récemment ?

Bruce acquiesça et semblait particulièrement irrité

\- Il ne m'a rien laissé alors que je l'ai aidé à faire tout le sale boulot. Il mérite que je le dénonce.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- Est-ce que vous savez où la collection est ? – demanda Jo

\- La personne qui l'a acheté vit dans le Queens. Je pense qu'il la garde dans une cave ou un grand coffre-fort.

Il griffonna une adresse

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne, mais c'est dans ces environs-là.

Jo la regarda et releva les yeux vers Henry

\- Je crois que la priorité pour l'instant est d'arrêter ce cher Roberston. Le pauvre lieutenant Carey doit en avoir assez d'avoir des détectives à qui il ne peut pas faire confiance.

Henry approuva. Il fallait qu'ils parlent à Ivy. Avec un peu de chance, elle connaissait Daren et peut-être pourrait être trouver une solution. Mais Bruce les devança.

\- Si ça peut vous aider, Daren avait un faible pour la copine de Lionel. Il avait tenté de lui faire du rentre-dedans et Lionel n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Je suis presque certain que la collection n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est parvenu à ruiner sa vie, littéralement.

C'était l'indice dont ils avaient besoin. Jo se leva et Henry fit de même. Elle regarda Bruce

\- Merci de votre coopération mais malheureusement vous êtes complice de meurtre… Je vais devoir vous emmener. J'apprécie votre aide mais je ne peux pas vous laisser libre. Le juge décidera lui-même mais je glisserais une note en votre faveur.

Bruce laissa ses épaules retomber en masse, mais accepta son sort. Son père le regarda de travers, mais Henry le rassura en lui disant que son fils n'avait été qu'un pantin dans toute cette histoire.

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à aller parler à Ivy, organiser un plan et arrêter Roberston, et rendre la collection à la seule personne à qui cela revenait, qui n'était autre que Ivy.

Après avoir remis Bruce à une patrouille du 11 que Jo avait contacté, Henry avec le téléphone de Jo, avait passé un coup de téléphone à Reece pour la prévenir qu'ils se rendaient chez Ivy pour l'interroger et tenter de monter un plan avec elle pour appeler Daren. Reece les avait mis en garde de faire attention, mais cependant elle leur avait demandé de la rappeler dès qu'ils décideraient de quelque chose, histoire qu'elle envoie du renfort si jamais le Roberston était dans le coin. Même si cela semblait tout de même assez gros.

Ils étaient partis au café de l'Upper East side où vivait Ivy. Contrairement à la dernière fois où Reece était venu rendre visite à la jeune femme, le café était un peu plus plein et il y avait une délicieuse odeur qui émanait. Jo huma cette odeur et soupira de bonheur.

\- Mon Dieu, ça donne tellement envie. Si on n'était pas en pleine enquête, je me laisserais bien tenter.

Henry regarda les machines à expressos et autres boissons chaudes et fut surpris de voir que les graines de café qui étaient exposées dans les vitrines étaient naturelles, tout comme le reste des boissons et des ingrédients que les serveurs utilisaient. Il sourit. Ivy devait vraiment avoir ce côté-là dans le sang.

Le couple monta l'étage et frappa deux petits coups à la porte de la jeune femme, après s'être assuré auprès du serveur métissé qu'elle était bien chez elle. Il avait plaisanté en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin ces temps-ci.

Ils durent lui donner raison.

La jeune femme leur ouvrit lentement, en tenant son ventre qui pesait et semblait la faire pencher grandement en avant.

De par sa position, le badge de Jo fut la première chose qu'elle vit et elle releva lentement les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Détective ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ?

\- Ivy ! Je suis le détective Martinez et voici mon partenaire le docteur Morgan. Vous avez reçu la visite de notre lieutenant il y a trois jours, pour vous interroger au sujet de votre petit ami, Lionel.

Ivy hocha lentement la tête. Henry regardait sa bedaine d'un air curieux. Elle était quasiment à terme et il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà dans un hôpital. Elle aurait de la misère à descendre les escaliers le jour où elle perdrait les eaux.

\- Oui, je me rappelle très bien. Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau dans le développement de l'affaire ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Il se pourrait que oui ! Et nous aurons sans doute besoin de votre aide. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

Ivy se poussa du mieux qu'elle peut pour les laisser passer. Jo et Henry appréciaient le petit côté cosy qu'elle avait donné à l'appartement. Et elle avait déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour assurer le bien-être de son enfant tel qu'il se devait.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Ivy choisit de rester debout en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolée de rester debout, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de me lever si je vous rejoins.

Jo et Henry échangèrent un sourire

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas – assura la détective – on comprend parfaitement que vous êtes à bout alors c'est tout à fait normal.

Elle sourit et leur demanda

\- Donc en quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Vous avez trouvé le coupable ?

Le couple s'échangea un regard et Henry expliqua alors la situation

\- En fait, nous revenons de la papeterie où Lionel vous a remis le parchemin sur lequel vous vous écriviez vos lettres. Nous avons trouvé que le fils du propriétaire était complice dans le vol des œuvres d'art et responsables d'avoir mis le champignon de la fièvre du désert dans le corps de Lionel.

Ivy ravala sa salive et appuya sa main sur son ventre. Le stress montant devait se répercuter sur le fœtus.

\- Et il nous a raconté qui était derrière tout ça – continua Jo – on avait déjà des doutes, mais ils s'en trouvent déjà un peu plus confirmés. Et c'est là que nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Ivy se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et les écouta attentivement

\- Voilà ! Un certain Daren Roberston qui était détective au poste 14 pendant un temps, serait le responsable d'avoir assassiné votre petit ami. Le fils du propriétaire nous a dit qu'il avait un faible pour vous. Pouvez-vous le confirmer ? – demanda Jo

Ivy semblait irritée rien qu'à la mention du nom du personnage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui ! Tout à fait. Il a raison. Daren m'a fait un énorme rentre-dedans, même que je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé. J'en ai parlé à Lionel qui était son ami et lui a dit les choses qu'il fallait. Daren a fait croire que c'était moi qui avais flirté avec lui alors pour prouver ma bonne foi, profitant que Lionel n'était pas avec moi, je l'ai laissé me draguer ouvertement en me disant des choses que je me serais bien passé d'entendre et Lionel n'a vraiment pas apprécié. J'imagine que c'était sa vengeance personnelle et que jamais il n'aurait dû parler de cette collection à cet enfoiré.

Jo et Henry ne pouvaient pas blâmer cette colère qu'elle avait en elle. C'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Jo se leva pour se mettre face à elle

\- Justement ! On ignore où il est. Avec l'argent de la collection, les chances qu'il soit à New York sont assez minces donc on aimerait établir un plan avec vous, dans le but de le faire revenir ici pour qu'on mette la main sur lui.

Ivy n'était pas sûre d'où ils voulaient en venir, mais elle avait une petite idée

\- Je vous écoute.

Jo et Henry en avaient énormément parlé dans la voiture et ils ne voyaient qu'une seule solution.

Ce fut Henry qui lui dévoila

\- Il faudrait que vous contactiez Daren et que vous lui racontiez un ramassis de mensonges. Des choses du style maintenant que Lionel n'est plus là, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider à élever votre enfant et que vous n'avez jamais reconnu ce qui était devant vous, il vous a toujours attiré. Enfin n'importe quoi pour le convaincre de revenir vivre une vie ici et nous permettre de le coincer dès qu'il remet ses pieds sur le sol américain.

Ivy comprenait parfaitement le plan

\- Pas de soucis ! C'est un truc que je peux faire. Il m'a justement bombardé de messages. Je n'avais pas pensé à le mentionner à votre lieutenant, mais au mieux que possible je veux me tenir loin de cet homme, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui faire payer s'il est derrière la mort du père de mon enfant.

Ivy attrapa son téléphone portable et regarda le couple

\- Je ne sais pas où il est pour être honnête, il ne texte jamais avec le même numéro ou plutôt quelque chose qui ressemble à du prépayé.

Jo bougonna

\- Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait

Ivy appela depuis le dernier numéro où Daren l'avait contacté. Il datait de la veille, alors elle assumait qu'il n'avait pas changé en si peu de temps; enfin, elle espérait.

Elle posa le téléphone sur le comptoir et le mit directement en haut-parleur. Elle avait les mains moites et la transpiration commençait à perler le long de son visage. Henry se déplaça de côté pour poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Vous allez y arriver. Respirez, ça va bien se passer.

Jo avait contacté Reece pour la mettre également sur haut-parleur. Quand une voix grave et rauque décrocha, chacun fit silence, y compris Reece de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Elle retransmettait d'ailleurs l'appel dans tout le poste pour que chacun se prépare aux directives qui seraient données.

\- Allo ?

Ivy prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Daren ! C'est... C'est Ivy.

Il prit également quelques secondes avant de répondre à son tour, avant que chacun puisse sentir un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres, même au travers du combiné.

\- Ivy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu te décides enfin à retourner mes textos ?

La jeune femme crispa ses doigts sur le rebord du comptoir. Jo et Henry lui murmurèrent du bout des lèvres de rester calme.

\- Oui… Je… Maintenant que je suis seule, je réfléchissais à beaucoup de choses. Daren, je vais bientôt accoucher et je ne me sens pas capable de devoir élever cet enfant toute seule, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis, même quand Lionel était encore là.

Henry pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête de vainqueur de l'homme et se retint de dégobiller juste en se l'imprimant mentalement. Parfois, avoir des visuels ne devait tout simplement pas être autorisé.

\- Tu as pensé à moi. C'est très flatteur. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Je peux tout t'offrir Ivy et même un toit et une vie meilleure pour ton enfant si besoin.

Jo mima une grimace similaire à celle d'Henry quelques minutes auparavant et chuchota

\- Quel cynisme ! J'ai envie de lui en mettre une entre les deux yeux.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule ! – répondit Henry

Ivy continua, imperturbable. Elle semblait bien plus à l'aise. Elle avait hâte de le voir manger la poussière.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin Daren. Je suis prête à tout pour élever mon enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Mais je ne veux pas non plus laisser toute ma vie derrière moi, si je te rejoins, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour m'aider à transporter certaines affaires et mon accouchement étant proche, je ne peux plus aller où que ce soit pour l'instant.

Il y eut un long silence, si long que chacun dût s'assurer que la ligne était toujours en fonction, mais Henry parvenait à entendre les respirations de Daren.

Il finit par parler

\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Dans combien de temps ton accouchement est prévu ?

\- Très bientôt. Je suis quasi à terme, ça pourrait être la semaine prochaine éventuellement. Daren, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Eh bien, si je fais un aller-retour et que je reste sur New York pour quelques semaines le temps que le petit grandisse un peu, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de mal là dans.

Jo et Henry essayaient de contenir leur joie. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ce plan foirer. Il fallait avoir la confirmation avant de crier victoire trop tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu es loin de New York, présentement ?

Ivy savait que ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser davantage. Il semblait que Daren s'étalait dans un canapé ou un lit ou un transat.

\- Pas totalement. Je ne suis jamais parti loin. Je suis actuellement à même pas trois heures de vol de là.

Ivy regarda Jo et Henry

\- La Floride ?

\- Non ! Cuba ! Je me prélasse depuis quelque temps et franchement c'est la belle vie. Une vie qui n'est pas chère, mais je vis dans une très belle villa et tu verras qu'il y aura de la place pour nous trois.

Ivy fit un sourire crispé

\- Ça a l'air génial. Quand est-ce que tu pourrais être sur New York pour qu'on règle les dernières affaires ?

\- Hmm, pour toi Ivy, je peux sauter dans un avion dans l'heure.

Henry commença à s'exciter, mais Jo lui donna un coup de coude. Il ne fallait rien faire capoter sinon ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir mettre la main sur Daren. Et ils n'allaient pas faire tout le chemin pour aller le chercher à Cuba, ce n'était certainement pas de leur ressort dans ces moments-là.

\- Dans l'heure ? – s'exclama Ivy, bien trop contente de pouvoir le faire descendre de son piédestal si rapidement.

\- Possiblement. Bon je te dis deux heures environ le temps de trouver un vol et de préparer quelques affaires et je peux être sur New York en début de soirée.

Ivy se mordilla la lèvre et ne sut pas trop quoi dire. Jo tapota rapidement sur le bloc-notes de son téléphone et le tendit à Ivy.

\- C'est génial ! Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher moi-même à cause de mon état, mais tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Ivy. Je sais que tu ne peux pas bouger. Je prendrais un taxi et je serais là en moins de deux. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, ma belle.

Ivy n'en pouvait plus de ce faux-cul et elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'enterrer de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Lionel.

\- Très bien alors ! Confirme-moi ton arrivée que je m'y prépare. Je t'attendrais avec impatience.

Ils entendirent des cliquetis sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable

\- Eh bien ! je viens de booker un vol qui part dans deux heures. Je serais sur place vers 20h à New York.

Jo murmura en s'éloignant dans la salle de bain

\- Lieutenant, vous avez entendu ?

\- J'ai entendu. Je vais envoyer une équipe sur place, vous et Henry vous les rejoindrez là-bas.

\- Ça sera fait !

Ivy souhaita un bon vol à Daren et raccrocha en poussant un long soupir et frottant son ventre.

Henry la regarda d'un air compatissant.

\- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie. Le reste repose sur nous maintenant. Il n'ira pas bien loin.

Jo les rejoignit et confirma qu'ils devraient rejoindre une équipe pour l'arrêter.

\- Dès qu'on aura mis la main sur lui, on parlera au juge pour qu'il vous remette la collection. Il l'a vendue à quelqu'un, mais on fera marcher notre autorité pour la récupérer avec un mandat. Après tout, elle vous revient de plein droit. Et vous pourrez partir à Paris refaire votre vie telle que Lionel l'aurait voulu.

Jo essaya de ne pas trop montrer le rouge à ses joues, Henry de même. La jeune femme leur sourit sincèrement.

\- Dès que ma fille aura environ six mois, je pense que je prendrais congé des États-Unis pour un bon bout de temps.

Jo et Henry lui sourirent et Henry regarda l'heure. Ils avaient quelques heures à tuer, mais ils pouvaient toujours se rendre sur place. Cependant, Jo voulait goûter à un des cafés en bas alors ils perdraient un peu de temps ainsi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient certains de tenir le coupable, ils n'avaient pas non plus à se presser.

\- On vous tiendra au courant Ivy – assura Jo – en attendant, faites attention à vous et bon courage pour les derniers jours.

\- Merci !

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter, mais Henry marchait un peu au ralenti derrière sa petite amie. En effet, la manière dont Ivy ne cessait de se tortiller lui rappelait grandement…

Quand en franchissant la porte, il la vit se plier en quatre, il accourut rapidement à ses côtés

\- Ivy !

Jo sursauta et les rejoignit rapidement également

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- J'ai des contractions et elles sont très violentes.

Jo sentit quelque chose et regarda sous ses pieds et vit de l'eau partout. Elle releva les yeux vers Henry qui venait également de le remarquer.

Leur peu de discrétion mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui regarda entre ses jambes.

Immédiatement, un voile de panique envahit son visage

\- Oh non non… Ça ne peut pas être maintenant. Ça devait attendre encore une semaine.

Henry et Jo la conduisirent dans sa chambre et l'aidèrent à s'allonger. Jo mouilla un gant qu'elle posa sur le front de la jeune femme. Voilà de quelle façon s'exprimait la sueur, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Henry tenta de la rassurer

\- Le stress a dû déclencher. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup parfois et à vous voir, vous étiez vraiment proche. Si vous me le permettez, je vais regarder la dilatation de votre col, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis docteur donc je ne vais pas vous charcuter.

Ivy acquiesça vivement, sentant parfaitement que les contractions refusaient de s'arrêter.

Jo revint avec quelques serviettes qu'elle posa tout autour et sous la jeune femme. Henry lui avait également demandé de remplir une bassine d'eau froide.

Elle se mit à côté d'Henry et lui demanda

\- Tu as déjà fait accouché des femmes auparavant ?

\- Jo ! J'ai pratiqué la médecine en tant que telle. Et il y a bons nombres de choses que j'ai dû faire dans ma longue carrière, y compris faire accoucher des femmes. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier essai.

Jo s'agita

\- Okay okay ! Ne le prends pas mal, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout irait bien.

\- Ça devrait !

Il avait retiré le pantalon et les sous-vêtements d'Ivy et s'assurait de la dilatation de la jeune femme qui se tortillait de douleurs.

Il regarda Jo. Leurs non-dits ne firent qu'augmenter la panique de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ivy… Vous n'avez pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital – avoua Henry d'une voix très calme - vous êtes entièrement dilaté et… Je…

Jo acheva pour lui

\- On est capables de voir la tête du bébé déjà. J'appelle les secours, mais à mon avis, ça va être le bon moment pour pousser.

Ivy ne semblait vraiment pas prête, mais les contractions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elle se demandait comment il était possible que le bébé ait pu descendre si rapidement en une heure. Mais ils étaient apparemment imprévisibles.

Jo raccrocha avec les secours qui lui avaient assuré qu'ils seraient là rapidement. Elle dût appeler Reece et lui expliquer que rien ne disait qu'ils allaient pouvoir être rendus à l'aéroport assez rapidement pour arrêter eux-mêmes Daren. Hanson se désigna pour le faire lui-même avec l'équipe de back-up de toute façon. Ivy ne voulait pas les retarder, mais les deux jeunes gens ne comptaient pas la laisser toute seule pour les quelques heures à venir. Ils voyaient certes la tête du bébé à l'intérieur et quasiment en position, mais rien ne disait qu'il allait sortir de suite.

\- Ivy, vous allez commencer à pousser. J'ose espérer qu'elle va sortir rapidement parce qu'elle est vraiment proche, mais parfois, ils peuvent être vicieux.

Jo s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme, tout en continuant de lui éponger le front

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien aller. Prenez ma main !

Ivy s'exécuta et Henry lui donna le signal pour qu'elle commence à pousser. La douleur était en train de la secouer dans toutes ses entrailles. Jo la regardait mi-figue mi-raisin. Sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait là de la pire douleur au monde, pire que toutes les blessures par balle qu'elle aurait pu recevoir en tant que flic, pire que n'importe quel autre traumatisme physique ou mental… L'accouchement était une épreuve et d'autant plus que sa sœur malgré les jumeaux, les avait sortis par voie naturelle, l'un à la suite de l'autre même si à sept mois de grossesse au lieu de neuf, pour des raisons évidentes.

Durant 50 minutes, le bébé refusait toujours de sortir et Henry commençait à trouver ça suspect. Ivy était épuisée, le col était dilaté; la petite avait toutes les cartes pour s'extirper, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Les secours étaient coincés dans l'énorme trafic de Manhattan et n'avaient pas pu encore atteindre l'appartement et entre temps, ils avaient dû intervenir sur un accident. Jo se disait que le fait qu'elle ait précisé qu'un docteur était sur place n'avait pas fait d'Ivy une priorité apparemment.

\- Pourquoi elle ne sort toujours pas ? – pleura Ivy – je sais que ça prend des heures normalement, mais vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était proche.

Henry essaya de ne pas l'angoisser davantage et Jo se sentait vraiment mal pour elle

\- Ça peut arriver. Parfois, ils ne sont juste pas prêts et se décident après, mais c'est vrai que là… Elle est bien trop proche.

Ivy était en larmes

\- Vous croyez qu'elle respire ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mort-née. Ce bébé est tout ce qui me reste de Lionel.

Elle pleura davantage. Elle n'était plus capable de faire des efforts et elle était beaucoup trop angoissée. Sa tension était clairement en train de monter. Henry prit une décision.

\- Jo ! Va vite à la pharmacie s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de perfusions, de pansements, de fils et de matériel chirurgical.

Ivy était presque dans les vapes et n'entendait pas ce qui était dit. Jo se leva d'un bond et demanda d'un air affolé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas ?

Il hocha la tête

\- Je vais procéder à une césarienne d'urgence. Nous n'avons pas le choix, la petite pourrait s'étouffer si elle n'est pas sortie rapidement et Ivy pourrait avoir une hémorragie interne.

Jo acquiesça vivement et sortit en double vitesse de l'appartement. Henry essaya de tenir Ivy éveillée en la ventilant et faisant attention à ce que le sang ne s'échappe pas ou que rien de mal n'arrive au bébé. Par ce qu'il voyait, elle semblait respirer, mais refusait de sortir.

Jo revint aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie avec plus de matériel que nécessaire, mais elle avait expliqué à la pharmacie qu'une femme était en train d'accoucher et qu'elle avait besoin de tout pour aider à ce que cela se passe sans aucune bavure.

Henry la remercia et lui demanda de tenir Ivy le temps qu'il lui administre la perfusion.

Il parvint à l'endormir et regarda Jo

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, ça ne pas être très joli, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Henry ! C'est une naissance, une césarienne que ce soit ça ou naturellement, c'est pas beau de toute façon.

Il pouffa et commença à découper délicatement le bas ventre de la jeune femme avec un sérieux que Jo ne lui connaissait que lorsqu'il découpait ses cadavres. On voyait qu'il avait la main en tous les cas.

Une fois l'opération effectuée, Henry attrapa délicatement le bébé, recouvert du liquide amniotique. Jo pouvait garder les yeux ouverts devant un cadavre, mais pour le coup, elle ne fut pas capable de regarder et se demandait si vraiment elle voulait se faire subir ça dans un futur proche.

Jo regarda le bébé qu'Henry avait rapidement nettoyé. Au moins, il n'était pas aussi fripé qu'un bébé par voie naturelle.

\- Elle ne pleure pas ?

Henry la retourna vers le bas, de façon délicate. Il tapota doucement sur son dos.

\- Allez ! Ta maman se bat pour t'élever dans de bonnes conditions, il faut que tu sois une petite warrior !

Jo regardait la scène d'un air angoissé, tout en épongeant autour d'Ivy. Après quelques petites tapes, ils entendirent les premiers pleurs. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement. Jo découpa la chemise de la jeune femme et Henry déposa le bébé sur le ventre de la maman.

\- En voilà une jolie battante. Elle avait simplement de l'eau dans les poumons.

Jo regarda le cordon ombilical

\- Il faut qu'on le coupe.

En voyant la mine de Jo, Henry sut que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterait faire pour l'instant. Il lui demanda de tenir le bébé. Il coupa le cordon et déposa un petit pansement sur le nombril du bébé.

\- Ça devrait aller pour elles maintenant. Je vais recoudre Ivy.

Environ une dizaine de minutes après, pendant qu'Henry était en train de recoudre la jeune femme, les secours arrivèrent. Ils laissèrent Henry terminer le travail et prirent le bébé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, mais ils furent rassurés de voir avec quelle prise d'initiative Jo et Henry étaient parvenus à faire accoucher la jeune femme.

Une fois son affaire terminée, Henry se leva et avisa les ambulanciers

\- Allez-y doucement avec elle. Je viens de la recoudre et il est possible qu'elle se réveille pendant le trajet et qu'elle soit désorientée. Gardez sa petite le plus près d'elle. Le détective Martinez et moi avons une course à faire, mais nous repasserons plus tard pour les saluer.

Ils acquiescèrent et embarquèrent la jeune femme sur une civière ainsi que sa petite.

Henry regarda ses mains remplies de sang et les nettoya rapidement. Jo l'aida en se débarrassant de toutes les traces. Ils retirèrent les draps, les serviettes et les saupoudrèrent de bicarbonate de sourdre avant de les mettre dans la machine à laver.

Ils nettoyèrent le lit et le plancher et après une heure de mise au propre, ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Franchement, on les aura toutes faites toi et moi – admit Jo – on est rendus à faire accoucher les jeunes femmes en détresse maintenant.

\- On s'en est bien sortis

Elle pointa un doigt sur lui

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti. J'admire avec quel calme et quel professionnalisme tu as fait tout ça.

\- On n'oublie pas ce qu'on a pratiqué.

Il se retint de dire, surtout quand cela avait été fait pendant bien longtemps. Jo s'avança vers lui et enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille, en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours de toute façon.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et déposa un rapide bécot sur son nez. Il regarda l'heure.

\- Et à mon avis, on ferait mieux de rejoindre Hanson à l'aéroport, on a encore le temps d'arriver et de voir l'arrestation de Daren.

* * *

Après leur aventure, ils accoururent à l'aéroport. Jo avait appelé Hanson sur le chemin et ce dernier lui avait confirmé que l'avion de leur suspect allait atterrir sous peu.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait pris ses collègues au pied de la lettre lorsqu'ils avaient dit que Roberston comptait revenir sur New York suite à la demande d'Ivy. Personne ne pouvait s'assurer de sa « bonne foi » alors Hanson avait eu des doutes quant au fait que l'homme se ramène tranquillement au pays sans trouver cela suspect. Mais il semblait que le pouvoir féminin était toujours quelque chose de très curieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'aéroport grouillait de monde comme très souvent. Il y avait énormément de policiers qui défilaient, quelques hommes de l'armée, mais c'était ainsi depuis le 11 septembre.

Henry repéra la porte par laquelle le vol en provenance de Cuba devait arriver et il tira Jo dans la direction voulue quand parmi tout ce monde et bénéficiant du fait d'être plus grand que la jeune femme, il repéra Hanson qui faisait les cent pas.

\- Viens ! J'ai vu Mike !

Ils rejoignirent leur ami qui les regarda d'un air dubitatif

\- Ah vous voilà ! Le vol est arrivé depuis peu et certaines personnes sont déjà en train de sortir. Si monsieur Roberston n'a pas beaucoup de bagages, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.

Jo regarda la foulée de voyageurs d'un air curieux

\- Mike ! Est-ce que le personnel et autre ont été prévenus du fait qu'un criminel était dans leur avion et qu'on l'attendrait de pied ferme ?

Hanson haussa des épaules. C'était une des procédures à suivre, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort.

\- J'ose espérer que Reece leur a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Henry ne disait pas grand-chose et observait l'affût de voyageurs bien bronzés ou cramés et pas forcément ravis de rentrer, mais il fallait bien ce qu'il fallait.

Hanson demanda alors à Jo

\- Comme ça, toi et ton beau mâle vous ne faites rien d'autre que de faire accoucher des femmes ? On connaît pire dans le métier.

Elle le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment prévu ça. Mais bon c'est arrivé. J'espère qu'elle et la petite vont bien. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait amené Ivy ici, ça aurait été plus simple.

La voix d'Henry les fit sursauter, surtout qu'il commençait à s'agiter

\- Je pense que j'ai repéré notre homme.

Hanson regarda dans le fichier qu'il avait en main et fit un signe de tête aux autres policiers qui l'avaient accompagné.

\- C'est lui – murmura Jo – le lieutenant Carey nous avait montré sa photo

\- Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sous la main de toute façon – Hanson regarda Henry, lorsqu'il sortit son arme et que lui et Jo s'apprêtaient à se disperser pour mieux mettre la main sur lui dans le cas il chercherait à s'enfuir – doc, vous restez là. On ne sait pas ce qu'un homme comme ça peut faire.

Henry resta debout avec les mains croisées dans le dos, en se dandinant nerveusement. Jo le regarda d'un air blasé. Elle donna un coup de coude à Hanson.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne restera pas en place ! Allez ! On y va !

L'ancien détective venait de quitter les douanes et marchait en direction de la sortie d'un air un peu trop tranquille.

Il commença à remarquer des figures policières, mais ne les prit pas en considération pour la simple et bonne raison que la sécurité dans les aéroports américains était devenue primordiale.

Hanson était d'un côté et Jo de l'autre. Henry était resté à sa place, mais surveillait les gestes de tout le monde.

Jo se glissa de façon subtile jusqu'à Roberston dès qu'il échappa à la foule de personnes qui sortait.

\- Bien le bonjour ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage à Cuba ?

Robertson regarda la détective d'un drôle d'air. Jo ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait certainement déjà croisé et qu'il était en train de la reconnaître. Pour sa part, elle ne connaissait pas le détective, mais vu le travail du 11, elle n'était pas une surprise que d'autres puissent savoir qui elle était.

Il refusa de répondre et marmonna simplement un

\- Je suis fatigué et je dois retrouver ma femme qui ne va pas tarder à accoucher.

Hanson arriva d'un autre côté et bloqua l'avancement du détective

\- Justement, ça tombe bien que vous le mentionniez… Parce que cette chère femme vient d'accoucher il y a une heure.

Robertson s'arrêta et regarda Jo et Hanson qui faisaient tous les deux un grand sourire narquois. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une horde de flics qui commençait à leur tourner autour également.

Il finit par remarquer le badge à la ceinture des détectives. Jo vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle avait un peu trop l'habitude de voir.

\- Je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne

\- Ça ne sert à rien de jouer avec nous Roberston ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous sommes là.

Jo savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas coopérer. Et pour cause, il leur lança la valisette qu'il avait dans la main et bifurqua d'un autre côté, évitant ainsi le reste des flics qui l'entourait.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Quelle surprise ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de courir derrière un suspect après avoir assisté à un accouchement. Ils ne peuvent pas coopérer gentiment.

Hanson pouffa et ils se hâtèrent à courir derrière Roberston qui avait une très bonne endurance. Visiblement, il avait toujours la main de son travail de flic.

Henry avait observé toute la manœuvre et s'était déplacé de sorte à être à la hauteur de Roberston quand il passerait vers lui.

L'ancien détective semblait tellement occupé à fuir les autres policiers qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui, alors Henry avait demandé à une voyageuse s'il pouvait emprunter sa valise en précisant qu'il travaillait avec la NYPD. Elle le laissa faire et quand Roberston passa, il fit rouler la valise dans sa direction. L'homme se la prit de plein fouet dans le bas ventre, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il était à terre, Jo et Hanson étaient derrière lui et une paire de menottes s'accrocha à ses mains.

Ils le relevèrent et il avait un air furieux

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Vous avez vendu une collection importante d'art qui ne vous revenait pas à un citoyen et vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas qu'on vous retrouve.

Robertson regarda Hanson d'un œil noir

\- Et alors ? En quoi ça me vaut d'être arrêté ?

\- Avec un tel comportement, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment un imbécile comme vous a pu être flic – railla la jeune détective – on ne vous arrête pas que pour la collection. Mais pour le meurtre de Lionel Goodman. Je pense que vous le connaissiez bien. Le jeune homme que vous avez tenté d'amadouer nous a tout balancé et on est rapidement remonté à lui. Et le lieutenant Carey nous a parlé de vous aussi.

Hanson ajouta

\- Il faut avouer que de prendre la fuite à Cuba comme ça sans laisser de traces a de quoi rendre suspect, n'est-ce pas ?

Robertson ne répondait toujours pas, mais ce fut Henry qui en rajouta

\- Ivy nous a dit la manière dont vous l'aviez harcelé alors elle s'est simplement servie de son charme pour vous faire revenir et elle était persuadée que vous tomberiez dans le panneau.

Robertson ne bougea pas et avait même un petit rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Jo reçut un appel.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda Hanson et Henry

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Hanson

\- Reece vient de m'appeler. L'arme du crime, enfin le revolver qui avait servi à mettre une main dans la tête de Lionel a été retrouvé. Lucas l'a analysé et devinez quelles empreintes sont dessus ?

Chacun regarda Roberston avec un petit sourire. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que les empreintes ne trompaient que très rarement.

\- Alors ? Vous allez avouer ? Sinon on peut vous embarquer directement au poste, mais on sait tous comment tout ceci va finir.

Robertson capitula. Il avoua le fait qu'il avait voulu se venger et que la collection avait été une très bonne excuse. Il dut donner le nom de la personne à qui il avait obligé le petit Bruce à la vendre. Une horde de flics embarquèrent Roberston. Hanson, Jo et Henry se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je pense qu'Ivy mérite une vie meilleure – affirma Henry – on ferait mieux d'aller expliquer la situation à ce monsieur.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- Vous croyez qu'il pourra être remboursé d'avoir investi tant d'argent là dans ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Il ne pourra pas récupérer ça au complet, c'est certain, mais c'est à voir avec un huissier. S'il n'a été qu'un pion dans cette histoire, ça devrait jouer en sa faveur.

Hanson et Jo lui donnèrent raison et ils quittèrent donc l'aéroport, bien contents d'avoir résolu cette affaire.

 **###**

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait le point avec Reece, Jo et Henry retournèrent à l'hôpital où Ivy avait été amenée.

Elle se reposait et son bébé dormait dans la petite civière à ses côtés. En voyant le couple arrivé, elle se redressa légèrement dans les oreillers et leur sourit.

\- Hey ! Vous êtes revenus tous les deux !

\- On voulait voir comment vous vous portiez – assura Jo en se mettant d'un côté du lit, tout en secouant délicatement sa main

La jeune femme était touchée par la sympathie des forces de l'ordre. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

\- C'est gentil à vous. Ça va bien mieux que tout à l'heure et ma petite puce se porte bien, enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Henry regarda le bébé qui dormait paisiblement et n'avait pas l'air dérangé par tant de bruit autour d'elle. Il sourit. C'était une image qu'il aimerait voir dans un proche futur. Son regard dévia vers Jo qui s'était assise sur le rebord du lit et souriait à discuter avec Ivy.

\- On voulait aussi vous dire – reprit Jo – que nous avons arrêté Darren. Les traces ont été retrouvées sur l'arme qui a servi pour Lionel. Il a demandé son avocat, mais il passera en cour et certainement que le juge va le laisser dedans pour la perpétuité. Enfin, il ne vous approchera plus.

Ivy acquiesça. Elle semblait soulagée. Elle pourrait commencer son deuil en paix et puis elle verrait quand même Lionel au travers son bébé.

Henry lui confia

\- Quant à la collection, nous nous sommes rendus chez la personne qui l'avait acheté. Il a été un peu déçu de voir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un leurre, mais il a été de bonne foi. Un huissier l'aidera certainement dans les démarches pour récupérer au moins la moitié de la somme qu'il aura mise dedans.

\- C'est une bonne chose au moins.

\- Mais elle vous revient – dit le couple d'une seule et même voix

Ivy parut quelque peu surprise. Même si elle avait déjà été prévenue du dénouement qui en résulterait si jamais ils en arrivaient là.

Jo lui sourit

\- Dans quelques mois vous aurez l'occasion de partir et de faire votre vie là où Lionel et vous aviez prévu. À Paris.

Jo se sentit devenir moite et le rouge monta instantanément à ses joues. Henry tenta de le dissimuler, mais il semblait que la gêne ne passait pas trop inaperçue.

\- Je ferais ça. Merci à vous de m'avoir aidé non seulement pour avoir mis ma fille au monde, mais pour me rendre une collection qui était chère aux yeux de Lionel et qui va me permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure. Je ne sais pas si je vendrais tout cela étant.

Jo la coupa gentiment

\- C'est ce que Lionel avait prévu. Alors, n'hésitez pas. C'était fait pour. Vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit pendant de longues années.

Jo et Henry lui serrèrent la main et en profitèrent pour caresser la petite tête du bébé. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec la jeune femme et ils quittèrent.

En sortant, Henry passa un bras autour des épaules de Jo

\- Alors, tu es prête pour notre petit dîner avec Fawn et Abe ? Encore un double rendez-vous.

Jo glissa son propre bras sous le sien et fit un large sourire

\- J'ai cru qu'on allait rester dans cette quarantaine pour une semaine donc je suis prête. Et bientôt, on se fera un petit dîner dans le restaurant que j'aurais choisi. On a bien besoin de se détendre.

\- Je crois aussi. Alors, allons-y.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser et cette affaire se termina de façon toute en émotion avec une ambiance familiale et romantique qui planait dans l'air.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _franchement au début je n'avais pas du tout eu l'intention d'écrire la scène d'accouchement avec Jo et Henry en sages femmes mais bon, ça m'est venu en écrivant. Il leur arrive tellement toute sorte de situations à ces deux là, je me suis qu'en rajouter une ne ferait pas de mal, lol._

 _PS: je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre de mon côté alors possiblement, peut être avant la fin de l'année ou début de l'année prochaine, vous aurez la fin !_


	57. On n'oublie jamais rien

_Désolée du retard (pas comme si ça importait vraiment), mais j'étais en examen donc je posterais double dans la même semaine et puis voilà !_

 _Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier "normal" car l'enquête qui va suivre juste après celle ci, va être divisé en trois donc ça risque d'être plus long que prévu et il ça sera bien différent de ce que vous avez connu jusque là (la fin de l'histoire également)._

 _Jess: huh, Adam is still in his locked up syndrome since Henry put him down in the season finale (I mentioned this a couple of times in the story) he won't wake up from this anytime soon :) Thank you though (I always have to translate your reviews lol)_

 _Encore désolée pour le dernier chapitre qui était très très long (ça ne devrait plus se reproduire lol)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: On n'oublie jamais rien**

Un peu avant l'arrivée du printemps, Jo et Henry étaient dans leur relation depuis près de trois mois et tout se passait bien, excepté pour le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais littéralement un seul moment à eux.

Abe ne cessait de pousser son père pour finir par dire la vérité à la jeune femme, mais il lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles, d'une part à cause de leur travail et d'autre part… En réalité, il se trouvait des excuses, il n'arrivait toujours pas à rassembler tout ce courage pour lui avouer. Et l'un comme l'autre commençait un peu à être frustré de ne pas pousser leur relation une étape plus loin.

Alors bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas voulu foncer tête baissée pour ne pas se ramasser si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais l'un comme l'autre savait ne doutait que très peu de la probabilité que rien ne marche entre eux. Ils se comprenaient bien trop et se supportaient moralement et physiquement, ils étaient le parfait opposé de l'autre, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour faire d'eux un couple solide. Naturellement, sans tous les secrets qui allaient avec.

Mais Henry craignait un peu s'ils franchissaient cette étape sans qu'il ne lui ait avoué la vérité de vivre avec la conscience pleine de remords. Passer à l'étape supérieure sans lui avoir parlé de sa condition, allait lui donner comme l'impression de l'avoir salie et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il se mordillait toujours l'intérieur de la joue lorsque ces pensées le traversaient, car bien sûr il n'était pas du tout passé par toutes ces formalités avec Abigail. Mais il y avait toujours eu cette chose en lui qui le démangeait lorsqu'il passait des nuits avec elle, sans qu'elle ne sache qui il était réellement. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce sentiment avec Jo.

La clé d'une relation durable était tout d'abord la franchise et il savait qu'il allait devoir y passer, que ce soit de son plein gré ou pas.

L'hiver ayant été assez rude, ils avaient connu un redoux plutôt abrupt, faisant fondre la neige de manière rapide et malheureusement, entraînant toute la boue avec elle. Les rues étaient plutôt dégoûtantes et glissantes et des énormes flaques d'eau bordaient parfois les trottoirs. Et les trois quarts du temps, il était impossible de connaître la profondeur de celles-ci.

Un petit matin, frais après une longue journée de pluie la veille, Jo et Henry se baladaient main dans la main, dans le quartier de Washington Heights, soit le voisinage de Jo.

La jeune femme avait demandé à son petit ami de la rejoindre au café du coin où elle s'arrêtait presque tous les matins avant le boulot pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Henry n'était pas du tout le genre à s'arrêter dans un Starbucks, surtout pour le côté un peu trop industriel, mais il faisait de nombreux efforts depuis qu'il était avec Jo.

Jo et Abe plaisantaient parfois derrière son dos en se disant que la prochaine étape serait qu'il s'achète un téléphone cellulaire et lorsqu'Henry revenait, les deux se faisaient souvent des regards complices et des sourires sous-entendus, sous le regard complètement perdu d'Henry, qui n'avait pas idée de ce qui se tramait.

Jo avait encore son café dans la main et elle en avait à peine bu la moitié. Henry regarda la jeune femme qui portait le liquide à ses lèvres.

\- Jo ! Comment tu fais pour boire de tels grands cafés ? Je comprends mieux toutes ces pauses toilettes quand on est au boulot.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- Je ne peux pas passer la journée si je n'ai pas près d'1L de café dans le sang, tu le sais très bien. Et pour ma défense concernant les pauses un peu trop fréquentes… Je suis une femme, on passe notre vie aux toilettes, café ou pas.

Henry dut accepter cet argument, car il était totalement vrai. Même en tant que docteur il n'avait jamais réussi à s'expliquer pourquoi les femmes avaient-elles une si petite vessie, ce qui valait toujours des toilettes publiques généralement très bondées. Il y avait sans doute une question d'hormones dans tout ça et il apparaissait que les femmes utilisaient toujours plus leur cerveau que les hommes, cela devait bien jouer quelque part pour faire descendre la tension.

En voyant qu'elle avait réussi à lui emboucher un coin, Jo fit un petit sourire et une fois, dépassé la moitié du contenu, elle lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue, sans doute très près des lèvres.

\- En tout cas, ton addiction au café à part, j'ai toujours trouvé ton coin très sympa. Mais en automne et en été, il y a de jolies couleurs.

Jo acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Quand Sean a choisi d'habiter dans le coin, je suis tombée sous le charme. Quand je ne suis pas complètement prise dans le boulot, j'aime bien me promener dans le quartier aussi. C'est ce genre de petits moments qui me manquaient et que je suis contente de partager avec toi.

Henry sourit et retira sa main de la sienne pour glisser son bras derrière son dos et rapprocher leur corps davantage. Ils semblaient qu'ils recherchaient toujours la chaleur de l'autre.

Jo avait déménagé depuis l'affaire avec Hank Dunn. Sachant que n'importe qui pouvait la retrouver, elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ce petit cocon qu'elle avait partagé avec Sean. C'était pour le mieux, pour elle, pour lui permettre d'avancer. Elle restait dans le quartier, mais avec quelque chose de plus abordable pour elle. Elle n'avait donné son adresse qu'aux gens proches d'elle et faisait en sorte que cela ne tombe pas encore entre de mauvaises mains. Henry avait été le premier à l'avoir eue.

\- Je suis content aussi qu'on puisse avoir ces rares moments avant le travail.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Henry glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Elle se mit à demi sur la pointe des pieds, prête à lui donner un baiser quand ils entendirent des bruits, comme quelqu'un qui se débat avant d'entendre des

« Lâchez ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Jo et Henry se relâchèrent pour prendre connaissance de ce qui ressemblait à une agression.

Henry remarqua une femme d'un certain âge en train d'essayer de se débattre, de s'accrocher à son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Jo ! Regarde !

Il pointa du doigt l'agression. Jo secoua la tête.

\- Les gens ne peuvent pas rester dans leur lit le matin ! Je te jure, faut toujours jouer les flics.

Heureusement, comme ils avaient l'intention de se rendre directement au poste après leur tête-à-tête, Jo avait son attirail de flic et son arme était accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle déposa le café dans les mains d'Henry ainsi que son sac à main.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'agresser les petites dames dès le matin.

Elle traversa la rue et se disait que cela remontait à bien longtemps la dernière fois qu'elle avait arrêté un simple petit voleur de rue. Elle n'était encore qu'officière et se faisait insulter pour coller des tickets à chaque personne étant stationnée à un mauvais endroit.

Le voleur était finalement parvenu à arracher le sac des mains de la petite dame qui hurlait au désespoir. Jo avait accéléré le pas et siffla le gars qui marchait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

Il se retourna lentement

\- NYPD ! Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas dans la main.

Henry avait tout de même rejoint sa partenaire parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à obéir aux règles, ceci était bien connu. Il s'était mis à côté de la petite femme qui pleurait chaudement. Apparemment, ce sac devait avoir une grande valeur sentimentale. Les personnes âgées tenaient très souvent à des objets que chacun qualifierait de banals dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il voulait lui tenir compagnie et la rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Ma partenaire est très douée, votre sac sera de retour dans vos mains avant même que…

\- Hey ! Reviens ici.

Henry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jo avait démarrée comme un bolide derrière le gars qui n'avait pas perdu du temps pour lui faucher compagnie.

Washington Heights était un quartier qui comportait deux grands escaliers et tout ça très proche de là où le couple se trouvait actuellement. Henry était bien soulagé qu'il n'y avait plus de verglas, mais les nombreuses flaques d'eau et les sentiers boueux n'étaient pas forcément plus avantageux. Jo avait une bonne endurance, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se casse une jambe, tout ça pour un petit voleur qui profitait simplement de la vulnérabilité d'une personne sans défense.

Henry décida d'aller prêter main-forte à sa jeune partenaire et regarda la petite dame

\- On s'occupe de tout ! Pouvez-vous surveiller nos affaires ?

Encore sous le choc, la petite dame acquiesça vivement et Henry lui remit le café et le sac de Jo, en espérant qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur, mais il savait que les affaires de valeur de Jo étaient entre les poches de son jean.

Il passa sur le trottoir d'en face, là où il marchait avec Jo quelques minutes auparavant. Il voulait tenter quelque chose, dans le cas où Jo ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le voleur, qui courait diablement vite même pour elle.

\- Mon Dieu… Moi qui voulais me remettre au sport, c'est l'occasion. C'est pas possible de courir aussi vite.

Elle savait qu'elle était à son maximum et elle traînait encore loin derrière le gars qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être en mesure de s'arrêter, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris au dépourvu par l'escalier.

Il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible, s'il faisait demi-tour, Jo allait lui sauter à la gorge. L'ayant vu s'arrêter, la jeune femme redoubla d'efforts et il s'en rendit bien compte. Jo observa ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle regarda en arrière d'elle pour voir la petite dame qui était désormais toute seule et sans Henry. Où était-il donc passé encore celui-là ?

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et dévala les escaliers à la même vitesse à laquelle il avait échappé à Jo, qui avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'hallucine !

Elle se mit donc à sa poursuite, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres alternatives. Elle se trouvait tellement ridicule de courir derrière un simple voleur, mais c'était aussi une partie de son job.

Elle savait qu'il était en train de la narguer à la vitesse à laquelle il dévalait les escaliers. Jo tentait le tout pour le tout pour ne pas se briser un membre.

Quand le voleur arriva en bas, il pensait avoir échappé à Jo, mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention d'Henry qui débarqua de nulle part, sachant qu'au bord du trottoir qui reliait les escaliers, une énorme flaque d'eau et de boue s'y trouvaient, Henry fit un croche-pied au voleur qui perdit directement l'équilibre et atterrit la tête la première dans la flaque d'eau d'une profondeur assez importante. Dans sa chute, le sac lui avait échappé et était maintenant sur l'escalier.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin, en voyant le voleur pester. Il crut pouvoir dire à Jo que la situation était maîtrisée, mais la jeune femme manqua une marche en courant et cria.

\- Henry !

Il la vit descendre le reste des marches sur le derrière et se réceptionna à la fin pour la rattraper. Le contrepoids les fit basculer tous les deux et ils tombèrent à leur tour dans la boue et la flaque d'eau, à côté du voleur qui ne savait pas s'il fallait être hilare ou pas.

Jo le regarda d'un œil noir et lui cliqua les menottes aux mains sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça vous apprendra à faire le malin. Dérober une femme sans défense, votre mère serait fière de vous. Pauvre idiot !

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Voir Jo en pétard avait toujours un côté bien excitant et cela était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle était recouverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, il n'était certainement pas au meilleur de sa masculinité non plus, voire pas du tout avec le charme anglais qui le caractérisait tant. Il se surprenait à ne pas être au bord de la crise cardiaque en voyant dans quel état il était et surtout ses vêtements hors de prix.

Le drôle de trio se releva enfin et Jo repéra quelques officiers qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Elle agrippa fortement le bras de leur suspect, non sans cesser de le regarder comme une mère regarderait son enfant après avoir fait une énorme bêtise, mais qui attend d'être à la maison pour le corriger.

\- Hey ! Les gars, rendez-moi un service s'il vous plaît.

En voyant Jo arriver telle une guerrière, avec son masque de boue, ils prirent légèrement peur. Elle leur montra son badge, complètement dégueulasse.

\- Jo Martinez, du 11. Je ne peux pas me rendre là-bas comme ça, je dois passer chez moi pour me doucher. Sa bêtise a fait que mon partenaire et moi venons de prendre un bain de boue gratuitement. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante si vous pouviez le conduire à mon poste pour qu'il soit en garde à vue et réponde de son inconscience. Il dormira certainement dans un centre de détention quelques jours, ça l'obligera à réfléchir à deux fois avant de courser un flic.

La jeune femme voyait bien que ses deux collègues essayaient de ne pas rire à voir la tête de tout le monde et d'Henry qui tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer inutilement toute cette boue, sur son écharpe et ses vêtements. Tout ça avec un petit mouchoir en tissu qui valait certainement plus qu'une simple paire de chaussettes.

Elle soupira. Les hommes. Tous des bébés !

Ils acceptèrent de lui rendre ce service et elle leur demanda de résumer rapidement la situation à sa supérieure. Elle rebroussa chemin vers Henry et entendit les deux officiers glousser comme des poulettes. C'était bon ! Elle en avait pour toute la journée à être de mauvaise humeur.

Henry devait reconnaître que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tombés était tout de même assez cocasse.

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil levé

\- Cette situation t'amuse, peut-être ?

\- Il faut reconnaître que de nous voir tous les trois plonger là dans avait quelque chose de drôle. Et désolé, mais cette chute que tu nous as faite – il se pinça les lèvres, Jo secoua la tête, mais sentait bien qu'elle était sur le point de rire d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle avait quand même une certaine dignité.

Henry ramassa le sac de la vieille femme. La seule chose qui avait été épargnée par leur bain de boue.

Il tendit son mouchoir à Jo pour qu'au moins elle s'essuie le visage. Elle se détailla.

\- Quelle horreur ! Je sais que je ne fais pas souvent de masques de beauté, mais je n'avais pas demandé l'intégralité. C'est la première et dernière fois que je mets autant d'adrénaline dès le matin.

Elle prit le sac des mains de son petit ami qui explosa de rire à la minute où ils remontèrent les escaliers. Jo était frustrée, mais un petit sourire s'incrustait sur le bord de ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, elle devait avoir environ 7 ans et elle se trouvait avec Luis et Clara et ils avaient chacun eu la correction qu'ils méritaient par la suite. Elle ne pensait pas remettre ça en tant qu'adulte déjà grandie.

En les voyant revenir dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils étaient, la petite dame se sentit affreusement désolée qu'ils se soient mis dans une telle situation juste pour aller récupérer son sac.

Jo le lui tendit

\- Tenez ! J'ai réussi à arrêter le voleur, des officiers le ramènent à mon poste. Ça nous aura valu un bain de boue, mais au moins, vous pouvez récupérer vos affaires.

La petite dame fouilla rapidement pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien et serra le sac contre elle, comme la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. C'était sans doute le cas. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue et Jo se disait qu'il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup à certaines personnes.

\- Merci beaucoup tous les deux ! Ce sac a une énorme valeur sentimentale pour moi et je n'en retrouverais plus d'autres. Le perdre aurait été une déchirure. L'argent dedans, je m'en fichais, mais pas le sac.

Jo et Henry pouvaient très bien le comprendre. Jo voulut lui frotter l'épaule, mais se contenta d'un simple signe de tête.

\- C'est notre job de protéger les citoyens ! Mais à l'avenir, faites attention et si quelqu'un vous agresse, donnez-lui ce qu'il veut. Il n'y aura pas toujours des officiers dans le coin, on ne sait jamais si l'agresseur peut porter une arme donc soyez très prudente.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je le serais ! Merci encore. Savoir que la ville est bien protégée me permet de mieux dormir le soir.

Elle fit volte-face, mais se retourna à mi-chemin

\- Vous ne voudriez pas venir vous débarbouiller à la maison ? Je peux vous offrir un autre café ? Celui que je tenais doit être rendu tellement froid maintenant.

Jo sourit. Elle appréciait le geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'invitait après avoir juste rempli son job, mais elle déclina l'offre bien qu'elle vit le visage d'Henry presque s'illuminer. À la même façon dont il s'était éclairé lorsque Mélanie, l'assistante d'Oliver Clausten leur avait proposé du champagne. Son palais de British aurait certainement apprécié.

\- C'est gentil à vous, mais je n'habite pas très loin. On ira se changer chez moi et nous allons nous mettre en retard pour le travail alors on vous souhaite une bonne journée et prenez soin de vous !

\- Merci bien ! Vous de même.

Quand la petite dame fut partie, Jo et Henry se regardèrent longuement et ils finirent par rigoler.

Ils marchèrent dans la direction inverse pour rejoindre l'appartement de Jo.

\- Vaut mieux en rire – avoua la jeune détective – personne ne s'est fait mal, ça aurait pu être pire que ça, mais je pense que je vais sans doute avoir un petit bleu sur le derrière pendant quelques jours.

Cela fit sourire Henry. Comme Jo le disait, un peu d'adrénaline dès le matin, à qui cela profitait ?

En franchissant les portes de l'appartement, ils retirèrent rapidement leurs chaussures boueuses et Jo entraîna Henry vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu mettras tes vêtements dans ma machine à laver et tu repasseras les récupérer ce soir. Je vais te chercher ceux de Sean.

Il acquiesça et il l'entendit pester à quel point cela ne l'enchantait pas de passer la serpillière dans tout l'appartement pour retirer toutes les traces qu'ils avaient laissées, même s'ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures. Mais leurs vêtements, la boue n'était pas exactement sèche et dégoulinait un peu de partout sur le plancher.

Elle revint avec des vêtements plus ou moins quotidien et un peu moins habillé qu'Henry à son habitude ou plutôt son look casual du dimanche.

\- Merci ! Je vais essayer de ne pas traîner dans la salle de bain pour te laisser ton tour… On va arriver peut-être juste ou plutôt très en retard.

\- On va surtout être en retard, mais je pense que les officiers vont expliquer la situation à Reece et elle ne nous en voudra pas. Prends ton temps !

Il commença à retirer sa chemise et quand elle franchit la porte, sa main resta sur la poignée. Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna légèrement la tête pour le voir déjà torse nu, mais de dos à elle. Elle ravala sa salive. Son dos était si musclé que cela lui donnait des palpitations dans des endroits dont elle n'avait pas encore connaissance en 30 ans qu'elle était une femme.

Elle regarda la baignoire. Elle avait la chance de vivre dans un appartement avec une salle de bain plutôt grande. L'Amérique n'était pas connue pour avoir de grandes salles de bain, mais au moins dans celle-ci, elle avait eu la place pour mettre une machine à laver et un sèche-linge.

La baignoire était assez spacieuse pour rentrer deux personnes dedans. Ils allaient vraiment être en retard. Mais cela allait être le premier moment « intime » qu'ils passeraient et au moins détendrait sans doute l'atmosphère, le moment venu. Même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune gêne entre eux.

Elle se retourna complètement et se racla la gorge. Henry sursauta. Il n'avait pas idée qu'elle était encore derrière lui.

Le rouge monta rapidement à ses joues. Lui torse nu, elle face à lui, dans la salle de bain… Son corps commençait à lui envoyer des signaux dont il se serait bien passé. Il fallait qu'il ait un contrôle sur lui-même, mais pouvait-il seulement lorsque leurs deux corps étaient en proie du désir ?

\- Erm… Je me disais… Est-ce que… ça… On pourrait peut-être… prendre un bain de bulles toi et moi ? Déjà ça nous ferait gagner du temps si on passe à deux, mais on économise un peu sur l'eau, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle trouvait son excuse complètement plate. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un tour en sous-marin tant qu'à y être.

Henry fut surpris de sa demande, mais devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait toute chose à imaginer l'érotisme de la situation.

Il déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête comme un pantin de bois. Les yeux de Jo dérivèrent vers sa braguette et elle essaya de faire abstraction des pensées impures qui dansaient autour d'elle.

Elle fit un sourire crispé et se dirigea vers la baignoire.

\- Bon alors, essayons de ne pas trop traîner. Tu peux te déshabiller, je ne te regarderais pas.

Elle voulait se donner une claque intérieure pour dire de telles choses à hautes voix. « Martinez, toi et lui êtes de grands adultes et un jour ou l'autre, tu vas finir par le sent… »

\- Jo ! On est en couple et je pense qu'un moment ou un autre, on finira bien par se voir sans rien sur le dos, l'un comme l'autre. Et tu as déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de mon côté; donc je n'ai aucun problème de pudeur.

Elle entendit de nouveau son commentaire « je dors nu » et l'avait imaginé à plusieurs reprises sortir du East River un peu à la façon des sauveteurs dans Alerte à Malibu.

Elle se mordilla si fortement les lèvres qu'elle parvint à sentir le goût du sang dessus.

Elle ne fit qu'un haussement d'épaules et se contenta de remplir la baignoire avec le liquide mousseux, le temps qu'Henry retire ses vêtements. Elle sentit des papillons dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle entendit la boucle de sa ceinture tomber sur le sol dans un « ploc » sonore. Ses joues étaient en effusion, tel un volcan. Un volcan qui brûlait en elle et qu'il fallait éteindre le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut le genre de bruit qu'elle rêvait d'entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Ses mains remontant le long de son torse, ses lèvres parcourant son bas ventre pour se poser sur sa cicatrice qu'elle regarderait avec un mélange de curiosité et de désir. Il la soulèverait, l'embrasserait avec passion, lui retirerait son soutien-gorge de façon sensuelle et délicate, avant de la déposer dans leur lit et de la faire sienne pour toute une nuit.

Elle sentit une vague familière entre ses jambes et les serra rapidement avant de s'égarer dans ses pensées pour le moins impures.

L'eau avait eu le temps de monter rapidement et elle ferma le robinet, avant de se retourner et de voir son petit ami dans son plus simple appareil, cachant cette fois-ci sa virilité masculine qui ne devait n'être qu'à moitié au repos.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur son bas ventre et releva lentement les yeux. Ils se dévoraient tous les deux avec un désir évident qui les prenait aux tripes depuis un an et demi maintenant.

Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Jo savait qu'il la voulait. Ils se désiraient tant. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, fit tomber les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle. Henry sentit son bas ventre se contracter lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Ironiquement, la partie du corps qui n'était pas visible par la couche de vêtements faisait qu'elle était plus propre que leurs visages.

Henry ferma l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à lui, faisant abstraction de ce qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes. Ce n'était qu'une réaction parfaitement normale. Elle ne put retenir le soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et sentit les mains d'Henry remonter du creux de son dos pour se poser sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge. D'une certaine façon, son rêve était en train de devenir réalité.

Il la délecta du morceau de tissu et sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son corps chaud. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants. Si la situation était autre, ils savaient, ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de retour arrière.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de rentrer dans la baignoire et de se laisser fondre dans les bulles. Jo sentit ses jambes encore tremblantes par l'érotisme qu'ils venaient tous les deux de vivre, sans même avoir été au bout des choses. Il y avait vraiment une profonde connexion entre eux.

Jo retira rapidement sa culotte et rejoignit Henry dans la baignoire, en se mettant entre ses jambes. Elle avait déposé son téléphone juste sur le tapis de bain.

Sa tête s'écrasa contre le torse du docteur qui enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps frêle et fragile. Un corps qui avait besoin d'être protégé et choyé et Henry savait qu'il lui donnerait tout ceci.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a pire après une course poursuite ridicule – confia Jo, collée contre le torse de son petit ami et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant dérangé par tant de nudité.

Henry ne fit qu'approuver. Son menton s'appuya contre la tête de Jo et il lui embrassa délicatement le sommet du crâne.

\- Il ne manque plus que la petite panoplie de champagne et pétales de roses et on ferait de ce moment, le plus romantique qui soit.

Henry pouffa et continua de déposer des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est dans mes plans. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'arrête jamais d'être romantique.

\- Oh ça oui ! Je te connais. Mais j'apprécie que tu prennes tant soin de moi… Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant choyé.

Henry fut ravi de l'apprendre et la resserra un peu plus contre lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il devenait de plus en plus amoureux de cette femme. Il ne cessait de penser au moment où il devrait tout lui dire. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais ils avaient un travail qui les prisait énormément.

Jo sentit bien qu'il était songeur et un peu trop silencieux. Elle le taquina, en passant une main sur son menton, sans pour autant changer sa position.

\- Je croyais que le silence n'était pas un don qui t'avait été donné ?

Henry la regarda d'un air sarcastique. La jeune femme éclata de rire et embrassa rapidement les paumes de ses mains.

L'immortel avait fait cette remarque l'année passée lorsque Jo était encore plongée dans son désarroi vis-à-vis de Sean et qu'elle ne voulait absolument aucune compassion, qu'Henry lui avait proposé de l'écouter si elle avait besoin de parler et qu'il resterait en silence à ses côtés si elle ne voulait rien dire. Bien évidemment; il n'avait pas tenu sa parole trois secondes et Jo en avait terminé frustrée, à deux doigts de lui balancer son verre dans la figure… Même si une partie d'elle avait été grandement amusée de la situation.

Un sourire s'incrusta sur les lèvres de la détective. Cet homme avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse bouffer de l'intérieur par la peine, il avait tout fait pour la faire avancer et mettre un peu de positivisme dans sa vie et c'était tout naturellement que leurs sentiments s'étaient développés.

Cela semblait égoïste de sa part, mais elle ne voulait quitter ce cocon de bonheur et cette relation pour rien au monde. Elle savait qu'Henry cachait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, mais elle savait également qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir complètement à elle quand il aurait fait la paix avec lui-même.

Elle songea

\- Henry ! Je sais que tu dois me dire quelque chose. Je le sais depuis que je me suis présenté avec cette photo en septembre. Sache que je suis prête à t'écouter, et que peu importe ce que tu me diras, ça ne changera rien à notre relation.

Il la retourna de sorte qu'elle soit face à lui. Il caressa délicatement sa joue et enroula une boucle autour de son doigt, essuyant une bulle de savon qui s'était encastrée dedans.

Elle était si sérieuse et Henry savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Abe avait aussi confiance en elle, cela avait toujours été le cas depuis le premier jour.

Et l'ambiance familiale qui se créer comme autrefois dès qu'elle passait des soirées avec eux… Jo était celle qu'il recherchait depuis 30 ans... Ironiquement.

Ses grands yeux marrons l'observaient en silence. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu es une détective donc tu sais que quelque chose me tourmente depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et sache que cela me déchire de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir le partager… Cela a bien déjà failli nous briser une fois.

Jo pencha la tête sur le côté et caressa doucement ses lèvres

\- Je sais ! Mais je me doute que c'est difficile et compliqué à expliquer – elle se mordilla la lèvre… En réalité, elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes, mais elle ne savait pas exactement des doutes sur quoi ? Elle ignorait quelles étaient ses plus profondes pensées vis-à-vis d'Henry et se demandait si tout ce à quoi elle pensait faisait même du sens… Mais à vivre dans le délire depuis un an, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité à écarter.

Henry la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il voyait le reflet de son propre amour au travers ses pupilles. Elle avait ce même regard que le jour où elle s'était présentée à la boutique pour en savoir plus sur la photo, sans jugement, sans rien, juste besoin d'une explication. Elle avait également un côté compatissant, le même qu'elle avait eu le jour où il avait trouvé les restes d'Abigail et qu'elle était venue le consoler et lui dire qu'il pouvait tout lui confier. Aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait de prouver son entière dévotion à lui.

Il ne sut quoi ajouter de plus alors ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, en gardant ses mains sur ses joues mousseuses, leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et leurs corps se réclamaient et pourraient ne faire qu'un.

\- Je suis juste tellement reconnaissant que tu fasses partie de ma vie !

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin que le téléphone de Jo vibra fortement sur le tapis de bain. Ils sursautèrent, le moment étant complètement brisé par le bruit décuplant par le fait que l'appareil était posé sur le sol.

Jo regarda le cellulaire vibrer et sentit sa bouche se tordre

\- On ne va jamais avoir un moment à nous.

\- On dirait que le devoir nous appelle toujours au mauvais moment.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je parierai qu'ils le font bien exprès !

Jo s'éleva un peu de la baignoire et Henry eut le droit à l'une des plus belles vues qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis bien longtemps. Il remarqua à quel point son tatouage était tout de même assez proche de ses fesses considérant qu'il se trouvait au bas de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un pervers en voyant le corps de sa jeune partenaire si bien sculpté. Surtout qu'elle était à moitié recouverte de mousse. Il y avait vraiment un côté sexy à tout ceci.

Jo appuya sur le haut-parleur et répondit d'un ton frustré

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mike ?

Mike la sentait un peu essoufflée et se demandait s'il venait d'interrompre une partie de jambes en l'air. Si tôt dès le matin. Il espérait que non et il essaya de chasser les images de sa tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'imaginer ses deux collègues en train de copuler.

\- Eh bien! je ne t'appelle pas pour te parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Sans blague ! Tu n'es pas le genre à passer des coups de téléphone, c'est Karen qui s'en charge donc j'imagine qu'on a un corps ?

Mike se sentait un peu froissé. Il s'en prenait des remarques avec les femmes. Au vu du ton de Jo, cette dernière était sans nul doute occupée avec Henry et devait l'imaginer sur un grill à le démembrer pour avoir osé les déranger.

\- Oui… Et puis c'est encore quelqu'un de jeune. On les aura tous faits cette année.

\- Un enfant ? – demanda Jo qui repensait encore à l'affaire de Jeff en octobre.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard à cause du silence d'Hanson

\- Non ! Mais pas quelqu'un de majeur non plus. Enfin, venez, vous verrez.

Jo se demandait s'il y avait une malédiction qui pesait sur la jeunesse ces derniers temps. Cela commençait à faire peur. Mais dans la tête des psychopathes, il y avait plusieurs cerveaux tout autant dérangés les uns que les autres, quand il s'agissait de trouver des victimes.

\- L'adresse s'il te plaît. Sauf si on doit rejoindre tout le monde au 11.

\- Nan, venez sur la scène de crime, ça va permettre à Henry de faire ses petites théories. 20 East Street, 92e.

Jo resta perplexe. Elle remercia Hanson et raccrocha. Henry remarqua bien le changement sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- C'est bizarre ! L'adresse qu'il a mentionnée me dit quelque chose.

Henry suggéra. Il connaissait New York comme sa poche, mais parfois une adresse ne suffisait pas à se rappeler d'un endroit. En tous les cas, cela restait plus ou moins dans le coin où ils étaient, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de routes à faire.

\- Peut-être que nous sommes déjà passés par là pour une enquête ou toi-même tu as déjà eu à le faire pendant ta carrière.

Jo haussa des épaules en sortant de la baignoire sans aucune pudeur et se retournant pour qu'Henry profite davantage de la vue. Il pouvait être un gentleman, mais à ce moment, il ne put contrôler ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Il préféra rester assis dans l'eau quelques minutes avant de sortir. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est possible ! New York est une grande ville, mais c'est vrai que pour nos enquêtes, on peut repasser plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits. On l'aura bien vu. Bon allez, quand tu auras fait redescendre la tension, habille-toi et rejoins-moi.

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un court baiser un peu savonneux de son côté et elle sortit rapidement comme si elle ne venait pas de le chauffer. Henry resta pantois. Ils allaient finir par être à deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

La route n'avait pas été très longue et le trafic plutôt fluide. L'heure de pointe était passée. Les routes étaient légèrement glissantes, mais pas trop, comparées aux trottoirs.

Jo se gara devant un bâtiment très fancy. En sortant et en avançant vers l'entrée principale qui était une cour d'école, d'une Henry sentit un frisson passé et de deux… En franchissant les portes de l'établissement, Jo s'arrêta net, Henry lui rentra dedans.

\- Jo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jo resta de marbre à regarder l'établissement autour d'eux. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné… Et des mauvais souvenirs s'emparèrent de sa tête.

 ** _1996_**

 _Jo courrait toute excitée dans la maison en brandissant une lettre. Sa mère était à la cuisine. Clara lui donnait un coup de main. À cette époque Luis et Victor étaient toujours dans les bas-fonds d'Harlem à cacher la grossesse d'Elsa._

 _\- Maman ! Le facteur vient de passer, il avait une lettre pour moi, je viens de l'ouvrir. Devine quoi !_

 _Sa mère se retourna lentement en demandant à Clara de surveiller la casserole._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mija ?_

 _\- Tu te rappelles que j'avais postulé pour ce collège privé dans l'Upper East side ?_

 _Isabel hocha la tête et se précipita aux côtés de sa fille pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Clara regardait attentivement ce qui se passait._

 _\- Mlle Martinez, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue en vue de l'excellence de vos résultats dans votre école primaire et de ce fait nous vous accordons une très généreuse bourse pour vous permettre de poursuivre vos études dans notre établissement de Bamford._

 _Isabel attrapa sa fille et la serra si fort que Clara se demandait comment elle ne la brisait pas en deux._

 _\- Oh mi carino ! Je suis tellement contente ! Tu as travaillé tellement fort pour obtenir cette bourse et aller dans cette école, c'est tout ce que tu mérites._

 _Jo regarda sa sœur en envoyant des signaux de détresse. Clara arrêta le feu sous la casserole et rejoignit sa mère._

 _\- Maman ! Arrête, tu vas finir par l'étouffer._

 _Isabel relâcha sa fille qui poussa un long soupir et regarda sa mère comme si elle était folle._

 _\- Je suis très contente aussi maman, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions. Tu as bien failli me faire manquer d'air._

 _Isabel pencha sa tête sur le côté en s'excusant_

 _\- Excuse-moi ! Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu aies obtenu cette bourse._

 _Clara lisait la lettre et était impressionnée_

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est une chance. Il paraît que c'est une très bonne école. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui va là-bas._

 _Jo hocha lentement la tête_

 _\- Je sais ! Il va me falloir un uniforme._

 _Isabel était dans tous ses états_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Cette bourse devrait t'aider à en trouver un bien beau pour que tu passes dans le décor. Comme l'a dit Clara, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui va dans cette école. N'oublie pas que tu es d'Harlem et que les enfants qui y seront vont être de voisinages bien aisés, mais ne te laisse pas abattre à ça. Tu auras la même éducation qu'eux et je suis sûre que tu apprendras plein de choses là-bas._

 _Clara continua de lire les caractéristiques de l'école, dans le dépliant qu'ils avaient joint à la lettre d'admission._

 _\- C'est une école de filles… Mais le directeur est un homme. Si ce n'est pas ironique._

 _Isabel leva les yeux au ciel_

 _\- Il est très rare que les femmes soient nommées directrices. Il y a encore du chemin à faire, mais la plupart des professeurs sont des femmes._

 _\- Pas la plupart. Toutes – ajouta Jo – j'ai pris le temps de lire tout un bouquin sur l'école, la dernière fois que je suis allée à la bibliothèque. Elles ont l'air de bien connaître leurs matières. J'espère vraiment que cela me permettra d'avoir des points positifs pour plus tard._

 _Isabel embrassa la tête de sa fille_

 _\- J'en suis certaine !_

 _Clara fit un large sourire et fit une étreinte à sa petite sœur_

 _\- Eh bien ! tu as tout mon support pour bien réussir. Toute ta scolarité se passera là-bas jusqu'à la fin du lycée donc ne rate rien._

 _Jo répondit à son sourire et fut vraiment ravie du support de sa famille…_

 _Le jour de la rentrée, en voyant le type d'élèves qui fréquentaient l'école, elle comprit qu'elles étaient toutes des filles de riches et qu'elles étaient bien sophistiquées tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Clara rentrant en 3e ne commençait les cours que le lendemain dans un collège d'Harlem et Isabel n'était pas en mesure d'accompagner sa petite Jo en raison de son travail, ce fut sa grande sœur qui était montée dans le bus avec elle au moment où ce dernier était passé._

 _À la minute où les deux filles avaient posé le pied dans le bus, il y avait eu un long silence. Jo portait l'uniforme, mais sa sœur était assez mal habillée avec un jean trois fois trop grand pour elle et un débardeur un peu délavé. Mais ils vivaient à Harlem alors il n'y avait rien de surprenant à tout ceci. Isabel s'était toujours assuré qu'ils ne manquent de rien, mais ne pouvait pas garantir un changement de garde-robe tous les ans non plus._

 _En prenant la seule place qui restait vers le fond du bus, Jo chuchota à Clara_

 _\- Tu as vu la tête qu'ils ont faite quand on est rentrées ?_

 _Clara lui donna un coup de coude_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis habillée comme un plouc, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais dans cette école. Ils auront oublié quand tu franchiras les portes._

 _Jo pensait pouvoir s'adapter, mais en réalité, ce fut la période la plus traumatisante de sa vie._

Henry la regarda longuement, en voyant la détresse dans ses yeux.

\- Attends une seconde, tu m'as raconté avoir été dans une école privée quand tu avais 11 ans… Est-ce que…

Jo hocha la tête

\- The Nightingale Bamford School ! L'école privée où j'ai été et où j'ai été particulièrement traumatisée. Et par faute de paperasse et de place, j'ai été condamné à y rester trois mois avant de pouvoir avoir une place dans le même collège que Clara… Le pire semestre de toute ma vie.

Henry se rappelait qu'elle lui avait raconté qu'une petite blonde l'avait poussée dans les escaliers au bout de trois semaines et qu'elle s'était tordu le poignet. À voir la frustration sur son visage, la rancune était toujours présente… Il y avait certainement plus que cette histoire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et cligna rapidement des yeux.

\- Enfin ! Nous sommes là pour une enquête. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Il ne vaut mieux pas le ressasser.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir qu'Henry l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle s'était toujours promis de lui en parler et il méritait de savoir ce qui s'était passé à cette époque.

\- Je te raconterais, mais ça ne va pas être beau à entendre.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _For my foreign readers, in the flashes, Jo was starting 6th grade and Clara, 9th grade._

 _Et personnellement j'étais explosée de rire à écrire la scène du début avec la course poursuite... Et bien sûr j'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit aperçu d'un moment intime ;)._

 _Le titre du chapitre est une référence à une chanson française qui date de y'a un siècle (pun intented ;) (elle date en réalité de 2003 mais c'est presque pareil) qui s'appelle On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec (je pense que certains de mes lecteurs fr qui ne sont pas nés après 2005 la connaissent bien "), si ça vous intéresse de l'écouter (l'histoire n'a rien avoir avec les paroles mais je me suis inspiré de ce titre en particulier pour le chapitre)_

 _Bon l'école que j'ai mentionné n'a certainement pas de mauvaise réputation et n'a jamais été une école de filles mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, je devais changer certains éléments._

 _Et vous aurez compris que l'histoire de Jo m'intrigue autant qu'Henry donc je me dois de lui donner un peu d'intérêt de temps à autre à notre belle détective. De plus, vous devez le savoir c'est dans l'épisode 7 qu'elle a mentionné en quelque sorte avoir été bullied dans l'école en question donc je voudrais donner plus de background à cette histoire._


	58. Chapter 58

_Merci pour vos reviews._

 _Lol, don't worry Jess, you're doing fine. English isn't my native language as well as you must have noticed loool and after all, you have to translate mine though._

 _Derrnière suite de 2019, le reste l'année prochaine (old joke). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Henry hocha la tête et suivit Jo qui rentrait dans l'établissement en grognant. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour et se rappela lui-même avoir visité l'établissement, sans être conscient à l'époque qu'il s'agissait d'une école de filles… Apparemment, elle était devenue mix depuis, mais il y avait toujours une partie collège et une partie lycée.

L'école avait été ouverte en 1920, et en 1956, Henry se rappelait avoir visité le coin avec Abigail. Ils devaient être complètement à côté de leurs pompes ce jour-là parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué le fait que c'était une école féminine.

Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes directrices, mais c'était le cas à cette époque et Henry et Abigail avaient discuté longuement des bienfaits d'une école privée et ce que cela apporterait au futur d'Abe, jusqu'à ce que la personne ressource leur dise que c'était une école entièrement réservée aux filles, ce qui les avait fait rapidement prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Le souvenir le fit sourire. Avec Jo, il bravait tous les interdits, mais avec Abigail, il n'avait pas non plus fait dans la demi-mesure.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir. Le corps semblait-il eu été retrouvé dans une des salles de photographie. Jo se rappelait très bien des longs corridors, des chuchotements sur son passage, quand elle serrait ses livres contre sa poitrine et qu'elle marchait très vite en direction de la bibliothèque. Le souvenir d'avoir des filles se moquant d'elle, de sa petite taille, du fait qu'elle n'était pas encore développée et cassant ses lunettes plus d'une fois, fit monter la haine en elle. Si elle remettait la main sur ces filles-là désormais, elles passeraient sans doute un sale quart d'heure. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de se venger, elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à leur niveau, mais cette satisfaction qu'elle pourrait ressentir rien que de leur coller son poing dans la figure.

Henry remarqua ses poings qui se crispèrent. Traverser les couloirs où elle avait passé les pires mois de sa scolarité ne devait pas être le moins du monde plaisant. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sa main glissa dans la sienne et elle se détendit directement à son contact, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ils furent accueillis par les banderoles jaunes, signifiant la scène de crime. Hanson se tenait à l'entrée de la salle et gribouillait sur son calepin. Les quelques officiers présents firent passer Jo et Henry par-dessous les bandes et ils rejoignirent leur collègue.

\- Alors, on a des infos ? – demanda Jo

Ils rentrèrent à moitié dans la salle, pour voir le corps d'une fille bien jeune. Une adolescente avec des cheveux reflets roux. Cela manqua de retourner l'estomac de tout le monde, mais au moins elle n'était pas charcutée… Enfin, c'était ce que Jo pensait au premier coup avant de voir de plus près.

\- Je rêve où il lui manque un doigt ?

Henry s'était baissé près du corps pour observer de plus près les marques qui auraient conduit à la mort.

\- L'annulaire pour être exact – affirma Henry

Jo grimaça et se renseigna avec Hanson pour l'identité de la victime

\- Est-ce qu'on sait qui elle est ?

\- Une étudiante de l'école. Elle était en terminale. C'est un gars de l'entretien qui l'a trouvé – il montra la carte étudiante trouvée dans les poches de la victime.

Jo lut le nom de la victime à haute voix

\- Roxanne Cummings ! 17 ans… Charmant dis donc.

Tout le monde n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le fait que la jeune femme était à moitié déshabillée. Jo se retint vraiment de vomir. Une partie d'elle fut un peu satisfaite de trouver un cadavre dans cette école, car cela allait forcément ruiner leur réputation et s'il y avait toujours autant de connards dans le coin, ça ne ferait que leur servir de leçon.

Henry observait les marques de strangulation et aussi ce drôle de message codé qui était inscrit sur son ventre… Avec une substance rouge qui n'était sans nul doute du sang.

\- Bon… Je peux d'ores et déjà que notre victime est morte asphyxiée et par les marques autour de son cou, sans nul doute par strangulation. J'estime la mort aux environs de 4h du matin. Maintenant à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure-ci c'est autre chose.

Il se releva et fit le tour de la victime et de la pièce pour tenter de repérer autre chose. Jo était distraite. Cette affaire n'allait pas l'aider à garder la tête froide. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient cet endroit.

Au niveau de la table qui servait à faire sécher les pellicules, il repéra une tache de sang sur la patte.

Il évalua la distance entre le corps de la jeune femme et la table et parvint à une conclusion.

\- À mon avis, elle devait connaître son agresseur. Il est possible qu'en l'étranglant, elle ait perdu l'équilibre et que sa tête ait heurté la patte de la table.

Il revint vers le corps et remarqua un énorme hématome à l'arrière du crâne. Il était hésitant maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Jo qui ne connaissait que trop bien ses mimiques

\- J'hésite à savoir si elle est morte par strangulation ou traumatisme crânien. La tâche sur la patte de la table me fait dire que c'est ça qui l'a tué et les marques de strangulation n'étaient que pour lui faire perdre l'air.

Hanson demanda

\- Et pour son annulaire manquant ? Vous avez une explication ?

Il manquait l'annulaire gauche, celui qui en général portait une bague de mariage ou de fiançailles… Mais elle n'avait que 17 ans. Il faudrait directement poser la question aux parents dans de tels cas, si jamais ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit. Il avait tendance à penser qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille, fréquentant des garçons hors de sa classe sociale, ne devait pas le partager avec ses parents.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on trouvera bien ! Je vais m'assurer de ce qui l'a tué de retour au labo. Il y a aussi cet étrange message codé sur son ventre. Ce n'est pas une langue. On dirait plus des symboles informatiques. À mon avis, Lucas pourra nous en dire plus là-dessus.

Jo soupira

\- Si jeune quand même ! C'est à se demander ce qui passe par la tête de certains.

Hanson fit signe au CSU qu'il fallait qu'ils ramènent le corps. Jo était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Henry remarqua un homme à forte carrure et d'un certain âge qui avançait derrière eux.

\- Ah bonjour ! Vous devez être les détectives – en voyant le corps passer sur une civière et juste la tête découverte, il tenta de ne pas tourner de l'œil. – une terrible tragédie que voilà dans notre grande école.

Jo se retourna, tandis qu'Henry rejoignit ses deux collègues. En voyant le directeur, Jo eut un mouvement de recul, et buta contre Henry.

Il regarda le visage de sa petite amie et du directeur qui avait entamé une direction avec Hanson.

Il la vit serrer des dents.

Il regarda Jo et Henry

\- Bonjour, directeur…

\- _Matthews ! Vous êtes le directeur Matthews ?_

La voix d'Isabel résonnait encore dans la tête de Jo alors qu'elle fonçait sans y être invitée vers le bureau du directeur, sa fille sur ses talons, pour le peu qu'elle pouvait suivre.

À cette époque, le directeur devait avoir près de la quarantaine. Maintenant, il avait l'âge de la retraite, mais apparemment travaillait toujours. Jo ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas été viré, mais bon, l'argent était ce qui faisait vivre ce genre d'établissements.

\- _Madame qu'est ce que je peux…_

 _Ce jour-là, Jo avait sursauté. Sa mère avait décoché un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire du directeur. C'était le dernier jour d'école de sa fille dans cet établissement de l'enfer. La petite fille avait encore le poignet fragile. Son plâtre avait duré près d'un mois et demi et elle ne pouvait pas encore écrire pleinement avec sa main droite. Ne voulant faire aucun effort, elle avait demandé aux professeurs de faire des photocopies pour suivre les cours bien que ses résultats étaient tombés bien bas, car elle n'avait plus le goût d'étudier._

 _Isabel avait littéralement craché au visage de cet homme_

\- _Ma fille a passé trois mois à se faire pousser, intimider, moquer. Elle a été blessée et c'est moi qui ai dû payer ses soins alors que tout ceci n'était que de la faute d'une sale petite peste dont les parents sont plus riches que je ne le serais jamais dans toute ma vie. Et vous, vous avez laissé tout ça arriver. Nous venons peut-être d'Harlem, mais ma Joséphine a toujours été une brillante élève et vous vous êtes servie d'elle comme de la tête de Turc de l'établissement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et cette bourse n'a certainement servi qu'à nous amadouer pour pouvoir mieux vous moquer des gens qui vivent dans des quartiers qui ne sont pas choyés par les grands riches de cette ville._

 _Isabel avait jeté le reste de l'argent qui avait servi pour payer les études de Jo durant toute la session, sur la table du directeur._

\- _Reprenez votre argent sale et utilisez-le pour vous essuyer le cul avec. Et si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre nous, je vous ferais vivre l'enfer pour le reste de votre vie._

 _Isabel avait rebroussé chemin en prenant la main de sa fille et l'humiliation que le directeur avait subie était telle qu'il n'avait jamais engagé de poursuites contre Isabel et avait renvoyé l'argent pour qu'ils vivent un peu plus confortablement pendant plusieurs mois. Isabel n'en voulait pas, mais ce fut Clara qui était parvenue à la raisonner. Ce n'était plus la peine de stagner._

Henry serra la main du directeur sans trop de grande conviction, mais Jo ne fit que le regarder. Sa mère avait raison. Cet homme n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher les enfants de la bousculer dans tous les sens du terme.

Hanson sentait une certaine tension et se demandait bien ce qui se passait.

Le directeur regarda longuement Jo

\- Vous me semblez familière. Est-ce qu'on se serait déjà croisés ?

Jo sentit ses poings la démanger pour refaire la même chose que sa mère et lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Elle était méconnaissable par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. La puberté avait vraiment eu du bon pour elle.

Henry remarqua bien la nervosité de sa partenaire et il comprit alors que ça devait être le même homme que sa mère avait frappé.

Jo fit un large sourire et lui serra fortement la main. Il grimaça.

\- Détective Jo Martinez !

Elle le regarda longuement pour voir si le nom finissait par le frapper et il déglutit. Il retira rapidement sa main de la sienne comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Vous êtes la fille de la folle qui m'a démonté la mâchoire il y a 20 ans.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- Parlez mieux de ma mère. Pas dit que je ne refasse pas la même chose qu'elle, mais cette fois-ci… Il y a possibilité que vous vous retrouviez à l'hôpital.

Hanson passa derrière Henry et lui chuchota

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jo a été scolarisée ici pendant trois mois quand elle avait 11 ans et elle en a de très mauvais souvenirs.

Hanson se rappelait que Jo avait vaguement mentionné avoir été mise dans une école privée, mais comme elle n'en disait pas plus, il n'avait jamais cherché à la pousser. Henry en savait toujours plus, ce qui n'était pas une surprise.

Matthews la regarda, en gardant une certaine distance.

\- Vous êtes devenue policière…

\- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas grâce à votre école de pacotille. Je suis surprise que vous soyez encore là.

\- Ils ont jugé bon de me garder… Je ne partirais à la retraite que dans deux ans.

Jo croisa ses bras et regarda la scène de crime

\- Je vois que l'école est devenue mix. Pour créer encore plus de conflits et provoquer la raison pour laquelle on est là, n'est-ce pas ?

Matthews ne sut quoi répondre et regarda les deux hommes qui ne volèrent pas vraiment à son secours.

Jo continua, imperturbable

\- Une idée de comment cette jeune fille a pu se retrouver dans votre établissement à une heure aussi tardive et se faire tuer ? Ça ne fait pas très joli pour une école aussi sophistiquée !

Elle appuya bien sur le dernier mot. Henry se pinça les lèvres. Jo ne laisserait rien lui passer sous le nez pour cette affaire et ne ferait de cadeau à personne.

\- Je ne suis arrivé que ce matin défective, donc je n'en sais pas plus que vous…

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo continua comme si elle était toute seule

\- Et cette jeune fille ? Est-ce qu'elle était brillante ? Avait-elle des amis ? Ou bien était-elle toute seule ?

Les questions prirent le directeur quelque peu au dépourvu. Jo connaissait bien l'intérieur de l'école, elle savait que tout n'était pas aussi beau et rose et elle se disait que certaines choses ne changeaient sans doute pas. Hanson finit par mettre fin à ce cirque avant qu'elle ne tire dans la tête du pauvre vieux.

\- Jo ! On verra ça de retour au poste, Henry a encore des choses à nous dire par rapport au cadavre. Le directeur m'a donné l'emploi du temps de Roxanne, on interrogera les élèves avec qui elle avait des cours en commun.

Henry ajouta

\- Et je pense que nous pourrons voir avec sa famille et nous aurons quartier libre pour explorer l'école.

Jo regarda le directeur.

\- Compte sur moi pour bien mener cette enquête.

Elle donna un coup de coude au directeur en passant devant lui. Hanson et Henry firent un signe de tête et rattrapèrent la jeune femme qui avançait à grandes jambées dans le couloir, en direction de la sortie.

Il y avait des élèves entre 11 et 17 ans qui traînaient. Il y avait normalement un bâtiment pour les lycéens et un bâtiment pour les collégiens, mais le corps avait été retrouvé dans le bâtiment principal où tout le monde se réunissait, pour des activités, pour les bibliothèques, les cafétérias et la cour.

Le personnel de l'école tentait de les garder loin de ce qui se passait. Jo marchait et regardait les plus jeunes qui chahutaient entre eux, certains avaient l'air de sentir oppressés. Du côté des plus grands, il y avait les filles et garçons populaires et de l'autre, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas et qui continuaient de lire leurs bouquins en se faisant regarder au lieu de s'occuper du crime qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, elle vit une petite fille se faire pousser violemment et une bande de gamines du même âge lui rire à la figure.

Elle eut un affreux flash-back de sa propre expérience

\- _Pousse-toi de là Harlem ! Tu vois pas que tu gênes._

 _Jo se tassait et collait les casiers pour avancer, mais rien n'y faisait._

\- _Tu as oublié tes lunettes !_

 _Une claque sur le visage et les lunettes lui glissait du nez. Elle devait avancer sans les mettre pour éviter de les faire casser à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait pas mal de problèmes de vue à cette époque et marcher sans mettre ses lunettes était un véritable calvaire, elle voyait tout flou et elle continuait de se faire malmener…_

 _Elle avait eu aussi droit à des commentaires très racistes. Non seulement elle était d'Harlem, mais ses racines faisaient d'elle une personne de couleur. La seule dans l'établissement. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait entendu qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là en rapport avec sa couleur de peau. Que les gens de cette école n'étaient pas des enfants d'immigrés, mais de purs Américains. Jo n'était même pas capable de dire qu'elle était Américaine même si ses parents venaient de pays hispaniques._

Elle secoua la tête et vola au secours de la petite fille. Elle devait avoir peut-être 12 ans, soit à peine plus âgé qu'elle au moment où elle avait été dans l'école.

Elle l'aida à se relever et lança un regard noir aux gamines qui préfèrent se faire toutes petites.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Bandes de petites pestes.

Elle dépoussiéra la petite fille et lui remit ses livres dans les mains. Hanson et Henry regardaient la scène.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête

\- J'ai été dans cette école il y a près de 20 ans. Il y avait des pestes de même dans mes cours. Ce genre de filles ne recherche que de l'attention parce qu'elles n'en obtiennent certainement pas de leurs parents et sont simplement jalouses. Cette école est loin d'être telle qu'elle le dit. Si tu te plais ici et que tu as des amis, bats-toi pour y rester et montre-toi forte. Si tu ne te plais pas, demande à tes parents de te retirer le plus rapidement possible. Ne cache pas le fait qu'on te brutalise et parles-en à quelqu'un et si personne ne veut t'écouter, viens m'en parler à moi… Je suis flic et crois-moi que l'ordre va vite être remis.

Elle lui donna une carte qu'elle glissa dans la poche son uniforme. La petite fille regarda longuement Jo et fit un énorme sourire.

\- Merci détective !

Elle fit volte-face pour repartir vers ses salles de classe après avoir tiré la langue à la bande de pestes. Hanson et Henry se mirent chacun aux côtés de Jo.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu vas être déterminée pour cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Henry

Jo acquiesça lentement

\- J'ai enfin l'occasion de leur faire payer leur insolence alors je ne vais pas me gêner. Retournons au poste, cette pauvre Roxanne doit bien avoir besoin de réponses quant à ce qui lui est arrivé.

Henry, Hanson et Jo avaient résumé la situation à Reece et le fait que Jo soit particulièrement agacée par l'endroit où l'enquête se déroulait, n'échappa pas à leur boss. Mais elle préféra ne pas pousser pour une fois. Jo était suffisamment entourée comme ça.

Henry qui avait besoin de faire l'autopsie ne tarda pas à descendre à l'OCME où Lucas y était, en train de dévorer un bagel à pleines dents. Comme toujours.

En voyant cette grossière nourriture, Henry se retint de ne pas tourner de l'œil. Lucas le salua la bouche pleine.

\- Bonjour doc ! Le corps vient d'arriver.

Henry haussa un sourcil en le regardant d'un air dégoûté. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à ce que les jeunes mangeaient et qui prétendaient être de la nourriture.

Il déposa son manteau et son écharpe et enfila rapidement sa blouse, en claquant ses gants comme à sa petite habitude.

Lucas termina son bagel et lécha un à un ses doigts. Henry ne cessait de le regarder.

\- Lucas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour les cadavres de temps à autre et arrêter de te goinfrer comme ça ? Surtout dès le matin… Ça me…

Lucas fit un large sourire

\- Répugne ? Je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, petite panne de réveil donc on se rattrape comme on peut.

Henry tenta de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il subissait tout ceci depuis près de quatre ans.

Lucas se rendit compte que la belle détective n'était pas derrière le dos du légiste comme à son habitude.

\- Votre fiancée n'est pas là ?

En regardant le corps de Roxanne plus en profondeur, Henry manqua de s'enfoncer lui-même le scalpel dans la peau. Il lança un regard noir à son assistant.

\- Jo n'est pas ma fiancée !

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- Pour l'instant ! De toute façon, pour ce que ça vaut, vous deux, vous n'avez clairement pas besoin de bague pour prouver votre statut.

Henry soupira

\- Bon ! Je te signale qu'on a un corps. Si tu pouvais rester concentré ne serait-ce que deux minutes !

Lucas arrêta d'embêter son boss et prit place face à lui pour prendre connaissance de la cause de la mort de la jeune fille.

\- Dis donc ! Elle m'a l'air bien jeune notre victime.

\- C'est le cas ! – répondit Henry d'un ton las – Roxanne Cummings, elle avait 17 ans et elle allait à l'école privée Bamford dans L'Upper East Side.

Lucas fronça des sourcils

\- L'école de filles hyper réputée ?

\- Était une école de filles – corrigea Henry – elle est devenue mix depuis, mais oui, c'est bien de celle dont on parle.

Lucas pencha sa tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de voir ce que son boss voyait en général.

\- Morte par strangulation ? – demanda-t-il

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin. Lucas apprenait vraiment bien.

\- C'était aussi mon diagnostic quand on l'a trouvé sur la scène de crime, mais j'ai quand même un doute. Regarde !

Il releva délicatement la tête de la jeune femme pour montrer le gros hématome à l'arrière de son crâne, assez visible malgré l'importance du cuir chevelu.

Lucas souffla

\- Elle a pris un coup sur la tête ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Je dirais qu'elle a eu un traumatisme crânien et pour l'instant c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Elle a été trouvée dans un laboratoire de photographie et près d'une table, il y avait une mare de sang alors j'imagine que c'est qu'il l'a tuée. La strangulation ne semble juste avoir été faite que pour la déstabiliser.

Lucas remarqua alors le fait que son annulaire était manquant. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un scénario digne d'un film d'horreur.

\- Et pour son annulaire, vous avez une explication ?

Comme le morceau de doigt n'avait pas été retrouvé sur la scène de crime, Henry avait un peu de mal à établir une théorie cohérente. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Elle portait peut-être un bijou important que l'agresseur a trouvé bon de voler… Mais l'annulaire…

\- Bague de fiançailles ? – suggéra Lucas

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- Bien jeune pour l'être, mais bon, on ne sait jamais !

Le message inscrit sur son ventre était toujours visible et même après nettoyage, resterait sans doute ancré. Pour cause, il était non seulement marqué avec le sang, mais fait avec comme des lames de couteau ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Elle était charcutée de la même façon qu'on charcute un morceau de viande.

Henry se pencha davantage sur le corps de la victime en repérant des petites choses de couleurs noires, un peu partout sur son corps.

Il attrapa une pince et les retira délicatement un à un, en demandant à Lucas de lui apporter un boîtier hermétique pour qu'il puisse les déposer dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – demanda Lucas

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais on dirait des poils. Des poils noirs.

Lucas grimaça ne voulant vraiment pas imaginer d'où venaient ces poils. Ce fut justement Jo qui débarqua juste après le commentaire d'Henry, qui dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des poils…humains.

Henry se retourna en faisant un petit sourire en coin en voyant la détective arriver.

\- Je ne pense pas. Un poil humain n'est pas si épais… Je sais qu'on descend du singe, mais il y a une certaine limite tout de même.

Jo envahit son espace personnel. En voyant le corps de la jeune fille, elle se disait si ce genre de mésaventure lui serait arrivée si elle avait fait l'erreur de rester dans cette école de malheur.

Elle resta de marbre en la regardant. Henry compatit à sa douleur. Ce genre de souvenirs devait être horrible à vivre. Il n'avait pas subi ce genre d'intimidation quand il était enfant, mais il avait été humilié de la même sorte en tant qu'adulte, mais pour des enfants, l'expérience devait être d'autant plus traumatisante. Jo avait eu de la chance d'avoir une mère dévouée et prête à égorger celui qui lui ferait le moindre mal.

\- Donc que sont ces poils d'après toi ? – demanda Jo

\- C'est ce qu'il va falloir découvrir. Est-ce qu'on a déjà une liste de suspects potentiels ou pas ?

Jo regarda vite fait les dossiers qu'elle avait en main

\- Pour commencer, nous avons le petit ami de la victime. Il a passé un coup de téléphone à Reece tout à l'heure en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Il a dit qu'on pouvait venir l'interroger entre midi et deux. Ensuite, sa grande sœur Christina a dit qu'elle acceptait de nous parler également.

Henry resta perplexe

\- Le petit ami est élève là-bas ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé. Enfin, on verra bien et on lui posera les questions nécessaires.

Henry resta quelques minutes, silencieux. Jo ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il ne disait rien c'était qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Eh bien ! Puisque nous devrons retourner à l'école tout à l'heure, je me disais qu'on pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer nos recherches en retraçant sa soirée. Elle a été trouvée dans une salle de photographie; et on n'a pas eu le temps de s'attarder, mais il faut sans doute commencer par là.

Jo n'était pas trop chaude à l'idée de devoir faire une fouille dans l'école où elle avait été particulièrement humiliée. Elle savait que c'était pour l'enquête, mais cela la faisait bouillir. Surtout que les mentalités ne semblaient pas changer.

Henry comprenait sa frustration et il ne voulait lui forcer la main en rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança.

\- Bien ! De toute façon, il faut bien commencer quelque part dans chaque enquête. Ça me semble logique de tenter de retracer sa soirée. On va regarder son emploi du temps pour savoir ce qui aurait pu la conduire à se retrouver si tardivement dans la salle de photographie.

De retour à l'établissement et marchant côte à côte dans les longues allées, Henry remarquait bien que Jo n'était pas tranquille. Il s'arrêta et lui attrapa le bras. Elle fut surprise de sa prise d'initiative.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose vient de te frapper ?

Henry secoua la tête et la dirigea vers un banc

\- Jo, je sais que tu ne veux pas évoquer ton passé, mais tu es bien trop perturbée. J'imagine à quel point cette expérience t'a marquée. Mais tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?

Elle le regarda longuement. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait en tête se bousculaient comme une suite d'images qu'elle aurait nettement préféré oublier.

Henry lui caressa délicatement le bras

\- Ma chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais là pour t'écouter.

Jo rougit d'un seul coup et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler « ma chérie » ?

Henry ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'appellation qu'il avait choisie. Il semblait que tout ceci lui était venu tout simplement naturellement. Il bégaya deux trois mots et Jo éclata de rire, avant de lui voler un doux bécot.

\- C'est adorable. C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Henry se sentit gonflé de fierté et lui donna un coup de coude

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir le droit à l'histoire ?

Jo se disait qu'il devait vraiment avoir le truc pour la faire craquer. Parfois, il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et poussa un long soupir.

\- Eh bien, tu te rappelles l'année dernière quand je te disais qu'une petite blonde m'avait poussé dans les escaliers ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Cette gamine me cassait les pieds tout le temps. D'une part parce que je venais d'Harlem, que je fais partie d'une communauté noire et que cette école, sans offense pour toi, ne contient que des gens blancs riches et pourris gâtés.

Henry ne se sentit pas offusqué. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de la jeune femme et trouvait ça toujours injuste que même rendu au 21e siècle, ce genre de mentalité continuait d'exister. Mais il semblait que certaines choses n'évolueraient jamais.

\- Elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle et sa bande de pimbêches. Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque, j'avais des problèmes de vue assez importants, mais qui pouvaient être corrigés si je portais des lunettes pendant un an ! Il y avait ça, mais j'étais aussi l'une des plus petites de ma classe. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient commencé leur puberté. Assez ironique, généralement nous les gens hispaniques on se développe rapidement. À mon âge, ma sœur avait déjà pris 10 cm parce que la puberté avait commencé. Alors, imagine le tableau, je venais d'Harlem, je faisais tout juste 1,45m, je portais des lunettes et je n'étais pas bien épaisse… Mon sac était beaucoup plus lourd que moi ce qui rendait mon équilibre très limite. Tout le monde me regardait, tout le monde murmurait des choses sur mon passage… Juste parce que je venais d'un quartier pas très favorable à leur éducation. Et surtout que le premier jour, c'est Clara qui était montée avec moi dans le bus. Elle m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma classe et il faut le dire, elle n'était pas très bien habillée, mais c'était comme ça. Ma mère a toujours tout fait pour qu'on ne meure pas de froid et qu'on soit un minimum présentable, mais jamais on n'aurait pu s'offrir ce que ces gens avaient. J'étais assise toujours devant dans tous mes cours à cause de ma taille et de ma vue et mes professeurs venaient beaucoup vers moi, car je venais d'une école publique avant et que j'avais besoin d'un suivi plus important, et ce malgré de très bons résultats en primaire.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler de cette histoire encore moins y repenser.

Henry lui prit la main et elle était très reconnaissante de voir à quel point il ne la forçait pas et voulait simplement lui signifier qu'il était présent pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- En plus de me chahuter tout le temps, elle et sa bande de copines me cassaient mes affaires d'écoles, crayons, pages de cahiers déchirés, etc. Surtout que pour une petite fille d'Harlem, j'avais parfois de meilleurs résultats qu'elles, alors là c'était la catastrophe.

Henry ravala difficilement sa salive rien que d'imaginer la tourmente dans laquelle Jo avait dû être. Il aurait souhaité travailler dans cette école pour la défendre… Mais les choses auraient certainement été très bizarres maintenant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile. Entre son père, les bêtises de son frère, perdre Sean et encore tellement d'autres... Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point leurs similarités se rejoignaient et que leurs sentiments étaient nés de cette souffrance partagée.

\- Ma mère me préparait des lunchs et les trois quarts du temps, cette blondasse me les volait. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec ma taille de lutin, j'étais incapable de me défendre à cet âge-là. Au début, je n'ai rien dit à ma mère, mais j'en ai parlé à ma sœur qui entre midi et deux, sortait de son école pour prendre le métro et me donner à manger… Parce que j'avais déjà fait deux malaises suite à ce manque de nourriture.

Henry la regarda longuement

\- Mais personne ne te demandait pour quelle raison ? Je veux dire une infirmière de l'école ou quoi devait bien comprendre que tu n'avais pas mangé ?

Jo haussa des épaules, en regardant dans le vide

\- Tout le monde n'était que sur sa petite personne dans cette école. Pour l'infirmière, elle disait que c'était certainement le stress et la fatigue du fait que j'habitais un peu plus loin que le reste de mes camarades de classe.

Henry se retint de faire part du fond de sa pensée. Si autant donné cette infirmière connaissait un minimum de son métier, elle aurait tout de suite remarqué la raison qui aurait provoqué les malaises de Jo.

\- Je savais que ma mère avait beaucoup à faire… Elle travaillait beaucoup plus fort au restaurant, comme mon père n'était plus à la maison pour ramener son argent sale… Qu'on devait continuellement couvrir le secret de Luis, je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec tout ça jusqu'au jour où je me suis fait pousser dans les escaliers.

Jo revoyait ce moment encore plus humiliant que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là.

Henry sentit son étreinte se resserrer sur sa main. Il était évident, que si la jeune femme en aurait l'occasion, deux trois personnes auraient le portrait-robot refait vite fait bien fait.

\- Tu sais dans cette école, j'avais une seule amie. Elle prenait ma défense parce qu'elle était plus grande que moi, qu'elle connaissait Kim, la gamine qui me cherchait des noises en permanence et qu'elle était capable de la faire descendre de son piédestal. Elle m'aura sauvé plusieurs fois de ne pas manger ou de risquer les retards pour Clara, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire. Malheureusement, elle a très vite déménagé et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois semaines, Kim qui se foutait de ma gueule comme toujours m'a bloqué le passage. Je l'ai ignoré et je suis passé devant elle, elle m'a simplement poussé dans les escaliers, je suis tombée et je me suis cassé le poignet. Ce jour-là, j'ai senti une rage que je n'avais jamais connue… Mais je ne pouvais toujours rien faire. L'école a appelé ma mère et c'est là que je lui ai tout raconté. Elle s'est battue pendant trois mois pour que j'obtienne une place dans l'école de ma sœur. Harlem étant un quartier avec très peu de collèges, presque tout le monde se retrouvait au même endroit alors normal que c'était plein…

Henry se disait que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'une femme avec un aussi grand cœur que Jo n'avait pas pu subir tout ça. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi malgré son statut de flic, sa mère avait quand même toujours un côté protecteur.

Jo pouffa

\- Donc la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas hésité à mettre son poing dans la figure du directeur. De mon côté, j'ai arrêté de faire des efforts à l'école, je me suis assise derrière et je passais clairement les trois quarts des cours à dormir. Personne ne se préoccupait de moi et il m'arrivait de rester à la bibliothèque une journée entière en attendant la fin des cours. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'année dernière, tout le monde avait vu ce qui se passait même en dehors de l'histoire des escaliers, mais personne n'a jamais rien dit. Ils n'ont fait que fermer les yeux y compris le directeur, parce qu'évidemment, les parents payent et on ne peut pas se permettre un tel scandale dans une pareille école – elle leva les yeux au ciel - enfin, comme tu l'auras compris, ça aura été les trois mois les pires de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagée d'être dans une école d'Harlem par la suite.

L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêté sur un banc, au beau milieu de l'école pour parler des souvenirs d'enfance de Jo, mais il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à partager cet instant pour Jo qui n'avait jamais osé s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit d'autre mis à part sa famille. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du légiste et ce dernier enroula un bras autour de sa taille, en frottant délicatement son dos.

Jo ajouta

\- Ironiquement, entre 11 et 13 ans j'ai fait une poussée de croissance impressionnante, ma mère m'a hurlé dessus comme si c'était de ma faute – elle secoua la tête en y repensant – parce qu'il fallait changer toute ma garde-robe. La puberté m'a vraiment atteinte. J'ai pris 20cm en deux ans et je suis passée de la plus petite de ma classe à la plus grande. À 16 ans, j'avais atteint ma taille actuelle donc pour te dire. Je peux t'assurer que plus personne ne m'a jamais embêté depuis et surtout pas quand ils savaient tous qui étaient ma mère et mon père.

Henry rigola doucement

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter de ça. À mon avis, cette Kim s'en mordrait les doigts de savoir ce que tu es devenue.

Jo resta quelques minutes, silencieuse

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. J'ai toujours espéré devenir bien plus grande qu'elle pour lui casser la figure. Et ma mère est quand même devenue folle quand l'été avant ma rentrée en 4e, elle m'a vu prendre 15cm en deux mois. Même ma sœur n'a rien compris, je l'avais presque rattrapée. Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé, mais crois moi que ça ne m'enchante pas de traîner dans cet établissement.

Henry lui fit une bise sur la joue et se leva en lui tendant la main

\- Je te comprends parfaitement. On va essayer de résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. On trouvera forcément la faille et toutes les raisons qui auront pu pousser au meurtre de cette pauvre Roxanne.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'avec toi, on y arrivera.

Il lui sourit et Jo s'agrippa à lui et lui murmura

\- Chéri

Elle lui arracha un large sourire

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tout ceci reste entre nous. Hanson ne connait pas cette partie de mon enfance et j'aimerais pour l'instant que ça ne se sache pas. Étant devenue flic, ce n'est pas le moment le plus fier de ne pas avoir été capable de me défendre.

Henry la serra rapidement contre lui

\- Tu étais une enfant, tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée. Toutes celles qui t'ont fait du mal devraient simplement avoir honte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis le champion pour garder les secrets.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil mystérieux qui la fit froncer des sourcils. En rentrant dans le bâtiment, il lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'a conduit à vouloir devenir détective ?

Jo acquiesça

\- Entre autres.

Henry se disait que tout le malheur que son père avait apporté sur sa famille avait dû pas mal la décider également. Il n'en demanda pas davantage. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps. Ils atteignirent la salle de photographie, toujours banalisée par les banderoles jaunes et furent parés à commencer la fouille des indices.

* * *

 **Author's note** : for my foreign readers, Roxanne was in Senior year. Also, the school is a mix of high school and middle school.

 _Pour le background de l'histoire de Jo, je vous avouerais que je me suis inspirée de mon histoire personnelle. Quand j'étais à l'école primaire, étant très timide et calme, les gens en profitaient sur moi, me piquaient des affaires, etc etc... Je n'étais pas non plus bien grande (je ne le suis toujours pas lol) mais disons qu'en CP, je faisais partie des plus petits... J'ai beaucoup poussé par la suite, notamment en CM2 où je faisais désormais partie des plus grands et les gens ont arrêté de me faire chier, plus ou moins. Bref, je voulais ajouter une touche de ma propre expérience. Les enfants sont des bâtards à l'école (et très honnêtement, même après toutes ces années, parce que j'ai un certain âge, je serais capable de me rappeler qui m'a fait du mal =)). Donc j'ai trouvé sympa de faire de Jo une petite fille toute fragile à son entrée au collège, pour que Mère Nature reprenne le dessus par la suite ;). Un petit coup du karma, ça ne fait de mal à personne._

 _Et pour la petite parenthèse, j'avais déjà écrit un one shot (Harlem girl) basé sur ce qui était arrivé à Jo dans cette école, j'ai repris principalement les éléments pour les inclure ici._


	59. Chapter 59

_Merci pour vos reviews et désolée de la longueur, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de couper ce chapitre._

 _Bonne année !_

* * *

En rentrant, Henry refit le tour à l'endroit même où ils avaient trouvé le corps de Roxanne.

Il étudia minutieusement le sol et les quelques traces qu'il pouvait comporter. Pour l'instant; il n'avait pas de réponse concrète à donner concernant les poils qu'il avait trouvés sur la victime, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de l'épiderme humain. Il se trouvait ridicule à penser qu'une bête sauvage aurait pu attaquer la jeune fille, mais dans le fond, n'était-ce pas les hommes qui se conduisaient ainsi ? Et au beau milieu de New York, à part le zoo de Central Park, il n'y avait absolument aucune bête qui se baladait et certainement pas en hiver.

Jo avançait d'un pas mou dans la salle de photographie. Elle avait des flashs de ces souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublié.

Elle se souvenait être venue quelques fois avec sa seule amie dans la salle, sur l'heure du déjeuner.

Elles prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à faire des clichés avec les polaroids présents. Elles avaient parfois laissé certains clichés dans les tiroirs, sans doute pour laisser une trace de leur personnage. Jo regrettait que cette jeune fille soit partie aussi rapidement. Ses parents ne l'avaient mis là que temporairement histoire qu'elle ne rate pas trois semaines de cours, mais ils étaient en plein déménagement.

Pendant qu'Henry étudiait la scène de crime, la jeune femme avança vers les tiroirs où elle revoyait sa propre petite silhouette et celle de son amie dont elle avait oublié le nom, se tenant l'une à côté de l'autre, rigolant et juste profitant de l'innocence de l'enfance. Ce fut sans doute pour Jo les seuls moments heureux qu'elle eut connus dans cet établissement.

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et fouilla un peu dedans. Henry pensait qu'elle recherchait des indices, mais elle était encore un peu distraite par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il y avait plein de documents d'archives et diverses photographies remontant de bien avant sa naissance. Certains clichés étaient en noir et blanc. À son époque, les clichés couleur de polaroids commençaient tout juste à se développer.

Elle finit par tomber sur une pochette plastique où différentes photos de jeunes filles des classes de 6e à la terminale étaient éparpillées. La salle de photographie à l'époque était partagée avec toute l'école. Peut-être, cela avait changé maintenant et le côté lycée disposait de sa propre salle. Dans le fond, Jo s'en fichait pas mal.

Elle trouva trois photos qu'elle avait prises avec son amie. Elle voyait sa propre souffrance dans ses yeux, une souffrance qu'elle tentait de cacher lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de cette jeune fille.

Henry se releva jugeant qu'il ne trouvait rien de pertinent et vit Jo qui ne bougeait pas devant le tiroir. Elle était figée. Un peu à la manière dont elle l'était l'an passé quand elle avait revu le visage de Sean au travers une vidéo.

Il avança doucement derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il caressa doucement son bras et elle se détendit.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je voulais voir si je retrouvais les photos que j'avais prises lorsque je venais ici avec mon amie.

Elle les tenu de sorte qu'Henry les voit clairement. Effectivement, Jo n'était pas bien grande à cette époque et elle était quasi méconnaissable maintenant. Et en bien. Il les prit délicatement de ses mains et sourit.

\- Vous étiez très mignonnes toutes les deux.

Jo esquissa un sourire et resta quelques minutes à cogiter. Elle reprit les photos et les regarda longuement. Henry sut qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête à la minute où elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande respiration.

\- Je sais que cette affaire ne me concerne pas et qu'il faut que j'arrête de me laisser distraire par ces souvenirs, mais après cette enquête, j'aimerais retrouver cette jeune fille. Je ne connais plus ni son nom ni son prénom. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi à cette époque. Et maintenant que je suis flic et avec la technologie dont on dispose, je me dis que je ne perds rien à essayer.

Henry lui secoua rapidement la main et lui fit un baiser sur le front, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Et comme tu le dis, à mon avis, tu n'auras aucun problème à retrouver cette jeune femme maintenant. Au pire des cas, je suis sûr que Lucas serait ravi de te donner un coup de main.

Jo ne répondit pas, mais fut touchée de voir qu'elle était bien entourée désormais. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son légiste, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

En frottant son dos, Henry finit alors par remarquer quelque chose, juste derrière le bureau d'où Jo avait sorti les photos.

Il la repoussa délicatement et avança vers les traces.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda la détective

Henry se pencha et mit ses gants et posa ses doigts dans les traces qu'il venait de voir.

\- Hmm !

Jo s'accroupit à ses côtés en faisant la même manipulation et murmura

\- C'est de la terre !

Henry acquiesça

\- Et regarde ! Les traces ne s'arrêtent pas simplement ici.

Ils se relevèrent et suivirent les traces de chaussures assez grossières, il fallait le dire.

Ils furent bloqués par un tas de caissons et en relevant les yeux, ils virent une porte arrière. Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

\- La personne qui a commis ce crime a soit pris la fuite par cette porte…

\- Soit, a voulu se débarrasser de ses chaussures, et est revenu pour tenter de condamner l'accès en s'imaginant que les flics ne seraient pas assez malins pour voir la porte.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Certains n'auraient rien vu ! Tout le monde n'a pas notre sens de l'observation.

Elle regarda la porte

\- Mais je suis certaine que cette porte n'était pas là avant. Ils ont dû en faire une pour créer une sortie de secours au cas où. Parce que crois-moi que je m'en serais servie si j'avais été au courant de son existence.

Henry la regarda d'un air sceptique, mais avec un petit sourire en coin. Jo en voyant qu'il la jugeait, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une blague. J'avais déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça.

Elle poussa les caissons et ouvrit la porte en appuyant d'une simple pression sur la poignée pas le moins du monde, verrouillée.

Jo prit les devants, Henry sur ses talons.

Les traces les conduisirent vers un grillage qui annonçait une sortie alternative de l'école. Le grillage n'était pas visible des élèves et cette arrière-cour non plus. Il s'agissait donc bien sûr d'une sortie de secours en cas de danger imminent.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une grosse berne à ordure qui se trouvait juste à la sortie du grillage en question.

Ce chemin ramenait vers le parking des professeurs par un raccourci entre quelques buissons.

Henry resta devant la benne, en attendant que sa jeune collègue s'assure que personne n'était dans les parages pour entraver leur enquête.

Elle trottina rapidement vers lui

\- Bon, la voie est libre et personne de suspect ne va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent la benne

\- Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose là dans ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Je dirais plutôt deux fois qu'une. Roxanne a été tuée ce matin et automatiquement la benne n'a pas encore été vidée. Et puis ce n'est même pas le jour donc forcément s'il y a des preuves là dans, on va en trouver.

Ils ouvrirent la benne en même temps, tout en gardant leurs gants. Ils fouillèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup avant de soulever divers débris et de trouver une paire de chaussures plutôt épaisse.

Henry les prit délicatement et les déposa sur le sol mouillé. La pluie n'étant tombée que la veille, cela avait facilité la tâche pour aller jusqu'à la benne. De plus, la terre était relativement fraîche par les traces qu'elle avait laissées dans la salle.

\- On dirait des chaussures de randonnée – constata Jo

Henry les regarda sous tous les angles

\- Oui ! Elles peuvent servir à la randonnée, effectivement. Mais la terre était encore fraîche. Il a pu marcher n'importe où.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Il ?

\- Oh ! je ne fais que présumer. Normalement, on dit toujours le « tueur », mais une femme aurait tout aussi bien pu porter ces bottes. Il est difficile pour moi d'établir quel gabarit a pu la tuer surtout si Roxanne a simplement été poussée après avoir été asphyxiée. Les traces de strangulation ne sont pas visibles, la personne devait probablement porter des gants comme nous. Certaines personnes savent ce qu'elles font.

Jo hocha la tête. Elle en avait vu suffisamment dans sa vie pour le savoir.

\- Donc, ton verdict ?

\- Déjà; il va falloir les ramener au labo pour pièce à conviction. Mais je peux dire une chose, ces chaussures ont été modifiées.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Comment ça modifiées ?

\- Elles ont une teinture qui n'est pas une teinture d'origine. On dirait un produit pour entretenir les chaussures et leur donner un nouveau look. Mais il y a encore mieux.

Il déposa les chaussures sur la benne et regarda les cheveux de Jo

\- Est-ce qu'à tout hasard tu aurais une de ces barrettes qui te servent tant à crocheter toutes les serrures du monde ?

Jo le regarda d'un air sarcastique et sortit une épingle de ses cheveux

\- Tu vas en faire quoi avec ?

\- Je vais gratter les chaussures

Jo grimaça. Bon. Eh bien, elle pouvait oublier l'idée de la remettre dans ses cheveux.

Henry s'exécuta à sa tâche, tandis que Jo le regardait faire, toujours en sentant son cœur battre comme tambour. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi sérieux.

En grattant, Henry releva la véritable couleur des chaussures, qui était un peu marron/verte. La teinture n'avait simplement qu'à les rendre plus brillantes.

Il sortit un contenant hermétique rond de sa poche. Jo ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi il se promenait avec ça. Mais en tant qu'expert dans son domaine, l'immortel prévoyait toujours sa petite panoplie.

Il déposa quelques petites graines, vraiment minuscules et quasiment invisibles à l'œil nu, dans le contenu. Jo s'avança pour mieux voir et regarda son petit ami comme s'il était parti dans un autre délire que lui seul comprenait.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est du pollen. Un peu rare vu que le printemps n'est pas tout à fait rentré, mais ça se trouve. Notamment dans des plantes d'intérieur ou autre… Mais aussi dans certaines teintures de chaussures qui sont faites avec la base de pollen.

Jo se frotta le menton et regarda de plus près et elle reconnut les graines de pollen.

\- D'accord ! Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? Le pollen on en trouve partout dans la nature à part ça.

Henry approuva

\- C'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas toutes les sortes qui sont utilisées pour faire des teintures de chaussures. J'hésite entre trois sortes de pollen, le cèdre, le lin et la fougère. L'analyse risque de prendre un peu de temps. C'est complexe et je dois isoler les composants chimiques pour trouver le bon résultat. Mais peut-être que pendant nos visites aux principaux suspects, on trouvera quelque chose de similaire et nous pourrons être en mesure de relier tout ça au meurtrier.

Jo avait confiance en ses instincts. Il n'avait fait qu'aider à trouver les bonnes pistes depuis un an et demi. Elle savait que tout ceci ne changerait pas.

\- Bon ! Je sais que tu as du nez, tu l'as prouvé suffisamment de fois depuis qu'on travaille ensemble. Alors, embarquons tout ça, si ça peut nous aider.

La sonnerie retentit pour indiquer l'heure de déjeuner.

\- Timing parfait ! – ajouta la jeune femme en tapant dans ses mains – allons trouver Alexander, le petit copain de Roxanne.

Ils rangèrent toutes leurs preuves dans des sacs imperméables, Henry se proposa pour aller les déposer dans la voiture pendant que Jo se renseignait par où trouver Alexander.

La réponse qu'elle eut fut assez déconcertante et Henry remarqua bien que quelque chose la perturbait, enfin en dehors du fait que cette affaire ne cessait de la plonger 20 ans en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh, on vient de me dire qui était Alexander pour qu'on puisse l'interroger.

\- Oui ! Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si déroutée ?

Jo pointa un jeune homme qui sortait du bureau de la vie scolaire et qui n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un élève.

\- Parce que c'est lui !

Henry se retourna lentement et constata que le jeune homme était plus âgé que Roxanne. Mais pas beaucoup plus. Cependant, il devait être majeur et elle non. Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Les suspicions pouvaient d'ores et déjà porter sur lui.

\- D'après ce qu'on vient de me dire, il est surveillant ici, j'ose espérer que c'est un job étudiant et qu'il n'a pas 15 ans de plus qu'elle.

Henry pouffa. Elle aurait peut-être un avis différent en apprenant l'énorme différence d'âge entre eux.

\- Quand même. C'est évident qu'il n'a pas plus de 20 ans. Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'imagine que dans une telle école ce genre de relation est bannie.

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Ils avancèrent vers le jeune homme qui s'imaginait aller déjeuner tranquillement. Il sursauta en les voyant arriver, l'empêchant de passer.

\- Alexander Sanvers ?

Il acquiesça. Jo montra son badge.

\- Jo Martinez, NYPD. Voici Henry Morgan, mon légiste. Vous avez appelé ma boss ce matin en lui disant que vous aimeriez pouvoir nous parler au sujet de votre petite amie Roxanne, qui a été tuée hier soir ?

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il était traqué. Il apparaissait que personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec une élève.

\- Effectivement ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut en parler ailleurs ? Je n'ai techniquement pas le droit de fréquenter une élève.

Jo le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Figurez-vous qu'on avait bien compris ! Il y a des salles vides pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Prenons-en une et on vous laisse tranquille.

Henry suggéra

\- Comme elle a été retrouvée dans la salle de photographie, peut-être qu'on pourrait mener l'interrogation là dans ?

Alexander allait répondre, mais ce fut Jo qui s'en chargea

\- Non ! Comme je te l'ai dit, il a des élèves qui viennent pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Donc on risque d'être pas mal dérangé. On va prendre une salle vide, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Alexander demanda

\- Vous connaissez les activités de l'école ?

Jo sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son jean

\- J'ai été élève dans ce taudis pendant trois mois il y a 20 ans et la salle de photographie était ma préférée en plus de la bibliothèque – elle cligna des yeux devant l'air goguenard du jeune homme – enfin, cessez de tergiverser et trouvez-nous une salle si vous voulez avoir le temps de manger.

Il s'exécuta rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent un étage plus haut et ils rentrèrent dans une salle qui était tout aussi bien familière à Jo.

Elle soupira. C'était la salle de classe principale. Elle avait eu la plupart des cours de base là dans. Elle avait été repeinte et agrandie, mais elle restait la même. Et Jo pouvait se revoir à l'avant de cette salle, sur une chaise où ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand la voix d'Henry commença l'interrogation, à la manière d'un véritable flic.

\- Alors, Alexander. Tout d'abord, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous fréquentiez une lycéenne ?

Jo n'aurait pas pensé qu'Henry aurait posé la question cash, mais elle était légitime. Et elle pouvait tout à fait constituer un motif de meurtre.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive

\- On s'est rencontré pendant que je cherchais le bureau du directeur au moment de mon entrevue ici. Elle était dehors et j'étais perdu et donc je lui ai demandé les directions. On a peu discuté et quand j'ai eu le poste, on s'est fréquenté peut-être quelques semaines après. Mais bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre on devait taire notre relation. C'est vraiment tragique, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a été tuée.

Jo avait du mal à le croire. Il ne semblait pas si touché, mais après elle était bien placée pour savoir que parfois la première réaction était de rester indifférent. Henry n'en pensait pas moindre. Il avait plutôt une tête de coupable, mais cela faisait un peu gros si directement ils mettaient la main dessus.

La jeune femme demanda alors

\- Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous ensemble ?

\- Je dirais un an ? Je sais elle était encore plus jeune et je suis majeur, mais je n'ai que 20 ans, la différence n'est pas énorme.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- Pour vous peut être, mais au niveau de la loi, essayez de vous expliquer si jamais les parents avaient porté plainte.

Alexander resta quelques minutes, silencieux avant de dire

\- Ses parents m'apprécient et ils se fichaient pas mal qu'elle me fréquentait. D'après eux, je suis quelqu'un de bien et apparemment Roxanne se portait mieux avec moi que dans sa précédente relation.

Ceci mit à la puce à l'oreille de Jo et Henry. Une précédente relation. Et elle n'avait que 17 ans. Les choses allaient apparemment bon train dans cette école.

\- Une idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de photographie si tard dans la nuit ? – demanda Henry

Alexander haussa des épaules

\- Je sais qu'elle voulait participer à un concours et elle restait parfois plusieurs nuits d'affilée au lycée pour travailler davantage sur ses clichés. Et surtout qu'elle voulait être tranquille. Donc j'imagine que c'était une soirée comme tel.

Jo n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix intérieure avec elle-même. Sans doute qu'elle ne voulait croire aucun mot du personnel qui pouvait travailler dans cette école.

\- Vous ne restiez pas avec elle ? – continua le légiste, qui se disait que comme ouverture de crime, on ne faisait pas mieux. Et qu'à la place du jeune homme, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa petite amie seule, tard le soir, peu importe que l'endroit soit sécurisé ou pas.

\- Je suis resté les deux premiers soirs, mais elle a fini par me dire de rentrer, car elle avait besoin d'être seule. Vous savez, ces ados quand ça tient absolument à finir un projet pour réussir, ça vous pousse dehors.

Jo haussa un sourcil comme si le jeune homme était déjà un grand adulte alors qu'il était presque techniquement encore lui-même un adolescent.

Henry avait du mal à être convaincu. Le jeune homme mentait bien trop comme il respirait. Trop serein pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre une femme qu'il aimait ou en tout cas avec qui il avait eu une aventure, peu importe sa jeunesse.

\- Admettons – capitula Jo – où étiez-vous hier soir entre minuit et 5h du matin ?

\- J'étais chez mes parents ! Ils habitent dans le coin alors quand je travaille à l'école soit trois jours dans la semaine, je reste chez eux. J'étudie dans le New Jersey, ça me facilite la tâche plutôt que de faire une longue tous les jours.

Au moins, il semblait un peu plus honnête sur ce point. Jo et Henry eurent un échange silencieux. Ils iraient interroger les parents pour confirmer l'alibi du jeune homme.

Henry trouva bon alors d'aborder l'annulaire manquant

\- Je ne voudrais pas rendre ça plus macabre que cela est déjà, mais quelqu'un a pris le soin de couper l'annulaire de Roxanne… Nous ne l'avons retrouvé nulle part. L'annulaire gauche – il trouva bon d'ajouter la précision au vu de la mine du jeune homme qui devint rapidement blême – donc, en tant que scientifique qui se respecte, j'en ai déduit qu'elle portait sans doute un bijou important et un annulaire ne dispose que soit d'une bague de fiançailles ou d'une alliance. Comme elle me semble un peu jeune pour la seconde option…

Henry n'acheva pas sa phrase, Jo le fit à sa place

\- Étiez-vous fiancé à cette jeune femme par le pur des hasards ?

La fierté qu'Alexander avait eu tout le long, sembla retomber aussi sec et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Effectivement ! J'avais eu la bénédiction des parents – il vit la tête de Jo et Henry qui avaient plutôt le rôle de deux parents stricts et il s'expliqua –, mais je vous rassure, on ne comptait pas se marier avant quelques années, mais c'était simplement une preuve de notre engagement.

Jo posa la question qui lui brûlait alors les lèvres

\- Alors, vous l'aimiez réellement ?

Alexander se sentit particulièrement offensé

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous me croyez si insensible ?

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer. Alexander porta les mains à sa tête.

\- Écoutez ! En apprenant sa mort ce matin, j'ai explosé, j'ai voulu demander un jour de congé, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je reste professionnel alors, oui il se peut que j'aie l'air froid par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Mais dites-vous que je suis en train de tout canaliser au fond de moi, mais si j'explose, je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner bosser cet aprèm et j'ai besoin de ce salaire.

Il poussa un long soupir et avala un peu d'eau. Jo et Henry commençaient peut-être finalement à voir le personnage. Il n'aurait fallu que d'un petit commentaire pour le faire craquer.

\- La bague que je lui ai offerte appartenait à ma grand-mère… Et elle était assez serrée. Roxanne ne s'en séparait jamais. J'imagine que celui qui a coupé son annulaire était intéressé par le bijou, vu le prix qu'il vaut et n'a pas réussi à le lui retirer.

Jo et Henry se demandaient si un simple bijou pouvait être motif de meurtre, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient déjà vu plus ridicule au cours de leur carrière.

Cependant, Jo ne croyait pas trop aux coïncidences, compte tenu du type d'école dans lequel la jeune femme avait été scolarisée et qu'apparemment les plus forts gouvernaient toujours au-delà des plus faibles.

Elle voulait à tout prix ne pas relier sa propre mauvaise expérience à ce qui était arrivé à Roxanne, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Et connaissez-vous la nature de la relation que Roxanne entretenait avec ses camarades de classe et l'école en général ? Était-elle appréciée ? Avait-elle des ennemis particuliers ? Des profs qui ne l'appréciaient pas peut-être ?

À voir le changement d'expression sur le visage d'Alexander, Henry sut qu'il y avait bien plus que la relation amoureuse qu'il avait tenté de cacher avec la jeune fille. Cela ne semblait pas être le premier de ses soucis.

Il agitait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Jo en tant que bon détective qu'elle était, ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Alexander, si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, dites-le-nous. Parce que si vous ne dites rien, vous pourriez être considéré comme principal suspect. Vous êtes celui qui était le plus proche d'elle dans l'établissement. Sauf s'il y a autre chose.

Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone

\- Écoutez, sachez que jamais je n'aurais fait du mal à Roxanne, mais dans cette école c'est… C'est la loi du plus fort qui l'emporte. Si on n'entre pas dans le moule ou qu'on refuse de faire partie de telle ou telle élite…les gens se… Ils…

Les poings de Jo se fermèrent sur ses genoux. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- Ils s'en prennent à vous – acheva la détective

Alexander acquiesça lentement

\- Je sais que Roxanne n'avait pas la meilleure des relations avec les gens de sa classe notamment les filles, qui peuvent vraiment être cruelles.

Jo se demandait si la jeune fille avait subi exactement la même chose qu'elle. Avec une différence d'âge plus importante. Il fallait en savoir plus, cela n'aiderait pas à avancer l'enquête s'ils devaient constamment résoudre des charades.

\- Alexander, dites-nous ce qui se passait exactement ici ? – demanda Henry qui voyait bien que Jo commençait à devenir nerveuse de voir que cette affaire l'obligerait indirectement à revivre ce qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier, 20 ans auparavant.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler sur mon lieu de travail, je risque de me faire virer. Il faudra que vous repassiez plus tard pour m'interroger chez mes parents si vous le souhaitez.

Jo se leva quand Alexander fit de même

\- Très bonne idée ! De toute façon, on comptait s'y rendre pour confirmer l'alibi que vous étiez bien chez eux hier soir. Vous avez intérêt à nous dire la vérité parce que si j'apprends que vous faites partie de ceux qui l'auront intimidé pendant sa scolarité…

Henry se leva pour poser sa main dans le bas du dos de Jo qui se détendit presque immédiatement. Il lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Jo ! Je sais que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce jeune homme n'a peut-être rien à voir. On repassera chez vous, mais soyez vraiment honnête.

Alexander acquiesça

\- Je le serais ! Et je suis loin d'être le genre à intimider les gens pour le propre plaisir d'humilier.

Il commença à sortir de la salle, mais revint sur ses pas

\- Je vous en parlerais davantage quand je serais chez moi, mais en attendant, vous devriez peut-être aller parler à Jack… C'est son ex-petit ami. Il a le même âge qu'elle et apparemment ils étaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient 14 ans. Il était dans l'école jusqu'à la 1ere.

Henry le regarda d'un air dubitatif

\- Donc depuis l'année dernière ? Quand vous-même êtes arrivé pour travailler dans l'école ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais arrivé le jour même de son départ. Je suis arrivé trois mois après donc je n'ai rien provoqué. C'est là qu'ils se sont séparés, mais je crois que ça faisait longtemps que Roxanne voulait mettre fin à leur relation.

Jo et Henry se demandaient s'ils allaient devoir affaire à un adolescent possessif. Pour s'en assurer, il valait mieux l'interroger en présence de ses parents, pour voir un peu le genre de figure maternelle et paternelle qui lui servait d'exemple pour prendre les filles pour acquis. Enfin, d'après ce qu'Alexander disait. Le couple l'interprétait de cette façon en tous les cas.

\- Je dois y aller, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir manger et j'aimerais ne pas faire de malaise dans l'après-midi avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mais repassez plus tard à la maison, je vous dirais tout.

Jo et Henry n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de le laisser partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas retenir les gens contre leur gré, ils savaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'autorisation. De plus, ils étaient sur le terrain, pas directement au poste.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre et se retourna vers son petit ami

\- Tant qu'il ne demande pas un avocat, j'imagine que ça peut être bon signe ?

Henry approuva

\- C'est vrai qu'il aurait eu une réaction sans doute différente s'il avait voulu cacher quelque chose. Mais sa peine le rend assez…

\- Robotique – acheva la jeune femme

Il acquiesça et la regarda. Elle était déjà partiellement frustrée et ils n'étaient pas près de voir le bout du tunnel.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'on va devoir rendre visite à Jack plus tard aujourd'hui. Après l'école sans doute.

Ils avaient également la sœur de la victime à aller voir. Ce qui devait impliquer le reste de la famille. Il suggéra.

\- On doit rendre visite à la sœur de notre victime de toute façon. Peut-être qu'elle pourra également nous en dire plus.

Jo regarda longuement Henry

\- Tu sais… Quand tu es victime d'intimidation, tu n'en parles à personne. Je l'ai fait avec Clara parce que j'étais très proche d'elle et qu'elle était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre, mais je n'en ai pas parlé à ma mère pendant longtemps… Jusqu'à mon accident.

Henry n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il baissa les yeux, mais Jo esquissa un sourire, en passant une main sous son menton.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue et je suis totalement pour le fait que les victimes d'intimidation ne devraient pas se laisser arrêter par la peur de se faire chicaner davantage, mais d'avertir ses parents et si l'école ne veut rien faire, de faire prendre les mesures nécessaires. Si je n'avais pas dit à ma mère de laisser tomber, elle aurait entamé une poursuite contre eux.

Henry n'en fut pas surpris. Il avait bien vu de quoi Isabel était capable et elle n'aurait laissé personne marcher sur les pieds de ses enfants. En sortant, il enroula un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Ta mère n'avait pas réussi à cadrer Luis alors elle a sûrement voulu faire quelque chose de bien en te surprotégeant toi et Clara.

Jo ne put le contredire

\- Surtout moi plus que ma sœur.

Henry sourit

\- Tu es la petite dernière, c'est normal !

Henry repensa à son propre côté protecteur envers ses petites sœurs, leur père avait été particulièrement attentif à ça même si le chagrin d'avoir perdu sa femme lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien en faisant grandir ses deux filles.

Mais dans le fond, peu importe les femmes qui étaient dans sa vie, Henry possédait constamment un côté protecteur. Il avait trouvé la mort en faisant le malin à vouloir protéger Abigail, avait manqué plusieurs fois d'y rester pour protéger Jo et il n'avait certainement pas fini… Alors il pouvait se mettre dans la peau d'Isabel, il aurait eu la même réaction envers Abe ou si un jour d'autres enfants biologiques lui étaient accordé.

 **###**

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller rendre visite directement à Christina qui était la sœur de la victime.

La route jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme avait été particulièrement longue. En effet, l'adresse qu'on leur avait donnée se situait à Staten Island, soit l'île la plus connue pour voir la statue de la Liberté. En sortant de la voiture et marcher jusqu'à la grande maison, Jo s'imaginait bien dans quel type de famille cette pauvre Roxanne avait bien pu vivre.

Elle murmura

\- Tu sais, de mes 30 ans d'existence, je n'étais encore jamais venue ici.

Henry n'était pas sûr de saisir

\- À Staten Island ? Ou bien dans le quartier ? parce que je ne pourrais pas te blâmer sur ce dernier point.

Jo pouffa

\- Oui dans l'arrondissement lui-même. Enfin, quand j'étais en 4e, on nous a emmenés à la fin de l'année pour une sortie scolaire pour visiter la statue de la Liberté, mais c'est tout. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment avoir pris le temps de bien apprécier la visite. Je vis à New York depuis ma plus tendre enfance et j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de ce qui l'habite.

Henry rigola et la serra rapidement contre lui

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, généralement nous ne connaissons que très peu les villes ou pays dans lesquels nous avons pu grandir, parce que pour nous ce n'est qu'une simple banalité. Des touristes ou des personnes immigrantes vont mieux les connaître puisqu'ils auront fait toutes les attractions touristiques et auront visité plus de lieux que nous qui y vivons depuis longtemps.

Jo se disait qu'il exagérait à peine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il connaissait la ville bien mieux qu'elle… Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il y vivait depuis bien longtemps avant sa naissance.

\- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là. Mais bon, ma mère n'avait pas trop les moyens de nous emmener faire du tourisme non plus.

Henry sourit poliment

\- Honnêtement, il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose à voir dans le coin à part la statue de la Liberté. Et il n'y a que des personnes plus ou moins aisées qui y vivent.

Jo posa la main sur son menton avant de sonner à la porte

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ma grand-mère voulait venir vivre ici pendant un temps, quand ma mère a décidé de partir pour les États-Unis, mais finalement ils sont restés à Mexico.

Jo n'avait encore jamais mentionné ses grands-parents. Henry la regarda alors.

\- Tes grands-parents sont toujours en vie ?

Jo acquiesça lentement

\- Ma grand-mère oui ! Mon grand-père est mort alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. À cause du manque de moyens, je pense ne les avoir vu qu'en chair et en os officiellement que deux fois quand maman a pu nous emmener au Mexique, mais depuis je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Mais je sais que ma grand-mère se porte bien et que ma mère prend régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle… Par contre, elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais.

Jo ne releva pas le petit sourire en coin de son petit ami. Elle avait encore en tête tous les commentaires déplacés de sa mère la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Henry et qu'elle débitait en espagnol en espérant être discrète, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas du tout le cas.

Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte et une voix fatiguée, à l'intérieur leur cria qu'elle arrivait.

\- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

Jo brandit son badge

\- Détective Jo Martinez, NYPD, voici mon légiste Henry Morgan. Nous sommes là parce qu'on voudrait vous poser des questions par rapport à votre sœur Roxanne.

Il était évident que la jeune femme venait de passer la matinée à essayer de comprendre et probablement de prévenir le reste de la famille à la vue de la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- Oui, bien sûr ! rentrez !

En rentrant dans le hall et dans la maison un peu trop gigantesque pour une seule personne, Henry remarqua une paire de chaussures avec un vernis particulier. Avec un seul coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait de vernis en pollen tel qu'il l'avait mentionné en rapport avec le meurtre de Roxanne. Cependant, le seul moyen de savoir duquel il s'agissait exactement, il fallait passer par une analyse. En sortant ou en prétextant aller aux toilettes, il se disait qu'il pourrait tenter de récolter un échantillon du vernis des chaussures et demander à Lucas de commencer à comparer les deux pour voir s'il y avait un match quelque part. Mais bon, il espérait que cela ne serait pas aussi gros et que la sœur n'avait rien à voir là dans ou elle faisait du bon travail à jouer la comédie.

Christina était déjà dans le salon à blablater et Jo l'écoutait à peine. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Henry était distrait. Pendant que leur hôte débarrassait un peu le salon, elle souffla à l'oreille de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Un indice ?

\- Elle a des chaussures vernies avec du pollen… Mais je ne peux pas encore être certain que c'est bien ce qu'on a retrouvé sur Roxanne. Beaucoup de chaussures en possèdent, mais je prendrais tout de même un échantillon discrètement pour l'analyse.

Jo acquiesça. Ce fut un temps, elle l'aurait remis à sa place pour toujours tenter de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas, surtout sans mandat, mais désormais elle comprenait ses méthodes et surtout comprenait le besoin de le faire. De toute façon, il avait tout son support et très souvent elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions non plus.

La voix de Christina les tira de leurs songes

\- Excusez-moi ! Il y a un tel bazar ! Je dois appeler tout le monde pour prévenir de ce qui est arrivé à Roxanne et je n'ai pas vraiment le support qu'il faudrait pour gérer tout ceci… Je m'attendais à recevoir la visite de la police de toute façon. Avez-vous des indices ou quelque chose pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres et secoua négativement la tête

\- Pas tellement ! Nous avons pu discuter un peu avec le directeur de l'école – elle se retint de soupirer en repensant à leur confrontation – et nous sommes supposés interroger d'autres de ses camarades de classe, mais pour l'instant nous préférons commencer par la famille.

Christina acquiesça, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je comprends ! Alors que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Déjà ses relations dans cette école ? Vous a-t-elle fait part de cas... D'intimidation par rapport à ses camarades de classe depuis qu'elle est scolarisée là-bas ? – demanda Henry

Christina réfléchit longuement

\- Non ! sa scolarité s'est toujours déroulée sans aucune embûche particulière. Pas que je sache… - la jeune femme grimaça – mon Dieu, personne n'aurait rien vu ? Ma sœur se faisait malmener et elle n'aurait rien dit, la raison pour laquelle elle serait morte ?

Jo ouvrit la bouche, sentant qu'elle allait y être très à cœur dans cette affaire, mais Henry répondit rapidement

\- Nous ne savons pas encore exactement les causes qui auraient pu mener à sa perte. Mais son petit ami nous a dit que récemment, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien.

Henry avait réfléchi pendant le trajet et il avait conclu que la rupture avec son ex avait certainement provoqué certaines controverses, notamment au niveau de la gent féminine. Mais il fallait décortiquer le tout, ce n'était que des enfants, les ruptures ils pouvaient très bien s'en remettre… Cela faisait surtout très télé-réalité avec du drama sur drama, complètement surjoué.

Jo essaya de lire la jeune femme. Elle espérait qu'elle ne cacherait pas certaines choses tel qu'Alexander avait pu le faire.

\- Pour moi, Roxanne a toujours été une élève brillante et studieuse, sans le moindre souci avec ses camarades. Mais c'est vrai que les ados peuvent être particulièrement cruels entre eux. Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait fait part d'une potentielle menace.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- Parfois, ce n'est pas forcément prémédité. Un accident est vite arrivé, mais cela reste que c'est un meurtre. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans le labo de photographie. Alexander nous a dit qu'elle comptait passer un concours et qu'elle restait longtemps là-bas ces derniers temps. Vous a-t-elle parlé de ceci ?

Christina le confirma

\- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Et elle faisait de très beaux clichés. Je pense qu'elle aurait eu toutes ses chances. Mes parents l'encourageaient et croyez-moi, avoir des parents stricts comme les nôtres, la photo n'est pas quelque chose auquel ils voudraient voir leurs deux filles s'essayer. En tout cas, pas sur du long terme. Mais il semblait que cela ne leur déplaisait pas.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Il y avait autre chose là-dessus. Ils pouvaient le dire à la manière dont le ton de la jeune femme avait drastiquement diminué.

\- Quelles sont vos relations avec vos parents ? – demanda Jo – vous venez de nous dire qu'ils étaient assez stricts.

Henry avait vu les quelques photos à l'entrée de la maison et il pouvait dire qu'effectivement, les parents de Christina et Roxanne lui rappelaient un peu ses propres parents. Toujours un peu carrés et eux-mêmes à décider de l'avenir de leur enfant ou presque. Il était évident, que Roxanne avait été élevée par des parents avec des principes, peut être considérés comme retardés à l'heure actuelle.

\- Nos relations sont plutôt bonnes, à la minute où on ne brise pas les principes qu'ils ont instaurés. Roxanne ne leur en parlait pas, mais elle comptait devenir une grande photographe professionnelle. Mes parents étaient d'accord juste parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un simple passe-temps et qu'une fois à l'université, elle ferait autre chose.

Jo regarda l'étendue de la maison et demanda

\- Que faites-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Compte de l'endroit où vous vivez et la maison que vous possédez.

\- Je suis notaire. J'ai fait des études de droit dès mon bac en poche, mes parents m'ont envoyé dans une grosse université. J'ai dû passer deux redoublements pendant mes études, mais j'ai fini par avoir le concours du barreau et je me suis spécialisée en tant que notaire après. Mes parents sont fiers, surtout pour tout ce qui concerne l'héritage.

Henry la regarda longuement et lui demanda d'une voix douce

\- Était-ce que vous vouliez ?

Christina haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas trop ! Je suppose que je ne voulais simplement pas les décevoir. J'aime mon métier, mais parfois il est pesant.

Jo sourit

\- Tous les métiers en rapport avec la loi le sont. Je vous rassure.

Christina semblait déjà un peu plus légère et elle regarda le couple tour à tour et finit par regarder ses ongles

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Roxanne comptait leur dire. Elle en avait assez de se cacher et de continuer de prétendre beaucoup de choses et dans une école privée, les murs ont des oreilles alors j'imagine que tous ces petits secrets ont dû être entendus.

Jo et Henry commençaient à en avoir marre des charades depuis le début de cette enquête.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? – demanda la jeune détective – quels secrets ? Déjà que son petit ami nous a dit qu'il ne nous parlerait que ce soir pour nous raconter ce qui se passait exactement à l'école et maintenant ça.

Christina les regarda. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait leur faire confiance, mais comme tout le monde, elle savait que de garder des informations vis-à-vis de la loi, était punissable. Être notaire n'empêcherait pas ceci.

\- Est-ce qu'Alexander vous a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent d'un œil suspect

\- Non ! C'est-à-dire ? Soyez plus claire ! – encouragea Henry.

Christina ne savait pas exactement par où commencer

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'annulaire de ma sœur était manquant, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le couple fut un peu pris au dépourvu. En effet, la jeune femme continuait de répondre à leurs questions par d'autres questions et cela commençait à être assez déroutant.

\- C'est exact ! – affirma Henry –, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions quand nous vous en posons d'autres ?

Christina soupira

\- Parce qu'Alexander et Roxanne, prétendaient être en couple. Ils ne l'étaient pas et ne l'ont jamais été. La bague de fiançailles était vraie, mais elle n'était pas d'Alexander.

Jo sentit le mal de crâne arriver. Elle se disait que parfois interroger des témoins gagnerait à ce qu'elle ait une bouteille de whisky à ses côtés pour les jours les plus difficiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vous ai dit que nos parents étaient très stricts. Ils le sont non seulement sur le métier qu'on va faire, mais encore plus sur les personnes avec qui on sort. Ils ont éjecté trois de mes ex comme ça. Enfin, passons. Roxanne a eu un petit copain assez tôt et mes parents l'acceptaient parce que c'était un garçon de bonne famille, comme nous. C'est aussi le cas d'Alexander… Cependant, il nous a confié qu'il ne fréquentait plus ses parents et que ses vives étaient coupées... Mais par son nom de famille, mes parents s'imaginent pouvoir faire affaire avec eux.

Jo la coupa

\- Où vous voulez vous en venir Christina ?

Ils n'avaient pas toute la journée à perdre. Si cela continuait, ils allaient dormir sur place.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et leur avoua le subterfuge

\- Ma sœur a rencontré quelqu'un quand mes parents l'ont envoyé dans un camp de vacances hyper sophistiqué l'année dernière, avant sa rentrée en 1ere. Mais ce n'était pas Alexander… Alors certes ils se sont rencontrés à l'école, mais au moment où elle l'a rencontré, elle connaissait déjà cette personne et elle s'est séparée de Jack après les vacances.

\- Donc ? – s'impatienta Jo – quel est le rapport avec notre enquête et le fait que Roxanne et Alexander prétendent être en couple ? Le jeune homme qu'elle a rencontré dans ce camp de vacances n'était pas assez aisé pour elle ?

Christina regarda dans le vide et répondit d'une voix à peine audible

\- Elle…

Jo et Henry ne comprirent pas

\- Elle quoi ?

Christina releva les yeux

\- Ce n'était pas un lui, mais une elle… La personne qu'elle a rencontrée.

Cela mit quelques minutes, mais l'information pénétra finalement au cerveau du couple.

\- OH ! – firent-ils d'une seule et même voix, faisant pouffer leur hôte

\- Ces histoires entre deux personnes de même sexe, pour une famille comme la vôtre, c'est un peu l'équivalent du mariage d'un noir avec un blanc et vice versa ? – demanda Henry, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres au cours de sa vie.

Christina acquiesça

\- Et d'autant plus qu'à cette époque… Ma sœur n'avait que 16 ans et l'autre fille 24… Elle était employée aux cuisines du camp et elles se sont rencontrées quand ma sœur n'a pas voulu suivre toute la troupe pour une histoire au théâtre ou peu importe là. Elles ont passées tout l'été à se cacher et vivre leur relation en secret et c'est ce qu'elles font depuis un an.

Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir un mal de tête avec toutes ces histoires. Cela n'aidait pas Henry à comprendre comment Roxanne avait pu se faire tuer et maintenant cette jeune personne rentrait dans la liste de suspects. Jo n'en pensait pas moindre.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé un subterfuge pour que vos parents ne se doutent de rien ?

\- Roxanne en a eu l'idée… Et Alexander a accepté. La bague vient de Fanny, sa petite amie. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire et leur promesse d'engagement pour plus tard.

Henry se gratta le menton. À faire semblant, parfois les sentiments pouvaient se développer. Bon, il ne doutait pas de l'orientation sexuelle de Roxanne, il semblait qu'elle ait eu un coup de cœur pour Fanny, cela pouvait arriver. Jo lui arracha les mots de la bouche.

\- Avant toute chose, Roxanne était-elle bisexuelle ou lesbienne ? Sachant qu'elle avait déjà eu une relation avec un garçon… Bien qu'à son âge, cela ne rentre pas vraiment en ligne de compte.

\- Ma sœur était lesbienne ! Elle me l'a dit clairement dit, et sortir avec Jack ne lui a fait simplement que réaliser ceci. Elle n'était pas du tout heureuse avec lui et sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, elle m'a dit sérieusement qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse même si effectivement, ils étaient bien jeunes pour parler d'amour réel.

Henry demanda

\- Mais toute cette mise en scène n'aurait pas fait tomber Alexander amoureux d'elle ? Il avait l'air vraiment brisé de la nouvelle…

\- Aucune chance… Alexander est gay également. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça avec n'importe qui, sachant le risque que cela pouvait comporter pour un côté. Il était attaché à elle comme une sœur.

La liste de suspects maintenant continuait de s'allonger, et ni Jo, ni Henry n'était sûr de quoi penser.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit la vérité au lieu de nous faire tout un charabia et nous demander de repasser ce soir ?

Christina ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Henry qui répondit

\- Pour la raison qu'il nous a mentionnée. Le fait qu'il est sur son lieu de travail et qu'on ne sait pas comment certaines choses pourraient être écoutées ou pas.

Jo acquiesça. Cela faisait plus de sens. Ils se levèrent et Jo demanda.

\- Il va falloir qu'on ait le contact de cette Fanny. Maintenant, elle fait partie de la liste de suspects malgré elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien à y voir, mais on ne sait jamais.

Christina haussa des épaules

\- Elle ne vit pas à New York, elle faisait la route un week-end sur deux pour voir ma sœur.

Christina leur tendit une carte. La jeune femme vivait à Philadelphie. Qui n'était pas la porte à côté, mais bon tout bon motif était bon à prendre. Jo et Henry savaient que dans la semaine, ils allaient devoir l'interroger.

\- Peut-être qu'elle viendra à New York vu que je viens de lui apprendre pour Roxanne…

Jo releva rapidement les yeux de la carte qu'elle avait en main

\- Si tel est le cas, faites-le-nous savoir.

\- Comptez sur moi !

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Henry regarda les chaussures. N'y tenant plus, il partagea sa pensée.

\- Nous avons trouvé plus tôt des bottes remplies de terre, sur lequel j'ai pu extraire du pollen. Du pollen qui est servi comme vernis à chaussure et je vois que les vôtres en possèdent. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais pour les besoins de mon analyse de et l'enquête de ma collègue, accepteriez-vous que je gratte un échantillon ?

Jo vit le regard hésitant de Christina. Elle tenta de la rassurer.

\- On ne vous relie pas au meurtre de votre sœur si c'est la question que vous vous posez. Nous avons simplement besoin de ça pour le mettre dans notre base de données et voir si le match revient avec les chaussures que nous avons trouvées, qui auraient pu être portées par n'importe qui. Mais dans une enquête, nous devons prendre en compte toutes les possibilités. Mais on ne vous accuse de rien.

La jeune femme concéda alors

\- Très bien ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Mais moi je n'ai rien à voir là dans. Je sais que c'est fatiguant de couvrir pour sa petite sœur, mais hier soir, et surtout à l'heure à laquelle elle a été retrouvée, j'étais dans mon lit et si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai un système de surveillance dans ma chambre et le reste des pièces de la maison, juste au cas où.

Jo se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des broutilles

\- On repassera si besoin, mais je vais vous croire sur parole. J'espère sincèrement que vous êtes honnête.

Henry termina de récupérer son échantillon et tout comme le précédent, le mit dans un contenant hermétique. Il aurait du boulot pour Lucas si lui et Jo passaient leur journée à interroger tout le monde.

Ils remercièrent Christina et en franchissant les portes, Jo se retourna lentement

\- Au fait ! Nous aurions sans doute besoin de parler à vos parents. Vu ce que nous avons raconté sur eux, nous devons connaître la nature de la relation profonde avec Roxanne. Habitent-ils dans le coin ?

\- Dans le Queens. Ils possèdent toute une habitation à leur nom.

Jo et Henry la remercièrent de nouveau et retournèrent à la voiture de la jeune femme où ils poussèrent un long soupir en se regardant.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? – demanda Jo

\- Je suis un peu perdu avec toute leur histoire encore mieux qu'un feuilleton télé, mais maintenant je me dis que plusieurs personnes auraient pu vouloir se débarrasser de Roxanne. Ses parents pour lui avoir menti, son ex pour avoir choisi une fille, Fanny pour ne plus supporter la distance et le fait de cacher constamment la relation, surtout compte tenu de la différence d'âge assez importante… Il y a bien trop de raisons. Stupides. Mais des raisons quand même.

Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres. Henry répétait toujours qu'il était la dernière personne à porter un jugement, mais c'était souvent ce qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Mais elle n'était pas mieux placée. À eux deux, ils pourraient faire une comédie avec leur façon de toujours regarder tout le monde de travers.

Elle sourit et taquina son petit ami, en posant sa main sur le levier de vitesse prête à démarrer.

\- On ne voit pas souvent des affaires avec des personnes de même sexe, mais je me disais, le jour de notre rencontre, tu as assumé que j'avais perdu mon mari. Tu aurais réagi comment si je t'avais dit que j'étais lesbienne et que j'avais perdu ma femme ?

Henry fronça des sourcils en se demandant d'où cela sortait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais vraiment ne sut quoi répondre. Jo éclata de rire et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Ah ! Ça t'aurait embouché un coin ! Et malheureusement notre relation n'aurait jamais pu aboutir.

Henry sourit et enlaça rapidement ses doigts avec les siens

\- Eh bien ! Le principal aurait été que tu sois heureuse peu importe la personne qui aurait pu faire battre ton cœur donc j'aurais accepté ce sort, ne t'en fais pas le moins du monde.

Elle se surprit à rougir. Elle aimait toujours autant les compliments qu'il lui donnait, aussi insignifiants pouvaient-ils être.

Il plaisanta alors

\- Au pire des cas, si je te voulais comme je te veux maintenant, j'aurais changé de sexe et on en aurait plus parlé.

Jo explosa de rire et lui donna une tape dans le bras

\- Ce que tu peux être bête !

Il fit un large sourire et ils démarrèrent pour retourner au 11, ils avaient besoin de donner à Lucas de quoi s'occuper avant de continuer leur tour.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Je trouvais ça drôle d'écrire le fait que si Jo avait été lesbienne, comment Henry aurait réagi à asssummer toute sorte de choses, sans se poser davantage de questions :p_

 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de mentionner la grand-mère de Jo._

 _And speaking of, for my English natives, Jo mentioned visiting Staten Island when she was in 8th grade._


	60. Chapter 60

_Merci de vos reviews !_

* * *

Jo et Henry aperçurent Lucas bien occupé à lire un roman graphique à côté du corps. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Lucas ne changerait jamais.

\- Lucas ! – gronda Henry

Ce dernier manqua de déchirer son roman graphique en deux en se levant en double vitesse, en voyant le couple qui avançait vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Jo se retint de rire tandis qu'Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Enfin, j'ai envie de dire que c'est ça le problème, mais qu'importe. Jo et moi revenons de l'école où Roxanne était scolarisée et où elle a été trouvée. Nous avons fait quelques fouilles et j'ai retrouvé quelques petits indices qui pourraient nous emmener au meurtrier.

Lucas regarda le couple à tour de rôle et balança la tête comme un pantin articulé

\- Chouette ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Jo vit les épaules d'Henry retomber et remarqua qu'il se retint de pousser un soupir. Lucas restait quand même toujours enfantin quand il le voulait.

\- J'ai trouvé du pollen sur des chaussures que nous avons récupéré dans une benne à ordures en extérieur de la salle de photographie où Roxanne a été trouvée.

Il déposa les contenants sur la table à côté du cadavre de la jeune fille. Lucas les regarda d'un air curieux.

\- Du pollen ? Comment vous avez réussi à extraire ça ?

Jo lui lança un regard évident

\- Je te signale qu'on parle d'Henry !

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en coin et répondit à la question de Lucas qui continuait de le regarder bêtement

\- J'ai gratté les chaussures. C'est du pollen qui a servi pour le vernis des chaussures. Mais il n'y a que trois sortes qui sont utilisées pour ça, je ne suis pas certain encore de laquelle il s'agit, d'où le fait que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Jo remarqua bien que Lucas semblait ravi à l'idée de faire autre chose que de lire des romans graphiques. Elle se demandait combien il en avait lu depuis qu'ils étaient partis le matin même.

\- Oui, alors en quoi je peux être utile ?

\- J'ai besoin d'isoler les composants chimiques du pollen pour trouver duquel il s'agit. De plus, nous venons d'aller rendre visite à la sœur de la victime et il y en avait également sur ses chaussures.

Il sortit l'autre contenant dans lequel il avait mis et le déposa à côté du reste.

\- Il faudrait comparer ce qu'on a trouvé sur les chaussures dans la benne avec celui trouvé sur les chaussures de Christina. Cependant, nous avons encore des visites à faire et j'ai espoir qu'on trouvera sans doute encore du pollen chez d'autres personnes. On les analysera toutes et on comparera tout ceci avec le résultat principal qu'on aura obtenu.

Lucas se gratta le menton. Jo se sentit un peu désolée pour lui, cela faisait quand même beaucoup de travail.

\- Doc, mais ça va prendre du temps.

Henry acquiesça en se pinçant l'arête du nez

\- Je le sais Lucas ! Mais Jo et moi avons beaucoup de personnes à interroger. Surtout que l'histoire de Roxanne est assez compliquée. Enfin bref, on va devoir s'attaquer à tout ceci parce que c'est bien le seul indice pour l'instant qui pourra nous aider.

Jo repensa alors

\- Mais pour les poils noirs ? D'où ça peut provenir ?

Henry allait répondre, mais Lucas suggéra

\- Un singe ?

Il eut le droit à un charmant regard de la part des deux. Il prit les contenants hermétiques et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible pour commencer l'analyse des échantillons de pollen.

Henry se retourna vers sa petite amie

\- Certainement un animal et non pas un singe, mais je ne sais pas, on verra bien pendant nos visites, mais ce ne sont pas des poils humains… À moins que vraiment nous ayons affaire à quelqu'un qui a une pilosité extrême…

Il s'arrêta en faisant un petit sourire. Jo le regarda d'un œil suspect. Il la regarda intensément.

\- Pendant mon adolescence, j'avais beaucoup de pilosité donc j'imagine que ça peut exister.

Jo essaya de chasser cette image de son esprit, mais elle eut chaud d'un seul coup. Son regard dévia automatiquement vers son bas ventre... Pourtant, elle avait eu le droit d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais ce n'était pas comme si ce fut le détail qui avait retenu son attention.

Jo leva des épaules

\- Je suis brune et hispanique alors imagine quand la puberté a commencé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna vers Lucas, qui resta pantois.

\- Combien de temps ça va prendre, tu penses ? – demanda-t-elle au jeune assistant

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Comme Henry l'a dit, il faut isoler les composants chimiques donc c'est la partie la plus difficile. Une fois qu'on aura fait ça, il ne restera qu'à mettre ces composants à part, l'analyse se fera automatiquement avec l'informatique, mais pour extraire les composants…

Henry qui arriva derrière eux acheva la phrase

\- Il faut le faire manuellement, d'où le fait que ça peut être long.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son assistant qui avait revêtu ses gants et commençait à s'attaquer à la tâche.

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre

\- Hmm… Je me rends compte que ça va faire beaucoup de travail… C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part de te laisser faire tout ça seul.

Lucas releva rapidement les yeux et fit un sourire

\- Ne vous en faites pas doc, moi je ne suis pas utile sur le terrain, vous avez un meilleur œil que n'importe qui dans le service. Jo a besoin de vous et tous les deux vous êtes une équipe.

Henry se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- J'adore être sur le terrain, mais parfois il faut que je me rappelle que je ne suis pas un flic. Hanson doit se sentir un peu mis à l'écart.

Jo pouffa

\- Je te rassure, il est bien content parfois de pas être sur le terrain. Par contre, il aime moins remplir des rapports, mais il ne t'en veut pas. De toute façon, tu peux dire que tu n'es pas flic, tu es tout comme.

Henry fut flatté, mais savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas la compétence d'un flic. Même s'il avait presque prouvé le contraire plus d'une fois. Mais il avait un certain instinct de survie quand il s'agissait d'un danger qui menaçait sa petite amie, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contrôler.

Henry regarda l'heure sur sa fameuse montre de poche

\- De toute façon, Jo et moi on doit attendre la fin des cours avant de retourner interroger le petit ami qui n'est pas le petit ami et ensuite nous aurons aussi l'ex.

Jo acquiesça

\- Et il faudra rendre visite aux parents aussi… Je me disais qu'il vaut mieux se pointer avec un mandat, je comptais faire une fouille dans la chambre de Roxanne.

Henry approuva totalement

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'on aura le temps de faire tout ça aujourd'hui ?

\- Négatif ! On doit déjà attendre la fin des cours, ils se terminent vers 15h30 et on doit parler à deux personnes à intervalle donc on garde la visite pour demain.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- Parfait, mais nous avons aussi Fanny à interroger ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir faire la route jusqu'à Philly ?

Jo se mordilla la lèvre avec un certain goût de frustration

\- Christina nous a dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle vienne à New York comme elle a appris pour Roxanne. Mais je ne sais pas, ça dépendra si oui ou non elle peut se libérer. J'ai demandé à Christina de nous prévenir si c'est le cas, sinon effectivement on ne va pas attendre qu'elle vienne à nous.

Jo regarda son téléphone

\- Je vais tenter de chercher son numéro de téléphone dans la base de données de la NYPD. Christina m'a donné son contact. Je vais bien voir ce qu'elle me dit.

Lucas était perdu dans la conversation

\- Qui est Fanny et qui est le petit ami qui n'est pas le petit ami ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les explications, mais en même temps, ils devaient attendre la fin d'après-midi pour faire leurs interrogations.

\- Longue histoire – dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Jo se retourna pour aller à l'étage

\- Je vais voir ce que je trouve sur Fanny.

\- D'accord ! Je reste avec Lucas pour lui donner un coup de main, je remonte dans une heure pour qu'on déjeune, si ça te tente ?

Jo fit un large sourire

\- Ça me tente très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Jo était remontée dans la salle des détectives et avait briefé Reece au détour d'un couloir.

Elle retrouva Hanson un peu affalé sur son bureau, en train de siroter ce qui semblait être son 3e café de la matinée.

Elle roula vers lui sur sa chaise, une fois qu'elle eut posé ses fesses à son propre bureau

\- Tu as l'air de t'amuser dis donc !

Hanson la regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- Je suis en train de remplir ces fichus rapports, comme d'habitude. J'espère que toi et le doc, vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ce matin ? En plus de ce qu'on a déjà dit.

Il regarda sa collègue qui était déjà partiellement frustrée compte tenu d'où le meurtre avait eu lieu et les souvenirs que cela lui rappelait.

\- On doit interroger de nouveau Alexander en fin de journée, chez ses parents. Et l'ex-petit ami de notre victime. Enfin, il y a toute une histoire là-dessous, c'est compliqué, mais je pense qu'on a plusieurs suspects en liste et il faudra décortiquer tout ça.

Hanson hocha simplement la tête

\- Et ton ombre n'est pas derrière toi ?

\- Il est en bas pour faire des analyses par rapport à du pollen qu'on a retrouvé suivant des traces qu'on a vues dans la salle de photo. Il dit que ça va être long, mais qu'on devrait avoir plus de chance de remettre la main sur le meurtrier grâce à ça.

Hanson se sentait assez mis de côté par moment, car à eux seuls, Jo et Henry avaient prouvé plus d'une fois qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autres pour résoudre des crimes.

La venue d'Henry dans leur vie avait mis fin à toute la liste de crimes non résolus qui était accrochée au tableau depuis des années.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je dois chercher le nom d'une personne qui se trouvait être la petite amie de Roxanne, je vais voir si je peux trouver son numéro de téléphone et savoir si elle compte venir sur New York ou on va devoir faire la route jusqu'à Philly.

Hanson souffla. Il y avait deux heures de route jusqu'à Philadelphie et cela faisait quand même 4 heures l'aller-retour.

\- Attends une seconde, tu viens de dire la petite amie ? Mais je croyais que...

Jo lui fit simplement un signe de la main

\- Oublie, c'est trop galère à comprendre. Enfin, je dois la contacter, si elle ne peut pas se déplacer, on le fera, on sert à ça. C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête.

Hanson regarda son rapport devant lui et suggéra

\- Franchement si toi et Henry êtes trop occupés, autre, qu'à vous galocher toute la journée...

Jo le regarda de travers

\- Quoi ? Quand j'ai appelé ce matin vous aviez l'air occupés. Je dis ça, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Jo soupira

\- Bon, viens-en aux faits !

\- Je me disais que je pourrais me charger de l'aller-retour et interroger cette Fanny si besoin ? Si ça peut vous alléger ?

Jo trouva que l'idée était brillante et cela les arrangerait s'ils devaient se couper en deux pour interroger les proches. Sachant qu'ils avaient aussi les camarades de classe de la jeune fille, surtout pour les cours des matières principales.

\- Je te dirais ça au moment venu. On va déjà voir ce que Fanny me dit si je parviens à trouver son numéro.

Hanson acquiesça. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir avec sa chaise, mais il l'interpella, la manquant de faire une belle cabriole.

\- Franchement… Évite de faire ça s'il te plait. On n'est déjà pas dans un circuit de Mario Kart, mais j'ai l'impression que tu viens de me lancer une peau de banane.

Hanson pouffa. Il avait deux fils donc la référence à Mario, il pouvait très bien la comprendre.

\- Désolé ! J'avais une question à te poser.

Elle n'aimait pas trop quand Hanson fourrait son nez dans ses affaires parce qu'elle sentait d'ores et déjà la question arriver.

\- Henry me disait ce matin que tu avais été intimidée dans cette école. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Tu sais Mike, on se connaît depuis près de 11 ans, je suis très reconnaissante de t'avoir comme ami, mais parfois il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais garder pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile et certains souvenirs font particulièrement mal.

Hanson lui fit un regard compatissant. Il lui secoua rapidement la main.

\- J'imagine ! Je ne te force pas à me le raconter, mais je suis juste curieux de la façon dont tu t'es retrouvée là vu que…

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, mais Jo le comprit

\- Que je vivais dans un quartier assez défavorisé ! Je sais. Mais mes résultats excellents en primaire m'ont permis d'avoir la bourse pour suivre mes cours dans le collège, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'aurais espéré. Que veux-tu, les enfants surtout les filles peuvent être des vraies pestes.

Hanson se rappelait du fait que le directeur semblait déjà être là au moment où la jeune femme avait été élève à l'école.

\- Et ce directeur n'a jamais rien fait pour empêcher ça ?

\- Comme tu l'as entendu, pas le moins du monde ! Je pense qu'il ne s'occupe que de voir l'argent rentrer et sachant le quartier d'où je venais, que j'étais financée par la bourse, il ne devait pas se préoccuper de moi. Je ne rentrais pas dans le moule de ces petits bourgeois.

Elle repensa au fait qu'elle souhaiterait retrouver la trace de cette jeune fille avec qui elle avait été amie pendant les trois semaines avant qu'elle ne déménage et que Kim en profite pour la pousser dans les escaliers.

\- J'avais une amie qui a déménagé très vite. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, mais sachant que je travaille pour la police, j'imaginais que je pouvais tenter de la retrouver. Sinon je jetterais un œil dans les archives de l'école, je suis certaine que sa fiche d'inscription doit y être encore.

Hanson lui tapota doucement l'épaule

\- Tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Si tu sens le besoin d'aller la remercier pour avoir été une amie dans cet enfer. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé que tout ça te soit arrivé. Tu es une fille géniale Jo et tu ne mérites que l'amour et le bonheur alors je trouve ça vraiment ingrat de la part de ces enfants et de ce directeur de t'avoir martyrisé de la sorte. Je suis content que les choses se passent mieux pour toi désormais.

Jo fit un petit sourire et le taquina

\- Ne t'enfonce pas trop dans l'émotion, tu vas finir par me faire pleurer.

Il lui lança un regard. Elle rigola et repartit vers son bureau, toujours sur la chaise. Hanson se disait qu'elle avait quand même bien appris de lui, à refaire les mêmes gestes que lui.

Jo regarda le papier qu'elle avait en main avec le nom et prénom de Fanny et elle commença à ouvrir la base de données de la NYPD.

Elle savait que même si chaque personne était sur liste rouge, ils disposaient toujours de cette petite faille qui permettrait d'avoir accès à certaines données que des citoyens lambda ne pouvaient voir.

Elle trouva rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin et vit que la jeune femme étudiait en féminisme à l'université de Philadelphie et qu'elle travaillait dans une association pour les droits des personnes homosexuelles et autres orientations en rapport avec la communauté LGBTQ.

\- Gentille petite personne on dirait, très impliquée.

Elle remarqua le numéro et le rentra rapidement dans son téléphone. Elle appuya sur la touche appel, sans même avoir le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Elle voulut raccrocher, car elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme n'était pas en cours, mais elle savait que désormais, la plupart des étudiants prenaient quand même leur appel, même s'ils étaient en cours. Ils sortaient simplement dans le hall pour le faire.

Elle attendait trois sonneries et fut sur le point de se raviser, mais Fanny décrocha et elle avait une voix fatiguée

\- Allo ?

\- Huh Fanny Griffin ?

\- Oui ! À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Jo sentait bien que la jeune femme avait une boule dans la gorge. Un peu la même qu'elle avait eue à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait suivant la mort de Sean.

\- Détective Jo Martinez, NYPD. Écoutez… Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais je vous appelle par rapport à…

\- À Roxanne – acheva-t-elle d'une voix brisée, tellement que Jo aurait du mal à croire qu'elle pourrait être la responsable de sa mort.

Jo hocha la tête comme si Fanny pouvait la voir. Elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de son geste.

\- Nous avons appris que vous aviez une relation avec elle, mais par rapport déjà à votre âge et sa famille, vous deviez vous cacher et monter tout un bobard pour réussir à la voir ?

\- C'est exact !

\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur, mais nous aurions besoin de votre témoignage pour en savoir plus sur vos habitudes avec elle et d'autres questions de routine.

Il y eut un long silence. Si long que Jo dût vérifier que la ligne était toujours connectée. Puis elle finit par entendre une grande respiration. Fanny devait sans doute jouer des pieds et des mains pour ne pas laisser sa peine l'envahir.

\- Je me suis doutée que de toute façon la police remonterait à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je voulais venir en personne, mais je n'ai pas le courage, si je vois son corps, je ne vais pas tenir. Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça par téléphone ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres

\- Je suis désolée, mais il faut que nous vous voyions en face. On pourra passer vous voir dans la semaine, nous ne sommes qu'à deux heures de route. Je ne sais pas encore si je serais de la partie, mais dans tous les cas, sachez que mon collègue, le détective Mike Hanson devrait être là et il vous posera les questions nécessaires.

Cela l'obligerait à résumer rapidement la situation à Mike par rapport à la relation des deux femmes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Enfin, un gros détail mais une fois qu'il aurait compris, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Fanny poussa un long soupir

\- D'accord ! J'attendrais votre visite ! Je ne vais pas en cours cette semaine, j'ai vraiment besoin de me remettre de tout ça… J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait pu la tuer si froidement… J'avais déjà tout prévu pour nous pour quand elle serait majeure et…

Jo se sentit tellement désolée pour elle. La jeune femme avait besoin d'un câlin et ne semblait pas avoir grand monde pour lui en donner.

\- Mes condoléances Fanny. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera tout pour savoir qui a pu l'assassiner, mais nous avons besoin de vous poser des questions quand même.

Fanny renifla

\- Je comprends ! Vous avez parlé à Alexander ?

\- Oui, mais il a été assez vague, mais apparemment les relations de Roxanne avec ses camarades n'étaient pas au top.

\- Effectivement ! C'est surtout par rapport à nous deux, vous savez une petite école comme ça, tout se sait. Mais il ne vous a pas tout raconté ?

\- Déjà concernant votre relation, c'est Christina, la sœur de Roxanne qui nous en a parlé. On doit retourner voir Alexander plus tard dans la journée, pour avoir une confirmation d'alibi avant toute chose.

Jo entendait la jeune femme qui continuait de renifler et elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'état dans lequel elle était. Une boîte de mouchoirs à ses côtés, et probablement en boule sur le lit.

\- Très bien ! J'espère que vous aurez plus de réponses à vos questions. Et ses parents ? À ce que je sache, ils ne sont au courant de rien.

Jo se demandait si oui ou non cela valait la peine de provoquer une crise cardiaque sur le couple qui avait des valeurs qui dataient de l'an 14.

\- Non, pas d'après ce que Christina nous a dit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que mon collègue et moi allons leur en toucher deux mots. Nous avons besoin de leur parler, parce que c'est important dans le cadre d'une enquête et je ferais une petite fouille dans la chambre de Roxanne, mais c'est tout. Je respecte le secret de votre relation et je suis consciente qu'ils pourraient porter plainte contre vous à cause du détournement de mineur.

La jeune femme semblait soulagée, car il était évident que c'était tout ce qu'elle craignait depuis le début de sa relation avec Roxanne. Il y avait de quoi. Et il était sans doute facile d'influencer lorsqu'on avait de l'argent. La loi du plus fort était toujours d'actualité.

\- Merci beaucoup détective ! Je… Je tenterais de répondre le plus clairement à vos questions lorsque vous viendrez me rendre visite.

Jo sourit

\- Merci, Fanny, et encore vraiment désolée pour la perte de Roxanne

\- Merci !

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent et Jo regarda son cellulaire d'un air curieux. Hanson se pointa à ses côtés.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Je viens d'appeler la petite amie de Roxanne. Elle est bouleversée, il n'y a pas à dire, mais Henry et moi, on la mettait quand même dans la liste des suspects.

\- Ce qui est parfaitement normal à mon sens ! Mais ?

\- Mais elle est trop brouillée donc j'aurais un peu de mal à le croire. Elle ne viendra pas sur New York, on devra donc faire la route. Je te tiendrais au courant si Henry et moi on peut le faire sinon …

Hanson leva les bras au ciel

\- Je m'en occuperais, Jo ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En plus ça va me faire sortir un peu alors crois moi que je ne demande que ça.

Jo sourit. Mike était parfois grognon, mais elle était bien soulagée d'avoir un tel ami.

Pendant le déjeuner, Jo semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle regardait à travers la grande baie vitrée du restaurant d'un air morose.

Elle avait une main sous son menton et avait à peine touché à son assiette

\- Jo ? – la voix et la main d'Henry sur la sienne la tirèrent de sa torpeur.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Excuse-moi ! Je suis distraite. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette histoire. Entre le probable harcèlement de Roxane et le fait qu'elle ne doit pas rentrer dans la norme vis-à-vis de la société. Il y a trop de possibilités sur le coupable.

Henry ne put qu'approuver. Surtout que pour l'instant ils ne disposaient pas de grand-chose, à part l'annulaire manquant et le pollen des chaussures.

Mais au vu de ce qu'ils avaient appris, il était vrai que la liste de suspects était plus longue que prévu.

Il caressa doucement la paume de la main de la jeune femme.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir que je pense à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Chérie ! Ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'on se connaît. J'ai appris tes mimiques !

Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge et elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- Je me disais que cette école aurait besoin d'un certain recadrage. Et ce qu'il faudrait serait d'instaurer des règles contre le harcèlement, mais de manière discrète.

Henry sentait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas plus de cas comme le sien, où un accident était ce qu'il fallait pour faire réagir. Et encore, comme l'avait montré son passé, le directeur avait toujours tout fait pour étouffer les affaires. La preuve en été avec Roxanne. La moindre des choses aurait été de suspendre les cours pour la journée.

\- J'en discuterais avec Alexander en fonction de ce qu'il va nous raconter, mais je pense qu'un seul meurtre suffit.

Henry acquiesça et était d'avis qu'une école réputée comme celle-ci méritait de montrer une meilleure image de ce qu'elle appelait grossièrement « éducation ».

\- Cette école aurait tellement mieux à faire. Ce fut un temps où ils avaient une excellente réputation, sans histoire moindre. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

Henry n'entendait que du bien à l'époque où il avait failli y envoyer Abe. Mais peut-être que les choses étaient bien différentes avec une femme.

Il finit par s'apercevoir que Jo le regardait étrangement suite à son dernier commentaire.

Il se racla la gorge

\- Il faudrait une figure beaucoup plus stricte et qui ne pense pas qu'à l'argent, éventuellement.

Jo le regarda longuement et soupira

\- Oui ! Il faudrait quelqu'un comme ma mère ou ma sœur, ça en calmerait certains !

Cette idée sembla frapper Henry. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le téléphone de Jo vibrant sur la table, le fit sursauter. Elle venait de recevoir un message texte.

\- Oh ! Bonne nouvelle. Alexander a demandé à quitter plus tôt. Il peut nous recevoir avec ses parents, dans une heure.

Henry se disait que c'était une excellente chose. Cela leur laisserait sans doute le loisir de visiter les parents de Roxanne.

\- Bon tant mieux ! On va certainement gagner du temps.

Jo approuva

\- À qui le dis-tu ? Mangeons ! Excuse-moi d'avoir été entièrement distraite tout le long.

Henry lui sourit tendrement en lui répondant qu'il n'y avait pas de troubles.

 **###**

Après leur déjeuner, ils se rendirent donc comme prévu chez Alexander. Ils avaient discuté du fait que le remords vis-à-vis de Roxanne avait dû le tirailler davantage.

Ce fut la mère d'Alexander qui leur ouvrit et elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- On n'a rien à acheter !

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et montra son badge

\- NYPD, détective Jo Martinez. Et voici le docteur Henry Morgan. On a parlé à votre fils ce matin et il nous a dit de repasser.

\- Oh ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite.

La femme se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Le couple lui trouvait un air assez extravagant.

Ils retrouvèrent Alexander qui les attendait au salon et il semblait assez nerveux.

\- Alors ? Vous n'étiez pas capable d'attendre la fin de la journée pour nous parler ? – commença Jo d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

Le jeune homme se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Oui… Disons que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser et vous avez besoin d'entendre la vraie version de l'histoire.

Jo et Henry aperçurent les parents dans le vestibule, tentant sans doute d'être discrets.

Henry les interpella

\- Joignez-vous à nous, deux petites minutes. Ma partenaire et moi aurions des questions à vous poser.

Alexander se doutait bien qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir la confirmation de l'alibi. Ils avancèrent comme des robots.

Jo et Henry avaient vraiment l'impression qu'ils sortaient d'un décor de clips musicaux des années 70. Ils n'étaient certainement pas le genre de parents à porter un jugement.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, détective ?

\- Alexander nous a dit qu'il avait passé la nuit chez vous et on aimerait savoir si vous confirmez son alibi ? C'est pour enquête de meurtre, il vous a sans doute briefés.

Jo songea qu'ils pourraient peut être le couvrir. Mais que de toute façon, ils finiraient bien par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard.

\- Oui ! Il était bien là. Il reste chez nous lorsqu'il travaille à l'école.

Jo jeta un regard en biais à Henry pour voir s'il avait une réaction quelconque, mais il ne bougea pas.

Cependant, ils avaient probablement lu les pensées de l'autre et préféraient laisser passer pour l'instant. Tout était une question de priorité.

\- Parfait ! – répondit Jo

Elle regarda Alexander qui restait neutre. Henry la regarda également et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Est-ce que vos parents sont au courant de votre petite mascarade avec Roxanne ? – demanda le légiste

Alexander sembla tomber des nues

\- Comment avez-vous découvert si vite ?

\- C'est notre job - répondit Jo avec un large sourire, qui en disait long sur ses pensées

Pour l'instant, ils allaient le faire mariner un peu avant de lui dire de qui provenait l'info.

Les parents du jeune homme semblaient à peine réagir. Le père ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

\- Si vous parlez du fait qu'il faisait semblant d'être fiancé à cette pauvre jeune fille qui a été tuée et qui était lesbienne, alors qu'il est lui-même gay… Oui, nous savons !

Alexander semblait encore sous le choc et craignait un peu de ce qu'il pouvait prendre de ne pas avoir dit la toute la vérité à des forces de l'ordre.

Heureusement que Christina avait déjà expliqué ce qui l'avait sans doute poussé à ne pas tout raconter à l'école et Jo comprenait.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là également – ajouta Henry

Alexander regarda ses parents

\- Occupez-vous ! C'est important que je leur parle seul.

Les parents haussèrent les épaules et trouvèrent comme excuse d'aller faire l'épicerie, pour laisser leur fils seul.

Alexander regarda Jo et Henry, avec un air parfaitement « calimérien ».

\- Écoutez, je voulais en parler, mais dans cette école, il y a certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas…

Jo leva sa main

\- Pas besoin de vous expliquer ! On comprend. Enfin, tout ce drama nous passe un peu au-dessus, mais on veut surtout en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait exactement pour Roxanne à l'école.

Alexander prit une profonde inspiration

\- Okay, très bien !

Il leur raconta alors que la plupart de ses camarades de classe avaient découvert qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle devait subir leur homophobie.

Son ex la faisait également passer pour une traînée par le fait que Roxanne n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec lui.

Henry trouva ceci scandaleux, sachant que la jeune fille n'avait que 14 ans à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cet imbécile était si pressé. Jo le vit se renfrogner et elle se disait que probablement qu'il ne laisserait aucun garçon s'approcher de sa future fille. Elle pouffa intérieurement à la pensée.

En bref, Alexander continuait de raconter à quel point Roxanne se faisait bousculer, que ce soit virtuellement ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait avoué que certains éditaient les photos avec son visage, sur des corps dénudés. La pression lui avait fait quitter les réseaux sociaux. De ce fait, ce fut en partie à partir de ce moment qu'ils avaient monté toute l'histoire de fiançailles et leur relation pour éviter que le bruit ne se propage jusqu'aux oreilles des parents de Roxanne.

Et surtout, pour calmer les ardeurs, sachant qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'elle.

À la fin du récit, Jo et Henry restèrent dubitatifs et s'échangèrent un regard. Il y avait vraiment bien trop de suspects.

À en juger par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, n'importe qui aurait pu être responsable de la tuer.

Jo souffla

\- Toutes ces infos… Le nombre de suspects pourrait dépasser nos attentes. Nous aurons un sacré tri à faire.

Alexander leur fit un regard désolé

\- J'imagine que cela ne facilite en rien la tâche, mais au moins maintenant vous savez que rien n'était tout beau et rose.

Henry savait d'ores et déjà que pour agresser la jeune fille, il aurait fallu un gabarit légèrement plus que le sien. Mais tout ne pouvait être qu'un leurre.

De plus, dans sa logique, les chaussures retrouvées dans la benne appartenaient à une figure masculine, mais, encore une fois, cela ne voulait rien dire.

Un chat noir sauta sur leurs genoux et frotta son dos contre eux avant de retourner sur les genoux de son maître. Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Des poils noirs !

Mais ils ne voulaient pas trop y croire pour l'instant. Les coïncidences arrivaient bien trop souvent dans leur métier.

Il fallait faire avec tous les indices qu'ils avaient et établir une liste par ordre de priorité. Mais ils devaient d'abord trouver le moyen de trier tout ceci.

Avant de quitter le jeune homme, pour aller dans le Queens, Jo demanda

\- Si vous saviez tout le harcèlement que Roxanne subissait au quotidien. Pourquoi à vous deux, vous n'avez pas tenté de sensibiliser les professeurs ?

Alexander gesticula

\- On en a parlé au directeur, mais il a fait la sourde oreille !

Jo grogna. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il serait temps qu'il dégage.

\- Je sais qu'il contrôle l'école, mais je suis persuadée que si les étudiants persécutés osaient parler, peut-être de façon anonyme, via email ou quelque chose du style, l'école ne se porterait que mieux. Et ce genre de discrimination cesserait.

Alexander la regarda longuement au même qu'Henry, qui ajouta.

\- Et il faudrait certainement renvoyer le directeur. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû sauter, d'après ce que ma collègue me disait.

Henry avait bien une petite idée, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Jo pour l'instant. Il fallait d'abord résoudre cette affaire.

Le couple se leva et remercia Alexander de sa coopération. Bien qu'ils imprimèrent dans un coin de leur tête, pour les poils noirs.

En retournant dans la voiture, Jo regarda son volant avec un sourcil levé. Henry avait exactement la même expression et ils se regardèrent et dirent en même temps.

\- Les poils noirs !

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- On dirait qu'on a pensé à la même chose encore – taquina Jo

\- Ça nous semblait évident ! Mais je t'avoue que pour l'instant, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Nous avons tant à faire pour aller au bout de cette histoire.

Jo repensa à Lucas dans le labo

\- Et d'attendre les résultats de Lucas concernant le pollen. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de particulier avec les chaussures d'Alexander ou celles de ses parents dans l'entrée ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Cette fois-ci, je n'ai vu aucune trace de vernis en pollen. Je suis plutôt formel.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Alors je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours eu un meilleur œil que moi.

Henry la trouva un peu trop modeste. Il lui caressa rapidement la cuisse.

\- Mais non ! C'est toi la détective. On a tous les deux un très bon sens de l'observation. Pour ça qu'on fait une si bonne équipe.

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Arrête de me draguer comme ça. On aura tout le temps plus tard !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et elle démarra pour aller rendre visite aux parents de Roxanne, après un passage à la cour pour récupérer un mandat. Sinon ils pouvaient être certains de rester dehors.

Le quartier du Queens était toujours très chic, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Pour le peu de fois qu'Henry y était passé dans sa longue vie.

En sortant de la voiture, ils se retrouvèrent devant une très grande demeure. Tout à fait le genre d'endroits qui donnait la nausée à Jo.

\- Je sais qu'on est dans le Queens, mais vu la taille de la baraque, je ne suis que peu surprise si les parents de Roxanne sont homophobes à souhait.

Henry acquiesça. Il avait été élevé lui aussi avec des valeurs très carrées, mais il n'avait jamais été dérangé par le peu de relations du même sexe qui existaient à cette époque.

Même au 19e siècle, il avait toujours exigé que le plus important était d'être heureux.

Il regarda la bâtisse. Elle était présente depuis bien longtemps. Il était passé dans le quartier à ses débuts et pendant un temps, il avait considéré à acheter dans le coin pour élever sa petite famille.

Finalement, Brooklyn avait eu raison de lui.

\- Tu as bien le mandat ? – demanda-t-il après mûre réflexion

\- Oui ! – soupira Jo – Henry, on est partis le récupérer ensemble

Henry fit un petit sourire

\- Je sais ! Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ne l'avais pas oublié dans la voiture.

Elle le regarda sarcastiquement et ils avancèrent vers la demeure. Henry appuya sur la sonnerie qui fut entendue tout le long de la maison.

Une femme qui n'était sans doute pas la mère de Roxanne leur ouvrit la porte. Jo tenait son badge.

\- NYPD ! Détective Jo Martinez. Est-ce que Monsieur et Madame Cummings sont ici ?

\- Eh oui…enfin, madame Cummings seulement.

Jo essaya de zieuter à l'intérieur, mais la baraque était beaucoup trop grande pour y voir ce qui se passait ou simplement voir les gens qui y étaient.

Henry lui dit

\- Nous aimerions lui parler. C'est au sujet de sa fille : Roxanne.

La bouche de la domestique forma un O de stupeur

\- Oh ! Eh bien, rentrez !

Elle invita le couple à la suivre dans cette grande immensité.

Henry ne se souvenait plus n'avoir rien vu de tel. L'architecture avait un air un peu britannique, voire assez proche de ce qu'était Buckingham Palace. Il pouvait faire la comparaison pour avoir visité le palais lors d'une conférence avec son concurrent de toujours : Ernest Hemingway.

Il avait également assisté à différentes rénovations du palais au fil des siècles.

La domestique les invita à prendre place dans le grand salon qui faisait sans doute deux fois la taille de l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique.

\- Madame Cummings va vous recevoir ! Elle sera là dans quelques minutes.

Elle les quitta et ils restèrent silencieux devant tant de magnificence. Sur une énorme cheminée en marbre, il y avait diverses photos de Roxanne et Christina.

Henry laissa ses yeux traîner tout le long de la pièce. Il repéra diverses chaussures dans un grand placard mural. Il osa s'y aventurer. Jo le regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il était déjà baissé devant le placard à observer une paire d'escarpins, des converses et des bottes.

Il pencha la tête des deux côtés, sans pour autant les toucher, vu qu'il gardait ses gants pour la fouille de la chambre de Roxanne.

Jo le rejoignit, mais resta debout à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

\- Ces trois paires de chaussures contiennent toutes un vernis à base de pollen.

Jo regarda les converses d'un œil incertain

\- Euh… Je ne mets pas en doute ta parole de grand génie, mais tu es sûr de ce que tu dis pour celles du milieu ?

À la façon dont ses épaules se contractèrent, Jo se disait qu'il était légèrement offusqué.

\- Je sais que ce sont des baskets, mais je confirme qu'il y a du vernis dessus.

Jo tira une moue

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des baskets, mais bon, si tu le dis. Je veux dire que tu as l'œil pour tout et tu es un homme à chaussures.

Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres fortement pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant son regard. Il se releva en se dépoussiérant.

\- Bon ! Ce vernis est différent de celui trouvé avec les chaussures de la benne.

Jo le regarda curieusement

\- Est-ce que tu penses quand même que c'est l'un des trois que tu as mentionné ?

\- Oh ! c'est certain ! Mais ce n'est simplement pas le même type.

Jo ne posa pas davantage de questions. Cet homme ne cesserait de la surprendre.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, détective ?

Jo et Henry sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Madame Cummings.

La jeune détective montra son badge. Henry la trouvait un peu trop calme pour quelqu'un dont la fille venait de se faire assassiner.

\- On est là pour vous parler de Roxanne.

Henry remarqua la nervosité dans son regard. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

\- Oui… Je suis prête à vous écouter. Vous devez avoir besoin de toutes les pistes.

Elle invita le couple à s'asseoir et avant de commencer, Jo sortit le mandat

\- J'ai également ici un mandat pour nous permettre de fouiller la chambre de votre fille. Cela nous permettra sans doute d'y voir plus clair.

À voir l'air un peu hautain de la bonne femme, d'un seul regard, Jo et Henry préférèrent taire la mascarade mise en place.

\- Il y aurait-il des choses qu'elle aurait pu nous cacher à son père et moi, au point que vous ayez besoin de faire une fouille ?

Ils se sentirent particulièrement mis à nu par la question. Henry répondit en se raclant la gorge.

\- C'est plus une question de routine. Les ados n'aiment pas trop qu'on en sache plus qu'il faut, parfois.

Il roula mentalement des yeux. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec Abe pendant son adolescence.

Madame Cummings m'argumenta pas ce dernier point. Jo commença à poser des questions avant qu'ils ne s'égarent trop.

\- Madame Cummings, quelles étaient les relations que vous et votre mari entreteniez avec Roxanne ?

Elle chercha quelque chose d'invisible du regard

\- Je dirais qu'elles étaient bonnes ! Comme vous l'avez mentionné, il est difficile de savoir ce que les ados pensent.

\- Vous l'avez laissé se fiancer à 17 ans – ajouta Henry d'un ton un peu sur le reproche

Elle se mordilla la lèvre

\- Eh bien, c'était plus une preuve d'engagement. Ils n'allaient pas se marier de suite. Mon mari et moi tenions à ce que notre fille finisse ses études supérieures, d'abord.

À voir la tête de Jo, Henry sut que c'était exactement le genre de discours qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans son enfance.

\- Vous saviez qu'elle se faisait intimider à l'école ? – demanda Henry

Apparemment pas, vu la stupéfaction qui se dessina sur le visage de Madame Cummings

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, elle m'a toujours assuré que tout se passait bien.

Jo la regarda longuement

\- Tout se passe toujours bien pour les enfants intimidés !

Madame Cummings ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry la devança en caressant doucement le genou de Jo, sentant très bien qu'elle était constamment stressée dès que le sujet était abordé.

\- Les choses se sont réglées avec les fiançailles, mais cette école n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être, autant que vous le sachiez !

Les gens aisés ne semblaient jamais penser que dans le monde, rien n'était beau et rose. Et sans en faire une généralité, ils étaient sans doute les premiers à faire du mal autour d'eux.

Madame Cummings secoua la tête

\- En tout cas ! J'espère que vous pourrez trouver le responsable. J'avais dit à mon mari qu'elle reste seule au lycée n'était pas une bonne idée. Je sais qu'elle tenait à ce projet, mais ça ne valait pas sa vie.

Jo et Henry se demandaient ce qu'elle penserait si elle apprenait que sa fille comptait transgresser toutes les règles que son mari et elle avaient imposées. Peut-être valait-il mieux la préserver pour l'instant.

\- Vous avez interrogé Alexander ?

\- On l'a fait et il était bouleversé – affirma Jo

Madame Cummings sembla réfléchir

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être responsable ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, surtout ces derniers jours…

Il était souvent commun pour les parents d'accuser le « petit ami », même si dans ce cas, cela n'avait aucun rapport. Bien qu'ils n'écartaient pas la possibilité. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme avait son alibi.

\- Il a un alibi qui tient la route, donc pour l'instant il n'est pas le suspect numéro 1 – affirma Jo – cependant, nous en avons toute une liste avec ses camarades de classe, nous ferons le tri là-dessus.

Madame Cummings ne réagit pas plus que ça et accepta son sort. Elle était vraiment trop calme, voire impassible. En général, le genre de comportement était plus que suspect, mais le choc pouvait dépourvoir les gens d'émotion.

Jo se leva et Henry fit de même

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions jeter un œil à la chambre de Roxanne

\- Allez-y ! Comme vous avez le mandat, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

Madame Cummings demanda à sa domestique de les conduire jusqu'à la chambre de Roxanne.

Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la pièce semblait durer une éternité. Les escaliers en spirale ne le rendaient pas plus agréable. Jo plaignait un peu le personnel de nettoyage.

Ils restèrent dans une pièce où ils furent accueillis par un mur rempli de photographies diverses et subtilement, entre deux photos de famille et avec Alexander, ils aperçurent des photos avec Fanny. Jo siffla.

\- On ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas la passion.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et commencèrent à fouiller dans les tiroirs, la bibliothèque et divers coins. Peut-être que la jeune fille avait reçu des menaces précises et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Jo s'était assise sur le lit et regardait une boîte avec divers bibelots.

\- Henry !

Le légiste était planté devant le placard de la jeune femme, possiblement à la recherche du vernis de pollen ou autre paire qui éventuellement pourrait correspondre à ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Il vint s'installer aux côtés de sa partenaire.

\- Quelque chose t'a sauté aux yeux ?

\- Juste les photos de Fanny et quelques petits objets personnels. Mais ce que je remarque, c'est que les photos de Fanny ont un côté assez sensuel. Je ne suis pas experte en photo, mais je pense que ces deux-là étaient très attachées à l'autre et Roxanne voulait capturer sa petite amie sous différentes formes.

Henry regarda les photos et se disait que s'il était doué pour, il aurait capturé Jo de la même façon. Jo soupira.

\- À part ça, je ne trouve rien de plus. Étant donné qu'elle s'est retiré des réseaux sociaux, je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus d'infos ou de personnes menaçantes.

Henry regarda l'ordinateur portable que sa petite amie avait ouvert

\- Tu as regardé les mails ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai faites. J'ai regardé dans ses spams ou autres courriel supprimés, mais on dirait que virtuellement, elle était plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps.

Il semblait qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'indices avec les affaires de la jeune fille.

\- Au moins, on a bien la preuve qu'elles se voyaient couramment.

Jo demanda.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose de ton côté ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il n'y a rien dans le placard et au vu de comment les choses sont dans cette chambre, il est évident qu'elle avait bien joué le jeu devant ses parents.

Jo regarda les photos

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait dire la vérité à ses parents ?

Henry y avait songé, mais n'était pas sûr de ne pas provoquer une crise cardiaque

\- Si Roxanne avait voulu leur en parler, elle l'aurait fait. Je pense que ce n'était pas son but. Je le comprends comme quoi elle aurait juste vécu sa vie, qu'ils approuvent ou pas.

Jo ne put le contredire, Henry ajouta

\- De plus, Madame Cummings a l'air bien trop impassible. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si oui ou non elle aurait pu orchestrer tout ça.

Jo répondit d'une voix neutre

\- Vu son absence d'émotion, je dirais surtout qu'elle est sous Xanax.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité chez Henry

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est plausible. Elle était assez stone.

Jo n'osa pas avouer qu'elle en avait un peu abusé après la mort de Sean. Cela avait expliqué ses nombreux mauvais choix.

Elle rangea les photos dans sa poche

\- Peu importe qui ira rendre visite à Fanny, mais je pense que ces photos lui reviennent de plein droit.

Henry approuva et ils décident pour l'instant de laisser la famille faire son deuil jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'informations.


	61. Chapter 61

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Also, since apparently the translation went wrong for my English readers, in the previous chapter, Jo and Henry were talking about body/pubic hair and not the hair itself lol. Both are different words for us but I can understand the confusion in English. But I don't understand how Google messed up that one though, those are two different things but anyway I guess, it can't be perfect lol._

* * *

Henry avait quand même réussi à piquer discrètement un échantillon du vernis sur les trois paires de chaussures qu'il avait vu chez les Cummings. Même Jo ignorait comment il s'y était pris, mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Il avait ses petits tours.

Au final, ils n'eurent pas le temps de rendre visite à l'ex de Roxanne, car la journée passa affreusement vite et que Reece les avait rappelés au poste pour qu'ils mènent différentes interrogations.

En effet, le bruit avait bizarrement échappé concernant la mort de Roxanne. Certainement par ses camarades de classe. De ce fait, des parents ayant également eu écho de l'intimidation que la jeune fille subissait, avaient de leur propre initiative emmené leurs enfants se faire interroger.

En voyant la dizaine de personnes, qui patientait, Jo dit à Henry

\- Alors, soit ces parents savent que leurs enfants sont des petites pestes, soit…

\- Soit ils ont eux-mêmes quelque chose à cacher – acheva Henry

Jo adorait lorsqu'elle et Henry étaient synchros. Ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Hanson passa à leurs côtés, avec un café.

\- J'en ai déjà interrogé quelques-uns, le temps que vous arriviez. Le lieutenant également. On dirait que pour le reste, on va y passer toute notre fin d'après-midi.

Jo regarda tous ces ados qui avaient presque autant une tête de coupables que cette fouine qui lui avait fait du mal, 20 ans auparavant.

Tout comme Hanson l'avait dit, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans les salles d'interrogation, avec des parents à moitié hystériques, à tel point que Jo avait pris la décision de les faire attendre dehors, pour qu'elle puisse parler aux enfants.

Ils n'avaient pas franchement avancé. Chacun avait décrit sa relation avec Roxanne et chacun avait avoué avoir joué un rôle dans son intimidation et très souvent sous la pression de Jack, l'ex de Roxanne, qui était le garçon le plus populaire de l'établissement.

Comme quoi, ce genre de compétition existait même dans les écoles privées.

Jo avait quand même du mal à choisir un coupable parmi tout ce monde et elle avait un peu de mal à les voir, surtout comme des meurtriers.

Ils étaient tous des crétins, ça il n'y avait pas à dire, mais ils ne semblaient pas responsables. En tout cas, à première vue.

Henry était de son avis, ainsi que Reece et Hanson.

Avant de quitter pour la journée, Henry déposa ses échantillons à la suite de ce qu'ils avaient déjà pour que l'analyse continue de se faire.

En croisant Lucas, ce dernier lui avait confié qu'il avait tout de même tenté de travailler manuellement, en mettant tous les composants à part sur une table, avec l'aide du microscope et d'un bouquin sur le pollen et les différents vernis produits, mais sans grand succès.

Henry lui avait dit que c'était une étape assez difficile même pour lui et qu'il mieux laisser la technologie faire, pour le coup.

Mais il l'avait félicité pour son travail et son assiduité.

Si cela continuait ainsi, d'ici quelques années Lucas serait un vrai légiste. C'était dans de tels moments qu'Henry se rendait compte à quel point la collaboration avec la NYPD, avait bénéficié à tout le monde.

 **###**

Après un dîner avec Abe et Henry et surtout un interminable baiser avec ce dernier, selon Abe, Jo rentra chez elle et promit à son petit ami d'être sur les chapeaux de roue dès le lendemain.

Il se trouvait que l'un des professeurs avait rapidement contacté Jo avant qu'elle ne quitte le 11 pour lui confier que Jack n'était pas venu en cours et ne comptait pas se présenter le lendemain. Selon sa sœur, il était « malade ». La détective n'y croyait pas trop, ils avaient tous fait le coup. Enfin, ils verraient bien ce qu'il en serait.

La famille de Jack habitait en plein centre-ville, à la limite de Times Square. Jo ne comprenait pas les gens qui pouvaient habiter dans un tel boucan, mais en voyant l'épaisseur du building ainsi que l'énorme mur qui l'entourait sur toute l'allée qui le précédait, Jo comprit qu'ils ne devaient certainement rien entendre des bruits alentour.

Surtout avec le double, voire le triple vitrage.

Hanson s'était joint à eux, car il en avait assez de rester enfermé et c'était pour lui l'occasion d'aller faire son tour à Philly juste après cette visite.

En prenant l'ascenseur, Jo lui demanda

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

Hanson fit un geste de la main

\- Mais non, ça ira. Je m'en sortirais très bien. Et puis vous en faites quand même beaucoup tous les deux, donc je vais vous alléger.

Jo lui fit un sourire sincère et ne remarqua pas le regard complice entre lui et Henry.

L'appartement était le premier en sortant de l'ascenseur. Cela rappelait un peu à Jo quand elle était venue chez Isaac.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour oublier ces pensées.

Hanson frappa et une voix féminine leur répondit. Ils présumèrent que c'était la mère ou la sœur.

La porte sembla s'ouvrir au ralenti et une femme blonde leur fit face. Jo était au milieu des deux hommes et son visage s'assombrit.

 _« Hey Harlem ! T'as oublié ton déjeuner »_

 _« On dirait pardon quand on veut passer… »_

Elle revit dans sa chute dans les escaliers, le ricanement de cette peste, son poignet en souffrance, sa longue convalescence, ses notes en chute libre, littéralement; le cadavre de Roxanne, cette petite fille se faisant bousculer la veille…

Trop, c'était trop !

Ce même visage qui l'avait persécuté pendant près de trois mois, 20 ans avant… Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, reconnaissable entre mille, cette face de souris qui l'avait tant hanté.

Jo fut prise par l'énergie négative que lui procura ce désagréable souvenir. Elle ne put se contrôler et envoya son poing dans la figure de la jeune femme qui en perdit l'équilibre, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

\- Jo ! Mais ? C'est quoi ton problème ? – cria Hanson – qui aida la jeune femme à se relever, qui elle se frottait la mâchoire.

Henry regarda la jeune femme blonde et regarda sa petite amie. Douce et calme de nature, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça si elle n'avait pas eu une bonne raison. Alors il comprit immédiatement.

Jo cracha

\- Ça fait du bien ! Il y a des années que je rêve de faire ça. C'était ma petite satisfaction du jour après toutes ces années.

La blonde qui était maintenant au bord des larmes regarda Jo qui avait désormais une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas et vous m'agressez ? – elle remarqua le badge au pantalon de Jo et lui lança un regard noir – NYPD hein ? Méfiez-vous que je n'aille pas porter plainte pour agression, à votre boss, si vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Hanson ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo fit un pas en avant

\- Kimberley White ?

La jeune femme resta de marbre. Jo fit un petit sourire.

\- Ta petite face de connasse n'a pas changé. Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, mais tu m'as persécuté pendant des mois à l'école Bamford il y a 20 ans. Détective Jo Martinez – elle insista bien sur son interpellation – tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler « Harlem ». Et tu m'as aussi poussé dans les escaliers… La mémoire te revient maintenant ?

Kim déglutit péniblement et regarda Jo de la tête aux pieds, semblant voir flou d'un seul coup.

\- Euh… Tu… Tu es devenue flic ?

Jo ne fit que la regarder avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il semblait qu'elle faisait beaucoup moins la fière devant le morceau qu'était devenue Jo.

Henry ajouta d'un ton amusé

\- À mon avis, vous allez devoir oublier la plainte contre elle.

Hanson la relâcha vivement comme s'il venait de se brûler et fit un pas en arrière, en grognant.

\- On avait combien de chances de tomber sur elle ?

\- Le monde est petit - répliqua Jo qui ne lâchait pas Kim du regard

Très mal à l'aise, elle leur demanda

\- Et pour quelle raison vous êtes là ? Quand même pas pour me punir après toutes ces années ?

\- Oh ! j'aurais tellement aimé ça. Les espèces de ton genre ne devraient même pas se reproduire.

Henry finit par prendre la parole avant que cela ne dégénère davantage.

\- Nous sommes là pour parler à Jack. J'imagine que c'est votre petit frère.

Elle acquiesça, fuyant Jo du regard

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Personne ne semblait en mesure d'arrêter Jo, qui continuait imperturbable.

\- Il est considéré comme suspect dans une enquête de meurtre. On dirait qu'être de mauvaises personnes est courant dans la famille.

Henry posa délicatement sa main dans le bas du dos de Jo, en voyant le visage mortifié de Kim.

\- Jo ! S'il te plaît ! Je sais à quel point tout ceci t'a affecté mais focus sur le présent, nous aurons besoin de ces réponses.

La jeune femme regarda Henry et tous les deux semblaient être dans leur bulle, oubliant le monde autour. Hanson avait tellement l'habitude de tenir la chandelle qu'il en profita pour regarder ses messages. Jo prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu as raison ! Il faut que j'arrête de me laisser distraire.

Henry lui sourit et Hanson demanda

\- On peut rentrer ?

Kim les laissa et Jo grommela un « ça ne change rien » en passant près d'elle.

En rentrant pour aller au salon, ils virent l'adolescent affalé dans le canapé avec une manette de jeu à la main.

Jo balança au tac au tac

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment malade !

Jack sursauta en voyant le trio arriver et les badges de Jo et Hanson. Il se leva d'un bond, en beuglant.

\- Non, mais sérieusement ? L'école a carrément appelé les flics ?

Ils froncèrent tous des sourcils

\- Personne ne nous a appelés – répondit Hanson – on est venus de notre plein gré.

Jo le regarda suspicieusement

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

\- Non ! – sa réponse spontanée lui valut un regard de travers de la part d'Henry – enfin, ça dépend. Pour quoi ?

Sa sœur répondit d'une voix enrouée

\- Ils sont ici pour enquêter sur un meurtre et ils veulent t'interroger !

À la minute où le mot « meurtre » avait été prononcé, il devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de Roxanne ?

\- Dans le mille – répondit la détective, d'une voix sarcastique

Le jeune homme commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens

\- Écoutez, ce n'est pas moi… Je…

Hanson l'arrêta

\- On se calme ! Déjà, avant de nous sortir une tartine d'excuses, on sait que vous êtes son ex et que vous pourrissiez sa réputation depuis que vous savez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment intéressée par les hommes.

Jo lança un regard à Kim qui craignait que la détective ne lui envoie accidentellement une balle.

\- Euh je…. Je vais aller promener le chien.

Elle siffla et un petit carlin noir arriva tranquillement. Henry parvint à lire dans les yeux de Jo qu'elle plaignait le chien avec une telle famille.

Mais ils retinrent les poils noirs. Cependant, un carlin avait des poils courts donc il n'en perdait que très peu.

Enfin, tout ceci ne voulait sans doute rien dire.

Hanson avait commencé à interroger le jeune homme

\- Donc, Jack ! Vous étiez le premier petit copain de Roxanne. Et quelques échos disent que vous avez fait pression sur elle, pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

Le jeune homme se défendit

\- Bah ! c'est que ça devient courant pour rentrer dans le move.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- Vous aviez 14 ans !

Jack haussa des épaules

\- On est précoces de nos jours !

Aucun des trois ne supportait ce genre de discours. Hanson ironisa.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous doc, mais si j'avais été béni d'avoir eu deux filles au lieu de deux garçons, bien que les règles s'appliquent pour eux également, et qu'elles reviendraient de l'école, alors qu'elles sont encore des enfants, en me disant qu'on essaie de les forcer à coucher, je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau du garçon

\- Et de son pénis – ajouta Jo avec un regard sadique

Ils virent Jack tourner encore plus pâle. Henry approuva.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfants, mais si un jour j'ai une fille, rien ne dit que je ne devienne pas « Jack L'Éventreur » si un petit con essaie de la forcer à quoi que ce soit… N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

Jo se permit d'ajouter

\- En plus, c'est un légiste. Donc le découpage d'organes, il s'y connaît !

Le jeune homme se sentait tellement menacé, qu'il en transpirait.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été jeunes ! – maugréa-t-il

\- À notre époque, on apprenait le respect et on avait le droit à quelques coups de ceinture si on foutait la honte sur sa famille – vociféra Jo

Jack ne trouva rien à redire et resta silencieux. Jo demanda, en prenant son calepin.

\- Où étiez-vous avant-hier soir, entre minuit et 5h du matin ?

Il fit un geste évident

\- Je dormais, probablement ! Comme la plupart des gens normaux.

\- Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ? – demanda Henry qui se leva pour commencer à faire les 100 pas et faire jouer son sens de l'observation.

Jack fut distrait par le soudain mouvement d'Henry. Jo claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Ne le regardez pas ! Il est observateur. Laissez-le faire ce dont il a besoin ! Répondez plutôt à la question.

Jack regarda dans sa direction, mais dans ses yeux.

\- Ma sœur ! Elle dort à côté !

Jo secoua la tête, en étouffant un rire

\- Votre sœur est autant une peste que vous l'êtes. Trouvez autre chose ! Où sont vos parents ?

Il se gratta la tête

\- En voyage d'affaires !

Classique ! Cela correspondait très souvent à un mensonge dans un cas sur trois.

\- Donc ! – reprit Jo – à part votre sœur pas fiable, personne d'autre pour confirmer votre présence ici ?

Il allait répondre quand Henry qui était planté devant les caméras de surveillance se racla la gorge

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda nerveusement Hanson.

Jo se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Hanson était perdu. Jo regarda Jack.

\- Pouvez-vous montrer la salle de bain au détective Hanson ? Il me disait avoir besoin d'un rafraîchissement sur la route en venant ici. On va vous quitter sous peu, vous avez répondu à nos questions.

Hanson comprit la manœuvre et se leva. Jack ne posa pas plus de questions, se disant qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Dès que les deux furent hors de vue, Jo se précipita sur les caméras.

\- Tu crois que ça confirmera l'alibi de Jack si on les emprunte ?

Autant utiliser le langage d'Henry quand il s'agissait « d'emprunter ».

\- Je pense que oui. Au pire, il y en a forcément pour l'ensemble de l'immeuble, mais à mon avis, on devrait prendre ces vidéos-là. Et autre chose…

Il se tourna vers le tapis d'entrée où étaient posées des chaussures.

\- Sur ce tapis il y a de la terre dont la trace correspond aux chaussures de la benne. La taille est environ un 42. En regardant les pieds de Jack, j'ai constaté qu'il aurait plus un 40.

Jo essaya de raisonner

\- Alors, peut-être qu'il couvre pour son père ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Peut-être, mais sans rien d'autre, nous ne pourrons aller plus loin ! Commençons par les vidéos.

Jo se pencha pour essayer de débrancher le système de surveillance du salon, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de fils. Elle mit alors Lucas en Facetime, pour qu'elle puisse suivre ses directives.

Pendant qu'elle se hâtait à la tâche, Henry lui demanda

\- Tu ne fais pas toutes ces choses illégales parce qu'on est chez la femme qui t'a cassé les pieds dans ton enfance ?

Jo le regarda d'un air indifférent

\- Qu… Henry ! Ça n'a rien à voir. Je fais juste mon job ! Peu importe le passé qui m'unit à elle.

Elle sentit le regard d'Henry sur elle et même de Lucas à travers le cellulaire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon OK ! C'est ma petite vengeance perso.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo l'arrêta d'une main

\- Elle ne l'aura pas volé ! Et tu le sais !

Henry savait bien qu'elle avait raison et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas suggéré lui-même.

Après de longues minutes, Jo parvint à débrancher la caméra et la cacher sous son manteau juste au moment où Hanson et Jack revenaient. Jo força un sourire.

\- Merci ! Jack, ne partez pas trop loin, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous !

Henry et Jo sortirent si rapidement que Hanson sut qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne leur fit aucune réflexion lorsqu'ils lui expliquèrent la situation.

* * *

Jo et Hanson furent malheureusement appelés pour être jury de dernière minute dans une affaire dont ils avaient fait l'arrestation quelques années auparavant. De ce fait, Hanson dut reporter la visite chez Fanny. Cependant, on les avait assurés que le procès ne devait pas durer plus de toute l'après-midi.

Henry rentra au 11 et descendit à la morgue après avoir laissé les fichiers vidéo avec le département informatique qui s'occuperait de le prévenir si jamais leur potentiel suspect était pris à rentrer peu de temps après la mort de Roxanne.

Sachant que les résultats du pollen étaient toujours en cours d'analyse, Henry avait déjà donné toutes les directives concernant la victime. Il ne voulait pas rester à se tourner les pouces. Mais une idée lui vint. Il avait prévu de s'en occuper une fois l'affaire terminée, mais vu qu'Hanson et Jo étaient occupés au tribunal, il ne voyait rien de mal à s'en occuper de suite.

Après avoir remis sa fameuse écharpe et son manteau, il avança vers Lucas qui était en train de regarder le corps de Roxanne. Certainement à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité voir plus tôt.

\- Lucas !

Ce dernier sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux fuyants

\- qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Rien du tout ! Je voulais te dire que je vais sortir un moment. J'ai une course à faire. Les analyses sont toujours en cours et les fichiers vidéo sont en train d'être lus à l'étage.

Lucas hocha la tête

\- Okay ! Faites votre vie !

Henry lui fit un sourire sarcastique et commença à avancer vers l'ascenseur, mais revint rapidement sur ses pas.

\- En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

Il obtenu rapidement l'attention du jeune homme qui lui fit un large sourire

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je suis à l'écoute. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Tu es plutôt doué en informatique et je n'ai pas envie de déranger les détectives, ils vont me dire d'aller me faire voir.

\- Wow ! Si vous en êtes au point de dire ça, vous devez vraiment avoir besoin de passer inaperçu.

Henry se gratta mollement la tête et ressortit une photo prise avec un polaroid de sa poche. La même qu'ils avaient trouvée dans les anciennes photos de l'école, lors de leur fouille avec Jo.

Il la tendit à Lucas

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Sur la droite, c'est Jo !

Lucas n'en crut pas ses yeux et dut regarder la photo sous tous les angles pour voir la seule chose qui permettait de la reconnaître : ses grands yeux foncés.

\- Jo ? Eh ben dis donc je sais que la puberté nous atteint tous un moment ou un autre, mais dans son cas, elle s'est fait carrément écrasé par un rouleau compresseur. On ne la reconnaît même pas si ce n'est pour ses yeux.

Henry se pinça l'arête du nez

\- Je sais ! Et elle le sait aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. En fait, la jeune fille que tu vois à côté d'elle était sa seule amie lorsqu'elle était à Bamford. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle a déménagé très rapidement, au bout de même pas trois semaines de cours. Jo ne se rappelle ni de son nom, ni de prénom… Et elle a comme songé à tenter de la retrouver pour la remercier d'avoir été une amie dans cet enfer même si cela remonte à 20 ans… Donc j'aimerais que…

Lucas le coupa, en faisant un petit sourire en coin

\- Que je retrouve la trace de cette jeune fille ?

Henry acquiesça. Lucas se craqua les doigts.

\- Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez décidé de venir à moi plutôt que d'aller voir les détectives. C'est vrai que c'est un job plutôt pour eux. Mais mon deuxième prénom c'est FBI !

Henry haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Lucas se racla la gorge.

\- Bon hum ! Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, je retrouverais cette jeune fille et quand ça sera fait… Je vous préviendrais.

Henry fit un signe de tête. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas interférer dans les affaires des autres, mais il avait bien vu la détresse de Jo sur son visage, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les mauvais souvenirs que tout ceci faisait remonter.

\- Bien ! Merci Lucas ! Je vais faire mon tour. S'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, appelle-moi.

Henry marcha rapidement vers l'ascenseur et rentra dedans. Lucas n'avait fait qu'acquiescer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que le légiste venait de dire.

\- Attends ! quoi ? Mais comment il veut que je l'appelle ?

 **###**

Henry s'était rendu dans l'une des succursales du département de l'éducation des États-Unis, en centre-ville.

Un département qui comme son nom l'indiquait était responsable de gérer la plupart des écoles sur l'ensemble du territoire. Tenu par le ministère de l'Éducation. Le siège social étant situé à Washington, chaque État possédait une succursale d'où toutes les opérations courantes se passaient, comme pour le recrutement des professeurs, leurs remplacements, etc., etc.

Il connaissait l'inspecteur général de la ville de New York. En tout cas, il avait connu son arrière-grand-père et avait rendu visite plusieurs fois à ce nouvel inspecteur. Il savait que ce dernier l'avait dans ses bonnes mœurs alors il se disait qu'il pouvait tenter de lui suggérer quelque chose.

Il avait donné son nom à la réception. Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose donc l'attente fut relativement courte, ce qui était une première.

Quand l'inspecteur le reçut et le reconnut, il fit un grand sourire

\- Docteur Morgan ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Les deux hommes se firent rapidement une poignée de main chaleureuse.

\- Alors ! Que me vaut cette visite cher Docteur Morgan ?

Henry sortit son plus beau et convaincant sourire.

\- Monsieur Winters. En fait, je souhaiterais discuter de l'école privée Bamford, dans l'Upper East side. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu écho de certaines formes d'intimidation ?

Winters semblait plutôt surpris de l'entendre

\- De l'intimidation ? Dans l'une des plus réputées écoles privées de la ville ?

Henry aurait eu du mal à le croire lui-même si Jo ne lui en avait pas parlé et s'il n'y avait pas assisté directement… Et aussi l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient; le prouvait.

\- Oui ! La NYPD et moi-même travaillons actuellement sur une affaire assez fâcheuse dans laquelle une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte et apparemment elle aurait dans le temps subi pas mal de moqueries et de pression de la part de ses camarades.

Winters assimilait l'information et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue

\- Mince alors ! Je n'en ai jamais rien su. Si cela est si grave, il va falloir prendre des mesures.

Henry sourit. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était dans ce bureau.

\- C'est le but de ma visite. Mais avant, si vous n'en avez jamais rien su, c'est que le directeur de l'école a toujours tout fait pour étouffer les affaires reliées à l'intimidation. Voyez, ma partenaire, la détective Martinez a été dans cette école pendant un semestre quand elle avait 11 ans et il a simplement ignoré le fait qu'elle se faisait bousculer… Elle a subi quelques insultes racistes autant par son côté hispanique que par le quartier d'où elle venait. Aujourd'hui, les choses ne se sont pas réglées et je crois qu'il est temps pour ce directeur d'être mis définitivement sur la touche.

Winters se frotta le menton

\- Sans offense, mais votre partenaire a quoi, environ 30-32 ans ? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose après tout ce temps.

\- Non, je ne vous le demande pas; et elle non plus. Je le demande plutôt pour les étudiants de nos jours. Tout ceci continue, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et le directeur ne réagit toujours pas.

Henry savait que Winters était un homme très sérieux qui prenait l'éducation à cœur et il n'aimait pas les abus que certains pouvaient subir.

\- Je vois ! Vous êtes un homme de parole donc je ne vais pas la mettre en doute. Mais faire un changement de directeur comme ça, au beau milieu du deuxième semestre, je ne sais pas quel bien cela ferait. Et je n'ai aucun candidat sur ma liste pour un seul poste de directeur en ce moment.

Winters perçut la petite lueur dans les yeux d'Henry

\- Mais, vous, vous avez une idée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il se pourrait que oui. Mais avant toute chose, ma partenaire m'a rapidement parlé d'une mise en place d'un programme pour lutter contre le harcèlement scolaire. J'ai rapidement noté tous les points et j'aimerais que vous le lisiez pour me dire votre avis.

Il tendit la feuille manuscrite à l'inspecteur. Cela le fit sourire. Henry était vraiment un homme classique, qui ne tapait rien à l'ordinateur.

Dans la feuille, des points étaient marqués expliquant en quoi cette mise en place serait importante pour l'éducation de tous.

Jo lui avait rapidement fait part de ses pensées après le déjeuner et il avait tout retenu. Parmi les points, on pouvait retrouver l'utilisation d'une boîte aux lettres virtuelle dans laquelle les élèves qui se faisaient harceler pouvaient dénoncer leurs mésaventures de façon anonyme.

Ils devaient également avoir un professeur en qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance, qui ferait tout pour faire changer les choses et mettrait en garde le reste de ses classes.

Un autre cas, serait de soutenir la victime au mieux que possible et de sensibiliser tous les témoins présents pour avoir leur avis. Ensuite, trois professeurs bien placés seraient chargés de discuter à la fois avec la victime et le responsable de l'intimidation jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée.

Et le dernier point serait d'apprendre à respecter les autres et de travailler sur leurs émotions et les valeurs qu'on pourrait leur apprendre. En dernier recours, si tous les points ne fonctionnaient pas et aucune solution n'était trouvée, l'école devrait se charger elle-même d'envoyer l'harceleur dans un établissement de recadrage.

Après sa lecture, Winters releva les yeux vers Henry

\- Ce sont de très bons points. Je pense que toutes les écoles de la ville devraient mettre ça en place.

\- C'est aussi mon avis ! Le harcèlement scolaire est terrible pour les enfants qui le subissent et malheureusement, le sujet est encore bien trop tabou comme s'il n'existait pas. Nous savons vous et moi, que nous ne vivons pas dans un monde où tout est beau et rose et entre eux, les enfants sont parfois très cruels.

\- Mais ils ont également une meilleure compréhension du monde par rapport à un adulte et sont plus aptes à accepter de changer – ajouta Winters

Henry hocha lentement la tête. Winters déposa délicatement la liste sur un coin de son bureau.

\- Je pense demander à ma secrétaire de me taper ça en plusieurs exemplaires pour les envoyer dans chaque établissement scolaire. Sinon, à qui pensez-vous qui pourrait être en mesure prendre la place de ce directeur incapable ?

Henry fit un large sourire

\- À quelqu'un qui a du caractère et qui est en mesure de se faire respecter de tous, et appliquer des méthodes quand cela est nécessaire.

Winters le regarda curieusement et Henry ne lâcha pas son sourire et lui exposa donc son plan.

 **###**

Après sa visite chez l'inspecteur, Henry sentit une certaine satisfaction. À la fin de l'enquête, il irait rendre visite à la personne à laquelle il pensait pour prendre la place du directeur. Winters avait été très entrain à le faire remplacer au vu de ce qu'Henry lui avait raconté. Il ne tolérait pas de savoir que des enfants pouvaient être malmenés dans un endroit qui devrait favoriser l'apprentissage et où ils devraient se sentir en sécurité.

Il sortit paisiblement, dans les rues du centre-ville pour haler un taxi et repartir illico au 11 pour terminer les recherches, et vérifier si éventuellement il y avait de l'avancement au niveau des empreintes et des vidéos. Il se souvint avoir dit à Lucas de l'appeler, mais le jeune homme avait dû rester complètement pantois vu qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le joindre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il refusait de se laisser endoctriner par toute cette technologie qui empêchait les gens de communiquer de manière traditionnelle, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'agissait d'un outil qui était de plus en plus important, surtout dans la vie professionnelle qu'ils menaient.

Il passa à côté d'un célèbre magasin au logo de pomme et resta de longues minutes à observer les cellulaires à l'intérieur. Il détestait tout ceci, mais il était toujours surpris de voir avec quelle facilité il était capable de naviguer entre les menus lorsqu'il avait besoin de passer un coup de téléphone. Cependant, il n'avait encore jamais tenté de rédiger un SMS… Abe l'avait déjà taquiné plusieurs fois en disant que le connaissant il serait capable d'écrire trois pages de SMS avec ponctuation et majuscules juste parce qu'il était ainsi.

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver devant un tel dilemme ? Avait-il vraiment envie d'acheter cette bêtise ou bien ce n'était que pour faire plaisir aux autres et éviter de leur chiper leur cellulaire à la moindre occasion ?

De plus, s'il mourait, le téléphone serait probablement perdu et ne resterait pas en place comme sa montre alors les 1000$ ou presque qu'il aurait investi dedans n'auraient servi à rien. L'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il refusait d'investir dedans. Il se connaissait, et il n'avait tellement aucun instinct de survie qu'il craignait que le téléphone ne passe pas deux jours… Mais en même temps, le peu de temps qu'il avait gardé un cellulaire l'an passé, ce dernier avait fini dans la rivière, littéralement, mais pas à la suite d'une de ses morts… Mais de son propre gré, pensant pouvoir échapper à Adam et son harcèlement permanent.

Mais tout le monde avait sans doute raison, il devrait apprendre à vivre son temps et surtout qu'il sortait maintenant avec une femme du 21e siècle et elle lui avait déjà fait franchir un peu trop d'interdits à son goût. Il se disait que la prochaine étape serait de la bouffe industrielle sans qu'il en soit conscient.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le magasin quand dans le reflet de la vitre, derrière lui, il reconnut Jack, l'ex petit ami de Roxanne et le jeune homme à qui ils avaient rendu visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il fronça des sourcils. Bien sûr, il avait le droit de se balader en ville surtout qu'il était en plein cœur. Mais Henry se disait que si jamais il croisait un de ses professeurs, ils n'apprécieraient certainement pas de le voir tranquillement, sachant qu'il était censé être malade.

Si le jeune homme n'était pas parmi les suspects, Henry l'aurait laissé aller, mais en continuant de regarder à travers la vitre, il remarqua exactement la même paire de chaussures qu'ils avaient retrouvées dans la benne. En plus propre, plus clair, mais il s'agissait d'exactement la même. Cela devenait curieux. Peut-être que finalement Jack et son père avaient la même pointure ou la même paire de chaussures, mais la paire semblait correspondre à la pointure de Jack.

De plus, il agissait comme s'il était traqué et en disparaissant dans le métro, Henry le vit regarder à droite et à gauche.

Le légiste resta quelques minutes à danser d'un pied à l'autre en se demandant si oui ou non il fallait le suivre. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait besoin de l'accord de personne alors il se mit en route. Tant pis pour le téléphone, il n'y avait vraiment pas urgence.

Jack déambulait dans le hall de la station Lexington direction downtown Brooklyn. Henry essayait de ne pas le perdre de vue parmi tout le monde qui grouillait.

Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû considérer le téléphone. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, que ce soit Lucas, Jo ou Hanson, bien que ces deux-là étaient en audience et cela serait mal vu que de les déranger, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il resta à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer de Jack et accéléra le pas lorsqu'il fut le quai, prêt à monter dans le wagon.

Henry rentra dans celui à côté et l'observa délicatement à travers la vitre. Il n'avait pas l'air nerveux, mais plutôt calme. Cependant, il prenait soin de toujours regarder autour de lui, certainement à la recherche d'un officier de police.

Jack descendit à la station Washington Square et Henry se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là.

Cela était sans doute une coïncidence et le jeune homme aurait tout simplement pu retrouver des camarades, mais au vu de son comportement, le légiste en doutait fortement.

Il le suivit toujours de loin, espérant ne pas se faire griller surtout peut être que Jack était armé et vraiment ce n'était pas le moment de se faire tuer.

Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Henry n'était que concentré sur les chaussures qu'il portait. La similitude avec celles retrouvées près de la benne était bien trop évidente. S'il n'était pas responsable, sans doute qu'il était complice et ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait si loin de chez lui.

Le parc de Washington Square était connu pour sa réplique de l'Arc de Triomphe, à Paris. Il était bourré de monde en permanence, un peu comme Central Park, et Henry se demandait ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien trafiquer en plein public comme ça, mais bon, certaines personnes avaient juste un don.

Il s'installa près de la fontaine, non activée à cette période de l'année et tenta de rester subtile en regardant Jack tourner autour de l'Arc. Il y avait quelques policiers d'ici et là, mais ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction.

Henry s'avança légèrement. Il craignait que le jeune homme ne pète un câble et ne commette un attentat. Il parvint à le repérer, accroupi en train de fouiller derrière l'une des colonnes de l'Arc. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? – murmura le légiste

Après plusieurs minutes au sol, Henry le vit attraper une petite boîte en métal, presque similaire à la fameuse boîte de pandore. Cette dernière était scellée par un cadenas. Il sortit une petite clé et l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu. De sa position, Henry ne parvint pas à voir dedans, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Sa petite magouille terminée, Jack rebroussa chemin avec la boîte qu'il fourra dans sa poche et accéléra le pas pour se diriger vers le quartier financier. Henry resta quelques minutes à tenter d'élaborer une théorie.

Il refit le tour du cadavre de Roxanne. Elle avait été retrouvée dans une salle de photographie, traumatisme crânien… Et le plus important était qu'il manquait…

Henry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. L'annulaire. La bague de fiançailles qui devait avoir une certaine valeur… Qu'elle soit sentimentale ou monétaire.

La taille de la boîte était suffisante pour contenir les deux.

Il se hâta de suivre le jeune homme qui sans aucune surprise rentra dans la banque de Wall Street.

Bien sûr ! Sa famille devait posséder un coffre-fort dedans et il cacherait sans doute toutes les preuves. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé à aller fouiller dedans, sans en connaître l'existence.

Il était vraiment tenté de demander au jeune homme de le suivre, mais il n'avait aucune autorité pour ça et surtout aucune autorisation de le faire. Il n'était pas flic, même s'il continuait d'agir comme tel dans de nombreuses situations. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Son instinct ne le trahissait que très rarement et il était quasi sûr de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Mais est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire que Jack était le responsable du meurtre de Roxanne ? Il n'aurait pu servir que de pion… Cependant, le port des chaussures lui mettait tout de même le doute.

Il grommela entre ses dents. Il avait repéré la salle où Jack s'était dirigé et le numéro de coffre-fort. Il nota tout ceci mentalement et hala un taxi rapidement.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Les points du harcélement scolaire viennent d'une méthode qui s'appelle Kiva, adoptée par les Finlandais (enfin je ne peux pas vérifier l'authenticité de cette source, sachant que je l'ai lu sur un site de bricolage mais disons qu'il est tombé au bon moment, quand j'écrivais cette partie. Bref ce n'est qu'un détail, mais pour dire que j'ai repris ces points pour les inclure ici)._


	62. Chapter 62

_Dernier chapitre avant la longue enquête qui va s'étaler. Désolée de la longueur mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de couper pour si peu._

* * *

Henry déboula au 11 et fut arrêté par Reece avant de descendre

\- Henry ! On a du nouveau.

Le légiste commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La vidéo que vous avez prise à la maison des White… Il faut que vous voyiez ça.

Il rejoignit Jess et se posa derrière elle. Sur la vidéo on pouvait clairement voir Jack partir au beau milieu de la nuit et ne revenir que peu de temps après l'heure estimée de la mort de Roxanne.

Henry et Reece échangèrent un regard

\- Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour l'arrêter ? - demanda Henry

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire. Nous avons besoin de plus.

Henry songea qu'il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur le corps de Roxanne, mais sans doute que c'était le cas sur son annulaire… Et comme il avait vu Jack manipuler la boîte à mains nues, sans se soucier que les flics pourraient rapidement remettre la main dessus.

Il se racla la gorge

\- Lieutenant ! Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais j'étais en ville tout à l'heure et j'ai vu Jack… J'étais curieux de ce qu'il faisait, car il agissait comme quelqu'un étant traqué et je l'ai suivi.

Reece haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Elle détestait lorsqu'Henry prenait des risques inutiles comme ça.

Il tenta de s'expliquer avant de se faire passer un savon

\- Avant de me crier dessus, j'ai été prudent. Bref, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à Washington Square et il a récupéré une petite boîte… Une boîte assez petite pour contenir à la fois l'annulaire et la bague de fiançailles de Roxanne… Donc ce n'est peut-être qu'une théorie, mais je pense que…

Reece acheva pour lui

\- Que les soupçons se portent davantage sur lui.

Henry acquiesça

\- Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à Wall Street. Il a déposé la boîte dans un coffre-fort. Maintenant, je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non il est responsable… J'aurais besoin d'une analyse d'empreintes. J'ai le sentiment que tout ce qu'on a trouvé jusque-là va nous faire, faire chou blanc. Parce que j'ai vu la même sorte de pollen chez eux et les mêmes chaussures que nous avons retrouvées à l'école donc maintenant le dernier recours, semble être l'ADN.

Reece laissait toujours Henry partir dans ses petits délires. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et parfois elle se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'en sache pas trop, pas dit qu'elle ne le renvoie pas chez lui illico presto. Heureusement pour lui qu'il faisait un travail excellent.

\- Alors à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

\- L'idéal serait de débarquer à la banque avec un mandat pour pouvoir fouiller le coffre et faire un relevé d'empreintes !

Reece hocha la tête

\- C'était aussi mon avis. On va faire ça. Allez rejoindre Hanson et Jo au tribunal, ça va être l'occasion de demander au juge pour le mandat.

Elle partit rapidement dans le bureau et écrit une note qu'elle remit à Henry

\- J'ai tout expliqué dedans. Expliquez-lui les motivations et ce que nous avons trouvé, mais ne lui dites pas au juge que vous avez suivi Jack, est-ce que je suis claire ?

\- Très claire, madame !

\- Bien ! Allez ! filez !

Henry la remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit illico en direction du tribunal. Il allait peut-être déranger l'audience, mais ils avaient un meurtrier à attraper.

Il dut attendre deux heures. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne le laissa pas rentrer. Il avait beau expliquer de long en large et en travers qu'il travaillait pour la NYPD, tant que l'audience n'était pas terminée, la sécurité refusait de le laisser perturber.

Il avait grogné et tempêtait du fait qu'il espérait pour eux qu'il n'y aurait pas de récidive d'ici là, de la part du suspect.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Henry se précipita à l'intérieur, faisant sursauter les occupants.

Jo et Hanson discutaient avec le juge et cette dernière écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant son petit ami arriver comme un éclair vers eux.

\- Henry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? – demanda-t-elle

Il déposa la note sur le bureau du juge qui resta perplexe.

\- Votre honneur… Nous avons besoin d'un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller un coffre-fort à la banque de Wall Street.

Jo et Hanson se regardèrent

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe doc ? – demanda Hanson

Jo regarda longuement son petit ami et donna un coup de coude à Mike

\- Il a trouvé quelque chose dans le temps où nous sommes partis.

\- Vraiment ?

Jo le regarda en se demandant s'il le faisait exprès. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de surprenant dans tout ça.

\- J'ai attendu deux heures pour pouvoir vous parler et faire la requête.

Il eut le droit à trois paires d'yeux sur lui. Le juge Fortes lui demanda.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas rentré à ce moment ?

Henry pointa un doigt accusateur sur les gardes à l'entrée

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais vos gros bras m'ont en empêché. J'ai eu beau leur expliquer, ils ont refusé parce que je ne porte pas de badge.

Le juge leva les yeux au ciel et les gardes se firent tout petit.

\- Vous auriez dû rentrer quand même Dr Morgan. Votre travail efficace est reconnu et même si vous aviez interrompu l'audience, j'aurais très bien pu comprendre et laisser vos collègues avec vous. C'est une enquête de meurtre, pas un vol de rue.

Henry était bien satisfait de voir que le juge était de son côté. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, ce dernier avait une certaine dette envers lui.

Il étudia rapidement la note de Reece et donna le mandat à Jo.

\- Voilà ! Faites bien votre travail

\- Merci !

Une fois dehors, Jo s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami, laissant Hanson à la traîne telle la parfaite bougie qu'il était

\- Tu vas nous expliquer toute ton excitation maintenant ?

Il fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il avait fait depuis les deux dernières heures et ce qu'il avait découvert. Il eut le droit à un regard de travers de la part des deux, mais au moins ils avaient une plus grosse piste par rapport à ce même matin.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture pour se diriger jusqu'à Wall Street. Dedans, Mike demanda.

\- Au fait, est-ce que ça va quand même valoir le coup que je rende visite à Fanny ou pas ?

Henry était concentré sur le mandat et murmura vaguement

\- On va d'abord voir ce qu'on trouve dans cette boîte et les empreintes qu'on peut relever dessus et on avisera par la suite.

Jo qui jetait de temps à autre un œil dans le rétro répondit

\- Connaissant Henry, on n'en aura certainement pas besoin.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard qui en disait long sur leur attraction. Hanson en avait assez de les voir se dévorer des yeux constamment. Il ignorait qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait alors il songea qu'ils devaient être épanouis sexuellement parlant. Il chassa cette image de sa tête. Ils étaient mignons, mais il préférait éviter de penser à eux dans ce genre de situation. Il en avait déjà assez vu comme ça.

Ils ne passèrent pas par les formalités une fois qu'ils furent à la banque.

Ils montrèrent le mandat et furent autorisés à fouiller le coffre-fort en question. Henry les dirigea naturellement vers le numéro huit.

Hanson et Jo enfilèrent des gants et attrapèrent rapidement la boîte pas vraiment bien dissimulée sous un amas de papiers.

Les deux hommes laissèrent Jo s'occuper d'ouvrir le cadenas et ce qu'ils y découvrirent confirma la crainte qu'Henry avait.

Jo crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil et Hanson avait du mal à garder un visage indifférent devant tant de dégoût.

L'annulaire de Roxanne se trouvait bien dans la boîte et même pas recouvert d'un sac plastique ou autre, laissé à l'air libre. À côté se trouvait la bague de fiançailles.

Henry regarda ses collègues

\- Je dois le ramener au labo. Si on est chanceux, on trouve les empreintes de Jack. J'ai bon espoir. Il avait une tête de coupable depuis le début.

Le téléphone de Jo vibra

\- Martinez !

\- Hey ! Jo ! C'est Lucas. Vous avez fini votre audience ?

\- Oui ! Depuis environ 30 minutes. Pourquoi ? Il y a du nouveau ?

\- J'ai retrouvé quelque chose dans la gorge de Roxanne. Le doc est parti faire un tour et je n'ai aucun moyen de l'appeler. Cet idiot m'a dit de lui passer un coup de fil si j'apprends quelque chose, mais il n'a pas de cellulaire.

Henry leva un sourcil. Jo l'avait mis sur haut-parleur et elle et Hanson se retenaient de ne pas éclater de rire.

Henry répondit d'une voix sèche.

\- L'idiot est avec eux !

Il y a eu un long silence, trop long. Lequel tout le monde savait que Lucas considérait à prendre la fuite le plus loin possible de New York.

Lucas se racla la gorge et prit une voix soudainement féminine

\- Doc ! Vous êtes là… Mais quelle surprise !

\- Oui comme tu dis ! On a du nouveau aussi de notre côté. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Un bout de papier… Mais le contenu est intéressant. Venez, ça devrait pouvoir nous aider à mettre la main sur le suspect.

Les trois collègues se regardèrent et se demandaient s'il était possible que finalement, comme Henry le pensait, Jack n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu entre Roxanne et Dieu savait qui.

\- Il ne serait pas coupable ? – demanda Hanson

Henry secoua la tête négativement

\- On ne sait pas encore ce que Lucas a trouvé. Donc on va aller s'en assurer et je procède directement à l'analyse des empreintes de ce doigt. En route !

 **###**

Une fois à la morgue, Henry se hâta de marcher jusqu'au cadavre après avoir pris soin de revêtir sa blouse.

Lucas avait déposé le morceau de papier dans un contenant hermétique. Hanson et Jo attendaient devant le corps.

Ils en avaient profité pour donner le doigt à Lucas qui s'installa devant son ordinateur pour faire l'analyse directement.

Henry ouvrit le contenant hermétique et le message ne contenait qu'une ligne.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Jo

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais que ça pourrait être Jack, mais le message me laisse perplexe… Et regardez ! Les symboles utilisés pour le chiffrer, correspondent exactement à ce qui avait été marqué sur le ventre de Roxanne.

Les deux détectives se mirent chacun d'un côté du doc et lurent par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'aimais – murmura Jo

Hanson grimaça

\- C'est tout ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que ça pourrait être sa copine ?

Jo et Henry refusaient d'y croire. Roxanne allait transgresser toutes les règles pour être avec la femme qu'elle aimait et n'avait pas l'intention de passer au-delà de ça.

Le couple songea à Alexander, mais cela paraissait gros.

\- Vous pourriez partager vos non-dits ? – demanda Hanson qui voyait bien qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à quelque chose

\- On se disait qu'Alexander aurait pu éventuellement jouer le jeu, mais quelqu'un de gay ne change pas vraiment de bord donc ça m'étonnerait.

Hanson réfléchit

\- Mais attendez doc, vous ne nous avez pas dit que Jack était revenu chez lui à l'heure à laquelle vous avez estimé l'heure de la mort de Roxanne ?

Il acquiesça

\- C'est exact ! Mais il aurait très bien pu retrouver un complice…

Jo sentit son nerf frontal gigoter

\- J'y pense ! Son idiote de sœur nous a confirmé avoir été dans son lit… Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu ?

Henry savait qu'elle disait ceci, car cela était plus facile pour elle de le croire. Cela ne serait qu'une petite vengeance personnelle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle le couvrait, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu tuer Roxanne. Ça serait tout de même gros – affirma Henry

Jo savait bien qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, mais elle se disait qu'un séjour en prison aurait bien bénéficié à cette petite peste. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Kimberley ne méritait pas qu'on lui accorde tant d'attention.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se faire plus de réflexion que le cri de victoire de Lucas les fit tous sursauter

\- Ça y est, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? – demanda Henry

\- Oui ! Regardez, voilà le match de l'ADN retrouvé sur le doigt.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Naturellement ! Henry regarda le papier dans sa main. Hanson demanda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Jo gesticula

\- On va l'arrêter ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on l'inviter à danser non plus. Allez, go ! On prévient Reece !

 **###**

Ils débarquèrent comme des bourrins à l'appartement qu'ils avaient visité le matin même.

Kim en sursauta en voyant tout le monde et se retint de leur hurler dessus lorsque Jo passa la porte. La jeune femme pouvait difficilement retenir sa satisfaction de savoir que désormais celle qui l'avait terrorisée étant gamine, n'osait plus l'approcher.

Pendant le trajet, Henry avait établi ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Jack tue Roxanne.

Sa jalousie d'être rejeté l'avait sans doute poussé à passer à l'acte. De plus, la jeune femme n'étant pas du tout intéressée par les hommes avait dû lui mettre un sacré coup à son ego de macho.

Avant de partir, le pollen retrouvé sur les chaussures de la benne et celui relevé le matin même à la maison des White était revenu positif. Henry avait pu déterminer que les poils qui avaient été retrouvés sur Roxanne n'étaient autres que celui du petit pug noir que la famille possédait.

Les vidéos, les empreintes sur l'annulaire et le vol de la bague de fiançailles plus le message ne laissait plus de doute désormais même si cela aurait tout de même pu correspondre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jo fusilla Kim du regard en passant près d'elle

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là. Ton frère est coupable de meurtre et à mon avis tu as été un peu complice dans l'affaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Henry qui interrompit, tandis que les forces de l'ordre retournaient l'appartement de fond en comble.

\- Il est fort possible que vous nous ayez menti ce matin quand nous vous avons rendu visite. Les caméras ont montré que votre frère est rentré au petit matin et il a quitté assez tôt dans la soirée. Vous étiez réveillée à ce moment donc vous saviez qu'il partait. Cela fait de vous une complice même si vous n'étiez pas directement impliqué… Vous allez devoir répondre de ça.

Jo fit un large sourire en secouant les menottes devant elle

\- Tu vas devoir nous accompagner et être une gentille fille et nous dire où ton crétin de frère se cache ?

Kim la regarda simplement de travers sans dire un mot, mais ils entendirent un bruit sourd et entendirent le reste de leurs collègues crier depuis une des chambres « reviens ici »

Jo soupira d'un ton sarcastique

\- Il essaie de s'échapper par les escaliers de secours. Classique !

Hanson déboula les escaliers de la porte d'entrée pour le rattraper en bas. Jo mit les menottes à Kim et ordonna à Henry de rester en place.

Elle passa par la sortie de secours d'où elle voyait Jack qui courrait comme un fou et Hanson qui sortait du bâtiment.

Jack avait une bonne endurance, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Henry avait demandé aux autres flics de garder un œil sur Kim et s'était précipité à la fenêtre d'où menait la sortie de secours.

Il y voyait Jo qui descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, à une vitesse folle, à tel point qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se casse une jambe. Puis il la vit s'arrêter à un étage du sol et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

Jack était dans sa ligne de mire et il passait en courant sous les escaliers, sans lever les yeux.

Henry comprit ce que la jeune fille comptait faire et il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle prit son élan et sauta par-dessus bord, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos de Jack, qui sous le contrepoids mangea la face la première dans une énorme flaque d'eau…

Jo assise à moitié à califourchon sur lui, lui inséra les menottes

\- Jack White, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Roxanne Cummings. Étant donné que vous êtes encore mineur, vous passerez devant le juge pour enfant, mais vous avez tué quelqu'un alors vous serez jugé comme un adulte et vous aurez la sentence qui sera nécessaire. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous, vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous n'en avez pas les moyens… Ce qui m'étonnerait quand même, nous vous en fournirons un d'office.

Elle se releva et releva le jeune homme qui n'était plus très beau à voir. Hanson la rejoignit et empoigna Jack.

\- Alors ? Vous n'avez pas pu supporter que Roxanne vous file entre les doigts et surtout qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à votre petite personne, préférant une fille à votre place ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un regard noir

\- J'aurais pu tout lui offrir et elle a décidé qu'elle était mieux avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Je voulais lui donner une leçon… Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer.

Jo rigola bruyamment

\- Ouais, bah essayez d'expliquer ça au juge. Vous lui aviez coupé le doigt et volé sa bague de fiançailles donc croyez-moi que tout ça, ne jouera pas à votre faveur.

Hanson l'embarqua. Jo le regarda partir et vit Kim qui se faisait également embarquer en sortant de l'immeuble. Elle échangea un long regard victorieux avec cette dernière. Un jour ou l'autre le mal qu'on faisait à autrui, finissait toujours par vous rattraper.

Henry trottina rapidement à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras. Elle déposa son menton sur son épaule et soupira de bonheur contre lui.

\- Tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec tes cabrioles un de ces quatre – murmura-t-il à son oreille

Jo sourit tendrement

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça !

Ils se décalèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux, en se rapprochant, jusqu'à Hanson leur cria

\- Vous venez ou quoi ? On n'a pas toute la soirée !

Ils rejoignirent la voiture, mais Henry ne rentra pas dedans

\- Tu ne viens pas ? - demanda Jo

\- J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous rejoindrais au 11. Aussi, je pense qu'il serait bon de redonner les objets de valeur à Fanny.

Hanson acquiesça

\- J'irais faire un tour demain pour lui redonner. Étant donné que je devais passer aujourd'hui. Ça me donnera l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, qu'elle puisse commencer son deuil en paix.

Jo songea

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Deux flics valent toujours mieux qu'un.

Hanson haussa des épaules en regardant Henry

\- Si ça te fait plaisir et si le doc n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

Henry sourit

\- Pourquoi ça serait le cas détective ? Jo et moi, on n'est toujours pas collés à l'autre. Elle était votre partenaire avant la mienne. Il faut bien qu'elle fasse son job aussi.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était difficile pour eux de vraiment cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

Hanson se retint de faire part de son commentaire, mais il n'en pensait pas moindre

\- Bon OK ! Mais que vous deux ne soyez pas toujours collés ensemble, j'y crois moyen, faites pas semblant. À tout à l'heure !

Jo fit un signe de main à Henry. Ce dernier marcha un peu en dehors de la ruelle où Jack avait tenté de s'échapper et hala un taxi, direction… Sheepshead Bay.

* * *

\- Henry ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il fut accueilli par Clara, la sœur de Jo, qui vivait au bord de la baie. Dans un petit brownstone et quartier qui semblait très familial et calme.

Henry s'excusa en faisant un sourire embarrassé

\- Bonsoir Clara ! Désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, je sais que vous avez les enfants.

Elle fit un signe de main

\- Oh, Julio les a emmenés faire un tour sur la plage, ça me permet un break, j'avais des copies à corriger.

\- Je ne prendrais que quelques minutes de votre temps et promis, je vous laisse tranquille.

Clara pouffa

\- Franchement, ne faites pas de manière. Vous êtes le petit copain de ma sœur donc il n'y aucun mal. Je vous en prie, rentrez !

Il ne voulait vraiment pas la déranger, mais ne voulait pas non plus paraître impoli.

En avançant dans le salon typique américain, Clara lui demanda

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé mon adresse ? Est-ce que c'est Jo qui vous l'a donné ?

Henry se gratta la tête

\- Non non, pas vraiment ! En vrai, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. J'ai fouillé dans la base de données de la NYPD pour avoir votre adresse. Désolé d'envahir votre intimité, mais je devais venir vous voir en personne.

Clara le regarda curieusement et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé

\- Est-ce que tout va bien au boulot ? Entre Jo et vous ?

Henry s'esclaffa

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien entre Jo et moi. Non, il s'agit plutôt d'autre chose. En réalité, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander… Enfin pas si petit, mais j'aimerais que vous y pensiez.

Il lui tendit un formulaire. Clara le parcourut de long en large et releva rapidement les yeux vers Henry.

\- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux ! Je sais que cela rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs à Jo et l'affaire sur laquelle nous avons travaillé a éveillé tout ceci récemment, mais… Je pense que tout pourrait être remis sur les rails avec une personne prête à les recadrer… Ce directeur n'est bon à rien et il est temps d'en finir avec toute cette mascarade.

Clara était très surprise, même touchée. Elle ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas.

\- C'est… Wow ! Mais, pour être directrice, j'ai des entrevues à faire, je dois prouver ma capacité à faire ça, je dois passer des concours… Il y a une tonne de paperasse et je suis spécialisée qu'en Espagnol... Je ne pense pas…

Henry l'arrêta

\- Il se pourrait que je connaisse le ministère de l'Éducation de la ville de New York donc croyez-moi, vous avez toutes vos chances.

Clara le regarda d'un air suspect

\- Attendez, vous lui avez donné un fichier sur moi ou comment ça se passe ? Dis donc, travailler avec ma sœur a l'air de porter ses fruits.

Henry reconnaissait bien le sarcasme digne des Martinez là. Il expliqua.

\- Non ! Je n'ai rien sur vous, ne vous en faites pas. Le ministère a tout ce qu'il faut concernant les professeurs de la ville donc je pense qu'il sait très bien ce que vous faites, vos points positifs et les moins bons, mais, comme je vous le dis, vous avez toutes vos chances.

Clara resta perplexe. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle n'avait vécu que pour être professeur d'espagnol pendant tout ce temps, mais cela était une grande opportunité et lui permettrait de se faire un peu plus plaisir et faire plaisir à sa famille, la paie ne serait définitivement pas la même. Mais ses élèves lui manqueraient si jamais elle prenait cette décision.

Henry se leva

\- Je ne veux pas influencer votre décision, mais j'ai vu à quel point Jo a souffert de cette situation dans cette école. Elle-même disait qu'il aurait fallu quelqu'un comme vous ou Isabel pour qu'elle soit mieux cadrée et que le harcèlement scolaire s'arrête. Vous êtes aussi forte que votre sœur et la manière dont vous élevez vos enfants prouve que vous avez les épaules pour être plus qu'un simple professeur. Cette école privée a besoin d'un souffle d'air frais qui saura en mesure de remonter cette sale réputation qu'elle s'est construite depuis 20 ans.

Clara se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, de la même façon que Jo. Henry lui sourit poliment.

\- Réfléchissez ! Et regardez le programme auquel Jo a pensé pour lutter contre le harcèlement. Le ministère compte le faire appliquer dès septembre prochain, dans chaque établissement et en priorité à Bamford. Bonne soirée Clara !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Clara l'interpella

\- Henry !

Il se retourna lentement. La jeune femme sourit et dit.

\- Merci !

Il ne fit qu'un signe de tête et il la quitta là. Elle regarda rapidement le formulaire et le programme qu'elle avait en main, avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mon Dieu, Jo, t'as intérêt à épouser ce gars !

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Avec l'aller-retour d'Hanson et Jo à Philadelphie et la rédaction des rapports concernant la mort de Roxanne, ils n'avaient pas pu retourner à l'école dès le lendemain de l'arrestation du suspect. Jo et Hanson s'étaient un peu attardés pour discuter avec Fanny, lui remettre les objets et l'écouter parler de leur future vie ensemble. Elle aurait un long deuil à faire, mais Jo fut ravie de voir que malgré leurs différences d'âge, il semblait que Roxanne avait été suffisamment mature pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Henry et Lucas étaient de leur côté partis rendre visite aux parents de la jeune fille et avaient dû leur dire toute la vérité. La maman ne fut pas vraiment surprise du retournement de situation, mais le père fut particulièrement choqué de tout ce que leur fille avait pu leur cacher… Cependant, ils furent relativement en colère de savoir que Jack avait pu l'assassiner pour des raisons aussi stupides.

Toutefois, rien ne disait qu'ils auraient accepté l'union de leur fille ainsi.

En fin de matinée, Jo avisa Henry qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'école pour discuter avec Alexander et faire comprendre au directeur que rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait à l'avenir. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car un peu plus tôt, le légiste avait reçu un coup de téléphone et Jo aurait donc une belle surprise.

Avant de quitter la morgue, Lucas l'interpella

\- Doc, attendez !

Il regarda son assistant d'un air interrogatif

\- Oui Lucas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous vous rappelez m'avoir demandé de retrouver la petite fille qui était sur la photo avec Jo ?

Il acquiesça et avança vers le jeune homme

\- Oui ! Alors, tu as réussi à la retrouver ?

\- Affirmatif ! Venez voir !

Il entraîna son boss vers son ordinateur et ouvrit la page sur laquelle on voyait une jeune femme brune et Henry regarda sa date de naissance : 17 août 1986. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Mais ? Attends une seconde, elle est un an plus jeune que Jo… Je ne comprends pas. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne personne ?

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Et j'ai même un peu usé du logiciel de la NYPD pour la reconnaissance. Ne dites pas ça à Jo, elle va me tuer !

Henry lui fit un signe de main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'irait rien rapporter. Il était bien placé pour ne jamais respecter les règles.

\- Bref ! Tout correspond. C'est bien elle. Quant à sa date de naissance, elle a peut-être sauté une classe.

Henry n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais cela faisait du sens. Il était certain que si à l'époque où il était né, l'école était déjà obligatoire ou existait déjà, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait sans doute sauté plusieurs classes. Pendant toutes ces années d'études, il avait toujours eu des professeurs particuliers qui se disaient qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à lui apprendre.

Henry continuait de lire la fiche de la jeune femme

\- Elle est journaliste ! C'est surprenant, si elle avait été envoyée dans cette école, j'imagine que ce n'était pas la voie qui lui était destinée.

\- C'était peut-être son rêve à elle – suggéra Lucas, qui bavait sur la photo de la jeune femme

Henry secoua la tête ! Il était incorrigible. Au moins, Jo aurait l'occasion de remercier sa seule amie de l'époque. Il y avait juste un hic.

\- Mais elle n'habite pas à Manhattan !

Lucas commença à s'agiter

\- Alors oui, c'est vrai ! Mais on a de la chance, elle est présentement à New York, pour la semaine, pour une conférence de presse.

Henry fit un large sourire

\- Lucas, tu es génial ! Jo te sera très reconnaissante ! Peux-tu…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucas lança l'impression de la page et la lui remit.

\- Merci énormément !

\- Pas de quoi doc ! Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, vous allez tous les deux passer une nuit extra.

Henry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et tourna rapidement le dos à son assistant avant d'entendre d'autres bêtises. Il était gentil, mais lourd quand même.

Dans la voiture, Henry avait donné la page d'impression à Jo

\- Alors ? Est-ce que ça a l'air d'être elle à ton avis ?

Jo avait regardé attentivement la photo de la jeune femme ainsi que celle du polaroid. Pendant de longues minutes. Elle remit le polaroid et hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est bien elle ! Je peux reconnaître son air fort. Elle n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux.

Henry resta quelques minutes, silencieux

\- C'est écrit qu'elle est née en 1986…

Jo sourit

\- Oui ! Je sais ! Elle était la plus jeune de la classe. Pas la plus petite physiquement parlant comme tu peux le voir, mais si je me rappelle ce qu'elle m'avait dit, c'était une histoire que son père, étant pas mal absent a oublié l'âge exact de sa fille et l'a inscrite à l'école à 2 ans au lieu de 3. Ce n'était pas au goût de sa mère, mais bon.

Henry posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la frotta délicatement. Elle le regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Elle est à New York. J'ai même l'adresse de son hôtel… Si tu veux après notre visite à l'école, on peut y aller. Enfin si ça te tente toujours de lui parler.

Jo sentit une boule dans son estomac. Elle n'avait été amie avec cette jeune fille que pour trois semaines, mais elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour elle si le destin ne les avait pas séparées de la sorte.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir après toutes ces années et de la remercier pour m'avoir évité plus de casse durant ce court laps de temps qu'on a eu ensemble.

Henry secoua rapidement sa main et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Jo sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle démarra pour aller jusqu'à l'école. Elle soupira mentalement. Elle y avait passé beaucoup trop de temps ces derniers jours. Tout du moins pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait plus jamais voulu y remettre les pieds.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait un gros remue-ménage. Les élèves du collège et du lycée étaient dispersés un peu partout et chacun parlait entre eux.

En parvenant à se frayer un chemin entre toutes ces têtes, Jo demanda à la petite fille qu'elle avait aidé la dernière fois, qui semblait avoir plus d'assurance

\- Hey ! Salut, tu te souviens de moi ?

La petite fille la regarda de la tête aux pieds et fit un large sourire, avant de l'enlacer autour de la taille. Elle resta surprise, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Henry sentit une embardée dans sa poitrine.

\- Détective Martinez ! Je me souviens de vous !

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Le directeur s'est fait suspendre. Il ne reviendra plus à la rentrée prochaine.

Jo tomba des nues. Henry fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle remercia la petite fille et entraîna Henry avec elle, pour dépasser les élèves et resta complètement bouche bée.

\- Clara ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, en faisant un large sourire quand le couple avança vers elle. Elle serra rapidement sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Salut petite sœur ! Je débarque un peu à l'improviste, mais faut que je familiarise avec mon nouvel environnement de travail !

Jo fronça des sourcils. Henry fit un signe de tête à Clara.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi tu parles ?

Clara regarda Henry

\- Disons qu'un bon samaritain est venu m'expliquer la situation et m'a dit qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'une nouvelle tête pour recadrer cette école de snobs qui ne passe son temps qu'à descendre les enfants des autres. Alors, j'ai rempli le formulaire il y a deux jours, je suis partie voir le ministère en personne et aujourd'hui, il m'a escorté jusqu'ici pour que je prenne connaissance de mes nouveaux locaux.

Jo fronça des sourcils. Elle jeta un œil à Henry qui ne disait pas un mot, mais continuait de sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put sortir un seul mot. Elle reporta son attention sur Clara.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu as devant toi la nouvelle directrice de Bamford ! Jusqu'à septembre c'est la directrice adjointe qui dirigera l'école et ensuite, je prendrais la place de ce monsieur-là, qui se fait escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle pointa son doigt derrière sa sœur d'où on voyait le directeur qui l'avait tant méprisé, se faire littéralement dégager par le ministère et un officier de police. Toutes ces années à ignorer les signes alarmants des enfants avaient finalement fini par payer.

Jo se sentit comme plus légère et très reconnaissante, d'une part vis-à-vis d'Henry, mais également de sa sœur, qui n'allait sans doute rien laisser passer de quelconque harcèlement pouvant encore se produire.

Jo demanda alors

\- Mais ton job de prof d'espagnol et ton école et les élèves ?

Clara sourit

\- Je leur dirais à la fin de l'année que je m'en vais. De toute façon, je ne fais pas les 4eme et les 3eme donc tous ceux que j'aurais eus en 5e, je ne les aurais plus revus, si ce n'est dans la cour. Quant à mes 6eme, il y aurait eu de fortes chances que j'en retrouve quelques-uns l'année prochaine, mais je vais leur expliquer que je vais dans un autre établissement et qu'ils pourront toujours me rendre visite s'ils le souhaitent. Et le ministère m'a expliqué que même si je suis directrice, je pourrais continuer de donner des cours d'espagnol ici, mais deux fois par semaine seulement, donc j'aurais soit une seule classe, soit deux qui n'ont qu'un cours d'espagnol par semaine. Mais ce sont des cours de deux heures.

Jo était tellement surprise mais en même temps heureuse. Cette école repartirait sans aucun doute sur de nouveaux rails. Clara ne leur donnerait pas l'occasion de se faire du mal l'un l'autre. Jo savait que Clara avait porté une attention particulière pendant sa scolarité ici et qu'elle avait été terriblement énervée de savoir ce qui se passait pour sa petite sœur. Et pendant longtemps, elle aurait voulu en parler à leur mère, mais Jo ne voulait pas mettre un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules de sa grande sœur.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle en faisait beaucoup pour elle et venait d'accepter de changer d'école, dans le but de changer les idéaux pour ne plus que qui que ce soit subisse ce que sa petite sœur avait subi 20 ans auparavant.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître émotive, mais Jo se disait que parfois, elle ne méritait pas autant une sœur comme telle.

Clara pencha sa tête sur le côté. Henry sourit. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment les mêmes mimiques. Elle tira sa sœur vers elle et lui frotta doucement le dos.

\- Je sais que tu as souffert il y a 20 ans. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je le devais alors aujourd'hui, je veux me rattraper et montrer aux autres que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est riches, qu'on peut se permettre d'écraser les gens. Désormais, tout le monde aura le droit de venir dans cette école, peu importe leur quartier. Tu verras, bientôt on sera remplis de petits hispaniques... Et peut-être si tout se passe bien, un jour j'inscrirais Ana et Sacha dedans.

Henry fut ravi de l'entendre dire. Il préféra laisser un moment aux deux sœurs en s'éloignant un peu pour discuter avec Alexander, qu'il avait repéré. Clara susurra à l'oreille de sa sœur.

\- Et tu pourras faire de même quand Henry te donnera des petits bébés.

Jo la regarda de travers et Clara éclata de rire.

\- En tout cas – reprit Jo – merci à toi de prendre ce poste. Les choses devraient mieux aller.

\- Oui, crois-moi que je vais tout faire changer ! Sinon, je mettrais également en place le programme anti harcèlement. Tu sais quoi, à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas tarder avant d'épouser Henry. J'étais toi, je le ferais tout de suite.

Jo secoua la tête. Sa sœur et sa mère étaient vraiment les mêmes. Mais elle les adorait quand même. Elle releva les yeux vers Henry et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Clara avait raison. Elle avait vraiment sans doute retrouvé une autre perle rare.

Après de longues discussions, Jo et Henry rebroussèrent chemin pour l'hôtel Grand Hyatt, dans le quartier des affaires, plus précisément, tout près de Grand Central.

À peine sortie de la voiture, Jo se jeta au cou d'Henry pour lui donner un long et langoureux baiser. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il chancelât quelque peu et faillit perdre l'air.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux particulièrement amoureux, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou.

\- C'était pour quoi ce long baiser ?

\- Parce que tu es un homme génial Henry. Tu as tout fait pour que Clara accepte le poste, tu as certainement usé de ton habituel charme British… Tu as retrouvé mon amie d'enfance. Alors, j'imagine que j'avais besoin de te montrer ma reconnaissance de cette manière. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de faire partie de ma vie.

Il sourit et la serra rapidement contre lui. Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel et demandèrent le numéro de la chambre. Une fois devant celui-ci, Jo regarda longuement la porte. Henry lui prit la main.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- Oui ! Je crois !

Elle cogna doucement. Ils entendirent des pas plutôt feutrés derrière la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une petite tête brune avec de grands yeux bleus, un biberon à la main.

Ils se regardèrent amusés.

\- Jour' – babilla le petit bambin en regardant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, qu'une voix cria

\- Lara ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas toucher cette porte ! Oh, mais t'es pas possible toi !

Une autre voix répondit, certainement depuis la salle de bain

\- C'est bien la fille de sa mère !

Jo ne pouvait qu'imaginer le regard de la jeune femme à ce moment, elle-même n'aurait pas apprécié le commentaire.

La jeune femme arriva en courant vers le bambin et la souleva pour la tenir dans ses bras.

\- Excusez-moi ! C'est une vraie petite coquine cette jeune fille. Trois ans c'est l'âge où ils n'écoutent vraiment rien, surtout quand ils apprennent à ouvrir les portes.

La jeune femme releva finalement les yeux pour prêter attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Jo la regarda longuement. Sa petite fille était accrochée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et lui ressemblait très portrait, sauf pour les yeux. Elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa maman, en regardant Jo et Henry d'un air curieux.

Henry donna un léger coup d'épaule à sa partenaire.

Jo se racla la gorge

\- Hum… Je… Je suis le détective Martinez et voici le docteur Morgan… Je… J'aurais une petite question à vous poser.

À la minute où le mot détective franchit ses lèvres, la jeune femme tressaillit

\- Euh, est-ce que mon mari ou moi-même aurions fait quelque chose de mal ?

À voir son visage, elle semblait considérer s'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'illégal depuis qu'ils étaient à New York. Jo put remarquer qu'elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non non ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour une enquête. En réalité, ce n'est que moi qui aurais besoin d'une confirmation.

Jo sortit le polaroid de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme. Elle remonta un peu plus sa fille sur sa taille et l'observa longuement. Jo se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je sais que cela fait au moins 20 ans… Mais nous étions dans la même école privée… Vous êtes restée trois semaines et vous étiez ma seule amie. Vous aviez du caractère et je vous admirais pour toujours me protéger… Malheureusement, vous avez quitté bien trop vite et j'aimerais savoir si…

La jeune femme la coupa

\- Jo ?

Henry put voir les yeux de sa partenaire briller. Elle était au bord des larmes et c'était également le cas de la jeune femme devant elle.

La voix masculine qu'ils avaient entendue plus tôt arriva

\- Lois ? Qui nous rend visite ?

Un grand jeune homme (c'était le cas de le dire) brun aux yeux perçants se pointa juste derrière ladite Lois. Il les regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Clark, chéri… J'ai retrouvé une amie d'enfance. Je t'avais raconté que j'avais été dans une école privée avant de déménager, encore ?

Il acquiesça

\- Eh bien la voilà !

Elle tendit Lara à son mari et attrapa Jo pour lui donner une longue étreinte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est d'assister à ces belles retrouvailles, en se souriant.

\- J'ai toujours voulu te retrouver – murmura Lois –, mais je ne savais pas comment. Mon père est général, je ne restais jamais un an dans la même école. J'ai été trimballée de base en base pendant toute mon enfance après la mort de ma mère, tandis que ma petite sœur était dans une école privée en Suisse. Être à New York était vraiment temporaire, car il y avait un problème de capacité là où mon père devait établir sa base. Ce sont eux qui ont avancé les frais pour ma scolarité de trois semaines. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de prendre tes coordonnées et j'en suis désolée.

Elle se décala de Jo et posa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues. La jeune femme était devenue légèrement plus grande qu'elle.

Lois pouffa

\- Regarde-toi maintenant ! Tu es même plus grande que moi et tu es détective. Tu es devenue cette femme forte à laquelle tu espérais tant.

Jo ne savait pas quoi dire tellement elle était envahie par l'émotion.

\- Lois Lane Kent… J'imagine que lorsque je voyais ton nom dans les journaux, ça aurait dû me frapper. J'ai pris la peine de venir, pour te remercier de ces trois semaines où tu avais allégé ma souffrance.

\- Figure-toi que jusqu'à présent, je ne laisse personne me marcher sur les pieds.

Clark derrière son dos, ne fit qu'acquiescer. Jo était heureuse. Elle aurait finalement une figure féminine autre que sa sœur, sa mère ou Reece pour se confier.

\- Tu es de passage à New York alors ? – demanda Jo

\- Oui ! Pour une conférence. On est tous les deux journalistes. La conférence dure deux jours, mais on a profité pour prolonger notre séjour sur une semaine et visiter avec cette petite coquine.

Clark leur dit

\- Rentrez voyons ! Lois et Jo vont pouvoir discuter.

Henry laissa Jo passer, mais resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle le regarda.

\- Henry ! Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Tu es entre de bonnes mains et je pense que ces retrouvailles vous sont spéciales. Il faut que je rentre, j'aie encore des choses à remplir et demain, Abe a un rendez-vous chez le médecin, je voudrais l'accompagner, je ne fais pas confiance au diagnostic.

Jo pouffa. Cela ressemblait bien à Henry. Elle lui déposa un rapide bécot sur les lèvres et lui promit de l'appeler le soir même à la boutique et qu'ils se reverraient vite pour un prochain dîner !

Henry souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde, fit un signe de main à Lara qui fit un large sourire et quitta toute cette bonne humeur.

* * *

Le légiste était retourné au 11 pour finir de remplir quelques dossiers. Il avait fait non pas une, mais deux bonnes actions. Il adorait voir le visage de Jo s'illuminer tel quel. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son passé derrière elle et d'autant plus que Kim ne ferait pas de prison, mais serait forcé de travaux d'intérêt général, et ça dans l'école où elle avait harcelé Jo. Le karma prenait son temps, mais il donnait toujours un retour.

Assis dans son bureau, il mit la touche finale aux rapports des dernières affaires et les enverrait à son boss.

Il ne fut pas peu fier de tout le travail produit sur cette enquête. Il s'étira et son regard fut attiré par une très belle pièce, posée au-dessus de son armoire où différents bibelots représentant bien l'antiquité qu'il était, étaient grossièrement bien rangés.

Il la regarda longuement et fit un petit sourire.

 _\- Euh... Je ne peux pas rester, je travaille. En fait, je voulais savoir si vous aviez entendu parler d'une épée le han. ch.._

 _\- Le Hanjo Masume. Qui est considérée comme l'une des épées les plus célèbres dans le monde. Elle a disparu après la Seconde Guerre mondiale._

 _Jo se pinça les lèvres, en faisant un petit sourire_

 _\- Eh bien, elle est coincée dans la poitrine d'un pauvre homme entre La 30e et park. J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez mon légiste officiel._

Ce fut le jour où leur relation avait vraiment pris un nouveau virage. Sans compter cette tension entre eux lorsque Jo était venue lui remettre sa montre. Abe n'avait pas vraiment fait dans la discrétion et Henry avait été capable de lire ses pensées rien qu'au son de sa voix.

Cette épée lui avait été remise comme cadeau pour sa collaboration. Personne n'en voulait et personne ne savait quoi faire avec alors ils comptaient sur la bonne foi d'Henry pour en faire une bonne pièce historique et la garder en lieu sûr ou tout du moins hors de portée de qui que ce soit.

Depuis, il l'avait laissée trôner au-dessus de l'armoire, mais il se disait qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus sa place. Elle était bien trop voyante et surtout assez instable.

Il était temps qu'il la change de place et sans doute qu'il la ramène à la boutique. Il avait voulu la conserver pour se rappeler de cet honneur que c'était de travailler avec la NYPD et du fait qu'il avait reçu cette pièce sur le terrain.

Il sourit. Tout le monde connaissait le travail qu'il faisait désormais, il n'avait plus besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit et cette épée avait définitivement sa place parmi les vieilleries de la boutique.

Il se leva de son bureau et attrapa un escabeau d'une hauteur assez importante, qu'il gardait dans un coin du bureau, pour les cas un peu extrêmes où il devait atteindre une certaine hauteur de l'armoire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Son mètre 80+ ne lui permettait pas tout par moment.

Il stabilisa l'escabeau au mieux qu'il put et y grimpa pour attraper l'épée, sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Henry se pensait seul dans son bureau et comptait rapidement descendre pour ramener l'épée en toute sécurité, une fois qu'elle serait dans son étui de protection. C'était bien évidemment sans compter l'intervention de Lucas, qui débarqua comme un bourrin dans le bureau, avec une coupure de journal à la main.

\- Doc ! Il faut que vous lisiez ça, je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire !

Ne l'ayant ni vu, ni entendu arriver, Henry en sursauta et perdit l'équilibre. Il heurta difficilement le sol et l'épée qui était au bord de l'armoire, tomba et vint se planter directement dans sa poitrine, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'expirer.

Lucas laissa tomber à la fois le journal et la tasse de café qu'il avait en main.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!

Le corps d'Henry disparut aussi vite que Lucas n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et d'appeler qui que ce soit.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu!

 ** _À suivre…_**

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Alors vous l'aurez compris, j'ai fait un clin d'œil à Smallville (qui était jadis ma série préférée, qui s'est terminée en 2011) et j'ai choisi Lois Lane comme l'amie d'enfance de Jo. Vu que dans mon histoire j'ai mis Jo née en 85, au final ça ne ferait qu'un an de différence avec Lois donc voilà, elle m'est venue à l'esprit et vu le caractère de la gamine, je trouvais que ça lui correspondait parfaitement. (le jour de naissance de Lois est le vrai, celui qui lui est attribué dans les comics donc elle ne change pas)_

 _Les deux couples ont énormément en commun (vous savez tous qui est Clark, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin lol) mais voilà, deux hommes avec un secret et une femme derrière leur dos pour les soutenir dans toutes les situations._

 _L'histoire d'amour de Clark & Lois est légendaire et je suis persuadée que celle de Jo & Henry serait devenue également épique, de la même façon alors j'ai voulu réunir le temps d'une courte scène mes deux couples favoris ensemble ;)_

 _Ensuite, récemment il y a eu un crossover dans lequel Lois et Clark ont fait une courte apparition et on apprend ce qui est arrivé après la fin de Smallville et franchement j'ai écrit ceci bien longtemps avant même de savoir qu'ils allaient être dedans donc je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi. Rapidement je vous explique: leur apparition se passe de nos jours donc (en 2019 à ce moment) et ils ont eu deux filles depuis (mais on ne sait pas si elles sont jumelles ou si l'une est plus vieille que l'autre) et au vu de ce qui est dit, au mieux la première doit avoir 5-6 ans. Donc mon point est, sans savoir ce qui allait arriver, sans avoir une seule idée qu'ils allaient faire une apparition dans un crossover, je leur ai donné une fille qu'ils avaient déjà dans les années où mon histoire se passe et qui avait très probabement l'âge que je lui ai donné, je dois dire que c'est mon petit moment de fierté :D._

 _Et Alana a joué dans la série (le premier de la saison 5 et elle était loin d'être la gentille Jo qu'on connait :p) et elle a eu une scène avec Lois à la moitié de l'épisode et c'était donc une façon de les réunir ;)._

 _Et j'espère que je ne vous fait pas transpirer pour cette fin ;)_

 _And a little insignificant something for my foreign readers, Jo mentioned Lois' father sent her to school at 2 instead of 3, that's because I'm keeping the French system as y'all already guessed and out there, we start kindergarten at 3._


	63. Une enquête de rêve

_Alors cette enquête sera plutôt longue et divisée sur 3 chapitres (la fameuse). J'étais très en panne d'inspiration donc j'ai pondu tout ça sur un seul arc en me disant que ça comblerait le vide. À y penser, j'aurais peut être juste tout simplement dû sauter à la fin mais bon, tant pis, ça a été écrit et vous apprendrez certaines choses un peu plus tard._

 _De plus, je vous le dis tout de suite, je me suis grandement inspiré de la série/roman: Big Little Lies. Le concept me plaisait et j'ai trouvé le fil rouge idéal vis à vis de ça, pour placer mon enquête ici. Ça sera vraiment différent de tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusque là et possible qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment dans leurs éléments de flics (vous verrez bien de quoi je parle). Mais c'est le but de l'arc et j'espère quand même qu'il vous intéressera._

 _D'ailleurs, les chapitres restent d'être vraiment plus longs qu'à l'habitude (sauf celui qui suit) mais, comme c'est un arc qui s'étend, je voudrais essayer de regrouper le maximum à chaque fois, pour éviter un trop plein de chapitres à la fin. Enfin, ça m'empêchera pas de couper aux bons moments ;)._

 _Sachez qu'à la fin de ces longs chapitres, il n'en restera plus que deux avant la fin !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Une enquête de rêve - partie 1**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? – hurla Abe, environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, où Henry rentra dans la voiture, après son tour dans la rivière et que son fils lui lance une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie les cheveux.

Henry grogna, en s'affaissant sur son siège

\- C'est comme je te l'ai dit. Jo a retrouvé son amie d'enfance alors j'ai décidé de leur faire de l'air et j'ai simplement voulu prendre l'épée qui était sur le haut de l'armoire… Et quelles étaient les probabilités que Lucas débarque comme un fou et me fasse faire une chute littéralement mortelle ?

Abe se pinça les lèvres, en essayant de ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Son père avait l'habitude d'en faire des vertes et des pas mûres en termes de « morts » qu'il pouvait catégoriser de stupides, mais là c'était certainement une grande première.

\- Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ce genre de choses arrive – gloussa Abe

Son père lui lança simplement un regard.

\- Avec ma chance, c'était certain que ça me tombe dessus !

Abe pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix. Mourir devant quelqu'un et lui devoir des explications était ce qu'Henry avait toujours craint. Et dans le mieux des cas, il ne faisait que prendre la fuite pour ne plus jamais avoir à refaire face à la personne… Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller où que ce soit. Pas maintenant qu'il était installé, qu'il avait une vie à New York, un travail fixe et surtout une belle détective avec qui fricoter.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? – demanda son fils

Henry détourna son regard vers la vitre, en regardant les rues défiler ainsi que le soleil se couchant sur la Grosse Pomme. Il détestait avoir à prendre ce genre de décision, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas tant le choix. Le pauvre Lucas devait être complètement en état de choc et rien ne disait qu'il n'avait pas prévenu le reste de leurs collègues à l'étage pour raconter ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait vu, le jeune homme avait l'air bien trop dans un état second pour avoir le réflexe d'appeler une ambulance… Du moins, il espérait.

\- Il faut que tu me ramènes au 11… J'imagine qu'il doit y être encore. On va l'amener avec nous et je vais devoir tout lui raconter.

Abe lui lança un regard en biais. Henry pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre.

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête-là !

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu t'ouvres à tes amis concernant ta condition spéciale, mais là… Je ne sais pas. Ça va mettre un poids sur les épaules du gamin et il est gentil, mais il est incapable de tenir sa langue, comment tu vas gérer ça ?

Henry savait que Lucas était bruyant. Cependant, il était également un ami très dévoué. Henry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et avec son amour pour le surnaturel, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait capable de garder le secret… Enfin, ça, c'était s'il le croyait.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, Abe ! Il a tout vu entièrement. Et je ne peux pas débarquer devant lui comme si de rien n'était, en lui disant qu'il a simplement halluciné. Je sais qu'il est un peu barge, mais il n'est pas stupide non plus.

Abe ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ceci. Cela lui ferait plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux soit dans la confession, mais il aurait souhaité que les choses se passent tout de même autrement.

\- Tu sais… Quitte à choisir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Jo qui te voit dans cet état… Ça n'aurait pas été aussi problématique.

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- J'en suis conscient, merci. Crois-moi que devoir des explications à Lucas, avant Jo… Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Mais on doit faire avec.

Abe pouffa

\- Je n'imagine pas le sort de Lucas le jour où Jo l'apprendra à son tour. Et j'ose espérer qu'elle ne l'apprendra pas de la même façon que lui ou comme Abigail. Faudrait évoluer un moment.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas argumenter. Certes, il ne s'était jamais fatigué à avouer la vérité de son plein gré au peu de personnes qui l'avait côtoyé, sachant que la première à qui il l'avait confié ne s'était pas gênée pour l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le moins il avait besoin d'y mettre son gré, le mieux il se portait. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours éterniser ceci vis-à-vis de Jo.

Et certainement qu'elle l'enverrait dans la rivière, quand elle apprendrait que Lucas le savait bien avant elle.

Abe sembla lire dans ses pensées

\- Elle te pardonnera peut-être quand tu lui diras que Lucas l'aura appris accidentellement… Si tu as assez de courage pour tout lui dire avant qu'on devienne tous poussière.

Le regard qu'Henry lui lança, le fit jouer au roi du silence jusqu'au 11. Henry resta dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes, à regarder les policiers qui vadrouillaient devant le commissariat.

Descendre à la morgue et demander à Lucas de le suivre pour lui raconter toute l'histoire, allait changer toute la donne. Comme disait Abe, rien ne disait que le jeune homme allait tenir sa langue, mais il allait devoir mettre sa confiance en lui.

Il finit par ouvrir la portière et sortit, marchant lentement vers le building. Tout ceci lui parut durer littéralement une éternité. Il prit l'ascenseur tel un robot. Personne ne l'intercepta, donc Lucas devait toujours être aussi pâle que les cadavres dont ils s'occupaient, coincé dans son bureau. Personne n'aurait le courage de bouger après avoir été témoin d'une telle affaire.

Il ne se trompa pas, Lucas était toujours dans le bureau. Planté à regarder le sol, comme si ce dernier allait lui apporter une réponse.

Henry avança lentement derrière lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Hum ! Lucas…

Ce dernier sursauta et écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant le doc se tenir devant lui, sans aucune blessure, comme s'il n'avait jamais pris une épée de près de 15cm dans le ventre.

\- Écoute Lucas, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que tu as vu, mais il faudrait que…

Sans qu'il s'y attende, le jeune homme le serra dans ses bras et fit un large sourire

\- Mais c'était trop génial !

Henry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en se demandant s'il avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Lucas commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens

\- Je savais que vous possédiez beaucoup de talent, mais cette disparition après avoir reçu une épée en plein cœur, franchement, moi je dis chapeau. Vous ne cesserez de m'impressionner. Vous êtes quoi, un genre d' _Harry Potter_ ou quelque chose ?

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Quoi ?

\- Un sorcier, magicien, vous faites des tours ? Allez, j'ai toujours su que vous cachiez quelque chose, mais ça, c'était carrément dément.

Henry ne comprenait rien aux délires de Lucas. Il pourrait choisir de nier et lui faire croire qu'il était effectivement un magicien, mais cela ne tiendrait pas la route et puis Abe lui mettrait encore des bâtons dans les roues.

Il dut calmer le jeune homme qui était un peu trop excité à son goût.

\- Lucas ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! C'est sérieux.

\- Bah ! j'imagine que oui. Si vous faites tout le temps des tours de passe-passe, pas étonnant que vous en sachiez tellement sur…

\- LUCAS !

L'élévation de la voix d'Henry le figea sur place. Il se calma et regarda son boss dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne suis pas magicien ni rien d'autre. C'est encore plus complexe que ça. Mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la boutique. Abe sera là et on pourra en parler sans aucune oreille baladeuse.

Depuis le temps que Lucas travaillait avec Henry, il savait parfaitement bien lorsque ce dernier était très sérieux. Enfin, pas qu'il ne l'était pas, mais c'était certainement pire dans de tels moments.

Il hocha lentement la tête

\- Oh… Okay. Je vais venir avec vous. Mais vous savez que vous me faites peur.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ne prends pas peur tout de suite. Tu pourras flipper une fois que je t'aurais tout raconté, si besoin.

Abe entraîna le pauvre Lucas à l'étage, pour le préparer comme il se devait à raconter la longue et étrange histoire autour de son père.

Il prépara le thé, tandis qu'Henry avait reçu son coup de téléphone de Jo, une fois qu'elle fut rentrée et qu'elle lui raconta à quel point les retrouvailles avec sa jeune amie s'étaient bien passées et qu'elles avaient prévu de se revoir de temps à autre.

À entendre le son de sa voix, Jo était aux anges et ravie d'avoir pu retrouver cette amie et d'avoir une autre personne que Reece, sa mère et sa sœur pour se confier quand elle en aurait besoin.

Elle lui demanda ensuite comment s'était passée sa soirée et ce fut avec une voix crispée qu'il lui répondit que tout avait été tranquille et qu'il avait décidé de faire un peu de rangement dans son bureau… L'épée était restée sur la scène de « crime » cela étant.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et Henry monta à l'étage pour rejoindre Lucas et Abe qui étaient installés.

Lucas était un peu trop détendu à son goût. La bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer allait certainement changer sa perception sur beaucoup de choses.

Il s'approcha lentement et prit place en face de son assistant.

\- Écoute… Ce que je vais te raconter est complètement insensé et surnaturel. Je sais que tu as une dévotion intense pour tout ce qui tourne dans ce domaine, mais là ça dépasse tout entendement et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'écoutes, du début à la fin, sans m'interrompre. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Lucas rigola

\- Est-ce que je suis le genre à vraiment trop causer ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit de la part des deux Morgan lui en dit long. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Tu en fais un peu trop parfois – assura Henry, en se pinçant l'arête du nez –, mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment besoin de toute ton attention. Ça risque d'être long, mais c'est mon histoire. Je ne la partage qu'avec très peu de personnes, mais maintenant que tu as vu ce que tu as vu, je ne vais pas faire comme si, rien n'était arrivé. Bien que j'aie aimé l'idée du magicien.

Abe lui lança un regard noir et Henry se racla la gorge avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour commencer son récit.

Le récit dura des heures. L'heure de dîner était largement dépassée quand il eut terminé.

Il avait laissé un Lucas perplexe et à la fois émerveillé. Enfin, il n'arrivait pas bien à décrypter ce qu'il voyait sur son visage.

Abe et Henry le regardèrent silencieusement, le temps qu'il remette ses idées en place. Il se croyait presque dans un film de fiction ou une caméra cachée, mais en voyant leurs expressions, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Mais enfin, dis quelque chose gamin – rabroua Abe

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de finalement être capable de dire un mot.

\- Donc depuis tout ce temps, vous êtes un genre d' _Highlander_ ?

Henry regarda son fils pour comprendre la référence, mais ce dernier lui fit simplement signe d'ignorer

\- Ça explique beaucoup de vos bizarreries et le fait que vous êtes coincé à l'âge de pierre.

Henry se sentit frustré

\- Je ne date pas de l'âge de pierre

\- Ouais enfin, c'est pas très loin quand même… Vous avez 236 ans… - Lucas écarquilla les yeux – ouch ! Dit comme ça, ça fait un choc, en effet !

Abe ne put s'empêcher de rire. Henry se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de dire tout ça à Lucas. Il n'imaginait pas les références et les blagues stupides auxquelles il aurait droit.

Lucas regarda Abe

\- Et c'est encore plus bizarre de se dire que vous êtes son fils, enfin même si adoptif.

Abe fit un signe de la main

\- Oh ! après un temps, plus personne ne fait la différence. J'ai l'habitude qu'on échange les rôles désormais.

Lucas se sentit un peu désolé pour le vieil homme. Être pris pour le père de son propre père ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

\- Mais est-ce que tu me crois ? – demanda Henry, incertain de ce que Lucas pourrait raconter dès le lendemain

Il haussa des épaules

\- Pourquoi je ne vous croirais pas ? Je vous ai vu disparaître devant moi après avoir pris une épée en plein cœur… Je trouve ça toujours cool quand même. Vous connaissez toutes les ères et vous vivez au cœur du changement. Je trouve que vous êtes chanceux.

Henry grinça des dents

\- Je ne pense pas que voir les gens qu'on aime partir les uns après l'autre fait de moi quelqu'un de chanceux, mais chacun son point de vue après tout.

Lucas baissa honteusement la tête

\- Désolé ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que ça a dû être une souffrance pour vous…

Henry n'avait pas raconté tous les détails de ce qu'il avait subi au fils des siècles. Éventuellement, il lui en parlerait quand le jeune homme serait plus stable. Il avait rapidement mentionné la trahison de Nora et avait dévoilé la vraie nature de Sylvia Blake. Mais en dehors de ça, pour le moment il préférait lui épargner de parler d'Adam et autres détails historiques qui seraient beaucoup trop à supporter pour ses jeunes épaules. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Lucas finit par demander

\- Mais attendez une seconde, vous me racontez tout ça… Mais est-ce que Jo est au courant ?

Abe fit un regard évident à son père qui ne répondit pas. Lucas tomba des nues.

\- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas encore au courant ?

Il se leva et porta ses mains à sa tête

\- Mais le jour où elle va l'apprendre, vous réalisez que vous et moi, nous sommes des hommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, dans votre cas, ça ne vous affectera pas, mais moi, moi je n'ai pas la fontaine de Jouvence. Elle va nous éclater.

Henry ne doutait pas de la leçon de morale qu'ils prendraient quand viendrait le temps des révélations, mais il ne pensait pas que sa petite amie aille jusque-là… Du moins, il espérait.

\- Jo est quand même posée. Elle sera certainement en colère, mais ça ira.

Lucas le regarda longuement

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit ? Je conçois que moi, même si je vous connais depuis plus longtemps, vous étiez très solitaire dans votre travail et je sais que je parle beaucoup, mais Jo… C'est comme la personne qui est arrivée dans votre vie sans prévenir et qui a placé toute sa confiance et sa dévotion en vous. Je pense qu'elle le mérite plus que quiconque entre nous.

Abe lui faisait déjà la morale H24 pour qu'il lui dise la vérité, mais il était si buté et il y avait trop d'enjeux pour l'instant.

\- Je sais Lucas ! J'ai déjà voulu lui dire plusieurs fois, mais l'occasion ne se présente pas. Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas comme parler de la pluie et du beau temps et je voudrais faire ça sans trop la brusquer.

Abe chuchota

\- Il craint un peu une récidive comme avec Nora

Henry le regarda de travers

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est la vérité.

Lucas passa un doigt sur son menton

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette Nora était une véritable sorcière. Elle ne vous méritait tout simplement pas. Mais Jo ne sera jamais comme elle, Henry. Jo est dévouée à vous. Elle va certainement vous en vouloir pour lui avoir caché et elle aura certainement besoin de temps pour que son cerveau fasse le tri, mais je pense qu'elle sera prête à vous accepter. Hanson me disait qu'il n'a jamais vu Jo si éblouissante que depuis que vous êtes dans sa vie. Si vous l'aimez et je suis sûr et certain qu'elle vous aime aussi, les choses iront bien pour vous deux. Donc, ne craignez pas de lui dire dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

Henry n'avait pas l'impression d'entendre Lucas, mais une toute différente personne. Il était rare qu'il se montre si sage. Comme quoi, les gens ne paraissaient pas toujours ce qu'ils montraient. Et avec la manière dont il disait les choses, il avait encore moins l'impression qu'on venait de lui apprendre que son boss était immortel.

\- C'est très sage de ta part de dire de tels mots et ils me touchent beaucoup. Mais tu es sûr que tu n'es pas dans un état second ? Parce que je viens quand même de t'apprendre que je suis immortel… Ce n'est pas rien.

Lucas acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Et croyez-moi, c'est un peu une cocotte-minute en moi, mais je ferais avec. Je comprends à quel point ce secret est important pour vous et j'ai une grande gueule, mais comptez sur moi pour ne pas dévoiler un seul mot sur votre condition. Je pense que même si on vit à une ère où les gens sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprits, il est toujours bon de préserver ce genre de choses, pour votre sécurité et celle de vos proches.

Abe et Henry s'échangèrent un regard et eurent du mal à croire qu'ils discutaient avec le Lucas Wahl qu'ils côtoyaient depuis des années.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Il va me falloir quelques jours, mais je vous supporte et je trouve ça vraiment génial. J'ai toujours su que dans le fond, il y avait bien une part de surnaturelle en vous. On ne peut pas posséder de telles connaissances quand on a l'air d'avoir 36 ans.

Henry sourit. Lucas était un très bon ami. Il lui faisait confiance et il garderait le secret. Et quand le moment viendrait, il en parlerait à Jo sans qu'elle le voie disparaître devant elle à son tour. Mais il prendrait le temps de tout organiser.

Lucas fit craquer son dos

\- Bon ! C'était vraiment sympa de me raconter tout ceci Henry, mais maintenant je dois y aller. Il se fait tard. J'espère que vous ne tarderez pas trop pour dire la vérité à Jo.

\- Je le ferais ! Merci de ta confiance Lucas.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard et un sourire qui en disait long sur les nouvelles aventures qui les attendaient.

Abe donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son père

\- Tu as été très courageux. J'espère seulement qu'on n'a pas fait une erreur en lui disant tout ceci.

Henry soupira

\- Je l'espère aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva au 11 comme à leur habitude. En déambulant dans la morgue, Henry aperçut Lucas et se pinça les lèvres. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de dormir.

Il avança vers lui et le salua rapidement

\- Bonjour Lucas ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Ce dernier, occupé à lire un de ses fameux romans graphiques avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ne l'entendit pas venir, il sursauta donc.

\- Boss ! – Il se leva d'un bond.

Henry fut un peu surpris de sa réaction. Il n'était pas un extra-terrestre non plus.

\- Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te faire peur.

Lucas s'agita

\- Oh, mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste qu'avec la musique et ma concentration sur mon roman graphique, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Mais tout est cool !

Henry le regarda longuement. Lucas avait quand même un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lucas hocha vivement la tête

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Henry fit un signe de tête évident

\- Oh ! Par rapport à _Highlander_ – Lucas fit un grand geste avec sa main – nan, mais je vous ai dit que tout était cool. Je n'ai rien dit à personne et je compte m'en tenir. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre pour moi de savoir ce que vous êtes, mais j'imagine qu'on finit par s'y faire avec le temps.

Henry se sentait quand même assez coupable de lui faire subir ça. Il aurait vraiment souhaité que tout se passe autrement.

\- Je suis navré que tu doives passer par là. Je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais dû mettre un tel poids sur tes épaules.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- Inquiétez-vous plutôt de ce qui se passera quand Jo apprendra qu'on lui a caché tous les deux quelque chose, nous plus Abe. Ça sera notre fête à tous. Je vous ai dit que c'était cool et ça l'est, sincèrement. Mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on digère si facilement après une nuit de sommeil, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, boss.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire sur les lèvres du légiste. Il fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, quand l'objet de ses rêves se présenta, avec un large sourire qui trahissait sa bonne humeur.

Henry en sentit son pantalon devenir trop serré à cette vue très agréable.

\- Salut les gars ! – lança Jo en arrivant, toute joviale.

Elle donna une tape rapide dans l'épaule de Lucas et se dirigea vers Henry en lui déposa un bécot sur les lèvres.

Lucas échangea un rapide regard avec son boss et retourna à ses occupations.

Henry posa son attention sur sa petite amie

\- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Son large sourire ne la lâcha pas

\- Juste que je suis bien contente d'avoir retrouvée Lois. Et puis je dois tout ça à toi, à Lucas. Et contente que ma sœur devienne la nouvelle directrice de Bamford. Donc, il y a de quoi être de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Elle envahit son espace personnel et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, en chuchotant

\- Et puis ce soir, je nous ai réservé une salle dans un superbe restaurant, tout cosy et un peu plus loin du centre-ville. On aura un petit coin rien qu'à nous.

Henry imita son sourire et enroula ses bras autour de sa fine taille, ne prenant pas en compte tous les regards autour d'eux.

\- Tu es d'un incroyable romantisme quand tu le veux aussi.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- Je sais faire la part des choses.

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien et se décala de lui, juste légèrement pour éviter qu'ils ne continuent d'être le show parfait pour toute la morgue.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée cette soirée avec ton amie ? – demanda Henry

\- C'était vraiment cool. On est parties dîner en ville toutes les deux, elle a laissé sa fille avec son mari. Sa fille est très mignonne et maligne. Son mari est un peu timide et réservé, mais il est exactement comme toi.

Henry sentit la veine sur son front, gigoter nerveusement

\- Comment ça, comme moi ?

\- Il a l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Henry fit un sourire crispé. Si elle savait. Mais cela piqua sa curiosité. Lucas qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation demanda.

\- Attendez, le canon que j'ai trouvé hier sur internet est marié et a un enfant ?

Jo se retourna en faisant un petit sourire narquois

\- Évidemment ! Tu pensais avoir toutes tes chances avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucas bougonna Dieu sait quoi et Henry et Jo éclatèrent de rire. Jo remarqua alors que la morgue était bien calme.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'on n'ait pas encore un appel pour nous parler d'un meurtre. D'habitude quand j'arrive, soit il y a déjà un cadavre, soit ça ne tarde pas pour qu'il soit découvert.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Reece débarqua dans la morgue, accompagnée d'Hanson

\- Eh bien ! La joie sera de courte durée détective, parce que j'apporte des nouvelles.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants et chacun remarqua que Mike avait l'air particulièrement enchanté, peut-être trop.

\- Alors, où on doit se rendre ? – demanda Jo

\- En Australie ! – répondit Reece, très sérieusement

Au vu de son visage très expressif, chacun savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il était très rare que leur boss fasse de la rigolade, elle avait une certaine réputation à tenir.

Les trois occupants de la morgue se regardèrent et Jo regarda même Mike pour savoir si cela était une plaisanterie. Henry regarda sa montre.

\- On n'est pourtant pas le 1er avril.

Reece le fusilla du regard

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter à votre avis ?

Henry ne rajouta pas un mot et Jo se pinça les lèvres avant d'exploser de rire. Elle avança vers sa boss et demanda.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec l'Australie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Venez tous dans mon bureau ! Je vais vous en parler.

Elle fit volte-face et avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur, elle pointa Lucas du doigt et dit

\- Vous aussi !

Chacun se demandait si quelqu'un allait être mis sous la touche ou un effectif allait être refait et Jo et Henry paniquaient un peu à l'idée d'être séparés professionnellement.

Mike cacha un sourire niais

\- Si vous voyiez vos têtes. Faites juste faire ce qu'elle dit. Allons la rejoindre !

Jo haussa un sourcil en passant à côté de son collègue

\- Dis donc, t'as l'air d'en savoir un rayon. Tu ne voudrais pas nous expliquer la situation plutôt que de nous laisser stresser comme ça ?

Hanson secoua la tête

\- Ça ne serait plus drôle. Venez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne va se faire virer !

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre à la suite de l'autre et eurent l'impression de se retrouver dans le bureau du proviseur. Comme à chaque fois que Reece avait besoin de les voir tous ensemble. Et généralement, c'était pour leur faire une leçon de morale.

En relevant les yeux de la paperasse qu'elle remettait en ordre sur son bureau, Reece pouffa à voir les visages fermés devant elle.

\- Vous pouvez respirer. Je ne vais passer personne au broyeur. Je dois simplement vous parler de l'appel que j'ai reçu assez tôt ce matin.

Elle les invita à s'asseoir. Henry en bon gentleman qu'il était, laissa l'occasion à sa petite amie de le faire, en se mettant derrière elle et Hanson laissa l'autre chaise à Lucas, en se plaçant également derrière ce dernier.

\- Alors voilà. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel d'un contact, basé à Perth, en Australie. Il se trouve qu'il y a eu un meurtre lors d'une soirée costumée… Bon vous me direz jusque-là rien d'anormal et vous vous demandez sans doute, en quoi cela nous regarde, l'Australie a ses propres forces de l'ordre.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elle devine que c'était exactement ce qu'ils pensaient à l'instant.

\- Bref, il se trouve que la victime en question est New Yorkaise et ils sont déjà débordés à faire affaire avec le crime dans leur propre pays à cause du manque d'effectif, ils ne veulent pas trop s'attarder sur une affaire dont la victime n'appartient pas à leur pays. Donc c'est là que vous rentrez en jeu.

Jo semblait avoir deviné la suite

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille en Australie pour élucider ce meurtre ?

\- C'est un peu ce qu'on m'a fait comprendre en tous les cas. Je sais qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller et même moi j'ai trouvé ça ridicule. Mais d'une, ils ont entendu parler des bonnes méthodes du 11 – elle désigna Henry d'un signe de tête, qui se sentit particulièrement flatté – et de deux, l'affaire est assez mystérieuse parce qu'en fait, il ne s'agirait non pas d'un suspect, mais de trois.

Chacun tomba des nues

\- Trois ! – répétèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Reece hocha la tête

\- Oui, trois ! Trois femmes seraient suspectes, mais personne ne peut le confirmer ou encore trouver des preuves, soit contre les trois, soit contre l'une ou deux d'entre elles – elle leva les bras comme pour chasser des mauvaises pensées – donc voilà, ils ont besoin d'une équipe pour aller là-bas et disons…

Henry acheva pour elle

\- Les observer, se rapprocher d'elles et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur leur vie et leurs habitudes ?

Reece hocha la tête. Jo demanda d'une voix incertaine.

\- Est-ce que c'est un travail d'observation plus qu'une enquête de meurtre?

Reece fit un petit sourire gêné

\- On peut appeler ça comme ça. Elles travaillent toutes les trois dans un centre de loisirs. L'une d'elles est la directrice et les deux autres sont animatrices.

Lucas se gratta alors le menton

\- Mais est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de nous quatre ? Parce que Henry et moi ne sommes pas des flics et puis en plus, contrairement à Henry, je suis loin d'être aussi efficace.

Jo lui donna une tape dans le bras.

\- Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même ! – rabroua-t-elle

\- Jo a raison – avoua Reece – vous êtes l'assistant d'Henry et vous savez montrer que vous êtes également un excellent élément. Donc nous avons besoin de quatre personnes et vous êtes l'équipe parfaite pour y aller. Bien sûr, nous avons besoin du ou des coupables, Henry devra procéder à l'autopsie pour être sûr de la manière dont notre victime est morte, mais pour l'instant, votre mission est de vous rapprocher de ces trois femmes et vous aviserez par la suite. J'ai déjà résumé un peu la situation au détective Hanson. Vous partez demain !

Chacun tomba des nues

\- Demain ? – beugla Jo –, mais c'est à peine si on a le temps de se préparer

\- Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à amener. Vous n'allez pas là-bas en vacances. Tout est payé, l'avion et le logement. Les autorités australiennes nous donnent un permis de séjour de cinq semaines pour élucider ce mystère, qui pourra être prolongé si besoin, mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Chacun se regarda, encore remué par la nouvelle. Ils allaient décoller pour un pays inconnu et chasser le crime là-bas. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, mais il semblait que cela était une grande opportunité et Reece apparemment ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle tapa dans ses mains

\- Je vous donne votre journée à tous pour vous laisser le temps de faire vos valises parce que vous partez demain à la première heure, le vol est à 7h du matin.

À la minute où ceci franchit les lèvres de Reece, Henry put remarquer le visage de Jo se décomposer tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme avait horreur de se lever aux aurores quand cela n'était pas spécialement nécessaire.

Lucas était plutôt ravi de ce retournement de situation et se leva d'un bond

\- Je suis très heureux de faire partie d'une telle aventure donc je vais de ce pas à la maison, trouver les meilleurs vêtements qu'il faut. Merci Lieutenant. À demain tout le monde.

Personne ne l'avait vu déguerpir si rapidement. Jo regarda Reece, toujours un peu incertaine.

\- On est sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Jo ! Quand même ! J'ai parlé avec le lieutenant de la ville et il est très sérieux. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle est dans le journal australien donc vous avez le droit d'être sceptique, mais ils ont vraiment besoin de votre expertise là-bas.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre. Henry la serra rapidement contre lui.

\- On fera de notre mieux alors – assura le légiste

\- Bien ! On vous expliquera tout une fois que vous serez sur place. Vous serez guidés tout le long, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle désigna la porte. Hanson sortit le premier, Henry derrière et au moment où Jo allait sortir, Reece l'interpella.

\- Jo !

Elle se retourna en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif

\- N'oubliez pas votre maillot !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Jo rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Ils n'y allaient pas pour du tourisme, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Matt Miller nous avait dit que Lucas aurait été le premier au courant du secret d'Henry. Et sauf erreur de ma part, je doute fortement que ce pauvre Henry lui aurait tout dévoilé de son plein gré, donc une stupidité serait arrivée sans aucun doute, pour qu'il se retrouve coincé à devoir lui dire._

 _La façon dont il fait la découverte du secret dans mon chapitre, est en fait inspiré d'un petit comic que j'avais vu sur Tumblr à l'époque et j'avais trouvé ça tellement hilarant, que je me suis dit que j'allais m'en servir comme headcanon à chaque fois que Lucas devrait découvrir le secret de son boss ;)._


	64. Chapter 64

_Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise, ainsi que cette nouvelle enquête inattendue. Ça va être long, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous en lasser, comme moi un moment lol. Je suis obligée de faire des chapitres plus longs pour éviter de trop trop étendre parce que nous avons encore deux autres parties derrière. Donc, je m'excuse de vous envoyer des gros morceaux mais bon, au moins, ça enlèvera légèrement mon sadisme (mais pas trop quand même :p)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'on se tient sérieusement devant un Apple Store ? – demanda Jo, environ une heure plus tard, quand Henry lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller en centre-ville avant de prendre leur journée.

Henry se gratta nerveusement la tête, en tenant la main de sa petite amie. Tout ce qu'il détestait se trouvait devant lui. La dernière fois qu'une telle idée lui était venue, il avait pu faire diversion et courir derrière leur suspect, mais les choses étaient bien différentes pour le coup.

Jo ne cessait de glousser à ses côtés

\- Je commençais à peser le pour et le contre à investir dedans pour être honnête avec toi… Juste que je retardais toujours l'achat et que je me ravisais en me disant que je n'en avais pas du tout l'utilité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Si la situation ne le demandait pas, jamais il n'aurait pris la peine de toucher à un seul cellulaire, si ce n'était que pour emprunter celui des détectives.

Jo le poussa lentement avec son épaule

\- Avoue qu'en réalité, tu n'en pouvais plus de mes coups de téléphone à la boutique et que tu avais besoin qu'on ait un peu plus d'intimité.

Elle bougea ses sourcils d'un air entendu. Henry secoua la tête, non sans esquisser un petit sourire en coin. En effet, il y aurait au moins un côté positif à tout ça.

\- Tu es irrésistible Jo, donc j'imagine que oui, tu es peut-être une bonne partie qui me décide.

Jo se sentit toute flattée et ne lâcha pas ce sourire que le légiste aimait tant voir

\- Je le savais.

Ils restèrent plantés devant la devanture pendant encore quelques secondes. Henry baisa rapidement la main de la détective et lui dit.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, si on doit partir à l'autre bout de la Terre, il vaudrait mieux que je me procure cette horreur du 21e siècle… Sinon Abe va me tuer de toujours utiliser ton cellulaire ou celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Compte tenu de l'énorme décalage qu'on aura avec les États-Unis – il fit une pause, en grimaçant – je pense que c'est utile que j'en aie un.

Jo trouva son argument parfait. Elle n'aurait même pas eu à lui forcer la main. Quoi qu'elle lui eût répété en long, en large et en travers l'année passée. Éventuellement, elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée. Henry était et resterait un éternel classique. Elle était contente de le voir évoluer.

\- Allez viens, on va voir quel modèle te convient. Tu auras certainement le tout dernier cri, tu seras même plus à la mode que moi, chanceux va.

Henry se retint de faire part de son commentaire. Cela signifiait certainement que le cellulaire posséderait des tas de fonctionnalités qui lui passaient carrément au-dessus.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la boutique, Henry était indécis pour quelqu'un qui se fichait pas mal de posséder quelque chose qui était relié à la technologie.

Le vendeur lui expliquait toutes les fonctionnalités et Jo ne cessait de rire devant la tête déconfite de son petit ami.

N'y tenant plus, elle avait fini par envoyer une photo à Mike avec comme légende « Henry se met finalement à la mode » ce qui avait valu plusieurs points d'exclamation de la part de son ami.

Comme Jo l'avait dit, Henry avait eu le téléphone dernier cri. On lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il passe dans une boutique d'opérateur pour obtenir sa carte Sim et trouver le forfait qu'il lui conviendrait.

Et à peine ils eurent quitté le magasin que Jo l'entraîna quelques rues plus loin pour qu'il trouve son forfait.

\- Tu ne perds vraiment pas de temps – haleta-t-il, ayant un peu de mal à suivre sa cadence

\- On s'en va demain Henry, donc on ne va pas aller attendre qu'on soit en Australie pour te donner ton forfait. En plus, si je peux te donner un conseil, pour ta part, ça sera intéressant de prendre un supplément pour les données à l'étranger. Ni Mike, ni Lucas et moi ne pourrons utiliser nos téléphones sur nos données, sans faire exploser notre forfait ! Et le délai est trop juste pour demander l'ajout… Mais toi comme tu viens d'avoir ton téléphone, tu pourrais…

Elle refit le même regard qu'elle avait fait plus tôt… Ce regard auquel il ne savait pas dire non. Il se mordilla intérieurement les lèvres et se disait que cette femme finirait par le tuer pour de bon.

\- Comme je n'y connais rien, je vais te faire confiance et si ça peut aider pour le séjour.

Jo lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue

\- Je sais que le supplément n'est pas donné, mais honnêtement, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je te n'avais pas vu payer le téléphone en liasse de billets.

Henry fit un sourire crispé. Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'avait pas de carte de crédit. De ce fait, il procédait à l'ancienne en allant à la banque et retirant une somme assez importante chaque mois… Son conseiller avait toujours des sueurs froides à chaque fois, mais bon, le principal était que le légiste pouvait gérer ses factures. Et Jo avait raison, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour sa part, alors il pouvait se permettre des débordements.

Ils passèrent une autre heure dans le magasin à trouver le bon forfait, avec un vendeur qui n'arrêtait pas de leur coller au dos, alors qu'avec les explications de Jo, Henry comprenait davantage et se penchait plutôt vers ce qu'elle lui conseillait.

Il s'en sortit avec un forfait appels et textes illimités, 10Go de données internet à utiliser en dehors des zones wifi plus 6Go de données internationales. Jo était impressionnée, c'était bien le double de ce qu'elle possédait sur le sien.

Une fois le magasinage terminé, Henry regarda sa nouvelle acquisition et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Déjà, il ignorait le sort du téléphone si jamais un accident se produisait et dans son cas, il n'était jamais à l'abri de quoi que ce soit. Il espérait ne pas l'égarer lors de ses « renaissances ».

Jo le regarda avec plein d'amour dans les yeux

\- Bon bah ça y est, tu rentres officiellement dans l'Ère moderne. Surtout, fais bien attention à ce téléphone. Il ne vaut peut-être pas autant que ta montre fétiche, mais il intéresserait sans doute beaucoup de monde donc évite de le laisser tomber derrière toi comme tu le fais avec la montre.

Henry continua d'observer le cellulaire presque aussi grand que sa main et acquiesça mollement

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. De plus, je risque de ne pas avoir le réflexe de me promener avec au début alors tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Jo lui prit la main pour qu'ils retournent à la voiture

\- Mais non ! Je sais que de ce côté, tu as besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

Une fois dans la voiture, Jo posa ses mains sur son volant et se sentit devenir cramoisie.

\- Hum… Tu réalises qu'on va aller dans un autre pays ensemble… Ça serait presque comme notre premier voyage de couple… Si je puis dire. Même si on y va pas pour des vacances.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et continua de fixer son volant. Un long silence était tombé entre eux au moment où la phrase avait franchi les lèvres de Jo.

Henry la regarda longuement. Il ouvrit la bouche et finit par sourire. Sa main glissa vers la cuisse de la jeune femme, ce qui lui provoqua des tonnes de décharges dans le corps.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jo, je finirais par t'emmener à Paris.

Elle sentit des picotements dans des endroits de son corps, dont elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir connaissance.

La voix d'Henry était chaude et rauque, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer avec lui… Découvrant la capitale française d'une façon bien à eux. Cette image de se perdre avec lui et faire des choses qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à penser depuis Sean, n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis un an et il était vrai que maintenant plus jamais, ils semblaient proches de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve un jour.

Jo resserra des jambes, car ces picotements descendirent à un endroit précis.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce jour arriver – murmura-t-elle d'une voix à moitié cassée

Henry la dévora des yeux, à la même manière dont il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient flirté à l'hôpital durant l'affaire de Sylvia.

\- Et moi donc ! Mais tu as raison, on pourra peut-être le considérer comme un aperçu de ce qui pourrait nous attendre plus tard.

Jo crut qu'elle allait défaillir tellement son désir pour Henry ne cessait d'augmenter. Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un langoureux baiser et tous les deux, eurent bien du mal à garder leurs mains pour eux. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se relâchèrent et le fait que Jo se rappela qu'ils étaient garés au beau milieu de Times Square.

 **###**

\- Ohoh ! Comme ça toi et Henry vous allez vous prendre des petites vacances à l'autre bout du monde ?

Jo soupira, tout en regardant dans sa garde-robe. Elle était au téléphone avec Clara, un peu plus tard cette journée-là. Enfin, plutôt le cellulaire était posé sur le lit, sur haut-parleur, tandis que la jeune femme choisissait les vêtements qu'elle allait apporter, sans en faire trop. Ce n'était pas les vacances.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vacances Cla. On y va pour le travail. Et on aura Lucas et Mike avec nous. On sera loin d'être seuls et à mon avis, ça ne sera pas si reposant non plus.

Si seulement Jo pouvait voir la tête de sa sœur à cet instant, elle comprendrait d'où elle tirait certaines de ses mimiques.

\- Ça reste que vous ne devriez pas vous priver d'en profiter un peu quand même ma chérie. Est-ce que depuis que vous sortez ensemble, tu peux me dire si toi et Henry vous avez vraiment eu un week-end à vous ou ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans que le travail vienne interférer ?

Jo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit, au beau milieu des sous-vêtements qu'elle avait mis bien en évidence, en se frottant énergiquement le visage.

Elle marmonna à moitié

\- Oui, bon… Certes. Le travail prend tout notre temps. Un peu comme à l'époque où j'étais avec Sean…

Il y eut un long silence suivant cette phrase. Clara de l'autre côté de la ligne se pinça fortement les lèvres. Il était vrai que Jo lui avait parlé des tas de projets avec Sean, des projets qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de réaliser à cause de leur boulot très prenant.

Clara se racla la gorge

\- Oui enfin, ne te laisse pas trop submerger par le travail cette fois. Profite d'être avec Henry. Je sais que vous y allez pour une mission, mais si vous avez l'occasion, prenez-vous des moments à vous deux. Et ne laisse pas Mike et l'autre imbécile vous marcher sur les pieds sinon c'est moi qui vais venir les corriger.

Jo éclata de rire. Sa sœur était bel et bien comme leur mère.

\- Ma relation avec Henry est encore fraîche, mais je pense que lui et moi, on a certains projets qu'on aimerait voir aboutir si ça dure.

Clara soupira bruyamment

\- Mais ça aboutira ma grande. Je vous ai bien vu tous les deux. Tout le monde le voit. Il faut vraiment être débile pour ne pas le remarquer. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, donc profitez de chaque instant ensemble, c'est important.

Jo sentit son visage prendre la couleur d'une pomme bien mûre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne sentait pas cette connexion entre eux. Elle avait été évidente depuis le début.

Elle avait espoir que cette relation deviendrait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu construire avec Sean. Bien sûr, Henry était le parfait opposé de son défunt mari, mais le but n'était pas de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Bien que d'origine ce fut exactement ce qu'elle faisait après sa mort ! Cherchant des hommes qui lui ressemblaient physiquement. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à passer au-dessus de ça désormais, et tout ça grâce à un certain légiste. Elle se féliciterait toujours d'être rentré dans sa morgue ce 21 septembre 2014.

\- Tu as raison. Ma vie a pris un autre tournant depuis qu'il en fait partie. Qui sait où je serais maintenant si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ?

Clara fit de grands gestes avec ses mains

\- Ne pense pas à ça Jo ! Tu es avec un homme formidable et bon sang qu'il s'occupe bien de toi. Donc comme je te l'ai dit, il faut profiter. Et ne te plonge pas trop dans le travail quand même…

\- Entendu !

Clara regarda ses petites têtes qui s'amusaient dehors avec leur père. Ce tableau un jour deviendrait également celui de sa sœur.

\- Tu as prévenu maman au fait ?

Jo fit une longue grimace en attrapant un morceau de tissu qui était supposé être un maillot de bain et elle se demandait en quel honneur porterait-elle une telle horreur.

\- Je lui en parlerais rapidement. Toi tu peux te contenir, mais maman est une vraie folle, on le sait parfaitement. Imagine les grossièretés qu'elle va me dire – Jo imagina déjà sa mère en train de sauter à moitié sur le canapé du salon et effrayant tout le voisinage – donc je vais devoir lui expliquer calmement que ce n'est pas pour les vacances, mais bon, j'imagine que ça ne changera rien.

Clara pouvait également imaginer sa mère et taquina sa petite sœur

\- Elle va certainement te dire qu'elle risque de te voir revenir avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ne t'y mets pas non plus !

Les deux sœurs partagèrent un bon moment à rire et parler un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Il semblait qu'elles étaient devenues d'autant plus proches qu'autrefois, avec toute l'histoire de Luis, le fait que Jo se confiait un peu plus et était honnêtement bien plus rayonnante que ces dernières années où Clara voyait sa sœur broyer continuellement du noir. Elle avait changé et c'était pour le mieux.

\- Comment ça se passe à l'école ? Tu as dit à tes élèves qu'à la rentrée prochaine, tu ne seras plus au collège ?

\- Oui ! Beaucoup espéraient me retrouver. De base, c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais grâce à ton petit copain, je me retrouve avec un poste de haut niveau. Julio était vraiment heureux en apprenant tout ça.

Jo fit un petit sourire

\- Ça t'allégera un peu, surtout avec les deux petits monstres !

Jo continuait de regarder ce maillot qu'elle n'avait pas eu le souvenir d'acheter. Jamais de la vie, elle n'aurait mis si peu sur son dos.

\- Au fait, il y a comme un goût de frustration dans ta voix – avoua Clara

Jo se demandait comment sa sœur faisait pour lire en elle comme ça. Mais elle avait eu le temps de pratiquer et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était maman.

\- C'est juste que… Le lieutenant nous a dit d'amener notre maillot… Comme tu l'as dit, on aura certainement des moments de break.

\- Il fait quelle température à Perth en ce moment ?

Jo regarda vite fait sur son cellulaire

\- L'hiver approche, mais il fait un peu près 25-30C la journée, donc je pense que ça devrait aller.

\- Oh ça va, ça va changer du climat New Yorkais. Quel est le problème avec le maillot ?

Jo regarda le morceau de ficelle, en se retenant de ne pas régurgiter. Même les cadavres dont s'occupait Henry ne lui faisaient pas tourner de l'œil ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne couvre pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas d'où ça sort, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir acheté un truc comme ça dans ma vie.

Clara resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de rigoler

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Je pense que je vois de quel maillot il s'agit. Tu ne te rappelles pas, il y a quelques années, lors de ton anniversaire, maman et moi on s'était cotisé pour t'offrir ça, c'était censé être fait pour séduire Sean pendant la lune de miel.

Jo secoua la tête. Elle avait vraiment une famille de timbrés.

\- C'était donc ça. Eh bien ! il ne m'a jamais servi. De plus, je n'ai pas la plastique pour ça, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Clara gloussa

\- Je suis certaine qu'Henry ne serait pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Peu importe ! Donc, il faut que j'aille m'acheter un maillot un peu plus décent. Je veux dire, j'en ai un que j'utilise pour la piscine, mais il n'a rien d'extra. Là, je veux dire, je veux me laisser un peu plus aller, mais pas à ce point.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu rates l'occasion de faire baver ton légiste.

Jo se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça pour le séduire, vu la manière dont il la dévorait constamment des yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a d'autres moyens. Mon sang hispanique n'est pas là pour rien.

Dans des moments comme ça, Clara reconnaissait bien sa petite sœur.

\- Bon ! Amuse-toi alors. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises et j'espère que vous allez résoudre ce mystère. Bon courage avec le décalage, il est de combien encore ?

Jo n'en avait aucune idée. C'était le genre de question qu'il fallait poser à Henry. Mais Google était son ami.

\- 12 heures de plus. Wow ! Il va nous falloir des jours avant de nous en remettre, surtout que le voyage sera long, d'après l'itinéraire que je viens de recevoir sur mon ordinateur.

Reece avait envoyé à tout le monde un mail (sauf à Henry qui aurait le mail sur l'ordinateur d'Abe, même si le légiste venait d'acheter un téléphone, il avait encore beaucoup à faire), qui récapitulait leur long périple jusqu'en Australie.

Ils décollaient à 7h de JFK et à 10h30(heure locale, comptant les trois heures en moins de la côte ouest), ils devaient atterrir à LAX, l'aéroport de Los Angeles pour une longue escale d'une dizaine d'heures. Jo souffla, ils n'allaient pas passer la journée dans un aéroport, donc elle espérait qu'ils pourraient prendre un peu l'air dehors si besoin, c'était une longue attente.

Et à 21h30, ils décolleraient pour un voyage d'une durée de 15h jusqu'à Sydney. Ils devaient arriver à 6h30, mais pas le lendemain, deux jours après à cause du décalage. Ils avaient ensuite une escale de 3h, avant de reprendre un vol à 9h30 pour arriver sur Perth à 12h30 heure locale.

Jo venait de récapituler tout ceci à sa sœur qui resta de marbre devant son cellulaire.

\- Eh ben ! dis donc. J'espère bien que ce gros voyage vaudra le coût.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Franchement pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais allé ailleurs qu'au Mexique, je trouve que pour un vrai voyage, je commence fort. Et tout ça a été si rapide.

\- Ça va bien se passer ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'imagine le prix de base, tu dois être contente que tout soit couvert par la NYPD.

Jo rigola nerveusement

\- T'as pas idée ! Mon petit salaire de flic ne couvrirait même pas le voyage aller donc merci, mais non merci.

Des cris se firent entendre. Sacha et Ana devaient avoir faim.

\- Olà ! Il va falloir que je te laisse petite sœur, ça commence à crier, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et je pense qu'un bon bain ne leur fera pas de mal. Je vois Julio en train de désespérer. Bon voyage ma chérie ! Essaie de m'envoyer un texto si tu peux quand tu es arrivée.

\- Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux. Il y aura certainement du wifi à l'hôtel. Bonne soirée Cla ! On se retrouve très vite !

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent et Jo regarda sa valise qu'elle n'avait pas du tout faite, prise dans sa conversation avec sa sœur.

Elle se releva mollement et attrapa quelques vêtements d'été d'ici et là, des tenues de travail et le nécessaire. Cela ne servait à rien de remplir la valise, ce n'était pas des vacances.

Jo continuait de se répéter ceci, mais en réalité, il y avait tout de même un certain goût de plein air.

Elle regarda l'heure. Le centre commercial était encore ouvert, elle pouvait trouver un maillot de bain rapidement avant la fermeture et parce qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie d'aller en acheter un à l'aéroport ou une fois sur place, ils auraient sans doute d'autres priorités.

 **###**

\- Donc vous allez tous faire trempette et bronzette en Australie ? – demanda Abe, pendant qu'Henry préparait également ses affaires, en se demandant si cela valait la peine de mettre des choses dont il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Mais ce ne sont pas des vacances.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ouais bah c'est ça ! C'est ce qu'on dit. Vous n'allez pas manquer d'en profiter, pendant que d'autres vont être pris dans la grisaille de New York.

Henry lui lança son regard de père qui n'approuve pas. Abe croisa ses bras.

\- Inutile de me regarder comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça ne tient pas qu'à nous. C'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais bon si on peut donner un coup de main.

Abe bougonna dans sa barbe et demanda

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à survivre sans vous tous ici ?

Henry gesticula dans tous les sens, en faisant des va et viens vers son armoire et sa valise

\- Mais oui ! Ils parvenaient parfaitement bien à gérer avant que je travaille avec eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. On ne part que cinq semaines.

Abe ne savait pas si son père se rendait compte des paroles qu'il prononçait.

\- Tu sais, Hanson me disait qu'avant de travailler avec toi, ils avaient du mal à classer les affaires donc bon… C'est bien pour une raison si tu es un élément dont ils ont besoin désormais.

Henry en était bien conscient, mais il y avait toute une équipe de détectives. Le Dr Vaughn était également un bon légiste. Il valait mieux lui que ce charlatan de Washington, que d'ailleurs Reece avait fini par mettre à la porte.

\- Ils vont gérer ! Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas comme si on partait pour toujours.

Abe connaissait la tendance d'Henry à toujours vouloir fuir. Il pourrait décider de rester pour le reste de sa longue vie dans un endroit tropical.

Enfin, il espérait qu'il aurait plus de jugeote que ça. Il pensa alors à Lucas.

\- En tout cas, je te prierais de faire attention à tes petites baignades improvisées. Lucas n'aura pas que ça à faire de te repêcher. Tu mets déjà un poids sur ses épaules, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu vas gérer le fait que dans le groupe, il soit le seul à être au courant de ton secret.

Henry se mordilla machinalement les lèvres

\- Je sais ! Il est déjà assez nerveux lorsque Jo se trouve dans la même pièce que nous. Mais je ferais attention et je lui dirais de ne rien laisser échapper même pour plaisanter.

Abe rigola

\- De toute façon, avec un sceptique comme Hanson, il pourrait continuer de plaisanter dessus qu'il ne ferait que le regarder de travers.

Henry se rappelait encore de l'an passé à Noël, après toutes les magouilles d'Adam pour faire croire à Henry que Clark Walker était l'homme qui le harcelait depuis des mois… La réaction d'Hanson quand il avait mentionné le fait que son ennemi se croyait immortel, avait été digne d'une parodie. Alors que d'un autre côté, Jo n'avait jamais cligné des yeux. Se doutait-elle déjà de quelque chose ? Henry n'y avait jamais vraiment porté attention, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…

La voix d'Abe le ramena sur Terre

\- Tu es déjà partie en Australie, j'imagine ?

Henry acquiesça lentement

\- Il y a bien longtemps. Je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient encore loin de construire des buildings. Ça a dû bien changé depuis, mais en même temps…

Abe acheva pour lui

\- L'histoire se répète. Je sais, vu et entendu cinquante fois avec toi.

\- Je suis vieux Abe, j'ai tendance à radoter.

Abe haussa un sourcil en forme de V. Henry se retint de rire

\- C'est ça. Vieux… Je sais que t'as plus de deux siècles, mais ça ne vient pas avec toute la panoplie que nous vrais vieillards subissons donc si tu pouvais la mettre en sourdine hein.

Henry se retourna vers sa valise en faisant un petit sourire en coin. Il ne se laisserait jamais d'embêter son fils. Peu importe son âge.

Il finit par demander, un peu inquiet

\- Mais toi ça ira ? Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop te laisser tout seul comme ça, surtout pendant tout ce temps.

Abe souffla

\- Henry ! Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais lâché la grappe depuis des années, mais pour cinq semaines, je pense que je peux survivre. Et puis avec la petite, je doute que ce soit la dernière fois que je te vois prendre ton envol. Donc ça ira. J'ai Fawn et il y aura le lieutenant Reece qui sera là, donc si jamais ça ne va pas, je peux toujours leur passer un coup de fil. Je ne suis pas seul, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Depuis son opération, Henry se faisait un peu plus de mouron pour son fils. Il savait qu'il profitait de chaque instant de la vie, mais bon, cela n'empêchait pas le père qu'il était de s'inquiéter, peut-être plus que la normale. Abe avait beau lui répéter qu'il allait bien, plus en forme que jamais, il avait bien du mal à s'y faire.

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci, Jo prenait très à cœur la santé d'Abe, ce qui réchauffait pas mal le cœur des deux hommes. Elle avait toujours été attentionnée envers le vieil homme, et ce depuis le premier jour. Sans compter les moments où elle se prenait elle-même pour sa mère. Abe fit un petit sourire. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec deux têtes dures comme Jo et Henry.

Il donna une tape amicale à son père

\- Toi, tu ferais mieux de bien profiter de ton temps avec ta chérie.

Henry ouvrit la bouche

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas les vacances, mais vous n'allez pas non plus bosser sept jours sur sept, vous aurez forcément du répit. Surtout si votre but pour l'instant est d'observer avant de tirer des conclusions.

Henry approuva. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour tenter d'avoir un ou plusieurs moments seuls avec Jo. Ce que vraiment il n'avait pas vraiment eu depuis le début de leur relation. Leur boulot était vraiment prenant.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda son fils

\- Tu sais, Jo et moi on a rapidement parlé de partir à Paris quand tout sera plus calme…

Abe fut ravi de l'entendre dire. Bon certes il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur timing du monde lorsqu'il avait débarqué pour donner des nouvelles à propos d'Abigail alors que Jo allait probablement avouer ses sentiments à Henry.

Mais depuis, Henry lui avait expliqué un peu ce soir-là et Abe les encourageait à franchir le pas, mais bien sûr pour emmener sa belle dans la capitale la plus romantique du monde, il fallait qu'elle sache tout de lui.

\- Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez déjà des projets.

Henry n'en pensait pas moindre. Il savait que Jo était celle avec qui il bâtirait une nouvelle vie, il pouvait simplement le sentir, mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant que tout ne soit vraiment exclusif.

\- Et aussi, enfin, je suis content que tu aies ton propre téléphone. Il était temps d'évoluer. J'en pouvais plus de recevoir tous les messages de tout le monde via le mien. Ou encore sur ma boîte mail. Ils ont envoyé l'itinéraire pour le voyage. Dès que tu as un temps, créer toi une adresse mail. Avec les trois jeunes, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour te donner un coup de main.

Henry ne pensait pas évoluer si vite après l'achat de son téléphone, mais il savait que son fils avait raison. Il fallait certainement bien vivre avec son temps.

\- Bref, tu me tiendras au courant de comment ça se passe. Et rapporte-moi quelques souvenirs si tu peux. Je sais que les douanes sont très strictes en Australie.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux – assura Henry, qui n'avait jamais manqué de ramener des souvenirs à son fils lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Il ferma sa valise. Il rajouterait ce qui manquerait dedans, le lendemain. Il baisa la tête de son fils.

\- Au fait, vous y allez comment à l'aéroport ? Parce que sinon je peux déposer tout le monde.

\- Un taxi a été prévenu pour nous prendre tous directement chez nous donc c'est gentil de te proposer, mais on aura tout ce qu'il faut.

Henry serait le dernier ou l'avant-dernier puisque le chemin de l'aéroport se trouvait sur sa route et il était celui qui était le plus près.

* * *

Avec la précipitation du départ et l'heure matinale de leur embarquement, comme prévu la NYPD prenait en charge les transports au complet.

De ce fait, un taxi se chargea de récupérer tout ce beau monde. Jo habitant le plus loin fut donc la première à être récupérée à son plus grand dam, car cela lui avait valu un réveil brutal à 3h30 du matin. Le taxi l'avait récupéré aux alentours de 4h. Mike habitant vers River Side dans l'Upper West side, fut le suivant et enfin Henry puis Lucas, qui habitait du côté de Brooklyn donc un peu plus proche qu'Henry en termes de distance de l'aéroport.

Ils furent à JFK vers 5h15 et partirent directement s'enregistrer.

L'avantage était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de récupérer leurs bagages à LAX. Le transfert se ferait automatiquement jusqu'à Sydney. De là, ils n'auraient d'autres choix que de les reprendre sur pour un nouvel enregistrement sur Perth.

Mais ils avaient bien le temps d'y penser.

D'ailleurs, Jo fit remarquer en bougonnant et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

\- Quand je pense à la longueur de ce voyage, j'en ai déjà la migraine.

Henry pouffa et lui fit une bise sur le front

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ceci se passera plus vite qu'on ne le croit.

Jo espérait qu'il avait raison. C'était déjà suffisamment galère comme ça.

Une fois leurs valises envoyées en soute, ils passèrent à l'embarquement directement. Le plein jour de semaine, l'heure et la période de l'année faisaient que le vol devait être plein à tout juste 40% de sa capacité actuelle.

Donc naturellement, ils furent rapidement en salle d'embarquement.

Jo annonça

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon café ce matin. On se fait une petite mise en forme avant le décollage ?

Personne n'avait pris le temps de déjeuner et il était beaucoup trop tôt pour le faire. Mais un café semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Évidemment, pendant ce moment, Lucas ne put contenir sa joie.

\- Je suis vraiment excité de faire partie de cette nouvelle aventure avec vous les gars ! Ça va être dément !

\- Oui, enfin, Lucas ! N'oublie pas que nous avons un objectif et que ce n'est pas pour du tourisme – rabroua Henry.

Lucas leva des épaules

\- Je sais ! Mais de temps en temps. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me demande d'être de la partie.

Jo leva les yeux

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Reece voit ton potentiel, et tu es indispensable à Henry.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son petit ami qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas lui lancer autant de fleurs ou ils n'auraient pas fini d'en entendre parler. Lucas fit un large sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas le renier.

Hanson le regarda d'un air blasé

\- Pour ma part, ça me fait des vacances. Karen m'a regardé de travers toute la soirée, mais loin de ces espèces qui me servent de fils, je suis, mieux je me porte.

Il déclencha l'hilarité générale. Tout le monde savait que Donnie et Matt étaient des phénomènes, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

Lucas demanda alors

\- Comment vous croyez que toute cette affaire va se passer avec trois suspects en vue ? Et c'est vraiment bizarre que les autorités australiennes ne fassent pas plus un cas avec ça.

Henry acquiesça

\- J'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir leurs raisons. Mais je ne peux pas les blâmer. Si la victime n'était pas résidente chez eux, ils ont certainement beaucoup trop à faire. Le crime n'est pas tant élevé là où on va donc ils ne sont sans doute pas aussi efficaces que nous ici, aux États-Unis.

Jo continua de bâiller. Ce long voyage allait promettre. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle allait être explosée une fois sur place.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, en se frottant les yeux. Henry la trouva adorable avec sa petite bouille matinale.

\- Mais Reece a ses raisons de nous envoyer là-bas. Je me dis que c'est aussi une excuse pour se débarrasser de nous parce qu'on a eu des cas cette année chez nous. Mais je suis contente de savoir que notre réputation se fait entendre outre-mer. Je ne me fais aucun souci qu'on résoudra ce mystère avec notre atout.

Elle ne put cacher ses yeux amoureux en regardant longuement Henry, qui répondit à son sourire. Hanson et Lucas se regardèrent et tentèrent de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils allaient se coltiner le couple pendant un mois et qu'ils allaient sans doute entendre des choses dont ils se passeraient bien.

Jo et Henry pensaient à la même chose, tout en continuant de se regarder. Ce premier voyage ensemble allait certainement être un nouveau tournant dans leur relation.

Vers 6h45, les annonces d'embarquement commencèrent et nos quatre amis ne furent pas longs à être appelés.

Ils étaient un peu entre le devant et le milieu de l'appareil et pour ce premier voyage, ils avaient une rangée où ils étaient tous les quatre.

Ce premier vol se passa dans la tranquillité, et sans embûches. Le ciel était calme et ils n'eurent pas de turbulences.

Ils furent à L.A à 10h30, heure de la côte ouest. Et ce fut là que la longue attente commençait.

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? – demanda Hanson – on ne va tout de même pas rester enfermés pendant une journée ?

\- Mais est-ce qu'on a le droit de sortir ? – ajouta Lucas

Henry regardait le reflet du soleil sur le tarmac. Ils étaient en salle de correspondance, mais il était vrai que l'attente serait longue.

Henry savait que normalement, ils ne pouvaient quitter l'aéroport, sauf si vraiment cela était nécessaire. Jo dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

\- Je sais que Mike et moi n'avons pas d'autorité ici, mais on peut quand même aviser le personnel que nous avons un très long voyage avec deux avions, dans le cas d'une enquête criminelle et que…

Henry acheva sa phrase

\- Et qu'on ne va pas passer toute la journée à attendre

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Je savais bien que tu pensais comme moi.

Il répondit à son sourire avec ce regard aguicheur qui la faisait tant fondre. Hanson les coupa avant qu'ils ne se croient seuls.

\- Bon ! Ça va ! Gardez vos mains pour vous, on en voit assez comme ça.

Il eut le droit à un regard sarcastique du couple. Il reprit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi cependant, Jo. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut obtenir gain de cause.

Ils discutèrent ou plutôt argumentèrent pendant quelques minutes avec les vigiles, mais éventuellement on leur autorisa la sortie. Ils ne pouvaient pas trop s'éloigner, mais Henry suggéra.

\- On peut faire une balade sur l'avenue du Dockweiller Beach. On ne peut pas y aller à pied, mais je paye le taxi, cela va sans dire.

Chacun pensait à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'avoir un tel cerveau dans la bande

\- Est-ce que c'est loin ? – demanda Jo

Henry secoua la tête

\- À mon souvenir, c'est environ 7 min en voiture donc on devrait être large.

Jo regarda les deux autres pour avoir leur confirmation. Lucas regarda Hanson.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- On va passer un mois entouré de la mer, mais pourquoi pas ? Ça va nous changer de notre temps dégueu.

Grâce à la bonne foi d'Henry, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au Dockweiller Beach.

Comme l'avait souligné Mike, cela changeait de leur temps New Yorkais.

Il semblait qu'ils allaient être grandement dépaysés une fois à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Ils passèrent donc la journée à respirer l'air marin, faire des tours dans les boutiques du bord de mer, manger un morceau et se détendre un peu sur le sable blanc.

Jo et Henry s'étaient baladés main dans la main pendant que Lucas et Hanson s'enjaillaient dans un bar sportif.

Henry aimait à raconter ses petites histoires sur la vie avant la ville actuelle. Jo l'écoutait à demi, mi-frustrée-mi-amusée. Elle se disait que marcher avec Henry serait bien fade s'il ne jouait pas les historiens. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait à Paris.

De ce fait, à ne pas rester enfermés, leur belle journée de transit s'acheva et ils repartirent à l'aéroport aux alentours de 19h.

Comme ils s'étaient déjà enregistrés à New York, ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer par les formalités et purent directement accéder à l'embarquement après la sécurité.

Quand ils furent installés dans l'avion, déjà contrairement à leur précédent vol, ils ne furent pas à côté, mais Lucas et Mike étaient derrière Jo et Henry.

Jo déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry, en lui prenant la main

\- Le plus gros du voyage est devant nous maintenant

Henry lui sourit et glissa une main derrière sa nuque, en caressant doucement sa chevelure.

\- Essaie de te reposer pendant ce long voyage, parce qu'on va être littéralement complètement à l'ouest une fois sur place.

Jo acquiesça et sentait que de toute façon avec Henry à ses côtés, elle serait sans doute capable de se reposer, au moins une bonne partie du voyage.

Le voyage fut extrêmement long. Tellement que l'impatience finit par gagner tout le monde.

Traverser tout l'Atlantique et le Pacifique était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Heureusement, du fait qu'ils avaient voyagé à une heure assez tardive en Amérique, ils purent quand même dormir un peu. Jo avait dormi une bonne moitié du vol, calée dans les bras d'Henry. Elle restait attachée, mais elle avait levé l'appui-bras pour pouvoir allonger une partie de son corps sur les jambes de son petit ami.

Henry massant délicatement son cuir chevelu avait eu l'effet escompté pour l'envoyer rapidement au pays des songes.

De plus, la jeune femme ayant été la première à se lever, il était normal qu'elle soit tombée si rapidement de fatigue. Lucas ne s'était pas non plus gêné pour s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule d'Hanson.

Ironiquement, les deux plus jeunes étaient tombés de fatigue plus rapidement.

Hanson et Henry avaient un peu discuté, malgré le siège qui les séparait, puis Hanson fut le suivant à piquer un somme.

Henry, quant à lui et sans surprise, garda les yeux ouverts pendant près de 4h après le décollage, et naturellement au moment où il allait les fermer, ils traversèrent une zone de perturbation et les turbulences s'étirent pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Cependant, il remarqua que cela ne dérangeait personne, alors il cala le coussin derrière son propre appuie-bras, remonta Jo entre ses jambes, en mettant les siennes sur les sièges, du moins au mieux qu'il put. Ils avaient de la chance, le premier siège de la rangée n'était pas utilisé, alors ils bénéficiaient de plus de place pour s'étendre.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme, en remontant la couverture sur eux et fit en sorte que son menton soit appuyé sur le sommet du crâne de Jo.

Malheureusement quand ils se réveillèrent, il restait encore près de 6h de voyage et bien sûr, plus personne n'avait envie de dormir.

De ce fait, la deuxième partie du vol fut beaucoup plus longue et pénible. Ils avaient hâte d'être sur la Terre ferme.

Ils furent grandement soulagés quand le petit déjeuner fut servi et qu'ils amorçaient leur descente vers Sydney.

Ils passèrent les douanes, montrèrent leur permis de séjour et récupérèrent leurs bagages.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _rien qu'à voir le long itinéraire quand j'ai fait la simulation sur Internet, ça m'a fatiguée pour eux, clairement ce n'est pas un voyage que moi je ferais, alors, mettons que je suis bien contente que ce soit eux haha :p. Je suis aussi plus calée à connaitre la côte est que la côte ouest des USA, donc j'ai dû faire mes petites recherches concernant ce qu'il y avait plus près de l'aéroport à LA. Et j'ai dû faire aussi de nombreuses recherches pour le décalage horaire de l'Australie, je vous assure, à la fin avec tous ces chiffres, moi j'avais un mal de crâne lol. Bref, j'espère que le reste de l'enquête vous plaira quand même._


	65. Chapter 65

_Bon, comme le monde entier semble être en quarantaine... Je risque de poster doublement cette semaine histoire de rattraper un peu mon retard à ne poster qu'une fois tous les 36 par moment... Disons que je n'ai plus trop d'excuses LOL. Alors, ironiquement on retrouve nos amis en voyage :)))). Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

Cette fois, ils ne purent sortir de l'aéroport sachant qu'ils avaient un transit de trois heures avant leur vol pour Perth.

Ils décidèrent donc de se détendre dans un petit salon de thé.

En marchant dans les couloirs de la salle d'embarquement et voyant le tarmac chaud et sec à l'extérieur, Henry se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le coin.

Cela était il y a bien longtemps, encore plus longtemps que la plupart de ses souvenirs. Naturellement, il se déplaçait toujours en bateau et non pas en avion alors il ne pouvait pas faire la comparaison avec l'aéroport qu'il voyait maintenant et l'époque où sa construction avait commencé.

Ce petit voyage d'époque avait été bien après Nora, mais aussi bien avant Abigail. Il avait fait une rencontre assez surprenante pendant son séjour.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Jo et chassa rapidement les souvenirs passés qui refaisaient une nouvelle fois surface. Il valait mieux qu'il apprenne à avancer.

En s'installant au salon de thé, Hanson soupira

\- J'ai vraiment cru que ce voyage n'allait jamais finir. Et dire qu'on a encore un autre trois heures de vol.

Jo répliqua

\- Mais au moins, le plus gros est fait. Les prochaines trois heures devraient passer vite. Même si je vous avoue que je suis déjà cassée !

Lucas hocha vivement la tête et ajouta

\- En plus, je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

\- Bienvenue en Australie - grogna Hanson

Chacun trouva qu'Henry était bien silencieux et telle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils le virent en train de pianoter sur son cellulaire. Ne les entendant plus, il releva lentement la tête et constata les regards béats.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je serais témoin de ça un jour – balança Lucas avec un petit sourire en coin

Henry sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies et se racla la gorge

\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli. Mais le décalage m'a rendu confus aussi. Je voulais m'assurer non seulement du jour, mais aussi pour les États-Unis, car je voulais envoyer un texte à Abe.

\- Alors ? – demanda Hanson

\- Il n'est que 18h passées là-bas et ils sont encore hier. Ici, nous sommes vendredi.

Jo remarqua qu'il avait l'air assez perturbé

\- Il y a autre chose ?

Le légiste se mordilla la lèvre inférieure

\- Eh bien, nos billets d'avion n'ont pas précisé l'heure locale sur Perth à notre arrivée.

Jo sentit vraiment le mal de crâne se pointer

\- Attends, quoi ? Il y a encore un décalage ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Il y a deux heures en moins que Sydney donc

Jo acheva sa phrase

\- On va revivre deux fois la matinée !

Henry hocha la tête. Jo roula des yeux.

\- Ugh ! On a intérêt à avoir une prime après tout ça.

Le commentaire fit sourire. Lucas demanda aux deux détectives.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait comment ça va se passer une fois sur place ?

Jo regarda vite fait l'itinéraire et les explications que Reece lui avait envoyées par email.

\- Alors, on devrait avoir une escorte jusqu'à notre appartement et ensuite, soit un des flics vient nous chercher, soit on doit prévenir qu'on est arrivé ou éventuellement prendre un taxi pour se rendre.

Personne ne savait trop comment anticiper cette mission. Ils n'étaient pas sur leur territoire et les méthodes étaient sans doute bien différentes des leurs. Ils allaient devoir s'adapter.

Henry parvint à envoyer un message à Abe pour lui dire qu'ils étaient en transit et qu'il ne leur restait qu'un avion à prendre.

Son fils lui répondit de faire attention et de prendre soin de lui. Il termina le message par des émojis plutôt grossiers, mais Henry ne comprit pas leur signification. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce langage ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? – demanda Jo

\- Abe m'a envoyé de drôles de symboles, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre !

Jo lui prit délicatement le téléphone des mains

\- Laisse-moi voir !

À peine, elle regarda le message que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en gros. Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres et n'osa pas regarder le légiste. Lucas et Hanson n'en avaient pas manqué une miette.

\- Mais y'a quoi dans ce message ? – demanda Hanson qui subtilisa rapidement le téléphone, malgré les protestations de sa collègue.

Il le regarda et Lucas en profita également, avant d'éclater de rire. Henry fut froissé et croisa des bras.

\- Mais enfin, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ?

Hanson commençait à être hilare et Jo aurait souhaité disparaître sous terre. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être enfantins, et tous. En commençant par Abe.

\- Tu vas lui dire ou pas ? – pouffa Hanson

Jo secoua la tête et regarda Henry

\- Des fois ce qu'on ignore, ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Lucas rigola juste de plus belle et Henry voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Mais allez, dis-lui. Il n'y a rien de mal. Je suis certain que tous les deux, vous faites exactement ce qu'il a mis dans le message.

Jo lança un regard noir à son collègue

\- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

Elle regarda rapidement Henry qui était toujours perdu. Lucas ne put se retenir.

\- Ça veut dire que vous allez jouer à saute-mouton !

Jo le regarda de travers et se demandait s'il valait mieux ne pas faire deux cadavres directement.

Henry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses boucles brunes et récupéra rapidement le téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche

\- Bref - reprit Jo, avant de tuer tout le monde - focus sur ce qui nous attend !

Ils n'expliquèrent pas à quel point ils furent doublement soulagés lorsque finalement ils mirent le pied sur le sol de l'aéroport de Perth.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir la bonne notion du temps. La journée commençait juste de ce côté, l'avant-midi était proche à Sydney et aux États-Unis, la soirée de la veille commençait. Tout un remue-ménage que c'était là.

Ils avaient l'impression de se traîner comme des robots. La journée serait très longue et ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre sous le décalage avant que leur horloge interne ne se rétablisse d'elle-même.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages pour la dernière fois et passèrent l'immigration et ils purent enfin respirer l'air australien et son soleil tropical.

Jo ferma les yeux quand la brise qui sentait bon l'océan lui chatouilla les narines

\- Hmm ! Je sens que je vais apprécier ce petit dépaysement.

Tout le monde approuva. Vraiment, tout ceci allait les changer de New York.

Hanson repéra leur escorte en voyant écrit sur le panneau que la personne tenait « NYPD, 11th precinct team ».

\- Hey ! Regardez ! Notre chauffeur est là !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire et un accent encore plus prononcé que celui d'Henry.

\- Bonjour ! Content de vous voir à bon port ! J'espère que le voyage a été agréable ?

Leur cerveau n'était pas encore remis et il semblait que pour l'instant, personne n'arrivait à se faire à l'accent. Tout le monde sauf Henry, naturellement.

Il répondit pour tout le monde

\- Le voyage a été long, mais tout s'est bien passé. Nous sommes ravis d'être ici.

Le chauffeur continuait de faire des grands sourires. Les Australiens étaient eux aussi connus pour être chaleureux.

\- Je m'appelle Parker et je serais votre chauffeur pendant votre séjour. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler quand vous en aurez besoin. J'ai été engagé par le Sergent Thomson qui sera votre boss pendant votre mission.

Au moins, le problème de transport pour aller jusqu'au poste de police semblait être réglé.

Henry réalisa également que le grade qui correspondait au lieutenant était exactement le même que dans son Angleterre natale. Enfin, d'une façon, ceci ne devait pas être une grande surprise.

Ils le remercièrent et déposèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre. Parker les avisa que l'un d'eux pouvait s'installer devant.

Lucas se désigna, tout excité. Mais dans son brouillard, il oublia que dans le pays, ils ne conduisaient pas du même côté et hurla comme une fillette quand il ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur, en voyant le chauffeur déjà installé.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds

\- Désolé… J'ai oublié qu'on n'était pas du même côté ici… Je.. Je vais prendre place.

Hanson, Jo et Henry se lancèrent un regard complice. Ce séjour promettait sans doute beaucoup.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur logement dura une vingtaine de minutes, ce qui était plutôt correct, compte tenu de l'immensité de la ville.

En arrivant devant la façade, ils restèrent tous bouches bées. On pouvait dire que cette fois-ci, la NYPD ne s'était pas fichue d'eux et faisait en sorte que visiblement ils travaillent dans de bonnes conditions.

Le chauffeur sortit leurs bagages et pouffa en voyant leurs têtes

\- Bienvenue au Browater Resort Como. Vous êtes chanceux, parce que des personnes lambda ne peuvent pas s'offrir un tel luxe, mais heureusement pour vous, votre séjour est tout frais payé.

Henry regarda Lucas dont la bouche était incapable de se fermer, au même titre que les trois autres. Il sourit. Héritier d'une riche famille, il avait forcément vu des choses bien plus impressionnantes dans sa vie, mais il devait reconnaître la beauté du bâtiment, qui donnait vraiment un air de vacances.

Hanson demanda

\- Mais c'est un hôtel ou des logements ?

\- Ce sont des appartements hôtels. Il n'y a pas de résident qui y vit, ce n'est vraiment que pour les touristes. Cependant, vous aurez tout le nécessaire d'un appartement. Ce ne sont pas que des chambres.

Jo qui n'avait pas du tout vécu dans de telles conditions pendant toute sa vie, se sentit toute chose de se retrouver face à un tel complexe. Ce n'était sans doute pas des vacances, mais il y avait une certaine tentation de vouloir faire la farniente malgré elle.

Le personnel de l'établissement accueillit tout le petit monde et prit en charge leurs bagages.

Henry donna rapidement un pourboire à leur chauffeur qui lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il insista en disant que ce fut la moindre des choses.

En rentrant dans le hall, Jo lui demanda

\- Quand as-tu eu le temps de changer tes dollars américains ?

\- Oh ! Je l'ai fait en rentrant à la boutique hier soir, je suis passé dans le quartier, j'ai un ami dans une bijouterie qui tient un bureau de change et il a un bon taux alors j'en ai profité à ce moment.

Jo ne posa pas plus de questions, mais se disait que cet homme n'avait certainement pas fini de la surprendre.

À la réception, ils se présentèrent et on leur remit la clé magnétique de leur appartement et ils furent conduits au 2e étage.

Le bagagiste ouvrit la porte pour eux et se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser rentrer et ils restèrent complètement ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Bah merde alors ! – s'émerveilla Lucas – c'est le genre d'endroit où je n'aurais jamais pu poser les pieds dans ma vie

\- On est deux – ajouta Jo, presque remplie d'émotion de voir qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'être dans un tel luxe. Elle adorait son métier.

Comme l'avait dit Parker, il s'agissait d'un appartement, en style loft. C'est-à-dire qu'il y avait une chambre, située sur un étage mezzanine et l'autre chambre était en bas.

La première chose qu'ils virent en arrivant fut l'escalier sur la droite, la table à repas juste devant celui-ci et le coin salon derrière la table à dîner, ainsi qu'une porte coulissante donnant directement sur le balcon.

Le frigo, le four et tout le nécessaire de cuisine étaient dans un coin, délimité par du plancher, tandis que le reste de l'appartement était entièrement recouvert de moquette.

Juste dans un angle entre le salon et le couloir, il y avait une première chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain à côté.

Cette chambre avait deux lits simples. Lucas et Hanson s'y précipitèrent sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, et y déposèrent leurs bagages.

\- Quelle bande de gamins – railla Jo – ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Pas comme si, Henry et moi on ne comptait pas dormir dans le même lit.

Elle secoua la tête et monta les escaliers, en laissant sa valise en bas. Henry la suivit rapidement et la vit, plantée devant l'encadrement de la deuxième chambre. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit l'immensité du lit.

\- Wow ! Ça, c'est un lit – affirma Henry.

Jo hocha lentement la tête

\- Effectivement ! Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux, on ne pourra pas dire le contraire.

Elle déposa son sac à main dessus et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir.

\- Et c'est bien moelleux en plus. Tu ne devrais pas à t'en faire à ce que je m'étale sur toi cette fois.

Henry sourit et la rejoignit et l'attrapa dans ses bras en la basculant par-dessus lui. Elle rigola aux éclats.

\- Ça ne m'avait pas dérangé la dernière fois et on n'était même pas en couple.

\- C'est vrai !

Elle s'appuya sur son torse et lui donna un rapide bécot, avant de se lever et de prendre connaissance d'une autre pièce dans la chambre et elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre salle de bain.

\- Henry ! Regarde, si c'est pas la grande classe. Nous, on a notre propre salle de bain.

Henry fit un large sourire et resta derrière elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de lui déposer des baisers le long du cou, ce qui lui fit râler un soupir de plaisir.

\- Tant mieux ! Ça évitera que tout le monde se batte au moment des douches et ça nous laissera à tous les deux un peu d'intimité.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

\- Pervers !

Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et fit volte-face pour aller chercher sa valise en bas, mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure avant de lui faire un clin d'œil

\- Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Henry secoua la tête, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rien ne disait qu'il allait pouvoir jouer les gentlemen pendant ce séjour, lorsqu'ils ne seraient pas occupés à chercher des indices sur cette affaire.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, découvert leur palace et le reste de la résidence, ils durent contacter le sergent Thomson.

Comme Henry possédait un forfait international, Jo lui demanda à emprunter son cellulaire.

Elle passa quelques minutes au téléphone, et ce malgré la fatigue. Après son appel, elle redonna l'outil à Henry et fit le topo.

\- Alors, vu qu'il est tôt, le Sergent aimerait nous voir de suite, qu'on puisse discuter de l'affaire et faire la présentation des principales suspectes.

Elle regarda Henry et Lucas

\- Et aussi, il a besoin que l'autopsie soit faite !

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent

\- Ça me semble pas mal pour un début – affirma Henry

\- Ça nous changera de notre routine – ajouta Hanson

Chacun avait hâte de voir ce que cette mission allait leur apporter. En tout cas, cela allait faire joli sur leur CV. Ils appréhendaient également, car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait sur ce territoire inconnu.

Leur chauffeur, Parker, se proposa une nouvelle fois de les emmener.

Tout comme aux États-Unis, la police était divisée dans les différentes banlieues et différents noms.

Pour leur part, ils avaient à faire à la Police de Kensington, qui se retrouvait sur une bonne partie du territoire et le nom du district était Connington. Ils étaient appelés communément la WAPOL (Western Australian Police).

Contrairement aux États-Unis, ils n'étaient pas répartis par numéros.

La route leur parut interminable, sans doute parce qu'ils en avaient assez d'être dans les transports depuis deux jours.

La station n'avait rien à voir avec le 11. Le bâtiment ne possédait pas une dizaine d'étages comme la leur.

Ils étaient chanceux si celui-ci en comptait trois. Hanson fit alors remarquer, en s'adressant à Parker

\- C'est vraiment une petite station !

Parker acquiesça

\- La police n'est pas autant en nombre que chez vous et les équipes sont largement inférieures aux vôtres.

Lucas chuchota à Henry et Jo

\- M'étonne pas qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de prendre notre affaire si dans une si petite station, ils doivent s'occuper de tout ce qui est local déjà.

Jo et Henry ne purent qu'approuver.

Ils rentrèrent dans la station et eurent l'impression d'être accueillis comme des rois. En effet, tout le monde les saluait avec des grands sourires et disait qu'ils n'entendaient que du bien sur le 11.

Ils furent conduits dans le bureau du sergent. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement et leur serra chaleureusement la main chacun leur tour.

\- Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Perth ! C'est un véritable plaisir que de vous avoir parmi nous. Je suis le sergent Garrett Thomson. Votre excellent travail fait le tour du monde, sachez-le.

Ils sourirent. Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas que toutes leurs arrestations faisaient bonne impression ailleurs qu'à New York. Mais un compliment faisait toujours plaisir à entendre. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour.

\- Je ne vous retiendrais pas trop aujourd'hui, parce que j'imagine que vous devez tous être épuisés.

Ils gesticulèrent et Jo répliqua doucement

\- Oh ! Vous savez, on est là pour une raison, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hanson pointa Henry

\- Et puis le doc ne dort presque jamais, alors une de plus ou de moins.

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, détective.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et interrompit les débats. Même Lucas se tenait à carreau pour une fois.

\- Bon ! Ne commencez pas à faire mauvaise impression. Ça serait dommage avec ce qu'on vient de nous dire.

Le sergent parut surtout amusé de la situation

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne suis pas du tout offensé. Nous sommes très ouverts d'esprit par ici. Mais j'insiste grandement. Je vous donne les détails ! Si le docteur Morgan peut jeter un œil à l'autopsie et vous revenez lundi pour la mise au point.

Ils n'insistèrent pas. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer complètement s'ils voulaient être fonctionnels, surtout avec un tel décalage horaire.

Le sergent les invita alors à prendre place dans une salle de réunion pour établir les faits

\- Voilà ! Comme vous le savez, un New Yorkais du nom d'Ethan Smith a été assassiné sur notre territoire et nous suspectons ces trois femmes.

Il projeta le portrait des femmes en question. Il y avait une blonde : Nicole Wilson, une rousse avec un teint plus foncé qu'on aurait pu le pensé: Shailey Morton, et la dernière était bien brune, bien plus que Jo: Zoe White.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Les deux dernières ont l'air vraiment jeunes – remarqua Henry

Le sergent acquiesça

\- Elles ont respectivement 26 et 24 ans !

Jo surprit Lucas à baver sur Shailey qui était la plus âgée. Il était incorrigible.

\- Quel est leur point commun ? – demanda Hanson

\- Elles sont amies et travaillent toutes dans le même centre de loisirs, mais vous saviez déjà le dernier point.

\- Et pourquoi sont-elles suspectes ? – demanda Jo qui ne voyait pas en elles, une âme de tueuses, mais bon, elle en avait déjà vu d'autres.

Le sergent se frotta rapidement le visage

\- Il se passe toujours des choses bizarres avec ces trois-là. Il y a eu des plaintes de ci et là chez chacune d'elle avec parfois les mêmes personnes… C'est à se demander pourquoi. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des plaintes pour des choses futiles, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles se retrouvent toujours impliquées dans de nombreux conflits. Et, elles sont les dernières à avoir vu notre homme en vie.

Lucas parla pour la première fois depuis longtemps

\- Et on sait où il a été retrouvé ?

\- Au bas d'un escalier, après une fête costumée, comme on vous l'a sûrement mentionné au moment de vous confier l'affaire.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent

\- Vous les avez déjà interrogés ? – demanda Jo

\- Bien sûr ! Mais elles nous ont toutes les trois dit la même chose et c'était tellement synchro, qu'on aurait dit qu'elles….

Henry acheva pour lui

\- Qu'elles avaient préparé leurs réponses !

Le sergent hocha lentement la tête. Pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait se faire une idée sans avoir vu le corps et les trois suspectes en question. Le sergent continua.

\- Nous avons d'autres personnes à interroger, notamment leurs proches et leurs collègues. Nous ferons tout ceci en temps et en heure, mais en attendant, vous quatre sur place, vous allez devoir trouver des indices et en apprendre plus sur leurs habitudes pour voir si oui ou non elles ont quelque chose à voir dans ce meurtre, toutes ou bien une ou deux, peu importe.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de bien comprendre

\- Sur place ? – répéta Jo en écho

Le sergent fit un large sourire

\- Tout à fait ! Vous allez travailler sous couverture comme on ne veut pas qu'elles comprennent que vous êtes flics, alors à chaque semaine, vous allez en observer une.

Henry réfléchit si vite que tout le monde jura de voir la lumière au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Trois femmes et trois semaines. Ça fait du sens.

\- Vous avez tout compris Docteur Morgan. Et j'ai espoir que vous résoudrez ce mystère durant ce laps de temps.

Lucas se retint de dire au doc qu'on leur avait accordé un permis de cinq semaines, mais c'était sans doute le temps que l'affaire soit bouclée et qu'ils ne rentrent pas précipitamment en Amérique.

Cela semblait faisable dans la mesure où ils auraient tous les indices recherchés.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? – demanda Lucas

\- Vous vous arrangez entre vous, mais j'ai besoin de vos rapports chaque vendredi soir, ici même. Mon équipe et moi continuerons d'interroger les autres potentiels suspects, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer à la station, pour préserver votre couverture, étant donné que la plupart seront des collègues de nos trois amies.

Chacun acquiesça. Tout ceci était parfaitement logique.

\- Bref. Vous allez commencer par observer Nicole qui est la directrice du centre. Elle a besoin de deux agents de sécurité et de deux personnes pour occuper ses jumelles après l'école, car en ce moment, elle est très débordée avec son notaire. Donc à vous de voir ce qui vous tente. On verra par la suite pour les deux autres.

Henry avait relevé le commentaire sur le notaire et se demandait si cela avait une importance. Enfin, c'était l'occasion pour eux de s'immiscer un peu plus dans la vie de chaque femme et de découvrir si l'une d'elles ou toutes, auraient pu être la responsable et quelles seraient les motivations derrière tout ça.

Le sergent tapa dans ses mains

\- Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ou il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris ?

Ils s'échangèrent des regards. Ils avaient sans doute connu pire alors, la mission semblait faisable pour l'instant. Bien sûr, il faudrait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais ils avaient un mois pour démêler tout ça.

\- Tout est clair ! – affirma Hanson pour tout le monde

Le sergent leur fit un signe de tête

\- Bien ! Je vous donne les dossiers de nos protagonistes. Dr Morgan, si vous pouviez procéder à l'autopsie s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé la cause exacte de la mort, mais notre légiste a défini qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. Il a pensé qu'il avait été poussé dans les escaliers, mais votre diagnostic sera peut-être différent.

Henry hocha poliment la tête

\- Je m'y mets de suite dans ce cas. Lucas m'accompagnera et j'aimerais avoir la présence des deux détectives, si possible.

Le sergent fit le moulin à vent avec ses mains

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, travaillez comme vous en avez l'habitude, tant que les résultats sont là.

Ils visitèrent rapidement les petits locaux de la WAPOL. Ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se perdre. Les policiers qui y travaillaient étaient tout de même chaleureux et avaient une bonne joie de vivre. Ils ne semblaient pas autant sous pression que dans leur pays. Jo remarqua qu'il y avait un peu plus de femmes que dans leur unité. Elles étaient aussi bien plus bronzées qu'elle.

Comme au 11, la morgue était naturellement au sous-sol, mais l'espace était vraiment bien plus réduit. Le frigo contenant les corps ne devait comporter qu'une vingtaine de casiers. En voyant les regards dubitatifs, le sergent pouffa.

\- La moitié de ces casiers ne sont pas remplis. Le crime n'est vraiment pas élevé.

Jo fronça grandement des sourcils

\- On prenait ça au pied de la lettre, mais vu le peu de place qu'il y a dans cette morgue, on vous croit maintenant !

Le sergent sourit et les dirigea vers un corps recouvert, le seul de la morgue, visible en tout cas.

\- Voilà notre homme : Ethan Smith…

Le sergent donna des gants et une blouse à Henry, et leur fit de l'air. Jo et Hanson se mirent d'un côté du corps, tandis que Lucas et Henry commençaient l'autopsie.

Henry le regarda minutieusement. Lucas commençait à bâiller, mais tentait de rester concentré.

\- Alors, je peux confirmer déjà que la victime a subi une fracture du bassin – il regarda doucement sous la tête de l'homme – ainsi qu'une fracture à la base du crâne.

Il grimaça légèrement et Jo se demandait malgré son état comateux si quelque chose n'allait pas

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de faire une tête bizarre.

\- C'est assez macabre. On peut dire que la personne qui l'a tué voulait vraiment se débarrasser de lui.

Les trois autres se regardèrent

\- Est-ce que vous venez de dire la personne ? – demanda Hanson qui voulait être sûr que son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement HS.

Henry releva les yeux vers ses collègues et pouffa devant leur mine déconfite

\- Oui ! Je sais que nous allons observer trois femmes, mais pour moi cet homme n'a été tué que par une seule personne. Les blessures auraient été plus importantes si plusieurs personnes s'y étaient acharnées.

Lucas restait silencieux. Le jeune homme semblait encore plus explosé que les trois autres.

Il marmonna

\- En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause exacte ou ce qui aurait pu provoquer la mort ?

\- La fracture au crâne est ce qui l'a provoqué – affirma Henry – quant à l'arme...

Il se pencha bien trop longuement sur le corps, si longuement que ses trois collègues étaient sur le point de s'assoupir.

\- Il est évident qu'il a été poussé dans les escaliers, mais juste pour faire croire à un suicide semble-t-il pour avoir provoqué la fracture du bassin ! Mais comme c'est une fracture au crâne qui est responsable de l'arrêt de son cœur, je dirais que…

Chacun le regarda. Il fallait dire qu'avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur pays, ils avaient tous très peu de patience à faire des charades.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de l'arme du crime, mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas l'escalier. Pour provoquer une fracture du crâne, il aurait fallu un coup porté, par un objet assez contondant, une batte de base-ball peut-être. Nous allons devoir étudier ça et nous verrons si l'une de nos trois suspectes possède de tels objets.

En quelques minutes, Henry avait pu établir une cause de la mort et presque l'arme du crime et tout ça avec un simple coup d'œil. Décidément, ses méthodes ne le faillaient jamais, peu importe à quel endroit du monde il se trouvait.

\- Alors c'est tout ? – demanda Jo

Henry hocha la tête

\- Pour ce que je remarque, le pousser dans les escaliers n'a servi qu'à masquer la première fracture. Il était déjà mort une fois en bas, mais simplement parce que le coup lui a été porté avant d'être balancé.

Ils décidèrent donc de remonter et de discuter avec le sergent sur ce qu'Henry avait remarqué en l'espace de littéralement une quinzaine de minutes, maximum. Il fut vraiment surpris de voir la rapidité avec laquelle le légiste avait pu établir à la fois une cause de la mort et trouver possiblement l'arme du crime. Il semblait bien que la NYPD allait les alléger pour le peu de grosses affaires auxquelles ils faisaient face.

\- Alors, si tout est en place. Je vous libère. Prenez la journée et le weekend pour bien vous reposer et vous familiariser un peu avec les quartiers si vous en avez le courage. Revenez-moi en forme dès lundi matin et je vous donnerais toutes les directives dont vous aurez besoin avant de vous laisser pour une longue mission. Merci encore d'être là.

Ils le saluèrent tous d'un signe de tête et repartirent vers la voiture où Parker les attendait.

Il les ramena dans leur logement où ils allaient discuter des compromis pour les observations.

 **###**

De retour à l'appartement, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à se disputer

\- Moi il n'est pas question que je joue les baby-sitters – railla Lucas – la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous jure qu'il y a bien failli avoir des morts, entre moi et les enfants, je ne sais pas lequel était pire.

Henry le regarda d'un air blasé

\- Lucas ! Tu sais, je crois que ni toi ni moi n'avons réellement le choix.

Lucas croisa ses bras comme un enfant gâté. Hanson tenta.

\- Henry a raison ! Si Nicole a besoin de deux agents de sécurité, Jo et moi sommes quand même les mieux placés pour faire ce travail.

Lucas répondit en grommelant

\- Pourtant, vous êtes le seul qui est père de famille ici, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes.

Hanson soupira. Lucas était pire que ses gamins. Jo mit son grain de sel.

\- Lucas ! Est-ce que tu as une formation en arts martiaux ou autres techniques de combat ?

Il sembla longuement réfléchir à la question avant de se fondre sur le canapé

\- Non… C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de formation comme la vôtre. Juste que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de courir derrière des gamins.

Henry lui tapota l'épaule

\- Ça ne sera pas si sorcier et puis je serais là. De plus, il faut se rappeler que nous avons un objectif. Jo et Hanson devront chercher des indices de leur côté.

Jo réfléchit un instant

\- Mais attends, le sergent ne nous a pas dit si on devait jouer les agents de sécurité à la résidence de la madame ou bien directement au centre ?

Personne n'avait pensé à poser la question évidemment, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour se perdre sur les détails.

\- On demandera lundi– souligna Henry – je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment pensé à ça sur le coup

Ils acquiescèrent. Maintenant que tout était réglé et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop dormir sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à se reposer le soir.

Ils convinrent donc de laisser les deux jeunes se reposer en premier, en les avisant de ne pas faire une nuit complète pour éviter d'autant plus de décalage le soir, tandis qu'Hanson et Henry décidèrent d'aller faire quelques courses, histoire de mettre quelque chose dans leur frigo.

Les deux hommes n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Malgré la fatigue, Hanson poussant le chariot et Henry marchant à ses côtés, les mains derrière son dos, à sa manière gentleman tel qu'il savait le faire. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

Ils étaient un peu les deux mentors, les deux figures sages de leur équipe.

\- Pour une fois que nous sommes tous les deux Doc, sans une affaire en cours, enfin pas vraiment.

Henry lui sourit et lui demanda d'un air taquin

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me faire passer le test du grand frère protecteur pour savoir si je prends bien soin de Jo ?

Hanson le regarda d'un air béat et l'immortel éclata de rire

\- Je plaisante Hanson ! Mais je suis sûr que vous n'en pensez pas moins.

Le détective haussa des épaules

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été son support après la mort de Sean et je l'ai vu faire connerie sur connerie avec des hommes, quand même bien, j'ai essayé de la convaincre que ce n'était pas la solution – il s'arrêta et repensa encore aux déboires de Jo, elle était vraiment folklorique et inarrêtable. La peine avait presque fait d'elle quelqu'un de méconnaissable – enfin, puis vous êtes arrivé dans sa vie et il y a eu un changement radical. Je sais que vous allez/prenez bien soin d'elle, je le vois qu'elle revit parfaitement grâce à vous…

Henry le fixa longuement

\- Mais ?

Hanson secoua la tête

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » en soi… Je veux dire, elle a l'air heureuse, et vous aussi alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Bien sûr, je veille à que ce vous ne lui brisez pas le cœur en mille morceaux sinon…

Henry gloussa et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du détective

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le message est clair et je ne compte pas la faire souffrir !

Du moins pas directement, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction au moment où il finirait par lui dire la vérité. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'y pensait plus et Abe lui taperait sur les doigts de mettre ceci de côté, mais éventuellement il faudrait y arriver un jour ou l'autre… Être dans un pays inconnu pour tout lui dévoiler n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Hanson pensait bien que le doc ne ferait pas de mal à Jo. Il était bien trop attaché à elle pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air d'un homme fidèle et aimant et il était certain que Jo était sa petite perle rare qu'il allait chérir pendant longtemps, si leur relation fonctionnait, mais il n'avait pas de doutes sur eux.

\- Comment ont réagi Donnie et Matt quand vous leur avez dit que vous partiez ?

Hanson revit la réaction de ses fils. Matt accroché à sa jambe en train de hurler à qui pouvait l'entendre, Donnie en train de taper des pieds en disant à quel point c'était injuste que lui parte en vacances tandis qu'ils devaient aller à l'école. Mike avait eu beau leur expliquer en long et en large et en travers qu'il n'y allait pas pour des vacances, ses fils n'avaient fait que hurler deux fois plus.

Il en avait eu assez et les avait tous les deux punis en confisquant leurs jeux vidéo pour la soirée. L'effet avait été escompté et les deux terreurs s'étaient tenu à carreau pendant tout le dîner.

Hanson se frotta les sinus

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas mécontent d'être loin de ces petits monstres. Ça va vraiment me faire des vacances. C'est bête à dire, mais Karen a plus d'autorité que moi, elle me mène à la baguette, vous l'avez sûrement vu au Nouvel An.

Henry compatit. Les femmes avaient toujours le don pour bien dresser leurs enfants, ce n'était pas étonnant, elles étaient celles qui les portaient. Pourtant les figures paternelles généralement ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

\- Vous restez quand même un très bon père et je suis sûr qu'un jour vos fils vous le rendront. Ils sont encore petits, mais ils finiront par réaliser à quel point avoir un papa flic, c'est carrément cool, comme dirait Lucas.

Hanson sourit sincèrement et le taquina

\- Alors, vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre le jour où Jo et vous déciderez d'avoir des enfants, et je vous souhaite que cette relation dure pour aller jusque-là.

Il arracha un sourire des lèvres du légiste

\- Je le souhaite aussi détective !

En marchant dans les rayons et voyant des produits qui lui rappelaient son Angleterre, il se perdit dans ses pensées suite aux paroles de son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas à ses prochains héritiers, mais il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux plus tard… La peine continuerait d'être immense pour lui… Enfin, c'était ce que l'expérience lui avait appris. Il cligna rapidement des yeux quand Hanson lui demanda son avis pour les repas du soir. Il l'aida à faire des choix sains et pas trop gras, car il allait passer on séjour avec trois américains qui n'avaient pas idée que dans la vie il y avait autre chose que des burgers et des frites, et Henry comptait bien bannir toute cette mauvaise bouffe le temps d'un mois.

Ils passèrent à la caisse avec un chariot vraiment bien rempli à rebord. Il fallait nourrir toutes ces bouches. Hanson voulait séparer la facture en deux, mais Henry n'entendit rien et paya la totale, sous le regard éberlué de son collègue.

Quand ils marchèrent vers la voiture de Parker, Hanson lui demanda

\- Mais doc, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas laissé faire moitié-moitié ? C'est le but d'être en groupe. Vous n'aviez pas à payer toute la facture !

Henry lui sourit sincèrement

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Si cela me dérangeait, je vous l'aurais fait savoir. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Hanson le trouvait bien trop modeste. Pas grand-chose. Ils en avaient quand même eu pour une facture de 150 pour une épicerie, qu'il venait de payer à lui tout seul. C'était environ ce qu'il payait avec sa famille comme ils étaient également quatre, mais quand même, Karen et lui se partageaient les frais et ils avaient de plus un compte bancaire commun, cela leur était grandement nécessaire dans leur ménage.

Parker les aida à ranger les courses. Ils se sentirent un peu mal. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment qu'il soit leur escorte comme ça partout, au pire des cas, ils pouvaient eux-mêmes louer un véhicule et aller faire ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais le chauffeur les rassura en disant qu'il était payé pour ça, qu'on lui avait confié une mission et que cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Ils ressentirent vraiment beaucoup plus la fatigue sur le chemin du retour et manquèrent à plusieurs fois de faire un somme dans la voiture.

Ils montèrent les sacs d'épicerie à l'appartement, Parker leur donna une nouvelle fois, un coup de main et ils le remercièrent généreusement et tentèrent de ne pas faire trop de bruit en rentrant, mais Jo et Lucas étaient déjà réveillés.

Ils n'étaient partis qu'une heure et demie.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes levés – souffla Hanson en traînant les sacs dans la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes gens accoururent à leurs côtés pour leur donner un coup de main

\- On a mis un réveil – avoua Jo – vu qu'on sait qu'on ne peut pas dormir plus que ça sinon ce soir, on ne va jamais pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Donc on s'est donné une heure-une heure et quinze à peu près. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on s'est levés.

Lucas acquiesça en s'étirant

\- Je serais bien encore resté couché, mais Jo m'a un peu menacé, donc je me suis levé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sous le fou rire de Lucas

\- Je n'ai menacé personne, mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de dormir trop longtemps, sinon le décalage va vraiment nous faire mal.

Lucas grogna

\- Je sais, mais bon je me sens encore fatigué

Henry le rassura

\- C'est normal. Notre horloge interne est complètement déréglée et nous n'avons que très peu dormi sur les trois voyages, mais j'imagine que cette petite sieste vous a quand même bien revigoré ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête simultanément. Une fois les courses rangées, Hanson et Henry hésitèrent à aller se coucher. Avec tous ces allers-retours, il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Jo leur dit.

\- Reposez-vous tous les deux, vous en avez autant besoin. En plus, vous avez fait les courses donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Lucas et moi, on va fouiller pour voir ce qu'on peut faire à manger pour tout à l'heure. Il doit bien y avoir un truc surgelé dans ce que vous avez pris.

Elle sentit le regard d'Henry sur elle et lui fit un petit sourire d'ange. Hanson pouffa.

\- Le doc a tout fait pour éviter qu'on mange aussi mal que chez nous, donc les seuls surgelés que tu vas trouver sont les crèmes glacées qu'on a ramenées.

Jo se frotta le ventre

\- Dommage ! Une bonne pizza à passer au four aurait été l'idéal.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Jo jurerait qu'il était au bord de la syncope juste parce qu'elle avait mentionné de la nourriture grasse.

\- Je connais tes goûts Jo, donc on a pris ce qu'il faut. Il y a quatre pâtes déjà toutes faites, prenez-en deux et mettez ce que vous voulez dessus. Les prochaines pizzas, ça sera Hanson et moi qui garnirons.

Jo ronronna doucement. Elle aimait lorsqu'Henry prenait les devants ainsi.

\- On fera ça, chef ! – consentit Lucas en mettant sa main en garde à vous comme à l'armée.

Henry secoua la tête; il était temps qu'il aille se reposer. Il passa près de Jo pour lui faire une bise sur le front et monta rapidement se requinquer, il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Hanson leur fit un signe de main et disparut à son tour dans sa chambre. Jo et Lucas se regardèrent.

\- Bon, toi et moi on va jouer les chefs cuistots, alors en attendant !

 **###**

Une fois que tout le monde eut fait sa sieste et bien manger, une pizza pepperoni et une quatre fromages, ils en profitèrent pour se balader un peu autour du domaine et prendre un peu plus connaissance du voisinage.

Ils apprirent qu'entre 14 et 16 km, ils avaient trois plages alentour, alors quand l'envie leur prendrait et quand ils ne seraient pas sur leur affaire, ils savaient où aller pour piquer une tête.

Après le repas du soir et un peu avant d'aller se coucher, ils étaient tous autour de la table, en train de regarder le dossier de leur première suspecte.

\- Au fait – commença Mike – Thomson ne nous a pas donné le dossier du gars qui est mort ?

Henry suggéra

\- Leurs méthodes ne sont pas aussi efficaces que les nôtres donc il est possible que le poste n'ait pas encore obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires sur notre homme.

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- En tout cas, il y en a sur cette femme – ajouta Jo – ça ne va pas être facile de les cerner si elles sont toutes les trois avec plusieurs reproches à leur actif.

Chacun parcourait les pages photocopiées qu'on leur avait remises

\- Elle est directrice du centre de loisirs depuis des années maintenant – remarqua Henry, en lisant les lignes – c'est écrit que son mari est un très grand homme d'affaires

Lucas trouva bon d'ajouter

\- Ça explique pourquoi elle a besoin d'agents de sécurité, et de baby-sitter.

Personne ne put le renier. Seulement les personnes qui avaient de l'argent engageaient autant de personnel.

\- C'est écrit également que ses jumelles sont nées par fécondation in vitro et qu'elle avait passé des années à essayer de façon naturelle, mais sans succès. Et apparemment, les deux filles sont loin d'être des anges. Elles ont eu beaucoup de mots de leur professeur, elles se battent et insultent leurs camarades… Charmant ! Pour des gamines de 6 ans, dis donc – Jo venait de tout lire et se demandait comment cette pauvre femme arrivait à se faire respecter de ses enfants, sauf si elle-même se conduisait ainsi.

\- On dirait qu'on a à faire à des sacrés phénomènes – railla Hanson – je vais finir par croire que les miens sont tous sauf des démons à côté de ça

Henry fit un petit sourire, surtout quand il se rappelait de leur conversation à l'épicerie.

\- Et qu'en est-il des plaintes qui avaient été déposées ? Thompson nous en avait parlé – demanda le légiste.

Jo feuilleta rapidement les papiers

\- Oui effectivement. Mais des trucs mineurs comme il le disait, comme de la nuisance sonore, certainement à cause des gamins.

La jeune détective parut perplexe. Nicole n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'une femme qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sans raison particulière. Elle avait l'air d'une femme ambitieuse qui avait l'air épuisée moralement et physiquement.

Jo savait par Clara qu'élever des jumeaux n'était pas une mince affaire, mais si en plus, il s'agissait de deux terreurs, la pauvre Nicole ne devait pas l'avoir facile tous les jours.

\- Et j'imagine qu'on ne sait pas quelle relation elle avait avec le défunt, mis à part le fait que comme ses copines, elle fait partie des dernières à l'avoir vue en vie ? – demanda Lucas

Jo et Hanson acquiescèrent

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'en sait pas plus que ça. Je pense que le sergent a certainement laissé traîner des choses, dans le but que nous-mêmes puissions mener l'enquête, sinon cela ne servirait à rien – avoua Jo –, mais on en apprendra sans doute davantage dès qu'on aura le dossier de monsieur Smith sous la main.

Ils avaient tellement l'habitude que tout leur soit servi sur un plateau, qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils devaient creuser encore plus que ce qu'ils faisaient, pour tenter d'établir différentes théories et voir qui parmi les suspectes pourrait être la responsable, si jamais il s'agissait bien des coupables.

Henry dit tout haut ce que Jo pensait tout bas quelques minutes plus tôt

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Nicole a l'air d'une femme qui porte un poids sur ses épaules. J'espère qu'on pourra découvrir ce qui a l'air de la tourmenter ainsi.

Jo releva rapidement les yeux vers lui et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Henry sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui et ils restèrent à s'observer en silence, avec une tension sexuelle qui remplissait la pièce, devant Hanson et Lucas qui se demandaient ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- C'est marrant que tu en parles Henry – commença Jo d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait guère et même Hanson était bien placé pour le confirmer –, mais je me faisais exactement la même réflexion il y a quelques minutes – elle ne le lâchait pas du regard et le légiste fut obligé de déboutonner un bouton de sa chemise, sentant qu'il commençait à transpirer dans des endroits dont il n'avait pas connaissance – c'est effectivement à travailler dessus.

Elle sourit d'un air évident, un air qui démontrait bien le désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Un air qui disait que possiblement, ce séjour en Australie allait les rapprocher de façon intime. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à son tour et répondit à sa parade sexuelle.

Hanson claqua des doigts pour les replonger dans la réalité

\- Oh ! Revenez parmi nous ! On doit se concentrer !

Ils clignèrent rapidement des yeux et reportèrent leur attention sur le dossier. Bien évidemment, ils mirent ça sur le coup de la fatigue. Enfin, ils n'en pensaient quand même pas moins.

Après cette longue et fatigante journée de découverte, pendant que Jo et Hanson prenaient chacun une douche, Lucas rejoignit Henry dans le canapé, qui était une nouvelle fois en train de pianoter sur son cellulaire.

Lucas pouffa

\- Je pense que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce nouveau vous.

Henry releva les yeux rapidement vers lui

\- Pardon ?

Lucas pointa le cellulaire

\- Vous, en train d'utiliser de la technologie.

Henry fit un sourire ironique

\- Ce n'est pas spécialement par plaisir. Je suis simplement en train de me renseigner sur le coin et je lisais l'article qui parlait du meurtre et de la soirée costumée.

Lucas s'enfonça dans le canapé

\- Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- Le seul truc que je trouve aberrant, c'est de savoir qu'il y avait des enfants à cette soirée.

Lucas se frotta le menton

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que l'un d'eux aurait pu être un témoin direct ?

Le légiste haussa des épaules

\- Je n'écarte aucune possibilité.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel on entendait une nouvelle une mouche voler. Lucas ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma plusieurs fois. Henry finit par sentir que le jeune homme avait besoin de débiter.

\- Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lucas se mordit machinalement les lèvres

\- Écoutez ! Je suis le seul de la bande à savoir pour le secret "dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom".

Henry ne comprit pas la référence et continua de le regarder d'un air incrédule. Lucas fit un sourire crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il vous arrive une mésaventure ? Où je vais devoir vous repêcher, et surtout qu'est-ce que je vais dire à nos deux amis ?

Henry sentit le mal de crâne arriver. Il se sentait désolé. Lucas n'avait pas à subir ce poids, mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Henry n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. Alors, certes, il revenait près du plus proche point d'eau et ils étaient entourés d'un océan. La plage la plus proche se trouvait à 14km, ce qui faisait un bout de chemin quand même.

Henry soupira

\- Techniquement, si cela arrive, je devrais débarquer à la plage de Cottesloe vu que c'est le point le plus près. Si tu ne te sens pas capable, ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois confronté à ce genre de décision. Je peux rentrer en taxi.

Lucas resta interdit

\- Doc ! Ça ne me dérange pas. Savoir ce que vous êtes, au contraire, ça ne m'apporte que deux fois plus de respect pour tout ce que vous avez supporté pendant deux siècles.

Il arracha un sourire au légiste

\- Je veux juste savoir comment tout ceci fonctionne et être préparé pour le moment.

Henry lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- Merci Lucas ! J'apprécie ! Et pour répondre à ta question, généralement j'appelle Abe, soit depuis une cabine, soit avec un cellulaire prêté si je ne dors pas en prison, et après on vient me chercher.

Lucas acquiesça en levant son pouce

\- OK ! Compris. Et pour les deux autres ?

Henry n'aimait pas devoir cacher davantage, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- On avisera à ce moment.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là quand Hanson ressortit de la salle de bain

\- Lucas, tu peux y aller !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se releva en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Hanson attrapa son téléphone et entra le code wifi.

\- Bon ! Il est 21h. Karen vient de déposer les deux monstres à l'école. Elle ne travaille pas le vendredi, alors je vais en profiter pour l'appeler et après je file au lit. Je suis explosé.

Henry hocha poliment la tête

\- On a tous eu une longue journée. Je vais rejoindre Jo et faire comme vous, en profiter pour appeler Abe.

Hanson lui fit un signe de la main

\- Alors, bonne nuit doc ! Et doucement là-haut avec Jo !

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je vous rassure, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes assez en forme pour ça...

\- Ouais ! C'est ce qu'on dit toujours !

Henry sourit et décida donc de monter rejoindre Jo, qui était toujours sous la douche. Les femmes !

Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et regarda l'application de Facetime d'un air curieux.

Il appuya sur la touche appel et Abe ne fut pas long à décrocher

\- Bonsoir Abe !

\- Hey Henry ! Je sais que je te le répète souvent, mais t'as une sale tête !

Henry se disait que l'empathie de son fils n'allait certainement pas lui manquer.

\- Je te signale que j'ai fait deux jours de voyage et que je me suis pris 12h de décalage dans la face donc pardon de ne pas être aussi charmant.

Abe fit un sourire en coin

\- J'adore te taquiner ! Alors comment c'est ? Vous avez déjà rencontré votre boss ?

Henry acquiesça

\- Oui ! En effet ! J'ai également pu jeter un œil à l'autopsie notre mission va consister à observer avant d'agir.

Abe se frotta le menton

\- Travail sous couverture ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte !

\- J'espère que vous allez vous en sortir alors

Henry n'avait aucun doute, mais seul le temps dirait ce qu'il en serait. Abe remarqua alors l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Ça a l'air d'être pas trop mal dans votre hôtel. Toi et la petite allez bien vous amuser.

Il fit un regard entendu. Henry soupira. Abe était irrécupérable.

\- C'est un logement à vrai dire. Enfin, des appartements hôtels. Jo et moi on a la chambre du haut et Mike et Lucas sont en bas. On a aussi un joli balcon, une cuisine et un salon… Et l'extérieur possède une grande piscine.

Abe siffla

\- Eh bien ! Profitez bien de cette mission et ramenez un peu de soleil par ici. D'ailleurs quelle température et quel temps il fait là-bas ?

\- Il fait assez chaud, mais pas trop non plus. D'après ce que j'ai vu en mettant le nez dehors, il fait plutôt frais le soir, mais dans la journée, il a dû faire environ 25-26C.

Abe acquiesça

\- Ça fait du sens. C'est l'hémisphère sud donc c'est bientôt l'hiver, mais bon, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un hiver aussi « froid ».

Henry sourit et réalisa à quel point il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être loin d'Abe pendant si longtemps, mais comme l'avait souligné ce dernier, il n'était pas seul et le moindre problème, Reece était là. Le vieil homme demanda.

\- Et par rapport au gamin ?

Henry repensa à sa conversation avec Lucas

\- Ça ira ! J'ai confiance en lui. Au mieux que possible, je vais éviter les situations de crise.

Abe hocha la tête

\- Ça serait préférable

Un déclic se fit entendre. Jo sortait de la salle de bain. Henry la vit dans sa caméra frontale. Elle n'avait que sa serviette, enroulée autour de sa taille.

Des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux, et de sa peau partiellement déjà bronzée.

Henry resta bouche bée face à cette vue, et pourtant il l'avait déjà vu sans rien sur le dos. Il déglutit. La luxure pourrait avoir raison de lui, au cours de ce séjour.

Abe rigola intérieurement en voyant la réaction de son père. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui faire autant d'effet que Jo Martinez.

La jeune femme finit par remarquer son petit ami, ainsi que le téléphone dans sa main. Le rouge monta à ses joues.

\- Salut Abe - salua-t-elle avec un petit signe de te la main

\- Salut ma belle ! Ce bronzage que tu as déjà pris te va à ravir.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa aux côtés d'Henry, toujours en serviette et ce dernier dut lutter pour ne pas le lui arracher.

\- Bon - Abe tapa dans ses mains – je ne vous retiens pas plus. Vous avez besoin de repos. Bonne nuit tous les deux.

\- Bonne journée, Abe – répondirent-ils en chœur

Abe raccrocha et le couple se dévora des yeux. Henry enroula une mèche de cheveux de Jo, autour de son doigt.

Il lui fit un rapide bécot et se leva avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

\- Je vais me doucher à mon tour. Si tu as sommeil, ne m'attends pas.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, en poussant un long soupir. Ses sentiments étaient vraiment en train de prendre le dessus sur elle et elle ignorait de quelle façon résister à toute cette électricité entre eux.

Quand Henry ressortit, il vit que la jeune femme s'était endormie avec sa serviette. Il sourit tendrement et en prenant que cette dernière ne se détache pas, il l'installa confortablement dans les oreillers et remonta les draps sur elle.

Il se glissa à ses côtés et ce fut comme un automatisme qu'elle roula et se blottit contre lui. Henry enroula un bras autour de son épaule nue et la fatigue l'acheva pour ce soir-là.


	66. Chapter 66

_Salut, j'avais dit que je posterais double mais je ne l'ai pas fait *haussement d'épaules* même si on est en confinement, je pense je vais rester à mes habitudes. Et plus ça va aller, plus les chapitres vont être de la longueur d'un bras, mais un moment, je ne peux plus me permettre de faire trainer comme ça et nous avons encore trois chapitres de l'arc qui suit._

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent complètement requinqués. Cette bonne nuit de sommeil leur avait fait du bien et le fait d'avoir dormi à une heure décente les avait plus ou moins aidés avec le décalage. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient encore le subir, sans doute qu'il serait présent pour les prochains jours, mais ils s'en remettraient s'ils parvenaient à tenir la journée et dormir aux heures qu'il fallait.

Henry s'était naturellement réveillé le premier, pour ne pas changer son habitude. De ce fait, il avait fait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, dans la plus grande discrétion.

L'odeur délicieuse du café et des gourmandises avait fini par réveiller tout le monde.

Jo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ronronner à la vue de son petit ami, préparant la table et servant tout le monde, avec un air jovial qu'elle ne connaissait de personne d'autre.

Elle avait été également un peu gênée de se réveiller presque nue, mais reconnaissante qu'il ait fait abstraction de tout ceci dans la nuit et avait dormi serré contre elle, sans arrière-pensée outre.

Elle avait rapidement enfilé une chemise à Henry pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, ce qui lui avait valu des regards sous-entendus de la part de leurs deux autres amis, mais elle préféra simplement les ignorer. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Le week-end, ils en profitèrent pour se détendre et tenter de récupérer du décalage au mieux qu'ils purent, mais pour l'instant, cela était encore bien difficile. Le lundi matin, vers 9h, Parker les accompagna jusqu'à Connington où Thomson allait les diriger pour les tâches de la journée et de la semaine, puisqu'ils allaient devoir faire leur rapport ce même vendredi.

\- Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors, comment a été ce premier week-end loin de votre Amérique à tous ?

Hanson répondit

\- Plutôt bien ! Il ne faisait pas trop chaud et on a tous dormi comme des loirs chaque soir. Je pense qu'on avait vraiment besoin de ce repos.

Le sergent sourit, toutes ses dents dehors

\- Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. Les premiers jours vont certainement être un peu plus difficiles pour vous, mais le décalage finira par passer. Alors, êtes-vous prêts à commencer votre mission ?

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent. Jo se permit

\- On a jeté un œil au dossier de Nicole ce week-end et on a vu les plaintes qui ont été déposées contre elle, mais vu que tout ceci est mineur, on aurait tendance à penser que seules ses filles sont responsables du boucan qui se passe dans la baraque.

Thomson acquiesça

\- Oui oui ! C'est souvent ce qui nous est revenu. Et parmi les témoins que nous avons déjà interrogés, pour être honnête avec vous, personne ne dit du bien de ces deux gamines. Je ne sais pas comment cette femme élève ses enfants, mais soit elle n'arrive pas à se faire respecter, soit elle les laisse vraiment faire ce qu'elles veulent.

Jo se mordilla machinalement les lèvres. Elle espérait que les gamines n'avaient rien à voir dans le meurtre. Mais enfin à 6 ans, cela paraissait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'on allait apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour mal tourner. Et parfois des gamins aussi vicieux, ne finissaient pas forcément bien et elle en savait quelque chose.

Henry se frotta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- Mais j'ai une question. Lucas et moi avons convenu de garder les deux enfants, tandis que les détectives Martinez et Hanson feront les agents de sécurité au centre. Mais si les enfants sont à l'école, nous n'aurons rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry détestait n'avoir rien à faire et si cela était comme ça toute la semaine, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient avancer l'enquête.

\- Effectivement, les filles sont à l'école. Mais les vacances d'automne commencent mercredi. Ils vont avoir deux semaines et demie complètes. D'où le fait que Nicole a besoin de quelqu'un pour les garder.

Lucas demanda alors

\- Mais si elle travaille dans un centre de loisirs, elle ne veut pas y mettre ses deux gamines ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple.

À la tête que le sergent tirait, ils surent que ce n'était pas une option

\- Croyez-moi, personne ne voudrait s'occuper de deux éléments perturbateurs comme ça toute la sainte journée, surtout pendant les vacances.

Henry lança un regard à Lucas qui venait de blêmir, se disant que finalement ce trip n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il n'avait pas signé pour jouer les baby-sitters après tout.

\- Et puis d'après ce que je sais, son mari ne voulait pas que les deux gamines soient dans le centre.

Chacun se regardait en fronçant des sourcils. Thomson se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute oublié une information capitale.

\- Ah ! Est-ce que je vous ai donné le dossier de monsieur Smith ?

\- Non pas du tout ! – répondit Jo d'un ton un peu blasé –, mais on se disait que peut être vous n'aviez pas encore réuni tous les éléments nécessaires pour nous le confier.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné et fit un demi-tour vers son bureau, en revenant avec le dossier en question

\- Je suis un peu distrait ! Vous savez, on a tellement peu l'habitude de s'occuper d'homicides aussi importants que je ne pense pas à tous les détails. Vous devez être tellement plus organisés que nous que ça m'embarrasse de ne pas vous donner tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour élucider ce mystère.

Henry fit un sourire compatissant

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sergent ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger. De plus, nous comprenons votre point de vue. Un pays aussi calme que l'Australie ne doit pas souvent dealer avec ce genre de cas donc ne vous faites pas de mouron pour ça, nous allons gérer la situation.

Thomson tendit le dossier d'Ethan à ses collègues

\- Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir mentionné cette histoire, mais il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette relation. À mon avis, Ethan était l'homme un peu trop parfait.

Henry tenait le dossier en main, Jo se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Lucas et Hanson lisaient chacun d'un côté. Les quatre relevèrent lentement les yeux vers le sergent qui se sentit mis à nu d'un seul coup.

\- Ethan était le mari de Nicole ! – siffla Jo

Thomson acquiesça

\- Oui ! Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir mentionné, mais comme je vous le dis, cette relation était assez bizarre.

Mike regarda ses collègues et affirma alors

\- Mais sergent, vous vous rendez compte que du coup, cette femme est comme la suspecte numéro un ? Dès d'entrée de jeu comme ça. Surtout qu'Henry a confirmé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait provoqué la mort.

Le sergent s'agita dans tous les sens

\- Je sais parfaitement ! Mais elle était en instance de divorce et je crois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors certes, elle aurait toutes les raisons d'être au top de sa liste, mais je ne connais pas la nature de leur relation, je sais juste que monsieur Smith était un peu trop « monsieur j'aime gâter ma femme à la moindre occasion ».

Henry réfléchit

\- Hanson, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément elle la coupable. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Nous avons encore deux autres femmes sur la liste et si elles sont toutes les trois amies, il peut y avoir de la jalousie… D'une façon ou d'une autre, les femmes se jalousent souvent entre elles, même si elles sont amies.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Henry restait bien un homme pour tenir ce genre de discours. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu de conflits avec des femmes dans sa vie, à part cette idiote de gamine plus jeune, mais sinon, en général elle entretenait des bons rapports. Elle imaginait bien que le fait d'être flic devait en impressionner plus d'une.

\- C'est vous l'expert, doc ! Mais j'imagine que celle-ci il ne faudra pas la lâcher d'une semelle – répondit Hanson d'un ton nonchalant

Henry sourit

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera bien notre travail – le légiste reporta de nouveau son attention sur le sergent – du coup, comment s'organise-t-on pour ce matin ? Si Nicole n'a pas besoin de nous avant la fin des cours ? Est-ce que Lucas et moi, on pourrait être utile en quoi que ce soit, ici peut-être ? Regarder les dossiers, les interrogations ou autre chose ?

Le sergent sembla réfléchir un peu trop longtemps au goût des autres

\- Eh bien ! Vous pouvez assister aux interrogations derrière la vitre, mais faites-en sorte de ne pas être vus par les témoins. Ils travaillent tous soit au centre, soit ce sont des parents d'élèves et les nouvelles vont vite dans notre petit patelin donc les nouvelles têtes sont rapidement reconnues. Mais avant de faire tout ça, il va falloir que vous accompagniez vos collègues au centre pour que vous vous présentiez tous et que vous ayez les postes convenus.

Lucas demanda

\- Mais comment on peut être certains qu'on va avoir ce qu'il faut ? J'imagine que Nicole a laissé une annonce quelque part.

Le sergent pouffa

\- Personne ne veut travailler pour elle avec tout ce qui s'est passé, surtout par rapport à son mari. Donc elle n'a toujours trouvé personne et je crois que cela commence sérieusement à l'agacer parce qu'évidemment, elle a toute la paperasse à s'occuper. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le poste, elle a vraiment besoin de vous quatre. Dans le cas, j'aurais fait jouer mon autorité discrètement pour vous obtenir ce qu'il fallait, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça.

Jo se retint de dire qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup à s'alarmer dans cette affaire. D'abord, ils observaient la femme du gars qui venait de se faire liquider et qu'elle faisait partie des suspectes et maintenant elle était sans doute rendue la première, mais la jeune femme se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il fallait donc découvrir la vraie nature que Nicole entretenait avec son mari, avant de pouvoir l'afficher en tant que meurtrière.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans les vidéos des interrogations des trois femmes ? – demanda Hanson – peut-être que nous aurons plus amples informations là dans

Le sergent secoua la tête

\- Je pourrais vous les donner, mais vous n'apprendrez rien ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, elles ont toutes dit la même chose comme si elles avaient longuement répété. Elles sont restées assez vagues et avec l'avocat de Nicole défendant les trois, eh bien elles n'ont pas dit grand-chose et nous n'avons pas assez pour les retenir, donc on les a laissé partir. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que nous.

Jo sentit tous les regards sur elle, y compris celui d'Henry et du sergent.

\- Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que vous me regardez tous parce que je suis une femme et que je serais certainement plus apte à les approcher ?

Henry fit un pas vers elle, en la regardant d'un air auquel il savait, elle ne pouvait résister et elle le détestait pour ça.

\- C'est toujours plus simple pour une femme de se confier à une autre. En plus, tu es assez convaincante, tu as le truc pour faire en sorte que les gens se confient facilement à toi alors je suis certaine qu'elles t'écouteront et t'en dirons plus que ce que nous avons.

Jo leva des épaules

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça. C'est certainement la meilleure idée. Mais elles ne doivent vraiment pas savoir qu'on est flics alors je vais devoir me conduire en civil.

Henry lui baisa le front, sous le regard goguenard du sergent

\- Et je suis certain que tu y arriveras parfaitement. Nous allons tous faire de notre mieux pour résoudre ce mystère.

Il se retourna vers Thomson

\- En fin de semaine, nous aurons besoin de la vidéo de Nicole. Je pense que l'idéal va être d'avoir une vidéo de chacune des femmes que nous aurons observées, à chaque fin de semaine quand on viendra vous faire notre rapport.

\- Pas de problèmes. Je vous donnerais tout ceci.

Il regarda l'heure. Ils parlaient déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Bon ! Parker va vous conduire au centre. Docteur Morgan, monsieur Wahl, quand vous avez fait la connaissance de Nicole et qu'elle vous a expliqué à tous votre travail, vous pourrez revenir ici et assister aux interrogations. Si cela vous permet d'établir différentes théories, vous êtes tous bien meilleurs que nous donc on prend tout ce qu'on peut.

Henry se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Il était le chef de son commissariat et il semblait faire du bon travail. Mais il était vrai que vu le peu de personnel qu'il y avait et la taille de l'établissement, il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de courir à droite et à gauche pour élucider un homicide d'un homme qui ne semblait même pas être citoyen du pays.

Thomson salua donc Hanson et Jo, en leur promettant de les revoir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Heureusement, les deux détectives pouvaient compter sur Lucas et Henry pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait dans cette ville et autour de ces trois figures féminines.

Après avoir été déposée par Parker, la petite troupe se tenait devant le centre de loisirs que Nicole dirigeait. Ils se regardèrent d'un air soucieux.

\- Franchement… Je ne sais pas ce que ces enquêtes vont nous apporter – soupira Hanson – je veux dire, on nous sert presque sur un plateau d'argent, la personne qui a des grandes chances d'être responsable.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo le devança

\- Mike ! On ne connaît pas encore la nature de sa relation avec son mari donc on ne peut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives quand même.

Son collègue haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- Certes, on ne le sait pas ! Mais Thomson nous a bien dit qu'ils étaient assez bizarres tous les deux.

Jo secoua la tête

\- Ses mots exacts étaient qu'Ethan était un peu trop mister perfection. Alors, il doit forcément y avoir une raison derrière ça et c'est pour quoi on est là. Personnellement, je trouverais ça trop facile que la responsable soit d'emblée la femme, ça serait bien trop facile.

Henry acquiesça

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jo

Hanson le fusilla du regard

\- Quand est-ce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord tous les deux, de toute façon

Lucas compatit avec Hanson, mais devait reconnaître que leur jeune collègue avait raison

\- Je suis désolé Mike, mais pour le coup, je suis Jo aussi. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il en était et effectivement, il se peut que ce soit trop facile. Sinon on ne serait pas là pour un mois.

Hanson souffla

\- Bon OK OK ! Allons, rentrons maintenant. On aura toute la semaine pour établir des théories.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, peut-être trop long pour l'établissement que c'était.

Les murs étaient remplis de couleurs chatoyantes et différents dessins d'enfants ornaient les murs.

Le centre de loisirs respirait le bonheur et la joie. Si Nicole avait des problèmes dans sa famille, apparemment elle faisait en sorte que son établissement ne subisse pas le même sort.

L'emplacement n'était pas trop mal. La plage était située à quelques mètres, avec une route à traverser, de sorte que les petits plaisantins qu'étaient les enfants n'échappent pas à la surveillance de leurs animateurs pendant une période de rush.

Pour le moment, le centre était très calme. Naturellement, les vacances n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais d'ici deux jours, il serait sans doute plein à rebord.

Henry en fit d'ailleurs part

\- Les parents australiens sont comme nous aux États-Unis, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de vacances. Ils ont soit les vacances d'été, soit celles de Noël et je crois que beaucoup préfèrent prendre leurs congés pendant les fêtes. De ce fait, beaucoup de centres de loisirs sont remplis. Au moins, ils ont l'avantage de faire beaucoup d'activités extérieures, peu importe la saison.

Chacun l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Henry en savait toujours tout un rayon et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Jo songeait encore, en le regardant en coin, sa main frôlant la sienne. Combien de pays, avait-il pu visité en 36 ans d'existence, comment était-ce possible ? Elle fronça longuement des sourcils. Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas possible. Elle savait qu'Henry avait de l'argent, mais son métier était très prenant, quelqu'un de simple mortel ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir fait tous ces voyages, peu importe la richesse qu'il avait… Simple mortel… Elle releva rapidement les yeux vers son petit ami, qui souriait devant le décor du centre de loisirs… Est-ce que cela lui rappelait-il des souvenirs lointains ? Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de profond, quelque chose qui était relié à cette photo dont ils n'avaient jamais pu reparler depuis septembre… Elle savait qu'il s'était fait tiré dessus à la station. Tellement de choses qui ne faisaient pas de sens et dont il revenait comme si rien ne l'avait atteint… Depuis un an et demi, beaucoup de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, depuis leur toute première enquête, car elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait possible que dans la science-fiction et pourtant, Henry était bel et bien là.

Ils arrivèrent près du bureau de Nicole et Jo s'arrêta brusquement. Henry se retourna et trotta rapidement vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Ce qu'elle avait considéré depuis un an semblait devenir d'autant plus clair maintenant, mais voulait-elle sérieusement aborder le sujet de quelque chose qui semblait tellement fou, tellement irréel ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. C'était ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle rejoignit ses mains aux siennes et sortit son plus beau sourire

\- Tout va bien ! Désolée, j'ai eu un petit moment d'égarement. J'ai hâte que le décalage revienne à la normale.

Henry lui sourit. Pour sa part, le décalage commençait à se mettre en place. Il en avait eu bien trop l'habitude dans sa vie. Il caressa rapidement la joue de sa petite amie et lui attrapa la main pour qu'ils rencontrent enfin Nicole, car il pouvait sentir l'impatience d'Hanson et Lucas.

Hanson frappa deux petits coups avant qu'une voix qui semblait particulièrement fatiguée, leur autorisa à rentrer.

\- Bonjour, madame Wilson ?

Nicole releva la tête en entendant l'accent américain qui semblait la faire frissonner et Henry ne manqua pas de le discerner.

Elle se leva en voyant les quatre se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte

\- Nous sommes là pour les postes d'agent de sécurité et de baby-sitters pour vos deux enfants.

Nicole semblait soulagée de finalement avoir du personnel. Elle les salua chacun à leur tour.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! je suis tellement désolée de ne pas vous accueillir dans de meilleures conditions. Je ne pensais même pas avoir du monde pour ces postes. Mais au vu de l'accent, vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Jo fit un grand sourire

\- Vous nous avez grillé ! On est tous les trois Américains, mais ce charmant jeune homme à mes côtés est anglais. Mais on vit tous aux États-Unis, effectivement.

Nicole était appuyée sur son bureau, ses traits fatigués la rendaient plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était. Ses enfants ne devaient vraiment pas lui mener la vie facile. Henry détecta comme une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux… Il ne pouvait la blâmer si son mari avait été tué par l'une de ses amies et qu'elle en savait peut-être quelque chose.

Il réalisa que le sergent avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de personnel pour garder ses enfants, car elle était souvent en rendez-vous avec son notaire. Il comprenait mieux la raison si Ethan était son mari.

Henry, bien qu'il sortait avec Jo, ne pouvait renier le fait que la femme qui était devant eux avait une beauté particulière. Elle avait un air d'une actrice dont il n'arrivait plus à remettre le nom dessus.

Ce fut Lucas qui le lui souffla

\- C'est fou ça. Elle s'appelle Nicole et c'est le portrait craché de Nicole Kidman ou presque.

Henry pointa un doigt sur lui

\- Mais c'est ça ! Je me demandais à qui elle me faisait penser, mais oui tu as tout à fait raison.

Lucas fut même surpris qu'il sache qui était l'actrice

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez idée de qui elle était.

L'immortel le toisa du regard

\- J'ai quand même du goût en matière de femme et je reconnais que madame Kidman est très belle.

Les oreilles de Jo sifflèrent et elle regarda Henry de travers qui préféra ne rien ajouter.

Hanson avait fait la présentation pour tout le monde. Nicole les regardait tour à tour d'un air curieux.

\- J'ai tellement besoin de personnel que je n'ai pas envie de vous demander vos expériences, mais je dois avoir une base quand même. Avez-vous apporté des CV ?

Ils avaient monté le tout de toute pièce le matin même avant de partir pour Connington. Sur le CV de Jo et Mike, on pouvait retrouver différentes expériences d'agent de sécurité dans des centres commerciaux, des salles de concert; musées etc., etc. Et ce depuis les dix dernières années pour Jo et les quinze dernières pour Hanson.

Quant à Lucas et Henry, ils avaient également noté avoir eu de l'expérience en animation, en gardiennage d'enfants, et en professeurs offrant du tutorat. Ce dernier point n'avait pas été rajouté par Lucas qui se disait que jamais il n'apprendrait quoique ce soit à des élèves sauf s'il s'agissait de parler de la médecine légale. Tout comme Jo, Lucas avait mis des expériences remontant à une dizaine d'années et Henry un peu près comme Hanson.

Nicole semblait impressionnée par leur parcours

\- Ça me semble tout à fait correct. Vous avez les qualités pour les postes. Avant que je vous prenne, êtes-vous ici dans le but de vous y installer ou bien vous n'êtes que de passage ? Style, vous testez plusieurs jobs et vous repartez sur les routes… Je sais que beaucoup de personnes le font, mais vous avez tous l'air…

Elle n'osa pas développer le fond de sa pensée puisqu'elle était mal placée pour parler. Mais elle savait que les permis de vacances travail étaient délivrés avant 30 ans. Mis à part Jo et Lucas, personne n'avait l'allure d'avoir ce genre de permis. Et même pour eux deux, si jamais ils avaient voulu postuler à ce genre de permis, cela aurait été la dernière année et Jo étant dans l'année de ses 31 ans, ils ne lui auraient sans doute pas accordé.

Il avait aussi fallu trouver une excuse vis-à-vis de ça.

Jo lui donna alors les faux permis que Thomson avait fait fabriqué pour eux

\- Nous sommes en permis de travail ouvert. On tient à profiter du pays alors on fait des petits boulots de ci et là… Un peu comme un PVT dans le fond, c'est un peu exceptionnel, pour nous accorder un peu plus de liberté dans notre voyage.

Jo espérait que son mensonge tenait la route et que Nicole ne ferait rien vérifier, mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

Henry ajouta

\- Le fait que Jo et Lucas soient tous deux encore assez jeunes a permis à l'immigration de nous accorder ce visa exceptionnel ressemblant à un PVT.

Nicole acquiesça

\- Très bien alors ! Tout me semble en place – elle regarda Hanson et Jo qui se dandinaient un peu nerveusement. De plus, Jo ne voyait pas à quel moment, elle allait pouvoir apprendre à connaître Nicole, mais elle attendait les directives. Il y aurait forcément une occasion – est-ce que tous les deux, vous pouvez commencer de suite ? Je vous payerais en supplément pour avoir commencé directement, mais vous connaissez le métier.

Hanson et Jo acquiescèrent

\- On espérait commencer aujourd'hui même – avoua Jo en souhaitant être assez crédible

\- Vous m'envoyez ravie alors ! Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à faire, juste de rester à l'entrée, de demander aux visiteurs la raison de leur venue et vérifier si personne de louche ne rentre dans l'établissement. Pour le moment, tout est calme, d'ici mercredi nous aurons plus d'activité puisque les enfants seront en vacances.

Tout concordait avec ce que Thomson leur avait dit au moins donc ils n'auraient pas besoin de trop jouer la comédie.

\- La journée se termine généralement à 17h, mais seulement quand les enfants sont là ! Vous finirez à 15h aujourd'hui, je partirais en même temps que vous parce que je vais devoir accompagner monsieur Morgan et monsieur Wahl pour qu'ils viennent avec moi à l'école et fassent la connaissance de mes filles.

Les journées tournaient exactement comme chez eux. Hanson pensait même qu'ils étaient presque en vacances, considérant les heures qu'ils faisaient au 11, avec des meurtres arrivant à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et n'importe quel moment de la semaine.

\- Alors, vous pouvez disposer. Vous aurez une pause déjeuner de 45 minutes vers midi, il y a un réfectoire, je vous y dirigerais.

Hanson et Jo acquiescèrent et sortirent en jetant un œil à Lucas et Henry qui leur firent comprendre que tout se passerait bien.

Nicole les regarda tour à tour et se pinça les lèvres, en envoyant sa chevelure dorée, derrière son dos. Lucas déglutit à cette vue. Il sentait qu'il allait apprécier cette longue et belle mission outremer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous prendre de cours comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de vos services dès ce soir si cela est correct avec vous. Comme vous l'avez entendu, je termine à 15h et vous viendrez avec moi pour chercher mes enfants qui terminent l'école à 15h30.

\- Ça nous semble tout à fait convenable – avoua Henry qui savait que de lui faire cracher le morceau ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais au moins, ils auraient le gros avantage d'être directement chez la personne et cela leur permettrait de chercher des indices si jamais ils n'étaient pas trop aux prises avec les jumelles.

Nicole avait l'air partiellement frustrée, voire affligée de leur faire subir ses enfants

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Mes enfants sont des jumelles, mais vous l'avez sans doute vu dans l'annonce et elles ne sont pas du tout délicates – elle se frotta les sinus – je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour les élever et tenter de leur apprendre les meilleures choses dans la vie, mais je pense que je ne sais juste pas m'y prendre. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes à concevoir et je pense que… Que la joie de les avoir eues m'a simplement délecté de mes responsabilités de mère et maintenant je le regrette… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

Henry pouvait voir qu'elle était sincère. De base, il ne pouvait l'associer au meurtre de son mari, car elle semblait bien trop en détresse. Mais cela pouvait également être une façade.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Wilson, nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider.

Lucas ajouta

\- Henry est vraiment doué avec les enfants donc on vous allégera.

Nicole leur sourit tristement

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps-ci… - elle marqua un arrêt, Henry se disait qu'elle se confiait rapidement alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais elle se ravisa brusquement – des papiers importants alors je ne suis pas souvent à la maison le soir et jusqu'à présent ma mère gardait mes filles, mais elle en a eu sa claque de subir leurs moqueries et le fait qu'elles soient vraiment têtues alors je cherche des personnes qui auront assez de courage.

Elle griffonna rapidement quelque chose

\- Et si l'un de vous deux est capable de préparer à manger et nettoyer un peu, j'en serais parfaitement reconnaissante. Bien sûr, votre salaire sera au-dessus de ce que les baby-sitters ou autre se font, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Henry l'arrêta en levant une main

\- Rassurez-vous, tout va bien aller. Lucas et moi allons bien s'occuper de vos enfants et faire le nettoyage et le repas ne nous dérange pas, on sera là pour vous aider Nicole.

Elle sourit. Lucas se disait qu'Henry promettait beaucoup de choses, mais il avait intérêt à les exécuter parce que pour sa part il ne fallait pas non plus le mettre derrière les fourneaux. Au moins, il ne s'en sortait pas si pire pour le ménage.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? – demanda Nicole

Lucas et Henry se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient retourner au poste pour observer les interrogations, des interrogations qui se passeraient avec les collègues de Nicole, certainement.

\- En attendant ce soir, on pensait juste faire un tour dans le quartier ou dans la ville – affirma Henry, en pensant très vite – sauf si vous avez besoin de nous pour une quelconque tâche ?

Il espérait que non, ils avaient besoin de voir les témoins d'un peu plus près pour au moins avoir un indice sur le déroulement de la soirée costumée et les habitudes des trois femmes.

Il la vit réfléchir. Elle considérait à leur confier quelque chose, mais elle ne savait juste pas quoi.

\- C'est peut-être grossier de ma part, mais si je vous donne les clés de ma maison tout de suite, est-ce que vous pourriez déjà aller y mettre de l'ordre et préparer les repas de ce soir ? Au moins, vous serez tranquille avec les filles et croyez-moi, vous aurez besoin de cette paix.

Henry s'en était douté. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment dire au sergent qu'ils étaient sous la bonne aile de Nicole et qu'ils allaient devoir commencer leur travail plus tôt que prévu.

Lucas regarda son boss comme s'il avait la solution à tout et il jura voir une lumière au-dessus de sa tête. Lucas soupira mentalement. Il allait devoir encore se taper le sale boulot, il le sentait.

\- Eh bien ! nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire alors ça sera avec plaisir – avoua Henry, en faisant un clin d'œil à son collègue.

Nicole fut ravie et leur donna le double de clés qu'elle transportait sur elle. Il devait sans doute appartenir à son mari.

\- Alors je vous revois en fin de journée. Merci à vous deux.

Henry et Lucas passèrent rapidement devant Hanson et Jo, qui étaient appuyés à l'extérieur, devant les deux portes battantes de l'établissement.

\- Alors ? – demanda la jeune détective – qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Elle a besoin de nos services pour nettoyer sa baraque – bougonna Lucas – alors que nous, on a du boulot qui nous attend quand même

Jo haussa un sourcil, en se demandant s'il s'entendait parler

\- C'est un peu la raison pour laquelle on est là, Lucas – assura Hanson

\- Je le sais, mais bon, les interrogations ne vont pas se faire toutes seules.

Henry lui tapota rapidement l'épaule

\- Même s'ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces que nous, je pense que les officiers de police savent parfaitement mener une interrogation et le sergent a quand même un bon sens de déduction, je n'en doute pas. Cependant…

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- Je savais qu'il y aurait un « mais » quelque part. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire encore ?

Jo et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard complice. Voir Henry mener Lucas à la baguette comme son propre fils était toujours hilarant. Jo en était presque attendrie.

\- Je vais venir avec toi chez Nicole et je ferais le repas. J'ai bien vu dans ton regard que tu fuyais ceci comme la peste.

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- Vous me connaissez bien !

\- Mais, il va bien falloir que l'un d'entre nous reparte au commissariat pour regarder les interrogations et sans me vanter, je pense que je…

Lucas le coupa d'un air blasé

\- Que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le faire ! Ça va, j'ai compris. Je sais. De toute façon, je me doutais bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Je passerais la serpillière toute la matinée, ça me changera des cadavres.

Henry se demandait s'il allait devoir éduquer Lucas en plus des jumelles, il espérait que non parce qu'à entendre Nicole, les filles étaient vraiment de petites diablesses que personne n'aimerait avoir dans les pattes.

\- Donc j'imagine qu'on se voit simplement ce soir– gémit Jo, en prenant un air faussement alarmant

Henry envahit son espace personnel, faisant abstraction de Lucas et Hanson qui se demandaient encore pourquoi ils faisaient partie de ce voyage si c'était pour supporter le couple, à la limite d'être comme deux ados en rut.

\- Mais tu auras sans doute plus d'occasions de faire connaissance avec Nicole et peut-être que tu rencontreras une autre de ses copines entre temps. Vous aurez en plus l'opportunité de vraiment vous balader, alors profitez-en dès que votre journée est finie. Je te raconterais comment ça s'est passé quand on sera de retour à l'appartement.

Jo fit un petit sourire et Henry se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, mais Hanson siffla

\- Hey ! Gardez vos mains pour vous s'il vous plaît. On n'est pas là pour ça. Vous êtes vraiment intenables.

Jo lui lança simplement un regard et Henry se contenta d'une bise sur la joue.

Ils se firent un signe de la main et Jo croisa ses bras dès que leurs deux amis eurent disparu dans la voiture de Parker.

\- Quoi ? – aboya Hanson

\- T'es pas obligé de t'interposer à chaque fois qu'Henry et moi on essaie d'avoir un moment.

Hanson soupira

\- Je pense que toi et le doc vous avez assez de moments ensemble comme ça. Calmez-vous un peu, on n'est pas dans une télé-réalité.

Parker avait conduit Henry et Lucas jusqu'à la maison de Nicole. Une maison qui se situait en bord de mer. En sortant de la voiture, les deux amis restèrent ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ce n'était pas une simple maison, mais presque une villa. Elle était située à demi sur une falaise et ne serait-ce que pour atteindre le premier étage de la maison, il fallait monter quelques escaliers en béton. Pour une si grande baraque, Lucas songea qu'ils auraient peut-être mieux fait d'engager plus d'une seule personne pour tout nettoyer, il avait du mal à concevoir comment tout ceci pouvait se faire en une journée. Un week-end ne semblait pas suffisant pour mettre tout au propre.

\- Y'a vraiment des gens pourris gâtés quand même – baragouina l'assistant, qui un peu comme Jo n'avait pas vraiment connu une vie bien épanouie et enrichissante.

Cela lui valut un soupir d'Henry

\- Ne sois pas si ingrat. J'ai remarqué que Nicole ne s'en vantait pas. À mon avis, cette maison n'est pas la sienne, mais celle de son mari, surtout s'il était homme d'affaires.

Lucas leva des épaules

\- Je ne suis pas ingrat, mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont pourris gâtés, c'est le terme. Cette maison fait quatre fois la taille de mon appartement.

\- Je te rassure, c'est également le cas pour l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique. Lucas, la magnificence d'une maison ne signifie pas que la personne qui y vit y soit forcément heureuse.

Lucas le regarda d'un air perplexe et prit de l'avant

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous avez vécu toute votre vie dans un château.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi dire. Lucas venait de toucher la corde sensible. Il n'avait pas tort. Il savait qu'il était riche héritier et mis à part quand Nora l'avait enfermé, il n'avait que très peu vécu dans des petites places ou endroits insalubres. Mais il réalisait qu'il préférait largement vivre dans quelque chose de modique plutôt que grand, comme dans son enfance.

Il songea aux jumelles de Nicole, en suivant Lucas d'un pas lent

\- Avec une telle maison, je me dis que si les deux filles de Nicole ont envie de se faire la malle, Nicole risque elle-même de bien avoir du mal à les rattraper.

Lucas approuva en haletant, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir tant de marches; juste pour rentrer chez soi.

\- C'est pour quoi, cette maison aurait besoin d'un service hôtelier au complet. Rien que pour les deux gosses qui ne tiennent pas en place.

Il parvint à déclencher l'hilarité chez l'immortel, qui se disait que de retour à New York, Lucas ferait tout pour éviter de croiser des enfants et probablement qu'il se mettrait en année sabbatique de célibat, pour éviter un malheureux accident.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les marches extérieures, ils parvinrent à rentrer dans la maison qui était aussi grande de l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Presque tout était fait de marbre blanc et étincelant. Un type de maison qui rappelait un peu à Henry la Grèce, sans le plancher de bois qui allait avec. Le premier étage donnait sur un salon plus grand que la boutique, avec un comptoir/bar qui donnait sur la cuisine. La table était affreusement grande pour seulement les quatre personnes qui avaient pu vivre là.

Mais en dehors de cette beauté décorative… Lucas et Henry ne purent faire abstraction de ce qui traînait et qui n'était pas le moins du monde harmonieux avec le décor.

Maintenant, l'immortel comprenait pourquoi Nicole avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ranger et nettoyer.

Il y avait des jouets absolument partout sur le tapis du salon, il repéra également un vase brisé, dont les débris se trouvaient dans le canapé. En voyant son expression, Lucas crut que son boss allait faire une crise cardiaque d'une minute à l'autre. Maniaque comme Henry était, voir un tel bordel devait faire hérisser les poils de tout son corps à deux doigts d'appeler les services sanitaires.

Henry déglutit

\- Si déjà le rez-de-chaussée est dans cet état, je ne veux même imaginer à l'étage avec la chambre des enfants.

Lucas ne put qu'approuver. Il n'était pas très ordonné, mais jamais il n'aurait laissé trainé autant de choses, qu'ils aient des enfants ou pas. Il ne put retenir sa remarque.

\- C'est à se demander… Elle élève des enfants ou des animaux de zoo, parce que vu le bazar, j'ai du mal à croire que deux têtes blondes de 6 ans soient capables de tout détruire comme ça.

Henry n'eut d'autres choix que de lui donner raison. Il savait que certains enfants pouvaient être très turbulents. Alors, peut-être que les jumelles étaient hyperactives, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, mais de là à briser des vases ou autres contenant en verre qu'une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pas dans sa maison, avec de pareils garnements… Il fallait tout de même le faire.

Malgré son dégoût évident pour tout ce cafouillage, le légiste s'avança vers le vase brisé et prit délicatement les bouts de verre entre ses doigts. Il resta songeur. Lucas le rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez remarqué quelque chose en particulier ?

Henry se demandait s'il était possible que la force de deux enfants de 6 ans pouvait briser un vase qui faisait la moitié de la taille d'un adulte. Cela était assez peu probable, même si les deux enfants étaient intenables. Compte tenu surtout de la hauteur du guéridon sur lequel le vase semblait avoir été posé.

Il secoua rapidement la tête

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai un peu de mal à croire que les filles aient pu briser un vase qui était à une certaine hauteur, mais bon, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à quel point elles peuvent être surexcitées.

Il débarrassa les morceaux de verre et les jeta rapidement à la poubelle. Dans leur inconscience, tout le monde aurait pu se faire très mal avec tout ceci.

La cuisine n'était pas autant désordonnée… Ironiquement, elle était même plus propre que le reste de la maison. Ils ne devaient sans doute pas beaucoup cuisiner dans cette famille. Lucas avait raison. Pourri gâté.

Henry regarda l'escalier de marbre vers lequel on apercevait une barrière, style mezzanine. Les Australiens avaient apparemment un goût pour ce genre de construction.

Il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient y voir en haut. Il prit une profonde respiration.

\- Quand il faut y aller…

Lucas fut rapidement derrière lui et au moins dans le hall, tout était propre et net… Ils croisèrent avec une chambre qui ne devait être utilisée par personne à part peut-être le peu de visiteurs qu'ils devaient recevoir. La chambre principale était plutôt bien ordonnée, mais naturellement, une fois dans celle des enfants, le bazar était similaire à celui du rez-de-chaussée, sans doute même pire.

Lucas regarda Henry qui était blême, même le bronzage qu'il avait eu la veille ne semblait pas lui donner des couleurs, tellement qu'il pouvait voir au travers de ses pupilles qu'il était sur le point de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Lucas se mit devant lui pour le calmer avant que ça ne finisse en crise existentielle

\- Ce n'est rien ! On va arranger tout ça. On a le temps, on va mettre tout en ordre et ensuite, quand on aura fait ça… On pourra avoir la paix, en espérant que ces petites idiotes ne détruisent pas tout.

Henry hocha lentement la tête

\- Je… Je vais passer un coup de fil au sergent pour lui dire que je me rendrais au poste un peu plus tard. Si je vois que le ménage nous prend trop de temps, je demanderais à ce qu'on nous donne toutes les vidéos pour que je me fasse une meilleure idée. Parce que jamais tu ne pourras nettoyer tout ceci à toi tout seul.

Lucas était bien ravi de l'entendre dire. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'Henry le laisserait à son sort à nettoyer deux grands étages à lui tout seul, sans rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire aspirateur et une serpillière.

Il fit d'ailleurs une remarque

\- Riche comme elle est, elle pourrait au moins investir dans un aspirateur robot, ça lui éviterait bien des ennuis.

Henry pouffa

\- Sauf qu'un aspirateur robot ne monte pas les étages donc, il faut quand même utiliser ses mains d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Alors je prends l'étage et vous prenez le rez-de-chaussée, vous ferez sûrement un meilleur boulot que moi.

Ils se répartirent les tâches. Henry appela Thomson pour lui expliquer la situation et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il comprenait très bien. Le légiste demanda alors l'autorisation de recevoir les vidéos si jamais il manquait de temps pour revenir au poste, histoire de les occuper jusqu'à 15h et Thomson accepta sans broncher.

Et ils ne crurent pas si bien dire. En effet, le nettoyage de la maison fut extrêmement long et il était bien trop tard quand ils terminèrent. Surtout qu'Henry avait prévu de faire le dîner, donc il n'était plus question de retourner où que ce soit. Ils ne disposaient plus que de deux heures avant que Nicole ne revienne à la maison et qu'ils aillent chercher les enfants, tous ensemble.

Henry avait préparé des sandwichs BLT pour que lui et Lucas aient quelque chose dans l'estomac pour ce midi au moins et il prit son lunch en même temps que de commencer la préparation du repas et demanda à Lucas de se brancher à l'ordinateur fixe de la maison, pour vérifier s'il recevait les vidéos et s'il allait être possible de les visionner durant le temps qu'il fasse la cuisine.

Lucas restait donc devant l'ordinateur, à actualiser sa boîte mail en se disant que son boss devrait sérieusement songer à créer une adresse pour lui, tandis qu'Henry était aux fourneaux.


	67. Chapter 67

_Merci de vos reviews, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, du côté d'Hanson et Jo, la matinée s'était passée calmement, même trop. Ils avaient hâte d'avoir un peu plus d'action. Parce que pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment observer ce qui se passait avec Nicole. Jo avait pris quelques pauses aux toilettes, pour tenter de voir si elle argumentait avec quelqu'un ou planifiait quelque chose en particulier, mais elle avait l'air simplement très malheureuse… Ce qui était assez agaçant, car ce genre d'attitude rendait presque désolée la détective, de devoir la mettre sur leur liste de suspects.

Ce pour quoi, ce fut simplement à la pause déjeuner que Jo aurait l'occasion de discuter davantage avec Nicole, pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ses habitudes, savoir pourquoi ses filles étaient de telles terreurs et parler innocemment de la vie dans le quartier.

Il n'y avait évidemment pas beaucoup de personnel comme les vacances n'étaient pas officiellement commencées alors le réfectoire était plutôt calme. C'était à peine s'il comptait une dizaine de personnes qui devaient toutes faire partie de l'administration.

En balayant la salle du regard, Jo et Hanson se firent remarquer, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Jo remarqua alors que Nicole ne déjeunait pas seule, mais qu'une jeune femme rousse l'accompagnait. D'un pas, pas très subtile, les deux amis s'installèrent à deux tables des deux jeunes femmes.

Jo s'était mise de sorte à voir le visage de l'interlocutrice dans le but d'entendre ce que Nicole disait en étant à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'elle fronça des sourcils. Hanson était de dos aux deux alors il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait.

Jo attrapa une frite dans son assiette et murmura à son collègue

\- J'ai cru que c'était Shailey Morton !

Hanson ne comprit pas

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Il y a une jeune femme rousse avec elle. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que c'était Shailey Morton, une de nos suspectes. Thomson, nous a dit qu'elles sont amies donc si elles avaient déjeuné ensemble, ça n'aurait pas été surprenant.

Hanson tourna rapidement la tête, sans se faire remarquer

\- Tu crois qu'elles parlent de ce qui s'est passé ?

Jo tendit l'oreille. Ils étaient vraiment chanceux que le réfectoire était calme. Nicole semblait frustrée en tous les cas.

\- Écoute Nicole, tu sais que moi je peux t'aider si tu as besoin avec toute cette paperasse qui te tombe dessus.

Nicole se frotta le visage

\- Je sais, mais ça ira. N'oublie pas que j'ai fait des études de droit et que je voulais être avocate donc je vais m'en sortir. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je suis encore remuée, mais ça finira bien par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sa collègue souffla bruyamment dans la paille de son jus de fruits

\- Vois les choses du bon côté, tu vas pouvoir respirer comme il faut. Ce n'était pas juste tout ce qui se passait et tu le sais. Maintenant, tu auras la paix.

Nicole avala rapidement son brocoli et détourna les yeux pour ne pas regarder son amie

\- Oui, à condition que les flics nous laissent tranquilles. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils vont continuer de nous observer et certainement nous poser davantage de questions. Et ils ont toutes les raisons de croire que je…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, en posant une main sur le bras de Nicole et Jo la maudit de son interruption

\- Arrête de croire plein de choses débiles, Nicole. Dis-toi que tout ce qui est arrivé est le karma, et tant pis si les flics sont derrière vous. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se concentre, on a beaucoup à faire d'ici mercredi et on va en avoir des enfants pour ces vacances d'automne.

Nicole hocha la tête et se rendit alors compte de la présence d'Hanson et Jo qui reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur leur assiette.

Nicole regarda longuement les deux jeunes gens et fit un sourire

\- Jo, Mike ! Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous !

Les deux détectives se regardèrent en espérant qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, Nicole ne les avait pas grillés.

Comme ils ne voulaient pas paraître impolis, ils se joignirent donc aux deux femmes.

La jeune femme qui accompagnait Nicole releva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et fronça des sourcils

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici vous deux. Surtout qu'on ne voit que très peu d'hommes dans le coin, sans offense.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi – rassura Hanson, qui savait pertinemment que travailler dans un centre de loisirs, voyait passer beaucoup plus de femmes que d'hommes.

Nicole regarda son amie d'un air sarcastique

\- C'est normal que tu ne les aies jamais vus, Louise. Ils sont nouveaux, ils sont de passage sur Perth, un genre de PVT qu'ils ont, et pour l'instant, ils vont travailler au centre en tant qu'agents de sécurité. Je te présente Mike Hanson et Jo Martinez, ils sont américains.

Louise leur serra rapidement la main et répondit amusée

\- Je l'aurais deviné ! De quelle partie des États-Unis venez-vous ?

Hanson et Jo furent un peu pris au dépourvu par la question, mais se prêtèrent au jeu

\- On vient de New York – répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Jo remarqua le regard en oblique que Louise lança à Nicole et le tressaillement de cette dernière en entendant le nom de la ville. Jo se demandait ce que Nicole ne disait pas. Que se passait donc-il entre elle et son mari ?

\- C'est génial – ajouta Louise d'un ton qui sonnait si faux que même Mike qui était généralement long à la détente le remarqua de suite – Nicole avait bien besoin d'agents de sécurité, nous avons des gens bizarres qui se baladent des fois devant l'établissement surtout quand les enfants sont là, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Jo haussa un sourcil et Nicole se racla fortement la gorge. Apparemment, Louise était une vraie pipelette. Dommage qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des suspectes car elle aurait certainement pu en dire beaucoup et semblait bien au courant de la situation dans laquelle Nicole se trouvait.

Louise baissa rapidement les yeux et effaça son air de poupée Barbie, pour le remplacer par un étincelant sourire

\- Je suis désolée, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières australiennes. Moi je suis Louise Taylor, je suis la gestionnaire du centre. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est planning d'activités pour ces petits loups, et je veille aussi aux bonnes finances du centre. C'est moi qui gère également les inscriptions chaque saison et en parallèle de ça, je m'occupe du club de théâtre.

Hanson la coupa

\- En gros, vous êtes la tête du centre en dehors de madame la directrice, vous faites absolument tout ici ?

Louise hocha vivement la tête, toujours avec cet implacable sourire

\- Absolument ! Et j'adore ce boulot. Très prenant, mais cela me permet de faire vivre ma famille. Avec trois enfants, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

« Intéressant » - songea Jo. Même si Louise n'était pas au top des suspects, elle pourrait faire partie des alibis potentiels pour couvrir les arrières.

Hanson décida d'y mettre son grain de sel

\- Je vous comprends parfaitement. J'ai deux garçons et ils sont loin d'être faciles à vivre. Je crois que cela va me faire des vacances d'être temporairement loin d'eux, j'avais besoin d'un peu de nouveauté.

Louise tapa dans ses mains

\- Je vous comprends très cher. J'ai également deux garçons et une seule fille et comme elle est l'enfant du milieu, elle n'est pas toujours satisfaite des choix que je fais, ainsi que ceux de ses frères.

Leur faire parler de leur famille semblait être une très bonne idée. Peut-être que quelque chose finirait par ressortir, mais bien sûr, avant qu'elles ne puissent réellement se confier, il fallait créer le climat de confiance et Jo comptait sur son instinct de flic, pour tenter d'y aller en douceur.

Nicole était assez silencieuse, peut-être même trop. Lui arracher les vers du nez ne serait sans doute pas une mince affaire, mais Jo se promettait de tout faire pour y arriver.

\- En tout cas – reprit Jo – en mâchant machinalement son steak – c'est un pays qui semble très chaleureux et sympathique. On pense qu'on se fera de bonnes expériences ici.

\- C'est certain – confirma Louise

Jo devait tenter de faire parler Nicole, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Mais de quelle façon aborder le sujet sans vraiment griller leur couverture de flics ?

Elle tenta de chercher de l'aide dans les yeux de son collègue, qui n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre également.

Il décida alors de jouer sur la sécurité

\- Et comment c'est de sortir le soir ici et de rentrer après une certaine heure ? Est-ce que c'est sécuritaire, je veux dire pour vous en tant que femme ? Il y a beaucoup d'agression ou pas ?

Jo remarqua la vitesse à laquelle Nicole baissa des yeux. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle se demandait si dans ce coin de Perth, les gens avaient un grain.

Ce fut Louise qui répondit une nouvelle fois

\- Oh non, il y a souvent très peu de crime et une femme peut marcher tranquillement… Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours des exceptions... Et disons que… enfin, récemment notre quartier est un peu sous tension à cause de certaines mauvaises choses qui s'y sont passées.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour les deux détectives que Louise faisait référence au meurtre d'Ethan. Nicole ne pipait mot et semblait plus intéressée par sa salade que la conversation. Il était trop tôt pour embarrasser la directrice et en tout cas, son amie Louise n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée de raconter sa vie. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour récupérer le maximum d'indices.

Jo s'apprêtait à demander quelles mauvaises choses avec son air le plus innocent, mais Nicole se leva poliment

\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup de dossiers à préparer, des coups de fil à passer à certains parents alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi. Je sais que c'est calme, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici mercredi nous aurons de l'action digne de ce nom.

Elle regarda Louise qui comprit le message. Elles allaient sans doute discuter toutes seules, sans personne dans leurs pattes.

\- Ravie de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux. Si un jour vous voulez vous joindre à nous, après le boulot on se retrouve de temps en temps au café du coin, ça si nous avons quelqu'un pour récupérer nos enfants ou s'ils sont en études ou en punition comme c'est souvent le cas des filles de Nicole.

\- Louise ! – gronda Nicole d'un ton frustré

La petite femme rousse se leva en double vitesse

\- Oui oui désolée ! Je viens ! Mais pensez à mon offre.

\- On le fera – assura Jo

Les deux amis regardèrent les deux femmes s'éloigner et se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes en finissant leur déjeuner

\- Au vu de leur manière d'agir ? il est évident qu'elles ont quelque chose à cacher. Nicole déjà par rapport à sa relation avec son mari… Et cette Louise, je trouve bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas dans notre liste de suspects mais elle sait quelque chose aussi – attesta Jo.

Hanson fut d'accord avec elle

\- C'est vrai ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'on les brusque ou elles vont rapidement découvrir notre identité. Je suis bien content qu'on n'ait pas notre tête de flic parce qu'à New York, on nous reconnaît direct.

Jo pouffa

\- C'est normal, on a nos badges et les tenues qui vont avec. Là, on n'est pas vraiment dans notre élément. Enfin, on est au moins sûrs que ces femmes savent quelque chose sur le meurtre et elles y sont liées de près ou de loin. On verra bien avec les deux autres au moment de les observer.

Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et sortirent dans le couloir pour marcher jusqu'à leur poste et s'installer sur le banc dehors, en attendant l'heure de la fin de leur pause.

Jo reçut un texto d'Henry avec un smiley qui criait au secours, suivi d'une photo du rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle gloussa et Hanson s'en trouvait presque écœuré. Ses collègues amoureux étaient pires que deux gamins.

\- Henry et Lucas sont aux prises avec le nettoyage de la grande baraque de Nicole et Henry est au bord de la syncope. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir retourner à Connington, donc il me dit que s'ils peuvent pendant qu'ils font à manger, ils auront les vidéos des interrogations d'aujourd'hui.

Hanson fut un peu plus rassuré d'entendre qu'au moins le message avait un rapport avec l'enquête. Pendant, un instant, il aurait pensé qu'Henry qui prenait peut-être trop un malin plaisir à envoyer des textos avait commencé à flirter avec sa collègue d'une manière qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

\- Bon eh bien, ils ont les cartes en main. Au pire, tu penses qu'on aura des ennuis si on les rejoint un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour visionner avec eux si jamais ils ne peuvent pas le faire ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais dans le doute, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux respecter nos couvertures parce que si jamais Nicole rentre et nous surprend tous ensemble ou bien si ses jumelles parlent, on sera mal. On les attendra, ils nous feront leur rapport, on verra bien si on apprend quelque chose.

Hanson acquiesça

\- Tu as raison, on fonctionnera comme ça.

Finalement, les vidéos des interrogations des témoins avaient été envoyées sur la boîte mail de Lucas, mais bien évidemment, lui et Henry étant très pris dans le nettoyage et l'ordre de la maison, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut l'occasion d'y jeter un œil.

Alors pour faciliter la tâche de tout le monde, le jeune homme transféra le tout sur la boîte mail de Jo. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle et Mike auraient bien plus de chance pour les regarder quand ils auraient terminé leur journée.

Vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle répondit à son texto; il put en déduire que ses deux collègues avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Toutes ces tâches ménagères amenèrent rapidement à 15h et Henry et Lucas reçurent un coup de fil de Nicole leur disant qu'elle serait à la maison sous peu, pour aller chercher ses filles.

Henry qui était plutôt fier de l'ordre qu'ils avaient mis toute la matinée espérait sincèrement que les enfants n'allaient pas tout détruire une fois de retour.

Quand Nicole arriva et qu'elle sentit la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappa de la maison, la pensée qu'elle avait finalement sans doute trouver les personnes parfaites pour l'aider, lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Henry ! Lucas ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'allégez. Cette maison n'a jamais été autant en ordre depuis bien longtemps et cette odeur – elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser enivrer – je n'en avais pas connu de telle depuis mon enfance.

Lucas et Henry lui firent simplement un signe de tête et pensèrent que sa vie ne devait vraiment pas être drôle tous les jours. Il suffisait d'avoir un homme d'affaires pour que tout change et que plus aucune habitude d'antan ne soit gardée.

Après des remerciements chaleureux, Nicole invita les deux hommes à la suivre pour qu'ils se rendent tous ensemble à l'école qui était environ à une dizaine de minutes en voiture.

Jusqu'à présent, Henry et Lucas avaient pu se faire une petite idée de comment pouvaient être les jumelles. Ils avaient vu Donnie et Matt au réveillon et si ce n'était pas pour Isabel à les regarder de travers au moindre débordement, ils auraient certainement fichu une sacrée pagaille. Même Abe n'avait jamais été un enfant aussi turbulent, mais Henry ne l'aurait jamais permis. Mais ce fut en arrivant à l'école qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Nicole semblait si dépassée par ses propres progénitures.

En effet, les deux petites filles se ruèrent sur leur mère et tout ça sans discrétion moindre, chahutant si fortement, que de nombreux regards se tournaient vers eux.

En jetant un œil à son collègue, Henry vit Lucas virer aussi blanc qu'un linge. Le regret pouvait d'ores et déjà se lire dans ses pupilles. Il semblait chercher l'échappatoire parfaite pour ne pas avoir à subir ceci tout le long d'une semaine.

Henry se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Ces deux gamines avaient besoin de bien plus qu'un recadrage et il n'était pas sûr d'être celui en bonne position pour le faire.

Nicole souffla

\- Les filles ! Calmez-vous un peu. Tenez-vous tranquilles juste deux minutes. J'ai deux personnes à vous présenter.

Elle les avança vers Henry et un Lucas qui n'avait jamais tant souhaité être de retour dans la morgue.

Les jumelles les regardèrent d'un air curieux, mais avec un fond hautain. Filles de bourgeois.

\- Je vous présente Henry et Lucas. Ils vont aider maman à s'occuper de vous quand elle ne sera pas à la maison.

L'une des deux demanda alors d'un air méfiant

\- Mais il est où papa ?

Lucas et Henry se regardèrent. Pourquoi Nicole cacherait-elle à ses enfants qu'elles ne reverraient plus jamais leur père ?

Après, bien sûr, leur âge rentrait en compte, mais tout de même.

Peut-être avait-elle plus à se reprocher qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Et il semblait qu'elle ne savait pas trop de quelle façon aborder le sujet.

\- Les filles ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Pour l'instant, il voyage.

« Au cimetière » - pensa Lucas, en feignant une quinte de toux, ce qui lui valut un regard pesant d'Henry.

Nicole retint un soupir, en se frottant les sinus et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes

\- Henry, Lucas, je vous présente donc mes deux filles, Liz et Kelly.

Les deux hommes se montrèrent le plus courtois possible, mais les deux gamines ne firent que les regarder de haut et ils se firent littéralement snober par des petits monstres de six ans, qui décidèrent que commencer un caprice était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Le reste de la soirée risquait d'être très longue.

Jo et Hanson n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leur côté, la journée était passée bien trop lentement à leur goût vu le peu qu'ils avaient eu à faire, mais au moins, ils avaient un peu de temps libre.

Hanson voulait en profiter pour se balader un peu sur la plage, mais Jo lui rappela qu'ils avaient d'autres priorités, comme de regarder les vidéos des différents témoins.

Hanson bougonna un peu, mais accepta de joindre sa collègue pour une observation peu ordinaire.

Jo posa son ordinateur sur la table basse du salon. Hanson attrapa deux bières dans le frigo et en lança une à sa collègue, qui la réceptionna parfaitement bien.

Il se laissa tomber comme une masse à ses côtés et la jeune fille sélectionna tous les fichiers vidéo et les lança.

La première personne qu'un des détectives ou du moins l'équivalent d'un détective, avait interrogé s'appelait Rania et elle était une amie proche de Nicole, enfin d'après ce qu'elle disait.

 _« Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre ? »_

 _« On est sûr que c'est un meurtre ? Parce que moi je ne vois pas ça comme ça… Enfin après, je ne sais pas, Nicole a toujours eu l'air très heureuse dans son mariage… Qui sait ce qui a bien pu se passer »?_

 _« Vous venez de me dire que vous étiez une amie proche… »_

La jeune femme grimaça

 _« Oui c'est vrai… Pendant un temps. Puis cette Shailey, et Louise sont arrivées et mes enfants ne s'entendent pas avec les leurs donc disons que je me suis éloigné de Nicole. Mais d'après ce que je voyais, elle était heureuse, elle et sa petite famille, ils font rêver beaucoup de monde à l'école, vous savez »._

 _« Rania, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à nous dire concernant cette soirée ? Parce qu'on dirait plutôt que vous essayez de tergiverser »._

Jo ne put qu'approuver le commentaire

 _« Oui oui… Non en réalité, si vous voulez savoir si j'ai vu quelque chose. Non. Je n'ai rien vu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça n'allait pas fort dans la soirée entre Nicole et Ethan, ils se sont beaucoup disputés, mais tous les couples le font. Enfin, après, Shailey et Zoé se sont retirées sur le balcon et je ne sais pas, je suis retourné sur la piste de danse et c'est après que j'ai entendu les ambulances et policiers que j'ai compris qu'il y avait eu un drame »._

Hanson pouvait jurer de voir le policier lever les yeux au ciel. Avec des personnes aussi vagues, il y avait de quoi virer fou rapidement ! Il semblerait que personne n'était habitué à se faire interroger par la police dans ce pays, parce qu'ils avaient l'air de se croire dans un talk-show.

 _« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quand même pas mal de témoins, pourquoi me dites-vous que vous n'avez rien vu dans ce cas ? »_

Rania rigola jaune

 _« Beaucoup de témoins ! Mais officier, réfléchissez un peu… C'était une soirée costumée avec des parents et des enfants. Il y avait de la musique à fond et... Un peu d'alcool... Je pense personnellement que c'était une très mauvaise idée parce que voyez ce qui est arrivé. Mais j'ai un doute sur les beaucoup de témoins. Il y avait énormément de monde à l'intérieur au moment où tout ceci est arrivé. »_

Hanson et Jo comprenaient une chose. C'est que le meurtre s'était passé en plein public et certainement que beaucoup avaient vu qui était la ou le responsable. Certains avaient sans doute entendu des choses avant le drame et c'était ces personnes-là qu'il fallait trouver et convaincre de raconter toute la soirée. Mais il semblait que d'emblée, personne n'avait grand-chose à dire. De plus, le sergent leur avait dit qu'Ethan et Nicole ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, mais apparemment, Ethan s'était quand même présenté à la soirée costumée, certainement pour faire bonne figure.

Au cours des interrogations, ils entendirent des choses qui allaient au-delà de l'entendement.

 _« Ce n'était pas une question de qui est le plus riche, le plus connu, qui réussit le plus, mais ces histoires de fêtes costumées, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se vanter et je ne sais pas, peut être que Nicole et Ethan avaient envie de prouver à l'école entière qu'ils finançaient cette fête »_

Ils finançaient la fête ? Eh bien voilà, pourquoi Ethan avait fait acte de présence ce soir-là.

 _« En fait, il faut avouer que les filles de Nicole sont des petits démons, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose de bizarre entre elle, ces deux petites jeunes, Shailey et Zoé, je pense ? recrutées tout juste sorties de l'école »._

 _« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »_

 _« Je pense que toute cette suite d'événements n'est que le résultat du premier jour d'école des jumelles l'année dernière »_

Hanson et Jo se regardèrent. En quoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec les filles ? Ces histoires de plaintes et bizarreries auquel on reliait les trois femmes ?

 _« Ces deux gamines n'étaient jamais allées à l'école et on peut comprendre pourquoi. Il aurait été mieux que Nicole continue de les garder chez elle pour les éduquer, mais apparemment elle s'était mise d'accord avec son mari, ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'air et les filles de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Croyez-moi qu'elles en ont fait, dès le début, elles se sont battues avec un peu tout le monde, y compris le fils de Rania, qui était la meilleure amie de Nicole, soi-disant »._

Jo mit la vidéo sur pause et regarda son collègue

\- Alors pourquoi Rania aurait-elle menti à l'officier qui l'a interrogé, en disant que le problème était Shailey et en parallèle Louise, si les filles de Nicole ont attaqué son fils, si je puis dire ça ainsi ?

Hanson perdit son regard sur l'écran de la vidéo qui était en pause. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et fut à court d'arguments.

\- J'en sais rien ! Rien ne fait du sens dans cette histoire.

Jo redémarra la vidéo et une autre interrogation avec Rania avait lieu

 _« Pourquoi avoir dit que le problème venait de Shailey et Louise la dernière fois que je vous ai interrogé, quand clairement ce sont les filles de Nicole qui ont attaqué votre fils ? »_

Il y eut un long silence et on vit Rania se renfrogner

 _« Attaquer est un mot quand même fort… Je veux dire, ce sont des enfants, ils jouaient brutalement »._

 _« Votre fils a eu le nez cassé »_

Rania décida de ne pas répondre davantage. Jo avait pris son calepin et notait tous les petits détails et éléments qui pourraient aider. Outre que les trois autres étaient suspectes, Rania pour l'instant, en faisait une belle également. S'attaquer à des enfants était complètement inhumain alors, peut-être avait-elle trouvé une autre façon de se venger.

 _« Louise s'occupe du théâtre et de la gestion. Quand Shailey et Zoé sont arrivées, avant qu'elles ne deviennent animatrices, c'est Nicole qui a recruté les filles de son plein gré, car elle leur devait une chandelle apparemment. C'est ainsi qu'on est à Perth n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde est gentil et aide son prochain… Jusqu'au…_

 _« Jusqu'au meurtre – acheva l'officier »_

La personne interrogée ne fit qu'acquiescer. Alors tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, mais chacun essayait d'agir normalement.

 _« Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de Nicole Wilson ? D'autres collègues et amis ont dit qu'à cause du comportement de ses filles, elle ne faisait pas bien voir du reste de la société avec l'école et le centre de loisirs »._

 _« Nicole est ambitieuse, très volcanique et toujours très élégante. Même trop je dirais. Son mari l'a toujours pourri gâtée. On peut comprendre que certains ou certaines devaient jalouser l'un des deux pour en arriver là »._

 _« Et qu'en est-il de son amie, Louise ? »_

 _« Louise n'a juste pas la langue dans sa poche, vraiment pas. Et si elle met son nez dans vos affaires, vous pouvez être sûr que rien ne va bien se terminer »._

Jo fut frustrée

\- Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Il y avait des enfants à cette soirée. Qui sait le traumatisme qu'ils ont pu subir si l'un d'eux a vu toute la scène. Et là, nous avons des adultes tout grandis qui cherchent par tous les moyens à se rejeter la faute dessus, mais jamais pour parler clairement de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Ethan.

Elle fit comme son collègue et s'enfonça dans le canapé, en croisant ses bras. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils regardaient les vidéos et c'était incroyable avec quelle précision, chacun déformait les choses ou se renvoyait la balle. Le policier qui avait fait toutes les interrogations, en plus du sergent en avait par-dessus la tête. S'ils n'étaient pas habitués à des cas aussi difficiles, Jo ne pouvait le blâmer. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas la même capacité qu'eux à gérer des grosses affaires avec des milliards de témoins.

Hanson regarda l'écran maintenant vide et tenta d'établir une théorie

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de Louise également ? Quand on a discuté avec elle ce midi, elle me semblait... Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son comportement.

Jo se frotta les sinus

\- Il n'y a rien qui va dans le comportement de personne, Mike ! S'ils savent tous qui est le responsable, mais qu'ils tentent de le ou la protéger, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Louise n'est pas dans leur groupe mais à mon avis elle devrait. Surtout si les trois se sont mis d'accord pour raconter la même affaire. Déjà avec le peu qu'on a vu, on a du mal à établir une liste de suspects ou démêler le faux du vrai.

Mike savait qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils auraient plus de chance une fois qu'Henry serait de retour. Lui seul pouvait être en mesure de lire les expressions faciales et savoir qui disait la vérité ou pas. Enfin, en tant que détective, lui et Jo pouvaient très bien le faire aussi, mais Henry avait juste simplement son petit sixième sens qui le rendait unique.

Jo se leva et ferma l'ordinateur. Elle le déposa sur la table de la cuisine et s'appuya contre les comptoirs, en regardant son cellulaire, comme si ce dernier allait lui apporter une réponse.

Hanson sembla lire dans ses pensées

\- Tu ne songes pas à appeler Henry pour avoir son avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo fit un simple sourire crispé

\- Je sais que s'il avait eu l'occasion, il aurait regardé ces vidéos. J'aurais aimé avoir son opinion avant ce soir, mais j'imagine que lui et Lucas doivent être bien occupés. Surtout si les deux filles ne savent pas se tenir.

Hanson sourit et se leva pour la rejoindre

\- On n'apprendra rien de plus pour l'instant. On ne peut pas jouer les flics, pas directement alors vaut mieux qu'on passe inaperçu. Même dans cet établissement, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

Jo savait que son collègue avait raison. Ils étaient en Australie pour une raison, mais en même temps, ils travaillaient sous couverture, ce qui faisait que personne ne devait découvrir qu'ils étaient flics. Ils savaient que cette enquête n'était pas du tout ordinaire, ils ne faisaient pas avec leurs méthodes de métro-boulot-dodo. Ils devaient jouer un autre personnage, avant de laisser exploser la bombe une fois que toutes les pièces du puzzle seraient réunies.

\- Alors, comme on n'a rien à faire et que je commence sérieusement déjà à fatiguer, ce décalage n'est visiblement pas encore terminé, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour à la piscine de l'hôtel ? – demanda Mike

Jo leva des épaules

\- Eh bien tant qu'à faire, allons-y. Et tu as raison, vivement que ce décalage passe.

Jo ne croyait pas si bien dire. Henry et Lucas n'en pensaient pas moindre de leur côté. Ils étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs et cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient revenus de l'école et qu'ils devaient s'occuper de Liz et Kelly.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, Nicole n'avait pas tardé avant de leur expliquer la routine des enfants et de filer pour son rendez-vous chez le notaire. Il ne devait pas habiter dans le coin pour qu'après deux heures, elle ne soit toujours pas revenue.

Deux heures à vivre un véritable enfer, avec des enfants qui ne cessaient de courir, hurler à tout bout de champ, briser le canapé ou presque et si Henry et Lucas ne parvenaient pas à rattraper les deux petites pestes, c'était au bas du grand escalier en béton qui menait à la demeure, qu'ils pouvaient les retrouver. À deux doigts de se carapater dans l'océan.

Henry avait toujours eu beaucoup de patience avec les enfants. Il adorait s'en occuper. Il avait toujours un bel instinct paternel, personne ne pourrait lui enlever ceci. Mais à cet instant précis, malgré toutes les sommations que Lucas et lui tentaient de faire entendre, rien n'y faisait, les deux petites n'écoutaient pas et continuaient de les tester, Henry n'avait qu'une envie, celle de les prendre et les étouffer avec un oreiller.

Lucas était en train de transpirer. Henry crut le voir sangloter, en regardant les deux filles se tirer les cheveux, soi-disant pour s'amuser.

\- Comment cette femme ne s'est pas encore suicidée avec de telles pestes ? Ce sont de vraies calamités. J'ai envie de tout plaquer et retourner à la morgue, croyez-moi que je verrais plus d'utilité à parler avec des cadavres.

Henry lui fit signe de parler moins fort

\- Lucas ! Je sais que c'est difficile ! – il soupira – crois-moi, l'envie de leur flanquer une bonne raclée est très forte. Mais ce ne sont pas mes enfants et en plus, c'est interdit.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- J'ai pris des coups de ceinture dans mon enfance, j'en suis pas mort. Ils sont tous pourris gâtés maintenant. Et voilà le résultat !

Henry se retint de dire que pour sa part, il avait pris bien plus que des coups de ceinture. Sans compter tout ce que son corps d'immortel avait bien pu subir au fil des siècles. Ce n'était pas le moment d'embêter le jeune homme avec ses déboires de vieillard.

Henry avança vers les deux filles et les sépara

\- Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Ça commence à bien faire !

Nicole avait expliqué comment différencier les jumelles. Liz avait un grain de beauté plutôt voyant sur le front et sa sœur, l'avait sur la joue droite. Henry avait vu pire. Ses petites sœurs n'avaient quasiment rien eu qui permettaient de les différencier.

D'un seul coup, leur souvenir lui voilà les yeux. Il regarda Liz et Kelly qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour autant. Dans le fond, il retrouvait un peu de ce qu'ils voyaient de ses sœurs à l'époque. Deux petites blondes qui se battaient pour pas grand-chose. Au moins, Margaret et Élizabeth étaient des petites filles très polies et bien élevées. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Liz et Kelly ne soient pas de même.

Il ignorait ce qui pouvait les calmer. Au 18e siècle, il suffisait de donner des bonbons à ses sœurs pour qu'elles se calment et se fassent un câlin après une grosse dispute. Les punitions pour des bêtises plus importantes étaient nettement plus sévères également alors il y avait de quoi faire tenir tout le monde en place. À l'époque actuelle, les bonbons étaient inutiles. Il regarda alors la tablette tactile qui traînait dans le canapé et avec laquelle les filles étaient en train de se battre. Voilà ce qui rendait la nouvelle génération complètement stupide.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et attrapa la tablette et s'en suivirent de nouveaux cris de terreur, à tel point que Lucas fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles. Personne ne pouvait sortir vivant d'un tel carnage. Il plaignait le pauvre mari. Sans doute que la personne qui l'avait tué n'avait fait que lui rendre service après tout.

\- Rends-nous la tablette ! – cria Kelly

\- Elle est à nous ! On veut jouer avec – ajouta Liz.

Henry les regarda et regarda l'appareil dans sa main et fit un petit sourire sadique, en la levant le plus haut possible, prêt à la briser sur le sol. Aussitôt, il vit le visage des deux filles changer, s'adoucir et se calmer lentement… Elles avaient les yeux rivés sur l'outil et savaient qu'au moindre faux geste d'Henry, leur tablette serait perdue à tout jamais.

\- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, vous allez m'écouter bien sagement !

Les deux filles relevèrent lentement les yeux vers lui et attendirent. Lucas n'en crut pas ses yeux. Henry devait vraiment avoir un don. Un don de grand-père, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Comme les remèdes.

\- Je vous rendrais cette tablette uniquement si vous faites absolument tout ce que Lucas et moi on vous dit, pendant le reste de la soirée. Si vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, que vous vous battez, que vous tentez de sortir de la maison et que vous brisez tout sur votre passage, cette tablette ne reverra plus jamais le jour. Je ferais en sorte que votre mère vous l'enlève et ne vous la redonne plus. Je suis certain que d'autres enfants qui n'ont pas tous ces moyens seraient ravis d'en avoir une.

Lucas put jurer de voir le visage des gamines se décomposer. Elles allaient céder et allaient sans doute se conduire comme des petites filles exemplaires. Chose qu'elles n'avaient probablement jamais faite depuis leur naissance.

Henry regarda Lucas et lui donna la tablette. Il croisa ses bras.

\- Pour commencer, vous allez ranger tout ce que vous avez dérangé, car Lucas et moi on s'est tué à tout faire briller pour vous ce matin. Vous allez ramasser les coussins et tous ces cubes que vous vous êtes lancés dessus depuis que vous êtes arrivées.

Lucas manqua de faire tomber la tablette à son tour, quand il vit avec quelle obéissance, les deux petites se dirigèrent vers le canapé et ramassèrent tous les coussins qu'elles avaient faits tombé. Elles ramassèrent tous les cubes qu'elles avaient pris un malin plaisir à se lancer et en parallèle à lancer sur les deux hommes, et les remirent dans une boîte qui leur était destinés.

Elles revinrent vers Henry, le teint rouge. Rouge de colère ou de honte, ou bien les deux, personne ne le savait, mais la méthode du légiste semblait fonctionner.

\- Maintenant, vous allez vous installer à la table et faire vos devoirs. On va vous aider. Dans le calme et le silence.

Elles hésitèrent, mais Henry leur désigna la tablette et Lucas prit un malin plaisir à la secouer devant elles.

Elles soupirèrent, attrapèrent leur cartable et prirent leur agenda pour commencer les devoirs qu'on leur avait donnés pour le lendemain.

Lucas et Henry s'installèrent chacun à un côté des deux

\- Quand tout ça sera terminé, vous mangerez et ensuite, on attendra votre maman pour qu'elle vous mette au bain et vous avez intérêt à être sages avec elle lorsqu'elle vous dira d'aller au lit, sinon, on va le savoir quand on reviendra demain.

Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard et n'ouvrirent plus la bouche jusqu'au retour de Nicole, qui n'avait jamais entendu un tel calme dans sa maison depuis que ses enfants y étaient.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle les vit tranquillement assises à manger leur plat de tortellinis au jambon. Elles ne se lançaient pas la nourriture dessus, la télé n'était pas allumée, elles ne mangeaient pas dans le canapé ou sur le tapis. Elles étaient assises, sans bouger, avec Lucas et Henry qui les supervisaient.

Elle avança lentement dans la cuisine comme si elle peinait à croire qu'elle voyait les mêmes personnes devant elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ou dit à mes enfants, tous les deux, mais par pitié, ne partez jamais.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin et répondit

\- Il faut simplement savoir se montrer très persuasif par moment et je pense avoir trouvé la meilleure solution pour ça.

Lucas montra subtilement la tablette, lui faisant comprendre que c'était sans doute là le meilleur moyen d'avoir des enfants qui pourraient repartir dans le droit chemin.

Nicole fit un signe de tête et embrassa ses deux filles sur le sommet du crâne. Elles ne bronchèrent pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Ses filles gigotaient beaucoup trop et n'étaient tactiles que lorsqu'elles le souhaitaient… Donc en gros, lorsqu'elles avaient envie de l'étrangler…

Elle cligna des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous devez vraiment avoir un don ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère qu'elles vont se tenir comme ça toute la semaine.

Lucas rigola

\- Avec les méthodes d'Henry, je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas de soucis à vous faire. On va vous ressortir deux petites filles parfaites à la fin de cette semaine.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Lucas en faisait vraiment beaucoup trop par moment. Mais cela semblait avoir l'effet escompté sur Nicole en tous les cas.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et sortit une liasse de billets pour les deux. Ils furent sur le point de refuser, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le choix.

\- Merci encore ! Chaque soir, je vous payerais pour votre gardiennage. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais retrouvé ma maison si quelqu'un d'autre était là pour surveiller mes enfants.

Les deux petites débarrassèrent leur assiette, sous le regard éberlué de leur mère. Elles partirent s'installer dans le canapé et continuaient de regarder Henry, d'un œil un peu méfiant tout de même.

Ce dernier ne fit que sourire. Deux gamines auraient appris une leçon aujourd'hui. Même si ça ne durait que quelques heures.

\- Je vais les mettre au bain – exprima Nicole – ce soir, ça devrait être beaucoup plus facile. Vous pouvez quitter, ça devrait aller maintenant.

Henry et Lucas n'avaient encore rien mangé et la faim et surtout la fatigue commençaient à les gagner. Lucas regarda son boss.

\- On va rester encore un peu – affirma Henry – si ça ne dérange pas, on va manger un morceau rapidement et on va vous aider à faire la vaisselle.

Nicole secoua la main

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il y a le lave-vaisselle. Mais oui, mangez, n'hésitez pas. Je vais les mettre au bain et je redescends.

Quand elle disparut de leur champ de vision, les deux hommes se regardèrent et furent soulagés d'avoir survécu à la soirée. Heureusement qu'Henry avait certains réflexes.

\- Je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'être comme vous êtes Doc, parce que vous nous rendez vraiment service là.

Henry lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique

\- Crois-moi que c'était délicat, mais je me dis qu'elles vont se tenir un peu à carreau. Elles ont l'air de tenir à cet appareil électronique de malheur, bien plus qu'à leur propre santé alors si cela peut permettre une trêve à tout le monde, je ne vais pas hésiter.

Lucas resta à fixer l'étage

\- Vous avez décidé de rester encore quelques minutes pour lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Son assistant commençait à bien connaître ses méthodes.

\- Absolument ! Je voudrais lui toucher deux mots par rapport à Ethan. On verra bien ce qu'elle nous dit ou ne nous dit pas.

Après avoir mis ses filles dans le bain, dans un calme plutôt plat et inhabituel, Nicole redescendit et poussa un long soupir. Elle s'épongea le front avec une petite serviette à mains et s'installa en masse au bar de la cuisine.

Lucas et Henry étaient en train de manger et se regardèrent. Nicole ne remuait pas et se servit d'un grand verre d'eau. Lucas savait que cette conversation ne reposait pas sur lui et laissa Henry faire sa manœuvre.

Le légiste se leva et s'installa aux côtés de Nicole

\- Est-ce que ça va être correct de laisser les filles toutes seules dans leur bain comme ça ?

Nicole hocha la tête en pointant la tablette qui était devant elle

\- Leur tablette me sert de vidéo surveillance. Vu comment vous les avez remises en place, elles ne tenteront rien. Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ma salle de bain. Je suis obligée de tout sécuriser quand vous avez des enfants comme les miens.

Henry ne put que compatir. Vivre ce qu'elle vivait depuis six années, il ne le souhaitait à personne.

Nicole portait définitivement le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Encore plus que lui avec son secret. Lucas mangeait de façon peu subtile, en écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille, prétendant de regarder son téléphone.

\- Il n'y avait qu'Ethan qui pouvait les faire tenir tranquilles. Je n'ai jamais eu son autorité.

Elle semblait contrariée. Henry sentit son cerveau sur le point d'exploser. Avec ses mimiques et sa façon de dire les choses, on pouvait vraiment penser qu'elle était derrière le meurtre. Il suffisait parfois de craquer pour des choses futiles pour vous faire perdre la tête.

\- Nicole ! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais que s'est-il passé avec votre mari ?

Henry trouvait ça tellement ironique, sachant qu'il avait pratiqué l'autopsie du monsieur la veille. Si jamais elle savait.

Sa crinière de feu lui retomba devant les yeux et elle n'osa pas regarder Henry.

\- Il... Il voyageait énormément pour son travail alors il n'était pas souvent à la maison. Mais récemment, le temps sur Perth n'était pas à son beau fixe, nous avons eu des pluies diluviennes, dignes de l'été alors que nous approchons de l'hiver. Les routes étaient partiellement inondées et l'océan était déchaîné. Mon mari revenait d'une réunion à l'autre bout de la ville et sa voiture a glissé en contrebas d'un pont. Fracture au crâne et au bassin, il est mort sur le coup.

Au moins, elle disait la vérité pour une partie de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire la manière dont il était mort. Henry se demandait comment on pouvait faire passer clairement un meurtre dont l'arme du crime était en partie, un escalier, pour un accident de voiture.

\- Je suis désolé – répondit Henry, en prenant son ton le plus emphatique qu'il trouva –, mais pourquoi ne dites-vous rien à vos enfants ?

Nicole releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui

\- Henry ! Ethan était le héros de mes filles. Elles n'ont que six ans. Comment je vais leur dire que jamais leur père ne refranchira les portes de la maison ?

Henry pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui frotta doucement l'épaule

\- Je ne vous juge pas sur ce choix. Je peux comprendre à quel point cela est difficile pour vous en tant que mère de dire que le père de vos enfants ne reviendra plus jamais à la maison, mais à six ans, on n'a pas vraiment le concept de la mort. Elles vont comprendre qu'il ne reviendra plus, qu'il est parti dans un autre monde, mais elles passeront rapidement à autre chose. Peut-être dans quelques années, cela reviendra, mais elles ne sont pas assez matures pour faire le deuil à la manière d'un adulte.

Nicole regarda longuement Henry. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de façon si sage.

Elle esquissa un sourire

\- Vous semblez être un homme plein de connaissances et de sagesse. Est-ce que tous les Anglais sont comme vous ou ce n'est que vous ?

Il rigola et fit un signe de tête

\- Nous avons une tendance à être gentlemen, mais je ne nierais pas mes connaissances. Elles comprendront et accepteront et passeront rapidement à autre chose donc vous pouvez leur dire, ne tardez pas trop. Faites-le, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, ça serait dommage.

Nicole hocha lentement la tête. Au moins, Henry savait qu'il était parvenu à la mettre un peu plus en confiance. Restera qu'à continuer de l'observer et Hanson et Jo feraient sans doute de même directement au centre.

Lucas termina son assiette et se leva. Henry regarda son téléphone où Nicole remarqua simplement le nom de Jo qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle sourit à pleines dents.

\- Je savais bien que vous et la jolie Hispanique étiez ensemble. Rien qu'à vous voir dans mon bureau, j'ai vu votre attraction.

Lucas pouffa. Décidément, ils ne trompaient vraiment personne. Henry avait viré rouge vermeil et fit un sourire crispé.

\- Notre relation est récente, mais oui, on est bien ensemble.

\- Ne vous lâchez pas et soyez présents l'un pour l'autre. C'est très important dans une relation !

Elle détourna son regard pour déposer son verre d'eau dans l'évier. Henry donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour être dans le cerveau de Nicole à cet instant et savoir pourquoi elle disait de telles choses. Quelle était la vraie nature de sa relation avec son mari ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient sur le point de divorcer donc Nicole devait sans doute bien jouer la comédie pour faire croire à ses filles que tout se passait bien.

Henry descendit de son tabouret

\- Eh bien, Nicole, merci pour cette journée. J'espère que Liz et Kelly se tiendront un peu mieux après tout ça et que vous pourrez vous reposer un petit peu ce soir. On se retrouve demain ?

Nicole acquiesça

\- Je vous attends pour 15h. Je serais là, mais vous me rendrez vraiment service encore une fois. J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire, vous vous en doutez.

Henry acquiesça. Il fit un signe à Lucas et tous deux sortirent. Nicole voulut leur appeler un taxi, mais Lucas avait déjà prévenu Parker.


	68. Chapter 68

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était déjà près de 21h quand Henry et Lucas arrivèrent à l'appartement. Jo et Hanson avaient dîné et regardaient un programme australien à la télé.

En les voyant arriver avec leur tête de six pieds de long, les deux comprirent que la journée avait dû être particulièrement rude pour les deux médecins.

Jo se leva en double vitesse pour traverser l'appartement et déposer un bécot sur les lèvres d'Henry comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

\- Vous tirez une de ces têtes tous les deux. La journée a dû être affreuse.

Lucas dépassa le couple pour rejoindre Hanson, dans le canapé et souffla bruyamment

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Ces deux gamines sont des vrais petits monstres. On peut comprendre que Nicole en ait eu assez et c'est mal ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que qui que ce soit a assassiné Ethan, lui a rendu service avec de pareils énergumènes.

Il sentit le regard pesant de tout le monde dans la pièce et ne fit qu'un haussement d'épaules en portant son attention sur la télé.

Jo regarda son petit ami

\- Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ?

\- Il a raison – approuva Henry – elles sont très difficiles et insupportables. J'ai trouvé le moyen de les calmer en menaçant de briser leur tablette tactile. Le reste de la soirée s'est passée dans le calme et j'ose espérer que c'est toujours le cas à l'heure où l'on discute.

Jo mordilla machinalement ses lèvres

\- Ça tombe bien que tu nous en parles. Parce que Mike et moi on regardait les vidéos tout à l'heure et dedans, les témoins parlaient beaucoup des filles de Nicole. Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque à les regarder ou bien tu préfères laisser ça pour demain ?

Henry regarda Lucas qui se laissa fondre dans le canapé. Il resta quelques minutes à cogiter et se disait qu'effectivement, il avait toute la matinée le lendemain pour les regarder, mais peut-être passerait-il au poste avec Lucas, voire si le sergent n'aurait pas besoin d'autre chose. Mais en même temps, il était bien curieux de savoir ce qui se racontait.

Il rejoignit Hanson et Lucas, en prenant la main de Jo

\- Je suis assez fatigué. Le décalage finalement a l'air de faire encore de l'effet, mais je suis assez lucide pour regarder les vidéos, du moins je l'espère.

Jo sourit et attrapa son ordinateur, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, une nouvelle fois.

Hanson qui se disait qu'il en avait bien trop vu plus tôt se leva en faisant craquer son dos.

\- Bon ! Eh bien, pendant que vous faites ça, je vais en profiter pour appeler ma femme et mes deux fils qui apparemment sont de véritables anges à côté de ces gamines et je vais prendre une douche. Si quelque chose vous interpelle, l'un de vous vient frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ils lui firent comprendre que ça serait fait et Jo s'installa contre Henry, le temps qu'il regarde les vidéos, avec Lucas qui mangeait un paquet de M&Ms.

Avant que Jo ne démarre la vidéo, Lucas s'écria, faisant sursauter le couple. Il eut le droit à un regard noir.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de hurler comme ça ? – tempêta Henry – tu ne crois pas qu'on ait eu assez de cris dans les oreilles pour le reste de nos vies ?

Le paquet de bonbons en était presque retombé sur le tapis et Lucas se confondit en excuses, surtout que le regard de Jo lui fit comprendre que si son arme était attachée à elle à ce moment précis, la balle serait partie toute seule.

\- Désolé ! Je… Je pense que j'ai eu trop de stress toute la journée, ça ne me réussit pas. Le décalage non plus. Je ne voulais pas crier comme ça.

Henry le regarda d'un air évident

\- Je te connais ! – il leva les yeux au ciel, la dernière fois que Lucas avait crié de la sorte, il avait pris une épée dans le ventre. Heureusement, rien de tranchant n'était dans sa main à cet instant – quand tu cries, c'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à dire… Ou du moins qui te semble « méga génial de la mort qui tue », alors accouches !

Jo se retint de rire devant la mine déconfite du jeune assistant. Surtout qu'Henry venait de le citer et de l'imiter avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – s'impatienta Henry

\- J'allais faire une blague pourrie donc je vais me retenir avant que vous me passiez au laser, tous les deux.

Le regard pesant lui fit comprendre d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Lucas se fondit davantage dans le canapé.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne voulez pas entendre ça. On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur les vidéos, Henry aura sans doute beaucoup de choses à dire par rapport à ça.

Il se racla la gorge. Il savait qu'il parlait beaucoup trop par moment et il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui donner un tel sens de l'humour.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- Allez ! Dis-nous, on ne se fâchera pas.

\- C'est ça ouais ! Si je devais croire à chaque fois que vous me dites ça tous les deux. Vous êtes pires que mes parents. Vous avez oublié l'année dernière quand vous avez failli m'étouffer quand je suis partie faire une biopsie sur Gloria Carlyle.

Henry fit un sourire carnassier

\- Elle a failli t'étouffer. Moi j'étais fier de toi.

\- Oui… mais vu votre tête sur le moment, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer avec vous deux.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Enfantillages. Henry la taquina.

\- Que veux-tu Lucas ? Parfois je suis le papa cool, et Jo la maman sévère et parfois c'est le contraire.

Jo lui fit comprendre de ne pas l'encourager. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Cependant entre les deux, elle était tout de même celle qui menait plus à la baguette. Elle était celle qui avait l'arme.

\- Bref, dis-nous vite ta blague avant qu'on commence.

\- Je voulais juste dire que je mange des M&Ms… Vous savez, c'est comme vos initiales à tous les deux. Martinez et Morgan… M&M… Vous êtes évidemment faits pour être ensemble.

Il y eut un long silence. Très long silence. Jo et Henry se regardèrent en se demandant à quelle sauce il fallait cuisiner Lucas. Ce dernier se rattrapa avant de se faire jeter aux requins.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, blague pourrie. On passe à autre chose maintenant ?

Jo se retint de dire que le nom de son défunt mari était Moore et qu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport, mais enfin, elle en avait assez d'essayer de comprendre les délires de Lucas. Elle préférait largement perdre sa raison avec son légiste.

Jo démarra les vidéos et personne ne parla pendant l'heure où elles furent diffusées. Entre temps, Hanson était sorti de la salle de bain et les avait rejoints de nouveau.

Il avait raté le plus gros, mais il avait déjà eu sa dose dans la journée.

Une fois les vidéos terminées, Lucas à moitié avachi contre l'appui-bras du canapé, Jo écroulée sur Henry, ce dernier se redressa mollement et se frotta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- Hmm !

\- Quoi ? – demanda Jo, qui se redressa difficilement

\- C'est difficile d'établir une théorie parmi tout ça. Ils sont tous embrouillés dans ce qu'ils racontent. Ce qui me laisse penser que tout le monde a vu ce qui s'est passé, mais qu'ils ne savent pas comment l'aborder.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Ou bien que tout le monde protège nos trois femmes d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

Henry tenta d'établir une théorie

\- Déjà par rapport à la relation d'Ethan et Nicole. Cet homme avait du pouvoir et apparemment, ils sont le couple qui offrent le plus à l'école et autre charité. De ce fait, on pourrait comprendre que personne ne voudrait avoir d'ennuis en accusant Nicole de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas commis.

Il repensa ensuite au fait que dans la vidéo, la mention de ses filles revenait souvent. Qu'elles s'étaient battues le jour de leur première rentrée avec le fils de la meilleure amie de Nicole et, que Shailey était mal perçue de Rania.

\- On aura juste besoin des interrogations des trois. On aura celle de Nicole en fin de semaine, donc ça nous donnera une idée. Mais elle m'a un peu parlé de sa relation avec Ethan et elle n'a encore rien dit à ses filles. Par contre, le beau mensonge qu'elle a monté sur sa mort…Donc ça dit bien qu'elle ou ses copines ont quelque chose à se reprocher de près ou de loin.

Jo hocha la tête.

\- Tu penses que Rania pourrait avoir cherché à se venger également ? Je ne sais pas, son fils se fait casser le nez par deux brutes, je pense qu'elle a peut-être voulu que Nicole apprenne une leçon.

\- Je n'écarte rien du tout pour le moment. Mais cette école et tous les parents ont tous l'air sortis droit d'un soap opéra avec tout leur drama.

Jo ne put qu'approuver. Et elle en avait vu des soaps opéra dans sa vie, merci à sa mère et son côté 100% hispanique, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder des télénovélas, chaque soir avant le dîner.

Henry resta perplexe

\- Mais Nicole ne dit pas tout vis-à-vis de son mari, c'est évident. Le sergent nous avait dit qu'ils comptaient divorcer, donc j'aimerais en savoir plus. C'est le fil rouge pour qu'on remonte à celui ou celle qui l'a tué. Mais pour moi c'est une main féminine, c'est presque évident.

Hanson demanda

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

\- La délicatesse du corps peut-être – suggéra Jo

\- Non… Pas vraiment délicat, mais juste une intuition pour l'instant. On verra un peu plus tard, avec d'autres éléments.

Il se leva à son tour et fit craquer ses vieux os. Lucas semblait soulagé de pouvoir enfin trouver son lit.

\- Ah bah dis donc quelle journée. J'espère que ça va ne pas être comme ça pendant le reste du mois – avoua le jeune homme – sur ce, je vais à la douche et au dodo. Bonne nuit, tout le monde, je suis épuisé.

Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans la salle de bain. Hanson regarda le couple, qui semblait être sur le point de se sauter dessus. Il n'avait vraiment pas signé pour ça.

\- Bon ! Je vais rejoindre mon lit aussi. Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas. J'espère que nous de notre côté, on aura plus d'action – dit-il en s'adressant à Jo – Bonne nuit !

Le couple se retrouva seul dans le salon. Jo se blottit contre Henry et ce dernier lui caressa l'épaule d'un air absent. Elle était déjà en pyjama ce soir. Elle avait pris sa douche, direct après le dîner. Elle était aussi fatiguée même si sa journée n'atteignait pas le niveau d'Henry, mais le décalage horaire était encore bien trop présent.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui – avoua-t-elle quand ils montèrent les escaliers – ça fait bizarre d'être sur le terrain sans toi.

Elle grimaça et Henry fut amusé en voyant sa petite bouille

\- Enfin, on n'est pas vraiment sur le terrain, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui baisa le front

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais compris. Ça m'a fait bizarre aussi de ne pas avoir ma partenaire pour me donner quelques coups de pieds aux fesses parce que je n'aurais pas été prudent.

Elle le regarda de travers et elle parvint à lui déclencher l'hilarité. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit et Henry s'accroupit devant elle, en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Méfie-toi que je n'en fasse pas vraiment une habitude – prévint-elle, en le regardant avec des yeux brillants

Il remonta sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement

\- Tu peux ! Je suis certain que mes fesses apprécieraient.

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il arrête de flirter de cette façon, ou toute cette histoire allait mal finir pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le regarda avec envie… Mais elle n'avait pas la force et Henry avait encore besoin de passer dans la salle de bain.

Une partie d'eux voulait vraiment être avec l'autre de cette façon, mais l'autre partie, savait également que Mike et Lucas dormaient juste en dessous et même la porte fermée, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que les deux n'entendent pas… Les choses qu'ils pourraient faire à deux.

Jo ne pouvait pas non plus prévoir si elle serait bruyante ou pas, cela dépendrait d'Henry, mais à le voir… Elle savait qu'il était le genre d'homme avec qui elle ne pourrait se retenir et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas simuler comme beaucoup de ses coups d'un soir.

Henry se releva à moitié et se pencha pour lui donner un long baiser sur les lèvres, elle gémit au travers du baiser, mais il s'arrêta avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

\- On est beaucoup trop fatigués Jo. On va attendre d'être un peu plus remis avant… Avant d'aller plus loin.

Jo hocha lentement la tête

\- Je me faisais la réflexion. De toute façon, Mike et Lucas sont en bas donc pas dit qu'on puisse être assez tranquilles… Enfin, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses… Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la fille perverse qui n'attend que ça.

Henry rigola

\- Mais Jo, ne t'inquiète pas. On est en couple donc il est tout à fait normal qu'on y pense.

Avant de partir dans la salle de bain, il lui susurra à l'oreille, lui provoquant la chair de poule sur les bras

\- Entre toi et moi, je pense qu'on se désire depuis le premier jour alors il faudra bien faire redescendre la tension un jour ou l'autre.

Jo se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'au sang, en fermant les yeux, laissant son after-shave l'enivrer de toute part, imaginant déjà où ce désir allait les emmener… Et il allait les emmener loin, très loin, il n'y avait aucun doute quand le moment arriverait, il serait très intense et fusionnel.

Il l'embrassa rapidement de nouveau avant de la laisser pantoise pour prendre sa douche. Elle lâcha le soupir qu'elle retenait. Ce séjour allait être une véritable torture physique et émotionnelle, dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Le lendemain leur laissait donc environ 24h avant que les enfants ne soient en vacances et ne débarquent en masse dans le centre, occupant certainement bien plus Jo et Hanson qui en avaient un peu assez de faire les statues devant la devanture du centre.

Ils ne voyaient pas grand monde passer, à part certaines personnes qui venaient inscrire leurs enfants à la dernière minute et réalisaient qu'ils étaient nouveaux et comprenaient directement qu'ils étaient américains dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

Lucas et Henry n'avaient rien de plus à faire. Ils avaient rapidement discuté avec le Sergent en passant au poste et exposer leurs théories qu'ils avaient faites en regardant les premières interrogations et aussi l'impression que Nicole leur avait donnée, mais à part ça, ils ne pouvaient pas trop rester dans la station, puisque l'enquête continuait pour les officiers et que d'autres membres du personnel que ce soit de l'école ou du centre se présenteraient au cours des prochains jours.

Alors, tandis que Jo et Hanson s'ennuyaient à jouer les agents, les deux hommes décidèrent donc d'explorer le centre-ville, qui était immense mais Henry n'était pas certain qu'il était plus grand que celui de New York, cela restait à voir. Les buildings étaient sans doute moins impressionnants.

Tout le long de la matinée, ils déambulèrent dans l'architecture australienne. Henry retrouvait quelques trucs typiques d'ici et là, et d'autres qui avaient été en construction au moment où il était passé dans le pays.

Pour lui le séjour fut agréable… Ce fut des années après que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Il avait vécu en Australie pendant de longues années et n'en avait rien dit à personne. Même Abe n'était pas au courant, mais il avait ses raisons. Même si le souvenir de Nora continuait de le hanter et qu'il s'agissait là de la pensée la plus douloureuse qu'il eut, ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa vie australienne, lui laissait un certain goût amer dans la bouche. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute du pays ni rien du tout, au contraire. La vie et la sienne particulièrement, étaient juste ainsi faites.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à de tels souvenirs. Son vieux passé était derrière lui et il devait avancer vers un brillant futur avec une belle Hispanique à ses côtés.

Pendant toute la matinée, à aller et venir entre les buildings et s'arrêter dans quelques squares pour faire des photos souvenirs, à l'heure du déjeuner, Lucas et Henry se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux biens rouges.

\- Est-ce que c'est des coups de soleil qu'on a attrapés ? – demanda Lucas, en regardant leur reflet dans un miroir, alors qu'ils étaient posés à une table dans un des centres commerciaux.

Henry observa longuement leurs visages et ne put qu'approuver

\- En effet ! On les a attrapés rapidement. À mon avis, c'est lorsqu'on est passé entre l'ombre et le soleil et qu'on s'est arrêté plusieurs fois dans des squares.

Lucas se frotta les bras, qui étaient bien rougis sur sa peau claire.

\- Bizarre ! Je sais que j'ai une peau à coups de soleil, mais même en été à New York je ne brûle pas aussi vite. C'est incompréhensible.

\- Notre peau n'a pas été exposée au soleil depuis des mois donc ça se comprend. Surtout qu'on est dans un pays où nous ne sommes pas habitués…

Il s'arrêta. Lucas savait qu'il allait encore lui sortir quelque chose alors il ne fit qu'attraper son cellulaire et se connecta au wifi du centre pour regarder ses mails.

\- Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête – chuchota Henry

\- De quoi ? – demanda Lucas, sans lever les yeux de son écran

Henry regarda les gens autour de lui. Ils étaient recouverts ou avaient une casquette. De plus, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'écran total à des kilomètres.

\- L'Australie a un trou dans la couche d'ozone.

Cette fois-ci, il obtenu l'attention de son assistant

\- Quoi ?

Henry fit des gestes évidents

\- Un trou dans la couche d'ozone. Ça veut dire que le soleil passe au travers et qu'il…

\- Et qu'il nous brûle davantage – coupa Lucas – je sais doc. Je ne suis quand même pas si inculte. Ça explique tout alors. Ça explique pourquoi Jo a bronzé si vite la dernière fois qu'on s'est baladé.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- Jo a une peau hâlée, peu importe, où elle est, elle prendra rapidement des couleurs.

Lucas savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait au moins cette chance.

Et pendant que Lucas et Henry comparaient leurs coups de soleil, Jo et Hanson avaient passé la matinée à parler des différences entre leur station et celle australienne. Ils aimaient plaisanter en disant que dans le pays ils étaient vraiment trop chill et cool, alors qu'à New York, toutes les stations étaient constamment sur le qui-vive.

Pendant le déjeuner, les deux détectives se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire où ils virent de nouveau Louise et Nicole en grande conversation. Ils restèrent près des deux femmes pour tenter d'écouter en faisant semblant de s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes.

Jo était toujours celle bien placée pour avoir la meilleure vue sur les deux

\- Nicole a continuellement l'air nerveuse. Enfin, elle a l'air plus reposée qu'hier déjà. J'imagine que l'autorité d'Henry sur les enfants a eu du bon.

Hanson avait du mal à imaginer le doc être vraiment très autoritaire avec les enfants. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête pour. Ou sans doute parce qu'il avait été très doux avec les neveux de Jo et ses propres enfants. Il devait avoir ses propres méthodes et le connaissant, des méthodes assez dégoûtantes de sorte à faire rester les filles en place. Il avait du mal à croire que seul le coup de la tablette ait pu marcher, mais bon, il était Henry.

\- Pour sa défense, elle a quand même beaucoup à faire. Entre couvrir, soit elle-même, soit ses amies ou ses collègues pour le meurtre de son mari et faire croire entre autres à un accident pour d'autres…

\- Je serais nerveux aussi à sa place – répliqua Hanson.

Jo ne releva pas son commentaire à peine macho. Ne pas avoir Karen dans les pattes pendant un mois allait faire ressortir son côté bad boy si personne ne le redressait.

Pendant que Nicole écoutait à peine ce que Louise, qui effectivement devait avoir la langue bien pendue, Jo remarqua alors les bras de la blonde ! Elles ne les avaient pas encore découverts jusqu'à présent, mais les manches légèrement remontées laissaient entrevoir des hématomes qui avaient une vilaine couleur assez bleutée. Elle fronça des sourcils. Les deux bras en étaient recouverts. Ce n'était pas des tatouages et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu avoir en faisant la cuisine ou autre tâche ménagère, certainement pas.

Jo resta interdite. Se pourrait-il que ses deux gamines soient violentes à ce point ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Un enfant n'aurait jamais la force de provoquer de tels hématomes. Ils étaient bien trop voyants.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Nicole se leva et passa devant eux en les gratifiant d'un rapide sourire. Louise ne tarda pas à la suivre, mais leur chemin se sépara dans le hall.

Jo remarqua que Nicole se dirigea à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse et qu'elle puisse la faire parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Hanson qui avait bien remarqué le changement de sa partenaire

\- Quelque chose me tracasse avec Nicole. Il faut que je lui touche deux mots et que je parvienne à la faire parler un petit peu pour qu'on avance. Sinon on va stagner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué ? – demanda son collègue, paré à se lever quand la jeune fille prit son plateau pour aller le déposer

\- Tu peux rester finir ton lunch ! C'est juste un détail, mais je voudrais m'en assurer. Je te revois tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta son collègue un peu trop précipitamment et rejoignit Nicole, qui était dehors, appuyée contre la pancarte du centre.

Elle avait l'air blasé et Jo fut surprise de la voir dans la position dans laquelle elle était.

\- Vous fumez ? – demanda la détective, qui fit sursauter Nicole. Jo se disait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour lui faire peur. Ses pas sur le gravier étaient pourtant sonores.

Nicole lui sourit et écrasa sa cigarette sous son pied

\- Uniquement quand je suis stressée. C'est mauvais, je sais.

Jo haussa des épaules et s'appuya contre la pancarte à son tour

\- J'ai fumé aussi dans ma vie. Une vraie petite rebelle que j'étais. J'ai voulu avoir l'air cool quand j'ai eu 16 ans. Je ne venais pas du quartier le plus charmant de Manhattan alors je me suis laissé entraîner… Je me suis calmé après quelques années.

C'est-à-dire, quand elle avait rencontré Sean. Sa mère n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait fumé sinon elle l'aurait descendue rapidement si elle l'avait surprise. Jo s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir l'odeur de cigarette sur elle lorsqu'elle rentrait.

Nicole se gratta les bras. Jo fit mine de rien

\- Et le stress vous donne également ce genre d'eczéma, ma foi, spécial ?

Nicole se sentit mise à nue et recouvrit rapidement ses bras, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Jo sembla comprendre quel était le problème.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Mes enfants jouent de façon un peu brutale, par moment.

Le regard de Jo lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Jo fit comme si elle n'était pas au courant de la situation pour Ethan, ni qu'elle était désormais mère célibataire à élever ses enfants.

\- Excusez-moi Nicole. Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je doute que des enfants soient capables de faire tout ceci. Qu'en est-il de votre mari ? Est-ce qu'il « joue » de façon violente avec vous également ?

Jo vit qu'elle touchait la corde sensible. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent rapidement le long du front de Nicole, comme si elle était traquée et qu'on allait rapidement l'envoyer dans un purgatoire.

Jo posa délicatement sa main sur son bras

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger et si vous craignez que je parle à la police, je ne le ferais pas. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça.

Jo se trouva particulièrement ironique. Elle était la police et savait très bien quoi faire dans de telles situations. Même si pour le coup, la justice avait un peu été faite d'elle-même.

Nicole s'appuya de nouveau contre la pancarte et poussa un long soupir

\- Le père de mes enfants est mort il y a peu. Je me dois d'élever mes filles toute seule et ce n'est pas toujours facile.

\- Comment est-il mort, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Nicole joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Jo savait qu'elle allait raconter un énorme bobard, mais elle n'était pas là pour rentrer en jeu. Pas tout de suite. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle n'était pas non plus sur son territoire. Elle ne faisait qu'assister.

\- Un accident de voiture. Mes filles ne sont pas encore au courant, mais votre petit ami, m'a conseillé de leur dire rapidement pour éviter qu'elles l'entendent de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jo eut un petit sourire amoureux qui flotta sur ses lèvres. C'était tout Henry.

Elle remarqua que Nicole voulait continuer de parler. Jo regarda le banc et lui prit le bras.

\- Nicole, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vais pas vous juger. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. On peut discuter, on dirait que vous en avez besoin.

Nicole se sentit mise en confiance

\- Vous êtes différente des Américains que j'ai croisés. Certains n'ont pas autant d'empathie.

Jo comprit bien qu'elle se référait à son mari, mais préféra se taire. Sa relation avec ce dernier devait être explosive, et ça dans le sens propre du terme.

Nicole suivit donc Jo sur le banc et elles discutèrent longuement.

* * *

Après la journée, Nicole adressa un petit sourire timide à la détective qui la regarda quitter le centre quand elle et Mike avaient terminé leur journée.

Ce dernier regarda son amie

\- Jo ?

Elle ne répondit pas et resta perplexe à regarder Nicole, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans son bolide. Hanson réitéra plus fort.

\- Oh ! la Terre à Martinez !

Elle obtenu toute son attention et cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as à peine dit quelques mots après le déjeuner. Nicole, t'as dit quelque chose qui t'a perturbé ?

Jo revoyait sa discussion avec la blonde et se disait qu'il y avait pire qu'elle en termes de vie pourrie. Mais elle se rappelait également que pour l'instant, elle ne voulait rien avancer tant qu'elle n'avait pas de confirmation de quoi que ce soit. Et par confirmation, cela voulait dire… Attendre l'avis d'Henry.

\- Il se pourrait que oui. Mais je ne veux pas tout dévoiler pour l'instant. J'avais déjà des doutes à cause de son comportement, mais nous avons besoin d'Henry… Il verra sûrement plus que nous et on pourra en parler ce soir.

Hanson se gratta le menton

\- Tu ne crois pas, sans offense, que s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, il nous l'aurait dit hier ? Henry remarque tout au premier coup d'œil alors si toi tu vas vu quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu, c'est que son radar est un peu en panne.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Mais non ! Henry était vraiment fatigué hier. Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est de s'occuper d'enfants toute la journée. Bonus avec ces deux filles qui n'écoutent absolument rien et testent les adultes. Donc j'imagine qu'il avait d'autres priorités que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la vie de Nicole.

Elle s'arrêta et croisa ses bras, en s'appuyant contre les portes battantes du centre

\- Mais je le connais. Je pense qu'il a aussi son idée, mais il attend un peu avant d'en faire part. On verra bien ce qu'il nous dit ce soir.

Elle se décolla de la porte et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture où comme toujours, Parker semblait de trop bonne humeur. Jo n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cette joie sudienne. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude du rush typiquement américain.

\- Enfin – reprit Hanson – quoiqu'elle t'ait dit, ça a l'air de t'avoir pas mal occupé l'esprit.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Cette femme ne l'a vraiment pas eu facile et je pensais que j'étais à plaindre.

 **###**

Nicole avait retrouvé Henry et Lucas à l'école, comme la veille. Seulement, cette fois-ci, les filles coururent vers leur mère, mais en voyant les deux hommes, se calmèrent immédiatement et marchèrent de façon normale.

Henry demanda à Nicole

\- Comment s'est passée la soirée après notre départ ?

\- Pour la première fois… Dans le calme. Dès que vous êtes partis, je les ai sortis du bain et elles n'ont pas bronché. D'habitude, c'est un véritable calvaire pour les sortir. Elles ne veulent pas y entrer, mais une fois qu'elles sont dedans, elles ne veulent pas en sortir. Hier, elles sont allées au lit, sans faire de caprices ni rien casser dans la maison. Une première, depuis des années.

Elle s'épongea le front. Henry se disait que si le mari n'était pas là tous les soirs, Nicole n'avait jamais vraiment eu appris à avoir de l'autorité avec ses filles. Les enfants avaient besoin de se défouler, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais d'après Henry, Liz et Kelly avaient sans doute, un syndrome d'hyperactivité. Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Pour lui, il était impensable que des enfants puissent être aussi insupportables… Mais après, il n'y connaissait rien à la nouvelle génération.

Les filles arrivèrent en baissant les yeux. Menacer de briser une tablette n'avait jamais été aussi efficace. Henry regrettait un peu que ce soit là le seul moyen de faire obéir, mais s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix alors il fallait faire avec.

Lucas ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie de voir que les filles étaient bien plus calmes que la veille et qu'elles ne semblaient pas les prendre de haut malgré leur taille de hobbit.

Elles marmonnèrent un rapide « bonjour » et chacun put repartir dans la voiture sans cris quelconques.

De retour à la maison, Lucas prépara une rapide collation pour les filles et comme la veille, elles ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à leurs devoirs.

Profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce, Nicole décida de se mettre à sa paperasse en s'installant au bar de sa cuisine et passant coup de fil sur coup de fils et entre-deux, Henry crut entendre une vague conversation avec Louise, encore.

Il murmura à Lucas

\- On dirait que Nicole et Louise sont très proches. Elles travaillent ensemble et s'appellent quasiment H24.

\- C'est un comportement suspect d'après vous ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne dis pas que des amis n'ont pas le droit de s'appeler, mais il est clair que dans leur cas, ça peut être suspect quand on sait la raison pour laquelle on est là.

Les devoirs des filles n'avaient pas duré. Leur mère tenait à ce qu'elles en fassent une partie même si les vacances commençaient officiellement le lendemain à midi. Elle profitait du fait qu'elles étaient calmes et obéissantes pour leur faire faire, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une fois Lucas et Henry partis, que cela allait s'étirer.

Kelly descendit de sa chaise et avança lentement vers Henry

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer maintenant ?

Henry releva la tête vers Nicole qui était occupée sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Nicole ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Elle regarda ses filles et Lucas regarda l'extérieur. Une idée lui traversa. Les petits monstres semblaient tranquilles alors peut-être qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à tenter.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée en fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Henry et moi, on n'emmène pas les filles faire un petit tour sur la plage en bas ? À mon avis, elles ont besoin de courir un peu et se défouler.

Nicole vit le visage de ses progénitures s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël. Elles attendaient la réponse avec impatience. Henry aurait plutôt souhaité rester dans la maison pour écouter une conversation importante. Mais il se disait que cela ferait beaucoup trop suspect également. Tant pis. Ils auraient d'autres occasions et cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient sur place. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment d'agir.

Nicole leva les épaules

\- Eh bien ma foi ! Si vous avez tous besoin de prendre un peu d'air marin, allez-y. Je vais commander de la nourriture chinoise, ça vous allégera le repas quand vous reviendrez. Vous n'avez pas à jouer les femmes de ménage tout le temps. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.

Henry se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée. Ils étaient sous couverture et dealer avec les enfants pour les besoins de l'enquête… Ils étaient bien là pour ça. Mais il valait mieux garder tout ceci pour eux, pour le moment.

En franchissant les portes, Henry prévint les filles

\- Lucas et moi on vous amène vous balader pour que vous puissiez courir, jouer et vous libérer. Mais je vous préviens, au moindre débordement, nous rentrons et cette fois-ci, je ferais vraiment en sorte que votre mère ne vous redonne plus jamais votre tablette tactile. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les deux petites hochèrent lentement la tête et marchèrent doucement devant les deux hommes. Lucas gloussa.

\- Vous aviez raison ! Parfois, vous êtes le papa strict.

Henry esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire

\- Je suis certain que Jo m'aurait suivie sur ce coup.

\- N'importe qui pourrait vous suivre, je pense. Ces deux-là sont juste des calamités.

Ils descendirent les longs escaliers et se retrouvèrent sur la plage de sable blanc. La petite brise automnale se levait et bientôt il ne serait sans doute plus possible de se baigner.

Rien qu'en retirant leurs chaussures et marchant un peu dans l'écume des vagues, Henry et Lucas purent constater que l'eau n'était plus très chaude à cette heure-ci. Mais enfin, en connaissance de cause, Henry pouvait dire que cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec l'eau gelée du East River.

Les deux petites couraient et riaient aux éclats, avec le vent soufflant dans leurs boucles blondes, en s'éclaboussant dès qu'elles mettaient les pieds dans l'écume. Henry veillait au grain, car les courants pouvaient être traîtres de ce côté-ci.

Il n'y avait pas de barrière de corail et avec le vent qui se levait, il voyait les vagues s'agiter et s'écraser un peu plus rapidement sur la plage.

Henry entendait presque l'écho de ses petites sœurs en les regardant. Blondes, très actives même si vraiment démoniaques à côté de la sagesse d'Elizabeth et Margaret.

Il avait eu des moments où il les avait emmenées sur une des plages en Angleterre. Elles prenaient toujours beaucoup de plaisir à respirer l'air marin, que ce soit en été ou en hiver.

Henry avait vraiment passé beaucoup plus de temps avec ses sœurs que leur père ne l'avait fait.

Puis une autre vision lui passa devant les yeux, quand ils atteignirent une petite crique avec des rochers dont une ouverture se faisait à l'intérieur et que beaucoup de personnes, des couples ou autres devaient venir s'y installer pour se reposer et regarder les vagues s'abattre sur le rivage, pour un moment apaisant.

Il reconnaissait cet endroit. À l'époque, la mer était bien plus loin et les rochers n'étaient pas dans l'eau. Désormais, le réchauffement climatique faisait des ravages, mais il était déjà venu dans le coin et la vision des filles qui couraient pour se cacher entre les fentes de rochers lui rappela…

\- Lucas, viens jouer avec nous à cache-cache

L'éclat de voix de Liz le fit sursauter et il vit la tête blasée de son assistant. Il dissimula un rire.

\- Vas-y, pour une fois qu'elles ne veulent tuer personne – assura Henry – ça va sans doute te rappeler des souvenirs

Lucas souffla

\- Ou bien elles vont en profiter pour planifier leurs prochains crimes justement. Bon sang, j'aurais vraiment aimé être à la place de Jo et Hanson par moment.

Henry se pinça fortement les lèvres. Lucas n'était vraiment pas prêt à avoir des enfants et ferait sans doute en sorte de ne jamais avoir d'accident avec sa prochaine copine.

Lucas avança à pas de loups vers les filles et leur dit

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à 20 et vous allez vous cacher. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas aller trop loin !

La crique était remplie de rochers et il y avait diverses cachettes pour que les petites puissent trouver leur compte. Henry décida de s'installer dans la première ouverture qu'il avait vu et qui lui avait fait passé cette vision devant ses yeux.

Le soleil baissait quand la partie de cache-cache de Lucas et les jumelles se termina et qu'elles revenaient en courant vers Henry, le teint un peu rougi et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur leur front.

Une bonne douche ne leur ferait sans doute pas de mal, une fois qu'elles seraient rentrées.

Henry fit signe à tout ce petit monde de s'asseoir. Lucas regarda tout autour d'eux sur la plage et remarqua une petite buvette.

\- Je vais chercher des bouteilles d'eau. Les filles ont soif et moi aussi.

Henry fit un signe de tête et attrapa une petite serviette pour éponger le visage des filles, dont la respiration était courte. Elles avaient dû en faire des bonds pour échapper à Lucas, plus tôt.

Liz se frotta grandement les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa sœur ne tarda pas à les suivre.

Marcher sur la plage avait été définitivement une bonne idée. Au moins, elles s'endormiraient rapidement ce soir.

Quand elles ne bougeaient pas, elles pouvaient être calmes. Mais si leur comportement était ainsi, cela venait forcément de l'influence qu'elles avaient. Et ce n'était pas forcément à l'école.

D'un air subtil, Henry commença à poser des questions aux filles. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient que des enfants et qu'elles ne comprenaient pas tout, mais elles semblaient assez intelligentes pour comprendre certaines choses essentielles.

\- Les filles ! Je sais que vous êtes encore petites et j'aimerais que vous profitiez au maximum de votre innocence, mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

Les petites filles regardèrent Henry avec une grande attention. Naturellement, depuis la menace de vendre ou briser la tablette, elles ne voulaient pas plus le froisser.

Henry ne voulait pas sous-entendre que leur père était mort alors il allait y aller en douceur

\- Comment est votre papa ?

Elles se regardèrent d'un air curieux en se demandant pourquoi il demandait une telle chose, mais elles ne se méfièrent de rien

\- Il est super cool – répondit Kelly

\- Il nous fait rire et il fait toujours l'avion avec nous. Il joue aussi à la bagarre. Il ramène toujours plein de cadeaux pour nous et maman quand il revient de ses voyages.

Henry écoutait attentivement. Ce comportement était digne de quelqu'un qui… Kelly tout excitée de partager l'amour qu'elle avait pour son père se leva et commença à énumérer toutes les activités qu'elles faisaient avec lui.

\- Il nous a appris à nager et quand il est à la maison, on joue au ballon sur la plage avec lui.

\- Il nous emmène à la fête foraine aussi – continua Liz – il nous fait gagner des nounours et plein de jouets. Papa c'est le meilleur.

Elles taraient beaucoup d'éloges de leur père. Enfin, quel enfant ne le ferait pas ? Il continua, en tentant d'être toujours subtil.

\- Et est-ce qu'il aime beaucoup votre maman ?

Il y eut un long silence et les filles ne semblaient pas savoir quoi répondre. Kelly plus bavarde que sa sœur en parla

\- Il aime maman, mais je crois qu'ils font semblant quand on est là.

Henry haussa des sourcils

\- Comment ça ?

Liz secoua la main de sa sœur, mais cette dernière continua

\- Parfois… Ils crient beaucoup. Très fort. C'est pas grave. Je crois qu'ils jouent !

\- Pour ça qu'on joue pareil, Kelly et moi. Maman et papa nous montrent comment faire.

Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent en gros. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment on pouvait faire croire à ses enfants qu'on...

Lucas revint avec les bouteilles d'eau, avec un air un peu plus jovial que tout ce qu'Henry avait pu voir depuis qu'ils travaillaient pour Nicole.

Le légiste fit un petit sourire en coin. Lucas allait se prendre d'amitié pour les deux filles, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Elles pouvaient être attachantes ces gamines, quand elles n'étaient pas incarnées en diable.

 **###**

De retour à la maison, Nicole était debout près du comptoir, en train d'arranger les boîtes de bouffe chinoise pour tout le monde.

Kelly se rua sur elle, en grimpant sur un tabouret. Nicole sursauta et hurla de peur avant d'attraper les mains de sa fille.

\- Maman ! C'était tellement cool dehors ! On s'est bien amusées.

Le teint de Nicole était rouge et c'est à ce moment qu'Henry remarqua le nombre d'hématomes sur les bras de la jeune femme. Ils étaient bien trop gros pour avoir été provoqués par les enfants, même si elles étaient des brutes en puissance.

La réaction de Nicole qui s'en suivit, lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait déjà.

\- Kelly ! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu m'étrangles. Kelly, ça me fait mal. Descends !

Elle avait haussé la voix comme jamais et la petite la relâcha avant de la regarder d'une drôle de façon. Henry remarqua également des griffures et des taches rougeâtres autour du cou de Nicole. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la poigne de Kelly qui venait de les faire sortir.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une main d'homme qui s'était enroulée autour de son cou et l'avait étranglé pendant quelques minutes.

Cela aurait pu être un jeu sado masochiste, mais avoir discuté avec Molly dans le temps, elle lui avait expliqué que jamais il ne devait ressortir de telles cicatrices ou hématomes. Si tel était le cas, c'est que le jeu était mal fait et que l'un des deux prenait un peu trop un plaisir proche de la psychose.

Alors Henry comprit. Tout devint clair. Et il n'était sans doute pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Cette femme était bien trop malheureuse et désormais, on pouvait dire que son cauchemar se terminait. Quelqu'un lui avait rendu service et elle ne faisait que protéger cette personne pour que la justice soit correctement faite vis-à-vis d'un homme qui ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes, au point d'en influencer ses enfants.

Lucas remarqua bien le changement dans le regard d'Henry. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir lorsqu'il venait de remarquer quelque chose en particulier.

Henry lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _la blague du M &Ms, je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai bien rigolé à imaginer la tête d'Henry et Jo, à deux doigts de tuer Lucas pour les avoir fait sursauté ainsi ;). _

_Parmi les trois histoires de cette enquête, je pense que c'est bien celle-ci qui s'inspire le plus de la série Big Little lies, il me fallait à tout prix un fil rouge pour lancer le reste, bien que les suivantes s'inspirent également mais ce n'est qu'un détail._

 _L'Australie a bien un trou dans la couche d'Ozone lol, et les coups de soleil doivent faire mal là bas_


End file.
